My Forever Crush
by triplet794
Summary: [END CHAP!] You Complete Me . HUNHAN! /YAOI! /M! /NC! /DLDR! /
1. Chapter 1

_The first time i saw you, my hearth whispered_

" _that's the one"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Pair : Song Joong Ki as Oh Joong Ki : Sehun's Dad

Miranda Kerr as Oh Miranda : Sehun's Mom

Kang Gary as Xi Gary : Luhan's Dad

Song Jihyo as Xi Jihyo : Luhan's Mom

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T & M

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan untuk pasangan muda yang menjadi orang tua selain membawa anak mereka untuk mendapatkan vaksin rutin yang memang harus diberikan pada usia yang berkisar dari tiga sampai enam tahun. Semua anak akan menangis pada umumnya karena tahu jarum suntik akan ditusukkan ke kulit mereka dan rasa sakit seketika mengedar ke seluruh tubuh mereka membuat jerit tangis tak terelakan lagi dari bibil mungil para bocah berusia dibawah lima tahun.

Semua anak pasti akan menangis. Tapi pasti ada beberapa pengecualian untuk anak-anak tertentu yang nyaris tidak memiliki ekspresi atau memang mereka tidak peduli pada rasa sakitnya. Misalnya seperti saat ini, jika semua anak-anak seusianya sudah menangis dan menjerit minta pulang ke rumah. Maka tidak dengan putra dari pasangan dari seorang aktor Oh Joong ki dan model terkenal berdarah Inggris Korea Miranda Kerr, yang kini sedang menunggu giliran untuk mendapatkan vaksinnya. Namanya Oh Sehun dan dia baru berusia tiga tahun tapi sudah memiliki ketenangan luar biasa yang bahkan kedua orang tuanya tidak miliki. Dia hanya fokus bermain _playstation_ kesayangannya dan tidak mempedulikan jeritan dari teman-teman seusianya yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan didengar oleh telinganya.

Sehun kecil mungkin masih fokus bermain gamenya sampai ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam klinik rumah sakit tersebut dengan menggunakan kostum Iron Man. Sehun dan beberapa anak yang lain tentu saja menoleh dan sedikit tercengang saat mengetahui jagoan favoritnya kini berada di klinik. Tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik menarik perhatian Sehun, karena setelah itu dia kembali fokus pada game nya sambil bergumam " _tidak penting"_ katanya berceloteh saat mengetahui Iron Man gadungan itu sedang membujuk putranya yang menangis histeris masuk kedalam klinik.

"Lulu...ini tidak akan sakit, hanya seperti digigit semut nak. Iron Man saja tidak takut." Terlihat seorang wanita cantik sedang berbisik pada anaknya dan membujuk putra cantiknya untuk mendapatkan vaksin sesuai dengan jadwalnya, namun sepertinya kedua pasangan itu harus bekerja keras karena putra mereka yang terlihat manja benar-benar tak bisa diajak bekerjasama saat ini.

"Luhannie sayang. Hanya sebentar, setelah itu appa akan membelikanmu es krim. Bagaimana?"

Luhan menggeleng kesal dan mendorong ayahnya yang mencoba menggendongnya membuat seorang wanita cantik menghampiri keluarga kecil yang tampak kerepotan tersebut.

"Hey..."

Jihyo menoleh dan sedikit terkejut mendapati wanita asing yang kini menyapanya menggunakan bahasa yang sama dengannya "Kau bisa berbicara Hangul."

"Suamiku keturunan asli dan merupakan warga Korea. Tentu saja aku bisa, aku sudah lama menetap di Korea." Jihyo mengangguk mengerti dan tak lama sedikit kerepotan saat wanita cantik itu mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Namaku Miranda. Oh Miranda jika mengikuti warga suamiku." Katanya tersenyum menatap Jihyo yang berusaha membalas jabatan tangan wanita super model didepannya.

"Jihyo-...Xi Jihyo. Kau bisa memanggilku Jihyo." Katanya tersenyum dan tak lama kembali memeluk Luhan yang kembali merajuk meminta pulang.

"Kau beruntung sekali putramu bersikap normal."

"Beruntung kau bilang? Aku mau mati rasanya membujuk putra kecilku." Gumam Jihyo sedikit terkekeh dan kemudian mengernyit mengetahui satu-satunya ibu muda yang bisa bersantai hanya dirinya.

"Mana anakmu? Kenapa kau tidak menggendongnya?"

Miranda sedikit mendengus dan tak lama berbisik pelan pada Jihyo "Itulah kenapa aku bilang kau beruntung karena putramu bersikap normal. Wajar kan jika anak berusia tiga tahun takut di vaksin dan akan menangis seperti putramu?"

Jihyo semakin mengernyit dan tak lama kembali bertanya pada Miranda "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kau lihat pria kecil yang memakai topi merah itu kan?" katanya bertanya pada Jihyo.

"Iya. Sedari tadi aku melihatnya hanya duduk sendiri disana."

"Dia putraku. Namanya Sehun-..Oh Sehun."

" _omo..!_ Berapa usianya? Kenapa dia tidak menangis?"

"Usianya tiga tahun dan sepertinya aku curiga putraku memiliki kelainan."

"Kelainan bagaimana?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki ekspresi. Kau tahu tidak? Aku bisa menghitung dengan jari kapan putraku akan menangis."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jihyo yang semakin tertarik dengan kepribadian putra dari wanita yang baru saja ia kenal.

" _hmm.._ Dia hanya akan menangis jika aku, ayahnya dan Vivi sakit."

"Vivi?"

" _ah-.._ Itu anjing peliharaan kami. Dia akan menangis jika kami bertiga sakit. Tapi untuk membuatnya tertawa, kau hanya bisa melihatnya saat moodnya sedang bagus. Jika tidak, kau hanya akan disuguhkan pemandangan seperti di film horor. Tapi setidaknya dia masih sering bertanya padaku apa aku sudah makan atau belum. Dia sangat perhatian sama seperti ayahnya _"_

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menyebut putramu memilik kelainan kan?" Jihyo kembali terkekeh dan sedikit terkejut menyadari kalau sedari tadi putranya melihat ke arah anak bertopi merah. Entah dia tertarik pada _game_ yang sedang dimainkan anak itu atau memang putranya sedari tadi menatap anak yang berusia sama dengannya itu.

"Lulu kenapa? Ingin bermain dengan teman baru?"

Luhan kecil yang tak mengerti ibunya sedang berbicara apa hanya melihat lucu ke ibunya sebelum tersenyum menunjukkan giginya yang belum tumbuh sempurna sampai

" _HUWAAAA...APPO...EOMMAAAA!"_

Luhan kecil tersentak saat mendengar suara jeritan yang berasal dari ruangan dokter, dia mulai kembali memeluk leher Jihyo begitu erat membuat wajah Jihyo ikut panik karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya " _Oh tidak sayang. Tidak lagi, jangan menangis."_ Jihyo mulai kewalahan saat melihat mata putranya kembali berkaca-kaca, dia kemudian melakukan segala cara untuk menenangkan Luhan tapi itu percuma karena saat ini Luhan kecil sudah kembali menjerit ketakutan,

" _EOMMA!"_ Luhan tak sudah-sudahnya menjerit menunjuk pintu keluar membuat Jihyo semakin kewalahan sementara Miranda mencoba membantu namun gagal.

"Mana suamiku? Oppa...!" Jihyo mulai mencari keberadaan suaminya yang tiba-tiba menghilang, membuatnya kesal dan tak lama berjalan mengitari klinik diikuti Miranda yang berada di belakangnya dan masih terus membujuk Luhan yang menangis, sementara Jihyo dan Miranda sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang sedang terjadi tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Astaga..." Kedua wanita cantik itu memekik bersamaan melihat betapa konyolnya suami mereka yang terlihat sedang bergulat saat ini. Keduanya terlihat sama-sama mencakar dan menjambak rambut masing-masing persis seperti kucing dan anjing yang sedang berusaha saling memangsa. Kedua wajah wanita itu tiba-tiba memerah karena marah. Dan karena kesal Jihyo menurunkan Luhan, lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan mendekati suaminya yang konyol dengan Miranda berada di sampingnya.

"OPPA!"

Kedua pria yang sedang saling menjambak itu seketika menoleh dan saling mendorong saat istri masing-masing sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka terlihat geram dan marah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Jihyo berteriak pada Garry yang hanya tertawa seperti orang bodoh tak berani menjawab istrinya sementara disampingnya Miranda juga terlihat sedang memarahi suaminya. Jihyo menoleh sekilas ke arah Miranda dan Joongki sampai matanya membulat menyadari siapa pria yang kini sedang memohon agar tak dimaki didepan umum lagi.

" _astaga.."_

Garry pun mendengus kesal menyadari perubahan wajah Jihyo yang kini beralih mendekati pasangan di sebelah mereka. dirinya baru saja berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya sewaktu di bangku SMA dan bangku kuliah. Pria yang kini sukses menjadi aktor hebat dan merupakan cinta pertama istrinya, Oh Joongki.

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan marahi aku lagi. aku ini aktor terkenal. Berbahaya jika ada yang meliput berita tentang Oh Joongki yang sedang dimarahi istrinya model canti Miranda Kerr"

"Tidak lucu. Kau seperti anak-anak. Kapan kau akan setenang putra kita _huh?"_

Terlihat Joongki hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan menggunakan senyum andalannya untuk membujuk istrinya sampai.

" _Oppa?"_

Joongki yang sedang dimarahi Miranda pun menoleh dan tersenyum senang melihat mantan kekasihnya yang masih terlihat cantik menyapanya. Dia kemudian mengerling Jihyo dan tak lama kembali fokus pada istrinya yang masih memarahinya didepan umum.

"Kau mengenal suamiku?"

Miranda bertanya pada Jihyo yang kini terus menghampiri suaminya "Tentu saja. _Whoaa.._ Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau suamimu aktor terkenal. Aku pasti langsung mengetahuinya. Kami dulu sepasang kekasih."

"MWO?"

" _hey sayang._ Itu dulu." Joongki menenangkan Miranda yang mulai terbakar cemburu saat ini. "Iya kan?" katanya meminta Jihyo untuk tidak memperburuk keadaan.

Jihyo sendiri merasa sedikit bersalah dan tak lama mengangguk cepat

" _hmm_ itu dulu. Aku sudah menikah dengan pria pilihanku dan memiliki putra super cantik. Jadi aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi." balas Jihyo yang juga mengerling suaminya agar tak kembali kesal pada Joongki.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Miranda bertanya pada Joongki dan Garry yang masih saling menatap tajam saat ini.

"Mereka dulu memperebutkan aku. Dan sampai saat ini mereka masih menjadi saingan." Gumam Jihyo memberitahu Miranda yang tampak cemberut karena merasa iri pada Jihyo.

" _Oh ini menyebalkan sekali."_ Gumam Miranda melipat tangannya membuat Joongki sedikit terkekeh.

"Ya! Ini menyebalkan." Timpal Garry memandang tajam Jihyo dan Joongki secara bergantian.

"Kami hanya teman yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Iya kan oppa."

"Jihyo benar. Hanya teman."

Kedua pasangan dewasa itu terus saja bertengkar tak penting meninggalkan kedua putra mereka didalam klinik. Luhan kecil masih melihat bingung dengan pertengkaran keempat orang dewasa disana, membuatnya yang sedang menangis merasa sangat bosan dan begitu berbinar saat melihat penjual gulali menggunakan sepeda sedang ramai dikunjungi pembeli seumuran dirinya.

" _eomma.."_ Luhan kecil berusaha memanggil ibunya tapi tentu saja diabaikan karena ibunya sedang mengurusi masalah tak penting dengan ayahnya saat ini.

" _ich Lulu kesal."_ Gumam balita tiga tahun itu yang sedang merasa kesal karena ibunya tak kunjung datang menggendongnya. Membuat Luhan kecil nekat berjalan mendekati pedagang gulali sampai dia merasa tangannya di cengkram erat oleh seseorang.

" _eh?_ " Luhan kecil membalikan tubuhnya untuk bertanya pada seseorang yang kini mencengkram lengannya semakin kuat. Membuatnya sedikit kesal sampai dia menyadari siapa yang kini tengah memegang kuat tangannya.

" _Jangan ditalik. Tangan Lulu sakit."_ Gumam balita tiga tahun itu yang tampak salah tingkah karena saat ini pria bertopi merah yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan sedang memegang tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" _Belbahaya. Jangan kethana sendili. Ayo duduk."_ Gumam balita tiga tahun yang memiliki suara khas orang dewasa yang kini membawa Luhan kecil untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya menunggu tadi.

Luhan kecil yang memang sudah memperhatikan pria bertopi merah itu sedari tadi, seakan terhipnotis dengan ketampanan yang menguar dari pria kecil seumurannya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mengangguk dan mengkuti kemana pria tampannya itu pergi.

" _Kau tedang main apha?_ " katanya bertanya pada Sehun kecil yang kembali fokus pada game canggih ditangannya.

"..."

" _Namamu thiapa?"_

"..."

Bibir Luhan kecil seketika mengerucut saat pria tampan disampingnya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, dan untuk ukuran tuan muda kecil seperti Luhan. ini adalah kali pertama dirinya diacuhkan dengan sangat oleh seseorang. Karena biasanya tuan muda kecil Luhan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau dan dia tanyakan. Membuatnya kesal dan sedikit melipat tangannya di kedua dadanya.

" _huh. Tidak selu. Lulu kila kita theman."_ Gerutunya yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan berniat pergi sebelum pria disampingnya kembali bersuara.

" _thehun. Namaku Oh Thehun. Thiapa namamu?"_

Dan saat keinginannya terpenuhi, maka _mood_ tuan muda kecil ini akan secara otomatis kembali senang dan tak lagi menggerutu.

"Lulu-.. _ani. namaku Luhan."_

" _Okay."_

"Oh Sehun."

Sehun kecil secara refleks menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh perawat, sebenarnya dia sedikit menoleh untuk memberitahu kedua orang tuanya. Tapi karena kedua orang tuanya masih sibuk bertengkar diluar sana membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain selain berjalan menghampiri perawat yang kini tersenyum padanya.

Sementara Luhan kecil kembali memicingkan matanya sebal karena pria disampingnya begitu hemat berbicara, membuatnya ingin sekali berteriak marah namun ia urungkan karena saat ini pria seumuran dengannya itu kini membagi game yang ia mainkan untuk dirinya juga.

" _eh? Lulu boleh main ini?"_

Sehun kecil mengangguk dan tak lama menyerahkan _psp_ nya pada Luhan. _"Main saja. Aku halus segela beltemu doktel."_

" _eh?"_

Luhan sedikit bingung saat tiba-tiba Sehun dengan beraninya masuk kedalam ruang dokter tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Dan karena penasaran apa yang dilakukan Sehun, Luhan lebih memilih mengintip kedalam sana daripada bermain _psp_ yang Sehun berikan.

Wajah Luhan kecil seketika memucat melihat salah seorang perawat menyiapkan jarum suntiknya. Dan Sehun sama sekali tak menangis atau menjerit saat dokter menyuntikan benda tajam itu ke tangannya.

" _akhh.."_

Bukan Sehun yang meringis, melainkan Luhan, melihat bagaimana jarum suntik itu menembus lengan Sehun. Membuatnya semakin berkaca-kaca namun anehnya tak ada jeritan lagi yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

" _aigooo._ Sehunnie pintar sekali. Nah sekarang tekan kapasnya. Dan ini permen untuk Sehunnie."

Sehun kecil pun mengangguk dan tak lama keluar ruangan dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Luhan yang terlihat berkaca-kaca "Kau kenapa?" katanya bertanya namun pria yang memiliki wajah seperti boneka barbie itu hanya menggigit kencang bibirnya.

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Apa yang thakit?-... _ah ini?"_ katanya bertanya menunjuk lengannya dan seketika menggeleng menjawab Luhan " _tidak thama thekali."_

"Xi Luhan."

Luhan secara refleks bersembunyi di kolong meja saat namanya dipanggil perawat. Membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung dan tak lama sedikit tertawa menyadari apa yang membuat pria seumurannya itu ketakutan.

"Hey.."

" _sstttt.."_

Luhan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk diam, saat pria bertopi merah itu berjongkok dan menoleh ke kolong meja untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Kau takut?"

" _itu mengelikan thehun, meleka monstel!"_ katanya menggerutu dan semakin bersembunyi di kolong meja.

" _ani. Meleka doktel bukan monthel."_

" _Meleka monstel!"_ Luhan bersikeras menyebut dokter sebagai monster membuat Sehun memijat keningnya saat ini.

" _kalau kau tak dituntik, kau bisa thakit Lu."_ Katanya berusaha memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat semakin kesal.

" _Lulu tehat, lulu bahkan bisa belsembunyi dithini."_

" _thakitnya nanti thaat kau pulang kelumah. Bukan thekalang. Kalau kau thakit. Jalum thuntik akan themakin menyebalkan."_

" _Tapi Lulu tehat."_ Gumam Luhan berkaca-kaca dan sedikit takut karena apa yang dikatakan Sehun sama persis yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuanya dirumah.

"Xi Luhan."

Luhan kecil semakin meringkuk kedalam membuat Sehun semakin bingung melihat tingkahnya.

" _hey kalau kau mau dithuntik, thehun akan menjadi themanmu."_

Luhan yang memang selalu bermain dengan orang dewasa dan tak memiliki seorang teman yang seumuran dengannya itu pun sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran Sehun. membuatnya yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang juga masuk kedalam kolong meja saat ini.

" _teman?"_

" _iya teman."_

" _tapi Lulu tidak punya teman."_

Sehun sedikit tercengang dengan pernyataan Luhan dan sedikit bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin seorang anak laki-laki berusia sama dengannya tak memiliki teman satupun. Membuatnya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menjadi teman pertama dari pria cantik didepannya ini.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Thehun akan jadi teman peltama lulu kalau lulu mau dithuntik."_

" _Benalkah?"_ Tanya Luhan kecil begitu bersemangat.

" _umm tentu saja!"_

Luhan kecil pun dengan cepat merangkak keluar kolong meja dan seketika masuk kedalam ruang perawat, membuat Sehun kecil sedikit mengkhawatirkan Luhan dan berniat memperhatikan Luhan didalam sana.

"Bersiap ya Luhan."

Luhan kecil yang matanya ditutup oleh tangan dokter agar tak melihat jarum suntik menusuk lengannya itu pun mengangguk, dan tak lama saat jarum suntik itu menembus lengannya dia sama sekali tak menangis hanya menggigit kencang bibirnya dengan air mata yang seketika keluar dari matanya.

Sehun kecil yang melihatnya secara otomatis tersenyum sedikit merasa bersalah mengetahui kalau teman barunya begitu unik dan selalu terlihat ketakutan.

" _appo."_ Gumam Luhan terisak mengadu pada dokter cantik yang kini memberi kapas di lengannya.

"Lihat ada hello kitty. Dia akan menyembuhkan Luhannie. Dan rasa sakitnya akan hilang" Gumam Si dokter menunjuk plester lucu yang kini bertengger di lengan Luhan.

"Nanti akan sembuh. Luhan sabar ya."

Luhan kecil pun mengangguk dan berjalan sambil terisak keluar ruangan dokter, membuat Sehun berjalan menghampirinya sebelum

"LULU! ASTAGA LULU!"

 _Sebelum_ ayah Luhan tiba-tiba datang dan menggendong putra kecilnya yang kini terisak hebat di pelukan ayahnya.

" _appa appo."_

"Lulu kenapa ada didalam ruang dokter,papa mencari Lulu."

"Luhan sudah disuntik."

Terdengar seorang perawat memberitahu Garry, membuat Garry yang mendengarnya pun sedikit tersenyum dan begitu bangga pada putra kecilnya yang berani masuk kedalam ruang perawat tanpa ditemani olehnya atau ibunya.

"Ma...Lulu sudah disuntik." Garry memberitahu Jihyo yang terlihat memekik dan kini menciumi wajah Luhan bertubi-tubi.

"Astaga Putra Mama hebat sekali, Lulu yang terhebat!"

Sehun yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Mengabaikan ekspresi kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat iri pada orang tua Luhan, karena Luhan berani melakukan vaksinnya sendiri untuk yang pertama kalinya, sementara Sehun-...dia sudah biasa melakukan semuanya sendiri seperti saat ini, membuat kedua orang tuanya begitu terbiasa dan terkadang sangat merindukan suara tangisan putra mereka.

"Sehun ayo kita pergi nak." Sehun kecil meraih tangan ibunya yang super cantik dan berniat untuk segera pergi sebelum dirinya melihat Luhan duduk sendiri sambil memakan lolipopnya seperti sedang menunggu kedua orang tuanya yang sedang membayar biaya administrasi pengobatan Luhan.

"Mom tunggu dulu." Sehun tiba-tiba menahan tangan ibunya, membuat Miranda sedikit bingung karena saat ini putranya berlari entah kemana.

" _huh. Katanya mau jadi teman lulu. Tapi tehun pelgi begitu saja. Menyebalkan."_ Sementara Luhan kecil yang memang sedari tadi mencari keberadaan Sehun, begitu kesal karena teman barunya begiu saja menghilang pergi begitu saja entah kemana.

Luhan kecil terus menggerutu sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya, sampai dia merasa ada sesuatu di kepalanya membuatnya mendongak dan begitu terpesona melihat pria seumuran dengannya kini tengah tersenyum dan memakaikan topi merah miliknya untuk Luhan.

" _tehun?"_

" _Kita teman mulai hali ini. dan kalena Lulu tidak menangis, topi melah kethayangan thehun ini untuk Lulu. Anggap thaja hadiah dali thehun. Thampai nanti Lu."_

Katanya menatap Luhan sekilas dan tak lama kembali berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, membuat rasa panas seketika Luhan rasakan di wajahnya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Ayo mom." Sehun kembali menggandeng ibunya, mengabaikan tatapan penuh arti kedua orang tuanya yang kini bertatapan dengan kedua orang tua Luhan.

" _mereka teman."_ Jihyo dan Miranda bergumam saling memberikan isyarat untuk sering membawa Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan. karena seperti Luhan, putranya tidak terlalu banyak memiliki teman kecuali dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang sama nakalnya seperti Sehun. Dan membayangkan Luhan berada di tengah-tengah putranya dan kedua temannya yang nakal, membuat model cantik itu memiliki firasat kalau putranya akan sedikit memiliki ekspresi.

"Hubungi aku." Katanya kembali memberikan isyarat pada Jihyo yang mengangguk cepat menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua Tahun kemudian...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

" _Lulu-..."_

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya membuka sebentar matanya lalu kemudian kembali memeluk Bambi besar kesayangannya dan dalam sekejap kembali terdengar suara dengkuran khas milik bocah yang bulan ini berusia lima tahun. _Luhan._

"Princess Lulu cepat bangun nak. Hari ini hari pertama kau sekolah sayang."

"Lulu bukan plincess. Dan Lulu tidak mau sekolah. Lulu mau main sama bambi." Celoteh bocah itu dengan mata terpejam dan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Tapi Papa punya es krim untuk Lulu sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Lulu tidak makan esklim Pa..." katanya kembali menjawab semua permohonan ayahnya yang terlihat terkekeh.

"Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin makan es krim. Kenapa Lulu tidak."

"Sehunniee, yeolie sama Jongin belum dewasa. Lulu tudah."

" _astaga...dia benar-benar anak Jihyo."_ Gumam Garry yang hanya bisa tersenyum gemas melihat putra kecilnya.

"Lalu papa harus melakukan apa agar Lulu mau berangkat ke sekolah?"

"Lulu tidak mau sekolah pa. Lulu mau main sama Bambi."

"Tapi Bambi juga harus pergi sekolah. Bambi juga-..."

"Luhan ayo kita belangkat. Thehun sudah siap."

Luhan otomatis membuka matanya saat suara kesukaannya menyapa dan benar saja Luhan kecil langsung tersenyum merona melihat Sehun yang sangat tampan mengenakan kemeja sekolah mereka.

"Sehunnie sepelti pangelan. Tampan."

"Lulu mau sepelti Sehun Pa."

Garry kembali terkekeh dan langsung menggendong putra kecilnya yang entah mengapa menjadi bersemangat.

"Tidak jadi bermain dengan Bambi?" katanya menggoda Luhan yang tampak mengerucut sebal.

"Lulu tidak kenal siapa Bambi."

 _Poor Bambi..._

Luhan memang selalu melupakan boneka rusa super besar kesayangannya jika sudah bertemu dengan pangeran tampannya Oh Sehun.

" _aigoo..._ Anak mama yang cantik sudah siap. Lulu mau dibelikan apa nanti sepulang sekolah?"

Jihyo yang sedang berbincang dengan Miranda yang merupakan ibu dari Sehun berlari menghampiri putra cantiknya yang kini berdampingan dengan Sehun turun dari tangga. Sementara Luhan yang sedang memasukkan botol minuman berbentuk rusa miliknya mengerucut saat ibunya memanggil cantik didepan pria tampan berwajah dingin disampingnya.

"Mama Lulu tampan sepelti Sehun. Bukan cantik." Katanya memprotes ibunya yang tampak kebingungan.

"Tapi Lulu senang kalau Mama panggil cantik."

"Ma..." Garry memperingatkan Jihyo untuk tidak berdebat dengan putra kecil mereka karena saat ini Luhan kecil benar-benar sedang menjaga _image_ nya didepan Sehun.

" _ah-..._ Luhannie tampan. Anak mama. Begitukan?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias membuat Baik Garry maupun Miranda mau tak mau tertawa kencang "Kenapa Lulu imut sekali _hmm.."_ Miranda mengabaikan wajah dingin putranya dan mencium senang pipi Luhan yang kini memerah karena sedang digoda.

" _eh.._ Sehunnie mau kemana?"

"Mau kedepan. Jongin sama yeolie ada disana. Lulu lambat."

Mata rusa itu berkaca-kaca saat entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Sehun kecil selalu bersikap dingin padanya, entah saat berbicara atau hanya sekedar bertatapan dengan Luhan. Membuat bibir kecil itu semakin mengerucut dan sang ayah mendengus sebal pada putra Joongki yang selalu membuat putra kesayangannya menangis untuk hal-hal tidak penting.

" _dasar bocah!"_ umpat Garry begitu kesal karena kelakuan Sehun dan Joongki semakin hari semakin mirip.

"Luhannie...Jagoan tidak menangis nak. Sehunnie memang menyebalkan ya?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat dengan bibir masih mengerucut saat ibu Sehun bertanya padanya sambil menepuk pelan pipinya agar tidak menangis. "Sehunnie menyebalkan _hkss"_

"Yasudah nanti mommy bilang pada Sehun agar tidak jahat pada Lulu. Oke?"

Luhan menghapus air matanya dan tiba-tiba tertawa lucu melihat seluruh orang dewasa yang menatapnya saat ini "Okay mom." Gumamnya melenggang lucu menyusul ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah menunggu diluar.

"Aku benar-benar akan menggoreng anakmu jika dia berani membuat putra kecilku menangis."

"Percayalah Sehunku tidak akan membuat Luhan menangis." Kekeh Miranda dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam tas nya.

"Jangan lupa datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sehun nanti malam. Aku bertaruh dari semua teman-temannya, dia hanya akan menunggu kedatangan Luhan. jangan sampai terlambat dan sampai nanti." Katanya berpamitan dan tak lama meninggalkan sepasang suami istri dengan wajah terkekehnya membayangkan bagaimana meriahnya pesta ulang tahun Sehun tahun ini sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Karena sudah dua tahun mereka mengenal keluarga Oh. Tak ada kata sederhana dalam kehidupan keluarga paling dikagumi di Korea dan Inggris itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Pa...Sepertinya Luhan deman."

" _eh? Benarkah?"_

Jihyo mengangguk saat dirinya dan Garry sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Sehun dan berniat membangunkan Luhan untuk bersiap, namum ternyata suhu tubuh putra mereka panas dan Luhan kecil terlihat kedinginan.

"Suhunya 38,2. Apa perlu kita membawanya ke rumah sakit?" gumam Jihyo yang sedang mengikuti suaminya menuju kamar Luhan.

"Biar aku lihat dulu."

Garry memasuki kamar putranya perlahan dan kembali mengukur suhu tubuh putranya yang ternyata memang demam.

"Baiklah kita pergi kerumah sakit. Dia bisa kejang jika dibiarkan."

Jihyo mengangguk cemas dan tak lama mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit.

"Lu-...Lulu."

Garry berusaha membangunkan putranya yang terlihat menggigil, membuat putra kecilnya sedikit menggeliat dan tak lama membuka matanya.

"Pa... _tehun"_ katanya yang sangat mengingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pria yang merupakan teman pertamanya.

"Iya sayang kita akan ke Sehun. tapi sebelum itu kita ke rumah sakit ya. Lulu demam."

" _tapi nanti telambat ke pesta tehun."_

Garry menggeleng lemah dan mengecup dahi putranya yang berkeringat. " _ani._ Kita tidak akan terlambat sayang. Lulu pusing kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tak lama kembali memejamkan matanya " _mata lulu panas pa. Lulu tidak bisa mendengal papa dengan baik."_ Gumamnya setengah mengigau sebelum tubuhnya kembali menggigil.

"Ma...KITA PERGI SEKARANG!" Garry berteriak panik saat tubuh putranya menggigil di pelukannya, membuatnya menuruni tangga dengan cepat diikuti Jihyo yang sudah terlihat memucat saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Saat ini Luhan terpaksa di rawat dirumah sakit karena demam tinggi dan dehidrasi yang sedang ia alami. Penyakit yang sedang marak terjadi di Korea dan menyerang anak-anak di usia sekitar 0-5 tahun, terpaksa juga harus dialami Luhan yang kini terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya dengan infus yang terpasang di jemari tangannya.

Suhu tubuh Luhan sendiri sudah berangsur normal, hanya saja putra tunggal Jihyo dan Garry ini masih terlihat lemas dan mengharuskan dirinya untuk mendapatkan cairan dari infus yang kini terpasang ditubuhnya.

Wajah panik kedua orang tuanya pun tak bisa disembunyikan. Jihyo sedari tadi menangis sementara Garry menatap cemas malaikat kecilnya yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri, membuat keduanya terus berjaga sampai akhirnya Garry memutuskan untuk membujuk istrinya mengisi perutnya walau hanya sedikit.

"Cepat sembuh ya nak." Gumam Jihyo menggenggam jemari Luhan yang terbebas dari lengan infus. Dia tidak bisa membayangakan bagaimana jika Luhan tahu ada jarum suntik di tangannya nanti saat putranya bangun.

"Sayang, kau harus makan terlebih dulu."

Jihyo menggeleng dan semakin menggenggam erat tangan Luhan "Tidak mau. Aku mau Luhan."

"Luhan akan sedih jika lihat Mamanya terus menangis. Kita makan sebentar dan kembali lagi _hmm."_ Katanya membujuk Jihyo yang terus menangis tak tega melihat putranya terbaring lemas seperti saat ini.

"Hanya sebentar." Garry membujuk istrinya untuk bangun dan tak lama mendekap erat Jihyo saat istrinya bersedia untuk meninggalkan Luhan sejenak.

Keduanya mengecup kening Luhan bergantian dan berjalan keluar kamar Luhan, dan begitu terkejut mendapati sosok yang tak asing kini tengah berjalan cepat menghampiri kamar rawat Luhan.

"Oppa..." gumam Jihyo melihat Joongki menggendong Sehun kecil yang terlihat terisak sementara Miranda berjalan terengah dibelakang mereka.

"Bagaimana Luhan?" katanya bertanya pada Jihyo yang sedikit bingung melihat kenapa Sehun yang biasanya tak mau digendong kini tengah memeluk erat ayahnya.

"Dia sudah baik, hanya belum sadarkan diri. Kenapa kalian ada disini? Bukankah Sehun harusnya sedang meniup lilin saat ini?" kata Jihyo bertanya pada Miranda yang memberikan isyarat kalau Sehun sama sekali tidak mau berada di pestanya saat tahu Luhan dirawat.

" _ah.."_ Jihyo bergumam pelan sebelum melihat suaminya berjalan mendekati Sehun saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menangis juga. Kenapa menangis jagoan?" gumam Garry memaksa mengambil Sehun dari gendongan Joongki dan menatap putra temannya yang tak berhenti terisak saat ini.

" _Lulu."_

Sehun terisak kecil menyebut nama Luhan, membuat Garry menyadari kalau pria super dingin yang selalu mengacuhkan putranya ternyata begitu menyayangi Luhan.

"Kau menghkhawtirkan Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk, membuat Garry menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya dan tak lama berjongkok didepan pria kecil yang entah kenapa sepertinya akan merebut Luhan dari pelukannya cepat atau lambat.

"Kalau begitu masuk dan temani Luhan didalam sana. Kami akan mencarikan makanan untukmu. Kau mau kan?"

Sehun kembali mengangguk membuat Garry begitu gemas menyadari mau bagaimanapun Sehun hanya bocah lima tahun yang begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan temannya.

"Jaga Luhan ya." gumam Garry mengusak rambut Sehun dan tak lama membukakan pintu agar Sehun bisa langsung melihat keadaan Luhan.

Sehun kecil secara refleks berhenti terisak saat melihat tubuh mungil teman cantiknya terbaring di tempat tidur. membuatnya bersusah payah memanjat kursi yang berada di samping Luhan sampai akhirnya dia berhasil melihat dengan jelas betapa pucat wajah Luhan yang suka merengek didepannya.

"Lu-.." katanya memanggil Luhan dan memberanikan diri memegang jemari Luhan.

" _Cepat thembuh ya Luhan_." gumamnya sedikit mencium tangan Luhan dan membaringkan kepalanya di dekat tangan Luhan yang tidak dipasang selang infus.

Sehun terus menggenggam tangan Luhan sampai dia merasa tangan kecil itu bergerak membalas genggamannya. Membuat Sehun kecil dengan cepat mendongak dan tersenyum saat kedua mata Luhan terbuka dan tengah menatapnya saat ini.

" _y-yak! KENAPA KAU THAKIT THAAT ULANG TAHUNKU!"_

Luhan kecil sedikit tersentak terkejut saat mendengar Sehun berteriak sementara dirinya masih mengerjap bingung kenapa dia bisa berbaring di tempat mengerikan seperti ini.

" _eh? Kenapa Lulu dimalahi? Kita ada dimana?"_

Sehun sedikit salah tingkah dan tak lama melepas genggamannya di tangan Luhan.

" _kau thakit. Sekalang kita ada dilumah thakit."_

Luhan sedikit membelalak dan tak lama ingin menjerit saat melihat tangannya dimasuki jarum suntik, membuat Sehun berpikir keras dan melepas jas kecilnya dan kemudian menyembunyikan tangan Luhan yang terdapat jarum infus.

" _thudah tidak ada, jangan menangith."_ Katanya membujuk Luhan yang masih berkaca-kaca sebelum menyadari penampilan Sehun dengan jas dan kemeja kecil yang pas di tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin merasa sedih karena tak bisa menghadiri pesta ulang tahun teman pertamanya.

" _tehun..."_

" _ada apa?"_

" _telamat ulang tahun. Maaf kalena lulu sakit dan tidak bisa hadil ke pesta tehun. Jangan malah"_ Katanya menggigit kencang bibirnya dan sedikit berkaca-kaca menatap Sehun saat ini.

Sehun kecil menggeleng cepat dan kembali memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan pria cantik yang diam-diam selalu ia perhatikan semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu di klinik rumah sakit saat itu.

" _kau thakit Lu. Kenapa minta maaf. Aku tidak malah. Cepat thembuh dan kita akan tiup lilin di hali ulang tahun Lulu. Bagaimana? Lulu mau kan"_

Luhan kecil begitu berbinar dan tak lama mengangguk cepat merespon apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sehun untuknya " _tentuuu sajaaa Lulu mau!"_ pekiknya membuat Sehun sedikit menutup telinganya dan tak lama ikut tertawa karena Luhan benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja saat ini.

" _Kalau begitu cepat kelual dali lumah thakit. Oke?'_

" _OKEEEEE!"_ katanya kembali berteriak membuat Sehun kecil benar-benar terkekeh memperhatikan Luhan dan diam-diam berjanji untuk selalu menjaga teman kecilnya yang begitu cantik agar selalu tertawa saat ini.

 _Sementara itu..._

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Sehun akan menangis seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya." Gumam Joongki merangkul bahu Garry dan memberitahu kedua sahabatnya yang tampak terkekeh saat ini.

Saat ini kedua orang tua Sehun dan kedua orang tua Luhan, tengah berjalan kembali menuju ruangan Luhan dengan sedikit cemilan untuk Sehun yang sepertinya belum makan apapun semenjak sore karena berniat ingin makan bersama Luhan malam ini.

"Kalau begitu kita harus tambahkan daftar menangis untuk Sehun." gumam Miranda sedikit berpikir menebak maksudnya

"Daftar apa maksudmu?" gumam Jihyo bertanya pada Miranda.

"Sehun itu hanya akan menangis jika aku atau Joongki oppa atau Vivi sakit. Tapi sekarang aku bertaruh kalau Sehun akan lebih mengkhawatirkan Luhan daripada aku, Joongki oppa atau Vivi."

 _Cklek.._

"Aku sangat yakin." Gumam Miranda membuka pintu ruangan rawat Luhan masih sambil terus berceloteh sampai langkahnya terhenti melihat apa yang sedang putranya dan Luhan lakukan saat ini.

" _aaaa manisnyaaaaa."_ Gumam Miranda sedikit menutup wajahnya karena saat ini melihat putranya tertidur di kursi dengan kepala bersandar di tempat tidur Luhan dan tangan yang terus menggenggam jemari Luhan dengan erat.

"Apanya yang manis?" Jihyo bertanya penasaran dan tak lama merasa begitu gemas melihat kedua balita berusia lima tahun itu bahkan sudah tahu bagaimana caranya saling menyayangi dan melengkapi.

" _ini buruk."_ Gumam Garry mengusak kasar wajahnya dan menatap horor pemandangan di depannya.

" _ini benar-benar buruk."_ Katanya mengulang dan tanpa sadar menandai Sehun sebagai saingannya mulai malam ini.

Joongki sendiri begitu bangga pada putranya yang sudah bisa menjaga seseorang yang ia sayang dengan begitu baik. Putranya yang tak pernah berekspresi namun terlihat begitu bertanggung jawab jika sudah menyangkut orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Joongki pun sedikit terkekeh menyadari perubahan raut wajah Garry, membuatnya menghampiri Garry dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Garry dan tak lama berbisik "Hey...Aku rasa nama Luhan akan menjadi Oh Luhan saat mereka beranjak dewasa nanti."

" _y-YAK!"_

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _ **ini masih tanggal 12 yang penting...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bentar gw mau ngakak dulu. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apa-apaan ini!**_

 _ **Joongki sama Sehun menang banyak gw kasih Miranda jadi bini sama emaknya wkwkwkwk...apa Miranda Kerr yang menang banyak? kkkkk**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Au ah yang penting bonyoknya sehun HITZ mengingat ketampanan bocah yang lagi ulang tahun itu diluar batas kenormalan manusia T_T kkk... Siapa suruh ganteng, kan gw jadinya mikir keras buat nyari artis-artis super ganteng sama super cantik buat jadi emak bapaknya :"""**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kalau Luhan sama Jihyo sih ga usah ditanya miripnya. Awalnya mau pake Kwangsoo biar lebih ngena ribut ama Joongkinya. tapi gw lebih suka Garry and Monday couple njir kkkkkkkkk...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kalo kalian pernah baca LSBF sama TDF ala2 gue. Ya MFC ini kombinasi dari dua cerita itu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca, selamat menikmati dan selamat ulang tahun Sehunnnnnnnnn... Sukses terus, Sehat terus, semoga kontakan dengan cara misteriusnya sama Luhan tetep berjalan. hayati lelah gembel! Kkkkk :""**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ejieee new story *tetiba gumoh...tenang yang lain juga pasti END kok :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Okay, selamat hari selasa dan sampai ketemu weekend :) *lirik Restart.**_ _ **  
**_

.

 _ **p.s : Marga Luhan tetep Xi demi kepentingan cerita. karena kalau Lu Han tok rasanya aneh. mohon pengertian :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous_

" _telamat ulang tahun. Maaf kalena lulu sakit dan tidak bisa hadil ke pesta tehun. Jangan malah"_ Katanya menggigit kencang bibirnya dan sedikit berkaca-kaca menatap Sehun saat ini.

 _Sehun kecil menggeleng cepat dan kembali memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan pria cantik yang diam-diam selalu ia perhatikan semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu di klinik rumah sakit saat itu._

" _kau thakit Lu. Kenapa minta maaf. Aku tidak malah. Cepat thembuh dan kita akan tiup lilin di hali ulang tahun Lulu. Bagaimana? Lulu mau kan"_

 _Luhan kecil begitu berbinar dan tak lama mengangguk cepat merespon apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sehun untuknya "_ _tentuuu sajaaa Lulu mau!"_ _pekiknya membuat Sehun sedikit menutup telinganya dan tak lama ikut tertawa karena Luhan benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja saat ini._

" _Kalau begitu cepat kelual dali lumah thakit. Oke?'_

" _OKEEEEE!"_ katanya kembali berteriak membuat Sehun kecil benar-benar terkekeh memperhatikan Luhan dan diam-diam berjanji untuk selalu menjaga teman kecilnya yang begitu cantik agar selalu tertawa saat ini.

 _The first time i saw you, my hearth whispered_

" _that's the one"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort

Length : Chapter(s)

Rate : T & M

YAOI

.

Typo(s)

.

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lulu anak papa. Tiup lilin nya nak."

Luhan yang memang sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke enam ini pun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan ayahnya, namun alih-alih meniup lilin itu sendiri, dia berjalan menghampiri wanita seusia ibunya yang merupakan super model yang terkenal di Korea dan Inggris, untuk meniup bersama lilin mereka mengingat keduanya memiliki hari dan tanggal ulang tahun yang sama.

"Mom...Tiup lilin." Katanya menarik gaun merah wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Sehun yang diam-diam ia sukai.

"Lulu mau tiup lilin bersama Mommy?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat membuat Miranda merasa begitu senang dan memutuskan untuk segera meraih tangan mungil Luhan yang kini membawanya ke tempat kuenya berada.

"Sehunnie juga." Katanya menambahkan membuat Sehun yang masih asyik dengan _game_ nya mau tak mau mengikuti kemauan Luhan karena sang ibu mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Jongin...Yeolie.. Cepat kemari."

Dan kedua bocah yang sedang sibuk mengganggu noona cantikyang beusia sekitar sepuluh tahun itu pun sedikit menoleh mencari asal suara lalu tak lama berlari menghampiri kemana Luhan berada kalau tak mau dimarahi oleh papa Luhan yang sedang melihat tajam ke arah mereka saat ini.

"Putra kita sudah memilih orang-orang yang dia _klaim_ menjadi miliknya." Jihyo berbisik membuat sang suami terkekeh dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jihyo yang sudah sedikit melebar tak seramping biasanya, karena saat ini sang istri sedang kembali mengandung calon buah hatinya.

"Banyak yang menyayangi putra kita sayang. Lalu apa yang membuatmu menunda memberitahu Luhan tentang adik bayi yang ada di dalam sini." Gumam Garry berbisik membuat Jihyo sedikit tersenyum lirih menyadari kalau ketakutan terbesarnya adalah Luhan sama sekali tak mau menerima kehadiran adiknya dan akan berakhir membenci dirinya atau adiknya kelak.

"Entahlah sayang. Aku hanya takut."

"Takut apa _hmm?"_ Gumam Garry bertanya mencium sayang kening istrinya.

"Luhan itu sangat manja dan tak pernah mau berbagi apa yang menjadi miliknya. Aku hanya takut putra kecil kita tidak bisa menerima kehadiran saudaranya nanti."

"Luhan memang manja dan sedikit keras, tapi jika sudah menyayangi seseorang dia akan sangat menyayangi orang tersebut dan akan melakukan apapun agar orang yang ia sayangi bahagia."

"Dan jika sudah membenci. Putra kita sangat menakutkan bahkan di usianya yang terbilang masih balita seperti saat ini." katanya kembali tersenyum getir mengingatkan suaminya bagaimana sifat putra mereka yang membuat Luhan kecil mereka sama sekali tak memiliki teman di usianya yang masih terbilang mudah untuk mendapatkan banyak teman.

"Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin teman mereka."

"Oppa. Aku sangat menghkawatirkan Luhan. bagaimana bisa putra kita hanya mempunyai tiga teman dekat selama enam tahun hidupnya." Gumam Jihyo merasa sangat takut membayangkan bagaimana Luhan nantinya jika Sehun, Kai dan Jongin tak mau lagi berteman dengannya, sama seperti teman Luhan sebelumnya yang selalu berakhir meninggalkan Luhan yang selalu bersikap seenaknya pada mereka.

"Kau jangan terlalu mencemaskan Luhan. Putra kecil kita akan tumbuh dengan baik dan dia akan menerima kehadiran adiknya yang sebentar lagi lahir sayang." Gumam Garry yang sebenarnya juga tidak yakin mengenai reaksi yang akan diberikan Luhan jika putra kecil mereka tahu kalau dirinya sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang kakak mengingat selama enam tahun lamanya Luhan selalu mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari kedua orang tuanya dan tak pernah terbagi sama sekali.

"Ma...Pa...Ayo cepat tiup lilin."

Jihyo menyenggol lengan suaminya membuat Garry tersadar dari lamunannya dan tak lama tersenyum mengangguk merengkuh pinggang istrinya untuk mendekati Luhan dan seluruh orang pilihannya.

"Luhan dan Nyonya Oh segera bersiap." Sang MC memberi instruksi membuat Miranda segera menggendong Luhan dan sedikit tersenyum saat seluruh tamu menyanyikan selamat ulang tahun untuknya dan Luhan. Dan tak lama setelah lagu selesai dinyanyikan, pembawa acara kembali memberi instruksi pada Miranda dan Luhan "Nyonya Oh dan Luhan-..Kalian boleh meniup lilinnya."

Miranda sedikit tersenyum gemas menatap Luhan sebelum mencium pipinya dan berbisik "Selamat ulang tahun Luhannie sayang."

Luhan tertawa senang dan berbalik mencium ibu Sehun yang terlihat sangat cantik malam ini "Selamat ulang tahun Mommy." Gumamnya membuat Miranda tersenyum dan tak lama

 _Fuuh...!_

Keduanya meniup lilin bersamaan membuat seluruh tamu bertepuk termasuk seorang anak kecil berusia sama dengan Luhan yang kini sedang berada di gendongan ayahnya yang menatap Luhan dan ibunya tak berkedip "Sehunnie kenapa hanya diam?" Joongki bertanya pada putranya yang hanya menatap tak berkedip kedua orang yang tengah meniup lilin saat ini.

" _yeppo."_

" _Eh?_ Siapa yang cantik?" katanya kembali bertanya pada Sehun yang terlihat salah tingkah saat ini " _Mommy_ yeppo." Gumamnya menjawab dan segera bersembunyi di leher ayahnya saat ini.

" _ah Mommy ya?_ Kalau menurut ayah yang cantik itu Luhan. jadi Luhan buat ayah saja ya?" katanya berbisik membuat Sehun segera menatap tajam ayahnya dengan galak dan sedikit cemberut.

" _oke oke._ Luhan bukan milik ayah. Luhan milik Sehun kan?"

Sehun sedikit tersenyum dan sebelum merespon dirinya menoleh karena saat ini Luhan kembali memanggil namanya "Sehunnie ayo cepat turun. Kita foto belsama Jongin dan yeolie."

Sehun mengangguk bersemangat dan segera meminta Joongki menurunkannya untuk bergabung dengan Luhan dan kedua temannya.

"Apa kalian siap?" Fotografer bertanya pada keempat anak yang tampaknya sudah siap untuk difoto saat ini.

Baik Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sekilas tanpa ekspresi karena sebenarnya sesi foto bersama yang hampir mereka lakukan setiap tahun ini merupakan paksaan dari si pemilik tanggal 20 yang akan selalu marah jika salah satu dari mereka tak mau diajak foto bersama untuk melengkapi koleksinya tiap tahun, Dan tentu saja mengingat Luhan akan sangat marah dan merajuk membuat mereka tak punya pilihan selain berdiri dengan posisi Chanyeol yang berada di ujung kiri lalu Kai yang berada disampingnya dengan Luhan di samping Sehun sementar Sehun berada di ujung kanan.

"Siap ahjussi.. _cheeseee.."_ gumam Luhan berteriak dan tak lama ketiganya mengikuti gaya tertawa Luhan dan

 _Klik..._

Satu lagi foto mereka berempat di hari ulang tahun Luhan berhasil diabadikan membuat Luhan berlonjak senang sementara ketiga lainnya kembali sibuk dengan makanan atau sekedar menggoda noona berusia jauh di atas mereka.

"Ahjussi jika fotonya sudah jadi belikan pada Lulu."

Si fotografer hanya mengangkat ibu jarinya membuat Luhan kembali bersemangat dan memutuskan membuntuti kemanapun Sehun pergi dan Sehun lakukan di pestanya malam ini.

Dan setelahnya pesta gabungan yang sengaja dibuatkan Joongki untuk istrinya dan Garry untuk putranya terpaksa harus berakhir lebih cepat karena Jihyo mulai kembali merasakan mual yang mengharuskannya segera beristirahat. Membuat Luhan kecil sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa sang ibu terlihat selalu mual belakangan ini, namun tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban karena sang ayah hanya akan menjawab _"Mama sedang tidak enak badan nak."_ Begitulah kira-kira jawaban Garry yang sampai saat ini belum memberitahu putranya kalau Luhan akan segera memiliki adik kurang lebih lima bulan dari hari ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Luhannie...jagoan papa bangun sayang."

Merasa namanya dipanggil pun membuat Luhan yang sudah tertidur sedikit menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Dia kemudian tersenyum menggemaskan membuat sang ayah dengan segera mencium gemas bibir mungil putra pertamanya. "Maaf membangunkanmu nak. Tapi kita harus pergi ke rumah Sehun malam ini."

Mendengar nama pria kesukaannya disebut membuat Luhan sedikit berbinar dan langsung duduk bersemangat di tempat tidurnya "Sehunnie." Katanya tertawa membuat Garry kembali terkekeh karena sepertinya obat dari semua tingkah putranya yang manja hanya dengan menyebut nama Sehun.

"Kau tidak marah dibangunkan malam-malam seperti ini?" katanya bertanya membuat Luhan menggeleng cepat merespon ayahnya. "Karena Sehun?" Kali ini Luhan mengangguk cepat membuat Garry benar-benar harus waspada pada putra tunggal Joongki dan Miranda kelak.

"Araseo. Kita bersiap kalau begitu. Hari ini kita diundang untuk makan malam ke rumah Sehun karena kesuksesan film perdana ayah Sehun. Jadi Luhan harus bersikap baik karena mungkin ada wartawan disana, oke?"

"OKEEE.." katanya menjawab bersemangat dan memeluk erat leher ayahnya untuk segera membantunya bersiap.

" _huh! Kalau bukan karena Miranda dan Jihyo yang meminta, aku tidak akan repot-repot membawa Luhan malam-malam seperti ini kerumah sainganku. Kenapa Oh Sehun begitu manja sih. Menyebalkan!"_ Garry sendiri sedikit menggerutu karena istrinya terus memaksanya untuk membawa Luhan ke acara malam ini mengingat Sehun sama sekali tak mau ikut turun makan malam kalau Luhan tak diundang kerumahnya malam ini.

"Anak mama sudah siap?" Luhan yang mendengar suara ibunya pun langsung berlari menghampiri Jihyo dan memeluk ibunya yang kini berjongkok menyambut kedatangannya.

"Sudah ma."katanya menjawab dan sedikit mengusap wajah ibunya yang terlihat memucat

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sebentar dan segera pulang ya? Lulu besok harus kembali ke sekolah." Gumam Jihyo memberitahu putranya yang mulai terlihat mengkhwatirkan dirinya dan terus memeluknya erat "Mama baik nak." Katanya mengecup tengkuk Luhan kecil membuat Luhan semakin memeluk ibunya erat tahu benar kalau sang ibu sedang berbohong padanya saat ini.

Garry yang melihat putra kecilnya begitu menyayangi ibunya sedikit tersenyum sebelum akhirnya membawa Luhan ke gendongannya dan merangkul pinggang istrinya untuk segera berangkat ke rumah Sehun dan berniat tak pulang terlalu larut malam ini.

Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, Garry beserta putra dan istrinya sampai dirumah mewah yang tampaknya sudah ramai dikunjungi oleh tamu dan kerabat dekat dari sang aktor dan top model terkenal di Inggris dan Korea itu. Membuatnya sedikit mengagumi kemampuan Joongki yang bisa mengatur keharmonisan antara pekerjaan dan keluarganya tanpa harus menelantarkan putra tunggalnya.

"Luhaaaan.."

Merasa nama putranya dipanggil pun membawa Garry, Jihyo dan Luhan sontak menoleh dan mendapati Kwangsoo yang sedang menggandeng Chanyeol mendekati Luhan dan orang tuanya.

"Yeoliee.." Luhan pun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol dari ayahnya membuat Kwangsoo yang memang selalu menyukai Luhan terkekeh dan sedikit berjongkok untuk berbicara dengan Luhan.

"Jagoan paman. Apa kabar?' katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang hanya tertawa melihat wajah konyol ayah sahabatnya.

" _umhh.._ Lulu baik. Paman bagaimana?"

"Paman luar biasa baik." Gumam Kwangsoo menarik gemas hidung Luhan dan kembali mendekati balita yang berusia sama dengan putranya.

"Apa Lulu senang akan mempunyai adik bayi?" Kwangsoo bertanya membuat Jihyo sedikit berjengit sementara Garry membelalak dan Luhan yang menatap ayah Chanyeol dengan bingung saat ini.

"Adik bayi?"

"Iya adik bayi. Mama Lulu sekarang sedang mengandung adik bayi dan tak lama lagi Lulu akan memiliki adik. Apa Lulu senang?"

" _ekhem..._ Kwangsoo.." Garry mendesis menyenggol lengan sahabatnya yang masih berbicara panjang lebar pada putranya.

"Kenapa? Aku kan sedang berbicara pada putramu." Katanya mendongak dan menatap Garry yang kini berusaha bermain kontak mata dengannya.

"Sebenarnya ada a-... _omo-.._ Jangan bilang Luhan-.." Kwangsoo segera menoleh ke Jihyo dan mendapati wanita cantik itu menggeleng lemah memberitahu Kwangsoo bahwa Luhan sama sekali tak mengetahui tentang calon adik bayinya.

" _ah-..._ Luhan. Paman rasa paman salah bica-.."

"Paaa..."

Luhan kecil yang menjadi penasaran kini mendekati ayahnya dan menarik celana Garry membuat Garry sedikit bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Luhan yang memang selalu penasaran dan ingin tahu banyak hal.

"Paa..." Katanya sedikit merajuk menarik celana ayahnya meminta ayahnya untuk berjongkok saat ini.

Garry yang tak memiliki pilihan lain pun hanya menghela dalam nafasnya dan segera berjongkok untuk berbicara dengan putranya "Ya sayang."

"Apa benar Lulu akan punya adik bayi?"

Garry sedikit menggigit bibirnya dan melihat ke arah istrinya untuk meminta bantuan, namun sang istri hanya memebrikan wajah yang sama bingung dengannya saat ini.

"Iya sayang. Lulu akan punya adik bayi. Lulu senang kan?"

Luhan kecil hanya menatap ayahnya dengan bingung sebelum kembali berkedip dan bertanya pada ayahnya "Lalu dimana adik Lulu?"

Garry pun sedikit mengernyit dan bertanya senang pada putranya "Lulu tidak marah jika memilik adik bayi?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Katanya menjawab ayahnya membuat Garry dan Jihyo mendesah luar biasa lega mengira Luhan kecil mereka akan berteriak mengatakan membenci adik bayi.

"Adik Lulu masih berada didalam perut Mama. Adik Lulu akan lahir sebentar lagi sayang."

Luhan pun segera menoleh Mamanya dan berjalan lucu mendekati Jihyo yang tersenyum pada putranya saat ini "Ma...Adik lulu didalam sana?" katanya bertanya mengelus sangat pelan perut Jihyo yang memang sudah terlihat membuncit.

"Iya sayang. Coba cium adik bayi dan katakan Lulu menyayangi adik bayi."

Luhan pun tertawa kecil dan sedikit malu karena saat ini Chanyeol melihatnya tak berkedip seolah tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan melihat Luhan mencium perut ibunya.

"Lu-..." Jihyo mengusap sayang kepala putranya membuat Luhan sedikit mendongak dan tak lama menempelkan bibirnya di perut Jihyo "Adik bayi. Ini Lulu-..Cepat keluar dari perut Mama agar kita bisa bermain." Katanya membuat baik Jihyo maupun Garry benar-benar lega karena putra mereka sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan kehadiran adiknya yang sebentar lagi akan bergabung menjadi keluarga barunya.

"Lu..Ayo kita masuk. Sepertinya Sehun dan Kai sudah menunggu."

Luhan yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan perut ibunya pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan mengangguk bersemangat menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol yang kini menggenggamnya erat masuk kedalam rumah Sehun meninggalkan Garry, Jihyo dan Kwangsoo yang menatap putra mereka yang semakin tumbuh besar dan terus berteman dekat.

"Lu..Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menginap dirumah Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya saat keduanya memasuki rumah mewah Sehun yang ramai di kunjungi para tamu.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa Yeol. Papa dan Mama tidak akan mengijinkan. Besok kan kita harus sekolah." Katanya memberitahu Chanyeol yang masih terus menggenggam tangannya memasuki rumah Sehun.

" _eh?_ Yeolie itu siapa?"

Chanyeol yang merasa Luhan berhenti berjalan pun sedikit bingung dan mengikuti arah pandang Luhan yang bertanya mengenai siapa wanita seumuran mereka yang sedang berbincang akrab dengan Sehun saat ini. Chanyeol pun memicingkan matanya dan tak lama tersenyum memberitahu Luhan "Namanya Jiyeon, Park Jiyeon. Dia teman Sehun saat Sehun menetap di London beberapa waktu lalu."

Luhan kecil hanya diam mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menatap tajam ke dua orang yang sedang tertawa bersama itu. Yang dia tahu adalah dia sangat tidak menyukai jika miliknya bersama dengan orang lain.

Alasan mengapa Jihyo dan Gary tidak memberitahu Luhan tentang kehadiran calon adik bayinya adalah karena Luhan bukan seseorang yang bisa berbaik hati menerima kenyataan jika seseorang yang ia sayangi diambil atau dimiliki oleh orang lain. Kedua pasang suami istri itu menyadari benar kalau mereka salah membesarkan Luhan, mereka selalu memanjakan Luhan dan memberikan semua yang Luhan mau tanpa terkecuali.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari cara mereka membesarkan Luhan secara perlahan membentuk karakter egois dan menakutkan untuk Luhan jika dirinya kehilangan sesuatu yang ia sayang atau ia suka. Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa berbaur yang bisa Luhan kecil lakukan hanya memerintah dan tak pernah mau mengalah untuk apapun yang menurutnya adalah miliknya. Dan alasan itupula yang membuatnya tak pernah memiliki teman sampai Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun dan dikenalkan pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang sudah berteman dengannya selama dua tahun lamanya.

"Sehun..."

Sehun pun menoleh dan tersenyum senang melihat Luhan datang meghampirinya "Luhan! kenalkan ini temanku. Namanya Jiyeon. Dia akan menetap di Seoul mulai hari ini dan akan menjadi teman kita." Katanya bersemangat memberitahu Luhan yang sama sekali tak menyukai pernyataan Sehun saat ini. Membuat Luhan kecil hanya tersenyum dan tak lama mendorong kasar tubuh Jiyeon membuat gadis seumurannya itu seketika terjatuh.

"JIYEON!" Sehun berteriak dan segera membantu Irene berdiri sebelum menatap marah pada Luhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan Lu?"

Sehun sedikit terkejut karena untuk kali pertamanya melihat Luhan begitu menyebalkann dan jahat seperti ini. karena yang dia tahu selama berteman dengan Luhan, Luhan adalah tipikal yang suka tertawa dan berteman dengan cepat. Bukan Luhan yang tanpa alasan mendorong seorang gadis seumuran mereka tanpa alasan.

Garry yang melihat tingkah putranya pun segera berlari menghampiri Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya "Sayang kenapa kau mendorong temanmu?"

"DIA BUKAN TEMAN LULU!" Luhan menjerit membuat warna wajahnya seketika memerah dan terdengar begitu menakutkan untuk Sehun saat ini.

Garry yang tahu putranya merasa terusik ini pun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menggendong Luhan dan segera membawa pulang putranya sebelum keadaan semakin kacau karena ulah putranya.

"Maafkan Luhan." katanya bergumam memberitahu Sehun yang masih memeluk teman lamanya yang saat ini masih menangis.

Luhan kecil masih meraung sangat marah merasa teman dekatnya akan meninggalkannya. Dia menangis tanpa henti sepanjang perjalanan pulang dan terus meronta meminta ibunya untuk menggendongnya. Garry tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan Luhan berada di pelukan Jihyo. Putranya sedang marah tanpa alasan dan terus menendang kuat membuatnya khawatir jika Jihyo yang menggendongnya Luhan akan terus menendang kuat perut istrinya yang sedang mengandung.

 _Blam...!_

Dan tak lama saat Garry sampai dirumahnya, dia segera bergegas membawa Luhan yang masih meronta meminta ibunya menggendongnya, membuat Jihyo begitu khawatir dan sudah menangis dibelakang suaminya saat ini.

"MAMA!" katanya menjerit membuat Jihyo benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Oppa. Biarkan aku menggendong Luhan."

"Tidak sayang. Luhan sedang meraung hebat."

"Tapi dia ketakutan!" katanya menjerit membuat Garry yang memang sudah kewalahan mengurus Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurunkan putranya yang langsung berlari menghampiri ibunya.

"Lu..Mama di-.."

"MAMA JAHAT!" Luhan kecil pun kembali meraung hebat dan

 _Bugh...!_

Dia memukul kencang perut Jihyo membuat Jihyo yang sedang berada di puncak anak tangga sedikit terkejut tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dan

 _Brak...!_

Mata Luhan kecil sedikit membelalak saat melihat bagaimana dirinya membuat sang ibu seketika terjatuh dari tangga, dan tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

"JIHYO!"

Garry begitu terkejut melihat istrinya begitu cepat jatuh berguling dari tangga. Membuatnya begitu ketakutan dengan tangan bergetar melihat darah yang seketika keluar dari selangkangan istrinya. Dia masih terus memanggil nama Jihyo menyadari benar kalau istrinya sedang mengalami pendarahan saat ini. Merasa Jihyo tak merespon, membuat Garry segera membawa istrinya ke rumah sakit meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya menatap tak berkedip kejadian mengerikan yang baru saja ia lakukan pada ibunya.

" _Mama..."_ Dan balita berusia enam tahun itu bergumam bergetar begitu ketakutan melihat darah yang ada di lantai. Darah mamanya yang terjadi karena ulahnya. Membuat putra sulung Garry dan Jihyo diam-diam terisak begitu ketakutan.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kenyataan teman lama Sehun kembali menemui Sehun, dirinya yang sebentar lagi harus berbagi perhatian orang tuanya dengan calon adiknya dan kemungkinan kedua orang tuanya dan Sehun yang akan memandang takut padanya seperti teman-temannya sebelumnya membuat bocah enam tahun itu begitu marah dan takut secara bersamaan.

Dan semua kejadian menakutkan dan menyebalkan malam ini membuat trauma yang cukup dalam untuk anak berusia enam tahun yang sedang berjongkok sambil memandang tak berkedip darah ibunya yang bercecer di lantai. Dia tidak menangis, hanya menatap bingung dengan rasa marah yang begitu membuatnya ingin berteriak. Dia menyesal mendorong ibunya dan anak enam tahun itu tahu kalau semuanya tidak bisa terulang. Membuat dirinya yang awalnya terdiam tiba-tiba tertawa terisak dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya lalu

 _BLAM...!_

Anak enam tahun itu membanting kuat pintu kamarnya tanpa ekspresi berarti yang ia tunjukkan di wajahnya.

Malam ini semua berubah. Tak hanya merubah keadaan namun merubah karakter Luhan kecil seutuhya. Tak ada lagi Luhan yang suka tertawa, tak ada lagi Luhan yang menggemaskan, yang ada hanya Luhan yang dingin tanpa ekspresi dan menyimpan kemarahan begitu banyak pada semua orang disekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nothing different,_

 _But everything has changed_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

 _ **01 April, 10 tahun kemudian.**_

 _ **.**_

Tring…..!

Terdengar suara pintu kafe di kawasan elite Myeongdong dibuka dengan tergesa dan menampilkan seorang remaja tujuh belas tahun dengan seluruh kecantikan dan ketampanan yang dimilikinya dalam satu waktu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan berkata dalam hati memuji kesempurnaan remaja yang akan berusia tujuh belas tahun kurang dari dua puluh hari lagi terhitung hari ini.

Remaja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dengan lengan baju dilipat di masing-masing sisi kedua tangannya tampak menoleh mencari keberadaan wanita cantik yang wajahnya bisa dikatakan hampir delapan puluh persen miliknya namun dalam versi wanita paruh baya berusia sekitar tiga puluh lima tahun ini.

"Oppa disini!"

Mendengar dua suara anak perempuan yang sangat familiar untuknya, remaja tujuh belas tahun itu sedikit menoleh dan tanpa ekspresi menghampiri kedua adik kembarnya dan ibunya yang sudah menunggu dirinya.

"Oppa kenapa lama sekali?"

Yang disapa hanya melihat adik yang dia tebak kakak dari si kembar dengan malas dan menarik kursi disamping adik kembarnya.

"Luhannie sayang maaf membuatmu harus datang kemari."

Remaja bernama Luhan itu pun sedikit menoleh dan hanya tersenyum sekilas menatap ibunya dan tak lama sibuk dengan menu yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku pesan _ice americano less sugar_ dua cup." katanya memberitahu si pelayan dan tak lama hanya mengambil ponselnya dan tak berniat berbicara apapun saat ini.

"Nak.." Jihyo memulai percakapan dengan putranya yang terlihat sama sekali tak tertarik bertemu dengannya malam ini.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kurus nak? Apa kau makan dengan baik?" katanya kembali bertanya menyadari putranya kehilangan banyak berat badannya saat memutuskan memilih sekolah yang mengharuskan siswanya menetap di asrama.

"Ma sudahlah.."

Jihyo yang berniat banyak bertanya pada putranya terpaksa menutup kembali mulutnya dan hanya bisa menahan rasa sedih menyadari dirinya telah sepenuhnya kehilangan Luhan kecilnya di malam mengerikan yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu yang membuat seluruh sikap dan sifat Luhan berubah menjadi terlampau dingin dan jarang sekali berkomunikasi baik dengan dirinya, ayahnya maupun adik-adiknya.

"Ada apa menghubungiku? Aku masih ada kelas setelah ini?" katanya kembali bertanya pada ibunya yang masih terdiam tak bicara.

"Ma…"

"ah- _..umh._.Mama ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang yang akan menjagamu selama Mama, papa dan adik-adikmu menetap di Beijing Lu."

Luhan yang mendengar penuturan ibunya pun merasa begitu terkejut tak menyangka jika wacana kepindahan keluarganya musim panas lalu benar-benar akan terjadi saat ini "Kalian benar-benar pergi?" katanya tersenyum getir menatap ibunya yang hanya menunduk tak berani menatap putra sulungnya.

Luhan semakin erat mengepalkan tangannya dan berniat segera pergi sebelum melihat seorang pria seusia kakeknya yang telah meninggal menarik kursi disamping Jihyo yang tampak menyapanya saat ini.

"Haraboji kau sudah datang." katanya menyapa pria yang telah berumur namun tetap terlihat cocok dengan pakaian dan kemeja mewah yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Mana Garry? Kau bilang suamimu akan datang?"

"Garry oppa sudah berada di Beijing dua hari yang lalu. Aku dan kedua putriku akan menyusul besok malam." katanya memberitahu pria yang merupakan ayah angkat Garry yang sengaja mereka hubungi untuk memantau dan menjaga putranya selama mereka pergi.

"Ah aku mengerti." katanya mengangguk merespon istri dari putra angkatnya yabg sudah lama tak ia temui semenjak kepindahan Garry dan istrinya ke Seoul beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"umhh..Lalu mana putramu yang menolak ikut ke Beijing?"

"Ah-...putra sulungku, namanya Luhan haraboji." gumam Jihyo memberitahu ayah mertuanya yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Iya dimana dia? Apa dia belum datang?"

Jihyo sekilas menatap putranya yang tampak gusar dengan seluruh pertemuan yang sengaja ia buat hari ini. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan wajah gusar putranya dan lebih memilih untuk mengenalkan ketiga anak-anaknya yang sudah tumbuh besar dalam hitungan tahun.

"ummh..haraboji. Sebelumnya biar aku memperkenalkan ketiga anakku padamu." katanya memberitahu si kakek yang tampak mengangguk bersemangat.

"Yang duduk tepat didepanku. Dia bungsu dari si kembar, Xi Lana. Lana beri salam pada kakek." kata ibunya membuat si gadis berusia sepuluh tahun didepannya ini mengangguk bersemangat "Haraboji anyeong. Aku Lana." katanya menyapa membuat Kakek Kim tersenyum membalas sapaan dari Lana.

"Disamping Lana. Ada kakak kembarnya yang hanya berbeda tiga menit darinya. Xi Luna. Luna sapa kakek nak."

Dan tak berbeda dari Lana, Luna langsung tersenyum dan menyapa kakek Kim dengan bersemangat "Halo kakek. Aku Luna." katanya menyapa membuat kakek Kim benar-benar memuji kecantikan putri Jihyo yang seluruhnya menyamai kecantikan dirinya. Kedua gadis kecil didepannya terlahir kembar identik dan sama sekali tak bisa dibedakan. Tapi menurut kakek Kim. Keempat wanita yang berada didepannya ini adalah kembar dengan kemiripan luar biasa di wajah masing-masing.

"Lalu siapa nama putrimu yang ketiga?" katanya menatap Luhan yang duduk tepat didepannya.

" _oh ayolah."_ Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan si kakek kembali mendengus membuat ketiga wanita yang berada didekatnya menatap cemas takut kalau si pria cantik kembali berteriak dan membuat ulah.

" _Ummh_..haraboji. Sebenarnya yang duduk didepanmu adalah putraku. Xi Luhan. Dia putra sulungku yang akan kau awasi selama aku menetap di Beijing."

" _ah-..."_ Sang kakek pun tampak salah tingkah menyadari kesalahannya menebak jenis kelamin yang dimiliki remaja di depannya yang dia pikir juga seorang gadis sama seperti adik-adiknya.

"Dibanding adik-adiknya. Sepertinya putramu lebih mirip denganmu Jihyo."

"Banyak yang bilang seperti itu. Lana dan Luna memang mirip denganku. Tapi keduanya memiliki mata ayah mereka. Sementara Luhan dia secara keseluruhan tumbuh seperti diriku versi pria." katanya sedikit menatap bangga pada kecantikan dan ketampanan yang dimiliki putranya dalam satu waktu.

"Luhan, Lana dan Luna-...Aku rasa mereka akan sangat menggemaskan jika terlahir sebagai tiga wanita kembar sekaligus."

" _Ck._ Sama sekali tidak lucu." gumam Luhan menggerutu mengabaikan tatapan memohon dari ibunya.

"Apanya yang tidak lucu?"

"Kau! Kau yang tidak lucu."

"Luhan.." Jihyo memanggil putranya agar bersikap sopan pada kakek yang kelak akan menjaganya selama setahun nantinya.

"Ma...Aku selesai. Terserah padamu mau pergi setahun atau selamanya. Aku tidak peduli. Dan tolong katakan pada kakek tua ini untuk tidak repot-repot menjagaku." geramnya menatap kesal pada Jihyo dan dengan sengaja mendorong kasar kursinya sehingga menghasilkan suara gaduh yang cukup menarik perhatian.

Luhan sudah akan berjalan keluar kafe sebelum merasa kerah bajunya ditarik dan begitu tercekik karena si kakek kembali menyeretnya untuk duduk menggunakan tongkat yang ia gunakan untuk berjalan dan memakai ujungnya untuk menarik kerah Luhan,

" _YAK!"_

" _ck._ Sebenarnya bagaimana cara Garry membesarkanmu. Duduk dan minta maaf pada ibumu." Gumam si kakek membuat wajah Luhan seketika memerah.

"Bukan urusanmu bagaimana Papa membesarkanku kakek tu-.."

"XI LUHAN!"

Jihyo menjerit melihat tingkah putranya yang semakin kurang ajar bahkan dihadapan kakek yang sudah berumur didepannya " _huh?!_ Benar begitu ma. BERTERIAKLAH SESUKAMU DAN PERGI SELAMA MUNGKIN. KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MENAHAN DIRI UNTUK PERGI SETELAH HARI ULANG TAHUNKU!"

Ujarnya menggeram dan tak lama berlari meninggalkan kafe mengabaikan ibunya yang kini mengejarnya.

"LUHAN...MAAFKAN MAMA NAK!"

"LUHAAAAN..."

Luhan terus berlari sambil sedikit mengumpat kesal dia bahkan mati-matian menahan tangisannya untuk mengabaikan ibunya yang terus memanggil namanya sampai dia merasa pergerakannya kembali terkunci karena saat ini lengan kanan dan lengan kirinya dicengkram kuat oleh dua orang yang berlawanan arah dengannya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKU-... _eh?_ Kenapa kalian disini?" Luhan yang hendak menghempas kasar kedua tangan yang mencengkramnya sedikit mendongak dan sangat heran mendapati Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya kini berada didepannya.

" _Ck._ Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan wanita cantik seperti mama mu berlari mengejarmu _huh?"_ Suara Kai terdengar menyindir Luhan membuat Luhan melepas paksa cengkraman tangan Kai.

"BUKAN URUSANMU. MINGGIR AKU MAU PERGI!" katanya berteriak namun Chanyeol masih menahan tangan kanannya membuat Luhan kembali harus tertahan.

"Satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar Lu. Apa kau yakin akan berpisah dengan ibu dan kedua adikmu seperti ini?" katanya memberitahu Luhan yang tampak membeku di tempatnya.

Luhan memang sudah jarang pulang ke rumah, tapi bukan berarti dia rela jika seluruh keluarganya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia bahkan sudah menolak rencana kepindahan ini sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan hanya marah dan membuat seluruh keluarganya begitu frustasi padanya.

" _eomonim_ kapan kau berangkat ke Beijing?" Kai sedikit berteriak bertanya pada wanita cantik yang masih sedikit terisak didepannya.

" _besok-.._ besok malam jadwal penerbanganku nak." Gumam Jihyo menjawab membuat tangan Luhan seketika mengepal begitu marah.

"Kau dengar? Waktumu hanya hari ini sebelum ibumu pergi."

"Aku tidak peduli." Katanya mendesis melepas paksa cengkraman tangan Chanyeol di lengannya.

"Apa lagi?" Luhan kembali bertanya kesal saat tangan Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian menahannya dengan kencang "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau kembali ke sekolah. Jadi cepat lepas tanganku idiot." Katanya kembali menggeram memperingatkan Kai yang terkekeh saat ini.

"Mobilku ada di depan toko kue. Pastikan kau menunggu disana."

Luhan kembali menghempas tangan Kai dan berjalan menjauhi ibu dan kedua sahabatnya

"Luhaaan..." Kai dan Chanyeol memanggil Luhan dengan nada yang biasa mereka gunakan jika sedang marah dan merasa Luhan sangat keras kepala membuat Luhan sedikit mendengus dan kembali menoleh mengabaikan kontak mata dengan ibunya lalu menatap tajam pada kedua temannya.

"Aku dengar! Tidak perlu mengancamku." Katanya membalas membuat Kai dan Chanyeol sekilas bertatapan sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas mereka dan kemudian berjalan mendekati ibu Luhan yang masih menatap tak berkedip punggung putranya.

"Ma...Kami janji akan membawa Luhan besok malam ke bandara."

Jihyo yang masih sedikit melamun pun menghapus cepat air matanya dan sedikit tersenyum menatap kedua sahabat Luhan yang tumbuh secara sempurna baik dari fisik maupun wajah mereka. "Mama rasa Luhan tidak akan datang. Dia begitu marah dan kesepian."

"Luhan selalu seperti itu Ma. Kami janji tidak akan membiarkannya dalam kesulitan." Gumam Chanyeol yang memeluk sekilas ibu sahabatnya sebelum kembali meyakinkan Jihyo untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

"Jika kalian bisa. Mama mohon bawa Luhan ke bandara besok malam. Mama ingin sekali memeluknya." Katanya terisak membuat Kai yang kali ini memeluk wanita yang ia tebak sama cantiknya dengan mendiang ibunya yang sudah tiada dua tahun yang lalu.

"Mama akan memeluknya besok malam. Aku janji ma." Gumam Kai yang merasa Luhan terlalu bodoh mengabaikan ibunya yang masih bisa ia lihat setiap hari dan bisa ia peluk sesukanya.

Jihyo hanya mengangguk berharap di pelukan Kai. Mencoba percaya pada ketiga pemuda yang sama sekali tak merubah sikapnya pada Luhan dan tetap berteman dengan Luhan, walau putranya telah berubah baik secara sifat maupun perilaku kepada ketiga sahabatnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Darimana kalian tahu aku ada disini?"

Saat ini Luhan sudah berada di mobil Kai bersama kedua sahabatnya yang masih bersikap dingin karena caranya memperlakukan ibunya belum lama tadi.

"Hey aku bertanya."

"Dari Sehun. Darimana lagi kau pikir?" ujar Kai membalas dengan dingin membuat Luhan berdecih mengetahui darimana kedua sahabatnya tahu mengenai pertemuannya dengan ibunya hari ini.

"Lalu dimana dia? Kenapa dia tidak datang?"

"Sehun mengantar Jiyeon _check up._ Hari ini asma Jiyeon sudah kambuh sebanyak empat kali Lu." Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan dengan nada yang sama dengan Kai namun terdengar lebih sabar daripada Kai.

" _ck._ Kenapa dia repot-repot mengurusi masalahku. Harusnya dia tetap fokus menjaga tuan putrinya yang penyakitan."

"Ya benar. Harusnya kami bertiga tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi pemuda keras kepala, angkuh dan egois sepertimu." Gumam Kai kembali membalas membuat Luhan seketika mengepalkan erat tangannya.

 _Drrtt...drrt_

" _brengsek.."_ katanya mengumpat kecil dan seketika fokusnya teralihkan saat ponselnya bergetar. Luhan segera membuka pesan yang ia terima dan sedikit tersenyum saat nama Taecyeon terpampang di _inbox message_ nya.

 _From : Ok Taecyeon_

 _Lu...Kita menang lagi. Mark dan Jaehyun sudah kembali dari Busan. Mereka membawa mobil baru dari kemenangan mereka. NFS menunggu sang kapten nanti malam di basecamp."_

Luhan diam-diam tersenyum membaca pesan dari sahabatnya di "dunia" nya yang lain. Membuat jari-jarinya sibuk membalas mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian untuknya.

 _To : Ok Taecyeon_

 _Baiklah. Kapten akan datang malam ini. jemput aku di tempat biasa di belakang asramaku pukul satu dini hari. Seeyou taec :)_

Katanya membalas dan tak lama mengirim pesan yang ia tujukan untuk temannya di dunia balap liar yang Luhan geluti hampir setahun belakangan.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol menoleh dan bertanya sedikit penasaran pada siapapun yang bisa membuat rusanya tersenyum saat ini.

"Kekasihku." Katanya menjawab asal membuat Kai dan Chanyeol mati-matian menahan tawa mereka.

"Kekasih?" gumam Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda Luhan membuat Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya "Kenapa? Tidak percaya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" gumam kedua sahabatnya bersamaan.

"Dan kenapa kalian tidak percaya?"

"Karena seluruh orang yang mengenalmu juga tahu kalau kau hanya menyukai satu orang. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sehun." Chanyeol mengoreksi membuat wajah Luhan memerah antara merona dan kesal karena nama Sehun yang sedang mengurusi teman perempuannya yang sakit kembali disebut.

" _Oh Sehun is Luhan's Forever crush"_ timpal Kai membuat Luhan sama sekali tak bisa menjawab karena memang sampai saat ini dirinya masih menyukai Sehun dan sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya jika berada di dekat teman kecilnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _tok..tok..._

Merasa pintu kamarnya diketuk membuat si pemilik kamar menoleh ke arah pintu dan mempersilahkan yang mengetuk pintu untuk segera masuk.

"Masuk..."

 _Cklek...!_

"Kenapa?" katanya bertanya dingin bertanya pada pria tampan yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya menggunakan kaos hitam casual dan celana panjang olahraga mereka sedang bersandar di pintu kamarnya

"Aku hanya mengingatkan besok malam kita ke bandara." Kata remaja tampan yang memiliki usia sama dengan si pemilik kamar namun memiliki tinggi yang jauh berbeda dengan pria cantik yang masih sibuk bermain ponselnya saat ini.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mama memberitahuku keberangkatannya ke Beijing besok malam. Jadi kita akan mengantarnya."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau saja yang mengantar."

"Dia ibumu. Jadi kau yang harus mengantarnya dan tugasku menemanimu."

"Sehun cukup! Aku tidak pernah menyetujui kepindahan mereka. Jadi untuk apa aku repot-repot mengantar kepergian mereka."

Keduanya bertatapan tajam saat ini sampai akhirnya Sehun menghela dalam nafasnya berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Luhan dan duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur teman kecilnya "Suka atau tidak kita akan ke bandara besok malam." Katanya mengusap lembut kepala Luhan, membuat jantung Luhan kembali berdegup tak beraturan saat ini.

"Terserahmu. Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi kau boleh keluar."

"Chanyeol bilang seharian ini kau belum makan. Ayo kita ke _cafetaria_ aku rasa mereka masih menyediakan makan malam." Katanya kembali mengusap wajah Luhan yang memang terlihat kehilangan banyak berat badannya dalam waktu satu tahun belakangan ini.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka."

"Mereka siapa? Teman-teman kita?"

"Mereka bukan temanku."

Sehun terkekeh dan semakin duduk mendekati Luhan "Kenapa kau sulit sekali _hmm."_ Katanya bergumam mengusap lembut rambut Luhan.

"Jangan urusi aku. Cepat keluar." Katanya mengelak dari usapan Sehun dan meminta Sehun untuk segera keluar sebelum jantungnya kembali berdegup cepat tak menentu.

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya dan sedikit tersenyum menyadari kalau Luhannya memang benar-benar sulit dan begitu angkuh "Dasar kepala batu!" gumamnya menarik selimut Luhan dan memaksa Luhan bergeser agar dia bisa berbaring.

"Oh Sehun kau sedang apa sih?" katanya menggeram kesal dan mau tak mau bergeser karena saat ini Sehun berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan tangan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang Luhan dan bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

"Aku sedang mendinginkan hati yang panas." Gumamnya membuat Luhan semakin salah tingkah karena Sehun semakin mendekapnya erat saat ini.

"Aku baik Sehunna. Lepas. Lebih baik kau urusi kekasihmu saja." Katanya meronta dari pelukan Sehun namun percuma karena Sehun semakin erat memeluk dan bersandar di dadanya saat ini.

"Kekasihku siapa?" gumam Sehun bertanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Jiyeon-..Park Jiyeon! Memangnya siapa lagi?" katanya bertanya dan tanpa sadar menggunakan nada tingginya saat ini.

"Sudah berapa kali harus aku katakan kalau aku bukan kekasih Jiyeon. Dia hanya temanku."

" _ck._ Teman yang spesial sampai tak bisa kau tinggalkan." Gumam Luhan menggerutu menyindir Sehun yang kini membuka matanya dan mendongak menatap Luhan yang terlihat lucu saat ini.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Aku lebih senang kalau kau cemburu. Terlihat menggemaskan." Gumamnya kembali berbaring di dada Luhan dan memejamkan erat matanya.

"Aku tidak cemburu sialan."

"Iya aku tahu. Lagipula Jiyeon bukan orang yang tepat untuk membuatmu gusar. Aku benar-benar hanya berteman dengannya. Dia tidak punya keluarga dan memiliki asma dan kelainan pada jantungnya. Aku hanya mencoba menjadi teman yang baik untuknya. Dia dirawat di rumah sakit saat ini."

Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman saat Sehun merubah suaranya dan terdengar sangat kelelahan saat ini "Sehun..."

"Senang rasanya mendengar kau memanggilku dengan lembut." Katanya tersenyum masih merespon Luhan dengan mata terpejam.

"Kalau Jiyeon dirawat kenapa kau ada di asrama saat ini?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Kai dan Chanyeol bilang kau kembali bertengkar dengan ibumu."

"Bodoh, aku tidak pernah bertengkar dengan ibuku. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat berbicara dengannya. Aku pernah membuatnya celaka dan hampir kehilangan Luna dan Lana. Aku-.."

" _sst..._ Semua sudah berlalu Lu. Ibumu dan kedua adikmu baik-baik saja. Kau jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Kami semua menyayangimu." Gumam Sehun yang memaksa Luhan berbaring dan berganti posisi dengan dirinya yang berada di pelukan Sehun saat ini.

"Kenapa kalian semua selalu baik padaku." Gumam Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya dan sedikit kesal pada semua orang yang masih bertahan dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan tak pernah mempedulikan orang di sekitarnya.

" _umhh.._ Karena kami menyayangi Luhan. _yah..._ Walau harus diakui Luhan kami sangat angkuh, arogan dan.." Luhan sedikit menoleh dan begitu terkejut mendapati dua temannya yang lain kini berada di tepi ranjangnya dengan piyama tidur dan bantal favorit mereka masing-masing

"Keras kepala. Tapi kami menyayangi Luhan kami." Timpal Chanyeol dan langsung terburu-buru mengambil posisi disamping kanan Luhan yang masih kosong sebelum Kai merebut posisi tempat tidurnya.

"Park Chanyeol kau benar-benar!" ujar Kai menggerutu dan tak lama menindih ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah berbaring di tempat tidur Luhan saat ini.

"Kenapa kalian semua di kamarku? Cepat keluar!" gumam Luhan berteriak namun tentu saja diabaikan ketiga pria yang kini terus menerus menarik tubuhnya bergantian ke pelukan mereka masing-masing.

"Dari semua kamar di mansion asrama kita. Kamarmu yang paling besar. Jadi aku mau tidur denganmu malam ini Lu." Gumam Kai yang masih kesulita untuk tidur di dekat Luhan karena Sehun begitu posesif memeluk Luhan membuat Kai dan Chanyeol kesulitan untuk tidur berada di dekat Luhan.

"Oh Sehun berhenti memeluknya."

"Kalian pergi saja sana! Aku mau tidur berdua dengan Luhan." gumam Sehun dengan santainya menendang Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian agar tak bisa berada di dekat Luhan.

" _y-YAK!"_

Luhan diam-diam tersenyum di pelukan Sehun, dia tahu benar keberadaan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol di kamarnya saat ini karena ketiganya mengkhawatirkan dirinya hari ini.

Membuatnya kembali bersyukur karena disaat teman-temannya yang lain begitu membenci dirinya dan sangat tak menyukai keberadaannya di sekolah manapun yang Luhan jalani, maka ketiga sahabatnya akan memasang tubuh mereka untuk melindungi dirinya dan menjadi orang pertama yang akan membela dan menolong Luhan disaat dirinya benar-benar kesulitan. Ketiganya bahkan tak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan sendiri membuat Luhan merasa tak perlu memiliki teman lain karena sudah memiliki Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol hampir di seumur hidupnya.

 _Drrt..drtt..._

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam saat ini. Dan jika kita perhatikan lebih dekat ke sebuah Mansion khusus yang disediakan asrama sekolah khusus untuk para siswa dengan orang tua yang memiliki penghasilan luar biasa, maka akan terlihat empat remaja yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi salin menumpuk satu sama lain, dimana satu remaja pria cantik tertidur nyaman di dada si remaja tampan dengan kedua temannya yang juga saling memeluk mengira tengah memeluk _Lulu_ mereka saat ini.

Keempatnya tidur sangat nyaman dan tampak tak terganggu bahkan saat suara ponsel si pemilik kamar terus menerus bergetar sudah lima belas menit lamanya dengan nama _Ok Taecyeon_ terpampang di kamarnya. Tentu saja Luhan tidak akan mengangkat panggilannya. Karena selain dia sedang tertidur lelap. Sehun juga memeluknya terlalu erat saat ini, membuat pergerakannya terkunci dan sangat tidak mungkin untuk keluar dari mansion malam ini.

" _hah..._ Pasti dia tidak bisa keluar lagi."

Pria bernama Ok taecyeon yang sudah menunggu di belakang asrama sekolah Luhan tampak menghela nafasnya menyadari penyokong dana terbesar dari "pekerjaan" mereka sudah terlambat lima belas menit dan itu artinya Luhan tidak akan datang, karena seperti yang selalu Luhan katakan.

 _Jika aku sudah membuat janji dan aku terlambat lebih dari lima belas menit. Tidak ada alasan kau menungguku. Kau harus segera pergi._

Membuat pria yang memiliki usia sama dengan Luhan namun berbeda sekolah dengan Luhan itu pun sedikit tersenyum menyayangkan tak bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu mempesona malam ini. Taecyeon pun kembali membuka ponselnya dan menulis sesuatu di _group chat_ dengan nama NFS yang dia berikan untuk memberitahu seluruh teman-teman dan anggota _NFS_ yang lain.

 _Sepertinya malam ini Boss Lu tak bisa datang. Lanjutkan pesta kalian malam ini. kalian berhak merayakannya._

Dan setelah menekan tanda _send,_ Taecyeon pun menjalankan mobil yang biasa digunakan Luhan bila sedang berada di _"jalanan"_ pada malam hari.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued..**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Yang bilang MFC masuk Zona aman. Maapin kayanya ga akan gitu :p . Karena saat gw bilang MFC kombinasi TDF sama LSBF itu artinya...*isi sendiri titiknya :D._

 _._

 _Interaksi HH akan lebih banyak di Next chap yak. Soalnya chapter ini fokus sama perubahan karakternya Luhan disini dibuat angkuh, egois, arogan dan teman2 sejenisnya. Kenapa? Karena gue lagi gemes sama Luhan yang baik kkkk :"""_

 _._

 _yauddss... happy reading n review and_

 _._

 _Happy birthday ByunBaek...teman like rain like musicnya Luhan :3. Selalu yang terbaik buat Baekhyun! dan tebar Chanbaek momentnya lagi hari ini biar HHS pundung gegara iri kkkkkk! *muchlove_


	3. Chapter 3

_previous_

 _"Kenapa kalian semua selalu baik padaku." Gumam Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya dan sedikit kesal pada semua orang yang masih bertahan dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan tak pernah mempedulikan orang di sekitarnya._

 _"_ _umhh.._ _Karena kami menyayangi Luhan._ _yah..._ _Walau harus diakui Luhan kami sangat angkuh, arogan dan.." Luhan sedikit menoleh dan begitu terkejut mendapati dua temannya yang lain kini berada di tepi ranjangnya dengan piyama tidur dan bantal favorit mereka masing-masing_

 _"Keras kepala. Tapi kami menyayangi Luhan kami." Timpal Chanyeol dan langsung terburu-buru mengambil posisi disamping kanan Luhan yang masih kosong sebelum Kai merebut posisi tempat tidurnya._

 _"Park Chanyeol kau benar-benar!" ujar Kai menggerutu dan tak lama menindih ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah berbaring di tempat tidur Luhan saat ini._

 _"Kenapa kalian semua di kamarku? Cepat keluar!" gumam Luhan berteriak namun tentu saja diabaikan ketiga pria yang kini terus menerus menarik tubuhnya bergantian ke pelukan mereka masing-masing._

 _"Dari semua kamar di mansion asrama kita. Kamarmu yang paling besar. Jadi aku mau tidur denganmu malam ini Lu." Gumam Kai yang masih kesulita untuk tidur di dekat Luhan karena Sehun begitu posesif memeluk Luhan membuat Kai dan Chanyeol kesulitan untuk tidur berada di dekat Luhan._

 _"Oh Sehun berhenti memeluknya."_

 _"Kalian pergi saja sana! Aku mau tidur berdua dengan Luhan." gumam Sehun dengan santainya menendang Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian agar tak bisa berada di dekat Luhan._

 _"_ _y-YAK!"_

 _Luhan diam-diam tersenyum di pelukan Sehun, dia tahu benar keberadaan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol di kamarnya saat ini karena ketiganya mengkhawatirkan dirinya hari ini._

 _Membuatnya kembali bersyukur karena disaat teman-temannya yang lain begitu membenci dirinya dan sangat tak menyukai keberadaannya di sekolah manapun yang Luhan jalani, maka ketiga sahabatnya akan memasang tubuh mereka untuk melindungi dirinya dan menjadi orang pertama yang akan membela dan menolong Luhan disaat dirinya benar-benar kesulitan. Ketiganya bahkan tak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan sendiri membuat Luhan merasa tak perlu memiliki teman lain karena sudah memiliki Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol hampir di seumur hidupnya._

 _Drrt..drtt..._

 _Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam saat ini. Dan jika kita perhatikan lebih dekat ke sebuah Mansion khusus yang disediakan asrama sekolah khusus untuk para siswa dengan orang tua yang memiliki penghasilan luar biasa, maka akan terlihat empat remaja yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi salin menumpuk satu sama lain, dimana satu remaja pria cantik tertidur nyaman di dada si remaja tampan dengan kedua temannya yang juga saling memeluk mengira tengah memeluk_ _Lulu_ _mereka saat ini._

 _Keempatnya tidur sangat nyaman dan tampak tak terganggu bahkan saat suara ponsel si pemilik kamar terus menerus bergetar sudah lima belas menit lamanya dengan nama_ _Ok Taecyeon_ _terpampang di kamarnya. Tentu saja Luhan tidak akan mengangkat panggilannya. Karena selain dia sedang tertidur lelap. Sehun juga memeluknya terlalu erat saat ini, membuat pergerakannya terkunci dan sangat tidak mungkin untuk keluar dari mansion malam ini._

 _"_ _hah..._ _Pasti dia tidak bisa keluar lagi."_

 _Pria bernama Ok taecyeon yang sudah menunggu di belakang asrama sekolah Luhan tampak menghela nafasnya menyadari penyokong dana terbesar dari "pekerjaan" mereka sudah terlambat lima belas menit dan itu artinya Luhan tidak akan datang, karena seperti yang selalu Luhan katakan._

 _Jika aku sudah membuat janji dan aku terlambat lebih dari lima belas menit. Tidak ada alasan kau menungguku. Kau harus segera pergi._

 _Membuat pria yang memiliki usia sama dengan Luhan namun berbeda sekolah dengan Luhan itu pun sedikit tersenyum menyayangkan tak bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu mempesona malam ini. Taecyeon pun kembali membuka ponselnya dan menulis sesuatu di_ _group chat_ _dengan nama NFS yang dia berikan untuk memberitahu seluruh teman-teman dan anggota_ _NFS_ _yang lain._

 _Sepertinya malam ini Boss Lu tak bisa datang. Lanjutkan pesta kalian malam ini. kalian berhak merayakannya._

 _Dan setelah menekan tanda_ _send,_ _Taecyeon pun menjalankan mobil yang biasa digunakan Luhan bila sedang berada di_ _"jalanan"_ _pada malam hari._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort

Length : Chapter(s)

Rate : T & M

YAOI

.

Typo(s)

.

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey maaf semalam aku tidak bisa datang."

Suara yang cukup familiar terdengar memasuki sebuah gudang usang yang ditinggal pemiliknya dan dijadikan _"basecamp"_ oleh keempat pendirinya yang kini hanya tersisa dua orang karena dua yang lain memutuskan untuk menjalani _"dunia lain"_ mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri dan tak terikat pada seluruh peraturan yang diberikan oleh si ketua dari sekumpulan orang yang tengah berkumpul malam ini.

"Boss Lu… !"

Merasa si maknae memanggilnya membuat yang dipanggil namanya tersenyum dan sedikit terhuyung saat si maknae melompat untuk memeluknya.

"Mark jangan berlebihan seperti itu."

Dan Luhan sedikit berterimakasih karena saat ini Taecyeon telah menyelamatkannya dari si _monster hugging_ , Mark Lee.

"Wae hyung? Aku sangat merindukan Luhan hyung. Sudah hampir sebulan kami tidak bertemu."

Taecyeon merangkul pinggang Luhan dan membawa teman sekaligus pria yang diam-diam ia sukai itu untuk menjauh dari Mark dan berkumpul bersama anggota yang lain di meja makan.

"Hey Jae..Terimakasih sudah menang. Kita benar-benar membutuhkan banyak dana saat ini." katanya menyapa menyapa Jaehyun yang merupakan partner Mark saat berada di arena balap. Membuat remaja berlesung pipi dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata remaja seusianya hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri Luhan untuk memeluknya "Terimakasih juga sudah mempercayakan taruhan ini padaku." katanya memberitahu Luhan yang tampak bersemangat malam ini.

"Hyung sebaiknya balapan minggu depan kau mengijinkan aku turun."

Terdengar suara berat seorang remaja lainnya yang memiliki usia sama dengan Jaehyun dan Mark.

Remaja tampan yang kini mengenakan penyangga di lengannya tampak terlihat begitu gusar karena semua teman-temannya merayakan kemenangan sementara dirinya harus terus berdiam diri menjalani pemulihan akibat kecelakaan yang di alami pemuda asal Thailand di arena balap dua minggu yang lalu.

"Lawan Taecyeon dengan tangan kananmu. Jika kau menang kau boleh turun minggu depan."

"Hyung!"

"Ten kau kalah. Jangan membuat Luhan marah." Taecyeon memperingatkan remaja enam belas tahun didepannya agar tak berdebat dengan Luhan dan membuat ketua mereka

"Terserah kalian! Aku akan tetap turun" katanya menggerutu dan mulai menantang Luhan yang terlihat geram karenanya.

"Sial!"

Si ketua yang selalu tak bisa menahan emosi dan rasa kesalnya itupun menarik kursi disamping pemuda yang belum lama ini mengalami kecelakaan saat mereka berada di arena dan harus berakhir mengalami kekalahan dan kehilangan dua mobil terbaik miliknya.

"Tarik ucapanmu kalau kau akan tetap turun minggu depan." Katanya sedikit mendesis menatap pemuda yang begitu keras kepala tak berbeda jauh dengannya.

"Aku sudah bosan hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun."

 _Brak...!_

Luhan memukul kencang mejanya membuat tak hanya Ten namun seluruh yang berada di ruangan itu tampak waspada menebak apa yang selanjutnya akan Luhan lakukan ketika apa yang dia inginkan tidak didengar atau dipatuhi oleh teman dan beberapa anggotanya.

"Karena kebodohanmu yang menaikkan kecepatan di atas rata-rata Taeyong hampir mati. Dan jangan lupakan kalau aku mengalami kerugian hampir bermilyar won karena Jason mengambil dua mobil dengan modifikasi terbaik yang aku miliki. Dan jika bukan karena Jaehyun. Kita mungkin tidak akan bisa berada di jalanan untuk waktu yang lama."

Mata rusa pria yang sedang menggeram itu tampak melebar dengan nafas tersengal dan tangan yang mengepal erat memberitahu si pemuda asal Thailand yang berada didepannya bahwa sedikit saja kecerobohan dan keangkuhan yang dimiliki saat berada di jalanan bisa mengakibatkan kerugian yang begitu luar biasa seperti yang belum lama ini mereka alami.

"Jadi berhenti membuat keputusanmu sendiri. Kau berada di tim ku. Itu artinya kau harus mengikuti seluruh aturanku. Jika kau keberatan kau bisa segera meninggalkan tim seperti yang dilakukan kedua temanku. Kau mengerti?"

Merasa kalau seluruh pernyataan Luhan adalah benar membuat si pemuda enam belas tahun yang melarikan diri dari tanah kelahirannya untuk bertahan hidup di Seoul mengangguk perlahan, sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Luhan begitu marah dan merusak susana kemenangan yang didapatkan Jaehyun dan Mark "Aku minta maaf." sepenggal kalimat penuh arti itupun akhirnya si pemuda cantik yang benar-benar membangun tim nya dari nol ini sedikit menghela nafasnya.

"Istirahat yang banyak. Jika kau sudah pulih aku akan mengijinkanmu turun." gumamnya berdiri dan menatap seluruh temannya di _"dunia"_ keduanya.

"Jika Taeyong sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kita akan merubah partner. Mark dan Ten. Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Kita akan mencobanya beberapa minggu dari sekarang. Dan untuk minggu depan, Jaehyun dan Mark akan berada dalam satu tim. Oke?"

Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui kemauan sang ketua yang moodnya cepat sekali berubah. Membuat suasana menjadi hening dan tegang karena wajah si pria cantik begitu marah saat ini.

"Semua peraturan juga berlaku untuk kalian semua. Jadi sekali lagi aku katakan pada kalian. Jika kalian tidak mau menuruti aturan yang aku buat. Silakan pergi secepat mungkin dari Tim ku. Kalian mengerti?!"

"Ya Hyung. Kami mengerti."

Luhan sedikit menatap tim nya yang sudah menemaninya hampir setahun ini, membuat sekelebat ingatan tentang bagaimana mereka bisa bersama dan memiliki _basecamp_ serta beberapa mobil balap dengan spesifikasi teratas bisa mereka dapatkan tanpa kesulitan berarti, Dia menatap dalam seluruh pemuda yang memiliki kemampuan berkendara di atas rata-rata dan sekilas bibirnya tersenyum, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga timnya dan tak berniat untuk kehilangan anggota lagi setelah dua orang sahabatnya memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkannya dengan Taecyeon.

"Aku pergi, lanjutkan kegiatan kalian."

Dan setelahnya Luhan berjalan pergi meninggalkan _basecamp_ nya dengan Taecyeon mengikutinya di belakang "Aku tidak marah, jangan membuat suasana menjadi tegang." Katanya kembali menoleh dan memberitahu ketiga pemuda yang masih terdiam dan tak bersuara.

"Kau mau kemana Lu?"

 _Blam...!_

Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya diikuti Taecyeon yang segera mengambil alih bangku kemudi "Rumah sakit. Aku ingin melihat Taeyong."

Taecyeon pun sedikit tersenyum dan sedikit mengusap sayang rambut Luhan "Aku tahu kau hyung terbaik untuk mereka."

"Kau salah Taec." Katanya bergumam lirih dengan kepala bersandar di jendela mobilnya.

"Apanya yang salah?"

"Aku bukan kakak yang baik untuk siapapun. Tidak untuk kedua adik kandungku maupun keempat adik angkat kita." Katanya tersenyum pahit mengingat bagaimana dirinya selalu memperlakukan Lana dan Luna terlampau dingin dan tak pernah peduli pada kedua adiknya.

Taecyeon pun hanya diam tak merespon dan perlahan menjalankan mobilnya, sedikit menoleh ke arah teman cantiknya dan menyadari kalau pemuda disampingnya terlalu banyak menahan diri dan tak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya. Membuatnya diam-diam berjanji untuk menjadi seseorang yang bisa Luhan andalkan dengan tak mengusiknya, hanya terus berada disamping Luhan sampai nanti temannya menyadari kehadirannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hyung? Kau disini?"

Luhan dan Taecyeon baru saja memasuki sebuah ruangan tempat dimana Taeyong terbaring dengan dua orang lainnya yang berad di kamar yang sama dengannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku datang menjengukmu?"

Taeyong pun menggeleng cepat dan sedikit bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya untuk menyapa Luhan dan Taecyeon "Tentu saja aku senang hyung. Tapi ini sudah malam, harusnya kau sudah beristirahat." Katanya memberitahu membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Apa sudah lebih baik?" gumam Luhan menarik kursi yang berada di samping Taeyong dan bertanya sedikit pelan agar tidak mengganggu dua pasien lain yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Taeyong.

"Sudah lebih baik hyung. Hasil pemeriksaan terakhirku akan dibacakan besok. Jika semuanya baik, lusa aku sudah boleh pulang."

Luhan pun tersenyum begitu lega mengingat Taeyong tak sadarkan diri hampir tiga hari lamanya karena benturan di kepalanya cukup kencang saat kecelakaan dengan Ten terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hyung kau tidak mengeluarkan aku dari tim kan?" katanya bertanya dengan nada sedikit takut dan wajah memucat menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa? Kau menyadari telah melanggar peraturanku ya?" katanya terkekeh membuat Taeyong menunduk tak berani menjawab.

"Aku minta maaf hyung."

Luhan baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya sebelum suara seorang wanita terdengar memanggil nama Taeyong saat ini "Taeyong, eomma membawakan buah untuk-.. _ah._ Maaf ibu tidak tahu kalau ada temanmu yang berkunjung"

Baik Luhan maupun Taecyeon-..keduanya sedikit membungkuk untuk menyapa kedatangan ibu Taeyong yang tersenyum menyapa mereka dengan wajah yang jelas sekali terlihat kelelahan namun tetap tersenyum dengan cantik.

"Eomma ini hyung."

"Hyung? Hyung yang sering kau bicarakan nak?"

" _hmmh..._ Luhan hyung dan Taecyeon hyung. Mereka menjagaku dengan baik." Katanya memberitahu sang ibu dengan sedikit berlebihan membuat Luhan mendelik sebal padanya.

"Taeyong terlalu berlebihan eomonim. Kami sering memarahinya." Gumam Taecyeon membuat sang ibu sedikit tertawa.

"Benar! Kalian memang harus sering memarahi putraku. Katakan padanya jangan selalu membuat ibunya yang sudah tua ini mati karena terus mengkhawatirkannya."

Ucapan nyonya Lee sontak membuat Luhan tertunduk dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ibunya sampai tahu kalau dirinya menjalani hidup _"liar"_ seperti saat ini. Dan entah apa yang sedang terjadi, yang jelas Luhan sangat merindukan ibunya-..ibunya yang dulu yang terus menjadikan dirinya segalanya tanpa harus memandang takut padanya.

"Eomma berlebihan." Taeyong pun memprotes membuat sang ibu kembali mengusap kasar lengan Taeyong yang diperban membuat Taeyong seketika meringis.

"Berlebihan kau bilang? Menyebrang jalan saja kau tidak bisa. Bagaimana eomma tidak berlebihan padamu."

Taeyong kini bermain mata dengan Luhan dan Taecyeon agar tidak memberitahu bagaimana dirinya bisa mendapatkan luka seperti saat ini. membuat kedua pemuda didepannya mengangguk dan mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Taeyong dan ibunya.

"Eomonim kau tenang saja. Kami akan menjaga Taeyong dengan baik dan kami akan memastikan kalau lain kali dia bisa menyebrang jalan tanpa harus terluka seperti ini. Iya kan taetae?" gumam Taecyon mendekati Taeyong dan merangkul kasar bahu Taeyong membuat si pemuda yang memiliki _visual_ tak berbeda jauh dengan Luhan ini sedikit meringis karena lukanya sengaja ditekan oleh Taecyeon saat ini. " _n-nee_ hyung." Gumam taeyong sedikit terbata dan tertawa dipaksakan kali ini.

"Aku juga akan memastikan kalau Taeyong tidak akan pernah terluka seperti ini lagi." timpal Luhan dengan nadanya yang terdengar begitu serius membuat Taeyong sedikit cemas kalau Luhan akan mengeluarkannya setelah ini.

" _haah~_ Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu eomonim. Ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau dan Taeyong segera beristirahat."

Luhan kembali sedikit membungkuk sebelum memberi isyarat pada Taecyeon untuk segera pergi dan membiarkan Taeyong beristirahat.

"Kau juga nak. Sebaiknya kalian juga cepat beristirahat."

Luhan pun mengangguk mengabaikan wajah panik Taeyong dan memutuskan untuk menatap pemuda enam belas tahun didepannya "Jangan memikirkan biaya atau apapun. aku sudah mengurusnya. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya beristirahat dan cepat sembuh. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan." Katanya memberi kode untu Taeyong yang terlihat berbinar saat ini. Taeyong pun mengangguk bersemangat dan

"Terimakasih hyung."

Katanya melambai pada Luhan dan Taecyeon yang kini berjalan meninggalkan ruan perawatannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang taec."

"Apa kau yakin kau masih diijinkan masuk? Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam Lu?" katanya bertanya dan sedikit melihat asrama Luhan yang memang terlihat megah namun selalu terlihat sepi karena peraturan ketat dari sekolahnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku memiliki kenalan di pintu masuk." Gumam Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan sedikit membungkuk untuk kembali berpamitan pada Taecyeon "Sampai nanti taec." Katanya tersenyum dan

 _Blam...!_

Luhan sedikit kencang menutup pintu mobilnya yang selalu Taecyeon bawa mengingat sekolahnya tak mengijinkan mobil _sport_ untuk masuk kehalaman sekolah dengan alasan keamanan siswa.

Taecyeon sendiri hanya terus memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang memasuki asramanya sedikit tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk berada disana lebih lama berharap Luhan akan kembali keluar dan berbincang lagi dengannya – _terdengar bodoh tapi dia memang berharap seperti itu.-_

 _Cklek...!_

Sementara Luhan yang tanpa kesulitan besar berhasil memasuki halaman asramanya pun segera membuka pintu mansionnya dan sedikit terkejut melihat ketiga prianya tengah berdiri di tempat masing-masing dengan tangan terlipat dan menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Kalian mau kemana?" katanya bertanya melihat Sehun,Kai dan Chanyeol tampak menggunakan jaket tebal yang artinya mereka akan segera keluar rumah saat ini.

" _ck._ Harusnya kami yang bertanya darimana saja kau? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif hah?"

Luhan merasa tak suka saat Kai bertanya padanya dengan nada yang tinggi, membuatnya tertawa sekilas sebelum membalas tatapan temannya "Apa sekarang aku juga harus membuat laporan kemana diriku pergi pada kalian? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing?"

- _Dibentak dan merasa terusik_ -. Itu adalah dua hal yang sangat Luhan benci. Karena setiap kali dirinya merasa disalahkan, dia akan melakukan segala cara agar pertahanan dirinya tetap pada tempatnya – _tidak kalah dan tidak akan mau disalahkan-_ begitulah kira-kira karakter egois Luhan yang terlampau mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Membuat kesan angkuh dan arogan selalu terlihat padanya bahkan hanya untuk masalah sepele seperti saat ini.

"Kami ingat-...Sangat mengingat kalau kau memiliki banyak urusan pribadi diluar sana. Tapi apakah kau lupa kalau kita juga memiliki kesepakatan untuk tidak mengingkari janji yang telah dibuat satu sama lain?"

Kali ini Sehun yang berbicara terkesan dingin dan hampir terpancing emosinya karena Luhan begitu keras dan tak bisa tersentuh.

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji apapun pada kalian." Katanya berkilah tak berani menatap Sehun, karena dari semua orang yang bisa membuatnya marah hanya Sehun dan ibunya yang selalu membuat Luhan berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menjadi keterlaluan untuk keduanya.

"Sayangnya kau berjanji Lu."

Terdengar Chanyeol menghela dalam nafasnya membuat Luhan semakin bingung karena membuat ketiga temannya begitu marah padanya "Sebenarnya aku berjanji apa?" pertanyaan frustasi itu pun akhirnya terdengar dari Luhan membuat ketiga temannya menatapnya kecewa saat ini.

"Bandara... pukul sebelas malam ini. itu adalah jadwal keberangkatan ibumu dan kedua adikmu ke Beijing."

Luhan seketika berpegangan pada kursi terdekat, dia benar-benar lupa kalau malam ini ibu dan kedua adiknya akan segera pergi meninggalkan Seoul, membuatnya sedikit marah dan menggeram namun tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak datang dan mengantar kepergian ibu dan kedua adiknya di bandara.

"Aku tidak akan mengantar kepergian mereka. Kalian tidak bisa memaksaku."

Suara itu bergetar-... _jelas sekali_ dia menunjukkan ketakutannya akan kepergian ibunya tapi Luhan akan selamanya menjadi Luhan. jika dia sedang dalam _mode_ angkuh dan arogan maka selamanya dia akan seperti itu. – _tak terbantah dan tak terkalahkan._

"Percayalah kami juga tidak akan memaksamu." Gumam Chanyeol sedikit mendesis sebelum meninggalkan Luhan di Mansion mereka, sedikit menyenggol bahu Luhan membuat Luhan mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kursi yang berada didekatnya.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur masih memiliki ibu. Tunggu sampai ibumu meninggalkanmu dan kau akan menderita setelahnya." Kali ini Kai yang terdengar begitu marah padanya, membuat Luhan merasa begitu bersalah karena telah mengusik dan membuat Kai teringat pada mendiang ibunya.

Luhan masih tak bergerak di tempatnya, sampai kemudian dia melihat Sehun berjalan mendekatinya. Hanya menatapnya tak berkedip dan tak berbicara apapun saat melewatinya "Istirahatlah kau terlihat lelah."

 _-Rasanya begitu menyakitkan saat kau menjadi orang jahat tapi ada beberapa orang yang bertahan disampingmu dan selalu bersikap peduli pada sikap arogan dan angkuh yang kau miliki. Mereka berusaha mengalah dan bersikap baik. Tapi justru sikap mereka yang seperti itulah yang tanpa sadar merusak dinding pertahanan yang telah kau bangun dengan kokohnya. Dan jika kau membiarkannya, kau akan kembali hancur dan hanya rasa sakit yang kau rasakan.-_

Pemuda yang berperawakan cantik seperti ibunya itu kembali harus memejamkan mata saat pria yang diam-diam ia sukai memberikan sepenggal kalimat rasa peduli untuknya. Membuatnya semakin menggeram karena lebih menyukai Sehun yang membentak dan melawan rasa angkuhnya daripada Sehun yang terus mengalah dan semakin membiarkannya berkuasa dengan sikap arogannya.

" _brengsek...!"_ Luhan menggeram membanting apapun yang berada di dekatnya. Dia begitu frustasi dan mengacak kasar rambutnya . sedikit terduduk ditempatnya saat ini, terisak ketakutan menyadari kalau dia benar-benar akan kehilangan segalanya jika terus bertindak sesuka hatinya seperti ini.

 _Drrt..drrtt.._

Ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia matikan kembali bergetar, membuatnya sedikit menoleh dan mendapati nama _Mama_ memanggilnya. Luhan ingin menggeser _slide_ ponselnya dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan datang.

 _Drrt...drtt.._

Ponselnya kembali bergetar dan kali ini pesan dari ibunya yang ia terima. Dia kemudian segera menggeser _slide_ ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang begitu menghancurkan pertahanannya saat ini.

 _Mama sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu nak. Tapi jika kau masih terlalu marah pada mama. Mama hanya bisa meminta maaf pada Lulu kecil Mama. Maafkan semua hal yang membuatmu sangat ketakutan nak. Mama janji akan segera pulang dan saat mama pulang. Mama tidak akan pernah meninggalkan putra mama lagi. Jaga dirimu nak. Mama pergi dulu._

 _Tes...!_

Air mata sialan itu tiba-tiba membasahi pipinya. Sementara tangannya mencengkram erat ponselnya. Dia membaca berulang pesan dari ibunya sampai

" _AKU MEMBENCIMU MA!"_

Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu jelas ketakutan dan begitu kesal karena untuk pertama kalinya akan berada jauh dari ibu kandungnya. Tapi sekali lagi-..dia tidak pernah bisa berpikir lebih baik. Selalu menjadikan kemarahan sebagai alasan agar tidak merasa sakit. Tapi selalu berakhir akan menjadi yang paling sakit dengan seluruh keegoisannya sendiri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Luhan memang tidak akan datang."

 _Incheon airport, 22.00 KST_

Seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh lima tahun terlihat frustasi mengharapkan kedatangan sang putra sulung yang sepertinya memang tidak akan datang karena saat ini hanya terlihat tiga remaja tampan yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Jihyo - _wanita cantik yang merupakan ibu kandung Luhan_ \- sedikit mengepalkan erat tangannya merasa seluruh usahanya untuk sekedar berpamitan pada putranya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Sedikit tersenyum pahit karena ingin sekali melihat Luhan sebelum berpisah untuk waktu yang lama dengan putra sulungnya.

Wanita yang memiliki paras cantik walau tanpa make up itu hanya bisa tertunduk lemas saat melihat tiga remaja yang kini tumbuh menjadi tiga pria tampan dengan tinggi tubuh sempurna tampak berjalan ke arahnya. Sedikit tersenyum senang melihat ketiga remaja tampan yang mengantar kepergiannya ke Beijing walau batinnya menjerit menyadari putra cantiknya tidak berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Mungkin Luhan sedang banyak kegiatan"

Terdengar suara perempuan yang berusia sama dengannya menginterupsi membuat Jihyo menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum pada wanita berdarah Australia yang sengaja pulang hari ini untuk menemaninya dan sudah berada di bandara untuk menghiburnya sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

"Banyak kegiatan atau sibuk karena terlalu marah padaku." katanya tertawa lirih sebelum suara putra sahabatnya menyapa dirinya.

"Maa…"

Sehun segera memeluk Jihyo dan sedikit merasa bersalah pada wanita cantik didepannya karena tidak bisa membawa Luhan malam ini seperti janjinya.

"Ma Luhan…"

"Mama tau nak. Melihat kalian sudah cukup untuk mama." katanya tersenyum lirih sebelum berganti memeluk Kai dan Chanyeol yang terlihat kecewa sama seperti Sehun.

"Kalian pasti sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membawa Luhan kesini. Mama menghargainya. Jadi jangan membuat mama merasa bersalah dengan wajah kalian." gumam Jihyo sedikit berjinjit mencium kening Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian sebelum kembali duduk untuk menyiapkan keberangkatannya sebentar lagi.

"Mom kau pulang?"

Kali ini Sehun beralih ke ibu kandungnya yang terlihat seperti detektif, sedikit mengernyit karena untuk pertama kali dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupnya melihat sang ibu dengan pakaian tertutup.

"Hey sayang. Tentu saja Mama pulang. Putra tampanku berusia tujuh belas tahun beberapa hari lagi." katanya berjinjit memeluk sang putra yang terlihat bahagia melihat ibunya malam ini.

"Aku pikir kau akan merayakan ulang tahunmu di Sydney." katanya memberitahu sang ibu yang memakai topi dengan rambut di gulung kedalam dan kacamata transparan sebagai pelengkap style modisnya.

"Ulang tahun Mommy tetap di Sydney. Mommy pulang bukan tanpa alasan."

Model cantik yang berasal dari Australia namun menetap di London untuk pekerjaannya sebagai Top Model itu pun merangkul manja lengan sang putra. Membuat si remaja yang ketampanannya kini mengalahkan sang ayah hanya mendekap erat wanitanya sesekali mencium sayang kening ibunya.

"Terimakasih sudah pulang mom." gumamnya membuat Miranda merasa bersalah karena terlalu sering meninggalkan putranya sendirian berada di Seoul.

"Mommy merindukanmu nak."

Sehun hanya sedikit tersenyum sebelum kembali mendekap erat ibu cantiknya yang jelas sekali sedang merasa bersalah "Aku tahu. Jangan merengek." gumamnya membuat sang top model hanya beringsut bersembunyi di pelukan putranya.

Jihyo melihatnya-...Dia melihat seluruh adegan ibu dan anak yang begitu membuatnya iri saat ini. Dia melihat wajah Miranda yang begitu bahagia karena putranya yang begitu menyayanginya. Membuat lagi-lagi air mata jatuh menetes di pipinya karena begitu sesak membayangkan terakhir kali Luhannya memeluk dirinya seperti Sehun memeluknya adalah saat putra kecilnya berusia enam tahun, karena setelah kejadian malam itu, Luhan sama sekali tak pernah memeluknya dan jika sekalipun dia memeluk, itu hanya terkesan formalitas dan sama sekali tidak terasa hangat untuknya.

Kai yang melihatnya pun memberanikan diri menghampiri wanita cantik yang ia tebak akan secantik ibunya jika ibunya masih hidup. Sedikit menyenggol lengan Jihyo membuat Jihyo terkejut dan segera menghapus cepat air matanya "Ma kau terlihat jelek saat menangis." katanya sedikit tertawa lalu merangkul sayang pundak wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya.

"Mama tidak menangis nak."

Kai tersenyum sekilas dan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Jihyo "Tidak menangis, hanya terisak. Beda tipis memang." katanya berusaha menghibur wanita paruh baya yang terlihat semakin kurus setiap harinya.

Keduanya pun terdiam hanya melihat bagaimana Sehun dan ibunya saling mencintai, Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Lana dan Luna serta sekumpulan orang yang sedang berlari mengejar jadwal penerbangan mereka agar tidak melewatkan penerbangan masing-masing.

 _Yah….._ seharusnya ini menjadi perpisahan menyenangkan untuk Jihyo kalau saja putranya berada di tengah-tengahnya saat ini. Tapi sayang putra tampannya terlalu sibuk marah dan membenci dirinya maupun papanya. Belum lagi masalah kepindahan yang membuat ayah dan anak itu bertengkar hebat minggu lalu. Jihyo masih mengingat betapa seringnya Luhan berteriak mengatakan benci padanya dan Garry minggu lalu. Membuat ibu rumah tangga dengan tiga orang anak yang i miliki merasa benar-benar gagal mempertahankan keharmonisan rumah tangganya.

"Aku akan memukul Luhan karena membuat wanita cantikku menangis." gumam Kai membuat Jihyo menggeleng cepat di pelukannya.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Luhan nak. Kau tidak boleh memukulnya."

Kai kembali tertawa sedikit merasa kesal mengingat bagaimana wajah Luhan beberapa jam lalu sangat membuatnya marah " _Yah_ aku juga tidak akan bisa membuatnya menangis. Menyebalkan melihat sifat angkuhnya tetapi lebih menyakitkan saat melihatnya menangis."

Remaja yang kini hanya hidup dengan ayahnya tampak mengakui kemampuan Luhan yang begitu luar biasa, keahlian nomor satunya membuat semua orang membencinya. Selebihnya jika dia menangis hanya akan membuat dirinya, Sehun atau Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjaganya.

"Harusnya Luhan bersyukur masih bisa melihatmu setiap hari, bukan mengacuhkanmu seperti ini. Dia akan kebingungan saat merindukan ibunya tapi tak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi"

Kali ini Jihyo yang sedikit mendekap erat Kai, menyadari kalau sahabat putranya ini sedang merindukan ibunya yang harus pergi menyerah pada kecelakaan yang dialaminya bersama Kai dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kau merindukan ibumu ya?"

" _hmm..._ Hanya sedikit bertanya-tanya apakah ibuku bangga padaku atau sebaliknya."

"Yoora pasti bangga padamu nak. Mama tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita setangguh ibumu sebelumnya. Kau dan ayahmu adalah dua pria beruntung yang bisa memiliki ibumu."

" _hmmh_ kau benar. Aku dan ayah. Kami sangat beruntung." Gumam Kai memejamkan matanya dan mengingat ingat bagaimana wajah terakhir ibunya yang ia lihat saat itu. Merasa begitu rindu tapi tahu semua rasa rindunya sudah disampaikan oleh Tuhan melalui doa yang selalu ia ucapkan.

Sementara Kai dan Sehun sibuk memeluk wanita mereka masing-masing. Maka Chanyeol lebih memilih meladeni si kembar yang sejak awal kedatangannya sudah mendekatinya dan terus bertanya dimana keberadaan kakak mereka.

"Oppa... Mana Luhan oppa? Kenapa oppa tidak mengantar kami?"

Chanyeol yang belum bisa membedakan mana Luna dan mana Lana hanya sedikit berjongkok dan tersenyum mengusak gadis sepuluh tahun yang terlihat seperti Luhan namun dalam versi wanitanya.

"Dan kau adalah?"

"Aku Lana."

"Baiklah Lana cantik. Oppa mu sudah tidur dan kau tahu jika dia tidur dia sangat sulit dibangunkan. Jadi hanya kami yang datang."

"Memangnya kenapa oppa sudah tidur?"

"Seharian ini oppa kalian bermain _futsal,_ pulang ke asrama wajahnya sudah terlihat lelah jadi kami memaksanya beristirahat. Tidak apa kan?"

"Apa kau tidak berbohong?" kali ini suara si sulung dari si kembar yang bertanya cukup lirih membuat Chanyeol beralih dan sedikit memeluk Luna yang terlihat murung.

"Kenapa oppa harus berbohong?" katanya berbisik dan semakin mendekap erat gadis kecil di pelukannya.

"Karena Luhan oppa tidak pernah menyukai kami. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memeluk kami seperti yang Chanyeol oppa lakukan sekarang. Luhan oppa selalu menatap marah pada kami. Luhan oppa membenci kami"

Chanyeol memejamkan erat matanya, dia tidak tahu kalau Luhan bahkan bersikap kasar pada kedua adik kembarnya. Karena disaat dirinya, Sehun dan Kai ingin sekali memiliki adik. Hanya Luhan yang mendapatkannya, dan yang membuatnya kecewa adalah karena Luhan sama sekali tak menganggap kehadiran dua adik kembarnya.

"Luna-..Kau Luna kan?" katanya bertanya membuat si sulung dari si kembar mengangguk di pelukan Chanyeol

"Luhan oppa memiliki foto kalian berdua di kamarnya di asrama. Foto saat kalian lahir dan foto kalian saat bersama dengan Mama dan Papa tahun lalu. Luhan oppa memang dingin, tapi dia tidak membenci kalian. Jadi kalian tidak boleh membencinya. Dia menyayangi Luna dan Lana." Gumam Chanyeol membuat si sulung sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oppa tidak bohong kan?"

Kali ini Lana yang kembali bertanya, membuat Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Luhan memang tidak memajang foto kedua adiknya dan orang tuanya di kamar. Tapi Luhan menyimpannya di laci tempat dia meletakkan seluruh barang berharganya. "Untuk apa oppa berbohong? Kalian menggunakan _dress_ peach yang begitu cantik tahun lalu. Apa kalian ingat?"

"YA TENTU KAMI INGAT!" Keduanya melonjak begitu bahagia saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang bahkan menebak dengan benar warna _dress_ favorit si kembar.

"Kalian tidak boleh mengira Luhan oppa membenci kalian. Luhan oppa menyayangi kalian." Katanya mencium pipi si kembar membuat keduanya mengangguk bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu kami titip ini untuk Luhan oppa."

Chanyeol kembali mengernyit dan menerima bungkusan kado bergambar _Iron Man_ yang diberikan si kembar untunya.

"Ini apa?"

"Ini kado ulang tahun untuk Luhan oppa. Kami tidak bisa menemaninya tanggal 20 nanti, jadi kami titipkan ini untuknya."

" _ah_ begitu ya?" gumam Chanyeol menebak isi hadiah dari si kembar, sedikit terkekeh saat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi wajah Luhan saat menerima hadiahnya nanti "Baiklah nanti oppa berikan pada Luhan oppa."

"Gomawo Oppa. Kami harus bersiap. Sampai nanti." Lana mencium pipi Chanyeol dan tak lama berlari mendekati ibunya yang tengah bersiap.

"Sampai nanti Lana." Katanya berteriak membalas sapaan Lana yang terlihat begitu senang

"Oppa.."

" _hmm.."_ Kali ini Chanyeol menatap Luna yang terlihat menahan tawa.

"Sampai nanti." Katanya mencium pipi Chanyeol dan

"SEBENARNYA AKU LANA. MIAN OPPA MEMBOHONGIMU DARI AWAL!"

" _oh tidak lagi..."_ Chanyeol membelalak mendengar pernyataan si kembar dan tak lama tertawa karena untuk sekian kalinya kembali dibohongi oleh si kembar yang sama sekali tak memiliki perbedaan di wajah mereka.

"Astaga yeol..Kau dibohongi lagi?" Sehun yang melihat adegan si kembar bermain _tukar nama_ dan kembali berhasil membohongi Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut tertawa sementara Chanyeol menatap gemas kedua gadis yang kini bersembunyi di kaki kanan dan kiri ibunya

"yah begitulah, aku tidak bisa memiliki kekasih kembar kalau seperti ini caranya." Katanya terkekeh memberitahu Sehun yang kini menatapnya sambil tertawa.

"Kau harus mempelajari wajah Lana dan Luna mulai saat ini."

"Percayalah aku akan mempelajari si kembar mulai saat ini." gumam Chanyeol mendekati Miranda yang terlihat paling terbahak melihatnya saat ini.

"Nyonya cantik anda terlihat memiliki keriput jika tertawa seperti itu. _Jaga image_ Mom. Ingat itu."

Miranda seketika membelalak saat Chanyeol berbisik menyebalkan di telinganya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, membuat tangan Super model itu seketika mengepal dan

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Jihyo yang mendengar pekikan Miranda pun mau tak mau ikut tertawa karena semua orang yang mengantarnya terlihat sangat ingin menghiburnya.

"Jangan mengganggu Mommy mu nak." Gumam Jihyo memberitahu Chanyeol yang kini memeluknya sekilas.

"Sangat menyenangkan mengganggu super model yang takut akan keriputnya sendiri." Timpalnya membuat Jihyo kembali tertawa sekilas dan bergegas untuk segera _check in_ dengan si kembar.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. sudah waktunya kami berangkat."

Dan tak lama satu persatu dari mereka pun memeluk Jihyo dan kedua putrinya sebagai salam perpisahan, suasana yang awalnya sudah sedikit _rileks_ kembali menjadi tegang saat Jihyo mulai kembali menangis dan masih melihat ke sekeliling bandara berharap putranya datang untuk mengantarnya.

"Ma jangan menangis."

Sehun adalah orang terakhir yang memeluk Jihyo untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada ibu dari pria cantiknya, membuat si remaja tampan yang terlihat sudah sangat dewasa ini menghapus air mata wanita cantik didepannya sebelum menciun kening Jihyo cukup lama

"Janji pada Mama kau akan menjaga Luhan nak. Dia hanya mendengarkanmu."

Sehun kembali tersenyum dan menatap Jihyo seraya mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Jihyo untuk menjaga Luhan "Aku janji Ma. Aku akan menjaga si kepala batuku yang menggemaskan." Katanya memberitahu Jihyo yang mau tak mau kembali sedikit tertawa.

"Jangan tinggalkan dia di hari ulang tahunnya."

"Tidak akan meninggalkannya." Gumam Sehun mengulang membuat Jihyo memejamkan sejenak matanya sebelum tersenyum begitu lega mengetahui putranya memiliki sekumpulan teman yang sangat menyayangi.

"Kalau begitu mama pamit. Sampai nanti Sehunna."

" _hmm.._ Sampai nanti Ma. Cepat pulang dan terimakasih untuk tidak membawa Luhan pindah bersamamu."

"Luhan juga tidak akan mau ikut dengan Mama nak." Katanya memberitahu dan mengisyaratkan Luna dan Lana untuk berjalan didepannya sementara dirinya menarik koper yang ia bawa seraya melambai berpamitan pada Miranda dan ketiga remaja yang mengantarnya.

"SAMPAI BERTEMU LAGI MA!"

Ketiganya berteriak kencang membuat Jihyo mengangguk dan tak lama kembali berjalan menuju ke dalam bandara untuk bersiap. Matanya tak sengaja melihat Lana dan Luna saling bergenggaman erat, sedikit tersenyum lirih melihat bagaimana kedua putrinya begitu saling melengkapi sementara putranya harus bertahan sendiri.

Dan Dalam keadaan seperti ini Jihyo selalu merasa bersalah telah membuat putranya merasa kesepian dan tak diinginkan. Entah sudah berapa lama hubungannya dengan putra kandungnya bisa menjadi dingin seperti ini. yang jelas ini bukan salah putranya. Ini sepenuhnya adalah salahnya dan Luhan tak bisa disalahkan – _tidak lagi._

Jihyo pun kembali menghapus air matanya sedikit terisak dan berjalan tertunduk mengikuti kedua putrinya sampai

 _Grep...!_

 _Sampai_ dia merasa nafasnya terasa begitu tercekat saat mencium aroma bayi mungilnya yang dulu sering memeluknya. Membuat jantungnya sekejap terasa berhenti tak mau bangun jika ini hanya mimpi.

Dia tahu siapa pemilik aroma ini, dia tahu siapa pemilik tangan yang kini mengusapnya dengan lembut, Jihyo bahkan langsung mengenalinya dari nafas yang dihembuskan seseorang yang kini memeluknya erat. _-Ini bayiku. Bayi mungilku yang sudah menjelma menjadi remaja tampan. Ini putraku yang tak pernah lagi memelukku seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun. Ini putraku dan aku tidak mau bangun jika ini semua hanya mimpiku."_

Begitulah kira-kira jeritan hati seorang ibu yang begitu merindukan putranya, membuat tangannya seketik mencengkram erat bahu si pria yang ia tebak adalah putranya – _Luhannya-._ Jihyo tak berani menebak atau bersuara. Dia takut semua ini hanya mimpi sampai suara lembut yang begitu ia rindukan terdengar.

"Maaf datang terlambat." Katanya mencium tengkuk ibunya, sedikit terengah karena berlari sepanjang tempat parkir menuju ke tempat dimana ibunya berada.

" _Luhan...Luhan anakku."_

Dan Jihyo hanya bisa menangis terisak semakin mencengkram erat bahu putranya dan menangis terlalu bahagia di pelukan ibunya. Luhan sendiri masih tak banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata dia hanya sedang menikmati tangisan ibunya, suara ibunya sebelum ibunya pergi untuk waktu yang lama setelah ini.

Keduanya hanya terus saling berpelukan erat, dimana yang satu tak berhenti menangis sementara yang satu hanya terus mendekap erat dan mengelus sayang punggung yang bergetar itu, sampai terdengar suara pemberitahuan kalau penerbangan tujuan Beijing diharuskan segera bersiap untuk keberangkatan mereka malam ini.

Dengan berat hati Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak beberapa tahun terakhir kembali bertatapan mata dengan ibunya. Tatapan yang begitu saling merindukan namun masih terasa canggung untuk keduanya.

Luhan pun tersenyum lirih menyadarinya dan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan itu dia perlahan menghapus air mata sang ibu tak melepas kontak mata dengan ibunya "Cepat kembali. Dan saat kau kembali kau tidak bisa pergi lagi. kau sudah berjanji padaku." Ujarnya begitu tak berkekspresi membuat Jihyo memegang kedua tangan putranya dan kembali menatap sayang wajah tampan Luhannya yang sudah beranjak dewasa "Mama janji nak."

Luhan tidak menolak tatapan itu, dan sekali lagi dia merasa sangat berat untuk melakukan perpisahan sialan ini "Kalau begitu sampai nanti." Katanya mencium kening Jihyo sekilas sebelum menatap kedua adik perempuannya yang juga menatapnya.

"Jaga Mama untukku. Pastikan dia tidak menangis dan makan dengan baik. Kalian mengerti?" katanya bertanya tak bergeming dari tempatnya membuat si kembar mengangguk cepat mengiyakan permintaan kakak mereka.

"Kami janji oppa"

Luhan masih menatap kedua adiknya dan untuk pertama kalinya selama bertahun-tahun dia baru menyadari kalau dua gadis di depannya benar-benar tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik seperti ibunya. Membuatnya sedikit merasa menyesal karena tak pernah memperhatikan kedua adiknya dengan baik – _hanya sedikit menyesal karena setelahnya Luhan kembali tersenyum lirih menyadari kalau kedua adiknya mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari orang tuanya._

"Kalian juga harus sehat. Jaga diri kalian." Ujarnya memberitahu sebelum kembali menatap ibunya.

"Pergilah sebelum aku menggila."

Luhan pun membalikan badannya menolak untuk melihat keberangakatan ibunya dan mengabaikan tatapan Miranda beserta ketiga temannya yang kini tersenyum melihat ke arahnya.

Jihyo sendiri merasa tak rela berpisah dari putranya secepat ini, sampai matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Joongki yang menggunakan _style_ yang sama dengan istrinya sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Jihyo berani bertaruh kalau aktor terkenal yang merupakan teman baiknya adalah alasan kenapa Luhan bisa berada didepannya saat ini. Mengingat keadaan Joongki tidak berbeda jauh dengan putranya – _terengah dan begitu kelelahan-._ "Aku titip Luhan." katanya memberitahu Joongki dan Miranda yang sedang merangkul saat ini.

"Putramu akan menjadi prioritas kami. Katakan pada Garry untuk tidak terus menghubungiku setiap satu jam. Aku aktor yang sibuk." Gumam Joongki berteriak membuat Jihyo sedikit tersenyum,

"Mama pergi nak. Sampai nanti, jaga dirimu sayang." Katanya kembali menghapus cepat air matanya melihat punggung Luhan yang tampak dingin tak memberikan respon. Perlahan dirinya kembali berjalan memasuki ruang tunggu dengan Lana dan Luna yang mengekorinya di belakang.

"Aku pergi. Sampai nanti semua."

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya Jihyo berpamitan sementara suaranya makin terdengar menjauh membuat Luhan sedikit tertunduk dan mengepalkan erat tangannya. Merasa begitu marah dan kehilangan di saat bersamaan.

Pria yang memiliki wajah hampir menyerupai ibunya itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sebelum merasa tubuhnya didekap erat dan dipaksa menyandar di dada yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan terlihat lemah.

"Mama sudah pergi, kau boleh menangis."

Suara Sehun yang begitu berat namun menenangkan begitu terdengar di pendengaran Luhan, membuat emosinya kembali menguasai karena diminta menangis saat dia sedang merasa marah.

"Aku tidak ingin menangis sialan." Katanya menggeram memukul dada Sehun dengan suara bergetar. Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum semakin mendekap erat tubuh mungil pria cantiknya.

"Menangis tidak akan membuat harga dirimu jatuh Lu. Menangislah-...Kau membutuhkannya sayang." Katanya kembali bergumam membuat Luhan semakin marah mendengarnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang sayang? Dan kenapa aku harus menangis? Ibuku pergi karena kemauannya. Bukan kemauanku. Jadi tidak ada alasan aku untuk-..."

Berkali-kali Luhan meronta dan memukul dada Sehun minta dilepaskan maka berkali-kali pula Sehun mendekapnya semakin erat, membuat seketika rasa marahnya hilang dan berganti menjadi rasa sesak yang sedari tadi minta dilepaskan - _tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi._

Pertahanan ego Luhan akhirnya runtuh, pria cantik yang memiliki tenaga tak sebanding dengan pria tampan yang memeluknya saat ini hanya berakhir bersandar dengan wajah tersembunyi terisak kencang di pelukan teman kecilnya – _bukan-_ teman kecil yang diam-diam selalu ia perhatikan dari kecil. Merasa begitu semakin membenci – _bukan-_ semakin menyukai teman kecilnya karena selalu ada untuknya di saat semua orang berjalan pergi menjauhinya. Luhan semakin tak mengerti kenapa air mata sialan ini tak kunjung berhenti, membuatnya semakin kesal namun memutuskan untuk tidak menahan rasa sesak yang terus menghimpitnya hampir sebulan belakangan ini saat kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah.

"Aku benci harus menangis." Katanya sedikit bergumam di pelukan Sehun yang hanya tertawa sekilas mendengarnya

" _ani-_ begini lebih baik. Menangislah lebih kencang _. Aku disini Lu"_ Katanya bergumam memeluk erat tubuh Luhan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala sahabatnya dan membiarkan Luhan mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Kai kita pulang. Luhan sangat membenci kalau kita melihatnya menangis."

Chanyeol pun berjalan meninggalkan bandara setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada orang tua Sehun membuat Kai yang mendengarnya mengangguk setuju dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sehun yang untuk sekian kalinya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Luhan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pulang." Gumam Kai memeluk Miranda sekilas dan tak lama menyusul Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Apa kita juga harus pulang?"

Joongki berbisik di telinga istrinya yang kini melihat adegan _sehunnya menenangkan Luhannya_ seperti melihat sepotong adegan drama romantis yang membuatnya tak bergeming di tempatnya dan hanya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh mengabaikan tatapan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dan mulai mengenali keduanya.

"Sayang.." Miranda memanggil Joongki yang kini semakin menaikkan topi jaketnya untuk menutupi kepalanya.

" _hmm..."_

"Kenapa putra kita bisa seromantis itu. Dia belajar dari siapa?" katanya bertanya masih tak berkedip memandang Sehun yang masih menengangkan Luhannya saat ini.

"Dari ayahnya tentu saja. Cepat kita pergi."

Dan mengabaikan gerutuan istrinya, Joongki kini membawa Miranda pergi meninggalkan kedua putranya yang masih saling menghibur. Sedikit kembali menoleh ke arah Sehun dan sedikit tersenyum bangga melihat putranya " _Kau sudah benar-benar tumbuh menjadi pria sejati nak. Ayah bangga."_

 _._

"Jadi apa sudah lebih tenang?"

saat ini Sehun membawa Luhan ke kafe yang berada di bandara, berniat mentraktir teman kecilnya yang sudah merasa lebih baik terlihat dari wajahnya yang kembali tak berekspresi dan menatap seram ke arahnya

"Jika kau berani membuatku menangis lagi didepan umum, Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu Oh Sehun."

" _ya ya..._ Terimakasih kembali."

Sehun merasa terkekeh merasa pria cantik didepannya begitu unik dan sulit. Karena daripada ucapan terimakasih, hampir setengah jam lamanya yang Sehun dapatkan hanya makian dan cacian karena sudah membiarkan teman kecilnya itu menangis didepan umum

 _Well...begitulah Luhan-.._ Tak mau terlihat lemah didepan siapapun dan menjadi sedikit arogan untuk menutupi ketakutannya. Membuat Sehun kembali tertawa karena sudah terlalu mengenal Luhannya hampir seumur hidupnya dan jangan lupakan – _Sehun sudah menghafal bagaimana cara menjinakan Luhan-._ Jadi tak ada alasan untuknya merasa takut dan membuat Luhan terusik. Karena apapun yang dia lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk kebaikan Luhan.

"Ini minumlah."

Sehun menyerahkan _iced americano_ yang langsung diambil cepat oleh Luhan l _agi-lagi tanpa ucapan terimakasih,_ dan mengabaikan wajah Sehun yang mulai mencibir melihatnya.

"Oia Lu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa?" balasnya dan masih terlalu sibuk menyesap kopi favoritnya.

"Siapa Ok Taecyeon?"

 _Uhuk...!_

Luhan seketika tersedak minumannya membuat dahi Sehun seketika mengernyit "Kenapa sampai tersedak?" katanya bertanya dan mulai menunjukkan nada tak sukanya akan ekspresi Luhan.

" _K-_ Kau membuka ponselku?"

"Tidak. Dia terus menghubungimu malam tadi. Memangnya dia siapa?"

Sehun masih menggunakan nada yang sama – _nada yang menunjukkan kalau dia tak suka dengan pria bernama Ok Taecyeon ini-_

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan jangan mencoba mencari tahu."

Luhan dengan cepat berdiri dari kursinya, merasa begitu panik saat Sehun bertanya tentang Taecyeon dan akan berakhir menginterograsinya dan kehidupannya _"yang lain"_ bisa terungkap kapan saja.

Dia sudah akan berlari keluar kafe sebelum tangan Sehun mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya "Sehun lepas. Ini sakit." Katanya meringis karena Sehun mencengkramnya terlampau kuat.

"Dia bukan kekasihmu kan?"

"Aku bilang bukan urusanmu."

"Dia bukan kekasihmu kan?' Suara Sehun semakin berat dan seketika membuat Luhan meremang, namun tak mau terlihat salah dimata Sehun, membuat Luhan menatap Sehun sedikit marah saat ini.

"Aku bilang bukan-.."

"JAWAB AKU!"

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya dan tak lama melihat ke beberapa orang yang kini menatap ke arahnya "Sehun kau gila." Katanya mendesis membuat Sehun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Dia bukan kekasihmu kan?" katanya semakin mengulang dan mencengkram erat jemari Luhan.

"Dia kekasihku. OK TAECYEON KEKASIHKU. PUAS?!"

Sehun seketika melepas pegangannya di tangan Luhan dan seketika tersenyum menakutkan menatap Luhan "Jadi ini alasannya kau tak pernah menerima cintaku?" katanya bertanya sedikit tertawa sebelum kembali menatap tajam ke arah Luhan "Selamat untukmu kalau begitu!" katanya sedikit menggeram merasa begitu dikhianati oleh Luhan. Karena selama ini saat dia meminta Luhan menjadi kekasihnya, Luhan selalu menolak dengan alasan Sehun akan terus membagi perhatiannya dengan Jiyeon – _hell-_ Semua itu hanya alasan sialan karena kenyataannya Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Sehun aku-.."

Luhan berusaha menahan Sehun namun kali ini Sehun menghempas tangannya merasa begitu marah dan kecewa pada Luhan. Luhan sendiri hanya bisa menghela dalam nafasnya menyadari kalau kali ini dia sudah keterlaluan berbohong pada Sehun. Membuatnya kembali terduduk dan tertunduk melihat bangku kosong yang baru saja ditempati Sehun beberapa detik yang lalu "Aku kan belum selesai berbicara. Kenapa kau pergi." Katanya tertawa lirih dan semakin menatap tak berkedip kursi didepannya.

" _Sehun aku mencintaimu-..._ Harusnya kau mendengar dulu ucapanku. Kau marah ya? Maaf aku keterlaluan."

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja dan sedikit tertawa lirih menebak kalau harinya akan berjalan buruk karena sudah jelas Sehun tidak akan mau berbicara padanya. Luhan menatap ke luar jendela dan memperhatikan pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas terbang semakin tinggi meninggalkan dirinya yang kembali harus sendiri merasakan dinginnya malam ini. Sedikit bersandar pada jendela di kafe dan bergumam mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

" _Ma...Aku harus bagaimana?"_

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued..**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Sini nak...Mama peyuk biar ga galau di bandara malem-malem *orang gilaaaa...Chapter depan bae2 ya..._

 _._

 _Okay udah malem...sampe ketemu next chapter_

 _._

 _Happy reading and review._

 _._

 _Nextupdate : Entangled_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previous..**_

 _"Oia Lu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."_

 _"Apa?" balasnya dan masih terlalu sibuk menyesap kopi favoritnya._

 _"Siapa Ok Taecyeon?"_

 _Uhuk...!_

 _Luhan seketika tersedak minumannya membuat dahi Sehun seketika mengernyit "Kenapa sampai tersedak?" katanya bertanya dan mulai menunjukkan nada tak sukanya akan ekspresi Luhan._

 _"_ _K-_ _Kau membuka ponselku?"_

 _"Tidak. Dia terus menghubungimu malam tadi. Memangnya dia siapa?"_

 _Sehun masih menggunakan nada yang sama –_ _nada yang menunjukkan kalau dia tak suka dengan pria bernama Ok Taecyeon ini-_

 _"Bukan urusanmu. Dan jangan mencoba mencari tahu."_

 _Luhan dengan cepat berdiri dari kursinya, merasa begitu panik saat Sehun bertanya tentang Taecyeon dan akan berakhir menginterograsinya dan kehidupannya_ _"yang lain"_ _bisa terungkap kapan saja._

 _Dia sudah akan berlari keluar kafe sebelum tangan Sehun mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya "Sehun lepas. Ini sakit." Katanya meringis karena Sehun mencengkramnya terlampau kuat._

 _"Dia bukan kekasihmu kan?"_

 _"Aku bilang bukan urusanmu."_

 _"Dia bukan kekasihmu kan?' Suara Sehun semakin berat dan seketika membuat Luhan meremang, namun tak mau terlihat salah dimata Sehun, membuat Luhan menatap Sehun sedikit marah saat ini._

 _"Aku bilang bukan-.."_

 _"JAWAB AKU!"_

 _Luhan memejamkan erat matanya dan tak lama melihat ke beberapa orang yang kini menatap ke arahnya "Sehun kau gila." Katanya mendesis membuat Sehun berdiri dari kursinya._

 _"Dia bukan kekasihmu kan?" katanya semakin mengulang dan mencengkram erat jemari Luhan._

 _"Dia kekasihku. OK TAECYEON KEKASIHKU. PUAS?!"_

 _Sehun seketika melepas pegangannya di tangan Luhan dan seketika tersenyum menakutkan menatap Luhan "Jadi ini alasannya kau tak pernah menerima cintaku?" katanya bertanya sedikit tertawa sebelum kembali menatap tajam ke arah Luhan "Selamat untukmu kalau begitu!" katanya sedikit menggeram merasa begitu dikhianati oleh Luhan. Karena selama ini saat dia meminta Luhan menjadi kekasihnya, Luhan selalu menolak dengan alasan Sehun akan terus membagi perhatiannya dengan Jiyeon –_ _hell-_ _Semua itu hanya alasan sialan karena kenyataannya Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih._

 _"Sehun aku-.."_

 _Luhan berusaha menahan Sehun namun kali ini Sehun menghempas tangannya merasa begitu marah dan kecewa pada Luhan. Luhan sendiri hanya bisa menghela dalam nafasnya menyadari kalau kali ini dia sudah keterlaluan berbohong pada Sehun. Membuatnya kembali terduduk dan tertunduk melihat bangku kosong yang baru saja ditempati Sehun beberapa detik yang lalu "Aku kan belum selesai berbicara. Kenapa kau pergi." Katanya tertawa lirih dan semakin menatap tak berkedip kursi didepannya._

 _"_ _Sehun aku mencintaimu-..._ _Harusnya kau mendengar dulu ucapanku. Kau marah ya? Maaf aku keterlaluan."_

 _Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja dan sedikit tertawa lirih menebak kalau harinya akan berjalan buruk karena sudah jelas Sehun tidak akan mau berbicara padanya. Luhan menatap ke luar jendela dan memperhatikan pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas terbang semakin tinggi meninggalkan dirinya yang kembali harus sendiri merasakan dinginnya malam ini. Sedikit bersandar pada jendela di kafe dan bergumam mengepalkan tangannya kuat._

 _"_ _Ma...Aku harus bagaimana?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort

Length : Chapter(s)

Rate : T & M

YAOI

.

Typo(s)

.

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ok Taecyeon bukan kekasihku."_

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya kalimat Ok Taecyeon bukan kekasihku diucapkan terus menerus oleh remaja yang bisa terlihat tampan dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan, Membuat remaja tampan yang sudah mendengar kalimat tersebut dari awal matanya membuka hingga kini mereka sarapan di kantin asrama yang dibuat seperti _cafetaria_ cukup jenuh dan hanya memutar malas bola matanya.

"Lalu?"

Hanya sepenggal kalimat dengan helaan nafas dalam yang dilontarkan si pria tampan membuat si pria cantik mengepalkan kuat tangannya mencoba untuk tidak _-sangat mencoba untuk tidak-_ emosi saat teman kecilnya benar-benar memasang "harga tinggi" disaat dirinya sudah mulai "menurunkan harga"

"Lalu berhenti bersikap dingin padaku. Aku benci melihatnya."

Pagi ini waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, itu artinya kelas pertama akan segera dimulai. Dan untuk pagi ini kedua teman kecil yang sedang bersitegang memiliki jadwal pelajaran yang berbeda.

Jika si putra aktor dan model terkenal, Oh Sehun memiliki jadwal sejarah dan sastra maka si putra pengusaha dan ibu rumah tangga, Xi Luhan harus berkutat dengan pelajaran seni dan kreasi yang sangat ia benci.

"Ok Taecyeon itu siapa?"

Kali ini suara bertanya datang dari remaja berkulit tan yang sedang membawa nampan beirisi cemilan untuk pria cantiknya yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan hanya sibuk menggerutu dan sama sekali tak mengambil makanannya.

Membuat – _Jongin-_ nama remaja berkulit tan itu segera menarik kursi tepat di samping pria cantiknya dan menyerahkan segelas susu strawberry kesukaan si pria _"Manly" –dalam tanda kutip-_

"Minum dulu." katanya mengalihkan perhatian Luhan yang sedang merajuk dan berbicara tak jelas pada Sehun sedari awal mereka membuka mata.

" _ish._ Sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Aku tidak minum susu lagi. Ambilkan aku kopi." katanya menggerutu membuat Kai tak ambil pusing. Dia pun segera mengambil segelas susu yang tak diinginkan Luhan, berniat mengambilnya dari Luhan sebelum

 _Gulp…!_

Sebelum Luhan mengambil gelas susu darinya dan meminum habis seluruh cairan berwarna merah itu dengan sekali tenggak.

Kai, Chanyeol bahkan Sehun yang sedang marah sekalipun ingin sekali berteriak dan bertanya kalau Luhan berasal dari planet mana. _Ah-..._ tak perlu bertanya darimana Luhan berasal karena sepertinya pria cantik mereka berasal dari planet dimana semua penduduknya gemar menggerutu, mengumpat dan sangat arogan. – _Katakanlah mereka bertiga gila_ -. Tapi bersama Luhan untuk waktu yang lama memang sedikit banyak membuat cara berpikir dan tingkat kewarasan mereka berkurang.

"Jangan meminum jatahku."

Luhan kembali mengucapkan gerutuan anak sepuluh tahun yang entah sudah berapa kalinya harus didengar oleh Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol membuat ketiga pria tampan yang kini mengelilinginya memandang antara gemas dan ingin memaki pria yang entah mengapa selalu membuat mereka harus bertingkah layaknya sang "ayah" yang sedang meladeni putra kecil dan cantik mereka yang sangat manja.

"Dasar wanita!" Chanyeol bergumam pelan namun jelas sekali terdengar oleh Luhan yang kini menatapnya _-agak-_ mengerikan.

"Katakan sekali lagi. Aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan setelahnya."

Chanyeol pun hanya terkekeh mendengar gertakan tak penting Luhan, lalu setelahnya kembali sibuk dengan sarapannya, mengabaikan Luhan yang kini mulai merajuk dan mengganggu Sehun yang sama sekali tak meresponnya.

"Sehun aku serius. Ok Taecyeon bukan kekasihku!"

 _Triingg…!_

Sehun hanya melihat sekilas Luhan sebelum akhirnya bergegas memasuki kelas pertamanya hari ini.

"Astaga Oh Sehun! Aku sedang bicara padamu." katanya memekik berniat mengejar kembali teman kecilnya sebelum dua temannya yang lain terlihat jengah dan memutar malas bola mata mereka.

"Ada yang bisa memberitahuku siapa si Ok Taecyeon ini?" gumam Chanyeol sedikit berteriak dan bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Ok Taecyeon kekasih Luhan."

"Sehun! Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Kau yang mengatakannya semalam."

"Aku sedang kesal jadi asal bicara.'

"Oh…"

Dan setelahnya suara pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan terdengar samar semakin menjauh, membuat kedua teman mereka yang lain sedikit terkekeh kesal sebelum

" _tunggu..!"_

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti mengunyah makanannya dan menatap Kai yang masih sibuk menggoda para gadis yang lewat didepannya.

"Kai…" katanya memanggil Kai dengan nada tak yakin membuat temannya sekilas menoleh lalu kembali mengerling gadis yang lewat di sekitarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau mendengar ucapan Sehun yang mengatakan kalau Luhan memiliki kekasih?"

"Ya..Namanya Ok Taec-..."

Kai tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara dan memutar tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang melebar dan dahi mengernyit. Sama-sama terdiam dan saling bertatapan lama sampai

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

Keduanya berteriak dengan lantang menentang keras jenis hubungan apapun yang Luhan jalani selain dengan mereka bertiga.

Menurut Kai dan Chanyeol, satu Sehun saja sudah rumit. Jadi mereka tidak akan berbaik hati membiarkan entah Sehun kedua atau siapapun mendekati Luhan apalagi sampai mendapatkan hati Luhan.

Tidak lagi-...Karena selain Sehun, Luhan tidak akan repot-repot berbaik hati. Dia hanya akan menjadi Luhan menyebalkan yang akan kalian kenal sepanjang hidup kalian. Karena lagi-lagi selain Sehun! Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menjinakan rusa China kepala batu seperti pria mungil mereka.

Dan jika Luhan sampai menemukan Sehun keduanya. Itu artinya kedua pria tampan yang hingga 17 tahun mereka belum nemiliki kekasih karena Luhan menetangnya, harus bersiap kehilangan perhatian Luhan seutuhnya. Dan karena hal itupula mereka tidak akan membiarkan Luhan memiliki kekasih karena Luhan sudah menjadi – _hak paten-_ ketiganya _Well-..._ sekali lagi… mereka tidak akan berbaik hati membiarkan Luhan memiliki kekasih-... _ **tidak akan pernah!**_

Begitulah kira-kira isi kepala Kai dan Chanyeol, sama sekali tak berbeda dengan reaksi Sehun malam tadi. Kedua pria yang tumbuh dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu pun segera berlari mencari kemana rusa mereka pergi. Memastikan sendiri kalau Luhan tidak memiliki kekasih.

Dan jika ternyata benar Luhan memiliki kekasih, maka mereka tidak akan berbaik hati menerima entah pria atau wanita yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan. Karena satu-satunya hal yang akan mereka lakukan adalah mendesak Luhan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya entah dengan siapapun dia menjalinnya.

Sementara kedua temannya berlari mencari kemana Luhan pergi. Maka Luhan sedang berjalan mengimbangi kecepatan langkah kaki panjang Sehun yang begitu cepat melangkah.

Membuatnya sesekali menggerutu mengutuk kesempurnaan tubuh teman kecilnya sementara dirinya hanya tumbuh secara normal _-tidak dia atas rata-rata seperti ketiga temannya-._ Di sela kesulitannya mengejar Sehun pun, Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya karena ketampanan Sehun yang begitu membuat berdebar walau hanya dilihat dari belakang. Sedikit merona mengagumi kesempurnaan cinta pertamanya – _salah-_ teman kecilnya sampai.

"Sehun oppa… Aku membawakan bekal makan siang untukmu. Makanlah."

Langkahnya terhenti dengan suara desahan nafas yang begitu kasar terdengar. Dahinya mengernyit sementara bibirnya tak berhenti mencibir menyadari perbedaan sikap yang diberikan Sehun untuknya dan adik kelas mereka. Membuat Luhan sedikit menyeringai sebelum kembali berjalan mendekati teman kecilnya yang memang memiliki penggemar dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Sehun memang sudah memiliki banyak penggemar ditahun pertama mereka bersekolah. Bukan karena dia putra seorang aktor dan model terkenal. Tapi karena wajah Sehun memang terlalu tampan dengan tinggi tubuh sempurna yang membuat setiap wanita yang melihatnya langsung terpikat.

Dan masalah fisik Sehun yang tumbuh nyaris sempurna tanpa cela itu sedikit banyak membuat Luhan was-was dan takut kalau akhirnya Sehun akan memiliki kekasih. Karena jujur saja saat ini tak ada yang membuat Luhan takut kehilangan Sehun selain teman kecil Sehun _–Jiyeon-_ yang secara tak langsung selalu berada di dekat Sehun.

" _aku marah. Aku sangat marah._ " Katanya bergumam dan tak lama berjalan cepat menghampiri dimana Sehun berada dan.

 _Sret….!_

Luhan dengan kasar mengambil makanan yang diberikan si _-gadis penggoda-_ dari tangan Sehun dan mengembalikannya dengan cepat ke adik kelas yang kini ketakutan melihat Luhan yang terkenal _-arogan dan suka memaki-_ kini berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Kem-bali ke kelas-mu!"

Suara itu terdengar lembut-... sangat lembut. Namun penekanan yang dilontarkan seolah memiliki kekuatan _"pencabik"_ hati karena rasanya begitu menakutkan dan membuat hatimu begitu berdebar horor saat mendengar suara peringatan dari satu-satunya pria yang tak memiliki satu teman pun _-kecuali tiga pria tampan yang selalu mengelilinginya-_ di sekolah.

Si gadis yang baru memasuki tahun pertamanya itu pun hanya menunduk dengan warna kuku yang memucat mendengar peringatan dari Luhan, membuatnya mengangguk tanpa menatap Luhan yang dengan sengaja melingkarkan sempurna kedua tangan Sehun di pinggangnya.

" _n-ne Sunbae_."

Dan setelah melirik sekilas _-keposesifan-_ Luhan pada Sehun, si adik kelas hanya memandang iri pada Luhan sebelum berlari dengan bekal yang kembali harus ia bawa karena tak berhasil diberikan pada Sehun.

Luhan sendiri diam-diam tersenyum meyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Sehun berada tepat di belakangnya dengan tangan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya. Membuatnya tanpa ragu bersandar di dada pria tampan yang entah sejak kapan sudah memiliki otot-otot super seksi yang bermunculan di lengan dan dadanya. Dan yang paling penting _ **-catat yang paling penting!-**_. Sehun tak lagi berlari menghindarinya. Membuat si pria cantik bersorak dengan kepercayaan diri mengira dirinya menang dan Sehun tak lagi marah padanya sampai

"Tidak baik untuk seseorang yang mempunyai kekasih berbuat seintim ini dengan temannya. Jadi jika kau tidak keberatan tolong lepaskan tanganku karena aku ingin masuk kelas."

" _Shit!_ Dia mulai lagi."

Awalnya Luhan merasa berdebar saat Sehun berbisik dibelakangnya dengan dagu bertumpu di bahunya. Merasa begitu merinding saat hembusan nafas Sehun begitu terasa di tengkuknya dan membuatnya seketika melemas karena terbuai.

Namun saat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Luhan. Maka saat itu pula Luhan kembali menggerutu dan menggeram kesal melihat punggung kokoh itu berjalan menjauhinya. Tangannya kembali mengepal dan berpikir keras bagaimana caranya membuat Sehun kembali bersikap normal padanya.

" _Oh Sehun kau benar-benar...!"_

Tangan Luhan mengepal erat, kakinya sedikit berlari sementara mulutnya terus memanggil nama Sehun yang entah sudah berapa kali terus mengabaikannya, membuat Luhan benar-benar marah dan

 _Grep...!_

Luhan mencengkram erat lengan Sehun, membawa teman kecilnya itu ke gedung penyimpanan peralatan olahraga lalu menutupnya cepat berharap tak ada yang masuk sebelum masalah konyol ini selesai,

"Dengar ya!" katanya membawa Sehun ke dinding dan seketika menghimpitnya dengan tangan yang berada di atas kepala Sehun. Membuat si pria tampan yang daripada kesal lebih terlihat gemas karena si pria cantik bahkan menaikkan kedua kakinya untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuh mereka.

"Ok Taecyeon bukan kekasihku. Apa kau jelas?" katanya mulai menggertak – _sedikit kesulitan-_ karena kakinya berjinjit dan mulai terasa keram saat ini.

"Serius Lu? Kau menghimpitku ke dinding dengan kaki berjinjit? Itu sama sekali tidak keren."

Dan daripada membahas si pria bernama Ok Taecyeon yang sedari tadi keluar dari bibir pria cantiknya, Sehun lebih memilih untuk mengomentari cara Luhan menggertaknya yang – _sama sekali-_ tidak Manly – _Seperti katanya-._ Membuat Luhan seketika merona dan menrutuki tinggi tubuhnya yang terpaut jauh dari teman kecil yang jelas tumbuh besar bersamanya.

"Tidak Lucu!"

"Aku bilang kau tidak keren bukan tidak lucu." Gumam Sehun mengoreksi membuat Luhan semakin berjinjit agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun.

"Ok Taecyeon bukan kekasihku."

"Lalu siapa dia?"

"Hanya teman."

"Yakin hanya teman?"

"Ya!"

"Lalu teman macam apa yang menuliskan pesan _Kapan kau datang Lu? Aku merindukammu!"_

Raut wajah Luhan mengeras dengan mata sedikit melebar menyadari kalau kebiasan Sehun mencampuri urusan pribadinya sama sekali belum berubah.

"Berhenti membuka ponselku tanpa izin."

"Kenapa? Takut kami bertiga tahu kau memiliki kekasih?'

"DIA BUKAN KEKASIHKU!"

Luhan tanpa sengaja berteriak marah membuat suasana seketika hening. Dia pun kembali menapakan kakinya secara normal dan hanya tertunduk sedikit terengah menyadari telah membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan Ok Taecyeon bukan kekasihku. Terserah padamu mau menganggapnya seperti apa. Aku pergi dulu."

Luhan sudah membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Sehun sebelum dia merasa lengannya di tarik dan kini dialah yang berada di posisi terhimpit di dinding sementara Sehun mengunci pergerakannya dengan sempurna "Sudah menyerah membuatku yakin si Ok Taecyeon ini bukan kekasihmu?" katanya bertanya memaksa Luhan menatapnya.

Luhan sendiri cukup berdebar berada dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan Sehun, dia bahkan bisa mencium aroma khas yang terlalu kuat menguar dari pria tampan didepannya dengan begitu kuat. _well-.._ mereka memang sering berada dengan jarak sedekat ini. Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda karena mereka sedang bertengkar. "Percuma. Kita akan semakin bertengkar karenanya."

"Kalau begitu coba lagi."

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi?" katanya bertanya frustasi membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum karenanya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini." Katanya sedikit mengusap lembut wajah Luhan sebelum menangkup wajah cantik itu dengan kedua tangannya dan

 _Chu~_

Sehun memiringkan wajahnya untuk menangkup bibir Luhan, mendiamkannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggerakan bibirnya yang jelas menerima penolakan dari Luhan

 _Bukan..._

Luhan bukannya menolak, dia hanya merasa begitu asing karena tiba-tiba ada benda kenyal yang menempel sempurna di bibirnya – _tidak-._ Bukan hanya menempel bibir yang kini melumatnya dan memberikan rasa hangat untuk seluruh tubuhnya bahkan telah membuat gerakan menghisap dengan kuat.

Luhan terbuai sesaat dengan sensasi yang _**untuk pertama kalinya**_ dia rasakan. Membuat instingnya bekerja dan menutup mata mencoba menikmati gerakan di bibirnya yang begitu membuat sensasi aneh di dadanya dan bagian yang berada di antara selangkangannya.

Awalnya dia tidak mempedulikannya namun saat sesuatu dibawah sana begitu membuatnya sesak dia secara refleks mendorong dada Sehun dan sedikit memukulnya meminta di lepaskan.

Namun alih-alih melepaskan lumatan lembutnya, Sehun malah semakin menjadi menghisap dan menikmati bibir pria cantiknya membuat

" _hmmphh…"_ sebuah desahan lolos dari mulut Luhan membuat Sehun semakin mempedalam ciumannya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Digigitnya pelan bibir Luhan seolah meminta akses lebih, dan Luhan yang seolah dibuat mabuk dengan sensasi ciuman mereka kembali mengikuti insting dengan membuka mulutnya lebih lebar.

Membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum dan tanpa ragu melancarkan lumatannya dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam lidah Luhan, sedikit menggelitik lidah Luhan dengan lidahnya dan menghisap kuat lidah dan bibir Luhan sebelum akhirnya Sehun melepas ciumannya, membuat rona wajah Luhan semerah kepiting rebus saat ini.

Sehun yang menyadarinya pun sedikit tersenyum sambil mengusap bibir Luhan yang masih terengah dan lagi-lagi meniadakan jarak di antara mereka dengan kedua dahi yang menyatu saat ini.

"Aku tahu dia bukan kekasihmu. Aku masuk kelas terlebih dulu. Bye Lu."

Luhan benar-benar dibuat membelalak saat ini. Bukan hanya karena Sehun menciumnya , lalu mengatakan dia tahu Taecyeon bukan kekasihnya. Tapi karena saat ini dia ditinggalkan sendiri di gudang sekolahnya dengan jantung yang berdebar hebat dan bibirnya yang membengkak

 _Bibir?_

Bicara tentang bibir. Luhan secara refleks memegang bibirnya dan sedikit membelalak menyadari kalau

"OH SEHUN! KAU MENGAMBIL CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!"

Katanya berteriak dan berlari ke luar gudang berniat memaki Sehun sebelum

 _BRAK..!_

 _Sebelum_ tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan dua tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya " _Eh?_ Tadi Sehun yang berlari dari dalam sana. Sekarang kau. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian la-...Luhan jangan bilang kau dan Sehun-.."

Luhan yang masih sedikit meringis pun sedikit mengumpat pada kedua temannya lalu tak lama memandang kesal pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang kembali sedang menginterograsinya.

"Luhan kau dan Sehun tidak berbuat yang macam-macam kan?"

"Tidak bercinta kan?"

"BUKAN URUSAN KALIAN!"

Dan lagi-...Kedua pria tampan yang kini memejamkan matanya karena suara teriakan Luhan terlalu keras hanya bisa terkekeh menyadari kalau sesuatu telah terjadi didalam sana.

"Yeol.." Kai memanggil sahabatnya yang kini sedang memperhatikan Luhan yang berlari semakin menjauh.

" _hmmh_ "

"Sepertinya Sehun sudah mulai bergerak menjadikan Luhan miliknya."

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh sebelum merangkul pundak sahabatnya yang benar-benar kehilangan harapan tentang menjadikan Luhan "miliknya."

"Aku lebih memilih Sehun daripada pria atau wanita asing. Setidaknya kalau Luhan bersama Sehun, kita masih memiliki masing-masing seperempat hati Luhan." katanya memberitahu Kai yang terlihat miris saat ini.

"Hanya seperempat? Bukan Setengah?"

" _nope._ Hanya seperempat." Katanya mengulang dan terus merangkul sahabatnya yang sedang patah hati ala kadarnya menuju kelas mereka.

"Aku harus mencari kekasih juga kalau begitu."

"Aku juga akan mencari kekasih."

"Apa menurutmu Luhan sudah menerima cinta Sehun?"

"Entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan bersama."

"Kau benar."

"Sehun pasti kewalahan jika Luhan menjadi kekasihnya."

"Dan saat itu kita ada untuk tertawa." Timpal Chanyeol memberitahu Kai yang mengangguk dengan cepat. Membayangkan bagaimana wajah Sehun dan betapa Sehun akan sering mengalah membuat keduanya hanya bisa tertawa tak sabar menantikan hari itu terjadi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Blam….!_

Terdengar suara pintu mobil di tutup dan menampilkan sang pengemudi berusia tujuh belas tahun yang memakai kaos dan kacamata hitam dipadu dengan sneaker putihnya lengkap dengan ponsel yang tak pernah lepas dari tangannya.

Remaja yang memiliki ketampanan tanpa cela itu segera membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menatap rindu pada rumah mewah tempatnya dibesarkan. Sedikit melirik ke arloji tampannya dan mengira-ngira sudah berapa lama dia tidak pulang mengingat orang tuanya terus bekerja sebagai entertainer sementara dirinya tinggal di asrama sekolah hampir tiga tahun lamanya.

" _sudah lama sekali."_

Katanya bergumam dan tak lama melangkah masuk menelusuri halaman rumahnya yang luas sampai ada beberapa pelayan yang membungkuk untuk menyapanya.

"Selamat malam tuan muda."

Yang disapa pun hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum membalas sapaan dari pria tua yang sudah bekerja dengan orang tuanya selama hampir tiga puluh tahun "Paman…. sepertinya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

Si paman hanya sedikit tersenyum dan tanpa sadar memuji ketampanan tuan mudanya yang jelas sekali tumbuh tampan seperti ayahnya.

"Anda terlalu sibuk di asrama sekolah dan hampir tak pernah pulang saat hari libur tiba." katanya mengingatkan tuan mudanya yang hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Aku terlalu bahagia tinggal di rumah pria cantikku saat liburan. Itu alasannya kenapa aku tidak pernah pulang." katanya menjawab dan tak lama mengikuti kepala pelayan yang kini berjalan di depannya.

"Alasan lebih tepatnya adalah karena orang tua anda selalu sibuk saat anda mendapatkan hari libur. Maka dari itu keluarga Xi dengan senang hati menerima kedatangan anda."

"Tepat sekali! Aku seperti menantu disana."

"Ayah tidak yakin kalau Garry akan menerimamu sebagai menantu."

Si remaja tujuh belas tahun yang sedang berbicara serius dengan kepala pelayannya seketika menoleh dan begitu senang mendapati ayahnya sedang melipat tangan di atas dadanya dan jelas sedang menggoda dirinya.

"Kalau begitu itu menjadi tugasmu untuk meyakinkan ayah Luhan."

"Ya tentu saja. Kalau perlu ayah akan berlutut memohon agar Luhan menjadi bagian keluarga Oh." katanya membalas sang putra yang terlihat tersenyum sangat tampan saat ini.

Membuatnya berjalan mendekati putranya dengan menatap rindu pada satu-satunya darah daging yang ia miliki

"Hey jagoan."

"Hey Dad."

Kedua pria tampan berbeda generasi itu pun saling memeluk melepas rindu. Sedikit bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kalinya mereka bisa berada sedekat ini tanpa kamera yang mengelilingi.

"Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi pria ya?" katanya bergumam bangga menyadari putranya tumbuh begitu sempurna. Tak hanya memiliki wajah dan tubuh seperti ibunya tapi Sehun benar-benar memiliki kepribadian yang membuat bangga dirinya.

"Memangnya selama ini aku apa? Manusia setengah jadi?" katanya menjawab membuat sang ayah terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau pangeran kecilku yang sudah berubah menjadi pangeran tampan berkuda putih."

Kali ini Sehun yang sedikit tertawa, dirinya pun berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin "Aku suka istilah yang kau gunakan." katanya memberitahu dan menenggak setengah botol air mineral yang ada di tangannya.

"Mana Mommy?" katanya bertanya pada sang ayah yang masih menatapnya tak berkedip

"Mommy disini nak. Nanti mommy turun dan memelukmu. Tunggu sebentar anakku yang tampan."

Baik Sehun maupun Joongki-..Keduanya mendongak ke lantai dua tempat Miranda berada dengan ponsel yang masih bertengger manis di telinganya. Membuat kedua pria tampan yang berada di bawah hanya saling menatap sebelum mengangkat kedua bahu mereka, mengabaikan urusan si model cantik yang hampir tak bisa melepas ponsel dari tangannya. "Biarkan ibumu. Ayo kita bicara."

Sehun pun mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti ayahnya ke ruang keluarga "Ayah pikir kau mengajak Luhan."

"Dia sedang menghindariku." katanya memberitahu Joongki yang terlihat menghela nafasnya mendengar penuturan sang anak.

"Bertengkar lagi?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku menciumnya dan sejak pagi tadi dia menghindariku."

 _Uhuk...!_

Joongki tiba-tiba tersedak minumannya dan menatap tak percaya pada putranya "Kau benar-benar sudah mencium Luhan?"

" _hmm.."_ gumam Sehun membalas dan dengan santai kembali menenggak minumannya.

"Di bibir?"

"Di bibir." Katanya memberitahu sang ayah yang daripada marah malah terlihat bangga pada putranya.

" _whoaa.._ Garry tidak akan mengampunimu kalau dia tahu nak"

"Papa tidak akan tahu."

"Benar dia tidak akan tahu. _Daddy proud of you Son._ Kau benar-benar pria sejati"gumam Joongki yang kini menaik turunkan kedua alisnya menggoda putranya. Membuat Sehun sedikit kesal dan segera bertanya pada ayahnya

"Oia ada apa ayah memintaku datang ke rumah?" gumam Sehun bertanya mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan sang ayah yang semakin melanggar _privasi_ nya sebagai seorang anak dan seorang pria.

" _ah-..._ ini menyangkut pesta ulang tahunmu nak. Ayah ingin kau mengundang seluruh temanmu di sekolah. Katakan pada mereka EXO akan menjadi bintang tamu."

"Batalkan. Aku tidak mau acaranya berlebihan."

"Acaranya tidak berlebihan. Kau berusia tujuh belas tahun hanya sekali. Jadi Ayah memutuskan untuk menjadikannya pesta dengan kehadiran teman-temanmu sebagai pelengkap."

"Akan ada kamera dan wartawan?"

"Mengingat kau putra aktor dan model terkenal. _Ya…_ Tentu saja ada kamera."

" _Come on Dad!_ Aku tidak mau ada wartawan dan kamera." katanya kembali memprotes membuat Joongki menatap putranya dengan serius kali ini

"Lalu apa yang kau mau? Ayah tetap akan mengadakan pesta." Katanya tak mau mengalah pada putranya dan memberitahu putranya yang terlihat berpikir saat ini.

"Luhan pernah bilang ada sebuah yayasan sosial di dekat sekolah kami. Aku ingin mengundang mereka semua. Dan memberikan sedikit uang untuk mereka."

Joongki sedikit tertegun menatap lama putranya dan sedikit tersenyum bangga pada putranya yang benar-benar tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang begitu sederhana dan peduli pada sekitarnya. "Kau mendapatkannya."

Sehun pun kembali tersenyum dan mulai mengangguk menyetujui pesta ulang tahun yang akan dirayakan untuknya "Oia apa noona akan datang?" katanya kembali bertanya pada sang ayah yang terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan putranya.

"Noona."

"ummh..noona.. _Beauty noona_." Katanya sedikit berbisik karena tak mau ibunya mendengar pertanyaan sensitif yang sedang diajukan Sehun pada ayahnya

Dahi Joongki masih mengernyit dengan mata yang bertatapan lama dengan putranya. Berpikir apa yang dibicarakan Sehun, sebelum akhirnya memekik mengerti apa yang ditanyakan putranya " _ah-.._ Tentu saja Noona akan datang."

" _yey!"_ Sehun pun bersorak mengetahui si pemeran wanita utama dari drama yang belum lama ayahnya bintangi dikonfirmasi hadir ke ulang tahunnya. Membuatnya sangat bahagia sampai dia terdiam saat suara sang ibu terdengar.

"Noona? Siapa noona? _Ah-.._ apa kalian sedang membicarakan Song Hye Kyo. Dokter Kang Mo Yeon _hah?!_ "

" _aigoo.._ Kenapa mommy cantik berteriak. Sini aku peluk."

Sehun pun mau tak mau tertawa menyadari kalau ibunya sedang cemburu dan tak suka kalau kedua prianya membicarakan wanita lain.

"Jelas saja Mommy berteriak. Bagaimana bisa kau memanggilnya noona sementara memanggilku Mommy? Usia kami terpaut tidak jauh. Kenapa Hye kyo terlihat lebih muda sementara mommy tidak?"

 _-apa semua pemilik tanggal 20 April bersikap seperti ini?-_

Sehun mau tak mau bergumam seperti itu menyadari kalau sifat wanita cantik dan pria cantikya _-sama sekali tidak berbeda-_. Sama-sama suka menggerutu dan sama-sama pencemburu berat.

"Lalu siapa yang menjadi ibuku kalau aku memanggilmu noona?" katanya bertanya membuat Miranda sedikit resah namun segera menjawab.

"Mommy tentu saja!"

"Yasudah kalau begitu Mommy ibuku. Hye Kyo noona ibu angkatku."

"Oh Sehun!"

" _araseo araseo._ Aku hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku cantik." katanya mendekap Miranda dan menatap ayahnya yang hanya tertawa melihat istri dan putranya saling menggoda malam ini.

"Apa mommy menyesal menikah muda dan memiliki seorang anak remaja di usiamu sekarang?"

Miranda pun menggeleng cepat dan semakin memeluk putranya erat "Tidak sama sekali. Sehunnie malaikat Mommy." katanya bergumam membuat Sehun tersenyum dan menatap ayahnya yang terlihat menyetujui ucapan ibunya.

"Kau juga harus menikah di usia tujuh belas tahun agar anakmu kelak tidak memiliki perbedaan usia yang begitu jauh denganmu."

" _Deal!_ Kalau begitu kau harus segera terbang ke Beijing dan katakan pada Garry Appa kalau aku melamar Luhan.".

"Itu akan sulit." gumam Joongki memijat kepalanya yang tak sakit membuat baik Sehun maupun Miranda hanya tertawa mencibir pada pria tiga puluh empat tahun yang selalu asal berbicara di depan keluarganya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ke asrama."

Miranda yang sedang tertawa pun tiba-tiba menatap putranya seperti puppy kecil yang ditinggal majikannya "Kau tidak bermalam di rumah nak?"

"Aku harus bersiap untuk persiapan ujian akhir malam ini. Lagipula aku bilang pada Luhan dan yang lain akan pulang. Aku tidak mau mereka menunggu Mom."

" _huft.._ Baiklah. Setelah ujian akhir kalian selesai. Kalian bebas kan?"

" _hmm..._ Mungkin setelahnya hanya akan disibukkan dengan persiapan masuk ke perguruan tinggi." katanya memberitahu kedua orang tuanya yang tampak tertarik dengan pembicaraan kali ini.

"Lalu kau berniat mengambil jurusa apa nak?"

"Entahlah. Belum tahu."

"Pikirkan baik-baik mulai sekarang."

"Okey."

"Dan ingat harus memilih tempat yang sama dengan Luhan."

Sehun yang sedang mencari kunci mobilnya pun sedikit menoleh dan menatap ayahnya sedikit curiga "Aku sudah mendengarmu menyebutkan nama Luhan hampir seratus kali Dad. Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?"

"Kau benar nak. Luhan cinta kedua ayahmu." gumam Miranda mencibir membuat Joongki menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa dipaksakan saat ini _"Aku tidak-.."_

"Sayangnya kau tidak masuk dalam daftar sainganku Dad." katanya memberitahu sang ayah yang kini hanya bisa tertawa kencang mendengar penuturan sang anak.

"Kau tidak masuk kualifikasi." timpal Miranda membuat Joongki mulai jengah karenanya.

" _ya..ya..ya terserah kalian."_

"Mom aku pulang."

Sehun akhirnya menginterupsi pertengkaran tak penting orang tuanya. Sedikit mencium kening ibunya sebelum beralih mendekati ayahnya untuk berpamitan.

"Aku pulang." katanya berpamitan pada sang ayah yang hanya mengangguk sekilas dengan tangan yang memegang kunci mobil untuk putranya

"Apa ini?"

"Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Mobil? Lagi?"

"Yap. Audi keluaran terbaru. Ayah mendapatkannya dengan susah payah hanya untukmu."

Sehun pun sedikit berbinar menatap kunci mobil yang dipegang ayahnya, antara ragu dan tidak ingin segera mencoba mobil barunya "Ambil nak. Ini milikmu."

Dan tanpa ragu Sehun pun mengambil kunci mobilnya yang baru, kemudian berlari menuju garasi rumah mereka dengan membuang asal kunci mobilnya yang lama.

" _Whoaaa…"_

"Kau suka?"

Joongki merangkul istrinya dan bertanya memperhatikan putranya yang sedang mencoba mobil terbaru yang kini menjadi miliknya.

"Ini sempurna!" gumam Sehun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan sedikit menoleh menatap ayahnya "Thank you Dad."

Joongki hanya mengangkat ibu jarinya tersenyum senang melihat putranya sangat bahagia dan sedikit mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya yang juga bergumam berterimakasih padanya.

"Aku tidak sabar menunjukannya pada Kai, Chanyeol dan Luhan."

Melihat putranya berada di mobil dengan nama Luhan disebut membuat Joongki teringat sesuatu dan berniat bertanya pada putranya.

"Hey nak."

" _hmmh.."_ gumam Sehun menoleh dan menatap ayahnya yang terlihat bingung

"Bicara tentang Luhan. Kapan terakhir kalinya kau melihat Luhan membawa mobil?"

"Entahlah. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya membawa mobil. Terakhir kali dia mengemudi saat kita berada di Hawai musim panas lalu. Setelahnya tidak pernah. Kenapa?"

"Perasaan ayah saja atau memang kemampuan mengemudi Luhan di atas rata-rata?"

Sehun segera mematikan mesin mobilnya dan bergegas keluar untuk bertanya pada ayahnya tentang hal yang tidak dia ketahui "Apa maksud ayah? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Kami hanya memiliki waktu empat puluh lima menit saat menyusul kalian ke bandara kemarin malam. Ayah sudah bilang pada Luhan kalau tidak mungkin kami sampai tepat waktu. Sampai akhirnya Luhan meminta ayah bertukar posisi dengannya dan- _...brrrmm.!_ Seketika kami sampai di bandara."

"Caranya mengemudi sangat mengagumkan sekaligus membuat cemas. _He's like a pro_." katanya menambahkan membuat baik Miranda maupun Sehun menunjukkan wajah mereka yang jelas mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

"Aku akan memastikannya sendiri kalau begitu. Sampai nanti Mom.. Dad"

Sehun sedikit tergesa-gesa mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya sebelum kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan

 _Brrmmm…!_

Dan tak jauh berbeda saat melihat Luhan mengemudikan mobil. Joongki hanya bisa menggeleng menyadari kalau kemampuan mengemudi putranya juga jauh di atas rata-rata.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Cklek...!**_

"Aku tidak berniat melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi. Itu membosankan."

Sehun baru saja memasuki _mansion_ kecilnya bersama ketiga temannya di asrama. Jujur saja dia sedikit banyak penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya mengenai kemampuan Luhan mengemudi.

Namun saat melihat pria cantiknya yang selalu bertingkah _innocent_ membuatnya sedikit meragukan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya mengenai Luhan yang mengemudikan mobil layaknya _profesional_ yang sudah benar-benar ahli mengemudikan mobilnya.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, Luhan sedang bermain dengan masing-masing rambut Kai dan Chanyeol yang kini berbaring di paha kanan dan kirinya. Berceloteh banyak hal mengenai peralihan yang akan mereka rasakan sebagai orang dewasa tak lama lagi.

"Tapi kau harus melanjutkan perguruan tinggi Lu. Bersama kami."

"Tidak ada yang bisa memaksaku. Aku tidak mau."

"Sayangnya aku bisa memaksamu."

Gerakan tangan Luhan yang sedang mengusap lembut kedua dahi prianya pun tiba-tiba terhenti saat suara familiar yang seharian ini membuatnya berdebar kembali terdengar. Luhan berdiri dengan terburu-buru, membuat kepala Kai dan Chanyeol sempat berbenturan dan terdengar suara meringis dari keduanya yang kini mengusap pelan dahi masing-masing.

"Luhan kenapa tiba-tiba berdiri?" Kai yang sudah dalam posisi duduk sedikit memprotes Luhan yang entah mengapa menjadi salah tingkah dengan kedatangan Sehun. "Aku-.. _umh.._ Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam!" katanya berteriak memberitahu teman-temannya dan

 _BLAM...!_

Luhan menutup kencang pintu kamarnya membuat suara debaman yang begitu kuat terdengar hingga ke ruang santai.

"Sebenarnya kalian melakukan apa pagi tadi? Luhan takut melihat wajahmu."

"Dia bukan takut dia hanya malu." Gumam Sehun mengoreksi Chanyeol yang terlihat jengah dan mulai mencibir mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

"Yeol tangkap ini!"

Sehun tiba-tiba melemparkan kunci mobilnya yang baru pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol secara refleks pun menangkap lemparan dari Sehun dan sedikit menggerutu karenanya "Apa ini?" katanya menggeram kesal namun diabaikan Sehun yang kini membuka jaketnya dan melempar asal ke sofa terdekat.

"Ayahku memberikan mobil baru untukku."

Kedua temannya pun membelalak mendengar pernyataan Sehun yang bahkan mengucapkannya tanpa ekspresi "Lagi? kau diberikan mobil baru lagi?"

"Yap."

"Apa kali ini?'

"Audi A8 3,0. Cobalah."

" _oh shit!"_

Baik Kai maupun Chanyeol segera menghambur keluar Mansion untuk segera mencoba mobil baru yang dibelikan ayah Sehun untuknya "Kalau Luhan bertanya kami dimana. Katakan padanya kami membeli cemilan."

"Oke."

Dan setelahnya Kai dan Chanyeol benar-benar pergi mencoba mobil baru Sehun, meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tak berkedip menatap pintu kamar Luhan.

" _Kau pikir hanya kau yang berdebar?"_ Katanya bergumam dan tak lama memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati kamar Luhan dan

 _Cklek...!_

Perlahan Sehun membuka pintu kamar pria cantiknya "Kau sudah tidur?"

Luhan yang sedang kesulitan memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba dibuat kembali berdebar tak karuan saat suara Sehun terdengar bertanya padanya.

"Sudah. Jangan ganggu aku. Pergi sana!"

Dan alih-alih meninggalkan kamar Luhan, Sehun lebih memilih menutup pintu kamar Luhan dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Luhan membuat si pemilik kamar bergerak resah mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

Luhan berusaha mengabaikan suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, berusaha memejamkan matanya namun gagal karena saat ini seseorang menyingkap selimutnya dan memaksa berbaring di sampingnya.

"Geser atau aku akan berbaring menindihmu."

Mendengar penuturan teman kecilnya sontak membuat Luhan sedikit meremang dan memutuskan mengalah untuk sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke pojok tempat tidur membuat Sehun tersenyum menang dan segera berbaring di samping pria cantiknya yang tetap tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Aku boleh tidur disini kan?" katanya bertanya dan kembali memakaikan selimut untuk tubuh mereka berdua.

"Tidak perlu bertanya kalau kau sudah berbaring." Gumam Luhan menggerutu masih membelakangi Sehun dan menolak dengan keras untuk bertatapan dengan Sehun saat ini.

"Hey Lu.."

Sehun menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, memandang langit-langit di kamar Luhan yang sengaja dia pasang hiasan pemandangan malam hari agar Luhan tak merasa ketakutan jika sedang tidur sendirian.

"Aku sudah tidur." timpal Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit menoleh dan memperhatikan punggung mulus Luhan yang terekspos bebas karena si pria cantik hanya menggunakan _singlet_ kebesaran yang menunjukkan hampir semua bagian tubuh Luhan yang begitu mulus dan _flawless._

"Kau seksi."

Mendengar racauan Sehun yang semakin tak jelas membuat Luhan sedikit berdebar dan menaikkan cepat selimutnya hingga menutupi punggungnya yang terekspos bebas.

"Mesum!"

"Hanya Mesum denganmu kok. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Berisik aku mau tidur!"

" _ck._ Nona ini galak sekali." Gumam Sehun mencibir dan tak lama kembali menatap langit-langit dinding kamar Luhan yang menampilkan gambar hewan dan pemandangan malam.

"Masalah ciuman tadi pagi aku minta maaf."

Dibalik Selimut, Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya merasa begitu berdebar karena pada akhirnya Sehun membahas apa yang membuatnya resah sepanjang hari ini.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

" _Well-.._ Kalau begitu kau juga harus bertanggung jawab. Itu juga ciuman pertamaku."

Kembali melirik keadaan di balik selimut , kali ini Luhan sedikit membelalak dengan pernyataan Sehun, membuatnya sedikit mencibir dan semakin bersembunyi di selimutnya.

"Dasar pembohong!"

"Aku tidak-...Kau benar-benar ciuman pertamaku." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang entah mengapa merasa begitu hangat dengan pernyataan Sehun kali ini, membuat jantungnya seketika kembali berdebar dan suasana juga menjadi hening tak ada suara.

"Kau sudah tidur?" gumam Sehun kembali bertanya dan sedikit tersenyum karena kali ini Luhan tidak mengumpat melainkan menggeleng di balik selimut memberikan jawaban.

"Ayah bilang akan merayakan ulang tahunku."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya memberitahumu."

Luhan merasa sudah cukup keterlaluan kali ini, membuatnya sedikit menghela nafas sebelum membuka selimut dan berbalik menatap Sehun yang masih menatap langit-langit dikamarnya.

"Kau tidak bersembunyi lagi." katanya bertanya masih memandang langit-langit namun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Sedang tidak ingin." Timpalnya memberitahu Sehun yang hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ulang tahunmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Rencana yang dibuat Mommy dan Daddy?"

"Hanya pesta seperti biasa. Akan ada kamera dan teman-teman artis mereka lalu Daddy bilang EXO akan datang sebagai bintang tamu." Gumam Sehun memberitahu Luhan yang sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Kau mengundang semua teman kita?"

"Ya."

"Terdengar membosankan."

"Aku juga akan mengundang yayasan sosial yang selalu kau bicarakan."

"Benarkah?"

Dan kali ini Sehun benar-benar tersenyum menyadari benar kalau mengundang seluruh anak-anak di yayasan sosial adalah keputusan tepat karena tak hanya membuat anak-anak itu senang tapi juga membuat Luhannya bahagia.

Sehun pun menyudahi acara – _mari melihat langit-langit di dinding di kamar Luhan-._ memutuskan untuk membalikan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan agar bisa memandang wajah cantik yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar menanti jawaban

"Iya benar."

"Sehun kau yang terbaik!"

"Bukan brengsek?"

Luhan kembali menggigit bibirnya dan tak lama menatap sebal ke arah Sehun yang jelas sedang menggodanya "Ya. Kau brengsek yang terbaik."

"Terdengar bagus untukku."

"Memang!"

Dan setelah acara – _mari saling mengumpat-._ Keduanya pun hanya saling memandang. Kembali berdebar mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan pagi tadi dan tanpa secara naluriah Sehun mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Luhan, menyatukannya agar bisa merasakan deru nafas memburu yang menerpa wajah masing-masing.

"Kau senang?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Kenapa lucu sekali _hmm."_ Gumam Sehun dan tak lama memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas membuat Luhan kembali membelalak dan kali ini benar-benar kesal dengan gerakan Sehun yang selalu tiba-tiba.

" _y-yak!_ Hanya karena aku melunak bukan berarti kau bisa menciumku seenaknya."

Sehun sedikit meringis mendengar teriakan Luhan yang begitu memekakan telinga membuatnya dengan cepat menarik lengan Luhan dan membuat si pria cantik berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

" _Sehun!"_

"Kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak."

" _ish. Lepas!_ Aku mau tidur dengan benar."

"Ini sudah benar."

"Sehun aku tidak nyaman."

"Buat nyaman kalau begitu."

Luhan masih meronta dari pelukan Sehun sementara Sehun masih sama kerasnya menahan Luhan agar tetap berbaring di atasnya, membuat kedua tubuh itu menggeliat dan _singlet_ kebesaran Luhan melorot hingga pundaknya.

"Kau seksi."

Mendengar penuturan Sehun yang kini melihat nipple dan dadanya yang tersekspos membuat Luhan seketika memeluk erat tubuh Sehun, meniadakan jarak di antara mereka agar dadanya tak lagi terekspos.

Niat Luhan adalah membuat keadaan sedikit rileks. Namun alih-alih menjadi tenang, dirinya begitu merasa berdebar dan merasa sesuatu membakar wajahnya karena hanya rasa panas berdebar yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Kau dengar kan?" Sehun kembali bertanya membuat Luhan kembali mendengus kesal.

"Dengar apa?"

"Degup jantung kita bersahutan."

 _Dan benar-.._ Luhan merasakannya. Dia juga merasakan kalau Sehun berdebar hebat sama seperti dirinya, membuatnya entah mengapa kembali menghangat mengetahui semua yang dia rasakan juga dirasakan oleh Sehun.

"Aku juga lelaki normal yang selalu berdebar setiap kali berdekatan dengan orang yang aku suka." katanya memberitahu Luhan yang semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

Sehun sendiri mulai memaksa Luhan menatapnya, dan melihat Luhan berada di atasnya sedikit banyak membuatnya hampir tak bisa menahan diri. Dia menatap lama wajah cantik Luhan sebelum akhirnya perlahan mendorong tengkuk Luhan agar bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Dan seperti pagi tadi, awalnya mereka hanya menempelkan bibir masing-masing, sampai Sehun merasa Luhan tak lagi menolaknya dia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mulai menggerakan bibirnya.

Sedikit tersenyum karena sangat mengetahui bahwa Luhan sedang merasa kesulitan mengimbangi gerakan Sehun saat ini. Membuatnya dengan senang hati melumat secara perlahan agar gerakannya bisa ditiru oleh Luhan.

" _nghh.."_

Luhan tiba-tiba mengerang saat Sehun menghisap kuat bibir bawahnya. Membuatnya berniat mengikuti apa yang Sehun lakukan dengan menghisap kuat bibir Sehun. namun bukan erangan yang Luhan dapatkan melainkan senyum yang menandakan kalau Sehun merasa puas dengan apa yang di lakukan.

Merasa puas dengan bibir bawah, Sehun kini beralih ke bibir atas Luhan, kembali menghisapnya dan saat Luhan kembali mendesah, dia dengan cepat beralih bermain lidah dengan Luhan, menghisap lidah Luhan, kemudian kembali ke bibir bawah Luhan, lalu kembali menyatukan lidah mereka.

Menebak-nebak saliva siapa yang kini keluar dari bibir samping Luhan, karena yang jelas ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan semakin panas.

Sehun sendiri tak hanya diam, tangannya perlahan menelusup masuk ke _singlet_ kebesaran yang Luhan kenakan, mengusap lembut punggung Luhan membuat tubuh si pria yang berada di atasnya menggelinjang terasa dari nafas memburu yang dia hembuskan.

Sehun menyukainya saat Luhan memberikan respon yang berbeda, membuatnya menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Dan saat merasa Luhan kehabisan nafas, Sehun dengan berbaik hati melepas cumbuannya pada bibir Luhan dan memberikan sedikit kesempatan Luhan untuk bernafas tanpa melepas tautan di dahi mereka.

"Kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku kan?"

" _Wae?_ Kau takut?" katanya terkekeh dan sedikit mengusak dahinya dan dahi Luhan.

"Sehun aku serius."

"Tenang saja tidak malam ini. Kau memiliki sepuluh hari tersisa untuk menyiapkan diri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Luhan yang mulai terlihat membengkak.

Dan setelahnya keheningan kembali dirasakan keduanya, hanya salin menautkan dahi dan saling menatap tak berkedip sampai Sehun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Hey Lu. Jika aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau akan selalu menjawab dengan jujur?" katanya bertanya sambil mengusap lembut pipi Luhan.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Tentang kemana kau pergi pada malam hari misalnya"

Luhan mati-matian untuk tidak membuat perubahan di wajahnya, hanya balik memandang Sehun dan berusaha untuk tidak terusik dengan pertanyaan Sehun kali ini,

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tertarik dan bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya memastikan kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

"Sehun kita memiliki kesepakatan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing."

"Aku ingat. Tapi di kesepakatan itu tertulis _tidak mencampuri_ bukan _menyembunyikan._ Aku juga menebak Ok Taecyeon adalah bagian dari hal yang tidak boleh aku tahu. Aku hanya berharap dia orang yang baik."

Luhan merasa begitu bersalah saat ini, hatinya sedikit berdenyut antara merasa begitu jahat pada Sehun dan temannya sementara dirinya begitu egois terus menjalani dua kehidupan yang sangat berbeda.

Luhan sangat menyadari kalau dirinya sangat bergantung pada Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Tapi dia juga tidak menyangkal mengenal Taecyeon dan teman-temannya yang lain seolah menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Apa yang dia inginkan. Dan apa yang menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menjadi pelampiasannya di saat semua orang menggunjing dan menolak dirinya.

"Kenapa hanya diam?"

Luhan sedikit tertegun sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Sehun dan tersenyum getir menahan rasa bersalahnya "Taecyeon orang yang baik." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang tak memberikan reaksi apapun setelahnya.

"Kau boleh memaki diriku, mengumpat, menjadi keras kepala dan melakukan hal lain yang kau suka. Semua diperbolehkan kecuali satu hal-...Aku mohon jangan pernah berbohong padaku." Katanya kembali mengusap lembut bibir Luhan dan sedikit mengecupnya membuat Luhan semakin bergetar dibuatnya.

Luhan bisa saja mengatakan semuanya malam ini. tapi dia tidak bisa egois karena jika dia mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun malam ini. Itu artinya Luhan harus segera meninggalkan "dunia kedua" nya. Bukan dia tidak mau-..Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Taecyeon dan teman-temannya. Karena temannya di "dunia kedua" nya bukan seperti Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang hidup lebih dari cukup.

Taecyeon dan teman-temannya yang lain bertahan hidup dengan uang yang dihasilkan dari pekerjaan mereka. Jadi sekali lagi-..Luhan tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan hidupnya yang lain tanpa meninggalkan apapun untuk mereka. setidaknya Luhan harus memberikan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Taecyeon dan yang lainnya bertahan lebih lama dan lebih dari cukup.

"Sehun aku-.."

"Aku mempercayaimu Lu. Sekarang kita tidur. masih banyak ujian yang menanti untuk hari kelulusan kita." Gumam Sehun memaksa Luhan kembali bersandar di dadanya.

Membuat Luhan semakin berdebar merasa begitu takut membayangkan bagaimana jika Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan di belakang mereka. kemungkinan pertama mereka bertiga akan marah tapi kemungkinan paling buruk adalah berakhir ditinggalkan oleh ketiga prianya.

Sungguh-..Membayangkan hal itu seperti membuat hancur dirinya sendiri. Sedari kecil hanya Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang menerima dirinya apa adanya, Luhan juga tak perlu menjadi orang lain didepan ketiga temannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Luhan begitu bergantung pada ketiganya ,terutama Sehun _-_...Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan sifat arogannya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa memaksa Luhan melakukan apa yang tidak dia suka. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya merasa diinginkan dan dihargai. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Karena itulah dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sehun. Karena tanpa Sehun-... _Luhan tersesat._

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Update yehet!_

 _._

 _Buat yang nanya Kyungsoo sama Baekhyun dimana. Mereka di keep dulu sampe chapter depan. Belum saatnya show off kkk.._

 _._

 _Ini orang tua mereka yang baday n heitzz ceritanya waktu nikah umur 17 tahun yak. Jadi pas buntut mereka ulang tahun ke 17 mereka masih sama kaya aslinya yang kita tau. Okey ya? Deal!_

 _._

 _Dan buat yang bilang SMA kayanya mereka masih terlalu muda. Karakter mereka bakal di upgrade jadi mahasiswa sebentar lagi_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Okey...Happy reading and review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previous…**_

 _"Hey Lu. Jika aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau akan selalu menjawab dengan jujur?" katanya bertanya sambil mengusap lembut pipi Luhan._

 _"Bertanya apa?"_

 _"Tentang kemana kau pergi pada malam hari misalnya"_

 _Luhan mati-matian untuk tidak membuat perubahan di wajahnya, hanya balik memandang Sehun dan berusaha untuk tidak terusik dengan pertanyaan Sehun kali ini,_

 _"Kenapa tiba-tiba tertarik dan bertanya seperti itu?"_

 _"Hanya memastikan kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku."_

 _"Sehun kita memiliki kesepakatan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing."_

 _"Aku ingat. Tapi di kesepakatan itu tertulis_ _tidak mencampuri_ _bukan_ _menyembunyikan._ _Aku juga menebak Ok Taecyeon adalah bagian dari hal yang tidak boleh aku tahu. Aku hanya berharap dia orang yang baik."_

 _Luhan merasa begitu bersalah saat ini, hatinya sedikit berdenyut antara merasa begitu jahat pada Sehun dan temannya sementara dirinya begitu egois terus menjalani dua kehidupan yang sangat berbeda._

 _Luhan sangat menyadari kalau dirinya sangat bergantung pada Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Tapi dia juga tidak menyangkal mengenal Taecyeon dan teman-temannya yang lain seolah menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Apa yang dia inginkan. Dan apa yang menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menjadi pelampiasannya di saat semua orang menggunjing dan menolak dirinya._

 _"Kenapa hanya diam?"_

 _Luhan sedikit tertegun sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Sehun dan tersenyum getir menahan rasa bersalahnya "Taecyeon orang yang baik." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang tak memberikan reaksi apapun setelahnya._

 _"Kau boleh memaki diriku, mengumpat, menjadi keras kepala dan melakukan hal lain yang kau suka. Semua diperbolehkan kecuali satu hal-...Aku mohon jangan pernah berbohong padaku." Katanya kembali mengusap lembut bibir Luhan dan sedikit mengecupnya membuat Luhan semakin bergetar dibuatnya._

 _Luhan bisa saja mengatakan semuanya malam ini. tapi dia tidak bisa egois karena jika dia mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun malam ini. Itu artinya Luhan harus segera meninggalkan "dunia kedua" nya. Bukan dia tidak mau-..Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Taecyeon dan teman-temannya. Karena temannya di "dunia kedua" nya bukan seperti Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang hidup lebih dari cukup._

 _Taecyeon dan teman-temannya yang lain bertahan hidup dengan uang yang dihasilkan dari pekerjaan mereka. Jadi sekali lagi-..Luhan tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan hidupnya yang lain tanpa meninggalkan apapun untuk mereka. setidaknya Luhan harus memberikan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Taecyeon dan yang lainnya bertahan lebih lama dan lebih dari cukup._

 _"Sehun aku-.."_

 _"Aku mempercayaimu Lu. Sekarang kita tidur. masih banyak ujian yang menanti untuk hari kelulusan kita." Gumam Sehun memaksa Luhan kembali bersandar di dadanya._

 _Membuat Luhan semakin berdebar merasa begitu takut membayangkan bagaimana jika Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan di belakang mereka. kemungkinan pertama mereka bertiga akan marah tapi kemungkinan paling buruk adalah berakhir ditinggalkan oleh ketiga prianya._

 _Sungguh-..Membayangkan hal itu seperti membuat hancur dirinya sendiri. Sedari kecil hanya Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang menerima dirinya apa adanya, Luhan juga tak perlu menjadi orang lain didepan ketiga temannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Luhan begitu bergantung pada ketiganya ,terutama Sehun_ _-_ _...Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan sifat arogannya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa memaksa Luhan melakukan apa yang tidak dia suka. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya merasa diinginkan dan dihargai. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Karena itulah dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sehun. Karena tanpa Sehun-..._ _Luhan tersesat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort

Length : Chapter(s)

Rate : T & M

YAOI

.

Typo(s)

.

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih..Membosankan sekali! Benar-benar membosankan!"

 _ **April 12...Oh Mansion**_

"Harusnya aku berada di basecamp saja daripada disini. Untuk apa aku melihat pesta berlebihan seperti ini. _Oke…_ ini ulang tahun Sehun, tapi aku sudah memberikan kue tepat pukul 12 tadi malam. Harusnya aku tidak perlu datang lagi kesini."

Malam ini waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Kediaman Oh yang awalnya sepi, kini mulai terlihat ramai karena sang putra tunggal _-Oh Sehun-_ sedang merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas malam ini.

Pesta meriah yang dihadiri beberapa wartawan dengan rekan artis serta model yang merupakan teman dekat Joongki dan Miranda pun mulai memasuki halaman belakang Mansion keluarga Oh yang sengaja disulap menjadi sangat cantik dengan dekorasi sempurna pilihan sang ibu untuk putra tercintanya.

Dan jika kalian melihat sekumpulan anak remaja yang memasuki halaman belakang Mansion keluarga Oh. Maka remaja-remaja tersebut merupakan teman sekolah si pemilik tanggal dua belas yang begitu antusias menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Sehun mengingat banyak boyband dan girlband terkenal yang akan ikut memeriahkan pesta ulang tahun Sehun malam ini.

"Oh ayolah! Kenapa Sehun mengundang kedua betina itu. Acara ini benar-benar membosankan!"

"Apa yang membosankan?"

"Siapa kedua betina yang kau maksud?"

Si pria cantik yang sedari tadi menggerutu dan mengamati pesta dari balkon atas kamar si pemilik hari tampak mendengus menoleh ke samping kanan dan kirinya dimana kedua sahabatnya yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata tengah merangkulnya dan membuatnya terlihat seperti liliput.

"Kapan kalian datang?" katanya bertanya membiarkan kedua prianya semakin merangkul pinggang dan bahunya semakin erat.

"Sejam yang lalu."

"Lalu kenapa baru mencariku? Aku hampir gila disini sendirian."

"Luhanku yang cantik _-bukan-_ Luhan Manly. Dibawah sana banyak noona cantik dan artis serta model seksi. Tidak ada alasan untuk pria tampan seperti kami berada di balkon dan mendengarkan gerutuan dari pria cantik kami yang begitu menggemaskan."

Pria yang mempunyai lesung pipi setiap kali dirinya tersenyum itu pun berkata menggoda membuat si pria cantik menolak untuk dirangkul dan memulai aksi _mari menjadi menyebalkan malam ini_.

"Kalau begitu cepat turun! Untuk apa kalian disini?"

"Kami ingin menjemputmu tuan putri."

"Bicara lagi dan aku akan melemparmu dari atas sini."

Pria berkulit tan yang sedang tertawa itu semakin merangkul bahu pria cantiknya yang hampir setiap hari selalu menggerutu tanpa alasan.

"Kenyataannya adalah seperti ini-…. Saat aku demam tinggi, kau akan menangis semalaman menjagaku. Jadi kemungkinan kau melemparku dari atas sini adalah nol persen karena kau takut kehilangan pria tampan ini."

" _Agree_!" timpal pria berlesung pipi membuat si pria cantik semakin mendengus mendengarnya.

"Percaya diri sekali!" gumamnya sedikit tertawa dan kembali membiarkan kedua temannya kembali merangkulnya.

"Kau tidak turun ke bawah?"

Kai yang sedang menyandarkan dagunya di kepala Luhan sedikit bertanya melirik sekilas pria cantiknya yang benar-benar terlihat sangat mempesona malam ini "Tidak ingin turun, aku akan melihatnya dari atas sini."

"Sehun pasti akan mencarimu."

"Dia sibuk dengan wanitanya."

Menyadari perubahan suara Luhan pun membuat Kai dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Luhan lalu sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang sedang berbincang dengan Jiyeon dan tampak mengarahkan teman kecilnya ke tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Mereka hanya teman." Gumam Chanyeol yang kini menyandarkan Luhan di pelukannya, sedikit tersenyum menyadari Luhan yang hanya diam dan mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak peduli mereka itu apa."

"Jelas kau peduli."

"Aku tidak peduli Kai!" katanya sedikit berteriak membuat Kai kembali terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata benar Jiyeon dan Sehun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Pertanyaanmu tidak lucu."

"Berarti kau peduli." Timpal Kai membuat Luhan semakin ingin menggeram namun tertahan karena Chanyeol menahannya untuk tidak memberontak malam ini.

"Dasar Hitam!" katanya mencibir membuat Kai menatap tajam Luhan yang kini bersembunyi di pelukan Chanyeol

"Kenapa rusa ini begitu menyebalkan!" Balas Kai mencubit gemas pipi Luhan dan mengabaikan Luhan yang kini meringis kesakitan. Kai masih terus menarik pipi Luhan sampai matanya tak sengaja melihat ke bawah dan begitu terpana melihat sekumpulan wanita cantik memasuki halaman belakang rumah Sehun.

"ASTAGA ITU BOA! KWON BOA!"

Luhan dan Chanyeol seketika menoleh dan terkekeh mendapati Boa benar-benar datang dan sedang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Sehun saat ini. Dan melihat Boa mencium kedua pipi Luhan membuat seketika rona wajah Kai merona merah tanpa alasan.

"Astaga Kai! Kau menjijikan sekali! Dia mencium pipi Sehun kenapa kau yang merona?"

"Berisik! Aku mau ke bawah dulu. Sampai bertemu di bawah rusa nakal." Katanya mencium pipi Luhan sekilas sebelum berlari dengan kecepatan penuh untuk bisa berbicara langsung dengan idolanya yang menurut Kai sangat canti dan seksi saat di atas panggung.

" _Astaga!"_

"Yeol kau mau kemana?"

Luhan tiba-tiba mengernyit mendengar Chanyeol memekik dan sudah bersiap keluar dari kamar Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan yang begitu kesal saat ini "Sampai bertemu di bawah Lu."

Luhan pun kemudian kembali bersandar ke balkon dan memperhatikan kemana Chanyeol pergi sampai akhirnya hanya gerutuan yang kembali ke luar dari bibirnya "Kalian berdua _Fanboy_ tidak tahu malu!" katanya kembali mendengus melihat Chanyeol menghadang _girlband_ yang dia ketahui adalah _2ne1_ dan sedang berbicara pada wanita yang Luhan kenal bernama lengkap Sandara Park sementara Kai sedang mengekori Boa kemanapun penyanyi itu pergi.

"Sebenarnya ini acara ulang tahun atau acara penghargaan? Kenapa banyak sekali artis yang datang."

Luhan menjadikan tangannya sebagai tumpuan dan melihat malas ke bawah dimana seluruh orang terlihat bersenang-senang sementara dirinya hanya bisa memandang dari balkon kamar Sehun.

"Dasar pencuri!"

Katanya tiba-tiba bergumam dengan mata yang memandang Sehun tak berkedip. Mengagumi pria yang beberapa hari lalu mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Sedikit tersenyum dan mengakui teman kecilnya memang tumbuh dengan fisik yang sempurna. Tampan, memiliki postur tubuh layaknya super model seperti ibunya, senyum yang begitu mempesona dan semua tentang fisik Sehun bernilai seratus untuk Luhan.

Luhan masih memandang tak berkedip pria seusianya yang kini memasuki peralihan menjadi dewasa. Begitu tampan dengan kemeja putih yang dipadu jas hitam elegan,membuat penampilannya terlihat seperti pria dewasa yang siap membuat setiap wanita menjerit saat melihatnya.

Dan entah kenapa bayangan saat Sehun menciumnya di sekolah dan di kamarnya malam itu membuat jantung Luhan berdegup kencang. Dia juga bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan sialnya-...Sehun sedang melihat ke arahnya saat ini. Membuat dirinya semakin berdebar dan otomatis membalikan tubuhnya menolak membalas tatapan pria tampannya yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

" _Oke_ Luhan. Jangan gugup. Sehun tidak boleh melihat wajahmu yang memerah."

Dan setelah mengucapkan mantranya, Luhan kembali membalikan tubuhnya, sedikit merasa lega karena Sehun sedang sibuk menyambut tamu ayah dan ibunya, sementara dirinya masih belum berniat turun dari kamar Sehun sampai kedua matanya melihat pemandangan yang begitu membuatnya marah.

" _Oh_ Ayolah!"

Katanya menggeram dan tak lama berjalan masuk ke kamar Sehun untuk mengambil _blazer_ yang sama persis dengan Sehun namun berbeda warna. Jika Sehun berwarna hitam maka Luhan menggunakan warna putih yang membuat aura mempesonanya seketika keluar dengan pakaian yang khusus di buatkan oleh sang model yang selalu memperhatikan _fashion_ putra dan suaminya.

Dan sesampainya di halaman belakang tempat pesta diadakan, Luhan tak langsung membaur mencari Sehun atau bergabung bersama kedua temannya. Yang dia lakukan adalah mencari _waiter_ yang membawa minuman dan memanggilnya saat seorang pria tua berpakaian putih sedang berkeliling menawarkan minuman.

"Paman!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil membuat si pelayan menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum melihat Luhan – _yang pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung setelah sebelumnya bersikeras untuk tetap berada di kamar Tuan mudanya-_

"Anda mau minum tuan muda?"

"Ya. _orange juice."_

Si paman kembali tersenyum dan tak lama memberikan pesanan yang Luhan inginkan "Ini untuk anda. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Kau juga paman. Selamat bersenang-senang!" katanya mengambil cepat minumannya dan tak lama berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan pesta dan lebih memilih ke halam belakang yang berada di dekat kolam renang _Mansion_ keluarga Oh.

" _Jika kita tidak bisa menyerang Miranda dan Joongki. Lebih baik kita fokus mencari kesalahan putra mereka saja. Pasti berita kita akan lebih laris mengingat putra mereka juga sangat tampan dan pasti merupakan tipe pria yang suka bermain wanita. Bagaimana?"_

" _Kau benar. Aku dengar Oh Sehun menyukai teman prianya yang terlihat –erh..- cantik."_

"Siapa teman pria Oh Sehun yang terlihat – _erh.._ cantik?"

Kedua pasang wartawan yang sedang merencanakan membuat berita yang "menyerang" untuk keluarga Oh terlihat begitu terkejut mendapati Luhan yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang mereka.

"Bocah sialan!"

"Bocah sialan? Memangnya kita pernah bertemu?" gumam Luhan berpura-pura berpikir sampai akhirnya membelalak menyebalkan menatap kedua pria dan wanita didepannya " _Ah-.._ Aku ingat! Aku merusakkan setidaknya tiga kamera mahal kalian tahun lalu. _Uhm-..._ Berapa kamera lagi yang harus aku rusak tahun ini? Empat? Lima? Katakan saja. Aku dengan senang hati akan merusaknya lagi."

"KAU!"

"Aku kenapa?" gumam Luhan berjalan mendekati kedua wartawan yang selalu memberitakan hal buruk tentang Joongki dan Miranda membuat Luhan sama sekali tak melupakan wajah kedua wartawan jahat yang selalu menyebarkan berita jahat untuk beberapa artis papan atas.

"Mundur!" kata si wanita memperingatkan Luhan namun tentu saja diabaikan oleh pria keras kepala seperti Luhan.

"Mundur atau?" katanya menantang dan tak lama

 _Sret..!_

Luhan mengambil paksa kamera yang berada di tangan si wanita dan tak lama melihat hasil jepretan yang begitu memojokkan posisi Sehun dan Jiyeon. "Kalian harusnya lebih profesional. Tidak seharusnya kalian mengambil gambar seolah Sehun melakukan pelecehan. Menjijikan!"

"Jangan berani kau menghapusnya bocah!"

"Aku tidak-...Aku hanya akan membuat kamera kalian menjadi bersih." Katanya menyeringai dan tak lama

 _Byur...!_

Kamera yang berharga ratusan won itu seketika mendarat dengan mulus jatuh di kolam. Membuat kedua pemiliknya membelalakan mata mereka begitu marah dan

"BOCAH SIALAN!" geram si wanita hendak memukul Luhan dengan _heels_ nya namun tertahan karena saat ini Luhan menahan tangannya.

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengancam kalian. Jadi ini peringatan terakhir sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi semakin rumit. Jauhi keluarga Oh-...Jika kalian berani menyentuh salah satu keluarga Oh. Aku bersumpah akan membalasnya berkali lipat."

" _Sa-_ sakit sialan! Lepas.." katanya meringis membuat Luhan menghempas kencang tangan si wanita.

"Aku rasa urusan kita selesai malam ini. cepat pergi atau kalian akan menyesal." Katanya memberitahu dan tak lama berbalik meninggalkan kedua wartawan di belakangnya yang begitu marah.

Wanita yang diperlakukan kasar oleh Luhan pun tak terima, membuatnya kembali menggeram mengejar Luhan "BOCAH SIALAN! KAU PIKIR KAU MAU PERGI KEMANA?" Katanya berteriak ke arah Luhan dan tak lama

 _Byur..!_

" _upss..._ Maap ahjumma. Sepertinya bukan hanya kamera mu yang harus dibersihakan tapi mulutmu juga. Sampai nanti" Katanya menyeringai dan dengan sengaja menyiramkan jus jeruk yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya ke wajah wartawan wanita, lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kedua wartawan di belakangnya.

"BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU."

"Lakukan apa yang kalian mau. Aku menunggu." Katanya melambai dan semakin menjauhi kedua wartawan tersebut untuk bergabung ke pesta Sehun yang sepertinya akan dimulai.

" _Oppa!_ Aku benar-benar akan membalas bocah sialan itu!"

Si pria yang sedari tadi tak bersuara itu hanya memandang marah pada Luhan dengan tangan yang mengepal erat " _ya..._ Kita akan membalasnya." Gumamnya terlampau marah dan berjanji akan memberi pelajaran pada bocah tujuh belas tahun yang berani mempermalukannya.

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

"Hey Park Jiyeon. Bajumu kampungan sekali. Kau memungutnya dimana?"

"Ibu panti yang menjahitnya untukku. Dan Sehun bilang ini bagus. Terlihat _simple."_

Selesai memberi pelajaran pada kedua wartawan yang berniat menyebalkan pada Sehun, kini Luhan harus dihadapi dengan pemandangan dimana gadis " _favorit"_ Sehun tengah dihina dan di _bully_ oleh dua gadis mengerikan yang terkenal begitu menyebalkan di sekolah mereka – _Kim Taeyeon dan Jung Jessica-_

"Tentu saja Sehun mengatakannya bagus untukmu. Dia tidak ingin gadis yatim piatu menangis dan merusak acara pestanya."

Luhan memang tidak menyukan Jiyeon-...Tapi dia lebih tidak menyukai Jessica dan Taeyeon yang selalu mencari masalah dengan semua orang. Bukan hanya pada Jiyeon , tapi kedua gadis itu selalu mencari masalah dengannya dan Luhan sangat membenci mereka – _tidak-_ Luhan sangat membenci semua teman-temannya kecuali tiga pria nya.

"Kenapa? Ingin menangis? Kau lebih pantas menjajakan minuman pada tamu. Bahkan pakaian _waitress_ terlihat lebih menawan darimu. Memalukan!"

"Kalian yang memalukan!" gumam Luhan menggeram dan kembali mengambil _orange juice_ dari tangan _waiter_ yang lewat didepanya. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati kerumunan gadis yang hobi membuat semua orang menjadi kesal karena ulah mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak merengek meminta di belikan pakaian oleh Sehun? bukankah dia kekasihmu? _Ah-.._ Atau kau hanya pembantunya saja? _Ck.._ Miris sekali." Jessica kembali menghina Jiyeon membuat si gadis yang memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya hanya menunduk berusaha untuk tidak terpancing emosinya karena terus dihina oleh dua wanita paling kaya dan _stylish_ di sekolahnya.

"Sehun bukan kekasihku." Katanya mengoreksi memberitahu Jessica dan Taeyeon.

" _ck._ Lalu kau masih mempunyai wajah untuk datang ke pesta semegah i-..."

" _y-YAK!"_

Taeyeon seketika memekik merasa seseorang menubruk kencang tubuhnya dan menumpahkan sesuatu yang ia tebak air minum ke pakaiannya yang cantik malam ini.

" _umhh.._ Kim Taeyeon kau seperti pengemis dengan pakaian jelek itu."

"Luhan Kau!"

" _wae?_ Kau ingin aku merusak pakaianmu juga? Katakan saja Jess." Katanya menantang Jessica yang kembali berjalan mundur saat Luhan mengancamnya.

"Pakaian Jiyeon terlihat lebih mewah daripada pakaianmu yang berwarna _orange_ Tae. Kau terlihat seperti gelandangan untukku."

" _ah-.._ Dan pintu keluar untuk pengemis ada di sebelah sana. Silahkan keluar atau aku akan mempermalukanmu lebih dari ini." Katanya mendesis sambil menujukkan pintu keluar untuk Jessica dan Taeyeon.

"Kau tidak bisa mengusir kami."

"Aku bisa!"

"Ini acara Sehun. Bukan acara milikmu sialan!"

"Pergi atau aku benar-benar akan mengacaukan kalian berdua."

"Kami tidak akan pergi!"

"Hitungan ketiga."

"Luhan kau gila. Brengsek sialan!"

"Satu…"

" _y-yak!_ Berhenti menghitung."

"Dua.."

"Luhan kau tidak bisa mengusir kami. Ini memalukan."

"Ti-.."

" _Sial!_ Aku akan membalasmu."

Dan setelahnya kedua gadis paling berpengaruh di sekolahnya pun segera berlari keluar halaman belakang di rumah Sehun. Mereka terlalu mengenal Luhan dengan baik. Si pria arogan yang tak akan pernah main-main dengan ucapannya dan tak memandang apa dia wanita atau pria. Yang pasti jika seseorang mengusiknya, Luhan akan membalasnya jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang mereka lakukan.

"Tiga."

Katanya selesai menghitung dan tak lama tersenyum pahit menyadari semua orang memang takut dan tak ingin berada di dekatnya.

Dan merasa selesai menyelesaikan " _sampah"_ di pesta Sehun pun, membuat Luhan kembali berjalan mencari Kai dan Chanyeol sebelum

"Luhan."

Langkahnya terhenti karena Jiyeon memanggilnya, dan tanpa menoleh dan menatap teman kecil Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya marah pun Luhan menjawab "Ada apa?'

"Terimakasih."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tetap membencimu." Katanya bergumam dan tak lama benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jiyeon yang hanya tersenyum pahit menyadari bahwa sampai kapanpun juga Luhan hanya akan melihatnya sebagai musuh dan tidak akan pernah melihatnya sebagai teman.

..

..

..

..

" _haah-..._ Lelah sekali!"

"Anak ayah sudah mau tidur?"

" _hmmmh.."_

Pria cantik yang sudah memakai piyama rusa bertopi kesukaanya hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan sang aktor tampan yang juga sudah mengganti kemejanya dengan piyama bersiap tidur setelah merayakan pesta ulang tahun putra tunggalnya.

"Luhannie sayang. Tidur di kamar nak. Jangan berbaring di sofa seperti itu, kau bisa sakit."

Kali ini suara model cantik yang sedang membuatkan dua gelas susu untuk suami dan teman kecil putranya terdengar menginterupsi. Membuat sang suami yang sedang menonton televisi mematikan TV nya dan berjalan mendekati si putra cantik yang sedang berbaring di sofa dengan wajah tersembunyi di sofa.

"Luhan dengarkan Mommy nak."

"Iya Mom. Aku dengar." Katanya menjawab asal model cantik yang hanya bisa menghela dalam nafasnya melihat sang putra kembali berbaring dan tak bergeming dari sofa yang berada di ruang santai rumahnya.

"Kau menunggu Sehun ya?" sang ayah kembali bertanya dan mendekati Luhan yang menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban

"Aku tidak kenal siapa Sehun. Jangan bertanya padaku!"

"Astaga lucu sekali tuan putri jika sedang cemburu."

"Tidak lucu _Dad_."

" _Araseo araseo-..._ Bangun sebentar nak."

Luhan pun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan Joongki duduk di sampingnya lalu tak lama kembali berbaring di paha sang ayah yang kini mengusap sayang rambutnya.

"Ini sudah jam sebelas dan Sehun belum pulang. Dia mengantar Jiyeon pulang atau berkencan dengan Jiyeon" Katanya menggumam pelan dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat langit-langit membuat Joongki semakin tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran berlebih yang selalu Luhan rasakan untuk Sehun.

"Sehun baru pergi sepuluh menit rusa cantik. Dia akan kembali sekitar lima belas menit dari sekarang." Katanya mencium kening kening putra Gary yang sudah ia anggap seperti putranya sendiri.

Luhan pun memejamkan matanya saat merasa ciuman hangat di keningnya begitu membuatnya nyaman. Sedikit tersenyum lirih mengingat kapan ayahnya terakhir kali mencium keningnya sebelum kepergian keluarganya yang begitu tiba-tiba ke Beijing.

"Aku merindukan papa." Katanya menggumam membuat Joongki tersenyum menyadari satu hal. sekeras apapun Luhan, dia hanyalah seorang remaja yang membutuhkan perhatian. Dan tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah adalah memperhatikan bagaimana putranya merasa cukup akan kasih sayang tanpa harus selalu merasa kesepian.

"Bangun sebentar nak. Biar ayah memelukmu."

Joongki pun membantu Luhan untuk bangun dan tak lama membawa putra kecil Garry ke pelukannya. Mencium berulang ke pucuk kepala Luhan dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut punggung kecil putranya secara berulang.

"Daddy disini nak. Kau tidak perlu merasa kesepian." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang kemudian membalas pelukan sang ayah dan bersandar nyaman di dada aktor yang kembali sedang menikmati masa populernya sebagai aktor karena drama terbarunya.

" _Dad..."_

" _Hmm.."_

"Jika nanti pada akhirnya Sehun menikah dengan orang lain. Apa aku akan tetap menjadi putramu?"

"Kau bicara apa nak? Tentu saja Sehun akan bersamamu dan Kau akan tetap menjadi putra Mommy dan Daddy." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang merasa tak enak hati pada kedua orang tua Sehun saat ini.

"Banyak wartawan yang berusaha mencari berita buruk tentang kalian. Mereka sedang fokus mencari kesalahan Sehun untuk menjatuhkan karir Mommy dan Daddy. Dan salah satu berita yang ingin mereka cari kebenarannya adalah tentang hubunganku dan Sehun. Aku takut _dad."_ Katanya berujar lirih karena tiba-tiba teringat tentang wartawan yang mengganggu keluarga Oh sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan mereka tahu tentang hubungan kalian. Mommy akan lebih suka jika harus memperkenalkanmu sebagai calon menantuku kelak."

Kali ini Miranda ikut bergabung dengan percakapan suami dan putranya yang terdengar serius. Menyerahkan masing-masing segelas susu kepada kedua pria nya sebelum duduk di sisi kiri Luhan dan memandang gemas pada Luhan yang memakai piyama rusa pilihannya.

"Minum dulu nak." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang langsung menenggak habis segelas susunya dan tak lama kembali menatap lirih sang ibu yang kini sedang menyeka bekas susu di bibir Luhan dengan jemarinya.

"Tapi aku pria." Katanya berujar lirih membuat baik Miranda maupun Joongki masing-masing semakin memeluk erat pria Garry dan Jihyo yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan namun terkadang sangat keras kepala.

"Katakan pada Mommy. Selain di hadapan mu, apa Sehun pernah bersikap konyol dan suka menggoda?"

Luhan sejenak berpikir sebelum akhirnya menggeleng menyadari setiap mereka berjauhan Sehun akan terlihat sangat dingin melebihi dirinya sendiri. "..."

"Selain di hadapan mu, apa Sehun pernah tertawa sampai suaranya terdengar ke lantai dua?"

"..." Luhan tetap tak menjawab dan hanya mendengarkan segala penuturan wanita cantik disampingnya

"Dan katakan pada Mommy. Selain di hadapan mu, apa pernah Sehun menangis?"

"..."

"Jawabannya tidak nak. Sehun tidak pernah bereskpresi selain bersamamu. Dan oleh karena itu-..Tepatnya sekitar empat belas tahun yang lalu saat kalian pertama kali bertemu dan Lulu membuat wajah Sehunnie Mommy merona dan Sehunnie menangis saat Lulu kecil sakit. Membuat Mommy berjanji pada diri Mommy sendiri agar kau dan Sehun-...Bagaimana pun caranya agar tetap bersama." Gumam Miranda mencium kening Luhan membuat Luhan merasa begitu merasa hangat.

"Dengan kata lain. Mommy dan Daddy tidak akan pernah peduli pada berita _hoax_ yang disebarkan. Yang kami pedulikan hanya kebahagiaan Sehunnie."

"Dan apapun yang membuat Sehun bahagia adalah harga mati untuk kami. Dan sayangnya-..Sehun hanya bahagia bersama Lulu. Jadi kami harus menjaga Lulu dengan baik." Timpal Joongki membuat Luhan benar-benar bersumpah untuk terus memiliki kedua orang tua Sehun. walau dia tidak akan bisa bersama Sehun nantinya.

"Dan kalau pun pada akhirnya kalian tidak bersama. Kau akan tetap menjadi Lulu kami-...Putra kami yang bisa terlihat cantik dan tampan."

Luhan pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memandang bergantian kedua orang tua Sehun yang sudah seperti orang tuanya sendiri "Aku menyayangi _Mommy_ dan _Daddy."_ Katanya mencium pipi Joongki dan Miranda bergantian "Tapi aku lebih menyayangi Sehun." Katanya menambahkan membuat Joongki dan Miranda tertawa gemas mendengar penuturan si pria cantik yang kini sedang kesulitan bernafas karena Miranda dan Joongki sedang menciumnya bergantian – _tanpa ampun-_ saat ini.

" _Omo!"_

"Ada apa sayang?"

Joongki yang sedang mengusak lembut kepala Luhan pun sedikit bertanya dan melihat bingung ke arah istrinya "Aku lupa memiliki hadiah untuk Luhan."

"Untuk Luhan? tapi kan ini hari ulang tahun Sehun." gumam Luhan merasa ibunya salah menyebut namanya dan Sehun.

" _ani!_ Ini memang untukmu nak. Tunggu sebentar." Katanya berlari ke kamar dan tak lama membawa sebuah amplop kecil di tangannya.

"Apa itu _Mom?"_

"Ini hadiahmu. Buka nak!" katanya memberikan dua amplop untuk Luhan yang masih memandang bingung sang ibu

"Tapi ulang tahunku kan masih delapan hari lagi. Jangan-jangan kalian mau pergi?" katanya memprotes membuat Joongki kembali tertawa karena tingkah Luhan.

"Kami memang akan pergi. Tapi kali ini bersamamu."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Gumam Luhan membuka amplop dan cukup bingung mendapati tiket dan _passport_ nya yang terdapat di dalam amplop,

"Sydney?" katanya bertanya setelah membaca kemana tujuan tiket yang sedang ia pegang saat ini.

" _Yap!_ Kau dan Mommy akan merayakan ulang tahun kita di _sydney._ Kau suka kan nak?"

Luhan memandang Miranda cukup lama sebelum akhirnya kembali memasukkan _passport_ dan tiketnya ke dalam amplop "Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Kenapa nak? Mommy sudah memastikan jadwal perjalanan kita tidak akan mengganggu kadwal kau dan Sehun masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Lagipula kalian sudah menjalani ujian akhir dan tak memiliki kegiatan apapun di sekolah. Jadi Mommy kira tidak ada masalah."

"Waktunya memang tidak masalah. Tapi _Mom-..._ Aku benci terbang." Katanya memberitahu Miranda. Sedikit menghela nafasnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun di kamar daripada harus mendengar ibu cantiknya merengek mengusahakan segala cara agar Luhan mengatakan iya.

"Aku tidur dulu, selamat malam." Katanya mencium pipi Joongki sekilas dan tak lama beralih menatap ibu Sehun yang sedang cemberut kesal saat ini "Lain kali saja bagaimana?" katanya mencoba bernego dengan ibunya yang masih tak mau menjawab.

Melihat ibu cantiknya yang masih cemberut dan menatapnya sebal membuat Luhan terkekeh dan memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke kamar sebelum ibunya menemukan cara baru untuk membujuknya pergi "Sampai besok pagi _Mom."_ Katanya berpamitan mencium pipi Miranda dan tak lama berjalan sedikit terburu-buru menuju kamar Sehun.

"Sudah aku bilang Luhan tidak akan mau." Gumam sang suami memberitahu sang istri yang masih melipat tangannya di atas dada. Sedikit mendelik melihat sang suami yang seperti mengejeknya sebelum akhirnya berbinar mengingat sesuatu yang bisa membuat Luhan ikut pergi bersamanya.

"Yeobo bagaimana ini! Aku sengaja membeli dua tiket untuk ke Sydney dan Manchester. Aku pikir Luhan mau ikut tapi ternyata tidak! Padahal ada pertandingan antara Manchester United dan Real Madrid di Old Trafford. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Langkah Luhan seketika berhenti saat sang model cantik dengan sengaja berbicara kencang agar dia mendengarnya. Membuatnya menahan keinginannya untuk menoleh dan berpikir kalau ini hanya akal-akalan Miranda agar dia mau ikut pergi ke Sydney seperti keinginannya.

" _Jangan terpengaruh. Tetap berjalan ke kamar Lu. Tetap ke kamar."_ Katanya bergumam pelan dan memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan ke kamar sebelum

"Christiano Ronaldo akan hadir juga di Old Trafford. Sayang sekali tiketnya hangus. Atau aku berikan sajan untuk paman-..."

" _Mommy_ Kapan kita berangkat?!"

Miranda sendiri tiba-tiba tersenyum menang saat Luhan bertanya kapan keberangkatan mereka " _Aku menang."_ Katanya memberitahu sang suami yang hanya bisa terkekeh mengakui kemampuan akting istrinya sudah berada di atas rata-rata.

"Tanggal 15 April kita berangkat nak."

" _MWO?"_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Incheon Airport, 15 April, 22.00 KST**_

"Kalian yakin tidak ikut denganku?"

"Kalau kami tidak perlu mengikuti ujian perbaikan, kami pasti ikut bersama kalian. Manchester Lu. Aku tidak akan pernah menolaknya."

Saat ini terlihat dua pria dan wanita dewasa sedang tersenyum mengawasi keempat putra remaja mereka yang tengah berpamitan mengingat dua remaja akan berangkat untuk berlibur sementara dua yang lain harus mengikuti ujian perbaikan untuk kelulusan mereka tahun ini.

"Alasanku pergi juga hanya karena _CR7_ berada di Manchester. Kalau tidak aku juga tidak mau pergi. Kalian tidak marah kan?"

"Mereka tidak akan marah." Timpal remaja yang memiliki wajah paling dingin menginterupsi ketiga temannya dan mengambil pria yang paling cantik ke pelukannya.

"Tapi tidak seru jika hanya kita berdua." Gumam si remaja cantik mendongak menatap remaja tampannya yang begitu mempesona walau hanya menggunakan kaos hitam dan celana pendek selutut malam ini.

"Berempat lebih tidak seru."

 _Bugh...!_

" _Arghh!_ Kenapa memukul kepalaku idiot."

"Jangan memonopoli Luhan untuk dirimu sendiri. Luhan bukan milikmu!" gumam remaja berlesung pipi yang tampak jengah melihat temannya yang terus berusaha menguasai Luhan untuknya sendiri.

"Luhan milikku!"

"Dia bukan." Timpal remaja berkulit tan membuat Sehun ingin membalas namun

"Sudah selesai bertengkarnya? Kita harus segera berangkat."

Ketiga remaja yang sedang bersitegang itu pun terpaksa menoleh dan mendapati model cantik dan aktor tampan yang merupakan orang tua si remaja dingin menghampiri mereka berempat.

" _Moomm..._ kenapa tidak tunda keberangakatan kalian saja. Aku ingin ikut."

"Setelah tanggal dua puluh _Mommy_ ada pekerjaan, jadi waktu santai _Mommy_ hanya sepuluh hari terhitung hari ini." katanya memberitahu Jongin – _si remaja berkulit tan-_ yang tampak mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita berlibur bersama? Nanti setelah kalian masuk ke perguruan tinggi dan mendapat libur semester? Bagaimana?"

Baik Jongin maupun Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap iri Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah dinyatakan lulus ujian sementara mereka berdua harus mengulang dan tak bisa ikut berlibur ke Manchester kali ini.

"Jangan bersedih seperti itu jagoan. Kalian pasti lulus dan kita akan berlibur bersama. Oke?"

Keduanya pun hanya bisa memasang wajah kesal sambil membalas pelukan ayah Sehun dan tak lama mengangguk menyetujui ucapan kedua orang tua Sehun yang sepenuhnya benar tentang masalah pendidikan mereka "Oke _dad."_

Joongki pun sedikit tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengerling Sehun dan Luhan agar segera bersiap _check in_ saat ini. "Kami pergi dulu. _bye_ Yeol. _Bye_ Kai." Luhan yang merasa tak enak hati pun memeluk cukup lama kedua sahabatnya sebelum mencium bergantian pipi Kai dan Chanyeol yang daripada sedih malah terlihat tersenyum saat ini.

"Kau harus bersenang-senang disana. Selamat ulang tahun cantik." Gumam Kai mencium kening Luhan lalu membiarkan Chanyeol mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Luhan kali ini.

" _eh?_ Ini apa?" Luhan bertanya saat Chanyeol memberinya bingkisan merah untuknya.

"Itu hadiahmu."

" _whoa..._ Terimakasih Yeol."

"Bukan dariku. Itu dari si kembar." Katanya melilitkan _syal_ di leher Luhan dan mengabaikan tatapan terkejut yang diberikan Luhan untuknya. "Adikku?"

" _hmmh..._ Luna dan Lana memberikannya di bandara malam itu, mereka minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu tanggal 20 nanti."

Luhan merasa matanya seketika memanas mendengar penuturan yang membuat dirinya semakin bersalah karena terus memperlakukan kedua adiknya begitu buruk. Merasa ragu untuk menerima hadiah dari kedua adiknya sebelum Sehun membuka suara untuk meyakinkannya.

"Mereka ingin kau memakainya di hari ulang tahunmu. Bukalah Lu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan membuat Luhan menoleh sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya membuka perlahan bingkisan yang diberikan si kembar untuknya.

" _eh?_ Itu kan topi pemberianku saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

Luhan sedikit menoleh ke arah Sehun sebelum kembali menatap topi merah yang memang benar adalah milik Sehun yang diberikan untuknya saat mereka bertemu di rumah sakit, membuat Luhan sedikit bertanya-tanya bagaimana kedua adiknya mendapatkan topi kesayangannya yang sudah rusak dan sudah lama tak ia lihat.

"Kau bilang topinya rusak."

"Memang rusak."

"Mereka menjahitnya. Lihat ini Lu."

Kai mengambil topi merah tersebut dari tangan Luhan dan menunjukkan bekas jahitan yang sangat terlihat di topi Luhan. Membuat senyuman tak bisa disembunyikan lagi dari wajah Luhan.

"Mereka bahkan memberi tambahan LH7 di topimu."

Kali ini perhatian Luhan teralihkan saat Chanyeol menunjukkan sisi sebelah kanan yang bertuliskan _LH7._ Membuatnya kembali tersenyum menyadari kedua adiknya begitu mengenal dirinya dengan baik.

"Kau suka?"

Kali ini Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun lalu beralih bergantian menatap Kai dan Chanyeol. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memakai topi merah pemberian Sehun yang sudah di perbaiki oleh kedua adik kembarnya "Tentu saja suka. Aku pergi dulu!" katanya kembali memeluk Kai dan Chanyeol sekilas sebelum berjalan mendekati kedua orang tua Sehun yang kembali menggunakan pakaian detektif kali ini.

"Kau siap?"

"yap. Tentu saja."

"Baiklah kita pergi. Sehun segera menyusul."

Sehun pun mengangguk cepat dan sedikit tersenyum memperhatikan Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya yang terkadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil, membuatnya sedikit tertawa sebelum kembali menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku pergi. Sukses untuk ujian perbaikan kalian."

" _hmm.._ Terimakasih. Kau hati-hati di perjalanan," Sehun memeluk Kai sekilas sebelum beralih ke Chanyeol yang masih menatap Luhan pergi menjauh darinya.

"Jaga Luhan." katanya berpesan membuat Sehun kembali harus tertawa "Aku akan menjaganya, sampai nanti."

Dan tak lama Sehun melambai berpamitan ke arah Kai dan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan kedua temannya untuk mendapatkan waktu berdua dengan pria cantiknya, dan memikirkan akan berdua saja dengan Luhan-...entah mengapa membuatnya sangat bersemangat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Sydney, 16 April**_

"Lihat cucu nenek datang. Selamat ulang tahun tampanku." Katanya memeluk Sehun dengan erat mengabaikan kedua pria dan wanita yang kini berdiri di belakang Sehun menunggu moment nenek dan cucu ini berakhir.

"Aku tidak dipeluk?"

Katanya memprotes wanita yang meskipun sudah berumur tapi tetap terlihat begitu menawan untuk Luhan.

Luhan mengenal semua nenek dan kakek Sehun. Semuanya begitu menyenangkan kecuali nenek dari pihak ayah Sehun didepannya ini. Entah mengapa si nenek yang merupakan ibu kandung Joongki ini selalu merasa kesal jika melihat Luhan, dan setelah Sehun cari tahu. Neneknya kesal pada Luhan karena merasa iri teman kecil cucunya tumbuh semakin tampan, semakin cantik dan sempurna seiring usianya yang bertambah.

Katakanlah nenek Sehun juga mengenal Luhan sejak Luhan berusia lima tahun. Dan alasan mengapa dia mengenal Luhan hampir sepanjang umur Luhan adalah karena cucunya selalu menceritakan tentang Luhan - _nek Luhan ini...nek Luhan menggemaskan. Nek Luhan itu…_ \- dan masih banyak lagi cerita-cerita lain yang cucunya katakan sewaktu dirinya masih menetap di Seoul beberapa tahun lalu. Membuatnya sedikit gemas pada Luhan karena tak hanya Sehun namun mendiang suaminya dan mendiang kedua orang tua Miranda begitu menyukai Luhan yang begitu keras dan sulit diatur menurutnya.

"Aku tidak memeluk seseorang yang bisa cantik dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan!"

" _oh ayolah_. Katakan aku cantik lagi dan aku akan menikahimu nek."

"Dan mendiang kakek Sehun akan menghantuimu."

"Mendiang kakek menyukaiku. Mendiang kakek, mendiang Grandma dan mendiang Grandpa. Mereka semua menyukaiku dengan sangat banyak." katanya membuat gerakan dengan kedua tangannya membuat si wanita yang telah berumur kembali mendengus kesal.

"Iya mereka menyukaimu karena kau cantik!"

"Nenek!"

Dan tak lama ketiga keluarga Oh yang melihatnya hanya tertawa menyadari kalau ibu dari ayah Sehun serta Luhan, sampai kapan pun _-ingat-_ sampai kapan pun memang tidak akan pernah bisa akur. Membuat ketiganya sudah menyiapkan telinga mereka untuk mendengar keributan Luhan dengan nenek Sehun.

Nenek Sehun yang merasa menang pun hanya bisa tertawa senang karena berhasil membuat teman kecil cucunya merasa kesal. Membuat wanita yang memutuskan tinggal di Sydney sejak kepergian mendiang suaminya lima tahun yang lalu. Harus lagi-lagi mengakui kalau Luhan benar-benar disukai karena anak remaja di depannya begitu menggemaskan.

" _ah sudahlah_. Dimana kamarku nek? Aku lelah." katanya bertanya pada satu-satunya nenek Sehun yang masih bisa berkumpul di tengah-tengah keluarganya.  
Membuat Luhan kembali merindukan mendiag kakek dan nenek kandungnya serta kakek dan nenek dari pihak ibu Sehun.

"Kamarmu di lantai dua."

Luhan sedikit mendongak ke lantai dua sedikit tersenyum karena masih teringat jelas untuk Luhan kunjungan pertamanya ke rumah Sehun di Sydney adalah saat dia berusia tujuh tahun dan setelahnya Luhan selalu diajak untuk bermain atau sesekali mengunjungi nenek dan kakek dari pihak ibu Sehun hampir setahun sekali jika kedua orang tua Sehun tidak sibuk.

Membuatnya cukup familiar dengan rumah yang kini ditempati oleh nenek dari pihak ayah Sehun yang setelah kepergian suaminya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Seoul dan lebih memilih untuk menetap di tempat yang tidak terdapat kenangan akan mendiang suaminya

"Baiklah… aku mau istirahat dulu. Sampai nanti semuanya." katanya bergumam dan tak lama menarik kopernya untuk menuju ke lantai dua sebelum

 _Grep…!_

Sebelum Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya _"Waeyo?"_ katanya bertanya sedikit bingung menatap Sehun.

Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan dan kembali menatap neneknya "Luhan tidur denganku nek."

"Kalian sudah besar. Lebih baik tidur terpisah."

"Kami bahkan mandi bersama di pagi hari. Jadi Luhan tidur denganku."

"Sehuun…"

Luhan sedikit mendesis mendengar Sehun mengatakan hal yang menjadi kebiasaan mereka di _Mansion_ asrama.

Sehun kembali mengabaikan tatapan menyebalkan Luhan dan masih menatap neneknya agar tidak membuatnya dan Luhan terpisah. Dan alasan mengapa Sehun bersikeras tidur bersama Luhan bukan karena ia ingin mengambil kesempatan memeluk Luhan di malam hari. Tapi dia sangat kenal Luhan, seberapa familiar tempat yang ia kunjungi. Luhan selalu tak bisa tidur nyaman di tempatnya yang baru. Dan merasa itu kewajibannya untuk membuat Luhan nyaman, maka Sehun bersikeras meminta Luhan untuk tidur bersamanya.

"Luhan tidur denganku."

"Mom biarkan Luhan dan Sehun tidur bersama. Mereka sudah biasa bersama."

Kini Miranda yang berbicara merasa sangat kelelahan karena harus mendengar pertengkaran ibu mertua dan cucunya yang sepertinya tak akan berakhir cepat.

Nyonya Oh pun melihat menantunya lalu menatap putranya beralih ke cucunya dan terakhir menatap Luhan cukup lama. Sedikit tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya mencium gemas kedua pipi cucunya.

"Nenek tahu kau akan bersikeras meminta satu kamar dengan rusa jelek ini. Jadi ya memang nenek hanya menyiapkan dua kamar. Satu untuk orang tuamu. Satu lagi untukmu dan rusa jelek ini."

"Astaga! Jadi nenek membohongiku? Jadi tidak ada kamar di lantai dua?"

"Tidak ada. Kenapa? kau marah?" katanya bertanya dan semakin tersenyum senang melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu frustasi.

" _ani-..._ Aku tidak marah. Hanya gemas nek gemas…" katanya sedikit menggertakan giginya membuat sang nenek tertawa kencang melihatnya.

"Sehunnie lepas!"

Luhan benar-benar akan menarik pipi neneknya kalau saja Sehun tak memeluknya dan mulai membawanya pergi kekamar mereka.

"Kau harus istriahat. Wajahmu sudah memerah."

"Ini merah karena kesal bukan karena lelah."

"Aku tahu. Abaikan nenek. Nenek memang suka menggodamu."

"Satu kosong Luhan…" si nenek berteriak memberitahu Luhan yang semakin meronta di pelukan Sehun saat ini.

"Aku akan menjadikannya satu-satu nek. Lihat nanti!" katanya membalas membuat sang aktor dan sang model hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat bagaiman Luhan dan nenek Sehun melepas rindu mereka dengan cara yang unik dan membuat semua orang sakit kepala melihatnya.

"Oppa aku lelah." gumam Miranda bersandar di pundak Joongki.

Joongki pun mencium kening Miranda sekilas sebelum merangkul pinggang istrinya menuju ke kamar mereka "Eomma sampai nanti malam. Kami beristirahat sebentar."

"Istirahatlah nak. Eomma akan membuatkan makan malam spesial untuk kalian." katanya memberitahu putra tunggalnya dan tak lama bersiap untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk cucu tercintanya.

..

..

..

 **..**

 _ **Sydney, 20 April**_

"Ini kan hari ulang tahunku. Kenapa aku malah berada disini dan terjebak dengan nenek cerewet yang suka sekali marah padaku."

Saat ini Luhan sedang berdiri memegang _troley_ dan hanya berdiam diri sambil menunggu si nenek memanggilnya dan kembali memasukkan belanjaan yang terlampau banyak ke _troley_ yang ia bawa.

"Luhan cepat kemari!"

" _Lagi? yang benar saja!"_ gumamnya menggerutu dan tak lama kembali mendorong _troley_ nya untuk menghampiri sang nenek yang sengaja membawanya ke pusat perbelanjaan yang pemilik dan karyawannya berasal dari Seoul sehingga memudahkan komunikasi mereka saat berbelanja.

"Vitamin untuk Sehun. Makanan kesukaan Sehun dan permen kesukaan Sehunku." Katanya mengabsen makanan dengan nama Sehun menjadi prioritas untuk semua makanan ataupun barang.

Luhan hanya memutar malas bola matanya mendengar si nenek begitu cerewet sebelum dia merasa

 _Drrt...drrt..._

Luhan sedikit tergesa membuka ponselnya sebelum membaca pesan dari Sehun yang berbunyi _Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini Lu. Kami sekeluarga diundang menghadiri variety show karena Mommy berulang tahun. Maaf membuatmu bosan. Aku percaya kau dan nenek akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan baik. Aku menyayangimu. Selamat ulang tahun."_

"Waktu yang baik? Dengan nenek? Aku rasa aku terlihat seperti _babysiter_ yang mengurusi bayi cerewet." Gumam Luhan kembali meletakkan ponselnya di saku celananya.

Sedikit mencari keberadaan sang nenek sebelum dirinya dibuat menggeram melihat neneknya yang sudah berada di dalam antrian kasir, terlihat berdesakan karena pembeli di belakangnya sama sekali tak mau mengalah.

"Hey nenek tua. Kenapa lambat sekali. Cepat maju."

Luhan bahkan mendengar pria yang memiliki kewarganegaraan yang sama dengannya menghina neneknya dengan keras. Membuat sisi liar seorang Xi Luhan kembali keluar dan merasa begitu marah saat ini.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG TUA HAH!"

Nenek Oh sedikit tersentak saat melihat Luhan yang begitu marah sedang berjalan menghampirinya, membuatnya sedikit cemas dan mengijinkan pria di belakangnya untuk membayar terlebih dulu.

"Silahkan anak muda. Kau boleh membayarnya terlebih dulu."

Nenek Oh pun sedikit kesulitan mendorong mundur _troley_ nya membuat Luhan semakin marah sebelum akhirnya menahan tangan neneknya dan _troley_ yang penuh berisi dengan makanan dan barang yang dibeli.

"Nenek tetap berada disini." Katanya memperingatkan dengan menatap tajam pria yang berada di belakang neneknya.

"Kau cucu yang tidak sopan. Membiarkan nenekmu mengantri sementara kau bermain ponsel." Gumam si pria menyindir Luhan yang semakin terpancing karenanya.

"Setidaknya aku bukan pria dewasa berotak dangkal yang memaki wanita tua didepanku!"

"KAU!"

Luhan sedikit menyeringai saat berhasil menyerang balik si pria yang berusia sama dengan ayahnya. Membuat kedua mata tersebut berpandangan tajam sebelum Luhan merasa neneknya memeluk kencang dirinya "Nenek baik Lu. Ayo cepat kita bayar dan kita pergi. Jangan bertengkar."

Nenek Oh yang Luhan kenal adalah nenek yang suka menggodanya, memarahinya seenaknya, dan selalu tertawa karena banyak hal. Bukan nenek yang entah mengapa begitu ketakutan dengan nada yang terdengar putus asa. Membuat Luhan menatap bergantian si nenek dan pria yang masih memandangnya tak suka. Sedikit tergoda untuk meneruskan pertengkaran dengan pria di depannya namun kembali harus berakhir mengalah karena sang nenek memeluknya terlampau kencang saat ini.

"Baiklah kita pergi nek." Gumam Luhan membantu neneknya mencari tempat duduk terdekat sebelum akhirnya kembali ke barisan untuk membayar seluruh belanjaan yang dibeli oleh neneknya.

 **.**

 _ **Blam...!**_

"Kau masih marah pada nenek?"

 _Brak..!_

" _..."_

"Luhan kau sangat menakutkan jika marah seperti ini."

"..."

 _Mood_ seorang Xi Luhan sedang dalam masa krisisnya saat ini, melihat sang nenek dibentak oleh orang asing membuatnya begitu kesal dan melampiaskannya dengan memasukkan secara kasar barang belanjaan yang dia beli ke dalam mobil sementara neneknya sudah duduk di bangku samping kemudi menatap takut Luhan yang terlihat begitu marah.

"Apa mereka selalu memperlakukan nenek seperti ini?" gumam Luhan bertanya memasukkan barang terakhirnya dan tak lama

 _Blam...!_

Dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menatap neneknya yang hanya diam tak menjawab "Diam berarti iya." Gumam Luhan semakin menggeram dan tak lama menyalakan mesin mobilnya dengan kasar.

"Nenek hidup sendiri disini. Ada beberapa orang yang baik pada nenek, ada yang seperti pria tadi. Tapi kebanyakan mereka semua memperlakukan nenek dengan baik."

"Tapi nek. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan anak muda membentakmu hanya karena kau lama berjalan ke kasir? Itu penghinaan." Katanya menjawab dan selalu menjadi kesal mengingat neneknya dibentak karena kemampuan fisiknya belum lama tadi.

"Jika tidak seperti itu mereka akan marah."

"BIARKAN MEREKA MARAH KALAU BEGITU!"

Nenek Oh kembali tertunduk saat Luhan kembali berteriak padanya, membuat bibir Luhan seketika menutup dan merasa tak ada bedanya dengan pria yang baru saja membentak neneknya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya kesal." Katanya bergumam masih mengusak kasar wajahnya,

"Luhan.."

Luhan yang sudah merasa lebih tenang pun membalas panggilan neneknya "Ada apa? _"_

"Antarkan nenek ke gereja."

Luhan yang kembali tak mengerti pun hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menatap neneknya yang sedang tersenyum melihatnya "Gereja?"

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di sebuah gereja kecil yang berada tak jauh dari rumah ibu Sehun disini. Luhan sendiri hanya duduk disamping neneknya sementara sang nenek tampak berdoa dengan khidmat membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika.

Luhan pun memandang ke sekeliling gereja, merasa begitu tenang karena tempat ibadah ini begitu suci dan nyaman. Membuatnya tak menyadari pergerakan disampingnya yang kini tengah kembali menatapnya.

"Nenek sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Ayo kita pulang."

Dan tanpa banyak bertanya Luhan segera menggandeng lengan sang nenek, membantunya berjalan keluar dari gereja dan tak berniat bertanya apapun pada sang nenek yang terlihat sedih setelah selesai berdoa.

.

"Jadi nenek berdoa apa di gereja? Kau terlihat sangat menginginkan sesuatu."

Saat ini Luhan membawa neneknya ke sebuah kafe bernuansa unik di pinggiran jalan menuju ke tempat wisata yang berada di _Sydney._ Sedikit menikmati Susana sampai akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya apa yang sedang diinginkan nenek Sehun saat ini.

Sang nenek yang dibelikan minuman _bubble_ pun hanya tersenyum sekilas mendengar pertanyaan Luhan dan memilih sibuk menghabiskan minumannya.

"Nek aku penasaran. Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku ingin mendengarnya, siapa tahu aku bisa memberikannya padamu."

 _Slurp…!_

Begitu sedotan terakhir selesai di minumnya, Nenek Oh pun menaikkan kedua alisnya memandang Luhan dengan curiga "Kau yakin bisa memberikannya untuk nenek?"

" _umhh…_ Aku memiliki banyak uang nek. Jadi tenang saja." Katanya membalas membuat sang nenek terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jadi apa yang nenek inginkan? Aku akan segera membelikannya untukmu."

Nenek Oh pun memandang Luhan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya sedikit menghela dalam nafasnya dan lebih memilih melihat keramaian orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang dan menolak menatap Luhan saat ini "Sayangnya itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibeli dengan uang nak."

" _eh?"_

"Nenek berdoa pada Tuhan agar selalu menjaga kakek Sehun di atas sana. Dan jika nanti sudah waktunya nenek menyusul, nenek hanya ingin dipertemukan kembali dengan kakek Sehun. Nenek sangat merindukannya."

Senyuman di wajah Luhan seketika menghilang. Wajahnya terasa memanas karena hatinya begitu tak tega melihat wanita berusia lanjut di depannya terlihat bergetar karena begitu merindukan belahan jiwanya. Membuat Luhan sedikit banyak bisa ikut merasakan kesedihan neneknya karena keadaan mereka tak terlalu berbeda. Hanya saja Luhan termasuk beruntung karena masih melihat keluarganya sementara nenek Sehun hanya bisa membayangkan wajah terakhir kakeknya di masa lalu.

"Nek…"

Luhan pun menggenggam jemari tangan neneknya yang terasa dingin, sedikit merasa bersalah membiarkan wanita cantiknya begitu kedinginan berada di luar sini.

"Kakek akan selalu bahagia disana." Katanya memberitahu dan memakaikan sarung tangan untuk neneknya yang cantik.

"Katakan kenapa dia akan selalu bahagia?"

"Karena dia memiliki wanita cantik. Suka berteriak. Dan sangat mencintainya disini." Gumam Luhan membalas membuat senyuman di wajah nenek Sehun kembali terlihat.

"Dan lihat senyumnya-.. _akh…_ Hatiku berdebar melihatnya." Gumam Luhan berlebihan membuat Nenek Sehun mendelik sebal melihatnya.

"Aku memang selalu membuat siapapun berdebar karena diriku."

"Iya berdebar karena kau selalu berteriak marah."

Dan tak lama keduanya pun tertawa menyadari hari ini terasa begitu panjang untuk mereka berdua. Keduanya tertawa konyol mengingat semua yang terjadi hanya hal kecil yang dibuat menjadi besar.

"Oia Lu. Jihyo menghubungi nenek pagi ini."

Dan lagi-…Suara Luhan kembali hilang saat kali ini nama sang ibu tiba-tiba diucapkan didepannya "Mama?"

" _hmmh…_ Ibumu."

"Mama tahu aku disini?"

"Tentu saja. Dia selalu mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan setiap hari. Dia bahkan tahu kalau kau meminum dua gelas susu strawberry pagi ini."

Merasa bingung Luhan tak memiliki ekspresi pun membuat nenek Oh menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan di atas meja "Kenapa hanya diam? Kau tidak suka?"

"Entahlah. Keluargaku terlalu rumit untukku."

"Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?"

"Mereka memiliki nomorku. Lalu kenapa harus bertanya pada nenek atau _mommy_ atau _daddy_ bahkan Sehun? Kenapa mereka tidak pernah menghubungiku secara langsung. Aku-.."

"Luhan."

"Mereka selalu memandang takut padaku. Mereka bahkan tak pernah menjadi orang tuaku yang dulu lagi nek. Aku merindukan ayahku yang bodoh bukan yang tegas. Aku merindukan ibuku yang manja bukan yang suka menangis. Katakanlah aku egois, tapi aku benar-benar ingin diperhatikan."

Kira-kira seperti itulah isi hati Luhan, kegundahan yang dia rasakan cukup lama akhirnya bisa terucap membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang walau kenyataan kalau orang tuanya merubah sikap mereka sedikit banyak membuat dirinya tersinggung dan begitu kecewa.

"Kau sudah mencoba berbicara dengan orang tuamu?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, belum bisa berkata apa-apa karena hatinya merasa kembali sakit saat ini "Lalu apa kata mereka?"

"Maaf."

"Maaf?"

"Ya. Mereka hanya terus mengucapkan maaf padaku. Aku muak mendengarnya. Demi Tuhan-..Papa dan Mama tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku. Kenapa harus meminta maaf!"

"Luhan tenanglah nak."

"Aku hanya ingin papa dan mama memarahiku jika aku salah. Mengingatkanku jika aku lupa dan tidak meninggalkan aku disaat aku butuh. Mereka selalu memutuskan semuanya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaanku."

"Luhan.."

"Aku hanya ingin mereka bersikap normal layaknya _Mommy dan daddy._ Kenapa sulit sekali?"

Nenek Oh pun mulai mengambil keadaan, berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang kembali merasa sakit hati karena tak pernah dianggap oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri. "Tidak sulit jika kau mau memulainya sayang. Papa dan Mama hanya menjaga perasaanmu agar kau tak merasa bersalah atau ketakutan lagi. Mungkin cara mereka salah tapi caramu juga salah nak. Secara tak langsung kau menjauhi mereka dan membangun benteng pertahananmu sendiri. "

"Aku takut ditinggalkan."

"Nenek tahu itu caramu bertahan. Tapi cobalah membuka dirimu seperti kau melakukannya pada Sehun. Semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau melakukannya."

"Aku tidak yakin." Katanya tertawa lirih membuat nenek Oh kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"Berbahagialah bersama keluargamu selagi kau bisa merasakannya. Jangan menyia-nyiakan hal yang tak bisa terulang Luhan. Kau mau terus menerus seperti ini?"

Luhan pun sedikit terdiam sebelum akhirnya menatap lirih melihat nenek Sehun "Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu cobalah berbicara dengan orang tuamu terutama Mama saat nanti kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Kau mau janji kan?"

"Ya. Aku akan mencobanya."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berkencan?"

Luhan sebenarnya ingin tertawa mendengar ajakan neneknya, namun kembali ia tahan dan berusaha memandang serius wanita lanjut usia di depannya.

"Berkencan?"

"Iya berkencan. Karena ini hari ulang tahunmu. Ayo kita berkencan. Kau selalu berkencan dengan Sehun setiap tahun. Jadi kali ini kau harus pergi kencan dengan nenek!"

Luhan kembali memandang cukup lama wanita cantiknya. Sebelum bibirnya tersenyum simpul dan " _Yeah..!_ Ayo kita kencan!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Blam…!**_

"Kami pulaaang.."

Terdengar suara kedua pasangan cucu dan nenek yang baru selesai "berkencan" memasuki rumah mereka dengan saling merangkul dan begitu terlihat akrab,membuat sang model cantik yang menyambut kedatangan mertua dan – _mungkin-_ calon menantunya terlihat mengernyit bingung dan bertanya-tanya

"Kalian berdua baik-baik saja? Tidak mabuk kan?" gumam Miranda memastikan keadaan mertua dan putranya yang terlihat begitu akrab dan begitu saling mencintai malam ini.

"Iya kami mabuk."

"MABUK CINTA…" gumam keduanya bersamaan membuat sang model tertawa risih melihat kejadian sepuluh tahun sekali seperti ini.

"Lalu kalian darimana?"

"Kami menonton, makan dan membeli banyak barang."

"Terdengar seperti sebuah _date_ untukku."

"BINGGO!"

Lagi-lagi keduanya berteriak membuat Miranda benar-benar menatap horror Luhan dan ibunya saat ini "Baiklah terserah kalian. Eomma kau harus segera istirahat ini sudah malam dan Luhan-…Tiup lilinmu nak. Sebentar lagi tanggal 20 berakhir."

"Aku sudah meniup lilin bersama nenek. Iya kan nek?"

"Iya benar. Kami bahkan bernyanyi selamat ulang tahun untuk Luhan."

" _astaga._ Kalian membuatku takut." Gumam Miranda kembali memijat kepalanya melihat tingkah konyol ibu dan – _mungkin-_ calonmenantunya.

"Nenek istirahat dulu nak. Selamat ulang tahun cucuku sayang."

" _gomawo halmoni. Saranghae."_ katanya membalas mencium pipi neneknya dan tak lama melambai saat nenek Sehun berjalan senang menuju ke kamarnya.

"Nenek tidak mengancammu kan nak?"

Setelah memastikan ibunya masuk kedalam kamar, Miranda bertanya berbisik pada Luhan yang tampak mengernyit memandang ibunya "Tidak sama sekali. Kami memang berkencan _mom._ Oia sebelum aku lupa. Selamat ulang tahun _mommy_ cantik." Gumam Luhan memeluk ibu Sehun dan memberikan sebuah bingkisan untuk – _mungkin-_ calon ibu mertuanya.

" _omo!_ Luhannie yang terbaik." Gumam Miranda mencium pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Oia Sehun mana _mom?"_

"Sehun dan ayahmu masih melakukan _photoshoot_ di ruang santai."

"Benarkah? Aku mau lihat."

"Iya kau harus liat. Sehun terlihat sangat – _erhh-_ seksi!"

"Aku tidak percaya." Gumam Luhan meremehkan dan seketika terhenti saat kakinya memasuki ruang santai yang disulap menjadi tema pantai

 _Bukan-…_ bukan tema pantainya yang membuat Luhan terdiam. Tapi teman kecilnya yang sudah berubah menjadi layaknya super model tengan berpose bersama ayahnya dengan begitu –e _rh-_ seksi!

Luhan sering melihat Sehun bertelanjang dada, mereka bahkan sering mandi bersama hampir setiap pagi. Harusnya dia tidak memberikan respon apapun saat melihat Sehun hanya memakai _singlet_ putih yang agak ketat dan memamerkan otot bidangnya dipadu dengan celana boxer selutut berwarna senada dengan laut membuat kesan sangat _natural_ namun _image_ yang terasa begitu seksi.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, melihat Sehun berpose di depan kamera benar-benar membuat sesuatu dalam diri Luhan merasa begitu berdebar. Entah apa itu, yang jelas dirinya butuh pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menyelesaikan " _masalah"_ nya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Sehun tampan kan nak?"

Luhan terlonjak kaget melihat ibunya tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya membuatnya menggeleng dan tak lama berlari kencang ke kamarnya karena tak mau ada yang menyadari perubahan pada dirinya.

"Luhan kau mau kemana nak?"

Miranda berteriak namun tentu saja diabaikan oleh remaja yang kini benar-benar tengah memasuki usia peralihan menjadi dewasa dan mulai menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada seseorang yang bisa membuat mereka berdebar hebat.

..

..

..

 _Cklek..!_

Sehun kembali mengernyit menyadari Luhan tak ada di kamarnya, membuatnya melepas jas dan kemeja yang digunakan untuk _photoshoot_ formal setelah menyelesaikan _photoshoot_ pantai bersama ayahnya.

Sehun mendengar cerita ibunya yang mengatakan Luhan langsung berlari ke kamar setelah melihat _photoshoot_ yang Sehun lakukan untuk sebuah _event_ kecil yang akan diselenggarkan di Seoul beberapa hari lagi.

"Luhan kau dimana?"

"..."

"Luhaaan"

Sehun sudah menjelajahi isi kamarnya namun tak juga menemukan keberadaan Luhan, membuatnya menebak kemungkinan Luhan berada saat ini hanya di kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar mereka. "Jika dia di kamar mandi kenapa tak menjawab panggilanku." Katanya bergumam dan melangkaah mendekati kamar mandi sebelum mendengar sesuatu dari dalam kamar mandi

" _nghh...hmphh.."_

Sehun mendekatkan telinganya di pintu kamar mandi dan semakin mengernyit bingung mendengar suara erangatn tertahan yang berasal dari kamar mandi "Luhan?"

" _oh shit!_ JANGAN MASUK SEHUNNA. KAU DENGAR? JANGAN MASUK!"

Sehun yang semakin dibuat penasaran pun menaikkan kedua alisnya dan sudah menggenggam _knop_ pintu untuk melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan Luhan.

"Kenapa mengumpat? Aku akan masuk."

"AKU BILANG JANGAN MASUK SEHUN-..."

 _Cklek...!_

Seiring dengan teriakan Luhan, maka kita bisa melihat jika saat ini kedua mata Sehun melebar tak menyangka akan mendapati Luhan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Keadaan seperti ini yang dimaksud adalah-...Sehun melihat Luhan berdiri di antara toilet duduk dengan celana yang melorot sebatas lutut kaki dan sedang melakukan gerakan berulang dengan tangan yang menggenggam _penis_ nya.

Membuat deru nafas Sehun menjadi semakin dengan jantung yang berdebar hebat melihat keadan Luhan yang begitu seksi saat ini " _shit!_ AKU BILANG JANGAN MASUK. SEBENTAR LAGI AKU SELE-.. _nghh.."_

Luhan pun tak sanggup menyelesaikan caci makinya. Karena jujur saja, kegiatan " _mengocok"_ yang sedang ia lakukan sudah hampir mencapai kilimaksnya kalau saja Sehun tak datang mengganggu.

Mendengar kegiatan yang sedang Luhan lakukan di tambah suara desahan Luhan yang begitu seksi di telinganya membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sehun menolak untuk menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

Dan alih-alih pergi membiarkan Luhan mengurus " _masalah"_ nya sendiri. Dia lebih memilih untuk membantu Luhan menyelesaikan " _masalah"_ nya saat ini.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH DISINI?! CEPAT PER-...SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?- _...ahh...nghh"_

Luhan seketika memejamkan matanya saat Sehun memeluknya dari belakang dan tangan Sehun mengambil alih _"pekerjaannya"_ dan membantunya mengocok " _adik"_ nya yang semakin berkedut karena tangan Sehun memegangnya saat ini.

"Lepaskan tanganmu. Biar aku bantu."

Tubuh Luhan semakin meremang saat Sehun membisikan kata yang begitu membuat fantasinya menggila. Awalnya dia ingin memaki Sehun karena dengan seenaknya menggenggam juniornya yang tengah berkedut.

Tapi saat tangan Sehun membuat sensasi kenikmatan yang lain, membuatnya begitu bersemangat dan sedikit menggerutu sebelum menyerahkan sepenuhnya juniornya pada Sehun "Anak pintar. Aku akan menyelesaikan " _masalah"_ mu sayang" gumam Sehun sengaja menjilat cuping telinga Luhan membuat Luhan kembali meremang karenanya.

"Kau memang harus menyelesaikannya! Ini semua karena kau idiot- _..akkhh.."_

"Karena aku?"

"Salahmu berpose begitu seksi. Membuat fantasiku seketika menjadi liar!"

Sehun sendiri hanya bisa tertawa mendengar penuturan Luhan, membuatnya semakin sengaja menggoda Luhan dan menurunkan tempo kocokan di junior pria cantiknya " _ck._ Pervert Lu!" gumamnya menyeringai dan seketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Luhan.

"Jika kau tak mau menggerakan tanganmu lebih cepat, kau bisa melepaskannya Tuan Oh."

Sehun sengaja melepas genggamannya di penis Luhan membuat Luhan seketika merengek kehilangan "Sehuuunn~"

"Lihat bayiku minta dipuaskan." Katanya menggoda membuat Luhan benar-benar menahan caci makinya saat ini.

"Aku bisa meneruskannya sendiri." Gumam Luhan hendak memegang kembali penisnya sebelum tangan Sehun menghalaunya.

"Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya."

"Cepat lakukan. Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Oh Sehun kau!-...Baiklah! katakan apa syaratnya."

"Cium aku."

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Luhan menyerah, dia sedikit menghela nafasnya sebelum menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun.

Awalnya hanya menempel sampai saat Sehun sengaja mengocok cepat junior Luhan membuat Luhan seketika salah tingkah dan sedikit meringis membuat gerakan bergesekan di antara bibirnya dan bibir Sehun.

Sehun pun tak membuang kesempatan. Dia terus menerus mengemut dan menggigiti bibir Luhan sampai terlihat memerah dan cukup bengkak, sementara tangannya mulai menggunakan tempo cepatnya untuk memberi kepuasaan tersendiri pada Luhan

" _Fas-...ngh-fasterh..hunnh..."_

Sehun pun sedikit menghiraukan permintaan Luhan dan lebih memilih kembali fokus pada bibir Luhan. Karena setelah Puas dengan bibir Luhan, Sehun kemudian segera menarik dagu Luhan untuk membuka mulutnya dan langsung ' _menyerang_ ' lidah Luhan sementara tangannya " _menyerang"_ penis Luhan seolah mengajaknya bermain.

Dan merasa yang dirasakannya terlalu banyak, membuat Luhan mencoba mendorong lidah Sehun keluar, tapi Sehun tentu saja melakukan perlawanan. Lidahnya jauh lebih lihai dari Luhan sehingga Sehun kembali menguasai keadaan dan dalam sekejap menjadi dominan, yang membuat Luhan pasrah membiarkan Sehun menguasai tubuhnya yang sepenuhnya lemas dan hampir terjatuh jika Sehun tak menahan dirinya.

Sehun sendiri kembali mulai mengabsen gigi-gigi Luhan dengan lidahnya dan menjilati dinding dinding atas goa hangat milik Luhan. Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun melepas ciumannya pelan sehingga membuat benang saliva yang masih menempel di ujung kedua bibir Luhan dan Sehun itu menetes dan mengenai dagu Luhan.

Keduanya kembali bertatapan, sampai akhirny Sehun fokus mengocok junior Luhan yang memang sudah berkedut di genggamannya.

Merasa Sehun mulai berbaik hati padanya, membuat Luhan kembali pasrah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sehun, menikmati sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan yang ia rasakan untuk pertama kalinya.

" _nghhhh_ Sehunhhh- _fasterhh.."_

Sehun sedikit mengecup hidung Luhan sebelum mempercepat kocokannya di junior Luhan membuat Luhan menggeliat resah merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari bawah sana sampai akhirnya

" _Sehun-...nghhmphhhh-..ahh."_

Luhan mengeluarkan cairan putihnya di telapak tangan Sehun, masih bersandar nyaman untuk beristirahat sejenak sementara Sehun mulai meniup-niup telinganya membuat tubuhnya kembali meremang.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku." Katanya sedikit terengah namun diabaikan Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengusap paha dalamnya dengan intim

"Sehun...Aku rasa cukup. Kau bisa melepaskan aku." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang makin sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri – _mengecupi leher Luhan dan meraba paha dalam Luhan, sesekali mengenai junior Luhan yang baru saja mencapai klimaksnya."_

"Belum cukup. Aku rasa kau sudah siap." Katanya berbisik membuat Luhan sedikit mengernyit.

"Siap apa-... _astaga Sehun!_ turunkan aku!"

Luhan tiba-tiba memekik saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuang asal celana yang menggantung di lututnya membuat bagian bawahnya polos dan tak lama

 _Brak..!_

Sehun membanting agak kasar tubuh Luhan ke atas kasur king Size miliknya. Sedikit menindihnya sebelum melepas dan membuang asal _singlet_ yang ia gunakan saat ini.

Membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini – _Sehun polos bagian atas sementara Luhan polos bagian bawah-_

"Sehun kau mau apa?" Luhan mulai bergerak tak nyaman karena Sehun mengukungnya saat ini, membuat Sehun hanya sedikit tersenyum sebelum menundukkan kepalanya untuk berbisik pada Luhan

"Ingin membuatmu menjadi dewasa."

"Apa maksud-... _Sehun!"_

Lagi-lagi Luhan menjerit karena Sehun mulai bersikap sesukanya lagi. kali ini dia melepas paksa kaos putih yang ia gunakan membuat dirinya benar-benar polos tanpa satu helai benang pun saat ini.

Luhan bukan bocah enam tahun yang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. bisa dikatakan jika benar Sehun dan dirinya melakukan " _sesuatu"_ malam ini. itu artinya, fantasi liarnya akan Sehun bisa menjadi kenyatannya sesaat lagi.

Tapi tentu saja berbeda dengan fantasinya. Ini kenyataan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang tak menentu karena saat ini – _pria dalam fantasinya-_ sedang menatap tak berkedip dirinya yang sudah tak memakai apapun saat ini.

"Aku sudah sering melihatmu tanpa pakaian. Tapi baru kali ini aku merasa begitu gugup melihatnya. Kau cantik Luhan. benar-benar cantik." Katanya memuji Luhan dan tak lam menyatukan kembali bibirnya dan bibir Luhan.

Menggerakan perlahan sampai akhirnya tersenyum menyadari respon Luhan yang kini mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau _mommy_ dan _daddy_ melihat kita?" Luhan sedikit menyampingkan wajahnya agar Sehun tak bisa menciumnya dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

Sehun pun hanya bisa sedikit tersenyum sebelum kembali berbisik memberitahu Luhan "Kalau begitu biarkan mereka tahu." Katanya menjawab dan tak lama membuka celana dan boxernya hingga tubuh keduanya sama polosnya malam ini.

Luhan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya melihat tonjolan yang begitu besar di bagian bawah Sehun. dia memang sering melihat penis Sehun, tapi melihatnya saat ereksi begitu berbeda karena ukurannya berkali-kali menjadi lebih besar. Membuatnya kembali sedikit menggerutu karena lagi-lagi kalah dari Sehun dan kali ini dari vitalitas mereka yang jelas sangat berbeda.

..

..

..

.

 _ **Beberapa menit kemudian...**_

Satu jam hampir berlalu. Dan kedua remaja yang berusaha memadu kasih dengan mengikuti insting mereka masih tampak saling memagut dan menggoda tubuh masing-masing untuk membuat suasana semakin "panas".

Si pria cantik, sudah berkali-kali mendapatkan klimaksnya sementara pria tampan hanya terus menggoda tubuh si pria cantik dan tak berniat untuk mengakhirinya sekarang sampai

"Ah~ _Se-hunn_..." Luhan hanya bisa mendesah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bantal dengan erat sedangkan kedua kakinya terbuka lebar. Sehun yang berada di antara kaki Luhan menghisap pelan paha dalam Luhan membuat kissmark di sekitar kejantanan Luhan.

Luhan sangat frustasi karena Sehun sama sekali tidak memberikan kenikmatan apapun terhadap penisnya yang sudah kembali tegang. Rasa frustasi Luhan bertambah saat Sehun memasukan jari tengah tangan kirinya ke dalam lubang Luhan. Tidak ada gel ataupun saliva yang menyelimuti jari Sehun membuat gesekan atara jari tengah Sehun dengan Luhan berkesan kasar .

Luhan menaikkan pinggangnya saat Sehun memasukan jari kedua. Rasanya begitu penuh dibawah sana. Ditambah Sehun dengan sengaja mendiamkan kedua jarinya didalam sana cukup lama

"Balikkan tubuhmu," ujar Sehun saat _hole_ Luhan tidak bisa membuka lebih lebar lagi. Jarinya terasa terhimpit dengan erat.

Luhan yang masih menikmati sensasiny perlahan membuka matanya yang terpejam dan segera membalikan tubuhnya menjadi menungging. Membuat Sehun sedikit menyeringai karena dapat melihat dengan jelas, lubang pink yang mulai memerah milik Luhan saat ini.

"Nggh~" Luhan mengerang pelan saat Sehun mengigit salah satu bongkahan bokongnya sedangkan jarinya menekan jauh kedalam _hole_ Luhan.

"Tahan sebentar Lu." Katanya memberitahu dan tak lama Sehun segera memasukan jari ketiga dengan sedikit paksaan dan menuai erangan keras Luhan.

"Sehun... ini sakit. Keluarkan!" Luhan berusaha meraih tangan Sehun dan menepisnya agar Sehun mau mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dalam tubuhnya.

Membuat Sehun berdecak kesal dan menepis tangan Luhan, sementara dirinya masih berusha mencari sumber kenikmatan yang akan membuat Luhan mengerang nikmat sebentar lagi "Sebentar sayang," ujar Sehun sambil kembali mengeluar-masukkan jarinya ke dalam _hole_ Luhan.

Tangan kanan Sehun perlahan bergerak meraih penis Luhan, berusaha membuat Luhan mengabaikan rasa sakit di _hole_ nya. Dan dengan gerakan perlahan Sehun mulai mengocok penis Luhan dengan cepat sedangkan ketiga jarinya bergerak semakin gencar di dalam _hole_ Luhan.

"A-ah... _Sehunn_. Satu jari-.. _nghh-.._ saja. Tiga terlalu banyak.." gumamLuhan membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal untuk meredam rasa nyerinya karena Sehun sedang mengoyaknya saat ini.

Menuruti keinginan Luhan, Sehun mengeluarkan jari lainnya di dalam _hole_ Luhan dan menyisakan jari tengahnya saja.

Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya hingga ujungnya saja dan dengan pelan-pelan menggerakan jarinya untuk masuk ke _hole_ Luhan dengan gerakan berputar agar bisa menyelusuri tempat di mana penisnya akan memasuki Luhan untuk pertama kalinya nanti.

Melihat wajah Luhan masih menahan sakit, membuat Sehun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan jari tengahnya dan segera melumuri jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri. Dan setelah cukup basah, Sehun kembali mengarahkan jarinya ke _hole_ Luhan dan mencium paksa bibir Luhan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sampai

"DISANA!" Luhan menjerit tertahan mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Sehun saat jari tengah Sehun kali ini berhasil menemukan pusat kenikmatannya

Sehun sedikit tersenyum karena melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah mulai kenikmatan dan tanpa mengeluarkan jarinya, Sehun malah semakin membenamkannya dan mengelus tonjolan yang hanya bisa di sentuh oleh ujung jari tengahnya. Sedangkan Luhan mengigit bantal yang berada di hadapannya dengan keras. Dia merasa sangat penuh dan ingin Sehun segera menggerakan jarinya.

"Aku akan memasukannya."

Wajah Luhan secara refleks menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan takut "Itu tidak akan masuk. Jangan berani-beraninya kau memasukkan junior besarmu!"

Sehun yang melihat pria cantiknya memberontak hanya tersenyum lembut dan sedikit mengecup bibir Luhan yang begitu menggodanya, "Aku sudah tidak sabar." Katanya memberitahu Luhan Dan...

 _JLEB!_

"ARGH! Keluarkan Sehun. tidak mungkin masuk. Itu terlalu besar" gumam Luhan meracau membuat Sehun tak menyerah dan terus menerus memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam ke _hole_ Luhan.

"Sebentar sayang.. _nghh."_

" _Sehun!-...akhhh!"_

Sehun menguatkan pegangannya di pinggang Luhan dan dengan bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya dia mulai mendorong lebih dalam lagi juniornya menumbuk ke dalam rectum Luhan.

Luhan masih merasa begitu kesakitan, terbukti dirinya yang masih menggeliat tak nyaman sampai akhirnya mencoba mengikuti ritme hujaman Sehun di dalam hole nya dan tak lama merasakan nikmat yang tak bisa dijelaskan

"S _ehun!_... La-lagi!" Secara naluriah Luhan mendorong pinggangnya kebelakang agar penis Sehun melesak masuk semakin dalam dan menekan titik sensitifnya semakin dalam.

Membuat tubuhnya bergetar karena Sehun semakin gencar menusuk-nusuk _hole_ nya. "Ah... _sehunna...nghh_!" tangan Luhan bergerak untuk mengocok penisnya sendiri saat klimaks sudah terasa dekat dengan dirinya.

Sedangkan Sehun yang berada di belakang Luhan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk dapat menghujam Luhan mengikuti ritme walau juniornya terasa dipijat karena _hole_ Luhan yang tiba-tiba menyempit.

 _"Ngh... AhhhhH~!_ " Luhan kembali memekik keras saat kembali mencapai klimaksnya dengan penisnya mengeluarkan cairan yang membasahi tempat tidurnya.

Tangannya mencengkram bantal yang dia gunakkan untuk menahan nikmat yang semakin menjadi-jadi karena Sehun terus menghujam _hole_ nya membuat nafasnya semakin terengah.

 _"Akh~"_ Luhan ambruk seketika karena terlalu kelelahan dan sangat merasa nikmat membuat Sehun yang berada di belakangnya sedikit kesal karena sedari tadi belum bisa merasakan klimaksnya.

Dan tanpa melepas penisnya, Sehun membalikan tubuh Luhan menjadi terlentang. Bibirnya menyunggingnya seringaian diiringi dengan pinggangnya kembali bergerak untuk menghujam tubuh Luhan yang sudah mulai lemas.

Luhan yang merasakan penis Sehun didalam _hole_ nya kembali bergerak bahkan semakin keras menyodok titik sensitifnya, mulai kembali tegang. Kaki kirinya dia gerakan ke atas pundak Sehun agar _hole_ nya terbuka semakin lebar dan Sehun bisa menusuknya semakin dalam.

Sehun seketika tersenyum senang saat Luhan menanggapi keinginanya. Dia kemudian beberapa kali menghujam _hole_ Luhan dan setelah itu menurunkan kaki Luhan yang sempat berada di pundaknya.

Dengan sekali tarikan, Sehun menarik Luhan untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya dan hal ini membuat penis Sehun masuk semakin dalam.

Sehun menyeringai melihat Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sayu. Sementara dirinya mengarahkan tangan Luhan untuk melingkar di lehernya, sedangkan kaki Luhan melingkar di pinggangya. Setelah itu, Sehun menggerakan tangannya untuk menaik-turunkan tubuh Luhan agar penisnya bisa kembali menusuk-nusuk _hole_ sempit milik Luhan.

Sehun semakin bersemangat saat ini. Karena dengan posisinya seperti ini, penis Sehun dapat masuk lebih dalam dan lebih kasar dibandingkan posisi terlentang atau menungging.

Sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menaiki penis Sehun, karena tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi membantunya bergerak perlahan mulai berhenti mengangkat atau menjatuhkan tubuh Luhan.

"Kau luar biasa Lu-.." ujar Sehun sambil menarik punggung Luhan agar semakin menempel di tubuhnya. Membuat penis Luhan bergesekkan dengan perut Sehun.

" _A-ah..._ " Luhan tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya bisa mendesah nikmat karena mulai merasakan kembali kenikmatan untuknya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menghujam _hole_ mu lebih dalam lagi Lu. bolehkah?" katanya bertanya dan sedikit menjilat telinga Luhan

Merasa malu, Luhan menundukan wajahnya yang memerah. Tetapi tubuh Luhan tidak berhenti naik-turun untuk menikmati penis Sehun yang membesar dan menyodok titik nikmatnya dengan kasar.

" _Hole_ mu sempit sekali, Lu... sempit sekali."

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, refleks Luhan semakin menyempitkan _hole_ nya karena kaget serta malu mendengar _ucapan_ dari Sehun. Hal ini menuai desahan nikmat dari Sehun karena penisnya dihimpit dengan erat oleh _hole_ Luhan.

" _Ah-..Ini nikmat sayang. Terus ketatkan hole mu_."

 _"Enggh..."_ Luhan mengigit pundak Sehun menandakan bahwa dia akan kembali klimaks. Membuat Sehun dengan sengaja menghujam keras _hole_ Luhan dengan tempo cepat.

" _nghh..._ Lebih ken-.. _hmph.._ lebih keras Sehunna!" katanya mendesah membuat Sehun semakin menggila tak tahan dengan sensasi pertamanya bercinta dengan Luhan seperti ini.

Luhan yang menerima hujaman keras dari Sehun pun sedikit mencengkram pundak Sehun dengan erat. Kepalanya mendongak karena nikmat kembali menghampirinya walau bagian tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri membuatnya hanya kembali pasrah sampai.

" _akh!"_

Luhan sedikit memekik saat Sehun menghentakkan penisnya dengan keras dan berdiam di sana. Sedetik kemudian Sehun menggeram seperti binatang buas dan cairan spermanya keluar dengan cepat melalui lubang penis Sehun, membasahi _hole_ Luhan.

" _AAAH!_ " Bukan Sehun yang mendesah, melainkan Luhan. Cairan panas Sehun yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tubuhnya membuat rasa nikmat yang berbeda. Tubuhnya mengejang kaget dan dadanya membusung saat cairan itu mengalir lebih dalam memasuki tubuhnya.

Nafas Sehun terengah-engah. Matanya menatap liar Luhan yang sudah ambruk. Matanya tampak sayu dan tubuhnya masih bergetar meresapi rasa nikmat yang tersisa.

"Kita benar-benar melakukannya."

Sehun perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya dari _hole_ Luhan dan tak lama sedikit mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang benar-benar terkulai lemas. Lalu menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dengan selimut.

Luhan sendiri tak banyak bicara setelah percintaan pertamanya dengan Sehun. Jantungnya terasa memompa dan berdebar lebih cepat, sementara wajahnya memanas karena begitu malu menatap Sehun.

Sehun yang menyadari hal itu pun sedikit tersenyum dan mengusap peluh di kening Luhan "Selamat ulang tahun Lu. Aku mencintaimu."

 _Deg!_

Dan sekali lagi-…Luhan mengutuk kemampuan Sehun yang selalu membuatnya merasa menggila dengan kesabaran dan sikap lembut yang selalu diberikan Sehun untuknya. Membuatnya menyadari kalau dirinya semakin tak bisa berada jauh dari teman kecilnya, cinta pertamanya dan pria pertamanya untuk tahun berikutnya di hari ulang tahunnya.

Dan berbicara tentang hari ulang tahun. Luhan masih memiliki lima menit sebelum waktu berganti. Membuatnya memejamkan mata dan diam-diam mengucapkan apa keinginannya pada Tuhan.

 _Buat teman kecilku menjadi teman hidupku-….selamanya._

Begitulah permintaan yang Luhan ucapkan. Berharap Tuhan mendengarnya tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia menutup matanya hari ini dan membuka matanya esok hari.

.

.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued…**_

* * *

 _ini gegara minggu depan puasa tiap FF gue kasi rate M nya noh. Biar baca Rate mesyum nya ikutan puasa dulu. Soalnya gw rencana tetep update tapi rate nya aman. Kkkk…._

 _._

 _Chap ini aman kan? Aman kaaa-…..iyak! tunggu chap depan yak! Udah di_ _ **warning**_ _nih._

 _._

 _Betewe sehun badass di Monster teaser gakunaaaaa.. ampun dah :"D… Okey selamat nungguin apa yang mau ditungguin._

 _._

 _Happy reading review. Maap lahir batin muah!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Previous_**

 _Sehun yang menyadari hal itu pun sedikit tersenyum dan mengusap peluh di kening Luhan "Selamat ulang tahun Lu. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Deg!_

 _Dan sekali lagi-…Luhan mengutuk kemampuan Sehun yang selalu membuatnya merasa menggila dengan kesabaran dan sikap lembut yang selalu diberikan Sehun untuknya. Membuatnya menyadari kalau dirinya semakin tak bisa berada jauh dari teman kecilnya, cinta pertamanya dan pria pertamanya untuk tahun berikutnya di hari ulang tahunnya._

 _Dan berbicara tentang hari ulang tahun. Luhan masih memiliki lima menit sebelum waktu berganti. Membuatnya memejamkan mata dan diam-diam mengucapkan apa keinginannya pada Tuhan._

 _Buat teman kecilku menjadi teman hidupku-….selamanya._

 _Begitulah permintaan yang Luhan ucapkan. Berharap Tuhan mendengarnya tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia menutup matanya hari ini dan membuka matanya esok hari._

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort

Length : Chapter(s)

Rate : T & M

YAOI

.

Typo(s)

.

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _brengsek!_ Jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Minggir sana!"

"Kalau malu bilang saja tidak perlu segalak ini."

"DASAR MENYEBALKAN!"

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Timpal putra tunggal Joongki dan Miranda yang hanya bisa terkekeh menyadari perubahan dari teman kecilnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir keluarga kecil Oh beserta Luhan berada di Sydney. Dan semenjak kejadian malam dimana kedua remaja itu saling " _mengklaim"_ diri sebagai milik masing-masing Luhan kembali merubah sikapnya menjadi sikap menyebalkan karena merasa apa yang keduanya perbuat malam itu – _tepatnya-_ malam dimana Luhan berulang tahun tidak terjadi. Bukan Luhan menyesalinya. Tapi menatap Sehun setelah malam itu rasanya membakar wajahnya karena terlalu malu untuk menatap atau berbicara pada teman kecilnya.

"Luhan kenapa? Ayah mendengarnya terus menggerutu."

Joongki yang melihat kedua remaja yang biasanya selalu tak terpisahkan sedikit bertanya bingung karena sudah dua hari ini putranya dan putra cantik Garry terus bertengkar seperti dua orang yang saling membenci tapi saling membutuhkan.

"Kenapa? Kami terlihat seperti musuh ya?"

"Lebih terlihat seperti Tom and Jerry menurut ayah."

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya melirik sekilas sang ayah yang terlihat penasaran "Kami baik. Bahkan terlalu baik untuk dikatakan bermusuhan."

"Lalu kenapa Luhan menghindarimu?"

"Dia hanya malu."

" _eh?_ Memangnya Luhan melakukan apa?"

"Bukan hanya Luhan. Aku juga melakukan sesuatu."

"Dan sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" gumam Joongki semakin bertanya sampai akhirnya menyadari tanda merah di leher putranya yang terlihat seperti cakaran untuknya. Membuatnya menganalisa sampai tak sadar dirinya memekik dengan analisa yang pasti benar untuknya.

"Jangan bilang kau dan Luhan sudah-…"

"Masih perlu diperjelas?" timpal Sehun memotong ucapan ayahnya takut jika pria cantiknya mendengar dan membuat Luhan semakin kesal dan tak mau berbicara.

"Aku bersiap dulu _dad._ Kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat jika kau terus menatapku seperti itu." Katanya terkekeh meninggalkan sang ayah yang masih tak percaya kalau putranya telah menjadi dewasa dengan sangat cepat.

Joongki sendiri hanya bisa memandang pasrah putranya yang sedang bersiap. Melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang masih saling menolak berinteraksi sampai akhirnya tertawa kecil merasa sangat bangga pada putranya.

" _Garry bisa membunuh ayah karena dirimu nak."_

Dan jika hal itu benar terjadi-….Maka Joongki sudah pasrah harus berhadapan dengan Garry karena kedua putra sudah melakukan hal " _dewasa"_ di usia mereka yang baru saja beranjak dewasa.

"Yeobo…Ayo kita berangkat. Kita sudah terlambat."

Tersadar dari lamunannya pun Joongki mengangguk. Menghampiri ibunya yang sedang memeluk dan berpamitan pada Sehun dan Luhan sebelum akhirnya ikut berpamitan pada ibunya yang terlihat sudah sangat rentan dan berumur "Eomma jaga dirimu. Aku akan datang berkunjung lagi."

"Pasti nak. Eomma menunggu." Gumam Nyonya Oh sedikit berjinjit dan mencium lama kening putranya.

Dan tak jauh dari tempat Joongki dan ibunya yang saling memeluk. Terlihat seorang remaja yang sudah berada di kursi belakang mobil tersenyum melihat interaksi Joongki dan ibunya, sedikit merasa rindu pada ibunya dan berharap bisa memeluk ibunya saat sang ibu berada di usia yang sama dengan Nenek Oh. senyumnya pun kembali samar karena merasa tak yakin dengan hubungan yang ia jalani bersama ibunya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya akan menjadi anak berbakti seperti Joongki atau malah sebaliknya-.. _menjadi anak yang terus membuat orang tuanya menangis dan kecewa_.

Matanya mungkin akan menjatuhkan satu tetes air kerinduannya kalau saja tak merasakan pergerakan seseorang yang kini membuka pintu belakang mobil dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di belakang?"

"Aku? Ya tentu saja aku duduk dibelakang. Mommy duduk dimana jika aku duduk di depan?."

Teman kecil yang mungkin akan berubah status menjadi pria "pertama" untuk Luhan dengan santainya menjawab dan mengabaikan wajah Luhan yang merona merah setiap kali melihat bekas cakaran yang belum kunjung hilang bahkan setelah dua hari di leher teman kecilnya.

"Mommy bisa duduk di belakang denganku." Katanya menggerutu namun tak berani menatap mata Sehun dan lebih memilih memperhatikan kedua orang tua Sehun yang masih berpamitan dengan neneknya.

"Hey Lu."

"Apa."

"Coba lihat kemari."

"Tidak mau."

"Lihat atau aku akan-.."

"Akan apa?" gumam Luhan yang kemudian menoleh dengan cepat karena takut Sehun kembali berbuat nekat bahkan didepan kedua orang tuanya.

Sehun sendiri merasa terkejut karena Luhan dengan tiba-tiba menoleh, membuatnya sedikit tertawa dan memutuskan menggoda teman kecilnya lebih jauh "Akan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku lagi."

"OH SEHUN!"

 _Blam…!_

"Astaga! Kalian berdua masih bertengkar?"

Kini terdengar suara model cantik yang menginterupsi. Membuat kedua remaja yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil terdiam cukup lama dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk saling merangkul menyadari nada suara ibu mereka sudah berubah menjad sembilan oktaf **– _yang artinya-_** mereka tidak boleh membuat ibunya bertambah kesal kalau tidak ingin berakhir mendengar ceramah sepanjang alkitab _versi_ Miranda.

"Ani-…Iya kan Lu?"

Sehun dengan sengaja menarik tubuh Luhan semakin mendekat, membuat sang pemilik tubuh kembali mendelik sebelum akhirnya terpaksa tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan ibu teman kecilnya "Kami baik _Mom."_ Katanya membenarkan membuat Miranda menghela dalam nafasnya.

"Sebaiknya begitu. Kalau kalian terus bertengkar. Bertemu _CR7_ Mommy batalkan."

"Mom… Aku dan Sehun baik. Sungguh. Iya kan Sehunnie tampan?"

Setiap kali nama Ronaldo disebut, maka wajah Luhan akan berubah menjadi seperti gadis yang bertemu pangerannya. Dan menyadari hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Sehun kesal dan memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan teman kecil "Sehunnie…Iya kan?"

"Apanya?"

"Kita tidak bertengkar kan?"

"Kita bertengkar belum lama tadi."

"Se-hun…" Luhan mendesis dengan tangan yang menarik kencang lengan Sehun, membuat si remaja tampan sedikit meringis dan memutuskan mengalah menanggapi pertanyaan teman kecilnya " _I-iya_ Mom. Kami tidak bertengkar. Sungguh. _Aww…_ Sakit Luhan."

Miranda dan Joongki memperhatikan tingkah kedua putranya, sedikit tertawa sebelum akhirnya kembali berpamitan pada ibu mereka "Eomma. Kami pergi."

" _Halmoni_ sampai jumpa. Lain kali kita kencan lagi. Oke?"

Dan mengabaikan Sehun yang meringis, Luhan membuka kaca pintu mobilnya untuk berpamitan pada nenek Sehun yang sudah menjadi teman baiknya setelah bertahun-tahun mereka saling mengenal "Oke. Nenek menunggu kedatanganmu lagi rusa manja."

" _ish._ Harusnya pria tampan nek."

"Jangan nek. Dia memang manja."

"Oh Sehun!"

Bersamaan dengan pekikan Luhan, maka perpisahan singkat yang keluarga Oh dan Luhan lakukan berakhir dengan seluruh wajah yang terlihat bahagia saat ini. Jika biasanya nenek Oh akan mengantar kepulangan putra, menantu dan cucunya dengan wajah sedih, maka kali ini hanya tawa dan wajah gembira yang terlihat.

Membuat Joongki diam-diam tersenyum memperhatikan keluarga kecilnya dan menatap Luhan agak lama dari kaca _spion._ Sedikit mengagumi kemampuan Luhan untuk mencairkan suasana dan menyadari kunjungannya kali ini untuk melihat ibunya menjadi sangat menyenangkan karena Luhan berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Sayang kau kenapa diam?"

Miranda yang menyadari perubahan sikap suaminya pun sedikit bertanya. Membuat Joongki tersadar dan hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya "Mulai hari ini Luhan sudah menjadi bagian keluarga kita."

Dan seolah mengerti maksud dari suaminya, Miranda pun ikut memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang tertawa bersama putra dan mertuanya. Diam-diam tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai persetujuan atas ucapan yang baru saja Joongki lontarkan "Luhan bagian keluarga kita."

Keduanya pun tersenyum, menebak akan seperti apa hubungan putra mereka dengan putra Jihyo dan Garry. Sedikit banyak berharap kalau sampai dewasa nanti mereka akan terus bersama dan tidak saling menyakiti jika nyatanya mereka tak bisa bersama.

Semenjak bertemu dengan Luhan-..Putra mereka bisa mengekspresikan apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Keduanya bisa melihat putra kecil mereka Marah, senang, menangis, kesal bahkan tertawa dengan lepas. Membuat kedua pasangan itu menyadari bahwa tanpa kehadiran Luhan, mungkin Sehun kecil mereka akan tumbuh menjadi remaja dingin yang tak pernah mempedulikan siapapun. Dan sekali lagi mereka berhutang pada Luhan untuk itu-…Dan untuk membayarnya mereka memutuskan bahwa apapun yang terjadi pada Sehun dan Luhan kelak-.. _Selamanya Luhan akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Manchester, April 22_**

"GOOOOOLLLL…!"

"Luhan."

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Siapa juga yang mengganggumu."

"Lalu kenapa kau terus menarikku untuk duduk. Aku sedang selebrasi."

"Siapa yang membuat gol?"

"Real Madrid tentu saja. _CR7_ Sehunna! _He's so perfect to me_!"

"Iya aku juga tahu Real Madrid yang membuat gol. Tapi kau menggunakan Jersey MU dan kita berada di _section_ pendukung MU. Jadi jaga sikapmu. Mereka melihat ke arah kita rusa jelek!"

 _"ah…..!"_

Remaja cantik itu pun seketika melihat ke sekelilingnya dan membenarkan ucapan teman kecilnya yang mengatakan kalau semua orang tengah memerhatikannya saat ini. Sedikit terkekeh menebak semua orang yang berada di _Old Trafford_ memperhatikannya karena tiga hal. Pertama Luhan bersikeras memakai jersey MU namun dengan design lama saat CR7 masih bermain untuk MU. Kedua dia juga memaksa untuk duduk di _section_ MU dengan alasan mau melihat pemain dan pelatih MU dari dekat dan ketiga saat Real Madrid mencetak gol, Luhan malah bersorak membuat pendukung lain yang duduk satu _section_ dengannya menatap kesal pada Luhan.

"Sehun mereka mengerikan."

"Kau yang bodoh. Memakai seragam lama MU dan bersorak saat Real Madrid mencetak gol."

"Aku bersorak karena Ronaldo yang mencetak gol."

Sehun melirik tajam pria cantiknya sebelum kembali memakan cemilan yang sengaja dia beli untuk menemani sembilan puluh menit nonstop rusa cantiknya untuk menonton idolanya bermain.

"Di pikiranmu hanya ada Ronaldo _huh_?" Sehun bertanya dan entah mengapa menjadi sangat "panas" saat Luhan terus menerus menyebut nama CR7 dengan wajah merona.

"Tentu saja! Dia luar biasa Sehunna!"

"Terserahmu saja. Duduk yang tenang dan perhatikan pertandingannya."

Luhan mengernyit menyadari perubahan suara Sehun. Membuatnya sedikit menahan senyum sampai akhirnya menyenggol bahu Sehun.

"Kau cemburu ya?"

"Aku? Cemburu pada Ronaldo?...IYA!"

 _Okay-..._ Luhan salah tingkah saat ini. Perkirannya Sehun akan menjawab tidak dan kembali memasang harga tinggi. Bukan balik menyerangnya dan mengatakan IYA begitu lantang membuat wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas dan terasa di skak mat oleh jawaban Sehun.

Sehun yang tahu tengah menguasai situasi pun kembali bersorak dalam hati melihat pria cantiknya memalingkan wajah dan tak mau melihatnya. Persis seperti pagi pertama saat mereka selesai bercinta malam itu.

 _"omo!"_

Luhan memekik saat tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya dan dengan tiba-tiba menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Semakin mengunci pergerakan Luhan dengan sedikit berbisik dan mencium sayang pucuk kepala Luhan berkali-kali "Harusnya dia yang cemburu padaku. Aku sudah mendapatkanmu seutuhnya."

"Pernyataan bodoh macam apa itu?!"

"Iya itu pernyataan bodoh. Itu pernyataan cintaku padamu."

"Oh Sehun berhenti membakarku sialan." Luhan kembali menggerutu dengan wajah tersembunyi di dada bidang teman kecilnya, Sedikit memukulnya kencang sampai.

 _Priiiittt..pritt...priit!_

Terdengar bunyi suara tiupan dari wasit yang menandakan pertandingan berakhir, membuat si pria cantik yang sedang menggerutu membelalak karena menyadari pertandingan telah selesai.

"Astaga..Astaga..Ronaldo menang! _YEY!"_ Katanya memekik tertahan sehingga hanya terdengar oleh Sehun. Sehun yang menyadarinya pun sedikit memaklumi Luhan dan membiakan pria cantiknya berlonjak senang dan terus mengambil foto Ronaldo dan MU tanpa henti.

"Sehun lihat! Ronaldo dan Rooney berjabat tangan!"

Luhan kembali memekik senang saat ini. menarik kencang _hoodie_ yang dipakai Sehun dan memaksa teman kecilnya untuk melihat hal yang sangat membuatnya bahagia.

"Lalu kenapa?"

" _ish._ Mereka berdua favoritku."

"Aku sudah bosan."

Merasakan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan untuknya. Pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu pun kembali salah tingkah. Dan seketika terngiang-ngiang _ultimatum_ sang ibu yang berpesan untuk tidak membuat Luhan marah karena menonton pertandingan adalah bagian hadiah dari ulang tahun yang diberikan ibunya untuk Luhan.

"Aku bercanda _deer."_

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu disini! Tidak _Manly_ Sehun."

"Ah benar-…Deer tidak _Manly._ Bagaimana kalau _Kitty?"_

 _"_ Oh Se-… _nghhmmph.."_ Jeritan Luhan tertahan karena saat ini tangan besar Sehun sudah membekap mulutnya. Kembali memaksanya duduk dan menikmati prosesi penyerahan piala tanpa ada suara jeritan yang memekakan telinga penonton yang lainnya.

"Astaga Luhan. Daripada _Manly_ kau terlihat seperti _Girly!"_ gumam Sehun sedikit mendengus dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Luhan.

"Bicara lagi dan aku akan menendangmu ke tengah lapangan saat ini!"

" _Manly_ tidak berteriak apalagi menjerit. Contoh aku."

Sehun mengabaikan ancaman Luhan dan lebih memilih membenarkan _fashion_ nya untuk memperlihatkan pada Luhan _Manly_ itu seperti apa.

"Kau terlihat seperti _ahjussi_ untukku."

" _ish!_ Kau ini! Kenapa selalu membuatku-.."

" _Omo!_ Aku mau foto bersama dan tanda tangan Ronaldo."

"LUHAN!"

Dan lagi-…Seorang Oh Sehun hanya terlihat seperti _bodyguard_ jika Luhan sudah bertemu dengan idolanya. Dan karena hal ini, dia bersumpah akan menentang keras ide ibunya untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Luhan yang berhubungan dengan Christiano Ronaldo – ** _catat-_** _tidak akan pernah lagi._

.

" _ish._ Aku sudah menunggu lama dan ternyata Real Madrid sudah pergi. Kenapa cepat sekali!"

Berkat kartu khusus yang diberikan Joongki untuknya, Luhan bisa memasuki ruang ganti dan ruang tunggu yang khusus disediakan untuk penggemar yang memiliki kartu khusus. Tapi kartu itu seakan tidak bernilai lagi karena saat ini Luhan merasa begitu kesal setelah diberitahu bahwa jadwal keberangkatan Ronaldo dan klubnya menjadi lebih awal sehingga tak memiliki kesempatan untuk meminta tanda tangan sang idola "Padahal aku sudah memiliki tanda tangan Rooney. Sayang sekali."

Dan kali ini kedua kaki yang menjadi tumpuannya di hentakan secara bergantian, membuat Luhan terlihat berkali-kali lebih menggemaskan dengan tingkah dan seluruh gerutuannya.

"Anak kecil saja tidak akan menghentakan kakinya jika kesal. Jelas sekali kau tidak masuk kategori Manly."

Luhan yang sedang kesal semakin dibuat kesal saat suara teman kecilnya menginterupsi. "Berisik!" katanya membalas dan masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kalau sudah selesai menggerutu ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah hampir malam."

"Aku masih mau menggerutu sampai besok pagi!"

"Yasudah aku pulang."

"Kau tidak akan berani meninggalkan aku."

"Memang tidak. Tapi aku tidak akan mau repot-repot menemanimu berdiri sepanjang malam didepan pintu ruang ganti seperti ini."

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri. Sana pergi!"

"Yakin?"

"Sangat."

"Yasudah aku tunggu dimobil. Biar nenek saja yang menemanimu." katanya melirik Luhan dengan menggoda sebelum berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Luhan di depan ruang ganti.

Menyadari perubahan suara Sehun pun membuat Luhan sedikit penasaran dan kemudian sedikit berteriak untuk bertanya  
"Nenek?"

"Iya nenek. Hantu penjaga _old trafford_. Dia sangat tua dan terkenal. Sampaikan salamku jika kau bertemu dengannya Lu."

"Oh Sehun tidak lucu!"

"Apa aku terdengar bergurau? Terserahmu saja cantik. Aku tunggu di mobil. Dah.."

Awalnya Luhan berniat untuk tidak mendengarkan celotehan Sehun. Tapi entah mengapa ucapan Sehun tentang si nenek terus terngiang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang "Tidak mungkin ada hantu disini. Jangan percaya apapun yang diucapkan Se-..."

 _BRAK…!_

"SEHUNNA!"

Dan akhirnya si remaja angkuh yang tak pernah mau mendengarkan ucapan siapapun berakhir berlari terbirit saat mendengar suara debuman kencang dari pintu yang tertiup angin.

 _BLAM…!_

"Kenapa terengah? Habis melihat nenek?"

Kenyataan melihat Jersey yang dikenakan Luhan sedikit basah dan nafas pria cantiknya tersengal membuat Sehun tak bisa berhenti menggoda Luhan yang jelas datang terlalu cepat dari ancaman yang diberikan untuk berdiri sepanjang malam di koridor Old Trafford.

"Aku tidak-... _aku hanya_ -.." katanya berusaha berkilah berniat membuat wajah idiot Sehun yang sedang menahan senyum berhenti terlihat.

"Hanya apa? Hanya ketakutan habis melihat ne-.."

"HANYA LAPAR! _ya-_...Aku lapar. Sangat lapar. Lihat perutku terus berbunyi karena sejam kelaparan." katanya membuka Jersey di bagian perutnya dan menunjukkan perut ratanya pada Sehun yang perhatiannya kini teralihkan sepenuhnya pada keseksian dan kemulusan tubuh Luhan.

"Tapi kau baru makan Lu." katanya bergumam dengan mata yang masih terus menatap perut seksi Luhan.

"Iya memang. Tapi aku lapar. Ayo kita makan Sehun."

Mendengar suara rengekan dari teman kecilnya membuat seluruh perhatian Sehun teralihkan. Membuatnya tertawa kecil lalu menurunkan Jersey yang diangkat Luhan untuk menutupi perut seksinya.

"Oke kita makan. Tapi jangan pernah mengangkat bajumu untuk memberitahu kau lapar selain denganku. Oke?!" katanya sedikit menepuk pelan perut Luhan sebelum menyalakan mobilnya dan berniat mengajak Luhan menikmati malam indah di kota Manchester.

.

.

.

.

 _Ckit…!_

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit Sehun dan Luhan berada di mobil. Kini keduanya berhenti di tempat yang ramai dikunjungi oleh banyak orang, membuat Luhan sedikit penasaran dan menoleh lewat jendela melihat banyak kerumunan yang sepertinya berasal dari banyak negara

"Kita ada dimana? Kenapa tempatnya bagus sekali?" katanya bertanya membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum sebelum terlebih dulu keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan

"Ayo keluar. Aku akan memberitahumu."

Luhan pun mengangguk bersemangat sebelum menerima uluran tangan Sehun untuknya "Tempatnya ramai tapi tidak terlihat sesak. Jembatannya juga indah." Katanya menjabarkan apa yang terpantul di penglihatannya dengan tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggam erat di tangannya.

"Mereka menyebutnya _The Beautiful Street._ "

Sehun sedikit menginterupsi apa yang sedang dikagumi Luhan, membalikan tubuh pria mungilnya untuk memakaikan jaket yang sengaja ia bawa saat mereka keluar dari rumah pagi ini "Kenapa mereka menyebutnya seperti itu?" gumam Luhan membiarkan Sehun mempersiapkan dirinya sementara matanya terus melihat ke sekeliling jembatan dengan beberapa kedai yang dibuka dan terasa familiar untuknya.

"Karena pemandangan dan suasananya. Semua orang asing yang sedang berlibur ke London biasanya menyempatkan diri untuk datang kesini. Jadi kau akan menemukan berbagai macam kedai yang memang sengaja dibuka untuk meyambut kedatangan _tourist_ atau tamu dan membuat mereka nyaman." Katanya menaikkan _resleting_ jaket Luhan lalu kemudian kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk menyusuri jembatan yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai yang menjadi andalan di kota ini.

"Tak jauh dari sini kau bisa melihat _China Town."_

"Benarkah?"

" _Hmm.."_

"Tapi aku tidak akan membawamu kesana. Disana sangat padat dan ramai. Lagipula kau akan pulang ke Beijing sekali dalam setahun."

" _Ish._ Aku akan pulang ke Beijing selamanya."

"Aku akan memaksamu pulang ke Seoul lagi kalau begitu. Berdiri disini sebentar."

Sehun tiba-tiba menyenderkan Luhan ke jembatan dan tak lama mengeluarkan ponselnya "Kau mau apa?" Luhan yang tak mengerti pun bertanya saat Sehun mengambil jarak beberapa meter dengannya dan bersiap seperti ingin mengambil foto dengan ponselnya.

"Pose Lu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Dari pagi tadi Kai dan Chanyeol ribut meminta dikirimkan gambarmu."

" _Ah-.._ Memang sulit jika punya penggemar." Katanya terlalu percaya diri dan tak lama membuat tanda V dengan kedua jarinya untuk dikirimkan pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Satu…dua…"

 _Klik…_

Sehun melihat hasil foto di ponselnya. Kembali tertegun mengagumi kecantikan natural yang dimiliki pria cantik didepannya. Sedikit bertanya darimana Luhan mendapatkan kesempurnaan tak tertandingi walau wajah lelah sudah sangat terlihat di wajahnya. Membuat Sehun seolah ketagihan dan menatap lama foto Luhan walau sang model berada persis didepannya "Sehunna aku mau kesana."

Sehun yang sedang melamun pun, mau tak mau melihat ke arah Luhan yang sudah ribut memilih kedai makanan. Kembali tersenyum sebelum membagikan gambar Luhan malam ini kepada kedua temannya sebagai hadiah kelulusan untuk Kai dan Chanyeol yang juga sudah dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah mereka.

"Sehun ayo cepat."

Luhan sudah mulai berjalan ke kedai pilihannya membuat Sehun mengejar cepat teman kecilnya lalu kembali merangkul pinggang Luhan terlampau erat "Mereka bisa menebak kita pasangan jika kau terus merangkulku."

"Kita memang pasangan kan?"

"Bukan."

"Bilang iya atau aku menciummu disini."

"Kau tidak akan berani."

"Berani bertaruh?" merasa perbedaan suara Sehun kembali terdengar membuat Luhan sedikit terkekeh sebelum membalas rangkulan di lengan Sehun "Kita pasangan." Katanya tertawa getir membuat Sehun kembali bersorak sebelum Luhan kembali melontarkan pernyataan pedasnya

"Pasangan idiot lebih tepatnya."

"Terserahmu saja." Timpal Sehun membalas membuat Luhan sedikit merasa tak enak dan semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada lengan Sehun. Diam-diam berharap bahwa suatu hari saat kembali datang kesini dirinya dan Sehun benar-benar telah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang utuh. Bukan dua orang teman yang memaksakan diri menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

"Kau bilang lapar tapi memesan semua _junk food_ ini. bilang saja kau takut pada nenek makanya berlari ke mobil."

"Ak- _umphh-_ Aku tidak." Katanya membalas dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Habiskan makananmu baru bicara." Gumam Sehun menyerahkan satu kaleng _soft drink_ untuk Luhan yang terlihat kesusahan menelan makanannya.

"Kau tidak makan? Bilang aaa.."

"No. aku kenyang melihatmu makan." Gumam Sehun mengelak dari suapan Luhan dengan potongan Pizza yang besar.

"Yasudah. Kau membuang kesempatan untuk makan pizza dengan suasana yang begitu indah bersama orang sepertiku." Katanya kembali terdengar percaya diri dan begitu saja melahap rakus pizza dan _hot dog_ bersamaan.

"Orang sepertiku bagaimana?"

"Iya seper- _hmmmh-_ tiku. Manly dan tampan."

Sehun mau tak mau kembali tertawa merasa ingin menunjukkan pada teman kecilnya bagaimana Manly dan Tampan yang sesungguhnya. Karena jika dia mengiyakan Luhan seperti apa yang dia katakan. Maka Sehun menjadi pembohong yang buruk malam ini.

"Katakan apapun yang membuatmu senang. Aku akan membiarkannya malam ini." katanya mengusak lembut kepala Luhan sebelum

 _Drrt…drrt…_

 _Sebelum_ perhatian Sehun teralihkan karena saat ini nama ayahnya tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa _dad?"_

 _"Luhan dimana? Kalian Sedang apa? Kapan pulang?"_

 _"_ Sebelum aku menjawab biarkan aku bertanya dulu."

" _Bertanya apa?"_

"Putramu itu aku atau Luhan?"

" _Kau tentu saja nak"_

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bertanya tentangku dulu baru tentang Luhan."

" _Itu karena kau pasti baik-baik saja. Lagipula kau tidak bisa dikhawatirkan. Ayah hanya menghkhawatirkan yang bisa dikhawatirkan. Jadi cepat jawab pertanyaan ayah."_

Sehun pun sedikit terkekeh mendengar jawaban ayahnya sebelum menggeleng memberitahu Luhan bahwa tak ada yang penting yang sedang dibicarakan dengan ayahnya "Kami sedang makan dan saat ini Luhan didepanku sedang menghabiskan _junk food_ nya _._ Kami pulang setelah ini."

" _Kenapa Junk food? Kau benar-benar tidak romantis nak. Bagaimana bisa kau memberi makan pria cantik junk food."_

"Pria cantikmu yang meminta _Junk Food._ Jadi berhenti menceramahiku."

" _araseo-…Terkadang Junk food memang surgawi. Omong-omong kau benar akan membawa Luhan pulang kan?"_

 _"_ Tentu saja."

 _"Tidak menginap di hotel kan?"_

"Tidak. Lagipula kalau menginap di hotel kenapa?"

 _"Oh Sehun. Ini peringatan terakhir untukmu ,cepat bawa Luhan dalam keadaan aman dan tidak terdapat tanda-tanda keunguan di lehernya. Awas kalau sampai ayah melihatnya."_

"Tanda keunguan? Maksudmu apa _dad-…Ah-._.Araseo araseo aku akan pulang setelah ini _."_ gumam Sehun yang baru menyadari maksud ucapan ayahnya saat ini. Sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengabaikan wajah Luhan yang bertanya.

" _Jangan pulang terlalu larut. Oke?"_

"Oke." Katanya membalas dan tak lama

 _Pip!_

Sehun dengan cepat memutuskan panggilan dari ayahnya. Mencoba fokus untuk kembali memperhatikan Luhan dan tetap menjaga _image_ nya agar terus berada di tempatnya

" _daddy_ bilang apa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Tidak bilang apa-apa. Hanya meminta kita cepat pulang."

" _eh?_ Kenapa?"

" _daddy_ takut aku membawamu ke hotel dan berakhir bercinta jika kita terus berdua sepanjang malam."

 _Uhuk!_

Luhan mengambil cepat kaleng _soft drink_ nya dan menatap horor pada Sehun yang kini memandangnya tak berkedip "Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan bilang ayah sudah tahu hal yang kita lakukan." Katanya semakin meneror Sehun membuat Sehun benar-benar kewalahan saat ini.

"Ya ayahku tahu."

"Kau memberitahunya?"

" _Ani-.._ dia menebaknya dengan benar dan aku mengatakan seluruhnya hari itu."

"Mengatakan seluruhnya? Maksudmu kau mengatakan kita telah ber- _…._ Kau tahu maksudku."

"Ya aku mengatakannya. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari ayahku. Jadi aku mengatakan sudah mengambilmu dan dia hanya menggelengkan kepala."

Luhan benar-benar membelalak saat ini, begitu kesal pada Sehun yang tak bisa menjaga mulutnya dan tanpa sadar meremat kesal kaleng _soft drink_ nya "OH SEHUN KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ini gila….ini gilaa…aku bisa gila."_

Keduanya telah sampai dirumah orang tua Sehun yang biasa ditempati saat Miranda memiliki jadwal pekerjaan di London. Harusnya remaja cantik yang baru saja menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama teman kecilnya pulang dengan wajah sumringah karena senang bukan karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat melihat kedua orang tua Sehun. Membuatnya terlihat begitu uring-uringan dan tentu saja pria disampingnya hanya bisa memutar malas bola matanya melihat tingkah teman kecilnya.

"Tidak ada yang gila. Ayo kita turun."

"Bagaimana bisa aku turun dari mobil? Aku harus memasang wajah apa saat bertemu dengan orang tuamu?"

"Memasang wajah Luhan tentu saja, memangnya kau punya dua wajah? Iron man mungkin?"

"Tidak lucu Sehunna."

"Kalau tidak lucu ayo cepat kita turun. Aku sudah lelah."

" _argghhhh…_ INI SEMUA KARENA MULUT MENYEBALKANMU SEHUNNA. KENAPA KAU BERITAHU DADDY HAH!"

Luhan kembali memukuli dada Sehun dan seluruh yang bisa ia lihat di tubuh Sehun, membuat Sehun semakin kewalahan sebelum akhirnya memegang tangan Luhan sebisa mungkin untuk menarik cepat tubuh mungil Luhan dan

 _Chu~_

Tidak-..Sehun tidak mengambil kesempatan kali ini, dia hanya kehabisan cara untuk menenangkan teman kecilnya. Membuat dia meyakini satu-satunya cara menjinakan Luhan adalah dengan membungkan lembut bibir yang terus menerus mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka kerumah.

Namun seolah terbawa suasana kedua remaja itu kembali secara _refleks_ mengikuti _insting_ hormon mereka. Membiarkan bibir mereka menempel pada awalnya lalu setelah beberapa lama mulai menggerakannya perlahan.

Dan seolah merasa sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan mereka saat ini, Sehun memberanikan diri mendekatkan tengkuk Luhan padanya, meminta si pria cantik membuka mulutnya dan diam-diam menyeringai saat Luhan membalasnya dan sedang membuka mulut untuk memberikan akses padanya.

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya menempelkan bibir, kini berubah menjadi lumatan panas saat dua lidah itu saling mengulum, bibir itu saling mengemut dan ciuman itu kembali mencapai puncaknya. Sehun yang merasa jarak mengganggu keduanya pun dengan cepat menarik tubuh Luhan ke pangkuannya. Membuat _space_ didalam mobil semakin sempit namun kembali keduanya abaikan dan lebih memilih untuk saling melumat dan terus mengecup satu sama lain.

" _nghh.."_

Luhan merasa kewalahan saat ingin menyamakan tempo ciuman Sehun padanya. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk pasrah dan hanya bergerak sesuai dengan instruksi dari Sehun. jika Sehun menghisap kencang bibir bawahnya maka yang Luhan lakukan adalah mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan saat memiliki kesempatan untuk menghisap bibir Sehun maka Luhan akan melakukannya sama kencang yang seperti Sehun lakukan.

Kegiatan itu terus berulang sampai akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen seolah menuntut mereka untuk memberikan asupan udara ke paru-paru masing-masing. "Oh Sehun berhenti menciumku sesukamu."

"Kalau begitu berhenti merespon setiap kecupan yang aku berikan." Timpal Sehun tak mau kalah saat keduanya tengah bernafas normal saat ini.

"Menyebalkan."

Luhan kembali menggerutu dan begitu merona menyadari posisinya yang sudah berpindah ke pangkuan Sehun saat ini. Membuatnya ingin beranjak ke tempat duduknya semula namun kembali tertahan karena Sehun dengan sengaja menahan erat pinggangnya agar tak bergerak.

"Begini saja sebentar. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

"Kau sudah melihat wajahku hampir seumur hidupmu idiot, jadi cepat biarkan aku pindah."

"Tapi aku jarang sekali melihat wajah cantikmu yang sedang merona. Jadi aku tetap akan membuatmu duduk di pangkuanku untuk sementara." Katanya kembali mengusap sayang wajah Luhan dan mengabsen betapa sempurnanya ciptaan Tuhan yang kini berada di pangkuannya.

"Sialan menyebalkan!"

Sehun pun hanya tertawa sekilas sebelum kembali menggigit gemas bibir Luhan "Jika malu katakan malu tidak perlu mengumpat atau mengataiku seperti itu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang seketika merasa bersalah karena tak pernah merubah kebiasaan buruk dari dirinya sendiri.

" _eh?_ Ini apa?"

Sehun memakaikan topi merah yang merupakan pemberian darinya sewaktu kecil dan telah mengalami sedikit tambahan hiasan yang diberikan si kembar untuk Luhan "Itu topimu."

"Topiku? Lalu kenapa kau memakaikannya?"

"Itu hadiah ulang tahun dariku untukmu."

" _ish._ Kau hemat atau pelit? Jelas sekali ini pemberian Lana dan Luna."

"Mau bagaimana pun aku pemilik pertama topi ini."

"Tapi kau sudah memberikannya padaku. Jadi ini milikku." Katanya menggerutu dan mengambil topinya. Sedikit tersenyum melihat jahitan dengan inisial LH7 di topinya sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari topinya.

" _eh?_ Kenapa ada tulisan _CR7_ dibawah inisial namaku?-…. _Omo!_ Bahkan ada tanda tangan dengan nama Ronaldo di sisi sebelah kanannya. Sehun kenapa topiku seperti ini?"

"Aku sudah bilang ini hadiah ulang tahun kan?"

"Ini asli tanda tangan Ronaldo?"

"Ya…Aku mengejarnya sebelum dia naik ke bis untuk ke bandara. Kau tahu dia sama sekali tidak keren, banyak tertawa dan tidak menjaga _image._ Sangat tidak keren untuk-.."

"OH SEHUN TERIMAKASIH BANYAK!"

Niat awal adalah Sehun ingin menjelekan Ronaldo di depan Luhan, membuat Luhan berhenti mengagumi secara berlebihan idolanya yang berasal dari Portugal. Namun yang terjadi saat ini membuat Sehun lebih ingin berterimakasih pada Ronaldo daripada harus menjelekan pemain bola profesional kelas dunia itu-… _Kenapa?_

Karena sepertinya hanya Ronaldo yang bisa membuat Luhan berteriak senang tanpa memakinya dan malah memeluk erat dirinya. Melupakan kecanggungan mereka karena posisi Sehun yang memangku Luhan. Membuat si pria tampan terus berdebar karena si pria cantik semakin memeluknya erat dan sedikit melonjak di pangkuannya.

"Terimakasih banyak. Terimakasih Sehunna."

Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab saat Luhan terus menerus mengucapkan sejuta ucapan terimakasihnya, merasa semua yang Luhan katakan terdengar berlebihan untuk Sehun. Karena Sehun memang berniat untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan Ronaldo bagaimanapun caranya, dan tanpa ucapan terimakasih dari Luhan pun dia tetap akan mendapatkan tanda tangan idola pria cantiknya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

"Lalu apa aku sudah bisa menjadi kekasihmu?"

 _Hening "…."_

Luhan tiba-tiba diam tak menjawab, berhenti berteriak dan terlihat sekali canggung tak bisa merespon pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun yang menyadarinya pun kembali tersenyum maklum, sedikit menangkup wajah pria cantknya lalu menyatukan kedua dahi mereka "Sampai kapan kau akan meragukan rasa cintaku? Aku benar-benar mencintai teman kecilku." Katanya sedikit berbisik namun terdengar jelas di indera pendengaran Luhan.

"Beri aku waktu."

"Aku sudah banyak memberimu waktu. Jadi sekarang aku meminta jawabannya. Aku mohon katakan kau bersedia."

Mata Luhan kembali terpejam mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Mencoba menenangkan debar jantungnya yang mulai menggila dan tak lama kembali membuka matanya untuk menatap mata elang yang masih menatapnya tak berkedip " _omo!_ Sehunna itu apa?"

Luhan tak membuang kesempatan saat Sehun menoleh karena teriakan tipuan yang ia lontarkan. Segera membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan dengan cepat berlari keluar lalu kembali menutup pintu mobil Sehun.

Sehun yang menyadari telah termakan tipuan si rusa cantik. Hanya sedikit membelalak sebelum membuka jendela kaca mobilnya karena Luhan masih melarangnya untuk keluar dari mobi saat ini "Biarkan aku keluar."

"Tidak sekarang. Aku bisa gila karena kau terus mengatakan hal yang membuatku berdebar!"

"Aku serius Lu. Aku butuh jawaban bukan seperti ini."

"Beri aku waktu. Oke?"

Luhan sedikit mengecup pipi Sehun sebelum berlari cepat memasuki rumahnya "XI LUHAN KAPAN KAU AKAN MENJAWAB PERNYATAANKU?!"

Kaki Luhan secara otomatis berhenti berlari, merasa tak ingin membuang kesempatan yang telah ia nantikan dan membuatnya kembali harus menunggu lama jika mengabaikan pernyataan Sehun malam ini "BESOK!...Aku akan menjawabnya besok pagi. Sampai besok Sehunna."

"Apa kau yakin akan menjawabnya besok?"

"Ya. Aku yakin. Sudahlah sampai besok. JANGAN MASUK KEKAMARKU MALAM INI. OKE?!"

Luhan kembali berteriak memperingatkan Sehun, membuat si pemilik rumah benar-benar ingin mengejar mangsanya karena begitu tak sabar menantikan hari esok. Namun entah mengapa keyakinannya sedikit memudar merasa Luhan akan menjawab apapun yang menjadi hak nya – _bisa iya….bisa tidak-_ dan memikirkan hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit banyak merasa takut dan hanya bisa tersenyum berharap. " _Aku sangat berharap kau mengatakan iya Lu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mungkin Sehun akan mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan hari ini. Jawaban yang bisa membuat statusnya dan Luhan berubah dari teman kecil menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 _Ya mungkin saja, tapi semua juga bisa menjadi tak mungkin karena satu hal…_.

"Sehuuunnnn ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah siap."

Saat ini Luhan sedang berlari menuruni tangga dari kamarnya menuju kamar Sehun. Tak sabar bertemu dengan teman kecilnya agar bisa segera mengulang hari menyenangkan bersama Sehun yang hanya mereka miliki tiga hari lagi terhitung hari ini.

"Pagi Mom...Dad…"

Luhan menyapa sekilas kedua orang tua Sehun yang berada di meja makan. Mengabaikan wajah kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat ingin memberitahukan sesuatu dan lebih memilih berlari ke kamar Sehun dan

 _Cklek…!_

"Sehunna ayo kita per-.. _eh?_ Kenapa tidak ada?" katanya bertanya dan kembali menutup pintu kamar Sehun.

"Sehunnn."

"Luhan cepat makan sarapanmu nak."

Luhan yang merasa bingung tak bisa menemukan Sehun pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedua orang tua Sehun dan bertanya pada si aktor tampan dan si model cantik.

"Mom Sehun dimana?" katanya bertanya seraya menarik kursi meja makan disamping Miranda.

Miranda pun hanya fokus memberi selai untuk roti Luhan sebelum mengerling suaminya yang juga tak berani menatap Luhan saat ini.

"Habiskan sarapanmu nak." katanya memberitahu Luhan yang menyadari tingkah aneh kedua orang tua teman kecilnya.

" _Mom...Dad.._ Kalian oke?" katanya kembali bertanya dengan mulut yang tengah mengunyah roti buatan Miranda saat ini.

"Ya tentu saja-….. Tentu kami baik nak. Hanya saja sulit mengatakan padamu jika Sehun sudah kembali ke Seoul pagi ini."

 _"eh?"_

Gerakan mengunyah di mulut Luhan pun terhenti. Melihat kedua orang tuanya bergantian dan tertawa sekilas dengan lelucon kedua orang tuanya yang sama sekali tidak lucu "Jangan menggodaku _dad_. Ini masih pagi." katanya tertawa dan kembali mengunyah rotinya.

"Ayah tidak menggodamu nak. Sehun benar-benar telah kembali ke Seoul pagi ini."

Katakanlah Luhan juga mengenal Joongki hampir seumur hidupnya. Dia bahkan bisa membedaka saat Joongki marah atau sedang senang. Sedang menggodanya atau sedang berkata serius. Dan karena sedari tadi dia mengatakan hal yang terdengar serius di pagi hari seperti ini, membuat Luhan menyangkalnya dan berusaha berkilah. Namun saat pengulangan dilakukan maka dia tahu kalau ayah teman kecilnya tengah berkata jujur saat ini.

"Tidak sedang menggodaku?"

Joongki menggeleng menyesal sebelum kembali menatap putra sulung dari kedua sahabatnya "Tidak nak."

Roti di tangan Luhan pun kembali pada tempatnya. Merasa makanan tidak mau tertelan dan tersangkut di kerongkongan nya membuat Luhan menenggak segelas air dengan cepat sebelum tersenyum -entah merasa luar biasa marah atau sangat kecewa pada teman kecilnya-

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Kami bahkan masih memiliki waktu seminggu untuk berada di sini. Kenapa dia meninggalkan aku?"

Miranda duduk tak tenang di kursinya. Merasa memancing kemarahan pada remaja seusia Luhan bukanlah hal yang bisa membuat sesorang ibu tenang. Dan sepanjang sejarah dirinya menjadi seorang ibu, melihat anak-anaknya marah adalah hal yang paling ditakuti oleh model sekelas Miranda.

"Sayang."

Dan merasa harus menenangkan putra Jihyo yang sudah ia anggap seperti putranya sendiri, membuat Miranda memberanikan diri untuk mencoba bicara dengan Luhan. Menarik kursi mendekat ke arah Luhan dan mengusap sayang surai sempurna sosok di sampingnya adalah hal yang Miranda harapkan bisa membuat Luhan sedikit tenang.

"Sehun terpaksa meninggalkanmu karena dia mendapat panggilan dari Paman Kim." katanya berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang menjadi sangat diam saat ini.

"Paman Kim memberitahunya bahwa Jiyeon harus kembali dirawat di rumah sakit dan kali ini Jiyeon harus melakukan operasi. Infeksinya mulai menyebar ke saluran pernafasan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas dan tak bisa tidur dengan baik."

"Dan alasan kenapa Sehun harus pulang dengan cepat adalah karena Sehun sudah menjadi wali Jiyeon saat ini. Dan semua prosedur operasi serta biaya pengobatan membutuhkan tanda tangan Sehun." katanya menambahkan membuat Luhan bergerak resah saat ini.

Penjelasan Miranda memang singkat. Tapi mendengar nama Jiyeon diucapkan berkali-kali membuat sesuatu didalam diri Luhan begitu marah. Tangannya tak sengaja mengepal erat dan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan kecewa "Jiyeon?"

"Ya sayang. Jiyeon sedang sakit saat ini."

"Dia meninggalkanku disini karena Jiyeon?"

Dan satu-satunya yang bisa Luhan tangkap adalah - _Sehun pergi meninggalkannya karena Jiyeon-_ bukan _-Sehun pergi meninggalkannya untuk menolong Jiyeon yang sedang sakit-_. Luhan bahkan tak peduli dengan keadaan Jiyeon karena terlaku marah saat ini.

"Luhan-...Jangan marah pada Sehun nak." gumam Miranda yang sangat tahu perubahan mimik wajah Luhan saat ini. Wajah yang biasa terlihat menggemaskan kini berubah nyaris tanpa senyum dan terlihat menakutkan.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana bisa aku tidak marah _Mom_?"

"Dengarkan Mommy nak. Kau dan Sehun-….. Serta Sehun dan Jiyeon adalah sama. Jika kau menganggap Sehun adalah teman pertama yang kau miliki maka Sehun juga menganggap Jiyeon adalah teman pertamanya."

"Dan jika kau rela melakukan apapun untuk teman pertamamu. Maka Sehun juga akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong teman pertamanya. Lagipula Jiyeon tidak memiliki siapapun nak. Dia hanya memiliki Sehun. Mommy mohon jangan marah pada siapa pun."

 _Apa ini?_

Luhan dibesarkan untuk memiliki apapun yang ia inginkan tanpa harus berbagi. Luhan dibesarkan untuk mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari seseorang yang mengelilinginya tanpa harus merasa ditinggalkan. Dan karena hal itu pula berbagi adalah hal yang nyaris tidak mungkin untuk Luhan.

Putra sulung Gary dan Jihyo itu akan menjadi sedikit sensitif jika miliknya direbut atau perhatian seseorang teralihkan karena orang lain. Dan mendengar penjelasan dari ibu teman kecilnya sedikit banyak membuat Luhan semakin gusar karena secara tidak langsung Miranda meminta Luhan untuk berbagi Sehun dengan Jiyeon dan hal itu adalah hal **_mustahil_** yang bisa Luhan setujui dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak marah."

Luhan menggeser kursinya cukup kasar. Berdiri sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan tidak sopan meninggalkan kedua orang tua Sehun begitu saja tanpa berpamitan atau mengatakan satu patah kata pun menuju kamarnya.

Dan kedua orang tua yang merasa salah di posisi mana pun hanya bisa menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh. Berharap Luhan mengatakan sesuatu sampai akhirnya sedikit berharap karena Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat ini.

"Mom…" katanya berujar terlampau dingin untuk didengar.

"Ya nak."

"Bisakah kau mencarikan tiket untukku? Aku juga ingin pulang-...secepatnya."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang ibu. Luhan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Menahan entah rasa apa yang kini dia rasakan. Dia ingin mencoba mengerti posisi Sehun. Tapi semakin dia mencoba hatinya akan semakin marah dan tak bisa begitu saja melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Incheon Airport, 28 April_**

Luhan sangat benci terbang dengan jarak yang begitu panjang. Dan dia benci berada di tempat asing seorang diri. Maka bisa dikatakan _mood_ nya sudah berada dalam kondisi terburuknya hampir tiga hari setelah kejadian Sehun meninggalkannya di Manchester dan tak berusaha menghubunginya setelah itu.

Dan setelah semua kekesalan dan kemarahan yang ia telan secara utuh selama tiga akhir ini-…Akhirnya Luhan menapakan kakinya kembali di Seoul setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir dua belas jam berada di dalam pesawat seorang diri.

Kembali ke asrama bukanlah pilihan yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Kondisinya sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertemu Sehun saat ini. Membuatnya lebih memilih untuk pergi ke _basecamp_ dan menghibur diri dengan caranya sendiri. Lagipula dia sudah lulus dari sekolahnya. Jadi tak ada alasan untuknya kembali tinggal bersama ketiga teman kecilnya.

Saat ini Luhan sedang menuruni eskalator untuk menjalani pemeriksaan terakhirnya. Sedikit melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengembalikan _mood_ nya namun kembali gagal karena yang dia rasakan hanya rasa marah dan kesal.

 ** _Jangan salahkan Luhan-_**...Dia tidak akan menjadi satu sosok angkuh, egois dan arogan yang sudah terbungkus menjadi satu paket jika tidak ada yang mengusiknya. Dia tidak mau terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan dikasihani. Membuat pertahanan diri dengan cara menyakiti orang untuk kesenangannya adalah keputusan mutlak untuknya.

Dia lebih memilih menjadi Luhan _si penghancur_ agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan sama sekali dan berusaha untuk terlihat kuat bahkan di kondisinya yang hancur berkeping. Dan sebagai pengalih perhatian, dia juga bersedia menjadi sangat jahat dan tak berpikir dua kali jika memang harus menyakiti siapapun-…. _begitulah caranya bertahan_

Remaja cantik yang saat ini terlihat menyeramkan itu hanya menghela dalam nafasnya sedikit merogoh saku jaketnya dan berniat menghubungi Taecyeon sebelum kedua matanya menatap dua sosok yang sudah lama tak ia lihat hampir satu bulan lamanya.

Luhan membuka kaca mata hitamnya dengan cepat sedikit memandang lama kedua pria dengan tampilan seperti model walau hanya menggunakan kaos _casual_ beserta _sneaker_ favorit masing-masing. Kedua pria yang merupakan sahabatnya itu kini berada di bandara untuk menjemputnya membawa _banner_ dengan tulisan - ** _Welcome Home our Little Deer_** _-_ adalah hal yang bisa membuat raut wajah dingin itu sedikit menghangat. Luhan masih memandang tak berkedip kedua pria tampannya yang kini melambai ke arahnya dengan memberikan senyum terbaik yang mereka miliki.

Dan pertahanan Luhan seolah runtuh begitu saja saat melihat kedua sahabatnya yang selalu tersenyum untuk menenangkannya. Sahabat yang selalu berada di masa sulitnya dan tak pernah sedikitpun meninggalkan Luhan. Seolah terbiasa dengan sikap angkuh dan arogan yang Luhan miliki dan menjadi pahlawan yang selalu mengetahui kondisi terburuk dari seorang Xi Luhan.

Dan mengingat betapa Kai dan Chanyol selalu menjaganya dengan baik sedikit banyak membuat Luhan ingin berlari ke dua pria tampannya. Menghancurkan segala dinding kokoh yang ia buat. Dan memperlihatkan sisi menyedihkannya hanya untuk kedua sahabatnya.

 _Karena daripada mengasihani Luhan-...Kai dan Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menjadi penghibur di masa sulit yang Luhan alami._

Luhan kemudian sedikit bergegas untuk menjalani pemeriksaan terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya diperbolehkan keluar untuk segera bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau pasti mengalami hari yang sulit."

Dan ucapan Chanyeol bagai undangan merdu yang terdengar di telinga Luhan. Membuatnya meninggalkan begitu saja kopernya di belakang dan berlari cepat untuk memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

"Lu tidak perlu berla-..."

 _Grep…!_

Luhan memeluk Chanyeol terlampau erat. Seolah tak mau berada sendirian lagi dan menumpahkan semua perasaan yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas beberapa hari ini.

"Selamat datang kembali rusa kecil. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." gumam Chanyeol sedikit mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan sebelum akhirnya ikut mendekap pria cantiknya yang begitu ketakutan.

"Yeol aku-... _hks-.._ "

"Aku tahu Lu-...aku tahu semuanya. Tidak perlu berbicara jika kau belum bisa." katanya berbisik dan semakin memeluk erat tubuh Luhan yang sudah terisak dalam di pelukannya dengan tubuh yang terasa bergetar entah karena terlalu sedih atau terlalu marah.

 _Dan setelahnya-.._ Kai dan Chanyeol membiarkan Luhan menangis terisak di tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Mengabaikan tatapan banyak orang yang terlihat bertanya-tanya karena lebih mengutamakan kenyamanan Luhan saat ini.

"Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Kini Jongin yang bertanya pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan menatap rindu pada pria yang selalu menggodanya.

" _Aigooo...Princess_ Lulu menjadi _Ugly_ Lu jika menangis. Jelek sekali." katanya menghapus cepat air mata Luhan di kedua matanya. Sedikit menghibur sebelum mencium lama kening Luhan dan kembali memeluknya "Kau tidak sendirian lagi Lu. Aku disini-...Aku dan Chanyeol." katanya memberitahu Luhan dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil koper Luhan yang tertinggal di belakang.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Luhan benar-benar terlihat kelelahan." gumam Chanyeol memberitahu Kai yang mengangguk mengerti saat ini.

"Kita pulang ya?"

Luhan pun mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Kai membuat Kai kembali menangkup wajahnya dan kembali mengusap air mata Luhan "Peraturannya _Manly_ tidak menangis Lu."

 _"ish..!"_

Luhan sedikit memukul lengan Kai dan tertawa membiarkan Kai mengusap air matanya.

"Kemari Lu."

Dan setelahnya Luhan kembali ke pelukan Chanyeol dengan Kai yang juga merangkulnya. Merasa sedikit lebih tenang karena janji mereka berempat sewaktu kecil masih tetap terjaga sampai saat ini.

Janji keempat bocah enam tahun yang jari kelingking mereka bertautan di malam natal saat itu. Janji yang mereka jaga sampai saat ini berbunyi

 _Jika yang satu membuat kesal dan marah yang satu. Maka tugas dua yang lain adalah datang menghibur dan tidak meninggalkan sampai yang merasa dikecewakan atau marah merasa lebih baik._

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _tobecontinued_**

 ** _._**

 ** _tripletnote: Luhan selalu menang banyak!_**

* * *

Bagian favorit adalah saat gue harus mendeskripsikan gimana Luhan buat ketiga cowo bangciatnya….suka aja gitu…ya walaupun entar kumat penyakit arogan, angkuh, super duper nyebelinnya kumat! * _anggep aja spoiler kkk_

 _._

 _Nieway…T_ adinya mau sampe Luhan ketemu geng cabenya. Tapi BaekSoo terpaksa dipending karena waktu sudah menunjukkan malam hari dan gue ga mau apdet telat minggu ini _*ya walaupun udah telat si ya*._ Soalnya rada ga sabar juga ngasih dua jones ganteng pujaan hatinya masing-masing :p. jadi puhlease ditunggu next chap. Gue janji itu Baeksoo muncul walau Cuma numpang nama lewat :p

.

Okay Chap 6 _DONE!_

.

Yang nanya ini sampe chap berapa? _Ku tak tahu….tak lagi tahu…_ Diikutin aja kaya FF gue yang sebelumnya. Mungkin spesialis 19 chap kumat lagi atau disudahi di Chap 10? _– **who's know?-**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Yaudsss…_** Happy reading and review.

.

Minggu depan kalo ga ada aral melintang misal ajakan bukber yang udah mulai banyak. Entangled sama MFC bakal apdet. Gue sadar juga sih nih jadi seminggu sekali apdetnya. * _Tukang nistain Sehun sama Luhan mintaamaap :"_

 _._

 _Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir dulu jumlah words gue cuma tiga ribu- empat ribu words. makanya bisa 2x apdet. klo skrg gatau kenapa pasti selalu lebih dari limaribu words. pernah sampe 13 ribu sendiri makanya jari modar...makanya apdet cuma bisa sekali sminggu.. makanya minta dingertiin ya :"_

 _lagian pada seneng yang panjang2 kan ya kkkk...ini aja gue rem. klo smpe ketemu BaekSoo bisa 10 ribu sndiri words nya. - **ah pokonya gitu deh-**_

 _Seeyaa! lovemachhh_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previous**_

"Kemari Lu."

Dan setelahnya Luhan kembali ke pelukan Chanyeol dengan Kai yang juga merangkulnya. Merasa sedikit lebih tenang karena janji mereka berempat sewaktu kecil masih tetap terjaga sampai saat ini.

Janji keempat bocah enam tahun yang jari kelingking mereka bertautan di malam natal saat itu. Janji yang mereka jaga sampai saat ini berbunyi

 _Jika yang satu membuat kesal dan marah yang satu. Maka tugas dua yang lain adalah datang menghibur dan tidak meninggalkan sampai merasa dikecewakan atau marah merasa lebih baik._

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort

Length : Chapter(s)

Rate : T & M

YAOI

.

Typo(s)

.

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Blam….!**_

"Ayo kita turun. Kita sudah sampai."

Merasa tak memperhatikan jalan membuat Luhan sedikit bingung karena kedua temannya membawa dirinya ke tempat yang jelas bukan asrama mereka. Membuatnya menoleh ke samping ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum melihat ke arah Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Kita ada dimana?"

Kai sedikit tersenyum lalu kemudian keluar mobil terlebih dulu membukakan pintu untuk Luhan "Keluar lebih dulu." Katanya mengulurkan tangan untuk Luhan. membuat Luhan sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Kai saat ini.

"Kau suka?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya membuat Luhan semakin tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kedua temannya "Suka? Menyukai apa?"

"Rumah baru kita."

Keduanya merangkul masing-masing pinggang Luhan dan melihat kedepan rumah yang _minimalis_ namun terlihat mewah karena _design_ yang sengaja dibuat sesuai selera keempat penghuninya. Membuat Luhan semakin menaikkan kedua alisnya dan melepas masing-masing rangkulan kedua temannya.

"Rumah kita? Aku tidak mengerti-…Kenapa kita bisa memiliki rumah?" katanya bertanya membelakangi gedung mewah yang kedua sahabatnya katakan adalah rumah mereka dan semakin sakit kepala melihat tingkah Kai dan Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Orang tua kita membelikannya untuk kita berempat. Dan isi didalamnya-…Sepenuhnya adalah uang kami bertiga yang kami belikan sesuai seleramu. Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah ulang tahun."

"Lagipula rumah kita dekat dari universitas. Ya-…Walaupun harus tetap menggunakan mobil setidaknya ini masuk kawasan _elite_ dan jauh dari suara kendaraan bermotor." Timpal Kai membuat entah mengapa sesuatu di dalam diri Luhan mendadak tak suka.

"Biar aku simpulkan-.." katanya menaikkan jari telunjuknya meminta kedua sahabatnya berhenti berbicara.

"Universitas apa? Aku bahkan belum memikirkan untuk melanjutkan ke bangku kuliah."

"Kau sudah-…Maksudku kami sudah mengurusnya dan kita akan memulai semester baru kurang dari dua bulan terhitung hari ini."

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?"

"Menurut kesepakatan kami dan orang tuamu. Kau tidak perlu diberitahu karena pasti akan menolak, dan mengingat biaya pendaftaran untuk masuk _SM University_ sangat mahal. Maka kami harus memastikan kau hadir di hari pertama."

" _Sial!"_ katanya menggerutu dan merasa begitu kesal karena lagi-lagi tidak dilibatkan dengan apa yang menyangkut masa depannya.

"Baiklah aku mungkin tidak masalah dengan terdaftar menjadi mahasiswa. Tapi apa maksudmu ini rumah kita? Kenapa kita harus tinggal bersama?"

"Kita lebih baik jika bersama-..Terutama untukmu."

"KIM JONGIN!"

Luhan merasa bersalah karena berteriak pada sahabatnya tapi mengingat semua keputusan ini sangat tiba-tiba membuat emosi Luhan kembali terpancing "Jangan kau bilang kita berempat yang kalian maksud adalah aku, Sehun dan kalian?"

"Ya benar."

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU-…AKU INGIN TINGGAL SENDIRI!"

Katanya meronta dan berniat pergi sebelum tangan kekar Chanyeol mencengkram erat lengannya "LEPAS YEOL!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku ingin pergi dan ingin sendiri. Aku tidak mau-…"

"TAPI KAU BENCI HIDUP SENDIRI!"

Untuk Luhan-..Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya yang nyaris tak pernah marah meladeni apapun sifat arogan yang Luhan tunjukkan. Selalu berusaha sabar untuknya dan memang terbukti selalu menjadi yang paling menenangkan di antara kedua lainnya. Tapi jika kau sudah melihat seorang Park Chanyeol yang biasa bersikap konyol tengah berteriak dengan wajah memerah,itu artinya kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang membuatnya marah – _tidak-_ lebih tepatnya membuat seorang Park Chanyeol sangat kecewa.

"Hanya karena kau marah pada Sehun dan ingin berada jauh darinya-…Bukan berarti harus berada jauh dari kami juga kan? Kami sepenuhnya bukan Sehun-…Jadi aku mohon jangan seperti ini Lu. Kami hanya ingin menemanimu."

Kali ini Jongin yang bersuara, melepaskan cengkraman erat tangan Chanyeol dari lengan Luhan dan sedikit memohon pada teman kecilnya "Tapi kau tahu-…Sampai kapan pun kami tidak ada dalam daftar orang yang bisa membuatmu merubah keputusan. Hanya Sehun yang bisa melakukannya. Jadi kami tidak berhak memaksamu." Katanya sedikit mengusap wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat kelelahan dan mengeras di waktu bersamaan.

"Kau hanya perlu mengingat jika kau butuh rumah untuk berlindung dan bercerita. Maka kami berada di dalam sana. Datanglah pada kami dan pulanglah ke rumahmu saat kau siap." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dan tak lama berjalan masuk kedalam rumah barunya.

"Tidak bisakah?"

Perhatian Luhan teralihkan saat pria yang baru saja membentaknya terlihat menatap menyesal dan memohon padanya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Maaf telah membentakmu." Katanya menyesal dan tak lama mengikuti Kai yang masih terlihat berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Luhan bisa saja membiarkan kedua temannya masuk ke dalam rumah baru mereka. Mengambil kesempatan untuk pergi menjauh dari ketiga temannya dan hidup dengan cara yang ia mau tanpa harus merasa bersalah karena terus membohongi ketiga temannya.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan _Apa Luhan bisa?-…._ Apa dia bisa hidup tanpa campur tangan ketiga temannya. Karena semarah apapun Luhan pada ketiga temannya – _terutama Sehun_ -. Luhan akan selalu mencari kedua yang lainnya. Selalu merasa sedikit tenang karena walaupun dalam kondisi tidak ingin berbicara dia masih bisa merasakan kehadiran ketiga temannya tanpa merasa rindu karena tak bertemu.

Luhan masih mengepalkan erat tangannya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum menggeleng menyatakan _dia tidak bisa._ Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik tanpa ketiga pria nya yang selalu berada untuknya sejak kecil. Dan jika dia memaksakan diri maka satu-satunya yang akan menderita adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin kamarku berjauhan dengan Sehun."

Langkah Kai dan Chanyeol seketika berhenti saat mendengar Luhan berteriak. Keduanya menoleh dan sedikit berharap kalau mereka tak salah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Luhan "Kau ingin apa?"

Luhan sedikit menghapus air matanya sebelum berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang berada paling dekat dengannya "Aku ingin kamarku berjauhan dengan Sehun. Aku tidak mau sering berpapasan dengannya di dalam rumah. Itu syarat dariku dan aku akan tinggal dirumah itu – _dirumah kita-."_ Katanya mengoreksi membuat wajah Chanyeol dan Kai seketika berbinar.

"Ya tentu-….Kamarmu berada di lantai dua. Sementara kami bertiga berada di lantai dasar." Gumam Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan yang merasa tertarik dengan posisi kamar mereka saat ini.

"Hanya aku yang berada di lantai dua?"

"Ya hanya kau Lu. Kami sengaja memberikan _privacy_ untukmu."

Luhan tampak semakin tertarik dan tanpa sadar tersenyum mengangguk "Menarik-…. _umhh-.._ Tapi bagaimana jika lampu padam atau hujan lebat dengan suara petir yang menyebalkan?"

"Kau memang akan sendiri berada di lantai dua. Tapi kami akan secara bergantian menemanimu sampai kau benar-benar terlelap." Gumam Kai yang kembali berjalan mendekati Luhan dan mengusak sayang surai Luhan yang terlihat sudah dalam _mood_ nya yang baik.

"Hanya kau dan Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin si Oh menyebalkan itu memasuki kamarku!"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Kau yakin karena kau masih sangat marah padanya. Nanti pada akhirnya hanya Sehun yang akan diperbolehkan masuk kedalam kamarmu."

"Berhenti menggodaku atau aku-…"

" _araseo-.._ Berhenti mengancam kami. Ayo kita masuk. Kau pasti suka dekorasinya. Kami sendiri yang buat."

Chanyeol memotong ucapan Luhan yang terus mengucapkan kata-kata kasar dan ancaman sedikit terkekeh sebelum akhirnya merangkul pundak Luhan untuk memasuki rumah baru mereka.

"Terimakasih sudah mau pulang." Gumam Kai yang juga merangkul pundak Luhan membuat Luhan mendongak menatapnya sekilas sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan. Merangkul masing-masing pinggang kedua sahabatnya dan berniat memulai cerita baru di rumah baru miliknya dan ketiga temannya yang memang terlihat seperti sebuah rumah untuknya.

"Kau pasti akan suka." Gumam Chanyeol membuka pintu dan

 _Guk..Guk.._

Ketiganya disambut meriah oleh tiga anjing kecil yang tiga tahun terakhir ini tidak dirawat dengan benar karena semua pemiliknya tinggal di asrama. Dan peraturan di asrama adalah tidak boleh membawa hewan peliharaan membuat Sehun dan Kai terpaksa menitipkan anjing mereka pada pelayan dirumah. Dan saat keduanya dinyatakan lulu dari sekolah merekan-..Itu artinya mereka bisa membawa hewan peliharaan mereka untuk ikut tinggal di rumah baru yang akan segera mereka tempati.

Ketiga anjing lucu di depan Luhan memang milik Kai dan Sehun-… Tapi Luhan berani bertaruh dengan hidupnya jika dirinya lebih menyayangi Janggu, Monggu dan Vivi melebihi majikan mereka masing-masing. Dan semua itu terbukti dari respon ketiga anjing yang selalu menghampiri Luhan dengan bersemangat, membuat si pria cantik memekik senang dan tak lama berjongkok mencium rindu ketiga anjing kecilnya "Vivi- _ya.._ Janggu. Monggu. Momma miss ya." Katanya mengusap gemas Janggu dan Monggu bergantian, menciumnya gemas sebelum beralih ke anjing berbulu putih yang tak sabar ingin dicium dan dielus sayang seperti kedua teman lainnya.

Luhan baru saja ingin mencium Vivi – _anjing peliharaan Sehun-_ Namun saat melihat wajah Vivi dia tiba-tiba teringat wajah majikannya. Membuatnya sedikit mendengus lalu kemudian berdiri begitu saja mengabaikan wajah Vivi yang memelas.

" _aigoo…_ Anak-anak Momma lucu sekali." Katanya menggendong kedua anjing Kai dan melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan si anjing berbulu putih yang kini menggonggong memelas.

"Yeol…"

"Apa?" katanya menoleh ke arah Kai yang kini menggendong Vivi di pelukannya.

"Luhan yang sedang marah benar-benar mengerikan. Dia bahkan tega meninggalkan Vivi sendiri." Katanya terkekeh dan mengusap sayang tengkuk Vivi yang terlihat memelas.

"Salahkan majikan Vivi yang membuat si nyonya marah besar."

"Semua memang salah Sehun. kau sabar ya nak. Poppa akan memberimu makan." Katanya mencium Vivi yang tiba-tiba diam dan tak memberikan respon seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **cklek…!**_

Terdengar suara pintu rumah yang baru saja ditempati oleh keempat pemiliknya terbuka. Membuat dua remaja lain yang memang masih belum tidur sedikit menoleh dan segera berdiri mendapati teman mereka yang lain memasuki rumah dengan wajah yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Hey kau sudah pulang."

Sehun – _si remaja tampan-_ yang disapa hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ke dapur. Sedikit membuka lemari makanan untuk mencari gelasnya "Dimana gelasku?" katanya menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang berada paling dekat dengannya "Di deretan paling atas." Katanya menjawab dan tak sengaja melihat gelas Luhan yang di letakkan di samping gelasnya.

"Luhan sudah pulang?" katanya kembali bertanya dan menuang air ke dalam gelas miliknya.

"Masih tertidur. Dua belas jam berada di dalam pesawat membuatnya mengalami _jet lag_ dan aku rasa wajar jika dia masih tertidur."

"Ditambah berada sendirian di pesawat-…Dia mengalami penerbangan yang mengerikan aku tebak." Timpal Kai sedikit menyindir Sehun membuat Sehun hanya diam dan menghabiskan air di gelasnya.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya." Katanya bergegas melangkah ke kamar Luhan sebelum Chanyeol berdiri menghalau jalan tepat didepannya " _Wae?"_ katanya bertanya tak mengerti.

"Jangan sekarang-…."

"Apa yang jangan sekarang?"

"Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Luhan jangan sekarang-..Kau tidak melihat wajahnya di bandara tadi. Dia benar-benar marah dan terpukul. Dia bahkan sempat menolak saat tahu kita akan kembali tinggal tahan dirimu dan jangan ganggu Luhanku saat ini."

Sehun ingin sekali mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol dan hanya masuk kedalam kamar Luhan untuk meminta maaf. Tapi saat melihat kedua temannya benar-benar memperingatkan dirinya tentang keadaan Luhan, membuat Sehun menyadari kalau apapun yang sedang Luhan alami hari ini adalah benar-benar hal yang buruk. _dan semua karena dirinya._

Sehun kembali menatap kedua temannya bergantian, sebelum akhirnya menghela dalam nafasnya "Baiklah." Katanya memijat keningnya dan tak lama duduk di sofa tepat di samping Kai.

"Harimu juga tidak menyenangkan _huh?"_

"Aku baik." Katanya membalas pertanyaan Kai sekilas lalu kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri membayangkan akan semarah apa Luhan padanya.

"Jiyeon bagaimana?"

"Dia belum sadarkan diri. Tapi dokter bilang dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan Jiyeon. Kau sudah melakukan sebanyak yang kau bisa." Timpal Chanyeol yang ikut duduk di samping Sehun dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya untuk menenangkan.

"Kalau saja Luhan seperti kalian-…Aku rasa aku tidak akan kebingungan dan merasa bersalah seperti ini." katanya menoleh bergantian ke arah Kai dan Chanyeol yang hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sayangnya Luhan bukan kami. Dia tidak akan berbaik hati membagi cinta pertamanya dengan orang lain." gumam Kai terkekeh menyenggol kencang bahu Sehun.

"Dan entah mengapa. Aku rasa sifat arogan Luhan adalah alasan kenapa kita semakin menyayanginya."

"Kita tidak akan membiarkan dia merasa diasingkan."

"Semarah apapun Luhan-…Kita ada untuk diam dan mendengarkan."

"Jika kita membalasnya dipastikan akan ada perang dunia ke tiga." Timpal Kai membuat kedua yang lain tertawa membenarkan pernyataannya.

" _Civil War…hmm?"_

"Lebih dari itu. Bisa jadi _Family War kkkk…"_

Sehun pun hanya bisa ikut tertawa mendengar celotehan kedua temannya. Merasa begitu beruntung karena setidaknya disaat Luhan tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Dua temannya yang lain bisa bersikap netral dan tidak memojokan dirinya atau Luhan. _yah-…Setidaknya ini pertemanan dewasa yang mereka miliki._

"Kalian benar. Aku hanya berharap kita bisa bersama selamanya."

"Kita sudah bersama sejak balita. Jadi kita harus bersama sampai rambut kita memutih." Gumam Chanyeol merangkul pundak Sehun sesekali mengerling Kai.

"Sampai anak-anak kita memiliki anak lagi dan anak mereka memanggil kita _haraboji."_ Timpal Kai ikut merangkul pundak Sehun dan bersemangat membicarakan masa depan mereka.

"Bersama Luhan." gumam Sehun memberi pernyataan membuat Kai dan Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui.

"Bersama Luhan." balas Keduanya bersamaan dan tak lama ketiganya pun mendongak menatap ke arah kamar Luhan. Sedikit berharap kalau teman kecil mereka terus bersama mereka apapun nanti yang akan terjadi. Tidak meninggalkan mereka dan terus hidup bersama seperti saat ini.

.

Dan disaat malam semakin larut. Rumah yang baru saja ditempati empat penghuninya terasa sepi karena para pemiliknya sudah terlelap di kamar masing-masing. Mungkin keempatnya juga sudah memiliki mimpi indah masing-masing karena hanya terdengar suara jam dinding yang berdetak beraturan di ruang santai.

Ketiga penghuni lantai bawah mungkin sudah terlelap dan tak terganggu. Tapi tidak dengan si penghuni lantai dua yang mulai bergerak gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya terus berganti posisi ke kanan dan ke kiri, Dahinya mulai mengerut dalam, nafas pria berparas cantik itu tersengal sampai akhirnya

" _Haaah..~!"_

Si pria cantik tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Jantungnya masih tersengal dan berdebar kencang, nafasnya terputus dengan keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Membuatnya sedikit mencari cahaya karena hanya lampu temaram di kamarnya yang menyinari.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Luhan yang masih tersengal pun dengan cepat menoleh ke arah pintu, merasa begitu gusar melihat sosok yang belum lama meninggalkannya di Manchester tanpa satu kata patah pun sedang berdiri di depan pintunya. Memberikan cahaya yang Luhan butuhkan dan membuat nafasnya perlahan berhembus secara normal.

Biasanya Luhan memang tidak akan pernah bisa tidur di tempat baru untuknya. Entah itu rumahnya sendiri atau tempat asing yang benar-benar baru untuknya. Bukan karena dia pemilih tempat, tapi karena sedari kecil memang sangat sulit untuknya menyesuaikan diri di lingkungan baru. Hal itu terbukti dari mimpi buruk yang terus ia alami di tempat baru. Hampir semua orang tahu Luhan memiliki ketakutan di tempat baru. Tapi hanya ayahnya dan Sehun lah yang selalu Luhan perbolehkan untuk menemaninya di malam pertama.

Namun mengingat kejahatan tak berperasaan yang dilakukan teman kecilnya membuat Luhan bersumpah untuk tidak menerima bantuan pria menyebalkan yang kini tengah menatapnya. Dia bahkan lebih memilih untuk mendapatkan mimpi buruknya daripada harus menerima bantuan dari pria menyebalkan yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" katanya mencari sandal rumahnya dan berjalan melewati Sehun yang terlihat putus asa menatapnya.

"Luhan-…Aku rasa kita perlu bicara."

"….."

Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab dan menuruni tangganya sedikit terburu. Bergegas membuka lemari untuk mencari gelas yang biasa ia gunakan dan merasa kesal karena sama sekali tak tahu dimana gelas favoritnya diletakkan "Gelasku ada dimana." Katanya sedikit menggerutu dan membuka lemari gelas secara berulang namun tetap tak menemukan gelasnya.

"Kai…Yeol…Kalian meletakkan gelasku dima-.." katanya masih berjinjit untuk mencari dimana gelasnya diletakkan.

"Gelasmu disini."

Gerutuan Luhan terhenti saat Sehun berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan dengan mudah mengambil gelasnya yang berada di lemari paling atas "Ini." katanya menyerahkan gelas dengan gambar klub sepak bola favorit Luhan pada si pemilik gelas.

 _Sret..!_

Luhan pun mengambil kasar gelasnya lalu bergegas melewati Sehun untuk menuang air ke dalam gelasnya "Luhan-…Aku minta maaf. Harusnya aku tidak pergi begitu saja."

Genggaman tangan Luhan di gelasnya semakin mengerat. Membuatnya meneguk kasar air yang berada di gelas lalu menatap marah pada teman kecilnya yang sudah menjadi pria pertama yang mengambil seluruh kepolosan dirinya "Apa aku terlihat seperti ingin mendengar penjelasan darimu?" katanya bertanya sinis membuat Sehun sedikit terdiam.

"Aku tidak sudi mendengar penjelasan darimu. Terlebih lagi karena gadis sialan itu!"

"Jiyeon tidak sialan Lu. Dia butuh bantuanku."

" _ck._ Terus saja membelanya!"

"Aku tidak membelanya. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jiyeon sakit dan butuh bantu-.."

"DIAM!"

Sehun seketika menutup mulutnya saat Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak. Dan dengan kepala tertunduk pria cantiknya terlihat seperti terisak namun menggeram karena terlalu marah. Sehun berniat mendekatinya, namun saat kakinya mendekat, Luhan tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangnya begitu terluka "Caramu memperlakukan Jiyeon sungguh membuatku muak! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCINYA TAPI AKU LEBIH MEMBENCIMU!"

Sekali lagi Sehun hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak tahu Luhan memiliki kebencian teramat untuk Jiyeon. Dia juga berani bertaruh kemarahan Luhan pada Jiyeon sama sekali tak beralasan, dan entah mengapa melihat Luhan yang begitu membenci seseorang seperti ini membuat Sehun menyadari kalau dirinya memang terlalu jauh mengusik pria cantiknya.

"Baiklah-…Baiklah kita bicara lain kali. Tapi aku mohon tenangkan dirimu. Jangan seperti ini _hmm.."_

"Jangan seperti ini?-…Jangan seperti ini bagaimana maksudmu? Jangan marah hanya karena kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku? COBA RASAKAN MENJADI DIRIKU DAN KAU AKAN TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA DITINGGALKAN BEGITU SAJA!"

"Luhan-… _hey_ sayang-..Maafkan aku-..Maaf aku-.."

"PERGI KAU! AKU MUAK MELIHAT WAJAHMU! PERGI!"

 _Cklek…!_

Terdengar dua suara pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan masing-masing pemilik kamar yang kini berlari ke arah dapur karena mendengar sura teriakan. Keduanya pun sedikit terkejut mendapati Sehun dan Luhan bahkan sudah bertengkar disaat waktu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, membuat Chanyeol berlari ke arah Luhan sementara Kai hanya berdiri di antara Sehun dan Luhan yang masih bersitegang.

"Luhan kenapa berteriak?"

"AKU SUDAH BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU TINGGAL BERSAMA KALIAN LAGI. JANGAN MENGGUNAKAN ALASAN KARENA KITA BERTEMAN SEJAK KECIL DAN KALIAN BISA MENGATURKU SESUKA KALIAN!"

" _apa salah kami?"_ gumam Kai yang sedikit terpancing karena teriakan Luhan yang sedikit banyak menyindir dirinya dan kedua temannya yang lain.

"LEPAS!" katanya masih berteriak dan meronta marah karena Chanyeol terus memeluknya erat dan menjauhkannya dari keberadaan Sehun.

"Luhan kenapa kau berbicara seperti ini? tenangkan dirimu Lu."

Dan berlawanan dengan keinginan Luhan yang terus meronta minta dilepaskan. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menahan seluruh pukulan kencang yang diberikan Luhan sampai akhirnya pukulan tersebut melemah dengan suara isakan teratur yang terdengar dari pria cantiknya saat ini.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal disini." Katanya masih begitu terdengar emosi membuat ketiga yang lain hanya bisa diam kalau tidak mau kemarahan Luhan semakin menjadi.

Dan setelahnya suasana benar-benar menjadi canggung untuk keempat remaja yang tumbuh bersama sejak mereka balita. Menyadari kalau untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun mereka tidak menginginkan satu sama lain.

Pertanyaanya adalah setelah itu apa? Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar menjalani hidup masing-masing? Apa mereka lebih baik? Apa mereka akan hidup dengan bebas? Kalaupun iya-...Pada akhirnya mereka hanya akan saling merindukan dan mencari. Bukankah lebih menyakitkan jika kau merindukan seseorang tapi kau tidak bisa melihatnya?

Hal itulah yang sangat dihindari oleh Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. Sejenuh apapun hubungan yang mereka jalani sebagai teman. Tak membuat ketiganya lantas menyerah dan membiarkan pertemanan mereka berakhir begitu saja. _Kenapa?-…._ Karena secara tidak langsung mereka berempat sudah memiliki ikatan batin yang unik dimana jika salah satu menghilang maka tiga yang lain akan terus mencari sampai yang mereka cari berada di depan mata masing-masing.

Katakanlah Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol akan tetap menjalin hubungan walau hidup berjauhan, karena sedari awal mereka memang bertiga. Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?-.. _yah-.._ mengingat Luhan memilii sifat yang sedikit arogan. Membuat ketiganya yakin sekali mereka melepas Luhan, maka kemungkinan Luhan kembali pada mereka adalah-… _tidak mungkin._

"Kau sudah tenang?"

Emosinya masih meluap, tapi dia tahu dia telah menyakiti ketiga temannya dengan ucapan yang dan teriakannya beberapa menit lalu. Membuatnya sedikit terdiam dan tak berniat menambah masalah, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk di pelukan Chanyeol

"Apa aku boleh mengantarmu ke kamar agar kau bisa kembali tidur?"

Luhan kembali diam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk membuat desahan lega jelas terdengar dari Chanyeol yang kini menatap kedua temannya "Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu tidur-…Hanya aku." Katanya menambahkan seolah mengingatkan Sehun untuk tidak mengganggu Luhan lebih jauh lagi.

Kedua temannya yang lain pun hanya diam tak merespon melihat Chanyeol membawa Luhan ke kamarnya. meninggalkan rasa hening yang tertinggal di dapur rumah mereka yang baru sampai akhirnya Kai menatap sedikit mengingatkan pada Sehun "Kau mengganggu Luhan terlalu jauh. Biarkan dia sendiri sementara." Katanya memberitahu Sehun dan tak lama kembali ke kamarnya. sedikit membanting pintu membuat Sehun terkesiap dan secara _refleks_ melihat ke arah kamar Luhan "Maaf."

Dan seolah tak ada habisnya. Kata maaf itu terus terucap membuat Sehun merasa seperti _troll_ bodoh yang tak bisa mengatakan kata selain Maaf pada Luhan. kata maaf yang terdengar lelucon untuk hal kejam yang ia lakukan pada teman kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari tengah berganti dengan cepatnya dan selama pergantian hari itu pula Luhan masih dengan sikap tak bersahabatnya saat bertemu dengan Sehun-…Entah hanya saling menatap atau sekedar menyapa, Luhan tak pernah melakukannya. Yang dia lakukan hanya menjauhi Sehun sebanyak mungkin agar tak terjadi interaksi yang berlebihan antara keduanya.

 _Luhan membenci teman kecilnya? Membenci cinta pertamanya? Atau-…Membenci pria pertamanya?_

Jawabannya tidak-..Luhan sama sekali tidak membenci pria tampan yang kini sedang membawa mobil disampingnya, dia hanya benci jika harus terus mengharapkan Sehun menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya tanpa harus berbagi Sehun kecilnya yang kini berubah menjadi pria dewasa tampan yang semakin digilai oleh orang di sekelilingnya.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa malam ini."

Yang dipuji hanya sedikit menoleh sebelum kembali melihat ke luar jendela, menolak segala interaksi yang bisa membuatnya terlalu bersemangat dan melupakan rasa kesal pada teman kecilnya "Jiyeon akan lebih luar biasa malam ini." Katanya menyindir membuat suara helaan nafas terdengar dari Sehun yang merasa selalu dipojokkan karena teman wanitanya.

"Lu…"

"Sudahlah. Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Katanya menyela membuat Sehun kembali tersenyum getir mendengarnya. "Aku senang kau mau mengikuti acara perayaan kelulusan di sekolah kita."

"Itu sekolahku juga. Jadi tidak perlu berterimakasih. Lagipula aku datang bukan karena aku ingin, tapi Kai dan Chanyeol terus memaksaku." Katanya menggerutu masih tak bergeming menatap pemandangan di malam yang sepi sampai merasa mobil Sehun tiba-tiba menepi dan berhenti di pinggir jalan "Kenapa berhenti?"

"Kenapa lama sekali? Biasanya kau tak pernah marah terlalu lama padaku."

Luhan menyadari nada suara teman kecilnya begitu berat dan putus asa, menatapnya dengan lirih sampai akhirnya Luhan kembali memutus kontak mata mereka dan tertawa marah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun "Aku bahkan memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara lagi padamu." katanya sinis membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sehun memberontak tidak terima.

"Apa karena Jiyeon?"

"Selalu karena Jiyeon." Katanya membalas membuat Sehun yang tertawa marah kali ini "Lalu aku harus apa? Meninggalkan Jiyeon? Seolah tidak peduli padanya? Membiarkan dia kesakitan dan tak menolongnya sama sekali? Atau aku harus membiarkan dia mati begitu saja? KATAKAN?!"

Luhan kembali terpancing emosinya saat ini menyadari perubahan nada Sehun menjadi tinggi membuatnya kembali menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang jelas sudah sangat tersinggung dan marah "Kalau aku bilang iya. Kau akan melakukan apa?-...Aku ingin kau meninggalkannya, aku ingin kau tidak peduli padanya. Aku bahkan ingin kau membiarkan dia mati begitu sa-..."

"CUKUP!"

Seketika mulut Luhan tertutup saat Sehun berteriak memotong ucapan jahatnya. Merasa begitu berdebar menyadari kalau dia berbicara terlalu jahat membuat rona wajah Sehun memerah dan menatapnya berkobar. Si pria tampan itu bahkan terlihat menoleh ke jendela kaca untuk menenangkan diri, sampai akhirnya mata elangnya kembali menatap mata rusa Luhan yang masih mengobarkan rasa marahnya.

"Kalau kau bisa melakukan semua yang kau katakan padaku. Maka aku juga bisa melakukannya pada Jiyeon. Tapi jika kau tidak bisa meninggalkan, mengabaikan atau membiarkan aku mati. Maka aku juga tidak bisa melakukannya pada Jiyeon. Jelas?" katanya mendesis menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya secara kasar dan tak lama

 _Brrmm...!_

Sehun kembali menjalankan cepat mobilnya, membuat Luhan bersumpah ingin berteriak memaki pria disampingnya yang telah mengatakan hal begitu mengerikan mengenai bagaimana dirinya harus bersikap.

Luhan sangat mengerti tentang kalimat - _jika kau tidak bisa meninggalkan, mengabaikan atau membiarkan aku mati. Maka aku juga tidak bisa melakukannya pada Jiyeon-_ yang baru saja dilontarkan Sehun. Tapi bagaimana bisa Sehun mengatakannya dengan begitu jelas untuk mengancamnya, membuat mata Luhan terasa begitu panas tak menyangka Sehun akan mengatakan hal yang begitu menyinggungnya.

Dia tahu dia bukan teman pertama yang Sehun temui. Dia juga tahu dia bukan seseorang yang memiliki penyakit yang bisa merebut perhatian Sehun seutuhnya. Tapi bisakah setidaknya dia tidak membela Jiyeon dengan begitu jelas. Sehun bahkan tahu Luhan sangat membenci Jiyeon, tapi yang terus dilakukan pria pertamanya hanya mengulan terus menerus bagaimana Jiyeon untuknya "Aku benar-benar membencimu Oh Sehun."

Sehun mendengarnya-...Namun daripada menanggapi kemarahan Luhan dia lebih memilih diam dengan menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Dia tahu dia kembali menyakiti perasan pria cantik yang hampir dua minggu ini terus mendiamkannya. Tapi merasa Luhan terlalu egois membuat sedikit banyak dirinya terpancing dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun yang semakin memperburuk hubungan mereka.

 _ **Blam...!**_

Sehun langsung meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri setelah mereka sampai di _basement_ asrama mereka. Berjalan menjauh tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Luhan membuat si pria cantik menatap tak percaya teman kecilnya dengan air mata yang menetes cepat namun dihapus cepat pula oleh sang pemilik mata yang terus mengatur nafasnya agar tak berteriak memaki teman kecilnya yang terus membuatnya marah.

"Oh Sehun Kau-.. _."_

 _Drrt...drrt..._

Makian Luhan pada Sehun terhenti saat merasa ponselnya terus bergetar. Tergoda untuk mengabaikan getaran ponselnya sebelum akhirnya mengambil ponselnya cepat dan mendapati nama Taecyeon di layar ponselnya.

Luhan menghapus cepat air mata yang membasahi matanya sebelum menggeser _slide_ ponselnya dan

"LUHAN!"

Belum sempat Luhan berbicara, Taecyeon sudah berteriak memanggil namanya membuat si pemilik nama sedikit mengernyit sebelum akhirnya berusaha tenang untuk bertanya "Kenapa berteriak?"

"Luhan cepat datang ke Namsan. Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu!"

Luhan pun dibuat semakin mengernyit menyadari suara Taecyeon yang terdengar begitu cemas "Ada apa?"

"Ini penting. Sungguh-...Aku menunggumu!" ujarnya berkata cepat dan

 _Pip..!_

"TAEC-..!"

Luhan sedikit berterik sebelum kembali mengumpat marah karena Taecyeon benar-benar mengakhiri panggilannya begitu saja. " _Sial! Aku harus bagaimana."_ Katanya kembali risau sebelum melihat mobilnya yang masih berada di _basement_ asramanya terparkir indah di penglihatannya.

"Aku lupa aku memilikimu _baby."_ Gumam Luhan membuka cepat dompetnya untuk mencari sesuatu " _Yeah-..i got you!"_ Katanya memekik senang mendapatkan kunci mobilnya.

Dan daripada memikirkan bagaimana dia harus menghabiskan waktu berpesta. Luhan lebih memilih untuk segera menemui Taecyeon yang terdengar membutuhkannya.

 _Blam..!_

Luhan membuka cepat pintu mobilnya. Sedikit ragu untuk pergi mengingat ketiga temannya berada disana. Dia tahu dia akan membuat masalah baru. Tapi dia juga tahu jika terus berada di keramaian seperti ini sedikit banyak akan membuat _mood_ nya kembali buruk. Dan jika moodnya buruk, itu artinya Luhan akan mengacaukan pesta perpisahan dengan teman-teman satu angkatannya.

"Kalian semua pasti tidak menginginkan kehadiranku." Katanya sedikit tersenyum pahit dengan tangan yang menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Merasa sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya

 _Brrmm...!_

Luhan menyalakan cepat mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berniat memberitahu salah satu dari ketiga temannya.

.

 _Sementara itu..._

"Kau sendiri? Mana Luhan?"

Kai yang sedang tertawa dengan gadis cantik sedikit berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan bertanya padanya "Ada di _basement._ Chanyeol sedang menjemputnya." Gumam Sehun sedikit melonggarkan dasinya merasa hati dan kepalanya begitu panas mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Luhan.

"Kau baik?" gumam Kai memberikan segelas minuman yang langsung diambil cepat oleh Sehun.

"Kepalaku-..Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah." Gumamnya tersenyum getir dan menenggak cepat segelas air yang diberikan Kai untuknya.

"Jika ini berkaitan dengan Luhan. Aku tidak bisa ikut-.."

"SEHUN...KAI!"

Keduanya pun menoleh saat Chanyeol berlari ke arah mereka dengan tergesa, membuat keduanya menaikkan dahi sebelum akhirnya Kai bertanya lebih dulu pada Chanyeol "Ada apa?"

"Luhan pergi." Katanya terengah dan bersusah payah memberitahu kedua sahabatnya.

"Pergi?" gumam Sehun bertanya mengulang tak mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

"Dengan mobilnya."

" _shit!_ Aku lupa mobilnya masih berada di asrama dan dia memiliki kunci cadangan mobilnya."

Diam-diam tangan Sehun mengepal erat. Merasa Luhan selalu berbuat sesukanya jika mereka sedang bertengkar hebat, dan ini sudah sangat keterlaluan menurutnya.

"Sehun-.."

"Biarkan saja. Kita memiliki perjanjian untuk tidak ikut campur kehidupan malam yang ia jalani kan? Terserahnya ingin melakukan apa. Aku nyaris tidak peduli." Katanya terdengar begitu dingin membuat Kai dan Chanyeol mengetahui keadaan setelah ini akan jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Kai-...Aku hampir tidak tahan dengan kita berempat." Katanya menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh, membuat Kai sedikit tersenyum getir sebelum mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol

"Aku juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Blam...!**_

"Luhan... kau sudah datang."

"Ada apa? Kenapa disini ramai sekali?"

Luhan yang baru sampai di sekitar Namsan Bridge pun sedikit menaikkan dahinya melihat banyak mobil _sport_ yang sedang memasuki arena balap. Merasa bingung mengingat _event_ selanjutnya baru akan dilakukan tiga bulan dari hari ini.

"Myungsoo, Taehyung, Woohyun dan Jungkook. Mereka meminta pada Sungjae untuk perebutan wilayah latihan kita di Songdo malam ini juga."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka mengatakan pada Sungjae bahwa tim kita mengalami penurunan performa. Dan sangat membuang uang jika tim kita terus berlatih di Songdo."

"Tapi kita sudah membayar Sungjae."

"Aku juga sudah mengatakan itu pada Sungjae. Tapi sepertinya L memberikan lebih dan aku rasa kita harus tetap ikut kualifikasi jika masih ingin memiliki Songdo sebagai wilayah kita."

"Kalau begitu berikan uang lebih pada Sungjae."

"Kita kehabisan uang Lu-...Terakhir kali uang yang kita miliki digunakan untuk memperbaiki mesin Jaehyun dan Mark. Maaf."

Luhan membuka jas putihnya dengan kasar lalu membuangnya asal sebelum kembali menatap Taecyeon sedikit cemas "Kapan kita harus menghadapi mereka?"

"Malam ini."

Luhan kembali dibuat pucat karena pernyataan Taecyeon yang hampir membuatnya menggila. Dia harus turun ke lapangan jika tidak ingin kehilangan tempat latihannya di Songdo. Karena tanpa tempat latihannya dia dan seluruh tim nya hanya akan turun ke " _jalanan"_ tanpa persiapan dan rencana yang matang. Dia bisa saja membiarkan tempat latihan mereka diambil. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan semua teman-temannya yang memang membutuhkan uang.

"Baiklah! Lalu dimana yang lain?"

Kali ini Taecyeon yang terdiam, menatap Luhan denga sedikit rasa bersalah sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara "Kita tidak bisa melibatkan mereka Lu."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kemampuan mereka sudah di atas rata-rata."

"Aku tahu. Tapi untuk berhadapan dengan Jungkook, L, Namu, dan V, aku rasa itu bunuh diri. Mereka belum tahu _Beat The Road (BTR)_ seperti apa Lu."

"Kau benar." Katanya menghela dalam nafasnya dan sedikit mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Lagipula Sungjae memiliki peraturannya malam ini."

"Peraturan? Peraturan apa?"

"Salah satu dari kita harus _finish_ di urutan pertama. Mereka tidak fokus pada _BTR_. Mereka fokus pada kita-.. _NFS_."

"BTR akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyudutkan kita. Dia akan mengincar si pembalap yang ditargetkan mencapai _finish_ dengan cara apapun termasuk membuat kita ditabrak atau bahkan membuat hancur mobil kita-...Tapi kau tenang saja, karena saat si pembalap nomor satu berusaha mencari garis _finish._ Pembalap nomor dua, tiga dan empat, akan melakukan segala cara agar _BTR_ tidak bisa menyentuhmu atau mengganggumu mencapai garis finish."

"Pembalap nomor dua, tiga dan empat? Kau tidak lihat kita hanya berdua disini? Ini bunuh diri!." Katanya menggeram dan tak lama menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya.

" _umh..._ Luhan."

Taecyeon tiba-tiba memanggil Luhan yang terlihat sangat marah saat ini, membuatnya sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan namun merasa harus untuk memberitahu si pembalap yang akan mencapai garis _finish_ malam ini.

"Ada apa?' katanya masih bergumam masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya memenangkan kualifikasi malam ini.

"Kita tidak berdua malam ini-...Kita berempat." Katanya memberitahu membuat Luhan merasa Taecyeon sedang mengatakan lelucon konyol untuknya.

"Aku tahu kau gugup Taec. Tapi aku janji kita akan menang malam ini. bagaimanapun caranya."

"Tapi kita benar-benar berempat-...Aku menghubungi dua orang untuk membantu kita."

Pernyataan Taecyeon kali ini berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan, membuatnya mengangkat wajah dan menatap bingung pada Taecyeon "Apa maksud-..."

 _Ckit..._

 _Ckit..._

Dan bersamaan dengan pertanyaan tak terjawab yang Luhan lontarkan. Terlihat dua mobil yang terlihat sangat familiar untuk Luhan berhenti tepat di samping mobilnya, membuat Luhan berdiri dan sedikit berdebar menebak siapa yang dihubungi Taecyeon untuk membantu mereka.

"Ok Taecyeon-...Jangan bilang kau menghubungi mereka-.."

 _BLAM...!_

"Menghubungi siapa Lu? Menghubungi kami?"

Dan tebakan Luhan sepenuhnya benar mengenai mobil yang begitu familiar dengan si pengemudi yang satu persatu keluar dari mobilnya. Membuatnya sedikit mengepalkan tangan tak terima menerima bantuan dari dua penghianat yang telah meninggalkannya hampir satu tahun lamanya.

"Kalau kau menebak Taecyeon menghubungiku dan Baekhyun-...Maka seperti biasa-...Tebakanmu selalu benar Lu."

Adalah DO Kyungsoo-...Partner pertama Luhan yang menguasai mesin dan beberapa fitur tambahan untuk mobil sebagai _backup_ rencana mereka di lapangan yang berbicara. Sedikit menatap lama Luhan dan mengenang masa kejayaan mereka sewaktu menjadi partner.

"Kau banyak berubah Luhan. Dan aku merindukanmu. Aku juga akan membantumu malam ini" Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang seluruh wajahnya memerah saat ini.

" _Cih!_ Menjijikan sekali! Kau bilang merindukan aku? Aku lebih baik kalah daripada menerima bantuan kalian."

" _As always-..Our Lu is always being our Mad Lu_ "

Dan kali ini seorang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun yang berbicara. Partner Taecyeon di lapangan yang selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatian lawan dengan _skill_ mengemudinya yang jauh di atas rata-rata, sedikit tersenyum menatap Luhan yang masih memandang mengerikan ke arahnya.

"Luhan kita membutuhkan bantuan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Aku mohon jangan membuatnya sulit malam ini."

"Aku tidak menerima bantuan dari penghianat!"

"Wow! Kau menyakiti hatiku Lu." Gumam Kyungsoo tertawa pahit sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati Luhan "Kau yang menghianati janji kita. Kau Luhan-...Bukan kami!" katanya menatap balas tatapan mengerikan Luhan dengan sama mengerikannya malam ini.

"Asal kau tahu! Kalau bukan karena Taeyong, Jaehyun, Mark dan Ten. Kami tidak sudi membantumu. Aku tidak tahan dengan sikap aroganmu!"

"Kalau begitu silakan pergi. Aku dan Taecyeon sudah mengurus NFS dan Basecamp dengan baik tanpa bantuan kalian!"

"KAU YANG BERBOHONG PADA KAMI. KAU BILANG AKAN DATANG MALAM ITU. TAPI APA? KAU LEBIH MEMILIH BERSAMA TEMAN-TEMANMU DAN MEMBUAT KAMI MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN MENGERIKAN MALAM ITU! KAU YANG PENGHIANAT BUKAN KAMI!"

Baekhyun berada pada batas kesabarannya melayani sikap arogan Luhan yang tak pernah mau disalahkan. Mengingat bagaimana terakhir kali mereka bekerja sebagai tim dan kekurangan anggota karena Luhan tak pernah datang malam itu, kerusakan mesin dan kehilangan arah dalam rencana-... _semua_ itu adalah penyebab kecelakaan yang hampir membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo meregang nyawa.

"Dan kalau kau ingat kami juga pendiri _NFS_ dan Basecamp kita. Jadi kau tidak boleh merusak sejarah Lu."

Kyungsoo kembali menatap marah pada Luhan, sedikit mendesis sebelum akhirnya berjalan kembali mendekati mobilnya "Jam berapa kualifikasi dimulai _Taec?"_

"Lima belas menit lagi kita harus sampai di _start line."_

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk mobilmu dan jangan buang waktu." Katanya memberitahu Taecyeon dan tak lama

 _Brrmmm...!_

Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang menuju lapangan meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang masih bersitegang.

"Luhan-...Kali ini aku mohon padamu. aku menunggumu disana." Taecyeon juga masuk kedalam mobilnya, sedikit menatap memohon pada Luhan sebelum

 _Brrmm...!_

Dia meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun di tempat berkumpul mereka, menyusul Kyungsoo sebagai pembalap nomor dua untuk _NFS._

"Ini tempat pertama kali bertemu. Dan di tempat ini pula kau mengingkari janji untuk datang menyelesaikan _tournament_ kita. Aku marah padamu dan bersumpah untuk tidak memaafkanmu-...Aku dan Kyungsoo datang kesini untuk _NFS_ bukan untukmu. Jadi kau tetap akan menjadi _leader_ kami malam ini." katanya memberitahu Luhan sambil berjalan mendekati mobilnya dan tak lama masuk kedalamnya.

"Kali ini kau harus datang. Aku menunggumu Boss Lu." Gumam Baekhyun menutup jendela kaca mobilnya dan

 _Brrmm...!_

Dia menyusul Taecyeon dan Kyungsoo sebagai pembalap nomor tiga dari _NFS_ yang akan bersiap.

Meninggalkan Luhan sendiri disana. Meninggalkan si pria arogan yang bahkan menolak disalahkan atas kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua sahabatnya, menolak meminta maaf karena terlalu merasa bersalah dengan akhir harus kehilangan kedua sahabatnya yang memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya dan Taecyeon malam itu.

Dan alasan kenapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan _NFS_ malam itu adalah karena mereka terus menerus menyalahkan Kai dan Chanyeol tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi hari itu. Membuat Luhan terlampau geram dan tak sengaja berkata kasar dan menyakiti perasaan kedua temannya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi dalam keadaan murka malam itu-...Bersumpah untuk tidak memaafkan Luhan dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi ke _NFS._ Tapi apa yang terjadi malam ini? kedua sahabatnya kembali bahkan dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

Membuat Luhan tak memiliki alasan untuk marah lebih lama dan memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sedikit ragu untuk menyusul ketiga temannya dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat kemudi mobilnya. Sedikit tertunduk memikirkan ketiga temannya yang mungkin sedang berpesta malam ini. _"Maafkan aku."_ Gumamnya menyalakan mesin mobil dan

 _Brrmm...!_

Luhan menjadi orang keempat yang akan menyusul ketiga temannya. Berusaha mempertahankan milik mereka tanpa harus terluka atau mengeluarkan uang malam ini.

.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Do Kyungsoo-...hadir!_

 _Byun Baek-..Hadir!_

 _Kim Myungsoo-..Hadir!_

 _Kim Taehyung-...Hadiir!_

 _Jeon Jungkook-..Hadir!_

 _Dan akhirnya orang2 tdf keluar semua :"" kkkkk_

 _._

 _Finally bisa diupdate sebelum weekend. Kan kalo gini kemungkinan entangled apdet bisa weekend. Kemungkinan loh ya. Masih belum bisa janjiini_

 _._

 _.happy reading review. seeyasoon_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previous**_

 _"Jam berapa kualifikasi dimulai_ _Taec?"_

 _"Lima belas menit lagi kita harus sampai di_ _start line."_

 _"Kalau begitu cepat masuk mobilmu dan jangan buang waktu." Katanya memberitahu Taecyeon dan tak lama_

 _Brrmmm...!_

 _Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang menuju lapangan meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang masih bersitegang._

 _"Luhan-...Kali ini aku mohon padamu. aku menunggumu disana." Taecyeon juga masuk kedalam mobilnya, sedikit menatap memohon pada Luhan sebelum_

 _Brrmm...!_

 _Dia meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun di tempat berkumpul mereka, menyusul Kyungsoo sebagai pembalap nomor dua untuk_ _NFS._

 _"Ini tempat pertama kali bertemu. Dan di tempat ini pula kau mengingkari janji untuk datang menyelesaikan_ _tournament_ _kita. Aku marah padamu dan bersumpah untuk tidak memaafkanmu-...Aku dan Kyungsoo datang kesini untuk_ _NFS_ _bukan untukmu. Jadi kau tetap akan menjadi_ _leader_ _kami malam ini." katanya memberitahu Luhan sambil berjalan mendekati mobilnya dan tak lama masuk kedalamnya._

 _"Kali ini kau harus datang. Aku menunggumu Boss Lu." Gumam Baekhyun menutup jendela kaca mobilnya dan_

 _Brrmm...!_

 _Dia menyusul Taecyeon dan Kyungsoo sebagai pembalap nomor tiga dari_ _NFS_ _yang akan bersiap._

 _Meninggalkan Luhan sendiri disana. Meninggalkan si pria arogan yang bahkan menolak disalahkan atas kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua sahabatnya, menolak meminta maaf karena terlalu merasa bersalah dengan akhir harus kehilangan kedua sahabatnya yang memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya dan Taecyeon malam itu._

 _Dan alasan kenapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan_ _NFS_ _malam itu adalah karena mereka terus menerus menyalahkan Kai dan Chanyeol tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi hari itu. Membuat Luhan terlampau geram dan tak sengaja berkata kasar dan menyakiti perasaan kedua temannya._

 _Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi dalam keadaan murka malam itu-...Bersumpah untuk tidak memaafkan Luhan dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi ke_ _NFS._ _Tapi apa yang terjadi malam ini? kedua sahabatnya kembali bahkan dengan senyum di wajah mereka._

 _Membuat Luhan tak memiliki alasan untuk marah lebih lama dan memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sedikit ragu untuk menyusul ketiga temannya dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat kemudi mobilnya. Sedikit tertunduk memikirkan ketiga temannya yang mungkin sedang berpesta malam ini._ _"Maafkan aku."_ _Gumamnya menyalakan mesin mobil dan_

 _Brrmm...!_

 _Luhan menjadi orang keempat yang akan menyusul ketiga temannya. Berusaha mempertahankan milik mereka tanpa harus terluka atau mengeluarkan uang malam ini._

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort

Length : Chapter(s)

Rate : T & M

YAOI

.

Typo(s)

.

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

"Menurut kalian mereka akan datang?"

Saat ini di garis _start_ tempat dimulainya balap liar antara delapan remaja di kawasan Namsan akan segera dimulai. Dan keempat remaja yang berasal dari pihak yang menantang terlihat sangat percaya diri mengetahui tim yang ditantang tak kunjung datang. Membuat keempat remaja yang kini berkomunikasi dengan _earphone_ yang dipasangkan di telinga masing-masing sedikit tertawa mencemoh dengan posisi mobil mereka yang menyala siap untuk memenangkan perebutan wilayah malam ini.

"Mereka tidak memenuhi syarat jumlah anggota. Aku rasa sebentar lagi kita diumumkan sebagai pemenang." Timpal si ketua bernama Kim Myungsoo yang biasa disapa L di dunia balapnya. Sedikit menyeringai karena tak mendapati kedatangan Luhan yang jelas sangat dia benci.

Bukan karena Luhan memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengannya. Dia membenci Luhan karena Luhan adalah tuan muda yang memiliki segalanya namun membuang semua hal yang berkaitan dengan kekayaannya hanya untuk bergabung dengan kelompok kecil yang nyaris tak memiliki harapan untuk bertahan.

Karena pernah sekali L meminta Luhan untuk bergabung menjadi partnernya. Tapi dengan bodohnya Luhan memilih berjalan melewati dirinya dan memilih bergabung dengan Taecyeon yang saat itu tak memiliki apapun. Dan malam ini-…Myungsoo berencana membuat Luhan menyesal karena telah memilih Taecyeon dibanding dirinya.

"Baguslah. Aku tidak sabar mengusir mereka dari Songdo bridge secepat mungkin."

Dan kali ini seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung menginterupsi, terlihat menggeram setiap kali teringat kekalahannya yang sangat memalukan dengan Baekhyun dan _NFS_ hampir enam bulan yang lalu.

"Hey Babe…Kau tidak akan kalah lagi kali ini"

Remaja yang biasa dipanggil V ini sedikit menoleh ke samping dan membuka jendela mobilnya untuk melihat sang kekasih yang sudah sangat siap malam ini "Aku tahu _."_ Katanya menyeringai menatap kekasihnya sebelum

"Hey…Lebih baik simpan kemesraan kalian. Lihat siapa yang datang."

Keempat tim penantang NFS pun masing-masing melihat kaca spion mobil mereka. Sedikit tersenyum mengejek mengagumi keberanian Luhan dan Taecyeon yang tetap datang walau sudah jelas mereka kalah jumlah.

"Dia masih Luhan." ujar L sedikit menggeram sebelum matanya kembali melihat dua mobil lain yang jelas mengikuti dua mobil di depan yang kini sudah berjejer di garis _start_

"Bukankah itu…"

Taehyung yang bersuara, dia terlalu mengenali sosok yang kini berjejer disampingnya dan untuk memastikan tebakannya, dia membuka jendela mobil sedikit menggeram mendapati Baekhyun tengah menatap meremehkan padanya

"Hey V. Sudah lama tak melihatmu."

Yang disapa hanya mencengkram erat kemudi mobilnya. Sedikit menatap marah pada pria yang telah mengalahkannya telak pada pertemuan terakhir mereka sebelum kembali menutup jendela mobilnya "Hyung..Kenapa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ada disini?"

"Abaikan mereka dan tetap fokus pada rencana." Timpal L yang kini memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Luhan.

"Apa rencananya Lu?"

Melihat Sungjae berdiri di depan garis _start_ membuat Luhan memasang cepat _earphone_ nya dan sedikit berpikir untuk memberitahu rencana mereka dalam waktu cepat.

"Hanya fokus mengikutiku. Aku yang akan mencapai garis _finish._ Kyungsoo-…Kau harus berada tepat di belakangku."

"Oke."

"Taecyeon-…alihkan perhatian Myungsoo dan Woohyun."

"Oke."

"Dan Baekhyun-…Pasangan kekasih idiot itu milikmu. Gunakan kemarahan V agar mereka fokus padamu. tapi jangan terluka. Kau dengar?"

"Aku sepenuhnya dengar Lu."

"Baiklah. Kita mulai sebagai tim."

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo bahkan Taecyeon sekalipun sedikit terdiam mendengar penuturan Luhan, mencerna indera pendegaran mereka dengan baik sebelum akhirnya tersenyum menyadari Luhan menggunakan nama tim kali ini. karena biasanya-…Luhan yang mereka kenal terus menggunakan namanya sendiri tanpa memikirkan bantuan tim yang sedikit banyak berpengaruh untuk kemenangannya.

"Sebagai tim." Timpal ketiganya yang semakin bersiap saat Sungjae - _si pria pemilik wilayah-_ memberi aba-aba pada kedelapan dari mereka.

"Fokus pada Luhan karena dia yang akan mencapai garis _finish."_ Myungsoo kembali memberi perintah membuat ketiga temannya sedikit mengernyit

" Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya dengarkan apa yang aku katakan oke. Rencana mereka adalah membuat perhatian kita tidak pada Luhan sementara rencana kita adalah tetap fokus pada Luhan."

 _Satu….._

"Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada Baekhyun!"

"FOKUS PADA LUHAN!"

 _Dua…._

" _Shit!"_

 _Tiga..!_

Delapan remaja itu mulai menginjak penuh kopling mereka, mengarahkan _persenelling_ untuk memasukkan gigi sebelum melepas penuh kopling dan

 _Brrmmm…!_

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama kedelapan mobil yang memulai kompetisi mereka mulai melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan sesuai rencana Kyungsoo berada tepat di belakang Luhan, menyamakan kecepatan Luhan dan tak membiarkan tim Myungsoo mendekati Luhan dengan mudah sampai

 _BRAK..!_

"KYUNGSOO!"

" _Shit!_ Mereka benar-benar mengejarmu Lu." Geramnya menjawab Luhan karena saat ini Woohyun dan L sedang menabrakan mobil mereka bergantian pada mobil Kyungsoo.

"Aku datang." Timpal Taecyeon menyusul Kyungsoo dan tak lama

 _Brak…!_

Dia juga membanting stir ke arah kiri membuat laju Woohyun sedikit terganggu namun tak menghentikan L dan Namu untuk terus menyerang Kyungsoo sebagai orang kedua.

Melihat Kyungsoo dan Taecyeon bersusah payah tetap menjaga posisi mereka membuat Luhan sedikit menurunkan kecepatannya sedikit berpikir sebelum akhirnya melihat Baekhyun yang berada di posisi enam sedang berusaha menghalau V dan Kook yang terlihat juga mengganggu dirinya.

"Baek!"

"Jangan memanggilku jika tak penting Lu. Dua pasangan idiot ini terus menggangguku!"

"Ini penting."

"Katakan."

"Kita tukar posisi. Kau yang akan berada di garis _finish."_

"LUHAN!"

Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang berteriak, namun Taecyeon dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bersusah payah terdengar memprotes keputusan sepihak yang Luhan buat.

"Kalian punya pilihan lain HAH?-…Myungsoo sengaja membiarkan diriku di posisi pertama tanpa gangguan. Dia akan fokus menyingkirkan kalian lalu akan menyerangku dengan kekuatan penuh! Kita terdesak jika seperti ini."

Ketiganya masih tak merespon Luhan-...Sedikit berpikir sampai Kyungsoo yang juga sengaja menabrakan mobil pada mobil L kembali merespon "Katakan rencanamu."

"Baiklah. aku akan keluar jalur dari Namsan. Sementara kalian tetap pada posisi. Aku yakin Woohyun dan L akan langsung mengejarku. Sementara mereka sibuk mengejarku kalian membantu Baekhyun untuk menyingkirkan Vkook. Kalian mengerti?"

"Keluar jalur Namsan? Apa kau gila? Selain jalan lurus ini semuanya adalah jalur dua arah. Dan jika kita berada di posisi ini maka kau akan berada lawan arah dari arus seharusnya."

"Aku tahu, dan mengingat aku pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Aku rasa semua akan baik."

"Baik kau bilang? Kau hampir mati saat itu LUHAN!" Taecyeon berteriak membuat Luhan sedikit ragu namun tak menyingkirkan niatnya untuk tetap melakukan rencananya.

"Aku akan mempertaruhkan segalanya malam ini." katanya bergumam dan tak lama

 _Ckit…!_

Luhan mengerem dadakan mobilnya. Kembali menginjak penuh koplingnya sebelum memutar arah ke jalur yang ia maksud.

"Sial!-... L aku mengikuti Luhan." Woohyun yang melihatnya pun langsung mengerem mobilnya, memutar arah jalurnya dan tak lama mengikuti Luhan yang kini sudah berjalan dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh darinya.

"Aku di belakangmu." Timpal L yang masih sibuk menabrakan mobil dengan Taecyeon dan Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya

 _Ckit..!_

Dia juga mengerem mobilnya membuat kedua mobil yang terus menghimpitnya berada jauh di depan. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Taecyeon tidak repot-repot mau mengejar L karena memang ini adalah rencana Luhan.

"V-..Kook..Kalian tetap pada posisi. Luhan mengambil jalan pintas dan bisa sampai kapan saja digaris _finish."_

"Tidak masalah." Gumam keduanya bersamaan dan

 _Brrmmm…_

Pasangan kekasih itu mulai meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakang, membuat sang pencapai garis _finish_ harus kembali tersenyum mengakui rencana Luhan bisa membawa mereka pada kemenangan malam ini.

" _Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan sendiri."_

Kyungsoo yang melihat Taecyeon mulai merubah arah mobilnya pun terpaksa juga ikut memutar arah mobilnya untuk _memblock_ kemanapun mantan partnernya pergi mengikuti Luhan.

"Bagus sekarang aku sendiri." Baekhyun sedikit menggeram melihat Kyungsoo dan Taecyeon menjalankan mobil mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah berlawanan. Membuatnya berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan dan hanya fokus mencapai garis finish sebelum

 _Ckit…!_

Dia mendengar suara putaran mobil yang membuat telinganya sakit, sedikit melihat dari kaca _spion_ dan menggelengkan kepala karena saat ini mobil Kyungsoo mem _block_ mobil Taecyeon dengan berhenti tepat didepan mobil Taecyeon.

"DO KYUNGSOO MINGGIR!"

"Tidak. Kita tetap pada rencana. Luhan tidak meminta bantuan kita. Cepat arahkan mobilmu ke jalur kita atau kita hanya akan menghabiskan sepanjang malam disini."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan sendiri."

"DIA AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA. YANG HARUS KAU KHAWATIRKAN ADALAH BAEKHYUN. LIHAT PASANGAN IDIOT ITU SEDANG MENYERANGNYA!"

Tatapan mata Taecyeon seketika menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, semakin mencengkram kemudi moboilnya melihat Vkook mulai menabrakan bergantian mobil Baekhyun dari samping kanan dan kiri. Membuat dirinya kembali menggeram sebelum

"Kembali pada rencana. _"_ Katanya bergumam dan tak lama memasukkan _persnelling_ nya sebelum

 _Brrmmm!_

Taecyeon menginjak penuh gas nya dan

 _BRAK!_

Dia dengan sengaja menabrakan mobilnya ke belakang mobil Taehyung membuat arah si pengemudi menjadi tak beraturan. " _Brengsek!"_

"TAEHYUNG!"

"Aku akan segera menyusul. Kau tetap fokus _babe."_ Katanya masih mencoba menstabilkan mobilnya membuat Jungkook sedikit lega karena kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan berbaik hati lagi pada mereka." katanya menggeram dan tak lama kembali menabrakan kencang mobilnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit keluar jalur karena tabrakannya terlalu kuat kali ini.

"Baek serahkan bocah ingusan itu padaku. Kau hanya perlu berjalan di belakangku. Oke?"

"Oke. Aku juga sedang kesulitan." Katanya kembali memasukkan _persnelling_ dan melepas kopling sebelum kembali menginjak penuh gas mobilnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian mengganggu kekasihku." Geram Taehyung yang sudah kembali ke jalur dan siap menyusul kekasihnya sebelum

 _BRAK..!_

Mobilnya kembali keluar jalur dan kali ini terlihat asap yang keluar dari mobilnya, sedikit mempertahankan posisi karena mobilnya terus berputar sampai akhirnya mobilnya berhenti normal namun tak bisa lagi dinyalakan karena kerusakan mesin.

" _Hey V._ Kali ini aku yang mengalahkanmu."

Yang diejek pun sedikit membuka jendela mobilnya untuk mencari udara, dan seolah tak membuang kesempatan, si penabrak juga membuka kaca mobilnya. Sedikit mengerling lawannya yang sudah dipastikan tidak akan bisa meneruskan kompetisi sebelum akhirnya melaju kencang meninggalkan V dengan wajah merahnya yang begitu menggeram.

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

" _ck._ Dasar bocah!" katanya mencibir dan sedikit puas karena membuat kedudukan menjadi 1-0 saat ini.

" _Baiklah._ Kompetisi sesungguhnya akan dimulai." Katanya menyeringai dan tak lama

 _Brrmm…!_

Kyungsoo menginjak penuh gas nya menyusul Taecyeon dan Baekhyun yang jelas sedang berada pada posisi bertahan membiarkan Jungkook berada di arena sendiri saat ini.

.

Mungkin rencana Luhan bisa dikatakan berhasil kali ini, karena setidaknya di saat dirinya harus berhadapan dengan L dan Woohyun. Ketiga temannya di arena sebenarnya hampir menguasai jalannya perlombaan. Dan semua tentu ada harga dari setiap rencana. Karena saat ini-…Luhan bisa membahayakan dirinya dan orang lain mengingat jalan yang ia ambil adalah jalan ramai yang jelas melawan arah.

"Luhan kau sudah bisa kembali ke jalur aman kita. Taehyung sudah tak bisa melanjutkan perlombaan."

Mendengar setidaknya si pembalap handal diantara keempat temannya telah kalah, membuat Luhan seketika menghela lega nafasnya, dan selebihnya-…dia menyerahkan kemenangan mereka pada ketiga temannya.

"Aku akan segera menyusul. Kalian tetap fokus." Katanya memberi instruksi sebelum

" _Astaga.."_

 _Tin….tin…._

Luhan segera membanting stir nya ke kanan lalu kembali ke kiri mengingat ini adalah _track_ lawan arah dengan keramaian lalu lintas yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Luhan! kau baik?"

"Aku bisa menanganinya tapi aku butuh fokus. Jangan berkomunikasi denganku setelah ini." katanya memberitahu dan

 _Pip…_

Luhan mematikan alat komunikasinya, sedikit melihat ke kaca _spion_ dan tersenyum licik menyadari kemampuan Woohyun mengemudi masih jauh dibawahnya.

"Kau yang kedua." Katanya menggumam dan

 _Ckit…!_

Luhan kembali menginjak penuh rem mobilnya, membuat mobil yang datang dari arah berlawanan serta Woohyun yang berada di belakang Luhan sedikit terkejut sebelum

 _Ckit….!_

Kedua mobil yang berada di depan dan belakang Luhan terpaksa menginjak rem sementara Luhan tanpa rasa bersalahnya kembali melajukan mobilnya membuat

 _Brak…!_

Mobil Woohyun dan mobil yang berada tepat didepannya saling menabrak. Dan mengingat kecepatan Woohyun lebih tidak stabil, membuat mobilnya memutar arah dan langsung terhenti di pinggir trotoar jalan.

" _brengsek!"_

Myungso yang melihatnya pun kembali harus dibuat menggeram, mengabaikan Woohyun yang kini tersingkir di trotoar jalan dan

 _Brmmm!_

Dia kembali menginjak kuat gas mobilnya dan

 _BRAK...!_

" _arghh.."_ Luhan mengerang saat bahunya terkilir dan terpaksa membanting stir ke kiri karena tabrakan yang dilakukan L terlampau kuat membuat mobilnya tidak stabil dan seketika menabrak trotoar jalan keluar dari jalur seharusnya.

Dan saat Luhan masih sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, dia melihat L tertawa puas melewatinya dengan keahlian yang tidak bisa diremehkan saat melalui mobil-mobil yang berdatangan lawan arah darinya.

" _shit..!"_

Luhan kembali mengumpat, mengabaikan rasa nyeri di bahu kirinya dengan segera kembali menginjak kuat kopling dan memasukkan _persnelingnya._ Memutar hampir seratus delapan puluh derajat kemudi stirnya sebelum berhasil kembali ke jalan yang bisa membawanya ke garis _finish._

Kekesalan Kyungsoo kembali pada puncaknya saat melihat Luhan berada di belakangnya, dan seolah tidak membuang kesempatan, dia sengaja memancing mobil yang berada di depannya untuk mendekat sebelum dirinya membanting stir ke kiri, membuat Luhan secara otomatis berhadapan langsung dengan mobil yang sengaja diarahkan L menuju ke arahnya.

Awalnya Luhan memejamkan mata karena begitu terkejut, tapi mengingat kesalahannya yang pernah kalah di arena seperti ini membuatnya kembali membuka mata dan tak berniat mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

Luhan menginjak kencang rem mobilnya, lalu kembali menginjak gas nya dengan tangan yang memutar kemudi mobil searah dengan arus yang seharusnya. Membuat si mobil yang hampir menabraknya sedikit tidak tentu arah dan

 _Tin...tin...!_

Dia membunyikan klaksonnya marah pada Luhan. Luhan sendiri tidak menyangka akan berhasil tepat waktu membalikan arah mobilnya. Membuatnya kembali memiliki rencana untuk kembali ke arena menggunakan arah yang benar dan

 _Brrmm..!_

Dia mengabaikan suara mobil yang mengumpat marah padanya, menaikkan kecepatannya untuk kembali ke arena dan meninggalkan Myungsoo yang sepenuhnya terjebak di antara kepadatan lalu lintas dan terlihat sedang berusaha mengejarnya kembali.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya Luhan kembali ke arena, dia menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya dan sedikit tersenyum melihat ketiga temannya masih dengan kecepatan stabil mencapai garis finish.

Luhan sendiri memutuskan untuk sedikit memperlambat lajunya, sampai dia melihat Jungkook yang entah darimana melewati mobilnya dengan cepat dan ketiga temannya juga tampak tidak menyadari keberadaan Jungkook. Membuatnya kembali menginjak kuat gas mobilnya sebelum

 _Ckit..!_

Luhan membuat gerakan menghalau mobil Jungkook tepat di depannya membuat si pengemudi yang terkejut dengan cepat membanting stir ke kanan dan secara otomatis keluar dari arena sementara Baekhyun

 _Tiiinnn_

 _Sementara_ Baekhyun berhasil mencapai _finish_ membuat Luhan tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyembunyikan kepalanya di kemudi mobil. Merasa begitu kelelahan dengan memar yang jelas ia dapatkan di sekitar bahu.

Namun rasa sakitnya seolah menghilang melihat ketiga temannya tengah berpelukan saat ini dan sedang menerima sejumlah uang yang diberikan Sungjare dengan tanda bahwa mereka tidak kehilangan wilayah mereka. Ketiganya masih sibuk merayakan kemenangan mereka sedikit melambai ke arah Luhan, sementara dirinya mengisyaratkan akan menyusul mereka sesaat lagi sebelum ia merasa dua mobil datang berhenti tepat disampingnya.

 _Blam..!_

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit menebak ulah apalagi yang akan diberikan Myungsoo dan teman-temannya kali ini. membuat dirinya juga membuka pintu mobilnya dan

 _Blam..!_

"Apa kalian masih ingin mencari masalah?"

Si ketua menggeleng cepat, sedikit tersenyum sambil mendekati Luhan yang kini terdiam tak mengerti "Sebaliknya. Kami ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu. Kau tetap Luhan yang aku kenal. Dan Songdo serta Namsan tetap menjadi wilayahmu." Katanya mengangkat tangan untuk bersalaman dengan Luhan, membuat Luhan yang awalnya enggan berinteraksi dengan Myungsoo kini hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau juga tetap L yang aku kenal. Kim Myungsoo yang selalu mengakui kekalahannya dari Xi Luhan." katanya mengingatkan membuat L sedikit tertawa karenanya.

"Aku akan menang lain kali. Catat itu!" katanya memperingatkan Luhan dan kembali berjalan memasuki mobilnya

"Ya aku. Aku menunggunya L. Kau tampak hebat dua puluh menit pertama tadi."

"Aku akan tampak hebat di seluruh waktu lain kali." Timpalnya menutup jendela mobil dan

 _Brrmmm..!_

L dan tim nya pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan tim nya yang sedang merayakan kemenangan. Membuat wajah cemas Taecyeon, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya seketika hilang.

"Mereka bilang apa?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya sampai bertemu di lain waktu." Katanya menjawab dan memeluk satu persatu ketiga temannya.

"Terimakasih sudah datang membantu." Katanya menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Kami hanya melakukan apa yang harus kami lakukan. Kami pergi setelah ini." katanya memberitahu Luhan dan Taecyeon sebelum

" _NFS_ merindukan kalian. Setidaknya datanglah malam ini ke _basecamp._ Iya kan Lu?"

Luhan sedikit menatap Taecyeon cukup lama sampai akhirnya kembali menatap kedua temannya yang hanya tersenyum saat ini.

"Ya-..Datanglah malam ini ke _basecamp."_ Katanya kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan

 _Brrmm...!_

Luhan meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang hanya diam menatap kepergiannya "Dia benar-benar mengundang kalian. Datanglah Baek-..Kyung."

Keduanya masih tak memberikan respon, sedikit berpikir sebelum akhirnya menganngguk menyetujui permintaan Taecyeon "Kami akan datang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **BLAM…!**_

Terdengar suara dua mobil menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kencang, membuat keempat remaja yang tengah menunggu cemas di _basecamp_ mereka sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya satu persatu menghambur keluar _basecamp_ untuk menyambut kedatangan hyung mereka.

Wajah cemas keempatnya semakin bertambah tatkala melihat mobil-mobil _sport_ milik Luhan dan Taecyeon nyaris tidak berbentuk dengan kondisi lecet dan mesin yang hampir bisa dikatakan rusak total, membuat keempatnya hanya bisa diam dan tak berani bertanya pada hyung mereka terutama Luhan yang terlihat menyeramkan saat ini.

"Kenapa kalian diam? Aku jarang melihat kalian tak bersuara seperti ini."

Melihat Luhan sedikit memegangi bahunya sambil meringis membuat remaja tertinggi yang berada di _basecamp NFS_ segera menghampiri Luhan dan membantunya berjalan, membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa namun tak menolak bantuan dari remaja yang sudah ia anggap adiknya "Aku baik Jae."

"Aku tahu hyung. Hanya membantumu berjalan." Katanya memapah Luhan membuat Luhan tak tahan lagi untuk menceritakan kabar baik pada keempat adiknya.

"Namsan dan Songdo akan tetap menjadi wilayah kita."

" _eh?_ Apa maksudmu hyung?"

Kali ini Taeyong yang berbicara, sedikit membantu Jaehyun menolong Luhan untuk duduk sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Luhan penuh harap

"Kita akan medapatkan uang jika ada yang ingin memakai tempat kita sebagai latihan, kita juga tidak perlu membayar pajak Sungjae secara berlebihan dan yang paling penting-…Kita akan tetap berlatih di dua tempat yang sangat layak kita jadikan tempat untuk menguji kemampuan kita."

"Benarkah hyung? Benarkah? Aku tidak perlu berlatih secara ilegal kan?"

"Tidak Mark-…Kau akan tetap berlatih di tempat favoritmu!"

"Astaga! Kau yang terbaik Hyung!"

Dan keempat remaja itu pun berhamburan memeluk Luhan erat membuat Luhan benar-benar tak bisa mengungkapkan melihat kebahagiaan adik-adiknya mendengar kabar gembira yang ia dan teman-temannya bawa.

"Hey-…Jangan hanya berterimakasih padaku."

" _ah-_ Kau benar hyung! Taec hyunggg…kau juga yang terbaik."

Dan seperti magnet, keempatnya kini berlari menghambur memeluk Taecyeon membuat si ahli mesin hanya tertawa senang sambil menatap penuh terimakasih pada Luhan yang kini memandangnya penuh arti.

"Kami berdua tidak akan menang tanpa bantuan mereka."

Keempat remaja itu sedikit bertanya dengan pernyataan Taecyeon, membuat mereka mengikuti arah telunjuk Taecyeon yang menunjukkan dua mobil _sport_ yang lain sedang menuju ke arah mereka dan

 _Ckit...!_

Kedua mobil berwarna merah dan biru keluaran Mazda terbaru itu pun berhenti tepat di _basecamp_ mereka. dan tak jauh berbeda dengan _Audy_ milik Luhan dan _Benz_ Taecyeon yang remuk redam. Kedua mobil balap itu juga terlihat hancur nyaris tak berbentuk jika tidak tertutupi kesan elegan yang memang diberikan sebagai ciri khas dari mobil keluaran terbaru mereka.

Keempatnya masih menebak siapa yang berada di dalam mobil sampai kedua dari si pengemudi keluar dari mobil dan

"BAEK HYUNG! DIO HYUNG!"

Ten adalah remaja pertama yang langsung mengenali sosok kedua hyung favoritnya. Hyung yang pertama kali mengajaknya bergabung di _NFS_ dan membuatnya memiliki penghasilan untuk setidaknya bertahan hidup di negara asing untuknya.

Dan setelahnya ketiga yang lain ikut memnghambur memeluk kedatangan dua hyung mereka yang memutuskan untuk pergi setelah bersitegang dengan Luhan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Hyung. Kau terlihat semakin _errr._ Cantik!"

 _Pletak!_

Pukulan telak diterima Jaehyun di kepalanya karena mengatakan Baekhyun cantik. Membuat gelak tawa seketika terdengar di _basecamp_ mereka dan sedikit membuat Luhan tertegun menyadari kalau daripada dirinya, Baekhyun, Dio dan Taecyeon-..adalah yang paling dibutuhkan adik-adiknya.

"Kau akan kembali bergabung dengan _NFS_ kan hyung?"

" _No._ Kami hanya mampir melihat keadaan kalian."

"Tapi hyung-..."

"Kami ini sudah pergi meninggalkan kalian. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk kalian kembali menerima kami lagi." timpal Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap bangga pertumbuhan adik-adiknya yang terlihat semakin matang dan dewasa.

"Tapi kau sudah membantu kami malam ini. jadi kenapa tetap memutuskan untuk pergi?"

"Tidak ada alasan yang pasti, kami hanya-..."

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang meminta kalian kembali."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening saat Luhan menginterupsi dan berjalan mendekati kerumunan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo-...Menatap kedua temannya tak berkedip sampai akhirnya berhadapan langsung dengan kedua teman yang hampir setahun ini selalu ia sebut penghianat.

"Aku minta maaf tidak hadir malam itu. Aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian terluka malam itu. Aku-..." katanya sedikit tercekat sebelum akhirnya kembali meneruskan kalimatnya

"Aku minta maaf untuk semua sifat arogan dan egoisku yang membuat kalian muak. Aku mohon maafkan aku dan kembalilah pada kami jika kalian bersedia. Tempat ini milik kalian juga. Tempat ini cerita kita dan tempat ini adalah tempat dimana keluarga kecil kita berkumpul. Jadi pulanglah Baek-...Kyungie.." katanya sedikit memohon namun tak terlalu berharap mengingat pertengkaran mereka malam itu bisa dikatakan sangat mengerikan dan merusak segalanya.

Luhan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya merasa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak sudi kembali padanya sampai dia merasa tubuhnya ditarik oleh dua orang secara bersamaan, membuatnya sedikit membelalak dan tersenyum menyadari kedua sahabatnya mungkin telah memaafkan dirinya.

"Kami pulang Lu." Gumam keduanya bersamaan dan memeluk erat Luhan yang mau tak mau tertawa sangat bahagia saat ini "Terimakasih sudah pulang." Timpalnya membalas pelukan kedua temannya sampai

" _yeey...!_ KELUARGA KITA KEMBALI!"

Semua adik-adik mereka termasuk Taecyeon ikut memeluk Luhan,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Membuat seluruh wajah terlihat sangat bahagia tanpa terkecuali.

Dan Luhan-..Dia sedikit banyak berharap bahwa keluarga kecilnya dengan ketiga teman kecilnya. Suatu saat nanti bisa bersama. Walau itu hampir tidak mungkin, tapi dia berharap bisa menjadi Luhan yang mengatakan seluruh kebenaran tanpa harus membohongi ketiga temannya lebih jauh tentang dunia malamnya pada ketiga temannya.

"Dan aku rasa kita harus merayakan hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai bersama?"

Semuanya tentu mengangguk setuju. Semua-..Kecuali Luhan tentu saja. Dia terpaksa menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat waktu sudah terlalu larut untuk tetap tinggal, membuat rona kecewa jelas terlihat pada masing-masing wajah anggota keluarganya.

"Kalian tahu kan? Hidupku tidak hanya seperti ini. Aku juga memiliki hidup lain yang harus aku jaga." Katanya sedikit menjauh untuk mengambil tas, seragam serta kunci mobilnya. Melewati teman-temannya dengan sedikit rasa bersalah sebelum kembali berhenti melangkah dan sedikit menoleh

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah. Aku akan bergabung lain kali." Katanya memberitahu dan tak lama

 _Brrmm...!_

Luhan benar-benar pergi kali ini. mengabaikan raut kecewa wajah anggotanya dan pergi untuk tidak membuat hidupnya yang lain terusik atau terganggu.

"Apa dia masih sangat mempedulikan ketiga temannya?" Kyungsoo sedikit mengepalkan tangannya bertanya entah pada temannya.

"Ya dan tak berkurang sama sekali."

"Aku akan merebut Luhan sepenuhnya dari mereka kalau begitu." Timpal Baekhyun yang kini juga berjalan ke mobilnya meninggalkan anggotanya yang lain.

"Aku mau mengadakan pesta jika Luhan bersama kita. Jika tidak-...Simpan untuk nanti." Katanya mengerling dan tak lama

 _Brrm...!_

Dia juga meninggalkan _Basecamp_ merubah seketika _mood_ anggota yang lain yang kini memutuskan untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau masih membiarkan Luhan hidup di dua dunia seperti ini?"

Taecyeon yang merasa disalahkan Kyungsoo pun sedikit menoleh sebelum akhirnya tertawa getir mencoba untuk tidak disalahkan saat ini "Karena semakin aku menariknya ke dunia kita secara utuh maka semakin jauh pula Luhan dari jangkauan kita." Katanya menjawab membuat Kyungsoo semakin berniat untuk benar-benar merebut Luhan dari ketiga temannya yang sudah pasti sangatlah egois menentukan bagaimana Luhan harus menjalani hidupnya.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

 _Cklek..!_

Tak beberapa lama Luhan sudah kembali ke rumah baru yang belum lama ia tempati bersama ketiga temannya. Sedikit berdebar menyadari mobil Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sudah terparkir di garasi rumah mereka dan menebak kalau akan ada seribu pertanyaan yang harus ia jawab mengenai kemana dirinya pergi malam ini.

Dan merasa tebakannya meleset, Luhan malah merasa sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi di rumah barunya. Karena Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang biasanya akan tetap menunggunya pulang dan menanyakan banyak hal padanya. Bukan seperti ini-..Rumah mereka terlihat gelap dan sepi, hanya lampu temaram yang dinyalakan disertai bunyi detak jam yang membuat suasana sepi semakin terasa.

Luhan pun berusaha mengabaikan perasaan mengganjalnya sampai dia mendengar

 _Guk..guk..._

Suara anjing yang ia tebak milik Vivi menggonggong ke arahnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit menoleh dan mengernyit karena bukan hanya majikannya yang bersikap aneh namun sang peliharaan juga seperti menjauhinya atau lebih tepatnya takut pada dirinya.

 _Guk...Guk..._

"Kau memanggilku tapi kenapa tidak berlari ke arahku." Katanya berjalan menghampiri kandang Vivi sebelum akhirnya berjongkok untuk mengusap sayang kepala anjing milik Sehun saat ini.

 _Guk.._

Dahi Luhan mengernyit menyadari gonggongan Vivi semakin melemah dan si anjing putih seolah menghindar dari usapannya, sedikit membuatnya terdiam sampai dia menyadari kalau si anjing kecil memang terlihat takut padanya karena belum lama ini dia bersikap jahat pada Vivi dengan mengabaikan kehadirannya.

Luhan pun sedikit memandang bersalah si anjing kecil sebelum menghela dalam nafasnya dan membawa Vivi ke pelukannya "Aku jahat ya?" katanya bertanya namun tentu saja diabaikan Vivi yang sedang sibuk mencari posisi nyaman di pelukan Luhan.

"Kemari nak. Maafkan Lulu bersikap tidak adil padamu. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu bersedih lagi." katanya kembali mengangkat Vivi dan mencium telak bibir si anjing kecil yang entah mengapa kembali terlihat bersemangat saat ini.

"Dan sebagai permintaan maaf dariku. Malam ini kita tidur bersama. Oke?" katanya bergumam senang sebelum kembali menggendong Vivi kekamarnya setelah memastikan Janggu dan Monggu tertidur nyenyak di kandang masing-masing.

"Kalian juga harus mimpi indah." Katanya bergumam menahan diri untuk tidak memasuki satu persatu kamar teman kecilnya. Dia tahu ketiga temannya sedang marah saat ini, dan dia juga tahu satu-satunya cara agar suasana mengerikan ini cepat berakhir hanyalah dengan tidak memperburuk keadaan saat ini.

"Aku menyayangi kalian. Sampai nanti."

Dan tak lama Luhan berlari menaiki tangga dengan membawa Vivi kekamarnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau si pemilik anjing sedari awal memperhatikan dirinya dari jauh. Sedikit kecewa karena benar Luhannya pergi ke kehidupan yang ia rahasiakan dan pulang dengan keadaan berantakan sementara dirinya tak bisa menegur atau bertanya lebih jauh jika tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin buruk.

"Kami juga menyayangimu – _tidak-_ Aku rasa aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Sehun tak berkedip memandang Luhan yang sudah memasuki kamarnya, sedikit berujar lirih berharap suatu saat nanti perasasan cintanya terbalas agar bisa menolong Luhan untuk tidak menjalani hidup yang sepertinya berbahaya untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua bulan kemudian….**_

Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa baru yang berjalan bergerombol memasuki universitas kenamaan yang menjadi favorit untuk hampir semua siswa yang berada pada tingkat akhir Menengah atas. Tak jarang ada beberapa orang tua yang rela mengeluarkan uang dalam jumlah tak wajar hanya untuk memasukkan putra dan putri mereka ke universitas sekelas _SM University._

Jika yang mengeluarkan uang bisa dikatakan cukup banyak, maka beberapa siswa dan siswi yang masuk karena kemampuan dan _skill_ yang mereka miliki juga tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Mendapatkan beasiswa tanpa dipungut sedikit pun biaya bisa menjadi kebanggan sendiri untuk siswa dan siswi yang mendapatkannya. Merasa begitu beruntung walau kesenjangan sosial jelas terlihat antara si kaya raya dan si penerima beasiswa.

Jika si kaya raya menggunakan mobil dan supir pribadi di hari pertama mereka. Maka si penerima beasiswa hanya akan berjalan kaki dari halte setelah turun dari bis menuju ke universitas baru mereka.

Dan hal itu juga yang kini dirasakan oleh seorang gadis berkulit pucat yang terlihat kelelahan berjalan dari halte menuju ke dalam universitasnya. Berkeringat dan terengah. Itulah yang tergambar dan terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya yang terlihat begitu pucat.

Gadi itu sakit? _Jawabannya_ Ya.

Untuk gadis berusia delapan belas tahun yang memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya, memang tak mudah untuknya hidup secara normal seperti teman-teman seusianya yang begitu sehat Membuat si gadis menjadi sulit untuk berjalan jauh walau hanya berjarak satu sampai tiga meter dari halte menuju ke dalam universitasnya yang baru.

Namanya Park Jiyeon-...dia bisa dikatakan memiliki banyak teman yang menyayanginya dan terus datang menolongnya karena dirinya bisa dikategorikan mudah bergaul dan tidak membedakan teman.

Dia hanya gadis biasa yang ingin dicintai dan diperhatikan secara normal pada umumnya. Tapi semenjak kecelakaan mengerikan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya, si gadis sama sekali tak memiliki sanak saudara yang sudi berbagi tawa atau sekedar menanyakan kabar padanya. Tidak ada yang repot-repot bersikap baik padanya kecuali-...

 _Ckit...!_

Kecuali satu pria yang begitu peduli padanya tengah keluar dari dalam mobil yang diberhentikan di tempat khusus membuat si gadis sedikit tersenyum mengagumi sosok teman kecilnya yang benar-benar tumbuh menjadi pria yang begitu tampan. Bukan hanya tampan-...Teman kecilnya juga begitu baik dan terus menolong dirinya disaat sulit yang ia hadapi seorang diri.

"Kai-...Kenapa mereka terus memperhatikan kita?"

Jiyeon kembali tersenyum menyadari teman kecilnya akan selalu dikelilingi oleh ketiga teman kecilnya yang lain. Sedikit memperhatikan si pria cantik yang sangat membencinya bahkan di usia mereka yang masih berumur lima tahun kala itu. Matanya terus memperhatikan si pria yang memiliki mata yang sangat indah kini berjalan berdampingan dengan pria yang mempunyai warna kulit agak gelap dibanding ketiga pria lainnya.

"Anggap saja kita anggota _flower boys_." Timpal pria paling tinggi sedikit menoleh ke belakang membuat Luhan – _si pria cantik-_ sedikit mencibir geram karenanya "Aku pria sejati!" katanya sedikit ingin memukul Chanyeol sebelum matanya membelalak menyadari kedua temannya kini tengah berlari entah kemana "KALIAN MAU KEMANA?"

"Noona Lu-...Banyak Noona cantik." Gumam Kai memberitahu Luhan menunjuk kerumunan para gadis cantik yang sebagian merupakan kakak kelas mereka saat di sekolah menengah atas dan sebagian merupakan teman sekelas mereka.

" _ck._ Memalukan sekali!"

Luhan kembali mencibir kesal dengan mata yang begitu memicing saat ini. Bukan karena Kai dan Chanyeol mengganggu noona tersebut, tapi karena saat ini dirinya kembali harus berdua dengan Sehun yang sudah beberapa hari ini balik menyerangnya dengan tak berbicara maupun menyapa dirinya sama sekali.

"Kau mau terus berdiri disini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak perlu menungguku. Aku bisa jalan sendi-... _YAK!"_ katanya berteriak melihat Sehun pergi meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja.

Pagi ini adalah pagi terburuk untuk Luhan. Pertama dia benci harus kembali berkutat dengan banyak pelajaran. Kedua dia tidak suka keramaian. Ketiga dia benci sendirian. Keempat Oh Sehun benar-benar penyebab poin nomor dua dan nomor tiga saat ini-..Membuat Luhan benar-benar tidak menyukai berada di lingkungan barunya.

Sementara melihat Luhan menggerutu kesal pada Sehun-...Ingin sekali rasanya si gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan dan Sehun menghampiri keduanya. Sekedar berbicara normal tanpa harus merasa takut karena Luhan begitu membencinya bahkan disaat usia mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk saling membenci.

Kaki si gadis sudah melangkah mendekati si pria cantik, namun baru beberapa langkah dia melihat Luhan berpindah tempat menghampiri seseorang yang kini bersembunyi di gerbang pintu masuk khusus pejalan kaki di universitasnya.

"Kim Minho? Kau disini juga?"

Yang disapa hanya meresponnya dengan gugup dengan tangan yang terus mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya. "Hey kau mencari apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Kenapa kau repot-repot bertanya padaku. Kau sombong arogan menyebalkan!"

Luhan memijat kepalanya berusaha untuk tidak terpancing si kutu buku yang belum lama ia paksa untuk memberikan kunci jawaban di hari mereka melakukan ujian akhir kala itu.

" _Ck!_ Aku menyesal menyapa pria idiot sepertimu. Dan aku pastikan-..apapun yang kau cari pasti akan membuat namamu jelek pagi ini." katanya sedikit mengancam sebelum

"Aku tidak membawa dasiku. Aku yakin sudah meletakkannya di tas. Tapi tidak ada."

Mendengar celotehan konyol Minho, membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan tak lama kembali berjalan mendekati teman sekelasnya "Dasi?"

"Ya. Dasi-..Apa kau tuli?"

"Demi Tuhan hanya karena dasi dan kini kau berdiri seperti orang bodoh disini?"

"Aku bukan kau sialan! Aku disini karena beasiswa bukan karena menghamburkan uang seperti dirimu. Aku tidak bisa membuat namaku jelek di hari pertama, Aku-..."

Celotehan Minho seketika terhenti saat merasa sebuah dasi berada di wajahnya saat ini, membuat matanya berbinar lalu kemudian menatap Luhan yang berbalik tak mengenakan dasi saat ini "Berhenti mengeluh dan cepat masuk." Katanya kembali berjalan meninggalkan Minho yang sangat tak mempercayai penglihatannya saat ini.

Dia mengenal Luhan sebagai sosok arogan hampir tiga tahun hidupnya. Sosok yang selalu menindasnya dan dengan seenaknya meminta kunci jawaban darinya. Luhan juga bukan tipe yang mau berbaik hati meminjamkan barang atau bahkan sepeser uang pun pada siswa miskin sepertinya. Membuatnya sedikit merasa terkejut sebelum

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Lu?"

Luhan hanya menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali berjalan ke kerumunan Mahasiswa baru "Seperti yang kau bilang-...Aku disini karena uang. Jadi ini perkara mudah untukku."

"Terimakasih Luhan!"

Luhan hanya mengangkat sekilas bahunya sebelum mengabaikan Minho yang kini memakai dasinya untuk segera berkumpul.

Dan lagi-...Luhan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kalau si gadis yang merupakan teman pertama Sehun terus memperhatikannya, sedikit tersenyum dan semakin yakin jika Luhan tidak terlalu menakutkan seperti yang ada di pikirannya selama ini.

"SEMUA MAHASISWA BARU BERKUMPUL!"

Mendengar teriakan kakak kelas mereka, membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang masih berkerumun segera berbaris rapi, begitu pula dengan Jiyeon yang kini menghambur ke tempat mahasiswi baru sepertinya berkumpul.

"Kami akan membagikan jadwal acara perkenalan kita selama tiga hari ke depan, dan seluruh mahasiwa baru diwajibkan untuk hadir tanpa terkecuali. Dan sebelum itu-...Kami akan memeriksa kelengkapan atribut Sekolah menengah kalian sesuai peraturan yang tertulis."

" _Ck._ Sangat tidak penting."

Beberapa siswa yang berdiri di samping Luhan tampak mencibir mendengar celotehan Luhan, membuat Luhan menatap marah pada mereka sebelum senior mereka berkeliling dan

"Yifan Sunbae-...Ada Mahasiswa baru yang tidak menggunakan _name tag_ dan dasi Sekolah menengahnya."

Terdengar seorang asisten Mahasiswa mengadukan Luhan yang memasang wajah menantang saat ini "Hey Sunbae-...Kau seperti pecundang untukku!"

"YAK!"

"KIM JUNMYEON JAGA SIKAP!"

Si asisten yang Luhan ketahui bernama Junmyeon itu pun terlihat menggeram marah menatapnya, namun seolah tak mau mengalah Luhan tetap memasang wajah menyebalkannya menatap si pria dengan penampilan sempurnanya yang masih menatap geram padanya.

"Bawa dia kedepan! Agar teman-temannya tahu contoh yang tidak boleh diikuti."

Junmyeon pun menarik paksa lengan Luhan maju kedepan, membuat Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berbaris didepan sedikit membelalak karenanya "Bukankah atribut Luhan lengkap saat kita berangkat tadi?" Kai sedikit menyenggol Chanyeol yang mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku memasangkan dasi dan _nametag_ nya. Jadi tidak mungkin atributnya tidak lengkap."

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai lengkap atributmu?"

"Tidak penting." Katanya menjawab asal membuat sang senior mati-matian untuk tidak memaki Luhan didepan teman-temannya.

"Apa kau tahu hukuman di hari pertama selalu sangat melelahkan."

"Aku tahu. Jadi cepat hukum aku. Jangan banyak bicara!"

"KAU!"

Yifan kembali menahan Junmyeon yang terihat tak bisa menahan emosinya, membuat masing-masing dari Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol dengan cepat membuka dasi mereka lalu membuangnya asal dan berjalan santai menuju ke depan lapangan.

"KENAPA KALIAN DISINI? CEPAT MASUK KEDALAM BARISAN!"

Ketiganya kembali memainkan kerah mereka seolah menunjukkan kalau atribut mereka juga tidak lengkap dan berdiri dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol di samping Luhan sementara Kai mengambil tempat di samping Sehun. "Kami juga harus di hukum kan?" gumam Sehun berdiri disamping Luhan dan berbicara nyaris membuat Luhan meremang karena suaranya begitu dingin.

"Kalian benar-benar!-...SIAPA LAGI YANG TIDAK MEMAKAI ATRIBUT LENGKAP."

"..."

Hening dan tidak ada yang menjawab. Membuat Yifan sebagai ketua komisi disiplin Mahasiswa terpaksa mengeluarkan hukuman untuk mahasiswa baru yang tidak mengikuti peraturan bahkan di hari pertama mereka. "Baiklah-...Kalian lihat kan? Keempat orang ini tidak pantas dicontoh. Berbicara tidak sopan dan tidak mengenakan atribut lengkap. Kalian tidak bisa bersikap seenaknya disini sekalipun ayah kalian Komisaris atau penyumbang terbesar di yayasan ini. MENGERTI?!"

"Y-ya Sunbaenim!"

Semua menjawab kompak membuat Yifan kembali memandang keempat adik kelas yang sudah membuat ulah di hari pertama mereka "Hukuman untuk kalian adalah-..."

"SUNBAE!"

Terdengar sebuah suara menginterupsi, membuat emosi Junmyeon yang masih belum stabil kembali meluap merasa seseorang terus mengganggu hukuman untuk bocah tengik didepannya saat ini.

"ADA APA?" katanya menoleh dan melihat dua mahasiswa sedang mengankat tangannya.

"Kami juga tidak memakai atribut lengkap. Kami juga harus dihukum."

"Aku benar-benar akan gila." Gumam Junmyeon kembali menghampiri Mahasiswa pembuat ulah dan

"CEPAT MAJU KEDEPAN!"

Kedua mahasiswa itu menutup telinganya, sedikit mencibir sebelum akhirnya berjalan menyusul tempat Luhan dan ketiga temannya berada "Kenapa dia suka sekali berteriak."

"Hey Luhan,"

Luhan masih menundukkan kepalanya sampai salah satu dari dua orang yang maju ke depan mereka memanggil namanya membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan begitu terkejut mendapati dua orang sahabatnya tengah melambai padanya dengan seluruh senyum di wajah mereka

"Baek?-...Kyung?"

Mendengar Luhan menyapa seseorang begitu akrab, membuat ketiga pria disampingnya menoleh secara _refleks_ menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi sebelum Sehun mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya "Kau mengenal mereka?"

Luhan sedikit menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian, merasa bingung harus menjawab apa sebelum matanya kembali menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sedikit menantang menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Luhan.

"Ya aku mengenal mereka." katanya menjawab lirih membuat dua wajah didepannya tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Luhan sementara tiga wajah yang berada di samping Luhan tampak mengernyit tak mengerti darimana Luhan mengenal dua orang didepan mereka.

Sedikit bertanya-tanya karena untuk kali pertamanya, Luhan memanggil seseorang dengan begitu akrab tanpa ada nada kebencian didalamnya.

.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Nah kan akhirnya pada ngumpul! Chanbaek Kaisoonya ditemuin._

 _Nextnya Luhan yang uring-uringan kkkk_

 _pada gasabar encehnya yakk? kkk..Tenyang diusahakan secepatnya adegan hotie hotie nagihnya :p_

 _Waitme yach muachh_

 _._

 _Happy reading n review lovesss_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previous**_

 _Kalian benar-benar!-...SIAPA LAGI YANG TIDAK MEMAKAI ATRIBUT LENGKAP."_

 _"SUNBAE!"_

 _Terdengar sebuah suara menginterupsi, membuat emosi Junmyeon yang masih belum stabil kembali meluap merasa seseorang terus mengganggu hukuman untuk bocah tengik didepannya saat ini._

 _"ADA APA?" katanya menoleh dan melihat dua mahasiswa sedang mengankat tangannya._

 _"Kami juga tidak memakai atribut lengkap. Kami juga harus dihukum."_

 _"Aku benar-benar akan gila." Gumam Junmyeon kembali menghampiri Mahasiswa pembuat ulah dan_

 _"CEPAT MAJU KEDEPAN!"_

 _Kedua mahasiswa itu menutup telinganya, sedikit mencibir sebelum akhirnya berjalan menyusul tempat Luhan dan ketiga temannya berada "Kenapa dia suka sekali berteriak."_

 _"Hey Luhan,"_

 _Luhan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa takut pada Sehun dan kedua temannya terpaksa mengabaikan dua orang yang menyusul mereka sampai salah satu dari mereka memanggil Luhan membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan begitu terkejut mendapati dua orang sahabatnya tengah melambai padanya dengan seluruh senyum di wajah mereka_

 _"Baek?-...Kyung?"_

 _Mendengar Luhan menyapa seseorang begitu akrab, membuat ketiga pria disampingnya menoleh secara_ _refleks_ _menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi sebelum Sehun mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya "Kau mengenal mereka?"_

 _Luhan sedikit menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian, merasa bingung harus menjawab apa sebelum matanya kembali menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sedikit menantang menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Luhan._

 _"Ya aku mengenal mereka." katanya menjawab lirih membuat dua wajah didepannya tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Luhan sementara tiga wajah yang berada di samping Luhan tampak mengernyit tak mengerti darimana Luhan mengenal dua orang didepan mereka._

 _Sedikit bertanya-tanya karena untuk kali pertamanya, Luhan memanggil seseorang dengan begitu akrab tanpa ada nada kebencian didalamnya._

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort

Length : Chapter(s)

Rate : T & M

YAOI

.

Typo(s)

.

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tap...Tap..._

Terlihat peluh sudah membasahi wajah si pria cantik yang kini berlari ke suatu tempat untuk menemui dua orang sahabatnya yang tak seharusnya berada di Universitas tempatnya melanjutkan pendidikan. Sedikit menggeram hebat dengan wajah pucat yang jelas terlihat di wajahnya yang cantik dan tampan sekaligus. Dia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa kedua temannya di dunianya yang lain bisa berada disini. Dan tak membuang kesempatan saat jam istirhat tiba dengan meminta kedua temannya menunggu di lantai atas universitas mereka yang baru.

 _Cklek...!_

"Hey Lu. Kau datang."

Merasa tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya membuat si pria cantik sedikit menatap marah pada teman-temannya. Berlari cepat ke arah pria bermata besar dan

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI!?"

Dia mencengkram erat kemeja Kyungsoo. Sedikit menatap marah namun malah terdengar tawa dari temannya yang juga memiliki wajah tampan dan cantik di waktu bersamaan. " _Wae?_ Merasa terganggu?" katanya menantang membuat cengkraman Luhan di kemejanya semakin menguat.

"Kalian gila! Kenapa kalian ada disini?-...APA YANG SEBENARNYA KALIAN LAKU-..."

 _BRAK...!_

Belum selesai Luhan berbicara, sahabatnya yang lain juga terlihat sama marahnya dengan Luhan. Dia memaksa lepas cengkraman Luhan pada Kyungsoo dan sedikit mendorongnya keras saat ini "Kami juga melanjutkan pendidikan. Apa jelas?"

"Tapi kenapa di tempat yang sama denganku dan ketiga temanku?"

"Pikirmu hanya kalian yang bisa melanjutkan sekolah disini _HAH?_ Kami bebas menentukan dimana kami akan melanjutkan sekolah. Jadi jangan terlalu kecewa karena keberadaan kami disini."

"Bukan seperti itu Baek. Sungguh." Katanya berusaha menjelaskan dan berjalan mendekati kedua sahabatnya yang jelas terluka dengan sikapnya saat ini.

"Lalu apa? Bahkan wajahmu memucat saat melihat kami. Apa kami terlihat seperti hantu untukmu?"

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalian akan berada disini. Aku-..."

"Sudahlah. Kau benar-benar menjadi egois jika itu menyangkut ketiga temanmu. Abaikan kami jika kau takut. Tapi jangan salahkan kami bertiga jika kehidupan malam kita terungkap karena ulahmu sendiri."

"Bertiga?"

"Ya. Kami-..."

"Luhan?"

Merasa mengenali suara yang juga familiar untuknya membuat si pria cantik yang sedang sangat bingung kembali menoleh, sedikit berharap kalau tebakannya meleset namun kembali harus menghela nafas saat yang terjadi hari ini berkebalikan dengan apa yang diingnkannya. _"Taec?"_

"Jangan terlalu terkejut Lu. Kami bilang kami bertiga kan?"

" _aku bisa gila-...Aku-..._ KENAPA KALIAN TIBA-TIBA TERTARIK MELANJUTKAN PENDIDIKAN?!"

Suaranya kembali meninggi. Membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memijat kasar kening mereka sementara Taecyeon merasa sedikit tak enak hati pada Luhan mengenai keberadaan dirinya yang jelas menginginkan Luhan menjadi bagian seutuhnya dari _NFS,_ dan tak terlalu mementingkan keberadaan ketiga temannya.

"Ada tiga alasan kenapa kami memutuskan berada disini bersamamu. Pertama karena kau. Kedua karena kau dan ketiga karena Kau. Apa sudah jelas?"

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menjadi egois seperti ini?"

"EGOIS KAU BILANG?!-...Kau yang egois LUHAN! Kau terus menjaga perasaan ketiga temanmu tanpa memikirkan perasaan kami. Jadi saat kami datang tepat di depan ketiga temanmu. Kau ketakutan!-...Kenapa? karena kau takut mereka tahu siapa dirimu. KAU JELAS BUKAN DIRIMU JIKA BERSAMA MEREKA. JADI KENAPA KAU BERTAHAN DENGAN MEREKA?!"

Luhan sedikit tertohok mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terus bergantian memojokkan dirinya. Sedikit membenarkan ucapan kedua temannya mengenai dirinya yang tak pernah menjadi dirinya jika bersama Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Tapi apa perlu seperti ini? Tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan ketiga temannya seolah ingin menunjukkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Dan menyadari hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Luhan marah pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo bahkan Taecyeon sekalipun. Menatap ketiganya dengan kecewa sebelum akhirnya tersenyum getir memberitahu ketiganya "Kalian tahu benar mereka adalah prioritasku. Aku tidak bisa membuat mereka kecewa padaku. Jadi jaga sikap kalian selama kalian berada disini. Mengerti?"

" _huh?_ Jaga sikap? Kenapa kami harus menjaga sikap? Kami tahu semua tentang mereka. lalu kenapa mereka tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kami. ITU TIDAK ADIL LUHAN!"

"KYUNGSOO CUKUP!"

Keempatnya kini terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Tak mau saling menatap karena akan berakhir bertengkar hebat setelahnya. Luhan masih begitu tak mengerti dengan maksud kedatangan ketiga temannya. Sementara Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Taecyeon hanya berusaha membuat keberadaan mereka diakui di dunia normal tanpa harus menunggu malam untuk mengakui keberadaan mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih menatap marah pada Luhan, namun saat mata mereka bertatapan dengan Taecyeon. Mereka tahu seharusnya tidak memaksa Luhan terlalu cepat lebih jauh bahkan di hari pertama kedatangan mereka. Keempatnya masih menolak bersuara sampai

 _Ting..ting..!_

Terdengar suara bel yang ditujukan untuk Mahasiswa baru berbunyi. Membuat Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama yang melangkah diikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya "Kami minta maaf karena tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggumu. Tapi sungguh-...Kami tidak berniat jahat padamu." katanya memberitahu Luhan dan mengerling Taecyeon untuk segera pergi.

Taecyeon pun mengangguk mengerti sebelum akhirnya mengikuti kedua temannya untuk kembali berkumpul sebagai mahasiswa baru dan bertemu langsung dengan ketiga pria yang selalu dijaga perasaanya oleh Luhan. Merasa sedikit iri namun tentu tak bisa mengabaikan rasa senangnya karena bantuan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo-...Dirinya bisa melanjutkan pendidikan dan memiliki kehidupan yang sama dengan Luhan. Dua kehidupan yang jelas bertolak belakang namun selalu membuat Luhan bahagia menjalaninya.

.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membagi masing-masing dari kalian menjadi dua kelompok. Dan setelah pembagian kelompok selesai, kalian boleh pulang untuk mempersiapkan peralatan dan mengingat perkiraan cuaca akan terjadi hujan lebat esok hari kalian bisa menyiapkan pakaian hangat untuk perjalanan kita."

Luhan kembali harus dibuat keringat dingin karena pernyataan sang ketua komisi disiplin Mahasiswa didepannya. Sedikit menggerutu kenapa mereka harus melakukan perjalanan yang mengatasnamakan kebersamaan sebagai mahasiswa baru. Membuat dirinya yang sudah berniat untuk tidak mengikuti satupun kegiatan kemahasiswaan terpaksa membatalkan niatnya mengingat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Taecyeon kini berada di sekitar Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Dan tentu saja-...Dirinya tak bisa membiarkan keenam orang tersebut berinteraksi secara berlebihan jika tidak ingin melihat pertengkaran diantara teman-temannya.

"Suho akan membacakan nama kelompok untuk kalian. Jadi dengarkan dengan baik karena kami tidak akan berbaik hati mengulang. Dan satu hal lagi-...Kelompok yang kami bagikan adalah mutlak dan tak dapat diganggu gugat mengingat ini acara untuk meniadakan kesenjangan sosial di antara kalian semua. MENGERTI?!"

"Ya _Sunbaenim,"_

Mendengar seluruh adik kelasnya menjawab, membuat Wu Yifan atau ketua komite disiplin perwakilan Mahasiswa yang biasa dipanggil Kris sedikit tersenyum senang sebelum memberi aba-aba pada Suho untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Baiklah-...Aku akan mulai membacakan kelompok untuk kalian."

"Nam Woohyun dan Bobby."

" _Namu?"_ Luhan sedikit mencari keberadaan si pemilik nama dan begitu terkejut mendapati lawannya bahkan berada di satu tempat dengannya. Membuat kepalanya seketika berputar dan merasa begitu kesal untuk pengaturan sistem pembelajaran yang akan ia lakukan untuk beberapa tahun kedepan.

"Kim Myungsoo dan Baek Suzy."

" _Ya..ya.._ Setelah ini nama V dan Kook juga akan disebut." Katanya bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya dan tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Taecyeon yang terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Luhan.

"Kim Taehyung dan Kim Seok Jin."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang bergerak risih di tempat duduknya sedikit menoleh untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang yang biasa dipanggil V dan begitu menggeram saat si pria yang baru dua bulan lalu berhadapan dengannya kini terlihat menyeringai menatapnya. "Kenapa kita tidak tahu mereka juga mendaftar disini."

"Aku rasa kau berjodoh dengan V."

" _DO Kyungsoo. Kau-.."_

"Kim Minseok dan Kim Jongdae"

"JANGAN ADA YANG BERBICARA!"

Baekhun yang masih mencibir Kyungsoo tampak salah tingkah, sedikit menyenggol kasar pundak sahabatnya yang hanya tertawa tertunduk saat ini.

"Selanjutnya-...Jeon Jungkook dan Kang Seulgi."

"Mereka lengkap." Gumam Kyungsoo terkekeh sebelum

"Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin."

 _Uhuk-.._

Terlihat Kyungsoo tersedak minumannya saat namanya dan nama pria yang ia tebak adalah teman Luhan dijadikan satu kelompok. "Baek-.."

"Iya dia Kai-...teman Luhan. Aku rasa kau berjodoh dengannya."

" _ishh!_ Kenapa aku sial sekali!"

Sementara Luhan tak bisa berhenti menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya mendengar nama Kai dan Kyungsoo berada di satu kelompok. Dia ingin memprotes tapi kemudian Kai akan bertanya kenapa dia tidak menyukai kelompoknya dan terimakasih untuknya karena hanya akan membuat masalah baru yang semakin rumit.

"Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun."

" _Rasakan!"_

Kini Kyungsoo yang mencibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah kesalnya karena tak menyangka harus berhadapan dengan teman-teman Luhan secepat ini.

Luhan semakin menggeram kesal karena dengan seenaknya Suho si orang kaya yang merupakan kakak kelasnya di sekolah menengah atas itu semakin seenaknya membagikan kelompok. Membuatnya terus terkejut dan semakin terkejut saat nama berikutnya kembali dibacakan

"Ok Taecyeon dan Oh Sehun."

" _MWO?"_

Luhan menjerit tertahan mendengar nama Sehun dan Taecyeon berada dalam satu kelompok. Sedkit menatap Taecyeon yang tak berekspresi dan terdiam seketika saat tak sengaja melihat Sehun menatap ke arahnya dengan menyelidik.

" _aku benar-benar akan gila. Kenapa semuanya bisa kebetulan seperti ini."_ katanya masih terlihat frustasi sambil terus mengumpat mendengar celotehan Suho yang terus memanggil nama-nama mahasiswa dengan cepat "Jung Jessica dan Kim Taeyeon."

" _oh._ Bahkan dua betina ada disini." Katanya semakin menggerutu sebelum

"Dan terakhir-... Xi Luhan dan Park Jiyeon."

 _Deg...!_

Luhan seolah tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Sedikit mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan tak sengaja bertatapan dengan wajah Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang menatap cemas padanya. Membuat bibirnya tersenyum sengit menyadari kalau telinganya tidak salah mendengar karena dirinya memang dipasangkan satu kelompok dengan perempuan yang paling ia benci seumur hidupnya.

"KENAPA AKU DIPASANGKAN DENGAN WANITA IDIOT YANG MEMILIKI PENYAKIT! DIA HANYA AKAN MENYUSAHKAN DIRIKU!"

" _Luhan..."_

Ketiga pria Luhan seketika berdiri menyadari suasana menjadi sangat tak bagus saat ini. berlari ke arah Luhan dan berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang terus menjerit menolak keras untuk dipasangkan dengan Jiyeon. Membuat si wanita yang menjadi pasangannya hanya tersenyum lirih tak menyangka kebencian Luhan sama sekali tak berkurang untuknya.

"GANTI PASANGANKU SUNBAE! AKU TIDAK SUDI SATU KELOMPOK DENGAN WANITA BERPENYAKIT! GANTI!"

Suho yang memang sedari awal sudah sangat tak menyukai keberadaan Luhan yang selalu berteriak dan terlalu berani pada seniornya hanya menggeram kesal dan mencengkram erat kertas yang berada di tangannya "XI LUHAN! KAU BAHKAN BELUM DUA BELAS JAM BERADA DISINI. TAPI TERUS MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN. IKUT KE RUANGAN KOMITE!" katanya berteriak membuat Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai penolakan tentang rencana Suho yang berniat mengadukan perbuatan tak menyenangkan Luhan kepada ketua yayasan di universitas mereka.

"CEPAT IKUT ATAU-.."

Ucapan Suho seketika terhenti saat Kris sedikit memegang pundaknya, mengisyaratkannya untuk tenang sebelum kembali menatap seluruh mahasiswa yang kini menatap cemas dan takut kepadanya. "Kalian tenang saja-..Tidak akan ada yang dikeluarkan hanya karena kelompok yang kami buat." Katanya memberitahu membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang kebanyakan penerima beasiswa mendesahkan lega nafas mereka saat ini.

"Tapi sesuai kesepakatan-.. Pasangan kalian adalah mutlak. Jadi jika kalian memiliki masalah pribadi, selesaikan secara dewasa dan jangan membuat keributan." Katanya menatap Luhan penuh arti sebelum kembali menatap seluruh mahasiswa baru yang merupakan adik kelasnya.

"Selebihnya yang tidak memilikii masalah. Kalian bisa pulang dan beristirahat. Sampai besok."

Kris yang memang dikenal sangat bijaksana terlihat meninggalkan ruangan dengan tenang. Sedikit melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih tidak terima dan tersenyum menenangkan membuat Luhan seketika muak melihat wajah kakak kelasnya. Dan berbeda dengan Kris-...Suho terlihat berkilat menatap kerumunan Sehun dan teman-temannya sedikit menatap kesal pada Mahasiswa baru yang tidak memiliki sopan santun sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Kris yang sudah meninggalkan ruangan terlebih dulu.

"YAK! KALIAN MAU KEMANA? CEPAT GANTI KELOMPOKKU-.. _YAK!"_

" _Luhan-.._ Ayo kita bicarakan dirumah."

"LEPAS!-..AKU TIDAK SUDI SATU TIM DENGAN WANITA ITU-..LEPAS!"

" _ssstt..._ Hey tenang sedikit _hmm."_

Sehun secara naluriah membawa Luhan ke dekapannya, menenangkan si pria mungil yang jelas sangat terusik dengan pengumuman siapa yang akan menjadi satu kelompok dengannya. Mengabaikan seluruh jeritan Luhan dan hanya menatap meminta maaf pada Jiyeon yang hanya mengangguk perlahan saat ini.

"Kita pulang ya?" katanya mencoba membujuk Luhan yang sedari awal memang sudah muak berada di tempat barunya. Membuatnya mengangguk dan hanya membiarkan Sehun membawanya sementara Kai dan Chanyeol membawa tas nya dan mengikuti keduanya di belakang.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Luhan begitu membenci seseorang."

"Aku juga."

Baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo yang baru melihat sisi lain dari Luhan cukup terkejut melihat tingkah sahabat mereka yang biasanya selalu menjadi yang paling tenang jika menyikapi sesuatu. Luhan memang memiliki sikap arogan tingkat paling atas, tapi sikapnya itu hanya dia tunjukkan jika ada yang mengusiknya. Mengingat tak pernah benar-benar ada yang mengusiknya di _basecamp_ mereka membuat ketiganya sedikit terdiam melihat sisi baru dari Luhan akan menjadi benar-benar tak terkendali dan menakutkan seperti ini.

Dan untuk Taecyeon-...perhatiannya tidak tertuju pada kemarahan Luhan. tapi bagaimana cara pria bernama Oh Sehun menenangkan Luhan. Sedikit mengakui kehebatan Sehun dan membuat rasa iri ingin menjadi seperti Sehun semakin menjadi.

Sehun sempurna-...Dia tidak. Tapi Luhan teman mereka berdua. Jadi tidak ada salahnya berharap jika suatu saat nanti Luhan akan lebih bergantung padanya dibanding bergantung pada seorang Oh Sehun _kan?_

Dan keyakinan yang ada pada dirinyalah yang membuatnya semakin tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Berniat mempelajari Sehun sebanyak mungkin agar suatu saat nanti bisa menggantikan posisi Sehun untuk Luhan.

"Ayo kita pergi." Katanya memberitahu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedikit diam menyadari perubahan suara Taecyeon menjadi berat. Keduanya mengangkat bahu mereka dan tak lama mengikuti Taecyeon meninggalkan ruangan.

"Belum apa-apa aku ingin berhenti kuliah Baek."

"Aku juga."

" _Ish._ Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku!"

"Kita _Soulmate_ Kyungieku sayang." katanya mencium pipi Kyungsoo lalu berlari berjalan beriringan dengan Taecyeon meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang wajahnya merah karena kesal saat ini.

" _BYUN BAEKHYUN!"_

.

.

.

 _ **Dan malam harinya...**_

 _Tok...Tok.._

"Siapa?"

 _Cklek..._

Si pemilik kamar sedikit menoleh ke arah pintu saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan pria tampan yang selalu membuatnya berdebar yang kini tersenyum _"mematikan"_ ke arahnya. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja."

Mendapat persetujuan dari si pemilik kamar, membuat si pria tampan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, dia segera bergegas masuk dan tak lama menutup pintu kamar pria cantiknya.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan bertanya namun matanya masih fokus pada _psp_ di tangannya. Membuat Sehun hanya bisa menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum memilih berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian Luhan "Kau belum berkemas?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Besok kita pergi untuk mengikuti acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru Lu. Kau lupa?"

"Tidak penting."

"Yasudah biar aku yang menyiapkan pakaianmu."

"Terserah."

Setelahnya Sehun sibuk mencari tas besar milik Luhan, sedikit memilah pakaian hangat yang bisa digunakan Luhan agar Luhan merasa nyaman dan tak kedinginan.

Sementara Sehun sibuk menyiapkan pakaian Luhan. si pemilik kamar masih terus sibuk bermain. Sedikit tertegun saat melihat Sehun begitu memilah pakaiannya dengan teliti membuat entah mengapa hatinya menjadi hangat. Dan mungkin dia akan lebih bersemangat mengikuti kegiatan mereka jika Sehun adalah _partner_ nya. Bukan gadis yang jelas-jelas ia benci dengan hidupnya.

"Apa kau mau membawa Bambi?"

Luhan langsung memalingkan pandangannya saat Sehun menoleh untuk bertanya padanya. Sedikit menenangkan dirinya yang berdegup sebelum kembali menatap Sehun yang masih menunggu jawabannya "Aku bukan Lulu. Aku Luhan-...Jadi tinggalkan Bambi disana!."

" _Kalau bukan Lulu harusnya Bambi sudah diberikan pada Lana atau Luna."_

Sehun hanya bisa bergumam pelan dan sedikit terkekeh menyadari Luhan dan seluruh tentang dirinya begitu menggemaskan, membuatnya menatap iri pada si boneka rusa sebelum memukul gemas boneka rusa yang dari kecil selalu menjadi saingannya "Suatu saat nanti aku akan membuangmu Bambi jelek!"

"AWAS KALAU KAU MENYENTUH BAMBIKU!"

" _araseo._ Bambi sudah tidur di tempatnya." katanya membalas dan tak lama

 _Sret..!_

"Selesai. Aku sudah menyiapkan seluruh keperluanmu. Kaos kaki hangat dan sarung tangan berada di anak tas. Kau dengar kan?"

"..."

Merasa Luhan tak meresponnya membuat si remaja tampan hanya bisa menghela dalam nafasnya, sedikit tersenyum sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada "Luhan."

Luhan pun sedikit melirik Sehun-...Kembali berdebar karena saat ini temannya terlihat begitu tampan dengan kaos putih polosnya yang menunjukkan dada bidang yang mulai terbentuk dipadukan dengan celana tidur selutut yang membuatnya terlihat sangat _erh-.._ Seksi!

"Iya aku dengar." Katanya sedikit gugup berusaha mem _block_ tatapan Sehun yang begitu membuatnya meremang karena malu.

"Kapan kau tidur?"

"Satu jam lagi."

"Tapi ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam."

"Iya aku tahu-...Sebentar lagi Sehunna!"

Sehun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit menghela dalam nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Luhan yang sengaja mereka belikan dengan ukuran _King size_ agar si pemilik kamar merasa nyaman.

"Luhan."

" _hmh..._ " katanya bergumam menjawab Sehun sebelum

 _Sret..!_

"SEHUN!"

"Matamu bisa rusak jika terus bermain. Ini sudah waktunya tidur."

"Kembalikan."

" _Ani-.._ Aku akan mengembalikannya besok malam."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur!"

"Aku temani sampai kau bisa tidur."

Luhan memicingkan matanya sebelum menatap Sehun menebak seluruh isi kepala pria tampannya "Kau tidak berniat tidur denganku kan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan menemanimu?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Kali ini Sehun yang memicingkan matanya, sedikit tertawa melihat Luhan yang salah tingkah dan memasukkan _psp_ Luhan ke dalam laci meja kamarnya "Memangnya aku boleh tidur disini?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu aku hanya akan menemanimu. Cepat berbaring." Katanya memberi perintah dan tak bisa menolak perintah Sehun lagi kali ini.

"Besok akan menjadi hari yang paling aku benci seumur hidupku." Katanya menggerutu membuat senyum di wajah Sehun menghilang. Dia menaikkan selimut Luhan dan mematikan lampu nakas yang berada di meja Luhan.

"Jiyeon tidak seburuk itu Lu." Gumam Sehun mengusap sayang dahi Luhan dan kembali mencoba membujuk Luhan agar tidak terlalu marah pada Jiyeon esok hari.

"Terus saja membelanya!"

"Aku tidak membelanya-...Sungguh."

Mendengar suara Sehun memang tidak berbohong membuat Luhan kembali sedikit berpikir dan memutuskan untuk melewati hari esok dengan cepat agar bisa kembali ke kamarnya dengan segera "Lu.."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Katakan."

"Ok Taecyeon yang menjadi satu tim denganku-...Apa dia Ok Taecyeon yang sama dengan yang selama ini terus mengirimi pesan padamu?"

Luhan sedikit menggeliat resah dan menggigit kencang bibirnya. Berpikir harus menjawab apa karena takut salah menjawab dan berakhir buruk untuk mereka semua esok hari. "Aku hanya bertanya. Jawab aku Luhan."

"Jika iya. Apa kau akan marah?"

"Marah untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa kau akan marah."

"Kalau dia mencoba merebutmu dariku-...Tentu saja aku marah. Tapi jika dia hanya temanmu-..Aku rasa oke."

"Dia hanya teman." Katanya menjawab cepat pertanyaan Sehun yang memandang sedikit cemas pria cantiknya "Jadi benar dia Ok Taecyeon yang selama ini tak pernah kau ceritakan?"

"Ya. Dia orangnya."

"Dia tampan dan sepertinya sangat peduli padamu."

"Kau lebih tampan dan lebih peduli padaku."

Sehun kembali tertawa kecil dan menarik gemas hidung Luhan "Kenapa kau menjawab terlalu cepat _hmm_? Kau terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang ketahuan berselingkuh."

"Aku tidak-.. _YAK!_ Kita bukan sepasang kekasih!"

"Aku hampir menjadi kekasihmu kalau aku tidak pergi hari itu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dengan nada yang begitu memelas. Semakin mengusap lembut dahi Luhan dan menatap dalam ke mata indah yang dimiliki pria cantiknya "dan sejak hari itu hingga sekarang-...Aku sangat menyesal pergi tanpa jawaban darimu."

Keduanya hanya terdiam saat ini. Luhan masih memperhatikan baik-baik wajah Sehun. mencari kebenaran kalau pria tampannya benar-benar menyesal atau hanya merasa terusik karena keberadaan Taecyeon, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sedikit menghangat karena ternyata tak hanya dia yang merasa begitu hampa saat itu. Sehun juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Dan mari salahkan Jiyeon-...Karena wanita itulah yang membuat dirinya dan Sehun bahkan tidak memiliki status apapun sampai saat ini.

"Maaf meninggalkanmu begitu saja hari itu. Maaf Luhan." katanya bersungguh-sungguh membuat Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab melihat tak tega pria pertamanya yang terdengar sangat menyesal "Maaf-...Selamat malam Luhan." Katanya mencium lama kening Luhan dan tak lama meninggalkan Luhan di kamarnya.

Luhan sendiri bersumpah melihat mata Sehun berkaca-kaca. Dan alasan mengapa Sehun tak menemaninya hingga terlelap adalah karena dia tidak bisa menahan rasa penyesalannya lebih lama dan entah mengapa untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan merasa begitu bahagia melihat Sehun menangis. _Mengapa?-..._ Karena penyesalan yang Sehun lontarkan hanya menunjukkan kalau prianya memang benar-benar tulus dan mencintainya. "Selamat malam Sehunna." Katanya tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan mata berharap setelah ini hanya mimpi indah yang ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai...Aku masih ingin tidur."

"Kau bisa tidur sepuasmu setelah hari ini. Untuk sekarang tahan dan tetap buka kedua ?"

Remaja bernama Kim Jongin itu sedikit mengusap kasar kepala pria cantiknya. Memakaikan jas sekolah mereka dan tak lama menggandeng lengan Luhan untuk segera berkumpul dengan teman mereka yang lain.

"Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi dan kita sudah berada jauh dari Seoul."

"Jangan mengeluh _Manly._ Hanya tiga jam untuk kembali ke Seoul." Timpal pria berlesung pipi yang juga mengapit lengan pria cantiknya. Sedikit membenarkan rambut Luhan yang menolak untuk mandi pagi ini dan membawa si tukang mengeluh berkumpul untuk segera melakukan kegiatan mereka.

"Bawa aku pulang Yeol."

"Nanti malam aku akan membawamu pulang."

" _ish._ Tidak perlu!"

Dan bersamaan dengan gerutuan Luhan, terlihat beberapa mahasiswa yang juga menampilkan wajah mengantuk mereka. sedikit tidak berminat menjalani masa orientasi mereka yang begitu membosankan dan membuang waktu. Dan melihat tampang menderita dari beberapa teman yang ia kenal, membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa senang menyadari kalau dirinya bukan satu-satunya yang menderita.

" _oh ayolah!"_

Senyuman Luhan tiba-tiba hilang saat tak sengaja melihat Sehun sedang berbicara dengan Jiyeon. Membuatnya menebak jika saat ini Sehun pasti sedang menenangkan teman wanitanya dengan mengatakan _Luhan baik. Luhan tidak akan menyulitkanmu. Luhan ini...Luhan itu..._ pada gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersamanya.

Dan pandangan Luhan kembali teralihkan saat ketiga temannya yang lain tengah menatap tak berkedip padanya. Tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Niatnya untuk mendekati Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Taecyeon terhalang saat suara Kris terdengar menginterupsi.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa memulai perjalanan sosial kalian ke rumah-rumah yang sudah kami berikan tanda sesuai dengan warna kelompok masing-masing. _Meeting point_ kembali di tempat ini pukul lima sore. Dan diharapkan tidak ada yang terlambat mengingat perkiraan cuaca akan buruk malam nanti."

"Ini baru pukul enam pagi." Katanya menggerutu dan tak sengaja didengar oleh Kai yang masih merangkul pundaknya "Lalu kenapa jika ini masih pukul enam pagi?"

"Pikirmu aku mau menghabiskan 10 jam mengerikan dengan gadis berpenyakit!"

"Luhan..."

" _arasep..araseo._ Aku salah bicara lagi." katanya melepas rangkulan Kai dan pergi menjaga jarak dengan teman kecilnya "Kau mau kemana?"

"Bersiap. Kemana lagi memangnya?"

Kai hanya bisa tertawa pelan saat Luhan benar-benar tak bersahabat hari ini. sedikit memperhatikan teman kecilnya sampai tak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan si pria bermata besar yang belum lama diakui Luhan adalah temannya. Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama sebelum suara Suho yang kali ini menginterupsi

"Jika kalian ingin ke toilet atau sekedar menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa lakukanlah. Waktu kalian sepuluh menit."

Dan mendengar instruksi Suho semuanya mulai berkemas dan menyiapkan peralatan mereka yang sekiranya berguna untuk sepuluh jam kedepan terhitung saat ini.

.

 _Sementara itu.._

" _Ck._ Kulitku bisa berkerut jika keluar di udara dingin seperti Taeng."

"Aku juga. Dan buruknya aku berpasangan denganmu!"

" _Ish._ Rubah ini."

Saat ini dua pasang sahabat yang suka mengganggu dan mencampuri urusan orang lain terlihat berdebar. Dimana yang satu masih sibuk memakaikan _krim_ di wajahnya sementara yang satu terus memakaikan pelembab bibir ke bibirnya. Keduanya masih terus menggerutu dan membicarakan banyak hal sampai mata mereka melihat kedatangan Jiyeon yang terlihat menaruh asal tas nya di meja terburu-buru memasuki toilet.

 _Uhuk..!_

"Hey Jes. Aku rasa gadis penyakitan itu sedang mencari perhatian."

Jessica yang masih bercermin sedikit mengangguk setuju dan masih sibuk dengan pelembab bibirnya "Aku berharap dia dan Luhan akan saling mencakar nanti."

"Aku rasa Sehun sudah memperingatkan Luhan untuk tidak mengganggu Jiyeon. _Hah~_...Pasti membosankan."

Gerakan tangan Jessica terhenti seketika mendengar pernyataan Taeyeon, sedikit berpikir sebelum bibirnya menyeringai tanda bahwa dia memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan "Kalau begitu buat agar tidak membosankan." Katanya memberitahu Taeyeon yang tampak kebingungan.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Perhatikan pintu masuk."

Menyanggupi permintaan temannya pun membuat Taeyeon seketika berjaga di depan pintu masuk ruang ganti. Menatap penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Jessica dan sedikit membelalak saat teman wanitanya mendekati tas Jiyeon.

"Kau mau apa?"

" _sst... -.._ Dapat!"

"Dapat apa?"

"Ini." katanya menunjukkan _Inhaler_ dan satu kotak obat yang biasa dibawa Jiyeon. Membuat Taeyeon sedikit menatap cemas dan bergerak resah di tempatnya "Apa kau gila? Mau kau apakan obat itu? Bagaimana kalau dia mati?"

"Kau tenang saja. Bukan kita yang disalahkan. Ikut aku!"

Jessica pun kembali menyeringai senang. Sedikit mengendap keluar dari ruang ganti menuju ke ruang ganti pria yang terlihat sepi saat ini "Untuk apa kita disini?"

"Tadi aku melihat Luhan disini. _Ah-..._ Itu tasnya." Katanya berbinar dan kembali mengendap semakin dalam ke ruang ganti pria "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan _ish!"_

" _Sstt..._ Tenanglah-...Selesai! ayo kita pergi."

Dan setelah meletakkan sekotak obat Jiyeon di tas Luhan, Jessica kembali menarik tangan Taeyeon keluar ruangan, sangat terburu-buru sampai tak memperhatikan jalan dan

 _Brak...!_

Keduanya sedikit terkejut saat tak sengaja menabrak pria tinggi yang belum lama berbicara dengan Luhan. sedikit berdebar sebelum

" _YAK!_ Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku."

Jessica mendorong tubuh si pria dan kembali berlari begitu saja. Meninggalkan si pria yang tampak bertanya namun perhatiannya teralihkan karena bertemu dengan apa yang dia cari

" _Taec?"_

"Hey Lu. Aku tahu kau disini jadi aku kesini."

"Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat gusar."

" _ani-..._ Ada dua wanita masuk kesini. Aku rasa mereka salah ruangan."

Luhan mengangkat bahuny asal dan mengambil tas yang akan ia titipkan di tempat penitipan "Ya mungkin. Ayo kita bersiap."

Luhan mengambil tasnya dan berjalan mendului Taecyeon yang masih memperhatikan dirinya "Lu."

" _hmmm."_

"Aku dan Sehun berada dalam satu tim. Kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum kembali berjalan mendekati Taecyeon "Satu-satunya yang ingin aku cincang menjadi daging adalah Junmyeon Sunbaenim. Dia seenaknya saja membagikan kelompok. _Ish!_ Aku sangat kesal padanya." Katanya sengaja menggerutu untuk menghibur Taecyeon namun terlihat percuma karena temannya masih berwajah tegang saat ini.

"Sehun orang yang baik. Dan kau orang yang baik. Jadi jika dua orang baik bersama, tidak ada alasan untukku marah. Mengerti kan?-...Santai saja. Kalian akan lebih banyak berinteraksi nantinya." Katanya memegang pundak Taecyeon yang benar terasa sangat tegang.

"Aku tidak pernah berada di lingkungan dengan jumlah mahasiswa sebanyak ini. Aku gugup Lu."

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu mencari aku, Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo-...Kami yang akan menemanimu. Oke?"

Taecyeon pun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan, terus memperhatikan temannya yang benar-benar memiliki dua kepribadian yang sangat berbeda. Luhan di lapangan adalah Luhan yang tegas dan tak pernah ragu dengan keputusannya, berbeda dengan Luhan di siang hari yang terkadang bisa menjadi sangat baik namun bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan secara bersamaan. Membuatnya semakin tersenyum tak sabar untuk mengetahui segala tentang Luhan lebih banyak lagi.

" _ahjussi-.._ Aku titip tas ku. Akan aku ambil setelah kami menyelesaikan kegiatan sosial kami."

"Ya tentu nak."

Selesai menitipkan tas nya. Luhan kembali menatap ke arah Taecyeon yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya "Sepuluh menit kita sudah berakhir Taec. Ayo kita berkumpul."

Taecyeon pun mengangguk bersemangat dan mengikuti Luhan kembali berkumpul di _meeting point._ Terus memperhatikan Luhan sampai langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sehun mendekati Luhan.

"Kenapa? Mau berpesan agar tidak menyakiti wanitamu? Aku bosan mendengarnya!"

Yang dituduh hanya bisa tertawa gemas, melepas jaketnya untuk dipakaikan ke pria mungilnya yang hanya menggunakan jaket tipis di cuaca yang tak bersahabat seperti ini. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang menjaga wanitaku – _ah..._ Lagipula aku tidak memiliki wanitaku. Yang aku miliki pria mungilku." Katanya menarik gemas kedua pipi Luhan sebelum menaikkan _restleting_ jaketnya.

" _cih._ Perayu ulung!"

"Aku bukan."

" _Jika kalian sudah siap. Cepat cari kelompok kalian dan mulai mendapatkan laporan yang menjadi tugas kalian!"_

Keduanya menoleh saat Kris kembali memberikan instruksi. Sedikit menghela nafas dalam sebelum kembali saling menatap "Selesaikan hari ini dan kita pulang ke rumah _hmm."_

" _hmm.."_

"Dan jangan lepaskan jaketmu. Cuaca sangat dingin."

"Oke."

"Lalu dimana tasmu? Kau tidak membawanya?"

" _ani-..._ Akan sangat merepotkan. Aku juga harus membawa tas perlengkapan mengingat satu kelompok dengan wanita merepotkan kan?"

"Luhan.."

"Bercanda."

"Dimana ponselmu?"

"Ini!" katanya merogoh saku dan menunjukkan ponselnya agar Sehun tak terus menerus bertanya sangat cerewet.

"Air mineral?"

"Disini!"

Katanya kembali merogoh saku di sebelah kiri dan menunjukkan pada teman kecilnya yang benar-benar cerewet karena sepuluh jam akan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Kalau tersesat atau membutuhkan sesuatu segera hubungi aku."

"Lalu apa? Kau akan terbang dan menemukan aku?!"

"Lu."

" _Araseo._ Akan menghubungi Sehunnie agar berhenti berceloteh."

"Kau ini." katanya menyentil pelan dahi Luhan membuat si pria cantik sedikit meringis dan mengerucutkan kesal bibirnya. "Sampai nanti." Katanya mencium sekilas kening Luhan dan memeluk teman kecilnya sebelum meminta Jiyeon untuk mendekat.

"Kalian berdua harus baik-baik. Oke?"

Jiyeon mengangguk sementara Luhan memutar malas bola matanya dan tak memberikan respon apapun. "Luhan."

" _Araseo!_ Ayo kita pergi! Aku benar-benar ingin semua ini cepat berakhir." Katanya berjalan terlebih dulu meninggalkan Sehun dan Jiyeon berdua saat ini.

"Luhan akan menjagamu."

Jiyeon hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali mengangguk mempercayai ucapan Sehun "Aku tahu."

"Obatmu lengkap?"

"Semua sudah di tas-...Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Luhan bisa berteriak lagi jika aku lambat."

" _hmm.._ Kalian hati-hati dan jangan terlambat sampai di _meeting point."_

Jiyeon kembali mengangguk mengiyakan sedikit melambai ke arah Sehun sebelum akhirnya menyusul Luhan yang mulai bersiap mengikuti tanda menuju ke rumah-rumah yang harus mereka kunjungi.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela dalam nafasnya melihat Jiyeon dan Luhan mulai menjauh. Sedikit berharap kalau semua akan baik-baik saja sampai matanya tak sengaja melihat Taecyeon yang juga berdiri menatapnya.

Sehun kemudian berjalan mendekati Taecyeon, bertanya-tanya bagaimana pria yang menjadi satu tim dengannya bisa mengenal Luhan dan kegiatan apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan bersama. Membuatnya semakin penasaran dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku rasa kita juga harus pergi-... Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabatan, membuat Taecyeon kembali sedikit menegang sebelum akhirnya mengingat ucapan Luhan yang mengatakan Sehun adalah orang yang baik. Sedikit menimbang sebelum akhirnya menjabat tangan pria yang ia ketahui sangat dicintai oleh Luhan.

"Ok Taecyeon."

.

* * *

.

 _ **tobecontinued..**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Jeng jeng jeng.._

 _btw yang kebetulan biasnya dibuat reseh di ff gue. gue minta map. ga maksud apa2. cuma buat kepentingan cerita. oke? deal ? okefix!_

 _._

 _._

 _Okayyy happy reading review..mmuach :*_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previous**_

" _Aku rasa kita juga harus pergi-... Oh Sehun."_

 _Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabatan, membuat Taecyeon kembali sedikit menegang sebelum akhirnya mengingat ucapan Luhan yang mengatakan Sehun adalah orang yang baik. Sedikit menimbang sebelum akhirnya menjabat tangan pria yang ia ketahui sangat dicintai oleh Luhan._

" _Ok Taecyeon."_

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort

Length : Chapter(s)

Rate : T & M

YAOI

.

Typo(s)

.

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAK! KIM MYUNGSOO!"

Si pemilik nama seketika menoleh saat suara yang begitu familiar berteriak ke arahnya. Membuatnya sedikit menaikkan dahi dan bertanya-tanya kenapa si pria bermata besar dan temannya yang menggunakan _eyeliner_ datang menghampirinya dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan kesal.

 _Sret...!_

Dan tanpa mempedulikan jawaban dari _rival_ nya di dunia balap. Kyungsoo – _si pria bermata besar-_ menarik kursi di depan Myungsoo dan menatapnya sedikit menyelidik diikuti Baekhyun yang hanya membiarkan sahabatnya mulai menginterograsi rival mereka.

"Jawab aku jika aku memanggilmu!"

"Kita kenal?"

Pria tampan yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan L hanya menatap malas pria bermata besar yang selalu terlihat marah nyaris tak pernah tersenyum. Bertanya-tanya kenapa si pria dengan kadar gengsi hampir seribu persen mau repot-repot datang dan menghampiri dirinya.

" _YAK!"_

" _ish!-..._ Kenapa kau berteriak? Ada apa? Bukankah kita harus segera bersiap dengan kegiatan kelompok kita."

"Omong kosong dengan tugas tidak penting itu! Kau lebih penting!"

"Aku kenapa? Kau mulai tertarik padaku?-..Jika iya. Aku sarankan untuk segera melupakan aku. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Katanya menjawab asal membuat wajah Kyungsoo tercengang begitu terkejut. "Menjijikan."

"Kalau begitu ada apa? Cepat katakan."

"Kenapa kau melanjutkan sekolah disini?"

"Memang tidak boleh?"

"Jelas tidak boleh. Luhan melanjutkan kuliah disini."

"Lalu?" katanya bertanya terlampau malas meladeni Kyungsoo yang seperti tak ada habisnya berpikiran buruk tentangnya.

"Lalu jauhi dia. Kau tidak boleh mengganggu Luhan di siang hari. Itu kesepakatan kita."

"Aku tahu."

"Jika kau tahu kenapa kau ada disini?"

Nafsu makan Myungsoo yang sedang menghabiskan sarapannya seketika hilang entah kemana. Mendengar tuduhan tak beralasan yang dilontarkan untuknya membuatnya sangat kesal dan menatap marah pada kedua rivalnya di malam hari "Aku disini karena aku ingin. Jadi jangan bertanya dan hentikan membicarakan hal yang bisa membocorkan identitas kita. Kau tahu kenapa?-...Karena terlalu banyak telinga disini." Katanya mendengus memberitahu Kyungsoo yang tampak bertanya.

" _yak!_ Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai berbicara Myung-...!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Baekhyun menyenggol kencang pundaknya "Ada apa?"

"Seperti yang L katakan. Terlalu banyak telinga disini." Katanya menggumam dan memberi kode pada Kyungsoo bahwa ada dua orang pria yang sepertinya mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari awal. Membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan cukup kehilangan suaranya saat dua teman kecil Luhan kini menatap bertanya pada mereka. "Kenapa kalian melihat kami?" katanya bertanya memberanikan diri tanpa berbasa-basi.

Kai sedikit memberikan respon, lalu mengambil cepat tas punggungnya. Berpamitan pada Chanyeol sebelum kembali melihat Kyungsoo yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat membencinya "Cepat bersiap. Aku tidak ingin kita jadi kelompok terakhir yang kembali." Katanya memberitahu Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum pergi bergegas untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa baru.

"Aku juga tidak ingin!-..Bukan karena waktunya tapi aku tidak ingi bersamamu untuk waktu yang lama." Kyungsoo kembali menggerutu dengan tas kecil yang berada di lengannya. Sedikit mengerling Baekhyun sebelum berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan Baekhyun tak berkedip saat ini. "Baek-...Hubungi aku jika ada yang berbuat kurang ajar padamu. oke?"

Teriakan Kyungsoo pun membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertawa menyadari kalau Kyungsoo sedang memperingatkan sahabatnya. "Aku jinak." Katanya memberitahu Baekhyun yang terlihat salah tingkah saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat, kelompok lain sudah mulai meninggalkan _meeting point_ saat ini." katanya bergegas mengambil tas punggungnya untuk segera bergabung menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan Chanyeol yang masih terus tertawa seperti idiot bodoh di belakangnya.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Luhan?"

Saat ini Baekhyun mengutuk apapun yang ditanyakan oleh pria berlesung pipi didepannya. Bukannya dia tidak mau menjawab, tapi setiap kali dia ingin berkata kasar pria bernama Park Chanyeol ini terus berkata dengan lembut. Membuatnya merasa sangat jahat jika tanpa alasan jika dia berkata kasar.

"Memangnya hanya kau dan dua temanmu yang boleh mengenal Luhan? Kalian pikir Luhan milik kalian?"

Chanyeol pun tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan kesal pria yang terlihat menggunakan _eyeliner_ di matanya. Sedikit mengagumi kecantikan yang dimiliki pria disampingnya sebelum mengetuk rumah pertama yang menjadi tempat mereka untuk memberikan makanan pokok dan obat-obatan.

 _Cklek..!_

"Selamat pagi Tuan. Kami dari SM _University."_

"Ya. Lalu ada apa?"

"Kami ingin membagikan beberapa pakaian hangat, makanan pokok dan sedikit obat-obatan."

" _Ah_ benarkah?"

"Ya Tuan. Ini semua sudah menjadi satu paket. Harus kami letakkan dimana?"

"Letakkan disana nak. Terimakasih."

Chanyeol hanya membungkuk membalas ucapan terimakasih pria paruh baya di depannya. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum mengambil kertas yang menjadi tugasnya dan Baekhyun "Apa ini?"

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Anda hanya perlu menandatanganinya sebagai bukti semua perlengkapan telah diterima."

"Begitukah. Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?"

"Disini."

Chanyeol menunjukkan dan tak lama pria paruh baya itu menandatanganinya. Membuat keduanya sedikit tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berpamitan untuk menuju kerumah yang lain.

"Terimakasih nak."

Keduanya hanya kembali membungkuk membalas ucapan terimakasih warga pertama yang mereka berikan perlengkapan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kami tidak boleh mengenal Luhan?"

Baekhyun kembali pada topik, membuat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum sebelum menoleh sekilas menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat tak menyukainya "Karena priaku jarang dan hampir tidak memiliki teman selain aku, Sehun dan Jongin."

"Priamu?"

" _Ah-.._ Itu sebutan kami untuk Luhan."

"Dia bukan milik kalian!"

"Luhan milik kami!"

Emosi Baekhyun seketika terpancing mendengar betapa egoisnya pria disampingnya,sedikit mencengkram erat tas peralatan yang dia bawa sebelum "Aku akan merebut milik kalian! CAMKAN ITU!" katanya berteriak dan tak lama meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung sedikit bertanya-tanya

" _huh?_ Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

" _Ish!_ Kenapa aku sial sekali!"

Kelompok Kai dan Kyungsoo bisa dikatakan kelompok paling tidak bisa bekerjasama saat ini. bagaimana bisa keduanya dikatakan kelompok jika tujuan mereka sangat berbeda. Jika Kyungsoo ingin mengetuk rumah A-...Maka Kai dengan sengaja berlari ke rumah B. Kenapa? Karena sepanjang perjalanan mereka menyelesaikan tugas. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memasukkan namanya membuat Kai tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan kemarahan Suho maupun Kris nantinya.

"Hey-..Pelan-pelan kau bisa jatuh."

"Berisik!" katanya menggerutu marah dan terus berjalan sampai

 _BRAK...!_

"Aku bilang hati-hati!"

Wajah Kyungsoo sudah berubah menjadi putih pucat saat dirinya hampir terjatuh di lubang yang sengaja dibuat untuk perangkap menangkap hewan hutan. Atau lebih tepatnya seperti ini-...Kyungsoo mungkin sudah terjatuh kedalam lubang jika Kai tidak menarik lengannya walau berakhir dengan salin memeluk saat ini.

Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang dan nafasnya terputus-putus karena masih sangat terkejut, dan

"Namamu DO Kyungsoo kan?"

"..."

"Hey aku bertanya."

"Jika nama partnermu saja tidak kau ketahui. Kau adalah orang idiot!"

"Dan kenapa aku menjadi idiot saat aku bertanya namamu?"

"Karena aku sangat membencimu!"

Dan pria bernama Kyungsoo itu pun berkebalikan dari temannya. Jika Baekhyun masih bisa berbicara baik pada teman-teman Luhan. Maka Kyungsoo adalah semua ketidakmungkinan yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Karena untuknya dia membenci _–teramat membenci-_ ketiga teman Luhan yang jelas adalah egois idiot yang selalu ingin menguasai Luhan sesuai keinginan mereka.

"Kenapa pria bermata besar itu membenciku? Apa kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Kai sedikit bergumam menatap teman Luhan yang terlihat begitu membencinya. Sedikit bertanya apa kesalahannya sampai dia menyadari kalau Kyungsoo tidak berjalan secara normal. Dia tidak cacat hanya saja saat ia berjalan terlihat bekas luka yang cukup panjang kaki kirinya, bertanya-tanya bagaimana pria mungil seperti dirinya bisa mendapatkan bekas luka itu sehingga membuatnya kesulitan berjalan dengan benar seperti saat ini.

.

.

"Kami permisi."

"Terimakasih nak."

"Ya nek. Terimakasih sudah menerima pemberian kami."

Lain pasangan Kyungsoo-Jongin dan Chanyeol-Baekhyun, maka lain pula pasangan Sehun-Taecyeon yang terlihat cocok di setengah hari yang telah mereka lewati bersama. Keduanya berbicara layaknya teman dan tak memakai emosi saat mencoba saling mengenal.

Sedikit puas dengan pekerjaan mereka dan melihat arloji masing-masing untuk mencari tahu kapan tugas mereka selesai "Apa perlengkapan kita sudah hampir habis?"

" _hmm..._ Sudah setengahnya." Timpal Sehun membalas pertanyaan Taecyeon yang terlihat memperhatikan sekeliling mereka.

"Ini masih pukul dua belas siang tapi cuaca sudah sangat gelap."

Sehun pun mendongak ke langit, sedikit mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Taecyeon tentang cuaca yang semakin gelap bahkan di siang hari seperti ini "Aku rasa karena ini sudah masuk daerah hutan." Timpal Sehun membuat Taecyeon mengangguk tanda ia menyetujui apapun yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Aku hanya berharap hari tidak hujan sebelum kita berkumpul di _meeting point._ Luhan pasti ketakutan."

Langkah kaki Sehun tiba-tiba terhenti saat untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima jam bersama Taecyeon nama Luhan disebut. Membuat hatinya sedikit panas dan sedang mendinginkannya sebelum dirinya kehilangan kendali "Kenapa kau berhenti? Kau lelah?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sedikit tertawa sebelum mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya aku lelah. Ayo kita duduk sebentar."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya pun duduk di dahan pohon yang terasa begitu nyaman, sedikit merenggangkan kaki mereka sebelum menenggak masing-masing air mineral yang mereka bawa.

"Apa kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan."

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun pun membuat Taecyeon sedikit terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Sehun "Aku hanya ingin dia senang dan baik-baik saja." Katanya menjawab dan sedikit membayangkan wajah Luhan yang selalu ia kagumi beberapa tahun mengenalnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Luhan?"

"Tidak selama dirimu."

"Angkanya?"

Taecyeon kembali menatap Sehun sebelum mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tenganya "Dua tahun."

Sehun tertawa pahit menyadari Luhan memiliki teman yang tak boleh ia ketahui selama dua tahun. Membuatnya merasa gusar sebelum kembali menghela nafas untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri "Bagaimana awal pertama kalian bertemu?"

"Entahlah. Hanya bertemu di kafe dan kemudian berbicara dan ternyata kami cocok. Selebihnya kami belum bertukar kontak, sampai di malam berikutnya kami bertemu lagi dan tak lama barulah kami bertukar kontak."

"Apa dia datang ke kafe malam hari?"

Taecyeon menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, sedikit mengingat dan tersenyum mengingat jadwal Luhan mengunjungi kafe yang biasa mereka kunjungi saat itu "Dini hari. Sekitar pukul satu dan dua pagi."

Hati Sehun kembali sedikit mencelos sedikit berdenyut sakit karena mengira mengenal Luhan sepenuhnya namun ternyata salah-...Dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Luhan.

"Dan kenapa dia datang pada dini hari?"

"Sepertinya selalu karena masalah yang sama. Teman dan orang tuanya."

"Lebih jelasnya?"

"Karena teman kecil yang terus memperhatikan teman wanitanya. Karena ibu dan ayahnya yang mulai mengabaikan keberadaan dirinya. Karena sifat buruknya dan banyak hal."

"Apa dia menangis ?"

Taecyeon kembali terdiam saat ini, mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Luhan terlihat begitu terluka di setiap malam mereka bertemu "Selalu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat, mengutuk keras dirinya yang benar-benar tak mengetahui apapun tentang Luhan. Dan entah mengapa mendengar semua pernyataan Taecyeon saat ini membuatnya begitu terusik dan ketakutan karena Luhannya bahkan hampir tak pernah menangis di depannya. Tapi selalu menangis setiap kali bertemnu dengan pria disampingnya. Membuat Sehun sedikit banyak merasa gundah takut kehilangan teman kecilnya, kalau nanti-... pada akhirnya Luhan akan memilih bersama pria disampingnya daripada bersama dirinya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Dalam arti apa kau bertanya?"

"Segalanya."

"Sebagai teman? Ya-...Aku menyukainya. Sebagai pria?-..." katanya sedikit ragu melanjutkan berbicara. Namun seolah tak ingin membuang kesempatan dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun tanpa rasa ragu "Sebagai Pria?-... _Ya_...Aku sangat menyukainya."

Kedua tangan Sehun secara _refleks_ mengepal erat. Merasa begitu panas di hatinya dan terlalu marah untuk bersikap biasa saja pada pria yang jelas mengibarkan bendera perang padanya. Mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum membalas tatapan Taecyeon menantang dan tanpa ragu.

"Kalau begitu jangan menyukainya lebih jauh lagi. Luhan milikku." Katanya memberi peringatan dan tak lama kembali berjalan meneruskan perjalanan yang tersisa berharap hari ini bisa segera berakhir untuk segera bertemu dengan Luhan dan memintanya sekali lagi untuk menjadi kekasihnya hari ini.

Sementara Taecyeon hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat ini. Menyadari dengan benar kalau dirinya bukanlah saingan seorang Oh Sehun. Bahkan kata saingan masih terlalu jauh untuknya. _Kenapa?-..._ Karena setiap dia bersama Luhan. Pria yang diam-diam ia sukai itu akan selalu membahas segala tentang Sehun. Dan sebanyak apapun kalimat benci yang dilontarkan Luhan untuk Sehun. Hanya akan berakhir pada rasa cinta yang semakin besar dan dalam setiap saat-... _Selalu seperti itu dan terus berulang._ Membuatnya sadar untuk tidak mengganggu semua yang akan dilakukan Sehun. Tapi jika Sehun membuat satu kesalahan saja pada Luhan di depan matanya. Dia bersumpah untuk tidak berbaik hati memberikan Luhan dengan mudah pada Sehun.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

" _YAK!_ APA KAU IDIOT? KITA TERSESAT!"

"Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku yakin sudah mengikuti tanda, tapi kenapa bisa sampai disini aku tidak mengerti."

"APA MAAF BISA MEMBUAT KITA MENEMUKAN JALAN YANG BENAR? TIDAK ADA SINYAL DI PONSELKU DAN LANGIT SEMAKIN GELAP."

"Maaf."

" _ARGH!_ Sungguh sial aku bersamamu!"

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Dan itu artinya hanya tersisa satu jam sebelum mereka berkumpul di _Meeting Point._ Namun yang terjadi saat ini adalah Luhan dan Jiyeon tak bisa menemukan jalan pulang karena mereka kehilangan tanda yang menunjukkan arah.

Jiyeon sebenarnya sudah tahu jika mereka tersesat, tapi dia terlalu takut untuk memberitahu Luhan karena sepanjang perjalanan mereka memberikan perlengkapan hanya diisi dengan teriakan dan caci maki Luhan untuknya.

"Kalau sudah seperti ini aku harus-... _YAK!_ Kau kenapa? _YAK_ PARK JIYEON?"

Luhan sedikit panik melihat wajah Jiyeon tiba-tiba memucat dengan tangan yang meremat dadanya begitu erat. Membuatnya sangat panik dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membantu Jiyeon " _YAK!_ KAU KENAPA?"

"Luhan aku-..."

"Kau kenapa?" katanya mendekati Jiyeon dan membantunya bersandar di pohon yang cukup besar "Sesak."

"Apa?"

 _Haah..! "Se-..sak."_

"Sesak?-..Astaga dimana obat-.."

" _argghhh!"_

Luhan mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas Jiyeon secara asal dan mengerang frustasi tak menemukan apapun yang terlihat seperti _inhaler_ atau peralatan kotak obat. "DIMANA OBATMU?"

Jiyeon yang masih mengatur nafasnya hanya menunjuk lemah ke arah tas nya membuat Luhan semakin kebingungan karena memang tak menemukan apapun " _Sial!"_

Katanya kembali menggeram dan sedikit memekik senang saat melihat sinyal di ponselnya "Tahan. Aku akan meminta bantuan." Katanya berteriak dan

" _SUNBAE!-..._ Aku butuh tim medis menemukan lokasi Jiyeon saat ini. Dia sedang kesakitan dan aku tak menemukan apapun di tasnya-... _Halo!-.._ Aku ada di sekitar tempat kami. Tapi tidak tahu jelasnya dimana-..JIYEON SEKARAT-.. _halo!"_

 _Tut..tut..._

" _YAK!"_

Luhan kembali berteriak menyadari sambungannya dan Kris terputus karena sinyalnya kembali menghilang begitu saja. Mengusap kasar wajahnya dan semakin menggeram marah saat hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya " _Ish._ Kenapa aku sial sekali!" katanya membawa asal tas Jiyeon dan kembali mendekati gadis yang sepertinya benar-benar sedang kesakitan saat ini.

"Tetap buka mata dan jangan berani-berani menutupnya." Gumam Luhan melepas jaket pemberian Sehun dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Jiyeon yang terus menggigil kedinginan "Apa merasa lebih baik?"

Jiyeon menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban, membuat rona wajah Luhan ikut memucat karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada gadis menyebalkan didepannya "Aku harus apa." Katanya menggeram kesal dan membuka seluruh perlengkapan yang membuatnya hangat. Pertama jaket Sehun, lalu sarung tangannya, kemudian jaket tipisnya lalu terakhir Luhan memakaikan syal yang ia gunakan untuk membuat tubuh Jiyeon sedikit hangat.

"Kenapa tubuhmu tetap menggigil."

Dia mencari ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berpikir harus melakukan apa sampai akhirnya melihat ranting kayu yang berada di dekat pohon tempat Jiyeon bersandar. Menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan lalu menerobos hujan untuk membawa sebanyak mungkin kayu yang belum lembab karena air hujan.

Luhan mengumpulkan beberapa tumpukan kayu di tengah gedung tua. Mencari apapun yang bisa dinyalakan sebagai api sampai akhirnya menemukan pemantik yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Jiyeon berbaring saat ini "AYOLAH KENAPA TIDAK MENYALA!" katanya semakin panik dan tak memiliki cara selain

 _Sret..!_

Luhan merobek sedikit bajunya yang belum basah, memancing api agar menyala cukup lama dan

" _Yeah berhasil!"_

Dia memekik senang saat api mulai menyala dan cukup untuk memberikan kehangatan di gedung tua yang sama sekali tak berpenghuni.

" _hey._ Ayo bersandar dekat api."

Seolah mengabaikan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedingnan, Luhan kembali melepaskan kemejanya dan membuangnya ke bara api agar api tetap terjaga membuatnya benar-benar hanya menggunakan kaos putih tipisnya yang terasa begitu menyengat sampai ke dalam tulangnya.

Dia pun kemudian berlari mendekati Jiyeon. Membantu teman Sehun untuk berjalan dan berada di dekat bara api "Apa sudah lebih baik?"

Jiyeon memang kesakitan, tapi dia melihat semua usaha yang dilakukan Luhan untuk tetap membuatnya hangat. Merasa begitu bersalah karena terlalu merepotkan pria yang jelas begitu membenci dirinya dengan hidupnya "Maaf."

"Aku sudah muak mendengar kata maaf. Jadi jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau sudah lebih baik?"

Kali ini kepalanya mengangguk lemah membuat Luhan bisa sedikit bernapas lega dan semakin mencari apapun yang bisa membuat bara api tetap menyala "Apa sangat sakit?" katanya kembali bertanya dan kembali tersenyum miris melihat wajah Jiyeon yang sangat ia benci benar-benar terlihat kesakitan saat ini.

"Sakit."

"Lalu dimana obatmu? Kenapa tidak ada di dalam tas?"

"Aku yakin sudah meletakkan semuanya didalam tas." Katanya berusaha meraih tasnya namun dihalau Luhan yang kini menjauhkan tas Jiyeon dari jangkauan gadis yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini "Percuma. Aku sudah mencarinya dan tidak ada. Apa tidak ada obat lagi?"

Kali ini tangan Jiyeon merogoh sakunya, sedikit berharap menemukan penghilang rasa sakitnya dan begitu bersyukur karena terus meletakkannya di saku sepanjang hari "Ini."

"Syukurlah. Cepat minum."

Luhan mengambil cepat air mineralnya, kembali berlari mendekati Jiyeon dan membantunya untuk meminum obat "Terimakasih Luhan."

"Apa lebih baik?"

Jiyeon hanya tersenyum mengangguk. Walau rasa sakitnya begitu terasa, dia hanya tidak mau membuat Luhan semakin melihat iba padanya "Aku baik. _Gomawo Luhanna."_

"Tidak perlu. Sekarang tidurlah. Hujan turun dengan lebatnya dan kita terjebak. Aku akan membawamu pergi saat hujan reda nanti."

Jiyeon yang memang tidak sanggup membuka mata lagi hanya mengangguk lemah. Terus menggumamkan kata terimakasih sampai akhirnya benar-benar terlelap karena merasa lebih saat ini "Bertahanlah-...Jangan buat semua pengorbanan Sehunku menjadi sia-sia."

Dan setelah memastikan Jiyeon tertidur, Luhan kembali mengambil ponselnya. Berharap ada keajaiban agar bisa memberitahu Sehun dimana dirinya. Semuanya terasa begitu menyebalkan untuk Luhan hari ini. dia tidak menyukai ide orientasi ini dan harus berakhir menjaga gadis yang jelas sedang sekarat dengan penyakitnya. Membuatnya sangat kesal dan

" _argh!"_

Luhan membanting kencang ponselnya, mengabaikan rasa kesalnya dan memutuskan untuk mencari apapun yang bisa membuat api tetap menyala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai...Ada apa? Kenapa banyak _ambulance_?"

"Sehunna kau datang."

Kai memberikan handuk kecil pada Sehun yang seluruh wajah dan pakaiannya basah karena hujan. Sedikit mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun yang pasti akan menjadi panik jika tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Taec. Kau sudah kembali."

Sehun melihat bagaimana dua teman Luhan menghampiri Taecyeon dengan wajah pucatnya. Membuatnya sedikit bertanya sebelum

"Luhan belum kembali. Dia sempat menghubungi Kris dan mengatakan kalau dia dan Jiyeon tersesat dan Jiyeon sekarat saat ini."

"MWO?!"

Bukan Taecyeon yang berteriak, tapi Sehun yang melakukannya- ...Dirinya masih sangat kelelahan karena perjalanan mereka dan harus mendengar berita Luhan belum kembali dan bahkan tersesat bersama Jiyeon yang sedang sekarat. Membuat amarahnya berada di puncaknya dan segera mencari keberadaan Kris saat ini.

"SUNBAE!"

" _Sehun_ tenanglah. Kami sedang berusaha."

Chanyeol seketika menghadang Sehun yang terlihat sangat emosi. Mencoba menenangkan teman kecilnya walau dia sendiri merasa sangat cemas sampai ingin mati rasanya "Bagaimana bisa Luhan tersesat. Bukankah kau sudah memberikan tanda untuk diikuti." Katanya menyalahkan Kris yang sama terlihat paniknya saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu akan terjadi seperti ini."

" _YAK!-.._ CEPAT TEMUKAN LUHAN-..JANGAN HANYA BERDIRI DISINI!"

"SEHUN!"

Chanyeol kembali menghadang Sehun yang nyaris pergi menerobos hujan, membuat seluruh mahasiswa bahkan tim medis yang sudah datang menatap takut ke arahnya.

"LEPAS!"

"SEHUN TENANGLAH. LUHAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

Kali ini Kai yang datang berlari membantu Chanyeol menahan Sehun. Walau wajahnya sama tak bisa untuk menahan rasa khawatirnya pada Luhan.

"BAIK-BAIK SAJA? TIM MEDIS BERKUMPUL DISINI! LALU BAGAIMANA BISA LUHAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA."

"BUKAN LUHAN TAPI JIYEON!"

" _huh?_ Jiyeon?-...Apa maksudmu?"

Nada suara Sehun sedikit melemah kali ini. sedikit menatap bingung kedua temannya yang terlihat menyesal menatapnya "Kenapa Jiyeon?"

"Luhan sempat menghubungi Kris Sunbae sebelum sinyalnya hilang. Dia mengatakan Jiyeon sekarat dan harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Tapi saat Kris sunbae bertanya dimana posisi Luhan. Sambungan terputus."

"Sekarat? Jiyeon membawa obatnya. Harusnya dia baik-baik saja."

Dahi Sehun semakin mengeryit saat melihat Chanyeol menatap resah pada Kai lalu kembali menatapnya sedikit ragu "Sehun."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa ini kotak obat Jiyeon?" katanya bertanya ragu dan menunjukkan kotak kecil berisi obat yang harus rutin diminum Jiyeon. Membuatnya sedikit membelalak dan

 _Sret...!_

"Benar ini obatnya-..Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" katanya memastikan dan kembali bertanya pada Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya kosong saat ini.

"Yeol?"

"Sehun dengar-..."

"JAWAB AKU!"

"LUHAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN KOTAK OBAT JIYEON."

Bukan hanya Sehun yang tercengang-...Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Taecyeon bahkan berdiri di tempat masing-masing saat mendengar pernyataan dua orang wanita yang kini memegang tas Luhan dan mengeluarkan seluruh barang Luhan sebagai barang bukti bahwa kotak obat Jiyeon berada di tas Luhan. "Kami yakin mereka tersesat juga sudah ada dalam rencana Luhan. dia sengaja ingin menyakiti Jiyeon karena Luhan sangat membencinya. Jadi saat dia menghubungi Kris sunbae, kami langsung memiliki inisiatif untuk menggeledah tas Luhan dan taraaaaa-... _Dia benar-benar mengerikan!"_ Timpal Jessica membuat tangan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Taecyeon mengepal erat mendengar bagaimana Luhan mereka difitnah dengan cara yang begitu kekanakan.

"Tidak-...Tidak mungkin."

Sehun memberikan reaksi berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Taecyeon, jika ketiganya memiih untuk tidak mempercayai dua wanita yang belum mereka kenal maka seperti seseorang yang sangat bodoh-...Sehun mempercayainya. Membuat seringai jahat jelas terlihat di wajah kedua wanita yang sangat membenci Luhan, sementara raut khawatir ditunjukkan oleh dua sahabatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya yang dilontarkan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Taecyeon pada Sehun yang jelas dengan mudahnya termakan omong kosong dua wanita mengerikan didepannya.

"LUHAN KETERLALUAN!-...DIA DAN SIFATNYA BENAR-BENAR MENGERIKAN!"

"DIAM!" Kai dan Chanyeol membentak Jessica dan Taeyeon bersamaan. Keduanya tahu benar kesalah pahaman ini akan berlanjut serius jika Sehun terus mendengarkan omong kosong dari dua rubah yang benar-benar membenci Luhan dengan hidupnya. Membuat keduanya mencoba menjauhkan Sehun dari jangkauan Jessica dan Taeyeon agar tidak membuat suasana semakin tegang dan mengerikan.

Jika Kai dan Chanyeol sibuk mengikuti kemanapun Sehun pergi, maka ketiga teman mereka yang lain akan lebih memilih berada di tempatnya masing-masing. Menyaksikan bagaimana bodohnya seorang Oh Sehun mengabaikan kedua temannya yang lain dan lebih memilih bertingkah layaknya seseorang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya dengan terus berteriak dan memaksa Kris untuk segera mencari keberadaan Luhan dan Jiyeon.

" _cih._ Berani-beraninya dia menyebut dirinya sebagai teman kecil Luhan."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara _refleks_ menoleh ke arah Taecyeon yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. sedikit memperhatikan raut marah wajah Taecyeon menatap tak berkedip pada Sehun yang sedang mengusahakan segala cara untuk menemukan Jiyeon – _ingat-_ menemukan Jiyeon bukan Luhan. Hal itu membuatnya semakin marah dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat "Bagaimana mungkin teman kecil bisa begitu saja mempercayai orang asing. Dia memalukan!" katanya kembali menggeram dan tak lama menjauh dari kerumunan teman kecil Luhan. Berniat untuk merebut Luhan agar tidak berteman dengan orang yang jelas lebih mempercayai orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Taec?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun bergegas mengikuti kemana Taecyeon pergi. Mencegah pria yang jelas sangat menyukai Luhan untuk bertindak gegabah atau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan dirinya atau orang lain.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Membuat Luhan menjauh dari tiga teman bodohnya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

" _Maaf merepotkanmu Lu."_

Mendengar suara Jiyeon menyapanya, membuat Luhan yang sedang duduk termenung sedikit menoleh dan kembali melihat ke luar untuk memperhatikan hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya "Kau sudah bangun?"

" _hmm."_

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Sedikit. Jantungku terus berdenyut sakit."

Luhan pun kembali menatap Jiyeon. Agak lama kali ini dan setelah itu bangun dari tempatnya untuk mendekati Jiyeon yang masih terlihat sangat pucat "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

Jiyeon menggeleng lemah kali ini. Sedikit tersenyum dan menatap tak enak hati pada Luhan "Kau sudah melakukan segalanya Lu. Terimakasih."

"Jangan memanggil nama kecilku. Aku tidak terbiasa mendengarnya darimu."

"Maaf Luhan."

" _haah-..._ Lupakan. Pasti Sehun sedang mengkhwatirkanmu saat ini."

Dahi Luhan sedikit mengernyit melihat Jiyeon menggeleng menatapnya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis didepannya terus tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas walau dirinya sedang sangat kesakitan "Dia lebih mengkhawatirkanmu Luhan."

"Tidak perlu menghiburku."

"Aku tidak."

"Lalu apa maksudmu bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa yang kau tahu?" katanya menantang Jiyeon yang terlihat sedang menahan sakit saat ini

"Apapun yang tidak kau tahu."

Luhan yang sedang memandang lebatnya hujan pun sedikit tertarik mendengar pernyataan Jiyeon. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk menoleh dan bertanya pada teman pertama Sehun yang sangat ia benci hampir seumur hidupnya "Apa maksudmu?"

Jiyeon sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kayu yang terasa begitu dingin. Tersenyum lemah dan sedikit merapatkan seluruh jaket yang diberikan Luhan untuknya "Apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?"

"Jangan mengambil kesempatan! Aku tidak pernah sudi bicara denganmu."

"Aku tahu." Katanya kembali tersenyum menatap Luhan dengan pandangannya yang mulai kembali kabur. Luhan yang melihat reaksi Jiyeon pun sedikit dibuat mencibir memaki ekspresi senyuman di wajah Jiyeon. Karena jika itu dirinya-..Dia akan membalas penuh amarah dan akan membenci orang yang meremehkan dirinya.

Dan melihat teman kecil Sehun yang masih menahan sakit. Membuatnya sedikit berbaik hati berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jiyeon dengan mengajaknya yang berbicara "Kau ingin bertanya apa padaku?" katanya berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Jiyeon. Sedikit menghangatkan telapak tangannya di bara apai lalu menatap kembali teman kecil Sehun yang terlihat sangat pucat di tengah dinginnya cuaca sore hari ini.

"Apa boleh?"

"Aku tidak akan berbaik hati mengulang pertanyaanku."

Jiyeon hanya kembali tersenyum lemah. Sedikit tertegun mengagumi ketampanan Luhan yang berada sedekat ini dengannya. Karena setelah dipikir-pikir ini kali pertama Jiyeon bisa berada begitu dekat dengan Luhan, walau keduanya mengenal sejak usia mereka lima tahun "Luhan.."

"Ada apa? Cepat katakan."

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku menyukai Sehun?" katanya bertanya sedikit berdebar menunggu jawaban dari Luhan "Karena kau memang menyukainya."

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan aku menyukai Sehun?"

"Atas dasar penilainku tentu saja." Katanya tertawa menggeram dengan tangan yang sengaja ia gosokkan secara kasar bergantian.

"Dan bagaimana jika penilaianmu salah?"

Usapan di kedua tangan Luhan seketika terhenti mendengar pernyataan Jiyeon. Sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan Jiyeon, membuatnya menoleh dan bertanya "Kenapa penilaianku salah? Aku sudah mengenalmu hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya. Dan selama sepuluh tahun itupula kau terus bergantung pada Sehun dan membuatnya seolah menjadi kekasihmu."

"Sehun hanya merasa iba padaku. Dia tahu siapa aku dan keluargaku. Dia membantuku untuk dua hal. Pertama karena dia terus menganggapku teman kecilnya. Kedua karena dirimu."

Luhan kembali menoleh lagi saat ini. Menaikkan kedua dahinya dan lebih tertarik mendengar pernyataan Jiyeon saat ini "Aku?"

" _hmm..."_

"Kenapa diriku?"

"Karena Sehun menyukaimu."

Luhan tahu jika Sehun menyukainya. Memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tapi mendengar kaliman " _Sehun menyukaimu"_ dari satu-satunya wanita yang ia anggap sebagai saingannya adalah hal yang berbeda. Dan entah mengapa _mood_ nya sangat baik karena percakapan tak terduga dengan Jiyeon hari ini "Ya dia memang menyukaiku. Tapi karena kau semuanya menjadi rumit."

Kali ini Jiyeon yang sedikit menaikkan dahinya tak mengerti, sedikit membenarkan jaket tebalnya dan memberanikan diri bertanya pada Luhan "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau menyukai Sehun dan tentu saja Sehun tidak tega membuatmu merasa ditinggalkan-.. _YAK!_ Kenapa tertawa?" katanya berteriak marah saat perempuan yang terlihat sangat pucat didepannya memilih tertawa entah karena apa.

"Aku sudah bilang kau tidak tahu apapun Luhan."

"Katakan apa yang tidak aku ketahui? CEPAT!"

"Kau salah jika beranggapan aku menyukai Sehun-...Aku tidak menyukai temanku sebagai seorang pria. Aku menyayanginya sebagai sahabat yang tidak pernah meninggalkan aku."

"Katakan dengan jelas. Aku tidak-..."

"Aku tidak menyukai Sehun." katanya memotong pertanyaan Luhan membuat Luhan menutup bibirnya seketika dan menatap bingung wajah bodoh Jiyeon saat ini "Apa maksudmu? Berani sekali kau tidak menyukai pria setampan Sehunku."

"Dia tampan-...Aku mengakuinya. Tapi untuk menyukainya sebagai pria?-...Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Ya Aku tidak tahu! Jadi cepat katakan!"

"Karena aku menyukai orang lain. Aku juga sudah mengenalnya hampir seumur hidupku. Tapi pria itu tidak pernah menatapku sebagai seorang wanita-...Jangankan sebagai wanita. Pria itu bahkan tidak pernah menatapku sebagai teman kecilnya."

Luhan menyadari perubahan suara dari Jiyeon, gadis didepannya kini tak hanya terlihat sedik tapi juga terlihat sangat menderita. Membuatnya sedikit merasa iba namun entah mengapa masih terus waspada menjaga jarak dengan gadis didepannya "Miris sekali hidupmu. Siapa pria itu? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Hidupku memang selalu miris." Katanya terdengar sangat sedih sebelum kembali menatap Luhan dengan sedikit tersenyum "Tentu saja kau mengenalnya. Kau bahkan sangat mengenalnya?"

"Siapa? Kai? Atau Chanyeol?-.. _cih,_ Kau serakah sekali Park Jiyeon. Kau tahu dirimu terlihat seperti-..."

"Bagaimana kalau pria yang aku sukai adalah dirimu?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan bahkan dibuat hampir berteriak marah saat ini. bagaimana tidak dirinya akan meledak saat ini. Pertama Jiyeon terus mengatakan hal yang membuatnya sangat bingung. Kedua wanita yang ia benci dengan hidupnya malah menyatakan apa yang dia rasakan dengan kondisi seperti ini. membuatnya benar-benar marah dan memandang tak percaya gadis di depannya "Aku? Apa kau gila?"

Jiyeon yang merasa jantungnya sangat berdebar menahan sakit dan gugup bersamaan hanya bisa terdiam tak menjawab. Sedikit memegang dadanya yang begitu terasa sakit sebelum kembali menatap Luhan yang masih menatapnya terkejut saat ini "Katakanlah aku gila. Dan aku tahu ini memalukan. Tapi kenyataan yang harus kau tahu adalah aku tidak pernah menyukai Sehun-...Pria yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatianku dan membuatku berdebar adalah kau Luhan-...Aku menyukaimu."

" _YAK!"_

"Aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu pada Sehun. Dan kau tahu apa yang Sehun katakan?" katanya bertanya lirih menatap Luhan yang kini terdiam dan ingin mendengarkan. "Dia bilang-... _Jiyeonna. Kau boleh meminta apapun padaku. Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya keluarga untuk pengobatan yang kau jalani. Apapun akan aku berikan untukmu. Apapun-...Kecuali Luhan. Aku mohon jangan pernah menyukai Luhan. Aku menyukainya lebih dulu dan hampir tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Bisakah?-..._ Itu yang dia katakan padaku."

Luhan sendiri merasa hatinya begitu menghangat mendengar penuturan Jiyeon. Tak menyangka Sehunnya akan meminta seseorang untuk tidak menyukai dirinya, karena Sehun menyukainya lebih dulu. Membuat senyum tak bisa disembunyikan lagi dari wajahnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia saat ini "Apa kau senang?"

Menyadari Jiyeon menatapnya tersenyum, membuat Luhan sedikit berdeham dan memasang kembali wajah dinginnya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Jiyeon mengatakan menyukai dirinya "Apa sekarang aku boleh bertanya padamu?"

"Sejak kapan kau meminta izin untuk bertanya padaku?" katanya sedikit menggoda Luhan yang terlihat salah tingkah "Baiklah. Batal-...Aku tidak jadi bertanya."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Lu?"

Luhan menatap Jiyeon agak ragu, menimbang apakah harus bertanya atau hanya diam karena tak mau terlalu akrab dengan Jiyeon. Bagaimanapun Luhan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya untuk membenci Jiyeon. Jadi dia tidak mau berbaik hati merubah status benci menjadi teman begitu saja dengan mudah "Kenapa aku?" katanya yang memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Jiyeon yang masih menunggunya berbicara.

" _eh?"_

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Aku bahkan membencimu dengan hidupku. Kau tahu itu dengan baik kan?"

"Ya. Aku tahu." Katanya menaikkan bahunya menjawab Luhan. sedikit menatapnya lalu tersenyum sekilas melihat Luhan "Harusnya aku juga membencimu. Harusnya aku membenci bocah lima tahun yang kala itu memasuki rumah Sehun dengan tatapan yang begitu marah dan benci saat melihatku. Kau bahkan mendorongku dengan keras saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Harusnya aku membencimu karena kau terus berkata kasar padaku. Harusnya aku membencimu dan aku harap aku bisa membencimu."

Luhan menatap mata Jiyeon yang terlihat sayu saat ini. membuat hanya sedikit perasaan bersalah mengganggunya, menyadari apapun yang dilakukannya pada Jiyeon selama ini adalah sebuah kejahatan "Tapi aku tidak bisa."

" _humh?"_ Luhan sedikit bergumam mendengar Jiyeon kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Aku tidak bisa membencimu Luhan. Karena setiap kali aku mencoba membencimu-...Aku akan berakhir menyedihkan karena semakin menyukaimu."

"Aku menyukaimu Luhan." Katanya berujar lirih dengan rasa sakit yang begitu tak tertahankan

"Hey kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan bergerak dari posisinya dan mendekati Jiyeon yang terlihat sangat kesakitan dengan mata terpejam saat ini.

"Jadi bisakah kau menerima perasaanku. Bisakah kau tidak menatap benci padaku? Aku mohon."

Dan seiring dengan ucapannya yang semakin jauh dari topik. Jiyeon merasa kesadarannya perlahan semakin menghilang. Tatapan dan raut wajah Luhan yang tampak bingung adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum matanya perlahan menutup dengan tubuh yang terkulai lemas seketikan

" _hey!_ PARK JIYEON-..YAK! BANGUN!"

Luhan menepuk pelan pipi Jiyeon. Begitu ketakutan dan sangat cemas karena suhu tubuh Jiyeon yang sangat dingin dengan nafas tersengal seperti kesulitan bernafas " _Aku harus bagaimana?"_ katanya bergumam dengan tubuh yang secara _refleks_ memeluk Jiyeon untuk menghangatkannya. "Aku harus a-.. _SIAL!"_

Luhan semakin panik saat nafas Jiyeon hampir tidak terasa. Membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menggendong tubuh dingin Jiyeon dan menerobos lebatnya hujan untuk mencari pertolongan entah darimana "SESEORANG TOLONG KAMI!" katanya berteriak dengan tubuh yang seketika basah karena hujan dengan cepat membasahi tubunya dan Jiyeon.

"TOLONG KAMI-...SIAPAPUN AKU MOHON TOLONG KA-.."

" _HEY ITU MEREKA!"_

Luhan seketika membalikan badannya saat mendengar suara orang dewasa dengan pakaian khusus tim medis menemukan mereka. membuatnya begitu merasa lega dan hampir menjerit bahagia saat semua orang dewasa ini datang dengan tandu yang mereka bawa "Apa kau Xi Luhan dan Park Jiyeon-..Mahasiswa SM University." tanya seorang paman tua yang mendekati Luhan dan mulai membawa Jiyeon kepelukannya untuk dibaringkan di tandu yang mereka bawa.

"Ya aku Xi Luhan dan gadis ini Park Jiyeon. Tolong selamatkan dia!"

"Baiklah. Kau tidak perlu panik. Kami sudah disini-..Cepat kita kesana untuk berlindung sejenak, aku harus memeriksa keadaan temanmu."

Luhan pun hanya bisa mengikuti kemanapun tim medis pergi. Memperhatikan bagaimana mereka memeriksa Jiyeon dengan peralatan sederhana yang mereka miliki tanpa rasa panik yang terlihat di wajah mereka "Ini pakailah. Pakaianmu basah. Kau pasti kedinginan."

Luhan sedikit menoleh ke arah wanita yang memberikannya jaket besar. Merasa begitu bersyukur karena setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat tubuhnya hangat. Dan tanpa berpikir lama, Luhan dengan cepat mengambil jaket tersebut dan memakaikan asal ke tubunya "Bagaimana keadaannya?" katanya bertanya pada dua pria yang masih sibuk memeriksa tubuh Jiyeon.

"Kondisi vitalnya melemah. Dia membutuhkan alat bantu lengkap agar kesadarannya tetap terjaga."

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan disini? CEPAT KITA PERGI."

Dua pria itu pun menatap Luhan sedikit lama, saling bertatapan dengan wanita yang memberikan jaket pada Luhan sebelum ketiganya mengangguk mengiyakan "Apa tidak masalah untukmu menerobos hujan lebat?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK-...AYO KITA PERGI!"

Dan seiring dengan pernyataan Luhan yang menyetujui untuk menerobos hujan. Ketiga pria dewasa itu pun mulai mengankat tandu Jiyeon setelah sebelumnya memakaikan jas hujan di tubuh Jiyeon yang sudah terlihat mati rasa. Sedikit menatap khawatir pada Luhan yang hanya menggunakan kaos tipis dengan jaket yang sama sekali tak menghangatkan dirinya mulai menerobos derasnya hujan untuk mencapai _meeting point._

.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"ITU MEREKA!"

Adalah Kim Junmyeon yang berteriak begitu histeris saat melihat petugas kesehatan dan kemanana yang menggunakan jaket _orange_ tengah berlari kesusahan dengan tandu di tangan mereka. Membuat seluruh petugas kesehatan yang berjaga di _Meeting point_ segera berdiri diikuti ketiga teman Luhan serta Taecyeon, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang ikut menghambur untuk memastikan keadaan Luhan dan Jiyeon.

"Bagaimana Jiyeon?"

Sehun sedikit memucat melihat Jiyeon yang terlihat kritis saat ini. Mengikuti kemanapun petugas medis membawa temannya yang jelas sudah tak sadarkan diri dan tak menunjukkan respon kalau dia baik-baik saja "Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Hubungi keluarganya dan beritahu kalau putri mereka dalam kondisi kritis."

Sehun mengangguk cepat dan menatap panik kedua petugas kesehatan didepannya "Dia tidak memiliki keluarga. Bawa dia segera ke rumah sakit!"

"Tapi kami harus mendapatkan tanda tangan persetujuan tindakan dari pihak keluarga."

"Aku yang melakukannya dan segera menyusul setelah ini. Hanya bawa dia segera ke rumah sakit-..CEPAT!"

Para tim medis itu pun segera mengangguk setelah mendapat kejelasan tentang status Jiyeon. Membawa gadis yang sudah tak menunjukkan tanda kesadarannya dengan cepat ke _ambulance_ meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terlihat gusar saat ini.

"DIMANA LUHAN? KENAPA HANYA JIYEON?!"

Sehun sedikit mengernyit tak suka saat melihat Taecyeon berteriak begitu panik dan bertanya tentang keberadaan Luhan. Membuat entah apa yang ada di dalam dirinya merasa begitu marah dengan tangan yang mengepal erat sampai

"SEHUUUNN!"

 _Sampai_ suara yang diam-diam ia tunggu terdengar di telinga pendengarannya. Membuat tak hanya Sehun namun seluruh teman-temannya menoleh dan menatap dengan banyak ekpresi tak suka pada Luhan yang memang tidak disukai semua orang ditambah dengan berita yang tak menyenangkan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Luhan!-... _Hey.._ Kau baik-baik saja?-...Astaga Luhan. syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!"

Kai dan Chanyeol yang pertama kali menghambur memeluk Luhan, merasa begitu marah pada tim medis yang membiarkan tubuh pria cantik mereka menggigil kedinginan seperti ini. "Aku baik Kai-..Yeol.. Kalian lupa kalau aku Manly?" katanya sedikit tertawa lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat bertanya kenapa Luhan tidak marah dan terlihat sangat senang "Lu..pakaianmu basah. Kita harus menggantinya."

"Nanti saja. Ada yang harus aku katakan pada Sehun. kalian tunggu disini." Katanya mengabaikan pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya, sebelum berjalan lurus menatap Sehun tak berkedip dan berniat untuk memberitahu jawabannya mengenai status yang mereka jalani.

Ya-...Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakan _Ya_ Pada Sehun. berniat merubah status mereka dari teman kecil menjadi sepasang kekasih sesaat lagi. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan namun dia mengabaikannya karena merasa hatinya begitu hangat saat ini.

Tersenyum begitu hangat menghampiri Sehun sampai akhirnya Luhan berdiri tepat di depan pria tampannya yang hanya diam memandangnya tak berkedip "Sehun aku-..."

"Kau keterlaluan Luhan!"

Sehun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di tempatnya. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan keadaan yang terkejut dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Sehun marah. Mengapa Sehun menatapnya dingin dan mengapa Sehun begitu saja meninggalkannya. " _Huh?-...Aku kenapa?"_

Hatinya yang hangat berubah kembali menjadi dingin dengan perasaan yang begitu tersayat. Tangannya yang sudah mati rasa karena dingin dipaksakan mengepal begitu erat merasa dibuang dan diabaikan begitu saja oleh satu-satunya pria yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah membuangnya. Matanya seketika memanas dengan nafas yang begitu memburu. Kembali bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun bisa begitu marah padanya sampai

 _Sret...!_

Luhan merasa penglihatannya menjadi gelap saat ini. Tubuhnya juga dipaksa bersandar ke pelukan seseorang yang ia tebak adalah Chanyeol tercium dari aroma pafumnya " _Yeol.."_

"Aku tahu Sehun brengsek! Kita pulang _hmm."_

Luhan sudah menangis di balik jaket tebal yang dipakaikan Chanyeol di wajahnya. Membuatnya dengan _refleks_ melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Chanyeol membiarkan teman kecilnya membawanya segera pergi dari tempat sialan ini.

Dan tanpa Luhan ketahui. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada terlihat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Taecyeon mengepalkan erat masing-masing tangannya. Bersumpah jika hari ini adalah hari terakhir Luhan diperlakukan seperti sampah malam ini. Karena setelah hari ini mereka berjanji akan mulai menjauhkan Luhan dari kehidupan yang sama sekali tak memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _huh?_ Apa maksud kalian? Kenapa aku dikaitkan lagi dengan dia?"

Luhan bahkan tidak ingin menyebut nama gadis yang kembali menjadi alasan dirinya dan Sehun bersitegang untuk entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Merasa selalu terpojok karena apapun yang menyangkut Jiyeon. Dirinya akan selalu berakhir bertengkar hebat dengan Sehun. Selalu seperti itu. Berulang dan terjadi hampir setiap tahun membuat dirinya begitu muak dengan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Jiyeon dan sikap berlebihan Sehun.

"Dua rubah itu menemukan obat Jiyeon di tasmu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Chanyeol yang berada di samping bangku kemudi hanya bisa menoleh menatap menyesal teman kecilnya yang terlihat gusar saat ini "Harusnya kami yang bertanya kenapa obat Jiyeon bisa sampai di tasmu?"

Tangan Luhan mengepal erat sementara Kai secara refleks menyenggol kencang tangan Chanyeol. Membuat pria tampan berlesung pipi itu sedikit menggigit kencang bibirnya menyadari kesalahan dari ucapan yang baru saja ia lontarkan pada Luhan.

 _Kau keterlaluan!_

Ucapan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu seketika terngiang begitu jelas di benak Luhan saat ini. Menyadari apa yang membuat teman kecilnya begitu terdengar membencinya adalah karena kesalahan yang sama sekali tak ia perbuat. Pikiran untuk setidaknya mencoba berteman dengan Jiyeon seketika hilang begitu saja saat dirinya menjadi alasan mengapa Sehun selalu marah padanya.

Dan bukan hanya karena sikap Sehun. Luhan menebak kedua temannya pun sedikit berpikir dan membenarkan kalau dirinyalah yang harus disalahkan atas kejadian hari ini. Membuat perasaanya begitu hancur karena pertemanan mereka selama ini ternyata hanya sebuah kalimat tanpa makna.

Matanya terasa memanas, nafasnya kembali tersengal dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat di atas kedua pahanya "Jadi kau pikir aku menyembunyikan obat gadis itu? APA ITU YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN?" Katanya bertanya begitu tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan sikap dingin Sehun padanya.

"Luhan. Kami tahu bukan kau yang melakukannya. Kami mempercayaimu tentu saja. Aku harap kau-..."

"BOHONG!" Katanya kembali berteriak membuat Kai dan Chanyeol benar-benar merasa putus asa melihat sikap teman kecil mereka yang jelas sedang merasa terusik saat ini.

"Kai.."

Merasa namanya dpanggil membuat Kai sedikit menoleh sebelum kembali fokus menyetir. Sedikit meringis cemas melihat wajah Luhan sudah terlihat sangat merah tanda bahwa teman kecilnya sangat marah _"hmm"_

"Putar balik. Aku ingin ke rumah sakit."

" _eh?-_...Apa kau sakit?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun."

"Kau bisa menemuinya dirumah Lu. Sekarang kita pulang untuk istirahat."

"PUTAR BALIK ATAU AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL YANG LEBIH MENGERIKAN!"

 _Ckit…!_

Kaki Kai secara otomatis menginjak remnya saat mendengar ancaman dari Luhan. Tak ingin membuat Luhan semakin marah dan memutuskan untuk memutar arah mobilnya menuju ke rumah sakit.

"Luhan.."

"..."

Chanyeol berusaha memastikan keadaan Luhan. Namun dia tahu itu percuma karena Luhan sudah tak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun untuk berbicara dengannya, Kai atau Sehun sekalipun.

 _Blam…!_

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Luhan langsung berlari untuk menemukan dimana Jiyeon dirawat. Langkahnya sangat terburu-buru membuat dirinya harus rela bertabrakan dengan beberapa orang yang juga terlihat terburu-buru. "Dimana gadis itu dirawat?"

"Gadis itu?"

Bagian pendaftaran yang ditanya oleh Luhan terlihat mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Membuatnya mengulan pertanyaan Luhan yang disambut desahan marah pria cantik yang terlihat begitu gusar saat ini.

"Seseorang bernama Park Jiyeon-...Dimana dia dirawat."

"Usianya?"

" _YAK!"_

"Delapan belas tahun-...Usia Park Jiyeon delapan belas tahun."

Kai yang menjawab pertanyaan bagian pendaftaran. Berusaha menekan amarah Luhan dengan hanya menjawab seperlunya tanpa harus membuat amarah Luhan kembali terpancing. Wanita tersebut mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kai. Membuatnya kembali mencari di komputer dan menemukan apa yang Luhan cari.

"Nona Park Jiyeon dirawat di kamar VIP lantai enam. Tapi maaf waktu berkunjung sudah habis. Anda bisa menemui nona Park besok pagi."

" _cih VIP_?"

Satu-satunya yang bisa Luhan tangkap adalah tempat dimana Jiyeon beristirahat. Sedikit tertawa meremehkan bagaimana Sehun menjaga permaisurinya. Bahkan teman kecilnya rela mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk perawatan yang dijalani perempuan yang jelas tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya " _Ck._ Apa benar mereka berteman?" katanya kembali bersungut dan segera pergi ke lantai enam "Tuan...Jam berkunjung sudah habis. Anda bisa-..."

"Hanya lima menit. Kami akan berada disini lima menit. Oke?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang menjawab. Membuat si wanita muda sedikit tersihir dengan ketampanan Chanyeol yang begitu menggoda. Dan mengangguk mengerti adalah satu-satunya yang bisa wanita muda itu lakukan dengan membiarkan Kai, Chanyeol dan Luhan menuju ke lantai enam "Ingat hanya lima menit. Kalian bisa berada dalam masalah jika berkunjung terlalu lama."

"Terimakasih Noona."

" _Aku datang kesini bukan untuk berkunjung!"_

Luhan kembali menggeram kesal, mengepelkan erat kedua tangannya dengan rasa marah yang tak mau kunjung hilang dari dalam dirinya. Kai dan Chanyeol masih berusaha berbicara dengan Luhan. Namun tentu saja semua percuma karena satu-satunya yang Luhan inginkan saat ini adalah berbicara dengan Sehun.

 _Ting...!_

Luhan segera bergegas keluar dari pintu lift diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Matanya terlihat memburu mencari ke kanan dan ke kiri, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara dengusan saat melihat Sehun yang terlihat sangat serius berbicara dengan dokter yang ia tebak menangani permaisurinya.

"Oh Sehun!"

Merasa sangat mengenali suara yang memanggilnya. Membuat Sehun menoleh dan sedikit menaikkan kedua alisnya melihat Luhan dan kedua temannya berjalan mendekatinya saat ini "Kalau begitu terimakasih dokter. " Sehun sedikit membungkuk berterimakasih pada dokter yang merawat Jiyeon sebelum mendekati Luhan yang masih berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

" _WAE?_ Tidak boleh?" gumam Luhan menantang membuat Kai berdiri disamping Luhan sementara Chanyeol berdiri disamping Sehun.

"Kau bukan Luhan jika mempedulikan Jiyeon."

Untuk Luhan itu adalah sindiran dari Sehun. dan terimakasih pada Sehun karena amarah Luhan semakin pada puncaknya saat ini "Kau benar-...Selamanya Luhan akan membenci Park Jiyeon-.."

"Dan Oh Sehun." katanya menambahkan membuat suasana semakin tegang saat ini.

Keduanya saling menatap tajam saat ini, menyampaikan kekecewaan masing-masing dengan cara mereka. Jika Luhan kecewa karena Sehun tidak mempercayainya. Maka Sehun kecewa pada Luhan karena teman kecilnya benar-benar tak bisa menjaga sikapnya bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Chanyeol sedikit marah menyenggol lengan Sehun. Membuat Sehun menoleh dan menyadari kalau ia sudah di luar batas menyalahkan Luhan malam ini. Dia masih kecewa pada Luhan tapi dia belum bisa menghilangkan rasa kecewanya pada Luhan malam ini "Pulanglah-...Kau sedang emosi."

"Apa kau benar-benar mempercayai kalau aku yang menyembunyikan obatnya?"

"Aku bilang hentikan. Kau sedang emo-..."

"JAWAB AKU! AKU SEDANG BERTANYA PADAMU!"

"YA AKU PERCAYA KAU YANG MELAKUKANNYA!B KAU MEMBENCI JIYEON DAN AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN UNTUK MELUKAI-.."

 _PLAK...!_

Pipi Sehun terasa sangat panas saat ini. Saat tangan kanan Luhan menampar keras pipinya. Membuat rasa panas yang begitu hebat seketika menjalar tak hanya di sekitar wajah tampannya juga di hatinya.

"Puas Kau?!-...PUAS SUDAH MENYALAHKAN SEMUANYA PADAKU. APA JIYEON SATU-SATUNYA YANG TERLUKA? -...APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT KALAU AKU JUGA TERLUKA?AKU KEDINGINAN KARENA AKU MEMBERIKAN SEMUA JAKETKU PADANYA. AKU TERJATUH KARENA MENGGENDONGNYA. AKU BAHKAN SEPERTI ORANG GILA MENJERIT MEMINTA TOLONG AGAR SESEORANG DATANG MENYELAMATKAN DIA. TAPI APA YANG AKU DAPATKAN?-...AKU MENDAPATKAN KEMARAHANMU SEBAGAI BALASAN KARENA MENJAGA WANITAMU!. AKU TIDAK PEDULI JIKA MEREKA SEMUA MENATAP MARAH PADAKU. SIAPAPUN BOLEH MELAKUKANNYA KECUALI KAU SEHUN! KECUALI KAU!-..." katanya berteriak memukul seluruh bagian tubuh Sehun yang bisa ia pukul. Tidak mempedulikan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sehun karena saat ini hatinyalah yang paling sakit karena sikap dan perbuatan teman kecilnya.

"KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM? APA KAU DENGAR?-... AKU JUGA TERLUKA SIALAN!"

" _Luhan tenanglah."_ Kai berusaha menenangkan Luhan tapi

"LEPAS!"

Luhan meronta begitu saja dipelukan Kai. Kembali berjalan menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah yang jelas terluka saat ini "Aku tidak serendah itu Sehun. Aku tidak akan menyakiti seseorang dengan mengambil hal yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup. Aku tidak serendah itu." Katanya dengan suara yang begitu berat menatap Sehun penuh luka dan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam.

Sehun sendiri baru menyadari apa yang semua Luhan ucapkan. Luhan jelas kedinginan – _jelas terlihat dari warna bibirnya yang memucat-._ Luhan jelas terluka – _terlihat dari siku dan lututnya yang tergores berdarah-._ Dan ya-...Salahkan dirinya karena selalu berpikiran buruk tentang Luhan. salahkan dirinya yang membuat Luhan terusik dan jelas tidak akan memaafkan dengan mudah.

"Luhan.."

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?-...Aku tidak mengenalmu. Jika Kau Sehunku-... kau pasti akan selalu mendengarkan aku dan tak mempercayai siapapun. Jika Kau Sehunku-...Kau akan datang berlari padaku dan mengabaikan apapun kecuali diriku. Jika kau Sehunku-... _ARGHHHH!_ SIAPA KAU? KAU BUKAN SEHUNKU!" katanya kembali menyerang Sehun namun kali ini Chanyeoll dan Kai benar-benar memisahkan keduanya.

"LEPAS!" katanya kembali meronta dan tertunduk mulai mengatur nafasnya. Sedikit menenangkan diri sebelum tangannya kembali mengepal erat tak tahan dengan seluruh hidupnya yang berkaitan dengan Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun "Baiklah. Aku sudah tenang. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi." katanya melihat Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Aku sudah memutuskan-.."

"Luhan.."

Kai dan Chanyeol bersahutan bersamaan memperingatkan Luhan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun yang bisa membuat mereka kehilangan satu sama lain.

"Aku rasa kita tidak bisa tinggal bersama lagi-...Kita semua." Katanya menambahkan dengan perasaan yang begitu gundah dan tak menyangka akhir dari kisah pertemanan mereka akan berakhir secepat ini.

"Luhan."

"Aku rasa sudah cukup kita berteman hampir lima belas tahun lamanya. Sudah waktunya kita menjalani kehidupan tanpa mencampuri urusan pribadi kita masing-masing. Kita tetap akan bertemu dikampus. Aku akan tetap kuliah-...kalian tenang saja. Tapi untuk tinggal bersama-... aku rasa aku tidak bisa." Katanya kembali tertunduk menggigit kencang bibirnya merasa sangat hancur berkeping saat ini.

"Kita tetap teman. Hanya saja-...Hilangkan kata teman kecil dari kita. Aku rasa itu tidak tepat karena itu hanya kalimat tanpa makna. Senang bisa tumbuh bersama kalian. Semoga kalian berbahagia dengan pilihan kalian."

Luhan masih menenangkan dirinya sampai dia kembali menatap ketiga prianya yang hanya diam tak berucap saat ini "Aku lelah." Katanya menghapus cepat air matanya dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga prianya yang terlihat terkejut dan sama hancurnya dengan dirinya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Itu diatas yakin temenan? Temen Kok Gitu?_

 _._

 _Happy reading n review._

 _._

 _Chapter ini disponsori mood hari ini. terimakasih dan ketemu di entangled._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previous**_

" _Aku rasa kita tidak bisa tinggal bersama lagi-...Kita semua." Katanya menambahkan dengan perasaan yang begitu gundah dan tak menyangka akhir dari kisah pertemanan mereka akan berakhir secepat ini._

" _Luhan."_

" _Aku rasa sudah cukup kita berteman hampir lima belas tahun lamanya. Sudah waktunya kita menjalani kehidupan tanpa mencampuri urusan pribadi kita masing-masing. Kita tetap akan bertemu dikampus. Aku akan tetap kuliah-...kalian tenang saja. Tapi untuk tinggal bersama-... aku rasa aku tidak bisa." Katanya kembali tertunduk menggigit kencang bibirnya merasa sangat hancur berkeping saat ini._

" _Kita tetap teman. Hanya saja-...Hilangkan kata teman kecil dari kita. Aku rasa itu tidak tepat karena itu hanya kalimat tanpa makna. Senang bisa tumbuh bersama kalian. Semoga kalian berbahagia dengan pilihan kalian."_

 _Luhan masih menenangkan dirinya sampai dia kembali menatap ketiga prianya yang hanya diam tak berucap saat ini "Aku lelah." Katanya menghapus cepat air matanya dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga prianya yang terlihat terkejut dan sama hancurnya dengan dirinya saat ini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The first time i saw you, my hearth whispered_

" _that's the one"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Pair : Song Joong Ki as Oh Joong Ki : Sehun's Dad

Miranda Kerr as Oh Miranda : Sehun's Mom

Kang Gary as Xi Gary : Luhan's Dad

Song Jihyo as Xi Jihyo : Luhan's Mom

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T & M

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Brrmmm...Brrmm!_

 _Brrmmm!_

Saat ini Luhan membawa mobil Kai dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kakinya menginjak kuat gas mobil sementara tangannya mengepal erat pada kemudi. Dia menerobos apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Sama sekali tak menggunakan _seatbelt_ dan hanya pergi membawa mobilnya sekencang mungkin.

 _"YA AKU PERCAYA KAU YANG MELAKUKANNYA! KAU MEMBENCI JIYEON DAN AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN UNTUK MELUKAINYA!"_

"Sial!"

Luhan mengumpat sangat marah dan terluka mengingat bagaimana Sehun menuduh dirinya yang melakukan tindakan serendah itu pada Jiyeon. Membuat tak terasa air mata jatuh begitu saja melewati pipinya.

Menggunakan tangan kiri untuk mengusap air matanya adalah hal kedua yang membuat Luhan begitu marah. _Kenapa?-..._ Karena menangis dalam keadaan seperti ini hanya menunjukkan kalau dirinya begitu lemah tanpa ketiga teman kecilnya yang selalu berada di sekitarnya.

" _Oh ayolah!_ Aku bisa tanpa kalian!" katanya semakin menggeram dan

 _Ckit...!_

 _Tin..! tin...!_

Di tengah keramaian jalan dengan lampu hijau yang menandakan mobil masih bisa melintas-..Luhan dengan sesukanya berhenti tiba-tiba. Membuat mobil dibelakangnya membunyikan klakson dengan marah dan tak jarang yang mengumpat untuk memakinya.

Luhan sendiri masih sangat kesal saat ini. Sikap Kai dan Chanyeol serta ucapan Sehun masih terngiang sangat jelas di benaknya. Membuat wajahnya yang tersembunyi di kemudi mobil semakin memerah dengan hati yang luar biasa marah dan sangat membenci semua yang berkaitan dengan Jiyeon dan hidupnya.

 _Tin..tin..._

Luhan masih dengan jelas mengganggu lalu lintas jalan di kota Seoul di malam dingin seperti ini. Masih berpikir bagaimana cara agar melupakan hari ini sampai

 _Brmmmm..!_

Luhan kembali menginjak cepat gas mobilnya. Lalu dalam radius lima puluh meter dia tiba-tiba membanting _stir_ ke kanan dan masuk ke jalur yang berlawanan dengannya

 _Tin...tin...!_

Wajah cantik itu tidak menunjukkan ketakutan sedikitpun-...Sebaliknya berjalan lawan arah dengan mobil yang nyaris menabrakan diri dengannya adalah satu-satunya hal yang sangat ia sukai malam ini. Dan jangan sebut dirinya pembalap " _liar´_ di malam hari, jika hanya menghindari mobil yang berhadapan dengannya tak bisa ia lakukan.

 _Nging...nging...!_

" _Sial!"_

Kesenangan Luhan seolah hanya berlangsung kurang dari sepuluh menit, karena saat dirinya sedang menikmati sensasi meregang nyawa seperti ini, suara _sirene_ polisi terdengar di belakangnya. Berniat mengabaikan kejaran polisi mungkin akan dia lakukan kalau tidak mengingat masalah akan semakin panjang jika dia melarikan diri.

 _Tin...Tin!_

Kali ini tak hanya suara _sirene_ yang begitu mengganggu fokusnya. Bunyi klakson yang sengaja ditekan untuk memberinya peringatan membuat Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain

 _Ckit..!_

Luhan tiba-tiba membelokan mobilnya ke tempat sepi. Tidak berniat menepi hanya menghentikan sesaat mobilnya sebelum dua polisi lalu lintas yang berjaga terlihat menutup kesal pintu mobil mereka dan mulai berjalan mendekati mobil Luhan lalu mengetuk kasar pintu mobilnya.

"BUKA!"

Katakanlah Luhan hampir tidak memiliki rasa takut malam ini. Karena daripada membuka pintu mobil, dia lebih memilih untuk menurunkan jendela kaca mobilnya dengan raut yang terlalu menantang membuat kedua polisi tersebut terlihat sangat marah.

"Hey bocah! Apa kau mabuk?"

" _Ck!_ Siapa yang kau panggil bocah?" katanya mengumpat membuat kedua polisi yang mendengarnya semakin marah melihat tingkah Luhan

"KALAU KAU TIDAK MABUK CEPAT KELUAR ATAU KAU AKAN DALAM MASALAH SERIUS DAN MENERIMA HUKUMAN KARENA TINDAKANMU YANG MEMBAHAYAKAN NYAWA SESEORANG!"

Luhan menutup satu telinganya saat polisi yang memilik postur tubuh gemuk bertanya padanya. Sedikit menoleh sebelum menatap kedua polisi yang sangat mengganggunya saat ini "Kalau begitu hukum aku." Katanya menantang membuat kedua polisi tersebut semakin menggeram dan

" _YAK!"_

 _._

"Jadi aku akan dihukum? Kalau begitu cepat masukan aku kedalam sel. Aku lelah"

Berada di tempat yang dikenal dengan sebutan kantor polisi adalah hal baru untuk Luhan. Dan sebagai remaja normal yang dibawa ke tempat menyeramkan seperti kantor polisi harusnya Luhan merasa takut bukan terus tersenyum bahkan meminta masuk kedalam sel hanya karena dia lelah. Membuat polisi yang sedang mengiterograsi dirinya sedikit memicingkan mata dengan tangan yang terlipat sedikit menyelidik memperhatikan Luhan

"Masuk ke dalam sel bukan cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan yang kau buat. Lagipula kau masih terlalu kecil untuk masuk kedalam sel hanya karena membawa mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi."

" _ck._ Bertele-tele sekali! Kalau aku tidak akan dihukum lalu kenapa aku ada disini? Apa aku boleh pulang sekarang?"

"Kau diperbolehkan pulang saat orang tuamu datang menjemputmu. Kami harus berbicara dengan kedua orang tuamu"

"Aku sudah bilang orang tuaku sibuk. Atau mungkin mereka sudah melupakan aku. Entahlah." Katanya tertawa getir dan kembali berharap kalau dirinya segera bisa beristirahat karena tubuh dan pikirannya sudah tidak mau bekerjasama dengan dirinya.

"Ya kami tahu. Ayah dan ibumu-...Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengangkat satupun panggilan dari ponselmu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang daripada terlihat senang lebih terlihat sedih saat polisi didepannya memberitahu kalau kedua orang tuanya sama sekali tak mengangkat panggilan yang polisi buat dari ponsel miliknya.

" _whoa..._ Mereka benar-benar membuatku marah." Katanya berusaha tertawa namun gagal karena hanya suara bergetar yang terdengar. Luhan bahkan mengusap kasar wajahnya berulang sampai sang polisi kembali bersuara dan kali ini sedikit banyak menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau tenang saja. Seseorang sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor polisi saat ini."

Kepala Luhan mendongak menatap polisi yang terus bertanya padanya. Menatap bingung sebelum sedikit mengepal berharap itu bukan salah satu dari tiga teman kecilnya atau ketiga teman malamnya yang datang menjemputnya saat ini "Siapa?"

"Kontak dengan nama kakek di ponselmu."

" _Kakek?"_

Luhan sendiri bahkan bertanya-tanya siapa kakek yang dimaksud polisi tersebut. Sedikit berpikir keras sesekali menebak sebelum

" _XI LUHAN!-...ASTAGA ANAK INI BENAR-BENAR NAKAL!"_

Mendengar suara teriakan yang kembali ditujukan untuknya membuat Luhan sedikit menoleh ke asal suara. Memicingkan matanya untuk mengenali sosok tua yang berjalan menggunakan tongkat dengan dua penjaga yang berjalan di samping kiri kanannya. Luhan masih menatap kakek tua yang kini sedang melayangkan tongkat seolah ingin memukulnya sampai

" _Ah benar-...Kakek!"_

Dan akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan kalimat pengakuan yang menyatakan dia mengenal kakek yang sedang menatap kesal padanya. Sedikit berdiri dan membungkuk untuk menyapa kakek tua yang dikenalkan oleh sang ibu tepat sebelum kepergiannya dan sang Papa ke Beijing beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" _Haraboji anyeong."_ Katanya menyapa si kakek sebelum

 _Pletak!_

" _YAK!"_

Luhan sendiri secara _refleks_ berteriak saat tongkat sang kakek mengenai kepalanya. Membuat si kakek sedikit terkejut dan semakin memukul Luhan berulang dengan tongkatnya "Dasar anak nakal! Ini sudah larut dan apa yang kau lakukan di kantor polisi dasar anak nakal!"

Ayah angkat Garry terus memukul pelan tubuh putra sulung Garry. Membuat susana di kantor polisi tersebut mendadak terasa seperti sebuah drama dengan judul _Kemarahan sang Kakek pada cucunya yang terlihat mengesalkan namun sangat tampan dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan!_ Membuat pengawal si kakek beserta polisi yang menginterograsi Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka menyaksikan bagaimana cucu dan kakek didepan mereka bertengkar layaknya bocah enam tahun.

"Tuan Kim..."

"APA?" Kakek Kim tak sengaja membalas berteriak polisi yang memanggilnya, membuat keadaan menjadi tegang sebelum kakek Kim menyadari kesalahannya " _ah-..._ Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak. Aku hanya kesal pada cucuku." Katanya tertawa dengan tangan yang terus mencubit kencang lengan Luhan dan mengabaikan raut wajah Luhan yang tampak kesakitan.

"Jadi apakah cucuku boleh pulang?" katanya kembali bertanya pada polisi yang kini memperisilahkan kakek Kim untuk duduk "Tentu saja bisa-... Setelah kau menandatangani beberapa surat, kau bisa membawa cucumu yang begitu keras ini untuk segera pulang dan tidur. Bukan berkeliaran dengan mobil mewahnya."

"Maafkan cucuku. Orang tuanya terlalu memanjakan dia sewaktu kecil. Maka tidak heran jika dia tumbuh menjadi anak arogan yang keras kepala?"

"Memanjakan katamu? Aku dibuang." Timpal Luhan membuat

" _arrrhh.."_

Seketika suara teriakan kesakitannya kembali keluar saat ayah angkat papanya menginjak kuat kaki kanannya "KAKEK!"

"Diam kau-...Cepat bawa dia ke mobil. Aku akan menyelesaikan kekacauan yang anak nakal ini buat lalu menyusul ke mobil." Katanya memberi perintah pada penjaganya membuat Luhan menggeleng sebagai tanda penolakan sebelum

" _y-YAK!_ LEPASKAN AKU!"

Dan kali ini sang kakek yang tersenyum menang. Melihat bagaimana wajah kesal Luhan meronta meminta di lepaskan sungguh menjadi pemandangan yang indah untuknya. Merasa tersenyum begitu senang karena pada akhirnya Luhan akan berada di bawah pengawasannya " _Aku rasa akan sulit mengendalikan putra kalian."_ Katanya bergumam kecil sebelum berbicara dengan polisi dan berniat untuk menyelesaikan dengan cepat segala kekacauan yang telah Luhan lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek...!_

Terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka perlahan. Menampilkan seorang pria tua dengan tongkat yang membantunya berjalan tengah menghampiri remaja dengan tingkat emosi melebihi rata-rata yang kini tengah terlelap di kamar super nyaman yang memang telah ia sediakan untuk Luhan di hari dimana Jihyo memintanya untuk menjaga putra kecilnya.

Si kakek berjalan perlahan mendekati Luhan, sedikit tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara dengkuran khas milik Luhan yang menandakan kalau putra sulung Jihyo dan Garry memang tengah tertidur pulas saat ini "Maaf membentakmu."

Luhan sedikit menggeliat dan membalikan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan saat sang kakek mengusap lembut dahinya. Sedikit menarik selimut sebelum kembali terdengar suara dengkuran halus yang dikeluarkan Luhan dalam tidurnya. Membuat sang kakek hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung Luhan dengan senyum bahagia yang jelas terlihat di wajahnya karena setidaknya bisa menepati janjinya pada Jihyo untuk menjaga Luhan.

"Baiklah. Kita bicara besok pagi. Kau terlihat lelah." Katanya bergumam membenarkan selimut untuk Luhan. berniat untuk pergi sebelum

" _Haraboji.."_ Sang kakek sedikit menaikkan dahinya saat suara Luhan memanggilnya . Membuatnya kembali duduk di tepi ranjang dengan Luhan yang masih tidur dengan membelakangi dirinya.

" _eh?_ Kau belum tidur."

"Aku sudah." Katanya menjawab membuat kakek Kim kembali tersenyum karena tingkah Luhan yang bisa dibilang sangat menjengkelkan namun terlihat menggemaskan jika dia mengutarakannya sedikit lebih lembut tanpa berteriak.

"Lalu kenapa memanggilku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih."

Suasana hening sempat terasa saat Luhan si arogan dengan kasta tertingginya mengucapkan terimakasih pada kakek yang pada pertemuan pertama mereka sangat tidak ia sukai. Membuat hati sang kakek sedikit menghangat sebelum mengusap lembut punggung Luhan yang masih membelakanginya "Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Lagipula untuk apa kau berterimakasih?"

"Untuk banyak hal-...khususnya hari ini."

"Apa kau hari ini kau mengalami hal yang buruk?"

"Ya. Sangat." Katanya menjawab lantang namun kakek Kim mendengar suara Luhan bergetar hebat saat Luhan menjawab pertanyaanya. "Aku dikhianati. Dan setelahnya-..Aku tidak akan mengalami hari baik." Timpalnya dengan air mata yang ia biarkan terjatuh namun tak merubah sedikitpun suaranya agar sang kakek tidak mengetahui kemarahan yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan hari yang baik Lu."

Luhan yang masih mencengkram erat selimutnya sedikit tergoda dengan ucapan sang kakek, membuatnya sedikit menoleh namun tetap pada posisinya membelakangi sang kakek "Apa maksudmu?"

"Alasan kenapa polisi tidak bisa menghubungi orang tuamu adalah karena Garry dan Jihyo sedang menyiapkan liburan singkat ke Seoul untuk mengunjungi putra kesayangan mereka."

Jika Luhan tidak membalikan badannya ke arah berlawanan, mungkin kakek Kim akan bisa melihat wajah bodoh Luhan yang terlihat terkejut namun senyum tak bisa hilang dari bibirnya.

Bagaimana Luhan tidak terus tersenyum jika dari semua kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. berita kepulangan kedua orang tuanya adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan. Sangat membahagiakan sampai Luhan lupa bahwa hatinya masih sangat sakit karena apa yang baru Sehun lakukan padanya. Membuatnya ingin bersorak senang namun ia tahan untuk menjaga _image_ nya di depan kakek Kim.

Katakanlah Luhan egois dan arogan. Tapi semua sifat kekanakannya itu semata-mata hanya sebagai bentuk pertahanan dirinya agar tidak diremehkan dan dijatuhkan. Pertahanan diri agar bisa ditakuti dan tidak bisa disakiti. Dia memang keras kepala dan nyaris tak memiliki perasaan. Tapi kembali lagi pada takdirnya-...Luhan hanyalah seorang anak yang bisa merindukan kedua orang tuanya jika berjauhan. Yang bisa merindukan suara kedua orang tuanya yang selalu berkata lembut padanya. Bahkan hanya dengan sebaris kalimat yang mengatakan - _Karena Garry dan Jihyo sedang menyiapkan liburan singkat ke Seoul untuk mengunjungi putra kesayangan mereka.-_ Hatinya terasa begitu hangat dan merasa jauh lebih baik. Membuatnya berniat untuk mimpi indah malam ini berharap kedua orang tuanya akan segera datang untuk bertemu dengannya "Aku lelah dan ingin tidur. Selamat malam kek." Katanya kembali menarik selimut dan berpura-pura mendengkur agar kakek Kim segera keluar dari kamarnya.

" _Araseo..!_ selamat tidur nak. Satu pesan kakek-...Jangan terlalu banyak tersenyum." Katanya menggoda Luhan dan tak lama meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali membuka matanya dan terus tersenyum sudah membuat keputusan. " _Aku ingin ikut kalian Ma...Pa.."_ Katanya tersenyum dengan keputusan bahwa setelah minggu depan. Kemanapun Garry dan Jihyo pergi, Luhan akan selalu bersama kedua orang tuanya _-...Bersama keluarganya._

 _._

 _ **Keesokan paginya...**_

 _ **.**_

" _Hey lihat! Itu mahasiswa baru yang kemarin membuat ulah pada seorang wanita."_

" _ck. Aku tidak menyangka dibalik wajahnya yang terlihat seperti malaikat dia memiliki hati seorang iblis."_

" _Omo! Itu Luhan kan?"_

" _Benar! Dia si idiot yang mengambil obat teman satu kelompoknya. Mengerikan."_

Memasang _headset_ dengan Volume yang menunjukkan angka _full_ adalah hal yang dilakukan Luhan sepanjang perjalanannya masuk kedalam kelas. Mengabaikan segala gunjingan yang ditujukan untuknya adalah hal yang sangat biasa untuknya. Membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris dengan kaki yang terus melangkah tak mempedulikan siapapun yang mencibir dirinya.

Luhan masih terus berjalan tanpa menyapa senior maupun teman satu angkatnya. Berusaha menepati janji pada kakek Kim untuk tidak membuat ulah adalah alasan kenapa Luhan tak membalas seluruh cacian untuknya.

Karena pada dasarnya, Luhan memang sangat terbiasa dengan cibiran dan sindiran. Telinganya bahkan sangat menikmati setiap makian yang dilontarkan untuknya-... _Ya-..._ Menerima sindiran memang tidak mengganggunya. Mereka semua boleh mencaci menyindir menggunjing atau bahkan mengumpat langsung di telinganya. Semua boleh mereka lakukan kecuali satu-... _Jangan pernah mengusiknya._ Karena jika kau mengusik seorang Xi Luhan maka sudah dipastikan kau akan berhadapan langsung dengannya.

" _ck. Dia benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa malu. Berani sekali dia datang ke kampus kita!"_

"Jika aku tidak membayar aku tidak akan sudi datang dan bertemu sampah seperti kalian." Timpalnya membalas membuat sekumpulan mahasiswa yang sedang membicarakan dirinya seketika diam menggeram sangat marah.

Luhan tersenyum menang saat berhasil membuat sekumpulan geng bodoh yang mengejeknya menggeram kesal. Sedikit membenarkan _headset_ nya dan kembali berjalan dengan bahu yang ditegakkan sebelum

 _BRAK..._

Luhan seketika kehilangan keseimbangannya saat kaki seseorang mencekal langkahnya. Membuat dirinya begitu saja terjatuh dengan suara gelak tawa yang terdengar begitu senang karena dia dipermalukan begitu saja " _Kenapa? Ingin marah? Ingin mengambil obatku dan membunuhku."_

Luhan hanya diam pada posisinya saat ini. Tak berniat merespon semua sindiran sampah yang ditujukan untuknya dengan tangan yang dikepalkan erat sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya "Aku penasaran seperti apa orang tuamu. Aku yakin mereka akan sangat malu padamu. Atau jangan-jangan-...Mereka hanya sepasang suami istri bodoh yang-..."

"DIAAAAM!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Luhan mendengar cacian pagi hari untuknya. Dia mungkin bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama mendengar cacian untuknya jika si pria brengsek yang ia ketahui bernama Kim Hansol yang merupakan teman sekelasnya saat di bangku sekolah dulu tidak menyebut kedua orang tuanya untuk hal yang sama sekali tidak ia perbuat.

Luhan memojokkan Kim Hansol ke dinding terdekat, sedikit mencengkram kuat kerah Hansol membuat suasana begitu hening melihat bagaimana Luhan menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Semua masih berbisik menebak apa yang akan Luhan lakukan pada Hansol. Keduanya masih bertatapan tajam satu sama lain. Dan untuk beberapa saat Luhan sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Hansol tidak memintanya untuk melepaskan cengkraman di kerahnya. Sebaliknya-...Hansol malah memberikan senyum mengejeknya yang membuat isi kepala Luhan semakin meluap karena marah.

" _Wae?_ Kenapa hanya diam? Cepat pukul aku. Tidak akan ada yang menghentikanmu kali ini. Cepat pukul aku." katanya mendesis membuat Luhan semakin mencengkram erat kemeja yang Hansol gunakan "Aku ingin melihat ibumu menangis karena malu memiliki putra mengerikan sepertimu!-...JADI CEPAT PUKUL AKU AGAR MEREKA SEMUA TAHU KALAU KAU HANYA MONSTER MENGERIKAN!"

"KIM HANSOL!"

Pukulan Luhan mungkin sudah akan mendarat di wajah Hansol jika tangan seseorang tak mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Membuat emosi Luhan semakin memuncak tatkala melihat Sehun adalah orang yang tengah memegang erat tangannya saat ini "Lepas." Katanya memberitahu Sehun dengan nada terlampau dingin yang menunjukkan kalau daripada Hansol-..Luhan lebih marah dan membenci seorang Oh Sehun.

" _ck._ Kenapa berhenti Lu? Kau takut? CEPAT PUKUL AKU-.."

 _BUGH!_

Hansol benar-benar tersungkur saat ini. Pipinya berdenyut sakit dengan tangan yang mengepal erat karena marah. Dia marah bukan karena menerima pukulan telak di wajahnya. Tapi karena siapa yang memukulnya. Dia berharap Luhan yang melakukannya bukan Sehun yang mewakili pukulan untuknya, membuat seluruh rencananya untuk mengeluarkan Luhan dari kampus ini seketika gagal berantakan karena campur tangan teman kecil Luhan yang selalu mengganggu seluruh rencananya dari awal mereka saling mengenal

"Sudah puas? Atau aku harus memukulmu lagi?"

Sehun kembali mencengkram kemeja Hansol cukup marah-...Memperingatkan pria yang sangat membenci Luhan entah untuk yang ke berapa kali agar tidak mengusik Luhan dalam keadaan apapun agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang "Menjauh dari Luhan. Oke?" katanya mendorong kasar tubuh Hansol sebelum menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menatap seluruh teman-temannya "KALIAN LIHAT KAN? AKU YANG MEMUKUL HANSOL-..JADI BERHENTI MENGGANGGU LUHAN ATAU KALIAN AKAN MEMILIKI HARI YANG LEBIH BURUK DARI YANG DIALAMI HANSOL. MENGERTI?!" katanya berteriak memperingatkan sebelum membawa Luhan pergi menjauh dari kerumunan yang sepertinya berharap lebih pada pertengkaran Hansol dan Luhan jika Sehun tak datang mengacau.

.

"Lepas..."

"..."

Sehun mengabaikan seluruh permintaan yang Luhan keluarkan sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke koridor kosong di kampus mereka. Entah apa yang akan Sehun lakukan tapi yang jelas warna muka Luhan benar-benar berubah menjadi merah tanda bahwa dia sangat marah bahkan terlalu marah pagi ini "Aku bilang lepas."

"...'

Dan seiring dengan permintaan Luhan yang semakin terdengar mengerikan. Sehun memberanikan dirinya mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Luhan. Menahan sekuat tenaga rontaan yang Luhan lakukan sampai

"OH SEHUN-...AKU BILANG LEPAS!"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Luhan menghempas kasar tangan Sehun membuat keduanya kini sama-sama berhenti dan berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing. Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sehun. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun seperti merubah sikapnya secara menyeluruh setelah malam tadi berteriak menuduhnya melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak ia lakukan

"Kita perlu bicara Lu."

Tatapan menyelidik Luhan berubah menjadi suara tawa histeris mendengar permintaan teman kecilnya. sedikit menatap murka pada Sehun dan mengabaikan pria yang masih membuatnya berdebar tak menentu "Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Katanya menyela membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sehun sebelum

"Maaf."

Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti saat mendengar satu kalimat yang menyimpan berjuta makna didalamnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit tergoda untuk menoleh dan melihat apa Sehunnya benar-benar tulus meminta maaf atau hanya terpaksa karena paksaan dari Kai dan Chanyeol "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku minta maaf Lu."

Luhan sedikit memicingkan matanya memperhatikan ketulusan Sehun. sedikit merasa senang kalau memang Sehunnya sedang meminta maaf dan tak berniat membuatnya kembali marah seperti tadi malam "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukan. Aku minta maaf karena menuduhmu mengambil obat Jiyeon. Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukannya-...Dan harusnya aku selalu meyakini kalau kau tidak akan berbuat hal mengerikan seperti kemarin."

"Apa kau mempercayaiku?"

"Ya. Jiyeon sudah mengatakan semuanya Lu. Dia bilang kau tidak bersalah. Dia juga mengatakan kalau kau membantunya untuk bertahan agar tidak kehilangan kesadaran. Dia bahkan bercerita-.."

"Jiyeon?"

Dan lagi-...Seluruh penjelasan Sehun seolah tidak ada artinya saat nama wanita itu kembali diucapkan. Membuat tubuh Luhan seketika terasa panas dan membentuk semacam alergi pada tubuh Luhan setiap kali mendengar nama Jiyeon diucapkan oleh Sehun atau siapapun yang sedang mencoba membandingkan dirinya dengan Jiyeon.

"Ya-...Jiyeon sudah sadar. Dia menceritakan semuanya Lu-...Aku salah menilaimu. Aku minta maaf."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya saat ini. Entah untuk alasan apa dia merasa ingin berteriak marah atau menabrak Sehun menggunakan mobil _sport_ nya. Dia bahkan ingin sekali menusuk Sehun atau memukul kencang kepalanya agar tak terus membawa nama Jiyeon-...Jiyeon dan Jiyeon saat berbicara dengannya. Membuat bibir mungil Luhan tertawa begitu marah dengan tangan yang mengusak kasar wajahnya. "Jadi kau percaya dengan apa yang Jiyeon katakan?"

"Ya-..Jiyeon mengatakan yang sebenarnya Lu-..."

"Jadi kau pikir aku berbohong?"

Sehun sedikit tertegun saat Luhan terus memotong ucapannya dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. Namun kali ini bukan karena marah tapi karena teman kecilnya sedang luar biasa kecewa dengan rasa sedih teramat yang sedang ia rasakan "Lu-..."

"Aku mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang Jiyeon katakan. Tapi kau tidak mempercayaiku Sehunna." Katanya dengan suara bergetar yang jelas menunjukkan betapa marahnya dia pada Sehun. Bukan karena Sehun menuduhnya melakukan perbuatan rendah seperti menyembunyikan obat Jiyeon tapi lebih karena Sehun sama sekali tak mempertimbangkan sedikit pun apapun yang coba Luhan jelaskan dan katakan padanya.

"Aku sedang panik saat itu. Maafkan aku Lu."

"AKU KETAKUTAN SAAT KAU TIDAK MEMPERCAYAIKU!"

Langkah kaki Sehun seketika terhenti mendengar teriakan teman kecilnya yang benar sedang ketakutan. Membuat hatinya seperti tersayat karena dengan bodohnya membiarkan luka gores menyakiti hati pria cantiknya "Maaf Luhan-...Maafkan aku."

" _Maaf?-.._ Biar aku ingatkan satu hal padamu Oh Sehun-...Malam tadi. Tepat sepuluh jam yang lalu, kau berteriak padaku dan mengatakan kau mempercayai bahwa aku yang melakukan perbuatan rendahan yang kau tuduhkan. Aku bahkan sudah tak peduli jika kau benar-benar mengira aku yang mengambil obat permaisurimu sampai kau meminta maaf padaku. Kau sama sekali tidak mempertimbangkan ucapanku, tapi kau-..."

"Luhan.."

"TAPI KAU DENGAN MUDAH MEMPERCAYAI APA YANG JIYEON KATAKAN-...KAU MEMPERCAYAI SELURUH UCAPAN YANG DIKATAKAN PERMAISURIMU SEMENTARA SELURUH UCAPANKU HANYA OMONG KOSONG UNTUKMU!-.. _Kau!-..Whoaa-..._ Kau benar-benar membuatku marah Oh Sehun." katanya bergumam dengan tangan yang mencengkram kasar dadanya. "Jika tahu akan seperti ini-..Harusnya aku membiarkan Jiyeon sekarat didalam hutan. HARUSNYA AKU PERGI DAN TAK MEMBUANG WAKTU MENYELAMATKAN GADIS SEKARAT SEPERTINYA!"

"Lu.."

Sehun semakin mendekat dengan kaki Luhan yang semakin mundur menjauh. Luhan mengangkat jari telunjuknya seolah memperingatkan Sehun untuk tidak mendekatinya "Sudahlah." Katanya putus asa membuat Sehun berdegup kencang tak mau mendengar pa yang akan Luhan katakan selanjutnya "Semuanya sudah tidak sama." Katanya menatap Sehun penuh arti

"Luhan jangan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku-.."

"Malam tadi-...Tepat sepuluh jam yang lalu. Aku juga sudah membuat keputusan bahwa saat kau tidak mempercayaiku bahkan untuk satu ucapan yang aku keluarkan-... _aku menyerah._ Mulai malam tadi kau dan aku hanya Sehun dan Luhan. Bukan dua orang remaja yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai teman kecil – _hell-_ tidak pernah ada teman kecil diantara kita. Hanya Sehun dan Luhan. Ingat itu!" katanya menggertak dengan suara yang jelas bergetar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang jelas sudah menebak bahwa kekecewaan Luhan kali ini adalah yang terburuk sepanjang sejarah mereka saling mengenal. Sehun hanya bisa diam tak melakukan apapun dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat sebelum

" _ARGHHHHH..!"_

Sehun meninju kasar dinding yang berada didepannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di tangannya karena rasa sakit di pikiran dan hatinya lebih menguasainya saat ini. Merasa sangat putus asa karena tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana agar setidaknya Luhan tidak menyesal tentang kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah teman kecil-... _Bukan hanya sebagai Sehun dan Luhan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek!_

"Kakek? Kau sedang apa?"

Menggunakan kaos casual berwarna hitam yang dipadukan celana pendek selutut adalah penampilan seorang Luhan yang baru bangun dari tidurnya setelah hampir enam jam terlelap. Dan bukan tanpa alasan mengapa si remaja yang memiliki aura kecantikan layaknya seorang wanita itu tidur untuk waktu yang lama.

Tadi siang sepulang dari menjalankan aktivitasnya sebagai mahasiswa di kampus, Luhan merasa sangat kelelahan. Bukan karena serangkaian pelajaran yang harus ia ikuti, tapi karena dia belum bisa melupakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya saat satu-satunya orang yang kau pikir akan selalu berada di pihakmu, akan lebih memilih orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri.

Singkatnya adalah seperti ini-...Luhan masih terlalu sakit hati pada semua yang semua Sehun katakan atau lakukan. Dia bahkan belum bisa melupakan bagaimana pria yang ia sukai itu dengan jelas mengatakan lebih mempercayai Jiyeon _"Si Permaisurinya"_ daripada dirinya sendiri. Lebih ringkasnya seperti ini-...Luhan sangat menyadarinya kalau dirinya dan Jiyeon adalah sama-sama teman kecil Sehun. Jiyeon bahkan mengenal Sehun terlebih dulu. Tapi bukankah Jiyeon bilang Sehun menyukainya?-...Lalu kenapa Sehun bahkan tidak mempercayainya jika itu berkaitan dengan Jiyeon?-...Membuat tawa miris kembali tercetak di wajah _khas_ bangun tidur versi Luhan dengan mata bengkak karena sedikit menangis ditambah rambut yang terlihat sangat urakan.

" _haraboji..._ Aku bertanya." Katanya menggerutu dengan langkah mendekati sang kakek yang masih sibuk dengan pisaunya didapur.

"Aku sedang memasak."

"Memasak?"

"Ya. Memasak untukmu."

"Untukku?"

" _Ish anak nakal ini!_ berhenti menggodaku dan hanya duduk di sofa sambil menunggu masakan siap?"

Luhan yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat menyayangi kakek Kim hanya diam di tempatnya. memandang menggoda sang kakek dan terus berjalan mendekati Kakek Kim "Ada yang bisa aku bantu? Membakar dapur misalnya?"

 _Pletak!_

" _HARABOJI!"_ katanya berteriak dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya karena terkena pukilan dari spatula sang kakek.

"Cepat pergi ke sofa dan tunggu masakan siap. Jangan ganggu aku!"

" _ish._ Galak sekali!-...Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

Umpatan Luhan cukup terdengar di telinga Kakek Kim. Membuat sang kakek hanya tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya melihat bagaiman remaja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri itu jelas terlihat kesepian dengan keangkuhan dan ucapan kasar yang ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan kekosongan dirinya.

Luhan sendiri menyadari kalau kakek Kim sedang memperhatikannya. Dia bahkan berani bertaruh alasan mengapa Kakek Kim mau repot-repot memasak adalah karena siang tadi sang kakek melihatnya begitu gusar dengan air mata dan umpatan yang terus ia lontarkan untuk Sehun. Membuatnya sedikit tertawa tak enak hati dan berusaha untuk mengalihkan ingatan sang kakek mengenai apa yang terjadi siang tadi "Aku akan menonton selagi kakek memasak." Katanya berteriak mengambil _remote TV_ dan

 _Klik..._

" _Eh?_ Apa ini?" katanya bergumam saat melihat _hot news_ dengan berita

 _Hot News_

 _Oh Miranda-...Model cantik yang merupakan istri dari aktor terkenal Oh Joongki dikabarkan menjalin hubungan khusus dengan aktor hollywood yang bernaung di agensi yang sama dengannya yakni aktor Sebastian Clark._

 _Keduanya terlihat keluar bersama dari apartemen Sebastian pada jumat malam sekitar pukul dua dinihari. Keduanya bahkan terlihat saling berpelukan dan berciuman dalam keadaan mabuk. Sampai berita ini diturunkan belum ada klarifikasi baik dari pihak Miranda maupun Sebastian._

 _Keduanya dikabarkan masih berada di tempat yang sama dan belum memberikan statement apapun. Mengenai berita terkait yang beredar-..Aktor Oh Joongki juga belum bisa ditemui untuk memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai skandal yang dialami sang istri. Membuat beberapa netizen meyakini bahwa Oh Miranda dan Sebastian Clark memang memiliki hubungan spesial melebihi hubungan dari aktor dan model yang berada di satu agensi._

 _Pip!_

"Sampah!"

Disaat kakek Kim masih sibuk di dapur dan berkutat dengan bahan makan malam mereka. Luhan memilih untuk menyalakan TV dan menghibur diri, berharap bisa tertawa lepas karena hiburan yang disajikan oleh seluruh penyiar Televisi.

Namun alih-alih tertawa, si remaja tujuh belas tahun ini justru mengumpat mendengar berita yang jelas-jelas mengatakan hal buruk tentang wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Apa yang sampah?-...Dan cepat kemari. Kakek sudah selesai memasak."

Luhan membuang asal remote TV nya dan berjalan mendekati kakek Kim. Sedikit mendengus sebelum menarik kursi meja makan didepannya "Semua orang sampah." Katanya berbicara asal membuat kakek yang berusia enam puluh tahun didepannya sedikit mengernyit dan mulai menghela dalam nafasnya "Termasuk kakek?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Katanya menjawab dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Mama papa?"

 _"Ani!"_

"Lalu kenapa kau menyebut semua orang sampah nak?"

"Karena mereka membuatku kesal!"

" _Aigooo..._ Lihat ini. Kau benar-benar seperti Garry jika sedang menggerutu seperti ini."

"Aku seperti Mama." Katanya mengelak membuat kakek Kim tertawa kencang mendengar penuturannya. "Ish. Apa yang lucu? Aku benar-benar mirip Mama."

" _Araseo...araseo.._ Kau mirip Jihyo." Katanya mengalah sedikit dan mengusap gemas kepala Luhan "Ayo cepat makan. Kau pasti lapar."

" _Umhh..._ aku lapar." Katanya mengangguk cepat dan mulai mengambil sendok serta sumpitnya dengan tak sabar "Selamat makan kek."

"Makan yang banyak-...Bagaimana? Apa enak?"

Hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat ibu jarinya adalah hal yang dilakukan Luhan untuk memberikan respon. "Sangat." Katanya menjawab membuat kakek Kim sekali lagi hanya tertawa dan mulai ikut mengambil sendok serta sumpitnya.

"Jadi kapan orang tuaku sampai? Aku mau ke bandara dan menjemput Mama Papa."

Gerakan menyuap kakek Kim seketika terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Sedikit tak berani menatap Luhan sebelum akhirnya kembali meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya "Luhan"

 _"Hmmm..."_ Katanya menjawab dan sedikit melihat kakeknya sebelum kembali menghabiskan makanannya.

"Mengenai orang tuamu-..."

"Orang tuaku kenapa?"

Kakek Kim menatap sendu pada Luhan. Sangat mengetahui kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah Luhan merasa begitu dikecewakan dengan apa yang akan dia beritahukan "Kakek? Kenapa diam?"

" _Ah-..._ Kakek hanya ingin memberitahumu, kemungkinan besar kedua orang tuamu batal untuk pulang ke Seoul."

Gerakan mengunyah Luhan seketika terhenti. Jantungnya kembali berdebar cepat dengan rasa denyutan di hatinya yang menguat. Dia hanya berharap kalau telinganya salah menangkap ucapan yang dilontarkan kakek Kim. Dan tersenyum adalah satu-satunya cara untuk meniadakan ketegangan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di ruang makan saat ini " _Eh?_ Kakek bicara apa?"

"Sesuatu baru saja terjadi pada adikmu. Dan kedua orang tuamu terpaksa membatalkan rencana kepulangan mereka karena keadaan semakin memburuk disana. Jadi mereka menyesal tidak bisa datang padamu secepatnya nak."

Semua terasa jelas untuk Luhan. Bagaimana satu persatu semua prioritas tak menjadi miliknya. Disini Luhan harus mengalah pada Sehun yang lebih mementingkan Jiyeon. Dan disana-...Tepatnya di tanah kelahirannya. Luhan kembali harus mengalah pada orang tuanya yang terus menjadikan si kembar prioritas mereka dari saat mengandung sampai Lana dan Luna sudah menginjak usia remaja.

"Begitukah?"

"Luhan-..."

"Aku baik kek. Hanya-.." katanya menggeser kursi dan mulai berdiri dari meja makan "Kau mau kemana nak?"

"Aku hanya ingin tidur. Aku lelah."

Definisi lelah disini tentu adalah kecewa. Kecewa dalam level tinggi yang membuat seseorang lebih memilih untuk berbaring daripada berteriak. Lagipula bagaimana Luhan bisa lelah dalam kondisi fisik?-..Dia baru saja tidur selama enam jam. Hal inilah yang membuat kakek Kim menyadari kalau kali ini kedua orang tua Luhan beserta dirinyalah yang memberikan goresan luka baru di hati Luhan. Memberikan harapan tinggi lalu menghempasnya kasar ke dasar jurang.

"Aku permisi."

Nada suara Luhan sudah berubah sangat bergetar persis siang tadi. Remaja itu bahkan membungkuk pada kakek Kim sangat formal sebelum berjalan sedikit terhuyung menuju kamarnya.

 _BLAM...!_

Luhan menutup kencang pintu kamarnya. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, dia menuju tempat tidurnya. Duduk merenung cukup lama dengan tangan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya "Rasanya ingin pergi jauh." Katanya bergumam tersenyum sangat miris dengan tangan yang mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dan setelah puas membenci semua orang. Dia memutuskan kembali untuk berbaring. Menarik selimutny dan memejamkan paksa kedua matanya "Selamat malam-... _entah untuk siapa."_ Katanya bergumam lirih dengan kedua mata terpejam dan air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

Kakek Kim melihat bagaimana Luhan menahan amarahnya. Dia bahkan bertaruh kalau remaja tujuh belas tahun itu merasa sangat kesakitan dengan alasan yang tak pernah ia ketahui sama sekali. Kakek Kim kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Mencari kontak Garry sebelum

 _Abonim?_

"Hmm...Ini aku."

 _Ada apa? Luhanku baik kan?"_

"Ya-...Hatinya yang terluka."

"..."

"Garry?"

" _Ya abonim."_

"Apa kau belum memberitahu Luhan tentang keadaan Lana?"

"..."

"Diam berarti belum-...Kau tidak berhak menyembunyikan kondisi adik perempuan pada kakak lelakinya."

" _Luhan tidak menyukai adiknya. Dia merasa si kembar merebut seluruh perhatian kami untuknya."_

"Berhenti berpikir kekanakan! Kau pikir Luhan sejahat itu? Dia tidak mengetahui apapun yang menjadi haknya. Jika dia marah dan membenci Lana dan Luna itu karena kau yang terus membuatnya terlihat seperti orang asing di keluarganya sendiri."

" _abonim..."_

"Putramu-...Dia kesepian!"

 _Pip...!_

Kakek Kim tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa ibanya pada Luhan. Mendadak memaklumi semua yang dilakukan Luhan semata-mata hanya melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tapi mengingat bagaiman polisi menghubunginya dan mengatakan Luhan mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berbahaya beberapa waktu lalu. Membuatnya sangat takut kalau sesuatu yang buruk bisa terjadi pada Luhan kapan saja.

" _Tidurlah nak-...Jika tidur bisa membuatmu melupakan segalanya. Kau harus tidur dan beristirahat. Jangan memikirkan semuanya terlalu rumit Luhan."_ katanya bergumam sangat pelan. Membiarkan Luhan berjuang untuk mencapai alam bawah sadarnya sebelum menutup perlahan pintu kamar Luhan.

.

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

 _Hot News_

 _Oh Miranda-...Model cantik yang merupakan istri dari aktor terkenal Oh Joongki dikabarkan menjalin hubungan khusus dengan aktor hollywood yang bernaung di agensi yang sama dengannya yakni aktor Sebastian Clark._

 _Keduanya terlihat keluar bersama dari apartemen Sebastian pada jumat malam sekitar pukul dua dinihari. Keduanya bahkan terlihat saling berpelukan dan berciuman dalam keadaan mabuk. Sampai berita ini diturunkan belum ada klarifikasi baik dari pihak Miranda maupun Sebastian._

"Apa itu Mommy?"

Chanyeol yang sedang memberi makan ketiga anjing peliharaan mereka dirumah sedikit bertanya pada Kai yang terlihat sibuk mendengarkan berita. Mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelum

 _Pip!_

Dia mematikan saluran TV karena Sehun tiba-tiba datang ke ruang tengah dan terlihat mengernyit menatapnya

"Kenapa dimatikan?"

"Hanya berita sampah."

"Jika sampah kenapa kau matikan?" katanya bertanya dan

 _Sret..._

Sehun mengambil remote TV sebelum

 _Klik..!_

 _Keduanya dikabarkan masih berada di tempat yang sama dan belum memberikan statement apapun. Mengenai berita terkait yang beredar-..Aktor Oh Joongki juga belum bisa ditemui untuk memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai skandal yang dialami sang istri. Membuat beberapa netizen meyakini bahwa Oh Miranda dan Sebastian Clark memang memiliki hubungan spesial melebihi hubungan dari aktor dan model yang berada di satu agensi._

Raut wajah Sehun terlihat sangat memucat saat ini. Dia bahkan langsung terduduk di samping Kai-..Dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya berani bertaruh kalau Sehun terduduk di samping Kai bukan karena dia ingin. Tapi karena dia terkejut. Membuatnya berjalan menghampiri Sehun sebelum

 _Sret...!_

"Tidak usah didengarkan. Itu hanya gosip." Katanya menyela namun wajah Sehun masih menandakan ketidakmampuannya untuk tidak terkejut "Sehun. Lebih baik kau tidur. Ini sudah-.."

"SIAL!"

Sehun tiba-tiba menggeram mengabaikan seluruh perkataan Kai maupun Chanyeol. Segera berlari menuju kekamarnya dan tak lama keluar mengenakan jaket dengan kunci mobil yang berada di tangannya sebelum

 _BLAM...!_

Sehun menutup kencang pintu rumahnya. Meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang hanya saling menatap saat ini "AKU TIDAK TAHAAAN!"

" _y-_ YAK!"

"Aku akan membawa Luhan pulang. Aku tidak tahan jika hanya kita bertiga yang tinggal! Selama Luhan tidak pulang. Aku tidak akan tinggal disini!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam memperhatikan bagaimana Kai juga menambah rasa sakit di kepalanya. Dia bahkan diam saat Kai membawa beberapa pakainnya dan menutup kencang pintu rumah sama persis dengan yang dilakukan Sehun.

 _Ya..._ Diam dan tak melakukan apapun adalah hal yang belakangan ini menjadi keahlian Park Chanyeol. Belum lama dia hanya diam tak bisa membela Luhan saat semua orang menggunjing pria cantiknya. Dan malam ini dia hanya bisa diam saat satu persatu Kai dan Sehun juga ikut meninggalkan rumah yang sengaja mereka beli untuk tinggal bersama. Membuat bibir tipisnya tersenyum dan tak lama terduduk dengan ketiga anjing peliharaan yang jelas bukan miliknya berada di dalam pelukannya.

" _Tenang saja-...Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian seperti yang dilakukan majikan kalian! Luhan menyayangi kalian. Jadi apapun yang Luhan sayangi akan aku jaga. Aku akan menjaga kalian anak-anak."_ Katanya tertawa lirih menciumi satu persatu Janggu Monggu dan Vivi. Menghela dalam nafasnya merasa rumah besar ini terasa begitu sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Chanyeol sedikit menatap isi rumahnya agak lama. Menguatkan pelukannya pada Vivi dan Janggu sebelum bergumam dengan pasti dan penuh janji " _Kami pasti kembali-...Ya... aku yakin pasti kami akan kembali bersama"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A few days later…**_

Tempat bernama kantin adalah tempat yang nyaris tidak pernah sepi pengunjung dimanapun dia dibuat. Tempat yang merupakan surga bagi semua orang baik di kalangan siswa, mahasiswa atau karyawan sekalipun. Mereka berbondong-bondong pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi ulang tenaga mereka yang nyaris hampir terkuras karena aktivitas di pagi hari.

 _Yeah..._ semua orang mungkin berpikir seperti itu. Semua orang-...kecuali satu pria berparas tampan namun terkesan cantik yang sedang berjalan memasuki kantin universitasnya dengan wajah yang ditegakkan terkesan begitu angkuh. Mengabaikan seluruh bisikan sialan yang menyindirnya tentang hal yang tidak ia lakukan bahkan setelah beberapa hari berlalu dan mereka masih menjadikan dirinya sebagai _hot news._ Mengalahkan berita ibu Sehun yang digosipkan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan aktor satu agensinya.

Luhan bahkan berniat berterimakasih pada Ibu Sehun saat mereka bertemu nanti. Karena sedikit banyak Luhan belajar bahwa hal terbaik untuk meredakan berita buruk adalah dengan tidak tersembunyi. Dan oleh karena itu Luhan lebih memilih menunjukkan pada sekumpulan badut di kampusnya. Bahwa dia-...Xi Luhan. Adalah duri yang bisa menyakiti bagian terdalam tubuhmu jika kau mengusiknya sekali saja.

Dia bukan tipe pria yang bisa bersabar atau tiba-tiba menghilang hanya karena orang-orang menginginkannya seperti itu. Dia adalah tipe pria sombong dan arogan yang akan selalu menunjukkan keangkuhan dirinya sendiri. Tak bisa diusik dan akan selalu berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri mengingat tak ada lagi tempat untuknya bersandar.

 _Sret…_

Dia menarik kursinya tepat di samping Jessica dan Taeyeon berada. Menatap sinis kedua rubah disampingnya sebelum memutuskan untuk lebih menahan diri dengan menghabiskan air soda yang ia pesan.

" _Ck!..._ Dia memiliki masalah dengan tiga teman idiotnya. Tapi kenapa kita juga harus menanggung akibatnya. Kenapa dia juga menghindari kita?"

Adalah Do Kyungsoo-...sahabat yang merupakan partner Luhan di malam hari yang terlihat menggerutu. Dia bersama kedua temannya yang lain duduk enam meja dari tempat Luhan berada. Memperhatikan teman mereka yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi dan selalu terlihat mengerikan walau terlihat di wajahnya kalau dia sangat lelah bersikap seperti itu.

"Dan lihat! Sudah tiga hari ini aku perhatikan dia hanya memakan mie ramen dan soda. Apa dia berniat membuat dirinya sendiri keracunan?" timpalnya dengan tangan terlipat di atas dada masih memperhatikan Luhan tanpa bisa mendekatinya karena akan berakhir saling berteriak satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak tahu keadaan bisa separah ini untuknya. Tidak heran jika dia bergabung dengan dunia malam jika dunia pagi harinya adalah yang terburuk yang harus ia lalui." kali ini Baekhyun yang berceloteh lirih. Begitu ingin mendekati Luhan namun kembali harus menahan diri tak mau membuat Luhan berteriak seperti kemarin atau kemarin harinya lagi. Membuatnya harus menahan diri sampai

" _Taec?_ Kau mau kemana?"

Taecyeon berdiri dari kursinya dengan nampan berisi makan siangnya yang berupa nasi dan daging. Sedikit menoleh ke Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum pahit memberitahu kedua temannya "Memastikan nasi masuk kedalam perut Luhan." katanya memberitahu dan berjalan mendekati Luhan sebelum

 _Sret..!_

Langkahnya terhenti saat dua teman kecil Luhan lebih dulu menarik kursi di depan Luhan. Membuat Taecyeon tak bergeming di tempatnya dan terus memperhatikan ketiga teman kecil yang terlihat sangat dibenci Luhan saat ini.

"Lu…" Terdengar suara Kim Jongin memanggil Luhan. Menggenggam jemari teman kecilnya sebelum Luhan menarik lasar tangannya "..."

"Luhan aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Kau membuat kami tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Sebenarnya dimana kau tinggal?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli!"

Kai dan Luhan masih dalam nada suara yang tinggi satu sama lain. Saling menatap penuh amarah dengan tangan yang juga mengepal erat. Membuat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyudahi keadaan tegang yang mungkin akan menjadi arena pukul jika Kai terus mengusik pria cantiknya "Lu…"

Luhan sedikit menoleh saat Chanyeol memanggilnya. Memutuskan kontak mata dengan Kai dan hanya meneruskan memakan ramen yang ia pesan "Kenapa tidak makan nasi? Kau bisa sakit."

"Aku bahkan ingin mati." katanya berbicara asal membuat

Brak…!

Kai seketika memukul kencang meja tempat mereka berkumpul. Membuat Taecyeon melangkah semakin mendekat sebelum melihat Luhan tertawa begitu marah saat ini "PERGI!" Katanya berteriak lirih membuat beberapa pasang mata semakin menatap tak suka padanya.

Kai sendiri tak menyangka Luhan akan bereaksi terlalu marah seperti ini membuatnya sedikit menyesal namun tak menghilangkan rasa kecewanya pada Luhan "Sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini. Kapan kau-..."

"KIM JONGIN!"

Teriakan Luhan semakin menjadi dengan kemarahan Kai yang tak bisa ditutupi lagi. Membuat Chanyeol segera menahan lengan Kai seolah memberitahunya bahwa apapun yang coba ia katakan pada Luhan malam ini adalah percuma.

"Baiklah kami pergi. Kami memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Hanya jangan terus bersikap seperti ini pada kami-...KAMI MENGKHAWATIRKANMU!"

" _Ck._ Tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan aku. Cepat pergi."

Bisa dikatakan ketiga hati yang sedang berbicara saat ini berdenyut sakit. Mereka sering bertengkar hebat. Tapi ini adalah kali pertama ketiga teman kecil itu merasa tidak menginginkan satu sama lain. Membuat ketiganya sadar bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Itu adalah murni kesalahan mereka dan seluruh keegoisan yang mereka miliki.

Kai yang berniat kembali membukan mulutnya terpaksa harus menatap rapat mulutnya saat Chanyeol mencengkram lengannya. Dan melihat Chanyeol memasang ekspresi dingin tak berkedip adalah hal baru untuk Kai-...Karena biasanya hanya dirinya, Luhan dan Sehunlah yang memiliki emosi mengerikan yang bisa membuat seseorang terluka karena sikap dan ucapan yang di keluarkan "Jangan ganggu dia jika dia tidak mau diganggu. Dan jangan memohon jika hanya cacian yang kita dapatkan. Kita pergi!"

Untuk Luhan-...Ini juga kali pertamanya mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu menyakitinya. Membuatnya mati-matian untuk tidak terpancing dan lebih memilih menghabiskan ramen dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang terus memperhatikannya dari meja sebelah.

Luhan masih terus mengabaikan tatapan mengerikan Kai dan Chanyeol yang kini duduk dua meja dari tempatnya berada. Terus memaskan ramennya dengan cepat sampai

 _Sret...!_

Kursi didepannya kembali ditarik dan kali ini menampilkan Taecyeon yang meletakkan kasar nampannya dan menatap Luhan penuh emosi.

" _Ck._ Dia pikir dia bisa membuat Luhan memakan makanan yang dia bawa! Butuh waktu lama untuk bisa mengendalikan Luhan." Kai sedikit mencibir memperhatikan bagaimana Taecyeon dengan rasa percaya dirinya yang tinggi menghampiri Luhan dengan menu nasi dan sup yang ia belikan.

Luhan sendiri sedikit melirik ke arah Kai dan Chanyeol. Memastikan kalau kedua temannya tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan Taecyeon. Sebelum matanya menoleh menatap Taecyeon sedikit bertanya "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Makan."

"Apa kau buta? Aku juga sedang makan! Cepat pergi!"

"Tidak sampai kau makan nasinya."

"Ok Taec-yeon."

Luhan mendesis dengan meletakkan sumpit ramennya dan mulai menatap marah pada Taecyeon yang bertingkah keras kepala. "Makan." Katanya kembali memberi perintah. Membuat Luhan tertawa tak percaya dan berniat pergi meninggalkan Taecyeon yang terlihat menyebalkan saat ini.

"Aku sudah tidak lapar. Jadi sampai nanti." Katanya berdiri dari kursinya dan berniat pergi sebelum

"Makan-... atau aku akan berjalan kesana dan memberitahu kedua temanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan di malam hari-...Bersamaku."

Ancaman Taecyeon berhasil membuat Luhan kembali duduk di kursinya. Menatap sangat marah pada Taecyeon yang nyaris tak berekspresi saat ini

"Apa kau gila? Mereka bahkan bisa mendengarnya dari tempat mereka!"

"Aku tidak-...Aku hanya meminta kau untuk makan. Atau aku akan berjalan kesana dan memberitahu siapa Xi Luhan di malam hari."

"OK TAECYEON!"

Suara Luhan meninggi membuat Kai dan Chanyeol menatap ingin tahu padanya. Dan menyadari reaksinya terlalu berlebihan membuat Luhan kembali tenang atau Taecyeon akan benar-benar serius pada ancamannya.

"Sialan!-...Berani sekali kau mengancamku!"

"Aku hitung sampai tiga atau aku benar-benar akan nekat pergi ke meja dua temanmu."

"Ok Taecyeon kau-..."

"Satu..."

Taecyeon memulai hitungannya membuat Luhan bergerak resah dengan tangan yang mengepal erat menatap marah pada Taecyeon "Jangan berani mengancamku atau kau-.."

"Dua..."

"Ok Taecyeon!"

"Tiga-..."

 _Sret...!_

Taecyeon sudah menggeser kursinya. Bersiap berjalan mendekati Kai dan Chanyeol sebelum tangan Luhan mencengkram erat lengannya. Terlampau erat hingga rasa sakit cukup terasa di lengannya saat ini. "Apa?" katanya bertanya menantang pada Luhan

"Duduk!"

"Tidak sampai kau makan."

"..."

"Jika tidak menjawab aku akan pergi!"

Kali ini Luhan melepas pegangannya pada lengan Taecyeon. Membuat Taecyeon sedikit berdebar jika pada akhirnya Luhan membalas ancamannya dengan mengatakan _cepat pergi dan beritahu mereka. –sial-_ Taecyeon hanya menggertak dia bahkan tidak berniat untuk memberitahu ketiga teman Luhan yang sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkan Luhan kembali bergabung dengannya jika mereka tahu. Membuatnya sedikit cemas namun

"Aku makan!"

 _Namun_ sepertinya kecemasan Taecyeon tidak beralasan. Karena saat ini Luhan tengah melahap nasinya dengan mata tak berkedip menatap marah pada Taecyeon. Taecyeon sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum lirih menyadari kemarahan Luhan padanya. Sedikit menepuk bahu Luhan karena beberapa kali tersedak namun tentu Luhan tidak akan berbaik hati menerima bantuannya.

" _brengsek!"_

Kali ini terdengar Kai menggeram begitu marah. Merasa begitu sakit hati pada sikap Luhan yang mulai tidak bisa membedakan mana teman yang harus dijaga perasaannya dan man teman yang harusnya diabaikan. Membuatnya terlihat begitu marah dan berjalan melewati Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sedikit tak berkedip " _cih._ Egois!" katanya mencibir namun sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kai saat ini.

Chanyeol sendiri masih duduk di tempatnya, memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan makan hanya karena Taecyeon memintanya cukup membuat dirinya kecewa. Menghela dalam nafasnya dan mengusap kasar wajahnya adalah hal terakhir yang dia lakukan sebelum meninggalkan kantin dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sehun yang juga sedang menatap ke arah Luhan saat ini.

"Kalau kau tidak menyalahkannya. Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi!" katanya mendesis menabrak kencang bahu Sehun dan meninggalkan sahabatnya dengan menyalahkan seluruh keadaan yang rumit ini padanya.

Sehun sendiri hanya diam menerima semua kesalahan yang dituduhkan Chanyeol padanya. Membenarkan bahwa seluruh keadaan rumit ini terjadi karena dirinya. Dan terlalu rumit sampai dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaikinya.

 _Drtt...drtt..._

Perhatian Sehun yang sedang menikmati rasa panasnya melihat Luhan makan bersama Taecyeon sedikit teralihkan pada ponselnya bergetar. Hampir mengabaikan panggilan yang ditujukan padanya sebelum nama Kim Junghoon yang merupakan Manager ibunya di Seoul menghubunginya. Sehun sendiri sedikit terburu-buru menerima panggilannya sebelum

 _Sret...!_

"Bagaimana Hyung? Apa kau dan _Mommy_ sudah tiba di bandara?"

"Sehunna kami sudah sampai di Seoul. Tapi ibumu melarikan diri begitu saja. Cepat bantu aku mencari ibumu. Berbahaya jika wartawan atau _paparazzi_ menemukan ibumu tanpa pengawalan!"

" _sial!-..._ Baiklah! hubungi aku jika kau menemukan Mommy." Katanya membalas dengan panik sebelum

 _Pip...!_

Sehun menatap ke meja Luhan cukup lama. Menebak kalau Luhan akan dengan mudah menemukan ibunya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Karena daripada dirinya-...Luhan lebih mengenal siapa model cantik yang tak lain adalah ibunya. Sehun bahkan berani bertaruh kalau daripada dirinya-...Luhan lebih bisa menenangkan ibunya yang sedang ketakutan saat ini. " _Ya-...Andai aku tidak bodoh menyalahkanmu. Kau pasti akan membantuku mencari Mommy. Aku bahkan sudah sangat merindukanmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Blam...!**_

"Hyung? Kau datang? Ah-...Aku senang sekali kau datang. Malam ini aku turun _three round_ hyung. Aku sudah memenuhi syarat dari Bakehyun, Kyungsoo dan Taec Hyung-... _eh?_ kenapa kau tidak menjawabku hyung."

Luhan hanya terus berjalan mengabaikan celotehan Mark. Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya sebelum

 _BRAK...!_

Dia membuka kasar pintu _basecamp_ mereka. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Ada yang tersenyum melihat kedatangannya dan ada pula yang terlihat bertanya-tanya tentang kedatangannya "Luhan kau disini?"

Suara Baekhyun menginterupsi ketegangan saat ini. Membuat Luhan sedikit tersadar dan menatap tak berkedip pria yang memiliki tinggi kedua setelah Jung Jaehyun di antara anggota mereka "Hey Lu-.."

Alih-alih menjawab sapaan Kyungsoo. Luhan lebih memilih menghampiri temannya dengan raut wajah yang jelas mengatakan kalau Luhan sedang emosi ini. Luhan mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan tadi siang saat berada di kampus. Membuat Taecyeon, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menebak kalau Luhan memang baru menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya dan langsung menuju ke _basecamp_ saat selesai.

"Ok Taec-yeon!"

Suaranya mendesis lagi. Suaranya ditahan lagi. Itu artinya-...Luhan datang ke _basecamp_ malam ini bukan karena dia ingin tapi karena dia harus datang untuk menemui Taecyeon dan memastikan bahwa hal yang terjadi tadi siang dengan Taecyeon yang mengancamnya tidak akan pernah terulang lagi-.. _tidak akan._

"Ada apa Lu? Kau terlihat-..."

 _BUGH!_

"HYUNG / LUHAN!"

Suara teriakan terkejut datang dari seluruh adik mereka serta Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Semua menatap tak percaya pada Luhan yang tanpa alasan memukul telak wajah Taecyeon dengan kencang. Tidak sampai terjatuh memang-...Tapi cukup membuat wajah tampan Taecyeon mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya

"Jangan pernah mengancamku lagi atau aku bersumpah akan-..."

"AKAN APA? AKAN MEMBUNUHKU? LAKUKAN SEMAUMU LUHAN! AKU MEMANG HANYA SAMPAH DI MATAMU."

Kali ini Luhan yang terdiam karena Taecyeon membalasnya. Dia bahkan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah marah Taecyeon terlihat sangat marah dan kecewa. Membuat dirinya sedikit merasa bersalah namun tetap pada pendiriannya untuk bersikap tegas pada Taecyeon dan yang lain "Aku akan terus mengancammu jika itu bisa membuat sesuap nasi masuk melewati kerongkonganmu! Aku tunggu pukulanmu yang berikutnya!" katanya menyenggol kencang bahu Luhan sebelum

"MARK!"

" _Y-ya_ Hyung?"

"Berikan kuncimu. Kau batal turun malam ini."

"Tapi hyung-..."

"CEPAT!"

Mark sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan Taecyeon. Membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain melemparkan kunci pada Taecyeon dan merelakan balapan tunggal perdananya gagal hanya karena Luhan datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

 _Brmm...brrm...BRRRMMMM!_

Dan diluar sana terdengar suara mobil dijalankan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membuat semua orang tahu bahwa emosi Taecyeon sedang pada puncaknya dan melampiaskannya pada balapan mereka malam ini.

"Apa kau senang Lu?-...Jika Ya. Selamat untukmu."

Kyungsoo terdengar menyindirnya, membuat Luhan tak berani menatap dan hanya menunduk memperhatikan satu-persatu anggotanya pergi meninggalkan dirinya

"Kau tahu Lu?"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang bersuara. Mendekati Luhan dan sedikit menghela dalam nafasnya "Dia tidak berniat mengancammu. Sungguh-...Dia hanya mengkhwatirkanmu secara berlebihan. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh kalau rasa khawatir Taecyeon lebih besar dari rasa khawatir kami atau bahkan ketiga temanmu. Hanya pergi temu dia dan segera minta maaf." Katanya memberi saran sebelum ikut menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di luar menunggunya.

"Hyung! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"PERGI-...KALIAN SEMUA CEPAT PERGI! PERGI"

"Kau bukan Luhan."

Ucapan menusuk Taeyong adalah hal yang terakhir Luhan dengar di _basecamp_ mereka. _Basecamp_ yang biasanya dipenuhi suara tawa seluruh anggota kini berubah menjadi tempat mengerikan dengan seluruh umpatan yang dikeluarkan.

Luhan bahkan merasa kehilangan tempat bersembunyinya. Tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk " _lari"_ dari masalahnya kini menjadi semua sumber masalahnya.

 _Brak...!_

" _Apa yang aku lakukan."_

Luhan terjatuh duduk dengan melihat kedua tangannya saat ini. Beberapa hari ini dia menampar kencang wajah Sehun dan beberapa menit yang lalu dia memukul Taecyeon dengan tangan yang sama. Membuatnya sedikit tertawa mengagumi kemampuannya untuk menyakiti seseorang kini bertambah dari sebuah ucapan kasar menjadi sebuah pukulan kencang. Dan parahnya-...Dia menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul dua orang terdekatnya. Dua orang yang membuatnya sangat nyaman di dua hidupnya yang berbeda.

Tangannya mencengkram kuat dadanya. Matanya begitu panas dengan hati yang terus terluka merasakan denyut. Sangat membutuhkan pelampiasan atau dia akan berakhir karena rasa marahnya sendiri.

" _ARGHHHHHHHH!"_

Luhan menyesalinya. Terlalu menyesalinya hingga tak sudi untuk bertemu atau sekedar mengucapkan maaf. Dan dia sangat mengetahui jika dia terus memiliki sifat dan perilaku mengerikan seperti ini maka dia akan kehilangan-... _Segalanya._

 _Drtt...drrtt.._

Sejujurnya ponsel Luhan sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi karena dia terlalu sibuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Taecyeon dia terus mengabaikannya sepanjang perjalanan dari kampus ke _basecamp_ nya

 _Drtt...drrtt.._

Luhan secara _refleks_ merogoh ponselnya. Sedikit mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum menaikkan dahi melihat nama _Mommy_ tertera di layar ponselnya. Bertanya-tanya adalah hal yang dipikirkan Luhan saat ini sampai dia teringat skandal yang sedang dialami model berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun saat ini. Membuatnya sedikit membelalak sebelum

 _Sret...!_

" _ARGHHH! PERGI! TOLONG AKU-...SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU. MINGGIR!"_

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang mendengar suara teriakan ibu Sehun. Dia menebak kalau nomornya tidak sengaja tertekan di panggilan cepat oleh ibu Sehun. Membuatnya semakin berdebar dengan pikiran menakutkan yang mulai menghantuinya sampai

"LUHAN TOLONG MOMMY NAK!"

 _Tidak-...Mommy_ nya memang menghubungi Luhan. Dan hal semacam inilah yang membuat Luhan semakin gugup bahkan untuk membuka suaranya saja dia tidak bisa. Beberapa kali Luhan memejamkan matanya mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum

" _M-Mommy?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Yang nanyain gue hiatus apa ga? Hel-luwwww ini gue baru telat seminggu disindir dimana mana. Segala ditanya hiatus ka? Udah nyerah ka?_

 _._

 _Iya nyerah! Nyerahnya sama kalian yang ga sesabar ngguin HH kode2an di IG di Weibo :" wkkkkk... gue ga nyari alesan. Gue emang telat apdet gegara keasikan maraton W sama UF. Bukannya hiatus...Beluman kepikiran. Tapi kalo ditanyain terus ntar jadi kepikiran guenya *nahkan._

 _Punya tiga cerita ongoing kan musti ngumpulin mood dlu. Tiap minggu musti moveon dari satu cerita ke cerita lain. Jadi demi kenyamanan dan kenyambungan cerita. Dimohon kesabaranyya ya para reveiwers, readers sama yang silent2 cantik kkkk. Yang jelas apdet pasti lancar? Yep!_

 _._

 _Pokonya sabar-sabar yang kecintaanku. Aku beluman nyerah kok nulis HH nya. Pasti setiap minggu ada yang di apdet. Ini Cuma masalah waktunya sama jadwal apdet aja yang amburadul. Selebihnya dari senin-minggu. Pasti ada yang diapdet. Okey ya?_

 _Back to story..._

 _._

 _Maapin bgt HH momentnya kurang bgt. Kondisinya lagi gini jadi ga memungkinkan untuk banyak moment :'V. Tapi udah gue buat memungkinkan di tbc chap ini. jadi kemungkinan banyak di chap depan. Tapi tetep aroganLu! GapekaHun! Yak :V_

 _._

 _Syip...Happy reading and review._

 _._

 _Ketemu di...*masih dipikirin apa yang diupdate._

 _._

 _Dahhhhhh met pagiiiii_

.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previous...**_

 _"_ _Apa yang aku lakukan."_

 _Luhan terjatuh duduk dengan melihat kedua tangannya saat ini. Beberapa hari ini dia menampar kencang wajah Sehun dan beberapa menit yang lalu dia memukul Taecyeon dengan tangan yang sama. Membuatnya sedikit tertawa mengagumi kemampuannya untuk menyakiti seseorang kini bertambah dari sebuah ucapan kasar menjadi sebuah pukulan kencang. Dan parahnya-...Dia menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul dua orang terdekatnya. Dua orang yang membuatnya sangat nyaman di dua hidupnya yang berbeda._

 _Tangannya mencengkram kuat dadanya. Matanya begitu panas dengan hati yang terus terluka merasakan denyut. Sangat membutuhkan pelampiasan atau dia akan berakhir karena rasa marahnya sendiri._

 _"_ _ARGHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Luhan menyesalinya. Terlalu menyesalinya hingga tak sudi untuk bertemu atau sekedar mengucapkan maaf. Dan dia sangat mengetahui jika dia terus memiliki sifat dan perilaku mengerikan seperti ini maka dia akan kehilangan-..._ _Segalanya._

 _Drtt...drrtt.._

 _Sejujurnya ponsel Luhan sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi karena dia terlalu sibuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Taecyeon dia terus mengabaikannya sepanjang perjalanan dari kampus ke_ _basecamp_ _nya_

 _Drtt...drrtt.._

 _Luhan secara_ _refleks_ _merogoh ponselnya. Sedikit mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum menaikkan dahi melihat nama_ _Mommy_ _tertera di layar ponselnya. Bertanya-tanya adalah hal yang dipikirkan Luhan saat ini sampai dia teringat skandal yang sedang dialami model berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun saat ini. Membuatnya sedikit membelalak sebelum_

 _Sret...!_

 _"_ _ARGHHH! PERGI! TOLONG AKU-...SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU. MINGGIR!"_

 _Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang mendengar suara teriakan ibu Sehun. Dia menebak kalau nomornya tidak sengaja tertekan di panggilan cepat oleh ibu Sehun. Membuatnya semakin berdebar dengan pikiran menakutkan yang mulai menghantuinya sampai_

 _"LUHAN TOLONG MOMMY NAK!"_

 _Tidak-...Mommy_ _nya memang menghubungi Luhan. Dan hal semacam inilah yang membuat Luhan semakin gugup bahkan untuk membuka suaranya saja dia tidak bisa. Beberapa kali Luhan memejamkan matanya mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum_

 _"_ _M-Mommy?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Pair : Song Joong Ki as Oh Joong Ki : Sehun's Dad

Miranda Kerr as Oh Miranda : Sehun's Mom

Kang Gary as Xi Gary : Luhan's Dad

Song Jihyo as Xi Jihyo : Luhan's Mom

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T & M

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _M-mommy?"_

"Luhan...Tolong Mommy nak. Mommy takut."

Luhan kembali melihat ponselnya. Mengubahnya dengan _mode Video Call_ namun mendapat penolakan dari ponsel ibu Sehun. Membuatnya kembali menempelkan ponselnya di telinga dengan jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang " _Mom..._ Ubah ke _Video Call._ Aku harus melihatmu."

" _Mommy tidak bisa melakukannya nak. Mommy sedang menyetir."_

"MWO? Menyetir? _Mom_ apa kau sudah gila? Kau tidak membawa mobil sebelumnya." Luhan berusaha berdiri namun kembali terjatuh tak berani membayangkan hal gila apa yang sedang dilakukan model cantik sekelas Miranda di tengah malam seperti ini. Berusaha untuk tidak panik namun gagal karena suara sang ibu jelas ketakutan di sambungan mereka saat ini.

" _Mommy tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Mereka terus mengejar Mommy."_

"Mereka?"

" _Ya nak. Ada dua mobil hitam yang terus menghimpitku bergantian. Mommy benar-benar tidak bisa menghindar lebih lama lagi."_

Kali ini Luhan terdiam cukup lama. Memikirkan sebuah cara dan berakhir dengan perintah yang bisa dikatakan terlalu berani saat ini "Mom..."

" _ah shit!-...Luhan Mommy harus bagaimana? Mereka terus menabrakan mobilnya bergantian."_

"Hanya terus jalankan mobilnya. Aku akan segera menyusul Mom."

Luhan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya saat ini. Segera berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih cepat kunci mobil dengan tangan yang terus memegang ponselnya dan memberikan instruksi pada sang ibu

 _Blam..._

"Mom... Nyalakan GPS di mobilmu."

" _Mommy tidak mengerti apapun selain membawa mobil ini. Mommy tidak bisa fokus Lu. Mom-..."_

"MOM TENANGLAH!"

" _hks.."_

Terdengar suara Miranda terisak di seberang sana. Membuat Luhan merasa sedikit bersalah karena tak bisa menjadi tenang disaat sang ibu ketakutan disana. "Mom..Maaf berteriak. Aku tidak tahu cara menemukanmu jika kau terus berteriak. Tenanglah Mom."

" _A-hks-..Apa Mommy akan mati nak?-..Mommy tidak mau mati muda seperti ini. Mommy masih ingin melihatmu dan Sehun menikah. Mommy tidak mau mati secepat i-.."_

"KALAU BEGITU BERHENTI BICARA KONYOL DAN HANYA DENGARKAN AKU MOM!"

" _kenapa kau terus berteriak? Mommy takut."_

Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya. Sedikit mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum benar-benar memberitahu rencana gila yang ada di kepalanya pada Miranda " _Mom..._ Berapa kecepatanmu?"

" _Ada di angka 80 km/jam."_

"Naikkan menjadi 100 km/jam."

" _MWO?_ _Mommy tidak bisa secepat itu nak. Jalanan ramai dan banyak orang berlalu lalang."_

"Hanya lima menit. Aku janji hanya lima menit. Setelah lima menit aku sudah berada bersamamu Mom."

" _Benarkah?"_

"Ya. Tentu saja. Injak gas nya perlahan."

Luhan mendengar ibu Sehun bergumam iya. Membuatnya sedikit cemas dan juga bersiap di posisinya " _Sudah."_

"Sekarang matikan ponsel Mommy. _Send Location_ padaku dan nyalakan GPS mu _Mom_."

" _Luhan...Mommy tidak mau mematikan ponselnya. Mommy takut sendirian."_

"Mommy harus. Seperti kataku hanya lima menit."

" _Bagaimana kalau dalam lima menit kau tidak datang?"_

"Aku pasti datang _Mom."_

" _Mereka sangat cepat nak."_

"Aku lebih cepat."

" _Baiklah. Kau harus segera datang Lu."_

"Aku akan _Mom._ Sekarang tutup ponselmu _Mom."_ Katanya memberitahu Miranda dan tak lama

 _Pip...!_

Ibu Sehun mematikan ponselnya. Sementara Luhan sudah mulai memasangkan _earphone_ ke telinganya dengan posisi mobil yang sudah menyala dan bersiap . Masih sedikit cemas sampai

 _Drtt...drtt.._

Luhan membuka cepat ponselnya dan mulai melacak keberadaan ibu Sehun dari lokasi yang dikirimkan. Sedikit mengernyit sebelum menyadari jika ibunya berada di sekitar bandara Incheon. Itu artinya membutuhkan waktu hampir tiga puluh menit sampai di tempat ibunya jika melewati jalan biasa. Walau dia membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi akan percuma karena terus memakan waktu.

" _Sial!_ Aku membuat Mommy cemas jika seperti ini!" katanya merasa marah dan memukulkan kepalanya ke kemudi mobil dengan kencang _"Berpikir Luhan. Berpikir."_ Katanya masih memukul kepalanya ke kemudi mobil semakin kencang "Pikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Berpikir Lu-... _ah benar._ "

Luhan kembali mengambil ponselnya. Mencari nama kontak yang tak pernah ia simpan lalu menekan tombol nomor yang sama sekali tak pernah ia hubungi.

" _angkat...angkat.."_ katanya seperti membaca mantra. Berharap cemas menunggu nada tunggu sampai

" _Luhan?"_

"Astaga! Kenapa lama sekali!"

" _YAK! Kau yang menghubungiku. Kenapa berteriak?"_

" _ah benar-.._ Maafkan aku Myungsoo- _ya._ Aku sedang panik."

" _Apa kau memanggil nama kecilku."_

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!"

" _Wow The Greatest Luhan memerlukan bantuanku? Ini berita baru untukku."_

" _cih._ Aku membuang-buang waktu! Jika kau tidak mau membantu. Aku tutup."

" _HEY LU!"_

"Apa kau berubah pikiran."

" _Aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu terdengar sangat panik. Katakan kau ingin bantuan apa dariku."_

"Beritahu aku jalan tercepat dari _basecamp NFS ke Basecamp_ tempat latihanmu."

" _Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Apa kau berniat mengambil tempat latihan kami?"_

"Seseorang sedang menungguku. Katakan kau mau memberitahu atau tidak?"

" _Jiika kau membutuhkan pertolongan. Memohonlah. Jangan terus mengumpat tidak tahu diri seperti itu!"_

Luhan memejamkan matanya begitu marah. Dia mengutuk kesalahannya karena dengan bodoh menghubungi satu-satunya lawan yang jelas tak akan membantu. Namun mendengar permintaan Myungsoo hanya menginginkan dirinya memohon. Maka disinilah Luhan-...Merendahkan diri untuk menang dan bersumpah tidak akan mengulanginya lagi

"Aku mohon beritahu aku. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

" _hmhhh. Seperti itu caranya Luhan."_ katanya terdengar puas sebelum kembali berbicara meminta pada Luhan _"Lalu apa keuntungan yang aku dapatkan dari membantumu?"_

"KIM MYUNGSOO!"

" _Araseo! Aku hanya menginginkan satu darimu. Ya atau tidak."_

Yang paling Luhan benci adalah berada pada situasi seperti ini. Situasi dimana dia harus bernegoisasi dengan keadaannya yang sedang mendesak. Mengutuk apapun dan siapapun yang mencoba mengambil keuntungan dari keadaannya terdesak.

Luhan bahkan bisa langsung mengatakan _Tidak!_ Pada permintaan Myungsoo. Tapi di helaan nafas berikutnya, dia menyadari tidak memiliki waktu dan telah membuang waktu cukup lama. Membuat suara helaan nafas semakin terdengar mengingat apapun yang menjadi permintaan dari Myungsoo pastilah hal yang merugikan untuknya "Ya. Katakanlah." Ujarnya dengan nada begitu berat. Membuat suara sorakan terdengar dari ponselnya saat ini.

" _Minggu ini di turnament bebas. Kau dan Tim mu-...kalian semua tidak boleh turun ke lapangan."_

"Kau gila!"

" _Seingatku kau sudah mengatakan Ya. Aku tanya sekali lagi Ya atau Tidak."_

"Ya baiklah! Jadi cepat matikan ponselmu dan berikan petunjuk jalan padaku."

" _okay. Deal!"_ ujarnya menjawab permintaan Luhan dan tak lama

 _Pip...!_

Myungsoo mematikan ponselnya. Membuat Luhan kembali harus menunggu sampai

 _Drtt..drttt.._

Luhan kembali membuka ponselnya. Memperbesar gambaran lokasi yang diberikan Myungsoo dan tak lama tersenyum puas menyadari bahwa rute yang harus ia lalui adalah rute tercepat yang bisa membuatnya sampai secepat mungkin di tempat ibunya " _Baiklah. Siapapun kalian. Jangan ganggu ibuku!"_ katanya menggeram dan tak lama

 _Brmmmm...!_

Luhan mengikuti dua arahan saat ini. Pertama dia mengikuti arahan yang diberikan Myungsoo dengan kecepatan di luar batas normal. Melalui beberapa gang sempit sampai mengabaikan lampu merah jalan yang membuatnya nyaris celaka. Masih terus menginjak dalam gasnya sampai menyadari satu hal

" _eh? Itu kan?"_ katanya bergumam menyadari bahwa dia sudah berada di dekat _basecamp_ Myungsoo. Membuatnya mematikan _gps_ dari Myungsoo dan kembali menyalakan _gps Mommy_ nya. Sedikit memperbesar jarak dan tak lama tersenyum karena dia dan ibunya sudah benar-benar berada di jarak yang tak jauh satu sama lama lain.

" _Sebentar lagi Mom. Tunggu sebentar lagi."_ gumamnya yang kembali mengambil jalan kecil dan

 _Ckit..!_

Luhan kembali mengerem mendadak. Menginjak kopling mobilnya perlahan sebelum mengganti dengan injakan gas yang _full_ untuk memasuki jalan sempit. Tidak mengalami kesulitan berarti sampai dirinya sengaja menabrak pembatas jalan untuk berada di jalan utama

 _Tiiiinnnn!_

Luhan segera membanting _stir_ ke kanan. Merasa begitu terkejut dengan tabrakan yang nyaris terjadi sebelum dia menyadari kalau mobil yang hampir menabraknya adalah Miranda yang benar-benar terlihat ketakutan. " _sial!"_ katanya kembali memutar kemudi mobilnya ke arah yang benar. Kembali menginjak dalam gas nya dan

 _Brrmmm...!_

Tujuan Luhan bukan langsung ke ibunya. Melainkan ke arah dua mobil hitam yang memang jelas mengejar ibunya. Dan tanpa berlama-lama, dia semakin menginjak dalam gas nya dan

 _BLAM...!_

Luhan sengaja menabrakan diri ke mobil di depannya. Membuat si mobil hitam yang berada di belakang mobil hitam pertama sedikit berhenti karena guncangan yang diberikan Luhan.

Seolah tak ingin memberikan kesempatan. Luhan langsung mengarahkan mobilnya ke sisi kanan dan

 _BLAM!_

Kali ini Luhan menabrakan mobilnya ke sisi kanan. Membuat si mobil kedua yang sedang dalam keadaan tak siap kembali terguncang. Dan saat mobil kedua mulai menyadari dia mengganggu. Maka Luhan kembali membanting stirnya ke kanan dan

 _Blam...!_

Dia terus mendesak si mobil kedua ke arah jalan berlawanan. Sedikit menyeringai puas karena berhasil dan berakhir dengan suara klakson dari seluruh mobil yang terdengar marah merasa mobil kedua mengganggu. " _Baiklah satu lagi."_ katanya bergumam dan kembali men _dial_ nomor ibunya. Menunggu nada tunggu sampai

" _LUHANNA KAU DIMANA NAK? MOMMY BENAR-BENAR AKAN MATI SEBENTAR LAGI!"_

"Mom tenanglah. Terus fokus mengemudi."

" _Kau terus meminta Mommy tenang. Sebenarnya kau dima-..."_

 _BLAM...!_

Miranda membeku mendengar suara tabrakan dari sambungannya yang sedang berbicara dengan Luhan. Merasa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan membuatnya begitu lemas hingga tak sadar menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba dan membuat beberapa mobil membunyikan klakson mereka dengan marah " _Luhan..."_

" _LUHAN JAWAB MOMMY NAK!"_ Miranda berteriak histeris di ponselnya. Merasa begitu pasrah jika mobil hitam di belakangnya berhasil mendekatinya. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong mendengar suara hantaman keras dari sambungannya dengan Luhan. Membuat pikirannya entah kemana sampai

" _LUHAAAAAN!"_

 _Tin...tinnn.._

Bersamaan dengan teriakan histerisnya, terdengar suara klakson dibunyikan dengan sangat kencang di sisi kanan Miranda. Membuatnya enggan membuka jendela apalagi menoleh. Nafasnya masih tersengal tak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada putra sahabatnya. Sebelum dia mendengar suara seorang pria cantik yang kelak akan menjadi bagian keluarganya.

" _Mom... Buka jendela mobilmu. Aku tepat disampingmu."_

" _Luhan?"_

Miranda kembali membeku di tempatnya. Dia bahkan hampir menabrakan mobilnya ke samping kanan jika mobil disampingnya tak membunyikan klakson. Membuatnya menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum membuka jendela mobilnya "NAAAK!"

" _Maaf terlambat Mom. Aku sudah disini. Kau akan baik-baik saja."_

Miranda bahkan masih sempat meraung ditempatnya sekarang, membuat Luhan kembali harus merasa cemas menebak ibu dari teman kecilnya telah kehilangan fokus secara keseluruhan " _Mommy lelah nak."_

"Aku tahu Mom. Hanya dengarkan aku sekali lagi. setelah ini aku janji kau akan beristirahat Mom."

Miranda mengangguk menjawab Luhan. Kembali mempersiapkan diri sebelum menjawab permintaan Luhan " _Mommy harus bagaimana lagi?"_

"Didepan jalan ada satu belokan kecil. Arahkan mobilmu kesana dan terus berjalan lurus. Sampai diujung jalan arahkan mobilmu ke kiri dan kau akan menemukan jembatan yang ramai pengunjung di malam hari. Tunggu aku disana sementara aku mengalihkan mobil yang mengejar _Mommy."_

" _Tapi Lu..."_

"Mom. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Dengarkan aku _hmhh."_

"..." Miranda hanya diam tak menjawab. Membuat kedua mobil mereka berada di kecepatan terendah dengan dua mobil hitam yang kembali mendekati mereka " _Mom.."_

" _Sepuluh menit."_

" _huh?"_

" _Kau harus berada di jembatan itu dalam sepuluh menit. Jika tidak-... Mommy akan menyusul."_

Luhan tertawa mendengar peringatan sang ibu. Membuatnya mengangkat ibu jari dan mengangguk cepat menyetujui peringatan Luhan " _Deal."_ Katanya memberi persetujuan dan tak lama menaikkan jendela mobilnya sebelum

 _Ckit...!_

Luhan kembali mengerem mobilnya. Membiarkan Miranda berjalan lebih dulu dan mengawal tepat di belakang mobil Miranda sampai ibu teman kecilnya itu memasuki belokan kecil yang ia maksud.

Merasa puas melihat ibunya telah pergi menjauh. Membuat Luhan sedikit menyeringai, menyiapkan posisinya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dua mobil hitam yang kembali mendekat ke arahnya " _Baiklah. Cukup bermain dengan Mommy-...Sekarang bermainlah denganku."_ Katanya memasukkan gigi mobilnya. Sedikit menggebrak dengan memankan koplingnya sebelum

 _Brmmmm..!_

Luhan memindhkan kakinya menginjak gas bersamaan dengan dua mobil yang terus mendekat. Merasa begitu bersemangat entah untuk karena alasan apa dan berniat menyelesaikan masalah yang entah milik siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu..._

"Hyung... Apa Mommy menghubungimu?"

Yang ditanya adalah Kim Seunghwan-... Manager sang ibu yang mengurusi seluruh jadwal Miranda dan Joongki di Korea. Pria yang memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengan putra si model hanya bisa menatap si remaja 18 tahun dengan tatapan menyesal karena belum mendapatkan kabar dari sang model "Ibumu mengabaikan panggilan dariku."

" _Mwo?_ Tapi kenapa?"

"Entahlah Sehunna. Awalnya aku pikir seseorang membawanya. Tapi setelah aku pikirkan lagi. Sepertinya ibumu pergi karena kemauannya sendiri."

Dan tanpa berpikir lama, putra tunggal Miranda dan Joongki itu pun mengambil ponselnya. Mencoba memanggil nomor ibunya namun hasilnya sama-... Sang ibu tak mengangkat panggilan darinya. Membuatnya sedikit menggeram marah dan kembali menatap manager ibunya "Lalu dimana ayahku?"

"Jika aku tahu dimana ayahmu. Aku tidak akan repot-repot memintamu untuk datang kemari." Katanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sedikit memandang iba pada Sehun yang jelas terlihat kebingungan saat ini.

"Aku akan pulang kerumah. Kau cari ditempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Mommy. Oke?"

Seunghwan hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Segera mengambil kunci mobil untuk mulai mencari dengan Sehun yang juga sudah menjalankan mobilnya untuk pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

.

 _Drrrt...drrrt_

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ponselnya berdering. Dan selama sepuluh menit itupula seluruh panggilan dari berbagai nomor ia abaikan. Tak berniat untuk menjawab satu panggilan pun termasuk panggilan dari suaminya yang terus terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Bersandar di kemudi mobil dengan tangan yang terus mengetuk kemudi mobil serta kaki yang tak mau diam adalah satu-satunya hal yang menandakan bahwa sang model masih begitu ketakutan saat ini.

 _"Luhan kau dimana nak?"_

Dan alasan mengapa model cantik itu begitu ketakutan tidak lain karena teman kecil putranya yang sedang mengalihkan perhatian dari dua mobil penguntit tak kunjung datang. Membuatnya terus menggeram cemas membayangkan hal-hal buruk telah terjadi pada teman kecil putranya.

 _Drrrt...drrrt_

 _"Sehun?"_

Miranda sedikit mengangkat wajahnya saat nama _putra tampanku_ terpampang di layar ponselnya. Menimbang apakah harus mengangkat atau menunggu Luhan sebentar lagi. sedikit memperhatikan dalam diam sebelum sebuah senyum pahit terlihat di wajahnya _"Kau pasti malu pada mommy nak."_ Katanya menebak asal dan mulai mengabaikan panggilan putranya.

Miranda bisa saja mengangkat ponselnya dan memberitahu Sehun bahwa disini-... Luhan sedang mengalihkan perhatian orang asing yang mengikutinya. Tapi dia dengan pikiran konyolnya menebak bahwa maksud Sehun memghubunginya adalah untuk bertanya tentang pemberitaan yang terjadi atau paling buruknya Sehun akan menudingnya benar-benar berselingkuh dengan Sebastian.

 _Drrtt... Drrtt.._

Ponselnya terus bergetar dengan nama panggilan Sehun memanggilnya. Membuatnya terus melihat ke ponsel dan sangat tergoda untuk mengangkatnya sebelum

 _Blam...!_

Miranda menoleh cepat ke belakang saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Sedikit memicingkan mata sebelum menjerit histeris melihat putra cantiknya tengah berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah babak belur dan sobekan di celana serta lengan bajunya.

"LUHAAAN!" Katanya berteriak dan segera berlari memeluk putranya. Membuat Luhan yang memang sedang menahan sakit terpaksa meringis karena sang ibu memeluknya terlampau kencang. "Mom... Sakit." Lirihnya memberitahu Miranda yang terlihat panik saat ini.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? Kenapa wajahmu memar?"

"Mom sakit." Luhan menepis tangan ibunya yang terus memegang wajahnya. Sedikit memperhatikan wajah Miranda yang terlihat memucat dan memutuskan kembali bertanya tegas pada ibu teman kecilnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu." katanya memperhatikan Miranda yang mulai terlihat salah tingkah saat ini "Mom jawab aku dengan jujur. Siapa mereka?"

Miranda sedikit menatap cemas pada Luhan. Tak berniat membuka mulut sampai akhirnya suara geraman cemas terdengar dari suaranya "Mommy tidak tahu nak. Sungguh."

"Mom..."

"Mommy tidak bohong."

"Lalu kenapa mereka mengejarmu? Dan kenapa mereka begitu marah saat kau lolos dari kejaran? Mereka bahkan memukul kencang wajahku karena marah. Siapa mereka?"

"Mommy tidak yakin akan hal ini. Tapi sepertinya mereka orang-orang Sebastian."

"Sebastian? Pria yang digosipkan mempunyai hubungan khusus denganmu?"

"Iya..."

Suara Miranda begitu lirih. Membuat Luhan sedikit memicingkan mata menginterograsi ibu Sehun. "Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau benar memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pria itu?"

" _Tidak!-..._ Tentu saja tidak Lu. Itu semua hanya salah paham."

"Kau yakin Mom?"

"Yakin. Mommy sangat yakin. Mommy juga tidak tahu kenapa masalah menjadi serumit ini. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk digosipkan dan Mommy malu. Mommy tahu Sehun akan malu pada ibunya. Mommy-..."

Miranda tiba-tiba berjongkok menyembunyikan wajahnnya diantara kedua lututnya. Menangis terisak tak tahan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada rumah tangganya.

Luhan sendiri hanya bisa menatap lama sosok wanita cantik yang sedang menangis berjongkok didepannya. Menimbang bahwa semua yang dikatakan ibu Sehun adalah kebenaran yang nyata adanya. Bahkan jika ibu teman kecilnya mengatakan sesuatu yang berlawanan. Luhan memutuskan akan tetap menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menjaga si wanita cantik didepannya _"Mom..."_

Miranda mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan yang kini ikut berjongkok didepannya. Sedikit menatap Luhan cukup lama dengan perasaan takut kalau Luhan juga tidak mempercayainya dan menudingnya selingkuh dari ayah Sehun "Jangan menangis." Gumamnya menghapus air mata ibu cantiknya. Membuat Miranda memejamkan matanya begitu tenang dan bersyukur bahwa masih ada yang mempercayai dirinya disaat semua menghujat kasar dirinya.

"Kau percaya pada Mommy?"

"Jika Mommy bilang ini salah paham. Artinya memang salah paham. Tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi. Kau kelelahan Mom." Katanya kembali berujar dengan mengusap lembut wajah ibunya yang mulai terasa dingin.

Miranda sendiri hampir melompat ke tubuh mungil putra cantiknya. Namun dia kembali menahan diri mengingat tubuh putra sahabatnya sedang memar dan terlihat kesakitan karena ulah dua orang asing yang mengejarnya. "Terimakasih nak."

"Tidak perlu Mom-... Dan kenapa memasang wajah sedih itu?" Katanya menarik gemas pipi ibunya memakasa sang model untuk percaya.

"Sehun sendiri belum tentu mempercayai ibunya. Dia pasti akan mengira kalau aku memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sebastian."

" _Ck!_ Putramu yang tampan itu memang tidak pernah mempercayai siapapun!"

Luhan tertawa menyeramkan membuat sang ibu dari pria yang sedang dibicarakan kembali menaikkan kedua alisnya "Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Luhan tersenyum salah tingkah saat ini. Hanya memandang kosong kedepan sebelum berdiri mengabaikan pertanyaan ibu teman kecilnya "Mom... Hari sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang. Daddy dan Sehun pasti mencarimu." Katanya mengulurkan tangannya pada bertanya-tanya karena ibunya bahkan tak berniat untuk menerima uluran tangannya saat ini _"Mom..."_

"Mommy tidak mau pulang. Mommy tidak mau pulang nak. Bawa Mommy ke suatu tempat. Yang tenang dan tak ada wartawan. Bisakah?" Ujarnya mendongak dan menatap Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya. Membuat Luhan bersumpah untuk tidak terpengaruh dan terus mendesak ibunya untuk pulang "Kita tetap pulang Mom."

Luhan sedikit memaksa menggenggam tangan ibunya sebelum Miranda menghempas kuat tangan putra sahabatnya "Kalau begitu kau saja yang pulang! Mommy akan mengemudi sepanjang malam untuk mencari tempat yang Mommy inginkan."

"Mom..."

"Mommy tidak mau melihat dan bertemu dengan siapapun saat ini! Tidakkah kau mengerti kalau mereka semua memandang remeh pada Mommy!"

"Semua?"

"Ya semua!"

"Termasuk Sehun dan daddy?"

"Terutama mereka."

Luhan kembali dibuat diam dengan jawaban sang ibu. Sedikit menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum kembali berjongkok dan menatap paksa wajah ibunya "Baiklah... Kemana kita akan pergi?"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Akhirnya sampai. Tanganku mati rasa."_

Dan disinilah mereka. Di sebuah tempat yang berjarak lima jam dari kota Seoul. Tempat yang dikenal dengan Gyeongpo ini adalah tempat yang paling sesuai dengan keinginan Miranda. Membuat si pria cantik yang mengemudi hanya bisa mendesah lega karena tak sanggup lagi jika si model cantik yang tengah tertidur saat ini memintanya mengemudi lebih jauh lagi.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang terlihat kehabisan tenaga. Sang ibu yang selama perjalanan tidur dengan nyaman dan tenang perlahan membuka matanya. Sedikit mengerjapkan berulang matanya sebelum

"ASTAGA XI LUHAN! TEMPAT INI INDAH SEKALI" katanya menjerit dan tak lama keluar untuk menikmati pemandangan yang membuat seluruh beban yang sedang ia rasakan seketika menguap entah kemana.

Suara ombak yang tenang dengan angin yang begitu lembut terasa menyapa adalah pemandangan yang begitu menyejukan hati. Membuat hati Miranda begitu senang terlebih saat melihat beberapa nelayan yang sudah mulai turun ke tengah laut untuk mencari ikan sebagai mata pencaharian mereka di saat waktu baru menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

Miranda kemudian merentangkan tangannya. Mulai memejamkan mata dan menyambut semilir angin pagi di pantai yang begitu indah ini. Dia bahkan memutuskan untuk tinggal di penginapan sekitar dan berniat meminta Luhan untuk segera mencari penginapan.

" _Nak..._ Bangun."

Yang disentuh lengannya hanya menggeliat sebentar sebelum kembali memejamkan mata diatas kemudi mobilnya. Merasa begitu kelelahan dan tak berharap diganggu setidaknya untuk lima sampai enam jam kedepan.

"Luhan bangun nak."

Tak mau kalah dengan rasa kantuk Luhan. Miranda terus menyenggol lengan putra cantiknya. Dia bahkan menggelitik pinggang Luhan membuat si pria cantik benar-benar menahan kesal saat ini "Mom aku lelah. Nanti saja mengganggunya."

"Tidak bisa nak! Matahari hampir terbit. Bahaya jika mereka mengenali wajahku. Kita harus segera mencari penginapan agar kau bisa tidur dengan benar."

"Tidurku sudah benar Mom. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu di tempat seperti ini!"

" _Ish!_ Aku ini model terkenal. Miranda Kerr. Mana mungkin aku tidak dikenal! Ayolah nak. Bangun dan cari penginapan... _Ya? Ya?"_ Katanya semakin mengusak Luhan dan menggelitik hebat pinggang Luhan. Membuat si pemilik pinggang benar-benar kesal dan tak tahan dengan gangguan ekstra yang diberikan Miranda untuknya.

"Luhanku yang cantik _ani-_... Luhan Mommy yang tampan. Cepat bangun nak." Katanya tak mengenal menyerah mengganggu Luhan. Membuat tubuh Luhan menggeliat hebat dan

"Moooooomm..."

Rengekan khas Luhan terdengar saat ini. Membuat Miranda tersenyum menang karena berhasil membuat Luhan bangun dari tidurnya "Apa benar-benar harus sekarang?"

"Iya nak. Lihat ini sudah pukul empat pagi. Dua jam lagi matahari terbit. Cepat cari penginapan?" Katanya mendorong lengan Luhan agar segera beranjak dari bangku kemudinya. Membuat Luhan hanya bisa meringis sakit karena memar di wajah dan lengannya kini dilipatgandakan oleh sang ibu yang terus mengganggu tidurnya "Cepat nak. Cari penginapan untuk kita... _Yaaa? Yaa?"_

Luhan mengusak kasar wajahnya kesal saat ini. Beberapa kali membuat gerakan menolak sampai akhirnya mendengus terpaksa menatap ibunya yang terus memaksa dirinya " _Ya?_ Maukan mencari penginapan?"

 _"Araseo!"_ Katanya mendengus kesal sebelum

 _Blam...!_

Luhan menutup agak kencang pintu mobilnya. Mulai menaikkan jaketnya karena udara dingin begitu menyengat sebelum memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket dan mulai mencari penginapan yang sesuai dengan selera model sekelas Nyonya Oh.

"Yey! Anakku yang terbaik!"

Luhan memberikan tatapan kesal sebelum benar-benar berjalan mencari penginapan. Meninggalkan Miranda yang entah mengapa kembali terisak di suasana sepi seperti ini. Dia bahkan mengambil cepat ponselnya dan membuka galeri ponselnya. Mencari foto Sehun sebelum menciumi berulang layar ponselnya _"Mommy merindukanmu nak."_ Katanya semakin terisak dengan memeluk erat ponselnya. Tidak mengnginkan Luhan melihatnya menangis dan hanya menumpahkan rasa rindunya ketika ia berada seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Terimakasih bi."_

Luhan membungkuk saat seorang wanita tua pemilik penginapan memberinya kunci tempatnya dan Miranda beristirahat. Mengabaikan rengekan sang ibu yang terlihat _shock_ melihat pemandangan tempatnya menginap. "Kau yakin kita akan tidur disini Lu?" katanya terus menggenggam erat lengan Luhan dan mengikuti kemanapun putranya pergi.

"Kenapa? _Mommy_ tidak suka?"

"Ini mengerikan." Katanya kembali berbisik dan terus mengikuti Luhan dengan tangan yang mengapit kencang lengan Luhan.

"Mengerikan? Ini menyenangkan." Timpalnya menggoda sang ibu sebelum

 _Cklek...!_

Luhan membuka perlahan pintu penginapan mereka. Meninggalkan Miranda yang masih menatap horor di depan pintu kamar "XI LUHAN AYO KITA PINDAH!" katanya berteriak histeris melihat kamar kecil yang hanya menyediakan satu tempat tidur dan satu sofa sebagai tambahan.

Luhan sendiri hanya mengangkat sekilas bahunya. Tidak memperdulikan ocehan protes sang ibu dan hanya berbaring di sofa kecil yang terasa seperti surga untuknya "Ini tempat paling aman untuk model terkenal sepertimu _Mom."_

"Tidak... Ini neraka mengerikan."

"Mommy bisa pergi kalau keberatan. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau satu-satunya tempat yang aman hanya disini. Di semua tempat wartawan tersebar." Katanya menakuti sang ibu yang dibuat semakin memucat saat ini.

"Tapi mereka hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur."

"Aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Kau bisa sakit nak."

"Tidak akan. Aku akan sakit jika kau terus menggangguku. Hanya biarkan aku tidur beberapa jam. Oke _Mom?"_ katanya bernegoisasi dengan mata tertutup. Sedikit tersenyum lucu mengintip wajah tegang ibunya yang sedang melihat-lihat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tertidur karena tak tahan dengan rasa kantuknya.

.

 _ **Beberapa jam kemudian...**_

Tak heran jika Luhan merasa seluruh bagian tubuhnya dari atas hingga kepala terasa nyeri dan sakit. Tak heran pula kalau setiap menggerakan tubunya dia akan berakhir jatuh ke lantai dan kembali naik ke sofa hanya untuk mendapatkan posisi nyaman. Semua alasan konyol ini terjadi karena tubuhnya yang memiliki tinggi 178 cm harus berakhir di sofa berukuran sekitar setengah dari badannya. Membuat badannya sedikit menekuk dan rasa tak nyaman terus ia rasakan.

" _eunghh..."_

Dan dari sekian rasa sakit yang ia abaikan. Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan yang satu ini. Saat dimana tangan kirinya mati rasa adalah saat yang begitu menyebalkan. Membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata dan sedikit mengernyit tak mendapati keberadaan sang ibu di sekitar kamarnya " _Mom?"_

Tak ada jawaban tentu saja. Kamar ini hanya sebesar kamar mandi dirumahnya bersama ketiga temannya. Dan jika sang ibu berada di kamar. Seharusnya jawaban dari panggilan yang ia lakukan sudah didengar Luhan saat ini " _Mom?_ Kau dimana?" katanya mencoba berdiri dan mengabaikan rasa nyeri hebat di lengannya. Sedikit membuka jendela kamarnya dan bertanya-tanya mengapa banyak kerumunan yang terdiri dari beberapa wanita seusia ibunya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat heboh untuk mereka.

Luhan masih tak mengerti situasi diluar. Yang dia tahu-...Dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil karena ketidakhadiran ibunya dengan beberapa wanita yang sedang berkumpul dan menggosipkan sesuatu. Membuatnya sedikit terburu-buru keluar dari kamar dan mulai berlari mencari dimana Miranda berada

" _MOM?"_

Luhan masih terus berteriak mencari keberadaan Miranda. Berlari ke beberapa tempat dan begitu frustasi tidak menemukan keberadaan sang ibu. "Bibi. Apa kau melihat ibuku? Wanita yang memiliki wajah seperti orang asing? Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihat wanita yang kau cari nak."

Luhan tersenyum pahit sebelum kembali membungkuk dan berterimakasih "Aku permisi." Katanya berniat kembali berlari sebelum

" _Tapi anakku kelaparan, apa kau tidak bisa memberikannya lebih banyak padaku?"_

" _Hey nyonya. Bayar lebih jika kau mau makanan yang banyak. Lagipula penampilan dan isi kantongmu tidak sesuai. Bagaimana bisa kau berpenampilan glamour seperti itu jika seratus won saja tidak punya."_

"Disana kau rupanya _Mom_."

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat mendengar suara ibunya dengan _aksen_ nya yang khas. Membuatnya langsung mengenali sang ibu yang sepertinya sedang berdebat dengan penjual makanan yang tidak berbaik hati padanya

" _Memangnya ada yang salah dengan caraku berpakaian? Apa hubungannya dengan makanan yang kubeli. Ayolah paman-...Berikan kue ini dalam porsi besar. Anakku bena-benar kelaparan."_

" _Bayar dengan uang pas. Dan aku akan memberikan porsi lebih."_

" _Ish. Harus berapa kali aku bilang? Aku hanya memiliki credit card di dompetku."_

" _Kalau begitu silahkan membeli sarapan di restaurant mewah nyonya!"_

" _Paman kau sangat-..."_

"Paman. Berikan porsi lebih untuk ibuku."

Perdebatan tak penting antara Miranda dan si pedangang terganggu karena kehadiran Luhan. Membuat Miranda sedikit memekik senang sebelum melompat memeluk putranya "Lu...Mommy mau bakpau daging itu. Tapi paman ini hanya memberikan bakpau cokelat." Katanya mengadu membuat Luhan tertawa memelas mendengarnya.

"Paman berikan yang daging."

"Apa kau memiliki uang?"

Luhan mengeluarkan cepat dompetnya. Mengambil beberapa won sebelum memberikanny pada penjual "Lebih dari cukup kan?"

"Ya tentu saja nak. Ambil semua _stock_ bakpau daging hari ini." katanya mengambil uang dari tangan Luhan dan mulai membungkuskan makanannya pada Luhan.

Miranda sendiri menatap sebal pada si penjual. Dengan tangan yang terus menggelayut di lengan Luhan dia mulai berjalan pergi dengan wajah sombong meninggalkan sang paman yang terlihat terkekeh menatapnya dan Luhan

"Bagaimana pedagang seperti itu? Dia sangat pelit nak."

"Mom sudahlah. Ini pedesaan. Wajar jika mereka merasa takut dengan penampilanmu."

"Tidak ada hubungannya. Mereka tetap tidak sopan."

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Membuat sang ibu yang sedari tadi bergumam kesal sedikit bingung melihat Luhan yang terlihat marah padanya "Ada apa? Apa Mommy mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Luhan semakin memicingkan pandangannya. Sedikit mengatur nafas sebelum menghela dalam nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk tidak membuat ibunya kesal " _ani-..._ Mommy tidak salah." Katanya mengalah dan memberikan plastik yang berisi sarapan mereka.

" _eh?"_

"Mommy pergi ke kamar lebih dulu. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu."

"Membeli apa?"

"Nanti Mommy juga tahu. Aku hanya sebentar." Katanya yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan Miranda. Membuat sang model cantik hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum berjalan ke kamar tak sabar menyantap makan paginya yang begitu lezat.

.

.

.

 _Cklek..._

"Kenapa lama sekali nak? Cepat duduk. Makananmu sudah dingin."

Luhan yang baru membuka pintu hanya tersenyum mendengar omelan sang ibu. Hanya berjalan mendekati ibunya sebelum memberikan beberapa bingkisan untuk sang model

" _eh?_ Ini apa nak?"

"Bukalah."

Miranda yang merasa sedikit penasaran dengan cepat membukanya. Sedikit menebak kalau yang Luhan berikan untuknya adalah pakaian dan benar saja-... Luhan memang memberikannya pakaian. Namun wajah sang model kembali dibuat horor saat ini

"Ini untuk siapa?" katanya membentangkan baju yang jelas bukan _style_ nya di depan Luhan. baju panjang yang terlihat tak bermerk dan sangat panas kini dihadiahkan oleh sang anak untuknya.

"Tentu saja untukmu. Cepat pakai _mom."_ Gumam Luhan tak sabar dan sedikit mengernyit sang ibu kembali melipat asal pakaian yang ia berikan "Kenapa? _Mommy_ tidak suka?"

Miranda menggeleng tanpa ragu "Bukan _style_ Mommy nak"

"Lalu _style_ Mommy seperti apa?" katanya menantang sang ibu yang kemudian berdiri dan dengan bangga menunjukkan apa yang dimaksud _style_ disini.

"Rok pendek selutut dipadukan dengan kaos ketat atau _dress_ mewah adalah _style_ yang tepat untuk top model seperti _Mommy."_

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan mulai mengambil pakaian yang ia belikan " _ah-.._ Begitukah?"

Miranda kembali mengangguk dengan cepat dan percaya diri "Tentu."

"Baiklah..."

"Baiklah apa? Apa kau akan menukar dengan pakaian mewah?"

" _ani!"_

"Lalu baiklah apa?"

"Kita pulang ke Seoul. Pakaian mewahmu hanya cocok digunakan di Seoul."

"Kenapa seperti itu? Kenapa pakaian mewahku hanya bisa digunakan di Seoul?"

"Karena seluruh wanita seusia Mommy menggunakan pakaian ini. Aku sudah bertanya dan memilihkan yang terbaik untuk Mommy. Jika Mommy tidak suka kita pulang ke Se-..."

 _Srett...!_

Belum selesai Luhan berbicara. Sesuatu di tangannya telah dirampas. Membuatnya mau tak mau tertawa saat melihat sang ibu berlari dengan panik ke kamar mandi dan mulai mencoba baju sederhana tertutup yang ia belikan untuknya.

Luhan bahkan tak tahan membayangkan bagaimana penampilan Miranda dengan pakaian tertutup khas wanita desa. Karena hampir delapan belas tahun hidupnya-... Luhan tidak pernah melihat sang ibu memakai pakaian tertutup kecuali menghadiri pemakaman. Itu pun tidak benar-benar tertutup karena kesan seksi dan elegan selalu ditampilkan sang ibu. Membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena memaksa Miranda menggunakan pakaian yang jelas bukan _style_ nya berpakaian.

 _Cklek...!_

Perhatian Luhan sedikit teralihkan saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Membuatnya menoleh dan menatap takjub pada penampilan ibu teman kecilnya yang walau hanya menggunakan pakaian panjang hingga menutupi lutut tetap terlihat elegan yang memang sudah menjadi bagian dari top model seperti sekelas dirinya.

"Bagaimana Lu? Apa Mommy terlihat cocok memakainya? Ini sangat tertutup, panas dan sangat tak nyaman."

"Cantik."

Luhan hanya mengucapkan satu kata. Tapi efeknya untuk Miranda sangat banyak. Sang model bahkan merasa begitu hangat dan seketika memiliki rasa percaya diri memakai pakaian yang jelas bukan _style_ nya sehari-hari. Membuatnya terus tersenyum dan mulai berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih menatap tersenyum padanya "Cantik? Benarkah?" katanya bertanya dan mulai duduk di samping pria yang mungkin akan menjadi menantunya kelak.

" _hmmm.._ Lebih terlihat seperti ibu untukku."

Senyum Miranda seketika kembali memudar mendengar celotehan konyol Luhan saat ini membuatnya sedikit mendengus dan mulai memukul pelan bahu putranya "Anak ini! Lalu selama ini Mommy terlihat seperti apa untukmu? Kekasihmu?"

" _ani-..._ Biasanya kau akan terlihat seperti model untukku lalu terlihat seperti Mommy. Kemudian terlihat seperti model lagi lalu kembali menjadi Mommy lagi. Selalu seperti itu." Katanya memberitahu Miranda yang mulai sedikit berpikir mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Jadi menurutmu pakaian Mommy mencerminkan siapa diri Mommy?"

" _More and Less."_ Katanya tertawa menjawab sang model yang terlihat cemberut saat ini "Kau cantik Mom. Sungguh."

"Tentu saja aku cantik. Kau tidak perlu terus mengulangnya."

Luhan hanya kembali tertawa mendengar celotehan Miranda. Berjalan mendekati ibunya dan memeluknya sekilas untuk memberi penghargaan pada setiap perubahan yang rela ibunya lakukan. "Aku akan terus mengulangnya sampai Mommy bosan mendengarnya."

Miranda dan Luhan mulai memeluk erat satu sama lain. Luhan diam-diam melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada sang Mama dengan memeluk Mommy nya erat saat ini. Begitupula dengan Miranda yang terus memeluk erat Luhan karena sedang merindukan Sehunnya dengan sangat banyak. Saling menguatkan satu sama lain sementara yang dirindukan berada jauh dari mereka masing-masing. " _Gomawo Luhan-...Gomawo nak."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lima hari telah berlalu dengan cepatnya dan selama lima hari itu pula Luhan dan Miranda benar-benar berada di sekitar Gangneun. Hidup di dekat pantai benar-benar membuat pikiran mereka tenang bahkan terlalu tenang sehingga pikiran untuk kembali ke Seoul hampir tak terlintas untuk keduanya.

Jika Luhan dan ibunya terlihat berbahagia dengan hidup mereka saat ini. Maka kehidupan berbeda jelas ditujukan oleh teman-teman si pria cantik yang berada di Seoul _-lebih tepatnya-_ enam orang pria yang selalu bertanya tanya dimana keberadaan Luhan saat ini. Menyalahkan diri masing-masing menebak bahwa karena ulah mereka Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak datang dan terus menghindari mereka seperti yang biasa Luhan lakukan.

Keeenam pasang mata itu secara diam-diam selalu melirik ke satu bangku yang jelas adalah milik Luhan. Bertanya-tanya apakah Luhan benar-benar marah pada mereka atau si pria cantik hanya berada di suatu tempat dan akan kembali jika suasana hatinya membaik.

Entahlah-... Tak ada yang tahu apa yang diinginkan Luhan. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu dan menebak. Berharap Luhan akan segera kembali dengan aktivitasnya dan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan tanpa harus mempedulikan apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka semua.

 _"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di pertemuan berikutnya. Pelajaran hari ini kita cukupkan sampai disini. Terimakasih."_

Beberapa mahasiswa tampak memekik bahagia saat sang dosen menyudahi sesi pelajaran membosankan mereka. Bergegas segera pergi dari ruang kelas atau pergi sejauh mungkin ke tempat yang tidak berkaitan dengan mata pelajaran adalah hal yang dengan senang hati mereka lakukan.

Semua bahkan terlihat bergegas memasukkan seluruh alat tulis mereka. Semua-... Kecuali enam remaja yang hampir lima hari ini hanya bisa mengikuti kegiatan belajar karena kewajiban bukan karena mereka menginginkannya.

 _"Taec... Ayo kita pergi."_

Taecyeon yang masih tak berkedip memandang kursi kosong yang biasa ditempati Luhan hanya mengangguk saat Baekhyun menyenggol bahunya. Sedikit merapikan malas alat tulisnya sebelum mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi.

Jika Taecyeon, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih berhubungan dengan baik walau Luhan tak berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Maka pemandangan berbeda ditunjukkan oleh ketiga teman kecil Luhan yang terlihat tak berbicara satu sama lain.

Jongin adalah orang pertama yang keluar dari ruangan. Tidak mengatakan satu kata pun pada Sehun dan Chanyeol dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Membuat kedua yang lain merasa begitu tersinggung dan bahkan tidak berniat untuk memanggil si pria berkulit tan yang telah meninggalkan rumah bersamaan dengan kepergian Luhan satu minggu yang lalu. Membuat hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya yang bertahan mengingat Sehun juga tidak pulang kerumah mereka karena masalah yang sedang mengganggu kehidupan pribadi ibunya.

 _"Haaah-... Sebentar lagi aku pasti gila."_

Chanyeol menghela kasar nafasnya. Sedikit berbicara kencang sebelum meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat memilih diam untuk segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Luhan dan ibunya.

Sehun sendiri memilih duduk di kursinya sedikit lebih lama. Memandang kosong ke jendela kelasnya adalah pillihan kedua karena tak tahan dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya memikirkan keberadaan Luhan dan ibunya yang menghilang bersamaan. Terkadang Sehun menebak bahwa ibunya memang berada bersama dengan Luhan. _Tapi dimana? Kapan?_ Itu adalah dua pertanyaan yang terus berputar di dalam kepalanya. Membuatnya terkadang harus meminum penghilang rasa nyeri jika sakitnya sudah tak bisa ia tangani tanpa obat.

Sehun masih menatap kosong ke jendela di sampingnya. Mengabaikan beberapa suara yang masih terdengar didalam kelas. Dia bahkan berharap suara-suara temannya yang lain segera menghilang agar dia bisa menikmati kesendirian ini tanpa gangguan dari siapapun. Dia bahkan berniat menghiraukan segala percakapan di antara temannya sebelum sesuatu mengusik indera pendengarannya.

" _Taehyung yang turun minggu depan."_

" _Hey kenapa hanya kekasihku? Bagaimana denganku?"_

" _Kau hanya perlu menemaninya."_

" _Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau Taecyeon dan timnya turun? Kita tidak bisa kalah lagi."_

" _Kau tenang saja-... Taecyeon dan tim nya tidak akan turun."_

" _Eh? Darimana kau tahu? Dan kenapa kau sangat yakin?"_

Jungkook mulai menarik kursinya mendekati Myungsoo. Bertanya-tanya mengapa sang leader terdengar begitu percaya diri dengan ucapannya _"Katakan apa yang tidak kami ketahui."_

" _Hanya masalah kecil. Tapi keuntungan kita sangat besar-...Yang perlu kalian tahu hanyalah minggu depan Taehyung akan tampil solo. Jadi kita bisa mengumpulkan tenaga sejenak."_

" _Katakan satu kalimat untukku."_

" _Luhan terikat janji denganku. Dan aku tahu siapa Luhan. jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir."_

" _Kapan kau terikat janji dengan Luhan?"_

" _Malam itu saat dia menghubungiku."_

 _Sret...!_

Terdengar suara kursi bergeser dari tempatnya. Membuat Woohyun menyenggol lengan Myungsoo memberitahu _leader_ nya bahwa Oh Sehun sedang berjalan mendekatinya saat ini. Sehun sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Yang dia tahu-... Dia berjalan mendekati kerumunan Myungsoo dan teman-temannya hanya karena dia mendengar Myungsoo menyebutkan nama Luhan dari kerumunan yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Kapan kau terakhir bertemu dengan Luhan?"

Tanpa berbasa basi Sehun langsung bertanya pada Myungsoo. Membuat kedua pria tampan itu saling melempar tatapan tajam dengan maksud yang berbeda "Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku teman kecilnya." gumam Sehun mendesis memperingatkan Myungsoo untuk tidak bermain-main dengannya.

"Teman kecil? Lalu teman kecil macam apa yang tidak tahu dimana temannya?"

"Siapa kau? Kenapa Luhan menghubungimu?"

"Aku musuhnya."

" _brengsek!_ Hanya katakan dimana kau terakhir bertemu dengan Luhan?" katanya mencengkram kemeja Myungsoo membuat seluruh kelompoknya berdiri mengitari Sehun dan Myungsoo saat ini.

"Dengarkan aku sialan!"

Myungsoo berbalik menyerang Sehun dengan ucapannya. Sedikit menghempas tangan Sehun yang mencengkramnya sebelum kembali menatap marah pada Sehun "Jika kau menyebut dirimu seorang teman kecil. Maka bersikaplah layaknya teman kecil yang selalu mempercayai temannya!" katanya menyindir telak seorang Oh Sehun yang kini berwajah pucat tak berekspresi.

"Aku tidak dekat dengan Luhan. Tapi aku cukup mengenalnya. Jika dia menghubungimu itu berarti dia mempercayaimu. Maka satu minggu lalu saat dia menghubungi musuhnya. Itu berarti dia lebih percaya pada musuhnya daripada temannya. Jadi simpan saja seluruh kalimat omong kosong yang kalian sebut dengan teman kecil!"

Myungsoo benar-benar memenangakan situasi saat ini. membuat Sehun tak bisa membalas adalah hal yang jarang terjadi. Dan saat dia melakukannya. Maka dia telah menang sepenuhnya atas Sehun. Membuatnya sedikit menyeringai senang dan mulai berjalan menyenggol kencang bahu Sehun yang terlihat masih terdiam dengan ucapan sengitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Miranda... Dimana putramu?"

" _ah.. Nyonya Kang._ Luhan sedang membeli sesuatu di kota. Dia akan kembali saat jam makan malam."

"Ke Seoul?"

" _hmm..._ Putraku ingin mengambilkan beberapa pakaian untuk kami berdua."

" _aigooo..._ Kau pasti beruntung memiliki putra sebaik putramu."

"Ya begitulah. Aku memang sangat beruntung." Katanya memilah beberapa bahan makanan segar untuk diolah menjadi makan malam. Sampai akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada ikan salmon dan mulai meletakkannya ke kantong belanja sebelum berniat membayar "Berapa semua harga belanjaanku nyonya Kang?"

"Totalnya dua ribu won. Dan ambil bagian kepala salmon. Masak sesuatu untuk putramu. Dia memang tampan dan baik. Tapi aku rasa dia terlalu kurus untuk pria seusianya."

" _ah_ benarkah? Kau baik sekali Nyonya Kang. Terimakasih."

Miranda menyerahkan uang bersamaan dengan bonus bagian kepala salmon yang diberikan untuknya. Sedikit membungkuk senang sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan pasar tradisional yang mulai ia sukai. Dan semua hal yang membuatnya terbiasa dengan lingkungannya saat ini tak terlepas dari campur tangan Luhan yang terus memaksanya untuk berbaur dengan lingkungan barunya.

"Baiklah. Pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Luhan. Dia pasti menyukai masakanku _lalalala."_ Katanya meninggalkan pasar dengan sedikit bersenandung ria merasa tempatnya menetap sekarang adalah tempat terbaik untuk menghindari semua masalahnya.

" _Bibi Kim_ Anyyeong!"

Miranda bahkan menyapa tetangga di samping kamar penginapannya. Kembali berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya sebelum

" _Pantas aku seperti mengenalnya. Ternyata dia adalah model cantik tidak tahu malu itu."_

" _Model? Benarkah?"_

" _Hmm... dia berselingkuh."_

" _OMO! Benarkah? Aku turut prihatin untuk suaminya. Dia pasti merasa dikhianati."_

" _Aku bahkan lebih iba pada putranya. Putranya sangat tampan asal kau tahu. Tapi sayang-... Dia memiliki ibu yang tidak menyayanginya!"_

Langkah kaki Miranda menjadi lambat karena mendengar bisikan cemooh yang sepertinya menyebut namanya. " _Ah benar... Mereka membicarakan si model gila itu!"_

Seluruh tubuh Miranda mulai melemas mendengar seluruh cemohan untuknya. Kantung belanjanya bahkan terjatuh saat mendengar bahwa dia adalah ibu yang tidak menyayangi putranya. Membuat air mata seketika terjatuh dengan perasaan yang begitu hancur " _Sehunna."_

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu..._

" _KAKEEEEK AKU PULANGGG!"_

Luhan yang telah berada pada Moodnya yang luar biasa baik dengan tidak tahu malu memasuki rumah Kim. Dia bahkan berteriak membuat seluruh pelayan rumah menatap gembira karena akhirnya Luhan menunjukkan wajahnya.

Si pria cantik hanya memandang menyesal pada beberapa pelayan rumah yang telah menjadi temannya. Sedikit membungkuk sebelum

 _Cklek...!_

" _KAKEEKKKK!"_

Luhan kembali berteriak senang menghampiri sang kakek yang sedang bermain _golf._ Membuat kakek Kim hanya diam tak berekspresi sampai Luhan benar-benar mendekat ke arahnya "Kakek? Kau tidak merindukan aku?"

"..."

"Kakek... Aku merindukanmu dengan sangat banyak." Katanya membuat gerakan melingkar besar membuat sang kakek merasa terganggu.

" _aigooo..._ Kakekku marah ya? Baiklah aku pulang."

Luhan sudah mengancam pergi sampai

"Luhan!"

Bibir Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum senang karena menang. Membuatnya kembali menoleh sebelum

"DASAR CUCU KURANG AJAR! KEMANA SAJA KAU PERGI? APA KAU BERNIAT MEMBUATKU MATI DENGAN CEPAT! KEMARI KAU ANAK NAKAL!"

Posisinya adalah seperti ini. Kakek Kim diam-diam mengambil tongkat yang ia biasa gunakan untuk memukuli tubuh Luhan. Sementara Luhan berjongkok melindungi kepala dengan kedua tangannya yang terus merasakan pukulan "KAKEK AYO KITA BICARA! JANGAN MEMUKULU TERUS!"

"BICARA KAU BILANG? MAKAN INI BICARA!"

Sang kakek bahkan berniat mengambil tongkat _golf_ nya kalau saja beberapa penjaganya tak mencegah. Jika dibiarkan-... Mungkin Luhan sudah babak belur hanya karena tongkat hari ini.

.

"Apa sudah tidak marah? Aku sudah membawakan cemilan sehat untukmu kek. Ayolah singkirkan tongkat ajaibmu. Itu menakutiku."

Luhan berhasil mengajak kakek Kim berdamai setelah melewati sepuluh menit paling menyeramkan dalam hidupnya. Memasang wajah super _innocent_ andalannya adalah hal mustahil disaat sang kakek masih memasang wajah seramnya saat ini.

"Darimana saja sebenarnya dirimu?"

"Aku berlibur."

"Anak ini! bisa-bisanya kau-.."

"Kakek-...!"

Luhan kembali melindungi kepalanya saat tongkat ajaib sang kakek hampir memukuli kepalanya lagi. Namun tentu saja kali ini hanya gertakan. Kakek Kim tidak akan tega memukuli wajah tampan milliknya yang terlihat sangat tampan kali ini.

"Katakan lebih jelas. Berlibur kemana? Dengan siapa?"

"Ke pantai di daerah Gangneun. Bersama Mommy."

Kakek Kim sedikit terkejut saat Luhan mengatakan Mommy. Membuatnya membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum bergeser mendekat pada Luhan " _eh?_ Ada apa kek? Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut." Katanya bertanya bingung melihat sang kakek dengan wajah seriusnya. Kakek Kim bahkan menyingkirkan tongkatnya membuat Luhan semakin bertanya-tanya kali ini " _Mommy?_ Apa Mommy yang kau maksud adalahMiranda?"

" _hmm._ Ibu Sehun-... Oh Miranda."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Blam...!_

Luhan sudah kembali sampai di Gangneun malam ini. Sengaja meletakkan mobilnya agak jauh dari penginapan untuk menikmati suara pantai yang terdengar begitu indah di telinganya. Luhan bahkan melepas sepatunya untuk berjalan di atas pasir seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Namun pikirannya kali ini tidak setenang beberapa hari lalu saat seluruh ucapan Kakek Kim terus berputar di benaknya. Bahkan suara Kakek Kim mengalahkan suara ombak pantai yang membuat Luhan merasa bersalah saat ini

" _Apa kau tahu kalau semua orang mencari ibu Sehun?"_

" _Aku tidak yakin."_

" _Joongki bahkan datang kerumah kakek hanya untuk mencari Miranda. Dia terlihat berantakan dan sangat ingin bicara dengan Mommy mu nak."_

" _Aku rasa Daddy tidak peduli."_

" _Jangan menilai kepedulian seseorang dengan caramu nak. Kau salah."_

Langkah Luhan sedikit terhenti saat ini. Sengaja bermain dengan ombak sebelum kembali melangkah menyusuri pantai menuju ke penginapannya

" _Sehun bahkan datang kesini untuk bertanya tentang dirimu dan ibunya. Apa kalian bertengkar?"_

" _Sehun?"_

" _Ya.. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan ibunya nak. Tidak bisakah kau memberitahukan pada Joongki dan Sehun tentang keberadaan Miranda?"_

Langkah Luhan kembali terhenti. Namun kali ini bukan karena ingin menikmati ombak pantai-...tapi karena hatinya berdesir marah melihat ibunya yang entah karena alasan apa berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang terlihat mencaci maki dirinya tanpa alasan

"Ah benar! Cepat usir dia! Dia hanya membawa aib di lingkungan kita."

" _aib?"_

Luhan bahkan mengulangi ucapan yang sangat mengganggu telinganya. Membuang asal sepatunya ke pantai dan hanya berjalan cepat mendekati Miranda yang hanya tertunduk menangis saat ini.

"Hey kau! Apa kau tidak malu berselingkuh?"

"Aku rasa dia tidak tahu malu. Dia bahkan berciuman dengan pria itu."

"Dia terlihat seperti pelacur saat itu!"

Warna muka Luhan sudah berubah merah seiring dengan ucapan tak berpendidikan yang dilontarkan semua orang pada ibunya. Tangannya sudah mengepal erat dan hampir berulah gila jika dia tidak mengingat bahwa hampir seluruh yang menghina ibunya adalah seorang perempuan.

" _aigooo..._ Putranya pasti sangat malu memiliki ibu pelacur seperti-..."

"CUKUP!"

Luhan berteriak marah mendekati tengah kerumunan. Menarik tubuh ibunya yang bergetar dan memeluknya terlampau erat dengan wajah yang menyalang marah menatap semua wanita tua di pedesaan yang terlihat sangat buruk melebihi wanita tua yang tinggal di kota

"SIAPA YANG KALIAN BILANG PELACUR? SIAPA?"

" _nakk..."_

Miranda mulai terisak di pelukan Luhan. sedikit meminta Luhan untuk tenang, namun dia tahu itu adalah hal yang sia-sia karena Luhan benar sangat murka saat ini

"AKU PUTRANYA DAN AKU TIDAK MALU MEMILIKI IBU SEPERTI IBUKU!"

" _cih..._ Ibu dan anak terlihat sangat murahan!"

" _ck._ Murahan kau bilang? Apa kau tidak pernah sekolah? _Ah-..._ jelas kalian tidak pernah sekolah. Mulut kalian sangat kotor. Bahkan kotoran anjing lebih bersih dari mulut kalian!"

" _Luhan..."_

"Kalian tahu? Aku bersyukur karena dia adalah ibuku. Kalian tahu kenapa?-... Karena daripada ibuku. Kalianlah yang terlihat seperti pela-..."

"LUHAN CUKUP!" Miranda mendorong kencang tubuh Luhan dan

 _PLAK...!_

Luhan sudah menggila dengan ucapan dan pikirannya. Namun seluruhnya terasa menghilang begitu saja saat tangan lembut Miranda menghantam keras pipinya. Membuat warna merah jelas terlihat di wajah putih Luhan saat ini.

Luhan sendiri hanya mengedipkan matanya berulang. Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi dan tamparan Miranda hanya ilusinya semata "Cukup nak. _Mommy_ mohon jangan membuat dirimu terlihat buruk."

Miranda berlari meninggalkan Luhan di tengah kerumunan saat ini. membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa dengan memegang pipinya yang masih terasa sangat panas "Ini bukan mimpi. _Mommy_ benar-benar menamparku."

Rasanya baru kemarin Jihyo menampar Luhan karena ucapannya. Dan hari ini-... Miranda melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Mamanya lakukan. Membuat hatinya berkeping hancur tak tersisa dengan rasa sesak yang begitu menghimpitnya

 _Jika kau rasa Mommy mu benar-benar membutuhkan suami dan putranya. Apa kau mau berjanji pada kakek untuk segera menghubungi Joongki atau Sehun?_

Luhan seketika teringat ucapannya dengan kakek Kim pagi ini. Merasa kalau semua yang dibutuhkan Miranda dari awal hanya putra kandungnya dan suaminya. Miranda membutuhkannya hanya sebagai teman. Bukan keluarga seperti dia membutuhkan Joongki atau Sehun. membuat hatinya yang baru sedikit terobati kembali harus tergores karena keberadaan dirinya benar tidak diinginkan siapapun.

Hatinya memang sedang hancur malam ini. Tapi bukankah dia sudah berjanji?-... Dan karena janji itu pula. Luhan sudah memegang ponselnya. Mencari kontak dengan nama _daddy_ sebelum

" _Dad..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miranda terus menangis hebat di kamarnya saat ini. Dia terus mengutuk dirinya dan terus memperhatikan tangannya yang belum lama ini menampar Luhan. Terlalu menyesal bahkan terlalu takut untuk kembali bertemu Luhan. " _hksss... Luhan."_ Miranda masih terus terisak memanggil nama Luhan. Sedikit menoleh ke arah pintu berharap Luhan segera membukanya dan dia bersumpah akan meminta maaf dengan segala cara agar Luhan memaafkannya. Miranda bahkan bersedia berlutut jika dengan berlutut bisa membuat Luhan memaafkan keegoisan dirinya.

" _Naaakkk.."_

Isakan Miranda semakin menjadi tatkala hujan turun diluar sana. Dia ingin sekali berlari keluar dan mencari Luhannya. Tapi jujur-... Dia belum sanggup bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang sepanjang hari ini terus berkata jahat tentang dirinya. Membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya bisa terisak berjongkok dengan wajah tersembunyi di antara kedua lututnya sampai

 _Cklek...!_

Miranda mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat dan

"LUHAN MAAFKAN MOMMY NAK!"

Dia bahkan sudah berteriak meminta maaf pada Luhan sebelum isakannya terhenti menyadari siapa yang datang ke kamarnya saat ini

" _Mom?"_

Remaja itu memang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Mom._ Tapi demi Tuhan itu bukan Luhan-... Itu " _Sehunna."_

Itu putranya. Oh Sehun-...Darah dagingnya. Membuat entah kebahagiaan macam apa yang datang di tengah kekacauan yang sedang telah ia perbuat dan ia rasakan "SEHUNNAAAA..."

Miranda bahkan langsung berlari ke pelukan putranya yang teramat ia rindukan. Kembali terisak menumpahkan seluruh yang ia rasakan tanpa satu patah kata yang terucap " _Mom..._ Kau benar-benar membuatku gila _Mom_. Kenapa Mommy ada disini? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu."

Miranda tersenyum lirih melepas pelukan putra tunggalnya. Sedikit mencium kening Sehun dan berniat menjawabnya sebelum

" _Oppa?"_

Matanya kembali melihat sosok lain yang begitu ia rindukan. Membuat matanya kembali memanas merasa sangat malu pada skandal idiot yang hampir membuat kehidupan rumah tangganya hancur berantakan.

Joongki sendiri hanya menatap lama istrinya. Sedikit menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum berjalan mendekati sang model yang terlihat sangat cantik begitu _natural_ dengan pakaian sederhananya dan tanpa mengenakan sedikitpun _make up_ di wajahnya.

"Nanti saja kita bicara. Sekarang kita pulang." Katanya mencium sayang kening istrinya sebelum

 _Cklek..._

Keluarga kecil itu secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Kali ini pemandangan Luhan dengan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah adalah hal yang menarik untuk dipertanyakan.

Untuk Sehun-... Dia merasa begitu bahagia karena tebakannya adalah benar mengenai keberadaan Luhan yang pasti bersama ibunya. Untuk Miranda-.. Ini adalah keadaan yang begitu asing berada satu tempat dengan teman kecil putranya. Sebelumnya Miranda dan Luhan selalu bersikap seperti seorang ibu dengan anak perempuannya. Bukan seperti ini. dimana keduanya benar-benar terlihat seperti orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal.

Joongki sendiri sedikit bertanya-tanya pada sikap istrinya yang tiba-tiba terisak. Membuatnya sedikit menatap bertanya pada Luhan yang dengan tegas menolak semua kontak mata yang diberikan untuknya.

" _Luhaan..."_

Dan untuk Luhan-... Ini adalah keadaan tercanggung yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya. Berdiri di tengah keluarga kecil yang sedang saling melepas rindu adalah kesalahan. Karena selain rasa iri, hanya rasa malu yang ia rasakan.

Dia sangat mengagumi kecepatan ayah Sehun dalam menanggapi panggilannya. Dia tahu Joongki pasti akan datang-.. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kedatangan Joongki bahkan Sehun sekalipun akan secepat saat ini. Membuatnya terpaksa menelan bulat-bulat rasa canggungnya dan membungkuk sekilas menyapa kedua orang tua Sehun.

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil barang-barangku."

Sehun memperhatikan barang yang dimaksud Luhan adalah ponsel beserta dompetnya. Luhan bahkan tidak mencari pakaian kering untuk dirinya sendiri. Membuat Sehun hanya memperhatikan tak berkedip sampai

"Aku permisi. Aku akan kembali ke Seoul malam ini." katanya kembali membungkuk membuat suara isakan Miranda semakin menjadi dan ketegangan jelas terlihat di wajah Luhan.

Luhan tidak tahan berada di situasi seperti ini. Dia harus pergi-... Dan satu-satunya cara adalah melewati pintu kecil yang kini terasa sangat jauh untuknya. Kembali membungkuk dan berjalan melewati Sehun sebelum tangan Sehun mencengkram lembut namun terlampau erat pada lengannya.

"Sehun lepas.."

Suara itu begitu tenang. Tapi ketenangan itu juga menggambarkan goresan dalam yang sedang dirasakan teman kecilnya. Membuat si pria tampan yang memang sedang mencari keberadaan Luhan menggeleng frustasi dengan tangan yang semakin erat menggenggam lengan Luhan.

"Sehun.."

Suara Luhan mulai pada _mode_ memperingatkan. Sehun bahkan tahu Luhan diam-diam sedang mengancamnya di suaranya yang begitu tenang. Memperingatkannya agar tidak bertindak sesukanya. Namun apa Sehun punya pilihan?-.. _jawabannya tidak._ Dia tidak memiliki pilhan lain. Jika dia melepaskan Luhan malam ini. Maka dia kembali kehilangan Luhan lagi malam ini. Dan terimakasih untuk itu karena Sehun berniat untuk tidak melepas Luhan lebih lama lagi malam ini.

Luhan mulai membuat gerakan menghempas cengkraman Sehun. Namun berakhir dengan rasa sakit yang sangat terasa di lengannya. Karena semakin ia mencoba melepaskan maka Sehun akan semakin kuat mencengkramnya. Membuat Sehun benar-benar putus asa dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajahnya-... Menatap Luhan yang kini menatapnya berkilat.

Kedua tatapan itu memiliki arti berbeda. Jika Luhan memperingatkannya untuk melepaskan cengkraman Sehun pada lengannya. Maka Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon agar Luhan tetap tinggal. "Jangan pergi Lu.-... _Jangan lagi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Jeng...Jeng...*gituajadulu_

 _._

 _Cuma mau ingetin... Jangan tanya kapan end... Si end belum keliatan Hilalnya. Pokonya semua chapter emg udh ssuai sama alur yang gue rencanakan. Jadi ntar si end tau2 nongol atau masih beberap chapter lagi yang pasti bakal nongol. Key?_

 _._

 _ **Sama-sama semangat yaaa... {}**_

 _ **.**_

 _Happy reading and review_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previous**_

 _"Maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil barang-barangku."_

 _Sehun memperhatikan barang yang dimaksud Luhan adalah ponsel beserta dompetnya. Luhan bahkan tidak mencari pakaian kering untuk dirinya sendiri. Membuat Sehun hanya memperhatikan tak berkedip sampai_

 _"Aku permisi. Aku akan kembali ke Seoul malam ini." katanya kembali membungkuk membuat suara isakan Miranda semakin menjadi dan ketegangan jelas terlihat di wajah Luhan._

 _Luhan tidak tahan berada di situasi seperti ini. Dia harus pergi-... Dan satu-satunya cara adalah melewati pintu kecil yang kini terasa sangat jauh untuknya. Kembali membungkuk dan berjalan melewati Sehun sebelum tangan Sehun mencengkram lembut namun terlampau erat pada lengannya._

 _"Sehun lepas.."_

 _Suara itu begitu tenang. Tapi ketenangan itu juga menggambarkan goresan dalam yang sedang dirasakan teman kecilnya. Membuat si pria tampan yang memang sedang mencari keberadaan Luhan menggeleng frustasi dengan tangan yang semakin erat menggenggam lengan Luhan._

 _"Sehun.."_

 _Suara Luhan mulai pada_ _mode_ _memperingatkan. Sehun bahkan tahu Luhan diam-diam sedang mengancamnya di suaranya yang begitu tenang. Memperingatkannya agar tidak bertindak sesukanya. Namun apa Sehun punya pilihan?-.._ _jawabannya tidak._ _Dia tidak memiliki pilhan lain. Jika dia melepaskan Luhan malam ini. Maka dia kembali kehilangan Luhan lagi malam ini. Dan terimakasih untuk itu karena Sehun berniat untuk tidak melepas Luhan lebih lama lagi malam ini._

 _Luhan mulai membuat gerakan menghempas cengkraman Sehun. Namun berakhir dengan rasa sakit yang sangat terasa di lengannya. Karena semakin ia mencoba melepaskan maka Sehun akan semakin kuat mencengkramnya. Membuat Sehun benar-benar putus asa dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajahnya-... Menatap Luhan yang kini menatapnya berkilat._

 _Kedua tatapan itu memiliki arti berbeda. Jika Luhan memperingatkannya untuk melepaskan cengkraman Sehun pada lengannya. Maka Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon agar Luhan tetap tinggal. "Jangan pergi Lu.-..._ _Jangan lagi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Pair : Song Joong Ki as Oh Joong Ki : Sehun's Dad

Miranda Kerr as Oh Miranda : Sehun's Mom

Kang Gary as Xi Gary : Luhan's Dad

Song Jihyo as Xi Jihyo : Luhan's Mom

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T & M

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini kau bersama Mommy?"

Hujan deras begitu terdengar bersahutan dengan suara ombak di pantai malam ini. Membuat percakapan canggung antar dua remaja yang sedang memanas tampak tak mendingin walau cuaca dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang mereka sangat terasa saat ini.

"Ya."

Yang lebih mungil menjawab sekilas. Matanya entah berada dimana, yang jelas ia tidak mau memandang pria yang diam-diam ia rindukan di depannya. Dia bahkan rela menatap tak berkedip dinding rapuh di _flat_ yang ia sewa hanya untuk menghindari tatapan hangat yang diberikan teman kecilnya.

"Terimakasih Lu. Aku tahu _Mommy_ hanya akan menghubungimu. Terimakasih sudah-..."

"Sehun.." Luhan menyela ucapan Sehun yang terdengar terburu-buru, membuat si pria yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata tersenyum senang berharap Luhannya sudah melupakan kejadian buruk di antara mereka yang sudah berlangsung hampir tiga minggu lamanya.

" _hmm.."_ Katanya menjawab dengan mata yang masih terus memandang pria mungilnya. Tiba-tiba teringat kebiasaan Luhan yang selalu meminta dibuatkan cokelat panas di tengah hujan lebat seperti malam ini. Dan bayang-bayang Luhan akan meminta padanya seolah menjadi hal yang sangat diinginkan Sehun malam ini.

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu berterimakasih tentang apapun. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku ingin. Bukan karena keinginan _Mommy_ atau bahkan dirimu. Jadi berhentilah berterimakasih padaku."

Ucapan Luhan layaknya duri yang terselip di hatinya. Kecil namun begitu menyakitkan hingga ke lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Sehun mengira Luhan akan berbaik hati kali ini. Memaafkan kesalahan bodohnya dan hanya menjadi Luhannya yang seperti dulu. Tapi semua itu seolah hanya harapan kosong yang berputar di kepala Sehun, Karena nyatanya Luhan dan rasa sakit hati yang ia alami masih begitu mendominasi dan terlalu mengerikan untuk disentuh.

Keduanya menatap dalam diam saat ini. Menahan mati-matian rasa rindu mereka hanya untuk bermusuhan dan membuang waktu seperti ini. Dan jika bukan karena suara pintu yang terbuka keduanya mungkin sudah terlibat perang dingin ketiga mereka saat ini.

"Sehun...Luhan"

Keduanya menoleh saat sang ayah memanggil. Sedikit merasa kedatangan ayah Sehun sebagai penyelamat dari sikap canggung yang begitu terlihat dari masing-masing keduanya.

"Ada apa _dad?"_

"Mommy dan Daddy akan kembali ke Seoul malam ini. Ibumu harus memberikan pernyataan resmi mengenai kasusnya dengan aktor itu. Jadi sebaiknya kalian tinggal dan pulang besok pagi. Oke?"

"Baiklah _dad._ Kau hati-hati." Sehun membalas mengiyakan namun kemudian matanya kembali menatap Luhan saat si pria mungil menggeser kursinya dan terlihat memegang tas di pundaknya "Aku pulang malam ini." katanya memberitahu ayah dan anak yang terlihat bertanya dengan sikap Luhan.

Dirinya bahkan tanpa ragu pergi meninggalkan kedua pria favoritnya yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar dan mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. Membuat raut wajah cemas jelas terlihat pada pria tampan yang kini menatap putranya. "Kalian bertengkar?" katanya bertanya namun kembali diabaikan sang putra yang kini juga berjalan keluar meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja.

 _Blam..._

"Luhan!"

Tangannya kembali dicengkram saat dirinya hendak masuk kedalam mobil. Sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang sudah terasa sesak menjadi semakin sesak. Luhan sudah menahan semua emosinya sedari tadi. Dimulai saat Miranda menamparnya hingga kini teman kecilnya yang terus mencegah kepergiannya. Dia bahkan bisa saja kembali berulah dan berteriak marah. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya akan ada rasa penyesalan yang harus ia telan seorang diri.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan bertanya dengan nada datarnya. Berusaha untuk tidak bergetar dan sedikit berterimakasih pada air hujan yang kini menyamarkan air matanya yang tiba-tiba turun dengan tidak tahu malunya. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Bibir yang sudah bergetar karena kedinginan dan tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan pun hanya bisa tertawa meremehkan sedikit menghempas tangan teman kecilnya sebelum menatap terluka pada cinta pertamanya "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Katanya memberitahu namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dia berakhir di dekapan Sehun yang terasa begitu hangat dan ia rindukan. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun. Tapi yang jelas tindakannya sudah terlalu jauh. Luhan tidak butuh pelukan disaat seperti ini, yang dia butuhkan hanya makian agar tak ada satupun mata yang menatap iba padanya.

"Lepas..."

Suara dominannya kembali menguasai. Meronta adalah pilihan selanjutnya saat tangan Sehun semakin mendekap erat tubuhnya "Maaf."

"Sehun..."

"maaf Luhan. _Maaf."_

Dan selebihnya hanya keheningan yang keduanya rasakan. Hujan yang membasahi tubuh keduanya seolah tak ada arti mengingat rasa panas yang masih sama-sama dirasakan baik oleh Luhan maupun Sehun. Luhan bahkan berhenti meronta dipelukan Sehun, memutuskan untuk menyerah pada keadaan dan membiarkan dirinya terisak seolah ingin memberitahu teman kecilnya kalau dia juga tidak baik-baik saja bahkan terlampau buruk untuk dikatakan baik.

"Sayang... Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aktor tampan yang kini bertanya pada istrinya terlihat semakin tak mengerti dengan keadaan malam ini. Dia mengira saat Luhan memberitahu keberadaan istrinya adalah hal yang telah disepakati Miranda dan Luhan. Namun sepertinya Miranda tidak mengetahui apapun dan sebaliknya-... Luhan tidak bersikap seperti biasa. Dia bahkan terlampau diam mengingat setiap kali mereka bertemu Luhan akan merengek manja atau banyak berbicara. Bukan seperti malam ini, Luhan terlalu bersikap aneh ditambah dengan kenyataan dia menolak menetap bersama Sehun dan kini Miranda menangis melihat kedua putranya saling berpelukan dengat mata yang terus melihat kedua tangannya,

"Aku menampar Luhan."

"Kau apa?"

" _Yeobo..._ Aku rasa aku akan menjadi penyebab utama hubungan putra kita dan Luhan merenggang."

Joongki kemudian menatap Luhan dan Sehun yang berada tak jauh dari mobilnya. Benar-benar nyaris ingin berteriak marah karena tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Luhan dengan putra dan istrinya. Membuat helaan dalam nafasnya begitu terdengar sebelum kembali bertanya pada istrinya "Kenapa hubungan Sehun dan Luhan harus merenggang karena dirimu?"

"Karena aku menampar Luhan. Aku menamparnya dengan kedua tangan jahat ini. Aku rasa Luhan tidak akan memaafkan aku _hks.."_

Mulut Joongki tertutup rapat karena terlalu terkejut. Bukan hanya karena pernyataan sang istri yang mengatakan menampar Luhan, tapi lebih karena mengerti bahwa sikap canggung yang ditunjukkan Luhan dan istrinya adalah karena kejadian sebelum dirinya datang. " _hkss..."_

Joongki hanya bisa diam memperhatikan sang model yang terus terisak dengan memperhatikan kedua tangannya, sedikit tersenyum dan perlahan membawa Miranda ke pelukannya. Dia bahkan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Miranda untuk menenangkan istrinya yang begitu menyesal "Kita akan bicara dengan Luhan."

Dan setelah mengatakan kalimat yang menjanjikan pada istrinya. Joongki hanya terus memandangi putranya dan putra Gary yang terlihat seperti orang asing. Berharap bahwa apapun masalah yang sedang terjadi tidak semakin larut dan cepat keduanya selesaikan secara dewasa " _Kita akan bicara dengan Luhan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Harusnya Luhan tidak perlu bertanya darimana Sehun mengetahui dimana dirinya tinggal selama ini. Harusnya Luhan juga tidak meremehkan kemampuan Sehun mencari tahu tentang keberadaan seseorang di usianya yang terbilang sangat muda dan belum bisa menghasilkan sepeser uang dari keringatnya sendiri-.. _Yah..._ Luhan melupakan kenyataan bahwa teman kecilnya adalah tuan muda yang sangat dipuja dan dijaga kebahagiannya oleh hampir semua penjaga yang bekerja baik untuk kedua orang tuanya maupun untuk kakek neneknya.

Membuat bibir mungilnya hanya bisa tersenyum saat mobil milik Kai terhenti di depan rumah Kim setelah menempuh perjalanan lima jam tanpa suara dengan Sehun disampingnya selesai sampai disini.

"Kau tahu aku tinggal disini?"

Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas. Sedikit tersenyum lirih sebelum mengangguk membenarkan "Aku tahu."

Luhan mengeluarkan tawa tak percayanya. Sedikit mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum kembali menatap pria disampingnya "Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

"Percaya atau tidak-... Aku mengetahui semua hal tentangmu."

Jika keadaan mereka tidak sedang bertengkar seperti saat ini, mungkin Luhan akan berteriak penuh kebanggan mendengar penuturan Sehun yang mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Tapi keadaan sedang tidak memungkinkan untuknya bersorak senang atau merona sekalipun. Karena sebaliknya-.. Daripada merasa senang Luhan lebih terluka dengan semua pernyataan omong kosong yang diucapkan Sehun untuknya. Jika dia tahu semua hal tentang dirinya. Mengapa dia tidak pernah tahu apa hal yang mungkin dan tak mungkin Luhan lakukan. Membuat kemarahannya semakin menjadi dengan menatap marah teman kecilnya tanpa berusaha menutupinya lagi.

"Aku percaya!-... Aku percaya hingga aku muak berada di dekatmu!"

"Luhan.."

"Berhenti menemuiku. Oke?" katanya membuka kasar sabuk pengamannya sebelum

 _Blam...!_

Luhan menutup kencang pintu mobilnya. Membuat Sehun ikut keluar dari dalam mobil namun tak bisa mengikuti sampai ke dalam karena kakek Kim kini berada di pintu masuk tengah memperhatikan dirinya dan Luhan " _Haraboji..."_

Setelah dilewati Luhan begitu saja, kakek Kim hanya tersenyum sekilas dan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Membuat Sehun hanya bisa membungkuk sebelum sang kakek menepuk pundaknya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama menyetir dengan jarak yang memakan banyak waktu "Sehunna.."

Sehun membalas senyuman kakek Kim sebelum menatap lelah pada pria berusia di depannya "Pulanglah nak." Katanya memberi saran pada Sehun. Sehun sendiri awalnya sedikit enggan meninggalkan Luhan dalam keadaan yang semakin marah pada dirinya "Tapi Luhan.."

"Kakek akan membujuknya. Jadi cepat pulang dan beristirahatlah."

Keengganan Sehun untuk beranjak pergi semakin menjadi tatkala tak ada jaminan bahwa Luhan akan kembali berbicara dengannya. Membuatnya menatap putus asa pada kakek Kim sebelum terpaksa menghela dalam nafasnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mendengarkan ucapan kakek Kim "Baiklah. Aku pergi."

"Jangan memaksakan sesuatu jika hanya berakhir semakin buruk untuk kalian."

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Kau akan bicara dengannya segera. Hanya percaya pada kakek dan segera pulang untuk beristirahat."

Sehun kembali mengangguk saat ini. Menatap agak lama di pintu masuk sebelum kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilnya "Aku pulang."

"Berhati-hatilah."

Dan setelah mengangguk Sehun menaikkan jendela mobilnya. Masih melihat ke arah pintu dan berharap Luhan berlari dari dalam dan memanggilnya. Namun hanya senyum bodoh yang bisa ia tunjukkan. Karena entah untuk berapa lama lagi-... Luhan tidak akan dan belum mau berbicara dengannya.

 _Brmm...!_

Luhan sendiri belum benar-benar masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia masih berdiri di belakang pintu masuk dan mendengar sebanyak yang ia bisa dengar. Namun semakin mencoba mendengar hanya rasa takut yang ia rasakan. Karena semakin banyak ia tahu maka sebanyak itu pula rasa menyesalnya telah menghakimi ketiga temannya terlalu kejam. Membuatnya harus bersiap menerima balasan dari sikapnya kelak. Balasan saat hubungan mereka nantinya akan membaik dan ketiganya tahu apa yang Luhan lakukan di belakang mereka. Dan jika hari itu terjadi-.. Maka Luhan benar-benar sudah mendapatkan balasan setimpal untuknya. Membuatnya tergoda untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol agar masalah yang lebih besar serta kekecewaan yang teramat dalam tak lagi mereka rasakan di usia mereka saat ini.

Dan setelah memastikan Sehun benar-benar telah pergi. Luhan kembali menghela dalam nafasnya berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya sebelum suara kakek Kim kembali terdengar di telinganya "Kau belum tidur?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap satu-satunya orang tua yang tidak menghakimi dirinya. Satu-satunya orang tua yang bersedia menampungnya meski hal buruk terus ia lakukan "Aku akan-... Selamat malam kek." Katanya membungkuk dan kembali berjalan sebelum

"Sehun berkali-kali datang kesini."

Kaki Luhan kembali terhenti mendengar pernyataan sang kakek. Membuat otak dan kakinya bekerja berlawanan dengan keinginannya. Jika otaknya mengatakan untuk tidak mendengarkan maka kakinya memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan tak bergeming mendengarkan seluruh penuturan kakeknya saat ini

"Dia tahu kau tinggal bersama kakek di hari pertamamu tinggal dirumah ini. Sungguh kakek tidak memberitahunya. Dia tiba-tiba datang di tengah malam hanya untuk memohon pada kakek agar terus mengawasi dan menjagamu. Dia terlihat kacau malam itu. Sama seperti keadaanmu di malam aku menjemputmu di kantor polisi. Kalian berdua telihat kacau-.. Bedanya Sehun memakai pikirannya untuk mencarimu sementara kau memakai emosimu untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu."

Tangan Luhan tak sengaja mengepal erat. Lagi-lagi seluruh indera perasanya bekerja berlawanan. Jika saat ini hatinya mulai luluh karena Sehun terus mencarinya bahkan di hari pertama dia pergi. Maka tangannya seolah mengkhianati pikirannya dan terus mengepal erat dengan perasaan panas tak terima kembali dibandingkan dengan siapapun.

"Apa kakek sedang membandingkan aku dan Sehun?"

"Kakek tidak pernah membandingkan siapapun Luhan. Kakek hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa teman kecil yang kau sebut pengkhianat-... Selamanya tetap teman kecil yang peduli dan tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Percayalah nak." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang berbicara masih tak menatapnya. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum berjalan tertatih menggunakan tongkatnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

"Jangan pernah abaikan kata hatimu Luhan. Dengar dan pikirkan secara bersamaan. Kakek tahu kau akan selalu menjadi anak baik yang tidak akan membenci seseorang tanpa alasan. Jadi selamat beristirahat dan selamat malam Luhan."

 _Blam...!_

Bunyi debaman pintu ditutup sangat terdengar oleh Luhan. Membuatnya sedikit tersentak kecil sebelum tertawa meremehkan ucapan kakek Kim " _Aku memiliki banyak alasan untuk membenci Oh Sehun."_

Luhan bahkan dengan kejam mengakui jika pria yang dia cintai adalah pria yang sama yang harus dia benci. Seluruh organ tubuh Luhan mulai merespon. Dan bagian-bagian tertentu seperti pikiran, hati, logika dan kenyataan seolah memiliki berlawanan yang terus membuatnya merasakan sakit di tempat yang berbeda.

" _Tapi apa kau bisa?-..Itu yang selalu aku tanyakan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tiga hari kemudian...**_

" _Mahasiswa atas nama Xi Luhan. Dia satu-satunya yang belum mengumpulkan essay yang aku berikan. Jadi jika salah satu dari kalian ada yang mengenalnya. Beritahu saudara Xi untuk segera mengumpulkan essay nya-... Dan untuk hari ini pelajaran cukup sampai disini. Sampai bertemu minggu depan."_

Professor Han mengakhiri kelasnya. Membuat beberapa wajah menempilkan rona leganya sementara yang lain masih menunjukkan raut hampir gila karena terus mengikuti kelas perencanaan bisnis yang super rumit dengan istilah yang nyaris tak mereka ketahui.

"Apa kau belum bertemu dengan Luhan?"

Dan disaat semua mahasiswa masih sibuk merapikan alat tulisnya. Maka seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak mau berlama-lama dan membuang waktu hanya untuk menggerutu. Dia lebih memilih untuk menghampiri Sehun di mejanya dan langsung bertanya tentang hal yang membuatnya sangat ingin tahu. "Aku sudah."

Sehun membalas sekilas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Hanya membalas apa yang ditanyakan dan tak berniat menambahkan kalimat apapun ternyata membuat Baekhyun kesal. Pria yang memiiki ukuran tubuh mungil seperti Luhan itu pun tak segan memukul kepala Sehun jika tidak ada tangan besar yang kini mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan?"

"Itu pertanyaanku nona manis. Kenapa tanganmu seperti ingin memukul teman kecilku?"

"Aku tidak ingin memukulnya! Aku ingin membuat teman idiotmu sadar kalau dia benar-benar pecundang."

"Sebaiknya jaga mulutmu sebelum-.."

"Sudahlah _yeol._ Abaikan dia."

Sehun menyela pertengkaran antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Pergi meninggalkan keduanya begitu saja tanpa satu kalimay yang ia ucapkan. Membuat keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam sebelum Chanyeol menghempas kencang tangan yang hendak memukul Sehun "Sehun tahu dimana Luhan. jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Jika dia tahu kenapa dia tidak membawa Luhan masuk dan mengikuti pelajaran."

"Dia ingin tapi dia tidak bisa?"

" _huh?"_

"Semakin Luhan dipaksa maka semakin jauh pula dia pergi. Jadi hal terbaik hanya menunggu dan terus menunggu. Aku yakin Luhan akan segera datang."

"Bagaimana jika Luhan tidak pernah datang?"

"Dia akan datang."

"Bagaimana kau tahu dan begitu yakin?"

"Aku mengenalnya hampir seumur hidupku. Jadi aku lebih banyak mengetahui tentang kebiasaan Luhan dan sikapnya jika sedang marah."

Baekhyun sedikit berpikir sebelum menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya "Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Luhan memang harus datang. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk temanku!"

" _Ok Taecyeon?"_

" _ck.._ sekarang kau mengurusi urusan kami."

"Aku tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya dia yang tidak datang selama kepergian Luhan. jadi aku menebaknya dan tenyata benar."

"Ya kau benar! Jadi cepat bawa Luhan sebelum aku menemukannya terlebih dulu. Jika aku menemukan Luhan lebih dulu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan dia hidup dengan kalian atau bahkan aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhan mengenal kalian lebih lama lagi!"

"Picik!"

"Terserah! Aku hanya muak melihat sikap kalian. Kalian bilang peduli namun kenyataannya hanya omong kosong yang terlihat!"

" _y-YAK!"_

Chanyeol sangat tergoda untuk menampar mulut pedas yang baru saja mengejek dirinya dan kedua temannya. Ucapannya bahkan terlalu sadis untuk pria seukuran dirinya, membuat tawa renyah terdengar dari Chanyeol yang terlihat menggeram marah namun jelas terlihat kosong karena tak bisa berbuat apapun saat ini.

.

.

 _Sementara itu..._

" _Haraboji_ selamat pagi.."

"..."

Yang menyapa tak mau ambil pusing karena sang kakek tak menjawab panggilannya. Sedikit mengernyit sebelum terkekeh menyadari kakeknya masih dalam mode tak mau bicara dengannya sepanjang hari karena dirinya terus menolak pergi ke universitas sampai hari ini.

Remaja yang memasuki tingkat pertamanya di perguruan tinggi itu pun hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas sebelum berjalan mendekati meja makan dan membuka penutup meja makan.

"Tidak ada makanan untukku?" Katanya bertanya bingung melihat meja makan yang terlihat bersih bahkan terlampau bersih sehingga tidak ada makanan didalamnya.

"Tidak ada makanan untuk pemalas."

" _Ish...!"_

Setelah mencibir kesal. Luhan kembali tak mau ambil pusing dengan sindiran dan ucapan menyebalkan sang kakek. Dirinya bahkan dengan suka hati berjalan mendekati lemari pendingin sebelum mengambil sekotak ice cream dan beberapa cemilan disana.

"Aku bukan pemalas. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu kek." Katanya berkilah memberitahu kakek Kim. Namun kakek mana yang tidak kesal melihat tingkah cucunya yang selau menghabiskan waktu untuk makan ice cream, kemudian bermain _psp_ , tidur sepanjang hari dan berakhir dengan menonton televisi sepanjang malam.

Membuat mata kakek Kim sedikit melirik dan semakin menggeram saat melihat Luhan berselonjor di sofa dengan remote tv di tangan kiri sementara sendok ice cream bertengger manis di tangan kanannya.

 _Hahahahahaha lucu sekali._

Kakek kim semakin dibuat menggeram saat mendengar Luhan tertawa. _"Anak itu benar-benar!_ " Katanya mendengus kesal mendengar suara tawa tanpa dosa yang dikeluarkan Luhan. Melipat kasar koran yang ia baca adalah tindakan selanjutnya sebelum berjalan dengan tongkat andalannya menghampiri Luhan yang masih tertawa terbahak karena kartun di pagi hari seperti ini.

 _Omo omo! Hahahahahaha._

Luhan bahkan belum menyadari bahaya yang mendekatinya. Dia terus memakan ice cream dengan lahap sementara matanya sudah fokus dan terlarut total terbawa ke dalam televisi. Entah dia sengaja tertawa atau dia benar-benar terbawa cerita kartun tersebut. Karena menurut penglihatan kakek Kim, acara kartun tersebut sama sekali tidak lucu. Membuatny semakin mendengus menebak Luhan sudah gila karena tak memiliki kegiatan.

 _Hahhahahahahaha_

Dan tanpa dosa Luhan terus tertawa. Benar-benar tak menyadari keadaan sampai

 _Bugh...!_

 _"Argggh..."_

"Dasar tidak berguna! CEPAT BANGUN DAN PERGI KULIAH!"

"KAKEK SAKIT!"

Luhan seketika terjatuh dari sofa saat tongkat kakeknya memukuli hampir seluruh tubuhnya bergantian. Membuatnya terpaksa berjongkok harus melindungi kepalanya sementara tongkat sang kakek terus memukuli kepalanya tanpa henti. "CEPAT BANGUN DAN PERGI KULIAH!"

" _Baiklah! Baiklah!_ Berhenti memukulku! AKU PERGIIII!"

Pukulan tongkat di tubuh Luhan pun seketika berhenti. Membuat sang kakek tersenyum menang sementara wajah Luhan benar-benar kesal dibuatnya "Benar kau akan pergi?"

Luhan mengambil asal jaket serta dompetnya sebelum mengendap menghindar dari tongkat pemukul kakeknya. Sedikit mencibir sebelum "TENTU SAJA TIDAK! SAMPAI NANTII KEK!"

Kakek Kim kembali mengejar Luhan. Dan kali ini tentu saja langkahnya kalah cepat dari Luhan. Membuat Luhan bebas begitu saja sementara dirinya harus menggeram kesal melihat tingkah laku putera tunggal Garry dan Jihyo. "Dah kakek!"

Luhan bahkan dengan sembarangan membawa pergi mobilnya. Membuat kakek Kim semakin menggeram marah dan

 _"Y-YAK!"_

Apapun yang coba dilakukan kakek Kim jelas percuma karena Luhan tentu saja sudah pergi melenggang jauh entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

 _Tring...!_

Terlihat seorang remaja memasuki kafe yang berada tak jauh dari universitasnya berada. Sedikit melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum seseorang yang memintanya datang terlihat duduk di pojokan kafe saat ini.

Remaja tampan itu pun menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Sedikit membenarkan tas punggung yang ia bawa sebelum berjalan mendekati pria cantik yang dia akui selalu terlihat menawan di kehidupan malam yang mereka jalani bersama.

"Aku benar-benar merasa istimewa karena kau terus datang mencariku."

Adalah Kim Myungsoo remaja yang dihubungi dan diminta Luhan untuk datang ke kafe menemuinya. Awalnya Myungsoo tidak yakin jika Luhan kembali menghubunginya, namun saat Luhan memintanya untuk datang dengan nada yang sama saat dia meminta malam itu-.. Hatinya sedikit tergerak dan disinilah dirinya-.. Duduk bersama sang leader yang merupakan saingan utamanya di dunia balap yang mereka ikuti.

"Anggap saja aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

Kali ini Luhan yang berkilah. Sedikit menatap malas musuhnya sebelum membiarkan Myungsoo mengejek dirinya sebanyak yang dia inginkan. "Kau bahkan sangat menawan dengan wajah sombong yang kau tunjukkan Luhan."

"Jangan menyukaiku. Aku tidak akan pernah membalas perasaan pria sampah sepertimu."

"Sampah? _Whoaaa_...Aku merasa berdebar saat kau mengucapkan sampah." Katanya terlihat marah dan kembali berdiri untuk bergegas pergi sebelum tangan Luhan menahan lengannya dan membawanya kembali duduk di tempatnya "Aku tidak memintamu datang untuk bertengkar."

"Kalau begitu memohonlah jika kau membutuhkan aku untuk bicara."

Luhan tampak menimbang ucapan Myungsoo. Membuat seluruh gengsi dan harga dirinya benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk sebelum berakhir menelannya secara utuh dan bulat "Jangan pergi. Aku ingin bicara denganmu-..Aku mohon"

Pria yang kerap disapa dengan sebutan L itu sedikit tersenyum puas. Memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di kursinya adalah hal yang ia lakukan untuk membuat Luhan senang "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara tentang turnament bebas minggu depan."

"Aku rasa kita sudah sepakat bahwa kau dan NFs tidak akan turun kali ini."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin turun."

"Itu masalahmu. Kau sudah berjanji. Jadi aku harap kau menepatinya."

"L...Bisakah-.."

"Tidak. Tidak bisa. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk timku. Setidaknya kami bisa mendapatkan sponsor jika mereka melihat performa penampilan kami."

Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab kali ini. Dia benar-benar tak berniat untuk mengingkari janjinya. Tapi ada dua hal yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Pertama Kyungsoo dan yang lain belum tahu Luhan menyetujui NFS untuk tidak tampil. Kedua adalah karena alasan pribadi yang mungkin bisa membuat Luhan menggila jika tidak ada turnament atau balapan yang ia ikuti. Awalnya dia mengira bisa membujuk Myungsoo. Namun nyatanya saat ini berlawanan dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Myungsoo tetap mengatakan tidak dan dirinya tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk meminta pada Myungsoo.

"Dengarkan aku Luhan.. Hayden dan Jaeson juga tidak akan datang. Jadi aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengijinkanmu turun mengingat kita memiliki perjanjian."

"Hayden dan Jaeson sindikat. Mereka tidak bisa dikategorikan sama dengan kita."

"Karena itulah aku tidak bisa membiarkan tim mu turun. Jika si kembar Jung datang. Aku akan menarik seluruh timku. Aku tidak mau mereka menemukan seseorang dari timku untuk dijadikan bagian dari sindikat mereka."

"Pada akhirnya kita semua bersembunyi dari dua sialan itu."

"Kita belum cukup berkuasa untuk menjadi seperti mereka."

Luhan tertawa meremehkan sebelum menatap marah pada Myungsoo "Aku dan timku tidak akan pernah seperti atau menjadi bagian sindikat Hayden dan Jaeson. Setidaknya kami memiliki tujuan hidup dan menjadikan balapan malam hanya sebagai hidup kedua kami."

" _Ck._ Hidup kedua mereka? Atau hanya kau yang menganggapnya seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan siapa kau di malam hari pada Oh, Park dan Kim. Mereka bahkan tidak mengenal siapa DO, Byun dan Ok. Jadi aku tebak yang menjadikan kehidupan malam sebagai hidup kedua hanya dirimu. Karena aku berani bertaruh selain dirimu mereka semua menganggap kehidupan malam kita adalah segalanya."

"Demi Tuhan kau tidak mengetahui apapun Kim Myungsoo."

"Dan demi Tuhan-... Setidaknya daripada kau aku lebih peduli pada timku dan tidak membiarkan mereka mabuk selama lima hari berturut-turut!"

Ucapan Myungsoo kali ini jelas menyindir Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit mengernyit menyadari ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan darinya "Apa maksudmu?"

 _"Story cafe."_

Mendengar Myungsoo menyebutkan kafe yang sering dikunjungi oleh Luhan dan NFS serta Myungsoo dan timnya adalah hal baru. Membuat Luhan semakin berdebar cemas dan menatap kesal pada lawannya "Bicara yang jelas!"

"Aku tebak Taecyeon akan mengahbiskan waktu untuk mabuk sepanjang malam lagi disana malam ini. Dia sudah melakukannya selama lima hari ini belakangan ini."

"Taec?"

"Ya. Dan saat salah satu petugas yang mengenalnya bertanya mengapa dia mendadak gemar minum-... Taecyeon menjawab _Luhan_."

"Aku?"

"Entahlah. Hanya kau yang tahu." Katanya kembali berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan kafe sebelum dirinya dan Luhan selesai berbicara.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku? _Ah-..._ Apa kau lupa kalau aku seorang mahasiswa. _-salah-_ kita dua orang mahasiswa. Bedanya kau menghabiskan uang untuk membayar tapi tidak menerima pelajaran sementara aku berusaha lulus dengn nilai terbaik." Katanya kembali menyindir Luhan dan tak lama tertawa karena ucapannya "Aku bercanda. Aku ada kelas tambahan bersama tiga teman kecilmu. Aku pergi." Katanya berpamitan sebelum kembali duduk dan menatap serius untuk berbicara pada Luhan saat ini.

"Aku iri padamu karena memiliki tiga teman kecil yang melakukan segala cara agar kau tidak mendapatkan masalah-... Aku rasa mereka memang selalu melakukan segala cara untuk melindungimu kan?" Katanya menebak asal membuat raut wajah Luhan memucat saat nama ketiga teman kecilnya mulai disebut oleh pria yang mengenalnya di dunia malam

"Sekarang apa yang coba kau katakan?"

" _Mmhhh..._ Sebagai contoh harusnya kau mendapatkan surat peringatan karena ketidakhadiran dirimu selama sepuluh hari berturut-turut. Tapi mereka melakukan segala cara agar semua tindakan sialan itu tidak datang untuk menyusahkanmu. Dan hasilnya?-... Mereka selalu berhasil membuat posisimu aman di kampus. Kau beruntung Luhan." Katanya mengabaikan pertanyyan Luhan dan menepuk bahu teman malamnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kafe meninggalkan Luhan yang tiba-tiba tertunduk merasa begitu bersalah pada tiga orang yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan tak pernah ditinggalkan sendirian.

Tangannya mengepal erat di atas pahanya. Ingin sekali dia berlari menghampiri Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Meminta ketiganya untuk melupakan segala rasa marah mereka sebelum keinginannya terkubur dalam dengan rasa kecewanya. Kembali sedikit tersenyum sebelum mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Myungsoo _"Kau benar L-... Aku beruntung."_

.

.

 _ **At night-...Story club and cafe**_

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ini. Dan setelah menunggu hampir tiga jam di mobilnya. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kafe. Memastikan apakah yang dikatakan Myungsoo adalah benar atau hanya omong kosong murahan yang dibuat-buat untuk menjatuhkan _play maker_ di timnya.

"Hey Lu...Sudah lama tidak melihatmu."

Luhan hanya tertawa menjawab penjaga yang menyapanya. Terus memasuki _club_ yang sepertinya sudah ramai pengunjung dengan mata yang terus mencari keberadaan ketiga temannya mengingat mobil mereka sudah berada di luar tak jauh Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Hey Han..."

"Hey Lu..."

"Apa kau melihat Taecyeon?" katanya sedikit berteriak mengingat suara musik sangat kencang sedang diputar saat ini.

"SIAPA?"

"TAECOON.."

" _Ah-..._ Dia di _section_ C."

Luhan mengangguk sambil menepuk punggung temannya sekilas " _Gomawo.."_

"Oke Lu... _No Prob."_

Luhan segera menuju ke Section yang dimaksud temannya. Sedikit melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri sampai mendengar suara pria yang ia cari

"AKU PESAN LAGI!"

"KAU BERENCANA MABUK LAGI TAEC?"

"BUKAN URUSANMU! CEPAT BERIKAN PADAKU!"

"BAIKLAH...!"

Mungkin Luhan harus berterimakasih pada Myungsoo lain kali. Karena sepertinya tanpa aba-aba dari Myungsoo, dirinya tidak akan tahu kalau Taecyeon benar serusak dan terlihat menyebalkan disaat bersamaan.

"CEPAT!"

" _cih!_ Dia benar membuatku marah." Katanya menggeram dan menabrak beberapa orang yang menghalanginya. Sedikit merasa bersalah menebak bahwa Taecyeon menjadi seperti ini adalah karena kejadian sepuluh hari lalu di malam dia menampar wajah teman dekatnya.

" _Baek-..._ Itu Luhan."

Kyungsoo yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Taecyeon sedikit menyenggol kencang bahu Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak menghampiri Taecyeon dan Luhan " _huh?_ Kenapa kau menahan tanganku?" katanya bertanya bingung melihat tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Baekhyun.

"Biarkan mereka bicara. Kita awasi dari sini."

" _ah-..._ Baiklah kalau begitu." Timpal Kyungsoo dan mulai menghabiskan minuman yang ia pesan dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Luhan dan Taecyeon.

"JANE CEPAT!"

" _BERISIK!_ INI MINUMANMU!" gumam si pelayan wanita menyerahkan minuman yang dipesan Taecyeon. Membuat Taecyeon yang sudah setengah mabuk tersenyum senang hendak meminum minumannya sebelum

 _Sret...!_

 _GLUP!_

Minumannya direbut begitu saja dari tangannya. Bukan hanya itu-.. Orang yang merebut minumannya juga meminum sekali teguk alkohol yang ia pesan. Membuatnya menatap kosong pada tangannya sebelum

"BRENGSEK! BERANI SEKALI KAU-... _Luhan?"_

"Masih mengenaliku?-... JANE PESAN LAGI!"

"Luhan? _whoaa..._ Lama tidak melihatmu _cutie."_

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti nama kucing atau kubakar _club_ sialan ini!"

" _Ish._ Kalian berdua membuatku sangat kesal!"

"Kalau begitu cepat ambilkan sebotol _red white!"_

"AKU HARAP KALIAN BERDUA MATI MALAM INI!"

" _as you wish."_ Gumamnya tertawa memperhatikan pemilik _club_ merangkap _bartender_ sekaligus pelayang di _club_ nya sendiri. Mengabaikan tatapan Taecyeon yang terlihat bertanya saat ini,

"INI!"

Saat Jane memberikan minumannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum nakal menggoda. Mengambil gelas Taecyeon dan menuang minuman ke dalam gelas adalah hal kedua yang ia lakukan sebelum

 _GLUP!_

"Aku tidak pernah tahu rasa alkohol senikmat ini." katanya mulai meracau dengan tangan yang terus menuang botol kedalam gelasnya.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Ayo cepat temani aku minum." Luhan mengangkat gelas ketiganya. Berniat kembali meminumnya sebelum

 _Sret...!_

"Kembalikan _taec..."_

"Kau tidak pernah minum sebelumnya!"

"KAU PIKIR KAU PERNAH? CEPAT KEMBALIKAN!"

Taecyeon terus menghalau Luhan mengambil gelasnya. Merasa begitu kewalahan menghadapi Luhan sebelum memutuskan untuk

 _PRANG...!_

Taecyeon membanting gelas dan botol yang dipesan Luhan. membuat beberapa mata melihat sekilas ke arah mereka sebelum kembali sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

"Bicara padaku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku?-.. Aku mengikuti apa yang kau lakukan."

"Apa maksudmu Lu?"

Luhan hanya diam menikmati rasa pahit menyengat di kerongkongannya. Sedikit menelan paksa air liurnya sebelum kembali melihat Taecyeon yang terlihat sedikiit tampan malam ini "Aku minta maaf."

"Kau apa?"

"Aku minta maaf _taec."_

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membawanya ke depan wajah Taecyeon "Maaf sudan menamparmu tanpa alasan."

Hati Taecyeon terlampau goyah malam ini. Niat awal untuk membuat dirinya mabuk untuk melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Luhan entah hilang kemana saat pria yang terlihat semakin mempesona untuknya meminta maaf. Membuat senyum bahagia tak bisa ia sembunyikan dan memberanikan diri untuk membawa Luhan ke dekapannya.

" _Taec?_ Banyak mata melihat kita."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia bisa melihatmu lagi. aku sangat merindukanmu Luhan."

Luhan diam-diam tersenyum lega saat Taecyeon memaafkannya. Mengabaikan tatapan yang melihat mereka dan membiarkan tubuhnya didekap begitu erat sampai suara yang lain terdengar menginterupsi.

" _EKHEM!"_

Taecyeon melepas pelukannya dan melihat salah tingkah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang terlihat menggodanya. Sedikit melirik kesal pada Luhan sebelum

 _Pletak!_

" _YAK!"_

"Jangan berteriak. Kau terdakwa malam ini."

"Kenapa aku menjadi terdakwa?"

"Karena kau hilang tanpa kabar. Untuk berapa hari Baek?"

" _umhh..._ Sepuluh hari."

"Sepuluh hari!"

" _ish..!"_

"Jadi selama sepuluh hari kami akan makan siang gratis dikampus. Benarkan Baek?"

"Yap!"

"Kalian bahkan lebih kaya daripada aku."

"Telingaku sakit."

"Aku juga Kyung!"

" _araseo!_ Kalian makan gratis selama sepulu hari."

" _YEY!"_

Lihatlah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat ini. Berpelukan erat hanya karena Luhan mengatakan akan mentraktir mereka. membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa sebelum matanya kembali melihat ke arah Taecyeon.

"Kau benar akan kembali kuliah?"

Luhan ragu-...Namun dia tidak bisa selamanya menghindar. Keputusannya bulat untuk mulai menjaga jarak dengan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Dia bahkan sudah bisa menebak pertengkaran macam apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertiga tahu dirinya datang bersama Taecyeon esok pagi. Membuat bibirnya tersenyum lirih sebelum mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Taecyeon.

"Ya. Aku akan kembali esok pagi." _  
_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini harusnya menjadi pagi seperti sepuluh hari yang lalu. Pagi yang harus dilewati ketiga pria tampan dengan kegiatan yang terus berulang membosankan seperti ini seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Diam dan duduk di tempat. Mendegarkan seluruh ocehan dosen lalu kemudian mengerjakan tugas dan kembali berlawanan arah menuju tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka. Ketiganya bahkan tidak akan repot-repot datang mengikuti pelajaran kalau bukan Luhan yang menjadi alasan utama mereka. Memastikan pria cantik mereka tidak mendapat masalah di tahun pertama mereka adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa ketiga remaja tersebut datang mengikuti pelajaran walau Luhan tak berada di sekitar mereka.

Kira-kira seperti itulah gambaran yang akan terjadi hari ini. Ketiganya bahkan datang lebih awal saat pelajaran baru dimulai satu jam mendatang. Entah bermain ponsel, membaca komik atau hanya diam dan tidur di atas meja adalah kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sampai telinga ketiganya mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinga mereka

" _Sudahlah...Jangan menyesal membelikan aku makan Baek..."_

" _Kau benar-benar monster makanan Luhan!"_

" _Aku kenapa?"_

" _Manusia macam apa yang memakan begitu banyak makanan di pagi hari. Lagipula kau janji mentraktir kami!"_

" _ish. Aku hanya makan sedikit Soo-.. Dan jatah kalian hanya saat makan siang! Oke?"_

" _Sedikit kepalamu! Kau makan hampir lima porsi. Kau tidak tahu makanan disana begitu mahal!"_

" _Tidak peduli..."_

" _Sudah...Sudah.. Lain kali seluruh makanan Luhan aku yang akan membayarnya.."_

" _Taecoon yang terbaik!"_

Entah pagi macam apa saat ini. Pagi yang biasa dilewati Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol begitu tenang dan tak terusik menjadi pagi yang begitu panas dan entah mengapa membuat hati mereka sangat terluka.

Pagi dimana mereka mengira Luhan belum akan datang dan tetap akan tinggal dirumah Kakek Kim untuk waktu yang lama berubah menjadi pagi yang begitu memelas melihat bagaimana Luhan tertawa lepas didampingi ketiga teman yang entah darimana bisa mengenal Luhan.

Untuk Sehun-.. Entah mengapa hatinya seolah diremat begitu kencang saat melihat tangan Taecyeon melingkar sempurna di pundak pria mungilnya. Membuat perasaannya begitu kacau dan berantakan menebak semua kemungkinan mustahil yang berlarian di pikirannya kali ini.

"Luhan?"

Sehun yang sedang menikmati rasa sakitnya sedikit berkedip saat Kai melewati kursinya untuk berjalan mendekati Luhan. Membuat keadaan canggung jelas terlihat saat baik Kai maupun Luhan sama sekali tak bersuara saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersama mereka?"

Luhan menangkap nada menuduh yang dilontarkan Kai pada Taecyeon, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Membuatnya sedikit merasa tersinggung sebelum memberanikan diri menatap Jonginnya yang paling sering menggoda dan membuatnya diam dengan seribu celotehan yang ia miliki "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau datang bersama mereka? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Atau Sehun? atau Chanyeol?"

"Untuk apa aku menghubungi kalian? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar asal kau tahu. Aku-..."

"LUHAN!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Luhan ikut terpancing emosinya. Membuatnya berdiri mendekati Kai sebelum temannya membuat kekacauan di pagi hari ini seperti ini "Kami berusaha memberikanmu waktu dengan tidak mengganggumu. Tapi ini yang kau berikan? Ini yang kau berikan setelah kau menguras habis kesabaran kami?"

"Aku tidak meminta kalian bersabar."

Kai semakin tertawa tak percaya. Dia bahkan hampir memukul Luhan jika Chanyeol tak datang dan membawa dirinya sedikit menjauh dari Luhan

"Apa lagi kali ini?" katanya menantang Chanyeol yang berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak terpancing oleh semua ucapan dan perbuatan Luhan yang sengaja membuat mereka semua marah dan membuat keadaan semakin kacau untuk mereka.

"..."

"Jika tidak bicara aku mau duduk. Minggir!"

Luhan menyenggol kencang bahu Chanyeol, mengabaikan tatapan terluka teman kecilnya sebelum

"Aku menyesal secara berlebihan mengharapkan kau akan kembali menjadi Luhan kami. Kami bahkan sudah terlalu sabar datang dan menunggu dirimu hingga kembali tanpa paksaan. Tapi apa ini?-...Aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa kau Luhan. Kau terlihat seperti orang asing untukku."

Pepatah mengatakan _kemarahan orang yang selalu bersabar adalah bencana_. Maka jika seorang Park Chanyeol yang biasanya tidak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap Luhan terlihat marah-.. _Maka itu adalah bencana_. Karena siapapun yang mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik. Mereka akan tahu hanya dua hal yang membuat Chanyeol marah pertama terlalu kecewa kedua terlalu sedih. Dan kedua hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang paling dihindari Luhan, Sehun dan Kai.

Namun saat kalimat kemarahan dilontarkan Chanyeol. Maka Luhan kembali menjadi pemenang untuk kategori _mengacaukan suasana hati seseorang-.._ Membuatnya tertawa lirih tak bisa menghentikan kepergian Chanyeol dan harus berhadapan dengan Kai yang menatapnya tak berkedip saat ini "Apapun yang sedang coba kau lakukan-...Kau menang!" katanya menyenggol kencang pundak Luhan sebelum berjalan menyusul kemana Chanyeol pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang hampir menangis marah namun tetap menjaga wajahnya mengingat ada satu orang yang paling ia hindari tengah menatapnya tak berkedip saat ini.

Luhan mencoba mengabaikan tatapan Sehun yang terasa membakar punggungnya. Mencoba terus untuk mengabaikan tatapan pria yang ia sukai dengan mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara untuk sekedar tertawa atau terlihat baik-baik saja sampai

 _Blam...!_

Luhan ingin sekali menoleh ke belakang. Melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan namun tak memiliki keberanian sampai akhirnya dia melihat Sehun berjalan melewatinya dan pergi begitu saja dengan tas yang disanggul di pundaknya.

" _cih._ Munafik!"

Jika Luhan sedang tidak fokus pada kepergian Sehun. Mungkin dia akan berjalan menghampiri Myungsoo dan mulut sialannya. Menghajar si pembuat ulah agar diam namun tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali saat ini. Dia bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja membuat Taecyeon, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedikit bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di isi kepala Luhan. Kenapa teman mereka begitu memaksakan diri untuk membenci dan marah jika dia tidak ingin.

"Kau baik?"

Luhan mengelak halus usapan Kyungsoo di lehernya. Sedikit menghindar dan mencari posisi baru sebelum kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja "Jangan ganggu aku-... _Jangan ganggu aku."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **At the night..**_

" _Taraaaa..._ Semua makanan lezat ini untukmu. Cepat makan cucuku yang tampan."

Yang diperlakukan secara luar biasa hanya menatap bingung sang kakek. Bukan bingung karena melihat banyak makanan dia atas meja malam. Melainkan karena sikap kakeknya yang entah mengapa sangat berlebihan hari ini. Pertama kakeknya terus menghubungi dirinya untuk makan malam di luar. Kedua restaurant tempat mereka makan malam adalah restaurant mewah yang menjual makanan dengan kualitas tinggi dan super lezat. Dan terakhir yang membuat Luhan curiga adalah jumlah makanan tak wajar yang dipesan sang kakek jika mereka hanya makan malam berdua.

"Haraboji ini semua untukku?" Katanya bertanya tak ingin membuat bingung dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau tidak mengundang orang lain kan?"

"Kau ingin aku mengundang siapa memangnya?"

Tatapan Luhan berubah sendu menatap kakeknya. Entah apa yang membuatnya kecewa yang jelas ia terlalu mengharapkan berlebihan kalau kakeknya akan sengaja mengundang Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol untuk bergabung bersamanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo kita makan." Katanya memotong perlahan steak daging yang dipesan kakek Kim. Memakannya perlahan sambil memasang senyum yang jelas sangat dipaksakan.

"Apa enak?"

" _Hmmm..._ Ini yang terbaik yang akunmakan setelah sepuluh hari lamanya." Katanya mengangguk bersemangat. Kembali memotong dagingnya perlahan sebelum

 _Uhuk!_

Dirinya tersedak daginya yang sedang ia kunyah karena matanya tak sengaja menatap pemandangan yang begitu membuatnya terkejut di luar restaurant saat ini.

"Ada apa? Apa tidak enak?"

Luhan masih terlalu fokus memperhatikan keluar jendela. Pemandangan dimana Sehun bersama dua wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Entah siapa wanita yang bersama Sehun-..yang jelas kedua wanita tersebut terlihat seperti wanita penghibur dengan Sehun yang terlihat mabuk bahkan di waktu yang masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

" _Luhan?"_

Luhan tidak bisa mendengar apapun saat ini. perhatiannya jelas hanya tertuju pada kedua wanita yang kini membawa Sehun entah kemana. Membuat genggaman di pisaunya mengerat dan tak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya pada Sehun.

"Luhan? Jika tidak enak. Kakek akan pesan makanan yang lain."

Mata Luhan membelalak saat kedua wanita yang berpenampilan menjijikan itu menghentikan taksi dan membawa Sehun kedalamnya. Membuat kedua tangan Luhan semakin mengepal erat tak tahan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan Sehun dan kedua wanita penghibur itu.

"Pelayan aku pesan-.."

"Kakek!"

" _Huh?"_

"Makanannya sangat enak. Sungguh-.. Tidak perlu mememesan lagi."

"Benarkah?"

" _hmm.."_

"Kalau begitu teruskan makan malammu."

Luhan mengangguk cepat dan kembali memotong dagingnya. Hanya memotong tanpa dimakan sedikit pun karena pikirannya sudah berada pada Sehun sepenuhnya. Membuatnya meletakkan pisau dan garpunya untuk menatap kakeknya yang terlihat lahap memakan semua pesanan mewah malam ini.

" _haraboji..!"_

"Ada apa?"

"Makanan ini sungguh enak."

"Aku tahu. Lalu?"

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum bergerak resah di tempat duduknya "Kakek.."

"Iya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan makan malam bersamamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi. Bolehkah?"

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku hanya akan memastikan sesuatu lalu kembali pulang. Bagaimana?"

Kakek Kim sangat mengetahui kalau ada sesuatu yang membuat Luhan resah. Dan dia juga merasa percuma melarang Luhan pergi karena akan berakhir tetap ditinggalkan di restaurant mewah ini sendirian. Membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk dan mengangkat bahunya "Baiklah. Tidak masalah!"

Luhan mengepal tangannya dan membuat gerakan _YES!-.._ Setelahnya dia bergegas berdiri dari kursinya sebelum kembali menatap memohon pada kakeknya.

"Kau boleh membawa mobil. Kakek dan pengurus Lee akan naik taksi untuk pulang."

Rona senyuman di wajah Luhan sangat melebar. Tak bisa menutupi kebanggan bahwa sang kakek adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Membuat dirinya melonjak di tempat sebelum bergegas memeluk kakeknya sekilas "Kakek yang terbaik!" katanya memberitahu kakek Kim sebelum berlari pergi meninggalkan restaurant.

Luhan segera menemui supir pribadi kakeknya. Menerima kuncinya tak mengucapkan satu kalimat pun adalah satu dari sekian banyak keajaiban yang kakek Kim miliki. Membuatnya bahkan bersumpah untuk terus menemani sang kakek sampai nanti kakeknya bosan hidup bersama dirinya "Jaga kakek. Aku pergi dulu."

"Tentu saja tuan muda. Berhati-hatilah dijalan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk menjawab pesan pengurus Lee. Sedikit bergegas memasuki mobil kakeknya sebelum

 _Brmmm..!_

Dia cukup cepat menjalankan mobilnya. Tapi dia tidak cukup beruntung bisa mengejar taksi yang sudah pergi beberapa menit darinya. Membuatnya menggeram kesal dan

 _Ckit..!_

Luhan membanting stirnya ke kiri. Sedikit berpikir sebelum mengambil cepat ponselnya dan segera menekan angka satu yang merupakan _speed dial_ ponsel Sehun.

" _angkat..Angkat Sehun. angkat-.."_

" _Halo?"_

Dahi Luhan mengernyit saat suara seorang wanita yang menjawabnya. Membuat tawa tak percaya dikeluarkan Luhan. Dia bahkan berniat menutup sambungannya sebelum

" _Luhan-...Mana Luhan-...DIMANA LUHAN?"_

Sehun jelas mabuk saat ini. Terdengar dari suara dan raungannya yang begitu membuat hati Luhan meremat sakit, membuat rencana Luhan untuk menutup sambungannya meluap entah kemana dan digantikan rasa cemas luar biasa menebak dimana keberadaan Sehun saat ini.

"Dimana Sehun?"

" _Apa kau Luhan?"_

"YA. AKU LUHAN!-...JADI KATAKAN KEMANA KALIAN MEMBAWA SEHUN?!"

" _Kami berencana mengajaknya bersenang-senang di club malam. Datanglah ke selatan Myeongdong jika kau ingin bergabung. Aku rasa kau tidak kalah tampan dengan temanmu."_

"Dengarkan aku-... Jangan menyentuh Sehun bahkan untuk sehelai rambutnya. Oke?"

" _Ayolah. Kau bisa bermain bersama noona. Noona bisa memuaskan kalian!"_

"DIAM!"

Luhan menggeram marah dan menutup cepat sambungannya. Dia tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu untuk berdebat dengan wanita murahan yang jelas akan melakukan hal mengerikan pada Sehun jika dia tidak segera datang. " _baiklah-.. Kau harus tenang dan hhanya membawa Sehun pulang kerumah."_ Katanya menenangkan diri sebelum kembali menyalakan mobil menuju ke _club_ dimana kedua wanita sialan itu membawa Sehun-.. _Sehunnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Blam...!_

Tak perlu memakan banyak waktu yang berlarut-... Luhan telah sampai pada tujuannya saat ini. _club_ terkenal di sekitar Myeongdong yang jelas banyak didatangi oleh beberapa orang entah dengan pasangan atau selingkuhannya. Membuatnya bersumpah hanya ingin menemukan Sehun dan membawanya pulang secepat mungkin.

"Hey apa kau pelanggan baru? Bergabunglah dengan kami!"

Luhan memberikan jari tengahnya sebagai jawaban. Sedikit menggeram kesal karena suara musik yang terlalu kencang disertai seluruh orang yang berdansa di tengah dan menghalangi jalannya.

Luhan bahkan tidak tahu dimana Sehun berada. Yang jelas dia sudah berusaha menghubungi Sehun dan berakhir tanpa jawaban mengingat keduanya sudah berada di tempat yang tidak memungkinkan suara ponsel akan terdengar.

"SEHUNNNN!"

Luhan berteriak menerobos kerumunan. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan-.. yang jelas dia mengacau. Membuat beberapa mata menatap marah padanya namun tentu saja kembali tak dihiraukan oleh pria mungil yang tengah mencari teman kecilnya saat ini.

"SEHUN! KAU DIMANA?-...SEHUNNA KAU-..."

Teriakannya berhenti saat seseorang yang tengah ia cari kini berada di sekitar penglihatannya. Antara marah dan benci kembali melebur menjadi satu saat melihat Sehun meminum minuman keras dengan seorang wanita yang jelas lebih tua darinya duduk di pangkuannya. Katakanlah ini kali pertama Luhan melihat Sehun begitu intim dengan seorang wanita. Dia bahkan tidak pernah seintim ini dengan Jiyeon-... Membuat entah rasa marah apa yang menggerogoti hati Luhan saat ini.

" _Cheers Sehunna!"_

Wanita tersebut mengangkat gelasnya disambut oleh Sehun dengan gelas yang berada di genggamannya. Keduanya melakukan _tos_ sebelum menenggak habis minuman yang Luhan tebak memiliki kadar alkohol sangat tinggi.

Tangannya bahkan mengepal erat saat berjalan mendekati kerumunan sialan didepan matanya. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip menatap Sehun yang kini mencumbu bebas leher serta dada pelacur sialan yang menggodanya. Keduanya bahkan hampir berciuman jika Luhan tidak menarik kasar tubuh wanita penggoda itu hingga jatuh dengan kencang dan membuat keributan seketika terjadi

" _YAK- SIALAN! SIAPA KAU!"_

" _Luhan?"_

Luhan mengambil gelas berisi alkohol di meja Sehun. Kembali menghampiri wanita penggoda itu sebelum

 _Byur!_

Dia menyiram kasar alkohol tersebut ke wajah si wanita. Membuat beberapa pria yang merupakan teman si wanita datang hendak menghajar Luhan sebelum

"Kau pikir kau akan memukul siapa?"

 _Sebelum_ salah satu tangan teman si wanita berakhir diremat kasar oleh Sehun yang sudah setengah mabuk namun masih bisa mengetahui situasi macam apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. "Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia Luhan. Kau dengar? Dia Luhanku-... Jadi menjauh darinya atau aku akan berbuat mengerikan pada kalian! PERGI!"

Luhan tertawa tak percaya melihat Sehun yang sudah dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Membuat daripada rasa terimakasih dia lebih memilih ingin memaki Sehun saat in. "PERGI!"

"Berhenti berteriak dan ikut aku."

Luhan menghentikan semua kekacauan yang dia dan Sehun buat. Sedikit mendengus marah sebelum menarik kasar pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk pergi dari tempat sialan ini. Entah jenis kemarahan apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. khawatir atau benar-benar marah dia sama sekali tak bisa membedakan. Yang jelas-...Dia hanya menginginkan Sehun untuk menjauh dari _club_ sialan ini sebelum dia semakin mengacau dan menggila di dalam.

" _Luhan.._ Aku senang kau datang. Aku kira kau akan mengabaikan sambungan yang kau buat."

Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti saat mendengar racauan gila dari teman kecilnya. Membuatnya menghempas kasar tangan Sehun sebelum menatap marah padanya "Kau sengaja melakukannya?"

"Ya-... Aku melihatmu dan kakek keluar dari rumah. Diam-diam aku mengikuti kalian hingga ke restaurant dan sengaja menyewa dua _noona_ untuk menggodaku. Aku tahu kau akan melihatnya. Dan disinilah dirimu-... Masih mempedulikan aku dan datang untuk memastikan aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau gila!"

"AKU GILA KARENAMU!"

Luhan sedikit tersentak saat Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak didepannya. Membuat kedua bibirnya tertawa kesal sebelum kembali menatap marah pada Sehun "Aku rasa kau bisa pulang sendiri. Aku pergi."

Sehun menggeleng cepat melihat Luhan memasuki mobilnya. Membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mecegahnya pergi dengan menarik lengan Luhan dan

 _Hmphhhh.._

Sehun menghimpit tubuh Luhan di mobil kakek Kim. Sedikit mengunci pergerakan Luhan sebelum bibirnya bergerak liar di bibir Luhan. Luhan yang masih terkejut bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun sebelum rasa sakit di bibirnya menjalar hingga ke hatinya. Membuat dirinya yang hampir lemas mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya sebelum mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun yang terasa lebih kuat karena dirinya setengah mabuk saat ini.

" _brengsek!_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

" _Ck._ Apa yang aku lakukan? Biar aku memberitahu apa yang aku lakukan!"

Katanya menggenggam kencang Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke motel terdekat yang sengaja ia sewa malam ini "SEHUN LEPAS!"

Sehun tak mengindahkan teriakan Luhan saat ini. Dia bahkan mendengar suara ketakutan Luhan yang terbungkus rapi di balik kemarahannya. Membuat semua akal sehat Sehun menghilang saat mengingat bagaiamana Luhan tertawa lepas dengan tangan Taecyeon melingkar di tubuh pria mungilnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa memberikan toleransi lagi pada Luhan mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pagi ini.

"SEHUN!"

 _Blam...!_

Sehun menutup kasar kamar motelnya sebelum kembali menghimpit kasar tubuh mungil Luhan ke dinding kamar motel "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan bertanya dengan tangannya terkepal di depan dada Sehun, menahan teman kecilnya itu agar tidak semakin mendekat walau ia tahu itu semua adalah hal yang terbilang sia-sia.

"Kau akan segera tahu." Katanya mengangkat dagu Luhan agak kasar hingga kepala Luhan terpaksa mendongak mengikuti gerakan tangan Sehun. "Sehun! Kau sedang mabuk. Jangan-... _Sehun! ...hmpphh_ "

Bibir mungil Luhan kembali dibungkam kasar oleh bibir Sehun. Membuat Luhan kembali kehilangan kata-katanya dan tak mampu meneruskan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Kedua tangan Luhan yang mengepal memukul dada Sehun. Membuat Sehun melepas ciumannya sejenak lalu mengangkat kedua tangan Luhan ke atas dan kembali melumat kasar bibir Luhan sementara tubuhnya digunakan untuk merapatkan badan Luhan ke dinding kamar dengan tangan kanan yang terus bergerak ke bawah menuju pinggang ramping Luhan, dan merengkuhnya lebih erat.

 _"Hmmm ... mmm"_

Kepala Luhan bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri, sementaranya mulutnya tertutup rapat ketika lidah Sehun memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam rongga hangat tersebut. Tak habis akal-... di gigitnya bibir bawah Luhan hingga rasa asin samar terasa di lidah Sehun.

" _argh!"_

Luhan memekik kesakitan hingga dan otomatis membuka mulutnya. Membuat Swehun tak membuang-buang kesempatan menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan dengan cepat. Menekan, menghisap-... Semua yang ia lakukan begitu dipenuhi nafsu dan terburu-buru di lidah Luhan.

"Sehun _Le-lepas!_ " Luhan memberontak ketika Sehun melepaskan lumatan kasarnya. Namun seolah dikuasai nafsu dan setan. Sehun tidak mengindahkan apapun yang coba dikatakan Luhan. Dia bahkan kembali mencengkram kasar lengan Luhan sebelum

 _Brak..!_

Sehun menghempas kasar tubuh Luhan ke atas tempat tidur. Mengukung pria yang begitu ia rindukan dia dibawahnya dengan tangan yang terus bergerak melucuti seluruh pakaian Luhan.

"Jangan lakukan atau aku semakin membencimu." Katanya menahan tangan Sehun yang membuka kancing terakhir kemejanya. Dan seolah dibutakan rasa marah dan rindunya. Sehun kembali menghempas tangan Luhan dan membuka kancing terakhir kemeja Luhan sebelum membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai.

"SEHUN!"

"KAU MEMANG MEMBENCIKU!-.. JADI LAKUKAN APA YANG KAU MAU SEMENTARA AKU MELAKUKAN APA YANG AKU MAU!" katanya berteriak marah dan kembali melumat kasar bibir Luhan.

Tanpa balasan dari Luhan, Sehun kembali mencium kasar bibir merah Luhan. Tangannya kembali mencengkram tangan Luhan dan menyesap rasa anyir yang sempat keduanya rasakan. Dan tanpa ijin dari Luhan-.. Sehun kembali memasukan lidahnya pada mulut Luhan. Menyesap apapun yang berada di dalam mulut Luhan dengan kasar dan tak memikirkan perasaan Luhan sama sekali.

Sebagai balasan-... Luhan tak membalas sedikit pun lumatan Sehun. Dia menangis bukan karena rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Namun karena hatinya yang jauh lebih merasakan perih dan sakit. Ini semua tidak sama dengan percintaan mereka yang pertama. Percintaan yang dipenuhi kelembutan dan pengertian kini berbanding terbalik dengan malam ini-.. _kasar dan egois._ Membuat air mata Luhan terus jatuh karena tak mampu untuk menghindar dari teman kecilnya yang begitu kuat dan tak berperasaan malam ini.

Sehun terus melumat bibir merah Luhan, tangannya kirinya berpindah ke tengkuk Luhan dengan maksud ingin memperdalam ciumannya. Terus menyesap kuat bibir mungil Luhan membuat Luhan bergerak pasrah di bawah Sehun.

Dan setelah puas bermain dengan bibir Luhan, Sehun melepas lumatannya. Melepas cengkraman tanggannya hingga tercetak jelas bekas kemerahan akibat terlalu kuatnya cengkraman Sehun.

Sehun kembali tak memperdulikannya dia semakin mendorong kasar Luhan dan menarik kasar celana Luhan. Membuat tubuh Luhan yang tanpa cela itu kini benar-benar polos di depan Sehun.

Sehun kembali mengabaikan tatapan ketakutan dari Luhan. Sebaliknya-...Tanpa rasa bersalah dia melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Menampilkan tubuh sempurnanya yang kini sama polos dengan tubuh Luhan dan setelah semua pakaiannya terlepas, Sehun kembali menindih tubuh Luhan. Melumat kasar bibir Luhan yang sudah membengkak secara berulang.

Sementara bibirnya bermain di bibir Luhan maka tangannya tak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya dengan lihai meremas nipple Luhan. memelintir dan menariknya kasar. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk meremas pantat kenyal Luhan. Sehun bahkan sengaja menggesekkan kejantanannya pada kejantanan Luhan dengan menekan dan menggesek secara kasar membuat sensasi nikmat yang jelas tidak bisa ditutupi Luhan walau dirinya terlalu marah saat ini.

" _hmphhhh_ " suara leguhan terdengar jelas dari bibir Luhan yang terkunci lumatan bibir tipis Sehun. Membuat seringai juga terlihat jelas di wajah Sehun yang masih sibuk memuja tubuh mulus tanpa cela milik teman kecilnya.

Di sela ciumannya-.. Sehun merasakan rasa asin yang begitu menyengat di mulutnya. Dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa itu air mata Luhan. Namun Sehun tak memperdulikannya, dia terus memberi rangsangan pada tubuh Luhan tanpa menurunkan tempo melumat kasar bibir Luhan dan tak berperasaan.

Dan seolah tak habisnya memuja tubuh mulus Luhan, Sehun perlahan menurunkan ciumannya. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada leher jenjang Luhan, sedikit meniupnya sebelum menjilati permukaan leher Luhan, menghisapnya kemudian.

" _arrhhh"_

Luhan memekik saat Sehun menggigit kencang lehernya. Tubuhnya sudah berulang kali meronta namun itu sama sekali tak menghentikan perbuatan kasar Sehun pada Luhan-.. Dan entah setan apa yang sedang berada di otak Sehun, dia semakin kasar memperlakukan Luhan. mulutnya berpindah pada dada Luhan, menghisap nipple Luhan dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan bercak keungguan di dada Luhan. Membuat Luhan terus menangis dan menggeliat di bawah Sehun dan lagi-... _itu percuma_

" _aahhh. . ."_

Sehun menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya. Dia memaksa Luhan kembali menatapnya. Dan setelah menerima tatapan kebencian dari Luhan, dia beralih melihat tubuh Luhan. Sedikit menyesal telah membuat peluh membanjiri tubuh Luhan, rambut Luhan yang terlihat berantakan, mata yang menatapnya sayu dan penuh kebencian serta air mata yang terus mengalir, bibirnya merah bengkak dengan isakan kecil yang sangat terdengar. Dan terakhir-... leher dan dada Luhan penuh _kissmark_ keunguan dengan kejantanan Luhan yang sudah menegang sempurna dan telah mengeluarkan cairan _pre cum_ nya.

"Kau akan membenciku kan? Kau boleh melakukannya. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menyentuhmu malam ini." katanya berbisik frustasi di telinag Luhan sebelum

" _Sehun!-..nghhhh.."_

Tubuh Luhan sedikit terangkat saat tangan hangat Sehun meraih kejantanan Luhan yang telah menegang sempurna, mencengkramnya kasar dan kini mengocoknya dengan tempo yang membuat Luhan menggila karena nikmat namun terasa begitu hina saat ini.

" _arhhh_. .. _Sehunna!"_

" _Shhh..._ Kenapa tidak mencoba memannggil namaku seperti saat pertama kita. Itu seksi Luhan." Katanya menggoda dan terus mengocok kejantanan tegang Luhan dengan cepat dan membuat Luhan semakin menggeliat resah dibawahnya.

" _aahhh. . .ssshhh"_

"Setelah aku memasukimu. Kau akan merasa lebih nikmat sayang-.. Lihat kejantananku bahkan sudah menegang sempurna-... _nghhh_ " Katanya memaksa tangan kecil Luhan menyentuh kejantanannya. Membuat ringisan nikmat jelas ditujukan saat tangan Luhan dia paksa untuk menggesek kejantanannya agak kasar.

Sehun bahkan menggila sendiri saat tangan Luhan menyentuh juniornya. Membuat dirinya sedikit tak bisa menahan diri dan mulai mengalihkannya dengan mengulum junior Luhan yang terlihat menggoda untuknya

" _ssshhh. . .aaahhh_ " Luhan terus mendesah saat juniornya sudah berada di rongga hangat mulut Sehun. Tubuhnya bahkan mengangkat ke atas saat Sehun menghisapnya kuat, menggesekan gigi putihnya pada junior Luhan sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk meremas _twinsball_ Luhan, menariknya lembut, menekan lalu kemudian memelintirnya agak kasar.

" _aarrggghhh_. . .Sehunna! "

" _nghhh_ "

Mendengar Luhan memanggil namanya membuat Sehun bersemangat mengulum kejantanan Luhan dan menghisapnya kuat. Sedikit menyeringai saat merasakan junior Luhan semakin membesar dan berkedut. Dia tahu Luhan akan berada pada klimaks pertamanya. Membuatnya berbaik hati untuk membiarkan Luhan lepas dengan menghisap kuat junior Luhan dan.

" _aarrhhh. . . Sehunna. . .aahhhh_ " Luhan melenguh nikmat. Tubuhnya menegang dengan pinggulnya yang terangkat mengeluarkan klimaks pertamanya malam ini dengan Sehun yang menghisap seluruh sperma Luhan,kemudian melepas kulumannya. Dia bahkan menelan cairan Luhan dengan mata yang menatap lama mata Luhan seolah memberitahu Luhan bahwa hanya dia satu-satunya pria yang boleh membuat Luhan tergeletak begitu seksi dibawah seseorang.

Luhan mengerti tatapan yang ditujukan Sehun untuknya. Namun seolah tak ingin berterimakasih karena Sehun telah membuatnya merasakan nikmat. Dia lebih memilih marah dan benci pada teman kecilnya yang secara tak langsung telah melecehkan dirinya.

"Sehun!"

Seolah tak diberikan waktu untuk bernafas-...Luhan yang sedang berbaring terlentang harus pasrah saat Sehun menarik kakinya. Sehun bahkan tanpa ragu melipat kaki Luhan dan membukanya lebar hingga lubang berwarna merah muda itu jelas terlihat didepan matanya.

Jantungny bahkan berdebar hebat saat mengingat betapa nikmatnya lubang kecil kemerahan itu. Membuatnya sedikit menyeringai dan mulai menjilati sekilas lubang Luhan dengan kedua jari yang langsung menerobos masuk ke lubang Luhan.

" _Sehun sa-..kith..."_

"Kau akan merasa lebih baik sayang."

Entah mengapa mendengar Sehun memanggilnya sayang membuat hati Luhan sedikit tergerak. Membuatnya mencoba untuk mempercayai Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun mengoyak lubangnya dengan kedua jari serta lidah yang sesekali menerobos masuk diibawah sana.

Merasa Luhan sudah mendapatkan pemanasan yang cukup membuat Sehun mengurut kejantanannya sendiri sebelum mempersiapkan kejantannya menghujam lubang Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini

"Aku akan memasukkannya sekarang. Aku tidak tahan lagi Lu"

Luhan menggeleng sebagai penolakan. Namun tentu saja itu adalah hal sia-sia mengingat dibawah sana Sehun sedang menusuknya beberapa kali dengan kejantanan besar dan perkasa miliknya yang terus memaksa masuk hingga

" _aarrggghhhh"_

Luhan memekik hebat tak tahan dengan rasa panas dan nyeri dibagian bawahnya. Membuat dirinya mencengkram kasar pundak Sehun dan meminta teman kecilnya untuk mengeluarkan kejantanan besar yang untuk kedua kalinya seperti merobek kasar lubangnya. "Sehun keluarkan! _Sakit..nghhhh. Sakit Sehun!_ " katanya berteriak dan berusaha meminta Sehun untuk mengeluarkan apapun yang sedang berada dalam dirinya saat ini

"Ini nikmat Lu-... _ssshhh_. . ."

Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang masih kesakitan-.. Sehun sudah merasakan luar biasa nikmat walau hanya berdiam di lubang Luhan. membuatnya tertarik untuk menghujam semakin dalam sebelum menggerakan tubunhyan dan mulai memompa kejantanannya.

Awalnya Sehun mengeluar masukan juniornya dengan lembut dan dengan tempo yang sudah bisa disesuaikan dengan tubuh Luhan. Namun seiring hentakan yang ia lakukan. Maka semakin dalam pula kejantanannya tertelan di lubang Luhan. Membuat sensasi rematan yang begitu menggairahkan terlalu ia rasakan sampai tak sadar kalau hujamnnya terlampau keras hingga membuat Luhan terhentak saat ini

" _arrgghhh. . ."_

" _sshh. . so tight_ Luhan _. .ouuhhh_ "

" _aahhhh-..._ "

Luhan mendesah panjang saat Sehun menemukan titik yang membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat dan tanpa berkata-kata pula-.. Sehun menaikkan temponya menghujam tempat yang sama dengan tempo kasar dan cepat.

" _aahhh. . .Sehunna. . .sshh. . .aahhh"_

"Mendesahlah sayang.. Mendesahlah... _ssshhh_ " Katanya mencium bibir Luhan sekilas sebelum mengeluarkan sebatas kepala juniornya dan berniat untuk memberikan hentakan terakhir yang kuat pada Luhan.

Merasa Luhan menatapnya memohon membuat kesenangan tersendiri pada Sehun. Maka Sehun dengan senang hati menyatukan tubuh mereka agak kencang sebelum kembali menghentak kasar titik kenikmatan Luhan dan

" _Sehunna-..aahh. . .aahhhh"_ Luhan menggelinjang nikmat saat Sehun berhasil membuat dirinya mencapai klimaks kedua. Sedikit dipenuhi peluh dan benar-benar lelah-.. Lelah menangis dan lelah menghadapi permainan Sehun yang jelas melecehkan dirinya.

"Menungginglah."

Sehun tak berbaik hati membiarkan Luhan beristirahat dan dengan tak sabar, dia membalik paksa tubuh Luhan. menarik pinggang Luhan kemudian menghujamkan kejantanannya kembali

" _arrghhhh. . ."_ Luhan kembali meringis hebat dengan air mata yang kembali membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak pernah merasa sehina ini dalam hidupnya dan terimakasih kepada Oh Sehun-... _teman kecil serta cinta pertamanya_ yang telah membuat Luhan merasa begitu terhina sepanjang dirinya bernafas di dunia.

" _sshhh. ._ Aku masih menginginkan tubuhmu Lu" Katanya tanpa perasaan dan terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan kasar. _"aahhh. . ."_

" _arrghhhh"_

Kali ini Sehun kembali mengganti posisinya. Dia kembali menarik tubuh Luhan dan memangku Luhan diatasnya. Dia bahkan memegang pinggang Luhan yang terasa sangat nyeri untuk dinaik turunkan hingga kejantanaannya masuk sempurna ke lubang Luhan dalam pangkuannya.

Luhan tak tahan lagi dengan rasa nyerinya. Membuat kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri tak tahan dengan rasa nyeri setiap kali Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya lalu disambut dengan junior besar yang sepertinya masuk hingga menembus ke perutnya

" _ahhh Sehunna_. . . _sa-kithhhhmmp_. . "

"Sebentar lagi Lu, _sshhh. . .ohh. ._ " katanya mencium pundak Luhan dan merasa begitu nikmat saat junior Luhan beberapa kali menekan perutnya. "Lu, bergeraklah"

Luhan hanya ingin percintaan ini segera berakhir. Membuatnya lebih memilih mengikuti ucapan Sehun dan dengan perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun.

" _sshh. . .lebih cepat Lu_ "

"Aku tidak bisa-.. _sshhh..arggh!"_

Luhan sedikit memekik saat Sehun kembali memegang pinggangnya dan menurunkan tubuhnya secara kasar dan berulang.

" _Sakithh... .."_

"Sebentar lagi sayang _oohhh..sshhh.."_

Sehun kembali membaringkan Luhan. membuka lebar kaki Luhan sebelum kembali memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang Luhan. rasanya begitu nikmat hingga kau benar-benar gila untuk terus mencari kenikmatan dibawah sana. Sehun menaikkan kedua kaki Luhan ke bahunya sementara kejantanannya bergerak liar dan dalam menumbuk kedalam tubuh Luhan

" _aahhh. . Sehunna. . ."_

" _oohhh. . ..ssshh,… Luhannaahhhh"_

Keduanya meraskan klimaks bersamaan. Sperma Sehun memenuhi rektum Luhan sementara sperma Luhan mengotori perut dan selimut di kamar motel. Keduanya bahkan memejamkan mata untuk menikmati percintaan penuh kemarahan dan kebencian yang dilakukan malam ini.

Nafas mereka bersahutan. Sampai akhirnya Luhan membuka mata dan kembali menatap benci dan marah pada pria di atasnya. Dia bahkan memukul kencang dada Sehun untuk segera beranjak dari tubunya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Sehun sendir tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Tatapan marah dan benci khas seorang Luhan tengah ia nikmati saat ini. membuatnya tak memiliki alasan lebih lama lagi untuk membuat Luhan semakin membenci dirinya "Luhan..."

Luhan terlalu memaksakan dirinya saat ini. Dia jelas kesakitan dan kesulitan berdiri, namun dia terus memaksakan untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai seluruh pakaiannya walau harus terjatuh berkali-kali.

"Luhan jangan seperi ini. Menetaplah malam ini. Aku yang akan pergi."

Luhan tak mengindahkan seluruh ucapan Sehun-.. Dia hanya terus memakai seluruh pakaiannya yang berceceran dengan ringisan kesakitan yang jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

" _ssshh..."_

Dan bagian yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat dia ingin memakai celananya. Kakinya begitu lemas dan selangkangannya begitu sakit. Dia bahkan ingin menangis namun Demi Tuhan-.. Dia sudah kelelahan menangis sepanjang percintaannya dengan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu.

Sehun sendiri tak tega melihat Luhan begitu kesakitan karena ulahnya. Membuatnya memakai cepat _boxer_ yang ia buang tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan untuk membantu Luhan memakai celananya "Biar aku bantu."

"LEPAS!"

Luhan bahkan sudah tak sanggup lagi beteriak-.. Namun Sehun terus memaksanya berteriak. Membuat air mata sialan itu kembali jatuh karena begitu sakit hati dengan semua yang dilakukan Sehun malam ini.

Seolah tak menghiraukan kemarahan Luhan-.. Sehun terus memaksa membantu Luhan memakai celana dan kemejanya. Sedikit merasa kesakitan karena Luhan terus memukulinya sampai akhirnya dia berhasil memakaikan seluruh pakaian di tubuh Luhan.

Keduanya kembali bertatapan malam ini. tatapan yang bertolak belakang tentu saja-.. Jika Luhan menatap Sehun penuh kebencian-.. Maka Sehun menatap Luhan putus asa. Dia seolah ingin memberitahu Luhan bahwa apapun yang telah dia lakukan malam ini hanya untuk mencuri sedikit perhatian Luhan untuknya.

Sehun tahu dia sudah diluar batas. Tapi apa dia memiliki pilihan lain?-... _Jawabannya tidak-.._ Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki pilihan lain jika Luhan terus menghindar dan tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Membuat dadanya begitu sesak setiap kali menyadari ketidak hadiran Luhan di sekitarnya terlalu lama. " _Maaf_ Luhan-...Maafkan aku. Aku-..."

 _PLAK...!_

Menurut Sehun tamparan kedua Luhan untuknya sama sekali tak setimpal. Dia bahkan lebih memilih Luhan untuk membunuhnya atau melakukan hal keji apapun selain menampar dirinya. Hatinya bahkan merasa begitu sakit saat tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Luhan.

"Luhan aku-..."

"AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN!" katanya berteriak marah dan tak lama berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang seketika terduduk lemas di tempat tidur yang belum lama ia gunakan untuk membuat Luhan membecinya.

Bibirnya tersenyum lirih saat mendengar kalimat yang ia takutkan sedari awal pertemuannya dengan Luhan. Membuatnya mengusak kasar wajahnya menyadari satu hal-... Jika kau menerima kata benci dari Luhan Itu artinya kau adalah orang asing untuk Luhan. Dan saat Luhan mengatakan benci pada Sehun. Maka mulai malam ini-... Sehun hanyalah orang asing untuk Luhan – _tak ada lagi teman kecil. Yang ada hanya dua teman kecil yang berubah menjadi dua orang asing-._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _riweh riweh.. Kaya drama rengginangnya SM yang ga kelar2 -,-_

 _._

 _niway...ga di skip kan? kkkk:v_

 _._

 _Ketemu di nextchap yak :* Nextchap ngumpul smua.. *siapa yang ngumpul semua? :'V_

 _._

 _Happy reading review...mmuach_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previous**_

 _LEPAS!"_

 _Luhan bahkan sudah tak sanggup lagi beteriak-.. Namun Sehun terus memaksanya berteriak. Membuat air mata sialan itu kembali jatuh karena begitu sakit hati dengan semua yang dilakukan Sehun malam ini._

 _Seolah tak menghiraukan kemarahan Luhan-.. Sehun terus memaksa membantu Luhan memakai celana dan kemejanya. Sedikit merasa kesakitan karena Luhan terus memukulinya sampai akhirnya dia berhasil memakaikan seluruh pakaian di tubuh Luhan._

 _Keduanya kembali bertatapan malam ini. tatapan yang bertolak belakang tentu saja-.. Jika Luhan menatap Sehun penuh kebencian-.. Maka Sehun menatap Luhan putus asa. Dia seolah ingin memberitahu Luhan bahwa apapun yang telah dia lakukan malam ini hanya untuk mencuri sedikit perhatian Luhan untuknya._

 _Sehun tahu dia sudah diluar batas. Tapi apa dia memiliki pilihan lain?-..._ _Jawabannya tidak-.._ _Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki pilihan lain jika Luhan terus menghindar dan tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Membuat dadanya begitu sesak setiap kali menyadari ketidak hadiran Luhan di sekitarnya terlalu lama. "_ _Maaf_ _Luhan-...Maafkan aku. Aku-..."_

 _PLAK...!_

 _Menurut Sehun tamparan kedua Luhan untuknya sama sekali tak setimpal. Dia bahkan lebih memilih Luhan untuk membunuhnya atau melakukan hal keji apapun selain menampar dirinya. Hatinya bahkan merasa begitu sakit saat tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Luhan._

 _"Luhan aku-..."_

 _"AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN!" katanya berteriak marah dan tak lama berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang seketika terduduk lemas di tempat tidur yang belum lama ia gunakan untuk membuat Luhan membecinya._

 _Bibirnya tersenyum lirih saat mendengar kalimat yang ia takutkan sedari awal pertemuannya dengan Luhan. Membuatnya mengusak kasar wajahnya menyadari satu hal-... Jika kau menerima kata benci dari Luhan Itu artinya kau adalah orang asing untuk Luhan. Dan saat Luhan mengatakan benci pada Sehun. Maka mulai malam ini-... Sehun hanyalah orang asing untuk Luhan –_ _tak ada lagi teman kecil. Yang ada hanya dua teman kecil yang berubah menjadi dua orang asing-._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Pair : Song Joong Ki as Oh Joong Ki : Sehun's Dad

Miranda Kerr as Oh Miranda : Sehun's Mom

Kang Gary as Xi Gary : Luhan's Dad

Song Jihyo as Xi Jihyo : Luhan's Mom

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T & M

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JANE TAMBAH LAGI!"

Pemilik kafe pun terpaksa harus kembali melayani satu pria yang jelas tak bisa minum. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan tambah lagi jika hanya dengan dua gelas alkohol membuatnya nyaris tak sadarkan diri seperti saat ini.

Membuat si pemilik kafe mendengus kesal sebelum menghampiri remaja yang dikenal sangat keras bahkan terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak dan akan mati jika aku menambah alkoholnya lagi."

"AKU BILANG TAM- _hix-_ TAMBAH!"

"Araseo! Jangan berteriak dan membuat keributan."

Wanita yang kerap kali dipanggil Jane itu hanya bisa mengalah mengingat Luhan selalu melakukan hal tak terduga. Dia bahkan tak mau terlibat dalam masaah apapun yang sedang dihadapinya mengetahui temperamen Luhan bisa sangat mengerikan jika dia sedang dalam masalah.

"CEPAT!"

"Tidak usah berteriak! Ini minumanmu. Mabuklah sampai kau mati!" Katanya menggeram marah dan menyerahkan minuman beralkohol yang sudah dipesan Luhan secara menggila. Awalnya dia khawatir Luhan akan pingsan atau paling buruk keracunan mengingat sebelum hari ini, Jane sama sekali tak pernah melihat Luhan minum apalagi sampai mabuk seperti ini. Namun saat si remaja yang biasanya hanya memesan ice coffe itu mulai berteriak-... Dia kesal dan berniat membiarkan Luhan melakukan apapun yang dia mau dengan minumannya.

"Gomawo Jane..."

"Kau harusnya memanggilku noona!"

" _Araseo_ noona. Gomawo." Katanya memgangkat gelas minumannya dan mengerling Jane. "Kau cantik." Gumamnya kembali meracau tak jelas dan hendak meminum minumannya sebelum

 _Glup!_

Dia menenggak entah gelas ke berapa malam ini. Sedikit menggelengkan keras kepalanya agar kesadarannya tidak hilang sebelum menyerah pada rasa pusing dan mual yang mulai ia rasakan.

"Lihat kau benar-benar mabuk Luhan! _Ish_ menyusahkan!"

Jane melihat Luhan terkapar di atas meja. Awalnya dia ingin memanggil petugas keamanan untuk mengantar Luhan pulang. Namun saat dia mengangkat tangannya untuk memerintahkan penjaga yang sedang bertugas-... Seseorang datang berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan meminta Jane untuk tidak memanggil kemananan.

"Biar aku saja Jane."

"Kau yakin bisa menghadapi dia?"

"Dia hanya soal kecil untukku."

"Baiklah. Segera bawa dia pergi dari sini."

"Oke."

Jane pun tanpa ragu meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri. Sedikit mengerling pada pemuda tampan lainnya sebelum melayani pelanggannya yang lain.

Pemuda tampan yang mengajukan diri akan mengurus Luhan adalah pemuda yang sama yang selalu membuat Luhan marah dan selalu emosi. Entah berteriak atau benar-benar memukul-.. Keduanya sudah sering melakukan hal itu.

Dia bahkan harusnya membiarkan Luhan mabuk dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, tapi da lebih memilih menemani Luhan daripada harus berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau rivalnya sedang mabuk berat seperti sekarang.

"Kau mabuk?"

Luhan merasa seseorang tengah mengusap lembut tengkuknya. Membuatnya sedikit menggeliat menghindar karena tangan yang entah milik siapa itu kini mengusap asal rambutnya. "Belum lama ini aku melihat Taecyeon tak sadarkan diri. Sekarang aku melihat leadernya yang terkapar di meja yang sama dengan Taecyeon. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan seluruh tim mu?"

Pendengaran Luhan terasa gamang untuk sesaat. Dia seperti mendengar suara lalu suara itu menghilang dan tak lama kembali lagi terdengar. Membuatnya sedikit penasaran dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat.

"Kau si- _hix_ -siapa?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang. Pandangannya belum fokus sampai dia mengusap kasar matanya. Kembali mengerjapkan mata hingga bayangan pria di depannya menjadi fokus dan menampilkan sosok seseorang yang ia kenal menjadi begitu jelas di matanya. Luhan kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Kali ini berulang dan memastikan dirinya tak salah lihat. Sampai akhirnya dia merasa lelah mengerjapkan matanya, barulah dan begitu bertanya mengapa si pria yang begitu ia benci berada di depannya.

"L?"

Pria tampan itu mengeluarkan kekehan kecil mendengar Luhan memanggilnya. Sedikit meminum minuman Luhan sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan "hmm...Ini aku."

Luhan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di atas mejanya, dia tdak mau ambil pusing dengan keberadaan Myungsoo membuat membuat Myungsoo - _pria yang tak mengedipkan matanya sedari awal kedatangan Luhan-_ kembali terkekeh menebak Luhan sedang menahan mual dan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Kemana aku harus mengantarmu pulang? Ke tempat Sehun atau Taecyeon?"

"Diam!"

Luhan bergumam membalas di tengah ketidaksadarannya. Entah mengapa mendengar nama Sehun disebutkan membuat salah satu pemicu kemarahannya seketika tak terkendali malam ini. Dia sedang menahan sakit di kepalanya dan terimakasih untuk Sehun yang sudah menambah rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan saat nama Sehun disebutkan, maka rasa sakit di kepala dan bagian bawahnya seakan bertambah kuat membuat Luhan marah karena tak bisa menahan sakitnya.

"Lalu katakan padaku, kemana aku harus mengantarmu?"

"Hanya pergi dan jangan ganggu aku!"

"Jika aku pergi, para petugas itu akan menyeretmu keluar entah kemana, dan aku akan merasa bersalah jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

"Omong kosong!"

"Aku serius. Katakan kemana aku harus membawamu pergi?"

"Luhan?"

Myungsoo juga tidak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap Luhan. Membuat kedua bahunya terangkat dan mulai minum dengan mata yang tak berkedip menatap Luhan.

" _Haaahhh_... Baiklah! Kita akan berada disini sepanjang malam." Katanya tertawa bodoh dan mulai menghabiskan seluruh minumannya sampai suara Luhan memanggilnya. "Harusnya aku meninggalkan dirimu saja. _Bodoh sekali kenapa aku disini."_ Katanya bergumam kecil dengan mata yang entah mengapa tak bisa berkedip melihat Luhan. Kembali mengusak asal tengkuk Luhan untuk memastikan satu hal-… _dia tidak tergila-gila pada seorang pria-…_ terlebih pria itu sedang mabuk dan merupakan rivalnya di malam hari.

Myungsoo sangat mengetahui kalau Luhan bisa menjadi cantik dan tampan di waktu bersamaan. Tapi Luhan tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi cantiknya jika berada di arena balap. Berbeda seperti malam ini-..Rivalnya jelas terluka dan sedang berada dalam masalah. Tapi entah kenapa justru itu yang membuatnya terlihat sangat mempesona bahkan disaat dirinya sedang tak sadarkan diri seperti saat ini.

Mata Myungsoo benar-benar tak mau bekerjasama dengan pikirannya. Jika pikirannya mengatakan berhenti menatap, maka yang diberi perintah tak mau berkedip seolah menghianati pikirannya. Membuat Myungsoo tak memiliki pilihan lain selain terus memandang Luhan sampai Luhan menggeliat dan memanggil namanya.

"Myungsoo-ya..."

 _"Huh?"_

"Kim Myungsoo!"

" _Whoaaa_.. Aku benar-benar dibuat berdebar saat kau memanggil nama kecilku." Katanya bergumam pelan dengan tangan yang memegangi dadanya. Memastikan kalau debaran jantungnya normal walau harus berakhir mendesah frustasi menyadari debarannya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia bahkan bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Luhan mulai suka memanggil dirinya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Myungsoo.."

Myungsoo mulai kembali pada kesadarannya. Sedikit memukul pelan wajahnya sebelum menjawab panggilan Luhan. "Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku meminjam pundakmu?"

 _"Eh?"_

Myungsoo benar-benar dibuat mati langkah dengan seluruh ucapan, panggilan dan kini permintaan Luhan. Dia bahkan mengutuk keras kemampuan Luhan yang terlalu ahli membuat hatinya berdebar menggila seperti ini. Terkadang dia berdebar karena terlalu marah pada pria di sampingnya dan terkadang dia akan berdebar tanpa alasan persis seperti malam ini.

"Untuk apa?" Katanya bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat terdengar sebiasa mungkin.

"Hanya ingin-... Aku butuh bersandar."

"Lupakan jika kau keberatan."

Luhan mulai membenarkan posisi tidurnya di meja. Semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya sebelum merasa tubuhnya ditarik dan kini ia berada di pundak Myungsoo yang membalikan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan.

"Pinjam bahuku sebanyak yang kau inginkan." Katanya melirik ke belakang memastikan bahwa Luhan bersandar di pundaknya. Dia bahkan merasa akan gila dalam posisi ini. Tapi saat Luhan mulai mencari posisi nyaman di pundaknya-... Myungsoo juga mulai membiasakan dirinya.

"Gomawo." Katanya berterimakasih dan mulai menikmati sandaran di bahu Myungsoo. Myungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tak berani lagi melirik ke belakang untuk melihat Luhan dan mulai membiarkan Luhan meminjam bahunya.

"Kau berhutang padaku Lu..."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau harus membayarnya."

"Aku mengerti."

"Dan jangan lupakan-..."

 _Hkssss_

Permintaan Myungsoo seolah tersangkut begitu saja di kerongkongannya sendiri. Awalnya dia berniat untuk membuat Luhan berteriak seperti biasanya. Namun yang terjadi adalah kebalikan yang dia harapkan-... _Luhan menangis…_ Dan saat ini adalah kali pertamanya untuk Myungsoo melihat sosok angkuh yang biasa menggambarkan dirinya dengan sifat arogan, tidak terkalahkan berubah menjadi sosok rapuh yang sedang menangis di bahunya. Membuat sedikit perasaan iba menyergap ke batin Myungsoo namun tak berniat untuk mengasihani rivalnya.

"Kau baik?"

 _Hkssss_

Luhan tak menjawab. Yang dia lakukan hanya meminjam bahu Myungsoo dan terisak sebanyak yang ia mau saat ini. Dia tidak tahan mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya dua jam lalu. Mengingat bagaimana sosok Sehun berubah begitu menyeramkan untuknya. Dia bahkan masih mengingat tangan Sehun yang menggerayangi kasar tubuhnya dan memaksa dirinya menikmati pelecehan yang diberikan teman kecilnya. Membuat perasaan terluka, marah dan terhina menjadi satu dan begitu sesak untuk Luhan tahan lebih lama lagi.

Bahu Myungsoo terasa sangat asing untuknya. Biasanya dia akan memakai bahu Chanyeol disaat seperti ini atau dirinya akan meminjam pundak Kai untuk beristirahat atau berada di dekapan Sehun saat pikirannya kacau. Namun yang terjadi malam ini adalah hal yang tak pernah Luhan bayangkan. Meminjam pundak dari seseorang yang sangat membencinya lalu berkeluh kesah di depannya adalah bentuk nyata bahwa seorang Xi Luhan benar kehilangan pegangan hidupnya, dan apa yang terjadi malam ini hanya menggambarkan sebagian kecil dari kehilangan yang Luhan rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Luhan juga tidak tahu dia ada dimana. Yang dia tahu hanya kepalanya begitu sakit dengan bagian bawah yang setiap kali digerakkan ke arah tertentu terasa begitu menyiksa dirinya.

Niat awal dia hanya ingin terus memejamkan matanya. Entah sampai kapan-…yang jelas dia hanya ingin memejamkan matanya sampai dia lelah, sampai dia menyerah pada rasa takutnya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah matahari bersinar terlalu terik ke wajahnya. Seolah memaksa Luhan untuk membuka matanya dan ya-…Luhan memang terpaksa membuka matanya saat ini.

" _nghh.."_

Ringisan pertama yang ia keluarkan adalah rasa sakit dan mual di kepala dan perutnya. Lalu dia mencoba bersandar di tepi ranjang. Sedikit mengerjapkan matanya berulang sampai menyadari kalau tempatnya berbaring jelas bukan kamarnya di rumah Kakek Kim, dirumahnya bersama Sehun, atau bahkan di _basecamp_ nya. Membuatnya sedikit penasaran dengan melihat ke kanan da ke kiri. Berusaha menebak namun gagal karena tempat ini benar-benar asing untuknya.

" _sial._ Kenapa mual sekali."

Di sela kebingungannya. Luhan terus memijat kepala dan perutnya bersamaan. Masih berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai

 _Cklek…!_

Luhan secara _refleks_ menoleh saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan di saat yang sama pula matanya membulat melihat siapa yang berjalan masuk dengan nampan berisi makanan di kedua tangannya.

"L?"

"Jangan tanya kenapa aku disini. Harusnya kau bertanya kenapa kau disini. Ini _basecamp_ ku."

Luhan mengingatnya-…mengingat semua yang terjadi malam tadi. Malam disaat dia berniat melupakan apa yang dilakukan Sehun dengan mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri menjadi malam yang memalukan dimana dirinya menangis di depan orang asing yang jelas adalah musuhnya. Membuat rasa mual seketika ia rasakan dan rasanya Luhan ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya saat mengingat apa yang terjadi malanm tadi.

"Dan kenapa kau membawaku ke _basecamp_ sialan ini?"

"Apa yang kau sebut sialan?"

Luhan membuat kesalahan lagi, sifat arogannya kembali menguasai bahkan di pagi hari seperti ini. Harusnya dia berterimakasih pada Myungsoo karena telah menolongnya. Bukan menghina tempat yang sudah seperti kerajaan untuk Myungsoo dan timnya. Luhan juga memiliki _basecamp_ nya dan dia tidak akan segan memukul atau bahkan membuat seseorang yang berani menghina "kerajaannya" terkapar di rumah sakit.

Dan saat menyadari kesalahannya berbicara-..Luhan diam. Terlampau diam membuat Myungsoo tahu kalau pria yang malam tadi menunjukkan sisi lainnya telah menyadari kesalahannya berbicara "Taehyung membuatkan sup ini. Makanlah sebelum pergi." katanya memberitahu Luhan dan berniat meninggalkan Luhan di kamarnya sampai

"Myungsoo- _ya."_

Langkah kaki Myungsoo terhenti saat entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Luhan memanggil nama kecilnya. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya merespon dengan cara yang aneh sampai suara Luhan kembali terdengar "Malam tadi aku-…"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak mendengar apapun malam tadi. Aku juga tidak bertemu denganmu. Jadi aku tidak akan memberitahu pada siapapun. Hanya habiskan sup mu lalu kenakan pakaian yang aku siapkan. Itu pakaian Jungkook. Aku rasa kalian memiliki ukuran tubuh yang sama. Oke?" katanya menoleh mengerling Luhan sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya mengingat debaran jantungnya mulai berulah bahkan di pagi hari seperti ini.

Luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Myungsoo. Sedikit bertanya-tanya kemana Myungsoo yang begitu membencinya. Dia bahkan mengira Myungsoo akan membiarkan dirinya dibawa petugas keamanan. Bukan membawa musuh kedalam kerajaannya.

Luhan mengambil cepat sup yang dibuatkan Taehyung, menyuap dalam satu sendokan kecil dan rasanya?-… _rasanya sangat mengerikan._ Tapi Luhan terus memakannya. Bukan karena dia lapar atau karena Taehyung yang membuatkannya, tapi rasa sup yang sedang ia makan sama mengerikannya dengan sup yang selalu dibuatkan Sehun untuknya. " _Sehun…."_ Membuat rasa benci dan rindu itu menjadi satu hingga berakhir dengan isakan kecil yang Luhan keluarkan saat memakan sup mengerikan yang diberikan untuknya.

.

.

 _Cklek…!_

Luhan keluar dari kamar Myungsoo dengan mata yang terus mengagumi dekorasi _basecamp_ rivalnya. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Myungsoo dan timnya bahkan mengoleksi rangka kasar yang akan siap dirakit menjadi mobil baru. Membuatnya sedikit tersenyum sebelum menuruni tangga perlahan dan menemukan foto keluarga besar _BTR_ dengan beberapa mobil mereka sebagai _background_ latar dengan tulisan _Beat The Road's Family_ menghiasi pajangan foto tersebut.

Luhan dan NFS juga memiliki foto keluarga yang dipajang seperti BTR. Membuatnya terus tersenyum sampai suara seseorang memekik melihat keberadaannya.

" _Omo!_ Bukankah kau Luhan? Leader _NFS?"_

" _y-ya_ Aku Luhan." katanya salah tingkah menjawab pertanyaan remaja yang ia tebak memiliki usia sama dengan Mark di timnya "Dan kau adalah?"

"Namaku Lee dong hyuk. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Haechan. Aku _maknae_ di BTR."

" _ah_ begitukah… Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Itu karena aku melarang mereka untuk turun. Tidak sepertimu-…Aku lebih mementingkan keselamatan mereka daripada harus menggantikan salah satu dari kami berempat."

Luhan menoleh saat melihat Myungsoo berjalan mendekatinya. Sedikit tersinggung dengan pernyataan Myungsoo yang sepertinya menyindir bagaimana cara dia memperlakukan Mark dan lainnya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau memiliki Taeyong, Jaehyun, Mark dan Ten-… Maka aku memiliki Yuta, Taeil, Haechan dan Johnny. Mereka berdelapan memiliki usia yang sama seperti kita. Tapi bedanya tak ada satupun di luar sana yang mengetahui siapa adik-adikku. Belum waktunya mereka menunjukkan diri."

"Pikirmu aku akan mengurung adik-adikku? Mereka akan memberontak jika aku terus memaksa mereka untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling buruk dari seseorang yang memberontak?-… Mereka akah kehilangan arah dan disaat itu kau gagal menjadi seorang kakak." Katanya menyindir balik Myungsoo yang terlihat tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat ini.

"Dan kau membuat peluang Hayden dan Jaeson mendekati adik-adikmu lebih bebas."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kedua sindikat itu mendekati tim ku."

" _cih!_ Benarkah? Kau bahkan tak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri!."

"KAU!-.."

" _Hyung!_ Woohyun hyung memanggilmu."

Terdengar suara dengan aksen berbeda memanggil Myungsoo. Luhan pun terpaksa menoleh dan kali ini menebak bahwa pria yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengan Jaehyun tidak besar di Korea mengingat aksennya yang begitu berbeda.

"Oke."

Myungsoo pun meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Membuat Haechan yang sedang membuat reparasi pada mobilnya sedikit mengusap kasar tengkuknya "Myungsoo hyung memang keras tapi sesungguhnya dia sangat menyayangi kami-..Oia hyung katakan pada Taeyong kalau lusa nanti aku akan datang ke acara pembukaan turnament bebas. Kami akan datang bersama."

"Taeyong? Kau berteman dengannya?"

" _hmm.._ tak hanya Taeyong. Aku juga berteman dekat dengan Mark, Jaehyun dan Ten."

"Kalian berteman?"

"Ya. Kami satu sekolah dan cukup dekat."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa yang bisa hyung?- _ah-…._ hanya karena kau dan Myungsoo hyung saling membenci bukan berarti aku tidak boleh berteman dengan tim mu kan hyung? Jangan samakan kami dengan kalian." Katanya memprotes dengan tangan yang kesulitan menyatukan alat membuat Luhan sedikit merasa tertohok dengan jawaban Haechan sebelum tertawa kecil dan mengambil alat di tangan Haechan lalu mulai menyatukannya di posisi yang benar "Jika kau tidak benar meletakkan posisi alat, mobilmu akan mengalami kebocoran serius. Dan aku senang kau memiliki hubungan baik dengan adik-adikku. Gomawo _Haechanie…_ " Katanya mengembalikan alat yang dipegang Heechan sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Heechan dan berniat pergi dari _basecamp_ rivalnya.

" _Mereka merubah pengaturannya. Kita tidak boleh memakai mobil keluaran 2016. Ketentuan dari mereka hanya menggunakan mobil keluaran 2000 dengan kondisi yang masih memenuhi syarat."_

" _Kalau begitu lakukan!"_

" _Hyung! Kita sudah menjual seluruh mobil lama kita. Kekalahan kita sebelumnya telah banyak menimbulkan kerugian. Percuma saja seperti ini. kita tidak akan bisa tampil di turnament bebas."_

Kekalahan sebelumnya yang dimaksud oleh Woohyun adalah kekalahan _BTR_ saat berhadapan dengan _NFS_ beberapa waktu lalu, membuat Luhan sedikit merasa tidak enak hati karena menyebabkan masalah baru untuk Myungsoo dan tim nya.

" _Satu-satunya cara hanya menyewa di tempat paman Kim. Tapi dia selalu memberikan harga tinggi pada kita. Ish! Aku benar-benar kesal!"_

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk memasuki ruangan dimana Myungsoo dan lainnya berada. Tak sengaja membuat suara hingga Myungsoo dan lain menoleh ke arahnya "Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sekilas menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo. Awalnya dia ingin memberikan solusi tapi saat semua tim Myungsoo menatap tak suka padanya, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain bergegas pergi dari _basecamp_ Myungsoo.

"Mobilmu ada di luar. Berhati-hatilah."

"Oke." Katanya mulai berjalan pergi sebelum kakinya berhenti melangkah dan memberanikan diri untuk bicara pada Myungsoo dan teman-temannya. "Kalian bisa memakai mobilku. Taecyeon dan aku memiliki beberapa mobil keluaran tahun 1997 dan 2000. Kami suka memodifikasinya. Jadi gunakanlah jika itu membantu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Bolehkah?"

Luhan mengabaikan jawaban Myungsoo dan melihat ke arah Woohyun yang bertanya. Kembali mengangguk cepat membuat senyum jelas terlihat di wajah Woohyun, Jungkook dan V namun tidak sama sekali terlihat di wajah Myungsoo "Tentu saja. Senin nanti aku akan membawanya ke kampus. Aku akan memberikan kuncinya dan kalian bisa-…"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK PERLU!"

Semuanya terdiam saat Myungsoo tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat raut wajah takut terlihat pada ketiga yang lain dengan Luhan yang merasa semakin tidak enak hati dibuatnya "Pergilah. Jangan mengurus urusan timku."

"hyung.."

"DIAM! DAN KAU-….CEPAT PERGI!"

Luhan selalu tidak bisa bersabar jika ada seseorang yang berteriak. Membuat seringai terlihat di wajahnya dan kali ini dia tidak bisa merendahkan diri lagi "Aku tidak mengurusi masalah tim mu. Aku hanya mencoba membantu? Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku dan timku tidak turun di turnament bebas. Jadi jika sampai kalian batal turun. Basecamp kita adalah taruhannya-..Aku tidak mau kehilangan _basecamp_ ku begitu juga dengan tim kalian. Jadi jangan menolaknya, aku melakukan ini untuk timku."

"Dan kenapa _basecamp_ kita menjadi taruhan?"

"Jika point kalian tidak mencukupi kalian akan dituntut membayar, dan jika itu terjadi sudah dipastikan tim ku yang akan menjadi target selanjutnya. Jadi jangan berpura-pura kau tidak mengetahuinya. Aku pergi dan kau Namu-… Aku akan memberikan kuncinya senin nanti. Semoga beruntung."

Myungsoo bahkan kembali dibuat tidak bisa bicara dengan ucapan Luhan. membuatnya sedikit tertawa marah menyadari bahwa tak heran mereka memanggil Luhan dengan _playmaker_ karena dirinya memang seorang _player_ yang tidak hanya memikirkan kondisi saat tampil di lapangan namun juga memikirkan kondisi sebelum dan sesudah mereka tampil dilapangan.

"Bagaimana? Terima atau tidak?"

Myungsoo melihat Woohyun yang terlihat berharap. Kembali melihat teman-temannya sebelum terpaksa mengangguk

"Terima saja. Kita akan mencari cara lain untuk berterimakasih padanya nanti."

"Oke."

Woohyun bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena sang leader tak menolak bantuan dari rival mereka. Membuat dirinya sedikit bersorak sebelum melihat ke pasangan kekasih di depannya "Aku yang turun kenapa kau yang senang?"

Taehyung bertanya pada Woohyun yang masih bersenandung senang saat ini "Jika Luhan benar meminjamkan mobilnya. Kita bisa mengambil kesempatan modifikasi macam apa yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk turun di lapangan."

" _cih_ licik sekali!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu-…Dan jangan lupa. Daftarkan namamu di turnament. Mereka masih memakai namaku." Katanya memberitahu Taehyun dan tak lama meninggalkan kedua temannya yang kembali sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai sudah dua hari libur untuk Luhan saat ini. setelah beristirahat dan tak beranjak dari kamarnya kini ia memaksakan bangun dan segera bersiap untuk kembali memulai aktivitasnya sebagai mahasiswa.

Dia bisa saja membolos jika ia tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran. Namun yang akan terjadi hanya makian marah kakek Kim sepanjang hari dan Sehun yang akan mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Luhan mungkin masih sangat marah dan kecewa pada teman kecilnya. Tapi Luhan tidak akan sampai hati membuat Sehun merasa bersalah dan lebih buruknya mulai menyalahkan dirinya untuk hal memalukan yang terlah ia lakukan jumat lalu.

Dan keputusannya untuk mulai bersiap, semata-mata hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Sehun kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dia baik-…walau tubuhnya masih merasa sakit serta pikirannya masih merasa terhina. Tapi setidaknya dengan kedatangannya mengikuti mata pelajaran tidak akan sampai membuat Sehun merasa terlalu bersalah.

"Kakek…"

Yang disapa sedang menyesap teh hangat yang disajikan. Sedikit mengangkat wajahnya sebelum tersenyum melihat cucunya sudah mulai hidup normal seperti pelajar pada umunya "Kau sudah siap berangkat?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tersenyum dipaksakan dengan tangan yang menarik kursi meja makan "Aku ada ujian hari ini." katanya memberitahu dengan mulut yang kini mengunyah roti strawberry kesukannya.

"Kau pasti bisa."

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang kakek, kembali berdiri dari kursinya sebelum berpamitan membungkuk pada sang kakek "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti kek."

"Tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu?"

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku pergi."

Kakek Kim hanya memperhatikan punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh. Sedikit merasa khawatir pada Luhan yang nyaris tak pernah tersenyum apalagi tertawa selama mereka tinggal bersama. Membuat tatapan sendu yang begitu panas membasahi kacamata tuanya.

Tangannya yang sudah mulai gemetar perlahan mengambil ponsel yang berada di sampingnya. Matanya kemudian fokus mencari kontak seseorang sebelum menuliskan pesan singkat namun memiliki arti menuntut didalamnya.

 _Kapan kau kembali? Apa kau benar-benar tidak peduli lagi pada putramu? Putramu sakit-…dia membutuhkan papa dan mamanya._

Sebaris kalimat yang ditujukan untuk Garry telah dikirim oleh Kakek Kim. Berharap setelah ini Garry ataupun Jihyo menyempatkan diri untuk pulang. Dia tahu Lana sedang menjalani terapi pengobatannya, tapi jika dia terus membiarkan Luhan menunggu tanpa alasan-… Bukan hanya Lana yang akan kesakitan tapi Luhan akan lebih merasa sakit dan hancur di dalam.

Kakek Kim sedikit mengusap lembut wajah Luhan yang menghiasi _walpaper_ ponselnya. Dia mengingat dengan jelas bahwa beberapa hari lalu Luhan memaksa agar _walpaper_ ponsel kakek Kim adalah foto yang mereka ambil bersama. Luhan mengatakan tampan namun menurut kakek terlihat manis. Sampai akhirnya terjadi perdebatan tak penting dengan Luhan sebagai pemenang karena sang kakek mengalah tentu saja.

Senyum di wajah kakek terus terlihat dan dengan tangan yang terus mengusap wajah Luhan sedikit menghela dalam nafasnya berharap segera melihat Luhan tertawa karena dia ingin. Bukan tertawa karena dia harus. " _Semoga kau selalu berbahagia nak."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan disinilah Luhan, sudah duduk di kursinya menunggu pelajaran yang membosankan – _tidak-_ dia sengaja datang terlebih dulu untuk menghindari Sehun yang akan menatapnya saat ia masuk kedalam ruang kelas. Dia yakin tidak bisa menghindari tatapan teman kecilnya dan yang paling buruk Sehun akan memaksanya membicarakan apa yang sudah terlewati hari itu.

"Kau sudah datang Lu?"

" _hmm…_ Apa kau bawa yang aku minta?"

Taecyeon yang merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan benda kecil dalam sakunya sebelum memberikan kepada Luhan "Kami membawa dua mobil keluaran tahun 2000. Milikku dan Kyungsoo."

"Gomawo." Katanya menerima dua kunci tersebut sebelum menyimpannya di dalam tas. "Kenapa kalian tidak duduk?"

Luhan sedikit bertanya saat Baekhyun menarik kursi di depannya diikuti Taecyeon berdiri di belakang Baekhyun "Hey…aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kita tidak akan turun di turnament bebas?"

Luhan bahkan ingin membekap mulut Baekhyun saat sahabatnya bertanya tanpa berpikir, membuat dirinya harus menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tak ada salah satu dari teman kecilnya yang mendengar "Apa kau tidak bisa bertanya nanti?"

"Tidak… Aku marah padamu asal kau tahu, ini kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan poin."

"Kau bisa meraih poin tinggi di turnament tahunan nanti."

"Tetap saja! Hayden dan Jaeson tidak ada disana. Ini kesempatan bagus."

"Jadi kau mau bilang jika dua orang itu datang, kau takut?"

"Aku hanya takut mereka memaksaku bergabung."

"Dengar Byun Baekhyun. Selama aku masih menjadi leader kalian. Selama itu pula status kalian akan tetap bebas tanpa terikat pada apapun. Kau dengar?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sebelum mengangguk berusaha mempercayai leadernya "Baiklah. Lagipula mereka berdua tidak akan mencari masalah denganmu."

"Bagus jika kau tahu. Sekarang cepat duduk di tempatmu."

"Oke."

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursi di depan Luhan bersamaan dengan kedatangan Chanyeol. Membuat Luhan sedikit salah tingkah saat Chanyeol menatapnya lalu begitu saja duduk di kursinya.

Sebenarnya Luhan selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa belakangan ini ketiga teman kecilnya tidak datang bersamaan. Selalu ada jarak waktu untuk ketiganya sampai di kelas mereka. Bukankah mereka tinggal serumah, lalu apa yang menjadi alasan untuk ketiganya datang di waktu berbeda.

Dan saat pikirannya bertanya, dia melihat Kai memasuki kelas. Mata mereka bertemu, tapi seperti Chanyeol. Kai langsung mengabaikan tatapannya dan kemudian berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dengan wajah pucat. Keduanya kini saling berbisik, membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dan terlihat panik.

Hal kedua yang membuat Luhan bertanya adalah ketidakhadiran Sehun yang belum juga kunjung datang. Membuat matanya sesekali menoleh ke arah pintu masuk lalu kembali pada dua teman kecilnya dan berakhir dengan melihat dosen mereka memasuki kelas.

" _Perasaanku saja atau sesuatu telah terjadi."_

Dan bersamaan dengan gumaman Luhan, maka ketidakhadiran Sehun benar terjadi. Sepanjang pelajaran yang ia ikuti, matanya hanya fokus ke pintu masuk ruang kelasnya, berharap Sehun akan datang terengah dan mengatakan bahwa dia terjebak kemacetan seperti biasa. Bukan seperti hari ini-… Sehun tidak datang dan kedua temannya terlihat cemas. Membuat perasaan buruk seketika ia rasakan namun tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa.

Matanya terus memandang punggung Kai dan Chanyeol. Berniat untuk memberanikan diri bertanya setelah pelajaran selesai. Namun yang terjadi adalah keduanya bergegas pergi saat dosen baru menutup pelajaran. Dan seolah tak memiliki kesempatan, Luhan hanya membiarkannya, berharap kalau besok ketiga temannya akan datang tanpa wajah cemas yang jelas terlihat di wajah mereka.

"Kenapa mereka terburu-buru pergi Lu?"

Luhan ingin menjerit marah saat Kyungsoo bertanya padanya. Bagaimana dia tahu apa yang terjadi, bukankah Kyungsoo tahu kalau mereka semua sudah tak berbicara hampir dua bulan lamanya. Lalu apa yang dia harapkan? Jawaban yang tepat seolah dia mengetahui semuanya? – _shit-_ dirinya tidak mengetahui apapun. Yang dia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi dan dia hanya berharap semua baik dan tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

.

"Mereka kemana?"

Ini sudah memasuki hari kelima dan selama lima hari itu pula, Sehun masih tak kunjung datang ke kelas mereka. Satu-satunya tempat Luhan bisa melihat Sehun hanya di kampusnya. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini dia bisa apa?-.. Dia benar-benar bingung mencari dimana ketiga temannya berada. Hari pertama dan kedua Kai dan Chanyeol masih mengikuti kelas. Namun memasuki hari ketiga sampai kelima-..Keduanya juga menghilang tak ada kabar seperti Sehun. Membuat dirinya benar-benar cemas namun tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Malam harinya…**_

Terlihat Luhan sedang mencari sesuatu di lemari pakaiannya. Tangannya dengan lihai memilah pakaian yang ingin ia kenakan sampai akhirnya menemukan jaket yang ia butuhkan. Memakai cepatnya, lalu mengambil topi hadiah dari Sehun dan terakhir mengambil ponselnya sebelum berlari menuju kamar kakek Kim

Malam ini Luhan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia datangi hanyalah rumah yang dulu ia tempati. Luhan tidak peduli jika nantinya Sehun, Kai atau Chanyeol berteiak padanya, atau lebih buruknya mereka akan mengusir dirinya – _yeah-_ dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mencari tahu bukan berdiam diri.

 _Cklek…_

"Kakek aku akan keluar sebentar-.. _kakek?-…_ Paman ada apa?"

Luhan sedikit dibuat bingung melihat kaki Paman Lee berada di kamar kakeknya. Membuatnya perasaan cemas seketika ia rasakan saat melihat kakeknya terbaring lemah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat pucat "Tuan besar baik-baik saja Luhan. Beliau hanya mengeluhkan rasa sakit kepala yang hebat tadi sore. Dan sekarang sudah beristirahat."

"Apa benar kakek baik-baik saja? Aku akan memanggil dokter." Katanya bergegas pergi sebelum suara kakek kim melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Pengurus Lee bilang tidak perlu, berarti tidak perlu anak nakal! Lagipula dokter pribadi kakek baru saja pergi, jadi untuk apa kau memanggil dokter?"

" _Kakek…"_

Luhan berlari mendekati tempat tidur kakeknya. "Kakek kenapa? Apa yang sakit?" katanya bertanya begitu cemas dengan tangan yang menggenggam jemari kakeknya yang terasa sangat dingin.

Kakek kim sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Membuat perasaan bersalah entah mengapa sangat mengganggunya mengingat banyak hal yang terjadi pada Luhan namun tak ada satu pun yang menyadari kalau Luhan hanyalah remaja biasa ingin diperhatikan dan bisa sangat menyayangi orang-orang yang berada di sampingnya.

Tangan kakek kim membalas genggaman Luhan, kepalanya memang masih berdenyut sakit. tapi saat Luhan menggenggamnya dan mengkhawtirkan dirinya-…entah mengapa dia merasa sehat dalam sekejap "Kakek baik Lu. Dokter pribadi kakek sudah memberikan resep obat."

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana obat kakek?"

"Pengurus Lee akan segera membelinya."

"Tidak boleh sekarang! Paman mana resepnya? Aku akan ke toko obat untuk membelinya."

Paman Lee menyerahkan secari kertas kecil berisi obat rutinan kakek Kim pada Luhan. Dan seolah tak ingin membuang banyak waktu Luhan pun segera berjalan untuk membeli obat kakeknya "Luhan…"

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Paman-….Jaga kakek sampai aku kembali!" katanya berpesan sebelum

 _Blam…!_

Luhan benar-benar tergesa pergi meninggalkan kamar kakeknya. Membuat sang kakek merasa begitu bahagia hingga rasanya tak ingin menyerahkan Luhan pada siapapun-… _termasuk pada kedua orang tuanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa semua obatnya sudah sesuai?"

"Ya. Kami sudah menyiapkan semua yang ditulis di resep yang anda berikan."

"Baiklah terimakasih."

Luhan segera mengambil bungkusan obat yang ia beli untuk kakek Kim. Berniat segera pulang dan membuka pintu toko obat itu sebelum

 _Guk…Guk.._

" _Omo!"_

Luhan hampir berteriak saat langkahnya dihadang seekor anjing putih yang kini menggonggong padanya. Membuat kedua mata yang tertutup itu kembali membuka sebelum menatap marah pada anjing yang kini tak hanya menggonggong namun juga menggigit celananya. Luhan hampir berteriak pada anjing kecil di depannya. Sebelum matanya membulat dengan nafas tersengal menyadari anjing yang berada di depannya adalah

" _Vivi?"_

"VIVI!"

Suara berbeda diteriakan oleh seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar untuk Luhan. Dan dalam keadaan setengah berlari pria itu berhenti tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berada dengan wajah yang sama pucat dan tak menyangka akan bertemu di tempat seperti ini

" _Chanyeol?"_

Sebenarnya Luhan agak bingung mengapa Vivi bersama Chanyeol. Karena yang dia tahu selain dirinya dan Sehun sendiri. Si pemilik anjing tidak akan membiarkan Vivi bersama Kai atau Chanyeol mengingat keduanya selalu memarahi anjing kecil tak berdosa seperti Vivi.

Luhan dan Chanyeol masih menatap dalam diam. Suara keduanya seolah tersangkut di kerongkongan masing-masing. Dan melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat kelelahan membuat pertanyaan baru semakin menumpuk di benak Luhan sampai

 _Guk…Guk.._

Luhan sedikit terkesiap saat Vivi kembali menggonggong di depannya. Membuatnya berjongkok dan tak lama menggendong anjing kecil yang hampir dua bulan tak ia temui

" _Vivi-ya.._ Kau merindukan aku ya?" katanya mencium wajah Vivi yang jelas menggonggong kecil sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Luhan "Aku juga merindukanmu sayang." Katanya semakin memeluk Vivi sebelum suara Chanyeol menginterupsi percakapannya dengan anjing Sehun.

"Pantas saja dia berlari kesini. Dia masih sangat mengenalimu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dan mulai mengambil Vivi yang kini menggonggong marah karena dipisahkan oleh Luhan.

 _Guk…Guk!_

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau sedang sakit dan harus segera minum obat." Katanya mengusak gemas si anjing putih sebelum kembali menatap Luhan "Kau sakit?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya saat melihat Luhan membawa bungkusan obat yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Bukan aku. Kakek Kim." Katanya membalas dengan suara yang jelas bergetar menjawab pertanyaan pria paling sabar di antara mereka berempat.

" _ah-…_ sampaikan salamku pada kakek Kim. Katakan padanya untuk minum obat dan segera sembuh."

" _hmm_ aku akan mengatakannya."

Keadaan canggung kembali terasa diantara mereka. Membuat Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyudahi percakapan paling menyakitkan yang pernah terjadi pada mereka berdua "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Kenakan jaketmu yang benar. Hari sangat dingin." Katanya memberitahu asal pada Luhan dan mulai meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam tak menjawab.

Luhan sendiri mengutuk suaranya yang entah kenapa tidak mau keluar dan tertahan di kerongkongannya. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada ketiga temannya. Tapi jangankan bertanya untuk memanggil nama Chanyeol pun dia tidak bisa. Membuatnya mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum

"CHANYEOL!"

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti saat Luhan berteriak memanggil namanya. Membuatnya mau tak mau menoleh dan merasa sangat tergores melihat wajah pria cantiknya begitu terluka. Kataknlah dia masih sangat marah pada sikap dan ucapan Luhan. Tapi dia tahu siapa Luhan. Luhan tidak akan berbuat masalah jika tidak ada yang membuatnya marah. Membuat rasa marah dan kesal yang dua minggu ini memuncak di hati Chanyeol menguap entah kemana saat melihat Luhannya kesakitan

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menjawab panggilan Luhan dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. Tidak marah dan tidak terlihat cemas. Dia hanya berusaha untuk menjadi tenang saat melihat Luhan yang begitu putus asa dan terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bolehkah?"

Chanyeol hanya mengusak sayang kepala Vivi saat mendengar permintaan Luhan. Membuat lesung pipinya terlihat jelas karena tersenyum sebelum kembali menatap Luhan "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

"Vivi sedang sakit?"

Keduanya kini tengah berada di kafe yang menyediakan penitipan hewan peliharaan di dalamnya. Membuat baik kedua mata Luhan maupun Chanyeol terus menatap Vivi yang terlihat kelelahan dan hanya duduk di pojokan tempat penitipannya.

"Dia demam. Aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan sedang membeli obatnya sebelum dia menghambur mengejar bau khasmu."

"Demam?"

" _hmm.._ sudah tiga hari dia ditinggalkan sendiri. Janggu dan Monggu baik-baik saja. Tapi Vivi-… Dia sepertinya merindukan _Momma dan Poppa_ nya." Gumamnya terkekeh dengan menyesap kopi hangat yang ia pesan.

"Lalu kenapa bukan Sehun yang membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol menyesap kopinya sedikit terhenti. Dia melupakan fakta bahwa Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah mereka. Membuat seringaian kecil jelas terlihat di wajah Chanyeol yang tampak terluka saat ini "Sehun sudah tidak peduli pada Vivinya."

" _huh?"_

"Kai juga sudah meninggalkan Janggu dan Monggu bersamaku."

Tangan Luhan sedikit mengepal erat saat ini. Entah omong kosong macam apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol, tapi yang jelas sulit untuk mempercayai kenyataan yang dikatakan Chanyeol mengingat Sehun dan Kai sudah menganggap anjing peliharaan mereka seperti darah daging mereka sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu _yeol?"_

"Semenjak kau angkat kaki dari rumah. Tak ada satupun dari Sehun dan Kai yang kembali. Mereka tidak mau pulang sebelum kau kembali. Dan yang terjadi adalah mereka meninggalkan anak-anak mereka sementara aku?-… Aku tidak sampai hati meninggalkan ketiga anjing tak berdosa itu."

Warna muka Luhan sudah berubah memucat. Kenyataan bahwa dia menyebabkan masalah yang serius pada hubungan ketiga temannya seolah menampar keras pipinya pada kenyataan menyakitkan tentang betapa seriusnya kehancuran yang telah ia buat "Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal sendiri."

"Terhitung dua bulan semenjak kau angkat kaki dari rumah."

Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat ini. semua kenyataan ini jelas menyakitkan untuk ketiga teman kecilnya. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan perasaan ketiganya dengan sibuk marah dan membenci tanpa mau mendengarkan "Maafkan aku."

"Apa aku menyalahkanmu? Aku sudah terbiasa Lu. Jangan meminta maaf."

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan? Jika tidak aku harus segera pulang-… Vivi harus meminum obatnya."

Kali ini mata Luhan terpejam erat. Dia tahu Chanyeol masih marah padanya, terbukti dari kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tak ingin berlama-lama dengannya. "Aku rasa tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _hmm."_

Luhan menahan tangan Chanyeol saat temannya hampir meninggalkan kursi, membuat Chanyeol kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena jelas telah membuat Luhan menangis "Kemana kalian pergi tiga hari ini? Kenapa kalian tidak datang kuliah? Kemana kau, Sehun dan Kai pergi _yeol?"_

Chanyeol tahu pertanyaan ini akan Luhan tanyakan. Membuatnya kembali duduk dengan tangan yang membalas genggaman Luhan. Dia bahkan menghela nafasnya karena merasa bersalah tidak memberitahu Luhan dari awal.

"Aku dan Kai baru pulang dari _Sydney."_ Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat semakin terkejut saat ini

"Sydney?"

" _hmm.._ Nenek Oh mengalami serangan jantung jumat malam. Kami baru pulang menjenguknya."

 _Tes…!_

Air mata Luhan turun semakin menjadi. Kali ini bukan hanya rasa bersalah namun ketakutan yang ia rasakan. Bagaimana bisa untuk keadaan gawat seperti ini dirinya tidak diberitahu. Dia bahkan berniat memaki Sehun atau Kai atau Chanyeol kalau tak mengingat dirinyalah yang membuat jarak dari ketiga temannya.

Chanyeol yang paling merasa bersalah saat ini. Dia tahu harusnya tidak mendengarkan permintaan Sehun dan Kai yang mengatakan untuk tidak memberitahu Luhan. harusnya dia tetap menjadi Chanyeol yang memprioritaskan Luhan di atas segalanya. Harusnya dia tahu Luhan memiliki hak atas kabar mengenai orang terdekatnya, dan harusnya dia tahu Luhan akan semakin terluka jika semua ini disembunyikan darinya.

Seperti saat ini, Luhannya menangis tapi dia tidak berteriak. Luhan yang biasa akan sangat marah jika tidak diberitahu apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa menenangkan Luhan yang kini menangis hebat di atas meja. Mengusap lembut tengkuknya berharap si pria cantik tak lagi menangis.

"Nenek Oh sudah melewati masa kritisnya Lu. Dokter sudah memasang _ring_ pada jantungnya."

 _Hkssss…._

"Lu…."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Sehun baik-baik saja, kami baru bertemu dengannya kemarin malam. Dia baik Luhan. Hanya saja dia kelelahan. Dia kelelahan mengurus nenek seorang diri. _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ tidak bisa dihubungi, dan penjaga nenek terpaksa menghubungi Sehun jumat malam. Dia segera pergi setelah mendengar kabar tentang nenek."

Hati Luhan semakin berdenyut sakit saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia minum sampai mabuk sementara Sehun harus ketakutan seorang diri hari itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa dimaafkan mengingat sikap apa yang dia katakan pada Sehun malam itu. Perasaannya begitu sesak tidak bisa membayangkan sakit seperti apa yang Sehun rasakan. Membuat seketika rasa marahnya meluap digantikan dengan rasa bersalah yang tak bisa diungkapkan seperti apa banyaknya.

"Jangan menangis Lu…"

" _Hkssss…_ Maaf yeol…Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol menghapus cepat air matanya. Dari kecil dia paling tidak bisa melihat Luhan menangis menyesal seperti ini. Dia lebih memilih Luhan menjadi Luhan seperti beberapa hari lalu. Arogan dan tak terkalahkan-…Setidaknya itu membuatnya terlihat kuat, tidak seperti saat ini yang membuat dirinya begitu rapuh dan bahkan bisa hancur jika kau menyakiti hatinya sekali lagi.

 _Hkssss…._

"Baiklah kau boleh menangis. Tapi berjanji padaku setelah ini kau akan baik-baik saja _hmm."_

Luhan tidak merespon apapun yang dikatakan Chanyeol, yang dia tahu dia membutuhkan ketiga temannya saat ini. Dia menangis karena terlalu merindukan ketiga temannya dan terimakasih untuk sifat arogannya yang terlampau jauh memisahkan mereka berempat.

 _Sehunna…hkss_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sydney….**_

"Tuan muda. Ada yang mencari anda."

Yang disapa hanya menoleh sekilas menatap penjaganya sebelum kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. Dia sangat kelelahan, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memucat dengan kantung mata yang mulai terlihat di sekitar matanya.

Remaja sembilan belas tahun itu pun hanya menghela dalam nafasnya. Dia hanya ingin suasana tenang tanpa gangguan. Sudah hampir lima hari dirinya tidak tidur dengan benar, selama lima hari itu pula dia harus menghadapi wartawan yang entah mengapa terus datang mencarinya bahkan saat dirinya berada di rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan biarkan mereka menemuiku. Aku tidak mau nenek terganggu."

"Bukan wartawan yang mencari anda."

"Aku tidak peduli siapapun yang mencariku. Hanya suruh dia pergi dan datang saat nenek sudah lebih baik."

"Tapi sepertinya dia datang dari jauh dan terlihat kelelahan. Apakah anda benar-benar tidak ingin menemuinya."

Mendengar kalimat datang dari jauh dan kelelahan membuat Sehun berbaik hati untuk menoleh sedikit menatap penjaganya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya "Siapa?"

"Dia sepertinya memiliki usia yang sama dengan anda tuan muda."

"Kai dan Chanyeol?"

"Bukan tuan muda. Saya mengenal tuan muda Kim dan Park. Tapi selama dua bulan bekerja untuk anda. Saya baru melihat teman anda yang saat ini menunggu diluar."

Merasa penjelasan penjaganya terlalu berbelit membuat kepala Sehun semakin sakit. Karena alasan itupula dia mulai berdiri dari kursi ruang tunggu dan mulai memakai jaketnya "Aku akan menemuinya. Jaga nenek untukku. Jika nenek bangun katakan padanya aku sedang keluar sebentar."

"Baik tuan muda."

Sehun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang tunggu _ICU._ Sehun bahkan berniat mengucapkan terimakasih pada siapapun yang menunggunya diluar _kenapa?-..._ Karena setelah hampir tujuh hari berada di rumah sakit seorang diri akhirnya dia bisa mencuri kesempatan untuk sedikit mencari angin segar setelah bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedang menunggunya.

Sehun bisa merasakan udara dingin bahkan disaat dirinya masih berada di dalam gedung. Sedikit meniup kedua tangannya sebelum kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. " _Apakah dia yang ingin bertemu denganku?"_

Sehun melihat seseorang yang tengah berjongkok dengan tangan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Bisa dilihat kalimat _dia datang dari jauh_ adalah karena tas ransel cukup besar yang berada di samping pemuda itu. Membuat Sehun terus melangkah sampai

 _Deg…!_

" _Tidak mungkin."_

Semakin Sehun berjalan mendekat semakin jelas pula sosok yang kini berjongkok tak jauh darinya. Dia tahu tas ransel yang digunakan pria itu. Dia juga tahu _sneakers,_ jaket bahkan topi merah yang dikenakan oleh seseorang yang masih berjongkok itu adalah milik pria mungilnya. Tapi apa benar itu pria yang sama yang belum lama ini ia sakiti?-… _Bagaimana mungkin?_

"Lu-.. _Luhan?"_

Pemuda itu pun mengangkat wajahnya saat suara yang begitu ia kenal memanggil namanya. Sedikit mengerjapkan matanya berulang dan berusaha berdiri dengan bersangga di dinding sampai sesuatu dalam dirinya begitu panas membuat air matanya jatuh begitu saja "Sehun – _hkss-_ Sehunna?"

Kalimatnya terbata karena semua yang ia tahan sedari tadi sudah tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Lega, cemas, bahagia, kesal, marah dan begitu merindukan semuanya benar-benar tak bisa Luhan tahan sendirian lagi. Dia menempuh perjalanan delapan jam di pesawat dengan pikiran yang sangat menyiksa. Dia takut dia terlambat tak bisa melihat nenek Sehun, dia takut Sehun kelelahan karena menjaga neneknya seorang diri, dia takut Sehun ketakutan dan paling buruk dia takut Sehun akan jatuh sakit karena menjaga neneknya seorang diri.

"Maaf. Maaf aku datang terlambat."

Sehun benar-benar tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat malam ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari, dan apa yang Luhan lakukan di waktu sepagi ini? Bukankah itu artinya dia mengambil penerbangan di malam hari?-… _seorang diri?_

"Aku sudah mencari tiket pesawat agar lebih cepat sampai kemari. Tapi semua habis, dan aku baru mendapatkan tiket pukul sembilan malam. Aku-... _hksss-.._ Aku mencoba untuk lebih cepat tapi-.."

 _Grep…!_

Luhan tidak berharap mendapat pelukan dari Sehun secepat ini. Harusnya Sehun memakinya lebih dulu, bukan berlari dan kini memeluknya erat. Membuat perasaan begitu bersalah semakin menjadi dirasakan Luhan saat ini "Sehuuunnn _hksss_ sehunnaa. Maafkan aku."

Luhan mencengkram erat pundak Sehunnya. Sedikit mencakar menumpahkan semua ketakutan dan rasa sesak yang sudah mengganggunya hampir sepuluh jam lamanya. Sehun sendiri hanya membiarkan Luhan meracau sesukanya. Dia tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya Luhan akan berteriak marah atau lebih buruknya kembali membenci dirinya. Yang jelas untuk malam ini dia hanya akan memeluk Luhan dan berterimakasih karena setidaknya Luhan datang dan masih peduli padanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sehun – _hkss-_ maaf-…Maafkan aku."

" _sssst…_ Berhenti meminta maaf Luhan. Kau sudah datang sejauh ini kenapa terus meminta maaf?" katanya melepas pelukan Luhan dan mulai menghapus air mata Luhan yang terus membasahi pipinya "Kenapa matamu bengkak sekali? Apa kau menangis selama dalam perjalanan?" Sehun mencoba menggoda Luhan namun yang terjadi suara isakan malah terdengar semakin memilukan dari pria mungilnya.

" _Ne- ne_ nek…."

"Nenek kenapa? Nenek baik-baik saja Lu. Hanya berpindah tempat tidur dari kamar ke ruang _ICU."_

" _Sehun…"_

" _araseo.._ Nenek sudah stabil. Jika dalam tiga hari kondisinya sudah benar-benar baik, nenek akan diperbolehkan pulang." Katanya mengambil tas ransel Luhan lalu mulai menyangga tas Luhan di pundaknya. "Kita cari hotel untukmu, kau benar-benar terlihat kacau Lu."

Luhan sedikit meronta saat Sehun merengkuh pinggangnya. Membuat Sehun sedikit salah tingkah mengira Luhan sudah menjadi lebih baik padanya "Tapi aku ingin melihat nenek. Aku-…"

"Kau tidak boleh melihat nenek dalam kondisi seperti ini. nenek akan menangis dan itu tidak baik untuknya. Kita temui nenek besok pagi ya?"

"Tapi…"

"Besok kau akan bertemu nenek."

Sehun kembali merengkuh pinggang Luhan. membawa Luhan ke dekapannya dan berniat untuk bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Luhan yang sangat berantakan malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek…!_

Luhan terlihat baru selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Dengan rambut basahnya dan hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_ dia sedikit mencari keberadaan Sehun yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mencari pakaian di dalam tas ranselnya.

"Sehun?"

"Kau sudah selesai? Duduk disini. Aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu."

Luhan menggeleng menjawab permintaan Sehun "Aku bisa mengeringkannya sendiri."

Sehun pun tak mau kalah mengingat kebiasaan Luhan yang selalu tertidur dengan rambutnya yang basah dan setelahnya dia hanya akan sakit karena tubuhnya pasti menggigil karena kebiasaan buruknya. "Hanya sebentar." Katanya menarik Luhan duduk di kursi rias. Mengambil pengering rambut lalu berdiri di belakang Luhan.

"Sehun tidak perlu." Katanya mendongak dan mulai meronta saat Sehun sudah terlalu fokus mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Sebentar lagi selesai."

Jemari Sehun menggenggam beberapa helai rambut Luhan. mengarahkan pengering rambut disana lalu beralih ke bagian lain. Dia terus mengeringkan rambut Luhan dengan begitu fokus sampai akhirnya rambut Luhan sudah mulai mengering "Selesai." Katanya mematikan pengering rambut lalu berjalan ke mendekati tempat tidur sebelum kembali menghampiri Luhan "Sepertinya kau hanya membawa beberapa kaos yang tipis. Malam ini gunakan kaos merahmu. Besok aku akan membelikan piyama hangat."

Luhan menerima pakaiannya dari tangan Sehun, sedikit mengangguk sebelum kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. "Aku sudah selesai."

Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan selimut untuk Luhan hanya tersenyum sekilas. Membuat gerakan agar Luhan datang ke tempat tidur. Dan kali ini Luhan mendengarkan apa yang Sehun katakan "Apa aku akan tidur disini?"

"Tentu saja. Cepat naik."

Luhan tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak tawaran Sehun yang sangat menggoda. Membuat kakinya melangkah perlahan sebelum berbaring di tempat tidur yang sudah disediakan Sehun untuknya "Tidurlah. Besok pagi kita akan bertemu dengan nenek." Katanya menaikkan selimut untuk Luhan dan mulai mengusap lembut surai pria cantiknya yang walau sudah lebih baik masih terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Dan saat kedua mata Luhan mulai terpejam, Sehun berdiri dari tepi ranjang. Berniat untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena Luhan menahan lengannya "Kau belum tidur _hmm?"_

"Aku sudah. Tapi kau pergi."

"Aku tidak pergi."

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Aku hanya akan berbaring di sofa. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Lu-.. _tidak kali ini."_ katanya bergumam pelan pada kalimat terakhir. Mengingat awal semua kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Luhan adalah karena dia pergi begitu saja saat Luhan benar-benar berada di tempat asing seorang diri.

"Kenapa harus berbaring di sofa?"

" _huh?"_

"Tempat tidur ini cukup besar. Kau bisa tidur di sampingku."

"Aku apa?"

Sehun mengulang pernyataan Luhan. berharap tidak salah mendengar karena terlalu berharap Luhan akan berbaik hati padanya "Tidurlah disampingku." Luhan menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan. Memberi ruang untuk Sehun. Sehun awalnya ragu, namun saat Luhan menepuk ruang yang kosong itu membuatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya dan hanya berbaring disamping Luhan.

Keduanya hanya diam di tempat mereka masing-masing, keduanya juga masih berusaha menetralkan debaran jantung mereka yang mulai menggila. Berusaha untuk mengalihkannya dengan posisi saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

"Terimakasih sudah datang malam ini Lu."

Luhan yang sudah tertidur hanya menggigit kencang bibirnya. ingin dia berbalik dan memeluk pria yang sudah membuatnya benar-benar menggila dengan sikap dan ucapannya. Namun yang terjadi hanya suara dengkuran halus Sehun yang begitu terdengar kelelahan dan sangat dalam. Luhan diam-diam membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap punggung Sehun yang terlihat menanggung semua hal berat seorang diri.

Lagi-…air matanya terjatuh. Namun kali ini dia menghapusnya cepat. Dia tidak ingin menganggu Sehun lagi. Dia tahu Sehun kelelahan dan berharap tak menambah beban teman kecilnya lagi. Tujuannya datang kemari adalah untuk menemani Sehun, bukan membuat kekacauan atau membuat Sehun cemas dan karena tujuan itu pula dia berniat tidak akan membuat Sehun kelelahan lagi "Selamat malam Sehun. Tidurlah."

Luhan membuat gerakan mengusap punggung Sehun yang membelakanginya. Berniat untuk memastikan Sehun istirahat dengan cukup walau berakhir ikut memejamkan mata menyusul Sehun mendapatkan mimpi indahnya.

Dan malam itu keduanya tidur sangat tenang dan terlihat nyaman. Mencoba berdamai dengan masalah dan rasa marah yang keduanya rasakan. Deru nafas mereka bersahutan dengan indahnya. Dan tanpa sadar keduanya kini telah saling memeluk di tengah-tengah tidur mereka. Terlampau erat hingga hanya mimpi indah yang mereka dapatkan setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **tobecontinued…**_

.

* * *

 _Yehet! Apdet lagi….Jarang-jarang kan MFC sama Entangled deketan. Merdeka emang kalo ada tanggal merah… Kalo ga ada tanggal merah ya gigit jari semingu sekali. Ini mah nyenengin kamu akunya… :D_

.

 _Ayo tebak udeh mendingan apa belum itu mahluk arogan dua? Kkk..next chap mulai berbau manis manis nyelekit yak. Ah-..kalian tau pasti gimana gaya gue nulis. Freestyle. Yang penting apdet ontime. :D_

.

 _Betwe yang minta MyungHan moment akhirnya gue kasih kan tuh. Musuh jadi cinte gitu. Tapi cintenya stak di tempat *ykwim lah :v. MyungHan di nextchap masih ada satu dua part. Apa banyak gue gayakin. Tapi HH bakal lebih banyak. Ini gara2 lagi kumat aja tuh dua makanya jarang moment *gacurhatgue!_

 _._

 _Okey last but not least…Happy reading n review_

 _._

 _Seeyousoon :* happy idul adha bagi yang merayakan :*_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Previous**_

" _Terimakasih sudah datang malam ini Lu."_

 _Luhan yang sudah tertidur hanya menggigit kencang bibirnya. ingin dia berbalik dan memeluk pria yang sudah membuatnya benar-benar menggila dengan sikap dan ucapannya. Namun yang terjadi hanya suara dengkuran halus Sehun yang begitu terdengar kelelahan dan sangat dalam. Luhan diam-diam membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap punggung Sehun yang terlihat menanggung semua hal berat seorang diri._

 _Lagi-…air matanya terjatuh. Namun kali ini dia menghapusnya cepat. Dia tidak ingin menganggu Sehun lagi. Dia tahu Sehun kelelahan dan berharap tak menambah beban teman kecilnya lagi. Tujuannya datang kemari adalah untuk menemani Sehun, bukan membuat kekacauan atau membuat Sehun cemas dan karena tujuan itu pula dia berniat tidak akan membuat Sehun kelelahan lagi "Selamat malam Sehun. Tidurlah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Pair : Song Joong Ki as Oh Joong Ki : Sehun's Dad

Miranda Kerr as Oh Miranda : Sehun's Mom

Kang Gary as Xi Gary : Luhan's Dad

Song Jihyo as Xi Jihyo : Luhan's Mom

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T & M

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN SEBELUM MELIHAT CUCUKU. AKU HANYA AKAN MAKAN JIKA CUCUKU DATANG!"

"Tapi nyonya. Anda harus segera minum obat."

"AKU BILANG TIDAK MAU. APA KAU TULI?!"

Pagi ini terdengar keributan di salah satu ruang VIP yang ditempati nenek Oh. Sudah beberapa jam dimulai dari saat sang nenek membuka mata hingga waktu makan siang tiba, dia tetap bersikeras dan tak mau memakan sarapannya dengan alasan tidak ada cucunya yang berada di sekitar . Membuat perawat yang bertugas sedikit kewalahan sampai terdengar suara seseorang menginterupsi teriakan nenek Oh

" _ck._ Lihat siapa yang berteriak bahkan disaat dirinya sedang sakit?"

Nenek Oh menoleh mendengar suara yang mengejeknya. Berniat untuk kembali berteriak sebelum suaranya tertelan mentah-mentah di kerongkongannya "Kenapa melihatku seperti melihat hantu?-..Berikan makanan nenekku padaku."

Sang perawat mengangguk berterimakasih saat melihat seorang pemuda cantik diikuti pemuda tampan di belakangnya. Sedikit tersenyum lega sebelum memberikan makanan nenek Oh pada pemuda cantik yang terus tersenyum dan membungkuk terimakasih padanya. "Terimakasih sudah merawat nenekku."

Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum sangat manis membuat si perawat yang awalnya ingin memarahi keluarga pasien terpaksa harus ikut tersenyum melihat pemuda di depannya "Tidak masalah. Jagalah nenekmu."

Si pemuda cantik mengangguk mengerti sebelum berjalan mendekati sang nenek yang masih tak berkedip memandangnya "Ayo cepat makan sarapanmu nek. Nenek harus segera minum obat."

"….."

"Nenek…"

"….."

"Sehunna."

Sehun yang sedang membuka sarapannya di meja sedikit menatap neneknya dari sofa. Memberi tatapan bertanya dengan mulut yang penuh makanan sebelum menelannya kasar agar bisa menjawab panggilan sang nenek "Ada apa nek?"

"Apa kau melihat apa yang nenek lihat?"

Sehun mengernyit sekilas dan terus melanjutkan memakan sarapannya sebelum mengangkat kedua bahunya "Nenek melihat apa?"

"Ada wanita cantik di depanku."

" _ah…."_

Sekarang Sehun baru mengetahui kemana arah pertanyaan sang nenek. Membuatnya sedikit tertawa dengan mulut yang penuh makanan "Aku melihat pria cantik di depanmu nek."

" _oh ayolah…_ Aku bukan wanita cantik atau pria cantik. Aku pria dan hanya pria dan ya-…Aku Luhan nek. Jadi jangan menatapku seolah aku mahluk kasat mata." Katanya mencibir nenek Oh yang masih diam menatap pemuda yang jelas-jelas adalah Luhan.

"Kau Luhan?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Benar-benar Luhan?"

"Nenek….."

 _Hkss…_

Luhan dibuat salah tingkah saat air mata tiba-tiba keluar dari mata neneknya. Membuat tangannya secara refleks meletakkan makanan di meja sementara tubuhnya mulai bergerak duduk di samping neneknya "Nenek kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit."

Nenek Oh menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Lalu kenapa nenek menangis?" Luhan kembali bertanya namun kali ini sedikit terdiam saat nenek Oh yang biasanya berteriak kesal dan marah padanya tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Bahkan terlampau erat membuat Luhan sedikit bahagia namun kemudian hanya rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan.

"Nenek senang kau datang. Sehun bilang kau tidak akan datang."

"Jangan dengarkan Sehun nek. Dia menyebalkan."

Sehun diam-diam mendengar jawaban Luhan, menatap pria cantiknya agak lama. Dan tersenyum melihat Luhan benar-benar datang untuknya dan neneknya. Dia berdoa untuk tidak dibangunkan jika ini hanya mimpi. Sehun bahkan masih merasakan jantungnya berdebar tatkala mengingat apa yang terjadi pagi tadi. Pagi mendebarkan dimana keduanya terbangun dengan posisi saling memeluk dan berakhir saling mengecup sampai akhirnya berada disini.

"Ya kau benar. Jangan dengarkan Sehun, dia terus memarahi nenek sepanjang waktu."

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. Diam-diam kembali mengambil makanan sang nenek sebelum berusaha menyuapi neneknya "Bilang _aaa_ nek."

Nenek Oh membuka lebar mulutnya tanpa ragu. Menatap Luhan dengan senang sebelum berbicara dengan kalimat yang sulit Luhan pahami "Luhan."

" _hmmm."_

"Nenek dengar kau dan Sehun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sebenarnya nenek kesal tapi-…"

"Aku apa?"

 _Uhuk…!_

" _Nek!"_

Sehun sedikit mengencangkan suaranya, membuat dua orang yang sedang berada di tempat tidur sedikit menoleh dan menatap memicing padanya. " _huh?_ Cucu nenek kenapa?"

" _halmoni…"_ Luhan kembali menatap neneknya. Mengabaikan raut wajah Sehun yang mencurigakan sebelum kembali bertanya pada neneknya "Apa yang Sehun katakan?"

"Jangan katakan nek!"

"Nek…."

Nenek Oh benar-benar dibuat kesal dengan tingkah kedua cucunya. Memandang sebal pada Sehun yang terus berteriak dengan Luhan yang terus memaksanya bicara "Nenek memang tidak menyukai pria cantik sepertimu Lu. Tapi apa kau tahu hal paling menyebalkan? Nenek mengharapkan kau yang akhirnya bersama Sehun. Jadi saat Sehun mengatakan kau tidak datang menjenguk nenek karena kalian bertengkar, Nenek kesal. Tapi saat dia mengatakan kalian bertengkar karena kau sedang merajuk batal kencan. Nenek senang."

"Merajuk dia bilang?"

"Hmm… Sehun bilang kau menjadi sangat manja semenjak kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kau sangat suka merajuk dan terus menangis jika kalian tidak kencan satu minggu sekali."

" _whoaaaa.."_

Luhan bahkan ingin melempar makanan yang berada di tangannya ke wajah Sehun. bukan karena dia mengaku keduanya telah menjadi kekasih. Tapi cara Sehun mendeskripsikan dirinya pada nenek Oh benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengatakan kalimat merajuk untuknya. Itu terdengar seperti tingkah seorang wanita dan Luhan sangat membencinya.

"Lalu apa lagi yang dia katakan?"

Nada suara Luhan mulai berubah berat. Membuat Sehun duduk gelisah di tempatnya sementara Luhan masih terus menginterograsi neneknya "Banyak yang dia katakan."

"Tentangku?"

"Selalu tentangmu." Timpal nenek Oh membuat entah perasaan senang macam apa yang berani muncul di dada Luhan sementara rasa kesalnya masih berada di puncak teratas kepalanya.

"Apa misalnya?"

"Kau dan Sehun tidur satu kamar. Kau akan selalu meminta suara Sehun yang jelek menyanyikan lagu tidur untukmu. Walaupun suara Sehun jelek kau akan tetap memaksa Sehun untuk bernyanyi. Kau tidak suka jika bangun tanpa Sehun disampingmu. Dan kau benar-benar terdengar menggemaskan untuk nenek."

" _aku tidak percaya ini."_

Kali ini Luhan tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun. Karena apa yang Sehun katakan pada neneknya benar terjadi pada keduanya. Tapi itu terjadi saat usia mereka berdua delapan tahun. Bukan saat mereka nyaris tak mengenal hampir dua bulan ini.

"Apa Sehun mengatakan kapan kami menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Ya tentu saja. Sehun mengatakan kalian resmi menjadi kekasih saat terakhir kali kalian mengunjungi nenek. Itu berarti sudah berjalan hampir sepuluh bulan."

Luhan hanya tertawa masam mendengar penuturan nenek Oh. memijat kecil kepalanya sebelum bertanya hal yang paling penting "Aku atau dia yang menyatakan perasaan dan meminta menjadi sepasang kekasih lebih dulu?"

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya Lu."

"Aku ingin dengar dari nenek."

" _ini buruk."_

Luhan mengabaikan gumaman Sehun yang tengah berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Menoleh pada teman kecilnya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap neneknya "Siapa nek?"

Nenek Oh tersenyum menggoda pada Luhan. meminta Luhan untuk mendekat sebelum membisikan jawaban untuk kekasih cucunya "Kau yang lebih dulu menyatakan dan meminta Sehun menjadi kekasihmu nak."

"Oh Sehun kau-…!"

Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya saat mata rusa menyalang marah menatapnya. Sedikit tertawa canggung sebelum kembali pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya " _hehehe."_ Dan tawa canggung itu menjadi akhir dari drama yang dimainkan Sehun pada neneknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Lu."

"Menjelaskan apa?"

Keduanya kini tengah berjalan menuju kafe terdekat. Kalimat " _Aku ingin minum ice americano untuk mendinginkan kepalaku"_ adalah hal yang membuat kedua remaja itu berjalan dari rumah sakit mencari kafe terdekat untuk membeli _ice_ yang Luhan inginkan.

Mungkin jika Sehun tidak mengatakan omong kosong pada neneknya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk keduanya. _Kenapa?_ Karena nenek Oh sudah diperbolehkan pulang siang ini. Itu artinya malam nanti mereka bisa makan malam bersama tanpa harus merasa canggung dan kesal seperti yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Tentang kau menjadi kekasihku. Aku-…"

" _ah-…_ Itu dia kafenya."

Luhan berlari saat melihat kafe yang menjadi penyelamatnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa melihat punggung pria cantiknya menjauh dengan kecemasan bahwa Luhan akan kembali marah dan tak mau bicara dengannya.

.

.

 _Slurrppp…._

Luhan sampai pada sedotan terakhirnya. Mengabaikan Sehun yang hanya diam di tempatnya dan tanpa sengaja melihat _ice americano_ Sehun yang sama sekali tak disentuh oleh pemiliknya "Ini menyegarkan sekali, kau tidak minum?"

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan tak berkedip. Menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban sebelum Luhan menukar _cup_ kosongnya dengan _cup americano_ Sehun yang masih terisi penuh "Kalau begitu aku yang minum." Katanya berujar senang sebelum kembali menyeruput _americano_ nya dengan senang.

Sehun sendiri merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi ini, membuat tangannya terus terkepal di kedua pahanya dengan mata yang terus menatap Luhan namun selalu diabaikan oleh Luhan yang terus menatap ke jendela luar atau kemanapun asal tidak bertemu pandang dengan dirinya. Membuat kesabaran Sehun sedikit menghilang dan memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya saat ini

"Luhan,"

" _hmm…_ ada apa?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak."

"Kalau begitu lihat aku."

Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya, meletakkan _cup americano_ nya sebelum menatap dalam ke mata Sehun "Lalu apa setelah aku menatapmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan apa yang dikatakan nenek. Aku-.."

"Kau tidak akan sanggup menjadi kekasihku."

Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat nada Luhan terdengar meremehkan dirinya. Dia bahkan ingin Luhan tahu betapa ingin dirinya menjaga Luhan dengan seluruh hal yang ia miliki. Membuatnya terdengar tertawa sebelum menatap teman kecilnya sedikit tersinggung "Dan kenapa aku tidak sanggup menjadi kekasihmu?"

Luhan kembali mengambil minumannya. Menyeruputnya sedikit dengan mata yang kembali tak berani menatap Sehun saat ini "Karena aku tidak berbagi kekasihku dengan orang lain."

Sehun menatap Luhan cukup lama. Bertanya-tanya apa maksud jawaban Luhan sebelum sesuatu membuatnya kembali harus menyesal karena tak menjadikan Luhan prioritasnya "Jika aku kekasihmu. Aku bisa memastikan kau tidak akan berbagi diriku dengan siapapun-….Siapapun termasuk Jiyeon."

Gerakan Luhan meminum kopinya terhenti. Jantungnya berdebar hebat dengan rasa luar biasa senang mendengar jawaban Sehun. awalnya dia mengira Sehun akan bertanya siapa yang Luhan maksud atau setelahnya Sehun akan mengatakan _kau tahu itu tidak akan mungkin._ Bukan memberikan jawaban tepat seperti yang ingin Luhan dengar bahkan sebelum dia selesai mengutarakan maksudnya. Membuat kedua mata rusa itu kembali menoleh dan terlihat tenang sebelum kembali bertanya "Kau tidak akan bisa mengabaikan Jiyeon."

"Aku bisa."

"Bohong!"

Sehun memegang kedua tangan Luhan dengan cepat. Memastikan kedua mata mereka bertemu sebelum menggenggam erat jemari Luhan "Lihat dan dengarkan aku!" katanya memaksa Luhan untuk melihatnya sebelum memberitahu hal-hal yang mungkin akan terdengar gila untuk Luhan sesaat lagi.

"Alasanku selalu membantu Jiyeon adalah karena dirimu. Alasanku selalu meninggalkanmu untuk Jiyeon adalah karena dirimu. Dan semua yang aku lakukan untuk Jiyeon adalah karena dirimu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena Jiyeon mengatakan dia menyukaimu. Dan aku takut pada akhirnya kau tidak akan membencinya lagi. Anggap saja aku licik. Tapi semua yang aku lakukan pada Jiyeon semata-mata hanya untuk membuatmu semakin membencinya. Aku tidak menyesal melakukan semua itu."

Luhan tercengang mendengar betapa Sehun melakukan segala cara agar mereka bersama. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Sehun memiliki ketakutan yang sama dengannya. Ketakutan yang terasa membunuh jika mereka tidak bersama satu sama lain. Ketakutan jika nanti akhirnya mereka menemukan orang lain dan meninggalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Luhan tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang begitu menuntut untuk memiliki seseorang. Apa ini yang disebut cinta – _sial!"_ Mereka bahkan masih terlalu muda untuk mengatakan cinta. Tapi bukankah cinta selalu datang sesukanya. Membuat kita menjadi egois atau bahkan merubah seluruh diri kita hanya untuk seseorang? Dan untuk Luhan-…. Semua prasangka buruk tentang Sehun selama ini seolah dibuat menghilang bersamaan dengan pengakuan yang Sehun katakan dengan mulutnya sendiri. Membuat debar jantung, rasa sesak dan semua penyesalan karena pertengkaran tak berguna menjadi satu ia rasakan saat ini.

"Lu…"

Sehun nyaris memekik merasakan tangan Luhan lepas dari genggamannya. Dia tahu yang terjadi setelah ini hanya ada kebisuan dan kecanggungan yang semakin merusak hubungan mereka. dia berusaha menjelaskan kebohongannya, namun yang terjadi adalah semua semakin rumit karena Luhan benar meragukan betapa Sehun mencintainya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berkencan."

"Luhan bukan seperti ini-.. _huh?_ Kau bilang apa?"

Sehun dibuat berdebar menyadari pernyataan Luhan. Kembali harus menahan rasa penasarannya saat melihat Luhan pergi meninggalkan kafe begitu saja. " _Luhan!."_ Sehun bahkan dibuat menggumam frustasi saat ini. Terburu-buru mengejar Luhan sebelum Luhan menarik semua ucapannya.

"Luhan…!"

Langkahnya berhasil menyamai langkah Luhan. Menarik lengan si pria cantik adalah hal yang dilakukan dengan wajah terengah dan terlihat sangat bertanya pada wajah cantik teman kecilnya "Aku tahu ini gila. Tapi apa aku mendengar kau mengatakan _ayo kita berkencan?"_ katanya bertanya mendesak pada Luhan. Kali ini mencengkram erat lengan Luhan untuk memastikan pria cantiknya tak berlari lagi darinya.

"Ya aku mengatakannya."

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang terlihat gugup. Luhan menjawabnya begitu tenang. Bahkan terlampau tenang sementara debaran jantungnya berdebum kencang dengan rasa gugup yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan.

"Kau mengatakan ayo kita berkencan?"

" _Hmm…"_

"Lalu apa kau ingin bilang kalau kita benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih saat ini?"

"Jika itu sebutan untuk dua orang yang sedang berkencan. Maka tentu saja. Kita sepasang kekasih."

"Kau tidak sedang menggodaku?"

Luhan tertawa sangat cantik saat ini. Membuat Sehun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya semakin berdebar saat Luhan terlihat benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya "Aku tidak sedang menggodamu." Timpalnya membuat Sehun merasa ini terlalu mudah untuknya.

"Katakan alasan mengapa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Luhan sedikit tertawa sebelum menatap dalam ke mata pria tampan yang jelas ragu dengan ucapannya saat ini. sedikit berjalan mendekati Sehun sebelum mengatakan beberapa alasan yang memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan tanpa status yang mereka jalani bertahun-tahun.

"Pertama kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadikan diriku prioritas. Kedua kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuatku berbagi dirimu dengan siapapun terutama Jiyeon. Ketiga aku dan kau memiliki perasaan sayang sama besar yang tidak kita sadari selama ini. Keempat aku lelah tidak berbicara denganmu. Kelima aku merindukanmu. Keenam aku tidak mau berjauhan lagi denganmu dan Ketujuh-…. Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Kau lelaki pertamaku. Dan selamanya akan menjadi satu-satunya untukku."

Sehun merasakan banyak kupu-kupu terbang di sekitar perut dan hatinya. Membuat sederetan kalimat yang Luhan ucapkan padanya menjadi semacan kalimat yang membuatnya ketagihan. Dia ingin terus mendengarnya dan satu-satunya cara untuk selalu mendengarnya adalah menjadikan pria mungil ini menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Kau hanya memiliki tujuh alasan?"

Seolah tak tahu diri Sehun terus meminta lebih, membuat Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya sebelum menarik kerah Sehun mendekat padanya "Aku memiliki alasan tak terhingga untuk memutuskan hal ini. Tapi aku berhenti di angka tujuh karena aku menyukainya."

Sehun bahkan tak ingin menjadikan semuanya rumit lagi. Dia memberanikan diri merengkuh pinggang Luhan. Meniadakan jarak di antara mereka dan hanya saling memandang satu sama lain dan menatap mencari sejumput rasa cinta yang kini berterbangan di kedua mata mereka

"Kenapa rasanya perlu seribu tahun untuk mendengarmu mengatakan cinta padaku."

"Karena selama seribu tahun itu pula kau tidak pernah mencoba."

"Jadi ini salahku?"

"Selalu salahmu."

"Baiklah Oh Sehun selalu salah dan Xi Luhan selalu benar."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Sehun. menatap semakin dalam ke mata Sehun dan belum mempercayai kalau keduanya tengah menjadi kekasih saat ini "Aku menyukai kalimatmu."

"Kau akan mendengarnya setiap hari mulai hari ini sayang."

Kedua jantung itu kembali bergemuruh hebat saat kata sayang terucap. Kedua mata itu bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan cinta mereka, membuat si pria yang lebih tinggi mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium pria yang lebih cantik yang kini tengah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Ciuman itu begitu lembut, tidak menuntut dan tak kasar seperti saat terakhir mereka melakukannya. Kedua remaja itu melumat lembut kekasih mereka. Seolah ingin mengejek waktu karena tak bisa membuat mereka menyudahi ciuman penuh cinta yang mereka rasakan. Semakin melumat dalam dan hampir menjadikan dunia milik mereka sendiri jika Luhan tak mulai mendorong Sehun karena merasa semua mata melihat mereka berdua saat ini "Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya dengan dahi yang di tempelkan pada dahi Luhan. sementara Luhan hanya terus meminta Sehun memeluknya agar Sehun tak perlu melihat wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah secara keseluruhan.

"Apa wajahmu merona?"

"Diam kau!"

Sehun tertawa dan mencium kepala Luhan penuh sayang. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan sementara Luhan terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang jelas terlalu berlebihan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah datang?"

Luhan sedikit berlari menghampiri nenek Oh. berjongkok didepan sang nenek yang diharuskan memakai kursi roda agar tidak terlalu kelelahan mengingat fungsi jantungnya belum kembali normal sepenuhnya.

"Nenek menungguku atau Sehun."

"Tidak perlu berbasa basi. Kalian pergi mencari tiket pulang kan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun meminta bantuan. Tapi Sehun selalu memalingkan wajahnya jika itu berkaitan dengan neneknya. Membuat Luhan mendengus kesal sebelum melihat menyesal pada neneknya "Kami harus segera pulang nek. Sehun dan aku harus mengikuti ujian kuliah kami. Aku-…"

"Kapan kau akan kembali mengunjungi nenek tua ini?"

"Apa kita sudah berteman baik?"

"Kau ini!"

Luhan tertawa sebelum memeluk sayang tubuh rentan neneknya. Bersandar di pundaknya beberapa lama sebelum berpamitan secara resmi untuk kunjungan singkat yang ia lakukan "Aku akan segera datang. Aku janji nek."

Nenek Oh mengerling Sehun sekilas. Meyakinkan cucunya kalau dia baik-baik saja sebelum kembali membalas pelukan Luhan "Datanglah saat kau lulus dan akan segera menikah dengan Sehun. jangan datang setiap bulan. Nenek bosan."

Luhan kembali tertawa dan memeluk semakin erat neneknya "Kau akan menangis merindukan Sehun. karena mulai hari ini Sehun hanya milikku."

"Dari awal dia memang hanya milikmu."

Sehun mau tak mau membenarkan ucapan neneknya. Tersenyum bodoh karena baru menyadari ucapan sang nenek. Entah sejak kapan Luhan mencuri hatinya, yang jelas dari awal mereka saling mengenal. Hati Sehun adalah milik Luhan sepenuhnya. Karena seberapa keras Sehun mengelaknya maka sekeras itu pula hatinya akan memberontak dan tetap memilih Luhan sebagai pemilik hatinya.

"Kalian berdua harus terus bahagia."

Luhan meletakkan dagunya di pundak nenek Oh. memeluk sayang nenek yang sudah ia anggap seperti neneknya sendiri sebelum mengangguk meyetujui permintaan neneknya "Nenek juga harus selalu sehat dan bahagia."

Sehun sendiri seolah terhipnotis oleh pemandangan di depan matanya. Tersenyum begitu tampan dengan mata yang terus melihat dua sosok yang paling penting untuk hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Incheon airport, 22.00 kst**_

"Aku rasa aku akan tetap tinggal di tempat kakek."

Langkah Sehun dibuat terhenti saat mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Hatinya bahkan mencelos hampa mengira bahwa setelah hari ini dirinya dan Luhan akan kembali tinggal bersama dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang jelas akan kembali jika mendengar Luhan telah kembali.

Wajah Sehun pun tak bisa tak menunjukkan kekecewaanya. Membuat Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah sebelum menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun yang terasa dingin "Aku butuh waktu. Jika aku siap. Aku janji akan segera kembali. Bolehkah?" katanya mencium bergantian tangan kekasihnya. Sedikit menatap harap pada Sehun yang masih memasang wajah keberatan akan keputusannya.

"Sehun.."

"Jangan terlalu lama." Katanya menatap Luhan penuh harap. "Tidak akan lama." Timpalnya membalas ucapan Sehun. membuat Sehun sedikit berat hati namun berakhir harus mengangguk dan mulai membalas genggaman tangan Luhan "Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah kakek."

Luhan memperhatikan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Dia bahkan tahu Sehun kecewa pada keputusannya, namun saat Sehun mengatakan akan mengantarnya ke rumah kakek. Itu artinya mereka benar sedang menjalani kehidupan sebagai sepasang kekasih. _Saling mengerti dan tak saling memaksakan_.

.

.

.

 _Blam…!_

Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Menatap tak rela pada kekasihnya sebelum kedua mata elangnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata rusa yang begitu membuat seseorang menyukainya "Apa tidak lebih baik kita pulang ke rumah kita saja?"

"Sehun…"

" _araseo._ Kalau begitu sampai besok."

Luhan tertawa sekilas sebelum memeluk lengan kekasihnya. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sehun yang terlihat sangat muram saat ini "Kau tidak masuk ke rumah kakek?"

"Aku hanya akan membuat keributan didalam."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu cepat masuk kedalam mobil." Katanya sedikit mendorong tubuh Sehun dan tersenyum puas saat kekasihnya berada dalam mobil "Sampai besok Sehunna."

"Kau tidur yang nyenyak."

"Aku akan."

"Jangan mengingkari kenyataan kalau kita telah resmi berkencan."

"Aku tidak."

"Kalau begitu sampai besok dan mimpikan aku."

Luhan kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mencium Sehun sebelum kembali bersandar di jendela mobil "Aku akan memimpikanmu sayang. Sampai besok."

Sehun dengan tak rela menutup kaca pintu mobilnya. Menyalakan enggan mesin mobilnya sampai kakinya menginjak perlahan gas yang membuat mobilnya bergerak. "Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi."

"Aku menunggumu." Katanya melambai pada Sehun sebelum memastikan kalau Sehunnya benar-benar telah pulang malam ini " _haah~…_ Aku benar-benar akan mimpi indah malam ini." gumamnya membenarkan letak tas ransel yang ia bawa. Sedikit bersiap bertemu dengan kakeknya sebelum berlari kedalam rumah kakek Kim.

.

.

.

.

 _Blam….!_

" _Yeol!"_

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban. Membuat si pemanggil menghampiri suara dan terlihat senang melihat kedua temannya berada di rumah. "Kai?"

"Kau sudah pulang Sehunna? Bagaimana dengan nenek?"

"Nenek baik. _Ah-…_ Apa kau sudah kembali ke rumah?"

" _huh?_ Aku tidak pulang. Aku hanya mampir untuk melihat anak-anakku." Katanya mencium Janggu dan berjalan ke arah sofa. Membuat mata Sehun mencari Chanyeol dan sedikit khawatir karena Chanyeol tengah memandikan Vivi perlahan.

"Vivi masih demam?"

"Kau tahu Vivi demam?" Chanyeol melirik Sehun sekilas sebelum kembali fokus memandikan anjing yang paling disukai Luhan saat ini "Luhan memberitahuku."

"Siapa?"

Baik Kai maupun Chanyeol memberikan reaksi yang sama saat nama Luhan di sebutkan. Membuat Sehun menatap bergantian kedua temannya sebelum mendekati lemari pendingin "Luhan memberitahuku." Katanya mengulang dan mengambil segelas air mineral di dalam lemari es, menenggaknya asal sebelum melihat kedua temannya berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Luhan?"

" _hmm…"_

"Apa kita membicarkan Luhan yang sama?"

"Berapa banyak Luhan yang kita kenal?"

"Tunggu-… Jadi maksudmu kau sudah berbicara dengan Luhan kita?"

"Luhanku lebih tepatnya."

Kai mendelik marah dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan " _ck._ Kenapa bisa menjadi Luhanmu?"

"Karena aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya."

"KAU APA?"

Lagi-… Kai dan Chanyeol memekik bersamaan. merasa Sehun sudah sangat gila sejak kepulangannya dari Sydney. Bagaimana bisa dirinya dan Luhan menjadi sepasang kekasih jika keduanya bahkan tidak berbicara hampir dua bulan ini. Membuat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun dan mulai meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sehun "Kau demam? Atau kau sudah gila? Pilih salah satunya Oh Sehun. Jangan membicarakan hal gila denganku."

"Aku tidak demam dan aku tidak gila. Luhan memang kekasihku saat ini."

Sehun menghempas tangan Chanyeol di dahinya. Sedikit meraih kasar Vivi dari dekapan Chanyeol dan mulai menatap bersalah pada anjing kecilnya "Maaf membuangmu sayang." Katanya mengecup Vivi namun mendapat tatapan tak suka dari anjing kecilnya dan terpaksa menyerahkan Vivi kembali ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa Luhan menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga merasa ini seperti mimpi. Jangan bangunkan aku jika ini mimpi."

Kali ini Kai yang dibuat gemas dengan ucapan Sehun yang terdengar bertele-tele. Sedikit berlari mendekati teman kecilnya sebelum

 _Pletak..!_

"KIM JONGIN!"

"Lihat! Ini bukan mimpi kan? Jadi berhenti bertele-tele dan katakan dengan jelas."

Sehun masih mengusap kepalanya perlahan. Menatap tak suka pada Jongin sebelum tersenyum mendengar pernuturan Jongin yang mengatakan _ini bukan mimpi_ "Kau benar Kai. Ini bukan mimpi."

"OH SEHUN!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya."

"Kami mendengarkan."

Kai dan Chanyeol berada pada posisinya masing-masing. Melipat kedua tangannya sebelum menatap Sehun yang bersiap membuka suaranya "Yeol. Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan Luhan?"

Chanyeol sedikit berfikir sebelum mengingat tiga hari yang lalu dirinya memang bertemu dengan pria cantiknya. Namun saat itu dia kelelahan dan terdengar berbicara sangat kejam pada Luhan. "Tiga hari yang lalu saat aku membeli obat untuk Vivi."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Banyak hal."

"Apa kau memberitahu Luhan kalau nenek sakit?"

"Ya aku memberitahu Lu-…Jangan bilang dia datang ke _Sydney?"_

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan. Membuat pegangan Chanyeol di _counter_ dapurnya sedikit merenggang sementara Kai terlihat sangat terkejut "Dia datang malam itu juga. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan saat itu. Tapi dia mengatakan setelah bicara denganmu dia mencari tiket tercepat untuk sampai ke _sydney._ Dia sampai pukul tiga dini hari."

" _Luhan…"_

Baik Kai dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggumamkan kalimat bersamaan. Mereka pikir mereka telah kehilangan Luhan. tapi yang terjadi adalah Luhan mereka adalah Luhan yang sama yang selalu peduli pada mereka walau dirinya sedang dilanda kemarahan terhebat akibat sikap ucapan dan perbuatan yang mereka lakukan. Membuat sejumput rasa bersalah seketika dirasakan keduanya karena terus bersikap dingin pada Luhan.

"Dia sendiri?"

"Hanya Luhan sendiri." Timpal Sehun dengan senyum di wajahnya. Mengingat bagaimana pria mungilnya berjongkok di koridor rumah sakit dengan tas bambi yang ia bawa sebagai perlengkapan. Mata rusanya bahkan sangat merah dan bengkak membuat hati Sehun sedikit mencelos menebak bahwa Luhan memang menangis sepanjang perjalanan menyusul dirinya.

"Dan keesokan paginya dia menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak bohong. Luhan dan aku memang sudah resmi berkencan. Dia yang membuatnya resmi."

"Bagaimana bisa secepat itu?"

"Entahlah. Anggap saja aku beruntung. Dan berita baiknya, Luhan akan kembali kesini-…ke rumah kita."

"Benarkah?"

" _hmm…_ Luhan hanya meminta waktu. Dan aku yakin itu akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat."

Diam-diam senyum terlihat di wajah tiga pria tampan itu. Mata mereka bahkan tak sengaja menatap berbagai foto mereka yang dipasang Luhan di berbagai usia. Dan terakhir kali mereka mengambil foto bersama adalah saat ulang tahun Sehun. Setelahnya-… Semua masa rumit terus berdatangan pada mereka. Membuat hati kecil mereka berharap bahwa segala kesulitan dan pertengkaran yang akan mereka rasakan nantinya tak harus membuat mereka berpisah seperti ini lagi.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi pada akhirnya kau memiliki Luhan seutuhnya. Jaga dia dan hanya mempercayai apa yang dia katakan. Kau tahu aku akan berada di barisan pertama untuk membunuhmu jika kau berani membuat Luhan merasa kesakitan atau ditinggalkan."

Kai menjabat tangan Sehun. Merasa harus mengatakan semua kalimatnya, sebelum memeluk Sehun sedikit berterimakasih karena setidaknya membuat mereka berempat kembali bersama seperti seharusnya "Aku bersedia mati ditanganmu jika aku mulai berulah dan menyakiti Luhan." katanya memberitahu Kai yang dengan senang hati mengangguk.

"Kau akan sangat kesakitan Oh Sehun." katanya tertawa sebelum kembali berjalan memeluk Monggu dengan suara siulan yang terdengar sangat bahagia.

Dan saat Kai bermain senang dengan Monggu. Maka kali ini Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekati Sehun dan kembali menyerahkan Vivi padanya. "Aku tidak mau menjadi ayah dari anak-anak kalian lagi! Jadi rawat sendiri anakmu dan jangan berani meninggalkan rumah lagi." Katanya sedikit menekan Vivi ke pelukan Sehun sebelum ikut memeluk Sehun sekilas. "Kalimatku tidak berbeda jauh dengan Jongin. Kau tahu aku sangat sensitif pada semua yang berhubungan dengan Luhan. Jadi aku tidak akan memintamu menjaganya karena aku akan membantumu menjaganya. Hanya bawa Luhan pulang secepatnya."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar kalimat panjang yang kali ini diucapkan Chanyeol. Mengangguk setuju sebelum mengiyakan untuk segera membawa Luhan ke tengah-tengah mereka _"Aku akan membawa Luhan pulang secepatnya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Paginya….**_

" _Bagaimana bisa dia sudah disini sejak pukul lima pagi."_

Luhan membuka matanya saat mendengar ponselnya bergetar. Membaca pesan Sehun yang mengatakan " _aku sudah menunggumu sejak pukul lima pagi. Bergegaslah jika sudah bangun. Aku kedinginan sayang."_ Adalah hal yang membuatnya sangat terkejut. Luhan bahkan hanya sempat mencuci wajahnya, mencari asal pakaiannya sebelum mengambil tas dan terburu-buru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kakeeeekk… aku pergi dulu."

Luhan berlari terburu-buru menuruni tangga. Mengerling kakek Kim yang terlihat sedang menyesap teh hangatnya sebelum melambai pada sang kakek "Kau tidak sarapan Lu?"

"Nanti saja di kampus. Dah kakek."

"Hati-hati Luhan!"

"Sepertinya tuan muda sedang bahagia."

Kakek Kim tersenyum penuh arti mendengar penuturan penjaga Lee. Kembali menyesap teh nya sebelum fokus pada membaca surat kabar yang disediakan "Luhan sedang jatuh cinta."

" _eh?_ Darimana anda tahu."

Kakek Kim mendongak sekilas sebelum kembali tersenyum mencurigakan dan penuh kebahagiaan di rona wajahnya "Seseorang memberitahuku." Katanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum kembali menikmati sarapan paginya dengan seluruh senyum menghiasi wajah sang kakek.

.

Sementara kakek Kim sedang tersenyum bahagia maka Luhan masih harus berlari mencapai pekarangan rumah kakek Kim yang sangat luas. Terburu-buru membuka pagar rumah kakek Kim sebelum kedua matanya membulat melihat bukan Sehun yang berada di depan rumahnya, melainkan dua pria tampan yang sedang bersandar di mobil dan jelas sangat kedinginan terlihat dari wajah mereka yang memerah dan tangan yang disembunyikan di balik jaket tebal mereka.

"Kai? Yeol?"

" _akhirnya…."_

Keduanya menghela lega nafas mereka saat melihat Luhan keluar dari rumah. Sedikit meniup tangan mereka sebelum menculik Luhan dan membawanya ke kafe terdekat untuk sarapan bersama. "Cepat masuk." Katanya memaksa Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil. Membuat raut wajah Luhan terlihat bingung dan bertanya kenapa bukan Sehun yang berada di depan rumah kakek melainkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang kini memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Menculikmu."

" _huh?"_

"Mencari tempat untuk sarapan. Kami lapar dan kedinginan."

"Tapi Sehun…"

"Sehun belum datang. Kami yang menunggumu sejak pukul lima pagi."

Dan selain pasrah. Maka tak ada lagi hal yang bisa Luhan lakukan saat ini. Lagipula sudah lama dirinya tidak sarapan bersama dengan Kai dan Chanyeol, jadi anggap ini bukan sebuah penculikan karena daripada berteriak menolak Luhan lebih memilih tersenyum senang di wajahnya.

.

"Ini bubur Thailand kesukaanmu. Makanlah."

"Ini _strawberry milk_ yang kau suka. Aku sudah meletakkan di cangkir teh . Jadi orang-orang tidak akan tahu ini susu. Lebih terlihat seperti teh kan? kau tidak akan malu Lu."

Luhan bahkan harus tertawa saat Kai dan Chanyeol terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang sedang membujuk anaknya makan. Membuat kedua temannya sedikit tercengang mengingat ini adalah kali pertama mereka melihat Luhan tertawa setelah hampir dua bulan saling melakukan perang dingin bodoh yang membuat semua begitu sulit untuk mereka.

"Jangan hanya tertawa. Cepat makan."

Chanyeol mengusak sayang rambut Luhan. menarik kursi disamping Kai dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan Luhan. "Bilang aaa…"

Kali ini Kai yang sedikit memaksa Luhan. memintanya untuk membuka mulut dan terpaksa Luhan mengikuti kemauan si pemaksa Kim Jongin "Bagaimana?"

"Selalu lezat untukku."

"Baguslah. Ayo kita makan. Kau akan kewalahan menjawab pertanyaan kami setelah ini."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Cepat makan Lu. Buburmu akan dingin."

Dan meninggalkan rasa penasarannya. Luhan lebih tertarik pada aroma bubur yang seolah mengusik ketenangan perutnya. Membuat kedua tangannya mengambil sendok sebelum dengan cepat mengangguk menuruti ucapan Chanyeol. Berniat menghabiskan tanpa sisa bubur kesukannya ditemani dengan pria keempat dan kelima yang ia sukai setelah ayahnya, ayah Sehun dan Sehun.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?"

Luhan meniup berulang cangkir teh yang berisi susu strawberry nya. Sedikit mengangguk memberi jawaban sebelum menyesap nikmat susu favoritnya di pagi hari "Aku selesai." Katanya memandang pintu masuk dan menatap luar jendela. Mencari keberadaan seseorang yang harusnya sudah bersama mereka lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Kau mencari siapa? Jangan bilang mencari Sehun."

" _huh?-…aniya._ Aku tidak mencari siapapun."

"Pipi merona merah."

Chanyeol memberitahu perubahan wajah Luhan pada Kai "Hidung merah." Timpal Kai membuat Luhan semakin salah tingkah karena tahu dengan benar apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua temannya "Dengan tangan yang terus menggaruk pipinya."

"Dia _fix_ sedang berbohong dan sedang berdebar saat ini."

" _y-Yak!"_

"Analisa selesai karena dia juga berteriak. Jadi selamat Kim Jongin. Kau tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi karena si rusa benar-benar telah di terkam oleh si rubah jahat."

"Siapa si rusa?"

"Kau!"

"Dan siapa si rubah?"

"Rubahnya tentu saja aku."

Seseorang menimpali percakapan mereka bertiga. Berdiri di belakang kursi Luhan dan memaksa Luhan mendongak sebelum mengecup gemas bibir kekasihnya sampai

"Sehun!"

Luhan sendiri memekik saat Sehun menciumnya di tempat umum _–tidak-_ saat Sehun menciumnya di depan kedua pasang mata yang kini menatap kesal padanya dan Sehun. membuat si pria tampan terlihat tak suka dan mulai menarik kursi di samping kekasihnya " _Wae?_ Aku kan kekasihmu. Kenapa aku tidak boleh menciummu."

" _ck._ Kalian benar-benar berpacaran ya?"

Kai memukulkan berulang dahinya ke meja. Memulai drama patah hatinya yang lebih terlihat menjijikan daripada menyedihkan di mata Sehun dan Chanyeol "Kurang kencang Kai. Sini aku bantu."

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Kai dan tak lama

 _BUGH!_

Dia sengaja mendaratkan dahi Kai agak keras ke meja makan. Membuat Kai benar-benar memekik dan terlihat warna merah di dahinya karena perbuatan bengis dari Chanyeol "Dobby sialan!" katanya mencoba membalas Sehun sebelum matanya melihat Sehun yang hendak mencium Luhan lagi.

" _YAK!_ "

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali Kim Jongin."

"KAU YANG TIDAK TAHU MALU. MEMANG KAU PIKIR LUHAN BONEKA? BERHENTI MENCIUMNYA DI DEPAN KAMI!"

Chanyeol mengambil langkah kali ini. Berdiri dari kursinya dan memaksa duduk di tengah-tengah Sehun dan Luhan. Dia juga sengaja memeluk Luhan agar Sehun tak bisa berbuat hal yang membuatnya iri pagi ini "Jadi baby Lu. Apa benar kau sudah menjadi kekasih si pria sialan di belakangku."

"Aku bukan sialan."

Sehun mencibir memukul punggung Chanyeol sekilas. Memaksa Luhan menatapnya sebelum menggeser Sehun agar menjauh dan terpaksa pindah ke kursi yang ia duduki sebelumnya "Aku sudah pindah. Berhenti memeluk kekasihku sialan!"

"Sebelum Luhan menjadi kekasihmu Luhan sudah menjadi cinta pertamaku. Jadi diam."

"Luhan…. apa benar kau yang meresmikannya? Apa kau yakin?"

Kali ini Kai yang bertanya mendramatisir. Ikut duduk di samping Luhan. sampai akhirnya Luhan berada di tengah-tengah kedua pria tampannya sementara Sehun hanya bisa pasrah melihat Luhan di tempat duduk Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Lu…."

Membuat Luhan terkekeh sebelum memeluk kedua pinggang Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan "Berhenti bertanya hal yang bodoh. Kalian sudah tahu aku menyukai Sehun. Jadi saat aku menjadi kekasihnya jangan bertingkah seolah aku si pematah hati. Kalian tidak pernah menyukaiku."

"Aku menyukaimu Lu. Sungguh."

" _ish."_

Luhan mencubit pinggang Chanyeol. Membuat si pria berlesung pipi meringis sebelum tertawa memeluk Luhan semakin erat "Dan kau-… Aku selalu akan menangis mengingat bagaimana kau menatap marah padaku. Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Wajah Kai memucat saat suara Luhan berubah bergetar. Membuat seluruh akting murahannya terhenti dan hanya memeluk Luhan menyesal karena menjadi yang paling jahat diantara mereka bertiga saat itu "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Luhan. Aku hanya kesal karena kau tanpa alasan juga tidak mau berbicara padaku. Maaf _Lu."_

Luhan hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Kai. Dia benar-benar tidak berniat terisak pada awalnya. Tapi semua masa sulit yang telah mereka berempat lalui seolah memaksa hati dan pikirannya meledak bahagia karena selama dua bulan ini terhimpit begitu sesak. Membuat tak hanya Luhan tetapi ketiga prianya bahkan berkaca-kaca dan bersyukur karena setidaknya Luhan akan selalu kembali pada mereka sejauh apapun dia pergi.

"Berhenti menangis. Kau tidak terlihat seperti pria Lu." Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di pundak Luhan. membuat Luhan membuat gerakan memukul Chanyeol sebelum menghapus cepat air matanya "Baiklah aku sudah tidak menangis."

Sehun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedekat Luhan. Menghapus sisa air mata Luhan sebelum mencium kening kekasihnya sekilas "Anak pintar." Katanya mengusak sayang kepala Luhan sebelum berdiri dan mengambil Luhan di tengah-tengah Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Sehun kau mau membawa Luhan kemana?"

"Ke kamar. Aku ingin bermesraan dengan kekasihku." Katanya berbicara asal menjawab Kai. Membuat Luhan mencubit pinggang kekasihnya sebelum membiarkan Sehun menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya segera pergi ke kampus mereka.

.

.

 _Blam…!_

"Astaga! Apa kalian bisa berhenti saling memeluk? Mataku silau melihatnya?"

Chanyeol dan Kai masing-masing kembali berdiri di tengah-tengah Sehun dan Luhan. membuat Sehun yang sedang merengkuh pinggang Luhan terpaksa harus berjauhan saat dirinya dipaksa menjauh sementara Kai dan Chanyeol kembali berhasil merebut Luhan dari pelukannya.

"Pria kesepian jauh lebih menakutkan dari pria yang memiliki kekasih Sehunna. Jadi jangan berharap kau bisa bermesraan dengan putri cantik jika kami berada di sekitar kalian! Sampai bertemu di kelas."

Keduanya melambai kompak berpamitan pada Sehun. Keduanya bahkan sengaja merengkuh pinggang Luhan di depan mata kekasihnya. Membuat perlahan namun sangat pasti kesabaran Sehun semakin menipis. Wajahnya bahkan sudah sangat merah menandakan kalau sedari kecil kedua serangga itu memang akan selalu mengganggu dirinya dan Luhan.

" _y-YAK!"_

Sehun bahkan berlari mengejar ketertinggalannya. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Luhan. Ada beberapa mata yang memandang kehilangan saat melihat Luhan bersama ketiga temannya. Seolah bahwa Luhan akan ditarik jauh dari dunianya yang lain jika sudah bersama ketiga pria tampannya.

" _huh..dasar bodoh! Aku sudah bilang untuk terus menjadikannya rival. Kau terkena batunya Kim Myungsoo."_

Myungsoo mendesus marah pada dirinya didalam mobil. Memperhatikan Luhan yang jelas telah kembali bersama ketiga temannya sementara beberapa waktu ini terus bersamanya. Dia bahkan tanpa alasan merasa kehilangan walau baru beberapa waktu mengenal siapa Luhan sebenarnya. Membuat tangannya mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Myungsoo membanting pintu mobilnya. Menebak bahwa hari ini akan berakhir sangat membosankan mengingat bahwa kemungkinannya untuk berbicara dengan Luhan nyaris tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

.

Sementara Myungsoo berjalan malas ke kelasnya. Maka tak jauh dari tempat Myungsoo terlihat Taecyeon, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat betapa berbedanya Luhan saat bersama teman kecilnya dan saat bersama mereka. Jika Luhan bersama ketiga temannya maka Luhan akan menjadi yang dilindungi. Tapi jika Luhan sedang bersama mereka maka Luhan akan menjadi yang paling melindungi. Membuat sedikit perasaan bersalah mereka rasakan karena harus terus bergantung pada Luhan.

"Aku rasa Luhan tidak akan datang ke _basecamp_ untuk waktu yang lama."

"Kau benar Baek. Tapi setidaknya aku juga memiliki teman kecil yang tak pernah meninggalkan aku kan?" Kyungsoo menyenggol pundak Baekhyun. Merengkuh pundak sahabatnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Taecyeon yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya "Ayo _Taec._ Kita masuk."

Taecyeon masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Mengingat betapa bahagianya wajah Luhan pagi ini adalah hal yang membuatnya senang dan sedih bersamaan. senang karena akhirnya bisa melihat Luhan tertawa. Merasa sedih karena bukan dia yang membuat tawa itu bisa Luhan rasakan. Membuat dirinya tertawa memelas sebelum menyadari bahwa kesempatannya untuk terus bersama Luhan adalah hal yang mustahil untuk terjadi " _Haah~ Aku benar tidak memiliki harapan sepertinya_." katanya bergumam omong kosong. Tertawa lirih sebelum ikut menyusul Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berjalan di depannya. Meninggalkan seorang wanita yang kini juga menatap diam dari tempatnya.

" _Apa kau sudah mendapatkan Luhan? Lalu apa Luhan akan tetap membenciku? Aku ingin sekali bisa dekat dengan Luhan seperti kau dekat dengannya Sehunna. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk mendekati Luhan? Kenapa kau terus membuat Luhan menjauh dariku?"_

Adalah Park Jiyeon yang bergumam lirih. Menghapus cepat air matanya karena merasa begitu iri pada Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang bisa memiliki setengah hati Luhan. Mereka semua mengenal sejak kecil. Tapi hanya Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang dijadikan segalanya oleh Luhan. Sementara dirinya hanya akan terus menjadi seorang wanita yang dibenci Luhan seumur hidupnya " _Aku sangat menyukaimu Luhan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _hmm.._ Aku akan segera tidur. Kau juga harus tidur sayang _."_

" _Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi."_

"Aku menunggumu."

" _Baiklah. Sampai besok Lu. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sampai besok."

 _Pip…!_

Luhan mematikan ponselnya. Masih terus menetralkan dadanya yang berdebar hebat setiap kali Sehun mengatakan cinta padanya. Dia bahkan menebak akan terkena serangan jantung jika Sehun terus mengatakan cinta padanya seperti ini " _Berhenti berdebar jantung bodoh."_ Katanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam selimut. Berniat untuk menutup mata sebelum

 _Drrt…drtt_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar di mejanya. Membuat Luhan kembali membuka selimutnya sebelum tersenyum senang melihat nama Baekhyun tertera di ponselnya. Dan tanpa ragu dia pun menggeser _slide_ panggilan ponselnya sebelum

"LUHAN!"

.

 _BLAM…!_

" _hyung!"_

"Ada apa? Kyungsoo? Astaga Do Kyungsoo kenapa wajahmu memar seperti ini?"

Luhan berlari mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang diobati. Berjongkok di depan temannya sebelum memastikan kalau Kyungsoo baik-baik saja "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Entahlah. Mereka memukuliku begitu saja-.. _arhh.."_

Baekhyun bahkan sedikit menekan memar di wajah Kyungsoo. Matanya sudah bengkak dan lelah menangis karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan teman kecilnya "Kau harus ke rumah sakit _soo!"_

"Aku lebih cepat sembuh jika ByunBaek yang merawatku." Katanya tertawa dan semakin membuat Baekhyun menekan lukanya

"Omong kosong!"

" _arh..!"_

"Dimana Taecyeon?"

"Dia sedang berada di tempat Kyungsoo diserang. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari tahu."

Luhan mengambil cepat ponselnya dan berniat meminta Taecyeon pulang. Segera mencari nama Taecyeon sebelum suara yang ingin dengar terdengar memasuki _basecamp_

" _Luhan?"_

"Hey. Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Aku bertanya pada siapapun yang berada disana namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengatakan melihat Kyungsoo diserang."

" _brengsek!_ ini persis seperti dua tahun yang lalu."

"Aku juga mengira seperti itu Lu."

"JAEHYUN! MARK! TAEYONG! TEN!"

Keempat nama itu menghambur ke ruang tengah saat Luhan berteriak memanggil nama mereka. Sedikit terburu-buru sebelum semuanya melihat Luhan dengan takut "Ada apa hyung?"

"Dengarkan aku! Ini peringatan untuk kalian. Tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang keluar di tengah malam. Untuk alasan apapun aku melarangnya. Kalian dengar?"

"Tapi hyung, kami memiliki latihan bebas di-…"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH DAN HANYA DENGARKAN AKU. MENGERTI?"

Luhan benar-benar panik saat ini. Dia belum bisa memastikan kejadian malam ini sama dengan kejadian dua tahun lalu. Kejadian dimana pembalap liar seperti mereka satu persatu disakiti dan disingkirkan oleh orang-orang yang merasa terusik, membuat hati Luhan begitu ketakutan karena takut kejadian yang Kyungsoo alami malam ini akan berlanjut mengerikan di kemudian hari.

"Taec. Awasi mereka. Hanya aku yang akan mencari tahu. Kau dengar?"

Percuma jika membantah keinginan Luhan. membuat Taecyeon terpaksa mengangguk sebelum membiarkan Luhan mencari tahu dengan caranya. "Kau tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan mencari tahu sendiri."

Taecyeon mengambil kunci mobilnya. Melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sebelum melihat keempat adiknya "Jaga hyung kalian." Katanya berpesan sebelum berniat mencari tahu seperti yang Luhan lakukan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Keesokan malam…**_

"Kai! Aku ingin mampir ke swalayan."

Kai yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya pun terpaksa segera menepi. Melihat Luhan yang duduk di kursi belakang sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan "Ada yang ingin kau beli?"

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu." Katanya bergegas turun diikuti Sehun dan Chanyeol yang bertanya mengapa Luhan terlihat terburu-buru.

Dan sementara Luhan berlari lebih dulu ke dalam swalayan. Dia tidak membuang kesempatan untuk mengambil ponselnya. Menghubungi seseorang sebelum

" _hyung?_ Bagaimana? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Luhan menghubungi Choi Siwon. Seorang kenalan yang merupakan penyumbang terbesar untuk setiap turnament yang ia ikuti. Seorang pria kaya raya yang mempunyai hobi untuk mendanai setiap orang yang berbakat. Luhan mengenalnya saat pertama kali ia turun mengikuti turnament. Dan percayalah-… Dana pertama yang Luhan dapatkan untuk membeli mobil adalah dari pria yang sedang ia hubungi saat ini.

" _Aku tidak yakin tentang ini. Tapi hanya Kyungsoo yang diserang. Jadi aku rasa ini tidak berkaitan dengan kejadian dua tahun lalu."_

"Apa kau yakin?"

Katanya berbisik dan sedikit bersembunyi agar Sehun tak mudah menemukannya. Karena jujur saja, semenjak dirinya dan Sehun bersama. pergerakan Luhan sangat terbatas mengingat betapa posesifnya Sehun pada dirinya.

" _Untuk saat ini aku yakin. Karena jika itu kejadian yang sama. Maka akan ada laporang dari tim lain. mereka menyerang bersamaan asal kau ingat. Jadi jangan khawatir Lu."_

Luhan berjinjit mengambil _snack_ dan memasukannya asal ke _troley_ kembali mendorongnya sebelum berjalan ke tempat minuman kaleng "Baiklah _hyung._ Hubungi aku jika kau menemukan sesuatu."

" _Okey Lu."_

 _Pip!_

Luhan bergegas mematikan ponselnya, memasukkan cepat kedalam sakunya sebelum Sehun menghalangi _troley_ yang sedang ia dorong "Kau menghubungi seseorang?"

Luhan harusnya tahu kalau pria di depannya juga seorang tuan muda. Tuan muda yang memiliki segalanya termasuk sifat penasaran dan ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan "Hanya panggilan tak dikenal."

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Menggeser posisi Luhan agar dirinya yang mendorong _troley_ belanjaan yang Luhan bawa "Kau ingin membeli apa lagi?"

" _huh?-…ah…_ Aku ingin-…" katanya sedikit berfikir sebelum "Aku ingin minuman kaleng!" katanya berlari menuju _section_ minuman dengan Sehun yang mengikutinya di belakang.

.

" _araseo! Hyung akan membelikan ramyeon yang banyak. Hanya tunggu sebentar dan jangan pergi tengah malam Mark."_

" _Baiklah. Sepuluh ramyeon. Oke?"_

Di swalayan yang sama terlihat Baekhyun kesulitan mengambil ramyeon yang dipesan oleh adik-adiknya. Dia membuat tumpukan ramyeon dengan ponsel yang disangga antara telinga dan pundaknya sementara Mark terus meminta ini dan itu. " _Lebih baik kalian memasak air. Hyung akan segera pulang."_ Katanya berjalan menuju _troley_ berniat untuk segera meletakkan belanjaannya disana sebelum

 _Brak…!_

Seseorang menabrak kencang tubuhnya. Membuat tidak hanya ramyeon namun ponselnya juga ikut terjatuh. Dan jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak berada dalam _mood_ yang baik saat ini. membuat dirinya ingin berteriak sebelum sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan membantunya berdiri "Jangan berteriak dia hanya seorang nenek tua."

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakangnya. Melihat siapa yang kini memeluk pinggangnya dan membungkuk meminta maaf pada sang nenek yang juga terlihat kesakitan "Maafkan temanku nek. Dia lupa mengambil _troley."_

"Aku tidak salah." Katanya mendesis menatap pria yang jelas adalah seorang Park Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum gemas sebelum memegang tengkuk Baekhyun dan memaksa Baekhyun membungkuk meminta maaf "Maafkan kami nek. Silahkan nenek membayar lebih dulu." Katanya tersenyum sangat tampan. Membuat si nenek tersipu dan lebih memilih meninggalkan Baekhyun yang dipaksa membungkuk saat ini.

" _ish. Lepas!"_

Sepeninggal nenek tua. Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol. Kembali berjongkok mengambil ponselnya sebelum memunguti _Ramyeon_ yang dijatukan nenek tua.

"Dimana Kai dan Chanyeol?"

"Aku meminta Kai membelikan vitamin untuk Vivi di toko obat di seberang jalan. sementara Chanyeol? Ah-… Itu dia."

Luhan menoleh mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Sehun. bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol dengan memunguti ramyeon sebelum matanya melihat sosok yang lebih mungil juga ikut memunguti ramyeon dengan Chanyeol. Luhan merasa tidak asing melihat pria yang sedang menggerutu disamping Chanyeol. Berjalan mendekat hingga sosok itu terlihat sangat jelas di matanya " _Baek?"_

 _._

"Kenapa aku sial sekali. Aku sangat lelah dan kini harus memunguti _ramyeon_ yang-…"

Cibiran Baekhyun terhenti saat tak sengaja tangan Chanyeol memegang tangannya. Keduanya memunguti _ramyeon_ yang sama hingga pada ramyeon terakhir keduanya tak sengaja mengambil bersamaan dan terpaksa harus merasakan perasaan aneh saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Dilihat dari dekat kau sangat cantik."

Baekhyun bahkan sangat berdebar melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat tampan dari jarak sedekat ini. Senyum khas yang memperlihatkan lesungnya dengan mata yang memandangnya lembut seolah menghipnotis seseorang. Baekhyun mungkin akan terus diam dengan bodohnya sebelum suara seseorang menginterupsi tatapan _troll_ nya pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengambil cepat ramyeon terakhir yang berada di tangan Chanyeol. Memasukkannya ke dalam _troley_ sebelum melihat siapa yang memanggilnya "Harusnya aku tahu jika si pria jangkung ini berada disini berarti kau juga berada disini Lu." Katanya terkekeh mendekati Luhan yang tengah memanggilnya. Dia bahkan melihat Sehun mendorong _troley_ Luhan sementara Chanyeol tanpa diminta mendorong _troley_ miliknya.

"Hey Byun! Apa kau sudah selesai berbelanja?"

Chanyeol bertanya menggoda pada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun kembali mendengus sebelum melihat kembali pada Luhan "Aku ingin membunuh temanmu."

"Kau tidak bisa." Gumam Luhan terkekeh sebelum Sehun melewati langkahnya "Sayang. Apa kau sudah selesai berbelanja?"

" _hmm."_ Luhan mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun. membuat Sehun berjalan ke arah kasir dan memberi waktu untuk Baekhyun dan Luhan "Sementara aku membayar kalian berbicaralah. Aku tidak berbaik hati membiarkan kalian berbicara setelah selesai membayar." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang sedikit tak enak hati pada Baekhyun karena ucapan Sehun. "Dia bilang apa?" Baekhyun seolah panas mendengar ucapan Sehun. membuat Chanyeol tertawa sementara Luhan salah tingkah di depannya.

"Abaikan dia Baek."

"Hey Byun! Aku akan membayar ini untukmu."

"Tidak perlu-… _ish!_ AKU BILANG TIDAK PERLU!"

"Baek sudahlah. Hanya ramyeon. Itu tidak mahal."

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau berhutang budi pada temanmu!"

"Aku yang akan membayarnya. Jadi jangan marah lagi." Katanya menenangkan Baekhyun dan diam-diam membawa Baekhyun menjauh dari Sehun dan Chanyeol

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran di malam hari? Ini berbahaya Baek." Katanya berbisik pada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menatap sebal pada Luhan sebelum melepas pegangan Luhan "Anak-anak kelaparan di rumah. Lagi pula Kyungsoo kehabisan _pain killer_ nya. Dia sedang membelinya di toko obat."

"Kyungsoo disini?"

" _hmm.._ Aku akan segera menyusulnya. Kau tenang saja dan cepat bawa mahluk itu pulang!"

"Chanyeol maksudmu?"

"Berhenti menyebut namanya. Aku benci melihat tingkah konyolnya!"

"Jangan terlalu membenci seseorang kalau tak mau berakhir menyukainya." Katanya menggoda Baekhyun yang terlihat merona. Sedikit memukul lengan Luhan sebelum suara Sehun memanggil "Luhan ayo kita pulang."

Luhan merangkul lengan Baekhyun. Membuat tatapan tak suka ditunjukan Sehun dan dengan terpaksa Luhan melepas rangkulan di lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri hampir berteriak marah pada Luhan. bagaimana bisa Luhan yang selalu terlihat mengerikan menjadi terlihat seperti tikus yang ketakutan. Membuat cibiran kembali Baekhyun keluarkan namun tentu saja diabaikan Luhan.

"Mana belanjaanku?"

"Ini!"

Baekhyun mengambil kasar kantung plastik yang berada di tangan Chanyeol. Dia merasa isi di plastik belanjannya bukan hanya ramyeon. Karena jika hanya ramyeon tidak mungkin akan sepenuh dan seberat ini. Membuatnya sedikit melirik sebelum mengembalikannya pada Chanyeol "Aku rasa ini bukan milikku."

Chanyeol mengembalikannya lagi pada Baekhyun "Ini milikmu kok. Aku hanya menambahkan vitamin di dalamnya. Aku dengar dari Luhan kau sedang sakit pagi tadi. Jadi minum vitamin yang aku belikan."

Luhan dan Sehun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol peduli pada seseorang selain ketiga teman kecilnya. Membuat kedua pasangan kekasih itu tersenyum menggoda menyadari tingkah Chanyeol sangat aneh dari awal bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa melihatku? Ayo kita pulang!"

Chanyeol terburu-buru meninggalkan swalayan. Diikuti Sehun yang membawa belanjaan Luhan sementara kedua pria cantik di belakangnya masih diam di tempatnya "Perasaanku saja atau ini terlihat seperti _double date."_ Gumam Luhan menggoda Baekhyun yang dibuat diam oleh perhatian Chanyeol. Membuat matanya membulat sebelum memukul lengan Luhan " _double date_ kepalamu!" katanya menggerutu untuk menyembunyikan warna merah di wajahnya. Membuat Luhan tertawa sebelum mengikuti Baekhyun dan dua teman kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

 _Tring…!_

Sementara tiga teman kecilnya membeli beberapa makanan ringan di swalayan. Maka Kai berjalan ke toko obat membelikan vitamin untuk anak-anaknya dan anak Sehun. sedikit mencari-cari letak vitamin khusus untuk dan berniat membayar sebelum melihat seorang pria yang ia kenal tak pernah tersenyum sedang bertanya pada petugas di toko obat.

" _Kyungsoo?"_

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan _spray pain killer?"_

"Disana nak. Kau bisa mengambilnya disana. Digantung di rak paling atas."

"Terimakasih paman."

Kai terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat kesakitan. Dari cara berjalan yang tertatih hingga memar di wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi pada pria yang diam-diam ia perhatikan di kelas.

Alasan mengapa Kai tidak melihatnya pagi ini adalah karena dia tidak masuk kuliah. Dan Luhan mengatakan Kyungsoo sakit. tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak mengatakan kalau sakit yang Kyungsoo dapatkan berasal dari memar yang ia dapatkan di seluruh tubuh.

" _arrrh.."_

Lamunan Kai sedikit hilang saat Kyungsoo meringis. Dan setelah ia cari tahu bibirnya mau tak mau tersenyum mengetahui alasan Kyungsoo meringis adakah karena dia berusaha mengambil _pain killer_ yang letaknya jauh dari jangkaunnya. Membuat dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan tak lama

 _Sret…!_

Kai mengambilkan _pain killer_ yang ditujukan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo memekik senang sebelum membungkuk berterimakasih "Terimakasih sudah membantuku."

"Kau sakit?"

Suara berat itu terasa familiar di telinga Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap terkejut melihat wajah Kai berada di depannya "Kau!"

"Kenapa wajahmu memar? Siapa yang melakukannya?" katanya mulai memegang dagu kyungsoo. Memperhatikan wajah pria bermata besar sampai tak sengaja kedua mata mereka bertemu. Kai dan Kyungsoo juga merasakan sesuatu berterbangan di perut mereka. menggelitik hebat hingga sensasi senang diam-diam keduanya rasakan.

Kyungsoo bahkan berniat bersikap lebih baik pada Kai sebelum dirinya mengingat bahwa rasa sakit di pinggulnya semakin menjadi adalah karena kecelakaan yang dia alami. Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa menyalahkan Kai tapi bukankah karena Kai dia harus kalah malam itu? Mengalami kecelakaan dan nyaris tak bertahan karena Luhan mengingkari janjinya untuk datang. Dan alasan mengapa Luhan tak datang adalah karena pria didepannya. Membuat rasa kesal kembali Kyungsoo rasakan dan berjalan tertatih mendekati meja kasir.

"Hey!"

Kai memanggil namun diabaikan Kyungsoo. Membuat hatinya sedikit bertanya mengapa Kyungsoo terlihat sangat membencinya. Dia bahkan sedang mengingat ingat apakah dirinya pernah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sebelumnya? Melakukan kesalahan hingga Kyungsoo begitu marah padanya?. Dan semakin Kai bertanya maka semakin sakit pula kepalanya. Membuatnya tak ingin ambil pusing dan berniat membantu Kyungsoo membayar saat ini

 _Sret…!_

" _YAK!"_

"Aku akan membayarnya untukmu. Paman berapa jumlahnya."

Kyungsoo bahkan berniat mengejar Kai di meja kasir. Namun salahkan kakinya yang masih terasa sangat sakit hingga jalannya begitu lambat sementara Kai sudah datang dengan _pain killer_ di tangannya.

"Ini."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak perlu."

"Aku ingin membelikannya untukmu. Kau harus lekas sembuh agar bisa memukulku. Oke?" katanya berpesan namun diabaikan Kyungsoo yang mengambil kasar obatnya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan toko obat.

" _astaga! Dia bahkan lebih keras kepala dari Luhan."_ gumamnya terkekeh dan kembali berlari mendekati Kyungsoo, membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan hanya mendapat lirikan tajam dari pria mata besar di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih kembali." Kai tertawa konyol mengira Kyungsoo akan mengucapkan terimakasih. Kembali tidak mempedulikannya dan hanya terus mengikuti Kyungsoo yang terlihat mencari seseorang.

.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo lama sekali."

Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum melihat Kyungsoo keluar diikuti seseorang di belakangnya "Itu dia-…KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggilnya. Membuat tanda agar cepat pergi karena jujur saja dia sudah tidak tahan mendengar ocehan Kai yang terus mengganggunya.

"Aku rasa itu Kai." Gumam Luhan yang menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tak keluar sendiri. Membuatnya terkekeh menebak bahwa saat ini daripada Kai-.. Kyungsoo adalah yang paling menderita mengingat Kai sangat cerewet jika bertanya.

"Hey kenapa kau sangat membenciku?"

"Aku membencimu dan semua orang yang berhubungan denganmu!"

"Kau tidak membenci Luhan."

"Luhan satu-satunya pengecualian." Katanya berkata asal sebelum berniat untuk menyebrang ke arah mobilnya.

"Apa kita tidak bisa berteman?"

"BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU!" katanya berteriak dan mulai tertatih menyebrang jalan. membuat Kai menutup telinganya sebelum tertawa merasa Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

Kai bahkan berniat mengganggu Kyungsoo sampai dia masuk kedalam mobil. Berniat ikut menyebrang sebelum langkahnya terhenti menyadari ada mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo.

Awalnya dia mengira mobil itu akan memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo yang tertatih untuk menyebrang jalan. Namun yang terjadi adalah mobil itu semakin cepat dan terus bergerak lurus mendekati Kyungsoo

" _Kyungsoo…!"_

Kecepatan Kai berlari tentu tidak sebanding dengan mobil yang melaju cepat. Yang dia tahu dia hanya perlu berlari sedikit mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum melompat dan

"KYUNGSOO AWAS!"

 _BRAK….!_

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang dia tahu tubuhnya didorong sangat kuat oleh seseorang. Membuatnya kembali harus merasakan sakit sebelum suara yang begitu memilukan telinga terdengar di telinganya.

" _KAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"_

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan memanggil histeris nama Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo terus mengedipkan matanya agar pandangannya tak lagi kabur. Dan saat semua menjadi jelas. Kyungsoo melihat seseorang ditabrak kencang oleh sebuah mobil. Membuat tubuhnya terpental sangat jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berada. " _Jongin."_

Suara Kyungsoo tercekat di kerongkongannya. Dia berusaha berdiri namun kakinya terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dia mencoba berdiri lagi namun kembali gagal karena ketakutan dan rasa sakit bercampur menjadi satu ia rasakan. Bagaimana mungkin pria yang baru beberapa detik lalu masih menggodanya kini tergeletak tak berdaya tak jauh darinya. Membuat dada Kyungsoo sangat sesak dan hampir tak bisa bernafas karena sangat takut dan cemas

 _Hkssss…_

Kyungsoo menangis di tempatnya. Dia sudah berhasil berdiri dan berjalan gontai. Namun saat melihat wajah Kai yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah di seluruh tubuhnya membuat kaki Kyungsoo sangat lemas sampai

 _Brak…!_

Dia kembali terjatuh dan hanya bisa mengulurkan tangannya berniat menggapai Kai. Namun dia tahu itu percuma. Kai sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah di wajahnya. Dia bahkan tidak melihat teman kecil Luhan itu bernafas membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak marah dan

KIM JONGIIIIIIIN

Kyungsoo berteriak histeris. Menangis hebat sampai Baekhyun berjongkok di depannya sementara Luhan dan teman-temannya yang lain berada di dekat tubuh Kai yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kai-… Hey Kai! Bangun. Kenapa darahmu banyak sekali." Luhan memangku tubuh Jongin dipahanya. Sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol nyaris tak bersuara melihat tubuh teman mereka tergeletak tak bergerak di pangkuan Luhan.

Luhan masih menangis hebat sementara Chanyeol mencari bantuan.

"TOLONG BANTU TEMANKU. PAMAN TOLONG TEMANKU DIA BANYAK MENGELUARKAN DARAH. KENAPA KALIAN HANYA DIAM!"

Luhan memeluk Kai dengan erat. Pikirannya kosong karena tak bisa merasakan nafas teman kecilnya.

" _Hksss…_ Kai bangunlah." Luhan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kai. Berharap pria tampan yang selalu menggodanya segera membuka mata dan mengatakan ini hanya lelucon. Namun semakin Luhan rasakan semakin dingin pula tubuh Jongin. Membuat ketakutan benar-benar membuat matanya gelap dan memeluk Kai semakin erat "BANGUN KIM JONGIN!"

Luhan berteriak marah karena Jongin mengabaikan panggilannya. Dia sudah menangis hebat sementara Sehun berusaha mengambil ponselnya dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Tangannya dipenuhi darah Kai. Begitupula ponselnya yang berubah warna menjadi merah saat Sehun mencoba menghubungi bantuan.

" _Panggilkan ambulance. Temanku terluka. Kami ada di-…AKU TIDAK TAHU DIMANA KAMI. HANYA LACAK KEBERADAAN PONSELKU DAN PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE!"_

 _Uhuk!_

Teriakan Sehun terhenti saat Kai tiba-tiba terbatuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dan harapan ketiga temannya seolah direnggut pergi saat Kai kembali memejamkan matanya tak sadarkan diri.

"Kai… _tidak-…Tidak lagi._ Kai tetap buka matamu. KAI!"

Tepukan tangan Luhan di pipinya terasa sangat hangat. Dia juga merasa sangat nyaman saat mendengar suara ketiga temannya yang memanggilnya bergantian. Dia bahkan ingin menjawab panggilan ketiga temannya yang terdengar sangat ketakutan. Namun semua penglihatannya menjadi gelap. Yang dia tahu nafas di tubuhnya seolah tak mau berhembus lagi. Yang dia tahu jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan yang dia tahu-… _dia tidak mungkin bertahan._ Membuat rasa menyesal bahkan dirasakan Jongin sebelum benar-benar terkulai tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Luhan.

" _tidak-…. tidak boleh,_ Kai!-…. JANGAN TUTUP MATAMU LAGI KAI!... AKU MOHON. AKU MOHON JANGAN-… _hksssss_." Luhan menangis hebat memeluk tubuh Kai. Sedikit mendongak untuk mencari nafas sebelum kembali menangis merasakan tubuh Kai semakin dingin. "Bangun Kai…..Aku mohon buka matamu _hkssss…"_ katanya kembali menangis takut membayangkan bahwa ini hari terakhirnya tertawa konyol bersama Kai.

Dia takut Kai merasakan sakit. Dia takut Kai tidak bertahan dan dia takut pada akhirnya Kai menyerah pada rasa sakitnya. Membuat jantung Luhan terasa di cabut paksa karena merasa detaknya berhenti bersamaan detak jantung Kai yang tidak terasa lagi. Luhan terus memeluk Jongin agar teman kecilnya merasa hangat. Tapi dia tahu itu percuma. Karena mungkin saat ini Jongin telah-…. _Jongin telah benar-benar meninggalkannya._

" _KAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued…**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Njir gue yang nulis gue yang baper :( kkkkk_

 _._

 _Ketemu di update selanjutnya._

 _Happy reading review :*_


	16. Chapter 16

_Previous_

 _"Kyungsoo…!"_

 _Kecepatan Kai berlari tentu tidak sebanding dengan mobil yang melaju cepat. Yang dia tahu dia hanya perlu berlari sedikit mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum melompat dan_

 _"KYUNGSOO AWAS!"_

 _BRAK….!_

 _Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang dia tahu tubuhnya didorong sangat kuat oleh seseorang. Membuatnya kembali harus merasakan sakit sebelum suara yang begitu memilukan telinga terdengar di telinganya._

 _"KAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"_

 _Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan memanggil histeris nama Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo terus mengedipkan matanya agar pandangannya tak lagi kabur. Dan saat semua menjadi jelas. Kyungsoo melihat seseorang ditabrak kencang oleh sebuah mobil. Membuat tubuhnya terpental sangat jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berada. "Jongin."_

 _"Hksss… Kai bangunlah." Luhan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kai. Berharap pria tampan yang selalu menggodanya segera membuka mata dan mengatakan ini hanya lelucon. Namun semakin Luhan rasakan semakin dingin pula tubuh Jongin. Membuat ketakutan benar-benar membuat matanya gelap dan memeluk Kai semakin erat "BANGUN KIM JONGIN!"_

 _Luhan berteriak marah karena Jongin mengabaikan panggilannya. Dia sudah menangis hebat sementara Sehun berusaha mengambil ponselnya dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Tangannya dipenuhi darah Kai. Begitupula ponselnya yang berubah warna menjadi merah saat Sehun mencoba menghubungi bantuan._

 _Tepukan tangan Luhan di pipinya terasa sangat hangat. Dia juga merasa sangat nyaman saat mendengar suara ketiga temannya yang memanggilnya bergantian. Dia bahkan ingin menjawab panggilan ketiga temannya yang terdengar sangat ketakutan. Namun semua penglihatannya menjadi gelap. Yang dia tahu nafas di tubuhnya seolah tak mau berhembus lagi. Yang dia tahu jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan yang dia tahu-… dia tidak mungkin bertahan. Membuat rasa menyesal bahkan dirasakan Jongin sebelum benar-benar terkulai tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Luhan._

 _"tidak-…. tidak boleh, Kai!-…. JANGAN TUTUP MATAMU LAGI KAI!... AKU MOHON. AKU MOHON JANGAN-…hksssss." Luhan menangis hebat memeluk tubuh Kai. Sedikit mendongak untuk mencari nafas sebelum kembali menangis merasakan tubuh Kai semakin dingin. "Bangun Kai…..Aku mohon buka matamu hkssss…" katanya kembali menangis takut membayangkan bahwa ini hari terakhirnya tertawa konyol bersama Kai._

 _Dia takut Kai merasakan sakit. Dia takut Kai tidak bertahan dan dia takut pada akhirnya Kai menyerah pada rasa sakitnya. Membuat jantung Luhan terasa di cabut paksa karena merasa detaknya berhenti bersamaan detak jantung Kai yang tidak terasa lagi. Luhan terus memeluk Jongin agar teman kecilnya merasa hangat. Tapi dia tahu itu percuma. Karena mungkin saat ini Jongin telah-…. Jongin telah benar-benar meninggalkannya._

 _"KAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Pair : Song Joong Ki as Oh Joong Ki : Sehun's Dad

Miranda Kerr as Oh Miranda : Sehun's Mom

Kang Gary as Xi Gary : Luhan's Dad

Song Jihyo as Xi Jihyo : Luhan's Mom

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T & M

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _satu…dua…Shoot!"_

" _Tanda vital belum terdeteksi dokter Kim…"_

" _Naikkan ke 200 joule."_

" _Sudah dinaikkan."_

" _Siap? satu…dua..shoot!"_

Terlihat seorang dokter unit gawat darurat sedang melakukan pertolongan pertama pada kondisi kritis yang dialami seorang Kim Jongin. Keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan dari Jongin pun hampir membuat seluruh petugas medis yang melihatnya menyerah dan mengatakan bahwa harapan Jongin untuk tetap bertahan hidup adalah mustahil. Dan mungkin Jongin benar-benar akan berakhir tanpa harapan jika Kim Minseok-… Dokter muda yang sedang bertugas di unit gawat darurat tak datang dan menangani keadaan kritisnya. Terbukti dari segala usaha yang Minseok lakukan untuk membuat Jongin tetap sadar adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Jongin bertahan atau setidaknya mencoba untuk bertahan lebih lama saat ini.

" _Tanda vital tetap tidak terdeteksi dokter Kim."_

" _Lakukan lagi…. Satu..dua…Sh-…"_

 _Tiiittttttttt…._

" _Dokter Kim! Kita kehilangan pasien!"_

.

.

.

.

Jika di dalam ruang unit gawat darurat Jongin sedang berjuang, maka di luar ruangan-… Lebih tepatnya di ruang tunggu yang berada persis di depan tempat Jongin sedang ditangani. Maka terlihat tiga pemuda tanpa ekspresi sedang menunggu dengan cemas dan ketakutan luar biasa yang mengganggu pikiran mereka. Kacau, tak bisa berfikir dan ketakutan adalah hal yang hampir membunuh ketiganya sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Tak ada yang berbicara selama hampir dua jam yang berlalu. Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara selama dua jam berlalu pula. Ketiganya memilih diam dan menikmati rasa menakutkan ini daripada harus bergelut dengan pikiran seperti _apa Kai akan bertahan. Apa Kai baik-baik saja di dalam sana atau apakah aku akan kehilangan Kai?_ Semua pikiran itu membunuh mereka secara perlahan mengingat ini bukan kali pertama Kai terbaring lemah di dalam sana. Kai pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ibunya dua tahun yang lalu. Dan tepat setelah dua tahun berlalu dia seolah dipaksa mengalami hal mengerikan yang sama dengan kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawanya dua tahun silam.

" _Kai….."_

Air mata Luhan gagal untuk disembunyikan lagi. Karena untuk sekian kalinya dalam dua jam bayangan darah di tubuh Kai serta suhu tubuh Kai yang begitu dingin terus mengganggu dirinya. Dia takut Kai tidak bertahan di dalam sana. Merasa begitu marah karena tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu dan menunggu entah untuk berapa lama lagi.

 _Hksss…_

Sehun melihat apapun yang dilakukan Luhan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Semua yang Luhan rasakan jelas ia rasakan juga. Yang membedakan hanya kenyataan bahwa alasan Kai terbaring kritis di dalam sana adalah karena menolong temannya. Sehun bahkan tahu bagaimana perasaan Luhan saat ini. Membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain memperhatikan Luhan dari jauh agar tak membuat kekasihnya merasa tak nyaman mengingat semua pikiran Luhan saat ini jelas sangat sensitif.

Ketiganya kembali dibungkam rasa sepi saat ini. Mendengarkan detak jam yang berlalu dengan cepat hingga sebuah langkah kaki terdengar mendekat dengan suara teriakan yang begitu memilukan menyertai langkah cepat kakinya.

"KAAAAIIIIII…ANAKKKU!"

Chanyeol yang pertama kali berdiri menyapa Tuan Kim. Memperhatikan ayah Kai yang terlihat kacau dan hanya menggunakan piyama tidurnya. Matanya menatap terluka pada ketiga pemuda yang menolak menatapnya. Tak berani bertanya pada salah satu dari tiga teman putranya hingga pikiran buruk kembali menguasai ayah dari putra tunggalnya.

"Yeol…Bagaimana dengan Kai?"

" _abonim_ tenanglah."

Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Jungkook beralih pada Sehun. Bertanya pada putra sang aktor yang juga terlihat menghindarinya "Sehun….Bagaimana dengan Kai?"

"….."

"Sehun…Jawab ayah nak."

"…."

"KENAPA KALIAN HANYA DIAM? JAWAB AYAH APA YANG TERJADI PADA KAI?"

Jungkook berteriak mencengkram kuat kerah Sehun. Mengabaikan wajah merah Sehun yang kehabisan nafas sampai matanya melihat Luhan yang hanya tertunduk terisak dan tak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang hanya diam.

"Lu…."

Jungkook melepas cepat cengkramannya pada Sehun. Berjalan gontai menghampiri Luhan yang tak bergeming sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

Jungkook terjatuh tepat di depan Luhan. Memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya dengan tangan Luhan yang terasa begitu dingin di genggamannya "Nak….Kai baik-baik saja kan?"

"…."

Luhan hanya tetap menunduk tak berani menjawab. Isakannya bahkan semakin menjadi membuat pikiran Jungkook semakin kacau tak berani membayangkan apa yang tengah putranya alami didalam sana "Naak…"

"Appa… _hkss.."_

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap wajah pria paruh baya seusia ayahnya yang terlihat begitu kacau. Matanya begitu ketakutan dan bertanya. Dan Luhan merasa begitu menyesal karena tak bisa membuat pria di depannya merasa tenang karena dirinya juga sama hancur dan kacau dengan pria yang sudah menjadi orang tua tunggal untuk Kai hampir dua tahun lamanya.

"KATAKAN PADA AYAH KALAU KAI BAIK-BAIK SAJA. KATAKAAAN LUHAAAAAN!"

Jungkook mengguncang kasar tubuh Luhan. Membuat Luhan semakin terisak menahan rasa sakit di bahu dan di hatinya. Dia bahkan tidak berniat menghentikan tindakan ayah Kai sampai suara yang lain terdengar di pendengaran Luhan.

"KIM JUNGKOOK!"

Ayah Kai mengabaikan teriakan dari kedua temannya yang merupakan ayah Chanyeol dan Sehun. Dia masih terus mengguncang kasar bahu Luhan sampai akhirnya Joongki menarik dan menjauhkan Jungkook dari jangkauan Luhan "LEPAAASSSS!"

Luhan semakin menutupi wajahnya dan terisak kencang di tempatnya. Dia bahkan tahu bahwa situasi sudah tak memungkinkan untuk menjadi tenang mengingat semua orang dewasa sudah berkumpul dan mulai bertanya tentang semua hal yang enggan ingin Luhan jawab.

"KAAAAIIIIIIII…."

Baik Sehun, Luhan maupun Chanyeol hanya bisa menutup kencang telinga mereka. Teriakan Jungkook seolah menjadi tamparan hebat untuk ketiganya yang sampai saat ini belum bisa memastikan bagaimana kondisi Kai di dalam sana.

"ANAKKKUUU….."

Teriakan Jungkook semakin menjadi saat tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa memberi penjelasan. Membuat keadaan mencekam ini semakin terasa sampai lampu di ruang operasi berubah menjadi hijau dan tak lama dokter Kim keluar dengan raut wajah yang cukup tercengang melihat keadaan yang sangat tegang di ruang tunggu.

"Bagaimana anakku? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook langsung menghambur mendekati dokter yang menangani Kai. Mempelajari raut wajah sang dokter sebelum bersiap mendengar penuturan dari dokter muda yang menangani putranya.

"Kondisi pasien sangat kritis. Kami belum bisa melakukan penanganan apapun mengingat pasien mengalami pendarahan hampir di setiap organ vitalnya. Tapi anda tidak perlu terlalu cemas, kami sudah berhasil menghentikan pendarahannya. Hanya saja tanda vital seperti denyut nadi dan jantung masih jauh dari kata normal. Sementara kami terus berusaha sebaiknya anda berdoa agar putra anda bertahan. Saya permisi."

"Kai anakku…"

Luhan mendengar suara isakan ibu Sehun dan Chanyeol. Dia mendengar suara teriakan Jungkook yang terdengar sangat memilukan. Bahkan diantara semua suara teriakan dan isakan itu, Luhan berharap tak mendengar ucapan sang dokter. Namun yang terjadi adalah Luhan mendengar dengan jelas semua ucapan tanpa harapan yang dikatakan sang dokter mengenai kondisi Kai. Jantungnya memacu dengan cepat karena mengetahui kondisi Kai yang masih kritis, nafasnya tersengal hebat dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Luhan bahkan tak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Hingga tanpa sadar kedua kakinya berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruang tunggu. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Yang jelas ia tidak bisa disini lebih lama lagi. Dia tidak bisa mendengar hal buruk lebih banyak lagi, dia tidak bisa mendengar suara isakan yang membuat mentalnya semakin hancur.

" _Kai…"_

Kakinya terus melangkah entah kemana. Pikirannya kacau tak jelas mengarah kemana. Dia hanya butuh pelampiasan dan seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan mengerikan yang dialami Kai. Dan disaat Luhan mencari pelampiasan maka satu-satunya nama yang terlintas di benaknya hanya orang itu. Orang yang sama dengan orang yang selalu berusaha mencelakai dirinya dan seluruh tim nya. Orang yang tanpa alasan kini menjadi target kemarahan Luhan dan dipaksa bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi pada teman kecilnya.

" _Aku akan membalasmu….Kim Myungsoo!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"KIM MYUNGSOOO!"

Warna kulit pemuda cantik itu sudah sepucat mayat yang terbaring tak bernyawa di rumah sakit. Yang membedakan bahwa dirinya masih hidup hanyalah suara teriakan yang begitu menggema di gudang tua yang merupakan basecamp rival terberatnya.

"KIM MYUNGSOOO!"

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga. Mengenali suara yang memanggilnya sebelum berjalan menghampiri pria mungil yang belakangan ini mengacaukan pikirannya.

 _"Luhan?"_

Dia memanggil nama Luhan begitu lirih. Bertanya tanya mengapa Luhan terlihat begitu marah dengan wajah pucat yang jelas terlihat di wajahnya yang biasa tertawa dan tak pernah terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan berhenti di langkahnya saat Myungsoo berdiri di depannya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Saling mempelajari raut wajah masing-masing sampai Luhan melihat ada gurat kesedihan yang sama ditujukan Myungsoo seperti yang dialaminya malam ini.

"Aku bertanya ada apa?"

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannnya, tangan Luhan mengepa erat. Matanya kembali berkilat marah dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Dia pun tanpa ragu berjalan mendekati Myungsoo. Mengabaikan raut wajah Myungsoo yang entah mengapa juga terlihat memucat sebelum

 _Bugh...!_

Luhan memukul telak wajah Myungsoo. Membuat pria yang jelas tak mengira akan menerima pukulan mendadak dari Luhan cukup terhuyung hingga tubuhnya menabrak vas bunga yang kemudian pecah seketika.

Suara debuman itu pun membuat beberapa penghuni _basecamp_ berhamburan di ruang tengah. Mereka cukup terkejut melihat Leader mereka terhuyung dengan Leader rival yang menatap marah padanya.

Taehyung bahkan berlari cepat untuk menghentikan Luhan yang terlihat membabi buta. Segera berdiri di depan Myungsoo sebelum suaranya berteriak begitu marah memaki pada Luhan "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Minggir! Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia hidup. AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Luhan sudah mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari sakunya. Berniat juga melukai Taehyung sebelum tubuh Taehyung ditarik menjauh dan lagi-lagi matanya bertemu dengan mata Myungsoo yang terlihat kacau saat ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau datang mengacau tanpa alasan?"

"MYUNGSOO!"

Taehyung berteriak saat melihat tangan Myungsoo mengeluarkan darah segar karena menahan pisau yang dibawa Luhan. Dirinya berniat kembali melerai kedua leader itu sebelum matanya bertatapan dengan mata Myungsoo yang menyiratkan untuk tidak ikut campur kali ini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Myungsoo. Dirinya begitu marah karena Luhan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Jujur saja rasa sakit di tangannya saat ini tak melebihi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena hal buruk yang baru terjadi padanya pagi tadi. Dia bahkan berniat untuk tidak bersikap baik pada Luhan jika rivalnya hanya diam dan memukulnya tanpa alasan.

Luhan bahkan tak mengerti situasi saat ini. Harusnya dia merasa puas berhasil membuat Myungsoo tersungkur. Namun kenyataan yang terjadi adalah dirinya merasa bersalah karena Myungsoo terlihat tak berniat membalasnya ditambah dengan rona wajah Myungsoo yang terlihat kelelahan dan terlihat sangat hancur.

"Pembunuh."

 _"Huh?"_

"Pembunuh sialan! Apa tujuanmu menyerang Kyungsoo? Bukankah kita memiliki perjanjian untuk tidak saling menyerang? Kenapa kau terus mengingkari janji yang kita buat!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menuduhku ingin membunuh Kyungsoo?"

"Kau adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang menimpa teman kecilku! Kau membuat Jongin dalam keadaan kritis karena berusaha menolong Kyungsoo. Dan aku yakin kau adalah semua penyebab kekacauan ini terjadi Kim Myungsoo!"

Myungsoo terus terdiam mendengar kemarahan Luhan. Menangkap beberapa kalimat seperti _Jongin dalam keadaan kritis karena menolong Kyungsoo?_ Lalu kemudian kalimat _penyebab kekacauan_ yang terjadi pada Luhan dan tim nya juga terjadi padanya hari ini.

Membuat Myungsoo menyadari bahwa apapun yang terjadi pada tim nya juga terjadi pada Luhan.

Dengan berat hati Myungsoo melepas cengkraman pisau kecil di tangan Luhan. Mengabaikan darah yang mengalir sangat banyak di telapak tangannya sebelum menatap lirih pada sosok yang terlihat sangat hancur saat ini "Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang kau tuduhkan padaku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kita mengalami hal mengerikan yang sama!" Katanya memberitahu Luhan dengan begitu jelas. Nadanya juga menyiratkan kemarahan dan ketakutan yang sama dengan Luhan. Membuat Luhan mau tak mau terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap punggung Myungsoo yanh semakin menjauh meninggalkannya.

"Apa seseorang melukai Kyungsoo?"

Luhan kembali tersadar saat suara Taehyung bertanya. Membuatnya harus berhadapan dengan orang nomor tiga di _BTR_ yang terlihat bertanya serius padanya "Jongin yang terluka. Dia menolong Kyungsoo saat seseorang mencoba menabrak kencang dirinya."

Taehyung mengusak kasar wajahnya. Dan jujur saja Luhan dibuat bertanya sejak kedatangan pertamanya lima belas menit lalu ke basecamp _BTR_. Dia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari basecamp yang pernah ia tinggali satu malam. Basecamp yang biasanya ramai dengan penguuninya kini terlihat mencekam dan terlalu sepi tak seperti kunjungan pertamanya.

Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Luhan begitu bertanya hingga akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dan tak menuduh Myungsoo dan tim nya sebagai penyebab Jongin masih dalam keadaan kritis saat ini.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian begitu cemas? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Sesuatu jelas terjadi." Timpal Taehyung membuat dahi Luhan semakin bertaut dan bertanya tanya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seseorang menabrak Woohyun pagi tadi. Dan aku bertaruh orang yang menabrak Woohyun adalah orang yang sama yang menabrak Jongin dan hampir melukai Kyungsoo."

Luhan berpegangan di sisi meja saat ini. Kenyataan yang diberitahukan Taehyung cukup menampar wajahnya dengan telak. Semua raut ketakutan dan kecemasan dari wajah Myungsoo seolah terjawab hanya dengan satu kalimat penjelasan yang diucapkan Taehyung padanya.

"Woohyun?"

"Kondisinya masih kritis dan belum sadarkan diri. Aku bersikeras mengatakan ini ulahmu dan seluruh tim Myungsoo juga bersikeras mengatakan kalau kau tidak melakukan hal murahan seperti ini. Aku tidak percaya sampai kau datang sendiri malam ini."

Luhan kembali harus menelan rasa bersalahnya pada Myungsoo. Dirinya terus mencari kesalahan Myungsoo tanpa alasan sementara pria yang beberapa kali telah membantunya bahkan tak berfikir bahwa dirinya yang melukai anggotanya. Membuat hati Luhan sedikit mencelos sebelum berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan bertanya pada Taehyung.

"Tapi siapa dan apa tujuan mereka?"

"Entah apa tujuan mereka mengusik kita yang jelas ini teror dan kita tidak bisa berdiam diri melihat satu persatu tim kita dan diri kita sendiri serta orang di dekat kita berada dalam bahaya."

Luhan masih mencerna ucapan Taehyung saat ini. Mengambil poin-poin penting dari semua yang diucapkan orang nomor tiga di _BTR_ hingga hanya kalimat teror yang memenuhi kepalanya. Tangannya bahkan mencengkram erat pegangan di tempatnya bertumpu saat ini sampai matanya menatap Taehyung berharap terlalu banyak.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang melakukan ini pada kita?"

"Hanya mereka yang akan melakukan ini pada kita!"

"Mereka?"

 _"The palace"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebagian besar dari tim kita sudah berada di markas the palace. Aku juga melihat Kyungsoo berada disana._

 _Apa mereka gila?! Bagaimana jika wanita iblis itu kembali berulah._

 _Bukan tanpa maksud mereka meneror kita. Aku yakin ada yang mereka inginkan dari kita hingga mereka menyerang orang nomor tiga dari masing-masing tim kita. Datang dan cari tahu bersama kami. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan menyakiti orang-orang sepertimu, Myungsoo ataupun Taecyeon mengingat bisnis mereka berjalan lancar hanya karena kehadiran kalian._

 _ **Blam...!**_

Saat ini Luhan sudah berpindah tempat menuju The palace. Tempat dimana sang raja dan ratu iblis berada untuk memgontrol semua pergerakan pembalap liar seperti dirinya. Luhan pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan dua kaki tangannya. Tapi untuk bertemu dengan sang raja dan ratu-... ini adalah kali pertama dirinya harus bertatapan langsung dengan dua orang yang paling keji jika menyangkut tentang pekerjaan, uang dan semua hal kotor yang mereka lakukan.

 _"Kalian disini..."_

Luhan menoleh ke samping mobilnya. Disana jelas terparkir mobil Kyungsoo dan Taecyeon. Dia juga melihat mobil Myungsoo terparkir tak jauh dari mobilnya. Itu artinya ketiga temannya serta rival terkuathya juga sudah tahu siapa otak dari semua masalah mengerikan ini namun enggan memberitahunya dengan cepat.

"TAEC!"

"KALIAN PIKIR BISA MEMBUAT KEKACAUAN DI KERAJAAANKU! SAMPAH JALANAN SEPERTI KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA BERULAH DI TEMPATKU!"

Itu suara sang ratu yang berteriak. Wanita yang memiliki usia tiga tahun di atas Luhan adalah wanita kejam yang suka memberi perintah keji pada anak buahnya. Luhan tahu siapa mereka tapi sekali lagi-... Untuk mengetahui seberapa kejinya mereka adalah kali pertama untuknya sampai malam ini saat kedua matanya melihat bagaiamana seorang wanita bisa bertindak sangat menakutkan bahkan nyaris tak memiliki hati nurani.

"BERI MEREKA PELAJARANNN!"

Luhan berlari saat mendengar perintah dari wanita sialan didalam sana. Segera mempercepat langkahnya sebelum matanya membulat melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada dengan kondisi terduduk di lantai dengan memar di seluruh wajah mereka. Sedangkan Taecyeon masih dipukuli secara keji oleh anak buah dari dua orang yang kematiannya adalah hal yang sangat Luhan inginkan.

Taecyeon membalas namun setiap balasan dari pukulannya akan menjadi berkali-kali menyakitkan karena jumlah mereka yang jelas tak seimbang. Mata Luhan kembali berkilat marah dia bahkan bisa melihat Myungsoo sedang membantu Taehyung yang sama mengenaskannya dengan ketiga temannya.

Dan dalam kondisi seperti ini ingin sekali Luhan berhenti dari dunia yang ia jalani. Tiba-tiba merindukan kehidupan normalnya namun harus ia kubur mendalam karena yang terjadi di depan kedua matanya hanyalah kesakitan yang seolah menariknya semakin jauh ke dunia keduanya.

Seluruh isi kepala Luhan masih tertuju pada keadaan Kai yang masih kritis. Kemarahannya juga masih belum bisa menandingi rasa sakit dihatinya. Dia hanya ingin membalas entah pada siapa dan saat melihat Taecyeon hampir mati kehabisan nafas maka disitulah Luhan kembali sadar dan harus bisa menempatkan dirinya pada dua posisi.

 _"Taec..."_ katanya bergumam pelan di tempatnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana Taecyeon dipukuli terus menerus dengan pikiran kacau yang masih mendominasi setengah dirinya.

 _"Arhhh"_

Taecyeon mengerang hebat saat sebuah kayu memukul telak punggungnya. Membuat tangan Luhan semakin mengepal erat dan

"HENTIKAN / HENTIKAN!"

Kedua suara itu bersahutan bersamaan. Membuat beberapa orang yang sedang memukul berhenti sementara kedua pemilik markas tertawa menyeringai melihat Luhan dan Myungsoo berteriak bersamaan.

" _well..well…_ Lihat siapa yang datang? _Ah-…._ Akhirnya formasi lengkap datang kepadaku."

Luhan berjalan mendekati Taecyeon dan membantu Taecyeon berdiri. Dan setelah Luhan membantu Taecyeon ke tempat yang lebih aman dia kembali mendekati dua orang di depannya dan hampir membalas keduanya jika Myungsoo tidak menahan lengannya.

"Jangan bertindak gila."

Luhan menghempas kasar tangan Myungsoo kembali mengabaikan peringatan rivalnya sebelum menatap marah pada pasangan kekasih yang masih menyeringai melihatnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Si wanita yang Luhan ketahui bernama Irene tertawa kencang padanya. Sedikit mengitari Luhan sebelum mata keduanya kembali bertemu dan berkilat sama marahnya "Begini caramu berbicara dengan kami yang membiayai semua kebutuhanmu di lapangan?"

"Kami sudah lama tidak bergantung pada kalian! Jadi jangan mencoba bermain licik dengan kami Irene _-ssi_!"

"Whoaaa... kau benar-benar membuatku marah Luhan." Katanya mencibir pada Luhan sebelum berjalan ke arah kekasihnya.

"Katakan padanya dengan caramu. Kesabaranku habis."

Kali ini kekasih dari si wanita yang mengambil alih. Pria yang dikenal dengan panggilan Ravi ini pun mengangguk menuruti kemauan kekasihnya. Sedikit menatap Luhan dan Myungsoo bergantian sebelum memberitahu apa yang mereka inginkan dari tim Luhan maupun Tim Myungsoo.

"Aku ingin kalian semua turun di turnamen bebas tanpa terkecuali."

Raut wajah Luhan dan Myungsoo semakin bertanya-tanya. Menebak selicik inikah pengusaha muda yang terkenal dengan bisnis gelapnya dalam melakukan pekerjaan. Usia mereka hanya terpaut tiga tahun tapi cara berfikir mereka jelas berbeda sangat jauh. Jika Luhan dan Myungsoo akan berusaha mendapatkan mereka yang mau. Maka Ravi dan Irene akan melakukan segala cara dengan uang dan kekuasaan. Membuat kepala Luhan berdenyut sakit jika memang hanya turun di turnament bebas bisa membut kedua iblis ini tenang dan tak mengusik.

"Hanya itu?" Katanya bertanya setengah mendesis dan setengah tertawa.

"Hanya itu." Timpal Ravi dengan sudut bibir yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Brengsek! Jika hanya ingin kami turun di turnament bebas. Apa perlu menyakiti teman-teman kami? APA PERLU MEMBUAT MEREKA DALAM KEADAAN KRITIS?"

"Kami hanya menggertak."

"KALIAN HAMPIR MEMBUNUH TEMAN-TEMAN KAMI!"

"Kalian akan terus mengabaikan peringatan kami jika kami tidak menggunakan cara kotor. Kemenangan, _basecamp_ serta wilayah yang kalian miliki telah membuat kalian melupakan siapa yang membawa kalian sejauh ini!"

"Kalian terlalu angkuh dengan kondisi lebih dari cukup yang kalian miliki saat ini. Aku hanya ingin kalian belajar kembali dari nol dan tak melupakan siapa yang majikan yang membesarkan kalian! Jangan menggigit majikanmu jika kau ingin bertahan hidup lebih lama." Timpal Irene memberitahu Luhan dan Myungsoo tanpa rasa bersalah di wajahnya

Luhan kembali terdiam mendengar betapa licik dua orang di dunia keduanya. Pasangan sempurna untuk membuat satu orang atau satu tim menderita jelas hanya bisa dilakukan keduanya. Membuat suara tawa muak itu kembali terdengar sebelum dirinya menatap marah ke dalam mata Ravi.

"Aku setuju untuk turun. Tapi jika kami kembali menang berhenti mengusik hidup kami bajingan."

"Aku yakin kalian menang. Tapi untuk berhenti mengusik hidup kalian? _Ck!_ Apa kau bercanda? Kami memiliki hidup kalian."

"Lagipula kalian harus menang dengan syarat yang telah kami buat untuk kalian."

"Syarat?"

"Ya! Sepuluh menit untuk dua putaran di lintasan _black code_ di turnament bebas."

"Apa kau gila?"

Kali ini Myungsoo yang menyuarakan ketidakmungkinan keinginan pasangan sialan di depannya. Bahkan untuk pembalap liar sekelas dirinya dan Luhan. Sepuluh menit adalah hal mustahil untuk lintasan berjarak sepuluh kilo meter di daerah Namsan.

"Jika kalian tidak mengusahakan kemampuan terbaik kalian. Maka bersiaplah untuk-..."

"Kalian mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan! Hanya lihat dan-... BERHENTI MENGANCAM KAMI SIALAN!"

Luhan kembali berteriak marah pada kedua pasangan di depannya. Dia berjalan mendekati Taecyeon dan membantunya berdiri dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya di belakang. "Kalian juga harus mengalahkan Hayden dan Jason."

Luhan sempat berhenti di tempatnya. Mencerna segala permintaan Irene sebelum kembali membawa teman-temannya pergi diikuti Myungsoo yang juga terlihat membantu teman-temannya untuk pergi dari neraka ini.

"Noona! Kenapa mereka semua disini?"

Adalah Hayden yang datang menginterupsi dan bertanya pada Irene. Nada suaranya bahkan terdengar tak suka melihat kedatangan Luhan dan tim nya. Membuat rasa kesal dan kemarahan jelas terlihat di wajahnya yang cukup menyeramkan.

"Noona!" Katanya berteriak marah karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari wanita yang akan menjadi kakak iparnya.

Irene sendiri hanya mendelik kesal pada adik kekasihnya. Kembali menyalakan sebatang rokok. sebelum menyeringai menatap semua yang berada di markasnya "Mereka akan berguna untuk rencana kita." Katanya mengepul asap rokoknya dan dengan langkah gemulai ia berjalan meninggalkan kekasih dan kedua adiknya.

"Hyung! Apa maksudnya?"

Ravi sendiri hanya tertawa menyadari kelicikan sang kekasih. Ikut menatap Irene tak berkedip sebelum menatap kedua adiknya "Mereka akan dipaksa terlibat dengan pekerjaan yang kita lakukan."

 _"Huh?"_

Ravi meninggalkan Hayden dan Jason yang masih terlihat bertanya. Mengabaikan kedua tatapan adiknya dan hanya tertawa tak sabar menanti apa yang akan terjadi minggu depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Blam...!_

"Hyung!"

Jaehyun yang pertama kali menyapa kedatangan keempat kakaknya. Sedikit tersenyum senang saat melihat kedatangan Luhan sampai matanya membelalak menyadari keadaan Taecyeon, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terlihat memar dan hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga Hyung... apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan menyerahkan Taecyeon pada Jaehyun. Kembali berjalan ke arah mobil untuk membantu Kyungsoo dengan Mark yang kini membantu Baekhyun berjalan "Bawa mereka masuk."

Kedua adiknya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka bahkan membawa Taecyeon dan Baekhyun dengan cepat meninggalkan Luhan yang sedikit kesulitan membawa Kyungsoo di belakang mereka.

"Lu..."

"Jangan berbicara. Wajahmu sedang terluka."

"Luhan..."

Luhan mau tak mau menoleh Kyungsoo. Memar di wajahnya bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan raut tertekan dan bersalah yang jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Luhan bisa menebak apa yang membuat Kyungsoo menatap cemas padanya. Dan satu-satunya untuk tidak membuat Kyungsoo semakin cemas adalah tak mengindahkan apapun yang berada di benak Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Jangan memikirkan Kai. Dia akan baik-baik saja Kyung..."

"Apa dia sudah sadarakan diri?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menghela dalam nafasnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo "Belum. Kondisinya masih kritis." Katanya berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun memaksakan diri untuk berhenti melangkah. Membuat Luhan kembali menatapnya dan tak sengaja melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin pucat dan tak berwarna "Maafkan aku Lu. Harusnya aku melihat jalan. Harusnya aku-... _hksss_."

"Soo!"

Luhan sedikit membenarkan posisi Kyungsoo. Memaksanya kembali berdiri namun harus berakhir jatuh di tanah karena keduanya tak lagi memiliki tenaga yang tersisa.

"Harusnya aku tidak terburu-buru pergi Lu. Semakin aku memikirkannya semakin sesak yang aku rasakan. Kenapa temanmu menolongku? Kenapa dia tidak membiarkan mobil itu menabrak diriku. Kenapa kami harus bertemu? Aku benci merasa bersalah seperti ini _hkssss._..."

" _Kyungsoo..."_

"Bagaiamana kalau dia tidak bertahan? Bagaiamana kalau dia tidak bisa melewati masa kritisnya? Bagaimana kalau-..."

"KYUNGSOOO CUKUP!"

Luhan menutup kencang telinganya. Tidak mau mendengarkan kemungkinan terburuk lagi tentang keadaan Kai. Niatnya melarikan diri dari rumah sakit agar tidak mendengar semua mengatakan kalau Kai tidak akan bertahan. Dan mendengar bagaimana Kyungsoo menjabarkan bagaimana kondisi Kai padanya membuat rasa sesak itu kembali menghimpitnya.

Luhan benci mengatakan ini-... Tapi dia juga tidak yakin jika Kai bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Dia tidak yakin Kai akan kembali membuka matanya. Dia tahu kemungkinan Kai kembali bersamanya hanya sekecil harapannya. Tapi bukankah harapan harusnya tetap menjadi harapan? Sesuatu yang bisa digunakan seseorang untuk bertahan? Karena jika Luhan terus mendengar semua kemungkinan terburuk tentang Kai. Maka dirinya hancur bersamaan dengan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang mereka katakan tentang kondisi sahabat kecilnya.

"Maaf Luhan.."

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan berada jauh dari Kai saat ini karena seberapa besar dia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya. Maka sebesar itu pula bayangan wajah Kai terus mengganggu pikirannya. Membuatnya berdiri terhuyung sebelum berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya.

"Luhan..."

"Aku harus menemui Kai."

"Luhaan maafkan aku _hkss..."_

Luhan menggelengkan cepat kepalanya. Kembali menatap Kyungsoo sebelum meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidak berbicara lagi. "Bukan kau yang seharusnya meminta maaf Kyung. Bukan kau." Katanya memberitahu Kyungsoo sebelum

Blam...!

Luhan menutup cepat mobilnya. Menyalakannya dengan tak sabar hingga akhirnya mobilnya berjalan meninggalkan basecamp menuju tempat dimana teman kecilnya berbaring.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk kembali sampai di rumah sakit. Dan selama sepuluh menit itu pula tubuhnya seperti tidak bernyawa. Wajahnya pucat dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya. Berkali-kali ia menghapus maka berkali-kali pula air mata itu terus datang menakuti dirinya.

" _Kai…."_

Kakinya berjalan perlahan menuju ruang ICU yang terletak di lorong jalan. Pikirannya kosong entah berada di mana. Pandangannya kabur tak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak apapun yang berada di depannya. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan nama Kai berharap bahwa teman yang paling suka menggoda dan bertengkar dengannya akan menjawap panggilan yang sedari tadi ia serukan.

" _Kaii…"_

Kakinya masih terus mendekati ruangan tempat dimana Kai di rawat. Berharap sesampainya didepan ruangan Kai, dia akan disuguhi wajah lega yang mengatakan Kai telah sadarkan diri. Namun sekali lagi-... Harapan hanyalah harapan untuknya. Karena daripada wajah lega, Luhan kembali disambut berbagai raut wajah tertekan yang terlihat sangat sedih.

Bibirnya tersenyum lirih dengan langkah kaki yang dipaksakan kembali berjalan. Luhan berfikir dirinya masih kuat untuk berada di kerumunan yang masih menunggu Kai membuka matanya. Namun saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata ayah Kai. Maka saat itu pula seluruh tubuhnya lemas mati rasa dan tak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"Luhan...!"

Luhan mungkin sudah terjatuh jika sepasang tangan tak melingkar di pinggangnya. Sepasang tangan yang menjaganya agar tak terjatuh dan terus memeluknya erat dengan membisikan kalimat _Kai akan baik-baik saja_.

Luhan merasa sedikit tenang saat suara kekasihnya bernyanyi indah di pendengarannya. Mengucapkan kata-kata yang menguatkan walau dirinya berani bertaruh jika Sehun juga merasa sama putus asa dengan dirinya.

"Kai akan baik-baik saja sayang."

Luhan mendongak sekilas menatap wajah pucat kekasihnya. Hatinya teriris sangat pilu menyadari wajah Sehun lebih menyedihkan dari wajah seluruh orang dewasa yang berada di ruang tunggu bahkan melebihi raut sedih wajahnya . Membuat Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menghambur erat memeluk Sehun dan berusaha untuk menjadi penenang disaat kekasihnya lelah untuk bersikap baik-baik saja.

"Sehunnn..."

Luhan mencengkram erat kemeja kekasihnya. Menumpahkan semua ketakutan di pelukan Sehun dengan tangan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang kekasihnya. Keduanya saling menguatkan hingga hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar. "Tenanglah sayang. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan berulang kali. Sedikit mendongakan kepalanya agar air matanya tak terjatuh dengan tangan yang terus mengusap sayang punggung kekasihnya "Kenapa Kai belum bangun dan membuka matanya? Kenapa dia berani sekali terbaring lemah di dalam sana? _Hksss_..."

" _Sssttt_... Kai hanya sedang tidur sayangku. Dia akan segera membuka matanya. Uhuk..!"

Sehun terbatuk di sela ucapannya. Rasa sesak yang ia kira sudah berangsur menghilang kembali ia rasakan secara tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap memohon bantuan Chanyeol. Namun yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanya menggeleng dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya seolah memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia tidak bisa bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Karena nyatanya memang tidak. Semua tidak baik-baik saja dan Chanyeol tak bisa berpura-pura terlihat baik di depan semua orang terutama Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Lima hari kemudian….**_

Lima hari telah berlalu dan selama lima hari itu pula Kai seolah enggan membuka matanya. Seluruh organ vitalnya sudah bisa dikatakan pulih, namun kemauan Kai untuk sadar dan membuka matanya seolah masih jauh karena Kai sendiri terlihat masih nyaman berada dalam posisi tak sadarkan dirinya saat ini. Membuat rasa putus asa jelas dirasakan orang-orang yang menjaganya siang malam tanpa rasa lelah sedikit pun.

Jika semua orang dewasa silih berganti menjaga Kai di rumah sakit. Maka ketiga teman kecilnya berperan sebagai dokter, perawat serta keluarga yang tak pernah sedikit pun meninggalkan Kai sendiri di ruangannya.

Luhan yang paling enggan meninggalkan ruangan. Dia tidak akan mau pergi tidur dan makan jika tidak berada di dekat Kai. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Kai. Berniat mengikatnya hinggan Sehun dan Chanyeol harus bergantian membujuk Luhan untuk sekedar menutup mata atau mengunyah makanan agar kondisi Luhan tidak memburuk mengingat Luhan selalu enggan untuk tidur atau makan jika Sehun tidak sedikit mengancam dan membujuknya-….. _Seperti saat ini misalnya._

 _Cklek…._

Luhan yang sedang membaringkan kepalanya di tepi ranjang Kai sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat Sehun datang membawa bingkisan dengan senyum yang kembali dipaksakan ia tujukan untuk dirinya "Sayang?"

"Apa kau tidur?"

Luhan menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Membuat suara desahan kecewa jelas terdengar dari Sehun yang kini meletakkan belanjaan di meja yang disediakan "Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Dia akan segera datang." Katanya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sebelum membawa semangkuk sup daging untuk kekasihnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Sup daging. Kau akan menyukainya." Katanya meniup pelan sup yang masih sangat panas untuk Luhan. Berusaha untuk mendinginkannya sebelum memberikannya pada pria cantik yang benar-benar tak mau melepas genggamannya di tangan Kai "Bilang aaaa.."

Sehun sudah mengarahkan sendok sup nya ke mulut Luhan, namun yang terjadi si pria cantik menggeleng dan kembali menatap ke wajah Kai yang masih tak kunjung membuka matanya "Aku tidak lapar." Katanya bergumam memberitahu Sehun yang terlihat kesal saat ini.

"Kau tidak makan dengan baik selama lima hari ini. Bagaimana jika kau jatuh sakit? Apa kau berniat membunuhku juga?!"

" _Sehun…."_

"Sudahlah. Terserah apa maumu." Katanya meletakkan sup di meja tempat tidur Kai sebelum berjalan menuju sofa dan mulai berbaring kelelahan disana.

Luhan sendiri menyadari kalau dirinya benar-benar egois lima hari ini. Membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol harus bergantian merawatnya sementara dirinya hanya terus berdiam diri di samping Kai tanpa tahu apakah kedua pria tampannya makan dan tidur dengan baik.

Matanya melihat ke arah punggung Sehun yang sedang berbaring membelakanginya. Merasa benar-benar menyesal dengan tingkah dan ucapannya sebelum kembali menatap berharap pada Kai "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika aku dan Sehun sampai bertengkar karena dirimu." Katanya mencibir pada Kai sebelum melepas gengamannya dan membawa sup daging yang ditinggalkan Sehun kedalam genggamannya.

"Sehun…"

"…"

"Sehun…"

"….."

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa berbaring membelakangiku?"

"Hanya ingin."

"Tapi aku lapar."

"Kau tidak-….Kau apa?"

Sehun dengan cepat mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Begitu takjub karena setelah lima hari-… Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia mendengar Luhan mengatakan kalau dirinya lapar. Dan mendengar penuturan sang kekasih pun membuat Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum gemas karena melihat Luhan berdiri di depannya dengan memegangi mangkup yang berisi sup daging yang jelas ia tolak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau lapar?"

" _hmm.."_

"Apa kau ingin makan sup nya?"

"Aku ingin. Tapi ini terlalu panas. Bantu aku memakannya."

Sehun mau tak mau dibuat tertawa dengan tingkah Luhan. Mengambil cepat mangkuk sup daging dari tangan Luhan sebelum membawa kekasihnya duduk di pangkuannya "Aku akan membantumu sayang." Katanya mengecup pundak Luhan sebelum membantu Luhan memakan sup yang ia belikan sampai tak tersisa dalam hitungan detik.

.

Malam harinya Luhan kembali pada posisi sebelumnya. Duduk dengan sabar menunggu Kai membuka mata di sampingnya dengan tangan yang terus menggenggam jemari sahabatnya. Dan jujur saja-… Semenjak lima hari yang lalu Luhan tidak mengingat apapun selain kenyataan bahwa Kai masih berada di bawah alam sadarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun sampai

 _Drtt… drtt…_

Luhan mengambil cepat ponselnya yang bergetar. Segera membuka pesan yang ia terima sebelum matanya membulat membaca pesan yang Kyungsoo kirimkan untuknya

 _Kau tidak perlu datang malam ini. Myungsoo dan BTR sudah bersama di pihak kita. Hanya terus berada disana dan beristirahatlah yang cukup Lu. Aku janji kami akan menang._

Jemari Luhan baru saja berniat membalas pesan dari Kyungsoo. Berniat memaki Kyungsoo karena tak memberi kabar padanya sebelum

 _Cklek…_

" _Lu?"_

Luhan menyembunyikan cepat ponselnya saat suara Sehun dan Chanyeol memanggilnya. Membuat nada canggung terlihat di wajahnya walau kembali ia tutupi dengan menatap Kai tak berkedip sepanjang menit.

"Hey sayang. Hey yeol….Ada apa?"

"Kami berniat mengambil pakaian di rumah. Kau ingin aku membawakan bajumu yang mana?"

" _ah…."_

Luhan sedikit salah tingkah saat Sehun bertanya langsung padanya. Kembali mengatur nafasnya sebelum mendongak melihat Sehun yang terus menciumi pucuk kepalanya "Bawakan _sweater_ merahku." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada lagi?"

"Hanya itu."

"Baiklah." Katanya membalas Luhan dan mencium lama bibir kekasihnya sebelum kembali berjalan ke luar dengan Chanyeol yang masih menatap diam padanya

"Ada apa?"

Luhan bertanya namun Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya berjalan mendekati Luhan "Perasaanku saja atau memang kau terlihat gugup?" katanya menebak asal sebelum mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan kembali menatapnya penuh pertanyaan "Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

Luhan kembali dibuat salah tingkah karena pertanyaan Chanyeol. Membuatnya menggeleng cepat dan mulai merasakan suhu tubuhnya menjadi dingin "Janga berbicara asal yeol. Cepat pergi dan segera kembali." Katanya mengusir Chanyeol yang hanya tertawa melihat Luhan yang salah tingkah.

"Baiklah baiklah…..Aku pergi dulu." Katanya mengusak kasar rambut Luhan sebelum menyusul Sehun yang mungkin sudah berada di lantai _ground_ saat ini.

Setelah memastikan kepergian Chanyeol dan Sehun. Luhan kembali mengambil ponselnya, segera menekan nomor Kyungsoo namun hanya nada tidak aktif yang menjawab panggilannya

" _sial! Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi."_ Katanya menggerutu dan tak lama mencari nomor Baekhyun. Namun seperti Kyungsoo-… Baekhyun tidak bisa dihubungi. Membuat Luhan menebak bahwa tim nya sengaja mengabaikan panggilan yang ia buat untuk alasan konyol yang tak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan.

Luhan berniat menghubungi seseorang sampai nama Myungsoo terlintas di pikirannya " _Baiklah! Myungsoo…"_

 _._

 _Ting….!_

Chanyeol sedang menunggu pintu _lift_ terbuka. Dia bahkan sudah akan naik kedalam _lift_ jika sosok angkuh dingin menyebalkan _khas_ seorang Oh Sehun tak menyilaukan pemandangannya.

"Sehun? Aku pikir kau sudah pergi."

"Aku meninggalkan dompet di meja Kai."

Chanyeol pun hanya bisa mencibir kebiasaan buruk ketiga temannya. _Meninggalkan barang penting_ adalah keahlian Sehun _Melupakan hari penting_ adalah keahlian Luhan dan _Meninggalkan barang serta melupakan hari penting_ adalah keahlian Kai. Yang jelas jika tiga temannya memiliki kebiasaan ceroboh. Maka hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya yang akan mengingat semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Membuatnya terus tertawa dan berniat mencibir Sehun sampai langkahnya terhenti karena Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti dan diam di depan pintu ruangan Kai.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun meminta Chanyeol untuk diam. Sementara Chanyeol mengikuti permintaan Sehun. Matanya juga melihat ke arah Sehun melihat. Namun dia tahu apa yang membuat Sehun diam bukanlah karena dia melihat sesuatu. Tapi lebih karena dia mendengar sesuatu.

Dan sesuatu yang Sehun dengar tak lain adalah percakapan kekasihnya dengan seseorang di panggilan ponselnya. Keduanya bahkan memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan yang sedang berbicara di ponselnya terlihat sangat serius dan terlihat sangat marah. Entah apa yang Luhan bicarakan, yang jelas ia Luhan membicarakan sesuatu yang terdengar di rahasiakan hingga membuat keduanya harus terus mendengarkan dalam diam.

" _Aku akan datang dalam lima belas menit."_

" _Dengarkan aku sialan! Ini pertandinganku dan mereka lawanku. Jika kalian memulai tanpaku-… Aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan kalian!"_

" _AKU YANG AKAN MEMBALAS MEREKA KARENA MEMBUAT KAI TERLUKA. JADI TUNGGU AKU DAN JANGAN MULAI TANPA DIRIKU! KALIAN DENGAR?!"_

 _Pip!_

Luhan memutuskan panggilan ponselnya. Wajahnya bersembunyi di kedua telapak tangannya cukup lama sebelum kembali menatap Kai penuh dengan terengah "Aku akan segera kembali." Katanya memberitahu Kai sedikit menyesal. Mengambil asal jaketnya sebelum pergi berlari meninggalkan ruangan Kai dengan cepat.

Luhan mengira hanya dirinya yang berada di ruangan Kai beberapa menit yang lalu. Luhan mengira tak ada siapapun yang mendengarkan semua percakapannya. Luhan mengira tak ada yang melihat kepergiannya. Luhan mengira semua akan berjalan lancar seperti sebelumnya

.. _ya…_ Setidaknya itu semua adalah perkiraan Luhan. Karena untuk kali ini semua perkiraan Luhan meleset begitu jauh. Mimpinya saja bahkan tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya saat ini. Dia seperti masuk kedalam perangkapnya sendiri _Mengapa?_ Karena tak jauh dari mobilnya yang bergerak menuju tempat turnament bebas dilaksanakan. Maka tak jauh pula keberadaan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang diam-diam mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi malam ini.

" _Sebenarnya apa yang Luhan lakukan?"_

Sehun hanya fokus membawa mobilnya. Mengikuti kemanapun Luhan pergi sebelum matanya menoleh sekilas menatap Chanyeol " _Kita akan segera tahu apa yang Luhan lakukan."_

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued…._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *MAAP KU GA BISA SYANTAI :p_

 _._

 _Abisan ilang dua minggu aja dibilang kabur kwkwkkw…. Ayke sibuk ini…Bukannya GANTUNG epep :"_ kkk.. _wish dimaklumi yak… Banyak juga yang maklumin tapi. Kucinta kalo pada nyemangatin biar cepet kelar yang dimari :"""_

 _._

 _Niwaaaaaaay…. cangcimen cangcimen dateng-dateng luhan ketawan…._

 _._

 _Nanti akan ada part kenapa judulnya MFC…di tunggu yak :D_

 _Kayanya si aku udah ga syibuk-syibuk amat….jadi apdet satu minggunya mdh2an lancar jaya *hameen_

 _._

 _Wish ketemu di ICY aja yak…weekend UP egen…ciyuuu :D_

 _._

 _happy reading and review_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Previous**_

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _Sehun meminta Chanyeol untuk diam. Sementara Chanyeol mengikuti permintaan Sehun. Matanya juga melihat ke arah Sehun melihat. Namun dia tahu apa yang membuat Sehun diam bukanlah karena dia melihat sesuatu. Tapi lebih karena dia mendengar sesuatu._

 _Dan sesuatu yang Sehun dengar tak lain adalah percakapan kekasihnya dengan seseorang di panggilan ponselnya. Keduanya bahkan memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan yang sedang berbicara di ponselnya terlihat sangat serius dan terlihat sangat marah. Entah apa yang Luhan bicarakan, yang jelas ia Luhan membicarakan sesuatu yang terdengar di rahasiakan hingga membuat keduanya harus terus mendengarkan dalam diam._

 _"_ _Aku akan datang dalam lima belas menit."_

 _"_ _Dengarkan aku sialan! Ini pertandinganku dan mereka lawanku. Jika kalian memulai tanpaku-… Aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan kalian!"_

 _"_ _AKU YANG AKAN MEMBALAS MEREKA KARENA MEMBUAT KAI TERLUKA. JADI TUNGGU AKU DAN JANGAN MULAI TANPA DIRIKU! KALIAN DENGAR?!"_

 _Pip!_

 _Luhan memutuskan panggilan ponselnya. Wajahnya bersembunyi di kedua telapak tangannya cukup lama sebelum kembali menatap Kai penuh dengan terengah "Aku akan segera kembali." Katanya memberitahu Kai sedikit menyesal. Mengambil asal jaketnya sebelum pergi berlari meninggalkan ruangan Kai dengan cepat._

 _Luhan mengira hanya dirinya yang berada di ruangan Kai beberapa menit yang lalu. Luhan mengira tak ada siapapun yang mendengarkan semua percakapannya. Luhan mengira tak ada yang melihat kepergiannya. Luhan mengira semua akan berjalan lancar seperti sebelumnya_

 _.._ _ya…_ _Setidaknya itu semua adalah perkiraan Luhan. Karena untuk kali ini semua perkiraan Luhan meleset begitu jauh. Mimpinya saja bahkan tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya saat ini. Dia seperti masuk kedalam perangkapnya sendiri_ _Mengapa?_ _Karena tak jauh dari mobilnya yang bergerak menuju tempat turnament bebas dilaksanakan. Maka tak jauh pula keberadaan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang diam-diam mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi malam ini._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya apa yang Luhan lakukan?"_

 _Sehun hanya fokus membawa mobilnya. Mengikuti kemanapun Luhan pergi sebelum matanya menoleh sekilas menatap Chanyeol "_ _Kita akan segera tahu apa yang Luhan lakukan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Pair : Song Joong Ki as Oh Joong Ki : Sehun's Dad

Miranda Kerr as Oh Miranda : Sehun's Mom

Kang Gary as Xi Gary : Luhan's Dad

Song Jihyo as Xi Jihyo : Luhan's Mom

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T & M

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Blam...!_

"Jae!"

"Hyung?"

Jaehyun berlari mendekat saat melihat Luhan datang ke arena turnament malam ini. Merasa terkejut dan begitu senang melihat kedatangan Luhan mengingat ucapan Kyungsoo dan Taecyeon yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak akan datang malam ini.

"Hyung? Kau datang?"

Mata Luhan melihat kerumunan tim yang sedang bersiap. Sedikit mengerang karena tak menemukan tim nya sebelum bertanya pada Jaehyun "Dimana yang lain?"

"Ikut aku hyung."

Luhan berlari melewati kerumunan tim yang sedang bersiap. Mengikuti Jaehyun yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Sampai langkah mereka berhenti di depan camp yang Luhan tebak adalah camp gabungan _NFS dan BTR._

"L disini?"

"Semua disini hyung."

Jaehyun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sebelum

 _Sret...!_

Dia membuka tirai camp mereka diikuti Luhan yang terlihat terengah. Luhan sendiri berniat untuk langsung menghampiri teman-temannya sebelum langkahnya terhenti mendengar perdebatan antara Myungsoo dan timnya.

 _"Kita jelas kalah jumlah. Setidaknya harus ada tujuh orang total dari gabungan dua tim."_

 _"Jumlah kita enam dengan tiga mobil."_

 _"Itu jelas merugikan kita."_

Luhan berjalan mendekati kerumunan timnya dan Myungsoo. Melihat seluruh ketegangan semua yang berada di camp nya adalah hal wajar mengingat keadaan mereka semua sedang kacau. Luhan masih cemas menantikan Kai sadarkan diri sementara Myungsoo-... dia juga terlihat masih tidak fokus mengingat Woohyun juga belum sadarkan diri dan masih dalam kondisi kritis.

 _"Kalau begitu cepat hubungi Luhan!"_

 _"Tidak! Luhan tidak boleh terlibat!"_

Luhan melihat Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo berdebat saat ini. Dimana yang satu bersikeras mengatakan harus melibatkan dirinya sementara yang satu mengatakan bisa melewati turnament ini tanpa dirinya walau jelas mereka kalah jumlah.

 _"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau leader NFS!"_

 _"KIM MYUNGSOO!"_

Luhan benar-benar dibuat tercengang dengan ketegangan ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan satu tim jika kenyataannya mereka tetap bersikap seperti rival? Membuat Luhan mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum berjalan mendekati kerumunan tim nya dan Myungsoo.

 _"Kita akan tetap pada rencanaku."_

 _"Brengsek kau Do Kyungsoo! Kita akan kalah bahkan sebelum mencapai lap pertama jika mengikuti rencanamu."_

 _"IDIOT SIALAN! KITA KALAH JUMLAH JIKA MENGGUNAKAN CARAMU JADI BERHENTI MEMAKSAKAN DIRI!"_

 _Brak...!_

Myungsoo menggebrak marah mejanya. Berniat memukul Kyungsoo sebelum Luhan menyamai langkah Myungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo ke belakangnya. Membuat kedua leader itu kembali bertatapan dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan

"Kau tidak harus menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan kan?"

Luhan berkata begitu tenang. Membuat Myungsoo masih terdiam dan begitu senang melihat pria cantik yang kedatangannya diam-diam dia inginkan "Luhan?"

"Ini aku."

"Kau datang?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan datang. Jadi jangan terlalu terkejut melihatku."

Myungsoo tersenyum sangat bahagia memandang Luhan, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat cemas dia bahkan membuat gerakan di belakang Luhan. Berniat menarik Luhan untuk bicara sebelum berakhir diam karena Luhan memberikan tatapan marah khas seorang leader padanya "Kita akan bicara nanti." Katanya memperingatkan Kyungsoo sebelum menatap Taecyeon dan Baekhyun yang terlihat senang melihatnya dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang juga tersenyum lebih baik saat ini.

"Jadi bagaimana rencananya?" Katanya kembali menatap Myungsoo yang masih menatapnya. Membuat Myungsoo sedikit salah tingkah sebelum menatap bertanya pada Luhan

"Kau akan memakai caraku?"

"Kita semua akan memakai caramu."

"Luhan..."

Kyungsoo kembali memanggilnya membuat Luhan kembali menoleh dan menatap benar-benar kecewa pada Kyungsoo. Dia tahu Kyungsoo senang melihat dirinya berada di camp saat ini. Namun rasa senang itu seolah disembunyikan Kyungsoo mengingat rasa bersalahnya pada kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi pada Kai.

"Bukankah aku bilang kita akan berbicara nanti?"

"Setidaknya gunakan caramu. Kita selalu unggul dalam membuat rencana. Jadi aku rasa bukan ide bagus jika strategi kali ini dibuat oleh amatir sepertinya."

"Kau!"

Myungsoo kembali terpancing emosinya. Hampir berhasil mendekati Kyungsoo sebelum lagi-lagi Luhan berdiri di depannya "Tunjukkan sikapmu sebagai pemimpin L!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memimpin dua tim saat ini. Jadi jangan bertindak bodoh dan kau Do Kyungsoo-... Malam ini L adaah leader kita. Jadi jaga ucapanmu dan dengarkan semua rencananya."

"Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi leaderku?"

"Aku kelelahan. Dan kalian membutuhkan seseorang yang memiliki rencana! Myungsoo memilikinya dan aku tidak. Jadi dia leader kita untuk turnament malam ini. Jelas?"

"Omong kosong!"

"Kyungsoo bisakah kau diam dan hanya dengarkan apa yang L rencanakan?"

"Aku tidak sudi berada dibawah perintahnya."

"KALAU BEGITU KAU BOLEH KELUAR!"

 _"Luhan.."_

Baik Taecyeon maupun Baekhyun memperingatkan Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit tersadar dan meraung frustasi melihat Kyungsoo meninggalkan camp mereka.

"Kau tahu kenapa harus L yang memimpin malam ini?"

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti saat Luhan kembali bersuara. Berniat untuk tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan namun harus berakhir dengan mendengarkan alasan omong kosong lagi kali ini.

"Karena daripada kita-... Myungsoo dan tim nya lebih banyak merasakan luka dan kerugian. _Kenapa?_ Karena berbanding terbalik dengan dirimu. Tak ada yang menyelamatkan Woohyun saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. BTR harus merasakan sakit yang lebih besar daripada kita karena keluarga mereka masih berada di rumah sakit. Kondisi Woohyun hingga malam ini masih kritis. Dan karena alasan itu pula mereka yang lebih berhak membalas The Palace dengan bantuan dankerja sama dari kita tentu saja. Jadi bisakah kau mengerti Soo? Kami membutuhkanmu."

Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal erat. Jujur saja dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Luhan. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya bersikeras menolak untuk bekerjasama dengan rivalnya. Dan jika bukan karena Luhan, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah pergi dan tak peduli dengan turnament sialan ini. Tapi lagi-lagi pikirannya mengingatkan bahwa Kai terbaring di rumah sakit bukan tanpa alasan. Kai terbaring di rumah sakit karena menyelamatkan dirinya. Dan semua itu tidak terlepas dari perintah sialan yang dikeluarkan oleh Ravi dan Irene.

Warna muka Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sangat merah, nafasnya tersengal hebat dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Dia tahu ini adalah kesempatan membalas The Palace. Dan satu-satunya cara membalas sang raja dan ratu hanyalah malam ini. Membuatnya kembali menoleh sebelum berjalan mendekat ke tempat awalnya. Menarik kursi di samping Taecyeon dan mulai menatap Myungsoo

"Katakan rencanamu."

Myungsoo sendiri hanya diam beberapa saat. Diam-diam kembali menatap Luhan dan mengagumi kemampuan si pria cantik sebagai pemimpin di tim nya. Dan rasa kagum itu bahkan semakin menjadi mengingat Luhan mempercayakan NFS padanya. Matanya masih memandang Luhan tak berkedip sampai tak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan mata Luhan. Luhan sendiri ikut menatap ke dalam mata Myungsoo sebelum mengangguk memintanya untuk berbicara. Myungsoo ikut mengangguk dan tak lama berjalan mendekati meja bundar tempat tim nya dan tim Luhan berkumpul saat ini.

"Baiklah... Begini rencana kita."

Myungsoo mengambil asal bolpoint yang berada di atas meja. Mencoret kertas yang tersedia sebelum melihat satu persatu enam partnernya malam ini.

"Aku akan menyebut tim satu adalah Taehyung dan Baekhyun. Kalian akan bermain di sisi kiri arena. Tugas kalian adalah melihat berapa banyak peserta tersisa serta kemungkinan kita mencapai lap pertama dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Oke?"

Kedua orang yang disebut Tim satu mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dan setelah mengerti tugas mereka keduanya hampir mengangguk bersamaan sebelum suara Taehyung terdengar lebih dulu "Oke."

"Tidak sulit untukku." Timpal Baekhyun yang bersedia bekerja sama. Membuat Myungsoo tersenyum sebelum kembali fokus denhan bolpoint dan kertasnya.

"Selanjutnya aku akan menyebut tim dua adalah Jungkook dan Kyungsoo. Kalian akan menjadi pembalap bayangan malam ini. Kalian akan berada di posisi menggantikan saat tiga tim utama berada pada posisi terdesak. Tugas kalian hanya mengikuti pertandingan sesuai ritme dan memastikan bahwa kalian akan mem _block_ semua pembalap dari sisi kanan. Dan jika sampai putaran pertama kita aman. Kalian akan keluar di putaran kedua. Oke?"

Jungkook menatap Myungsoo sekilas. Memperhatikan leadernya dengan seksama sebelum mata keduanya bertatapan. Dan saat Myungsoo menatap partner sekaligus orang nomor tiga di BTR dia mengangguk. Meminta Jungkook untuk mempercayainya. Dan Jungkook pun secara refleks mengangguk "Oke." Katanya mulai bersiap dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang akan menjadi partnernya malam ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau siap?" Katanya bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Soo..."

Luhan berusaha memperingatkan Kyungsoo sebelum "Oke."

Kyungsoo tidak ingin mempepanjang suasana tegang ini membuatnya mengangguk dan secara naluriah pula semua yang berada di ruangan tersenyum lega karena Kyungsoo bersedia untuk bekerjasama.

"Lanjutkan rencanamu." Katanya menatap Myungsoo yang mengangguk setuju.

"Tim ketiga adalah Taecyeon. Tim keempat adalah aku dan tim ke lima adalah Luhan."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu tugas tim pertama sampai empat adalah memastikan bahwa tim lima tak tersentuh"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tim lima yang akan mencapai putaran pertama di arena. Jadi tugas kita memastikan bahwa Luhan akan berada di garis finish dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Oke?"

"Oke / oke."

Hampir semua yang berada di camp bergumam mengerti. Membuat Myungsoo tersenyum puas sebelum menatap satu persatu tim barunya "Aku akan menjelaskan teknisnya di _multicom_. Jadi pastikan earphone kalian menyala dan jangan pernah ada yang memutuskan _multicom_. Oke?"

Myungsoo memberi tanda pada Jaehyun dan Yuta. Keduanya pun menghambur ke hyung masing-masing untuk memberikan peralatan mereka.

Dan saat Jaehyun sampai pada Luhan. Dia membantu leader NFS itu untuk bersiap. Memakaikan jaket kulit hitam kesukaan Luhan yang dipadu dengan handband di sisi kirinya. Jaehyun juga membantu Luhan memakaikan earphone nya dan memastikan hyungnya siap dengan semua perlengkapannya "Gomawo Jae."

Jaehyun tersenyum menatap Luhan. Merasa ada yang kurang dari perlengkapan Luhan sebelum mengingatnya begitu saja " _hyung?!_ "

Luhan yang sudah berjalan pergi menuju mobilnya pun terpaksa menoleh. Membiarkan remaja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu terlihat sibuk mengambil sesuatu sebelum kembali berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"Ini hyung. Ini keberuntunganmu."

Luhan terdiam di tempatnya saat ini. Merasa ingin menjerit melihat topi pertama yang Sehun berikan untuknya berada di depan kedua matanya saat ini.

Biasanya dia akan selalu merasa yakin dan bersemangat saat melihat keberuntungannya. Tapi entah untuk alasan apa malam ini dia merasa ragu. Ragu bahwa topi yang biasanya memberikan keberuntungan di setiap pertandingannya akan kembali membawa keberuntungan malam ini.

Namun seolah tak ingin termakan firasat buruknya. Luhan mengambil cepat topi merahnya dari tangan Jaehyun. Menatap si remaja tinggi sebelum tersenyum melihat Jaehyun "Sekali lagi terimakasih Jae." Katanya mengerling Jaehyun sebelum berjalan meninggalkan adiknya dengan memakai terbalik topi merah kesukaannya.

Jaehyun sendiri semakin mengagumi gaya Luhan yang begitu terlihat keren di matanya. Bersumpah akan menjadi seperti Luhan kelak dengan tangan yang membuat kepalan ringan. Matanya terus menatap Luhan yang semakin menjauh diikuti enam orang hyungnya yang lain. Membuat keinginannya menjadi pembalap utama semakin menjadi sebelum tersenyum lebar semakin bersemangat "Semoga beruntung hyung!" Katanya berteriak kencang dan ikut berlari menemani hyungnya yang bersiap mengikuti turnament.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu….**_

"Hey boleh aku bertanya sesuatu."

Jika Luhan sedang sibuk bersiap dengan seluruh tim nya. Maka tak jauh di lapangan tepatnya di tribun penonton akan terlihat Sehun dan Chanyeol yang juga sedang berusaha mencari tahu. Mencari tahu tempat macam apa yang Luhan kunjungi dan mencari tahu kenapa banyak mobil bersiap dengan pengemudinya yang terlihat lapar dan haus akan sesuatu.

Keduanya kehilangan Luhan tepat saat mereka berhenti di lapangan. Luhan seolah tahu jalan-jalan kecil yang membuatnya tak terlihat dalam sedetik. Dan seolah tak ingin menyerah sampai disitu, keduanya mulai mencari Luhan. Menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang terlihat entah akan melakukan apa hingga keduanya ditarik keluar oleh penjaga arena karena tak memiliki akses masuk dan tanda pengenal seperti yang lain.

Entah tanda pengenal apa yang dimaksud, yang jelas tempat yang terlihat seperti arena balap ini bukanlah tempat yang bisa dimasuki sembarang orang. Membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol semakin bertanya dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu dengan cara lain.

"Ya tentu saja. Ada apa?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk bersemangat. Memakan rakus snacknya dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mengambil tempat uduk di samping kanan dan samping kirinya.

"Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?"

 _Uhuk!_

Remaja yang Sehun tebak berusia dibawahnya itu tersedak snacknya. Menatap tak percaya pada Sehun dan Chanyeol sebelum kembali menatap ke depan.

" _Aku tidak percaya ini_." Katanya bergumam pelan mencibir Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali

menikmati persiapan para pembalap di arena.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalian tidak tahu tempat apa ini?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu untuk apa kalian datang kesini?"

Keduanya salah tingkah. Saling menatap memberi isyarat sebelum Chanyeol memulai kembali percakapannya.

"Kami sedang berada di perjalanan pulang sebelum melihat banyak mobil keren yang memasuki arena . Membuat kami tertarik dan memutuskan untuk melihat keramaian disini. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti meremehkan kami dan hanya memberitahu tempat macam apa ini?"

Chanyeol sedikit tak sabar menjelaskan alasannya. Membuat bocah yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka sedikit tersinggung sebelum menatap tak suka pada Chanyeol.

"Kau menggertakku?"

"Aku tidak!"

"Lalu turunkan nada suaramu! Itu membuatku kesal."

Chanyeol bahkan hampir memukul bocah sialan disampingnya sebelum Sehun memberi tatapan tajam untuknya. Memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk menahan diri sebelum kembali bertanya baik-baik pada bocah disampingnya.

"Apa kau bisa memberitahu tempat macam apa ini?"

Sehun merendahkan suaranya, terlalu rendah hingga terdengar seperti memohon. Membuat bocah disampingnya tersenyum puas dan mulai memasang kembali harga tingginya.

"Tidak ada keuntungan jika aku memberitahu kalian. Apa kalian tidak tahu aku harus membayar mahal untuk mendapatkan spot bagus di tribun. Dan aku harus mengalami kerugian besar karena menonton pertandingan malam ini. Jadi-..."

"Apa ini cukup?"

Sehun menyela ucapan bocah disampingnya. Menawarkan beberapa lembar won yang begitu menggiurkan membuat si bocah meneguk kasar air liurnya, begitu tergoda.

"Y-ya tentu saja ini cukup." Katanya berbinar begitu bahagia. Berniat mengambil uang di tangan Sehun sebelum Sehun kembali menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkaun si bocah

 _"Y-yak!"_

"Tidak perlu berteriak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang aku ajukan. Ya atau tidak?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Pertanyaan pertama. Siapa namamu?"

"Suga. Kau bisa memanggilku Suga."

"Baiklah Suga. Berapa usiamu?"

"Apa itu penting sekarang?"

"Ya. Karena kau masih terlihat sangat muda namun cara berbicara mu sangat tidak sopan. Jadi berapa usiamu? Kau menginginkan uang ini kan?"

" _Ish_ sialan! Baiklah. Aku lima belas tahun."

"Ck. Bocah lima belas tahun berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini! Apa kau tidak memiliki orang tua?"

Chanyeol mencibir kasar si bocah di sampingnya. Membuat Suga mendelik marah sebelum

 _Sret...!_

Dia mengambil cepat uang yang berada di tangan Sehun. Memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana sebelum bersiap menjawab pertanyaan dua orang di sampingnya "Kau pikir mereka yang berada di arena memiliki keluarga? Mereka semua adalah sampah sepertiku yang mencoba untuk bertahan hidup. Dan karena alasan itu pula aku bersumpah akan menjadi bagian dari mereka kelak. Itu pasti."

Chanyeol dibuat diam mendengar penuturan bocah yang ia ketahui bernama Suga. Sedikit merasa bersalah dan iba pada penuturan si remaja lima belas tahun itu sebelum matanya kembali fokus dan melihat ke arena dimana beberapa orang sedang bersiap dengan mobilnya masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Sebenarnya tempat apa ini dan kenapa mereka semua terlihat lapar."

"Tentu saja mereka lapar. Hadiah malam ini adalah lima juta won."

"Lima juta won? Acara apa yang diadakan dengan hadiah uang sebanyak itu?"

Suga menyeringai senang sebelum menatap bergantian pada Sehun dan Chanyeol "Selamat datang di turnament bebas tuan-tuan!"

"Turnament bebas?"

 _"Hmm._.. Belum lama Kau bertanya tempat apa ini? Baiklah akan aku beritahu. Ini adalah arena dimana tempat pembalap liar berkumpul untuk menjadi yang terbaik dan mendapatkan uang."

"Pembalap liar?"

"Harusnya aku menyebut mereka orang-orang berbakat yang tak memiliki tempat untuk menyalurkan keahlian, kemampuan dan hobi mereka pada kecepatan."

" _Tunggu...tunggu_. Jadi kau mau bilang semua orang yang berada di bawah sana adalah pembalap liar?"

"Yap!"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa pembalap liar seperti mereka mendapatkan tempat dan hadiah uang dalam jumlah besar? Bukankah itu terlalu mencolok?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya. Membuat Suga mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum kembali memakan rakus snack di tangannya.

"Ada beberapa pemerintah yang bermain kotor dengan keuntungan balapan ini. Pikir kalian hanya orang-orang kita yang bermain? Kalian salah menebak kalau begitu. Turnament ini diikuti oleh seluruh pembalap liar di beberapa negara besar di Asia. Dan keuntungannya sangat besar." Katanya memberitahu Sehun dan Chanyeol yang memiliki firasat buruk dengan kedatangan Luhan ke arena malam ini.

"Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Dimana?"

"Di turnament bebas ini."

"Ah-...Kau bisa mendefinisikannya sendiri aku rasa."

"Apa?"

"Oh ayolah! Mereka bukan tanpa alasan menyebut balapan ini sebagai turnament bebas. Kau tahu arti bebas kan?"

"Bebas?"

"Iya bebas."

"Bebas seperti bebas melakukan apapun?" gumam Chanyeol menebak dengan asal sebelum

"Benar! Mereka bebas melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kemenangan dengan cara apapun juga."

"Apa mereka gila?"

Suga tertawa miris mendengarnya "Hidup yang gila." Katanya menatap kosong ke depan sebelum kembali berbicara "Kau akan lihat betapa kerasnya untuk bisa bertahan hidup saat balapan dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka akan saling menjatuhkan. Bahkan tak jarang akan ada beberapa orang yang menghianati tim nya sendiri. Dan jika kau ingin bertahan hidup. Maka setidaknya kau harus menghindar dari _Top three_."

" _Top three_?"

"Hmm... itu julukan untuk tiga tim yang sangat ditakuti. Mereka di prediksi akan saling menyerang malam ini. Namun yang menarik adalah dua dari tim rival akan menjadi partner sesaat lagi. Aku sungguh tidak sabar melihat perform dan strategi mereka."

"Ah-... Itu The Palace. Mereka sudah bersiap. Yuhuuuuu! King and queen forever!"

Suga tiba-tiba berteriak diikuti sorakan penonton yang lain saat melihat dua orang pria memasuki mobil mewah mereka. Membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun mau tak mau menoleh dan melihat dua orang pria tengah melambai ke arah tribun dengan angkuhnya.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka anggota The Palace. Hayden dan Jason."

"The palace?"

"Haaaah~... Kalian benar-benar tidak mengetahui apapun ya?"

"Aku membayarmu untuk memberitahu semua yang kau tahu."

Suga memakan cake terakhir dari snacknya. Segera meremat kemasan snack yang ia makan sebelum membuangnya asal dan kembali menatap Sehun "Kau membayar orang yang tepat kalau begitu. Aku akan memberitahu semua hal tentang dunia balap ini pada kalian."

"Katakan."

Suga menepuk asal pahanya. Memandang bergantian dua pria yang hingga detik ini tidak ia ketahui namanya sebelum bersikap tak peduli dan memutuskan untuk memberitahu segalanya pada dua pria yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Baiklah. Pertama turnament bebas diadakan setiap tengah bulan. Hadiah yang ditawarkan adalah lima juta won serta kesempatan untuk berada di posisi pertama saat turnament tahunan berlangsung enam bulan setelahnya."

"Kedua total semua pembalap yang ikut meramaikan turnament ini hampir mencapai 100 pembalap yang terdiri dari 20 tim. Namun seperti aku bilang di awal-... Tidak semua pembalap loyal pada timnya. Akan ada satu dua orang yang menghianati timnya. Kalian akan lihat sebentar lagi."

Suga memberitahu dua point pada Sehun dan Chanyeol. Bersiap untuk memberitahu point ketiga dengan meminum soda kalengnya terlebih dulu.

" _Ah-_..." katanya meringis merasakan sensasi soda sebelum kembali berbicara "Ketiga…. Tempat dilaksanakannya setiap turnament adalah tergantung dari penyelenggara. Dan kebanyakan semua pertandingan diselenggarakan di Seoul"

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena mafia jalanan di Seoul terbukti yang paling mudah bernegosiasi dengan pemerintah. Setahuku semua pembalap yang berasal dari Seoul harus membayar pajak dengan jumlah tinggi dan jika salah satu dari tim tidak mengikuti event atau turnament, Maka jumlah denda yang harus mereka bayar lebih besar dari hadiah yang ditawarkan." Katanya memberitahu Sehun dan Chanyeol yang terlihat mulai mengerti dengan situasi yang harus dijalani seluruh pembalap di bawah sana

"Dan ini adalah point penting yang harus kalian ketahui." Katanya melirik dua pria asing yang berada di sampingnya. Sedikit membenarkan posisi sebelum memandang ke arena dimana sebagain besar pembalap tengah bersiap.

"Dunia balap liar ini tidak akan bertahan tanpa kehadiran beberapa tim yang luar biasa di setiap penampilan mereka. Entah secara tim atau indidu. Akan selalu ada tim-tim yang terlihat sangat menonjol dan berbeda dari tim lainnya. Dan seperti yang aku beritahu sebelumnya. Seoul memiliki tiga tim besar yang kemampuan mengemudi para personilnya tak kalah dengan seorang pro."

"Apa tiga besar yang kau katakan sama dengan Top Three yang kau maksud sebelumnya?"

"Benar sekali. Kita memiliki The Palace, Beat The Road (BTR) dan Need For Speed (NFS). Ketiga tim besar ini memiliki ciri khas masing-masing. Apa kalian ingin dengar?"

"Aku sudah membayar mahal dirimu." Timpal Sehun mengingatkan sebelum mendesak Suga untuk kembali berbicara.

"Baiklah. Dua orang yang belum lama tadi disambut meriah adalah anggota The Palace. Hayden dan Jason."

"Hanya mereka berdua?"

"Aniya! Mereka hanya kaki tangan dari Sang raja dan ratu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"The Palace terkenal dengan sang raja dan ratu jalanan. Sang ratu terkenal keji dan tak segan menabrak seseorang hingga tewas untuk memperoleh kemenangan. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang raja yang selalu bermain tenang namun begitu licik dengan seluruh rencananya. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka dijuluki raja dan ratu,keduanya memang sangat mengerikan, kejam dan licik."

"Lalu siapa kedua orang itu?"

"Mereka adik sang raja dan ratu." Timpalnya memberitahu kedua pria disampingnya "Semenjak Hayden dan Jason turun di lapangan. Sang raja dan ratu hanya memantau di markas mereka. Mereka tidak lagi turun sebagai pembalap. Entah apa alasan mereka…. Yang jelas ada rumor yang menyebutkan kalau sang raja dan ratu sangat licik dan akan melakukan segala cara agar bisnis gelap yang mereka jalani tetap tak tersentuh dan tercium oleh kepolisian."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Entahlah... Dan itu adalah BTR. Mereka mulai memasuki arena." Katanya memberitahu Sehun dan Chanyeol yang secara refleks mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk Suga menunjuk. Kembali harus mendengar suara sorakan sebelum memandang seseorang yang tengah bersiap dan terlihat tak asing untuknya

"Pria itu biasa dipanggil V. Dia orang nomor dua di BTR. _Hah~_...syukurlah mereka tetap tampil"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat lega?"

"Sebenarnya BTR sedang tidak dalam performa terbaik mereka. Salah satu anggota mereka baru saja mengalami kecelakaan hebat dan masih dalam keadaan kritis hingga malam ini. Saksi mengatakan kalau orang nomor empat di BTR itu menjadi korban tabrak lari. Tapi sampai saat ini mereka belum menemukan siapa pelakunya." Katanya memberitahu sebelum

"Itu Leader BTR. Kau bisa memanggilnya L."

Awalnya kecurigaan sudah tampak saat Suga mengenalkan V pada mereka. Dan wajah asing itu belum bisa dikenali Sehun dan Chanyeol karena dia menggunakan masker. Berbeda dengan situasi saat ini. Situasi dimana Suga mengenalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol pada leader BTR. Membuat mereka kembali menoleh dan hampir tersedak nafas mereka sendiri melihat dengan jelas siapa yang tengah bersiap di arena dengan jarak hanya beberapa meter dari mereka " _Myungsoo?"_

Keduanya bergumam bersamaan. suara mereka tercekat di kerongkongannya, menikmati pemandangan dimana Myungsoo terlihat sedang memberikan instruksi. Membuat kecemasan luar biasa kembali dirasakan Sehun dan Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol menatap horor pada Sehun

"Sehun bukankah itu-…."

"Aku tahu yeol-…"

"Kalian mengenal mereka?"

Jantung Sehun masih berdebar sangat kencang. Berharap bahwa kehadiran Myungsoo dibawah sana sama sekali tak berkaitan dengan alasan kedatangan Luhan malam ini. Matanya bahkan dibuat kembali membulat saat pria yang mengenakan masker di awal kini melepasnya. Membuatnya nyaris memekik saat melihat Taehyung sedang berbincang dengan Myungsoo.

"Apa mereka satu tim?" Katanya bertanya pada Suga yang langsung mengangguk membenarkan " _hmmm.."_

"Sebutkan nama anggota BTR."

" _eh?_ Untuk apa?"

"Hanya sebutkan."

"Baiklah. Yang kau lihat dibawah sana adalah L-.. Leader BTR. Didepan L ada V-… Dia orang nomor dua di BTR. Kemudian ada Jungkook lalu terakhir anggota mereka yang masih dalam kondisi kritis Woohyun."

Sehun mendesah lega saat nama Luhan tak disebutkan oleh Suga. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang merasa situasi di arena ini semakin buruk dan menjadi membuatnya tertawa getir sebelum memijat asal kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit.

" _Ini gila!"_

Chanyeol bergumam tak percaya dengan pendengaran dan penglihatannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa empat orang yang berada di kelas yang sama dengannya adalah pembalap liar. Membuat Chanyeol mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang belum lama ini terus membuatnya berdebar. Sosok mungil yang jika tersenyum terus membuatnya berdebar kini tengah memasuki lapangan dengan pakaian khusus seperti orang pembalap membuat jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat sebelum

" _Baekhyun?"_

Chanyeol terlalu mengenali sosok mungil itu. Membuatnya beberapa kali mengusak mata, berharap jika pria itu bukan Baekhyun yang ia kenal. Namun semakin dalam ia mengusak matanya maka semakin jelas pula bahwa yang sedang berbicara dengan Myungsoo saat ini adalah Baekhyun yang sama dengan Baekhyun yang ia kenal.

"Apa pria itu juga tim BTR?"

Sehun sama terperangahnya dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Dia juga langsung mengenali itu adalah Baekhyun. Pikirannya semakin kacau saat ini, jelas sesuatu tengah terjadi malam ini. Karena entah dengan alasan apa. Semua orang asing yang menjadi teman Luhan berada di arena saat ini. Membuat Sehun menggeram hebat sebelum melihat Suga yang mulai mencari sosok yang Chanyeol maksud

"Yang memakai _handband_ di tangan kanannya?"

"Ya. Pria itu."

"Dia bukan anggota BTR."

"Lalu siapa dia?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Orang nomor empat NFS."

" _Jadi dia benar-benar Baekhyun."_

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi sebelum suara Sehun menginterupsi bertanya pada Suga "NFS?"

" _Hmm.. Need For Speed._ Tim yang aku sebut masuk dalam tiga besar. Dan dari tiga tim aku sangat menyukai dan mengagumi NFS. Kalian tahu kenapa?"

"Katakan."

"Mereka termasuk tim yang paling konsisten dua tahun belakangan ini. dua belas trophy dalam enam bulan pertandingan. Mereka juga memiliki anggota pengganti yang terlihat sama keren dengan anggota inti mereka. _ah-…._ Dan jangan lupakan kalau leader NFS adalah seorang _Visual._ Dia seorang pria tapi bisa terlihat sangat cantik dan tampan di waktu bersamaan."

"Siapa namanya?"

Sehun dan Chanyeol bertanya bersamaan. Berharap bahwa yang sedang di deskripsikan oleh Suga bukanlah pria yang sama dengan pria cantik mereka. Terlalu berharap sampai tak terasa tangan mereka bergetar dengan degup jantung yang memacu sangat cepat.

"Aku lupa namanya. Dia jarang ikut melakukan selebrasi jika tim nya menang. Tapi mereka biasa menyebutnya dengan _Lu_ -… _Xiao…._ Aku tidak ingat."

"Cobalah mengingat!"

Sehun mendesak Suga dibantu Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat marah saat ini. membuat Suga merasa takut karena begitu di desak oleh dua pria asing di sampingnya. Berniat untuk mengingat sebelum

" _ah itu dia!_ -… Dia leader NFS."

Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali dibuat menoleh. Benar-benar berharap agar tak mengenali si leader yang terkenal Visual di tim nya sebelum semua harapan mereka dibuat hancur berkeping

 _Kenapa?_

Karena saat ini. Sehun dan Chanyeol melihat siapa leader _NFS_ yang dimaksud Suga dengan jelas. Terlalu jelas. Terlalu mengenali. Terlalu familiar hingga membuat mereka terlalu kecewa.

" _Luhan?"_

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan pria mungil mereka saat ini. Yang mereka tahu Luhan memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang Baekhyun gunakan. Luhan juga menggunakan _handband_ yang sama dengan yang Baekhyun gunakan. Bukankah itu artinya Luhan bagian dari mereka – _tidak-_ Luhan memang bagian dari mereka mengingat Suga mengatakan bahwa leader _NFS_ adalah pria mungil mereka.

Pria yang biasa merengek dan sangat manja pada mereka adalah pria yang sama yang kini memiliki aura kemarahan di wajahnya saat ini. Mereka bahkan hampir tidak mengenali Luhan jika Luhan tak memakai topi merah kesukaannya. Mereka hampir tidak mengenali Luhan jika Luhan tidak menoleh sekilas ke arah tribun mereka. tersenyum entah pada siapa lalu kembali memasang wajah serius bersama timnya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol bahkan melihat Kyungsoo dan Taecyeon berjalan mengekori Luhan di belakang. Membuat raut frustasi itu semakin menjadi menyadari bahwa semua orang asing yang berdatangan di sekitar mereka adalah orang-orang yang sama yang membuat Luhan harus berada di arena berbahaya malam ini.

Untuk Sehun dia hanya bisa menikmati rasa kecewa sebanyak-banyaknya saat ini. Dia menyadari tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan sepenuhnya karena kebohongan sialan ini. Dia dan Luhan memiliki perjanjian untuk tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Dan mereka menghormati perjanjian itu. Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah mencari tahu tentang apa yang Luhan lakukan. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

 _Tapi bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih saat ini?_

 _Bukankah mereka saling memiliki saat ini?_

 _Bukankah semua kebohongan harusnya ditiadakan dalam sebuah hubungan?_

 _Tapi kenapa seperti ini?_

 _Kenapa dia seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang teman kecilnya? tentang kekasihnya?_

 _Kenapa seperti ini?_

 _Entahlah….._ Karena yang terjadi saat ini adalah wajah Sehun terlihat benar-benar terpukul. Hanya diam dan menatap tak berkedip pria cantiknya yang mulai memasuki mobil balap yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

Dan saat seorang wanita mulai menghitung mundur, maka disaat yang sama pula tangan Sehun mengepal begitu erat. Memperhatikan si wanita memberi aba-aba sebelum

 _Brrrmmmm…..!_

Dalam hitungan detik mobil-mobil itu melaju begitu cepat dan tak beraturan. Membuat matanya terpejam tak berani membayangkan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pria cantiknya-… _kekasihnya._

Mata Sehun tak lepas dari mobil keluaran sekitar tahun 1992 _Scarlet Red Nissan 300ZX_ warna merah dengan nomor 7 menghiasi mobil yang digunakan Luhan. Berharap bisa terus memantau mobil kekasihnya sebelum

"SIAAAAAL!"

Sehun mengerang frustasi karena mobil Luhan tak lagi terlihat. Merasa begitu marah karena yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menunggu. Menunggu entah untuk apa yang jelas dia akan tetap disana, memastikan Luhan baik walau perasaan dan rasa kecewanya sangat tidak baik.

" _Kembali padaku dalam keadaan utuh atau kau akan menyesali semuanya Lu."_

Berkali-kali dia mencoba tenang namun berkali-kali pula dia begitu marah dan resah. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memaksanya untuk tenang namun jelas teman kecilnya juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa marah dan cemasnya. Terlihat dari hembusan nafas kasar serta tangan Chanyeol yang gemetar memegang lengan tangannya.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Sehun. Berusaha untuk menenangkan diri sebelum menatap Sehun begitu kosong "Kekasihmu harus baik-baik saja Sehunna. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan aku bersumpah akan menjadi pembunuh di tempat ini."

Chanyeol bergumam sangat pelan dan tenang. Namun dibalik ketenangan itu rasa marah. kecewa dan cemasnya memiliki jumlah yang sama besar. Membuat pria berlesung pipi itu mengusak kasar wajahnya dan menanti begitu cemas.

Sehun sendiri menyetujui kalimat _Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan aku bersumpah akan menjadi pembunuh di tempat ini._ karena seperti Chanyeol-… Sehun juga tidak akan tinggal diam jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan-…. _tidak akan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Ini namanya apdet kesurupan wkwkkw. Belum waktunya tapi udah UP. Kenapa? Karena weekend gue takut ga sempet. Rencana mau pergi. tapi klo pergi gue cancel kalian yang untung. Kenapa? Karena next apdet MFC lagi. jadi jangan bilang pendek soalnya ini emg belum harus di tbc in kkkk._

 _._

 _Harusnya ada Fokus ke Luhan dkk pas brrrrmmm..brrrrmm.. next yak!_

 _._

 _Ga maksud bikin yang baca ketar-ketir. Tapi daripada telat apdet mending gregeten sbentar kan yak…. soale next apdet bakal fokus ke macam2 gaya kwkwkw._

 _._

 _Okey pamit_

 _._

 _Happy reading review_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Previous**_

 _"_ _Ini gila!"_

 _Chanyeol bergumam tak percaya dengan pendengaran dan penglihatannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa empat orang yang berada di kelas yang sama dengannya adalah pembalap liar. Membuat Chanyeol mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang belum lama ini terus membuatnya berdebar. Sosok mungil yang jika tersenyum terus membuatnya berdebar kini tengah memasuki lapangan dengan pakaian khusus seperti orang pembalap membuat jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat sebelum_

 _"_ _Baekhyun?"_

 _Chanyeol terlalu mengenali sosok mungil itu. Membuatnya beberapa kali mengusak mata, berharap jika pria itu bukan Baekhyun yang ia kenal. Namun semakin dalam ia mengusak matanya maka semakin jelas pula bahwa yang sedang berbicara dengan Myungsoo saat ini adalah Baekhyun yang sama dengan Baekhyun yang ia kenal._

 _"Apa pria itu juga tim BTR?"_

 _Sehun sama terperangahnya dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Dia juga langsung mengenali itu adalah Baekhyun. Pikirannya semakin kacau saat ini, jelas sesuatu tengah terjadi malam ini. Karena entah dengan alasan apa. Semua orang asing yang menjadi teman Luhan berada di arena saat ini. Membuat Sehun menggeram hebat sebelum melihat Suga yang mulai mencari sosok yang Chanyeol maksud_

 _"Yang memakai_ _handband_ _di tangan kanannya?"_

 _"Ya. Pria itu."_

 _"Dia bukan anggota BTR."_

 _"Lalu siapa dia?"_

 _"Byun Baekhyun. Orang nomor empat NFS."_

 _"_ _Jadi dia benar-benar Baekhyun."_

 _Chanyeol menggeram frustasi sebelum suara Sehun menginterupsi bertanya pada Suga "NFS?"_

 _"_ _Hmm.. Need For Speed._ _Tim yang aku sebut masuk dalam tiga besar. Dan dari tiga tim aku sangat menyukai dan mengagumi NFS. Kalian tahu kenapa?"_

 _"Katakan."_

 _"Mereka termasuk tim yang paling konsisten dua tahun belakangan ini. dua belas trophy dalam enam bulan pertandingan. Mereka juga memiliki anggota pengganti yang terlihat sama keren dengan anggota inti mereka._ _ah-…._ _Dan jangan lupakan kalau leader NFS adalah seorang_ _Visual._ _Dia seorang pria tapi bisa terlihat sangat cantik dan tampan di waktu bersamaan."_

 _"Siapa namanya?"_

 _Sehun dan Chanyeol bertanya bersamaan. Berharap bahwa yang sedang di deskripsikan oleh Suga bukanlah pria yang sama dengan pria cantik mereka. Terlalu berharap sampai tak terasa tangan mereka bergetar dengan degup jantung yang memacu sangat cepat._

 _"Aku lupa namanya. Dia jarang ikut melakukan selebrasi jika tim nya menang. Tapi mereka biasa menyebutnya dengan_ _Lu_ _-…_ _Xiao…._ _Aku tidak ingat."_

 _"Cobalah mengingat!"_

 _Sehun mendesak Suga dibantu Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat marah saat ini. membuat Suga merasa takut karena begitu di desak oleh dua pria asing di sampingnya. Berniat untuk mengingat sebelum_

 _"_ _ah itu dia!_ _-… Dia leader NFS."_

 _Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali dibuat menoleh. Benar-benar berharap agar tak mengenali si leader yang terkenal Visual di tim nya sebelum semua harapan mereka dibuat hancur berkeping_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Karena saat ini. Sehun dan Chanyeol melihat siapa leader_ _NFS_ _yang dimaksud Suga dengan jelas. Terlalu jelas. Terlalu mengenali. Terlalu familiar hingga membuat mereka terlalu kecewa._

 _"_ _Luhan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Pair : Song Joong Ki as Oh Joong Ki : Sehun's Dad

Miranda Kerr as Oh Miranda : Sehun's Mom

Kang Gary as Xi Gary : Luhan's Dad

Song Jihyo as Xi Jihyo : Luhan's Mom

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T & M

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey V... Dimana tim mu. Kalian harus segera bersiap!"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya. Terus berjalan mendekati pria yang ia ketahui bagian dari The Palace dengan mata berkilat.

Pria yang biasa dipanggil Yonghae pun menggeram marah melihat reaksi orang nomor dua BTR. Berniat menggertak Taehyung dengan membawa nama Irene dan Ravi sebelum melihat leader BTR ikut berjalan memasuki arena.

"Akhirnya kau datang! Dimana seluruh tim mu?"

"V kau akan menggunakan mobil sendiri atau-..."

"Y-YAK!"

Teriakan sialan itu membuat Myungsoo berhenti berbicara. Sang leader bahkan harus dibuat menoleh mendengar sampah didepannya terus berteriak dan mengganggu. Membuatnya menyeringai keji sebelum berjalan mendekat dan berniat menggertak balik anak buah Irene dan Ravi.

"Mereka sedang bersiap bajingan. Hanya berhenti berteriak dan bersiaplah untuk kalah malam ini!"

"Cih! Kalau begitu kita lihat nanti bagaiamana kalian-..."

"PERGI!

Myungsoo memotong seluruh omong kosong yang dilontarkan anak buah Irene dan Ravi. Mengambil langkah cepat untuk mencengkram kaos hitam yang digunakan Yonghae sebelum menatapnya berkilat "Pergi dalam hitungan ketiga atau aku bersumpah akan mematahkan tanganmu!" Katanya memperingatkan Yonghae sebelum menghempas kasar tubuh Yonghae menjauh.

"Ck. Brengsek! Kau pikir kau berurusan dengan siapa?"

"Satu..."

"Kau akan menyesal melakukan ini padaku."

"Dua..."

"KIM MYUNGSOO!"

"Tiga.."

Myungsoo sudah kembali berjalan mendekati Yonghae. Namun si pria bermulut besar itu mengambil langkah cepat untuk melarikan diri. Membuat Myungsoo menyeringai puas sementara V melepas masker yang ia gunakan dan tertawa meremehkan pada si bungsu di The palace.

"Lain kali biar aku yang menghabisinya." Timpal Taehyung disambut anggukan dari leadernya. "Dia hanya sampah yang bersembunyi dibawah nama tim nya." Gumam Myungsoo menambahkan sebelum berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

"Jadi kau akan berada dalam satu mobil dengan Baekhyun atau kalian akan menggunakan mobil masing-masing?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Menyuarakan ketidaktahuannya karena memang dirinya dan Baekhyun belum banyak berinteraksi malam ini "Entahlah... Kau langsung tanya saja padanya." Gumam V mengerling pria berperawakan mungil yang kini memasuki arena. Membuat Myungsoo menoleh dan menunggu Baekhyun mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun tampak bertanya pada leader barunya malam ini. Sedikit mengerling pada partnernya sebelum suara Myungsoo terdengar bertanya padanya "Kau akan menggunakan mobilmu sendiri atau berada satu mobil dengan Taehyung."

Baekhyum tersenyum getir mendengar pertanyaan sang leader. Membuatnya merogoh saku jaketnya sebelum mengambil kunci kesayangan yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat "Kami memang partner. Tapi kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa gaya mengemudi kami sangat berbeda. Jadi ya-... Tentu saja aku akan membawa mobilku sendiri."

"Setuju."

Taehyung menimpali Baekhyun. Membuat kedua partner itu melakukan tos ringan disertai iringan tawa senang dari sang leader "Okay. Buat diri kalian senyaman mungkin." Katanya tertawa memberitahu Tim satu. Bersyukur karena setidaknya Baekhyun dan V mulai menemukan chemsitry mereka sebelum raut tawa di wajahnya memudar digantikan senyum mempesona melihat leader NFS memasuki arena diikuti orang nomor dua dan tiga dari NFS

"Hey Lu."

Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab. Entah untuk alasan apa kakinya begitu terasa berat untuk melangkah. Pikirannya jelas masih berada di rumah sakit. Bertanya-tanya apakah Kai sudah sadarkan diri atau masih memperpanjang waktu tidurnya.

Dan jika pikirannya masih berada di rumah sakit maka perasaanya mengatakan akan terjadi hal besar malam ini. Entah apa itu berkaitan dengan turnament ini atau hal lain yang mungkin akan terjadi setelahnya. Karena sedari awal Luhan menginjakan kakinya masuk ke dalam arena sedari itu pula dia merasa ada beberapa mata yang memandang tajam padanya. Tatapan marah dan kecewa yang membuat dirinya sulit bernafas.

Namun seolah tak ingin memikirkan lebih jauh, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyapa beberapa penonton yang bersorak menyambut kedatangannya. Dia bahkan tersenyum ke arah tribun yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Membuat Taecyeon dan Kyungsoo sedikit takjub menyadari bahwa ini adalah kali pertama Luhan menyapa penggemarnya. Karena seperti yang mereka tahu Luhan terlampau _stoic_ jika sudah berada di lapangan. Membuat kedua temannya tersenyum kecil mengetahui leader mereka terlihat baik malam ini.

"Hey Lu..."

Sekali lagi Myungsoo memanggil Luhan. Dan kali ini tak hanya memanggil, leader BTR itu bahkan menghampiri Luhan dan menyadari ada yang salah dengan leader NFS itu. Dia tersenyum tapi wajah Luhan jelas menggambarkan kekhawatiran berlebih. Dan Myungsoo lebih menangkap rasa cemas daripada ketakutan yang sedang Luhan rasakan saat ini.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua?"

Luhan sedikit tercengang saat Myungsoo memblock jalannya. Pria yang biasa menyandang status sebagai rivalnya iyu bahkan terlihat mengkhawatirkan dirinya, membuat Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah sebelum mengangguk menjawab keinginan pria yang menjadi leadernya malam ini.

"Tentu."

Dan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Luhan-... Myungsoo membawa Luhan sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan. Menggandeng erat pria yang membuat harinya begitu membingungkan sebelum berbicara serius pada partnernya malam ini.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan bertanya saat L terus membawanya menjauh. Luhan terpaksa membuat gerakan berhenti mengingat tangan Myungsoo yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya. Membuat sang leader menyadari kesalahan yang ia buat sebelum melepas genggaman tangan Luhan dengan cepat dan bertingkah canggung saat ini.

"L?"

Myungsoo kembali pada tujuan awalnya. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya dan hanya ingin memastikan kalau Luhan sepenuhnya siap untuk malam ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

"Huh?"

"Jangan salah mengira aku hanya-... Baiklah. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tahu kau masih memikirkan teman kecilmu. Tiba-tiba aku menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin melibatkanmu malam ini."

 _Bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang selama ini sangat tidak menyukaimu dan sangat ingin mengalahkanmu tiba-tiba menjadi perhatian bahkan mengkhawatirkan dirimu? Aneh bukan?-..._ Ya. Itulah yang sedang dirasakan Luhan saat ini, dibuat diam tak berkata hanya karena Myungsoo mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Jika Luhan sedang berada dalam moodnya mungkin dia akan tertawa kencang dan mengtakan Myungsoo gila.

Namun sebaliknya. Luhan sedang tidak berada dalam moodnya. Dan jujur saja dia memang membutuhkan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya. Bertanya padanya apakah dia baik mengingat Luhan sudah gagal menenangkan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Dan saat Myungsoo mengatakan dengan gamblang bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya, maka tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain tersenyum dan sedikit bertanya-tanya pada sikap Myungsoo padanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Huh? _Ah_ -... itu." Katanya melihat ke arah lain dan berniat menghindari tatapan Luhan membuatnya tertawa getir menyadari kalau jantung dan pikirannya sedang bekerja berlawanan saat ini.

Myungsoo bahkan dibuat kesal tatkala mencoba menatap Luhan dan berakhir dengan debaran jantung yang semakin kencang. Entah sudah berapa lama dia mengenal Luhan. Tapi yang jelas ini adalah kali pertama dia dibuat takjub menyadari bahwa Luhan dan segala yang ia miliki adalah kesempurnaan.

"Ada apa?"

Dan saat suara Luhan kembali terdengar maka disaat yang sama juga Myungsoo menghela dalam nafasnya. Berusaha untuk tenang dan memegang bahu Luhan untuk memastikan kalU partnernya memang benar baik dan bisa mengikuti pertandingan malam ini.

"Luhan aku serius. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tertawa kecil merespon kecemasan Myungsoo. Sedikit menepuk bahu leadernya malam ini sebelum melepas cengkraman Myungsoo di bahunya.

"Percaya atau tidak aku baik." Katanya memberitahu Myungsoo sebelum kembali bersiap menuju timnya yang lain "Ayo pergi. Kita harus bersiap." Katanya sedikit mengerling Myungsoo, memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat ke timnya sebelum

"Luhan.."

Sebelum suara Myungsoo kembali memanggilnya. Membuat Luhan berhenti melangkah dan hanya kembali menoleh melihat Myungsoo yang jujur saja terlihat sangat menawan malam ini.

"Hmm?"

Myungsoo pun hanya menatap Luhan cukup lama. Kembali menenangkan dirinya sebelum berjalan mendekati Luhan "Aku menjagamu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum berjalan melewati Luhan dan kembali berkumpul dengan timnya.

"Gomawo L. Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Aku tidak mendengarnya. Dan aku akan tetap menjagamu. Semoga beruntung Lu." Katanya berteriak membalas Luhan. Tak mempedulikan bagaiamana tanggapan Luhan dan hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Luhan sendiri harus kembali dibuat diam dan bertanya karena sikap Myungsoo. Dan entah mengapa disaat seperti ini dia berharap Sehun yang mengatakan kalimat Myungsoo. Luhan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjaganya. Dan dari semua orang yang Luhan kenal. Dia hanya dan akan terus memilih Sehun untuk menjaganya. Kenapa? Karena hanya dengan berada dekat kekasihnya dia bisa merasa begitu tenang, tidak memikirkan ketakutan seperti ini dan hanya bersembunyi di pelukan kekasihnya.

Luhan kemudian melepas topinya, mengusapnya lembut dengan mata yang menjelajah rindu pada topi yang memiliki kenangan penting di sepanjang usianya. Tangannya bahkan sudah mengabsen seluruh hiasan yang diperbarui di topinya

Inisial SL di sisi depan dengan rajutan dari si kembar dan tanda tangan Idolanya adalah hal yang membuat Luhan kembali bersemangat. Dia bahkan mencium dalam topi tersebut sebelum kembali menatapnya "Kalian harus menjaga diriku." Katanya meminta entah pada siapa. Kembali berjalan mendekati timnya dengan membuat gerakan memakai kembali topi keberuntungannya.

"Hyung. Kau siap?"

Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun. Kembali memakai _earphone_ yang sempat ia lepas sebelum kembali berjalan mendekati tim nya "Kalian semua siap?"

Terlihat tim nya membuat lingkaran dengan Myungsoo berada di tengahnya. Bertanya pada setiap individu dan memastikan anggotanya siap adalah hal yang selalu Luhan lakukan sebelum memulai pertandingan. Dan melihat Myungsoo melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan mau tak mau membuat Luhan tersenyum puas. Dia bahkan bergabung dalam lingkaran dan mulai mendengarkan Myungsoo yang terlihat serius dengan ucapannya.

"Dengarkan aku. Jika salah satu dari kalian mengalami kesulitan. Entah dari lawan atau karena mobil kalian. Segera beritahu aku tanpa berfikir dua kali. Oke?"

Kelima timnya termasuk Luhan mengangguk cepat. Membuat Myungsoo tersenyum berterimakasih sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuat tumpukan tangan di udara "Selesaikan malam ini tanpa cela dan cidera. Aku menjaga kalian semua." Katanya melihat satu persatu timnya.

Taehyung adalah orang pertama yang ikut mengulurkan tangannya di atas tangan Myungsoo. Diikuti Baekhyun, Taecyeon dan Jungkook. Kelimanya memiliki kepercayaan diri saat ini, membuat Luhan menatap kagum pada tim nya sebelum ikut menjulurkan tangannya "Selesaikan malam ini tanpa cela dan cidera." Gumamnya mengulang ucapan Myungsoo sebelum

 _Yey!_

Mereka bertujuh bersorak penuh semangat. Membuat beberapa tim yang melihatnya merasakan bahaya mengancam mereka namun diabaikan oleh tim gabungan itu.

"Seluruh tim bersiap!"

Mendengar aba-aba dari seorang wanita yang bertugas memulai pertandingan, seluruh tim bersiap. Begitupula dengan tim gabungan Myungsoo dan Luhan. Taecyeon menjadi orang pertama yang memasuki mobil, diikuti Taehyung bersama Baekhyun. Setelahnya Kyungsoo hanya terus menatap cemas pada Luhan. Namun setelah Luhan membalas tatapan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya itu pun tidak memilki pilihan lain selain ikut masuk ke dalam mobilnya, diikuti Jungkook dan hanya meninggalkan Luhan dengan Myungsoo.

"Kita mulai."

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan leadernya. Segera bergegas menuju _Scarlet Red Nissan 300ZX_ _merah miliknya._ Luhan bahkan sudah melambai pada Jaehyun yang terus memberinya semangat, hampir memasuki mobilnya sebelum Myungsoo menarik lengannya.

 _"_ Ada apa?"

"Berhati-hatilah."

Dan setelah memberi pesan tanpa ragu pada Luhan. Myungsoo memasuki Mercedez benz CLA45 AMG Racing miliknya. Kembali mengerling Luhan sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Dia masuk kedalam mobilnya. Bersiap untuk menunggu aba-aba diikuti Luhan yang berada di belakangnya. Luhan bahkan harus kembali dibuat diam melihat sikap Myungsoo. Sedikit tersenyum getir sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Luhan menjadi orang terakhir di timnya yang masuk kedalam mobil. Segera memasang seatbelt sebelum menyalakan earphone dan tak lama suara Myungsoo kembali terdengar di Multicom yang mereka gunakan.

"Kalian siap?"

Kalimat Ya bersahutan menjawab Myungsoo di Multicom. Namun seolah merasa tak puas dengan jawaban timnya, Terdengar Myungsoo kembali bertanya di multicom mereka dan memastikan secara individu kali ini.

"Tim Satu. Kalian siap?"

"Yep!"

Taehyung menjawab cepat diikuti suara Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu yakin "Sangat."

"Tim dua?"

"Lebih dari siap."

Jungkook yang menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam beberapa menit sebelum suara Luhan kembali mengingatkan dirinya "Aku terlalu siap sampai rasanya tidak membutuhkan kalian malam ini." Timpalnya membuat suara kekehan Luhan dan Myungsoo terdengar hampir bersamaan.

Setidaknya Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya. Membuat sang leader kembali tersenyum lega sebelum menyalakan mobilnya karena wanita di depannya mulai memberikan aba-abai untuk memulai pertandingan. "Taec?"

"Aku siap."

Myungsoo membenarkan posisi earphone nya. Kembali mengabsen orang terakhir dengan mata yang fokus pada jalan di sepanjang arena malam ini "Luhan?"

Luhan mengepalkan erat tangannya di kemudi. Pikirannya kembali kosong, yang dia tahu dia harus menang malam ini, dan yang dia tahu pula, setidaknya salah satu anggota The Palace harus merasakan yang dirasakan NFS dan BTR. Membuat diam-diam nafasnya tersengal sampai suara Myungsoo kembali terdengar.

"Luhan?"

Seolah tersadar dari rencana sepihaknya, Luhan berkedip. Kembali membenarkan letak earphone nya sebelum menjawab dengan tak mencurigakan pertanyaan leadernya malam ini. "Aku siap L."

"Bagus. Kita bertemu di putaran pertama sepuluh menit dari sekarang."

"Oke / Oke."

Beberapa suara kembali menjawab samar. Fokus pada wanita berkulit hitam yang kini menghitung mundur dengan meliukkan tubuhnya.

 _Tigaa…_

 _Dua…_

Seluruh tim bersiap di mobil masing-masing. Mata fokus pada hitungan sementara tangan mereka mengepal erat di kemudi masing-masing. Tak ada yang bersuara sampai

 _SATU..!_

 _Brrmm…..brrrmm….!_

 _Brrmm…..brrrmm….!_

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya hitungan maka dimulailah pertandingan malam ini. Pertandingan bebas yang meniadakan aturan didalamnya street racing is not a crime adalah moto yang digunakan malam ini. Membuat semua pembalap yang kini menghambur cantik di lapangan semakin bersemangat dan akan melakukan segala cara untuk memenangkan turnament kali ini.

"Jangan terlalu serius sayang. Kita baru saja mulai."

Adalah Ravi yang mendekati kekasihnya. Berbisik di telinga sang kekasih yang tak berkedip memperhatikan beberapa mobil yang menjadi targetnya malam ini "Aku tidak sabar melihat bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan malam ini."

"Kau yakin mereka adalah orang-orang yang kita cari?"

Irene tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya. Merasa tersinggung karena Ravi meragukan rencananya sebelum ia menatap dalam ke mata kekasihnya "Mereka adalah kesempatan terakhir kita jika kita tidak ingin berakhir di penjara." Katanya memberitahu Ravi. Membuat Ravi mengangkat bahunya sebelum kembali berjalan mendekati Irene tepat di belakangnya "Kita tidak akan dipenjara. Hanya percaya padaku sayang." Katanya memijat pundak Irene. Semakin memijat sebelum Ravi menarik tengkuk Irene, mencium kasar bibir kekasihnya dan hampir mencumbu sang kekasih sebelum Irene menolaknya mentah kali ini "Aku ingin memperhatikan mereka dengan kedua mataku."

Ravi tertawa kecil mendengar penolakan Irene. Membuatnya sedikit menggeram sebelum kembali memaksa mencium bibir kekasihnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan memilikimu setelahnya."

"Terserah."

Ravi hanya tertawa mendegar jawaban kekasihnya. Sang raja bahkan meninggalkan sang ratu di depan monitor untuk ikut memantau pertandingan namun jika Irene lebih menyukai monitor maka Ravi lebih memilih melihat langsung daripada harus terpaku didepan monitor seperti kekasihnya.

.

.

 _._

 _ **Sementara itu…**_

 _"_ L…! Kapan kami mengambi posisi?"

Myungsoo sendiri masih berfikir saat suara Baekhyun terdengar bertanya. Masih memikirkan timing yang tepat dengan menjaga kecepatan serta mengira-ngira waktu yang tepat agar Tim satu dan dua mengambil posisi sebelum

 _BRMMM!_

Dia menyalip mobil Kyungsoo, melihat beberapa mobil lawan yang terlihat tidak asing. Myungsoo mempelajari kemana arah mereka saat ini. Dan disaat rencana lawan mulai terbaca dia tersenyum. Membenarkan posisi earphone sebelum kembali memberi arahan pada timnya "Tim satu dan dua. Bersiap."

Empat orang yang terbagi menjadi dua tim itu pun terlihat bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Jarak mereka sudah tidak beraturan namun saat Myungsoo memberi perintah mereka mulai mendekat secara refleks untuk mendengar perintah selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana L?"

Jungkook yang bertanya, memastikan Kyungsoo berada di sampingnya sebelum fokus menunggu arahan dari leader mereka "Apa kami bisa bergerak sekarang?"

"Tunggu aba-abaku."

Baik Luhan maupun yang lain hanya bisa bergerak di kecepatan mereka saat ini. Tak memiliki pilihan lai selain menunggu apa rencana Myungsoo selanjutnya.

"Jarak 200 meter. Hitungan ketiga kalian bisa menempati posisi masing-masing."

"Oke / Oke."

Kyungsoo dan V menjawab hampir bersamaa. Sedikit menstabilkan kecepatan mereka diiringi suara Myungsoo yang terdengar menghitung.

"Lakukan _straight line_ sesuai posisi"

 _Straight line_ yang dimaksud adalah baris lurus dengan kecepatan dan jarak yang sama antar tim. Dan jika L mengatakan _straight line_ pada tim gabungan itu artinya-... V berada di posisi paling depan diikuti Baekhyun lalu Jungkook dan Kyungsoo. Di urutan keempat ada Taecyeon diikuti Myungsoo serta Luhan yang berada di posisi terakhir. Ketujuh dari mereka bergerak lurus di sepanjang lintasan. Membuat beberapa lawan mereka kehilangan fokus dan itu adalah hal yang diinginkan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menyadari beberapa pembalap di kanan dan kirinya mulai kehilangan fokus. Membuat Myungsoo menyeringai sebelum kembali memberi aba-aba pada timnya.

"Hitungan ketiga."

Empat orang yang berada di depan bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Kembali menunggu aba-aba dan mengakui rencana Myungsoo untuk mengecoh cukup unik mengingat spot di samping kanan dan kiri mulai kosong membuat kesempatan Tim satu dan dua untuk berada di posisi yang direncanakan nyaris tak mengalami masalah.

"Satu.."

Myungsoo mulai menghitung. Membuat seringai terlihat di masing-masing wajah Tim satu dan dua. Keempatnya bahkan mulai menaikkan kecepatan mengingat ini akan menjadi belokan cepat agar tak terlihat lawan. "Dua…."

"cepatlah!"

Kyungsoo bergumam tak sabar membuat Luhan bereaksi untuk memperingatkan Kyungsoo sebelum Myungsoo sampai pada hitungan terakhirnya dan

"Tigaa..!"

 _Brrmmm….!_

 _Brrmmmm…!_

V dan Baekhyun membuat gerakan tajam membelok ke kiri diikuti Kyungsoo dan Jungkook yang juga berbelok tajam ke arah kanan. Membuat Taecyeon secara otomatis berada di depan dan terus mengagumi betapa moleknya gerakan keempat orang di depannya. Dan disaat dia mengagumi gerakan indah yang dibuat tim satu dan dua. Suara Myungsoo kembali terdengar membuat dirinya harus kembali fokus mendengarkan.

"Luhan…"

"Aku dibelakangmu L."

"Aku tahu. Kita pindah posisi."

" _huh?"_

"Kau akan berada di tengah-tengah antara aku dan Taecyeon."

"Kau tahu itu tidak perlu."

"Lu dengarkan L."

Taecyeon menginterupsi Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit kesal dan tak berniat mengikuti rencana kali ini sebelum

 _Ckit…._!

Matanya membelalak saat mobil Myungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Membuat Luhan secara refleks membanting stir ke kanan dan menghindar agar tak menabrak leadernya sampai tak terduga posisinya sudah berada di depan Myungsoo dalam hitungan.

"Licik."

Luhan bergumam marah pada Myungsoo, dan tentu saja gumaman Luhan hanya mendapat respon tawa kecil dari Myungsoo mengingat dirinya tak bisa dibantah kali ini. "Hanya malam ini kau berada di bawah perintahku Lu. Tahanlah sebentar."

"Diam kau Kim Myungsoo!"

"Apa aku mendengar dua leader bertengkar saat ini?"

Suara Baekhyun menginterupsi diikuti suara tawa renah dari lima orang lainnya. Luhan dan Myungsoo bahkan harus diam sejenak agar tak diejek anggota mereka sampai

 _Ekhem!_

Myungsoo berdeham keras dan mulai kembali fokus pada lap pertama ini. "Tim satu bagaimana dengan posisi kalian?"

Baekhyun kembali tertawa sebelum terdengar bunyi debaman khas dari earphone mereka semua.

"BAEK!"

"Baekhyun baik Lu. Dia hanya sedang mengerjai "sampah"."

Taehyung menjawab teriakan Luhan. Membuat suara desah lega terdengar dari Luhan sebelum suara Myungsoo kembali bertanya "Bagaimana keadaan di posisi kiri?"

"Aman! Kau tenang saja L."

"V?"

"Baekhyun sudah menjawabnya kan?"

Myungsoo kembali mendengus sebelum memastikan beberapa hal pada timnya "Kalian tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh tanpa izin dariku. Mengerti?"

"Cukup mengerti."

"Baek?"

"Aku dengar Leader L."

Myungsoo pun terpaksa beralih pada Kyungsoo dan Jungkook mengabaikan suara berisik dari tim satu yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu kompak kurang dari lima menit waktu berlalu.

"Soo?"

"Jangan memanggil nama kecilku!"

Kyungso menyela panggilan Myungsoo untuk nama kecilnya. Membuat Myungsoo terkekeh pelan sebelum mengaku kalah pada kemampuan menyindir seorang DO Kyungsoo. "Baiklah DO-ya."

"Begitu terdengar baik."

"Soo Kau benar-benar."

Luhan dan Taecyeon serta Baekhyun tertawa di tempat mereka masing-masing, membuat Kyungsoo mendengus sebelum fokus pada leadar barunya "Ada apa L?"

"Waktu yang tersisa menuju lap pertama?"

"Enam menit dari sekarang."

"shit! Kita membuang banyak waktu."

"Hey Kook."

"Ada apa?"

Jungkook menjawab saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya membuat Kyungsoo melihat kaca spion nya sebelum mengerling pada partnernya "Apa leadermu selalu panik seperti ini?"

Jungkook dan V tertawa bersamaan hampir berteriak iya sebelum V mendengar suara kekasihnya menjawab "Selalu." Timpalnya membuat Myungsoo terdengar mendengus.

"Penghianat."

"Hey L. Jangan memaki istriku."

"Diam kau V!"

Kali ini Jungkook memarahi kekasihnya. Membuat Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar pasangan kekasih yang berada satu tim dengannya terus bertengkar. Jujur saja dia sedikit iri pada pasangan kekasih yang saling mendukung seperti VKook tanpa perlu menyembunyikan apapun satu sama lain. Dan jika mengingat bahwa malam ini dia sedang membohongi kedua temannya. Luhan merasakan efek mual yang membuatnya kehilangan fokus sebelum suara Taecyeon terdengar memperingatkan pada timnya.

" _Gentlemans_. Kita kehabisan waktu."

"Santai saja Taec. Kita bisa mencapainya."

Baekhyun menginterupsi Taecyeon, membuat Myungsoo menyetujui ucapan Taecyeon sebelum balik menginterupsi teman-temannya "Taecyeon benar. Lagipula aku lebih merasa kita sedang bermain drama daripada berada di arena balap."

"Baiklah baiklah. Apa rencanamu leader-ssi?"

"Bertemu di final point dua menit dari sekarang."

"OKE"

"Tidak masalah."

"Baiklah."

Respon berbeda ditunjukkan oleh masing-masing orang. Membuat Myungsoo harus bisa bersabar pada tim nya sebelum fokus di garis lurus bersama Taecyeon dan Luhan.

"Hey Taec."

"Ada apa?"

"Naikkan kecepatan sampai 160km/jam." Katanya memberitahu Taecyeon dan beralih pada Luhan "Luhan…Kita juga harus berada di kecepatan yang sama dengan Taecyeon."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya merespon Myungsoo. Semakin menginjak gas merea sebelum

Brrrmmm…..!

Baik Luhan dan Taecyeon melesat semakin jauh. Diikuti Myungsoo di belakang mereka yang mengawasi. Dan jika Luhan serta Taecyeon hanya perlu berada pada kecepatan yang telah di tentukan maka Myungsoo harus kembali fokus pada dua timnya yang tak bisa ia awasi secara langsun.

"Kook… Kau belum menyalakan GPS mu. Cepat nyalakan agar aku tahu posisi kalian!"

"Ah benar…Sebentar."

Jungkook menyalakan GPS mobilnya. Masih fokus pada kecepatan normalnya sampai tak sengaja melihat mobil Kyungsoo dihalau oleh dua mobil dari tim lawan. Dia pun mulai memperhatikan dari spion mobilnya. Belum berniat memberitahu Myungsoo dan memutuskan untuk melakukan percakapan personal dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hey soo… Butuh bantuan?"

"Aku bisa menanganinya!"

"Benarkah? Posisimu tidak terlalu bagus aku lihat." Katanya mengejek Kyungsoo yang berada di tengah dengan dua mobil yang menghimpit. Membuat Kyungsoo hampir menggeram sebelum

Ckit….!

Dia mengerem dadakan mobilnya. Membuat dua mobil yang menghimpitnya melaju cepat meninggalkan dia sendiri di belakang "Kau menghabiskan waktu DO Kyungsoo."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku!"

"Senang mendengar kau meminta bantuan."

Jungkook pun mulai pada rencananya. Dia membiarkan mobil pertama melewatinya dan mulai fokus pada mobil kedua. Menyamakan kecepatan pada mobil kedua yang menghimpit Kyungsoo dengan Kyungsoo yang berada tepat di belakang mobil kedua tersebut.

"Pojokkan dia."

Jungkook menggumam setuju sebelum mengerem mobilnya tiba-tiba. Membuat si mobil lawan cukup terkejut dan maju tanpa menyia-nyiakan kebodohan Jungkook saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kook?"

"Diam dan lihatlah!"

Dan seolah muak dengan cacian Kyungsoo. Jungkook mulai menyamakan posisi pada si mobil kedua. Membuka kaca mobilnya dan

TIN….TIN…

TIN…TIN…

Kyungsoo tahu rencana konyol ini. Rencana konyol khas BTR jika sedang mengganggu konsentrasi lawan. Membuatnya tertawa pahit menyadari kalau dia juga pernah termakan rencana konyol ini beberapa bulan yang lalu.

TIN….TIN…

TIN…TIN…

"Ayolah sialan! Buka kaca jendelamu." Katanya bergumam pelan dan mulai kesal karena pria bernama Rookie disampingnya tak kunjung merespon. Membuat Jungkook hampir melakukan rencana keduanya sebelum mobil disampingnya terprovokasi dan mulai membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Iya benar…terus buka."

Jungkook semakin bersemangat bergumam sebelum melihat Rookie menatap marah padanya. Mengacungkan jari tengahnya memperingatkan Jungkook hingga membuat kekasih V itu terkekeh marah "Oh Ayolah!" Katanya menggeram kesal sebelum kembali berbicara personal pada Kyungsoo.

"Hey Soo. Beri gertakan pada bagian belakang. SEKARANG!"

"Beri apa?"

"CEPAT DESAK DIA DARI BELAKANG!"

"Brengsek! Kau tidak memberitahu apapun sebelumnya dan sekarang-…Ish!"

Kyungsoo melepas earphone nya. Mendekati posisi di belakang lawan dan

BRAK..!

Rookie yang sedang mengacungkan jari tengahnya pun harus seketika kehilangan keseimbangannya. Membuat Jungkook tak membuang kesempatan dengan mendekati mobilnya yang masih berputar mencari keseimbangan dan

"F*ck you!"

Jungkook membanting stirnya ke kiri. Memaksa mobil Rookie yang sedang berputar di tengah jalan untuk menyingkir sebelum terdengar suara rem yang memaksakan untuk berhenti pada kecepatan tinggi dan setelah menyingkirkan Rookie kesamping jalan. Kyungsoo melesat jauh meninggalkan Jungkook, tertawa memperhatikan rencana si nomor tiga di BTR dan mau tak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya mulai menyukai satu tim dengan tim yang sudah menjadi rivalnya selama dua tahun.

"Bagaimana soo?"

"Not bad…"

"Astaga itu briliant!"

Jungkook masih tidak terima dengan respon Kyungsoo. Membuatnya berniat mendekati rekan satu tim nya sebelum suara Myungsoo terdengar begitu marah.

"TIM DUAAAA!"

"Kenapa berteriak?"

"Kami dengar."

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? KENAPA KALIAN MEMATIKAN MULTICOM?"

"Hey L…. Santailah. Mereka pasti memiliki alasan."

"Luhan benar." Timpal Jungkook tak mau disalahkan diikuti suara kekehan Luhan terdengar

"DIAM!"

"Apa kau selalu berteriak seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menutup telinganya karena terus mendengar Myungsoo berteriak. Membuat Luhan hanya bisa menarik dalam nafasnya karena Myungsoo terlihat sangat panik dan cemas saat ini.

"Baek jangan mulai."

"Mulai apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun Lu. Aku-…."

"Tim satu dan dua. Naikkan kecepatan pada 120 km/jam. Aku ingin membuat straight line dalam jarak 200 meter."

Myungsoo kembali menyela tim nya. Kepalanya terasa akan pecah karena terus mengurusi dua tim sialan ini untuknya. Dan untuk semua yang baru mengenal dan dipimpin oleh Myungsoo, mereka merasa kesal. Hampir tidak mau menuruti apapun ucapan Myungsoo sebelum suara Luhan menginterupsi

"NFS kalian dengar perintah L kan? Cepat lakukan."

"Apa?"

"SEKARANG!"

"DEMI TUHAN L TIDAK PERLU BERTERIAK!"

Kali ini Luhan ikut berteriak, melihat dari kaca spionnya dan memastikan kalau Myungsoo tidak membuat mood seluruh timnya berubah menjadi marah. Dan saat menyadari suara Luhan memperingatkan padanya, Myungsoo mulai mengontrol diri. Kembali menarik nafasnya dan mulai berbicara perlahan kali ini.

"Dalam jarak 200 meter aku ingin kita membuat straight line. Taehyung Baekhyun dan Taecyeon ada di urutan satu dua dan tiga. Luhan berada di nomor empat. Kyungsoo dan Jungkook urutan lima dan enam sementara aku akan berada di paling belakang."

"Lalu?"

"Dalam aba-abaku. Mendekati garis finish kita akan membuat benteng untuk Luhan, tim satu dan dua menyebar di bagian depan posisi kanan dan kiri diikuti tim dua yang menjaga bagian belakang kanan dan kiri. Taecyeon akan tetap berada di depan Luhan sementara aku tetap di belakang Luhan. Mengerti?"

"Wide position L?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Mengerti."

"Kalau begitu dua menit dari sekarang! Waktu kita terbatas."

"Oke."

Dan setelah mendengar instruksi terakhir mereka semua melesat jauh menuju garis finish. Mengabaikan beberapa mobil yang tidak masuk dalam hitungan mereka. Membuat dua mobil yang tertinggal jauh menggeram marah saat ini.

"Noona / hyung! Kapan kami boleh menyerang mereka?"

"Boleh menyerang? Kalian tidak sanggup menangani mereka!"

"NOONA!"

"Minta maaf pada noona kalian!"

"HYUNG!"

Adalah Hayden dan Jason yang berteriak marah saat ini. Merasa calon kakak ipar mereka meremehkan kemampuan mereka adalah hal yang begitu menyinggung harga diri mereka sebagai pembalap. Dan jika mereka tidak ingat wanita itu adalah kekasih kakaknya maka kemungkinan Irene untuk tetap bertahan hidup adalah nyaris tidak mungkin.

"Aku memiliki tim yang berjaga di sekitar garis finish. Aku akan memberi perintah untuk mengacaukan rencana mereka dan membuktikan siapa kami padamu noona! Hanya lihat dan tutup mulut sialanmu!"

"Hayden Jason. Jika kalian mengganggu rencanaku aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian!"

Sementara matanya masih fokus pada cara cerdik Luhan dan timnya menuju lap pertama. Irene mulai mengancam kedua adiknya yang berotak dangkal. Membuatnya harus menggertak sebelum rencananya hancur berantakan untuk melihat apa yang dia cari dari tim Myungsoo dan tim Luhan.

"LALU SAMPAI KAPAN KAMI HARUS MENUNGGU!"

"Ck! Kalian bahkan tidak bisa menyamakan kecepatan mereka. Lalu untuk apa berteriak?"

"NOONA!"

"Lap pertama. Biarkan mereka sampai pada lap pertama. Setelahnya aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kalian lakukan. Hanya jangan membuat mereka mati karena kita membutuhkan mereka. Dengar?"

Hayden dan Jason tersenyum di mobil masing-masing. Begitu bersemangat mendengar izin dari kekasih kakak mereka sampai senyum keji tak bisa keduanya sembunyikan saat ini.

"Kami tidak akan membuat mereka mati. Hanya akan membuat mereka sedikit kesakitan."

"Kau hanya perlu menonton dengan tenang noona." Timpal Jason sebelum

Pip!

Dia memutuskan sambungan pada Irene dan Ravi. Kembali mengendarai mobilnya sebelum memberi perintah pada sang adik "Hayden…"

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku ingin mereka kesakitan. Sangat kesakitan. Terutama Luhan."

Hayden tersenyum puas mendengar perintah kakak keduanya. Kembali menginjak gas mobilnya sebelum menyeringai menyetujui "Dengan senang hati." Katanya menjawab sebelum

Brrmmm….

Hayden memiliki semangatnya saat ini. Walau jarak di lap pertama tak terkejar dengan tim Luhan dan Myungsoo. Setidaknya dia memiliki alasan untuk bersenang-senang di lap kedua nanti.

 _._

 _._

 _ **Sementara itu….**_

 _"S_ ebutkan posisi kalian?"

Myungsoo, Luhan dan Taecyeon hampir mendekati dua ratus meter yang diinginkan Myungsoo. Mereka bertiga tentu saja tidak memiliki masalah berarti mengingat track yang mereka lalui adalah track lurus. Dan karena itu pula Myungsoo harus terus memantau empat temannya yang lain, memastikan jika semua berjalan sesuai rencana tanpa harus ada yang terluka atau tertinggal sepersekian detik dari kecepatan yang sudah ia perhitungkan di awal.

"Tim satu?"

"Kami berada dua menit dari jarak dua ratus meter."

Baekhyun yang menjawab diikuti gumaman dari V yang mulai mencemaskan kekasihnya "Sayang? Dimana posisimu?"

"Juga dua menit dari arah kananmu sayang." Timpal Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung diikuti dengan suara cibiran khas dari seorang Do Kyungsoo "Menjijikan."

"Tunggu sampai kau memiliki kekasih dan dia ikut berada di lintas balap bersamamu."

"Aku tidak aka mencari kekasih yang sama rusaknya dengan kita."

"Soo…"

Taecyeon mulai memperingatkan mulut Kyungsoo yang terkadang bisa lebih kejam dari Baekhyun jika sedang kesal. Hampir berteriak karena tim nya benar-benar kacau sebelum suara L kembali terdengar di earphone masing-masing.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Aku akan menghitung sepuluh detik dari sekarang. Lakukan stright line sesuai posisi yang aku beritahu."

"Kau masih memiliki urusan denganku Do Kyungsoo."

"Terserah!" katanya menjawab gertakan Taehyung diikuti suara L yang menghitung.

"Satu…"

"Dua…"

"Tiga…"

Semua mulai bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Taecyeon mengantisipasi arah kanan dan kiri agar posisinya tidak menghalangi urutan sementara Myungsoo terus menghitung.

"Empat….Luhan, Taecyeon. Turunkan menjadi 120 km/jam."

Tanpa menjawab perintah Myungsoo. Kecepatan keduanya secara otomatis menurun membuat Myungsoo juga menurunkan kecepatan dengan mata yang terus melihat pergerakan dari sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Limaa.."

"Enam…"

"Tujuh… Tim satu dan dua kalian siap?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Cepat kembali berhitung." Gumam Baekhyun menyela dan kembali fokus untuk berada di track lurus saat ini.

"Delapan…"

"Sembilan…."

Taecyeon mulai mengambil jarak agar Baekhyun dan Taehyung tepat berada di depannya. Sementara Luhan memberi jarak untuk Jungkook dan Kyungsoo agar bisa berada di belakangnya dengan Myungsoo yang bersiap di posisi paling belakang.

Myungsoo sendiri mulai melihat keberadaan teman-temannya di sisi kanan dan ke kiri. Sedikit berterimakasih karena kali ini mereka mendengarkan sebelum hitungannya sampai pada angka sepuluh dan

"Sepuluh….SEKARANG!"

Gerakkan tangan Taehyung, Baekhyun, Jungkook dan Kyungsoo hampir bersamaan di tempatnya masing-masing. Mereka memasukkan kopling dengan cepat sebelum menginjak kuat gas mobil mereka dan

 _BRRM!_

 _BRRM!_

 _BRRM!_

 _BRRM!_

Dengan beriringan dan sangat beraturan. Taehyung dan Baekhyun muncul dari sisi kiri. Menempati posisi di depan Taecyeon diikuti JUngkook dan Kyungsoo yang muncul dari sisi kanan. Dan tak berbeda dari tim satu. Keduanya langsung berada tepat di belakang mobil Luhan sesuai dengan posisi yang ditentukan Myungsoo tanpa cela sedikit pun.

Dan straight line mereka kali ini terlihat seperti gerakan tarian yang indah. Membuat suara tepukan terdengar antusias dari penonton yang melihatnya.

Ya-… Semua bertepuk karena disuguhi aksi layaknya pembalap pro oleh tim Myungsoo dan Luhan. Semua-….Kecuali dua orang yang terlihat begitu pucat dengan keringat dan tangan gemetar menyaksikan bagaimana pria cantik mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang tak mereka kenal saat ini.

Keduanya memang berniat untuk menyeret Luhan dari tempat ini, tapi setidaknya mereka masih menahan diri melihat kejadian mengerikan yang masih berlangsung di depan kedua mata mereka dengan harapan Luhan bisa kembali pada mereka dalam keadaan utuh.

"ARGGH!"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal karena tak bisa melakukan apapun. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang terlampau tenang walau amarah sudah menguasai dirinya. Dia bahkan berniat menghancurkan tempat ini jika satu luka menggores dan berada di tubuh kekasihnya. Hampir tak bisa menahan diri jika tidak mengingat bahwa Luhan datang ke tempat ini atas kemauannya sendiri dan bukan karena paksaan orang lain.

 _Sepertinya tim gabungan NFS dan BTR akan menjadi juara malam ini. Mengingat ini baru memasuki lap pertama dan kurang dari sepuluh menit mereka sudah mencapai lap pertama. Mereka benar-benar tangguh._

 _Aku dengar Luhan dan L menjadi satu tim_

 _Ya kau benar. Ini adalah kombinasi yang luar biasa. Aku ingin menyaksikan mereka sebagai tim lagi_

Sehun mendengar Suga berdiskusi dengan temannya. Membuat tangannya semakin mengepal erat mendengar kata tangguh yang mereka lontarkan _omong kosong! Pikir kalian aku akan membiarkan kekasihku berada di tempat mengerikan ini? Nikmatilah sepuasnya karena setelah malam ini aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Luhan berada di tempat sialan ini!_

Dan bersamaan dengan gumaman Sehun yang begitu pelan. Terdengar suara riuh penonton membuat matanya kembali fokus ke lapangan dan mulai melihat sederetan mobil berjalan begitu beraturan menuju garis finish. Tidak diragukan lagi itu Luhan dan teman-temannya. Membuat kemarahannya kembali berganti menjadi kecemasan setiap kali melihat mobil berwarna merah yang dikemudikan oleh kekasihnya melintas tepat di depan kedua matanya.

.

.

"Selamat L dan Luhan! Aku yakin kita menang malam ini."

"Jangan terlalu yakin V. Fokus pada garis finish."

"Hanya memberitahumu L. Tapi garis finish sudah di depan mata." Timpal Taecyeon memberitahu, membuat Myungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya dan mulai fokus pada rencana terakhirnya di lap pertama.

"Dalam dua puluh meter. Lakukan wide position. V, Baekhyun dan Taecyeon menyebar di posisi depan kanan dan kiri. Kyungsoo dan Jungkook menyebar di posisi belakang kanan dan kiri sementara aku akan berada tepat di belakan Luhan."

"Oke."

"Oke."

"Luhan…Setelah mencapai garis finish kau akan terus melesat jauh menyelesaikan lap kedua. Oke?"

Luhan masih menginjak dalam gas mobilnya. Mengangguk sebagai jawaban sebelum menjawab perintah Myungsoo "Oke."

"Yang lain berada di posisi awal. Tim satu dan dua bertukar tempat. Mengerti?"

"Yep / Sangat mengerti."

Dan setelah menjawab perintah Myungsoo mereka semua bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Semakin mendekati jarak lap pertama sebelum terdengar suara Myungsoo kembali memberi aba-aba dan

"Bersiap….Sekarang!"

Taecyeon membelokan mobilnya ke sisi kanan diikuti Taehyung dan Baekhyun yang mengambil posisi kiri dan menyamakan posisi dengan Luhan yang berada di posisi tengah.

Sementara bagian depan sudah pada formasinya, maka bagian belakang mulai menuju posisi mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo berada di posisi belakang kanan Luhan sementara Jungkook berada di posisi belakang kiri Luhan. Membuat jarak pandang Myungsoo pada mobil Luhan begitu jelas karena dia berada tepat di belakang Luhan saat ini.

"Hey Lu…"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku dengar kau menyukai angka tujuh?"

"Yang benar saja L! Apa kita mempunyai waktu untuk membahas angka favoritku saat ini?"

"Hanya ingin memberitahu. Posisi kita saat ini seperti Heptagon dalam pelajaran kimia satu minggu yang lalu."

"Lalu?"

"Kita belum memiliki nama untuk tim gabungan kita kan?"

"ck! Apa kau ingin menamakan tim gabungan ini menjadi Heptagon?"

"ani!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menyebut tim gabungan sebagai Hepta Ride."

"Tidak buruk."

Taecyeon dan V merespon hampir bersamaan. Diikuti Baekhun dan Jungkook yang bergumam setuju sementara Kyungsoo kembali menyerang saat ini "Kita bukan tim gabungan L."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja jika menyebutnya sebagai tim Luhan dan Tim Myungsoo atau BTR dan NFS itu terlalu berbelit. Apa kau tidak mengerti Soo?"

"Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil nama kecilku!"

"Baiklah DO-ssi!"

"Y-YAK! Apa kita bertengkar lagi."

Taecyeon berteriak marah saat ini. Jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat namun pertengkaran masih terdengar di telinganya. Membuat Myungsoo sedikit terkekeh berniat kembali memberikan perintah sebelum suara Luhan terdengar untuknya.

"Baiklah Hepta Ride. Aku setuju."

Myungsoo tersenyum senang saat ini. Membuatnya semakin bersemangat menyelesaikan lomba sialan ini sebelum wajah Woohyun yang kritis kembali terbayang di benaknya. Tangannya mengepal begitu erat di kemudi mobil dengan suara berat yang ia keluarkan meminta tolong pada Luhan saat ini.

"Luhan…"

"Apa kau ingin membuat teori lagi L?"

"Tidak.."

Luhan menyadari suara L menjadi begitu berat. Terdengar bergetar untuknya, membuat dirinya membenarkan posisi earphone sebelum bertanya pada leadernya saat ini "Kau baik?"

"Aku tidak."

"L?'

V dan Jungkook terdengar mengkhawatirkan leadernya. Membuat Luhan melirik ke kaca spion belakang dan menyadari Myungsoo sedang menatapnya kosong dari mobilnya saat ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Selesaikan lap pertama ini-….Demi Woohyun dan Kai."

Ketujuh pembalap itu mengeratkan genggaman mereka di kemudi masing-masing. Bayangan wajah teman-teman mereka ditabrak secara keji saat itu membuat hati mereka berdenyut terlalu sakit saat ini.

Dan untuk Luhan ini adalah serangan terbuka dari Irene dan anak buahnya. Membuat air matanya tak sengaja menetes berharap bahwa saat ia menyelesaikan pertandingan sialan ini, Kai sudah membuka matanya. Tersenyum padanya dan bahkan mengejeknya. Karena jika tidak-…Entah apa yang akan Luhan lakukan pada Irene dan seluruh bisnis sialannya. Yang jelas dia bersumpah tidak akan tinggal diam jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kainya.

Tangan kanan Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya. Sementara kakinya menginjak kuat gas mobil sebelum kembali bersuara dibuat setenang mungkin membalas permintaan leadernya.

"Demi Woohyun dan Kai." Katanya mengulang dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Kembali menginjak kuat gas mobilnya sebelum

BRRMMM…..!

Luhan melesat jauh meninggalkan keenam temannya. Melaju lurus tanpa ragu sampai

"WUHUUUUU…..NFS-BTR STRIKE AGAIN!"

Sampai terdengar suara riuh tepukan penonton yang menandakan Luhan telah melalui lap pertamanya tanpa cela.

"Jaehyun / Yuta. Berapa waktu Luhan mencapai lap pertama?"

Myungsoo dengan cepat meminta Jaehyun atau Yuta yang berada di camp membacakan waktu finish Luhan padanya. Membuatnya sedikit gugup takut jika tidak memenuhi tantangan dari The Palace sebelum suara Jaehyun terdengar.

"09:37.16 Hyung."

"Katakan dengan jelas."

"Sembilan menit tiga puluh tujuh detik. Selamat hyung. Kalian berhasil."

"YEY! / YES!"

Gumaman tertahan terdengar dari Taecyeon dan V. Sementara yang lain tersenyum puas dengan wajah lega terlihat dari kedua leader.

"Selesaikan lap kedua dan kita pulang malam ini."

Luhan yang sedang tersenyum lega kembali menginjak gasnya. Melesat jauh di depan dan berniat menyelesaikan lap kedua sebelum melihat mobil khas milik kakak beradik yang jelas sengaja tengah menunggu kedatangannya saat ini.

"Kalian ingin bermain? Ayo kita bermain. Persetan dengan ancaman kakak kalian!" katanya menggeram hebat sebelum

BRRMM…!

Luhan dengan sengaja menambah kecepatannya, mendekati Hayden dan Jason tanpa ragu walau L belum memberikan perintah padanya.

Dan jika Luhan dan timnya sedang merayakan kesenangan mereka menjawab tantangan Irene maka si penantang juga sedang tersenyum keji saat ini. Ikut bersorak karena tebakannya mengenai kemampuan Luhan dan tim nya adalah kemampuan yang dia cari sebelum

Pip…!

Irene mematikan monitornya bersamaan dengan sang kekasih yang kembali memasuki camp mereka.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku menginginkan mereka. Mereka orang yang kita cari." Katanya memberitahu sang kekasih yang semakin menggilai wanitanya saat ini. Begitu memuji kelicikan Irene dengan semua dugaannya yang tak pernah meleset mengenai Luhan dan timnya.

"Baiklah. Kau mendapatkan mereka sayang, aku akan melakukan segala cara agar mereka melakukan pekerjaan kita." Timpal Ravi yang sedang merengkuh kekasihnya saat ini. Melumat kasar bibir wanitanya sebelum menatap bangga pada Irene.

"Aku memujamu sayang."

"Kau akan selalu memujaku."

.

.

"Kalian lihat? Kurang dari sepuluh menit mereka mencapai lap pertama dengan jarak sepanjang arena ini? Mereka profesional dan aku akan menjadi mereka kelak!"

Berbeda dengan Irene yang begitu puas dengan hasil pertandingan. Maka Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali harus menggeram menyadari bahwa ini adalah sepuluh menit terpanjang dalam hidup mereka. Melihat Luhan yang terus menambah kecepatan bahkan disaat yang tidak diperlukan adalah hal yang sangat membuat kemarahan mereka menjadi saat ini.

"Aku rasa mereka akan menjadi Top Rider minggu ini."

"Omong kosong!"

Chanyeol menyela ucapan Suga saat ini. Mendorong si bocah menjauh sebelum kembali mendekati sahabatnya "Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia bisa membawa mobil. Apa dia sehebat ini saat belajar darimu?"

Sehun menoleh sekilas sebelum mengusak kasar wajahnya "Tidak sama sekali. Aku merasa sangat dikhianati."

"Lalu darimana dia mempelajari ini semua? Dia bahkan melakukann drift tanpa cela."

"Brengsek! Kau pikir aku tahu HAH?"

Sehun bahkan hampir memukul Chanyeol jika tak menyadari semua masalah ini akan semakin buruk membuatnya mencoba tenang sebelum membicarakan hal yang sangat mengganggunya saat ini.

"Malam itu saat di bandara. Kita semua mengantar Mama Jihyo dan si kembar yang akan pergi ke Beijing. Kau ingat?"

"Ya tentu saja. Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Luhan datang bersama ayahku. Dan kau tahu apa yang ayahku katakan di malam setelahnya?"

"Apa?"

"Kami hanya memiliki waktu empat puluh lima menit saat menyusul kalian ke bandara kemarin malam. Ayah sudah bilang pada Luhan kalau tidak mungkin kami sampai tepat waktu. Sampai akhirnya Luhan meminta ayah bertukar posisi dengannya dan-...brrrmm.!Seketika kami sampai di mengemudi sangat mengagumkan sekaligus membuat cemas. _He's like a pro_."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Membuatnya semakin kesal dan melampiaskan dengan mengusak kasar wajahnya saat ini "Jadi hanya kita yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kemampuan Luhan mengemudi?" katanya tertawa pahit bertanya pada Sehun.

"Hanya kita."

" _Teman macam apa diriku yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang teman kecilnya?"_

Sehun menoleh sekilas melihat gumaman Chanyeol. Ikut tertawa lirih sebelum matanya kembali melihat mobil-mobil yang baru berdatangan dan mencapai _lap_ pertama saat ini.

" _Lalu kekasih macam apa diriku yang tidak mengetahui apapaun tentang kekasihnya."_ Katanya bergumam hampa dan berharap sepuluh menit berikutnya segera berlalu. Dia hanya ingin membawa Luhan pulang, tidak memintanya untuk menjelaskan apapun dan hanya membuatnya menjadi Luhan " _si perengek"_ seperti seharusnya.

"Sehunna aku tidak tahan. Aku pergi."

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan melewati Sehun yang masih menatap kosong ke depan dan membuat keputusan yang sama dengan Chanyeol agar kemarahannya tidak terlalu menjadi mengingat hatinya begitu kecewa pada Luhan malam ini.

"Aku ikut denganmu."

" _Hey_ kalian mau kemana? Bagian yang paling menakjubkan adalah _lap_ terakhir."

Suga bertanya pada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mulai bergegas meninggalkan _tribun_ penonton. Berniat untuk tidak mempedulikan kedua orang asing itu dan hanya kembali menonton pertandingan sebelum

 _BRAK….!_

Suara debuman dari lapangan terdengar begitu memekakan telinga. Banyak mata yang penasaran dengan siapa yang bertabrakan di lapangan sampai

"ITU LUHAN! ASTAGA MOBILNYA TERBAKAR!"

Suga berlari turun ke tribun bawah untuk memastikan. Melewati Sehun dan Chanyeol yang kini berhenti di langkah mereka tak berani menatap lagi ke lapangan. Jantung keduanya berpacu begitu cepat menebak hal sial apa yang sedang terjadi di lapangan.

" _Ani!_ Luhan pasti baik."

Chanyeol bergumam pelan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sementara Sehun hampir mati lemas mendengar suara penonton semakin riuh menebak apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Dengan berat hati dia menoleh ke lapangan. Mencari dimana sumber suara debuman itu sampai matanya melihat mobil mencolok berwarna merah yang dikemudikan Luhan berputar tak menentu di tengah lapangan. Hatinya bahkan mencelos hebat tak berani membayangkan betapa ketakutannya sang kekasih di dalam sana.

" _Luhan…"_

 _._

 _._

" _HYUNG!..."_

Jaehyun berteriak hebat di _multicom_ mereka. Membuat Myungsoo sedikit mengernyit sebelum bertanya pada anggota termuda kedua di NFS "Kau memanggil siapa?"

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

" _Luhan?_ Ada apa dengan Lu-… _SIAL!"_

Myungsoo tidak perlu jawaban saat ini. Dia tahu alasan Jaehyun berteriak karena sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan. Dan tak perlu bertanya seberapa buruk kondisi Luhan, karena saat ini dia melihat asap mengepul dari mesin mobil Luhan. Mobil merah itu bahkan terlihat berputar tak menentu di tengah jalan karena terlalu dipaksakan berjalan oleh Luhan saat ini.

"Taec! Dekati posisi Luhan dan pastikan kau membawa oksigen."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"HANYA LAKUKAN YANG AKU PERINTAHKAN!"

Myungsoo berteriak panik saat ini. Membiarkan Luhan melesat jauh tanpa kawalan adalah kesalahan. Dan saat mobil Luhan terus berputar kehilangan kendali, itu artinya Luhan masih mendengar apapun yang mereka katakan namun tak bisa merespon karena sedang mengendalikan mesin mobilnya sendiri saat ini.

"Luhaan!"

Kyungsoo menyela di _Intercom_ memanggil Luhan dengan panik sementara kecepatannya berkurang drastis karena terlalu lemas saat ini "Luhan ini tidak lucu! JAWAB AKU!"

"LUHAAAN!"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM? MESINKU TERBAKAR!"

Semua timnya tercekat hebat saat makian khas milik Luhan terdengar di telinga masing-masing. Membuat seluruh hembusan nafas lega terdengar sebelum suara makian Myungsoo lebih mendominasi setelahnya.

" _Brengsek!_ Kau menyuruh kami diam sementara kau terus berputar tidak tentu arah saat ini."

"KAU PIKIR INI KEMAUANKU? AKU HARUS MENEMUKAN PENDINGIN MESIN DAN SIALNYA ITU RUSAK! JADI HANYA BERPUTAR SEPERTI INI YANG BISA AKU LAKUKAN!"

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau bisa menahannya? Dimana posisimu?"

"Aku sudah dekat dengan garis _finish."_

"Kenapa sejauh itu?"

"Aku masuk ke dalam perangkap mereka."

"KENAPA KAU BERTINDAK SESUKAMU!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADA LUHAN!"

"Aku terlalu marah dan aku minta maaf L. Jadi bisakah kalian menyambungkan aku dengan Jaehyun. Dia membuat pendingin ekstra di mobilku tapi aku tidak tahu letaknya. _Intercom_ ku rusak, aku hanya bisa melakukan _Multicom_ dengan kalian."

"Tunggu sebentar Lu."

Taecyeon mulai mematikan _multicom_ nya. Membuat percakapan Jaehyun dan Luhan menjadi personal sebelum suara Jaehyun terdengar di _earphone_ Luhan saat ini

"Hyung?"

"Jae dimana posisi pendingin mesin yang kau buat?"

"Hyung apa yang terjadi?"

"Pendingin mesin utamaku rusak. Aku membutuhkan pendingin mesin yang kau buat sebelum mobil ini benar-benar terbakar."

"Sebentar."

Jaehyun membuka skema mobil Luhan di komputernya. Membuat tampilan _3D_ skema dari mobil Luhan sebelum mengingat dimana dia membuat pendingin tambahan di mobil hyungnya " "Hyung! Posisi pendingin mesin tepat di samping kemudi mobil. Kau harus merabanya perlahan karena aku memasangnya sangat halus."

"Baiklah."

Luhan mulai meraba kemudi mobilnya dengan perlahan. Merasa sedikit sesak karena uap asap yang terus membakar mesinnya ditambah benturan hebat yang ia alami beberapa saat lalu. Membuat dahinya mengeluarkan darah sementara pandangannya mulai kabur untuk beberapa menit.

"Hyung kau harus cepat!"

Luhan meraba ulang bagian bawah mobilnya. Mengumpulkan fokusnya pada arahan Jaehyun sebelum mendapat tombol yang ia cari.

"Dapat."

Katanya memberitahu Jaehyun sebelum menekan pendingin tambahan di mobilnya.

"Hyung kau hanya memiliki waktu lima menit sebelum mobilmu terbakar. Setelah putarannya berkurang segera keluar dari mobil. Mengerti?"

"Aku tahu. Gomawo Jae." Katanya berusaha untuk tenang agar tidak membuat adiknya cemas sebelum

 _Pip…!_

Luhan mematikan sambungannya dengan Jaehyun. Kembali _online_ bersama timnya dengan kecepatan putaran yang terus berkurang.

"Waktuku lima menit. Aku akan bergerak mundur mendekati posisi terdekat."

"Aku yang paling dekat denganmu."

Luhan mulai menstabilkan putaran di mobilnya. Tak ada lagi asap yang keluar dari mesin namun dia tahu perubahan suhu yang sangat panas terjadi di dalam mobilnya.

"Aku mendekatimu L." katanya masih berputar sebelum

 _Ckit…!_

Luhan memaksakan mobilnya untuk berhenti, menambah hawa panas semakin terasa di dalam mobilnya sebelum memposisikan arahnya berlawanan dengan arena saat ini.

"Luhan jangan berani-beraninya kau berjalan melawan arah."

Myungsoo terkejut melihat navigasi menunjukkan Luhan mendekat ke arahnya secara berlawanan. Membuat sang leader berteriak cemas namun tetap diabaikan Luhan yang kini sudah mulai bergerak maju

"Beri aku pilihan lain dan aku akan berhenti."

"Aku yang akan mendekatimu!"

"Aku kehabisan waktu."

"Luhan keluar dari mobilmu SEKARANG!"

Taecyeon menginjak kencang gasnya, memperingatkan Luhan untuk tidak berbuat nekat namun ia tahu itu percuma karena Luhan tetap bergerak melawan arus saat ini.

"Siapapun temui aku dalam dua menit. Oke?"

Luhan melepas _earphone_ nya. Jujur saja kepalanya sakit saat mengalami benturan keras dengan kemudi mobilnya beberapa saat lalu. Namun dia tahu ini yang diingkan Hayden dan Jason. Mereka ingin Luhan keluar dari mobil agar bisa memiliki alasan untuk menyuruh seseorang menabraknya persis seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Kai dan Woohyun, membuat Luhan tak memilik pilihan lain selain mendekati timnya jika tidak ingin berakhir tergeletak di arena balap malam ini.

 _Rrnnnggh…!_

Luhan membanting stir ke kanan saat mobil dengan cepat menuju arahnya, kembali membanting ke kiri saat mobil melesat kencang dan terus menghindar dengan kecepatan dan fokus yang tersisa pada dirinya. Dia sudah menghindar selama dua menit. Namun tak ada satupun tim nya yang terlihat. Membuat rasa putus asa ia rasakan sebelum

 _Tinnnn…! Tiinnn…!_

Kecemasan Luhan seolah dibuat menguap begitu saja. Ketakutannya bahkan hilang dalam hitungan detik saat melihat mobil Myungsoo mendekat. Kepalanya masih terus berdenyut sakit, namun saat Myungsoo terus mendekat Luhan tak memiliki alasan untuk menyerah. Membuatnya secara perlahan menurunkan kecepatan sebelum membanting kemudinya ke arah kiri. Sedikit kesulitan karena mobilnya kembali berputar dan tekanan semakin panas sebelum

 _Ckittt…..!_

Luhan mengerem kencang mobilnya. Memutar seratus delapan puluh derajat kemudinya sebelum mobil kesayangannya berhenti sempurna saat ini.

 _BLAM…!_

" _Luhan..!"_

Nafas Luhan masih tersengal saat ini, namun saat melihat Myungsoo berlari ke arahnya dia merasa sudah bisa bernafas dengan benar. Luhan melepas sabuk pengamannya dengan cepat begitu berterimakasih karena Myungsoo benar-benar datang untuknya sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan terimakasih pada-…."

"LUHAN AWAS!"

Myungsoo memekik saat melihat mobil Luhan mulai mengeluarkan api. Membuatnya berlari cepat mendekati Luhan. Menarik Luhan ke pelukannya dan berlindung di trotoar jalan sebelum

 _DUAAR….!_

Ledakan yang ditakutkan Luhan akhirnya terjadi. Dia tahu kondisi mobilnya harus tetap dalam keadaan menyala dan stabil. Karena saat mesin mobil berhenti tekanan di dalam akan semakin tinggi, memicu panas mesin yang berlebihan hingga bisa mengakibatkan terjadinya ledakan seperti saat ini.

 _DUAAAR…!_

Suara ledakannya masih begitu besar. Dan seiring dengan ledakan terjadi maka semakin erat pula Myungsoo menyembunyikan Luhan di pelukannya saat ini. Rasa panas benar menerpa wajah Myungsoo dan Luhan. Namun yang terjadi setelahnya hanya terdengar suara tepuk riuh penonton diikuti beberapa tim yang mengurangi kecepatan mereka untuk mencari tahu saat ini.

Luhan menyadari beberapa pasang mata telah melihat ke arahnya dan Myungsoo saat ini, dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan membuat gerakan di pelukan Myungsoo. Dia sedikit mendorong tubuh leadernya dengan wajah menahan sakit di area pundak, wajah, lengan dan pinggulnya "Aku rasa kita harus cepat." Katanya memberitahu Myungsoo yang terlihat panik dan mengkhawatirkan Luhan saat ini.

"Ya kita harus cepat karena kau harus segera di rawat secepatnya." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang sudah mengalami memar di wajahnya. Dan tanpa sepertujuan Luhan, Myungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan membawa paksa partnernya ke dalam mobil sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

"Luhan sudah bersamaku." Katanya memberitahu yang lain. Sedikit melirik ke arah Luhan dan memasangkan _seatbelt_ untuk Luhan.

"Luhan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!"

Luhan tertawa mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, membuat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semakin berdenyut mengingat apa yang baru terjadi padanya beberapa saat lalu di arena. Luhan bahkan tersenyum pahit sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya saat ini.

"Aku sudah memberitahu kalian. Aku masuk kedalam perangkap mereka."

"Perangkap seperti apa yang bisa dilakukan dalam hitungan menit?"

"Menabrakku dari segala posisi-…..Secara berulang."

"Berulang?"

"Ya. Dan aku sempat mengalami tabrakan hebat dengan salah satu mobil mereka."

"Brengsek!"

Myungsoo mengumpat tepat di samping Luhan, membuat suara umpatan secara berurutan terdengar di _earphone_ Luhan mengingat seluruh temannya sedang dalam keadaan marah saat ini.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membalas mereka. Tapi aku tahu tidak bisa membalasnya sendiri."

Myungsoo menoleh ke arah Luhan saat ini. Melihat betapa kecewanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri dan terdengar sangat menyesal tak bisa membalas bajingan sialan yang sudah membuat teman terdekat mereka dalam kondisi kritis sampai saat ini.

 _Brrmmm…Brrmmmm!_

Myungsoo kembali memanaskan mesinnya. Menatap kosong ke depan membuat Luhan menyadari ada yang salah dari pria disampingnya yang terlihat sangat marah saat ini.

"Lupakan _lap_ kedua. Kita sudah menang."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan L?"

"Aku berbicara tentang membalas dua sialan itu dengan cara yang dengan yang mereka lakukan pada Kai dan Woohyun."

" _L.."_

Luhan bergumam kecil di samping Myungsoo. Mengakui ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat Myungsoo begitu ingin menyakiti seseorang. Myungsoo yang biasa cenderung tidak peduli pada apapun. Namun sama seperti dirinya-… Jika ada yang berani mendekati keluarga mereka. Maka orang itu harus bersiap untuk menerima balasan yang sama keji dengan yang mereka lakukan.

 _Ckit…!_

Luhan menoleh ke kanan saat mobil Taecyeon berhenti di sisi kanan. Diikuti mobil Taehyung di sisi kiri lalu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyusul di sisi kanan dan kiri Taecyeon dan Taehyung "Irene dan Ravi tidak akan tinggal diam jika kita menyakiti adik mereka."

Myungsoo tertawa kejam sebelum menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Membuka kaca jendela dan bertatapan cukup lama dengan Taecyeon "Apa aku bilang kita akan menyakiti mereka?"

"Tidak. Tapi kau bilang akan membalas mereka."

"Tepat sekali. Kita hanya membalas mereka. Dan selebihnya-.. Mereka akan menyakiti diri mereka sendiri." Katanya menyeringai hebat menatap ke depan. Melepas koplingnya sebelum

 _BRRMM….!_

"MYUNGSOO!"

Luhan melihat kelima mobil lainnya mengikuti dengan cepat mobil Myungsoo. Terdengar suara tak suka saat leader mereka pergi begitu saja tanpa rencana yang dijelaskan pada mereka "SEBENARNYA APA YANG AKAN KITA LAKUKAN?"

"Aku dan Luhan serta Taecyeon akan mengurus Hayden. Sisanya memancing Jason agar mengikuti permainan kalian."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu di tempat yang sama dengan meledaknya mobil Luhan. Kita akan membalas mereka."

"Kita tidak bisa melukai mereka begitu saja L."

Luhan menyela ide leadernya. Membuat Myungsoo tersenyum kecil sebelum mengerling Luhan yang terlihat bingung saat ini "Aku sudah bilang kita tidak akan menyakiti mereka. Mereka yang akan menyakiti diri mereka masing-masing."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Buat mereka mengejar kita. Lalu pada jarak dua ratus meter kita melakukan _stright line._ Dan tepat di tempat meledaknya mobil Luhan. Aku dan Taecyeon akan berbalik arah. Mendesak Hayden mengikutiku melawan arus untuk bertemu kalian."

"APA KAU GILA?"

Luhan berteriak tidak percaya namun reaksi berbeda di tunjukkan kelompoknya. Membuat Myungsoo menatap menyesal pada Luhan sebelum suara Kyungsoo bertanya "Setelah itu apa?"

"Aku akan membuat Hayden mengejarku. Aku yang akan berada di depan saat kita bertemu di tengah jalan. Posisinya adalah Hayden di belakang mengejarku dengan Taecyeon yang berada persis di belakang Hayden. Sementara saat kita bertemu arah aku ingin Kyungsoo yang berada di posisi depan. Sementara Baekhyun, Taehyung dan Jungkook mendesak dari posisi belakang, kanan dan kiri. Lalu-…."

"Lalu saat kau memberi aba-aba kita membanting stir ke arah berlawanan. Membuat Hayden dan Jason berada di posisi paling depan dan-….. _BUM!_ Mereka saling menabrak. Aku tahu maksud rencanamu L."

Myungsoo tertawa saat rencananya dibaca Kyungsoo. Membuatnya terpaksa mengabaikan Luhan dan kembali berencana membalas bajingan yang sudah terlalu lama berada di posisi aman. "Kau benar soo. Kita akan membuat mereka terluka dengan kebodohan mereka sendiri."

"Aku setuju."

"Aku rasa itu ide yang sangat bagus."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan."

Luhan bergerak resah di tempatnya. Mungkin jika dia sedang berada di mobilnya sendiri dia akan berpendapat yang sama. Tapi saat ini mobilnya hancur total. Membuat dirinya tak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya berada di samping Myungsoo tanpa bisa ikut mengambil posisi.

"Kalian jelas tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa diriku." Katanya menyela di _earphone_ membuat Myungsoo tertawa sebelum memberitahu Luhan menggunakan _earphone_ nya.

"Ya kami tidak akan melakukannya tanpa dirimu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membawa mobil salah satu dari kalian."

"Tidak."

"Yang benar saja Lu?"

"Luhan kau bercanda kan?"

Respon berbeda di tunjukkan oleh seluruh timnya. Membuat sang leader NFS itu mengepalkan kuat tangannya dan

" _Y-YAK!"_

"Jangan protes Lu. Kau bukan leader kami malam ini."

"Do Kyungsoo kau-..!"

"Kau akan tetap menjadi bagian dari rencana ini Lu. Tenang saja."

Myungsoo berusaha membuat Luhan tenang namun rasanya percuma karena Luhan tetap terlihat marah saat ini "Apa kau mengejekku _HAH?"_

"Tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa aku menjadi bagian dari rencanamu sementara mobilku hancur total?"

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum memberi instruksi selanjutnya pada timnya.

"Hayden berada pada jarak dua ratus meter di depan kita sementara Jason berada jauh dari kakaknya. Jadi cara tercepat agar Kyungsoo bisa mem _block_ Jason adalah dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Kalian akan menyebar dan bergerak sesuai intruksi Kyungsoo. Dan dalam dua menit kau harus berada di depan Jason dan memaksanya bergerak mengejarmu soo."

"Mengerti."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak buah mereka?"

Luhan kembali menyela rencana Myungsoo. Membuat Myungsoo ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab sebelum suara Jungkook terdengar.

"Kami sering membuat tim kalian hampir celakan kan Lu? Kau tenang saja-… Itu tugasku dan V."

"Kau benar _baby."_ Timpal V menyetujui kekasihnya membuat Luhan kalah suara karena sepasang kekasih yang berada di timnya benar-benar menjalankan tugas mereka dengan baik.

"Kau tidak memiliki alasan lagi kan Lu?"

Myungsoo melepas _earphone_ nya. Membuat percakapan personal dengan Luhan yang terlihat diam saat ini "Lakukan sesuai rencanamu." Katanya menyetujui rencana Myungsoo. Membuat sang leader tersenyum puas sebelum kembali memberi instruksi pada timnya

"Kalau begitu Tim satu akan berada di sisi kanan. Baekhyun fokus menyamai kecepatan Myungsoo dengan V yang meng _cover_ anak buah Jason. Begitu juga dengan Jungkook yang akan meng _cover_ anak buah Jason sementara Kyungsoo akan fokus berada di tengah jalan dalam dua menit. Ok?"

"Ok / Mengerti."

Dan setelah semua timnya mengerti. Myungsoo bersiap memberi aba-aba. Memastikan posisi Taecyeon berada di belakangnya sebelum

"SEKARANG!" katanya memberi perintah dan

 _BRRRMM….!_

Lagi-….. Tim gabungan itu memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan. Saat mobil Kyungsoo dan Jungkook berbelok ke sisi kiri secara tajam maka disaat yang bersamaan pula Baekhyun dan Taehyung berbelok tajam di sisi kanan. Membuat gerakan seperti menari kembali di perlihatkan dengan Taecyeon dan Myungsoo melesat lurus meninggalkan posisi.

"WHOAAA… AKU TIDAK MENYESAL MEMBAYAR MAHAL UNTUK MALAM INI!"

Dan jika di arena semua sedang membuat pertunjukan yang menakjubkan maka seluruh penonton yang berada di tribun di buat tercengang dan terpukau. Hal itu kembali dirasakan semua yang menonton kecuali dua orang yang lagi-lagi begitu marah melihat pertunjukkan sialan ini hampir melukai pria cantiknya.

"Aku rasa kita tidak akan pulan yeol."

"SEHUN! KAU MAU KEMANA?!"

Chanyeol berteriak saat sahabatnya berlari menuruni tribun. Entah apa yang akan Sehun lakukan yang jelas ia tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi.

Kenyataan bahwa Luhan hampir celakan adalah hal yang sangat membuatnya marah. Namun saat Luhan berada di pelukan orang lain tepat di kedua matanya adalah hal yang menambah rasa panas di hatinya. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi Luhan nanti. Yang jelas dia hanya ingin membawa Luhan pulang malam ini tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"HEY!"

Sehun berteriak pada penjaga yang menjaga pintu masuk arena. Sedikit berlari cepat menghampiri pria berbadan besar itu sebelum

 _BUGH…!_

Dia menghajar telak wajah si penjaga. Membuatnya terhuyung namun belum cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh lemas. Dan saat Sehun melewati pintu masuk arena dengan mudah dia menggeram marah. Berniat memanggil teman-temannya sebelum kali ini suara Chanyeol terdengar

"HEY!"

Lagi-… Si penjaga itu menoleh, mendapati pria yang memiliki tinggi sama dengan pria yang memukulnya pertama kali. Bersumpah tidak akan tertipu lagi namun sial-… Chanyeol membawa balok kayu dan

 _BUGH..!_

Selain terhuyung, pria berbadan besar itu juga jatuh lemas seketika. Membuat Chanyeol menyeringai dan membuang balok kayu yang ia temukan di dekat bangku penonton "Kau tidak perlu memar jika mengijinkan kami masuk." Katanya menggeram marah sebelum menyusul Sehun yang sudah masuk jauh kedalam.

.

 _ **Sementara itu….**_

"Taec. Hayden berada tepat di depanku. Dekati mobilnya dan tabrak untuk menggertak."

"Tidak bisa. Anak buahnya sudah mendekatimu. Aku akan mengurus mereka sementara kau memancing kemarahannya. Oke?" katanya memberitahu Myungsoo sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

" _TAEC!"_

"Fokus pada rencana Lu. Mereka hanya amatir."

Taecyeon memberitahu Luhan yang berteriak. Sengaja menabrakan sisi kanan anak buah Hayden agar perhatian Hayden teralihkan padanya dan terlihat berhasil karena Hayden menambah kecepatannya saat ini.

"Apa dia lari dari kita?"

"Ya. Tapi kau tenang saja. Dia tidak akan pergi jauh."

Myungsoo memberitahu Luhan. Memasukkan gigi terakhirnya sebelum

 _BRRMM….!_

Dia juga melesat jauh mengejar Hayden yang terlihat menaikkan kecepatan.

"Dalam aba-abaku buka kaca jendelamu Lu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang kau ikut berperan dalam rencanaku kan?"

"Ya. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Provokasi Hayden agar mengejar kita."

Luhan mengerti keseluruhan rencana Myungsoo saat ini. Membuat seringaian terlihat di wajahnya sebelum menatap bersemangat dan memuji keseluruhan rencana Myungsoo malam ini. "Oke."

Dan saat Luhan menyetujui. Myungsoo sudah berada di jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Hayden. Membuat Hayden berpikir Myungsoo akan menabraknya sebelum

 _Tin…Tin…!_

Secara tak terduga Myungsoo mengarahkan mobilnya ke kanan. Sedikit menekan gas mobil agar posisinya sama dengan Hayden sebelum memberi aba-aba pada Luhan

"Sekarang!"

Luhan membuka kaca jendela mobilnya. Sedikit tertawa melihat wajah panik Hayden sebelum

 _TIN…TINN.._

"HEY BAYI SIALAN!"

Luhan memulai provokasinya. Membuat perhatian Hayden yang sedang berusaha menuju ke _camp_ nya sedikit teralihkan dan membelalak melihat Luhan masih dalam keadaan yang terlalu baik hingga bisa mengejeknya saat ini.

"KENAPA? KAU TAKUT MELIHATKU? TENANG SAJA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUHMU MALAM INI!"

" _brengsek!"_

Hayden berusaha untuk tidak terprovokasi. Berniat untuk mengabaikan ocehan Luhan sebelum

 _BRRRMM…!_

Dia kembali menginjak gasnya. Diikuti Myungsoo yang tak mau kalah sementara Luhan masih terus berteriak.

"KAU TAHU! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUATMU MERASAKAN APA YANG DIRASAKAN WOOHYUN DAN TEMANKU. AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENABRAKMU LEBIH KEJI HINGGA KAU MATI SEKETIKA! JADI LAWAN AKU SELAGI BISA. BUNUH AKU SELAGI KAU MEMILIKI KESEMPATAN!"

"DIAM KAU!"

"WAE? KAU TAKUT PADA NOONA MENGERIKANMU? _UUUHH-…._ HAYDEN YANG MALANG!"

" _Y-YAK!_ SEBELUM KAU MEMBUNUHKU AKU AKAN LEBIH DULU MELUKAIMU SIALAN!"

Myungsoo diam-diam tersenyum saat Hayden mulai termakan provokasi Luhan. Membuatnya sedikit mendesak Luhan untuk bergegas mengingat Kyungsoo dan yang lain sudah berhasil memancing Jason ke tempat yang mereka rencanakan saat inI.

"APA KAU YAKIN BISA MELUKAIKU? SEINGATKU KAU HANYA PENGECUT YANG SELALU BERSEMBUNYI DI KETIAK HYUNG DAN NOONAMU."

 _Ckit….!_

Hayden mengerem tiba-tiba mobilnya. Membuat Myungsoo melakukan hal yang sama sebelum terlihat mobil Hayden bergerak menuju mobilnya.

 _TIN…TIN…!_

"Aku benar-benar mengagumimu kemampuan Lu." Katanya memuji Luhan sebelum

 _BRRMM..!_

Myungsoo bergerak menjauh sementara Hayden mulai mengejarnya saat ini.

"Taec. Setelah selesai ikuti Hayden di belakang."

"Aku akan segera melakukannya. Kau harus fokus membuatnya mengejarmu."

"Kau tenang saja. Master Lu sudah membuatnya sangat marah saat ini." Katanya tertawa kecil sebelum

 _Rrnnnnnghhh!_

Myungsoo memutar cepat kemudi mobilnya. Sengaja memancing Hayden untuk bergerak melawan arus dan diluar dugaan-… Hayden benar-benar berniat untuk melukai Luhan saat ini.

"Aku akan mati di tangannya jika dia berhasil mendekatimu L"

"Pikirmu aku akan membiarkannya?" katanya menantang Luhan dan mulai kembali memasang _earphone_ nya.

"Taec posisimu?"

"Sedang berputar arah. _Koreksi._ Aku sudah berada di belakang Hayden."

Myungsoo tersenyum menang sebelum menyeringai hebat "Bagus."

"Kyungsoo

Posisimu?"

"Si brengsek ini benar-benar ingin menabrakku asal kau tahu. Kecepatannya sangat luar biasa."

"Yang lain?"

"Aku dan V segera menyusul. Baekhyun sudah mengekori Jason tepat di belakangnya."

"Baiklah-… Luhan. Berapa waktu temu antara aku dan Kyungsoo."

Luhan menyalakan _GPS_ Myungsoo. Membaca navigasi terdekat dirinya dan Kyungsoo sebelum melihat arah kedua mobil yang saling mendekat "Dua menit."

"Kyungsoo kau dengar?"

"Terlalu cepat. Aku tidak bisa mengatur waktunya."

"Tenang soo. Kami datang."

Tak lama suara Taehyung menyela. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, yang jelas Kyungsoo melihat sepasang kekasih itu berada di sisi kanan dan kiri mobil Jason. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bertanya sebelum seringaian terlihat di wajahnya.

"Baiklah dua menit." Katanya menyanggupi sebelum terdengar

 _BRAK…!_

V dan Jungkook bergantian memperlambat kecepatan Jason dengan menabrak samping kanan dan kiri mobil Jason. Diikuti Baekhyun yang sesekali menabrak dari belakang hingga kecepatan Jason berkurang secara drastis.

"Satu menit. Kalian semua bersiap."

Luhan memberi aba-aba pada timnya. Membuat Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo kembali fokus sebelum suara mesin mobil mereka terdengar saat ini. "Aku melihatmu L."

"Aku juga."

"Sepuluh detik."

"Jangan kurangi kecepatan. Kita harus membuat tabrakan hebat untuk mereka."

Kyungsoo tertawa sangat bersemangat dan semakin melajukan cepat mobilnya "Setuju."

"Lima.."

Luhan mulai menghitung, menatap cemas pada L dan Kyungsoo. Karena takut dia membuat kesalahan menghitung jarak saat ini.

"Empat.."

"Tiga.."

Luhan sudah melihat mobil Kyungsoo melaju cepat di depannya, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah melihat mobil L bergerak maju di depannya. Membuat wajah Luhan terlalu pucat mengingat ini adalah hal baru untuk Kyungsoo.

"Jangan membuat temanku terluka L."

Myungsoo terkekeh sebelum melihat Luhan dengan sangat meyakinkan "Tidak akan."

"Dua.."

Luhan kembali menghitung sebelum suara Myungsoo menginterupsi.

"SOO SEKARANG!"

Mobil Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo nyaris bertabrakan. Namun disaat aba-aba diberikan. Keduanya membanting stir mereka dengan cepat. Myungsoo ke arah kanan sementara Kyungsoo ke kiri. Membuat dua mobil yang mengejar mereka tak beraturan hingga

 _DUAAR!_

Tabrakan kencang antara Hayden dan Jason pun tak terelakan lagi. Kedua mobil mewah dengan tingkat kemanan tingkat tinggi itu dibuat tak bergerak di tengah-tengah. Sementara dua orang di dalam mobil mewah itu terlihat tak sadarkan diri, maka wajah-wajah penuh kemenangan pun terlihat di tujuh pria yang masih tercengang tak menyangka rencana mereka akan sangat sempurna hingga membuat dua pembunuh di depan mereka tak berkutik sama sekali.

"Ini sempurna."

Myungsoo mendengar Jungkook bergumam diikuti suara Taehyung yang terlihat sangat marah "Ini belum seberapa dibanding kecelakaan mengerikan yang dialami Woohyun."

"Dan Kai."

Semua menyadari suara Luhan sangat berat dan bergetar bahkan terdengar sama marahnya dengan Taehyung saat ini. Membuat Myungsoo menyadari tak bisa terus berada di posisi ini dan mulai kembali memberi perintah pada teman-temannya.

"Kembali ke garis finish."

Myungsoo kembali fokus. Memutar kemudia mobilnya dengan cepat dan mengarah ke jalur yang benar sebelum memberi perintah pada teman-temannya dan

 _Brrrrrmm!_

"Oke.."

Taecyeon dan yang lain mengikuti dari belakang. Kembali membuat _stright line_ dengan Myungsoo yang memimpin mereka. Sementara Myungsoo fokus menuju garis Finish. Maka Luhan hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan Myungsoo tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Katakanlah Luhan kesal karena tak bisa membawa mobilnya sendiri, namun saat Myungsoo membantunya untuk membalas dua sialan itu kekesalannya hilang. Dan jujur saja daripada menang-...Tujuan Luhan berada di arena malam ini adalah untuk membalas atau menggertak salah satu anggota The Palace. Dan terimakasih pada Myungsoo dengan bantuannya dia bisa langsung menyentuh orang nomor 3 dan 4 di The Palace.

"Hey Lu..."

Luhan menoleh menatap Myungsoo. Sedikit membenarkan posisinya sebelum menatap pada Myungsoo. "Ada apa?"

"Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi jujur-... Aku selalu menyukai caramu saat mengemudikan mobil. Kau selalu terlihat tenang dan fokus." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dengan kecepatan stabil menuju garis finish.

Luhan sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan rivalnya. Membuatnya mau tak mau mengakui bahwa bekerja satu tim dengan Myungsoo memang mengajarkan bahwa sebuah rencana saat berada di lapangan adalah mutlak diperlukan.

"Aku juga benci mengatakan ini. Tapi aku sangat mengagumimu seluruh rencana dan persiapan yang kau buat di lapangan. Senang bisa berada satu tim denganmu. Terimakasih _leader-_ ssi!"

Myungsoo tertawa mendengar penuturan Luhan yang terdengar menggodanya. Sedikit menoleh untuk menatap Luhan namun berakhir diam dan tak bisa melakukan apapun saat tak sengaja melihat Luhan tersenyum.

Senyum yang mungkin untuk pertama kalinya terlihat tulus untuk Myungsoo. Senyum yang secara menggila membuat jantung Myungsoo berdegup kencang dan membuatnya tak bisa berkata dalam sekejap.

 _"Cantik.."_

 _"Huh?"_

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Myungsoo tersadar dari hipnotis Luhan pada matanya. Sedikit menggelengkan kepala sebelum kembali fokus melihat ke depan jalan.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Mungkin aku salah mendengar."

Myungsoo kembali melirik Luhan. Sedikit tertawa sebelum kembali bersuara "Aku memang mengatakan sesuatu."

"Benarkah?"

" _Hmmm..."_

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tidak penting. Hanya mengatakan. Aku harap kita bisa kembali menjadi tim di lain waktu." Katanya berkata serius memberitahu Luhan. Menginjak gasnya semakin kuat sebelum

 _Brrrmmm...!_

Myungsoo melewati garis finish kedua. Menjadi tim pertama yang mencapai garis _finish_ secara sempurna. Sang leader bahkan sudah mendengar tepuk riuh dari penonton. Memutuskan mencari tempat untuk berhenti sebelum

 _Ckit...!_

Mobilnya sempat berputar arah beberapa kali sebelum berhenti di dekat garis start. Kedua pembalap yang berada di dalam mobil hanya diam tak berbicara. Memperhatikan kelima temannya yang juga berhenti di dekat mereka menandakan bahwa mereka telah menyelesaikan turnament sialan ini.

"Apa kita selesai?"

Luhan bertanya pada Myungsoo saat mobil teman-temannya berhenti secara beraturan di dekatnya. Membuat Myungsoo tersenyum sebelum melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Kita sudah selesai Lu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang masih takjub melihat keberhasilan mereka sebagai tim.

Jujur saja dirinya sendiir juga masih tidak menyangka bisa menyelesaikan turnament bebas ini secara sempurna sebagai tim. Sedikit menatap berterimakasih pada Luhan yang masih diam tak bicara.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu Lu." Katanya tersenyum tulus menatap Luhan sebelum

 _Blam...!_

Myungsoo menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari mobilnya. Melihat kerumunan penonton bersorak memberikan selamat pada dirinya dan seluruh tim nya adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia bahkan masih terus melihat ke arah penonton sebelum

 _Blam...!_

Myungsoo melihat Taecyeon keluar dari mobilnya. Keduanya sempat bertatapan sebelum Kyungsoo dan yang lain keluar dari mobil masing-masing. Terlihat puas dan tanpa luka sedikitpun tengah menatapnya saat ini.

Dan saat dia melihat satu persatu timnya keluar dari mobil tanpa luka sedikitpun. Itu adalah keberhasilan untuknya. Membuat Myungsoo tersenyum begitu senang sebelum suara Taecyeon terdengar.

"Kau berperan luar bisa malam ini L. Senang menjadi bagian dari tim mu." Katanya menghampiri Myungsoo. Mengajaknya berjabat tangan dan memeluk sekilas leadernya malam ini.

"Tanpa kalian ini tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Kau benar! Kalau begitu hanya malam ini kau menjadi leaderku."

Kyungsoo ikut berjalan mendekati Myungsoo. Sedikit memperingatkan Myungsoo sebelum suara gelak tawa terdengar dari timnya yang baru.

"Tidak ada yang lucu sialan!"

"Kau yang lucu soo."

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat saat suara Luhan terdengar. Menatap satu-satunya pria yang ia anggap sebagai leadernya dengan tatapan cemas. Kyungsoo bahkan menggeram saat terlihat goresan dan darah kering di pelipis Luhan. Membuatnya hampir memaki Luhan sebelum berjalan mendekati leader sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Kau bilang akan baik-baik saja! Tapi kenapa banyak memar di wajahmu?!" Katanya memaksa melihat wajah Luhan sebelum Luhan menghindar dan menatap sahabatnya.

"Aku baik soo." Katanya memberitahu Kyungsoo dan berjalan mendekat pada Myungsoo.

"Hey L..."

Myungsoo yang sedang merayakan kemenangannya dengan Yuta dan yang lainnya pun menoleh. Tersenyum sangat tampan melihat ke arah Luhan yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Heyy..."

Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Membuat sang leader sedikit bingung sebelum matanya kembali menatap Luhan "Ada apa?"

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini. Aku senang kau menunjukkan dirimu yang lain padaku." Katanya bersungguh-sungguh mengucapkan terimakasih pada Myungsoo.

Membuat jantung Myungsoo kembali berdegup kencang sebelum membalas jabatan tangan Luhan "Dan kau menunjukkan ketenangan yang luar biasa padaku. Terimakasih kembali untukmu Lu." Katanya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Merasakan sengatan aneh pada tubuhnya saat tangan mereka bersentuhan seperti saat ini.

Myungsoo bahkan berniat untuk memeluk Luhan sebelum

"HYUNG!"

Terlihat Jaehyun berteriak dengan kotak antiseptik di tangannya. Berlari cepat ke arah Luhan sebelum

 _Grep...!_

"Hyunggg aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Jaehyun merengek dengan memeluk Luhan erat. Membuat raut memelas terlihat di wajah Myungsoo sebelum sang leader memalingkan wajahnya entah kemana.

"Dia mulai lagi."

Sementara Myungsoo memalingkan wajanya. Taecyeon terkekeh melihat si bungsu kedua di timnya. Segera mendekati Jaehyun sebelum memaksa Jaehyun untuk melepas pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Hyung!"

"Jangan protes! Hyungmu bisa mati karena kau memeluknya terlampau erat." Katanya memarahi Jaehyun yang kini memasang wajah polosnya.

"Benarkah hyung?"

"Taec hyung benar Jae. Lenganku sakit."

"Aku akan membersihkan lukamu hyung."

"Ani tidak perlu!" katanya berusaha menghindar namun percuma karena saat ini Jaehyun sudah membawanya kembali duduk di mobil Myungsoo dengan pintu yang terbuka Jaehyun mulai membersihkan luka dan memar di lengan Luhan.

"Lenganmu berubah menjadi biru hyung."

"Aku tahu. Aku menabrak terlalu kencang disana _sshhh…"_

Luhan meringis saat Jaehyun menekan memarnya dengan es terlalu kencang. Namun seolah tak ingin mendengarkan rengekan dari Luhan. Jaehyun terus mengobati luka Luhan sampai akhirnya adiknya selesai memberi perhatian pada dirinya.

"Aku akan memberi penghilang rasa sakit saat kita di tiba di _basecamp."_

"Aku baik-baik saja Jae." Katanya mengusak kasar kepala Jaehyun sebelum kembali berdiri dan melihat tim nya merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan beberapa penggemar dan tim lain yang mengakui kemampuan mereka.

"Hey Lu. Ayo kita pergi untuk merayakan kemenangan kita."

Luhan secara _refleks_ menggeleng saat Taehyung memintanya untuk pergi. Sedikit tersenyum pada tim barunya sebelum berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat akrab saat ini. "Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Hanya sebentar. Kami akan mengantarmu setelah kita selesai. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak-… Aku tidak bisa-… _Arghh…!"_

Luhan sedikit memekik saat lengannya yang memar di cengkram terlampau erat oleh seseorang. Tebakan pertamanya adalah Jaehyun yang kembali berulah pada memarnya. Dia bahkan sudah menoleh dan berniat untuk berteriak pada Jaehyun sebelum suaranya hilang entah kemana.

Ya-….Suaranya hilang entah kemana melihat siapa yang kini mencengkram erat lengannya. Mencengkram terlampau erat dengan wajah yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang murka saat ini.

" _Se-_ Sehun?"

Taecyeon yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan panik melihat keberadaan Sehun saat ini membuatnya berniat menghampiri Luhan sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang menghalau jalannya. Membuatnya menatap pria yang menghalau jalannya dan terlihat sama marahnya dengan Sehun saat ini.

"Kau…

"Mundur."

Suara berat Chanyeol memperingatkan pada Taecyeon. Membuat suasana seketika berubah menjadi tegang saat Sehun dan Chanyeol entah bisa berada disini saat ini. Taecyeon pun hanya diam. Matanya tak berkedip menatap Luhan wajah Luhan yang nyaris tak berwarna karena Sehun masih menatap dengan tatapan membunuh sementara tangannya terus mencengkram kuat lengan Luhan.

"Hey L…"

Jungkook menyenggol bahu Myungsoo. Membuat Myungsoo yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya sedikit menoleh dan mengikuti kemana arah tangan Jungkook saat ini. Dan tak berbeda jauh dengan raut wajah yang lain. Raut wajah Myungsoo juga terlihat cemas. Namun bukan karena kedatangan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Tapi lebih karena dia melihat Luhan begitu pucat saat ini.

"Bukankah itu…."

"Itu Sehun dan Chanyeol. Penguasa Luhan." Katanya memberitahu Myungsoo yang secara _refleks_ berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun dan Luhan.

" _Se-.._ Sehun? _astaga-.._ Apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang? Kenapa kau bisa-…"

" _Aku yang seharusnya bertanya._ Aku yang harus-…..APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI XI LUHAN!"

Cengkraman Sehun mengerat di lengan Luhan. Namun kali ini bukan rasa sakit karena memarnya yang Luhan rasakan. Tapi teriakan Sehun. Kemarahan Sehun. Dan raut kecewa kedua teman kecilnya sudah sangat membuatnya sakit. Membuat air mata ketakutan Luhan jatuh begitu saja di depan seluruh teman-temannya.

"Sehun aku bisa jelaskan… Aku-.."

"APA KAU INGIN MENGATAKAN KAU SUDAH MEMBOHONGI KAMI UNTUK WAKTU YANG LAMA? APA KAU INGIN MENGATAKAN PRIVASI YANG TIDAK INGIN AKU CAMPURI ADALAH BALAPAN SIALAN INI. APA KAU GILA LUHAN!-…..APA KAU GILA HAH!"

Luhan benar-benar kehabisan kata-katanya. Dia sudah menangis hebat. Jantungnya terasa berhenti memacu, nafasnya tercekat dan suaranya hilang karena kemarahan Sehun. Dia bahkan menatap Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan malaikatnya. Namun diluar dugaan tatapan Chanyeol lebih mematikan dari Sehun. Membuatnya benar-benar putus asa dan berdoa agar ia bisa mengulang beberapa menit yang lalu dan berharap Haydeng bisa membunuhnya malam ini.

"LUHAAAAN!"

Luhan tersentak saat suara Sehun berteriak padanya. Dia tidak berani menatap Sehun sampai langkah Myungsoo mendekat dan menariknya jauh dari Sehun.

"Hey aku rasa kau berlebihan." Katanya berdiri di depan Sehun yang semakin panas melihat pria yang memeluk kekasihnya di lapangan kini berdiri di depannya dan bertindak seakan dia penolong Luhan saat ini.

"Minggir."

Suara Sehun memperingatkan begitu tenang. Terlalu tenang hingga membuat kulit Luhan meremang mendengarnya. Dia sangat berterimakasih karena setidaknya Myungsoo berdiri di depannya dan membuatnya tak bisa melihat mata menyeramkan Sehun saat ini.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksa Luhan."

"AKU BILANG MINGGIR!"

Sehun mencengkram kerah Myungsoo. Membuat wajah Myungsoo seketika berubah menjadi merah karena cengkraman Sehun benar-benar kencang saat ini. "Kau tidak bisa - _uhuk-_ memaksa Luhan sialan!"

Myungsoo sudah kehabisan nafasnya, namun seolah menantang Sehun dia terus berbicara sesukanya. Membuat seringai jelas terlihat di wajah Sehun dan berniat membunuh bajingan yang memeluk kekasihnya sebelum Chanyeol berlari mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sehun lepas."

Sehun nyaris membunuh Myungsoo jika Chanyeol tak mengganggunya. Dan seolah tak ingin diganggu dia tetap pada cengkramannya mencekik Myungsoo sampai

"OH SEHUN LEPAS!"

Chanyeol berteriak dan mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun. Sedikit menatap tajam Myungsoo sebelum memegang lengan Sehun yang sudah sangat kacau saat ini "BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"Kita tidak berurusan dengan Brandal seperti mereka."

"HEY!"

Jungkook dan Taehyung berteriak tersinggung dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol menatap meremehkan pada sekumpulan pria yang ia sebut brandal sampai matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan saat ini. Namun seolah termakan dengan emosinya. Chanyeol mengabaikan tatapan pria yang diam-diam mulai ia sukai. Dia bahkan lebih memiilih untuk berkata kasar karena terlalu marah pada Luhan saat ini.

"Lalu sebutan apa yang cocok untuk kalian? Preman? Bajingan atau-...SAMPAH?"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun berteriak murka pada Chanyeol, membuat hanya sebersit rasa bersalah Chanyeol rasakan karena ucapannya. Hanya sebersit-… Karena setelahnya Chanyeol hanya menatap marah pada mereka semua.

"Luhan…"

Luhan sudah tidak menangis. Wajahnya hanya tidak memberikan warna dan eskpresi. Dan saat Chanyeol memanggilnya dia menoleh. Menatap wajah pria yang selalu menjadi malaikatnya dan sangat menyesal membuat Chanyeol terlihat kecewa malam ini.

Kedua mata mereka bertatapan dengan mata Sehun yang masih memburu marah. Namun Luhan terlalu takut menatap Sehun dan memutuskan untuk melihat Chanyeol saat ini.

"Entah apa yang kami lakukan padamu hingga kau berbuat seperti ini pada kami? Entah apa kesalahan kami hingga kau hidup menjadi liar seperti ini. Entah apa yang kami perbuat di masa lalu yang membuatmu begitu kehilangan arah. Entah apa yang kami katakan hingga membuatmu marah. Kami-…." Katanya menghapus cepat air matanya yang hampir menetes sebelum kembali menatap kecewa pada Luhan.

"Kami minta maaf padamu Lu. Maaf membuatmu harus berbuat sejauh ini denganmu. Maafkan kami _hmm."_

"Yeol…"

"Entah apa yang akan kau putuskan nantinya. Tapi jangan temui kami jika kau masih bersama dengan duniamu dengan mereka." Katanya memberi ultimatum pada Luhan. Membuat seluruh raut wajah marah. Kecewa dan panik terlihat di seluruh tim Luhan saat ini.

"Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu. Tapi kau harus memilih kami atau mereka." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang masih diam tak bergerak di tempatnya.

"HEY!"

Taecyeon berteriak keras saat CHanyeol memberi Luhan pilihan. Dia tahu benar siapa Luhan. Dia tahu Luhan akan memilih teman-temannya daripada mereka. Dan saat Chanyeol memberinya pilihan-.. Saat itu pula dia tahu dia telah kehilangan Luhan sebentar lagi

"Apa kau tidak bisa memilih?"

"…"

Chanyeol mengabaikan teriakan Taecyeon. Kembali bertanya pada Luhan namun Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab. Melihat Luhan diam seribu bahasa membuat baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol tahu bahwa mereka telah kehilangan Luhan saat ini.

"Luhan."

"….."

"Baiklah. Aku tahu jawabannya. Sampai nanti Lu."

Chanyeol memaksa Sehun untuk pergi saat ini. Menarik kuat lengan sahabatnya yang masih menatap Luhan tak berkedip. Dan saat pandangan Luhan bertemu dengan sang kekasih-…. Dia kembali menangis. Dia benci karena Chanyeol memaksanya untuk memilih. Dia bahkan berniat untuk tetap berada bersama dengan teman-temannya sebelum matanya bertemu dengan Sehun yang menyiratkan sejuta kekecewaan padanya.

" _Sehun…!"_

Dan saat Sehun berbalik arah pergi menjauh. Luhan menyenggol lengan Myungsoo. Meminta leadernya untuk memberinya jalan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Luhan menarik lengan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Membuat kedua pria yang sudah terlihat pasrah itu sedikit terkejut. Mata mereka menatap Luhan yang masih terisak. Sedikit bertanya sebelum Luhan kembali bersuara

"Aku ikut dengan kalian." Katanya memohon membuat raut wajah Sehun dan Chanyeol sedikit berwarna saat ini.

"Kau tahu apa syaratnya."

Luhan mengangguk begitu erat. Terisak hebat dengan mata terpejam sebelum berbalik melihat ke arah teman-temannya.

"Luhan jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkan kami."

Taecyeon yang paling ketakutan. Membuat Luhan menatapnya begitu menyesal sebelum menghapus cepat air matanya

"Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini." Katanya berusaha tertawa sebelum berakhir gagal dan terisak hebat saat ini.

" _tidak Luhan…"_

"Aku senang bisa mengenal kalian. Menjadi teman kalian bahkan menjadi-…"

Luhan menutup wajahnya. Berusaha menetralkan nafasnya sebelum kembali menatap seluruh teman-temannya "Bahkan menjadi keluarga kalian. Sungguh aku sangat senang." Katanya menatap satu persatu raut wajah teman-temannya. Merasa begitu jahat karena keputusan sepihak yang ia buat malam ini.

"Tapi kita memiliki perjanjian. _Jika salah satu dari kita memutuskan untuk berhenti, maka yang lain tak boleh menahan atau mengancamnya._ Itu perjanjian yang kita miliki dan aku rasa-… Aku rasa aku sampai pada perjanjian itu."

" _Luhan…!"_

Kyungsoo secara _refleks_ menunduk dan menutup kencang mulutnya. Terisak hebat tak berani menatap Luhan karena tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan setelah ini.

"Maafkan aku tapi aku harus pergi."

" _hyung?_ Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

" _Jae….hksss…"_

Luhan tak tahan melihat wajah _innocent_ adiknya. Membuatnya tak berani menatap Jaehyun dan beralih pada menatap Myungsoo yang menatap tak percaya padanya saat ini "Hey L..." katanya berusaha berbicara pada Myungsoo namun percuma karena Myungsoo tak berniat menjawabnya.

"Bolehkah aku menitipkan mereka padamu? Bolehkah aku-…."

"JANGAN MEMINTA MYUNGSOO MENJAGA KAMI. CEPAT PERGI DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LUHAN!"

Luhan berusaha menulikan pendengarannya saat Baekhyun berteriak marah padanya. Berusaha untuk tidak mendengar kemarahan Baekhyun dan kembali berbicara pada Myungsoo.

"Jaga mereka untukku L. Aku mohon."

"XI LUHAN!"

"Baek…."

"CEPAT PERGI DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI. KAU DENGAR? PERGI!"

" _Baek hyung._ Kenapa kau mengusir Luhan hyung."

"TIDAK ADA LUHAN HYUNG LAGI JAE!... MASUK KEDALAM MOBIL!"

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo dan Jaehyun ke dalam mobilnya. Sedikit kesulitan karena Jaehyun terus meronta dan tak mau dilepaskan

"JANGAN PERGI HYUNG! LUHAN HYUNG KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI MENINGGALKAN AKU. HYUUUUNGGGG!"

Chanyeol melihat betapa marahnya Baekhyun pada Luhan. Namun dia tahu daripada rasa marah itu adalah rasa kecewa yang teramat. Membuatnya begitu ingin tahu sudah berapa lama mereka mengenal dan sudah sedekat apa mereka satu sama lain. Dan saat Chanyeol berfikir keras tak sengaja matanya kembali bertatapan dengan Baekhyun. Namun tak seperti di awal, tatapan Baekhyun kini penuh kemarahan, seolah menyalahkan dirinya karena membuat Luhan harus pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 _BLAM…!_

Dan setelah memberi tatapan kecewa pada Luhan. Baekhyun menutup kencang mobilnya. Terburu-buru menyalakan mobil sebelum

 _BRRRMM….!_

Dia sengaja melakukan _drift_ saat ini. Membuat debu bertebangan agar tepat mengenai wajah Luhan dan kedua temannya.

" _HYUNNGGGGGG!"_

Suara teriakan Jaehyun adalah yang terakhir terdengar sebelum mobil Baekhyun melesat begitu cepat saat ini.

Luhan sendiri hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk tenang namun selalu gagal setiap dia mencoba.

"Apa kau benar akan pergi?"

Kali ini Taecyeon yang bertanya memastikan. Membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya sebelum menatap menyesal pada Taecyeon "Maafkan aku Taec."

"Ani-… Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau benar-… Kita memiliki perjanjian. Dan saat ini kau sampai pada perjanjian kita. Jadi tidak ada lagi yang harus aku katakan. Selamat tinggal Lu. Senang bisa mengenalmu."

Taecyeon menghapus cepat air matanya. Menatap Luhan sedikit kecewa sebelum

 _BRRMM….!_

Dia juga pergi meninggalkan Luhan bersama kedua temannya. Membuat rasa sesak itu semakin menjadi tanpa ada yang bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

" _Cih._ Malang sekali nasib mereka. Jika aku anggota NFS. Aku akan sangat menyesal memiliki leader sepertimu Lu."

VKook memberi sindiran keras pada Luhan. Dan setelahnya

 _Brrmmmm…!_

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Membuat posisi Myungsoo menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa dari tim gabungan malam ini.

"Saat aku mengatakan aku mengagumimu. Aku menyesalinya. Saat aku mengatakan senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu. Aku sangat menyesalinya. Dan saat aku mengatakan ingin kembali menjadi satu tim denganmu. Aku terlalu menyesalinya. Ingat itu-….Aku menyesalinya." Katanya menyindir Luhan terlampau kejam sebelum

 _BRRMM…!_

Dan itu adalah sindiran terakhir yang Luhan dengar malam ini. Membuatnya begitu lemas nyaris tak bisa berdiri jika Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak mengapit lengannya.

Luhan melihat lapangan itu menjadi kosong. Menatap kepergian seluruh tim nya dengan rasa kecewa yang ia berikan. Membuatnya tertawa lirih sebelum melepas pegangan tangan Sehun dan Chanyeol di lengannya.

"Kalian lihat kan? Mereka sudah pergi. Mereka sudah-…"

 _BRAK…!_

Luhan terjatuh di langkahnya. Dan saat kedua temannya berniat membantu Luhan memberi tanda agar menjauh. Jujur seluruh yang ia rasakan saat ini hanya takut dan takut. Takut jika semua yang ia lakukan dan ia putuskan akan berakibat buruk-…entah untuk tim nya atau untuk teman kecilnya. Membuat dirinya sangat marah dan hanya berjalan gontai menuju mobil Sehun dan Chanyeol berada.

.

.

.

 _Blam…!_

Luhan duduk di kursi belakang dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berada di kursi depan. Masih terisak hebat mengingat perpisahan dengan seluruh teman-temannya yang begitu membuatnya sesak.

Dia tahu Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya dari kaca spion. Dan saat suara Sehun terdengar bertanya maka saat itu pula Luhan menyela ucapan sang kekasih dengan cepat "Jangan tanya apapun padaku. Hanya jalankan mobilnya. Aku lelah."

"….."

"Aku mohon… _arrgghhh…"_

Luhan berteriak hebat dengan menggigit kuat bibirnya. Tak tahu rasanya berpisah akan sangat menyakitkan seperti ini. Dia bahkan menutup seluruh wajahya dengan jaket yang ia kenakan dan menangis tak bersuara disana.

Keduanya menatap Luhan cukup lama, menebak bahwa apapun yang telah Luhan lalui bersama dunia keduanya pastilah sangat berarti _kenapa?_ Karena Luhan tidak akan mau mengeluarkan air matanya jika menurutnya itu hanya omong kosong dan tak penting.

Namun yang terjadi saat ini adalah air mata tak kunjung berhenti membasahi wajah teman kecil mereka. Membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol sedikit iba namun tak mau lagi memberi toleransi pada kehidupan Luhan yang berbahaya bersama teman-temannya.

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Berniat untuk membawa Luhan pergi sementara Sehun terus melihat ke belakang dan begitu hancur melihat pria cantiknya begitu tersiksa dengan memar di lengan serta pelipis yang sangat terlihat saat ini.

" _arrggghhhhhhhh!"_

Dan bersamaan dengan raungan frustasi Luhan-… Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya. Menikmati perjalanan yang begitu mencekam diiringi dengan isakan dan teriakan Luhan yang jelas hancur malam ini.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…!_

Dan setelah melalui perjalanan singkat yang terasa sangat memakan waktu. Mereka akhirnya kembali sampai di rumah sakit. Luhan hanya terus mengatakan rumah sakit di sela tangisannya.

Dan disinilah mereka-… Berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sudah terlihat sepi saat ini. Luhan berjalan di depan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mengawasi. Terkadang diam. Terkadang menangis lalu kemudian meraung frustasi. Kedua temannya hanya bisa ikut merasakan kesedihan yang Luhan rasakan tanpa bisa membantu atau mengijinkan Luhan kembali menemui teman-temannya.

 _Ting….!_

Dan saat _lift_ terbuka. Luhan kembali berjalan gontai menuju ruangan Kai. Berharap Kai sudah membuka matanya dan tak membuat dirinya semakin hancur malam ini. Luhan masih terus melangkah menuju kamar Kai. Berharap Kai nya benar-benar telah sadarkan diri sebelum langkahnya terhenti saat seorang perawat menabrak kencang punggungnya dan berlari menuju ke kamar…

" _Kai?"_

Dan seolah menghianati harapannya. Kenyataan akan selalu menjadi menakutkan tanpa kau sadari. Karena disaat kau berharap semua berjalan menjadi lebih baik. Maka saat itu pula semua kata baik seolah ditiadakan dan diganti menjadi kalimat buruk-…. _setidaknya itu menurut Luhan yang terlihat semakin kacau dan putus asa_

 _Kenapa?_

Karena saat ini terlihat perawat berlari tergesa dengan membawa alat menuju kamar Kai. Membuat ketakutan semakin Luhan rasakan sebelum berlari mendekat ke ruangan tempat Kai dirawat dan

 _BRAK…!_

" _KAAAII…."_

"Aku sudah lebih baik Pa-…..Luhan? Hey kalian darimana saja? Kenapa aku tidak melihat kalian."

Itu jelas suara Kai. YA-… Itu memang suara Kai. Walau terdengar masih lemah itu tetap suara sahabatnya. Membuat Luhan dan kedua teman kecilnya begitu lega melihat teman mereka sudah bangun dan bahkan bersandar di tepi ranjang tempat tidur.

"Kai?"

Luhan memastikan sekali lagi. Membuatnya berusaha untuk menoleh namun kesulitan karena Kai memakai penyangga di lehernya. Walau begitu dia tetap menoleh dan tersenyum saat si pria cantik memanggilnya dan melihatnya seperti menatap hantu saat ini.

"Hey Lu. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Luhan berjalan cepat mendekati Kai. Memastikan dengan kedua matanya bahwa itu benar Kainya yang sedang berbicara. Kainya yang sedang menggodanya. Dan saat kedua kakinya berhenti tepat di depan Kai. Maka saat itupula Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan semua perasaan hancurnya. Membuatnya terjatuh lemas di tepi ranjang Kai sebelum tangan Kai berusaha membantunya bersandar.

"Luhan? Kenapa wajahmu memar? Apa yang terja-…"

 _Grep…!_

Luhan menghambur di pelukan teman kecilnya. Memeluk Kai terlampau erat hingga raut wajah kesakitan Kai rasakan. Namun saat ayahnya berniat memberitahu Luhan-… Kai melarangnya. Dia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi. Dan melihat kedua temannya diabaikan Luhan. Maka itu berarti hanya dia yang bisa membuat Luhan merasa baik.

"Hey Lu… ada apa?"

"Kaiiiii…"

Luhan mencengkram punggung Kai dengan erat. Semakin bersembunyi di pelukan Kai dan menangis hebat disana.

" _ssshhh..._ Tidak apa Lu. Semua baik Luhannie."

Kai mencoba menatap kedua temannya. Namun seperti Luhan-… Keduanya hanya diam. Membuat Kai tak memiliki pilihan lain selain merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas walau menggunakan penyangga di sekitar lengannya.

" _Kai…Kai…"_

Luhan ingin sekali memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa Kai sudah sadarkan diri. Bahwa Kai sudah baik. Namun dia tahu dia baru saja memutuskan hubungannya dengan seluruh teman-temannya. Membuat kesempatan Luhan berbicara dengan teman-temannya adalah mustahil untuk saat ini.

" _hksss…"_

"Luhan…."

Kai terus mengusap lembut punggung Luhan. Entah apa yang terjadi yang jelas Luhan sedang kacau saat ini. Membuatnya begitu ingin tahu sebelum kembali terdengar gumaman dari suara Luhan " _Kai…Kai…KAAAAAAAIIIII hksssss.."_

Luhan menolak saat tangan Chanyeol berusaha menariknya. Dia bahkan meronta saat Sehun mengusap tengkuknya. Yang dia inginkan hanya seseorang yang tidak berada di arena beberapa jam lalu. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik adalah Kai yang tidak mengetahui apapun.

Sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol menjadi dua orang yang tidak diinginkan Luhan saat ini, maka Kai berperan menjaga janji yang mereka buat sewatu mereka kecil dan sering bertengkar. berniat merubah janji mereka yang berbunyi _Jika_ _yang satu membuat kesal dan marah. Maka tugas dua yang lain adalah datang menghibur dan tidak meninggalkan sampai yang merasa dikecewakan atau marah merasa lebih baik._

Menjadi _Jika_ _yang dua membuat kesal dan marah. Maka tugas yang tersisa adalah datang menghibur dan tidak meninggalkan sampai yang merasa dikecewakan merasa lebih baik. Tidak pula ikut menyalahkan yang satu dan hanya menemaninya sampai dia merasa lebih baik._

 _Ya-… Dan Kai memutuskan untuk tidak mengetahui apapun-.._ _setidaknya saat ini._ _Karena apapun yang sedang terjadi pada Luhan dan kedua temannya. Pastilah itu sesuatu yang sangat buruk mengingat kondisi Luhan benar-benar berantakan dan hancur-…._ _baik fisik maupun jiwanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued…**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Nungguiin yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *pede kkkk_

 _._

 _Maap telatan ada sumting yang ga bisa diabaikan.:""_

 _gue juga sebenrnya ga sabaran masuk ke dareal konpliknya MFC._

 _._

 _Tapi ini udah 14k sendiri. Jadi…._

 _._

 _Jadi yakin Luhan udahan di NFS? Yang nulis si ngga._

 _Udah mendarah daging (?) sih ya wkwkwk_

 _._

 _Okelaaah ketemu soon ajalah pokonya. Ga berani bilang weekend takut gabisa UP. Bener lagi ada sumting soale. :p_

 _entangled yaa_

 _._

 _Seeyouuu_

 _._

 _Happy reading n review_

 _._

 _typo mohon dikedipin :V_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Previous**_

 _"Kaiiiii…"_

 _Luhan mencengkram punggung Kai dengan erat. Semakin bersembunyi di pelukan Kai dan menangis hebat disana._

 _"_ _ssshhh..._ _Tidak apa Lu. Semua baik Luhannie."_

 _Kai mencoba menatap kedua temannya. Namun seperti Luhan-… Keduanya hanya diam. Membuat Kai tak memiliki pilihan lain selain merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas walau menggunakan penyangga di sekitar lengannya._

 _"_ _Kai…Kai…"_

 _Luhan ingin sekali memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa Kai sudah sadarkan diri. Bahwa Kai sudah baik. Namun dia tahu dia baru saja memutuskan hubungannya dengan seluruh teman-temannya. Membuat kesempatan Luhan berbicara dengan teman-temannya adalah mustahil untuk saat ini._

 _"_ _hksss…"_

 _"Luhan…."_

 _Kai terus mengusap lembut punggung Luhan. Entah apa yang terjadi yang jelas Luhan sedang kacau saat ini. Membuatnya begitu ingin tahu sebelum kembali terdengar gumaman dari suara Luhan "_ _Kai…Kai…KAAAAAAAIIIII hksssss.."_

 _Luhan menolak saat tangan Chanyeol berusaha menariknya. Dia bahkan meronta saat Sehun mengusap tengkuknya. Yang dia inginkan hanya seseorang yang tidak berada di arena beberapa jam lalu. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik adalah Kai yang tidak mengetahui apapun._

 _Sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol menjadi dua orang yang tidak diinginkan Luhan saat ini, maka Kai berperan menjaga janji yang mereka buat sewatu mereka kecil dan sering bertengkar. berniat merubah janji mereka yang berbunyi_ _Jika_ _yang satu membuat kesal dan marah. Maka tugas dua yang lain adalah datang menghibur dan tidak meninggalkan sampai yang merasa dikecewakan atau marah merasa lebih baik._

 _Menjadi_ _Jika_ _yang dua membuat kesal dan marah. Maka tugas yang tersisa adalah datang menghibur dan tidak meninggalkan sampai yang merasa dikecewakan merasa lebih baik. Tidak pula ikut menyalahkan yang satu dan hanya menemaninya sampai dia merasa lebih baik._

 _Ya-… Dan Kai memutuskan untuk tidak mengetahui apapun-..setidaknya saat ini._ _Karena apapun yang sedang terjadi pada Luhan dan kedua temannya. Pastilah itu sesuatu yang sangat buruk mengingat kondisi Luhan benar-benar berantakan dan hancur-….baik fisik maupun jiwanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun & Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Pair : Song Joong Ki as Oh Joong Ki : Sehun's Dad

Miranda Kerr as Oh Miranda : Sehun's Mom

Kang Gary as Xi Gary : Luhan's Dad

Song Jihyo as Xi Jihyo : Luhan's Mom

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T & M

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau marah. Hanya biarkan aku mengobati memarmu."

Kedua anak muda itu kini berada di rumah mereka. Rumah yang diberikan untuk hadiah kelulusan dari orang tua mereka untuk mereka berempat. Rumah yang sempat kehilangan artinya sebagai "tempat tinggal" saat salah satu anggota keluarganya pergi dan tak menetap disana. Rumah yang hampir tiga bulan ini ditinggalkan oleh ketiga penghuninya kini mulai terlihat lebih terasa seperti "tempat tinggal" saat kedua penghuni utamanya memutuskan untuk kembali dan menetap.

"Lu…"

Yang dipanggil hanya sekilas menoleh. Diam tak bisa berbicara namun mata rusa itu menangkap rasa putus asa dari mata elang yang kini terlihat memohon padanya. Berusaha sebanyak mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan mengutuk keheningan yang sangat terasa mengingat hanya mereka yang berada di rumah tanpa kehadiran Kai dan Chanyeol.

Ya-…Kai tentu saja masih berada di rumah sakit. Dan alasan mengapa Luhan berada di rumahnya bersama Sehun ialah karena para orang tua memaksa mereka untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Mereka tak bisa menolak untuk tetap tinggal karena rasa lelah yang menggerogoti tubuh mereka. Memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan pada akhirnya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh semua orang dewasa yang berada di ruangan Kai hari ini.

Sementara Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Maka Chanyeol membuat alasan untuk tidak pulang malam ini. Sebenarnya Luhan melihat seseorang mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol dan beberapa detik setelah menerima pesan Chanyeol mengatakan tidak akan pulang ke rumah malam ini. Membuat Sehun mengangguk tak keberatan sementara Luhan memilih diam tak berbicara sampai saat ini.

"Pergilah tidur. Aku akan membersihkan lukaku sendiri."

Luhan mengambil antiseptik dan pembalut kasa yang Sehun pegang sedari tadi. Menjawab Sehun begitu dingin dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya sebelum suara Sehun kembali terdengar.

"Maafkan aku."

Langkah Luhan terhenti bersamaan dengan ucapan Sehun. Berniat untuk kembali menoleh sebelum Sehun berjalan melewati dirinya dan

 _Blam…!_

Sehun lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang kini memejamkan mata dengan perasaan bersalahnya.

Luhan merasa sikapnya sudah keterlaluan pada Sehun maupun Chanyeol. Mau bagaimana pun kedua temannya tidak pernah memaksanya pergi. Luhan sendiri yang memilih bersama mereka. Lalu lihat yang dia perbuat saat ini? Dia sudah kehilangan Baekhyun dan yang lain. Lalu apa dia juga harus kehilangan kekasihnya? Teman kecilnya? Membuat Luhan kembali terisak kecil sebelum ikut memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan

 _Blam…!_

Rumah besar itu terasa begitu kosong dan sepi. Keempat penghuni nya seolah tak peduli dengan tempat tinggal mereka. Membiarkan definisi rumah hanya sebagai tempat tinggal yang kosong tanpa ada kasih sayang di dalamnya.

.

.

Sementara Luhan masih berada di dalam kamarnya maka tak berbeda dengan sang kekasih-…Terlihat Sehun hanya menatap hampa di jendela kamarnya. Memikirkan terlalu banyak hal dan berakhir dengan kesimpulan bahwa kemarahan Luhan adalah hal wajar. Memilih adalah hal yang paling sulit diputuskan, dan saat kau diharuskan memilih untuk dua hal yang sangat kau cintai. Maka kemarahan adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Sehun bahkan berniat tak mengganggu kekasihnya sampai terdengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

 _Cklek…!_

Dia menoleh saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan Luhan berdiri di depan pintu kamar lengkap dengan piyama tidurnya. Awalnya Sehun berfikir ini hanya bayangan bodohnya. Namun saat langkah itu mendekat, dia tahu Luhannya memang sedang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Lu?"

"Aku berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi tidak bisa. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengganggumu. Bolehkah?"

Kalimat _Aku berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi tidak bisa._ Seolah menjelaskan keadaan Luhan saat ini. Sedih dan hancur mengingat bahwa malam ini dia memutuskan sesuatu yang tidak mudah. Dan mendengar kekasihnya begitu kesulitan membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Sehun menggeram marah. Mengutuk dirinya yang dengan tega membuat Luhan menderita sementara dirinya terus bertahan dengan sikap egoisnya.

"Sehun?"

" _y-Ya._ Tentu saja boleh sayang. Kau boleh menggangguku kapanpun kau mau." Katanya berjalan mendekati Luhan. Membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya sebelum menuntun kekasihnya menuju tempat tidur.

Sehun bahkan membantu Luhan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dan mulai menaikkan selimut tebalnya pada Luhan dengan mata yang tak berkedip menatap sang kekasih "Tidurlah sayang. Aku menjagamu."

Luhan kembali tak menjawab. Memilih untuk berbalik memunggungi Sehun dan tak menatap kekasihnya. Karena berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk bersikap seolah semuanya baik maka berkali-kali itupula dia merasa begitu jahat pada semua teman-temannya. Membuat dirinya begitu malu bahkan untuk menatap Sehun yang kini berharap padanya.

"Aku tahu hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana kau mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan di belakangmu. Maafkan aku Sehun."

Luhan mencengkram erat dadanya. Wajah kemenangan seluruh timnya selalu hilang digantikan wajah kemarahan Sehun dan Chanyeol beberapa jam yang lalu. Membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak tak terima karena tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang NFS dan seluruh teman-temannya. "Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Aku mengenal mereka tanpa disengaja. Dan tanpa disengaja pula mereka menjadi sama pentingnya dengan kalian. Aku pernah bermimpi membuat kalian berjalan beriringan menemaniku. Namun malam ini seolah menyadarkan aku bahwa aku tak bisa memiliki kalian semua. Bahwa aku tak bisa menjadi Luhan kalian dan Luhan _NFS._ Aku bahkan tak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku harus memilih dan aku-….. _hksss."_

" _Hey Lu…"_

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan cepat. Dagunya bertumpu di pundak Luhan sementara tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang bebas. Keduanya diam dalam posisi seperti ini sebelum suara Luhan kembali terdengar "Tidak bisakah aku memilik kalian dan mereka?"

Luhan berharap. Namun dia tahu harapannya adalah hal yang mustahil terjadi. Dan untuk Sehun-..ini seolah pertanyaan jebakan dari Luhan. _Hell-_ bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan Luhan hidup di dunia mengerikannya. Dunia yang bisa kapan saja merenggut nyawanya. Dan lagipula dia bukan seseorang yang bisa berbagi Luhan dengan orang lain. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan semakin erat. Menyuarakan rasa penyesalannya mengingat hal yang diinginkan Luhan adalah hal yang tidak mungkin bisa terjadi.

"Kau tahu aku tidak berbagi dirimu dengan siapapun Lu. Jadi apa kau tahu jawaban dariku?"

Luhan tahu Sehun akan memberikan pertanyaan kejam seperti ini. Dia hanya berharap, dan saat harapannya tak terwujud-…Menangis adalah hal yang wajar. Dia marah pada Sehun, tapi dia tidak memungkuri bahwa rasa keewa yang Sehun rasakan adalah karena kebohongan yang ia lakukan. Membuat Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum mengangguk mengerti dan menyatakan kalah malam ini.

"Y- _y_ a aku tahu." Katanya terisak pelan menggenggam terlampau erat jemari Sehun. Membuat Sehun tersenyum lega dan mulai menciumi pundak Luhan. "Baguslah jika kau tahu. Karena jawabanku akan selalu tidak. Kau tidak bisa lagi kembali kesana-.. _tidak akan_ "

.

.

.

Jika Sehun dan Luhan sedang membuat perjanjian satu sama lain. Maka di tempat yang berbeda terlihat pria berlesung pipi tengah menunggu seseorang. Sesekali melihat arloji tangannya sebelum suara pintu kafe yang berada di dekat rumah sakit terbuka.

Dia menoleh sedikit dan sedikit senang namun jelas tak bisa menunjukkannya saat wajah pria cantik yang belum lama tadi memaki Luhan terlihat berjalan mendekat dengan tas punggung yang ia bawa.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Chanyeol menyapa lebih dulu. Namun pria cantik yang biasanya tertawa sangat manis - _menurut Chanyeol tentunya-_ terlihat hanya diam dengan kemarahan jelas masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"Maaf harus membuatmu menunggu lama."

Adalah Byun Baekhyun yang berbicara. Menarik kursi di depan pria yang membuat Luhan harus memilih dan berakhir meninggalkan dirinya dan _NFS_.

"Tidak masalah untukku."

Seolah tak memiliki rasa bersalah-…Chanyeol terus berbicara omong kosong untuk Baekhyun. Membuat pria cantik itu tertawa marah sebelum meletakkan tas punggung yang ia bawa malam ini. "Kalau begitu cepat akhiri percakapan sialan ini." Katanya begitu geram dan mulai menyerahkan tas hitamnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bahkan berusaha memaklumi kemarahan Baekhyun. Namun saat si pria cantik terus menolak menatap matanya, ada sejumput rasa sedih dan kecewa yang Chanyeol rasakan.

Chanyeol memekik senang saat menerima pesan Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu. Mengira Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap berteman dengannya walaupun hal gila baru saja terjadi kurang dari tiga jam yang lalu. Dan memikirkan hal konyol itu membuat si pria berlesung pipi tersenyum lirih. Berusaha tak menunjukkannya dan hanya menatap tertarik pada tas yang diletakkan Baekhyun di meja.

"Apa itu?"

"Semua perlengkapan Luhan di Basecamp kami. Katakan padanya jangan pernah datang lagi ke tempat kami mengingat keputusan yang telah ia buat malam ini."

Saat Baekhyun mengatakan _basecamp_ terdengar seperti kehidupan malam yang jahat untuk Chanyeol. Dan saat Baekhyun mengatakan Luhan tidak boleh datang lagi ke _basecamp_ mereka. Itu terdengar seperti lelucon untuknya. Membuat niat awalnya untuk kembali berteman dengan Baekhyun seolah dibuat menghilang entah kemana. Karena daripada berteman Chanyeol bahkan memilih untuk sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Kau tenang saja. Luhan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi pada kalian." Katanya terdengar mengejek Baekhyun. Mengambil cepat tas nya dengan tatapan mengolok menatap orang nomor empat di NFS.

Baekhyun tertawa geram mendengar omong kosong Chanyeol. tangannya bahkan mengepal erat sebelum menatap marah pada pria di depannya "Tidakkah kau dan Sehun merasa kalian begitu egois?"

"Egois?"

"YA! Kalian memaksa Luhan pergi. Apa kalian sangat putus asa untuk mendapatkan Luhan? Apa perlu kalian mengancamnya?"

"Kau melihatnya Baek. Aku tidak pernah mengancam Luhan-… Luhan memilih kami atas kemauannya sendiri."

"Omong kosong! Kalian menggunakan kalimat "teman kecil" untuk membuatnya pergi dari kami. Kalian bahkan tidak pernah peduli pada perasaan Luhan."

Chanyeol merasa terusik saat ini. Bergerak resah di tempat duduknya sebelum menatap memperingatkan pada Baekhyun "Jangan berbicara seolah kau tahu siapa Luhan. Jangan pernah-…"

"AKU TAHU! AKU TAHU SEMUA TENTANG LUHAN BAHKAN MELEBIHI DIRIMU SIALAN!"

Teriakan Baekhyun tertelan semua di kerongkongannya. Tiba-tiba hatinya begitu sakit. Membuat kepalanya tersembunyi di atas meja dengan suara isakan yang terdengar. Dia tidak berniat terlihat lemah di depan pria jahat seperti Chanyeol. Namun saat bayangan Luhan mengucapkan selamat tinggal terus berputar di ingatannya-…Dia lemah. Baekhyun tidak sanggup membayangkan kehancuran macam apa yang akan timnya rasakan. Membuat suara isakan itu terdengar memilukan dan terasa menyakitkan untuk Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu Luhan datang ke hidup kami. Membawa harapan yang begitu besar untuk tim kami. Kami membutuhkan uang namun tak bisa menghasilkan satu kemenangan pun. Dan saat Luhan datang-…Semua berubah. Kami menjadi begitu kompak dan kuat. Kami bahkan menjadi salah satu tim yang disegani di dunia kami."

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan jelas racauan Baekhyun. Sedikit tak menyangka bahwa Luhan memulai semua kehidupan balapnya selama dua tahun. Antara marah dan iba terus bergantian dia rasakan. Marah karena sebagai teman kecil tak mengetahui apapun tentang Luhan dan iba karena semua ucapan Baekhyun seolah menjadi kehancurannya sendiri saat ini.

"Dan saat kemenangan pertama kami. Aku secara khusus meminta Luhan untuk melakukan _tour_ dunia bersama kami. Tapi kau tahu jawaban yang dia berikan?" katanya lirih menatap Chanyeol begitu hancur.

" _Selain Seoul. Aku tidak bisa ikut kalian pergi."_

"Dan saat kami bertanya kenapa? Dia menjawab - _Aku sudah sering membuat kedua orang tuaku kecewa. Jadi aku tidak mau membuat ketiga sahabatku kecewa padaku. Jadi maaf-… Jika kalian pergi aku tetap tinggal. Aku akan selalu menjadikan ketiga temanku sebagai prioritas-"_

"Apa kau dengar? Kalian bertiga memiliki tempat di hati Luhan. Berbeda dengan kami yang hanya dijadikan pelampiasan saat kalian membuangnya." Katanya tertawa lirih sebelum menghapus air mata sialannya. Sedikit terdiam sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Kami tahu hari ini akan datang. Dan nyatanya-….Hari ini datang lebih cepat dari yang kami perkirakan. Hanya katakan pada Luhan untuk tidak menyesal telah membuat keputusannya. Kami akan baik-baik saja dengan atau tanpanya."

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya. Terus memandang Chanyeol yang hanya diam tak berbicara "Luhan sudah memilih kalian dan Kalian sudah memiliki Luhan. Hanya jaga Luhan dan jangan pernah membuatnya memilih jalan yang salah untuk kedua kalinya." Katanya memberitahu Chanyeol dan melangkah pergi. Namun hitungan ketiga langkahnya Baekhyun kembali berhenti. Kembali melihat Chanyeol dengan mata yang marah namun menyiratkan kehilangan yang teramat

"Pesanku hanya satu-….Jaga Luhan dan jangan buat dia menjadi pilihan. Karena saat dia mencari jalan untuk kembali pada kami-….Maka saat itu pula kalian telah kehilangan Luhan seutuhnya. Sampai nanti Park Chanyeol- _ssi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Nak….Jongin anakku."

Sebenarnya Jongin merasa terusik dengan suara sang ayah. Namun saat suara ayahnya terdengar semakin menuntut membuat si pria berkulita tan terpaksa membuka matanya dan bertanya-tanya mengapa sang ayah terus memaksanya untuk membuka mata.

"Ada apa Pa?"

"Temanmu datang berkunjung. Apa kau ingin menemuinya?"

"Teman?"

"Ya nak. Apa kau mau bertemu dengannya? Jika tidak ayah bisa memberitahunya untuk datang besok pagi."

"Aku lelah. Katakan padanya untuk datang besok pagi."

Jungkook menghela dalam nafasnya. Sedikit mengusap sayang dahi putra tunggalnya sebelum membujuk putranya sekali lagi "Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin menemui temanmu?"

"Paaa…"

" _araseo…_ Papa hanya mencoba. Papa tidak tega melihatnya memohon. Terlihat seperti penguin lucu untuk Papa."

"Penguin?"

"Ya. Matanya besar dan senyumnya sangat lucu. Jika dipikirkan ulang-…Ini kali pertamanya papa melihat temanmu selain Sehun, Luhan dan Chanyeol."

"Apa kau menanyakan namanya?"

"Tentu saja. Namanya Kyungsoo. _Umhh…_ Kyung-…"

Kai memikirkan nama yang disebutkan sang ayah. Menebak Kyungsoo siapa yang datang menjenguknya sebelum matanya membulat dengan jantung berdebar hebat saat ini "Apa maksudmu Do Kyungsoo?"

"Ya nak!-…Namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Kai buru-buru menarik tangan ayahnya. Memaksa melihat arloji sang ayah sebelum matanya membulat melihat waktu di arloji ayahnya menunjukkan lewat tengah malam saat ini "Tapi ini sudah sangat larut." Katanya bergumam kecil. Kembali melihat sang ayah sebelum buru-buru mendorong ayahnya menjauh.

"Cepat suruh Kyungsoo masuk. Dia pasti kedinginan diluar."

" _ish!_ Tadi kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Sekarang memaksanya masuk."

"Cepat Pa!"

"Iya… Tidak perlu berteriak anak nakal!"

Jungkook setengah mencibir putranya. Menatap menggoda pada Kai sebelum bergegas pergi memanggil Kyungsoo.

Dan setelahnya hanya tinggal Kai seorang diri di dalam ruangan. Membuatnya sedikit tidak sabar sampai suara pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang entah sejak kapan bisa membuatnya tersenyum begitu bahagia. Karena entah perasaan macam apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Namun yang jelas rasanya begitu mendebarkan dan sangat membuatnya bersemangat.

"Kyungsoo?"

Awalnya Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. Tak berani menatap Kai sampai suara berat Kai memanggilnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Kai penuh rasa lega bercampur emosi kuat yang masih tersisa karena kejadian malam ini. "Hey Kai." Katanya tersenyum begitu lirih. Membalas sapaan Kai dan hanya terus berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Kai….Menarik kursi dan mulai kembali tertunduk tak berani membuka suara.

"Ada apa? _Umh-…_ Maksudku ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Kau bisa datang besok pagi Soo-..Kyungsoo maksudku." Katanya bertanya canggung pada Kyungsoo. Menatap si pria bermata besar yang terlihat kelelahan malam ini.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu Kai. Aku langsung berlari kesini setelah mendengar kabar kau telah sadarkan diri. _Aku hanya-…._ Aku rasa malam ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk bertemu denganmu. Berterimakasih padamu."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo menatap lirih dan putus asa pada Kai. Sedikit mengangkat tangannya sebelum memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan pria yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya beberapa waktu lalu. "Terimakasih karena sudah menolongku malam itu Kai. Terimakasih sudah melewati masa kritismu. Terimakasih sudah bertahan dan terimakasih-…." Ucapan Kyungsoo semakin terdengar meracau. Semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kai sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Terimakasih sudah membuka mata. Sebelumnya aku menyesal telah membencimu tanpa alasan." Katanya tertawa bodoh dan mulai menenangkan diri. Membiarkan suasana hening kembali menyelimuti sebelum tangan Kai membalas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Dan maafkan aku Kai."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"….."

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tak berniat menjelaskan apapun pada Kai sampai tangan yang lebih besar itu menggenggamnya semakin erat. Tersenyum sendu dan mulai kembali berbicara "Apa ini mengenai Luhan dan balapan liar yang kalian lakukan?"

Kyungsoo terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Matanya yang besar semakin membulat hebat diselimuti dengan rasa takut yang teramat "Kau tahu?"

"Ya. Chanyeol dan Sehun bahkan tangisan Luhan menjelaskan segalanya padaku."

"Dan kau tak marah? Pada Luhan atau pada diriku dan teman-temanku?"

"Kau salah paham tentang kami bertiga."

" _huh?"_

Kai tersenyum kecil menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo. Sedikit memaksa kedua mata mereka bertatapan sebelum menjelaskan apa yang membuat keadaan menjadi kacau malam ini "Kami tidak pernah marah pada Luhan atau siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Luhan. Kami berempat tumbuh besar bersama. Dan selama masa pertumbuhan kami, Luhan memiliki banyak teman. Banyak-…Tapi semua teman-temannya begitu jahat dan selalu memanfaatkan kepolosan dan kebaikan Luhan. Dia selalu dibohongi, disakiti, dibuat menangis bahkan terluka. Selalu seperti itu sampai usia kami menginjak sepuluh tahun." Katanya memberitahu Kyungsoo dan tertawa lirih mengingat bagaimana Luhan mengatakan sakit karena teman-temannya saat itu.

"Pada dasarnya Luhan bukan orang yang bisa mencari teman. Karena setiap dia memilih teman dia akan bersedia melakukan apapun. Dan karena alasan itupula kami melarang Luhan untuk berteman dengan orang lain. Kami mengancam semua orang yang mendekatinya secara tiba-tiba. Dan Luhan membencinya. Dia berteriak marah pada kami. Mengancam akan menganggap kami musuh dan tak mau lagi berteman dengan kami. Dan setelahnya-…Kami tidak bisa melarang Luhan untuk melakukan dan berteman dengan siapapun. Kami membuat perjanjian malam itu."

"Perjanjian?"

" _hmm…_ Janji untuk tidak saling mencampuri kehidupan masing-masing terlalu jauh. Janji untuk selalu menghormati siapapun yang dekat dengan kami selain kami bertiga satu sama lain. Kami sudah berjanji satu sama lain. Dan sejak saat itu-…Luhan bebas menentukan siapa temannya."

"Kalian melakukan kesalahan dengan janji itu kan?"

Kai menghela dalam nafasnya. Mengangguk membenarkan namun kemudian menggeleng tak setuju pada pernyataan Kyungsoo "Entahlah…. Janji itu yang membawa Luhan bertemu kalian. Dia merahasiakan tentang kalian terlalu rapih dan tak tersentuh. Namun ada saat dimana dia tertawa begitu bahagia hanya dengan melihat ponsel. Dan aku menebak itu karena kalian. _Haaah-…._ Aku berfikir Luhan mungkin lebih menginginkan kalian daripada menginginkan kami."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi juga pada kami."

"Apa yang tidak mungkin terjadi?"

"Kalimat Luhan lebih menginginkan kami daripada menginginkan kalian bertiga terdengar seperti omong kosong untukku."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kai. Kembali tersenyum kecil dan menatap Kai cukup lama "Kau tahu alasan apa yang membuatku sangat membencimu bahkan disaat kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain?"

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu."

"Karena Luhan lebih memilihmu daripada menepati janjinya padaku-.. _pada tim kami_."

" _huh?"_

"Malam itu 22 Februari. Tim kami memiliki hutang begitu banyak pada pemerintah yang bekerja kotor. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk kami melunasinya adalah mengikuti turnament berhadiah jutaan won dengan formasi sebagai tim. Luhan berjanji akan datang. Tapi dia tidak pernah datang malam itu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Kai merasa familiar dengan tanggal yang disebutkan Kyungsoo. Berusaha mengingat sampai raut sendu terlihat sangat dengan jelas di wajahnya "Malam itu adalah malam yang sama saat aku mengalami kecelakaan. _Aku dan ibuku_." Katanya bergumam lirih mengingat malam kecelakaan itu. Membuat tubuhnya terasa dingin karena bayangan wajah sang ibu terus menerus datang kepadanya.

"Kau benar-…..Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana Luhan bisa lebih mementingkan kami jika pada akhirnya dia akan selalu kembali pada kalian?"

"Itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar jika Luhan datang kepadaku. Kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa ibuku dan kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan karena hal itu."

"Kecelakaan itu juga hampir merenggut hidupku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Di hari yang sama dengan kecelakaan yang kau alami. Aku juga mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Mobilku terbakar dan jatuh ke tepi jurang. Aku nyaris kehilangan hidupku saat itu. Tapi kemudian Tuhan memberikan keajaibannya. Aku bertahan walau harus mengalami cacat seumur hidup pada kaki kananku."

Dan semua pertanyaan Jongin seolah terjawab malam ini. Pertanyaan mengapa Kyungsoo selalu terlihat kesulitan berjalan adalah karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Wajar saja jika Kyungsoo membencinya, karena secara tidak langsung dirinya menjadi penyebab untuk kecelakaan yang Kyungsoo alami.

"Aku tahu ini sangat terlambat. Tapi aku minta maaf untuk semua hal buruk yang kau alami."

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa kecil kali ini. Wajahnya benar-benar memelas karena tak menyangka Kai yang sangat ia benci tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan selama ini "Aku benar-benar salah paham padamu. Aku juga meminta maaf karena membencimu tanpa alasan."

"Kau sangat menakutkan saat menatapku asal kau tahu."

Lagi-…Keduanya tertawa bersama. Seolah tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di antara mereka. Dan dari semua kemungkinan yang terjadi maka kesalahpahaman yang terjadi membuat mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain. _Setidaknya malam ini_.

"Jadi apakah kita sudah berteman?"

Pertanyaan Kai membuat Kyungsoo diam seribu bahasa. Karena nyatanya bukan ini tujuan dia datang ke rumah sakit. Dia datang untuk berpamitan bukan untuk menjadi teman dari teman Luhan-…Teman yang sama yang telah memutuskan pergi malam ini.

"Entahlah. Aku ingin. Tapi aku rasa kita hanya akan menjadi kita yang sama seperti sebelumnya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku bertaruh. Saat pagi tiba. Semuanya akan berbeda. Aku dan Luhan. Aku dan Kau bahkan Kau dan Luhan-….Kita semua akan menjadi orang asing."

"Kita bisa membicarakannya."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa marahnya Baekhyun malam tadi. Betapa egoisnya kedua temanmu dan betapa jahatnya Luhan karena memilih kalian tanpa memikirkan bagaimana kami setelahnya."

" _hey…!"_

Kai sedikit tersinggung saat ketiga temannya dihina. Membuat raut wajahnya menjadi marah namun berusaha tenang karena Kyungsoo terlihat sangat terpukul.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghina kedua temanmu. Tapi jika kau ada disana mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda atau mungkin menjadi lebih buruk?-…. _sudahlah. Semua sudah terjadi dan aku kelelahan."_

Kyungsoo mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Menatap menyesal pada Kai sebelum tersenyum sebagai teman untuk terakhir kalinya "Aku rasa sudah cukup kunjunganku untuk malam ini. Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terimakasih padamu Kai. Jaga dirimu dan jaga Luhan. Katakan padanya kami akan baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpa Kai"

Kyungsoo membungkuk cepat berpamitan pada Kai. Menahan suara jeritan yang begitu menyiksa dadanya sebelum berlari keluar dari ruangan Kai. Meninggalkan Kai dengan mata yang tak berkedip melihat kepergian Kyungsoo. Awalnya dia ingin berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo. Mencoba untuk berdiskusi dan membicarakan semua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Namun saat Kyungsoo masih menyalahkan kedua temannya. Kai merasa begitu tersinggung. Tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan memutuskan bahwa menjadi orang asing satu sama lain adalah jalan terbaik untuk mereka semua saat ini.

" _yeah…Sampai jumpa Kyungsoo."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan setelahnya Luhan hidup menjadi Luhan yang biasa. Luhan yang tak memiliki kehidupan balapnya. Luhan yang hanya akan pergi kuliah di pagi hari dan pulang di sore hari. Luhan yang terus mencoba hidup seperti biasa. Terlalu biasa sampai terkadang dia merasa bosan dan begitu merindukan dunia keduanya, mobilnya dan keluarganya.

Terhitung sudah dua bulan Luhan tidak lagi berhubungan dengan teman-temannya. Bukan karena dia tidak ingin tapi karena seluruh keluarga keduanya memang menghilang hampir satu bulan menurut waktu yang Luhan hitung secara diam-diam.

Minggu pertama setelah malam turnament bebas-…. Mereka semua masih bertemu di kampus. Tak ada satupun yang menyinggung keputusan Luhan untuk berhenti. Dan jika dilihat secara langsung maka tidak ada yang berbeda dari sikap mereka semua. Tidak ada -….Selain kenyataan bahwa mereka semua memutuskan untuk menjadi orang asing dalam satu ada yang berbicara, menyapa. Mereka bahkan bersikap seolah tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Awalnya Luhan sangat tidak terbiasa. Beberapa kali dia mencoba untuk berbicara pada Kyungsoo Baekhyun maupun Taecyeon. Tapi berkali-kali pula dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertindak egois dalam hal ini. Dia tahu keluarga keduanya marah dan kecewa padanya. Membuatnya mencoba untuk mengerti dengan tidak mencoba mengganggu dan menarik seluruh keputusannya malam itu.

Dia bahkan mengabaikan kedatangan Jaehyun pada minggu ketiga. Entah mengapa saat itu egonya sebagai Luhan yang tak tersentuh mulai mengkonsumsi pikirannya. Dengan angkuh dia mengabaikan Jaehyun yang entah mengapa bisa berada di depan universitasnya.

Adik kesayangannya itu bahkan terlihat sangat gembira walau rona pucat terlihat jelas di raut wajah Jaehyun. Dan alih-alih bertanya dan menghampiri adiknya. Luhan lebih memilih masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan seolah tak sampai situ. Dengan kejinya ia mengacuhkan teriakan Jaehyun. Meninggalkan si pemuda yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat pucat dan kesakitan saat itu.

" _Pulanglah Jae... kau sakit adik kecil."_

Luhan menjadi pengecut hari itu. Bersikap tak peduli di depan ketiga temannya namun terlihat sangat cemas melihat keadaan Jaehyun yang terlihat kesakitan.

Dan setelah hari dimana Jaehyun datang menghampirinya. Semua menghilang untuk Luhan. Ketiga temannya tak pernah lagi datang ke kampus mereka. Awalnya hanya Kyungsoo namun hari berikutnya Baekhyun juga tidak terlihat diikuti Taecyeon dan ketiganya benar-benar tak datang lagi setelahnya.

Dan sama seperti ketiga temannya. Myungsoo dan timnya secara mengejutkan juga hilang tanpa kabar begitu saja. Membuat entah mengapa kecemasan memakan Luhan namun tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun mengingat Sehun dan kedua teman kecilnya selalu memperhatikan dirinya secara diam-diam.

Seperti hari ini contohnya. Dia mencoba pergi ke ruang administrasi, namun tak mendapatkan apapun. Karena saat Luhan bertanya-…. Petugas administrasi di universitasnya mengatakan bahwa ketiga temannya masih aktif sebagai mahasiswa. Begitu juga dengan Myungsoo dan teman-temannya.

Di hari yang sama Luhan juga pergi ke sekolah adik-adiknya. Berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Jaehyun sebelum hal buruk kembali harus ia dengar. Luhan bertanya pada bagian administrasi di sekolah Jaehyun. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan ketiga temannya-….Jaehyun. Ten. Taeyong dan Mark sudah tidak aktif menjadi siswa. Membuat pikiran Luhan semakin kacau mengingat janji yang ia buat bersama ketiga temannya adalah membuat keempat adiknya menjadi seseorang yang memiliki pendidikan tinggi.

Dan mulai saat itu Luhan cenderung melamun. Menebak apa yang sedang terjadi namun enggan untuk mencari tahu dan enggan datang ke _basecamp_ mengingat keputusan yang telah ia buat untuk meninggalkan dunia keduanya.

 _Cklek...!_

"Luhan..."

Pria tampan yang menggunakan kaos casual itu pun hanya bisa menghela dalam nafasnya, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasihnya saat ini. Yang dia tahu Luhannya mulai bersikap aneh hampir dua minggu bekakangan ini.

" _Sayang... hey..._ "

Dan saat Sehun duduk disampingnya maka saat itupula Luhan mulai tersadar dari pikirannya. Sedikit salah tingkah sebelum menatap bingung pada Sehun "Sayang?"

"Kenapa terus melamun _huh_?"

Sehun menarik selimut disamping kekasihnya. Memaksa Luhan kembali berbaring dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"Aku tidak."

Luhan berkilah saat Sehun menuduhnya. Membuat tawa samar jelas terdengar dari Sehun sebelum memaksa Luhan untuk berbaring di pelukannya.

"Baiklah kau tidak." Katanya mengalah dan mencoba mengerti kondisi kekasihnya.

Sehun tahu benar Luhan telah kehilangan fokusnya saat ketiga temannya tak lagi datang ke kampus mereka. Kekasihnya hanya diam dan terus terlihat kosong. Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol juga mengetahui penyebab berubahnya sikap Luhan. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membahas atau bertanya langsung pada Luhan mengingat pria cantik mereka masih terlalu sensitif jika menyangkut kehidupan rahasianya saat itu.

Meskipun begitu mereka tidak membiarkan Luhan begitu saja. Saat Luhan bertanya pada bagian administrasi mereka tahu. Saat Luhan diam-diam pergi ke sekolah yang entah milik siapa mereka tahu. Mereka tahu semua yang Luhan lakukan, namun ketiganya memutuskan akan membiarkan Luhan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan jika hal itu masih dalam batas yang wajar.

Dan malam ini adalah malam kesekian yang harus Sehun lalui dengan memergoki sang kekasih diam dan hanya melamun. Membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah namun terlalu egois untuk membantu Luhan mencari keberadaan teman-temannya.

"Sehun..."  
 _  
_ _"Hmmmh..."_

Luhan sedikit mendongak sebelum kembali bersandar nyaman di dada kekasihnya "Maaf selalu membuatmu kecewa."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil membalasnya. Mencium sayang pucuk kepala Luhan sebelum menarik tubuh kekasihnya untuk mendekat "Aku yakin aku yang membuatmu kecewa kebih dulu. Mengabaikanmu hingga kau memilih hidup mengerikan diluar sana. Jadi aku rasa semua yang kau lakukan tak lepas dari sikap acuh yang aku berikan padamu. Dan karena itu aku anggap kita impas. Hanya maafkan aku dan aku mohon jangan pernah kembali lagi kesana. Aku membencinya Lu. Sangat membencinya." Katanya dengan suara bergetar memberitahu Luhan.

Terlalu membenci saat dirinya mengingat bagaimana Luhan di arena balap saat itu. Dia bahkan nyaris bertindak gila jika Luhan tidak membuat keputusan berhenti malam itu.

"Kau dengar aku Lu?"

"Aku dengar sayang."

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah kau tidak akan kembali dan berhubungan dengan mereka lagi?"

"Aku mohon Luhan."

Luhan tampak memejamkan erat matanya saat ini. Bibirnya menutup rapat dengan tangan yang mengepal erat di dada Sehun. Ini semua salahnya membuat Sehun sangat membenci ketiga temannya. Ini juga salahnya karena menyembunyikan ketiga temannya begitu lama dari Sehun dan saat semua terbongkar-... _Luhan diam._

Tak berani mengeluarkan kalimat pembelaan karena akan berakhir keributan nantinya. Dan untuk meredakan semua keributan ini dia memilih mundur. Bukan hanya karena dia berniat mundur. Tapi Luhan pernah berjanji jika dunia liar yang ia jalani menyakiti ketiga teman kecilnya. Dia tidak akan diam, dia akan membalas dan setelahnya dia pergi. Membuat Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menepati janjinya sendiri saat ini.

"Dua tahun adalah waktu yang lama Lu. Aku tahu kau mulai menjadikan mereka prioritas. Aku tahu kau merindukan mereka. Tapi setiap kali aku mengingat semua hal berbahaya yang kau lakukan-... Aku marah."

Sehun menghela nafasnya begitu dalam. Rasanya sesak setiap kali mengingat apa yang Luhan lakukan di arena saat itu. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa Luhan adalah seorang pembalap liar membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan Luhan lagi kali ini.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan priaku melakukan hal berbahaya hampir dua tahun lamanya? Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan ini begitu lama? Demi Tuhan aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya merasa takut dan gagal. Aku..."

Luhan bergerak cepat di tempatnya. Sedikit merangkak ke tubuh Sehun sebelum

 _Mmhhhh..._

Dia memberanikan diri untuk melumat lembut bibir kekasihnya. Mencegahnya untuk bersuara dan hanya membiarkan seluruh perasaan cemas mereka melebur entah kemana.

Luhan duduk di perut Sehun dan mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher si pria tampan. Berusaha untuk menjadi nakal agar Sehun tak lagi membahas apa yang terjadi malam itu.

"Lu!"

Sontak Sehun terkejut saat Luhan meremas kejantanannya dengan sengaja. Dan tanpa menghentikan lumatan bernafsunya Luhan mulai menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai alat bantu malam ini. Tangan kanannya masih bergerilya di kejantanan sang kekasih yang mulai menunjukkan reaksi sementara tangan kirinya mulai melucuti piyama tidur milik Sehun.

Dan saat dada bidang nan sempurna milik kekasihnya terekspos, Ciumannya turun ke leher, berlama-lama disana sebelum dengan nakalnya dia menyesap bergantian dua tonjolan kecil milik kekasihnya.

 _Ssshhh..._

Sehun mengerang tersiksa saat ini. Erangan nafsu yang mendamba karena apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya begitu membuatnya tersiksa. Awalnya dia berniat membiarkan Luhan melakukan apapun sampai akal sehatnya kembali bekerja dan mulai mencari tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Sayang!"

Sehun dengan cepat menukar posisi mereka. Mengukung sang kekasih yang masih terlihat menggodanya dengan mengabaikan wajah seksi Luhan saat terangsang. "Apa yang coba kau lakukan?"

"Memperkosamu."

 _"Huh?"_

"Terakhir kali kau memperkosaku di motel bar malam itu. Sekarang giliranku untuk memperkosamu sialan."

Umpatan Luhan terdengar mengundang untuk Sehun. Membuat si pria tampan terkekeh sebelum dia lengah dan kembali berada dibawah karena si rusa cantik menarik lengannya dengan cepat.

"Kau benar-benar akan memperkosaku?"

" _Yep..._ "

Luhan mulai membuang asal piyama tidurnya. Menyisakan hanya boxer yang ia turunkan sebatas lutut hingga junior kecil yang sudah tegang itu terlihat jelas di depan kedua mata Sehun.

" _Wow.._ Little Lu sangat menggemaskan."

"Diam! Aku sedang memperkosamu. Harusnya kau menangis seperti aku malam itu."

" _Oh ayolah!_ Ini menyenangkan _._ Jadi untuk apa aku menangis jika pada akhirnya aku akan mendesah?"

Luhan semakin mendengus mendengar ejekan kekasihnya. Berniat untuk memberi pelajaran pada Sehun sebelum menurunkan asal piyama kekasihnya.

 _Sret…_

Dengan bantuan kedua kakinya. Luhan berhasil membuka piyama beserta _boxer_ yang Sehun gunakan. Sebelum menyeringai puas sebelum

 _Glup...!_

Luhan bahkan harus kembali menelan air liurnya. Meyakinkan diri untuk membalas perbuatan Sehun malam itu walau berakhir seperti bunuh diri untuknya.

Dan niat awal untuk memberikan pelajaran pada Sehun seolah hilang begitu saja saat dihadapkan oleh kejantanan sang kekasih yang terlihat menantang dan seolah mengejek miliknya. "Brengsek! Kita sama-sama pria kenapa begitu berbeda!"

Luhan menggerutu membandingkan ukuran mereka. Membuat suara kekehan kembali terdengar dari Sehun sementara Luhan mulai mencari posisi yang pas agar kejantanan Sehun bisa masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Bersiaplah aku akan balas den-... _akhhh_!"

Baru setengah jalan Luhan berusaha menduduki kejantanan Sehun, dia menjerit. Membuat Sehun sedikit meringis karena kejantanannya hanya berhasil menggesek sedikit ke lubang kekasihnya yang tidak terbiasa berada dalam posisi on top

"Mau aku bantu?"

"Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun! Bagaimana bisa kau membantu seseorang yang akan memperkosamu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya sebelum menatap acuh pada Luhan "Aku menikmatinya. Jadi aku rasa ini bukan pemerkosaan." Katanya membalas Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang mulai memegangi pinggang kekasihnya.

"Bisakah kau hanya diam dan nikmati apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Aku diam sayang. Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya membantu."

Sehun semakin mencengkram erat pinggang Luhan. Membantunya agar bisa segera membalas dendam seperti yang diinginkan si rusa cantik sebelum

"AKH! _/ nghhhh..."_

Dua erangan berbeda ditunjukkan oleh penghuni kamar. Jika Luhan memekik karena Sehun mendorong kuat pinggangnya agar bisa dimasuki kejantanan Sehun. Maka Sehun hanya bisa mengerang nikmat saat kebanggannya sudah masuk sempurna di lubang sang kekasih.

Membuat raut wajah kesakitan Luhan tunjukkan sementara wajah nikmat Sehun begitu terlihat saat ini.

"Sehun sakit..."

Dan saat Luhan hendak mengangkat tubuhnya maka disaat yang sama Sehun kembali memegang kuat pinggang Luhan. Membuat posisi duduk Luhan semakin dalam agar semakin dalam pula kejantanannya mengoyak lubang sang kekasih.

"Bergeraklah sayang. Jika bergerak ini tidak akan sakit."

"Tidak mau! Tubuhku terasa dibelah dua! Ini sakit."

"Ini tidak sakit. Coba dengarkan aku dan gerakan pinggulmu."

Luhan kembali menggeleng perih saat kejantanan Sehun semakin membesar di dalamnya. Berniat untuk mengeluarkannya namun tangan Sehun terus menahan pinggangnya dan mulai memaksa Luhan agar jatuh semakin dalam dibawah sana

" _Sssshh...Sakit. Se-...akhhh.._ "

"Bagaiamana bisa seorang pemerkosa merengek? Kau harusnya bersikap keji dan sangat bernafsu cantik."

Dan sindiran Sehun berhasil membuat kemarahan Luhan menggebu. Merasa tak terima dikatakan merengek dan cantik sementara dirinya adalah sang pemerkosa malam ini.

" _Wae?_ Menyerah? Apa aku harus mengukungmu dan membuatmu mendesah? Aku dengan senang hati akan-..."

"Diam kau Oh Sehun!" Katanya begitu kesal sebelum sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya dan

" _Akkkh_..."

Luhan kembali mengerang karena sensasi saat lubangnya bertemu dengan kejantanan Sehun begitu nikmat dan sakit bersamaan.

Sementara Luhan mengerang hebat. Maka Sehun seperti menulikan telinganya dan kembali mengangkat pinggang Luhan dan membantu Luhan bergerak lebih dalam di atasnya.

" _Ngghhh / ngghhhh"_

Kali ini erangan Luhan berubah menjadi desahan. Sedikit kesal karena pada akhirnya Sehun yang mengendalikan permainan. Kekasihnya terus memaju mundurkan pinggang Luhan berlawanan dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Hingga saat kenikmatan itu bertemu. Keduanya seperti pecandu yang menginginkan lebih dan lebih sampai

"Luhann-aaahhh / Se-... _aakkkhh_ "

Secara bersamaan tubuh Luhan terkulai di pelukan kekasihnya dengan klimaks yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Sementara Luhan menikmati klimaksnya. Maka tak berbeda dari Luhan-... Sehun pun sedang menikmati klimaksnya. Kakinya mengunci pinggang Luhan dengan melingkar sempurna di pinggang kekasihnya. Mengeluarkan cairannya tepat di lubang Luhan dan memastikan Luhan merasakan nikmat saat ini.

"Sudah selesai memperkosaku?"

Luhan terkekeh sebelum berakhir lemas di pelukan Sehun "Diam kau. Seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk memperkosamu. Aku akan selalu menjadi korban pada akhirnya."

"Aku sudah bilang di awal. Kau hanya akan berakhir mendesah dan meminta lebih" Timpal Sehun disambut pukulan pelan Luhan di dadanya. "Aku bilang diam. Aku lelah."

"Baiklah selamat tidur sayang." Katanya mengecup Kening Luhan. Tak berniat melepas pelukannya karena takut Luhan akan mencoba pergi secara diam-diam dan menemui seluruh temannya di luar sana.

" _Maaf aku egois. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbagi dirimu dengan mereka._ "

Sehun bergumam sangat pelan. Memastikan Luhan telah tidur di pelukannya sebelum ikut tertidur dan melupakan semua yang terjadi satu bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

Dan tak terasa hari kembali berganti. Begitu cepatnya hingga Luhan tak menyadari bahwa hari ini sudah memasuki akhir pekan. Itu artinya dia harus kembali ke rumah sakit dan memastikan Kai menjalani fisioterapinya.

 _Kai?_

Ya... Kai dinyatakan mengalami fraktur setelah mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan satu bulan lalu.

Kaki kanannya mengalami fraktur serius pada bagian tumit dan pergelangan kakinya. Membuat Kai kesulitan berjalan dan terpaksa menggunakan tongkat sebagai penyangga. Kai tidak cacat sepenuhnya. Hanya saja jika dia terlalu lama bertumpu pada kaki kanannya tanpa menggunakan penyangga. Maka memar yang harus ia rasakan semakin serius mengingat keadaan fraktur yang dialami Kai cukup serius. Membuatnya harus menjalani terapi yang dijadwalkan setiap akhir pekan.

"Pukul berapa ini?"

Luhan bergumam kecil. Segera pergi ke kamar mandi sampai untuk membersihkan diri. Dan tak lama keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakaian yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengantar Kai ke rumah sakit.

"Sehunna.."

Yang dibangunkan menggeliat kecil. Alih-alih membuka mata dia lebih memilih bergumam kecil. Memindahkan kepalanya untuk berbaring di paha Luhan dan kembali mendengkur halus setelahnya.

"Sayang. Kita harus ke rumah sakit."

"Untuk apa?"

Luhan tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Mencium sayang dahi kekasihnya sebelum mengusap lembut surai tersayang yang masih enggan untuk membuka mata "Ini hari minggu. Kai harus menjalani terapinya. Kau tidak lupa kan?"

" _Ah_..."

Sehun mengendus semakin dalam aroma Luhan yang sangat menyegarkan. Tidak memberi jawaban apapun dan hanya terus mengendus bau sang kekasih dengan menempelkan hidungnya di sekitar pusat Luhan "Harum..."

 _"Sehun..."_

 _"Araseo..._ aku hanya ingin tidur lima menit lagi."

Luhan menarik kencang hidung kekasihnya. Menundukkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Sehun sebelum memindahkan posisi sang kekasih ke tempat tidur. "Dalam lima menit kau tidak bangun. Aku dan Kai akan pergi berdua."

Mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Sehun membuka mata. Membawa kedua tangannya ke belakang tengkuk dan memandang Luhan dengan memperingatkan "Kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri sayang. Kau tahu kan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan. Hanya tunggu aku bersiap dan kita akan pergi bersama. Oke?"

Tidak ada alasan yang dimaksud Sehun adalah _Kau tidak diperbolehkan pergi sendiri? Kenapa? Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu mengemudikan mobil-...tidak lagi_. Dan karena hal itupula Luhan hanya bisa diam.

Karena semenjak kejadian malam itu. Sehun dan seribu alasannya selalu melarang Luhan untuk mendekati mobil. Jangankan mengemudikan mobil. Sehun bahkan melarang Luhan untuk memegang kunci mobil. Entah miliknya atau milik Kai dan Chanyeol-...Sehun melarangnya.

Membuat rasa jengah terkadang Luhan rasakan jika kekasih dan kedua temannya mulai bersikap berlebihan dan menganggapnya seperti boneka kaca yang tak boleh tergores sedikit pun. Dan karena sikap ketiga temannya itu pula-...terkadang Luhan sangat merindukan NFS dan seluruh kehidupan balapnya.

Namun lagi-... Luhan sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengungkit apapun tentang malam itu. Tersenyum lirih adalah hal yang selalu ia lakukan saat rasa rindunya pada Taecyeon dan lain begitu membunuhnya.

" _Haaah... Bertahanlah Lu. Kau akan baik-baik saja_."

Entah pada siapa dirinya memberi semangat. Yang jelas Luhan membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengatakan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Tentu saja kalimat itu tidak akan ia dapatkan dari ketiga temannya. Dan pilihan terakhir adalah menguatkan diri sendiri sebelum berjalan keluar kamar dan berniat untuk segera meminta Kai bersiap.  
 _  
_ _Cklek..._

Luhan berjalan menyusuri balkon tangga di lantai dua. Kakinya juga sudah berada di pijakan ketiga anak tangga. Berniat untuk terus menuruni tangga sampai matanya melihat sosok Kai yang entah sedang melakukan apa di dapur. Terlihat sibuk dan tak menggunakan tongkat penyangganya.

"Kai?"

Kai menoleh ke anak tangga. Tersenyum lebar melihat Luhan sebelum berjalan terpincang mengambil bahan-bahan dari lemari es "Pagi Lu."

Luhan setengah berlari menuruni tangga. Segera mendekati dan memegang lengan Kai sebelum Kai melepas pelan pegangan Luhan di tangannya "Jangan menggangguku cantik."

Melihat Kai berjalan tanpa tongkatnya saja sudah membuat Luhan kesal. Dan sekarang dia juga mendengar kata cantik yang dilontarkan sahabatnya. Membuat paginya benar-benar buruk dan terimakasih pada Kim Jongin telah membuat moodnya buruk saat ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dimana tongkat penyanggamu?"

Kai terus berjalan pincang menyusuri lemari es. Mengambil bahan makanan, mencucinya sekilas lalu berjalan lagi ke counter dapur untuk memotong sayuran segar yang ia ambil.

"Aku tidak butuh tongkat penyangga lagi. Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku sudah berjalan dengan baik." Katanya tersenyum memberitahu Luhan. Membuat Luhan harus menggeram kecil sebelum membuat gerakan kesal pada Kai. "Kau akan kesakitan dalam sepuluh menit."

"Asal kau tahu Lu. Aku sudah berjalan seperti ini selama sepuluh menit. Dan aku rasa aku baik. Jadi kau-… _akhh!"_

"KAI!"

Luhan menatap horor saat Kai tiba-tiba terjatuh. Pria tampannya bahkan mengerang hebat di lantai, membuat jantung Luhan semakin berdebar menggila sebelum membantu Kai berdiri dan berteriak memanggil kedua temannya.

"SEHUN / CHANYEOL. CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMAR KALIAN!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol berlari keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Mencari asal suara Luhan sebelum

" _Sial / Kai?"_

Keduanya mengumpat dengan cara yang berbeda. Sehun berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Mendekati kekasihnya sebelum mengambil alih Kai. Sementara Chanyeol menarik kursi roda milik Kai dan membantu Sehun mendudukan Kai di kursi roda.

"Hey aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu-…"

"DIAM KAI!-… KAU MEMBUATKU SANGAT MARAH."

Luhan berteriak marah membentak Kai. Mendorong cepat kursi roda Kai sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol saling melirik di belakang Luhan sebelum langkah Luhan kembali terhenti dan menoleh ke belakang

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam?"

" _ah-…/ huh?"_

Keduanya tampak salah tingkah. Membuat Luhan benar-benar kesal sebelum berteriak memaki kekasih dan sahabatnya.

"CEPAT NYALAKAN MOBIL!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol menghambur ke garasi mobil. Menyiapkan mobil yang Luhan minta sementara Kai hanya bisa berakhir menutup telinganya mengingat Luhan sangat suka berteriak pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja Lu. Dokter bahkan sudah mengatakan hal yang sama. Jadi berhentilah memasang wajah kesal padaku."

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Kai dan Luhan sudah berada di rumah sakit saat ini. Menemui dokter adalah hal pertama yang Luhan lakukan untuk memastikan sendiri bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan Kai pagi ini. Namun seolah merasa belum puas. Luhan tetap memaksa Kai menjalani terapinya. Dan disinilah mereka, sedang menuju ke ruang terapi dengan Luhan yang masih mendorong kursi roda milik Kai.

"Lu..."

"Jangan terus memanggilku Kai. Kau membuatku semakin kesal."

Kai sendiri menghela pasrah nafasnya. Sedikit melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mencari topik selagi mereka menunggu lift terbuka. "Sehun dan Chanyeol ada dimana?"

"Mereka sedang menebus obatmu. Setelahnya mereka akan menyusul ke lantai delapan."

 _Ting..!_

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Luhan mendorong perlahan kursi roda Kai. Mendorong kursinya menuju ke dalam lift sebelum memutar arah Kai hingga posisinya berada di belakang Kai.

"Biar aku yang menekan tombol lift."

Luhan membiarkan Kai sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk menekan angka di tombol lift. Sedikit menahan tawa menyadari bahwa hampir sepanjang hari ini dia memarahi Kai.

Dia bahkan berniat tertawa lepas sampai sesuatu mengganggu pandangannya. Pandangan dimana beberapa pegawai rumah sakit terlihat panik menerima pasien kejang yang sedang mereka dorong di troley tempat tidur saat ini. Awalnya Luhan berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun entah untuk alasan apa matanya terus memandang tak berkedip pada kerumunan yang baru saja datang.

Dan saat pintu lift hampir tertutup seluruhnya. Maka disaat yang sama matanya membulat. Tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekilas. Kejadian yang ia lihat begitu cepat bersamaan dengn tertutupnya pintu lift. Terlalu cepat sampai dia tidak meyakini yang dia lihat namun merasa begitu yakin bahwa remaja yang dibawa terburu-buru oleh petugas adalah remaja yang sama yang berdiri di depan universitasnya tiga minggu yang lalu.

Remaja yang biasa memanggilnya hyung. Remaja yang setiap kali dia tersenyum akan terlihat sangat tampan dengan lesung pipi yang begitu terlihat. Remaja yang ia abaikan beberapa minggu lalu kini berbaring lemah di penglihatannya yang begitu cepat. Membuat tangan Luhan mencengkram erat kursi roda milik Kai dengan jantung berdegup kencang dan nafas tersengal tak berani memanggil remaja yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

 _"Jaehyun?"_

 _"Huh?"_

Kai bergumam bingung sebelum

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka namun Luhan masih diam di tempatnya. Antara sadar dan tidak tangannya mulai gemetar. Beberapa detik matanya dan mata yang ia tebak adalah Jaehyun bertemu pandang. Sampai akhirnya Jaehyun memejamkan mata bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang tertutup.

Pikiran Luhan masih melayang entah kemana sampai suara Kai terdengar memanggilnya. "Luhan?"

"Hey Lu!"

Luhan mengerjapkan pandangannya, sedikit salah tingkah menatap Kai yang berteriak cemas padanya " _umhh y-ya_ Kai. Ada apa?"

"Sampai kapan aku harus menekan tombol lift ini?"

"Ah... _Mian!_."

Dan setelahnya Luhan mendorong kursi roda milik Kai. Membawanya ke ruang terapi dan menunggu di ruang tunggu. Matanya memang melihat Kai melakukan terapi dengan therapist nya. Namun seluruh pikiran Luhan tidak berada di tempatnya. Dia terus bergerak resah dengan mata yang memandang Kai. Sesekali melambai memberikan semangat pada sahabatnya namun dalam hitungan detik wajahnya berubah sendu.

 _"Apa benar itu Jaehyun? Tapi jika benar itu Jaehyun. Untuk apa dia disini? Kenapa Jaehyun ada disini? Apa dia sakit?"_ _  
_  
Luhan mengusak frustasi wajahnya. Begitu bertanya-tanya namun terus menjadi pengecut yang tak berani mencari tahu. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit antara ingin mencari tahu atau tetap diam tak melakukan apapun. Tergoda untuk segera turun ke lantai dasar sebelum suara Chanyeol terdengar memanggilnya.

"Luhan!"

"Yeol..."

"Kenapa kau terus melamun?"

"Aku tidak."

"Benarkah? Kalau tidak salah aku sudah memanggilmu sebanyak lima kali dan kau baru menjawab pada panggilan keempat."

Luhan sedikit salah tingkah saat ini. Berfikir cepat mencari alasan agar Chanyeol berhenti menatap menyelidik padanya " _Begitukah?-_...Mungkin aku sedang fokus memperhatikan Kai. Dia terlihat kesakitan disana."

"Demi Tuhan Lu. Kai sama sekali tidak kesakitan-... Sebaliknya. Dia sudah terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan tertawa di dalam sana."

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya. Dua kali sudah Chanyeol memergoki kesalahannya. Dan dua kali pula Luhan harus mati-matian mencari alasan sebelum matanya menatap Chanyeol begitu takut "Kau sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng saat tangan Chanyeol memeriksa dahinya. Segera mengelak sebelum berdiri menatap sahabatnya. "Aku ingin mencari minuman dingin sebentar."

"Aku temani."

Luhan buru-buru mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar kembali duduk. Menatap pria berlesung pipi di depannya sedikit panik namun berusaha ia sembunyikan dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya sebentar yeol."

Chanyeol menatap curiga pada pria cantiknya. Hampir memaksa untuk tetap ikut sebelum berakhir mengangguk dan mengijinkan Luhan untuk pergi tanpanya. "Aku ingin kau kembali dalam lima belas menit."

" _Deal!"_

Luhan bersorak senang. Segera berlari menuju lift dan memutuskan untuk memastikan bahwa remaja yang ia lihat adalah benar Jaehyun-...Adiknya.

 _Ting!_

Dan saat pintu lift terbuka, Luhan berlari memghambur ke ruang gawat darurat. Matanya mencari sosok Jaehyun namun hanya kerumunan pasien beserta dokter yang menangani pasien masing-masing. Kerumunan ini pun membuat Luhan frustasi. Matanya terus mencari sampai dia melihat ruang perawat yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Permisi."

Luhan berlari cepat menghampiri meja perawat. Matanya masih mencari sebelum kembali menatap perawat yang juga menyapanya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan?"

" _Umhh_... Pasien remaja yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan ini. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Pasien remaja? Siapa nama remaja yang anda maksud tuan?"

"Adikku-... Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun."

"Sebentar."

Perawat itu terlihat mencari di komputernya. Memeriksa seluruh nama pasien yang masuk  
hari ini sampai terlihat kepalanya menggeleng tak menemukan nama remaja yang dicari Luhan.

"Maaf tuan. Tidak ada Jung Jaehyun di daftar pasien kami. Pasien terakhir yang masuk ke ruang gawat darurat adalah wanita berusia empat puluh tahun."

"Apa kau yakin? Periksa sekali lagi. Aku yakin aku melihatnya dibawa kesini. Pastikan sekali lagi nona."

"Maaf Tuan. Tapi kami tidak menemukan nama Jung Jaehyun pagi ini. Mungkin adikmu dirawat di tempat lain."

"Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin-... Lupakan!"

Luhan meninggalkan meja perawat begitu saja. Berlari tergesa menghampiri ruang tindakan dengan mata yang memicing mengenali seorang pegawai yang baru saja keluar dari ruang tindakan. Luhan mengingat bahwa pegawai tersebut adalah pegawai yang sama dengan pegawai yang membawa Jaehyun belum lama tadi. Membuatnya bergegas sebelum memblock jalan pria yang terlihat bingung di depannya saat ini.

"Maaf? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kau-... Aku mengingatmu. Kau yang membawa adikku."

"Adik?"

"Remaja berlesung pipi yang datang belum lama tadi. Aku melihatnya kejang sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri. Aku yakin kau yang menanganinya. Jadi katakan dimana adikku?"

Luhan sedikit mendesak perawat pria di depannya. Membuat si perawat muda itu mengernyit bingung dan mulai bertanya-tanya siapa remaja yang Luhan maksud saat ini. "Dimana adikku?"

"Entahlah tuan. Aku tidak yakin dengan ini."

"Ada apa? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak yakin kita membicarakan orang yang sama. Tapi jika kau mengatakan dia remaja berlesung pipi maka aku rasa hanya ada satu pasien seperti dia yang aku tangani."

"Ya. Pasti hanya dia. Jung Jaehyun. Dia adikku."

"Jung Jaehyun? Nama adikmu Jung Jaehyun?"

"Ya!"

"Aku belum sempat mendata nama pasienku pagi ini."

"Aku yakin dia orang yang sama."

Si perawat pria sedikit menatap bingung pada Luhan. Kembali menghela dalam nafasnya untuk memberitahu Luhan dengan berat hati.

"Kalau begitu kau datang terlambat tuan. Adikmu sudah dibawa pergi saat kami belum selesai melakukan pengobatan padanya."

"Dibawa pergi? Oleh siapa?"

"Kakak perempuan dari remaja itu menolak pengobatan untuk adiknya. Dia memaksa membawa pergi adiknya dan tak lama pergi menggunakan mobil pribadi."

"Kakak perempuan? Apa kau yakin?"

"Sama seperti anda-... Dia juga mengatakan kakak dari pasienku. Jadi saya dan dokter yang bertanggung jawab tak memiliki alasan untuk melakukan pengobatan lebih lanjut karena keluarga pasien menolak. Saya permisi."

Dan tak lama Luhan kembali dibuat cemas. Merasa tak yakin bahwa dia membicarakan orang yang sama dengan yang dibicarakan perawa pria tersebut.

Satu-satunya hal yang sama dari pembicaraan Luhan dengan si perawat adalah remaja yang mereka bicarakan sama-sama memiliki lesung di pipi dan setelahnya-...Terlalu banyak perbedaan dari ciri-ciri remaja yang mereka bicarakan. Seperti kakak perempuan yang menjemput si remaja.

Luhan mengenal Jaehyun hampir dua tahun ini. Pemilik marga Jung itu adalah anak tunggal dari pengusaha batu bara dan designer ternama. Dia tidak memiliki saudara lelaki maupun perempuan.

Jadi katakan pada Luhan. Bagaimana bisa remaja yang sedari tadi ia khawatirkan adalah Jaehyun jika ada seorang kakak perempuan yang memaksa untuk membawanya pulang?

Membuat langkah Luhan semakin tak beraturan meninggalkan ruang gawat darurat. Pikirannya masih entah berada dimana. Tatapnnya kosong dan tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengan NFS dan adik-adiknya. Dan mungkin karena alasan itupula langkah Luhan menjadi tidak beraturan. Terus berjalan entah kemana sampai

 _Sret...!_ _  
_  
Dia merasa tangannya ditarik kencang. Dan kali ini wajah Sehun terlihat. Namun yang membuat Luhan bertanya adalah alasan mengapa dirinya sudah berada di luar rumah sakit? Sedetik yang lalu dia masih berada di ruang gawat darurat. Lalu apa yang dia lakukan disini? Sungguh-... dia mengira dirinya sudah gila dan satu-satunya yang harus diperiksa adalah dirinya bukan Kai-...Menurut Luhan.

 _"Sehun?"_

"Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat Lu?"

Nada suara kekasihnya terdengar menyindir. Membuat Luhan sedikit salah tingkah karena dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dirinya lakukan di luar rumah sakit "Kakek..."

" _Huh?"_

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat kakeknya. Dan entah kebohongan apalagi yang akan dia buat-…Dia tidak peduli. Yang jelas Luhan hanya mencari alasan agar tidak disalahkan oleh kekasihnya. Dan kakek Kim adalah satu-satunya nama yang terlintas di benak Luhan.

"Aku rasa aku melihat kakek Kim. Tapi saat aku memanggilnya dia tidak menjawab. Aku yakin itu kakek Sehunna."

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan cukup lama. Entah kenapa dia terus menatap nada gemetar di setiap ucapan kekasihnya. Entah karena takut atau terlalu panik. Suara Luhan bergetar. Membuat nalurinya secara refleks menarik Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Baiklah itu kakek. Aku percaya. Jangan panik seperti ini sayang."

Luhan mencengkram erat kemeja kekasihnya. Bersyukur karena Sehun mempercayai ucapannya. Terlalu senang sampai dia memberanikan diri untuk meminta sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Sayang. Aku ingin ke tempat kakek malam ini. Bolehkah?"

"Kita bisa mengunjunginya bersama."

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Melepas pelukan Sehun dan menatap memohon pada kekasihnya "Aku ingin menginap di rumah kakek malam ini."

"Menginap?"

"Hanya malam ini sayang. Karena jujur saja semenjak aku kembali tinggal dirumah, aku tidak pernah datang lagi ke tempat kakek. Aku takut kakek marah dan merasa aku hanya memanfaatkan kakek." Katanya mencari alasan agar Sehun mengijinkannya pergi.

Dan untuk Sehun-...Entah ini karena Luhan atau karena dia terlalu mengenal  
kekasihnya sedari kecil. Sehun sedikit ragu. Namun karena kekasihnya terlihat cemas dan sangat ingin bertemu dengan kakek Kim. Maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sehun selain mengangguk-...Menandakan bahwa ia mengijinkan Luhan untuk pergi.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah kakek. Kau bisa-..."

 _"Sehun gomawo!"_

Luhan memekit terlalu senang. Melompat ke pelukan Sehun membuat kaki pria yang lebih tinggi mundur ke belakang. Dia bahkan harus rela menahan berat kekasihnya saat Luhan terus memeluknya terlampau erat dan terlihat sangat senang.

"Anggap aku gila. Tapi aku rasa ini kali pertamanya aku melihatmu begitu bahagia setelah satu bulan lamanya sayang. Aku senang kau sudah lebih baik."

Luhan menggeram putus asa di sela kebahagiannya. Entah kejahatan apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Sehun. Dia terus bertindah menyalahkan Sehun tanpa ia sadari membuat hati kecilnya menjerit marah dan berjanji jika malam ini adalah malam terakhir Luhan memikirkan _NFS_ dan adik-adiknya.

Dia berjanji setelah malam ini tidak akan pernah membohongi Sehun dan kedua temannya lagi. Karena setelah menenangkan diri di rumah kakek Kim. Luhan berjanji akan memulainya dari awal. Tidak membohongi Sehun dan menganggap bahwa pertemuannya dengan NFs hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Beberapa jam kemudian…**_

.

.

.

"Jadi katakan pada kakek. Kedatanganmu malam ini memang karena kau merindukan kakek atau hanya mencari alasan agar tidak berada di rumah bersama ketiga temanmu?"

"….."

"Jawab kakek Lu. Kau tidak perlu takut, Sehun sudah benar-benar pergi saat ini."

" _umhh…"_

" _umhh apa?"_

"Tentu saja karena aku merindukan kakek!"

Luhan menjawab tanpa ragu. Moodnya sedang luar biasa baik malam ini. Dia melahap semua masakan kakek Kim. Membiarkan mulutnya penuh dengan makanan sementara dirinya terus menjawab pertanyaan ayah angkat dari Papanya saat ini.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kakek merasa kau hanya mencari alasan?"

" _Kakeeek…._ …."

Luhan merengek saat ini. Belum dua belas jam dia berada di rumah kakek Kim, tapi sang kakek sudah berhasil menebak maksud dan tujuannya datang untuk bermalam di rumah kakeknya. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Kakek Kim tertawa kecil saat ini. Memutuskan untuk mengalah dan berjalan menarik kursi di samping kursi meja makan Luhan saat ini. "Kakek pikir kau tidak akan pernah datang lagi." Katanya mengusak lembut surai Luhan. Memperhatikan putra dari Garry tumbuh semakin dewasa setiap harinya adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku akan datang sesering mungkin untuk menjengukmu. Bagaimana?"

"Jangan membuat janji pada kakek tua sepertiku."

"Aku tidak membuat janji kek. Aku benar-benar akan mengunjungimu."

" _araseo._ Kakek percaya. Sekarang habiskan makananmu."

Luhan kembali mengangguk bersemangat. Melahap habis makanannya sementara kakek Kim memandang wajah Luhan yang terlihat murung namun terus tersenyum untuk menyembunyikannya "Lu…"

" _hmmh…"_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja kek."

"Tapi raut wajahmu mengatakan hal berbeda. Kakek rasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Gerakan mengunyah Luhan terhenti begitu saja. Tersenyum begitu pahit menyadari bahwa dirinya bukan pemain drama yang baik "Apa sangat terlihat?"

"Ya. Hanya dengan menatap matamu. Semua sangat terlihat."

" _Menyedihkan sekali."_ Katanya bergumam lirih sebelum merasakan tangan kakek Kim menggenggamnya begitu erat.

"Kau bisa cerita pada kakek."

Kali ini Luhan yang menggenggam tangan kakek Kim. Tersenyum memohon untuk tidak membicarkan kecemasan yang dia rasakan dan berniat untuk menghabiskan makan malam lezatnya lalu pergi tidur "Aku baik kek. Sungguh." Katanya meyakinkan kakek Kim. Kembali melanjutkan makan sebelum suara kakeknya kembali terdengar.

"Baiklah kakek tidak akan memaksa lagi."

"Kakek yang terbaik." Katanya bersorak senang dengan mulut yang kembali penuh dengan makanan. Berniat menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang disajikan sebelum pergi tidur malam ini,

"Oia Lu. Apa kau tahu orang tuamu akan pulang natal ini? Orang tua dan kedua adikmu?"

Jujur saja topik kali ini membuat nafsu makan Luhan sedikit hilang. Karena setiap kali membicarakan keluarganya sendiri Luhan merasakan kehilangan yang begitu besar. Tentu bukan karena dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang tua dan kedua adiknya. Tapi karena dia yang membuat jarak itu sendiri. Sehingga semua tentang keluarganya sendiri terkadang hanya membuat Luhan merasa bersalah dan egois dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tidak-…Aku tidak tahu mereka akan pulang."

" _Ah-…_ Mungkin ini kejutan untukmu."

"Atau mungkin mereka lupa padaku."

"Lu…."

"Aku sudah terbiasa kek. Sungguh"

Kakek Kim mengutuk kasar dirinya sendiri saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat _mood_ Luhan begitu berantakan hanya dengan satu kalimat pertanyaan yang pendek? Membuatnya sangat menyesal karena membuat hubungan Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya akan semakin buruk setelah ini.

"Keluargamu-….Mereka menyayangimu Lu."

"Tanpa diriku mereka saling menyanyangi. Jadi aku rasa yang menyayangiku hanya ketiga temanku. Dan kakek… _mungkin."_

"Tentu saja kakek menyayangimu."

"Aku tahu kau selalu menyayangiku kek. _Gomawo."_

"Tapi Jihyo dan Garry. Mereka-…"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya kek. Hampir satu tahun aku berpisah dengan keluargaku. Aku mulai terbiasa tanpa mereka, jadi aku rasa mereka juga mulai terbiasa tanpa diriku."

"Luhan…"

"Kakek aku mohon cukup."

Alasan mengapa Luhan begitu kecewa pada keluarganya adalah karena Luhan merupakan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang tidak mengetahui tentang keadaan adiknya-…Lana. Membuat sang kakek benar-benar murka pada alasan konyol Garry yang tidak bisa memberitahu Luhan karena Luhan membenci adiknya _-hell-_ Bagaimana bisa seorang kakak membenci adiknya tanpa alasan. Itu adalah hal paling idiot yang pernah di dengar kakek Kim selama enam puluh tahun hidupnya di dunia.

"Kakek ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu Lu."

"Katakan kek."

Luhan kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap. Meraupnya dalam jumlah banyak sementara kakek Kim tampak bersiap memberitahu Luhan tentang Lana. Dia tidak ingin hubungan kakak adik diantara Luhan dan si kembar semakin merenggang hanya karena pola pikir kedua orang tua mereka yang begitu sempit.

"Adikmu Lana-…Dia.."

"Kakek…"

Luhan kembali meletakkan peralatan makannya. Menatap kakek Kim dengan penuh harap dan mulai bertanya pada pria tua di depannya "Berbicara tentang adik. Aku rasa aku melihat adikku sakit hari ini. Apa aku harus mencaritahu tentang adikku."

"Adik? Lana maksudmu? Jadi kau sudah tahu jika Lana-…"

"Bukan Lana. Pria yang sedang aku bicarakan ini sudah aku anggap seperti adikku. Jadi apa menurutmu aku harus mencari tahu?"

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki adik seorang pria?"

"Sejak adik perempuanku tidak bisa aku perlakukan layaknya seorang adik."

"Luhan. Kenapa ini sulit sekali _huh?"_

"Sudahlah kek. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan Lana atau Luna atau kedua orang tuaku. Aku bertanya padamu kek."

Kakek Kim menghela dalam nafasnya. Menatap iba pada Luhan sebelum bersandar di kursinya dan mulai memberikan jawaban untuk Luhan "Jika dengan mencari tahu bisa membuatmu lebih baik-…Sebaiknya kau segera pergi sebelum kau menyesal."

"Kau benar kek! Jadi bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu sekali lagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi."

"AKu mohon kek."

Kakek Kim paling tidak bisa melihat Luhan memohon. Membuatnya begitu tak tega dan berakhir bertanya apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Luhan "Apalagi kali ini?"

"Jika Sehun menghubungimu. Katakan padanya aku sudah tidur. Bisakah?"

Kakek Kim menatap Luhan cukup lama. Memutuskan untuk mengalah dan berniat membiarkan Luhan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik. "Tidak masalah. Kakek akan memberitahu Sehun jika dia menghubungi kakek."

" _Yey!"_

Luhan bersorak senang. Mencium pipi kakeknya sekilas sebelum mengambil jaket favoritnya. Berlari menyusuri rumah kakek Kim sebelum langkahnya terhenti kembali menatap sang kakek.

"Kakek…"

"Apalagi kali ini?"

"Bolehkah aku meminjam mobilmu?"

Kakek Kim menatap Luhan menyelidik. Menimbang apakah dia akan mengijinkan Luhan untuk membawa sendiri mobilnya atau meminta Luhan untuk pergi bersama supir.

"Aku mohon kek."

Dan saat mata Rusa itu memohon. Maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukan kakek Kim selain…

"Baiklah. Kau boleh membawa salah satu mobilku."

"KAKEK AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Dan setelah berteriak. Luhan menghambur keluar. Segera mencari kunci mobil sebelum bersorak begitu senang. Wajar jika dia bertingkah seolah mendapatkan emas dari undian. Karena setelah hampir satu bulan lamanya. Ini adalah kali pertama dirinya kembali mengemudi mobil. Dan ini sangat menyenagkan-….Terlalu menyenangkan hingga tanpa sadar Luhan memohon agar bisa kembali kedunia balapnya.

.

.

.

.

-)(-

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Luhan. Di tempat yang begitu familiar untuknya. Tempat dimana dia dan tim yang lain menghabiskan waktu mereka. Entah untuk sekedar minum atau berkumpul. Mereka semua akan berakhir di cafe yang menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang menerima mereka tanpa harus berkata buruk tentang mereka.

 _Cafe?_

Yeah... Luhan memilih mendatangi Jane's cafe daripada harus langsung mendatangi basecampnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat keributan baru dengan Baekhyun dan lain. Karena sungguh-... dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di basecamp jika dia dengan sesuka hati datang setelah memutuskan untuk pergi malam itu.

Baekhyun yang berteriak marah, Kyungsoo dan Taecyeon yang menatapnya seolah dia penghianat serta tatapan sendu dari semua adik-adiknya. Dan jika Luhan mengatakan dirinya pengecut. Maka semua itu adalah benar tanpa pengecualian dan pembelaan untuk dirinya.

 _Triiing..._

Dia membuka pintu masuk kafe. Menyusuri lorong gelap sebelum disuguhkan pemandangan yang begitu ia rindukan-... Aksi bartender favoritnya, musik favoritnya serta semua tim yang merupakan teman serta saingan NFS lengkap berada disini. Membuat senyum khas terlihat di wajah Luhan dengan mata mencari ke bagian belakang cafe. Tempat dimana rival yang belum lama menjadi partnernya selalu menghabiskan waktu disana dan tak pernah ada yang berani menempati tempat itu walau hanya untuk membenarkan tali sepatu.

Dirinya bahkan harus mengernyit bingung mendapati ketidakhadiran rivalnya saat ini. Mengingat si pria adalah penggemar berat pemilik kafe. Maka itu menjadi hal mustahil jika dia tidak datang. Luhan bahkan mengingat bahwa hari dimana mereka akan memulai turnament bebas. Rival yang menjadi partnernya malam itu _-Kim Myungsoo-_ menghabiskan sepanjang malam disini.

" _Dimana kau L_."

Luhan berbisik lirih. Alasannya datang ke kafe malam ini adalah untuk menemui Myungsoo dan bertanya mengenai kabar Baekhyun dan yang lain. Namun saat ketidakhadiran Myungsoo mengusiknya, maka sosok wanita berambut merah yang selalu membiarkan rambutnya tergerai adalah pilihan Luhan selanjutnya.

"Jane..."

Yang dipangil sedang melayani pelanggan lain. Namun saat menoleh dia begitu terkejut mendapati sosok Luhan tengah berdiri menatap cemas padanya.

"Luhan?"

"Ya ini aku."

Luhan menarik kursi di depan meja bartender. Kembali melirik ke arah meja Myungsoo sebelum kembali menatap si pemilik kafe.

"Dimana Myungsoo?"

Jane memberikan segelas tequilla dengan kadar alkohol kecil pada Luhan. Menatap salah satu pelanggan favoritnya dengan menyelidik sebelum balik bertanya padanya "Dan darimana saja kau selama ini?"

"Apa aku terlihat ingin bercerita padamu?"

Luhan menyalak saat Jane terdengar menyindir. Meneguk tequilla yang diberikan sebelum

 _Ssshhh.._

Rasa panasnya menjalar langsung hingga ke kerongkongan. Luhan memejamkan erat matanya sebelum kembali menatap Jane-... _agak marah kali ini_.

"Kau bisa memberitahuku apa yang terjadi atau aku hanya membuang waktu disini?"

Luhan memukul kencang mejanya. Berniat mencari informan lain sebelum suara Jane kembali terdengar.

"Sejak satu minggu yang lalu, Myungsoo sudah tidak pernah datang. Terakhir kali dia datang jumat minggu lalu dengan wajah memar khas seseorang yang kalah dalam arena."

Entah mengapa mendengar berita terbaru dari rivalnya membuat jantung Luhan berdegup menggila. Dia kembali menoleh dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat cemas saat ini "Lalu teman-temanku?"

"Mereka sudah tidak pernah datang lagi. Terakhir Baekhyun dan Jaehyun yang datang. Mereka terus merayakan kemenangan karena seluruh balapan yang mereka ikuti. Namun di malam berikutnya hanya Baekhyun yang datang. Dan sama seperti Myungsoo-... Dia mengalami memar di wajah khas seseorang yang kalah dalam arena."

"Kapan terakhir Baekhyun datang kesini?"

"Dua minggu yang lalu. Setelahnya dia dan seluruh NFS tidak pernah datang."

Luhan mengusak kasar wajahnya. Rasa takut benar menguasainya hingga rasanya ingin menjerit. Namun dengan ketidakberdayaan yang dia miliki Luhan hanya berakhir menyedihkan di depan Jane yang kini menatapnya iba.

"Aku dengar NFS benar-benar dihancurkan tepat setelah kemenangan besar tim gabungan milikmu dan Myungsoo."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Timku dihancurkan? Oleh siapa?!"

Jane mengangkat bahunya sementara swajah Luhan sudah berubah total menjadi pucat karena rasa takut dan marah yang begitu ia rasakan. "Kau tahu sang ratu terlihat geram karena kedua adiknya berakhir mengenaskan malam itu."

Luhan mengepalkan erat tangannya. Bersumpah jika memiliki kesempatan dia akan membunuh Irene dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun saat mendengar kalimat NFS dihancurkan. Sesuatu dalam diri Luhan memberontak. Berniat untuk mencaritahu dan meninggalkan Jane yang kembali memanggilnya "Siapkan hatimu jika kau ingin ke basecamp _NFs_ "

"Apalagi yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku takut kau membunuh seseorang tak berdosa disana."

"JANE!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak sialan. Hanya pergi dan lihat betapa hancurnya basecamp NFS saat ini!"

Daripada membunuh seseorang Luhan bahkan tergoda untuk menyakiti si wanita rambut merah di depannya. Sangat tergoda jika dia tidak mengingat memiliki sesuatu yang lebih penting malam ini.

.

.

 _You've Come So Far. Don't quit now_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sepenggal lirik lagu yang ia dengarkan seolah menyindir keadaan Luhan saat ini. Seorang pengecut yang sudah berlari jauh namun harus kembali berakhir di tempat yang selalu membuatnya merasa "hidup" dalam arti sesungguhnya.

Dan saat mobilnya berhenti di depan "rumah keduanya". Kesenangan tanpa alasan yang dia rasakan begitu saja. Ini bukan soal materi. Ini lebih seperti kesenangan _spiritual_ yang Luhan rasakan saat _basecamp_ tempat dimana dia dan seluruh tim nya berbagi banyak hal kembali ia datangi. Entah sedih karena kalah. Senang karena menang. Atau marah karena perbedaan pendapat-…Mereka semua akan selalu berakhir di gudang tua yang disulap menjadi rumah berkat kerja keras Mark dan Taecyeon.

Senyum simpul pun tercetak di wajah manisnya. Hampir menjerit senang mengingat satu bulan sudah dia tidak datang ke _basecamp_ NFS.

 _Blam…!_

Seolah tidak peduli lagi pada rasa takutnya-…Luhan segera keluar dari mobil. Dirinya juga sudah mempersiapkan segala caci maki yang akan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lemparkan untuknya. Dia hanya datang untuk memastikan mereka semua baik. Dan karena alasan itu pula kemarahan dan cacian timnya adalah hal yang sangat wajar untuk Luhan.

Dan setelah menyiapkan diri. Luhan perlahan melangkah mendekati _basecamp_ nya. Sedikit bertanya mengapa _basecamp_ nya terlihat sepi seperti tidak berpenghuni. Luhan berusaha mengesampingkan rasa cemasnya. Namun semakin dia mendekat maka semakin jelas terlihat kalau sesuatu benar telah terjadi di Basecampnya.

" _oh shit!"_

Luhan bahkan harus menggeram marah melihat pintu masuk _basecamp_ dibuat hancur berkeping. Nyaris berteriak ketakutan namun masih berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

 _Kriett…!_

Dan saat dia menendang sisa pintu yang menutupi ruang utama. Perasaan takut itu semakin menjadi. Karena benar seperti yang dikatakan Jane. _Basecamp NFS_ telah hancur dan tak berpenghuni.

" _ARRGHHH!"_

Luhan mengerang tertahan saat keadaan di dalam _basecamp_ benar-benar hancur dan tak berpenghuni. Baru satu bulan mereka berpisah dan keadaan sudah berubah mengerikan seperti ini. Tak adalagi _basecamp_ yang dulu dijadikan tempat untuk mereka berbincang. Ruang kerja yang biasa digunakan Taecyeon untuk men _design_ mobil kini hancur tak tersisa. Hanya ada serpihan kaca yang bertebaran di seisi _basecamp "_ Apa- _…Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

Luhan terduduk di lantai. Hatinya memanas membayangkan hal gila apa yang telah dilalui seluruh keluarganya. Dia tahu timnya akan selalu seperti ini setiap kali dia melangkah pergi. Selalu terjadi hal mengerikan di setiap dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Harusnya Luhan belajar dari kesalahannya. Namun yang terjadi dirinya terus pergi tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada seluruh timnya-…. _persis seperti malam ini_

 _BLAM….!_

Dan saat mendengar suara pintu mobil ditutup. Luhan segera berdiri, berlari terhuyung menuju keluar _basecamp_ berharap jika yang datang adalah salah satu dari timnya. Entah itu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Taecyeon atau Myungsoo sekalipun-…Luhan hanya butuh melihat mereka dan memastikan jika mereka baik-baik saja. Karena jika harus pulang tanpa hasil seperti ini. Sudah bisa dipastikan dia akan menggila karena memikirkan kemana timnya pergi.

Dari arah berlawanan seseorang juga berlari masuk kedalam _basecamp._ Terus berlari hingga

 _Brak…!_

Tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan bertabrakan. Membuat suasana hening begitu mencekam karena kedua mata itu sedang saling menatap saat ini.

Bagi Luhan ini seperti mimpi buruk. Bagaimana mungkin satu-satunya wanita yang dia benci dengan hidupnya bisa berada di _basecamp_ nya. Wanita yang sedari kecil membuat Sehun dan dirinya terus bertengkar karena hal yang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Wanita yang jelas mengatakan menyukainya namun terdengar omong kosong untuk Luhan.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya secara berulang. Berharap sosok mengerikan di depannya segera menghilang namun sial-….Sosok wanita dengan rambut ikal sebahu itu terlihat semakin jelas dengan wajah pucat di depan matanya.

"Jiyeon?"

Yang dipanggil menatap pucat pada Luhan. Sedikit bergeming untuk beberapa saat sebelum memberanikan diri untuk mendorong Luhan menjauh "PARK JIYEON!"

Jiyeon mengabaikan teriakan Luhan. Dia terus berlari kedalam _basecamp._ Entah berniat kemana, Luhan hanya terus mengikutinya sampai matanya melihat langsung bahwa wanita yang menjadi alasan mengapa dirinya berada di dunia malam memasuki kamar Jaehyun.

Jiyeon sama sekali tak mengindahkan seluruh ucapan Luhan. Dia hanya terus mencari sesuatu di kamar Jaehyun dengan tergesa. Nyaris menjerit karena tak menemukan apa yang dia cari sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Lengannya dicengkram kuat oleh Luhan. Mata keduanya kembali bertemu, namun kali ini Luhan tak lagi menatapnya seperti hantu. Tatapan itu kembali seperti sebelumnya-…Tatapan benci yang begitu dalam pada wanita di depannya sementara Jiyeon hanya bisa tersenyum pahit menyadari bahwa kebencian Luhan padanya tidak pernah menghilang dan terus digantikan dengan kebencian seiring berlalunya hari.

" _Apa yang-…._ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

Jiyeon sedikit meringis karena cengkraman Luhan begitu erat. Namun seolah tak ingin membuang waktu dia kembali menghempas tangan Luhan dan mulai kembali mencari sampai

" _ini dia!"_

Jiyeon kembali melewati Luhan. Kali ini dengan sesuatu yang Luhan tebak adalah kemasan obat. Dan melihat Jiyeon masuk sesuka hatinya tanpa menjelaskan apapun sungguh membuat Luhan marah. Membuatnya kembali mengejar Jiyeon dan berlari mem _block_ jalan wanita berambut hitam lebat di depannya "Kau pikir kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Luhan aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bertengkar denganmu. Sungguh."

"KALAU BEGITU KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DI-…"

"JAEHYUN SEKARAT DAN MEMBUTUHKAN OBAT INI!"

Jiyeon menunjukkan kemasan obat yang dia genggam pada Luhan. Membuat rasa tamparan jelas terasa di wajah Luhan bersamaan dengan ucapan Jiyeon yang mengatakan Jaehyun sekarat.

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Jaehyun?"

"Luhan aku mohon. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Tapi biarkan aku memberikan obat ini pada Jaehyun. Dia benar-benar sekarat."

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat. Niat awal dia tidak mau mempercayai apapun yang Jiyeon katakan. Namun saat dia mengatakan Jaehyun sekarat, maka ingatan Luhan akan remaja yang ia lihat pagi tadi benar adalah Jaehyun. Membuat Luhan sedikit memundurkan langkahnya sebelum Melepas cengkraman pada Jiyeon "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau akan segera tahu. Hanya ikuti aku jika kau masih peduli pada mereka." Katanya menyindir Luhan. Kembali berlari keluar _basecamp_ dan membuka kursi belakang mobilnya "Paman kita pergi."

Jiyeon memberikan perintah pada supirnya. Dan seolah tidak ingin membiarkan Jiyeon pergi bergitu saja-…Luhan berlari menuju kedalam mobilnya dan

 _Brrmmm…_

Dengan segera dia mengikuti Jiyeon. Tangannya mencengkram erat kemudi mobil dengan kecepatan yang dengan mudah menyamai kecepatan supir Jiyeon. Sungguh dia ingin berteriak marah saat ini. Entah apa yang terjadi pada NFS dan adiknya-…Yang jelas kehadiran Jiyeon adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Luhan begitu marah saat ini. Jiyeon sudah pernah membuatnya kehilangan Sehun dan dia bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan wanita itu membuatnya kehilangan seluruh keluarga keduanya-… _tidak akan pernah._

Dan satu jam jarak yang harus mereka tempuh. Mobil Jiyeon berbelok ke sebuah perumahan yang tak berpenghuni. Tak berbeda jauh dari _basecamp_ lama miliknya. Tempat ini juga berada di pedalaman hutan, yang membedakan hanya tempat asing ini lebih besar dengan beberapa mobil yang terlihat familiar untuk Luhan berada di sekeliling tempat asing ini.

 _Blam…!_

Luhan melihat Jiyeon berlari masuk kedalam tempat yang bisa disebut "rumah" itu. Membuatnya tanpa berfikir dua kali mengikuti Jiyeon sampai matanya kembali membulat - _sama sekali-_ tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

"BERIKAN AKU OBATNYA! BERIKAN HYUNG!"

"JAE TENANGLAH!"

"BERIKAN ATAU KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!"

" _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

Secara tak sadar kaki Luhan kembali melangkah mundur. Tangannya membuat gerakan menutup mulut sementara air mata sudah mulai membasahi pipinya. Keadaannya begitu kacau didalam sana. Taecyeon dan Ten sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan Jaehyun yang menggila. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya dibuat diam dengan memar di seluruh wajah mereka sementara Taeyong dan Mark menangis frustasi tak jauh dari tempat Baek dan Soo berada.

"Taec ini!"

Taecyeon menerima cepat obat yang dibawa Jiyeon padanya. Mengambil suntikan yang tersedia sebelum memasukkan injeksi kedalam suntikan tersebut. Dia memberi arahan agar Baekhyun memegang Jaehyun. Awalnya Baekhyun terlihat ragu namun dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Jaehyun dan

 _Sret…!_

"BERIKAN OBATKU ATAU AKU-…."

Taecyeon menyuntikkan sesuatu di leher Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun yang meraung sedikit lebih tenang sebelum akhirnya terkulai lemas di pelukan Taecyeon.

"Apa dia sudah lebih baik?"

Taecyeon mengangguk putus asa menjawab pertanyaan Jiyeon. Sedikit terlihat kesulitan menopang Jaehyun sebelum membawa adik mereka beristirahat di kamar.

Dan sementara keadaan sudah menjadi lebih tenang. Luhan masih berdiri mematung disana, hingga akhirnya Jiyeon mengingat bahwa Luhan mengikutinya sampai ke tempat ini. Berniat memanggil Luhan sebelum

"Luhan hyung?"

Suara Taeyong yang lebih dulu terdengar. Membuat beberapa mata langsung menoleh dan mengikuti kemana Taeyong melihat.

"KAU!"

Dan kali ini nada kemarahan terdengar dari Baekhyun. Pria yang biasa tertawa itu bahkan terlihat menyeramkan untuk Luhan. Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju Luhan. Nyaris memukulnya sebelum

"BAEK!"

Jiyeon berlari mendului Baekhyun dan berdiri di depan Luhan. Melindungi Luhan agar tak menjadi sasaran kemarahan Baekhyun malam ini.

"Minggir Jiyeona."

 _Itu terlalu akrab-…_ Ya. Luhan menangkap panggilan Baekhyun untuk Jiyeon terlalu akrab. Membuat daripada ketakutan dirinya lebih ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Terjadi pada Jaehyun dan mengapa mereka semua bisa sedekat ini dengan Jiyeon.

"Tidak-…Kalian harus bicara. Kau sudah janji padaku Baekh."

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT PENGHIANAT SEPERTINYA!"

" _Baek…."_

Kyungsoo mengerling Taecyeon meminta bantuan. Membuat Taecyeon yang baru saja menutup pintu harus ikut dibuat terkejut mendapati kedatangan Luhan ke tempat baru mereka malam ini.

"Baek tenanglah."

"LEPAS!"

"Hyung. Biarkan Luhan hyung masuk. Aku mohon."

Mark dan Taeyong bersamaan memohon pada Baekhyun. Membuat Luhan memejamkan erat matanya merasa begitu hina karena adik-adiknya masih bisa bersikap baik pada dirinya.

"Aku mohon hyung."

Baekhyun menatap iba pada adik-adiknya yang malang. Kembali menatap marah pada Luhan sebelum melangkah masuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Tangannya bahkan mengepal erat saat melihat Taecyeon berbicara pada Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Luhan tak menjawab Taecyeon. Sungguh dia begitu malu saat ini. Malu karena datang begitu saja setelah membuat kekacauan besar untuk timnya. Dia nyaris tak bisa berkata jika Jiyeon tak kembali menolongnya untuk berbicara. "Dia datang ke _basecamp_ kalian. Aku bertemu dengannya disana."

Kyungsoo yang menoleh. Ikut menghampiri Luhan sebelum memintanya masuk kedalam "Kau akan mati kedinginan disana. Cepat masuk."

Dengan berat hati Luhan melangkah masuk. Sedikit menatap keadaan tempat baru timnya sebelum matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya seperti sampah yang tak berguna. Hati Luhan sedikit tersayat. Faktanya dia dan Baekhyun tak pernah bertengkar sebelum malam itu. Kebanyakan adalah pertengkarannya dengan Kyungsoo dan perdebatannya dengan Taecyeon. Jadi saat Baekhyun begitu menatap benci padanya maka hanya goresan kecil yang Luhan rasakan di hatinya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau datang? Bukankah kau-…."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa _basecamp_ kita hancur? Kenapa Jaehyun terlihat kesakitan? Apa yang terjadi?"

" _ck._ Kau adalah mahluk paling menjijikan Lu. Kau bertanya kenapa semua ini terjadi? Bagaimana kalau aku menjawab semua ini terjadi karena KAU!-….KAU PENYEBAB SEMUA HIDUP MENGERIKAN YANG KAMI JALANI!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _brengsek!"_

Baekhyun kembali berjalan mendekati Luhan. Mencengkram erat _shirt_ yang dikenakan Luhan sebelum memojokkannya ke dinding "Hari dimana kau memutuskan pergi adalah kehancuran bagi kami. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena Irene menginginkan kau untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor. Dan saat kami bilang kau tidak lagi bergabung. Dia marah-….Dia menghancurkan seluruh yang kita miliki. Dia menghancurkan mobil dan _basecamp._ Tak hanya itu-…Dia bahkan mendekati Jaehyun dan mulai menjadikannya pecandu. Apa kau lihat bagaimana Jaehyun kesakitan? Dia membutuhkan obat sialan itu namun kami harus membayar mahal untuk mendapatkannya. Bukan dengan uang melainkan dengan _skill_ terbatas yang kami miliki. Dan lagi-….Semua itu hanya alasan Irene dan Ravi agar membuatmu kembali. Tapi Demi Tuhan-…Aku lebih memilih seperti ini daripada harus melihatmu lagi! KAU DENGAR?!"

" _Baek…."_

Taecyeon kembali membuat Baekhyun melepas cengkramannya. Sementara Taecyeon membuat Baekhyun menjauh, maka raut bersalah dan terpukul jelas terlihat di wajah Luhan. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali mendekat padanya dan mulai menjelaskan pada Luhan.

"Jangan pasang wajah itu Lu. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Kau-…."

"BIARKAN DIA MERASA BERSALAH! DIA MEMANG SEMUA PENYEBAB HIDUP MENGERIKAN YANG HARUS KITA JALANI SATU BULAN INI!"

Luhan menatap sendu pada Baekhyun yang sedang meronta di pelukan Taecyeon sebelum beralih pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap iba padanya " _Apa-A-…_ Apa benar semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun?"

Suara Luhan tercekat disana. Dia sudah kehabisan kata-katanya, namun saat Kyungsoo mengangguk maka semua sudah menjadi jelas untuk Luhan "Lalu bagaimana dengan Jiyeon? Bagaimana bisa dia bersama kalian?"

Kyungsoo tertawa pahit sebelum mengusak kasar wajahnya "Ini sangat memalukan. Tapi nyatanya tempat kami tinggal sekarang adalah pemberian dari Jiyeon."

" _huh?"_

Kyungsoo menatap Jiyeon cukup lama sebelum kembali menjelaskan pada Luhan "Hari dimana kami berhenti datang ke kampus menjadi hari yang sama dimana Jiyeon juga memutuskan untuk berhenti datang kuliah. Dia bahkan diam-diam mengikuti kemana pergi hingga malam mengerikan itu datang." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat semakin terpukul di depannya.

"Saat itu kami baru mengetahui Jaehyun menjadi pecandu obat. Dan kau tahu Lu-…Efek obatnya sangat mengerikan. Jika dia menginginkan obat itu. Jaehyun harus segera meminumnya. Karena jika tidak-…Obat itu akan mempengaruhi perubahan perilakunya. Dia tidak akan mengenal siapa kami dan siapa dirinya sendiri. Yang dia inginkan hanya obat mengerikan itu." Katanya mengingat malam mengerikan itu sebelum kembali berbicara "Dan dimalam yang sama Irene dan Ravi datang. Mereka menawarkan obat untuk Jaehyun. Tapi dengan syarat tentunya."

"Syarat?"

"Ya. Kau syaratnya agar kami bisa mendapatkan obat untuk Jaehyun. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang memiliki _skill_ profesional sepertimu. Dan saat kami bilang kau keluar dia menjual obat untuk Jaehyun seharga mobilku dan Taecyeon. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi-…Kami memberikan mobil kami untuk mendapatkan dua _vial_ injeksi obat sialan itu."

" _tidak mungkin."_

"Sayangnya itu terjadi. Dan beberapa hari kemudian kami membutuhkan obat itu lagi. Kali ini dia tidak menginginkan mobil. Dia menginginkan Taecyeon untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kotornya. Taecyeon melakukannya dan hampir mati malam itu namun dia gagal. Dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Irene?-…..Dia menjual satu vial obat itu dengan harga jutaan won. Kami tidak memiliki apapun lagi saat itu. Baekhyun marah dan mulai memukuli anak buahnya namun yang terjadi kami harus merelakan _basecamp_ hancur dengan serpihan kaca dan tak mendapatkan apapun."

Suara Kyungsoo bergetar hebat. Lukanya sudah cukup dalam untuk merasakan malam mengerikan itu. Sekarang dia juga harus kembali menceritakannya pada Luhan. Membuat bayangan kejadian malam itu terus berulang dan berakhir menatap kecewa pada Luhan "Tapi saat itu Jiyeon datang. Dan entah darimana dia datang membawa banyak uang, dia membeli vial kecil itu dari Irene. Harusnya kau berterimakasih pada Jiyeon. Karena jika dia tidak datang-…mungkin kau sudah menghadiri pemakaman Jaehyun dua minggu yang lalu." Katanya tertawa lirih dan kembali menatap Luhan yang tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Jiyeon juga menawarkan bantuan pada kami. Dia memberikan tempat ini sebagai tempat tinggal yang baru untuk kami semua. Dia tidak meminta apapun selain satu hal-…Dia ingin hidup bersama kami. Tidak sepertimu. Setidaknya kami memiliki seseorang yang begitu ingin hidup bersama kami."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan menatap Jiyeon yang menunduk cemas. Kembali melihat Luhan yang masih diam tak bergeming "Jiyeon bahkan membawa Jaehyun ke pusat rehabilitasi. Tapi kau tahu apa kata dokter? Dia mengatakan Jaehyun harus tetap diberikan obat itu dalam dosis berkala. Kita tidak bisa langsung menghentikan pemakaian obatnya. Jika kita menghentikannya. Jaehyun akan kesakitan dan paling buruk mengalami _overdosis._ " Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum berjalan menjauhi leader _NFS-…Setidaknya_ sampai satu bulan yang lalu.

" _haaah-…_ Dan kami harus kembali bekerja pada Irene. Untuk mendapatkan _vial_ itu tidak mudah. Kami harus menjadikan nyawa kami sebagai taruhan."

Luhan menelan kasar air liurnya. Memberanikan diri bertanya walau seluruh tubuhnya sudah melemas tak bertenaga saat ini "Apa yang kalian la-…."

"HEY!"

Belum selesai Luhan bertanya. Pintu dibuka dengan kasar, dan kali ini menampilkan Myungsoo serta Vkook yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Membuat dirinya kembali bertanya-tanya sebelum tak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan Luhan. "Kau!-….Apa yang kau-… _Lupakan!"_

Tatapan mata Myungsoo kembali menjadi seperti Baekhyun-…Begitu marah dan membencinya. Dia bahkan tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk bertanya mengapa Luhan berada disini dan lebih memilih berjalan mendekati meja diikuti V yang sedang menopang tubuh kekasihnya.

"L…Apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun membantu V menopang Jungkook. Menarik kursi dan mulai berkumpul mendekati meja dengan Luhan yang tetap berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

"Ini gila!-…Kami berhasil mengantarkan senjata dan obat terlarang itu. Tapi banyak mafia jalanan yang mengetahuinya. VKook diserang untuk _membackup_ diriku. Dan aku rasa V dan Jungkook tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini lagi, mereka terluka parah."

"Aku bisa."

Jungkook menyela namun diberikan tatapan tajam oleh leadernya "Diam dan dengarkan aku Kook. Oke?"

Jungkook tertawa lirih menahan sakit, sementara Luhan memperhatikan bahwa luka dan memar yang dialami pasangan kekasih itu lebih karena pukulan bukan karena kecelakaan mobil.

"Lalu dimana kau meletakkan semua senjata dan obatnya?"

"Aku membaginya menjadi tiga tempat di tiga _truk_ bermuatan empat ribu kilogram. Kau tahu senjata yang diselundupkan mencapai berat enak ribu kilogram. Jadi terpaksa aku harus membagi tiga untuk total bersama heroin yang diselundupkan."

 _Senjata? Heroin? Apa mereka sudah gila._

Luhan hanya bisa bergumam dalam hatinya. Tangannya mengepal erat dan bisa merasakan kecemasan yang sedang dirasakan teman-temannya. Luhan tahu mereka semua memilih jalan yang salah, tapi awalnya hanya sebatas mobil dan kecepatan. Dan saat semua berubah menjadi pekerjaan kotor-….Ketakutan dan kecemasan jelas dirakan Myungsoo dan teman-temannya. Mereka ingin keluar, namun semakin mereka mencoba maka Irene akan menyeret mereka semua semakin jauh pada pekerjaan kotor ini.

"Kau gila? Truk bermuatan empat ton? Aku tidak bisa membawa muatan sebanyak itu. Terlalu beresiko mengingat waktu yang kita miliki begitu terbatas."

"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memindahkannya ke truk? Apa kau tahu kemungkinan terburuk yang akan Irene lakukan jika mengetahui "barang" nya hilang? Jaehyun yang akan menjadi korban!"

Myungsoo menyalak marah pada Kyungsoo. Membuat suasana mencekam kembali terasa mengingat bahwa Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo-…Selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja sama.

"Aku dan Taecyeon yang akan turun. Aku hanya membutuhkan satu orang lagi. Dan pilihan kita terbatas. Hanya ada Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Salah satu dari kalian."

Myungsoo menatap tak enak hati pada Baekhyun maupun Taehyung. Dia tahu telah memaksa mereka melakukan pekerjaan diluar kemampuan mereka. Tapi apakah ini keinginannya? - _hell-_ Myungsoo hanya mencoba membantu _NFS_ yang kehilangan leader mereka. Dia juga tidak mau berada dalam kondisi yang membuatnya terlihat seperti buronan. Dan karena hal itu pula dia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang ada dengan orang-orang tersisa yang ia miliki.

"Lengan kiri Baekhyun cidera. Aku rasa mustahil jika lusa sudah membaik. Aku saja yang turun."

"Tidak-…Kau tidak bisa _soo._ Kakimu tidak akan kuat menahan gas dari truk bermuatan empat ton."

Taecyeon menyela diikuti suara Jungkook yang keberatan dengan misi bunuh diri yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya "Maafkan aku L-…Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Taehyung turun. Aku rasa kau harus memikirkan cara lain."

"Sayang aku bisa-…"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK!"

Taehyung diam saat kekasihnya berteriak. Membuat Myungsoo begitu putus asa dilihat dari caranya mengusak kasar wajah dan tangannya " _sial!"._ Membuat Baekhyun tak memiliki pilihan lain dan berniat mengatakan Ya pada Myungsoo sebelum suara Luhan terdengar menyela perdebatan mereka.

"Izinkan aku menangani satu truk yang tersisa."

Suara Luhan terdengar begitu pelan. Terlalu pelan namun cukup terdengar. Membuat Myungsoo yang sedang memikirkan cara lain menoleh dan terpaksa harus menatap dua mata cantik yang terus membuatnya berdebar saat mata mereka bertemu "Apa yang kau katakan."

" _Biarkan aku-…ekhem-.._ Biarkan aku yang membawa satu truk tersisa milikmu. Aku bisa menangani truk bermuatan sampai dua belas ribu kilogram. Jadi aku rasa aku pilihan terakhirmu."

"Abaikan dia L. Aku yang akan turun menangani truk sialan itu. Kita hanya perlu membawanya ke pelabuhan pada sabtu malam tepat waktu. Aku rasa aku bisa menanganinya."

Baekhyun dengan cepat menyela permintaan Luhan. Berusaha berbicara pada Myungsoo namun terus diabaikan karena Myungsoo masih menatap Luhan tak berkedip saat ini "Kau tahu aku bisa melakukannya L. Biarkan aku membantu kalian. Aku mohon. Aku akan-…"

"XI LUHAN!"

Luhan berjalan terhuyung mendekati meja. Terus menatap Myungsoo dan mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat murka.

"Aku bisa melakukannya dengan cepat. Kau tahu aku bisa-…"

"BRENGSEK!"

Baekhyun hampir kembali menyerang Luhan. Namun niatnya terhenti karena Myungsoo memegang tangannya dan terus menatap Luhan "Apa kau yakin? Bukankah kau sudah pergi meninggalkan kami?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Matanya memanas mendengar seluruh sindiran yang ditujukan untuknya. Dia berusaha mengabaikan namun semakin dia mencoba maka semakin pahit pula kenyataan dari semua ucapan mengerikan yang dilontarkan timnya. "Satu kali lagi-…." Luhan mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Memastikan suaranya tak bergetar sebelum kembali menatap Myungsoo "Izinkan aku membantu satu kali lagi. _Demi Jaehyun…"_

"DIAM KAU SIALAN. KAU TIDAK BERHAK-…."

"INI UNTUK JAEHYUN!-… _Demi Tuhan ini untuk Jaehyun. Bukan untuk seluruh emosi kita."_

Suara Luhan melemah disela teriakannya dan Baekhyun. Suasana bahkan sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk berdamai jika Myungsoo tidak berperan menjadi penengah saat ini "Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan. Berjalan mendekati rivalnya yang terlihat berantakan malam ini.

" _y-_ Ya tentu saja. Untukku truk dan mobil sama saja. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Aku tidak membicarakan tentang truk atau mobil. Aku membicarakan tentang ketiga teman sialan milikmu. Apa kau yakin mereka tidak akan mengganggu?"

"Mereka bukan sialan L-…Dan YA-….Aku bisa memastikan mereka tidak akan datang mengganggu."

Myungsoo berfikir sejenak. Melihat kesungguhan Luhan dan keterbatasan orang yang dimiliki adalah hal yang membuatnya tergoda untuk mengatakan Ya. Namun saat melihat Baekhyun menatap marah padanya maka keraguan sempat terbesit di benak pria yang secara tak langsung memimpin dua tim selama satu bulan ini.

Membuat Myungsoo terus berfikir sebelum kembali menatap Luhan yang masih menunggu jawaban "Baiklah kau ikut. Lusa pukul sebelas malam. Kita bertemu di pelabuhan utama pesisir barat Incheon. Jelas?"

Luhan mengangguk begitu lega. Setidaknya ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meminta maaf dan membantu seluruh kecemasan mengerikan yang dirasakan teman-temannya. " _Gomawo_ Myungsoo- _ya."_

Myungsoo tidak menjawab. Berniat untuk beristriahat sebelum Baekhyun menghalangi jalannya "Apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa kau mengijinkan dia ikut lusa nanti. Dia hanya akan mengacau disana."

"Beri aku pilihan lain _Baek._ Jika kau menemukannya segera beritahu aku dan aku akan segera menyingkirkan Luhan."

Baekhyun diam saat Myungsoo menggertaknya secara halus. Hampir kembali berteriak pada Myungsoo sebelum Taecyeon memperingatkannya "Baek…Kita memiliki perjanjian untuk mengikuti seluruh rencana Myungsoo. Biarkanlah dia memutuskan. Kita hanya akan berhubungan dengan Luhan sampai lusa nanti. Setelahnya-…Kita akan benar-benar menjauhi Luhan."

Baekhyun tergoda mendengar ucapan Taecyeon. Membuat seringai terlihat di wajahnya sebelum berjalan mendekati Luhan "Setelah ini kau harus menghilang dari hidup kami-….Selamanya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Blam….!_

Dan setelah melewati malam yang panjang. Luhan kembali lagi ke tempat yang bisa benar-benar disebut sebagai "rumah". Memandang cukup lama tempat tinggal megah itu sebelum tersenyum membayangkan bahwa ketiga pemiliknya pasti sudah tidur dan memiliki mimpi indah masing-masing.

Matanya terus menatap bergantian ke jendela kamar tempat dimana Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol beristirahat. Berharap ketiga temannya belum tidur dan hanya menemaninya saat ini. Karena sungguh-…Setelah menerima banyak kebencian. Luhan membutuhkan kalimat-kalimat yang bisa membuat dirinya kembali kuat. Karena jika dia terus mengingat kalimat kebencian Baekhyun dan yang lain. Dirinya hanya akan menjadi lemah dan terus merasa bersalah.

 _Hkss…_

Luhan berjongkok di depan rumahnya sendiri. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut dan membiarkan dirinya lemah di tengah dinginnya cuaca malam ini. Pikirannya bercabang. Sesaat dirinya memikirkan Jaehyun dan rencana gila yang akan dia lakukan lusa nanti. Dan di waktu yang bersamaan dia memikirkan Sehun dan kedua temannya. Entah kebohongan apalagi yang akan dia lakukan pada ketiga teman kecilnya. Dia hanya ingin membantu untuk terakhir kali. Namun firasat buruk terus datang menghampirinya. Dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Takut jika ini adalah hari terakhirnya bisa pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan ketiga pria yang selalu menemaninya dari kecil.

Luhan masih terus menenangkan dirinya. Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menyengat hingga terdengar suara berdeham yang begitu kencang di depan pintu masuk.

 _Ekhem!_

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Sedikit mengerjapkan matanya sebelum melihat ketiga pria tampannya berdiri disana-….Melipat tangan di atas dada dan terlihat menatapnya curiga lengkap dengan piyama kembar yang sengaja Luhan belikan untuk mereka.

"Kalian belum tidur?"

Suaranya parau terdengar. Segera berdiri sebelum berjalan terhuyung mendekati tiga pria yang sedang dalam mode "merajuknya" kali ini.

"Pelanggaran pertama : Kau membawa mobil."

Chanyeol terdengar kesal menyindir Luhan. Membuat suara kekehan terdengar sebelum Luhan membela diri "Itu mobil kakek."

"Pelanggaran kedua : Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dinihari dan kau berjongkok diluar dengan kondisi cuaca dingin seperti ini?-.. _oh ayolah Lu!"_

Kali ini Kai yang terdengar marah, membuat Luhan mengusak kedua tangannya yang membeku sebelum menatap menggoda dan terus berjalan mendekati ketiga temannya "Peluk aku dengan tubuh raksasa kalian. Dan aku tidak akan kedinginan setelahnya." Katanya merajuk namun diabaikan ketiga prianya karena kali ini kekasihnya berbicara.

"Pelanggaran ketiga : Kau menangis sendirian dan itu menyakiti hatiku-…Hati kami bertiga."

Luhan berhenti di langkahnya. Tak mengira bahwa isakan kecilnya akan terdengar begitu jelas. Dia dan ketiga temannya memang memiliki ikatan yang cukup unik. Karena di setiap Luhan merasa diabaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ketiga temannya akan datang menghibur seolah tahu bahwa dia sedang sendiri. Dan jika dia sedang marah. Mereka bertiga bersedia menjadi objek kekesalan Luhan.

Lalu yang paling Luhan rindukan adalah saat dia menangis-…Karena setiap dia menangis maka Luhan akan berbahagia karena ketiga hati itu ikut menangis. Bahagia karena setidaknya ada seseorang - _tidak-_ ada tiga orang yang juga merasakan rasa sakitnya. Membuat Luhan begitu bahagia menyadari bahwa satu-satunya yang berubah dari mereka berempat hanya dirinya.

Luhan tersenyum simpul. Merasa bersalah karena terus berbohong pada ketiga prianya. Dia sudah memilih mereka namun lagi-…Keadaan seolah terus menariknya untuk kembali ke dunia yang diam-diam ia rindukan. Luhan tidak bermaksud membohongi ketiga temannya. Karena setelah lusa nanti-…Dia benar-benar akan berhenti dan menceritakan kebohongan yang tersisa. Luhan hanya berharap keberuntungan akan terus menemaninya sampai lusa nanti. Terlalu berharap agar tak ada rasa marah dan benci yang lebih banyak yang harus kembali ia terima dan telan seorang diri. Luhan masih diam dan berfikir banyak hal sebelum suara Sehun kembali terdengar.

"Jadi nona manis. Apa ada yang mengusikmu?"

Luhan memicingkan matanya. Memprotes panggilan Sehun untuknya sebelum berlari mendekat kearah kekasihnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat sebelum Luhan melompat dan menghambur ke pelukan Sehun. "Banyak-…Terlalu banyak yang mengusikku." Katanya bergumam lirih di pelukan Sehun.

Membuat dua tangan kekar lainnya ikut bergabung dan mengukungnya hingga rasa hangat dirasakan seluruh tubuhnya "Kalau begitu menyerahlah. Biarkan kami yang menangani siapapun yang berani mengusikmu."

"Disaat semua orang mengusikmu, maka pastikan kau mengangkat wajahmu. Kami akan selalu berada di sampingmu."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan Kai. Merentangkan tangannya agar ketiga pria raksasanya berada di pelukannya. Merasa begitu hangat-…Bukan dalam arti dia kedinginan. Tapi karena semua kebersamaan kecil ini membuat hatinya begitu hangat. Dan Luhan berani menukarkan apapun yang dalam hidupnya untuk terus merasakan kebersamaan ini. "Aku hanya menginginkan kalian."

"Kami juga."

"Apa kalian mau berjanji padaku?"

Luhan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap ketiga wajah tampan milik ketiga prianya sebelum kembali memeluk Sehun dan kedua temannya "Tentu saja." Ketiganya menyahut bersamaan. Membuat senyum di wajah Luhan memudar sebelum mengutarakan apa yang dia inginkan.

" _Semarah apapun kalian padaku. Aku hanya meminta agar kalian tidak terlalu membenciku kelak-…Tidak meninggalkan aku seorang diri."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **tobecontinued**_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Warning untuk nextchap!_

 _._

 _And seeyou di entangled :):)_

 _._

 _Happy reading n review_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Previous_**

 _"_ _Biarkan aku-…ekhem-.._ _Biarkan aku yang membawa satu truk tersisa milikmu. Aku bisa menangani truk bermuatan sampai dua belas ribu kilogram. Jadi aku rasa aku pilihan terakhirmu."_

 _"Abaikan dia L. Aku yang akan turun menangani truk sialan itu. Kita hanya perlu membawanya ke pelabuhan pada sabtu malam tepat waktu. Aku rasa aku bisa menanganinya."_

 _Baekhyun dengan cepat menyela permintaan Luhan. Berusaha berbicara pada Myungsoo namun terus diabaikan karena Myungsoo masih menatap Luhan tak berkedip saat ini "Kau tahu aku bisa melakukannya L. Biarkan aku membantu kalian. Aku mohon. Aku akan-…"_

 _"XI LUHAN!"_

 _Luhan berjalan terhuyung mendekati meja. Terus menatap Myungsoo dan mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat murka._

 _"Aku bisa melakukannya dengan cepat. Kau tahu aku bisa-…"_

 _"Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya?"_

 _"Aku tidak membicarakan tentang truk atau mobil. Aku membicarakan tentang ketiga teman sialan milikmu. Apa kau yakin mereka tidak akan mengganggu?"_

 _"Mereka bukan sialan L-…Dan YA-….Aku bisa memastikan mereka tidak akan datang mengganggu."_

 _Myungsoo berfikir sejenak. Melihat kesungguhan Luhan dan keterbatasan orang yang dimiliki adalah hal yang membuatnya tergoda untuk mengatakan Ya. Namun saat melihat Baekhyun menatap marah padanya maka keraguan sempat terbesit di benak pria yang secara tak langsung memimpin dua tim selama satu bulan ini._

 _Membuat Myungsoo terus berfikir sebelum kembali menatap Luhan yang masih menunggu jawaban "Baiklah kau ikut. Lusa pukul sebelas malam. Kita bertemu di pelabuhan utama pesisir barat Incheon. Jelas?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk begitu lega. Setidaknya ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meminta maaf dan membantu seluruh kecemasan mengerikan yang dirasakan teman-temannya. "_ _Gomawo_ _Myungsoo-_ _ya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun-Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T & M

.

.

.

.

 _Blam…!_

Sosok pria bermata cantik itu membuka mobil – _yang lagi-lagi-_ ia pinjam dari sang kakek. Menyembunyikan tangannya di saku jaket dengan mata yang menangkap rasa asing melihat _basecamp_ baru tim – _mantan tim-_ nya. Sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu pun merasa canggung jika harus kembali berbaur dengan teman-temannya di dalam. Lebih memilih melihat dari jauh dan tiba-tiba berharap bahwa malam ini dia berada di pelukan sang kekasih. Daripada harus membohongi kekasihnya yang mungkin sudah terlelap saat ini.

 _Blam…!_

" _Luhan?"_

Suara pintu mobil kembali terdengar. Kali ini orang nomor dua di _NFS_ terlihat menyapanya. Luhan membalas senyum pria yang memiliki tinggi sama dengan kekasihnya. Tidak berniat menghampiri tidak pula berniat berlari.

"Hey Taec…"

"Kau datang lebih awal?"

Taecyeon kembali bertanya pada Luhan. Berjalan mendekati mantan leadernya dengan dahi berkerut seolah bertanya _bagaimana bisa Luhan datang secepat ini jika pekerjaan mereka di lakukan dini hari nanti._

" _y-_ Ya. Aku datang lebih awal." Timpalnya membalas canggung. Taecyeon bahkan menyadari jika Luhan tak ingin melakukan kontak mata. Membuatnya mencoba memaklumi posisi Luhan dan tidak terlalu keras padanya.

"Masuklah. Kau kedinginan."

Luhan mengangguk, namun kakinya enggan melangkah. Dia bahkan tidak berniat ikut masuk bersama Taecyeon sebelum pria yang selalu menjadi partnernya itu berhenti melangkah dan kembali menatap dirinya "Kenapa hanya diam?"

Awalnya Luhan ingin menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja berada di luar. Matanya kembali tidak ingin bertemu dengan Taecyeon sampai tak sengaja menatap sesuatu yang begitu ia rindukan berada tak jauh darinya. Matanya bahkan memicing untuk membenarkan penglihatannya sampai suara Taecyeon terdengar menyela semua pikirannya.

"Jaehyun yang membuat mobilmu kembali berfungsi. Dia selalu bilang _mungkin Luhan hyung kesal mobilnya rusak jadi dia pergi begitu saja_ atau _aku yakin setelah mobil ini kembali berfungsi Luhan hyung akan kembali._ Maklumi saja Lu. Dia terlalu terobsesi padamu." katanya tertawa pahit memberitahu Luhan. Membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang dipaksakan dari tawa yang dikeluarkan Taecyeon.

" _Taec…"_

"Kami bertiga berniat menjual mobilmu pada Irene dan menukarkannya dengan _vial_ Jaehyun. Tapi Jaehyun mengetahuinya dan mengancam akan berbuat gila jika kami menjual mobilmu. Jadi satu-satunya di NFS yang masih mengharapkanmu hanya Jaehyun."

Taecyeon kembali berjalan masuk meninggalkan Luhan. Berniat tak kembali melihat Luhan sebelum terdengar suara Luhan bertanya "Kalian tidak?"

" _huh?"_

"Hanya Jaehyun? Kalian tidak menginginkan aku lagi?" katanya memastikan. Bertanya begitu memelas dan hampir menjadikan ketiga prianya dirumah menjadi semua tentang hidupnya malam ini sebelum Taecyeon membalas pertanyaannya.

"Kami ingin. Hanya saja kami tahu kau sudah memilih, jadi kami tidak akan memaksa dirimu untuk kembali."

Setelahnya Taecyeon melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang merasa tertohok dan semakin merasa enggan untuk menunjukkan wajahnya. Dan daripada mengikuti Taecyeon ke dalam rumah baru Taecyeon dan tim nya. Maka Luhan lebih memilih berjalan mendekati garasi, berniat menjadikan mobilnya sebagai satu-satunya teman di tempat yang terasa asing untuknya.

.

.

.

"Luhan? Taecyeon bilang kau sudah datang. Aku mencarimu ke semua tempat dan menemukanmu disini."

Luhan sedang duduk termenung di tepi mobilnya. Menikmati kesendiriannya sampai suara seorang gadis terdengar begitu familiar untuknya, dan seperti biasa selama bertahun-tahun dia berniat mengabaikan gadis yang memanggilnya. Hampir tidak ingin menjawab sebelum mengingat bahwa tanpa gadis di depannya mungkin Jaehyun sudah berada entah dimana saat ini.

"Ada apa mencariku?"

Dan untuk si gadis-… Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa kebencian. Tersenyum sangat senang hingga hatinya begitu berdebar melihat bahwa Luhan tak lagi menjadi se arogan Luhan yang dia kenal selama lima belas tahun.

" _umhh…_ Ini. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu. Baekhyun bilang kau selalu menggunakan ini setiap kali turun ke lapangan."

Luhan memperhatikan topi yang diberikan si gadis. Menimbang apakah harus kembali memakainya atau hanya mengabaikannya saja kali ini. karena terakhir kali dia memakai topi itu semua berubah menjadi mengerikan seperti saat ini dan Luhan tidak mau kejadian yang sama terjadi sampai dua kali.

"Bawa pergi topi itu. Aku tidak memakainya lagi."

"Tapi Baekhyun bilang-…"

"Dia bahkan mengutuk marah padaku. Lalu untuk apa dia peduli apa yang aku kenakan malam ini?"

"Tapi kau memang selalu menggunakan topi ini. Ini bahkan lebih berarti daripada-…"

"Park Jiyeon! Bisakah kau diam?"

Dan gadis bernama Jiyeon itu pun terdiam seketika. Menggigit kencang bibirnya karena tak menyangka Luhan masih sama seperti Luhan yang dulu. Luhan yang sama yang masih sangat membencinya. Dia bahkan berniat meninggalkan Luhan sampai suara pria yang diam-diam ia sukai terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Jiyeonna.."

" _huh?"_

"Percayalah. Aku juga merasa aneh memanggil nama kecilmu."

Luhan menyadari raut wajah bingung yang Jiyeon perlihatkan. Dan mencegah kesalahpahaman terjadi maka dengan cepat pula dia menjelaskan bahwa memanggil nama kecil gadis di depannya adalah kali pertama setelah bertahun-tahun mereka saling mengenal.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

Luhan mencoba melunak. Tidak berniat berkata kasar lagi pada Jiyeon dan hanya ingin berterimakasih pada Jiyeon dan semua yang telah di lakukan untuk teman-temannya. "Jika kau merasa takut kau boleh pergi."

"Aniya! Aku tidak takut padamu Lu. Tidak pernah."

Dan tanpa memikirkan hal lain Jiyeon memberanikan diri duduk di depan Luhan. Mengabaikan tatapan dingin Luhan dan hanya berpura-pura berani agar Luhan kembali berbicara padanya. Wajahnya bahkan sudah berwara merah saat ini, karena jujur saja jantungnya sedang berdegup kencang saat bertatapan dengan cinta pertama - _tidak-_ pria pertama yang ia sukai.

"Ada apa?"

Jiyeon bertanya dengan nada begitu bersemangat. Membuat suara kekehan terdengar dari pria yang masih menatap tak berkedip padanya "Apa kau Jiyeon? Park Jiyeon yang biasa selalu membuatku jengkel setiap saat."

"Tentu saja aku Jiyeon." Gumam Jiyeon tak mengerti. Hampir kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya sebelum Luhan kembali bertanya "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku?-.. _umh…_ Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa jantungmu tidak bermasalah lagi?"

"Selamanya aku akan memiliki kelainan pada katup jantungku Lu. Jadi jawaban dariku adalah _Tentu saja jantungku masih bermasalah._ Hanya saja aku bahagia. Dokter mengatakan selama aku bahagia aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Bahagia?"

" _umh…_ Keluarga barumu membuatku sangat bahagia. Untuk kali pertamanya aku merasa benar-benar berguna untuk seseorang."

Luhan terkekeh kecil sebelum menghilangkan rasa tak suka dengan penuturan gadis di depannya "Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau berniat untuk tinggal dan ikut kemanapun mereka pergi?"

"Aku selalu merasa begitu kesepian. Tapi saat bertemu dengan keluarga keduamu. Aku merasa sangat hidup. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap berada disini dan perlahan menjadi anggota keluargamu juga."

"Omong kosong!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Lu. Aku akan ikut kemanapun mereka pergi. Aku akan berusaha keras menjadi bagian keluarga ini."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal mereka? Licik sekali kau mengambil mereka saat aku pergi!"

Jiyeon tertawa pahit mendengar tuduhan Luhan. Sedikit mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum menatap cukup terluka pada pria yang selalu membencinya hampir seumur hidup Jiyeon bernafas "Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan aku licik? Aku tidak-…Demi Tuhan Lu. Sehun, Taecyeon dan teman-temanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengambil mereka. Kenapa kau terus membenciku untuk semua hal yang tidak aku lakukan?"

"…"

"Luhan! Apa kau akan terus menjadi egois seperti ini?"

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau mengenalku!"

"AKU MENGENALMU LU! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BAHAGIA DENGAN HIDUPMU YANG SEKARANG!"

"Jiyeon kau!"

"KAU MERINDUKAN DUNIA MALAM YANG MEMBUATMU HIDUP TAPI HARUS BERAKHIR MENDERITA KARENA JANJI YANG KAU BUAT PADA SEHUN!"

"…."

Teriakan Jiyeon seolah menampar Luhan tepat di hatinya. Membuatnya begitu diam dengan tangan terkepal. Dia bahkan tak bisa membalas teriakan Jiyeon tentang bagaimana Luhan merindukan dunia malam yang ia jalani. Karena sebanyak apapun Luhan mengelak dan mengatakan dia baik dan tak merindukan dunia balapnya. Maka sebanyak itu pula hati Luhan menjerit ingin kembali dan menjadi dirinya dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak mudah untuk berada disini Lu. Aku benar-benar berusaha sebelumnya. Aku mencari tahu tentangmu, tentang NFS. Aku bahkan menonton semua pertandingan yang kau ikuti. Aku tahu ini gila…Tapi aku tidak bohong."

Luhan memilih tetap diam. Tidak berniat membalas semua yang dikatakan Jiyeon namun wanita di depannya terus saja berbicara hal-hal yang sedikit banyak membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah. "Puncaknya adalah dua bulan yang lalu saat kau menang di Turnament bebas. Aku mengikuti pertandingan dan begitu senang kau dan tim gabunganmu menang. Aku bahkan berniat mengadakan pesta dengan supirku sebelum mereka datang."

"Bisakah kau diam dan berhenti bicara?"

" _ani!_ Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah muak pada sikap ketiga teman kecilmu. Secara tidak langsung mereka yang membuat sifat arogan pada dirimu. Mereka terus menjadikanmu boneka yang tak boleh disentuh oleh siapapun. Mereka egois Lu!"

"Jiyeon…."

"Mereka dengan teganya memintamu memilih. Mereka tahu kau tidak akan bisa tanpa mereka. Jadi dua mahluk sombong itu terus mendesakmu hingga akhirnya hal mengerikan itu terjadi."

"Aku bilang cukup Park Jiyeon."

"Kau memilih mereka dan meninggalkan begitu saja orang-orang yang membuatmu hidup! Yang membuatmu terlihat seperti manusia. Kau menyakiti mereka dan membuat mereka kehilangan arah. Kau bahkan-…"

"PARK JIYEON!"

Luhan berteriak menghentikan ucapan Jiyeon. Dan untuk kali pertama dia melihat gadis di depannya memperlihatkan emosi yang tak pernah Luhan lihat sebelumnya. "Kau meninggalkan mereka Lu. Kau tidak tahu hal mengerikan macam apa yang telah mereka lewati. Bagaimana Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Taecyeon melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Jaehyun tetap hidup. Bagaimana Jaehyun begitu kesakitan setiap malam. Bagaimana-…. _hksss."_

Jiyeon menangis tersedu di depan Luhan. Wajahnya sudah dia sembunyikan di balik telapak tangannya. Gadis yang memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya itu bahkan terlihat begitu menderita seolah ikut merasakan kehancuran yang dirasakan Taecyeon dan yang lain. Dan sekali lagi-…Mendengar betapa hancurnya kehidupan Taecyeon dan yang lain cukup membuat Luhan begitu sesak dan sulit untuk memaafkan dirinya kali ini.

" _Gomawo_ Jiyeonna."

" _huh?"_

Jiyeon mengangkat wajahnya. Mengerjapkan matanya berulang dan merasa Luhan sedang mengucapkan hal yang begitu tidak mungkin dikatakan Luhan untuknya. Terus menunggu berharap bahwa dirinya tidak salah mendengar sampai Luhan kembali mengucapkan kalimatnya-…Melihat kedua matanya kali ini.

"Terimakasih sudah menolong keluargaku. Terimakasih sudah membantu mereka disaat aku pergi. Saat aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya bisa membuat mereka kesulitan. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu-… _Jiyeonna."_

" _Lu…."_

"Luhan…Kau sudah siap?"

Keduanya menoleh saat suara Myungsoo terdengar menyela pembicaraan mereka. Untuk Luhan menatap Myungsoo cukup lama. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka menjadi tim dan Luhan sudah sangat merindukannya. Membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum dan mengambil topi yang Jiyeon genggam. Memakainya sekali lagi sebelum melangkah mendekati pria yang diam-diam selalu Luhan inginkan menjadi partnernya mulai malam ini " _mmhh…_ Aku siap."

Dan setelah menjawab Myungsoo. Luhan berjalan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jiyeon yang bahkan semakin terisak-…Sangat bahagia karena untuk kali pertamanya Luhan tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus dan tak terlihat membencinya. Dia bahkan merasa semakin jatuh hati pada pria yang selalu dijadikan boneka oleh Sehun, berniat untuk terus membantu teman-teman Luhan, agar setidaknya Luhan bisa terus bersikap baik padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana rencananya?"

Luhan bertanya setelah Myungsoo membawa dirinya mendekat ke seluruh teman-temannya. Awalnya dia ragu untuk bertanya, namun saat semua pasang mata itu melihat padanya. Maka tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain bertanya seolah menguatkan dirinya agar tak merasa takut pada tatapan teman-temannya.

"Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Jungkook akan mengantar kita ke tempat di dekat pelabuhan. Setelahnya kita akan membawa _truk_ itu menuju pelabuhan. Disana mereka akan mengirim orang untuk menjemput kita. Setelahnya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jungkook akan kembali menjemput kita di pelabuhan."

"Oke."

"Waktu yang kita miliki hanya sepuluh menit dari tempat A ke pelabuhan."

"Tempat A?"

"Tempat dimana kami menurunkan kalian Lu."

" _ah…_ Baiklah."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti saat Kyungsoo memberitahunya. "Kau mengerti?"

Kembali melihat Myungsoo dan mengangguk adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan _leader_ gabungan NFS dan BTR malam ini "Aku mengerti."

"Bagu. Kita berangkat sekarang."

 _Blam…!_

Myungsoo memasuki mobil diikuti Jungkook. Tak lama mobil mereka pergi diikuti Kyungsoo dan Taecyeon yang juga memasuki mobil mereka "Kita bertemu di sana."

Kyungsoo mengerling Luhan sebelum

 _Brrmmm…!_

Mobil Kyungsoo adalah mobil kedua yang meninggalkan _basecamp._ Membuat keadaan canggung kembali dirasakan oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan "Cepat masuk. Kau membuang waktu."

Dan saat nada sindiran Baekhyun terdengar, maka tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain mengikuti temannya masuk kedalam mobil dan

 _Brrmm..!_

Baekhyun menjalankan cepat mobilnya. Membuat keheningan semakin terasa namun berusaha diabaikan oleh keduanya saat ini. "Apa kau yakin bisa melakukan hal ini?"

Luhan menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali menatap kosong melihat banyak pohon di luar sana. "Aku yakin."

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku Lu."

"Apa?"

"Setelah ini kau harus benar-benar pergi Lu. Aku serius. Jangan melukai kami lagi."

Bibir Luhan tersenyum begitu lirih mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Dia tidak menoleh tidak pula berusaha mengelak. Yang dia lakukan hanya diam dengan tangan yang kembali mengepal. Tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi selain

"Baiklah…. "

.

.

.

 _Blam…!_

 _Blam…!_

 _Blam..!_

Ketiga mobil itu terparkir secara berurutan. Dan tak lama ketiga personil yang akan membawa _truk_ besar keluar dari dalam mobil masing-masing. Saling menatap hening dengan rasa dingin yang begitu menyengat hingga ke dalam tulang mereka. "Jadi ini tempatnya?"

Myungsoo mengangguk. Menunjuk tiga truk yang berada tak jauh dari mereka memberitahu Taecyeon dan Luhan "Kalian siap?"

"Bagaimana rencananya?"

Luhan menyela sebelum menjawab. Membuat Myungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mulai membagikan _earphone_ nya pada Luhan dan Taecyeon "Aku yang berada di depan. Kau di tengah dan Taecyeon di belakang. Jarak dari tempat ini ke pelabuhan tidaklah jauh. Jadi aku rasa semua akan aman mengingat tak ada yang menghalangi kita untuk sampai ke tempat ini."

"Hey L…Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan semua ini. Maksudku-…Ini terlalu mudah untuk kita."

Myungsoo tertawa pahit mendengar tebakan Taecyeon, menaikkan kedua bahunya dan berusaha tenang meski rasa takut mulai dia rasakan saat ini "Anggap saja kita beruntung. Bailah-..Ini sudah waktunya kita berangkat."

Myungsoo melemparkan kunci truk bergantian pada Taecyeon dan Luhan. Keduanya pun menangkap kunci truk dengan cepat sebelum memperhatikan Myungsoo yang sudah memasuki truk pertama mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati Taec…Jangan sampai terluka."

"Aku tahu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum lirih mendengar ketiga temannya. Berniat menyusul Myungsoo sebelum

"Luhan…"

Dia kembali menoleh saat suara Baekhyun terdengar. Bertanya-tanya kalimat menyakitkan apalagi yang akan ia dengar dari Baekhyun setelah ini "Ada apa?"

"Kau juga-….Berhati-hatilah."

Seolah tak mempercayai pendegarannya, Luhan diam. Terus diam sampai senyum di bibirnya terlihat begitu cantik. Merasa mendapatkan semangat baru dan mulai mengangguk menjawab pesan Baekhyun. "Aku akan…"

Dan setelahnya Luhan memasuki _truk_ kedua. Diikuti Taecyeon di belakangnya. Hingga mereka bertiga sudah berada di posisi masing-masing saat ini.

"Beritahu kami jika ada yang mencurigakan. Setidaknya kami bisa mengantisipasi gerakan."

Myungsoo berbicara pada Jungkook, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melalui _earphone_ nya. Memberi perintah pada ketiga temannya hingga terdengar jawaban dari ketiganya "Baiklah. Kami sudah mulai mengawasi."

"Bagus. _Taec?_ Kau siap?"

Myungsoo beralih pada Taecyeon sampai terdengar gumaman dari Taecyeon yang menjawab " _mmh…_ Aku siap."

"Bagus." Katanya menjawab sebelum beralih ke Luhan "Lu?"

Luhan membenarkan posisi _earphone_ nya. Membuat gerakan menyalakan _truk_ sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo "Aku siap."

"Baiklah. Kita mulai."

Myungsoo memindahkan _persneling,_ menginjak perlahan gas _truknya_ sebelum

 _Brrmm..!_

Perlahan truknya berpindah tempat. Berjalan perlahan diikuti Luhan dan Taecyeon yang baru kali pertama membawa truk dengan muatan empat ribu kilogram tersebut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Keadaan masih aman, hanya ada _truk_ kalian berjalan di sepanjang jalan ke pelabuhan." Ujar Baekhyun memberitahu Myungsoo. Membuat sang leader bahkan harus melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum suara Luhan terdengar bertanya di _earphone_ mereka.

"L…Aku rasa kau terlalu cepat."

"Kita memang harus cepat."

" _Aku tahu…._ Hanya saja jika kau seperti itu akan membuat pekerja pabrik bertanya-tanya. Kita tidak boleh terlihat mencolok kan? Mereka bisa mencurigai kita dan melaporkannya pada polisi."

"Aku tahu Ini kali pertama untukmu membawa _truk._ Kau tidak perlu takut,Santai saja Lu…Kita tidak berada di pertandingan, hanya lakukan-…."

"L..Aku rasa Luhan benar. Kau terlalu mencolok."

" _huh?"_

Myungsoo mengabaikan perdebatannya dengan Luhan. Kembali fokus pada ucapan Jungkook dengan melihat ke kanan serta ke kiri "Mencolok bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Percaya atau tidak ada _truk_ kecil yang berada tak jauh dari Taecyeon. Dia membuntuti kalian. Lagipula apa kau merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Aneh?"

" _mmhh…_ Tempat ini terlalu aman untuk kita. Maksudku sebelumnya kita selalu mengalami kesulitan setiap mengantarkan barang sialan milik The Palace. Berbeda dengan malam ini. Ini terlalu tenang mengingat pertukaran kita dalam jumlah besar."

"Bukankah ini bagus?-…. _Sial!"_

 _Ckit…!_

" _L!"_

Semua berteriak memanggil L saat sang leader menggeram. Membuat Luhan segera menghentikan _truknya_ diikuti dengan Taecyeon di belakang Luhan.

"Aku rasa kopling truk ku bermasalah."

"Jelas. Kau melakukan putaran mesin dalam jumlah tinggi dari awal kita mulai. Kita tukar posisi aku yang berada di depan."

Luhan mulai memutar arah kemudi _truk_ nya. Memaksa L untuk sedikit menyingkir sebelum menginjak perlahan pedal gas nya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Lu."

Terdengar Taecyeon memberikan suara. Terus memperhatikan _truk_ Luhan berpindah arah dan pada akhirnya berhasil berada di depan Myungsoo menggunakan kesempatan " _jalanan kosong"_ malam ini. Dia bahkan kembali melihat kaca _spionnya_ dan mulai memaksa Myungsoo menempati tempatnya "Aku paling benci mengalami cacat rencana di setiap kegiatanku. Jadi aku rasa ini perlu." Katanya memberitahu sebelum melihat _gps_ yang dipasang oleh Myungsoo.

"Aku hanya perlu berjalan lurus kan?"

"Waktu kita tujuh menit dari sekarang."

"Baiklah."

Luhan memberikan gumaman mengerti. Menginjak kuat koplingnya dengan tangan yang memasukkan _transmisi_ ke gigi satu. Sedikit melepas kopling sebelum

 _Brrmm…_

Dan saat _truk_ Luhan meninggalkan kedua _truk_ di belakang. Maka kedua pasang mata yang melihatnya tersenyum. Tersenyum begitu senang seolah melihat _The Real Luhan_ berada di depan mereka saat ini.

"Hey L…."

" _mmh…_ Ada apa Taec?"

"Aku rasa aku kembali mendapatkan Luhan. _Leaderku_ sudah kembali."

Myungsoo tertawa kencang mendengarnya. Memasukkan _persnelling_ sebelum menginjak perlahan gas nya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita lihat setelah transaksi ini selesai."

.

.

.

"NOONA!"

Yang berteriak terdengar begitu bersemangat, membuat yang dipanggil sedikit menutup telinga sebelum melihat sang kekasih dan kedua adik lelakinya berjalan mendekat. Dan melihat raut ketiga prianya. Maka wanita bernama asli Bae Joohyun itu menyeringai bisa menebak seluruh kemenangannya saat ini.

"Apakah dugaanku benar?"

Sang kekasih berjalan mendekati calon istrinya. Melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang wanitanya sambil mengecupi pundak sang kekasih yang terekspos bebas "Tepat seperti dugaanmu… Luhan datang."

" _Well…_ Kalau begitu kemasi barang kita. Biarkan mereka yang menanggung semuanya."

Si wanita membalas kecupan Ravi - _kekasihnya.-_ mengabaikan tatapan kedua adiknya dan hanya merasa begitu lega karena setidaknya Luhan menyempurnakan rencana liciknya malam ini.

.

.

"Hey….Siapapun. Apa salah satu dari kalian bisa menjawabku? Siapa saja."

Mengendarai kendaraan bermuatan empat ribu kilogram nyatanya tak membuat Luhan panik. Bahkan dibanding panik dia memiliki seribu pertanyaan di dalam benaknya seperti _lalu apa setelah mereka mengantarkan barang. Apa mereka akan bertemu dengan Ravi dan Irene_ atau _Bagaimana dengan obat Jaehyun. Apa mungkin Irene akan selalu meminta mereka melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini setiap kali Jaehyun membutuhkan obatnya?_ Membuat Luhan terus bertanya hingga suara Kyungsoo terdengar menjawab

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Setelah kita mengantar barang-barang ini lalu apa? Bagaimana cara kita bisa mendapatkan obat untuk Jaehyun?"

"Pertanyaan bagus." Timpal Jungkook yang masih sibuk memperhatikan komputernya. "Apanya yang bagus?" Luhan kembali bertanya tak mengerti.

"Biasanya kami akan mendatangi The Palace, entah berhasil atau tidak. Mereka akan memberikan _vial_ kecil itu di markas mereka. Namun malam ini berbeda. Ravi bilang kita akan bertemu di Pelabuhan malam ini. Tepat setelah kita menurunkan barang, mereka datang."

"Tidak terdengar seperti The Palace."

Gumaman Luhan sontak membuat semua anggota berfikir. Beberapa di antara mereka mungkin menyetujui ucapan Luhan. Namun Baekhyun kembali memberikan suara berbeda, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat timnya ragu dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Bukankah bagus jika setelah melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini mereka datang. Jaehyun membutuhkan obatnya lagi untuk dua hari kedepan."

"Aku tahu Baek hanya saja-…. _Sial!"_

 _Ckit….!_

Luhan dengan terkejut menginjak rem nya. Membuat Myungsoo dan Taecyeon ikut menginjak rem mereka dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan saat ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Luhan!"

"Hey Lu…Ada apa?"

"L…Aku rasa kita dijebak."

"Apa maksudmu? Kita hampir sampai di pelabuhan. Cepat jalan."

"Aku ingin. Tapi tidak bisa."

Luhan masih diam di tempatnya. Nyaris tidak bisa melakukan apapun melihat kerumunan yang sedang menghalau jalannya. Mereka menggunakan pakaian khusus bertuliskan _police_ dengan senjata tepat berada di posisi menodongkan pistol pada Luhan.

"Kook! APA YANG TERJADI?"

Myungsoo berteriak marah. Membuat Jungkook melihat keadaan dijalan dan cukup terperangah melihat mobil sedang mengepung di segala area menuju pelabuhan "Ini buruk."

"APA YANG BURUK?"

"L…"

Luhan kembali bersuara. Dengan kedua tangan berada di atas, dia berusaha mendekatkan _earphone_ nya "Mereka polisi."

"MWO?"

"CEPAT TURUN DAN ANGKAT TANGANMU!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan memekik kelima temannya. Luhan adalah orang pertama yang di gertak polisi. Pintu _truk_ nya dibuka paksa sementara dia ditarik kencang menghadap ke sisi _truk._ Awalnya dia meronta. Namun saat polisi tersebut menekan Luhan di _truk_ maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Luhan selain pasrah dan melihat perlakuan sama juga diberikan pada Myungsoo dan Taecyeon.

"LEPAS! KALIAN TIDAK BISA MENANGKAP KAMI. INI JEBAKAN KAMI TIDAK-…."

 _BUGH!_

" _TAEC!"_

Luhan berteriak histeris saat Taecyeon dipukul kencang, membuat dirinya kembali meronta sebelum kembali didesak untuk tetap menghadap pada sisi _truk "_ DIAM!"

Dan selagi beberapa petugas menahan Luhan, Taecyeon dan Myungsoo maka beberapa petugas yang lain membuka masing-masing isi dari _truk_ mereka. Membuat raut wajah ketiganya memucat sebelum mendengar teriakan penuh kemenangan dari petugas yang bisa dipastikan adalah polisi "BAWA MEREKA DAN BARANG BUKTI!"

Dan setelahnya mereka dibawa paksa menuju mobil sedang bertuliskan _police._ Tak bisa berkutik selain menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah begitu terkejut dan tak menyangka Irene dan Ravi akan berbuat sampai sejauh ini.

" _sial….!_ Baek… Hubungi Jiyeon. Kita harus segera menolong mereka."

Jungkook menutup cepat _laptop_ nya. Segera berlari menuju mobil sebelum

 _Brrmmm..!_

Dia dengan cepat mengikuti kemana Myungsoo dan kedua temannya dibawa. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sama terpukulnya dengan ketiga teman mereka yang lain. " _brengsek! Berani sekali mereka menjebak kita! RGGGH!"_

"Baek! CEPAT HUBUNGI JIYEON!"

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya. Berharap Jiyeon bisa melakukan sesuatu jika tidak ingin ketiga teman mereka terjebak semakin dalam dengan kasus sialan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I understand why we can't be together right now_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terimakasih untuk Jiyeon. Setelah melalui penyelidikan hampir delapan jam lamanya setidaknya mereka bertiga bisa keluar dari ruang interograsi saat ini. Luhan, Myungsoo dan Taecyeon diperbolehkan keluar. Polisi kekuarangan bukti bahwa semua barang yang berada di _truk_ adalah milik Luhan dan teman-temannya. Ditambah karena kehandalan pengacara keluarga Jiyeon, dia berhasil membuat pihak lawan membuka suara. Mereka mengatakan bahwa bukan mereka bertiga yang seharusnya datang malam ini. Melainkan tiga orang pria dengan satu orang wanita sebagai bos mereka.

Dan karena alasan itupula Luhan dan kedua temannya bebas bersyarat. Selama dua bulan ini kegiatan mereka akan diikuti. Dan sebagai saksi-…Mereka diharuskan melapor setiap empat puluh delapan jam selama dua minggu ini.

"Lu….!"

Jiyeon yang pertama berlari menghadang ketiga temannya. Memperhatikan wajah lelah mereka bertiga yang terlihat masih terkejut dan nyaris tak berekspresi. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kalian?"

Jiyeon diikuti Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, V dan Kook menghampiri Luhan dan lain. Memastikan mereka baik-baik saja walau sepertinya keadaan mereka bertiga jauh dari kata baik.

"Bagaimana dengan _vial_ Jaehyun?"

Sungguh-.. Dari semua kesialan yang terjadi malam ini, hanya Jaehyun yang paling menyita pikiran Luhan. Dia takut jika semua yang sudah ia pertaruhkan berakhir sia-sia begitu saja. Suaranya terdengar begitu kelelahan dengan mata yang tak bergairah menatap seluruh teman-temannya "Didalam _truk_ itu terdapat beberapa _vial_ yang sama yang diberikan pada Jaehyun. Dan selagi kalian menjalani penyelidikan. Kami berhasil mengambil beberapa, setidaknya itu akan cukup untuk terapi dan pengobatan yang dilakukan Jaehyun."

"Syukurlah."

Luhan bergumam lirih. Kakinya hampir tidak bisa menopang dirinya jika Kyungsoo tidak berada di sampingnya "Kau baik-baik saja Lu?"

"Aku lelah."

"Baiklah kita pulang. Kalian juga harus beristirahat."

Awalnya Luhan ingin mengatakan akan pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Namun saat Kyungsoo memaksanya untuk berjalan, maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Luhan selain pasrah karena untuk mengeluarkan satu suara saja dia sudah sangat kelelahan. Luhan melihat Baekhyun membawa Taecyeon sementara VKook membawa leader mereka yang sepertinya mengalami kekerasan fisik selama mereka diselidiki.

Hal menakutkan ini bahkan masih bisa membuat tangan Luhan bergetar. Namun sungguh-…Tak ada yang bisa membuat Luhan ketakutan selain melihat siapa yang berdiri tepat di depannya saat ini.

" _tidak…."_

Kyungsoo melihat kemana Luhan memandang. Dan sama seperti Luhan, dia bahkan tidak menyangka akan melihat ketiga pria yang selalu membenci dirinya dan seluruh _tim_ yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan malam Luhan. Membuat pegangannya di lengan Luhan mengundur digantikan dengan raut tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Sehun…"

Jiyeon yang pertama kali berekasi. Memanggil nama teman kecilnya yang terlihat tak berkedip menatap pada Luhan - _penuh rasa marah dan serat akan kecewa di wajahnya."_ Dia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Jiyeon yang sedang menjelaskan banyak hal padanya. Namun seolah ditulikan dengan kemarahan, hanya tatapan mematikan yang bisa ia berikan pada Luhan.

"Serius Lu? Kau melakukannya lagi."

Ucapan Jiyeon terhenti begitu saja. Dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi namun tak menyangka nada suara Sehun begitu berat dan penuh amarah.

" _Mianhae…"_

Hanya gumaman kecil itu yang bisa Luhan keluarkan. Dia hanya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan ketiga temannya di tempat seperti ini. Dalam keadaaan berbohong dan parahnya harus berakhir di tempat yang tak membedakan mereka dengan seorang kriminal di dalam sana.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian ada disini?"

" _brengsek!_ Harusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu!"

Chanyeol hampir tak bisa menahan diri saat Myungsoo bersuara, membuat Jiyeon yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka sedikit panik dan mulai berniat memperbaiki keadaan "Baiklah ini salahku. Harusnya aku tidak meminta bantuan pada mereka. Tapi aku hanya memiliki satu pengacara handal sementara kalian membutuhkan lima pengacara untuk mendampingi kalian. Jadi aku terpaksa-…."

"Kau meminta bantuan pada mereka?"

" _Aniya!_ Bukan mereka Soo… Aku tidak meminta pada mereka. Aku meminta pada kakek Kim. Tapi sepertinya kakek juga tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memberitahu mereka."

"Jangan salahkan kakek karena pada dasarnya kau sudah berbohong. Kau bilang Luhan tidak dalam masalah namun nyatanya dia berada disini! DI KANTOR POLISI! DEMI TUHAN LU… SENJATA…OBAT-OBATAN TERLARANG! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Kali ini suara Kai yang berteriak marah. Temannya bahkan harus kesulitan berjalan mendekati Luhan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Dia menatap sekilas pada Kyungsoo. Menyesal pernah meminta si pria mata besar menjadi temannya jika pada akhirnya dia hanya akan merusak Luhan seperti saat ini. Dan alih-alih tersenyum, Kai lebih memilih mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan mulai menarik kencang pergelangan tangan Luhan. Memaksanya pergi sebelum tangan Luhan yang lain ditahan oleh Myungsoo.

"Lepas…"

Kai memperingatkan namun Myungsoo tak mau mengalah kali ini "Kau tidak lihat temanmu kelelahan? Apa kalian selalu egois seperti ini? Apa kalian tidak pernah bertanya perasaan Luhan?"

" _brengsek!_ KAU!"

"Sehun!"

Luhan berdiri tepat di depan Myungsoo. Mencegah kekasihnya berbuat gila dan hanya ingin semua keributan ini segera berakhir. "Aku mohon sudahlah. Aku lelah dan mereka tersiksa. Bisakah kita berhenti? Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dirumah."

"Kau berbohong lagi Lu. Entah sudah ke berapa kali kau melakukan ini padaku? Pada kami!"

Air mata Luhan menetes perlahan. Namun secara cepat dia menghapusnya, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat menyedihkan sementara dua kubu di depannya saat ini bersitegang dan terlihat tidak akan mengalah satu sama lain "Maafkan aku Sehunna. Aku mohon jangan membuat keributan disini. Kita bisa membicarkan ini dirumah. Aku mohon."

"Oke! Kita pergi!"

Lengan Luhan sudah kembali di tarik paksa, kali ini sang kekasih yang melakukan. Dia bahkan membiarkan ketiga temannya membawa dirinya pergi sebelum lagi-lagi Myungsoo mengejar dan mulai menahan lengan Luhan. "KAU!"

Jika Luhan tidak kembali berdiri di depan Myungsoo, mungkin Sehun sudah memukul telak wajah Myungsoo saat ini. Membuat Luhan menatap memohon pada Sehun dan mulai memperingatkan pada Myungsoo "Jangan menghalangiku lagi. Aku harus bicara dengan teman-temanku di rumah."

"Kenapa harus dirumah? Kenapa kalian tidak bicara disini? Di depan kami?!"

"L…."

"L benar Lu! Kenapa mereka terus menerus membawa pergi dari kami. Apa kau bahagia saat mereka membawamu pergi dari kami? Apa kau menjadi Luhan setelah kau dibawa pergi dan hanya hidup seperti boneka. Apa kau-…"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"KENAPA BERTERIAK PARK!"

Luhan mengusak kasar wajahnya. Kejadian saat ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya terasa penuh dan ingin pecah dalam hitungan detik. Dia tidak tahan saat kedua temannya berteriak memaki untuk hal yang menurutnya tidak perlu. Dia bahkan mencoba tenang sebelum kemarahan mulai mengusai dirinya "Aku bilang cukup…KENAPA KALIAN TERUS BERTERIAK SATU SAMA LAIN!"

Luhan nyaris menghempas kasar tangan Myungsoo. Namun harus kembali mengerang saat Myungsoo semakin menahan lengannya dan menatap dalam ke mata Luhan "Buat pilihanmu lagi malam ini."

" _huh?"_

"Malam itu dia yang memintamu memilih." Myungsoo menatap sekilas pada Chanyeol sebelum kembali melihat ke dalam mata Luhan "Sekarang biarkan aku mewakili semua teman kita untuk memaksamu membuat pilihan. Kali ini buatlah dengan tepat dan jangan pernah ragu untuk pergi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kim Myung-Soo."

Luhan menggeram begitu marah saat ini. Merasa tak ada kata lebih baik disaat membuat pilihan adalah hal mengerikan yang harus kembali ia lakukan "Jika kau memilih mereka lagi maka jangan pernah sekalipun datang dan mencari tahu dimana kami dan jika kau memilih kami maka secara tidak langsung kau menyetujui untuk mengikuti semua rencana kami setelah ini. Jadi buatlah pilihan-…."

"KIM MYUNGSOOO !"

Luhan menghempas kasar tangan Myungsoo. Berniat mengajak Sehun pergi sebelum kali ini sang kekasih yang menahannya untuk tetap tinggal "Sehunna. Ayo kita pulang. Aku lelah."

"Kau bisa pulang setelah kau memilih."

" _Aniya-…_ Tidak lagi."

"Dia benar Lu. Selamanya kami tidak bisa berbagi dirimu. Jadi pastikan kali ini kau memilih sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Apapun yang kau pilih kami semua menghargainya."

" _Apa yang -hksss-…._ APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN SAYANG! KENAPA AKU HARUS MEMILIH LAGI. AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Maaf Lu. Tapi kau harus. Kami semua lelah seperti ini. Sungguh."

Sehun melepas genggamannya pada Luhan. Membiarkan sang kekasih berdiri di tengah-tengah antara dirinya dan teman malamnya. Membiarkan si pria mungil begitu ketakutan dengan wajah tersiksa khas seorang Luhan sangat terlihat malam ini.

" _ani-…_ Aku tidak mau memilih. Tidak lagi."

Jika kedua temannya bersikeras membuatnya kembali memilih. Maka Luhan juga pada keputusannya untuk tidak memilih. Berjongkok di antara kedua temannya dengan kepala tersembunyi di kedua lututnya. " _Aku tidak akan memilih. Terakhir memilih aku sangat tersiksa."_

"Luhan. Kau-…."

"DIAM!"

Luhan berteriak mencegah suara Myungsoo dan Taecyeon hampir berbicara padanya. Membuat dia berteriak histeris sementara Sehun dan Kai mencoba untuk membujuknya "Kami tahu ini sulit untukmu Lu. Tapi-…"

"AKU BILANG DIAM! KALIAN SEMUA EGOIS SIALAN UNTUKKU!" katanya berteriak begitu frustasi. Menutup kencang kedua telinganya dan mulai terisak saat ini. " _Aku tidak akan memilih."_

"Luhan…"

Keadaan masih seperti ini untuk beberapa menit. Beberapa menit menyiksa yang harus dipikirkan oleh Luhan. Dia tahu kedua temannya akan terus memaksanya memilih dan jika sudah seperti ini maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukan olehnya selain menatap dengan wajah memelas - _memohon agar permainan konyol ini tidak di teruskan."_

"Aku tidak bisa."

Dia melihat ke kanan. Menatap Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol dan mengatakan dia tidak bisa memilih. Memohon agar semua ini dihentikan namun ketiga prianya hanya terus mengangguk dan menatapnya seolah mengatakan _maaf Lu. Tapi kau harus tetap memilih._ Membuat Luhan menoleh ke kiri dan kali ini wajah kelelahan teman malamnya yang terlihat menunggu jawaban. Dia menggeleng mengatakan tidak bisa, namun tatapan mereka juga tak berbeda jauh dengan teman kecilnya. Timnya hanya tersenyum pasrah seolah memberitahu Luhan _kau pasti bisa._

Dan entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Dia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Memikirkan banyak hal sebelum berdiri nyaris tak bisa bertumpu pada kedua kakinya. "Kalian yang memaksaku." Katanya tertawa pahit. Melihat ke kanan lalu tak lama melihat ke kiri. Menghela dalan nafasnya sebelum berjalan gontai menuju arah Sehun dan kedua teman kecilnya berada.

" _Sial!"_

Baekhyun menggeram marah dan berbalik arah sementara ketiga teman kecil Luhan tersenyum senang mengetahui bahwa Luhan akan selalu melihat dan memilih untuk pulang pada mereka.

"Kau bisa pulang setelah ini Lu."

Luhan berjalan ke arah Kai dan tanpa ragu dia memeluknya erat. Terisak begitu dalam sebelum beralih pada Chanyeol. Tak membiarkan siapapun bisa membuat memilihnya hingga akhirnya dia berada di depan Sehun. Menatap kekasihnya cukup lama sebelum

 _Grep…_

" _Sehuuunnnn-..hks."_

"Aku tahu ini sulit sayang. Tapi kau sudah membuat keputusan yang benar."

Luhan mencengkram kuat lengan Sehun. Melampiaskan seluruh rasa gundahnya sebelum terpaksa melepas pelukan Sehun dan menatap ketiga temannya penuh rasa sesak di dadanya _"Mianhae…"_

"Kenapa meminta maaf Lu? Kau tidak bersalah sayang."

Sehun berusaha kembali menarik Luhan ke pelukannya. Namun Luhan menolak. Dia bahkan membuat isyarat agar Sehun tak memeluknya lagi kali ini "Mianhae Sehunna…Yeol…Kaiii _yaa_.. _Mianhae"_

Langkah Luhan mundur perlahan sementara tangannya menyatu seolah memohon agar ketiganya memaafkan dirinya setelah ini. Air matanya terisak kencang membuat ketiga teman kecilnya tahu bahwa Luhan telah membuat keputusan berbeda dari yang mereka pikirkan.

"Luhan jangan bilang kau-…"

"Aku memilih mereka. Aku memilih teman-temanku. Maaf."

" _rgghh! Yeah! LU!"_

Kyungsoo menggeram haru memeluk Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun masih menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana Luhan begitu tersiksa dengan pilihannya sendiri, masih terus berjalan mundur-… _menjauh dari ketiga teman kecilnya._

"Maafkan aku Kai."

Kai menolak menatap Luhan. Hatinya hancur mengingat keputusan malam ini adalah keputusan _final_ bahwa Luhan tidak akan menemui orang yang dia tinggalkan malam ini.

" _yeol…"_

" _Tega sekali kau Lu."_

Chanyeol menggeram kasar di ucapannya. Begitu terluka dengan keputusan Luhan yang mungkin terdengar sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Luhan sendiri tak berani menatap ketiga temannya. Sampai akhirnya dia terpaksa menatap Sehun yang masih tidak berekspresi menatapnya.

"Sayang…"

" _ck!_ Aku rasa kita tidak memiliki hubungan lagi Lu. Bagaimana bisa kita menjadi sepasang kekasih jika kau memilih mereka dan meninggalkan aku!"

"Sehun _hksss…._ Mianhae."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Sehun bertanya begitu terluka. Membuat langkah Luhan terhenti dan ingin sekali berlari ke pelukan kekasihnya. Meminta maaf dan meminta mereka semua untuk berhenti saling membenci seperti saat ini.

"KENAPA XI LUHAN?!"

"Aku bukan diriku jika bersama kalian. Tapi aku adalah aku jika bersama mereka. Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku hidup."

Luhan mengatakan kebohongannya. Alasan mengapa ia memilih _NFS_ adalah karena rasa bersalah yang terus membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Dia membuat kehancuran total pada orang-orang tak bersalah di belakangnya. _terutama Jaehyun._ Remaja yang selalu terlihat bahagia itu bahkan harus merasakan sakit karena dirinya.

Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain bertanggung jawab. Lagipula kalimat _Aku bukan diriku jika bersama kalian_ tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan. Karena untuk beberapa waktu Luhan memang merasa begitu jenuh menjadi Luhan si tuan muda. Diperlakukan layaknya boneka pajangan dan hanya dia tak melakukan apapun. Dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan lebih memilih menjadi Luhan si pemabalap liar yang bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

"Jaga diri kalian. Aku akan datang jika-…"

" _Jangan pernah-…_ JANGAN PERNAH DATANG LAGI KE HIDUPKU-…HIDUP KAMI. KAU DENGAR?! PERGILAH MENGHILANG DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI."

Sehun berteriak murka. Mengusap kencang wajahnya dan kembali memandang Luhan begitu terluka untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum

 _BLAM….!_

Dia membanting pintu mobilnya. Diikuti Kai yang tak bisa berkata apapun lagi dan hanya bisa melemparkan pandangan - _sangat terluka-_ pada Luhan. Luhan kembali menolak tatapan kecewa teman kecilnya sebelum suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu tenang berbicara padanya "Jaga dirimu Lu. Kami menghargai keputusanmu."

Chanyeol berkata begitu tenang. Membuka pintu kemudi mobil sebelum kembali menoleh dan menatap pada Luhan " _ah-…_ Aku lupa mengatakan ini. Jangan pernah kembali pada kami _hmmm._ Anggap kami hanya mimpi buruk dalam hidupmu. Jika kau bisa melakukannya maka kami juga bisa menganggapmu sebagai mimpi yang sangat buruk untuk kami. Selamat tinggal."

 _BLAM…!_

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Mencengkram kuat tangannya sebelum

 _BRRMMM…!_

Dan bersamaan dengan kepergian mobil Chanyeol. Maka berakhir pula pertemanan lima belas tahun yang telah mereka jalani. Pertemanan yang begitu dalam berakhir dalam hitungan detik dan satu helaan nafas. Membuat seluruh rasa sakit bisa dirasakan Luhan yang masih mencoba untuk tidak terluka oleh keputusannya.

" _haaah…_ Aku sudah memilih kalian. Jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku _hhmmhh?"_

Luhan menatap seluruh teman-temannya. Wajahnya tersenyum tapi hatinya hancur berkeping. Dan saat kakinya melangkah mendekat maka saat itupula dia kehilangan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa.

" _Luhan!"_

Baekhyun dan Taecyeon berlari mendekati Luhan. Membantu _leader_ mereka berdiri namun Luhan menolak kali ini. Dia ingin berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakinya. Tidak merasa menyesal dengan keputusan gila yang ia buat dan hanya terus merasakan sakit yang pantas ia rasakan "Aku baik Baek… _Taec…_ Kenapa kalian tidak memelukku? Aku sudah-…"

 _Brak…!_

Luhan kembali terjatuh. Kakinya begitu lemas namun emosi itu masih begitu rapi ia sembunyikan. "Aku sudah kehilangan mereka. Lalu kenapa kalian tidak memelukku _huh?"_ katanya mencoba berdiri namun gagal. Membuat Taecyeon tak tahan melihatnya dan

 _Grep…!_

"Sudahlah Lu. Kau hancur saat ini. Kau sama sekali tidak bahagia."

" _Aniya!_ Aku bahagia. Aku hanya sedikit kesakitan. Hatiku terus memukul dengan sendirinya, aku kesulitan bernafas _taec…_ Mungkin karena aku sudah kehilangan kekasihku. Kehilangan kedua temanku."

"Luhan…."

"Apa benar aku kehilangan mereka?-… _Ah benar-…_ Aku sudah memilih kalian dan aku kehilangan mereka _hehehe.."_

Myungsoo, Kyungsoo dan Jiyeon mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Luhan. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan melihat Luhan si arogan menjadi Luhan yang begitu kesakitan malam ini. Seolah separuh jiwanya direnggut namun dia menolak mengakui bahwa dirinya terluka malam ini.

"Luhan tidak ada yang lucu disini. Kenapa kau terus bertingkah gila? Kau-…"

"Kau benar Taec. Tidak ada yang lucu. Aku baru saja kehilangan ketiga pria yang tumbuh besar bersamaku. Aku menyakiti mereka dan mereka membenciku. Apa mereka bilang? _Ah mereka bilang pergi dan jangan pernah kembali!_ Harusnya aku menangis. Tapi sungguh-….Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menangis karena aku sudah-…. _AKU SUDAH KEHILANGAN MEREKA TAEC! AKU KEHILANGAN KEKASIH DAN DUA PRIA BERHARGA DALAM HIDUPKU. AKU-…ARGGHHHH!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Time flies but not memories….._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hari ini-…..Empat tahun kemudian.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Beijing, December 11,-**_

 _Brrrm….Brrmmm!_

Mobil-mobil cantik itu meliuk dengan indahnya di sepanjang arena berjarak empat ratus kilometer. Secara bergantian menunjukkan kemampuan masing-masing dan tak mau kalah walau lawanmu adalah rekan satu tim yang selalu kau segani malam ini.

" _Aku pasti bisa! Kali ini pasti bisa mengalahkan dia!"_

Dia yang dimaksud si pemuda tampan itu adalah seorang pria yang terus mengatakan dirinya _Manly._ Pria yang secara ajaib menjelma menjadi pria dewasa namun kesan _cute_ dalam dirinya tidak bisa - _dan tidak sama sekali-_ bisa hilang. Karena semakin usia pria itu bertambah maka semakin _cantik_ pula wajahnya terlihat. Dan jika kau masih ingin hidup lebih lama maka sebaiknya jangan pernah memanggil dia _cantik, cute atau menggemaskan._ Karena tiga kalimat itu adalah kalimat kutukan yang paling tidak ingin di dengar oleh _"dia"_

"Hey Lu….Aku rasa aku akan menang kali ini!"

"Jangan terlalu yakin L."

"Aku bertaruh bahwa aku akan menang kali ini. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa menjangkau jarak yang aku buat."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau yakin?"

"Karena aku tidak melihatmu di belakang!"

"Kesalahanmu hanya satu L."

"Apa lagi kali ini?"

"Kau tidak pernah melihat ke depan."

 _Brrmmm….!_

Dan bersamaan dengan ucapan si pria cantik. Maka kekalahan pria tampan bernama Kim Myungsoo itu adalah hal yang tak bisa dielak lagi. Membuat tatapan si pengemudi memelas sementara selebrasi tengah dilakukan tepat di depan kedua matanya.

" _Oh tidak..! Aku kalah lagi? Xi Luhan kau benar-benar-…!"_

 _Ckit….!_

Myungsoo pun menelan pahit kekalahannya. Segera keluar dari mobil dengan Luhan yang jelas sedang menunggu kedatangannya "Bagaimana? Yakin bisa mengalahkan aku?"

" _ish!_ Kau pasti curang! Aku yakin kau berada di belakangku belum lama tadi."

"Kau terkecoh. Itu Taecyeon bukan aku."

"Jadi kalian bekerjasama?"

" _Aniya…_ Kau yang tidak pernah memperhatikan sekitar."

Taecyeon yang menjawab. Dia membuka jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. Memperlihatkan secara langsung betapa kekar otot yang dimiliki kekasih Jiyeon itu.

 _Kekasih Jiyeon?_

Ah benar-….Banyak hal terjadi selama empat tahun ini. Dan salah satu dari hal tak terduga itu adalah kabar bahwa Taecyeon dan Jiyeon telah menjadi sepasang kekasih hampir tiga tahun terhitung hari ini. Kedua pasangan itu bahkan memutuskan untuk menikah dengan alasan _Jika kau menunggu Luhan membalas cintamu. Maka selamanya kau hanya akan menjadi pria dan wanita single yang sama sekali tak memiliki harapan untuk urusan percintaan._ Dan karena alasan itu pula Taecyeon dan Jiyeon menjadi akrab. Terlalu akrab hingga akhirnya mereka mengumumkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang begitu membahagiakan untuk mereka. Karena setidaknya saat Luhan gagal dalam masalah asmaranya. Taecyeon dan Jiyeon membuktikan bahwa orang-orang seperti mereka juga pantas berbahagia. Pantas merasakan cinta tanpa harus membohongi jati diri mereka masing-masing. Keduanya bahkan memutuskan untuk menikah di penghujung tahun ini.

"Kau licik Taec! Aku yakin kau membantu Luhan."

"Jangan mengatakan kekasihku licik jika kau sendiri yang tidak bisa menang."

Kali ini satu-satunya wanita berambut ikal sebahu yang berbicara. Wanita sama yang merupakan kekasih Taecyeon itu terlihat membawa beberapa air mineral. Membagikan ke masing-masing peserta lomba _internal_ dengan mata mendelik menatap tak suka pada cibiran Myungsoo. "Dia memang selalu membantu Luhan."

"Dia akan selalu membantu Luhan. Dan aku akan selalu memintanya untuk membantu Luhan." Katanya menyerahkan air mineral pada sang kekasih, menatapnya penuh cinta sebelum ciuman lembut itu mereka bagikan pada seluruh _single_ di tim mereka.

" _Oh ayolah!"_

Luhan mendengus iri nyaris memisahkan kedua sejoli itu sebelum matanya melihat Myungsoo yang diam-diam pergi dari arena berlatih mereka " _ekhem! Myungsoo-ya…_ Kau mau kemana?"

" _ah…"_

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya. Kembali menggaruk tengkuk menatap Luhan dengan polos. "Aku hanya ingin ke kafe. Aku haus."

"Tapi ada air mineral di tanganmu."

"Aku ingin minum bir Lu." Katanya tertawa canggung sebelu perlahan menyembunyikan kunci mobil yang mereka jadikan taruhan malam ini. Mobil baru yang ia dapatkan dan sangat Luhan inginkan.

"Oke! Aku akan menemanimu ke kafe. Mana kunci mobilku."

Luhan mengadahkan tangannya meminta taruhan yang ia menangkan. Membuat raut wajah Myungsoo begitu merengek dan semakin menyembunyikan kunci mobil yang baru saja ia menangkan satu minggu lalu.

"L…."

"Lu….Jangan mobilku yang ini ya? Kau boleh mengambil yang lebih bagus."

" _Ani!_ Aku tidak mau. Jadi cepat mana kunci mobilku!"

"Lu…." Katanya masih merengek sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Luhan menarik paksa kunci mobil dari tangan Myungsoo. Menatap berbinar pada si cantik sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan mantan pemilik yang terlihat merana karena kehilangan kekasih barunya.

"Lu….Kau sudah menolakku berkali-kali dan kali ini kau merampas kekasihku juga? Tega sekali padaku."

Dan hal lain yang terjadi selama empat tahun ini adalah kenyataan dimana Myungsoo terus berusaha menarik perhatian Luhan. Berkali-kali memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Luhan sebelum berkali-kali pula Luhan menolaknya dengan tegas. Dengan alasan yang sama bahwa selamanya hanya Oh Sehun yang bisa membuatnya berdebar dan begitu mencinta.

.

.

.

"JAE!"

"Hyung? Kau sudah datang? Bagaimana? Apa kau menang?"

Pertanyaan bertubi itu dari Jaehyun. Remaja kecil yang kini menjelma menjadi si tampan dari _NFS_ itu sudah Luhan anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Luhan bahkan mengetahui bagaimana perjuangan Jaehyun untuk bisa sembuh dan tak memiliki ketergantungan obat yang menjeratnya selama dua tahun. Bagaimana semua usaha yang mereka lakukan akhirnya membuahkan hasil saat Jaehyun dinyatakan sembuh dua tahun yang lalu.

Remaja delapan belas tahun itu tak hanya sekedar sembuh dari obat-obatan mengerikan itu. Dia bahkan telah menjadi remaja jenius yang mulai mengambil alih tempat Woohyun dan Baekhyun dalam membaca situasi dan rencana di lapangan. Membuat kebanggan berkali-kali Luhan rasakan menatap si pria berlesung pipi di depannya.

"hyung! Bagaimana? Apa kau menang?"

Luhan memicingkan matanya. Alasan mengapa dia menantang Myungsoo malam ini adalah karena Jaehyun menginginkan mobil baru keluaran _audi_ yang dimiliki Myungsoo. Namun Luhan tak lagi berbaik hati pada adik-adiknya. Sebelum mereka lulus dari sekolah mereka tidak diijinkan untuk mendekati mobil. Dan karena hal itu pula menggoda Jaehyun yang sangat ingin menyentuh "kekasih" Myungsoo adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Luhan.

"Hyuuung!"

" _Mmhhh…"_

Luhan tampak berfikir sebelum

" _Taraaa…_ Aku mendapatkannya."

"Kau benar-benar hebat _hyung._ Kau benar-benar-…"

Jaehyun berusaha mengambil kunci namun Luhan menghalaunya. Membuat raut kecewa terlihat sebelum kunci itu diserahkan padanya "Aku ingin kau menambahkan angka 7 di sisi sebelah kanan mobil. Dan ingat-…Jangan berani-berani kau membawanya ke lapangan tanpa izin dariku."

"BAIK HYUNG!"

Jaehyun bersemangat mengambil kunci dari tangan Luhan. Segera berlari menuju ke "mantan kekasih" Myungsoo sebelum berpapasan dengan sang mantan yang menatapnya memelas "Kau tidak akan mengubah kekasihku kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak hyung."

"Benarkah?"

" _Mmhh…_ Hanya menambah angka tujuh di sisi kanan kekasihmu."

" _Begitukah aku kira-…MWO? Itu_ artinya kau akan menggores kekasihku Jae."

"Sampai nanti hyung!"

Dan setelahnya Myungsoo memasuki kafe dengan lesu. Berfikir mobil siapa yang akan ia gunakan sebelum melihat Luhan duduk sendiri tak jauh darinya. Kembali pada kebiasaan lama hanya merenung seorang diri dengan bir yang menemaninya.

Myungsoo pun berjalan mendekati sosok mungil yang terus menjelma menjadi pria sempurnadi dekatnya. Memperhatikannya dari jauh adalah hal biasa yang terus ia lakukan selama empat tahun ini. Namun selama empat tahun itu pula Luhan sama sekali tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Sebaliknya-…Dia terus meminta Myungsoo untuk menjadi bagian dari tim nya _Aku bukan Luhan yang dulu lagi setelah malam ini._ Seperti itulah kalimat Luhan di malam saat dia memutuskan memilih tim nya. Membuat Myungsoo tahu bahwa semenjak itu pula Luhan memang bukan sepenuhnya Luhan saat bersama mereka.

Dia masih berjalan mendekati Luhan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Myungsoo mengambil botol birnya dan " _sshhh…."_

Dia meneguk kasar bir yang diminum Luhan. Memejamkan erat matanya sebelum melihat Luhan yang masih diam dan tak bereskpresi "Kau baru saja menang dan sudah menampilkan wajah menyedihkan itu lagi?"

Luhan tertawa pahit. Merampas kembali botol bir nya dan " _ssssh…._ Satu-satunya yang menyedihkan hanya kau sialan."

Myungsoo tak membalas. Hanya membiarkan Luhan meracau sebelum suara Baekhyun terdengar "Luhan! Disini kau rupanya."

Luhan dan Myungsoo menoleh ke asal suara. Sama-sama membuat gerakan mengangkat bahu dan kembali melakukan _tos_ ringan pada botol bir mereka " _cheers.."_

" _Cheers.."_

Dan saat kedua leader itu berniat meminum bir mereka, maka disaat yang sama Baekhyun merampas masing-masing botol bir itu dan mulai menatap frustasi pada kedua leadernya "Empat tahun berlalu dan kalian terus seperti ini? _Astaga-..!"_

"Jangan terus bergumam Byunbaek. Nanti kau akan semakin cantik."

Luhan menarik kencang pipi sahabatnya. Membuat raut warna merah terlihat di pipi pria yang menjelma menjadi cantik. Karena selain dirinya-…Baekhyun juga merupakan salah satu kandidat terkuat yang masuk dalam kategori _flower boy_ versi _NFS dan BTR._ "Iya kan L?" katanya meminta bantuan namun mata Myungsoo hanya menatap mengagumi Luhan.

"Bagiku hanya kau yang paling cantik!"

" _Ish!"_

"Luhan…Myungsoo! Cukup!"

Luhan nyaris memukul Myungsoo sebelum suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar menyela. Geram kali ini dan terlihat tak sabar melihat tingkah dua leadernya yang sangat kekanakan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terus berteriak?"

Luhan merasa Baekhyun mengganggu pertengkarannya dengan Myungsoo. Berniat untuk mengusir sahabatnya sebelum Baekhyun memberitahu satu hal mengejutkan setelah ini.

"Aku dengar Irene meninggal satu tahun yang lalu."

" _huh / siapa?"_

Dua reaksi berbeda di tunjukkan oleh Myungsoo dan Luhan. Mata keduanya bahkan tak berhenti membuka lebar seolah berita yang disampaikan oleh Baekhyun adalah kebohongan.

"Irene-….Dia meninggal tahun lalu. Aku mendengarnya dari teman kita di Seoul."

"Benarkah? Akhirnya ratu iblis itu mendapatkan hukumannya."

Dengan tangan mengepal Luhan mengutuk kematian Irene. Mengingat betapa kejinya perempuan sialan itu menghancurkan hidupnya adalah hal yang paling membuat Luhan geram dan begitu marah. "Bagaimana dia meninggal?"

"Dia dan Ravi mengalami kecelakaan hebat saat melaksanakan pekerjaan kotor mereka. Keduanya terdampar di laut. Tapi hanya Ravi yang ditemukan. Irene menghilang dan pihak kepolisian menyatakan bahwa Irene meninggal tenggelam dan hanyut dibawa arus. Jadi aku rasa ini kesempatan besar jika kita kembali ke Seoul."

Luhan dan Myungsoo masih terdiam. Tidak memberikan jawaban apapun sampai suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar kali ini "LUHAN!"

"Kau tahu L. Aku sedang populer malam ini."

" _ck._ Omong kosong!"

Myungsoo mencibir sementara Luhan mulai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berlari dengan wajah pucat saat ini. Mata besarnya itu bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih indah saat Kyungsoo sedang merasa panik. Luhan selalu mengagumi betapa sempurnanya seluruh tim nya saat mereka beranjak dewasa. Membuat Luhan diam-diam membayangkan bagaimana sosok ketiga pria kecilnya tumbuh besar saat ini _pasti sangat tampan_ begitulah perkiraan Luhan.

Dia bahkan berani bertaruh satu mobil untuk memastikan bahwa ketiga prianya tumbuh menjadi sangat tampan dan menawan. Membayangkannya saja membuat Luhan tersenyum. Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu langsunga _entahlah. Luhan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menemui Sehun, Kai maupun Chanyeol._

" _Lu!"_

"Ada apa Soo?"

"Kakek menghubungimu. Aku rasa penting." Katanya menyerahkan ponsel Luhan yang tertinggal. Membuat Luhan kembali bertanya-tanya sebelum memastikan pada Kyungsoo

"Kakek?"

" _mmhh…"_

"Kakek Kim?"

"Iya Lu. Kau hanya memiliki satu kakek."

"Tapi kenapa kakek menghubungiku? Kita baru saja pulang dari rumahnya tiga minggu yang lalu."

Dan satu-satunya alasan kepulangan Luhan ke Seoul hanyalah sang kakek. Jika kakek Kim mengatakan rindu maka Luhan akan segera pulang menjenguk. Hanya saja gerakannya terbaas di Seoul. Dia hanya akan menemui kakek Kim beberapa hari lalu kembali ke Beijing atau ke tempat-tempat selain Seoul.

Luhan sengaja melakukan _travelling_ ke negara-negara besar. Hanya satu alasan mengapa dia melakukan hal konyol itu. Dia takut jika terlalu lama di Seoul dia akan kembali mengacau dan kembali membuat ketiga temannya kecewa dan begitu marah padanya.

"Entahlah. Cepat bicara pada kakek."

Raut wajah Luhan masih bertanya sebelum dia mengambil ponsel yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo "Kakek? Ada apa? Kakek-…"

" _Pulanglah nak."_

"Kakek…."

" _Pulanglah Lu. Sekarang atau kau akan terlambat."_

Luhan mulai panik menyadari nada suara sang kakek berbeda. Membuatnya berjalan menjauhi kafe dan mencari tempat yang lebih sepi "Kakek tenanglah. Ada apa? Bukankah aku baru datang menjengukmu tiga minggu yang lalu. Aku bahkan-…"

"Oh Daeun meninggal."

" _huh?_ Oh Daeun?"

" _mmhh…Dia akan dimakamkan besok siang. Pulanglah nak"_

" _Oh Daeun? Siapa Oh Da-….._ Kakek…"

Nafas Luhan tersengal tak berani bertanya. Tangannya sudah bertumpu pada dinding sebelum menghela dalan nafasnya. Berharap Oh Daeun yang dibicarakan bukanlah Oh Daeun yang sama dengan yang ia kenal. "Kakek…Jangan bilang kita membicarkan Daeun yang sama."

"…."

"Kakek…."

Luhan semakin mencengkram dinding yang menjadi tumpuannya. Nyaris berteriak marah saat sang kakek hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "KAKEK!"

"Kita membicarkan Daeun yang sama nak. Oh Daeun-….Nenekmu."

" _tidak…Tidak mungkin."_

Jantung Luhan berhenti berdetak saat ini. Tangannya kaku tak bisa bergerak mendengar ucapan sang kakek. Lidahnya menjadi kelu. Untuk mengucapkan satu kata pun dia tidak bisa. Diam-diam terjatuh di tempatnya dengan suara kakek Kim yang terus berbicara.

" _Nenekmu akan dimakamkan besok siang. Pulanglah nak. Dia ingin melihat cucunya untuk terakhir kali."_

Luhan menggeleng hebat di pelukannya. Menangis tanpa suara dan menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja " _Kakek menunggumu pulang nak. Kami akan-…."_

"Nenek…. _hksss…aku tidak percaya."_

Luhan menjambak kasar rambutnya. Menangis semakin histeris dan mulai meracau karena tak tahan dengan rasa sakit dan terkejutnya malam ini. Dia tahu dia bukan anak yang bisa membanggakan orang tuanya. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau selain menjadi anak pembangkang dia juga merupakan cucu yang begitu jahat hingga kabar tentang neneknya pun sama sekali tak ia pedulikan.

" _NENEK!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I'm Stranger in my own family_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan dalam hitungan jam Luhan sudah berada di Seoul. Kembali ke tempat dimana dia dibesarkan. Tempat yang memiliki kenangan terbanyak untuk masa kecilnya. Tempat yang selama empat tahun ini sengaja ia tinggalkan akhirnya terpaksa kembali ia datangi.

Situasinya sangat berduka namun tak tahu harus berbagi dengan siapa. Situasinya asing berada di tempat ia di besarkan. Memiliki keluarga namun berakhir sendiri tak tahu harus bersandar pada siapa.

Dia berada di kerumunan pemakaman ini seorang diri. Baekhyun dan yang lain masih berada di Beijing. Mempersiapkan turnament besar mereka sementara dirinya harus berdiri di tempat menyedihkan ini-... Bersembunyi dengan kacamata hitam yang menyembunyikan bahwa kedua mata rusa itu tengah terisak pilu melihat seluruh prosesi pemakaman yang menyedihkan untuk neneknya.

Luhan hanya terus berada di belakang. Menundukkan kepalanya tak berani melihat ke depan. Dia juga enggan mencari sosok-sosok yang ia kenal. Takut melihat kenyataan bahwa mereka terluka sementara dirinya terus bersenang-senang sampai malam tadi.

 _Hkssss...nek.._

Terakhir kali Luhan menemui nenek Sehun adalah tiga tahun yang lalu. Tahun pertama saat ia pergi meninggalkan Seoul mereka memiliki turnament di Sydney dan kesempatan itu tak Luhan sia-sia kan. Dia mendatangi sang nenek dan mulai melakukan kencan mereka seperti biasa. Maka hari ini saat dia mendengar kabar menyedihkan dari neneknya Luhan begitu hancur sampai tak berani mengucapkan kalimat penyesalannya.

 _Hksss_

"EOMMMAAA!"

Isakan tertahan Luhan seketika berhenti. Dia mencari asal suara wanita yang berteriak. Merasa begitu familiar dengan suaranya hingga terlihatlah model cantik yang sudah berusia paruh baya tetap terlihat cantik walau wajahnya menunjukkan duka yang teramat dalam.

"Mom..."

Ingin sekali dia menyeruak ke kerumunan. Mendekati wanita cantiknya sebelum kakinya menahan meyakinkan untuk tidak membuat keributan di prosesi pemakaman yang dipenuhi duka saat ini.

"Berhenti menangis _hmm.._ Ibu akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

Kali ini nafas Luhan tersengal menatap sosok wanita cantik lainnya. Sosok yang terus ia salahkan untuk kesalahan yang tak pernah wanita itu buat. Jika dia meninggalkan seluruh hidupnya selama empat tahun. Maka terhitung sudah lima tahun dia tidak melihat wanita cantik yang merupakan ibu kandungannya.

"Maaa.."

Sementara kedua wanitanya menangis pilu disana. Luhan masih menjadi pengecut yang hanya bisa menunduk dan bersembunyi. Tak berani melakukan apapun sampai seseorang menyenggol kencang lengannya. Membuatnya kembali mengangkat wajah dan melihat bahwa sosok yang baru saja menyenggol lengannya adalah sosok yang sama yang selalu ia rindukan selama empat tahun ini.

Waktu tidak bisa menghilangkan dan membuat Luhan melupakan sosok yang kini tengah berlari menghampiri kedua wanitanya. Bahkan dari kejauhan Luhan bisa melihat bahwa kekasih -tidak- mantan kekasihnya tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang begitu hangat. Mencintai orang terkasihnya dengan tulus terlihat dari caranya mencium kening dan membawa duduk kedua wanita mereka saat ini.

 _"Sehunna..."_

Cinta pertamanya. Kekasih pertamanya. Lelaki pertamanya kini telah menjelma bak pangeran di dongeng. Begitu tampan dengan raut tegas khas di wajahnya. Begitu sempurna dengan tubuh super model yang begitu memukau. Caranya berjalan dan berpakaian menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah benar seorang tuan muda dengan darah aktor dan model mengalir deras dalam dirinya.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu..."

Bibirnya tersenyum lirih. Hatinya meronta untuk mendekat sementara seluruh pikirannya tetap mengatakan untuk diam dan tak membuat suasana menjadi semakin memilukan jika dia menunjukkan dirinya hari ini.

Dan setelahnya Luhan hanya bisa diam menikmati rasa dukanya. Sesekali ia melihat ke depan saat pendeta membacakan doa dan sesekali pula dia melihat ke arah samping memperhatikan seluruh orang yang merupakan keluarganya tengah berkumpul di pihak keluarga.

Ayahnya, Ayah Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Kakek Kim, Ibunya serta ibu Sehun dan Chanyeol lalu ada sosok remaja cantik yang menyerupai dirinya. Luhan tahu itu adik kandungnya. Si kembar yang kini beranjak remaja. Tapi katakanlah dia bukan kakak yang baik untuk adiknya. Karena untuk mengetahui itu Lana atau Luna saja dia tidak tahu. Mungkin dia tahu jika berada lebih dekat dengan si kembar.

Yang menjadi pertayaan Luhan adalah _Kenapa mereka datang sendiri ?_ _Kenapa mereka tidak berdua?_ Sedari kecil mereka tidak pernah terpisah. Tidak akan pergi ke suatu tempat jika salah satu tidak ikut. Membuatnya terlalu fokus pada keluarganya sendiri hingga tak menyadari jika Sehun dan ibunya tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Luhan sedikit terkesiap. Berjalan lebih dalam ke kerumunan dan menundukkan dalam wajahnya. Jantungnya bahkan berdegup kencang saat Sehun dan Miranda berhenti tepat di barisan tempatnya berdiri. Masih tak bergeming sampai suara Miranda terdengar.

"Luhan?"

" _huh?"_

Sehun sendiri cukup terkejut mendengar nama yang sudah tak pernah ia dengar hampir empat tahun ini. Dan saat nama itu disebutkan sang ibu. Matanya mengikuti kemana arah Miranda menunjuk. Memperhatikan pria mungil yang kini tengah berdiri tak jauh dari kerumunan.

Bohong jika Sehun tidak mengenali siapa pria yang dipanggil ibunya. Bohong jika Sehun tidak mengenali siapa pria yang kini hanya tertunduk dan berusaha keras untuk tidak menoleh saat Miranda mengenalinya. Namun sama seperti pria itu-…Sehun juga berpura-pura tidak melihat. Mengabaikan keberadaan seseorang yang pernah sangat ia cintai. Bibirnya tersenyum pahit menahan rasa rindu yang berkecamuk hebat namun lagi-lagi ditutupi kekecewaan yang sama hebatnya pula.

"Bukan-….Itu bukan Luhan _Mom."_

"Tapi nak…."

"Luhan kita sudah lama pergi."

Dan tak lama setelahnya. Sehun membawa sang ibu pergi. Meninggalkan tempat pemakaman dengan kesedihan yang semakin bertambah. Sehun sudah tidak tahan melihat seluruh prosesi pemakaman neneknya. Dan saat masa lalu yang sudah lama pergi datang kembali-…Maka kesedihan yang sama besarnya kembali ia rasakan. Dan jujur-… _Sehun membencinya._

 _Luhan kita sudah lama pergi_

Sementara si pemilik nama dengan jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pria yang sangat ia puja. Mendengar bagaimana nada itu masih penuh kekecewaan adalah hal yang begitu menyakitkan untuk dirinya. Dia harusnya menyapa pada ibu Sehun beberapa detik lalu, namun ketakutan tak beralasan yang ia miliki terus memintanya untuk diam, diam dan hanya diam. Membuat dirinya hanya bisa terus semakin menunduk dan terisak pilu mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"MWO? KAU AKAN PERGI LAGI? SETELAH SEMUA KEJADIAN INI?!"

" _Mianhae haraboji._ Tapi tempatku bukan disini."

"KENAPA BUKAN DISINI? SELURUH KELUARGAMU BERADA DI SEOUL SAAT INI LU!"

Teriakan kakek Kim sudah menggema hampir dua jam lamanya. Dia terus berdebat mengenai keputusan bodoh yang Luhan utarakan di meja makan saat ini. Awalnya dia berusaha untuk memberitahu Luhan tanpa berteriak, namun semakin lama mereka berdebat maka semakin meracau pula ucapan Luhan yang terdengar sangat egois membuat keputusan dalam hidupnya.

"Maaf mengecewakan kakek. Tapi lusa aku akan kembali ke Beijing. Aku-…"

 _BRAK…!_

" _XI LUHAN!"_

Suasana tegang tak terelakan lagi dan untuk Luhan-… Ini kali pertamanya dia melihat kakek Kim begitu murka. Kakek tidak pernah menentang keputusannya selama ini, bahkan saat dia membuat keputusan untuk pergi dari Seoul-…Kakek hanya diam. Kakek juga diam saat Luhan mengunjunginya setiap tahun dan pergi dalam hitungan detik. Tidak seperti saat ini kakek terus berteriak dan entah untuk alasan apa kakek terlihat begitu gusar serta marah pada dirinya. Membuat Luhan sedikit bertanya-tanya namun akan tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Beginikah caramu saat kakek meninggal nanti? Hanya bersembunyi dan tak mengatakan kalimat perpisahan di depan makam ku kelak?"

" _Kakekk!"_

Luhan cukup terkejut dengan serangan ini, matanya dengan cepat menatap mata sang kakek. Dan baru menyadari bahwa kakeknya telah semakin tua seiring berlalunya waktu. Wajahnya juga sudah terlihat memucat dengan tangan yang terus gemetar. "Kakek akan baik-baik saja." Katanya mencoba memegang tangan gemetar kakek. Namun ditolak tegas oleh sang kakek. "Kalau kau ingin pergi-…Pergilah. Tapi kali ini jangan pernah datang mengunjungi kakek lagi. Jangan datang ke hadapan kakek lagi. KAU DENGAR!?"

Dengan bantuan paman Lee. Kakek berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Kemarahannya kali ini tidak main-main, dan ancaman kakek terdengar begitu familiar di telinga Luhan. Karena di malam yang sama. Tepatnya empat tahun lalu-…Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol juga mengatakan _Pergilah dan jangan pernah datang lagi pada kami._ Membuat semacam trauma begitu membekas di hati Luhan. Dia bahkan benar-benar menghilang setelah itu, menjadi pengecut yang terus bersembunyi dan tak pernah berani menunjukkan dirinya setelah malam penuh kebohongan itu terbongkar.

" _ck!_ Kau menyedihkan sekali Xi Luhan!"

Luhan tersenyum pahit. Memukulkan kepalanya di meja makan dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat dadanya. "Awalnya hanya Papa Mama…Lalu Sehun…Sekarang Kakek. _Ck!_ Kisahmu atau dirimu sendiri yang membuatnya menjadi tragis."

Disela ucapannya dia tertawa. Semakin tertawa sebelum hanya keheningan yang kembali menyambutnya " _Tidakkah kakek mengerti?_ _Tempat ini terlalu mengerikan untukku."_

Dan setelahnya ia berjalan gontai. Tidak ingin menetap di tempat sehangat kamar dirumah kakek Kim. Menyadarkan dirinya bahwa dia hanyalah seseorang yang membuat hati seorang kakek tua terluka-… _ah…_ Bukan hanya kakek. Dia juga sudah membuat hati banyak orang terluka. _Orang tuanya, adiknya, sahabatnya bahkan kekasihnya._ Semua hati ia lukai. Dan yang paling buruk adalah tanpa sadar dialah yang paling terluka dari sifat egois dan pengecut yang memakan dirinya hampir dua puluh empat tahun dia hidup di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Perasaanku saja atau tempat ini berubah terlalu banyak?"_

Tempat yang dimaksud Luhan adalah taman dimana dulunya dia selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama ketiga teman kecilnya. Taman yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya adalah tempat dimana mereka selalu bermain, bersaing bahkan bertengkar.

Dulunya taman ini hanya lapangan kosong yang begitu luas. Sampai empat tahun lalu hanya ada lapangan basket yang didirikan. Namun setelah empat tahun kembali berlalu taman itu sudah menjelma menjadi taman hiburan lengkap dengan ayunan dan pusat bermain yang lain.

Jujur saja alasan dia disini karena dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Tidak-…bisa saja dia pergi ke _basecamp_ nya. Namun semua itu urung ia lakukan mengingat terlalu banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan untuk dua hari ini.

" _haaah…Aku harusss bagaimana Tuhan?"_

Dia mengayunkan tubuhnya sejenak. Merasakan semilir angin dengan kepala mendongak ke langit. Bahkan pikiran gilanya berharap bahwa Tuhan membalas rasa gundah yang begitu membunuhnya selama empat tahun.

Dia pikir dia akan baik-baik saja pergi dan bersikap seolah tak memiliki keluarga, namun nyatanya dia lagi dan lagi terus memikirkan semua keluarganya. Membuatnya mengutuk pepatah yang mengatakan _sebanyak apapun kau menghindari. Keluarga-…Selamanya akan menjadi keluarga. Kumpulan orang yang begitu kau cintai dan selalu kau rindukan._

" _Cih pepatah sialan!"_

Kakinya membuat gerakan mengerem ayunan yang ia gunakan. Memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan dengan tangan yang bersembunyi di jaket tebalnya. "Aku membutuhkan mobil." Katanya terkekeh. Tiba-tiba ingin menyusuri jalanan sepi ini dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum

 _Brak…!_

" _Ah…Maaf._ Aku tidak sengaja."

Luhan mengutuk kebiasaannya berjalan menunduk. Membuat kesalahan berulang terus ia lakukan sejak kecil. Dan sialnya pula dia merasa tubuh seseorang yang ia tabrak kali ini bertubuh kekar, membuatnya berkali-kali membungkuk berharap tidak menciptakan keributan malam ini sampai suara pria di depannya membuat jantung Luhan berdegup sangat kencang

"Jadi benar itu kau…"

" _tidak mungkin."_

"Luhan…."

Empat tahun memang telah berlalu. Tapi bukan berarti Luhan tidak mengenali suara itu. Suara yang selalu memanggilnya khas dengan suara beratnya. Suara yang terkadang merengek lalu tak lama berteriak dan tak lama pula tertawa. Membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Jantungnya begitu berdebar tak berani menebak sampai cahaya lampu di taman memperlihatkan dengan jelas sosok berkulit _tan_ yang kini menjelma sangat tampan di depan matanya.

"Kai?"

Pria yang disapa itu terlihat begitu elegan. Memakai kemeja hitam yang digulung sampai ke lengan sikunya dengan jas yang ia biarkan menggantung di lengan tangannya. Tersenyum cukup tulus namun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejut yang sama dengan yang Luhan tunjukkan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini minumlah."

Dan tak lama setelah pertemuan tak terduga mereka. Kai membawa Luhan ke kafe terdekat dengan taman, memesankan _milkshake_ kesukaan Luhan yang hanya disambut dengan wajah tegang dan gugup _khas_ seorang Luhan jika sedang merasa bersalah.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka _milkshake_ lagi? Ah benar-…Kau bukan Luhan yang dulu."

" _aniya…_ Aku masih menyukainya."

Luhan mengambil cepat _milkshake_ yang dibelikan Kai. Menyeruputnya perlahan dengan mata yang masih menghindari tatapan teman kecilnya.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Satu tahun? Dua? Atau-…Empat tahun?"

Luhan meletakkan gelas _milkshake_ nya. Bergerak cemas di tempat duduknya merasa tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Kai saat ini "Aku rasa empat tahun." Timpal Kai menghitung dengan jarinya sebelum kembali menatap Luhan.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" katanya kembali bertanya namun masih enggan dijawab Luhan saat ini. "Luhan…."

"Aku baik. Aku baik-baik saja Kai."

Kai tersenyum lirih mendengarnya. Kecanggungan ini benar-benar menandakan bahwa tak adalagi teman kecil diantara mereka, yang ada hanya dua orang yang saling mengenal yang kini telah berubah menjadi orang asing. Bahkan terlalu asing jika ingin menyebut mereka sekedar _teman._

"Kau bagaimana? Kalian bertiga baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya, disambut tawa renyah dari Kai yang terdengar sangat menyedihkan untuk Luhan. "Aku? Kami? _Hahahaa…_ Kau bercanda Lu? Sama seperti kau. Kami tentu baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah."

Luhan tersenyum lega sebelum terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kai setelah ini "Jadi kenapa kau kembali?"

" _huh?"_

"Apa karena berita nenek meninggal?"

Luhan merasakan perubahan nada Kai menjadi sangat dingin, matanya menatap mata Kai saat ini. Namun tak seperti beberapa saat lalu, kali ini Kai menatapnya begitu kecewa dan terluka dengan tatapan dingin menyertainya. "Sehun bilang dia melihatmu. Dia bahkan berteriak marah saat tahu kau datang. Kau tahu kan? Dia benci dikasihani. Dan melihatmu diam-diam datang ke pemakaman neneknya. Dia murka. Harusnya kau tidak pernah datang."

" _Kai aku-…"_

"Lagipula kau sudah menepati janjimu untuk tidak kembali selama empat tahun ini. Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang setelah empat tahun menghilang? Tidak bisakah kau terus bersembunyi dan menghilang dari kami? Kau membuat semua orang terluka dengan kepergian dan kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba"

Luhan tertunduk dalam di kursinya. Menikmati kemarahan Kai dengan tangan yang mengepal begitu erat. Kai berbicara seolah hanya mereka yang merasa sakit, tidakkah dia berfikir bahwa dirinya juga kesakitan? Tapi kenapa kedatangannya tiba-tiba menjadi kesalahan fatal? Dia hanya ingin melihat nenek untuk terakhir kali. Bukan membuat semua orang termasuk dirinya sendiri terluka.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali membuat orang di sekitarmu kesakitan _huh?_ Kenapa kau-…"

"KAI CUKUP! BUKAN KALIAN SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG TERLUKA!"

Kai memperhatikan isakan Luhan. Dia tahu adalah kesalahan mengikutinya dari rumah kakek lalu berakhir di kafe dengan keadaan emosi dan duka yang masih sangat mereka rasakan. Tapi Luhan tidak tahu keadaan mengerikan apa yang terjadi di rumah Sehun saat ini. Jihyo menangis histeris saat mendengar Miranda melihat Luhan. Sehun berteriak murka padanya dan Chanyeol dengan adik Luhan yang begitu ketakutan melihat kemarahan Garry.

Semua kejadian malam ini membuat kepala Kai ingin meledak. Dia tahu harusnya tidak menyerang Luhan disaat semua orang mengharapkan keberadaannya. Tapi jika dia terus datang namun tak ingin tinggal bukankah itu artinya dia hanya akan memberikan kesedihan berulang. Membuatnya terpaksa menahan emosi dengan tangan terlipat mencoba memohon pada Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau juga terluka _hmmm…_ Jadi bisakah kita berhenti saling menyakiti?"

Kai kembali merubah nadanya. Kali ini memohon membuat Luhan mengantisipasi apa yang akan dikatakan Kai selanjutnya. "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti kalian Kai. Tidak Sehun. Tidak orang tuaku. Tidak siapapun."

"Aku tahu Lu. Pada dasarnya kau selalu menyayangi keluargamu. Tapi ini tidak sama lagi. Kau tahu itu dengan jelas."

" _hmm_ aku tahu. Aku hanya orang asing untuk kalian."

"Sama seperti kami-…Kami juga hanya orang asing untukmu."

"Kai. Kenapa kau-…."

"Aku tahu aku jahat mengatakan ini. Tapi aku rasa kedatanganmu adalah kesalahan. Kau bisa membuat seluruh usaha kami hancur dalam hitungan detik jika kau terus muncul."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sehun bukan Sehun yang kita kenal selama tiga tahun setelah kau pergi. Dia begitu pemarah dan terus merindukanmu. Dia bahkan berteriak marah antara rindu dan putus asa saat namamu di sebut. Dan saat kami mendengar kau meninggalkan Seoul-…Dia semakin hancur dan bersikap seperti mayat hidup-…Sebenarnya aku dan Chanyeol juga bersikap sama. Tapi bedanya kami masih bisa tahan sementara Sehun tidak." Katanya tertawa getir melihat Luhan. Kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya berharap Luhan mengerti hal terbaik untuk mereka saat ini.

"Tapi setahun yang lalu dia bertemu seorang wanita dan mulai membuka hatinya. Pertemuan mereka sungguh tidak terduga, tapi keduanya menjadi dekat dan mulai menemukan kecocokan satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya mereka berkencan dan memutuskan untuk menikah bulan depan. Jadi bisakah kau pergi agar pikiran Sehun tidak kembali kacau karena dirimu?"

 _Deg…!_

Kenyataan bahwa dia kehilangan keluarga dan teman-temannya adalah hal yang sangat biasa untuk Luhan. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Sehun sudah mencintai orang lain dan akan menikahi seorang wanita sungguh membuatnya hancur seketika. Dia tahu pada akhirnya Sehun tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa kehilangan Sehun secepat ini begitu sulit sampai rasanya ingin ia berteriak dan memaki semua orang yang menyalahkan dirinya.

Kembali pada kebiasaan lama Luhan. Dia hanya tertunduk berusaha tenang namun gagal karena air mata terus menerus membasahi tangannya yang terkepal "Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu. Jadi pergilah sebelum pernikahan Sehun. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka Lu."

Dan saat tangan besar Kai mengusak tengkuknya maka pertahanan Luhan untuk merasa tenang menjadi sia-sia. Karena usapan Kai seolah mengingatkan Luhan untuk menjadi kuat setelah perjuangan empat tahunnya terbayar dengan kehilangan satu-satunya pria yang begitu ia cintai hingga detik ini.

"Dan jika kau memutuskan untuk tinggal. Berjanjilah untuk tidak terluka-…Demi Sehun _hmm.."_ ujarnya merasa menyesal memberitahu kenyataan ini pada Luhan.

Kai sangat menyayangi Luhan tapi dia lebih menyayangi Sehun. Bukan karena dia membedakan teman kecilnya. Hanya saja setiap kali mengingat bagaimana hancurnya Sehun setelah ditinggal Luhan membuat Kai dan Chanyeol bersumpah untuk tidak membuat Sehun jatuh cinta kepada orang yang salah-.. _tidak lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Tobecontinued…._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Korban longweek baru nongol…maapin…_

 _Gilaa gue buat empat tahun Luhan pergi….sebenernya itu jumlah tahun yang sama smnjak doi out dari Ex….sudahlah!_

 _._

 _Oke maafin ceritanya jadi seruwet hidup realnya Hunhan. Tapi seruwet-ruwetnya hidup sama cerita mereka punya ending. MFC juga udah punya ending. Jadi yang mau bilang aiueo is awkay kutampung_

 _._

 _Happy reading review_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Previous_**

" _Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu. Jadi pergilah sebelum pernikahan Sehun. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka Lu."_

 _Dan saat tangan besar Kai mengusak tengkuknya maka pertahanan Luhan untuk merasa tenang menjadi sia-sia. Karena usapan Kai seolah mengingatkan Luhan untuk menjadi kuat setelah perjuangan empat tahunnya terbayar dengan kehilangan satu-satunya pria yang begitu ia cintai hingga detik ini._

" _Dan jika kau memutuskan untuk tinggal. Berjanjilah untuk tidak terluka-…Demi Sehun hmm.." ujarnya merasa menyesal memberitahu kenyataan ini pada Luhan._

 _Kai sangat menyayangi Luhan tapi dia lebih menyayangi Sehun. Bukan karena dia membedakan teman kecilnya. Hanya saja setiap kali mengingat bagaimana hancurnya Sehun setelah ditinggal Luhan membuat Kai dan Chanyeol bersumpah untuk tidak membuat Sehun jatuh cinta kepada orang yang salah-..tidak lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun-Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T & M

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau masih tinggal disini?"

 _"Hmmm..."_

"Dengan mereka?"

 _"Hmmhh.."_

Berada dalam mobil Kai pada kondisi seperti ini adalah hal yang begitu sulit untuk Luhan. Tubuhnya lemas pikirannya kosong. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa terdengar adalah ucapan Kai mengenai pernikahan Sehun.

Jujur saja dari semua luka yang ia rasakan, Kabar mengenai pernikahan Sehun adalah hal yang paling membunuhnya. Dia bahkan tidak menerima kenyataan menyakitkan ini. Kenyataan dimana Sehun begitu mudah melupakannya sementara dia begitu tersiksa dengan perasaan cinta yang ia miliki.

Empat tahun memang telah berlalu. Tapi Luhan berani bersumpah bahwa perasaannya pada Sehun tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun. Sebaliknya dia bahkan harus menangis dalam diam saat perasaan cinta untuk Sehunnya semakin dalam seiring jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Jantungnya memukul pilu, nafasnya menderu hebat dengan pikiran kosong yang hanya berisi suara-suara seperti _Sehun akan menikah, dia mencintai seseorang dan Sehun telah melupakanmu Lu_. Membuat tangannya mengepal erat sementara kepalanya terasa pening tak tahan mendengar seluruh ucapan Kai beberapa saat lalu.

"Kalau begitu aku rasa cukup sampai disini pertemuan kita Lu."

 _"Hmmmhh..."_

Sedari tadi Luhan hanya bergumam hmmh di sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Dia bahkan tak mengucapkan satu kalimat pun selain hmm untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Membuat si pria tampan berkulit tan itu mengetahui bahwa apapun yang sedang Luhan pikirkan pastilah sesuatu yang sangat mengganggunya. Dan untuk itu ia berani bertaruh bahwa segala kekosongan yang sedang dirasakan pria mungilnya hanya ditujukan untuk satu orang-...Sehun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

 _"Huh?"_

Barulah saat Kai mengusak tengkuknya, Luhan menunjukkan tanda kehidupan. Bergeliat resah di tempatnya dan begitu kosong tak tahu apa yang dikatakan Kai saat ini.

"Kau bicara apa Kai? Aku kenapa?"

Kai merasakan sayatan kecil di setiap raut bingung yang Luhan tunjukkan. Karena percaya atau tidak Luhan sudah mengalami banyak perubahan selama mereka berpisah. Salah satunya adalah ketenangan luar biasa yang tak pernah dimiliki Luhannya. Lalu management emosi yang nyaris tak ia perlihatkan saat semua hal berharga untuknya telah direbut.

Harusnya Kai senang karena Luhan telah banyak mengalami perubahan. Tapi untuk alasan tertentu dia merasa ini adalah kesalahan. Dia mengenal Luhan melebihi Luhan mengenal dirinya sendiri, dan satu-satunya cara agar Luhan merasa lebih baik adalah menjerit kencang atau berteriak menyalahkan siapapun. Bukan diam dan hanya pasrah seolah mengijinkan siapapun untuk mengambil nyawanya. "Kau terlihat menyedihkan Lu." Katanya begitu iba mengusap wajah cantik Luhan. Membuat si pemilik wajah mengelak halus dan mulai memalingkan wajahnya

"Benarkah?"

Luhan tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Karena sebanyak apapun dia bersikap seolah semua baik dan tak mengusiknya maka sebanyak itu pula dia terlihat semakin menyedihkan di depan pria yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar jika Sehun dan Chanyeol terus menghukumnya.

"Aku juga tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan." Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya. Kembali mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin sebelum menatap Kai begitu kelelahan. "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja / - _ **Aku tidak baik Kai-**_."

Jeritan berbeda itu di teriakan Luhan di hatinya. Ingin sekali dia meminta Kai untuk menemaninya sepanjang malam yang begitu melelahkan ini. Menceritakan semua kesedihannya pada Kai. Mengatakan bahwa dia rindu merasakan hidup tenang tanpa harus memikirkan banyak hal. Rindu bersikap rapuh dan tak menganggap semua baik-baik saja.

 _Yeah._... Andai saja Luhan bisa mengatakan semua itu. Andai dia bisa menjadi Luhan yang egois dan sesuka hati mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan. _ck omong kosong_! Rasanya tak pantas meminta mereka memelukmu lagi saat kau meninggalkan mereka dengan keyakinan bahwa hidupmu akan jauh lebih baik. Dan rasanya tak pantas saat kau melangkah pergi dengan sombong lalu berakhir merangkak kesakitan karena tak mendapatkan apapun.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Luhan terkesiap saat suara Kai kembali bertanya padanya. Melepas _seatbelt_ yang ia gunakan adalah hal terakhir yang Luhan lakukan untuk mengakhiri kecanggungan sialan yang begitu menyiksanya "Tentu saja Kai. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku."

Luhan berniat membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil Kai sebelum Kai menahan lengannya. Membuat Luhan kembali menoleh dan bertanya -tanya kali ini "Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu kau akan marah padaku karena mengatakan ini. Tapi kau tumbuh sangat cantik Lu. Jika tidak ingat kau teman kecilku. Mungkin aku sudah menyukaimu dan akan melamarmu saat ini."

Dan dari semua ketegangan sialan ini. Kalimat cantik yang dilontarkan Kai begitu membuatnya bahagia. Karena untuk kali pertamanya Luhan bersyukur tumbuh menjadi cantik hingga mereka memiliki alasan untuk tertawa walau hanya beberapa detik.

"Banyak yang ingin melamarku. Jadi pastikan kau melakukannya dengan cepat." Katanya tertawa renyah sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobil Kai kali ini.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini Kai."

Kai membuka jendela kaca mobilnya mengerling Luhan dan melambai kecil pada pria mungilnya. "Sampai bertemu lagi Lu. Itu pun jika kau tidak melarikan diri lagi."

Luhan dibuat diam dengan sindirian Kai. Memperhatikan bagaimana mobil Kai pergi hingga butiran salju mulai memenuhi seluruh jaket dan tangannya "Perasaanku saja atau ucapanmu lebih dingin dari salju ini Kai?" Katanya tertawa pahit menggenggam butirang salju yang jatuh ditangannya. Kembali menghapus air matanya dan mulai berjalan menuju basecamp _tempat tinggalnya_.

Walau basecampnya kosong setidaknya itu adalah satu-satunya tempat untuk Luhan menetap malam ini. Tahun lalu VKook berbaik hati merenovasi basecamp yang dihancurkan Irene. Setidaknya karena hal itupula dirinya memiliki tempat untuk menetap malam ini.

Basecampnya mungkin tak layak menjadi tempat tinggal setelah empat tahun ditinggalkan. Tapi apa Luhan memiliki tempat lain untuk tinggal? Ya-... Mungkin dia memiliki tempat yang lebih layak untuk ditinggali.

Seluruh keluarganya berada di Seoul saat ini. Dia memiliki Rumah kedua orang tuanya, rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal bersama ketiga prianya, rumah Kakek Kim bahkan rumah dari masing-masing orang tua Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Tapi apakah pantas dia datang setelah pergi menghilang? Jawabannya tidak. Sama sekali tidak pantas, membuat Luhan memilih tempat tak layak untuknya daripada harus menetap di tempat yang kini menjadi asing untuknya.

 _Drrrrt...drrrtt_

Dan saat suara ponsel memecah keheningannya. Maka saat itu pula Luhan tersenyum mendapati nama Myungsoo muncul di layar ponselnya. Setidaknya Myungsoo adalah satu-satunya pria yang mengerti dirinya selama empat tahun ini. Mantan rivalnya itu bahkan tahu kapan harus menghubungi Luhan, karena setiap dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bicara maka Myungsoo selalu datang disaat yang tepat.

 _Sret.._.

Luhan menggeser slide ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan Myungsoo

 _"Luhan..._ "

"Mmmmh ada apa?"

 _"Kau dimana?"_

Luhan terus melangkah menuju Basecamp. Tak ingin membuat pria yang kini menjadi leader timnya khawatir dengan mengatakan kebohongan konyol pada Myungsoo.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku sedang berbaring di kamar yang hangat. Aku mungkin sudah tidur sampai kau menghubungiku. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa. Hanya ingin menghubungimu."

" _ck._ Aku bukan anak kecil jika kau mengkhawatirkan aku."

" _Aku tahu."_

"Kau dimana?"

" _Aku? Aku tepat di depanmu Lu."_

 _"Huh?"_

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Myungsoo. Kaki Luhan berhenti melangkah. Dia merasakan seseorang memang berdiri di depannya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pria yang berdiri di depannya adalah pria yang sama yang sedang berbicara di ponsel dengannya.

"L?"

"Hey Lu."

 _Pip_

Myungsoo mematikan ponselnya. Mengagumi wajah Luhan yang sedang berbohong tetap sempurna walau raut canggung dan lelah jelas terlihat di wajahnya "Kenapa hanya diam?"

" _apa yang-…_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sama sepertimu-…Kami juga pulang."

"Kami?"

 _"Mmmhh..._. Kami."

"LUHAAAN!"

Kakinya secara refleks mundur saat seorang gadis melompat ke pelukannya. Tak hanya melompat gadis itu bahkan menangis tersedu memeluk dirinya sangat erat. Seolah ingin mengatakan kami sudah disini dan kau tak sendiri lagi. Membuat antara perasaan senang dan sedih seketika Luhan rasakan menyadari bahwa keluarga menjadi orang asing dan orang asing menjadi keluarga untuknya.

"Aku turut berduka Lu. Aku tahu kau sangat dekat dengan nenek. Aku-...hkss"

"Aku baik Jiyeonna."

"Bohong. Kau terlihat berantakan dan menyedihkan."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Membalas pelukan satu-satunya wanita di timnya sebelum menatap langsung calon istri dari orang nomor dua di NFS "Aku sudah lebih baik. Sungguh." Katanya mengusak lembut kepala Jiyeon. Masih tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang dulu sangat dibencinya diam-diam telah memiliki tempat dihati Luhan. Dan terimakasih pada Taecyeon karena kebencian Luhan pada Jiyeon hilang seiring berjalannya waktu yang telah mereka lalui bersama.

"Kau tidak bohong Lu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang melihat kalian datang, tapi kenapa kalian datang? Bukankah minggu depan kita mengikuti turnament?"

"Tidak ada turmament Lu. Kami membatalkannya."

Kali ini suara Baekhyun yang terdengar. Membuat Luhan nyaris memekik senang mengetahui seluruh timnya benar telah datang untuk menemaninya "Baek..."

"Kerugiannya sepuluh juta won. Tapi siapa peduli jika itu keinginan keponakan kita?" Timpal Kyungsoo yang kini berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Keponakan? Kau membicarakan siapa soo?"

"Kyungsoo membicarakan tentang calon bayiku dan Jiyeon."

"Calon apa?"

Luhan menatap bingung pada Taecyeon. Kekasih Jiyeon itu bahkan hanya tersenyum bersandar di pintu masuk dengan tangan terlipat dan tak henti mengerling calon istrinya,

 _"Mmhhh_... Calon bayiku dan Taecyeon Lu."

" _Bayi?"_

"Aku hamil."

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik..

Luhan benar-benar dibuat tercengang saat ini. Rasanya baru kemarin Taecyeon dan Jiyeon mengumumkan pernikahan mereka, dan seolah tak sampai situ kedua pasangan gila di timnya bahkan dengan bangga mengumumkan kabar kehamilan Jiyeon dengan bangga dan tak merasa bersalah. Membuat Luhan secara _refleks_ menatap Taecyeon kesal dan berniat memukulnya saat ini.

"Ok Taecyeon kau benar-benar-...!"

Luhan berlari kesal mendekati Taecyeon. Mencoba memukul si pria nomor dua sebelum Jiyeon berlari menduluinya dan merentangkan tangan melindungi calon suaminya.

"YAK! Kenapa kau ingin memukul kekasihku? Apa kau mau membuat calon suamiku terluka? Calon ayah dari keponakanmu huh?!"

Mata rusa Luhan berkedip lucu saat drama terjadi di depannya. Rasa sedih dan lelahnya seolah hilang digantikan dengan rasa bahagia namun jengah melihat percintaan Taecyeon dan Jiyeon yang semakin berlebihan setiap harinya.

"Hey L..." katanya menoleh memanggil Myungsoo yang tengah menatap malas drama di depannya "Ada apa?"

"Jika nyonya ini sudah tidur, ingatkan aku untuk memukul kepala suaminya."

"Oke."

"Ish! Awas kalau kau menyakiti cintaku. Aku akan membalasmu Tuan Xi. Aku pergi tidur dulu, kamarmu sudah siap dan sampai besok!" Katanya melenggang pergi sebelum

"Oia Lu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Besok temani aku ke rumah sakit. Aku akan memeriksa calon bayiku denganmu."

"Dia yang membuat kenapa aku yang mengantarmu ke rumah sakit?" Katanya mencibir Taecyeon. Membuat Taecyeon terkekeh dan mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Percayalah Lu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bersikeras pergi bersamamu." Katanya mencium dalam bibir Jiyeon membuat Luhan kembali harus mendengus melihat tingkah kedua temannya saat ini.

"Itu karena aku masih sangat menyukai Luhan. Jadi aku berharap bayiku kelak mirip Luhan."

"Dia bayiku jadi dia akan mirip dengan ayahnya." Gumam Taecyeon mencibir membuat Jiyeon tertawa melihatnya.

"Jangan cemburu sayangku. Aku hanya ingin bersama Luhan besok pagi. Jadi Lu-... Jangan menolak dan hanya temani aku. Oke?"

"Apa aku terlihat memiliki pilihan lain?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi kau tahu jawabannya kan?"

" _Ara!-_... Selamat malam sayang dan selamat malam kalian semua." Katanya mencium Taecyeon sebelum bergegas memasuki kamar Taecyeon yang secara otomatis menjadi kamarnya juga.

"Haaah-... Akhirnya si betina tidur juga. Ayo Lu kita masuk. Kami sudah membersihkannya untukmu."

Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan. Membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tangan yang terus memegang lengan sahabatnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuat gudang tua ini kembali menjadi basecamp kita Lu."

Luhan terdiam di tempat. Memandang ke segala arah basecamp dan mengagumi kemampuan teman-temannya dalam memdekorasi dan menyulap gudang tua menjadi tempat yang begitu indah.

Tak ayal hal itu membuat senyum di wajah Luhan begitu mempesona. Bahkan disaat raut lelah dan duka yang masih terlihat, pesona Luhan tak pernah bisa diungkiri.

"Ini terlihat seperti basecamp NFS." Katanya menatap Baekhyun penuh arti sebelum suara Myungsoo terdengar mengelak dan tak suka.

"Kecuali bagian lantai dua. Kami sepakat membuatnya seperti Basecamp BTR. Mau bagaimanapun kita satu tim sekarang."

Luhan terkekeh pelan sebelum memutar malas bola matanya "Ya ya.. terserahmu saja _leader-s_ si!" Katanya menjawab sang leader dan melihat pasangan kekasih nomor dua di timnya - _vkook_ menuruni tangga.

"Hey Lu.. Kau benar-benar datang?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum saat Jungkook menyapanya. Kekasih Taehyung itu bahkan terlihat berjalan menghampirinya dan

 _Grep…!_

"Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya nenekmu." Katanya memeluk Luhan sekilas dan menyampaikan rasa duka mendalam atas kehilangan yang Luhan rasakan.

Hanya senyuman kecil yang Luhan perlihatkan tak ingin menerima kalimat duka lagi karena bukan dirinya yang pantas menerima ucapan menghibur untuk kepergian neneknya "Gomawo Kook. Tapi kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan Lu. Sudah saatnya kita kembali ke rumah. Ini rumah kita sebenarnya dan tak ada alasan untuk terus berlari menjauh dari tempat yang bisa membuatmu hidup kan?"

Baekhyun kembali berbicara. Membuat Luhan yang baru menyadari keputusan sepihak ini sedikit tertohok dan menatap tak yakin pada teman-temannya "Jadi maksud kalian kita akan kembali menetap disini?"

" _hmm.._ Ini sudah keputusan bersama. Lagipula Jaehyun, Yuta dan yang adik-adik kita yang lain terlihat lelah jika terus berpergian dan berpindah tempat."

"Tapi kita sudah melakukannya selama empat tahun. "

"Tapi kami lebih suka menetap disini hyung. Ini lebih terasa seperti rumah untuk kami."

" _Jaehyun…"_

Luhan dibuat diam saat sang adik berbicara, ada sedikit perasaan bersalah mengingat alasan mengapa mereka terus berpindah tempat adalah karena Luhan terlalu takut untuk tinggal di negara yang sama dengan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol atau siapapun yang telah ia sakiti.

"Kau dengar Lu? Aku pribadi juga merasa kau lebih hidup jika kita kembali ke Seoul."

" _omong kosong...!_ "

"Suka atau tidak, aku rasa kalah suara Lu. Atau kau mau mengadakan _vote?_ Baiklah-..Siapa yang bersedia kembali-…"

"Tidak perlu. Aku jelas kalah suara." Katanya menghentikan Kyungsoo dan mulai memandang satu persatu keluarga keduanya. Merasa begitu bersalah karena membuat mereka meninggalkan "rumah" disaat dia terlalu takut untuk menetap ditempat dia dibesarkan.

Luhan mengira bisa segera meninggalkan Seoul disaat berita pernikahan Sehun begitu membuatnya takut untuk kembali menetap. Namun permintaan seluruh timnya adalah hal mustahil yang bisa Luhan tolak. Membuatnya hanya mendesah pasrah masih menatap lirih pada teman-temannya.

"Baiklah…Kita kembali ke rumah."

" _yey! /_ Kau membuat keputusan tepat Lu."

Satu persatu dari mereka memeluk Luhan. Mengucapkan rasa terimakasih tanpa mengetahui mungkin keputusan mereka untuk kembali tinggal di Seoul bukanlah pilihan terbaik untuk Luhan-.. _untuk mereka semua._

"Istirahatlah Lu, kau kelelahan. Kami sudah menyiapkan kamarmu."

Dan ini adalah kalimat yang sangat ingin Luhan dengar malam ini. Membuatnya menatap Jungkook dan secara tak langsung menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya si pembuat rencana yang kerap kali terlihat sangat kompak dengan Kyungsoo "Aku memang lelah." Katanya membenarkan seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Kita bicara lagi setelah aku merasa lebih baik. Selamat malam."

Dan tak ada hitungan detik Luhan menutup pintunya. Tersenyum namun jelas terluka, membuat keenam yang lain hanya saling menatap menyayangkan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghibur leader tetap dari tim gabungan yang telah mereka bentuk empat tahun yang lalu.

"Hyungku terlihat sedih." Gumam Jaehyun berniat mengetuk pintu Luhan sebelum Myungsoo menarik Jaehyun menjauh "Dia akan semakin sedih jika terus kita ganggu. Beri hyungmu waktu."

"Tapi hyung."

"Jae dengarkan L."

Kali ini Baekhyun memperingatkan. Membuat Jaehyun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Dan setelahnya satu persatu memasuki kamar yang telah mereka buat sendiri. Mencoba mencari ketenangan di hari panjang yang begitu melelahkan dan menguras seluruh tenaga serta pikiran mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika Luhan bisa istirahat mungkin Luhan akan tetap berada di kamarnya untuk tidur. Tidak seperti saat ini, dia terbangun pukul 2 dinihari dan memutuskan untuk menenggak alkohol dengan alasan ingin melupakan semua kejadian hari ini. Terutama bagian yang mengatakan Sehun akan menikah adalah hal yang paling membuatnya tersiksa.

 _"Ssshhh..."_

Rasa panas dan sensasi menyenangkan saat kadar alkohol tinggi itu masuk melalui kerongkongannya sedang Luhan rasakan saat ini. Sesekali rasanya terlalu pahit, sesekali kepalanya juga sangat sakit namun satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya tenang hanyalah minum tanpa seorang pun yang menceramahinya.

Luhan sudah kembali menenggak botol ketiganya, berniat menenggak botol keempat sebelum suara langkah kaki mendekatinya "Aku tahu kau tidak akan tidur."

Luhan menoleh sesaat. Sedikit tersenyum asal dengan tangan yang menuang bir ke dalam dua gelas "Kebetulan kau bangun. Temani aku minum." Katanya menyerahkan gelas kecil pada Myungsoo untuk membuat tos ringan. Dan saat tak ada tanggapan dari Myungsoo, Luhan mengangkat asal bahunya. Tak mempedulikan pria yang selalu bersikap peduli padanya dan menenggak habis gelas kecil yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya malam ini

"Ssshhh... Aku benar-benar butuh minum." Katanya meracau menuang bir ke dalam gelasnya lagi. Berniat kembali meminum sebelum

 _Sret…._

Myungsoo mengambilnya dan

 _Glup…_

"Aku rasa kau butuh bicara. Bukan minum." Katanya menyindir Luhan dan menjauhkan semua botol dan gelas dari jangkauan Luhan. Membuat sang leader begitu putus asa dan memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Sial! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengambil minumanku."

Myungsoo hanya mendengarkan dengan sabar racauan Luhan. Tidak berniat membalas tidak pula merespon. Hanya diam sampai nafasnya terdengar normal dan kembali memanggil namanya "L…"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sedih."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku hancur."

"Aku tahu."

"Hatiku sakit L. Apa kau juga tahu?"

Myungsoo terdiam sejenak sebelum menarik kursinya mendekat pada Luhan "Dan kenapa hatimu merasa sakit?"

"Karena dia akan menikah."

"Siapa yang akan menikah?"

Sesaat Luhan hanya diam. Bibirnya tak sanggup menyebut nama Sehun, dia bahkan berniat tak menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo sampai tangan pria itu mengusap lembut tengkuknya "Lu…"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Myungsoo seolah dia tak memiliki tempat untuk bercerita selain dirinya. Seolah hanya Myungsoo yang akan mengetahui betapa hancurnya Luhan dengan apa yang akan ia katakan pada _rival_ nya "Sehun…"

" _huh?"_

"Sehun yang akan menikah."

Gerakan tangan Myungsoo berhenti mendengar ucapan Luhan yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Entah kesalahan apa yang telah Luhan perbuat. Entah hal jahat apa yang telah Luhan lakukan. Karena hampir empat tahun Myungsoo mengenal Luhan. Tak pernah sekalipun Luhan benar-benar bahagia karena dia bahagia. Karena selama empat tahun Myungsoo mengenal Luhan. Luhan hanya bahagia karena dia merasa harus bahagia bukan bahagia dalam artian sesungguhnya.

Dia mengira keputusan untuk kembali menetap di Seoul adalah yang paling benar untuk kesehatan mental Luhan. Tapi nyatanya semua awal keputusan mereka sudah menyakiti pria cantik di depannya. Terkadang ingin Myungsoo mengatakan _relakan mereka. Lupakan mereka dan hanya hidup bersama kami tanpa rasa bersalah_ namun jika dia mengatakan hal itu maka bisa dipastikan Luhan akan pergi dalam hitungan detik dan tak akan berbalik lagi setelahnya.

Membuat hanya diam, diam dan diam adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Myungsoo lakukan disaat pria cantiknya sedang merasakan sakit. "Aku harus bagaimana L? Aku masih sangat mencintai Sehun. Aku-. _.._ "

Suaranya jelas ingin menangis. Tapi Luhan sedang menahannya sekuat tenaga agar tak ada isakan malam ini. Semakin lama suaranya semakin terdengar samar dengan isak tertahan yang coba ia sembunyikan

"Aku tidak bisa menerima kabar ini. Kai bahkan memintaku pergi agar aku tidak mengacaukan hidup Sehun lagi. Mereka terus memintaku untuk tidak menyakiti mereka tanpa tahu aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama. Bahkan lebih sakit. Aku tahu ini semua salahku tapi kenapa sulit menerima ini semua. Katakan aku harus melakukan apa L?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa diam tak berkata. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk Luhan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi dia tahu adalah sebuah kebohongan jika dia mengatakan baik sementara keadaan disini sangat berantakan.

Rasa kesal bahkan dirasakan pria yang diam-diam sangat menyukai Luhan, merasa tidak berguna karena tak bisa menenangkan mantan rivalnya disaat Luhan benar-benar membutuhkan sandaran. "Kau tidak harus melakukan apapun Lu. Hanya jalani yang sudah dan apa yang akan terjadi. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Tangan Myungsoo kembali mengusap tengkuk Luhan, berharap si pria cantik merasa lebih baik walau pada akhirnya Luhan hanya kembali tertunduk tak mengatakan apapun "Jika ingin menangis, lakukanlah."

Luhan tersenyum lirih dan hanya menggelengkan lemah kepalanya "Aku lelah."

"Aku tahu."

Dan menjadi kebiasaan Myungsoo untuk meminjamkan pundaknya pada Luhan. Dia membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan, tangannya dibuat menepuk pundaknya seolah meminta Luhan untuk segera menggunakannya agar bisa merasa sedikit lebih baik "Luhan.."

Dan saat Myungsoo memanggil namanya, dia begitu tergoda untuk bersandar di pundak yang selalu dipinjamkan Myungsoo untuknya, namun tekadnya untuk tidak menangis sangat besar malam ini. Setidaknya selama ini dia selalu menangis saat merindukan ketiga teman kecilnya. Hal itu sama sekali tidak memalukan untuk Luhan.

Namun lain cerita jika dia menangis karena hatinya begitu hancur. Hancur berkeping karena berita pernikahan Sehun. Itu membuatnya sangat lelah dan sangat memalukan jika menangisi hal yang sudah kau sia-sia kan empat tahun yang lalu "Malam ini aku tidak butuh pundakmu."

"Bersandarlah sejenak. Aku tahu kau ingin menangis."

"Aku tidak!"

"Luhan…."

" _brengsek!_ Aku bilang aku tidak membutuhkan-…"

 _Sret…!_

Myungsoo menarik cepat lengan Luhan. Membuat secara otomatis dahi Luhan bersandar di pundak kokoh Myungsoo. Dan untuk alasan konyol dia berharap pundak Sehunlah tempatnya bersandar saat ini.

Masih jelas teringat di ingatan Luhan tentang bagaimana Sehun tumbuh secara sempurna. Bentuk badannya yang tinggi menjulang, ketegasan wajahnya yang terksesan dingin namun mengeluarkan aura sangat tampan, dadanya yang bidang serta pundaknya yang kokoh seolah menambah kesempurnaan dari pria yang pernah menjadi miliknya. Luhan bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa pundak Myungsoo tidak selebar dan senyaman pundak Sehunnya jika Luhan bisa bersandar.

Membayangkannya saja bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum, namun tak lama senyumannya berubah menjadi raut dingin yang begitu menyedihkan mengingat semua harapannya seolah hanya mimpi indah di malam hari.

Dahinya semakin dalam bersandar di pundak Myungsoo. Dia bahkan menggunakan tangannya untuk mencengkram erat pinggang Myungsoo, seolah meminta Myungsoo untuk tetap berada disana dan tak meninggalkannya dalam keadaan menyedihkan " _hksss…_ Myungsoo aku- _hkss-_ Sehun… _hkkssskk..haaah.._ kenapa rasanya sangat sakit _hkssss.._ Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Mencintai _Sehun-hkss…_ Sehunku.. _hhkkss"_

Adalah benar jika Myungsoo sangat menyukai Luhan. Adalah benar jika mungkin rasa suka itu sudah tumbuh menjadi benih cinta. Namun bagaimana bisa kau mencintai seseorang yang tak melihatmu? Seseorang yang masih mencintai cinta pertamanya? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? _Jawabannya kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun._ Karena selain ikut merasakan sakit kau hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apapun " _hkssss…..hkssss.."_

Dan setelahnya isakan Luhan terdengar semakin memilukan. Yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanya menangis di pundak Myungsoo sementara Myungsoo memejamkan matanya erat merasakan sayatan di hatinya seiring isakan Luhan yang begitu menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya_

 _._

 _._

"Lihat wajahmu sembab dan terlihat pucat. Kau bahkan terus memakai kacamata hitam. Kau pasti tidak baik-baik saja kan?"

 _Blam...!_

Ini sudah satu jam sejak Luhan mengantar Jiyeon memeriksakan bayinya. Dan selama satu jam itu pula calon istri dari Taecyeon itu bahkan tak bisa menutup mulutnya. Terus bertanya banyak hal yang membuat Luhan nyaris berteriak kalau tidak ingat ada calon keponakannya di dalam sana.

"Luhan! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Bahkan saat sampai di rumah sakit, Jiyeon masih berteriak. Membuat Luhan yang sedari awal ingin bersabar tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan menoleh cepat memperingatkan calon istri sekaligus gadis kecil yang tumbuh besar bersamanya.

"Wae?!"

Jiyeon sedikit memekik saat Luhan tiba-tiba berbalik. Pria yang tumbuh menjadi cantik melebihi dirinya tersebut bahkan melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menatap menyeramkan padanya.

"Sekali lagi kau berteriak memanggilku. Aku akan memukul Taecyeon sangat kencang selesai kita pulang darisini!"

"Ck! Bercandamu tidak lucu Lu!"

"Ini serius!"

 _"Omo!_ YAK! Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali."

Luhan terpaksa menutup telinganya saat Jiyeon berteriak, berniat menjadikan ucapannya sebagai kenyataan jika Jiyeon tak kembali berbicara saat ini "Jika kau sudah sangat menyebalkan. Itu artinya kau adalah Luhan. Ayo masuk" katanya mengerling Luhan sebelum

"Y-YAK!"

Kali ini Luhan yang berteriak. Membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh sementara Jiyeon tersenyum menang saat ini. "Ish! Perempuan itu benar-benar mengerikan." Katanya menggerutu dan mulai mendekati Jiyeon yang sedang berada di bagian pendaftaran.

"Ayo Lu. Kita naik."

Luhan memutar malas bola matanya. Dia hanya mengikuti Jiyeon dan tidak berniat mengeluarkan sedikit suara pun. Ya-.. Niat awal memang seperti itu. Tapi saat pintu lift terbuka dan mereka berada di poli jantung maka hanya ada rasa gemas karena Jiyeon bahkan tidak menyadari mereka berada di poli yang salah.

"Jiyeonna."

" _hmmmh.."_

"Aku rasa kita berada di poli yang salah. Poli kandungan masih berada satu lantai di atas poli jantung."

Jiyeon menoleh sekilas ke belakang. Memperhatikan Luhan yang mengoreksi dirinya sebelum tersenyum lirih terpaksa memberitahu pria yang begitu dijaga calon suaminya " _Ani…_ Kita berada di poli yang tepat Lu."

" _huh?_ Apa maksudmu?"

Jiyeon duduk di kursi tunggu yang disediakan. Diikuti Luhan yang masih bertanya bingung dan terlihat tak suka tentang kenyataan mereka berada di tempat asing untuknya "Jiyeon…" katanya memanggil calon istri Taecyeon yang terlihat diam.

Membuat Jiyeon menoleh dan menatap sendu pada Luhan "Alasan mengapa aku bersikeras memintamu untuk menemaniku ke rumah sakit adalah karena aku ingin memeriksakan jantungku bukan kandunganku."

" _Jiyeonna."_

"Aku tidak ingin Taecyeon merasa khawatir."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? Pada kami?"

Jiyeon tersenyum kecil dengan membuat gerakan di perutnya. Berharap bayinya dan Taecyeon akan baik-baik saja sebelum kembali menatap Luhan "Aku baik Lu. Hanya saja rasa sakit dan sesaknya semakin terasa setiap malam. Dan aku membaca dari artikel bahwa seseorang yang tertekan dan mempunyai kelainan jantung akan mengalami pendarahan pada arteri selama masa kehamilannya. Aku hanya takut tidak bertahan dan tak bisa melahirkan bayiku. Aku takut membuat Taecyeon menangis."

"Dan jika kau membuat Taecyeon menangis. Aku bersumpah akan kembali membencimu!"

"Luhan…"

"Aku serius. Jadi persetan dengan artikel yang kau baca! Kau bilang kau akan baik-baik saja jika kau tenang dan bahagia. Kau akan segera menikah dan memiliki malaikat kecil kalian, jadi tidak ada alasan kau tertekan? Mengerti?"

" _hkss…_ "

"Jiyeon jawab aku dan jangan menangis."

" _araseo!_ Aku mengerti. Aku hanya terharu karena kau benar-benar peduli padaku Lu."

" _huh?"_

"Aku mengenalmu saat usia kita lima tahun. Dan selama tiga belas tahun aku hidup kau hanya sibuk membenciku dan tak pernah sekalipun peduli padaku. Tapi baru empat tahun aku bersama Taecyeon kau sangat peduli padaku. Aku sedikit menyesal karena tidak bertemu Taecyeon lebih cepat."

"Ya benar harusnya kau bertemu Taecyeon lebih cepat."

"Aku tahu. Jadi kemungkinan kau akan menyukaiku menjadi lebih besar."

"Park Jiyeon kau benar-benar-…!"

"Nona Park. Silahkan masuk."

" _ah…_ namaku dipanggil. Tunggu aku sebentar."

Jiyeon berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Berniat masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter sebelum tangan Luhan menahan lengannya "Ada apa Lu?"

"Apa aku harus ikut ke dalam?"

" _aniya._ Tidak perlu. Tunggulah disini. Atau kau bisa pergi ke kafe selama aku konsultasi."

" _Jiyeon."_

Jiyeon tersenyum haru melihat Luhan yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Membuatnya tak ragu untuk memeluk pria yang pernah sangat ia sukai sebelum kembali menatap kedua mata cantik yang dulu selalu menatap benci padanya "Aku akan baik-baik saja Lu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk ke dalam." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum tangan Luhan kembali menarik lengannya. Mata Jiyeon kembali bertanya dan seolah mengerti Luhan hanya mengatakan hal yang sangat ingin ia katakan "Pastikan keponakanku akan baik-baik saja di dalam sana."

Jiyeon tersenyum cantik sebelum mengangguk tanpa ragu "Kau dengar nak? Kau harus baik-baik saja atau Lulu akan memarahi Mama." Katanya berbicara mengusap perutnya sebelum kembali menatap Luhan "Aku dan bayiku akan baik-baik saja Lu."

Luhan mengangguk puas sebelum melepas tangannya dari lengan Jiyeon. Memperhatikan calon istri Taecyeon memasuki ruang konsultasi dan berdoa agar tida ada satu hal mengerikan yang bisa terjadi pada Jiyeon atau calon bayinya.

" _haah~…_ Aku benar-benar butuh minum."

Minum yang Luhan maksud adalah sejenis bir ringan atau minuman keras lainnya. Namun dia sadar berada di lingkungan rumah sakit. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk turun menggunakan _lift_ dan menunggu Jiyeon di kafe yang berada di rumah sakit.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hampir satu jam membosankan Luhan lalui di kafe kecil yang disediakan di rumah sakit. Terhitung dua _cup_ americano masuk ke dalam perutnya namun tak ada tanda-tanda Jiyeon selesai dan turung menghampirinya.

"Ini terlalu lama."

Luhan melihat arlojinya dan memutuskan keluar dari kafe untuk kembali menemui Jiyeon sebelum matanya dibuat takjub melihat dekorasi pohon natal yang tak ia sadari sebelumnya. Beberapa anak bahkan bermain di bawah pohon natal dengan baju pasien yang mereka kenakan. Dan saat beberapa anak kecil tersebut membuka hadiah maka senyum sangat terlihat di wajah Luhan. Senyum yang begitu lepas begitu iri melihat semua anak kecil yang terlihat seperti dirinya di usia yang sama dengan mereka. _Hanya tahu bagaimana tertawa tanpa harus tertekan._

Membuatnya rela berlama-lama melihat pemandangan di depannya sampai tak sengaja matanya melihat sosok pria paruh baya yang terlihat berlari menerobos kerumunan rumah sakit. Luhan terus mengikuti sosok pria paruh baya itu berlari, sedikit merasa tidak yakin namun entah mengapa matanya tak mau berhenti menatap sosok yang sudah tak terlihat di jangkauan matanya.

" _Papa.."_

"Luhaan"

Dan bersamaan dengan gumaman Luhan. Terdengar suara Jiyeon memanggilnya. Membuat Luhan terpaksa meninggalkan rasa ingin tahunya dan lebih memilih melihat Jiyeon saat ini "Jiyeon."

" _Wae?_ Kenapa dahimu berkerut?"

" _ani-…_ Kenapa dahiku berkerut? Maksudku-…Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa yang dikatakan dokter."

"Tepat seperti ucapanmu. Aku baik-baik saja selama aku tidak tertekan. Dokter bilang _ring_ di jantungku masih berfungsi sangat baik dan selama aku baik maka calon bayiku juga baik."

Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Tidak ingin membuat Jiyeon bertanya walau pikirannya sangat terganggu meyakini bahwa sosok yang tak lama ia lihat benar ayahnya "Syukurlah jika kau dan bayimu baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Lu?"

" _mmhh.._ Tentu saja. Kau ingin pergi kemana setelah ini?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Baiklah kita pulang." Katanya berjalan beriringan bersama Jiyeon. Berusaha melupakan apa yang baru ia lihat sebelum

 _BRAK…._

" _arghhh…"_

Jiyeon memekik saat seseorang menabraknya begitu kencang. Membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya sebelum membantu Jiyeon segera berdiri "Jiyeonna. Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _umhh.._ Aku baik." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum si penabrak yang Luhan tebak adalah pasien berkali-kali membungkuk padanya dan Jiyeon "Maafkan aku tuan… Maafkan aku nyonya." Kata si pasien yang terlihat kesakitan sebelum kembali berlari gontai entah karena apa.

"Hey…!"

"Lu sudahlah. Dia sepertinya sakit."

Luhan masih melihat pasien yang ia tebak berusia sama dengan Jaehyun itu berlari dan tak lama kembali terjatuh. Terus seperti itu membuatnya mau tak mau menyetujui ucapan Jiyeon bahwa pasien remaja yang menabraknya memang sakit "Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang." Katanya membantu Jiyeon berjalan. Berniat meninggalkan rumah sakit sampai terdengar suara yang begitu mengganggu Luhan.

"Nona Xi….Anda harus menjalani kemoterapi."

Terlihat beberapa perawat mengejar pasien remaja yang baru saja menabrak Jiyeon. Kakinya berhenti melangkah dan terus melihat beberapa perawat mengejar si pasien yang terlihat berjongkok ketakutan tak jauh darinya.

"Luhan? Ada apa?"

Luhan menatap sekilasi pada Jiyeon sebelum menggeleng tersenyum "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang." Katanya berusaha mengabaikan perasaan buruknya sampai

"NONA XI BERHENTI BERLARI! KONDISI ANDA SANGAT LEMAH!"

"NONA XI LANA!"

" _Lana?"_

Luhan kembali mengelak saat nama marga dan nama pasien terlalu sama dengan nama adiknya. Bahkan ini bisa dikatakan kebetulan konyol mengingat usia si pasien ia tebak sama dengan Lana adiknya. Membuat perasaan buruknya semakin menjadi sampai kali ini terdengar suara yang begitu familiar memanggi nama pasien remaja yang sedang menangis dan meronta tak jauh dari pandangan Luhan.

"LANA…ANAKKU JANGAN SEPERTI INI NAK. MAMA MOHON!"

" _Mama?"_

Luhan merasa semua kejadian ini menjelaskan kenapa sang ayah berlari menerobos kerumunan beberapa saat yang lalu. Sosok yang ia pikir mirip ayah dan adiknya ternyata benar adalah ayah dan adiknya. Seperti ada bom di dada Luhan. Rasanya begitu sesak tak berani menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

Bom itu bahkan bisa meleak kapan saja jika dia terus mencari tahu, namun rasa sesaknya akan berkali-kali lebih sakit jika dia terus berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Luhan? Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Luhan melepas pegangan tangannya di lengan Jiyeon. Berlari setengah gontai menghampiri gadis mungil yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan disana. Matanya memanas saat melihat dia terus menangis dengan pakaian pasien dan _beany hat_ yang dipakaikan di kepalanya. Sosok yang tengah berjongkok di depannya ini terlihat begitu kurus dan kesakitan berbeda dengan sosok yang kemarin ia lihat di pemakaman. Begitu cantik namun terlihat tertekan.

Dan semua pertanyaan ini seolah terjawab untuk Luhan. Pertanyaan mengapa si kembar tak terlihat bersama di pemakaman adalah karena Lana sedang sakit dan harus menjalani entah _kemoterapi_ apa yang dimaksud.

"PERGI! AKU TIDAK MAU DIOBATI LAGI! HANYA BIARKAN AKU MATI! AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI PELUANG UNTUK BERTAHAN HIDUP! PERGI!"

 _Deg!_

Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Lana teriakkan saat ini. Tapi rasanya begitu sakit dan memilukan melihat wajah adiknya sangat pucat. Lana bahkan membuang _beany hat_ nya sehingga terlihatlah kepalanya yang tak lagi memiliki rambut. Hati Luhan berkali-kali dipukul kencang menyadari apapun yang terjadi pada adiknya pastilah itu sesuatu yang sangat buruk.

"LANA… MAMA MOHON NAK. KAU AKAN SEMBUH SAYANG!"

"BOHONG! MAMA BOHONG PADAKU!"

Luhan tidak mempedulikan bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuanya nanti, yang ia pedulikan hanya membuat adiknya tenang dan tak terlihat hancur seperti saat ini. Matanya yang memanas bahkan sudah menitikkan air mata. Dia begitu terluka melihat keluarganya sangat menyedihkan di depan kedua matanya.

Dengan cepat Luhan mengusap air matanya. Memungut _beany hat_ yang dibuang Lana sebelum menerobos kerumunan yang masih terus membuat adik kandungnya menjerit ketakutan "PERGI KALIAN SEMUAAA _arrghhh_ KEPALAKU SAKIT!"

Lana menjerit menekan kencang kepalanya. Dia bahkan sengaja menekannya terlampau kencang sampai tangan seseorang memaksanya untuk berhenti menekan kepalanya sendiri. Lana bahkan sudah akan berteriak sebelum melihat sosok pria cantik yang begitu asing namun terasa sangat familiar tengah menatap sendu padanya.

"Lana…. Ini Luhan."

Suara Luhan tercekat di kerongkongannya. Awalnya dia ingin menyebut dirinya sebagai _oppa_ namun tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengatakannya pada Lana mengingat betapa kejinya dia pada si kembar yang menjadi korban keegoisan seorang Xi Luhan hampir di seumur hidup si kembar.

Jika Luhan merasa takut membuat Lana semakin marah maka perasaan luar biasa senang tengah Lana rasakan saat ini. Perasaan dimana dia melihat sosok kakaknya setelah sekian lama adalah hal yang membuatnya sedikit tenang bahkan sangat bahagia entah untuk alasan apa " _Lu-…_ Luhan oppa?"

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya, rasanya tak pantas saat Lana memanggilnya oppa. Rasanya begitu jahat mengingat dia hampir tidak mempedulikan adiknya di sepanjang hidupnya. " _hmmh…_ Luhan oppa." Katanya membenarkan dengan air mata yang ia biarkan terjatuh begitu saja. Rasanya begitu memilukan melihat adiknya yang cantik terlihat sangat pucat dan kurus. Lana bahkan tidak lagi memiliki rambut namun tak menyembunyikan kecantikan dari semua kekurangan yang ia alami saat ini.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya. Mengusap lembut pipi adiknya sebelum

" _Oppa!"_

Lana melompat ke pelukan Luhan. Memeluk kakaknya begitu erat dan terisak sekuatnya di depan kedua orang tuanya, Jiyeon bahkan Sehun yang diam-diam memperhatikan semua adegan memilukan ini dari awal. "Oppaaaa _hksss.._ Jangan pergi lagi. Aku tahu kau membenciku dan Luna, tapi kau tidak boleh pergi lagi oppa. Aku- _hkssss-_ Aku mohon oppa."

" _Lana…"_

Luhan membalas pelukan adiknya, mencium berkali-kali kepala Lana yang tak lagi bermahkota tanpa rasa canggung sedikit pun. Penyesalan membunuh Luhan secara pelan namun pasti. Semua terasa salah sejak dirinya membuat keputusan, awalnya Sehun lalu sekarang Lana entah apalagi kehilangan yang ia rasakan jika dia pergi untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

Adegan memilukan kakak adik ini pun membuat Jihyo sebagai ibu kandung menangis tersedu di pelukan Garry. Menatap rindu pada sosok putra sulung mereka yang telah lama pergi. Putra kecilnya yang benar-benar telah menjelma menjadi pangeran tampan saat ini. Luhan bahkan terlihat tak lagi menjauhi adiknya membuat semacam perasan lega dan bahagia dirasakan Jihyo saat melihat putra dan putrinya begitu saling menyayangi.

Sementara Jihyo menangis bahagia maka Jiyeon dan Sehun memalingkan wajah mereka. Adegan ini terlihat seperti bukan Luhan. Keduanya tahu siapa Luhan sejak kecil, dia nyaris tak pernah menyebut nama Luna atau Lana sekalipun. Dan saat Luhan menangis untuk Lana - _tidak-_ bukan hanya menangis. Luhan bahkan memeluk dan tanpa rasa jijik menciumi kepala Lana yang polos adalah hal yang sangat memilukan untuk Sehun dan Jihyo.

Dan tak sengaja Jihyo bertemu pandang dengan Sehun, melontarkan pandangan yang sulit di jelaskan sampai Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan dan Lana.

"Oppa…"

Lana melepas pelukannya pada Luhan. Sedikt merasa lebih tenang dan berniat menceritakan kesakitannya pada Luhan " _hmm…"_ gumam Luhan kembali mengusap wajah dan kepala Lana dengan lembut.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan kembali."

"Aku sudah kembali adik kecil."

"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah mengusap wajah adiknya "Tidak akan pergi lagi."

"Oppa…"

"Ada apa? Kenapa terus memanggilku?"

"Aku sakit."

" _huh?"_

"Dokter bilang aku tidak akan bertahan lebih dari tiga bulan lagi. Aku mendengar dokter bicara pada Mama _hksss.._ Aku tidak mau mati oppa. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Luna _hksss_ Aku- _hkkss._ Aku ingin menikahi pria tampan. Tapi aku tidak memiliki rambut lagi, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang ingin menikahi wanita botak sepertiku."

"Lana…"

"Aku benci di rumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin menjalani pengobatan lagi. Mereka terus menyakitiku tanpa menyembuhkan aku. Mereka membuatku terlihat seperti monster setiap harinya. Tidak akan ada yang mau menikah denganku oppa. Tidak-… _hkksss.."_

"Jika tidak ada yang mau menikahimu. Maka oppa yang akan menikahi Lana. Kau tenang saja cantik."

Luhan menoleh saat suara yang begitu ia sukai terdengar. Pria yang sedari awal ia tebak adalah Sehun mengambil _beany hat_ milik Lana dari tangannya. Mereka berpandang sesaat sebelum Sehun memakaikan kembali _beany hat_ milik Lana di kepalanya "Kau bahkan terlihat seksi dengan penampilan saat ini." Katanya mengerling Lana yang tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Sehun oppa.."

"Oppa dengar kau tidak ingin menjalani kemoterapi? Kenapa?"

"Karena percuma. Alat itu hanya menyakitiku oppa."

" _ani-…_ Alat itu membuatmu bertahan hidup. Kau terus mengatakan ingin menikah. Tapi kenapa kau membuat Mama dan Papa terus menangis? Jangan lakukan itu sayang. Kedua orang tuamu sudah sangat kesulitan untuk waktu yang lama."

Lana menatap kedua orang tuanya sementara Luhan tertunduk semakin dalam. Kalimat Sehun secara tak langsung menyindirnya secara halus, membuat hanya senyuman lirih yang bisa ia keluarkan sementara tangannya mengepal erat karena tak bisa membuat Lana menjadi lebih baik seperti yang Sehun lakukan saat ini.

"Tapi aku mendengar ucapan dokter pada mama."

"Oppa janji kau akan menikah dan terus bertahan hidup. Jadi jangan dengarkan dokter atau siapapun. Berpura-puralah untuk tidak mendengar apapun yang mengerikan. Lana akan bertahan tidak hanya tiga bulan. Tapi tiga tahun. Tiga puluh tahun bahkan tiga ratus tahun. Mengerti?"

Secara menakjubkan Lana mengangguk. Ucapan Sehun seolah menjadi hipnotis untuknya. Dia bahkan benar-benar tenang berbeda sekali dengan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jadi? Apakah kita akan melakukan kemoterapi lagi hari ini?"

Lana mengangguk bersemangat dan menjawab "Ya… Tentu saja. Lana harus sembuh karena Luhan oppa sudah kembali. Jadi oppa…Kau harus menungguku selesai menjalani terapi. Berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi lagi." Katanya mengangkat jari kelingkingnya mengikat janji pada Luhan.

Luhan sedikit salah tingkah saat ini. Dia menatap Sehun namun Sehun mengabaikannya, dan seolah tak memiliki pilihan lain Luhan juga mengangkat jaru kelingkingnya. Menautkan dengan milik Lana hingga terbuatlah janji di antara mereka "Oppa janji tidak akan pergi lagi."

Luhan bersumpah melihat Sehun tertawa sinis mendengar janjinya pada Lana. Namun seolah tak ingin berlama-lama dengannya, Sehun mulai menggengam tangan Lana. Membawanya pergi ke ruang terapi meninggalkan Luhan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Jiyeonna."

" _hmmmh…"_

"Pulanglah dan katakan pada yang lain aku tidak akan pulang malam ini." Katanya berbicara pada Jiyeon namun matanya terus memandang rindu pada sosok cantik yang masih bersembunyi di dekapan suaminya.

"Aku bisa menemanimu Luhan."

Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum menatap memohon pada Jiyeon "Aku mohon."

Jiyeon menggigit kencang bibirnya. Dia tidak rela meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di lingkup keluarga yang telah menjadi orang asing untuknya. Namun seolah tak memiliki pilhan lain Jiyeon mengangguk. Memutuskan untuk pergi dan membiarkan Luhan bersama keluarganya.

"Segera pulang jika kau sudah selesai."

"Aku akan segera pulang."

Dan setelahnya Jiyeon membungkuk berpamitan pada kedua orang tua Luhan. Menatap lama pria cantik di depannya sebelum dengan berat hati meninggalkan Luhan bersama keluarganya.

Kali ini Luhan kembali menatap kedua orang tuanya. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi membuatnya memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati ayah ibunya yang terlihat semakin menua seiring berlalunya hari. Luhan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dan karena alasan itu pula dia mengabaikan rasa rindu dan lebih memilih mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Lana.

" _Ma… Pa… Kita harus bicara."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Apa maksudmu ma? Leukimia? Stadium empat?"_

Jika Lana sedang menjalani terapinya dengan Sehun yang mendampingi. Maka kembali ke kafe di rumah sakit terlihat Luhan bersama kedua orang tuanya tengah berbicara. Banyak hal yang tidak Luhan ketahui. Terlalu banyak sampai kenyataan adiknya mengidap kanker yang begitu ganas baru ia ketahui setelah sekian lama.

" _mmhh…._ Adikmu sakit."

"Tapi sejak kapan?"

"Dari kecil Lana sudah mengalami kelainan pada sel darahnya. Hanya saja kami baru mengetahui lima tahun yang lalu. Dan saat Mama dan papa mengetahuinya, kami memutuskan untuk pindah ke Beijing berharap Lana mendapat pengobatan yang lebih baik. Namun sayang kankernya telah menyebar dengan ganas ke organ vital dan memasuki stadium tiga. Terus bertambah hingga akhirnya dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi Lana kian memburuk."

"Jadi alasan kepindahan kalian yang begitu mendadak adalah karena Lana sakit?"

"Nak…"

Jihyo berusaha mengusap wajah tampan putranya sebelum Luhan mengelak. Luhan tidak ingin merasakan kenyamanan dari ketidak tahuannya sebagai keluarga.

"Dan aku tidak diberitahu? Sama sekali tidak diberitahu?"

"Kau membenci kedua adikmu nak."

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MEMBENCI ADIKKU SENDIRI MA!"

Nada suara Luhan mulai meninggi, dia tahu dia tidak pernah peduli pada si kembar selama masa hidupnya. Tapi bukankah ini sudah melewati batas ketidaktahuannya sebagai keluarga? Entah seberapa banyak orang tuanya menganggap dia hanya sebagai orang asing. Tapi yang jelas ini sudah keterlaluan. Luhan sekarang tahu darimana prasangka buruk selalu menjadi sifat yang tak pernah bisa hilang dari dirinya. Dia tidak perlu bertanya-tanya darimana dia mendapatkan sifatnya itu karena dua orang di depannya adalah bukti nyata dari semua sifat yang ia miliki.

"Jangan berteriak pada mamamu Lu."

Kali ini Garry memperingatkan Luhan. Jujur hati Luhan juga tersayat berteriak pada sosok cantik yang terlihat sangat kelelahan di depannya. Tapi semua alasan yang diucapkan mamanya begitu tidak masuk akal, membuat hanya rasa marah dan emosi yang menguasai Luhan sementara dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk adik perempuannya.

"Kau tahu pa? Alasan mengapa aku pergi selama ini adalah karena aku mengangkat seseorang yang memiliki usia sama dengan Lana sebagai adik. Dia sakit parah dan aku melakukan segalanya termasuk meninggalkan kehidupanku sebagai Xi Luhan. Aku bahkan kehilangan Sehun untuk membuatnya sembuh. Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana bisa aku membenci adik kandungku sendiri jika orang yang hanya aku anggap sebagai adik sangat aku jaga? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak peduli jika gadis yang memiliki darah yang sama denganku sekarat? Apa aku akan diam saja? Tidak pa..ma.. Aku tidak akan diam saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Lana sembuh. Kalian dengar?"

Satu-satunya yang masih tak bisa Luhan kendalikan adalah amarahnya. Dia bisa menahan sifat egois dan bersedia di caci asal itu tidak menyangkut orang-orang yang begitu ia pedulikan. Luhan berusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak, rasanya belum hilang sayatan di hatinya karena berita pernikahan Sehun. Dan saat ini dia harus menambah sayatan di hatinya karena berita tentang bagaimana adiknya mengalami sakit parah hampir seumur hidupnya.

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan tidak ada kesempatan adikku untuk bertahan?"

Kali ini suara datang dari belakang Luhan. Membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati adiknya yang lain terdengar marah berbicara padanya. Adalah Luna kakak dari si kembar yang terlihat tak suka melihat Luhan. Dari caranya menatap persis sama seperti Luhan saat dirinya berusia tujuh belas tahun.

"Luna… Jaga bicaramu nak. Luhan kakakmu."

"AKU TIDAK MEMILIK KAKAK MA! AKU HANYA MEMILIKI ADIK DAN ITU LANA-.. LANA YANG MUNGKIN SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN MENINGGALKAN AKU MA-.. _Hksssss"_

Gary secara refleks memeluk sulung dari si kembar. Membawanya untuk duduk dan membiarkan Luna menangis tersedu di pelukan ayahnya "Dia bukan kakakku. Dia hidup hanya untuk membenciku dan Lana. Dia tidak ada saat Lana ingin bertemu. DIA HANYA ORANG ASING PA!"

"Luna sayangku…tenanglah sayang."

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mendengar kemarahan Luna. Dia pikir jika seseorang terlahir kembar maka sifat mereka tak jauh berbeda. Jauh didasar hatinya dia begitu bahagia saat Lana menerimanya dengan mudah, membuatnya berfikir Luna juga akan menerimanya. Namun tebakannya meleset. Luna bahkan lebih mirip dengannya sewaktu remaja daripada mirip dengan Lana. Karena berbanding terbalik dengan si bungsu yang baik hati dan menerima semua orang maka Si sulung adalah semua ketidakmungkinan yang dimiliki Lana padanya. Luna terlihat sangat marah dan mengutuk kedatangan Luhan saat ini.

"PERGI KAU!"

Jika bukan karena Lana, mungkin Luhan sudah pergi. Tapi nyatanya dia memilih tinggal dan berusaha keras mengabaikan teriakan Luna untuknya. Hanya menatap sang mama yang terlihat semakin lelah dengan teriakan Luna dan keberadaannya saat ini.

"Aku tahu mama menderita dengan kedatanganku. Tapi maaf Ma. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum memastikan Lana baik-baik saja. Jadi katakan padaku apa yang bisa aku lakukan."

Jihyo tersenyum lirih. Memberanikan dirinya untuk menggenggam tangan putra sulungnya. Tangan mungil yang dulu tak pernah ia lepas kini telah berubah menjadi tangan hangat yang bisa menjaga seseorang dalam hidupnya "Mama juga minta maaf padamu nak. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk Lana."

Sejenak Luhan menikmati genggaman tangan ibunya. Terasa begitu hangat dan menguatkan, namun saat mamanya mengatakan bahwa dia menyerah untuk melakukan sesuatu maka disaat yang sama Luhan perlahan melepas genggaman tangan ibunya "Apa maksud mama?"

"Satu-satunya harapan kita adalah pendonor untuk Lana. Lana bisa bertahan jika mendapatkan pendonor yang tepat. Mereka mengatakan donor sumsum tulang belakang akan membuat jaringan baru di tubuh Lana, jaringan yang bisa menggantikan jaringan rusak dan membentuk jaringan baru untuk adikmu. Tapi sayangnya sudah lima tahun kami mencari namun tak ada satupun pendonor yang cocok untuk adikmu." Katanya berujar lirih dan terdengar begitu putus asa. Sedikit menenangkan diri sebelum kembali berbicara pada putranya.

"Kami semua bahkan sudah mencobanya. Mama, Papa, Sehun Kai bahkan Chanyeol. kami semua sudah mencobanya. Namun tak ada satupun dari jaringan kami memiliki struktur yang sama dengan Lana. Tidak satupun temasuk Luna nak."

"Tapi aku belum mencobanya Ma."

"Dokter mengatakan hanya satu dari empat orang yang memiliki kemiripan struktur jaringan sumsum tulang belakang. Jika itu tidak ada pada Luna, maka kemungkinan untukmu sangat kecil nak."

Luhan tertawa getir mendengarnya. Dia menggeser kursi sebelum berdiri menatap kedua orang tuanya serta Luna "Jika Lana mengatakan dia ingin menikah. Maka dia akan menikah, tidak satu pun dari kita, dokter atau Tuhan sekalipun yang akan membuat keinginan Lana tidak terpenuhi. Jika susunan jaringanku juga tidak cocok. Maka aku akan mencari siapapun di luar sana yang bersedia mendonorkan jaringan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk adikku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menemukan pendonor yang cocok untuk adikku."

Luhan berjalan pergi menjauh dari keluarganya, berniat untuk melakukan usaha pertamanya sebelum kembali menoleh memberitahu kedua orang tuanya "Suka atau tidak aku akan tetap melakukan tesnya. Berdoalah agar setidaknya orang asing ini adalah harapan terakhir untuk putri Mama." Katanya begitu terluka menatap Jihyo. Kembali berjalan meninggalkan kafe sebelum seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya. Menghalangi jalan Luhan dengan wajah dingin khas miliknya.

" _Sehun…"_

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di taman yang berada di rumah sakit, sedikit bersyukur karena cuaca begitu dingin hingga membuat taman itu terlihat sepi. Sehun sengaja membawa Luhan untuk bicara berdua dengannya. Karena entah kapan lagi dia bisa berbicara dengan pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Pria yang mungkin hingga saat ini masih menempati tempat khusus di hatinya.

Dan untuk Luhan dia begitu mengutuk rasa dingin yang ia rasakan. Bukan karena cuaca namun karena duduk disamping Sehun setelah empat tahun berlalu terasa sangat canggung dan asing untuknya. Ini bahkan terlihat seperti pertama kali keduanya bertemu di rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan vaksin beberapa tahun lalu.

Tak ada yang berbicara pada awalnya, sampai terdengar suara Sehun menghela dalam nafasnya dan mulai mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Luhan sangat menikmati suara lembut pria yang masih sangat ia cintai. Rasa hangatnya menjalar begitu cepat sampai ke hati Luhan, dia tidak berani menoleh tidak pula bergerak, hanya terus menyatukan kedua tangannya erat dan bersiap memberi jawaban untuk Sehun "Aku baik."

Kali ini Sehun tertawa kecil, sekilas menatap Luhan sebelum kembali menatap kosong pada fasilitas taman yang mulai tertutup salju "Syukurlah." Katanya begitu tulus. Membuat Luhan sedikit merasa tenang karena kecanggungan perlahan menghilang di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sehun. Apa kau-…"

"Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu Lu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang harus aku katakan."

" _huh?"_

"Aku mendengar semua percakapan yang kau lakukan dengan keluargamu. Aku mendengar sejak Luna memasuki kafe, aku yang memberitahunya bahwa kau kembali. Tapi diluar dugaan dia berteriak marah. Lana bahkan memintaku untuk memastikan Luna tidak berbicara kasar dan membuatmu pergi lagi."

" _yeah…_ Luna terlihat marah dan kecewa padaku."

"Aku juga."

Luhan tertohok mendengar jawaban Sehun. Rasanya begitu sakit mengetahui bahwa Sehun sama sekali tidak melupakan kejadian empat tahun lalu. Dia bahkan berani menebak bahwa rasa kecewa Sehun lebih besar seiring berlalunya waktu "Sehunna."

"Lupakanlah. Aku hanya ingin kau memaklumi sikap Luna padamu. Dia sudah kehilangan kakak laki-lakinya. Dan tepat dua minggu yang lalu dokter juga mengatakan bahwa dia akan kehilangan saudara kembarnya dalam waktu tiga bulan."

Sehun mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum sekilas menatap Luhan "Keluargamu sudah banyak menangis. Mereka sudah sangat kelelahan karena kondisi Lana. Terkadang Luna yang paling menderita. Dia sehat-..Tapi setiap Lana merasakan sakit dia juga ikut merasakan sakitnya. Sampai beberapa kali Lana mengatakan lelah dan tak mau berjuang jika Luna juga merasakan sakit. Ikatan batin mereka terlalu kuat."

"Kapan kau tahu adikku sakit?"

"Tepat saat mereka kembali ke Seoul. Dan bersamaan dengan kembalinya keluargamu. Kau yang menghilang. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau begitu tega melakukan ini semua padaku. Pada kami. Apa kau sangat membenci kami?"

"Sehun…"

"Sudahlah. Semuanya sudah berlalu."

" _mhhh…"_

Sehun diam-diam melihat Luhan kembali tertunduk. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk menjadi orang asing. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihat wajah cantik pria mungilnya yang terlihat semakin sempurna seiring berlalunya waktu.

Bulu matanya yang lentik, mata rusanya yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan, bibir mungilnya serta semua yang berada pada Luhan-…Sehun merindukannya.

Namun setiap kali dia merindukan Luhan, maka disaat yang sama semua keputusan Luhan selalu mengingatkannya bahwa Luhan telah memutuskan untuk pergi. Memutuskan untuk menjadi orang asing untuknya dan semua keluarganya.

Keputusan yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat Luhan tak hanya memilih teman-temannya. Dia bahkan memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari Seoul dan setelahnya-….Sehun benar-benar kehilangan pria mungilnya-.. _Luhannya._

Luhan yang tengah terisak di sampingnya bukan Luhan yang sama dengan Luhannya. Luhannya telah lama pergi dan Sehun harus kembali menerima kenyataan pahit. Diam-diam pula dia memalingkan wajahnya, menghapus air mata yang begitu berani keluar karena terlalu merindukan pria disampingnya. " _ekhm…_ Jadi kau ingin melakukan tes donor untuk Lana?"

Sehun mencoba kembali pada topik. Membuat Luhan mengangguk namun tetap tak berniat menatap Sehun. " _mhhh…"_

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Kau hanya perlu melakukan tes darah sederhana. Hasilnya akan keluar setelah tiga jam. Jika hasilnya cocok dan aku sangat berharap hasilnya cocok. Kau akan melakukan tes lanjutan untuk memastikan jaringanmu cocok dengan jaringan Lana. Dokter harus memastikan bahwa saat pencangkokan, jaringanmu akan tumbuh menjadi jaringan baru di tubuh Lana. Apa kau siap?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia bukannya tidak ingin bersuara, tapi seluruh suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan. Membuat hanya anggota tubuhnya yang bereaksi namun tidak suaranya.

Dan merasa Luhan sudah siap. Sehun tersenyum sekilas, berharap Luhan adalah keajaiban yang dicari Lana selama ini. Dia pun berdiri dari tempatnya kembali menatap Luhan sebelum menatap iba pada sosok mungilnya "Kami akan berada disana saat kau menjalani tes. Sampai nanti." Katanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Berniat mempersiapkan semuanya untuk tes yang akan dijalani Luhan sebelum suara Luhan kembali memanggilnya.

"Sehunna."

Sehun memejamkan matanya menyadari suara Luhan benar-benar tercekat nyaris tak bersuara. Luhan hanya akan seperti itu jika dia merasa kesakitan, jadi saat dia memanggilnya dengan tercekat itu artinya Luhan sedang kesakitan. "Ada apa?"

Sehun berusaha tidak terlalu menunjukkan rasa pedulinya, hanya menatap sosok yang kini memandangnya sendu seolah ingin menangis dan tidak ingin ditinggalkan.

" _aku tahu-…ekhm.._ Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal ini. Tapi Kai bilang kau akan menikah. Benarkah?-… _Maksudku_ apa kau-…"

" _hmm…_ Aku akan menikah. Dia seorang gadis yang kini aku cintai."

Luhan terdiam saat Sehun dengan jelas mengatakan kebenarannya. Matanya begitu panas namun buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak sanggup melihat Sehun namun tetap memberikan jawabannya " _ah-…_ Jadi benar. Baiklah. Sampai nanti."

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana rasanya saat pisau dihujam tajam tepat di dadamu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, seluruh tubuhnya lemas dengan pandangan yang begitu kabur. Dia tidak lagi menatap Sehun hanya kembali menunduk dan menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terisak.

"Sampai nanti."

Luhan menutup kencang mulutnya. Semua ini terlalu banyak untuk ia ketahui, terlalu menyakitkan untuk ia rasakan. Seolah hukuman ini akhirnya ia rasakan. Hukuman saat mengabaikan keluarga yang kau miliki kini telah ia rasakan.

Dan saat sosok Sehun semakin menghilang, maka saat itu pula dia membuka mulutnya. Mengeluarkan rasa sesak yang begitu membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

" _haaaah~….akhh…sial kenapa sakit sekali? Aku-…Akhhh..argghh!..hksss."_

Luhan terisak kencang di tengah turunnya salju, berharap tak ada satupun orang yang melihat betapa menyedihkan dia saat ini. Dari semua hal yang terjadi. Sehun yang paling banyak membuatnya begitu menderita, entah doa macam apa yang Sehun ucapkan pada Tuhan. Yang jelas Luhan seperti mendapatkan balasannya. Rasanya begitu sakit sampai rasanya kau memohon untuk mati dalam keadaan seperti ini.

" _Sehun kenapa kau-…hkssss! Argghhh!"_

Dan tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sehun melihat bagaimana Luhan mengatasi rasa sakitnya disana, dia harusnya senang saat melihat Luhan terluka. Senang karena pada akhirnya dia menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri betapa hancur Luhan setelah membuatnya hancur tak tersisa. Dia memaksakan senyun namun hanya air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya. Entah kenapa hatinya terus menjerit untuk berhenti memberikan Luhan rasa sakit. Dia ingin tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanya membiarkan Luhan merasakan betapa pedih hidupnya selama ini.

" _Rasa sakit yang kita rasakan kini sama besar Lu."_

Sehun menatap pedih pada Luhan. Menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum melangkah pergi tak tahan melihat seseorang yang dulu sangat ia cintai sedang kesakitan di depan kedua matanya. Bukan dia yang memulai semua mimpi buruk ini. Luhan yang memulainya. Luhan yang memutuskan meninggalkan dirinya lebih dulu. Tapi kenapa dia baru merasakan sakitnya sekarang sementara rasa sakit yang lebih buruk Sehun rasakan setiap hari.

Mungkin memang benar akhirnya akan seperti ini. Akhir terbaik untuk teman kecil yang saling mencintai adalah menjadi orang asing yang tidak mungkin bisa bersama-... _selamanya._.

.

.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued…**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Terlalu banyak yang harus di selesaikan T,T._

 _klo udah gini pasti banyak yang minta end yg tragis / gue juga tergoda bgt buat end yang ngeselin /_

 _._

 _eennnnnnn_

 _._

 _Yesss…gue belum rela ngeluarin cewe yang kalian bilang Irene. Bisa aja Sehun canda doang yekaan…_

 _._

 _Btw ini sebenernya 16 k. Tapi suer kepanjangan dan kepala gue mulai panas. Jadi sisanya hari rabu ya? RABU? Iya rabu ini kok. Gue tinggal nulis klosing dan biar ga enam belas K juga._

 _._

 _Key…happy reading review…._

 _Ketemu di rabu. Di note ya ;p_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Previous**_

" _Rasa sakit yang kita rasakan kini sama besar Lu."_

Sehun menatap pedih pada Luhan. Menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum melangkah pergi tak tahan melihat seseorang yang dulu sangat ia cintai sedang kesakitan di depan kedua matanya. Bukan dia yang memulai semua mimpi buruk ini. Luhan yang memulainya. Luhan yang memutuskan meninggalkan dirinya lebih dulu. Tapi kenapa dia baru merasakan sakitnya sekarang sementara rasa sakit yang lebih buruk Sehun rasakan setiap hari.

Mungkin memang benar akhirnya akan seperti ini. Akhir terbaik untuk teman kecil yang saling mencintai adalah menjadi orang asing yang tidak mungkin bisa bersama-... _selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 **My Forever Crush**

Main Pair : Sehun-Luhan

Support pair : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T & M

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luna…"

Yang dipanggil hanya menutup sedikit majalahnya. Menatap adik kembarnya sebelum kembali membaca majalahnya.

"Ada apa?" katanya bertanya asal membuat suara kekehan terdengar dari sang adik.

"Kenapa kau yang menjagaku? Mana mama?"

"Entahlah…"

"Lun…."

"….."

"Lunaa.."

" _haah…_ entahlah. Mungkin mereka semua sedang ada di ruang pemeriksaan. Aku dengar orang itu sedang menjalani tes?"

"Orang itu? Siapa?"

"Lana…Tidak bisakah kau tidur dan berhenti menanyaiku orang itu?"

Lana memperhatikan kakaknya sejenak. Dan jangan katakan mereka kembar jika Luna sedang merasa gusar saja dia tidak tahu. Membuat wajah pucat itu tersenyum lirih dan berani menebak bahwa orang itu yang dibicarakan Luna tak lain adalah kakak mereka sendiri.

"Apa Luhan oppa juga melakukan tes nya?"

"Ya Luhan-….Astaga Lan…Kenapa kau terus memanggil orang itu oppa?"

"Dan kenapa kau terus memanggil oppa sebagai orang itu? Dia kakak kita?"

" _cih!_ Omong kosong! Tidak ada kakak yang membenci adiknya hampir seumur hidup."

"Luhan oppa tidak membenci kita."

"Dia jelas membenci kita!"

"Luna…"

Luna menyadari kesalahannya bertengkar dengan Lana. Sedikit geram pada Luhan karena untuk kali pertamanya pula mereka bertengkar hanya karena satu orang yang baru kembali setelah pergi sekian lama. Luna pun kembali menghela dalam nafasnya, menutup majalahnya sebelum mendekati adiknya " _Mianhae…"_

Lana tersenyum dibalik selang oksigen yang dipakaikan untuknya. Mencoba menggenggam tangan Luna yang sangat berkeringat dan terasa sangat dingin untuknya "Jangan terlalu marah pada Luhan oppa. Dia pasti memiliki alasan untuk kepergiannya."

"Tapi dia tidak ada saat kau ingin bertemu. Dan aku merasa kepulangannya adalah sia-sia. Kita sudah melupakannya dan kau tak lagi merindukannya."

"Tapi kau merindukannya."

"Bagaimana bisa aku merindukan orang itu?"

Lana kembali menggeleng lemah dan mulai berbagi perasaan dengan cerminan wajahnya. Sedikit mengusap lembut tangan Luna dan mencoba memaksa kakak tyang berjarak tiga menit darinya untuk sedikit lebih terbuka "Aku tahu kau selalu merindukan Luhan oppa. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Dulu aku akui. Sekarang tidak pernah."

"Sekarang kau lebih merindukannya."

"Lan… Bisakah kau berhenti membaca perasaanku? Lagipula dia sudah kembali dan tidak mengubah apapun."

"Kau mengakuinya kan?"

"APA?"

Lana tertawa bahagia dengan tangan yang semakin menggenggam sayang jemari kakaknya " _Araseo Mian._ Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Alasan mengapa aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan oppa saat itu adalah karena kau. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya kembali saat dokter mengatakan tentang kemungkinan untukku bertahan hidup sangat kecil. Secara tidak langsung kau menjerit ketakutan. Kau takut kesepian jika aku benar-benar meninggal dan terus menginginkan agar Luhan kembali. Aku bisa merasakan ketakutan dan lubang besar di hatimu Lun. Aku minta maaf karena terus membuatmu merasakan sakit yang harusnya tidak aku rasakan _hkss.._ Aku benar-benar menyayangimu."

"Lana cukup! Aku akan melihat bagaimana keadaan disana. Berdoalah agar orang itu benar-benar menjadi penyelamatmu kali ini!"

Luna menghapus cepat air matanya. Lebih memilih bersama kedua orang tuanya daripada harus mendengar racauan Lana yang membuat hatinya sakit. Luna bahkan tanpa ragu meninggalkan adiknya dengan harapan mendengar kabar baik dari Luhan yang sedang menjalani tes untuk adiknya di ruang pemeriksaan.

" _rgghh..!"_

Luna mengerang tertahan saat berjalan. Dadanya begitu sakit dan perutnya terasa mual. Membuatnya berhenti namun tak kembali menoleh, dia tahu Lana sedang kesakitan. Dia bisa merasakannya, tapi Lana akan sedih jika tahu dia juga merasakan sakit. Diam-diam Luna melihat ke arah adiknya, pemandangannya begitu menyakitkan saat hanya punggung Lana yang terlihat, dia tahu adiknya sedang kesakitan tapi Lana terus menolak mengatakannya. Membuat air mata Luna kembali terjatuh dan berpura-pura tidak merasakan apapun, _dan hanya terus berjalan menuju ruang pemeriksaan Luhan._

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Lana sampai di waktu yang tepat. Waktu dimana dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dengan sang ayah yang terlihat menghampri dokter. Dia pun diam-diam mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari Mamanya. Berharap agar kabar baik yang ia dengar kali ini.

Sementara Lana mengambil tempat duduknya, maka disaat bersamaan Luhan keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat setelah menjalani prosedur pengambilan darah, namun dia menolak untuk dirawat dan hanya ingin mendengar langsung tentang kecocokan jaringan miliknya dengan milik Lana.

Luhan melihat ayahnya bertanya pada dokter. Terlihat sangat berharap. Luna hanya duduk diam di tempatnya dengan Sehun yang terus memeluk ibunya sementara jujur Luhan masih begitu kesakitan karena efek tes yang baru selesai ia jalani. _Ah-…._ mungkin bukan karena efek tesnya. Tapi karena dia mencari alasan agar bisa terlihat sakit karena hatinya sedang menangis saat ini.

Dokter tersebut membawa secarik kertas di tangannya. Bersiap memberitahu ayahnya namun wajahnya terlihat menyesal entah untuk alasan apa. "Dokter Choi. Bagaimana hasil tes putraku? Apakah cocok dengan Lana?"

"Aku menyesal harus mengatakan ini. Tapi hasilnya tidak cocok. Putra anda tidak memiliki kesamaan jaringan dengan putri anda. Saya permisi."

" _hkss.."_

Luhan melihat sendiri bagaimana reaksi keluarganya. Jihyo menangis tersedu di pelukan Sehun. Sehun mendongakan wajahnya. Ayahnya hanya tertunduk sementara Luna memutuskan pergi setelah menatap kecewa padanya.

Semua pemandangan ini begitu menyakitkan untuk Luhan. Dia mengira akan sedikit berguna setelah semua kekacauan yang ia timbulkan. Tapi nyatanya? Dia tetap menjadi orang asing yang tidak berguna untuk keluarganya.

Kenyataan yang baru diberitahukan sang dokter membuat Luhan merasa tak pantas berada lebih lama lagi disana. Yang dia inginkan hanya melihat Lana dan meminta maaf pada adiknya. Kakinya berjalan gontai dan terlihat seperti pecundang yang sangat memalukan.

Terus berjalan lemah sampai akhirnya dia berada di depan kamar adiknya. Awalnya Luhan ragu untuk membuka pintu kamar Lana, namun dia benar-benar harus melihat Lana agar merasa lebih baik. Membersihkan wajahnya adalah hal yang iakukan sebelum

 _Cklek…!_

Dia membuka perlahan pintu ruangan adiknya. Perlahan melangkah masuk sampai kakinya berhenti melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan di depannya.

" _HUWEK….HUWEEK…._ "

"Nona Xi. Apa perlu kami memanggil keluargamu?"

"ANDWAE! _HUWEK….HUWEK…Jangan panggil-..uhuk…_ Jangan panggil siapapun. Aku tidak mau melihat mereka menangis lagi. Aku- _huwekkk.."_

Luhan melihat sendiri dengan kedua matanya. Melihat bagaimana tubuh kurus itu terus memuntahkan isi perutnya, wajahnya berkali-kali lebih pucat dengan air mata yang menjelaskan bahwa dia sedang kesakitan.

Sebagai seorang pria dia begitu tidak tega melihat seorang gadis begitu kesakitan, dan sebagai seorang kakak, Luhan hancur melihatnya. Dia bahkan sedang berdoa agar Tuhan berbaik hati menukar kondisi sehatnya untuk Lana. Demi Tuhan adik bungsunya baru berusia tujuh belas tahun. Tujuh belas tahun adalah waktu dimana seorang remaja bersenang-senang, jatuh cinta dan bermain bersama teman-temannya. Bukan kesakitan dan terlihat menyerah dengan hidupnya saat ini.

Luhan kembali menghapus air matanya sebelum kembali berjalan mendekati adiknya, ingin memeluk tubuh kurus itu agar tak lagi memuntahkan isi perutnya "Lana?"

Dan Lana menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya. Matanya bahkan membulat melihat oppa nya berjalan mendekat. Dia begitu malu dengan keadaannya saat ini, membuat hanya rasa marah yang bisa ia keluarkan karena Luhan datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"OPPA PERGILAH! _Huweekk…_ PERGI!"

Luhan mengabaikan teriakan Lana. Hanya terus berjalan mendekat dan mengambil alih wadah kecil yang digunakan perawat untuk menampung semua yang dikeluarkan Lana di perutnya "OPPA PERGI!"

" _Ani-…_ Oppa akan tetap disini. Jangan khawatir adik kecil. Kau tetap terlihat cantik untukku." Katanya mengisyaratkan perawat untuk pergi dan hanya ingin berdua dengan adiknya.

" _Pergi…hksssss-…Aku malu oppa. Pergi hueekk."_

"Berhenti menangis cantik. Hanya keluarkan isi perutmu. Oppa disini."

Awalnya Lana meronta marah. Namun saat Luhan memegang tengkuknya dan membantu agar dia mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Lana diam. Dia kemudian membiarkan Luhan menemaninya menghabiskan setengah jam yang begitu menyiksa dengan rasa mualnya.

Dan setengah jam akhirnya benar-benar berlalu. Lana sudah berhenti mengelurarkan isi perutnya. Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan dia sangat kelelahan. Luhan mulai membersihkan sisa muntah yang berceceran di tempat tidurnya. Setelah selesai dia kembali mendekati Lana dan mulai memakaikan _syal_ untuk adiknya.

"Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"…"

"Lana."

Lana melihat kakaknya. Tersenyum lirih sebelum menangis tersedu tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya "Oppa aku sakit." Katanya begitu lirih dan memutuskan untuk memberitahu Luhan semua yang ia rasakan "Sangat sakit oppa. Aku tidak tahan."

Luhan secara refleks memeluk erat tubuh adiknya. Dan yang membuat Luhan terkejut adalah tubuh Lana begitu kurus di pelukannya. Dia menebak jika pelukannya terlampau erat mungkin akan terdengar suara patahan dari tubuh ringkih itu.

" _hksss…oppa.._ Rasanya sangat sakit."

" _ara…_ Oppa akan melakukan apapun menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Oppa janji."

Luhan mengusap sayang tubuh kurus adiknya. Membuat janji untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit Lana adalah tujuan hidupnya saat ini. Pelukan Luhan membuat efek tersendiri untuk Lana. Dia merasa begitu hangat saat kakak laki-laki yang paling ia cintai memeluknya begitu erat, membuatnya begitu senang namun tetap menangis menyadari waktunya bertahan hidup tidak akan lama lagi.

"Oppa…"

" _hmmhh…."_

"Jangan pergi lagi."

Luhan melepas pelukannya pada Lana. Mengagumi wajah cantik adiknya sebelum mengusap sayang kepala adiknya yang tak lagi memiliki rambut "Tidak akan pergi lagi." Katanya mengulang dan mencium sayang kening adiknya sampai suara Jihyo terdengar.

"Lana…sayang, apa kau baik nak? Mereka bilang kau-.."

"Ma…Aku sudah baik. Luhan oppa yang membantuku."

Jihyo memandang lama putranya. Sedikit berterimakasih pada Luhan karena semenjak kedatangannya Lana tidak lagi menangis dan berteriak ketakutan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. "Ma…Mana Luna?"

"Sehun oppa mengantar kakakmu pulang nak. Papa sebentar lagi datang untuk melihatmu."

" _ah-…_ Lalu itu apa?"

Pandangan Jihyo kembali pada Lana. Putrinya terlihat penasaran dengan kotak yang dibawa mamanya. Membuatnya menunjuk kotak tersebut dan Jihyo tersenyum pada putrinya "Kau mau tahu ini apa?"

Lana mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jihyo pun berjalan mendekat kedua putra dan putrinya lalu membuka box yang berisi dress berwarna _peach_ untuk Lana "Ini untukmu nak."

"Untukku?"

" _Mmmhh…_ Lusa nanti kita makan malam di rumah Sehun oppa. Kita akan merayakan malam natal bersama sekaligus berdoa untuk nenek Oh. Kau suka kan?"

"Buang _dress_ itu ma. Aku tidak akan datang!"

"Tapi sayang… Kau bilang ingin makan malam dimalam natal bersama kami."

" _Shirheo!_ Aku membatalkannya. Aku tidak mau kesana. Aku tidak mau merusak malam natal indah untuk kalian. Aku sakit ma."

"Lana…"

"Aku bilang tidak mau! Aku hanya akan membuat keadaan menjadi menakutkan jika keluar dari rumah sakit. Kalian hanya akan menangis dan menatap iba padaku. Aku benci Ma! Aku tidak cantik seperti Mama, bibi Oh atau Luna. Aku merasa kasihan pada dress cantik itu. Jika aku yang memakainya akan terlihat buruk-…"

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau tidak cantik? Biar oppa memukulnya."

Luhan menyela ucapan Lana. Kembali mengusap sayang kepala adiknya dan terlihat menenangkan emosi Lana. " _dress_ itu tidak cantik. Kau yang membuatnya cantik jika bersedia memakainya."

"Benarkah?"

" _ummhh_ tentu saja. Lagipula kau pasti bosan di rumah sakit. Seingat oppa. Rumah orang tua Sehun oppa sangat besar. Kau pasti senang berada disana."

Lana terlihat berfikir sebelum

" _ah-.._ Kalau begitu aku hanya akan pergi jika Luhan oppa yang menjemputku, selain Luhan oppa aku tidak akan pergi. Bagaimana?"

Luhan merasa terkejut dengan permintaan Lana. Rasanya begitu menakutkan berkumpul bersama keluarga yang telah kau tinggalkan. Membuat raut wajah pucat seketika terlihat dan digantikan rasa takut yang begitu tak berani bayangkan.

"Lana-…Ini acara keluarga. Oppa tidak bisa datang."

"Tapi kau juga keluarga nak."

Luhan memandang frustasi mamanya. Dia merasa dijebak dengan ucapannya sendiri membuat hanya raut resah yang terlihat karena tak bisa mengelak dari situasi ini "Tapi Ma…."

"Demi adikmu. Mama mohon"

" _mmh.._ Aku tidak akan pergi jika Luhan oppa tidak datang."

Luhan benar-benar kalah pada situasi ini. Membuat hanya tawa kecil yang ia keluarkan sebelum mengangguk menatap kedua wanitanya "Baiklah. Oppa yang akan menjemputmu."

"Yey…"

Lana bersorak senang sementara Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Tak bisa membayangkan kesakitan apa lagi yang akan ia rasakan lusa nanti. Dia hanya mengingat ucapan Myungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak perlu melakukan apapun dan hanya menjalani apa yang sudah terjadi dan yang akan terjadi.

Tak sengaja matanya menatap mata sang mama. Ada tatapan hangat yang diberikan Jihyo untuknya. Dan tanpa ragu Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum sampai Jihyo membuat gerakan dengan mulutnya.

" _gomawo nak."_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari dimana makan malam keluarga itu pun akhirnya datang. Setelah menjelaskan banyak hal pada timnya. Mereka semua mendukung Luhan agar tetap datang walau kenyataan yang lebih pahit sedang menunggunya. Myungsoo dan Taecyeon mengatakan bahwa seberapa buruk keadaan yang menantinya disana, mereka memastikan bahwa saat pulang ke _basecamp_ Luhan akan merasa lebih baik.

Dan terimakasih untuk seluruh teman-temannya karena mereka, Luhan memiliki sedikit keberanian. Keberanian untuk melihat seluruh keluarganya berkumpul disana. Keluarga dalam artian sebenarnya, mungkin dia akan menjadi orang asing. Tapi untuk adiknya dia rela berada menjadi orang asing di keluarganya sendiri.

Jiyeon dan Baekhyun yang memilih pakaiannya malam ini. Keduanya adalah yang paling kecewa karena Luhan tidak bisa menghabiskan malam natal bersama mereka. Karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam empat tahun, mereka tidak dalam formasi lengkap merayakan natal.

Luhan menggunakan kaos casual yang dipadu kemeja flanel miliknya. Dan karena cuaca diluar begitu dingin dia sengaja mengenakan mantel tebal agar kesan formal ia dapatkan walau hanya memakai pakaiana seadanya.

Kakinya terus melangkah hingga akhirnya sampai di depan ruangan Lana. Bersiap membuka pintu kamar adiknya dan

 _Cklek…!_

Dia mendapati Sehun tengah membantu adiknya bersiap. Lana yang sudah memakai _dress_ nya pun memekik senang melihat Luhan "Oppa! Kau sudah datang?"

Sehun secara refleks menoleh. Memperhatikan teman kecilnya yang terlihat kedinginan di sana. Sebenarnya dia bingung mengapa Luhan selalu terlihat mempesona walau wajah merahnya jelas terlihat karena kedinginan. Matanya selalu terhipnotis melihat apapun yang Luhan kenakan. Apapun yang Luhan lakukan dan apapun yang Luhan katakan.

Dia bahkan hampir terus menatap Luhan jika Lana tidak menyenggol lengannya "Ada apa?"

"Oppa…Kau terus menatap Oppaku."

"Aku tidak-.."

" _ck._ Wajahmu memerah oppa. Kau sedang berbohong."

" _ish._ Kau ini."

Merasa semakin canggung membuat Luhan memutuskan berjalan mendekat. Sejujurnya dia juga sangat terhipnotis dengan penampilan Sehun. Bagaimana bisa pria yang hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam begitu terlihat sempurna dan terlihat seperti dewa untuknya. Dia bahkan sudah gila jika tidak mengatakan bahwa Sehun sempurna.

Bisa jadi wajahnya memerah bukan karena kedinginan tapi karena terlalu merona melihat betapa tampannya Sehun dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" katanya bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan kursi roda untuk Lana.

"Tidak ada Lu. Kau bersiaplah. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti sebelum berjalan mendekati adiknya "Kau cantik Lan…"

"Lihat siapa yang pandai berbohong disini."

"Aku tidak bohong. Kau benar-benar cantik."

"Oppa! Sekali lagi kau bilang cantik aku marah!"

Dahi Luhan berkerut tak mengerti dan mencoba bertanya pada adiknya "Kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku memakai infus di tangan dan wajahku. Aku kurus dan aku tidak memiliki rambut. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku cantik?"

"Entahlah. Jika kau bukan adikku. Kau masuk dalam tipeku."

"Oppa!"

" _araseo Mian!.._ Ini untukmu."

Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah _beany hat_ bertuliskan L berwarna _peach._ Luhan sengaja memilihnya dengan warna senada _dress_ Lana. Dan secara kebetulan pula, Myungsoo mendapatkan inisal L di _beany hat_ yang Luhan titipkan padanya.

"Woaaa.. Lucu sekali."

Lana mengambilnya cepat, berniat memakainya namun infus sialan di tangannya sangat mengganggu. Membuat Luhan harus kembali menyaksikan pemandangan yang begitu memilukan saat seorang remaja bahkan tak bisa memakai topi di kepalanya sendiri.

"Biar oppa bantu."

Luhan mengambil _beany hat_ adiknya. Memakaikannya perlahan sebelum mencium sayang kening Lana "Selamat natal adikku." Katanya tersenyum pilu menatap wajah pucat adiknya.

" _gomawo oppa._ Jika ini adalah malam natal terakhirku. Aku akan sangat bahagia."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal."

Lana tersenyum lirih sebelum mengusak sayang pipi kakaknya "Aku menyayangimu oppa. Sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku juga." Timpal Luhan membalas sebelum Sehun datang bersama perawat yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Semua sudah siap. Apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?"

Kedua kakak beradik itu mengangguk. Membuat Sehun berjalan mendekat dan mulai mengangkat tubuh ringkih Lana "Apa sakit?"

Lana menggeleng saat Sehun mendudukannya di kursi roda. Dan setelahnya perawat memastikan selang infus untuk Lana berfungsi dengan baik. "Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Sehun bertanya pada perawat yang menangani Lana "Semua sudah baik. Kau bisa membawa pergi pasien. Jika ada yang tidak beres segera bawa kembali pasien ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah."

Dan setelah memastikan Lana baik-baik saja, Sehun kemudian menatap Luhan yang terlihat diam melihat adiknya "Luhan?"

" _mmhh?"_

"Mereka sudah menunggu kita. Ayo berangkat."

Luhan hanya mengangguk saat Sehun memberitahunya. Memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun mendorong kursi roda Lana dan terlihat sangat menyayangi adiknya adalah hal yang begitu membuat hatinya merasa hangat. Diam-diam bibirnya tersenyum sangat berterimakasih pada pria yang pernah sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Blam…!_

Dan tak lama mereka sampai di kediaman Sehun. Sehun segera keluar dari mobilnya, mengambil kursi roda Lana sementara Luhan mulai membuka pintu belakang dan memastikan adiknya baik-baik saja. "Lana…Kau terlihat kelelahan." Katanya menghapus keringat Lana yang terlihat tak nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Aku baik oppa. Aku hanya gampang lelah dan berkeringat."

"Hey cantik. Didalam sana kau bisa berisitirahat. Jadi apa kau siap?"

Lana mengangkat ibu jarinya. Memberi tanda pada Sehun agar Sehun segera membawanya ke dalam. Luhan membantu memegang kursi roda Lana. Dan setelah Sehun mendudukan Lana di kursi roda perlahan dia mendorong kursi roda Lana untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang dulunya merupakan tempat tinggal keduanya selama dia menolak untuk pulang.

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting tong…_

Sehun menekan bel rumahnya sendiri. Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan

 _Cklek…!_

" _Hey Lan…_ Akhirnya kau datang."

Luna yang membukakan pintu. Menggunakan dress yang sama dengan Lana dan terlihat berkali-kali lebih cantik walau raut wajah sendu tak bisa ia sembunyikan "Kau cantik Lun."

Lana bergumam lirih menatap iri pada kakak kembarnya, membuat Luna mendengus kesal sebelum mengambil alih kursi roda Lana dari Luhan "Aku memang selalu lebih cantik darimu. Jadi ayo masuk ke dalam." Katanya membawa Lana masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan di depan pintu.

"Masuklah."

Perhatian Luhan teralihkan saat Sehun memintanya masuk. Membuat keadaan semakin canggung saat Sehun meninggalkannya sendiri seolah tak peduli dengan keberadannya. Luhan sangat tergoda untuk pergi, dia mungkin benar-benar akan melangkah pergi sebelum suara kaki terdengar berlari mendekat dan memanggil namanya.

"Luhan!"

Tubuh Luhan sedikit mundur saat seorang wanita melompat ke pelukannya. Wanita cantik yang merupakan model ternama ini bahkan memeluknya sangat erat, rasa rindu Luhan terobati melihat wanita cantik yang sudah ia anggap seperti mamanya sendiri. Membuatnya begitu bahagia sampai hanya satu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya " _Mom…"_

"Astaga aku sangat merindukan panggilan darimu nak. Kau pergi terlalu lama anak nakal."

Miranda tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Dia menangis tersedu di pelukan Luhan. Luhan sendiri hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan ibu Sehun. Sampai akhirnya Miranda melepas pelukannya dan mulai menatap Luhan "Apa kabarmu nak?"

" _Mom…_ Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya nenek. Aku-.."

" _Mommy_ melihatmu di pemakaman. Jadi jangan menyesal seperti itu, Mommy yakin nenek melihatmu. Dan terimakasih sudah datang malam ini nak." Miranda mencium sayang kening Luhan. Kembali tersenyum sebelum menggenggam erat jemari putra sahabatnya "Ayo kita masuk."

Dan untuk kali pertama setelah empat tahun Luhan kembali masuk kedalam rumah yang selalu ia jadikan tempat pelarian. Memandang seluruh sudut yang tidak berubah dengan senyum rindu mengingat seluruh kenangan di dalam rumah Sehun.

Luhan masih tidak memperhatikan jalan saat Miranda melepas genggamannya. Membuatnya harus kembali berjalan sendiri sampai terlihatlah formasi keluarga lengkapnya disana.

Keluarganya lengkap, begitupula dengan kakek Kim. Dan tak jauh dari Kakek ada Chanyeol dan Kai yang terlihat sedang menggoda kakeknya. Lana dan Luna sedang berbincang banyak hal sementara para ayah dan ibu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Bibirnya tersenyum begitu rindu menatap semua yang berada di meja makan, dan tak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan Sehun yang tidak memiliki kegiatan disana. Menatap canggung namun tak bisa melakukan apapun sampai suara Lana memanggilnya.

"Luhan oppa. Ayo kita makan!"

Dan saat Lana memanggilnya, keadaan berubah menjadi canggung dalam hitungan detik. Tak ada lagi yang tertawa. Semua menatap Luhan yang masih berdiri disana. Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis karena membuat keadaaan menjadi canggung. Rasanya dia ingin menjerit saat mereka semua menatapnya seperti orang asing.

Tangannya berkeringat dingin tak berani saat dia mengingat ucapan Myungsoo hatinya begitu tenang. Luhan memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Memutuskan untuk menjadi orang asing di dalam keluarganya, dan perlahan dia melangkah. Menatap seluruh wajah yang melihatnya dan tak lama menarik kursi di samping Lana.

"Selamat datang Lu."

Luhan tersenyum canggung saat ayah Sehun menyapanya. Dia hanya mengangguk lemah sampai matanya tak sengaja menatap ketiga prianya bergantian. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Membuat Luhan tersenyum menyadari bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang kedua yang begitu membenci keputusannya untuk pergi malam itu.

Kai hanya menatapnya datar. Terlalu datar hingga rasanya tatapan itu membunuh Luhan secara perlahan. "Aku rasa kita bisa memulai acara makan malam ini."

Dan terimakasih pada kakek Kim karena dengan bantuannya Luhan merasa bisa bernafas untuk sejenak saat ini. "Kakek ingin mengucapkan selamat natal untuk semua cucuku yang telah tumbuh dewasa. Dan secara khusus kakek ingin mengucapkan selamat datang untuk Lana dan Luhan. Kalian berdua adalah yang paling sulit kami temui."

"Aku sakit kek."

Lana memprotes kakek Kim hingga terdengar suara tawa dari semua keluarga. "Kakek tahu nak. Dan kau akan segera sehat." Katanya menguatkan Lana sebelum beralih pada Luhan.

"Dan untukmu nak. Kakek berharap kau akan tinggal kali ini. Apapun yang telah kau putuskan, kakek hanya berharap kau mempertimbangkan kami-.. _keluargamu."_

Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat kakek Kim berbicara. Tidak mengangguk dan hanya diam mendengarkan membuat suasana tak nyaman kembali ia rasakan.

"Dan untuk Sehun. Terimakasih sudah membawa kabar bahagia di tengah semua duka dan kesulitan yang kita rasakan. Kakek berdoa yang terbaik untuk rencana pernikahanmu. Semoga rencana pernikahanmu berjalan lancar nak."

 _Deg…!_

Kepala Luhan semakin tertunduk. Kali ini tangannya mengepal erat di pahanya. Berita pernikahan Sehun bukan omong kosong belaka. Itu benar adanya, harusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua percakapan membunuh ini. Tapi demi Tuhan ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Semakin dia sering mendengar maka semakin sakit pula rasanya.

Lana tersenyum iba melihat reaksi kakaknya. Dia tahu kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun dan Luhan pernah menjalin kasih. Dia juga tahu bahwa hubungan keduanya berakhir bukan karena mereka ingin. Beberapa kali dalam empat tahun ini dia juga memergoki Sehun tak sengaja menyebut nama Luhan, dan melihat sang kakak mengepalkan erat tangannya hanya menjelaskan bahwa keduanya masih saling mencintai namun tak bisa melakukan apapun karena keadaan.

"Oppa."

Lana memegang tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan tersadar dan menatap lirih pada adiknya " _mmh.."_

"Aku disini." Katanya menguatkan. Membuat Luhan tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, dia berusaha untuk kembali menjadi Luhan yang tak memiliki rasa takut, dan seperti kata Myungsoo _dia hanya harus menjalani apa yang telah dan akan terjadi._

"Kakek.. Aku ingin bicara."

Luhan menoleh menatap adiknya, bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin dikatakan Lana sampai sang adik kembali bersuara "Silakan nak."

Kakek Kim mengijinkan Lana berbicara, membuat seluruh mata melihat cemas pada Lana yang tangannya semakin menggenggam erat tangan Luhan "hey…Kenapa wajah kalian tegang? Aku tidak akan mengumumkan kalimat perpisahan tenang saja." Katanya tertawa seorang diri sementara semua orang terutama Luna mulai tak tahan setiap mendengar adik kembarnya membuka suara."

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat natal. Sungguh."

Lana menatap satu persatu anggota keluarganya. Tatapan khusus dia berikan untuk ayah dan ibunya, lalu beralih pada Luna yang menolak menatapnya dan terakhir dia menatap lama pada Luhan "Aku bahagia."

Lana mendengus kesal dan memprotes seluruh reaksi keluarganya "Tidak ada yang tanya kenapa aku bahagia?"

"Hey Lan… Kenapa kau bahagia?"

Chanyeol yang bertanya, membuat Luhan melihat sekilas pada Chanyeol namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya tak mau menatap Luhan "Aku bahagia karena.." katanya menggenggam tangan Luhan dan kembali melihat pada keluarganya.

"Karena seluruh keluargaku berkumpul malam ini. Seluruhnya dan tak kurang seperti tahun lalu. Terimakasih untukmu oppa." Katanya mengerling Luhan dan semakin tersenyum cantik dengan wajah pucatnya. "Dan jika ini malam natal terakhirku. Aku akan sangat bahagia."

"Lana…"

"Nah! Sekarang ayo kita makan."

Lana menyembunyikan suara bergetarnya, memakan menu khusus untuknya dan mendengus melihat sang mama menangis "Ma…Kenapa menangis? Ayo makan."

" _ah-…_ Mama tidak menangis nak."

Jihyo menghapus air matanya, mengerling Gary untuk membantunya sebelum Kakek Kim lah yang kembali bersuara membuat instruksi agar semuanya segera menghabiskan makan malam masing-masing "Baiklah kita makan."

Mendengar intsruksi sang kakek, satu persatu mengambil peralatan makan mereka. Memutuskan untuk makan malam dengan bahagia karena ini adalah hari bahagia. Luhan bahkan dengan tenang menghabiskan makanannya sampai suara kakek kembali bertanya.

"Sehunna."

"Ada apa kek?"

"Dimana calon istrimu? Apa dia tidak datang?"

Gerakan tangan Luhan memotong dagingnya terhenti, tiba-tiba tangannya gemetar sementara Sehun terlihat salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan kakeknya. Luhan meletakkan perlahan pisau makannya dan tak sengaja menatap sang kakek. Matanya dan mata kakek bertemu untuk sesaat dan seolah sedang marah pada Luhan-…Kakek sengaja bertanya tentang calon istri Sehun tapi matanya terus melihat kepada Luhan.

Luhan bahkan tak habis pikir dengan yang terjadi malam ini. Setelah semua orang membencinya kini kebencian itu seperti menular pada satu-satunya kakek yang ia miliki, membuat hanya senyum pahit yang terlihat di wajah Luhan bersiap untuk mendengar jawaban Sehun tentang "Calon istrinya."

" _ah-…_ Dia mungkin datang terlambat-…"

"Oppa!"

Lana tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil Luhan, menenggelamkan suara Sehun yang kini menatap dua orang yang berada di sebrang mejanya "Ada apa Lan?"

Luhan tahu Lana sedang membantunya, terlihat dari suara sang adik yang berteriak dengan tangan yang kembali menggenggam Luhan. Membuat Luhan menatap adiknya berterimakasih namun sedikit cemas karena wajah Lana benar-benar pucat saat ini.

"Aku lelah. Bisakah kau mengantarku ke kamar?"

"Luhan…Bawa adikmu ke kamar tamu nak."

Miranda yang menjawab. Membuat Luhan buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya sebelum membantu adiknya bersiap "Apa sakit?"

Lana menggeleng dan sedikit mengerling Luhan "Hanya lelah oppa." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang kini sedang membungkuk berpamitan untuk membawa Lana beristirahat.

"Apa perlu mama temani nak?"

Lana menggeleng dan hanya memegang erat tangan Luhan "Aku ingin ditemani oppa malam ini." Katanya bersikeras membuat semua yang berada di ruangan tersenyum menggoda padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau harus segera beristirahat nak."

Garry mencium sayang kening Lana. Dan setelahnya, Luhan mendorong kursi roda Lana menuju kamar tamu yang dimaksud Miranda. Luhan menundukkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik pada Lana " _gomawo."_ Katanya berbisik di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju kamar. Lana hanya tertawa mengangkat ibu jarinya memberitahu Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ingin oppa temani?"

Dan setelah memastikan Lana berbaring dengan nyaman. Luhan duduk di samping adiknya, memastikan selang infus Lana bekerja sementara tangannya mengusap sayang pada Lana "Tidak perlu oppa. Aku ingin tidur."

"Aku akan lebih senang jika kau memintaku untuk tinggal."

Lana tertawa mengetahui maksud Luhan, dia mungkin akan meminta Luhan tinggal jika dia sedang tidak merasakan sakit. Melihat Luhan begitu dikucilkan di keluarganya sendiri membuatnya kesal, tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meminta Luhan meninggalkannya karena tak ingin Luhan melihatnya kesakitan lagi "Aku pernah melihatnya sekali oppa."

"Melihat siapa?"

"eonni…"

"eonni?"

" _mmhh…_ calon istri Sehun oppa. Dia cantik, tapi bagiku kau adalah pria yang membuat seluruh wanita iri karena dirimu."

Harusnya Luhan kesal karena secara tidak langsung Lana mengatakan dirinya cantik, tapi saat adiknya sendiri mengatakan bagaimana rupa calon istri Sehun maka tak ada yang lebih pahit untuk rasakan malam ini. Kemungkinannya bertemu dengan calon istri Sehun bahkan lebih besar malam ini. Entah dia siap atau tidak, dia hanya berdoa agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan nantinya.

"Oppa…Kenapa diam?"

" _ani…_ tidak apa-apa Lan. Baiklah sekarang kau boleh istirahat."

Luhan mencium lama kening Lana, menatap adiknya dengan sayang sebelum perlahan melangkah pergi "Oppa.."

" _hmmh…"_

"Oppa-… Kau boleh pulang jika terlalu sulit berada disini. Aku rasa sudah cukup kau disakiti disini. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak ada yang menyakiti oppa."

Lana tersenyum lirih menatap mata cantik milik kakaknya "Tapi berjanjilah untuk pergi saat kau merasa sakit. Dan datang lagi menjengukku di rumah sakit besok pagi."

" _ara…_ Oppa janji."

Dan setelahnya-.. Luhan perlahan menutup pintu kamar yang dulu sering ia gunakan saat menginap di rumah Sehun. Menenangkan dirinya sejenak sebelum kembali melangkah ke ruang utama.

" _maaf datang terlambat haraboji. Eomonim. Abonim."_

" _Ah nak-…Kau sudah datang."_

" _Sayang kau sudah datang."_

 _Deg!_

Kaki Luhan berhenti melangkah menyadari bahwa keluarganya sedang menyambut kedatangan seseorang. Dan tak perlu bertanya siapa suara wanita itu karena pastilah suara yang disambut adalah suara dari calon istri Sehun. Nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa sulit, tangannya kembali berkeringat dingin sementara jantungnya terus memukul dengan sakit didalam sana.

Telinganya memanas mendengar betapa wanita itu sudah sangat diterima oleh seluruh keluarganya, tak hanya keluarga Sehun tapi juga keluarganya sendiri. " _aku pasti bisa / -_ _ **tidak kau tidak bisa!-**_ _"_

Setiap kali Luhan meyakinkan dirinya maka setiap kali itu pula hatinya meminta untuk tidak disakiti lebih banyak lagi. Dia hanya bisa berdiri ditempatnya, memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan atau apa yang harus dia katakan untuk berkenalan dengan wanita tersebut, sesekali dia merasa sanggup namun sesekali pula rasa sanggup itu menguap digantikan ketidakmampuan Luhan untuk merelakan Sehun berbahagia.

 _Oppa-… Kau boleh pulang jika terlalu sulit berada disini._

 _Tapi berjanjilah untuk pergi saat kau merasa sakit_

Seperti jalan keluar-… Luhan mengingat pesan Lana. Dan seperti yang Lana katakan bahwa dia boleh pulang jika dia merasa sakit, maka Luhan sudah cukup sakit untuk tetap berada disini.

Matanya melihat kamar Lana, sedikit tersenyum menyesal sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah Sehun " _Sampai bertemu besok adik kecil."_ Katanya berpamitan pada Lana. Memberanikan diri untuk menuju kerumunan dan memutuskan pergi setelahnya.

Luhan sudah berhasil melewati setengah jalan, semuanya terlihat sibuk berbincang dengan calon istri Sehun. Suara tawa mereka bahkan sangat terdengar, membuat Luhan sedikit penasaran dan menoleh menatap gadis yang sedang dirangkul oleh Sehun.

" _cantik."_

Luhan memuji gadis itu. Walau dia hanya melihat dari belakang tapi dia tahu kalau gadis berambut hitam lurus sebahu itu memang cantik. Terlihat dari bentuk tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan berat badan yang proposional. Gadis itu memiliki kulit seputih susu yang membuatnya terlihat bersinar. " _Jiyeonna kau kalah cantik."_ Katanya terkekeh karena tanpa sadar membandingkan Jiyeon dan gadis itu.

Luhan bahkan harus mengabaikan rasa sakit dihatinya. Perlahan dia terus melangkah sampai sang gadis tak sengaja menatapnya dan

 _Deg…!_

" _tidak mungkin."_

Kaki Luhan secara refleks berhenti melangkah. Matanya seperti melihat sosok wanita yang sangat familiar untuknya. Wanita keji yang secara tak langsung bertanggung jawab untuk hidupnya yang berantakan seperti ini.

Tangannya yang gemetar bertambah gemetar. Degup jantungnya bahkan terasa sangat cepat berharap matanya salah melihat. Luhan terus memandang gadis yang beberapa detik lalu baru saja menoleh padanya. Terus memperhatikannya sampai sosok yang kini berbalik arah itu adalah benar wanita yang sama yang pernah menjadi penguasa di balapan yang dia lakukan

" _Irene?_ "

Luhan yakin itu Irene - _sang ratu-._ Dia sangat yakin itu Irene - _kekasih Ravi-._ Dia bahkan terlalu yakin itu Irene - _musuhnya-._ Tapi kenapa _-…Tapi kenapa dia masih hidup?_ _Bukankah Baekhyun mengatakan Irene sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu? Kenapa Sehun bisa bersamanya. Apa wanita keji itu calon istri Sehun? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"_

"Luhan?"

" _tidak mungkin itu Irene. Ani-.. Dia memang Irene. Dia hanya merubah gaya berpakaiannya, dia juga merubah rambut merahnya menjadi hitam. Sial! Apa yang dia lakukan-…"_

"Luhan…"

Wajah tegang Luhan sangat terlihat, membuat Miranda menatapnya cemas sampai harus menepuk bahu Luhan beberapa kali. Luhan sendiri masih belum menyadari tatapan cemas ibu Sehun. Membuatnya kembali tersadar sebelum berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

" _Mom?"_

"Sayang… Apa kau baik-baik saja."

" _mmh.._ Aku-.. _ekhm._ Tentu aku baik _mom."_

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu terlihat tegang? Apa kau benar-benar baik?"

"Aku baik _mom_." Katanya mengulang dengan mata yang masih menatap Irene disana. Berusaha tersenyum namun terasa sangat sulit saat kedua matanya kembali melihat keintiman Sehun dan Irene disana. Disana-… Sehun sedang mencium sayang kening Irene dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang tertawa menggoda.

Hatinya kembali memukul kencang. Rasanya begitu sakit melihat tiga pria yang paling kau cintai kini berpaling dan melupakanmu dengan cepat. Dan tanpa terasa air mata Luhan menetes cepat. Miranda melihatnya-… Dan jangan katakan dia tidak sakit melihat Luhan seperti ini.

Miranda sangat menyukai Luhan dari siapapun yang pernah ia kenal selama ia hidup. Luhan sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di rumah sakit saat itu. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat mereka bertemu di hari vaksin beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu.

Dia bahkan menyukai Luhan melebihi dia menyukai putranya sendiri, Sehun atau pekerjaannya sebagai model. Jadi saat pria kesukaannya menangis patah hati, maka Miranda berada disana untuk melindunginya.

Nalurinya sebagai ibu bahkan membuatnya berdiri di depan Luhan agar putra Jihyo itu tidak melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan putranya bersama wanita pilihannya. Dia tidak memeluk Luhan hanya berdiri di depan Luhan dan mengusap sayang kepala putra sahabatnya.

"Mommy disini nak."

Awalnya Luhan tidak mengerti saat Miranda tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya, namun saat dia mengetahui tujuan sang ibu untuk melindunginya maka tak ada alasan untuk Luhan terlihat menyedihkan saat ini.

" _Mom…"_

"Ada apa sayang? _"_

"Apa gadis itu calon istri Sehun?"

" _mmmh.."_

" _mmmh?"_ Luhan kembali bertanya membuat Miranda dengan berat hati mengatakannya "Ya sayang. Dia orangnya."

" _tidak mungkin."_

"Kenapa nak? Kenapa kau-…"

" _Mom-…_ Joohyun ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sehun berjalan menghampiri ibunya. Membuat Miranda secara _refleks_ menghapus air mata Luhan sebelum menoleh pada putra kandungnya "Bukankah Joohyun sudah bertemu dengan Mommy?"

" _Joohyun?"_

Luhan bergumam kecil menyadari Irene menggunakan nama aslinya, membuat kepalanya begitu sakit menebak Sehun tidak mengetahui apapun tentang apa yang wanita keji itu lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau belum menemuinya _mom._ Kau terus menghindar-…. _Luhan?"_

Sehun terlihat canggung saat melihat Luhan di belakang ibunya. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sebelum Luhan membuang mukanya. Menolak menatap Sehun karena pastilah wajahnya sangat buruk saat ini.

Awalnya Sehun tidak mengerti, tapi saat sang ibu menatap kesal padanya, maka Sehun tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menyebut nama Joohyun terlalu jelas. "Kau disini?" katanya mengabaikan tatapan sang ibu dan bertanya pada Luhan yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Aku memang disini jika kau tidak lupa."

Nada suara Luhan terdengar menyindir Sehun. Antara marah dan sakitnya sudah melebur menjadi satu, dia tidak tahan lagi menjadi Luhan yang menahan diri dan memutuskan untuk kembali mengeluarkan sifat "asli" nya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan berjalan melewati ibunya, melangkah mendekati Sehun sebelum menggeram menatap teman kecilnya "Ada begitu banyak wanita yang bisa kau nikahi. Tapi kenapa kau memilih dia?"

"Dia?"

"Wanita itu! Apa kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

Nada Sehun terdengar menantang. Membuat Luhan semakin terpancing dan menatap teman kecilnya begitu marah. Begitu terluka "Wanita sialan yang kau sebut calon istri. Apa kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Jaga bicaramu!"

"AKU TANYA APA KAU TAHU SIAPA DIA!"

"LUHAN!"

Luhan terdiam saat Sehun berteriak padanya. Dia tahu telah melakukan kesalahan karena mengatakan hal buruk. Tapi sungguh-… Luhan hanya mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Dia tidak ingin Sehun mengambil keputusan yang salah. Luhan terdiam cukup lama sebelum menatap menyesal pada Sehun "Sehun aku hanya-…."

"Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit. Kami menjadi dekat karena memiliki kisah cinta yang sama. Kami sama-sama dibuang oleh kekasih kami. Dan setelahnya-… Kami berteman baik sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Puas?"

" _dia bohong."_

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sehun-…dia bukan wanita yang seperti kau katakan, dia-…"

"Sehunna."

Saat Luhan berusaha menjelaskan suara wanita itu mendekat. Membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum berbalik arah menjawab panggilan calon istrinya "Ada apa sayang?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya berbicara dengan temanku."

Luhan tertawa pahit mendengar siapa dia untuk Sehun. Membuatnya nyaris kembali berulah jika Irene tak lebih dulu bertanya "Teman?"

" _mhhmm.._ Biar aku kenalkan temanku padamu."

Sehun sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri. Membuat Luhan berhadapan secara langsung dengan Irene. Matanya memberikan tatapan marah yang tak bisa dikatakan, sementara Irene masih bisa tersenyum sampai

 _Deg!_

Secara refleks Irene memundurkan langkahnya. Melihat Luhan seperti hantu karena tak menyangka dia adalah pria yang akan dikenalkan Sehun padanya. Sementara raut wajah Irene begitu ketakutan maka tepat di depannya-… Luhan sedang menyeringai menang menyadari bahwa wanita yang tengah ketakutan menatapnya benar adalah Irene.

"Sayang? Ada apa?"

"Sehunna."

"Ada apa? Apa kau mengenal Luhan?"

" _ANIYA!_ Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Luhan tertawa geram mendengar jawaban Irene. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk memulai serangan lebih dulu dan berjalan mendekati Irene sebelum suara Mamanya terdengar.

"Luna apa kau sakit sayang?"

Perhatian Luhan teralihkan saat suara Mamanya bertanya pada Luna. Membuat Luhan segera menoleh dan memperhatikan tingkah Luna yang begitu aneh. Luna terlihat sehat namun sangat berkeringat. Adiknya bahkan terlihat menggigil kedinginan dengan mata yang terus menatap Luhan seolah ingin memberitahu sesuatu padanya.

"Sayang…Apa perlu kita bawa Luna ke rumah sakit? Dia tidak demam tapi tubuhnya terus menggigil."

Jihyo bertanya panik pada Garry. Ayahnya pun terlihat memegang kening Luna namun haya raut bingung yang terlihat karena suhu tubuh Luna normal. Dia tidak demam sama sekali.

Luhan memperhatikan keluarganya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Luna terus menatapnya sampai entah kenapa perasaannya berubah menjadi sangat buruk. Seperti _dejavu_ melihat Luna kesakitan tapi nyatanya dia baik-baik saja. Membuatnya terus berfikir sampai akhirnya Luhan menyadari bahwa bukan Luna yang kesakitan tapi-…

" _Lana…!"_

Dulu sewaktu kecil. Orang tuanya pernah beberapa kali salah menebak siapa yang sakit antara Lana dan Luna. Karena saat Lana menggigil kedinginan itu artinya bukan Lana yang sakit melainkan Luna. Begitupula sebaliknya. Jadi saat Luna tiba-tiba menggigill dan seluruh tubuhnya normal. Maka tak perlu ditanya siapa yang sedang kesakitan karena pastilah Lana jawabannya.

 _BRAK…!_

" _LANAA!"_

Luhan membuka kencang pintu kamar adiknya. segera berlari mendekati Lana dan tepat seperti dugannya-… Lana sekarat di tempat tidurnya.

Tangan adiknya terkulai lemas dengan selang oksigen yang terlepas. Wajahnya begitu pucatdengan keringat di tubuh Lana sangat banyak sementara suhu tubuhnya sangat dingin. "Lana!-.." Luhan menepuk pelan pipi adiknya. Namun tak ada respon.

"Hey Lana… LANA! BUKA MATAMU!"

Pikiran Luhan kosong. Yang dia tahu adiknya tak sadarkan diri saat ini. Membuat rumah sakit adalah satu-satunya tempat yang ingin Luhan datangi saat ini. Dia pun tak berpikir panjang, dilepasnya seluruh infus dari tubuh Lana sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Luhan menggendong Lana di pelukannya. Mengambil entah kunci mobil siapa yang tertinggal dan membawa adiknya untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Luhan? Ada apa dengan Lana? Kau ingin membawa Lana kemana nak?"

"LUHAAN!"

Jihyo terkejut saat Luhan menggendong putrinya. Namun seolah tak memiliki waktu-.. Luhan hanya diam. Dia terus berlari dan mengabaikan seluruh panggilan yang berteriak. Sesampainya di luar Luhan menyalakan alarm mobil yang ternyata milik Sehun dan

 _BLAM…!_

Dia membuka pintu mobil. Meletakkan adiknya dibangku samping kemudi dan memasankan _seatbelt_ untuk Luna sebelum berlari menuju kursi kemudi.

 _Blam…!_

" _LUHAAAAN!"_

Luhan mengabaikan teriakan yang memanggilnya. Yang dia inginkan hanya membawa Lana segera ke rumah sakit. Membuatnya segera menyalakan mobil sebelum menatap adiknya penuh ketakutan "Beri oppa waktu sepuluh menit dan kau akan tiba di rumah sakit. Hanya sepuluh menit Lan. Aku mohon bertahanlah." Katanya mengguman begitu ketakutan sebelum

 _BRRM…!_

"LUHAAAN!"

Luhan melajukan mobil Sehun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai pembalap liar untuk menyelamatkan adiknya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin Lana segera di tangani dan memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan adiknya. _Itu saja._

Membuat Sehun dan seluruh keluarganya menggeram frustasi sebelum Sehun menatap kedua temannya "Kejar dia!" katanya memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol yang masing-masing masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

Sehun ikut bersama Kai. Dan sebelum naik ke dalam mobil dia melihat keluarganya sekilas "Luhan ke rumah sakit. Kita bertemu disana." Katanya memberitahu dan

 _Brrmm….!_

Mobil Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan mengejar Luhan. Namun tentu saja jarak mereka sudah terlampau jauh, melihat kecepatan Luhan membawa mobilnya hanya ada dua kemungkinan _mereka sampai ke rumah sakit_ atau _sesuatu yang buruk terjadi karena Luhan mengendarai mobilnya dengan panik._

Membuat tangan Sehun mengepal erat antara marah dan cemas. Dia tidak pernah melihat Luhan terlihat ketakutan seperti itu. Bahkan saat mereka mengetahui apa yang Luhan lakukan bersama teman-temannya. Luhan tidak pernah terlihat sangat ketakutan. Membuat rasa cemas dan marah benar-benar sulit untuk Sehun bedakan saat ini. " _sial!_ Apa yang kau lakukan Lu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUHAAAAAAN!"

Diikut Kai dan Chanyeol di belkangnya. Berteriak adalah hal pertama yang Sehun lakukan saat sampai di rumah sakit. Dia terus berteriak geram memanggil nama Luhan dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang di sekitarnya. Dia bahkan tidak perlu bertanya dimana Luhan membawa Lana karena pastilah mereka berada di ruang _ICU_ saat ini.

Bukan bagaimana Luhan membawa Lana yang membuatnya geram, tapi cara Luhan membawa mobilnya untuk sampai ke rumah sakit ini adalah hal yang bisa membuat dirinya dan Lana celaka. "LUHAAAN!"

Dia terus berteriak marah, hingga akhirnya Luhan terlihat sedang duduk tertunduk di depan ruang ICU dengan tangan yang mengepal begitu erat. Dan bukan Luhan tidak mendengar teriakan Sehun, tapi dia begitu lelah untuk sekedar mengangkat wajah atau membalas teriakan Sehun yang terdengar sangat marah padanya.

"KAU!"

Sehun tanpa ragu mendekati Luhan, membuat Luhan terpaksa berdiri dengan mencengkram erat kemeja yang ia gunakan "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Sehun!"

Sehun mungkin akan bertindak lebih gila jika masing-masing dari Kai dan Chanyeol tak memaksanya melepasa cengkraman pada Luhan. Dan terimakasih pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih memiliki sedikit rasa iba untuknya. Sehun kini membiarkan dia kembali duduk walau kalimat makian terus diteriakkan untuknya.

"JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK!"

"Aku hanya membawa adikku ke rumah sakit. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"KAU BISA MEMBUATNYA MATI BAHKAN SEBELUM KAU SAMPAI DI RUMAH SAKIT!"

" _Wae?_ Apa karena aku melakukannya seperti pembalap liar? Percaya atau tidak aku seorang _Pro_ Sehunna. Aku tidak akan membuat Lana terluka hanya karena aku membawa mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Aku bahkan-…"

"TAPI KAU DALAM KEADAAN KACAU!"

" _Huh?"_

Untuk sesaat hati Luhan yang tersayat sedikit terobati. Dia lupa cara membedakan teriakan Sehun yang benar-benar memaki dan teriakan Sehun yang menghkawatirkan dirinya. Namun saat Sehun tak sengaja mengatakan dirinya dalam keadaan kacau, maka tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain kembali diam dan mengakui bahwa dirinya memang hampir mengalami kecelakaan beberapa saat lalu.

" _Kau benar aku kacau."_ Katanya menunjuk ke ruangan ICU dengan tangan yang bergetar begitu hebat "Belum lama mereka membawa Lana masuk kesana, aku pikir adikku sudah baik. Tapi nyatanya aku nyaris kehilangan Lana. Mereka mengatakan tak ada tanda kehidupan dari organ vital Lana saat aku sampai disini. MEREKA NYARIS MENGUMUMKAN BERITA KEMATIAN ADIKKU"

Dan bohong jika Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja melihat Luhan begitu terluka. Sesungguhnya hati mereka sangat tersayat, rasanya begitu memilukan melihat keseluruhan wajah angkuh Luhan berubah menjadi pucat dan begitu ketakutan. Mata mereka memandang bagaimana tubuh mungil Luhan bergetar larut dalam ketakutan. Dan keinginan mereka untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil itu semakin kuat sebelum suara beberapa orang terdengar memanggil Luhan.

"Luhan…Mana adikmu? Apa yang terjadi?"

Jihyo diikuti suami serta seluruh keluarga besarnya juga Irene berlari mendekati Luhan. Suaranya sudah bergetar hebat namun Luhan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanya "Nak.."

 _Pip!_

Dan bersamaan dengan suara lirih Jihyo, pintu ruang _ICU_ itu terbuka. Menampilkan sang dokter yang berjalan diikuti beberapa anggota timnya. Ayah Luhan pun secara _refleks_ mendekati dokter yang biasa menangani putrinya, berharap bahwa tak ada kabar buruk namun nyatanya hanya kabar buruk yang terus mereka terima.

"Dokter Kwon…"

Sang dokter tersenyum lirih sebelum membungkuk menyapa Garry "Tuan Xi…"

"Bagaimana Lana-…Bagaimana kondisi putriku?"

Dokter Kwon hanya bisa menatap dalam ayah dari pasiennya sebelum menghela dalam nafasnya "Kondisi Lana benar-benar buruk. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa lagi beradaptasi dengan lingkungan asing. Putri anda sekarat Tuan Xi."

" _Lana…"_

Suara isakan Luna yang paling menyakiti Luhan. Luna menangis di pelukan Irene sementara sang mama terduduk lemas di sampingnya. Ingin rasanya Luhan memeluk tubuh Jihyo, namun nyatanya dia juga tidak memiliki sedikitpun tenaga untuk menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Jika kita tidak segera menemukan pendonornya maka hidup putrimu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Kami tidak bisa-…"

" _brengsek!"_

Luhan menggeram mendengar ucapan sang dokter. Membuatnya berjalan mendekati cepat sang dokter sebelum mencengkram jas putih kebanggan seluruh orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai dokter " _Luhan!"_

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU PADA KAMI HAH!-…APA BEGINI CARA SEORANG DOKTER BERBICARA PADA KELUARGA PASIENNYA?"

" _Luhan!"_

Sehun secara _refleks_ berlari mendekati Luhan. Memaksa Luhan untuk melepas cengkramannya pada sang dokter namun begitu sulit karena Luhan terus meronta "AKU AKAN MENEMUKAN PENDONOR UNTUK ADIKKU KAU DENGAR? AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN UNTUK MENEMUKAN PENDONOR ITU! DAN SAAT ADIKKU LEBIH BAIK AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENJADIKAN ADIKKU SEBAGAI-…"

"LUHAN!"

Luhan menampilkan wajah putus asanya, dia diam bukan karena teriakan Sehun. Tapi karena Sehun sedang memeluknya erat saat ini. Terlampau erat hingga Luhan bisa merasakan sakitnya berkurang karena pelukan pria yang begitu ia cintai.

" _Semua akan baik-baik saja Lu."_

Sehun bahkan menggunakan cara lamanya untuk menenangkan Luhan saat dia begitu putus asa. Memeluknya erat dengan membisikan kalimat _semua akan baik-baik saja_ adalah kebiasaan Sehun sejak kecil. Dari awal mereka berteman, menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga menjadi orang asing seperti ini.

Luhan jelas merasakan bahagianya. Tapi hanya diam dan diam yang bisa ia rasakan di saat seperti ini, emosi, rasa takut serta kemarahan masih terlalu Luhan rasakan namun terimakasih pada teman kecilnya. Karena pelukan Sehun memberikan rasa candu yang hebat hingga membuatnya tenang dalam hitungan detik.

"Tenanglah. Lana akan bertahan dan dia akan baik-baik saja."

Sementara Sehun masih memeluk erat Luhan disana, maka tak jauh dari mereka berada Irene menatap begitu terluka calon suaminya. Dia bahkan mendongakan wajahnya agar tak melihat pemandangan menyakitkan yang mengatasnamakan "teman kecil" di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Keadaan sudah sedikit lebih baik saat ini. Lana sudah ditangani walau masih harus berada di ruang ICU. Kedua orang tuanya serta Luna juga Kakek Kim dan yang lain sudah dibawa pulang untuk beristirahat.

Hanya ada Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Irene dan dirinya yang kini berada di rumah sakit. Dan saat ketiga teman kecilnya pergi untuk membeli minum. Irene menggunakan kesempatannya untuk berbicara dengan Luhan. Dia tidak ingin kehadiran Luhan akan membuat hubungannya dengan Sehun berakhir. Dia harus bicara pada Luhan dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kakak dari si kembar.

Dan untuk Luhan, dia mengangkat wajah saat namanya dipanggil. Melihat ke sekelilingnya namun tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya dan Irene. Membuatnya tersenyum pahit tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan wanita pembohong ini bersamanya. Membuatnya menatap geram pada Irene sebelum mencibir keberanian sang ratu untuk berbicara dengannya saat ini.

"Dua jam yang lalu kau bertingkah seolah tidak mengenalku. Sekarang kau ingin berbicara denganku? Kenapa? Apa kau takut aku memberitahu Sehun siapa dirimu Irene-ssi?!"

"Aku bukan Irene. Aku Joo Hyun." Katanya mengoreksi saat Luhan memanggilnya namun hanya dibalas senyum kejam oleh Luhan "Malang sekali Sehun bisa mencintai gadis mengerikan sepertimu!"

Irene mendesah putus asa sebelum menarik kursi di depan Luhan. Memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya walau hanya ada kebencian di mata Luhan "Luhan aku mohon dengarkan aku. Aku bukan Irene yang dulu. Aku bukan wanita mengerikan lagi. Aku tulus mencintai Sehun dan aku mohon padamu untuk tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Aku-..."

"Bisakah kau diam? Kepalaku sakit mendengar racauan omong kosongmu."

"Aku tidak berbohong Lu. Aku benar-benar bukan Irene yang dulu. Aku Irene yang mencintai Sehun. Sehun menolongku saat aku mengalami kecelakaan. Kami menjadi dekat dan saling mencintai. Kami bahkan akan segera menikah."

"Ck! Omong kosong. Tunggu sampai Sehun tahu siapa dirimu! Siapa wanita yang menjadi alasan mengapa hubungan kami hancur sebelumnya."

Luhan menatap geram pada Irene. Memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi sebelum Irene mengatakan hal yang terlalu mustahil untuknya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kalau aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan adikmu."

Luhan terpaksa berhenti melangkah. Menghampiri cepat wanita sialan di depannya dan nyaris mencekik Irene jika dia tidak melanjutkan omong kosongnya. "Aku benar-benar bisa menyelamatkan adikmu." Katanya begitu yakin membuat Luhan berhenti tepat di depannya. Berharap bahwa omong kosong ini segera disudahi.

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN?"

Mata Luhan menyalang marah. Nafasnya memburu hebat dengan tangan terkepal bersumpah akan memukul wanita didepannya jika hanya mengatakan lelucon sialan untuk adiknya.

Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan melihatnya membentak sang calon istri. _Ah-._. Bagus jika Sehun datang karena dia sendiri yang akan mengatakan siapa perempuan keji yang akan segera dinikahinya.

"Aku adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk membuat adikmu bertahan hidup. Apa kau dengar Lu?"

Irene menggertak balik. Membuat tangan Luhan semakin terkepal dan tak sabar menyakiti wanita keji yang membuat hidupnya hancur seperti ini "Ja-ngan terus mengu-lang. Katakan apa maksudmu?!"

"Diam-diam aku melakukan tes donor untuk Lana. Aku tidak memilili niat apapun. Sungguh aku melakukannya hanya karena Sehun. Aku tidak tega melihatnya begitu tertekan."

Luhan tertawa jengah mendengarnya. Entah apa yang Sehun minta dari wanita sialan ini yang jelas dia tidak akan sudi menerima bantuan dari wanita yang tidak hanya merebut hidupnya tapi juga merebut cintanya. Luhan masih belum bisa mengontrol amarahnya, yang jelas dia tak rela jika Lana memiliki hutang seumur hidupnya pada Irene.

"Jangan pernah melakukan apapun yang Sehun katakan padamu! Jika dia meminta dirimu agar melakukan donor untuk adikku. Maka jangan lakukan! Kau dengar?! Jangan pernah-.."

"Jika kau mengira Sehun mengetahuinya maka kau salah. Tidak ada yang tahu aku melakukan tes. Aku melakukannya atas kemauanku sendiri tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk Sehun. Aku tidak ingin Sehun merasa sedih jika hasil tes darahku tidak cocok dengan adikmu. Dan aku juga tidak terlalu berharap hasilnya cocok. Tapi diluar dugaan hasilnya cocok. Aku bahkan melakukan tes lanjutan untuk kecocokan jaringan dengan Lana dan hasilnya sangat cocok. Jaringan sel di tubuhku akan tumbuh sempurna menggantikan sel rusak di tubuh Lana."

Luhan seolah terhipnotis dengan ucapan Irene. Awalnya dia tidak mempercayai apapun ucapan wanita di depannya. Tapi saat seluruh ucapan Irene terdengar masuk akal, maka tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain mendengarkan seberapa banyak perempuan di depannya menjelaskan.

Dia bahkan bertanya-tanya sebesar apa cinta Irene untuk Sehun. Mengapa wanita itu bersedia melakukan tes untuk Lana hanya karena Sehun terlihat tertekan. Dia hanya terus diam tanpa menjawab apapun membuat Lana bergerak resah terlihat ketakutan saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar bisa menolong adikmu." Katanya mencoba meyakinkan Luhan, namun Luhan kembali menolak cara terakhir yang Irene miliki.

"Lupakan! Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu! Aku akan mencari orang lain untuk-.."

"TAPI KAU KEHABISAN WAKTU! KAU DENGAR UCAPAN DOKTER? ADIKMU SEKARAT LUHAN!"

Irene terlihat putus asa karena Luhan terus menolak tawarannya. Dia takut jika pada akhirnya Luhan akan memberitahu siapa dirinya pada Sehun. Dan Irene bersumpah akan melakukan apapun agar Luhan percaya bahwa dirinya yang sekarang bukanlah sang ratu di masa lalu. Membuat dirinya terus bergerak resah mencoba meyakinkan Luhan sebelum kekasihnya datang.

"Luhan... Aku benar-benar tulus mencintai Sehun. Sungguh."

Perhatian Luhan sedikit teralihkan saat air mata Irene membasahi wajahnya. Wanita di depannya terlihat benar-benar ketakutan. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya satu tahun lalu-..Luhan tak mengerti, yang dia tahu Irene terlihat begitu berbeda dari Irene yang dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan adikmu. Aku juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama untuk tetap bersama Sehun. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu adikmu Lu. Aku akan memberikan tidak hanya organ jaringanku. Aku akan memberikan semua yang adikmu butuhkan di tubuhku. Aku janji Lu! Hanya jangan-... JANGAN BERITAHU SEHUN SIAPA AKU. AKU MOHON!"

"Kau tidak tahu alasan mengapa aku dan Sehun mengakhiri hubungan kami adalah karena-..."

"AKU TAHU LU! AKU TAHU SEMUA CERITA TENTANGMU! DIA SELALU MENYEBUT NAMAMU TAPI AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA JIKA LUHAN YANG DIBICARAKAN SEHUN ADALAH DIRIMU! AKU MOHON JANGAN BUAT AKU DAN SEHUN BERPISAH! AKU MOHON LU hksss. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Irene tertunduk menangis hebat memohon pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa wanita ini memang bukan wanita keji seperti dulu. Dan jika benar ini adalah sifat baru dari Irene, maka sudah dipastikan Luhan kehilangan tempatnya di hati Sehun. Hatinya kembali menangis hebat dengan kecemburuan hebat membakarnya.

Luhan bisa saja mengatakan tidak dan tetap memberitahu Sehun siapa calon istri yang akan dinikahinya? Tapi setelah itu apa yang akan terjadi? Sehun akan kembali hancur dan adiknya akan tetap kesakitan. Tapi jika dia menerima bantuan Irene, bukankah sama saja dia menutupi kebohongan Irene? Hubungannya dan Sehun berakhir karena kebohongan yang dia buat. Lalu bagaimana jika Sehun tahu siapa wanita di depannya?

Semua pertanyaan seolah bisa meledakkan kepala Luhan, rasanya terlalu rumit dan menakutkan. Dia memikirkan segala kemungkinan dan berakhir menyadari bahwa Sehun bahagia dengan pilihannya. Sehun bahagia dengan rencana pernikahannya. Lalu apa dia tega menghancurkan kehidupan indah yang sudah direncanakan Sehun? Entahlah. Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa jika kehilangan cintanya selama dua puluh tahun dia hidup.

"Luhan... Aku mohon beri jawaban padaku. Aku-..."

"Apa Ravi tahu?"

 _"Huh?"_

"Apa Ravi tahu kau masih hidup?"

Irene menggeleng mantap dan memberitahu Luhan kenyataannya "Tidak... Dia tidak tahu. Kami bertengkar hebat malam itu. Alasan mengapa aku mengalami kecelakaan adalah karena Ravi sengaja membuatku celaka. Dia menginginkan aku mati dan dia mendapatkannya. Bagi Ravi aku sudah lama mati."

"Lalu bagaimana jika tiba-tiba dia datang dan menyakiti Sehun?"

"Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan Ravi tidak akan pernah menyentuh Sehun!"

"Dan bagaimana jika pada akhirnya Ravi mengetahui kabar tentangmu LALU datang untuk menyakiti Sehun?"

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Lu."

"Aku butuh jaminan untuk memastikan bahwa Sehun atau kedua temanku tidak berhubungan dengan masa lalumu! Aku tidak ingin siapapun menyakiti ketiga teman kecilku! Kau dengar?"

Kenyataan yang tidak Luhan ketahui adalah ketiga temannya juga masih mencari tahu tentangnya selama bertahun-tahun. Ketiga temannya juga terus memastikan bahwa selama perpisahan mereka Luhan hidup dengan baik. Mereka melakukannya dengan menggunakan banyak "mata".

Membuat senyum lirih itu ditunjukkan oleh Irene yang mengetahui segalanya tentang bagaimana Sehun masih mencari Luhan "nya" . Dia merasa sangat bodoh karena selama satu tahun ini Irene tidak menyadari bahwa yang dijaga secara diam-diam oleh calon suaminya adalah pria yang pernah menjadi musuhnya-... Dan malam ini pria itu berdiri di depannya dan melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan oleh Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol untuk menjaganya.

"Jika suatu saat Ravi datang dan membuat kekacauan..."

Irene mulai menyiapkan jawaban agar Luhan percaya padanya. Sedikit menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum menatap dalam pada Luhan "Aku tanpa ragu akan pergi meninggalkan Sehun."

Nyatanya jawaban itu membuat hati Luhan sedikit tergerak. Saat Irene menjamin bahwa masa lalu mengerikannya tak akan pernah mendekati Sehun membuatnya sedikit yakin pada wanita ini.

Dan sekali lagi entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Luhan diharuskan memilih. Posisinya selalu terdesak untuk pilihan sulit yang akan mempengaruhi semua orang yang begitu ia cintai. Jika dia memilih mengatakan pada Sehun maka adiknya menderita, dan sebaliknya-... Jika dia memilih diam maka Sehunnya akan hidup dalam kebohongan yang setiap saat bisa membuatnya hancur.

"Luhan percayalah padaku. Aku mohon."

"Buktikan."

 _"Huh?"_

"Buktikan jika kau bisa menyelamatkan adikku. Dan jika semua berjalan lancar maka aku sendiri yang akan memastikan bahwa Sehun tidak akan pernah mengetahui apapun tentang masa lalumu."

"Pasti-... Pasti aku akan membuktikannya padamu. Aku benar-benar mengucapkan terimakasih padamu Luhan! Terimakasih."

Irene pergi berlari meninggalkan Luhan. Bebannya seolah menghilang saat Luhan menyetujui rencananya. Dan seolah tak ingin membuang waktu, dia segera berlari menuju ruang adiministrasi. Mendaftarkan dirinya untuk menjadi pendonor Lana dan berharap setelah ini dirinya dan Sehun akan hidup berbahagia.

 _"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan Lu!"_

Sementara Irene begitu bahagia maka Luhan sedang terpuruk di tempatnya. Hatinya memukul kencang dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Suara jeritan memenuhi hati dan kepala Luhan, namun seperti orang yang kehilangan arah Luhan terus mengabaikan semua jeritan sakit yang dia rasakan.

Jeritan itu seolah memaki Luhan karena kembali membuat keputusan yang terus menyakiti hidupnya. Hatinya sedang berteriak marah karena terus disakiti. Kepalanya mengutuk kencang karena mulutnya terus mengucapkan keputusan yang perlahan akan membunuhnya dan Luhan menyadari satu hal-...

Setiap kali dia memilih maka pilihan yang dia buat akan selalu membuat hatinya terluka. Luhan tidak pernah mempedulikan hatinya, dia bahkan terus menyakiti hatinya sendiri seolah itu adalah kebiasaan yang menyenangkan.

Dan saat Irene mengucapkan terimakasih padanya maka dia tahu dia benar-benar telah kehilangan Sehun-... _Cintanya untuk selamanya._

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Irene? Luhan...Apa kau yakin?"

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak Luhan membuat kesepakatan dengan Irene. Dan selama tiga hari itupula Luhan berada di rumah sakit.

Irene tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia benar telah mendaftarkan diri sebagai pendonor tetap untuk Lana. Tak ayal

kabar mengenai kecocokan jaringan antara Irene dan Lana membuat seluruh keluarganya memekik sangat bahagia tak menyangka bahwa Irene adalah orang yang mereka cari selama ini.

Sang mama bahkan nyaris berlutut berterimakasih pada Irene karena membawa keajaiban untuk keluarga kecilnya. Dan saat Irene membantu Mama Xi untuk berdiri maka disaat bersamaan Luhan bersumpah mellhat Sehun menatap penuh rasa cinta pada Irene.

Dan setiap kali Luhan mengingatnya, hanya goresan luka yang semakin dalam dan membusuk yang ia rasakan. Matanya bahkan harus terpejam mengingat wajah penuh cinta Sehun saat menatap Irene. Marah, sedih, tak rela dan cemburu adalah hal yang Luhan rasakan berturut-turut selama tiga hari ini.

"Ya aku yakin... Itu Irene."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia sudah mati?"

Jiyeon yang berbicara. Entah mengapa mendengar keputusan Luhan membuat kesepakatan dengan wanita keji seperti Irene adalah kesalahan besar. Dia tahu Luhan terdesak, tapi seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan untuk memutuskan disaat terdesak tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Hal itu membuatnya sangat geram karena Sehun yang akan menjadi korban jika semua ini diteruskan "Luhan jawab aku!"

"Dia masih hidup."

"Baek?-..."

Jiyeon menatap Baekhyun. Malam itu di Beijing Baekhyunlah yang membawa kabar kematian Jiyeon. Kabar yang nyaris tak mereka cari kebenarannya karena terlalu senang dengan kematian wanita keji yang membuat hidup mereka menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku hanya bilang mendengar kabar kematian Irene. Bukan mengatakan dia menjadi korban dalam kecelakaannya bersama Ravi."

"Ah benar-... Ravi. Apa Ravi tahu Lu?"

"Jiyeon sudahlah."

"Sudah? Sudah kau bilang? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kita sedang membicarakan Sehun dan Irene! Irene yang begitu kejam dan yang paling buruk Sehun akan menikah dengan wanita keji Lu!"

"Sehun tidak akan tahu jika kita tidak memberitahunya. Dia akan bahagia dengan-..."

"Dengan siapa? Dengan Irene? Apa kau lupa siapa wanita itu? Dia wanita mengerikan Lu!"

"Tapi Sehun mencintainya."

"Sehun juga mencintaimu! Tapi saat tahu kau berbohong dia berbalik membencimu. Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana bisa Sehun mencintai Irene jika dia tahu sedang dibohongi?!"

"Jiyeonna... Sudahlah.. Aku benar-benar lelah."

"Lakukan sesuatu Lu!"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Sehun sudah memilih Irene dan dia-..."

"SEHUN TEMANKU DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN DIA MERASAKAN SAKIT KARENA KISAH CINTA MENGERIKAN YANG IA JALANI!"

Luhan mengusap kasar wajahnya, menatap satu-satunya wanita di timnya dengan pandangan menyesal. Mau bagaimanapun Sehun adalah teman Jiyeon. Jadi wajar jika Jiyeon marah jika hal yang berkaitan dengan Sehun adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Aku yang akan memberitahu Sehun siapa wanita sialan itu!"

"Dan jika kau melakukannya maka adikku bisa meninggal kapan saja."

Jiyeon terdiam di ucapannya. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit saat melihat wajah Luhan terlihat benar-benar kelelahan. Pria cantik yang pernah ia sukai itu pun bahkan terlihat tak memiliki nyawa saat ini, membuat Jiyeon begitu muak karena nyaris tak pernah melihat Luhan tertawa lepas seperti dulu.

"Luhan..."

"Aku berani menjamin bahwa Irene bukan sang ratu lagi. Dia hanya gadis biasa yang begitu mencintai Sehun, dia rela melakukan apapun termasuk menolong adikku hanya untuk bersama Sehun. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir Jiyeonna. Sehun tidak akan terluka dengan semua ini."

"Tapi kau terluka..."

"Sayang sudah cukup."

Myungsoo mengerling Taecyeon untuk menghentikan calon istrinya, dan seolah mengerti pria nomor tiga di tim gabungan itu pun mengangguk. Berjalan mendekati Jiyeon sebelum merengkuh tubuh mungil gadisnya "Tapi sayang..."

"Luhan sudah membuat keputusannya, jadi biarkan dia menjalani apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Kita hanya perlu menemani Luhan sayang."

Jiyeon terisak pilu di pelukan Taecyeon. Merasa begitu tak tega karena Luhan kembali harus kehilangan Sehun. Dia mengira dengan kepulangan mereka ke Seoul maka Luhan akan kembali mendapatkan hidupnya, cintanya. Tapi nyatanya semua itu berubah semakin mengerikan di setiap hari yang telah mereka lalui setiap hari " _Hksss..."_

"Sssst semua akan baik-baik saja Jiyeonna. Luhan kita akan baik-baik saja."

Taecyeon mengecup berulang kepala sang gadis. Matanya juga menatap Luhan yang masih tertunduk tak jauh di tempatnya. Taecyeon tahu Luhan sudah menenangkan dirinya disana, namun dia juga sangat mengetahui Luhan. Disaat seperti ini hanya ada kesedihan yang akan terlihat di wajahnya, membuat tak terasa matanya memanas menatap begitu iba pada leadernya.

"Aku harus pergi."

Luhan membuat gerakan mengusap berulang wajahnya. Dia juga menghela nafasnya begitu dalam sebelum menatap satu persatu keluarganya "Aku akan melewati pagi ini dan kembali pada kalian." Katanya begitu lirih dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Luhan memakai jaket dan syalnya. Berjalan mengambil kunci mobil sebelum

 _Sret...!_

Myungsoo mengambil kunci mobil Luhan. Dia bahkan memakaikan syal yang dipakai Luhan secara asal sebelum menatap pria cantik di depannya sedikit memaksa "Aku akan mengantarmu!"

"Baiklah..."

Luhan yang biasanya akan mengatakan tidak perlu. Dia bahkan akan dengan yakin merebut kunci mobil dari tangan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo bahkan sudah menyiapkan seribu alasan dan berjuta gerakan agar Luhan tidak menolaknya. Namun diluar dugaan Luhan langsung mengatakan baiklah tanpa perlu melakoni drama seperti biasa.

Dan semua ini tentulah terasa salah. Ini bukan Luhan. Luhan mereka jelas sedang direnggut pergi saat ini.

Dia terlihat sangat tenang walau semua bisa mengetahui betapa hancurnya Luhan di dalam sana. Kehancuran itu bahkan tidak membuat raut tenang di wajah Luhan terlihat baik. Karena sebaliknya-..Luhan terlihat sangat sedih disaat harusnya dia berbahagia karena sang adik akan jauh lebih baik setelah malam ini.

Wajah-wajah terluka pun ditunjukkan oleh seluruh anggota tim. Jiyeon menangis semakin hebat sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah mereka tak tega melihat Luhan saat ini. Wajah leader mereka bahkan terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Membuat semua anggota tim mengetahui bahwa Luhan mereka sedang kesakitan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa perlu aku ikut masuk ke dalam?"

Saat ini Luhan sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Masih terdiam di mobil sampai suara Myungsoo bertanya cemas padanya. Leader _NFS_ itu terpaksa harus kembali tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya. Melepas _seatbelt_ yang ia gunakan sebelum menatap pria yang begitu baik padanya "Tidak perlu. Aku akan masuk sendiri."

"Baiklah. Semoga operasi adikmu berjalan lancar Lu."

Dan seolah tak ingin memaksa Luhan-… Myungsoo hanya mengangguk membiarkan Luhan membuka pintu sebelum Luhan kembali duduk di tempatnya "L…"

" _hmmhh…"_

"Bisakah kau menjemputku dua belas jam dari sekarang?"

"Kenapa?"

Luhan tersenyum pahit merasakan beban begitu menghimpit hatinya, berusaha untuk terlihat baik namun nyatanya dia selalu terlihat menyedihkan jika itu menyangkut tentang Sehun "Karena saat operasi adikku selesai dilakukan Aku akan-…"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya kencang sebelum menatap berharap pada mantan rivalnya "Aku akan-…Aku benar-benar akan kehilangan Sehun. Jadi bisakah kau menjemputku agar aku tidak terlihat menyedihkan?"

Hati Myungsoo begitu sakit mendengarnya. Bukan hanya menjemput, dia bahkan rela jika Luhan berpura-pura menjadikan dirinya seorang kekasih atau suami sekalipun. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar Luhan tidak terlihat menyedihkan di depan keluarganya, dan karena alasan itu pula-…Si pria tampan mengusap lembut kepala Luhan memastikan bahwa dia akan berada untuk Luhan di saat Luhan membutuhkannya "Tentu saja. Aku akan datang untukmu." Katanya sedikit bergetar

Luhan tersenyum begitu lega mendengarnya. Membuat satu-satunya kesempatan Luhan untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya sedikit terjamin saat Myungsoo mengatakan akan datang " _Gomawo L…"_

Dan setelahnya Luhan keluar dari mobil Myungsoo. Berjalan gontai menuju ruangan Lana dan bersiap untuk dua kejadian sekaligus yang akan ia rasakan. Bahagia karena dokter mengatakan kemungkinan Lana akan bertahan setelah pencangkokan adalah 75%. Hancur karena janji yang telah ia buat dengan Irene membuatnya secara pasti kehilangan cinta dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting!_

Luhan keluar dari dalam _lift._ Membenarkan penampilannya dengan kaki yang terus melangkah mendekat ke ruangan Lana. Dia bahkan melihat banyak dokter dan perawat yang bergantian masuk ke ruang _intensif_ milik adiknya. Membuat Luhan mempercepat langkahnya sebelum

 _Cklek…_

"Oppa…Kau sudah datang?"

Sepertinya Lana memang menunggu kedatangannya. Terbukti dari matanya yang terus melihat ke arah pintu dan langsung tersenyum saat Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya "Maaf oppa terlambat."

Luhan pun berjalan mendekati Lana, sedikit menyadari perubahan di kamar Lana karena saat ini sedang dilakukan _transfusi darah_ sekunder dari Irene untuk Lana. Membuat dua pemandangan terlihat oleh Luhan. Dimana kedua sang mama terus mendampingi Lana sementara yang lain berkumpul seolah memberi semangat untuk Irene. Semua-…dengan ketiga teman kecil Luhan disana.

"Nak…"

Sehun bahkan menatap Luhan sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada Irene yang terlihat siap menjadi pendonor untuk adiknya "Hey Ma.." katanya menyapa Jihyo walau matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari Sehun yang tengah mengusap sayang dahi calon istrinya.

" _oppa jangan dilihat."_

Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum pahit mendengar bisikan Lana. Membuatnya mengikuti kata sang adik dengan berdiri membelakangi Sehun disana. " _araseo!_ Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku takut oppa."

"Jangan khawatir. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Semuanya mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi apa benar Joohyun eonni yang akan melakukan donor

"Joohyun?-.. _ah benar Joohyun."_

Telinga Luhan merasa asing mendengar nama Irene berubah menjadi Joohyun membuatnya terpaksa tertawa kecil sebelum menggenngam tangan sang adik yang tidak terdapat infsu " _mmh.._ Dia yang akan melakukannya."

"Apa kau tidak marah?"

"Marah untuk apa? Aku akan berterimakasih padanya." Katanya memberitahu Lana yang terlihat menahan sakit dengan wajah penuh keringat di dahinya "Oppa…"

"Ada apa? Apa sakit?"

Lana menggeleng lemah sebelum membalas genggaman tangan Luhan "Setelah operasiku selesai dan aku menjadi lebih baik. Bolehkah aku tinggal bersamamu?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku tidak ingin berjauhan denganmu lagi oppa."

Luhan memandang Lana cukup lama sampai akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan sang adik "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus kuat di dalam sana. Oke?"

"Oke.."

Dan bersamaan dengan jawaban Lana terlihat dua tempat tidur khusus ke ruang operasi memasuki ruangan. Dan masing-masing dari petugas berjalan ke sisi Lana dan Irene. "Kita akan segera melakukan operasinya. Perlu diketahui operasi akan berjalan selama dua belas jam. Empat jam untuk Nona Bae dan selebihnya Nona Xi akan menyelesaikan dua belas jamnya di ruang operasi. Jadi keluarga harap menunggu dengan tenang."

Luhan melihat Jihyo mencium kening Lana bersamaan dengan Sehun mencium kening Irene. Rasanya pemandangan ini membuatnya ingin berada di posisi Lana dan Irene. Karena jika dia berada di posisi Lana maka sang mama akan menciumnya dengan sayang sementara jika dia di posisi Irene kemungkinan besar Sehun akan kembali menciumnya. Membuat rasa iri itu semakin menjadi sampai tak terasa air matanya terjatuh.

"Oppa aku masuk dulu."

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum mengusap sayang dahi adiknya "Kau kuat Xi Lana."

" _ara_ Xi Luhan."

Cara mereka memberi semangat begitu unik, membuat diam-diam Jihyo tersenyum dan berniat meminta maaf pada Luhan setelah semua ketakutan ini berakhir.

"Aku akan menemanimu setelah empat jam."

Luhan mendengar Sehun berbisik pada Irene. Membuat Irene mengangguk begitu senang sementara matanya tak sengaja mata Luhan. Keduanya bertatapan penuh arti sampai akhirnya Luhan mengangguk seolah mengatakan _setelah semua ini selesai-…Sehun milikmu._

Irene pun tersenyum. Dan tak lama baik Lana maupun Irene-…Keduanya dibawa ke ruang operasi diikuti oleh seluruh keluarga yang menemani.

.

.

.

.

 _And I cry myselt to sleep_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat jam akhirnya hampir berlalu. Itu artinya Irene akan segera menyelesaikan bagiannya sementara Lana masih harus menjalani delapan jam tersisa. Sehun sudah bersiap untuk menyambut Irene dan benar saja-…Tak lama setelah itu pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampilkan perawat yang mendorong tempat tidur Irene. Namun sang pasien masih berada di bawah pengaruh obat bius.

"Ma…aku menemani Joohyun."

Sehun memberitahu Jihyo dan Miranda. Kedua wanita itu pun mengangguk, membuat Sehun segera ikut mendorong tempat tidur calon istrinya. Sementara Sehun terlihat fokus pada Irene maka Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat Sehun melewatinya. Dan setelah Sehun melewatinya, diam-diam Luhan melihat punggung kekar itu menjauh. Rasanya begitu sakit melihat Sehun mencintai orang lain, membuat tanpa alasan air mata itu kembali terjatuh dengan rasa kehilangan yang begitu besar sedang ia rasakan.

Kai dan Chanyeol melihat bagaimana Luhan terluka menatap Sehun. Keduanya seolah lelah menghukum Luhan, ingin rasanya mereka mencoba menghibur Luhan. Namun apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya? Apa mereka bisa menjadi mereka yang dulu? Empat orang teman kecil yang begitu saling menyayanginya? Lalu bagaimana dengan perpisahan sialan yang terjadi empat tahun lalu? Tidakkah itu membuat jarak yang begitu besar hingga rasanya hanya kekecewaan yang tersisa?

Seluruh dugaan itu sungguh membuat kepala mereka sakit. Kedua pria tampan itu bahkan tak bisa membuat keputusan, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menatap Luhan yang diam-diam terisak hebat. Yang membuat mereka bertanya adalah kenapa Luhan selalu terlihat menyedihkan? Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang ia rencanakan atau sedang ia lakukan? Entahlah-…Karena menurut keduanya sangat tak wajar jika Luhan menangis pada wanita yang baru saja menyelamatkan sang adik. Luhan bahkan semakin hancur entah untuk alasan apa.

.

.

Dan keadaan terus terasa mencekam, sampai tak terasa dua belas jam telah berlalu. Garry sudah bersiap di depan pintu ruang operasi dengan mata yang terus mengecek arlojinya "Pa…Tenanglah."

Luna yang berbicara pada sang papa. Membuat Garry tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya sampai

 _Pip…!_

Lampu ruang operasi berubah menjadi hijau, dan tak lama dokter Kwon yang menangani Lana keluar dengan masker yang masih dia kenakan di wajahnya.

Luhan tidak mau lagi menatap dokter itu, karena setiap dokter itu melepas maskernya hanya akan ada raut menyedihkan darinya. Dan mengingat terakhir kali Luhan emosi, maka dia lebih memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya daripada mencuri dengar percakapan sang ayah dengan sang dokter.

"Dokter Kwon bagaimana operasi Lana?"

Sialnya-…Luhan tak tahan untuk tidak menatap sang dokter. Membuatnya secara _refleks_ memperhatikan dokter Kwon sedang membuka maskernya sampai senyum yang tak pernah ia lihat dari dokter itu akhirnya terlihat sangat jelas di depan kedua mata Luhan. "Putrimu berjuang hebat di dalam sana. Dan secara menakjubkan tubuhnya beradaptasi dengan cepat saat jaringan pendonor dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya."

"Jadi apakah itu kabar baik atau-..?"

"Tentu saja itu kabar baik Tuan Xi. Putri anda akan memiliki jaringan sel baru menggantikan sel-selnya yang rusak. Dan kemungkinan untuk Nona Xi bertahan hidup menjadi 80% dilihat dari kondisinya. Berterimakasihlah pada sang pendonor."

"Syukurlah….Anakku sayang… _syukurlah nak…"_

Garry terjatuh lemas di tempatnya berdiri merasa begitu bahagia dengan Miranda dan Jihyo yang menangis haru dan begitu lega. Membuat Luhan kembali tertunduk namun kali ini menutupi wajahnya merasakan kebahagiaan dan kehancurannya disaat bersamaan.

Dirinya terus menenangkan diri sampai tak sengaja matanya melihat Luna memeluk erat kedua prianya. Semua terlihat bahagia membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa dia tak memiliki alasan untuk bersedih.

Luhan sendiri masih menikmati pemandangan ini. Pemandangan dimana keluarganya begitu bahagia dan saling melepas haru karena kondisi Lana yang sudah sangat membaik. Dia bahkan tersenyum dengan tangan yang membuat gerakan menghapus air mata.

Terus tersenyum sampai perlahan senyum itu memudar menjadi pilu di bibirnya. Dia mengingat janjinya pada Irene dan karena alasan itu pula dia tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk tinggal lebih lama ditempatnya saat ini.

Luhan tanpa sadar berjalan menjauh dari keluarganya. Entah kemana kakinya melangkah pergi Luhan tak tahu. Yang jelas dia hanya ingin melakukan satu hal terakhir sampai akhirnya pria itu terlihat di depannya.

Dan satu hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan Luhan adalah berpisah dengan cara yang benar dengan satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai. Pria yang kini sedang duduk termenung menunggu di luar ruangan calon istrinya. Dan tanpa terasa Luhan kembali menitikkan air mata sesaknya, menghapusnya dengan cepat sebelum kakinya perlahan mendekati dimana Sehunnya berada saat ini.

"Sehunna…"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Tak menyangka Luhan akan datang menghampirinya dengan wajah tersiksa _khas_ seorang Luhan jika sedang sangat terluka " _Luhan?"_

"Sehunna…."

Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya. Memperhatikan Luhan yang berjalan gontai sampai keduanya bertatapan sangat dekat saat ini "Ada apa? Bagaimana Lana?"

"Dokter mengatakan operasinya berjalan lancar."

" _Oh Tuhan….syukurlah."_

Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan untuk Luhan. Prianya bahkan menangis haru seolah semua beban diangkat dari pundaknya. Harusnya Luhan merasakan hal yang sama, namun kenyataan yang terjadi adalah dia hanya bisa menjerit pilu mengingat kemungkinannya adalah nol untuk bisa kembali bersama Sehun.

"Sehunna…"

Sehun terdiam dari rasa bahagia, kembali menatap Luhan yang entah mengapa terus memanggilnya namun terlihat sangat menderita saat memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terus memanggilku."

"Sehunna.."

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabatan dengan Sehun "Sampaikan rasa terimakasihku untuk Iren-…untuk Joohyun maksudku."

"Kau bisa mengatakannya sendiri."

Luhan menggeleng cepat sebelum kembali mengangkat tangannya berharap Sehun membalasnya "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku masih mencintaimu."

Rasanya Sehun ingin memaki Luhan. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan cinta begitu mudahnya setelah Luhan memutuskan untuk melepaskan cinta mereka malam itu. Bagaimana kalimat cinta begitu mudahnya keluar dari bibir yang pernah mengatakan _maaf aku memilih mereka_ dan tak pernah kembali untuknya setelah malam itu.

Rasanya Sehun benar-benar ingin mencekik Luhan hingga ke tulangnya karena setelah semua yang terjadi-…Luhan dengan egois menggoyahkan hatinya. Membuat senyum di wajahnya menghilang digantikan aura dingin yang menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar terluka karena sikap Luhan "Berani sekali kau-…!"

" _Mianhae…_ Tapi aku sedang sangat terluka saat ini. Aku bahkan nyaris tak sadar dengan apa yang aku katakan. Yang aku tahu aku hanya masih mencintaimu namun aku tahu itu tidak akan kembali terbalas."

Sehun memiliki perasaan bahwa secara tak langsung Luhan sedang mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan. Membuat tangannya memukul udara karena begitu marah dengan keegoisan Luhan yang sama sekali tak berubah sedikitpun "Apa kau ingin pergi? Lagi? setelah semua ini? KATAKAN PADAKU!"

" _hkss…"_

Luhan lelah menahan sakitnya. Dia bahkan lelah bersikap baik-baik saja, membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk terisak di depan Sehun yang kini terlihat sangat marah padanya. Dia mencoba menenangkan diri, namun semakin ia mencoba maka rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi.

Namun Luhan sadar dia kehabisan waktu. Membuatnya berusaha tenang walau sejujurnya dia sangat takut menghadapi Sehun saat ini " _aniya-…_ Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku bahagia mendengar rencana pernikahanmu Sehun. _Ani-…_ Aku tidak bahagia. Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia _tapi aku harus bahagia."_ Katanya meracau tak jelas. Membuat Sehun semakin marah karena tak menyangka Luhan terus mengatakan kalimat yang membuat seluruh isi perutnya begitu mual karena hatinya menusuk kuat saat ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya dan memutuskan untuk berbicara tanpa membuat Sehun merasa bingung dan kesakitan lagi. bibirnya tersenyum sangat cantik dan untuk ketiga kalinya mengangkat tangan agar Sehun berjabat tangan dengannya " _ekhm…_ Sehunna aku ingin berterimakasih pada Joohyun karena telah menolong adikku. Dan aku juga ingin mengucapkan-…"

Luhan menenangkan dirinya sekali lagi sebelum kembali menatap Sehun "Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk rencana pernikahanmu dengan Joohyun. Aku ikut berbahagia untuk-…"

 _Mmhhhhh…._

Kalimat omong kosong Luhan terhenti begitu saja.

Kalimat omong kosong itu dilenyapkan begitu saja.

Dilenyapkan saat Sehun menarik tangan yang terus meminta berjabatan itu lalu digantikan dengan ciuman dengan amarah di dalamnya. Tak ada nafsu di dalamnya. Sungguh-…Alasan Sehun melumat bibir Luhan adalah karena hatinya begitu sakit mendengar kalimat-kalimat omong kosong yang begitu menyakiti hatinya. _Hati mereka berdua._

Sehun terus menggertakan giginya kasar menggigit kencang bibir Luhan. Dan setelah memastikan rasa anyir terasa di bibir Luhan, dia memaksa bibir mungil itu membuka agar Luhan tahu bahwa rasa pedih di bibirnya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan kepedihan yang diberikan Luhan untuknya.

Sementara itu Luhan hanya bisa mengerang tertahan saat bibir Sehun melesak semakin dalam ke bibirnya. Gigi Sehun bahkan menggigiti seluruh permukaan bibirnya. Luhan tahu Sehun sedang menyampaikan rasa marahnya, dan karena hal itu pula dia hanya bisa diam saat bibirnya mengeluarkan darah karena Sehun menggigitnya terlampau kencang.

Dan saat mereka sedang bertukar rasa anyir karena darah di bibir Luhan, maka saat itu pula rasa asin tiba-tiba terasa menggantikan rasa anyirnya. Keduanya sedang menyampaikan rasa marah yang kemudian berubah menjadi rasa pedih yang begitu dalam. Air mata keduanya bergantian masuk kedalam bibir mereka yang sedang bertautan. Dan jika Sehun tidak mengingat bahwa pria mungil ini hanya orang asing untuknya. Mungkin dia akan terus mencium bibir yang empat tahun ini tak pernah lagi ia kecup.

" _haah~.."_

Nafas keduanya bersahutan. Sehun juga sengaja menekan tengkuk Luhan hingga kedua dahi mereka bertemu. Menatap mata rusa itu dengan lembut sebelum tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan pedih yang menyiratkan luka serta kekecewaan yang begitu dalam. Sehun bahkan belum rela melepas tautannya dengan Luhan sebelum mengingat bahwa di dalam sana-…Dia telah memiliki seseorang yang tengah menunggunya.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa kita benar-benar berakhir malam ini. Dan terimakasih untuk ucapanmu. Kau boleh pergi Lu."

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya. Air mata tak mau berhenti membuatnya terlihat seperti _troll_ bodoh saat Sehun mengiyakan untuk berpisah. "Sehun…"

Luhan merasa kehilangan saat Sehun melepas tautan mereka. Si pria tampan bahkan terlihat menghapus air matanya sebelum menatap sangat terluka pada Luhan "Kau berjanji untuk tidak pergi. Sebaiknya tepati janjimu. Bukan untukku tapi untuk adik-adikmu. Kau dengar?" katanya berusaha tertawa namun terlihat menyedihkan di usaha yang coba Sehun lakukan.

"Sehun…"

"Selamat tinggal dan jangan terlalu sering berada di hadapanku. Aku mohon padamu."

 _BLAM….!_

Dan setelah memohon pada Luhan-…Sehun membuka pintu kamar Irene. Masuk kedalam ruangan Irene meninggalkan Luhan yang terlihat hancur berkeping tak lagi menyisakan satu apapun yang tertinggal.

"SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam Luhan berada di depan ruangan Irene. Berharap Sehun akan keluar namun dia tahu tak ada gunanya menunggu karena Sehun akan terus menemani wanita tercintanya. Membuat Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi dan berhenti menyakiti Sehun lagi malam ini.

 _Ting…!_

Kakinya berjalan keluar dari pintu _lift._ Membiarkan orang-orang menabraknya dengan tujuan merasakan sakit yang lebih agar sedikit lebih tenang karena rasa sakitnya. Dia terus berjalan asal sampai akhirnya melangkah ke luar rumah sakit.

Luhan merasakan dinginnya cuaca sampai ke tulang rusuknya. Namun lagi-lagi rasa dingin itu tidak mengalahkan rasa sakit yang sedang menghacurkan berulang hatinya di dalam sana.

" _begini lebih baik."_

Yang Luhan cari hanya cara agar rasa sakit di hatinya berhenti membuatnya semakin hancur. Dan pikiran cuaca menyengat akan membuatnya mati rasa seolah menjadi ide bagus untuknya. Membuat Luhan memutuskan membuang asal _syal_ nya agar rasa dingin yang menggerogoti tubuhnya bisa mengalahkan rasa sakitnya.

Anggap Luhan gila-… Tapi dia menyukai sensasi dingin yang mulai menyengat di kerongkongannya. Memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan sampai seseorang memungut _syal_ Luhan membuat Luhan mau tak mau terdiam memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu benar-benar datang saat dia membutuhkannya. "L…"

"Serius Lu? Kau membuang _syal_ pemberian dariku? Kau lupa ini kado natal dariku untukmu?"

Myungsoo berpura-pura marah pada Luhan. Mendekati pria yang begitu ia sukai dan kembali melilitkan _syal_ di leher Luhan. "Kau benar-benar membuatku marah." Katanya berusaha tertawa namun hanya terlihat wajah Myungsoo yang jelas sedang mencemaskan Luhannnya.

"Kau datang?"

" _Setelah dua belas jam bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan._ Kau ingat mengatakan itu pagi tadi?"

" _ah-…"_

Luhan tersenyum canggung sebelum menatap Myungsoo hampir menangis saat ini juga "Terimakasih karena kau benar-benar datang."

Myungsoo mengusap lembut surai Luhan. Benar-benar ingin membawa Luhan pergi agar pria mungilnya bisa beristirahat "Tentu saja aku datang. Bagaimana operasi adikmu?"

"Operasinya berjalan lancar. Adikku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah." Katanya ikut berbahagia untuk Luhan sebelum menanyakan hal yang sedari awal ingin ia tanyakan pada Luhan "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

" _huh?"_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, menggeleng cepat disana namun terlalu lelah untuk menangisi hatinya yang masih memukul pilu didalam sana "Aku hancur."

Myungsoo tersenyum pilu sebelum kembali mengusap lembut kepala Luhan "Mau meminjam pundakku? Aku berikan gratis malam ini."

Luhan sedikit tertawa mendengarnya. Segera menggeleng lemah sebelum terdengar mencibir tawaran Myungsoo "Aku tidak ingin pundakmu malam ini."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginan Leader Lu."

" _ck!_ Omong kosong!"

" _ani!_ Aku benar-benar ingin menghiburmu."

"Biarkan aku memelukmu kali ini."

Jika Luhan sedang tidak terlihat menyedihkan maka dia bersumpah akan melompat senang saat Luhan meminta untuk memeluknya. Namun cerita berbeda kali ini-…Luhan sedang hancur dan membutuhkan sandaran, dia tidak seharusnya senang namun tak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa dirinya memang senang. Membuat senyum kecil ditujukan Myungsoo sebelum diam-diam merengkuh tubuh Luhan ke dekapannya.

"Kemari-…Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam."

Setidaknya Luhan bisa bersandar setelah dua belas jam menyiksa didalam. Setidaknya Luhan memiliki tempat berlindung saat semua pertahanannya telah hancur. Dan terimakasih untuk Myungsoo karena membuat dirinya lebih baik, membuat air mata yang awalnya terlalu lelah untuk keluar kembali harus menetes seiring dengan isakan Luhan yang merasa nyaman di pelukan Myungsoo.

" _hkssss…."_

Myungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan si pria arogan namun terlalu rapuh ini menangis disana. Bukan hal mudah jika dirimu dibutuhkan sebagai penenang. Apalagi jika kau harus menenangkan seseorang yang jelas kau cintai. Rasanya setiap isakan yang dikeluarkan juga ikut menghancurkan hatimu.

Dan inilah yang sedang Myungsoo rasakan, hancur bersamaan dengan isakan Luhan namun harus terlihat baik-baik saja karena sedang menjadi penenang " _hksssss…."_

Myungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, menghapus air mata yang nyaris keluar sebelum memberanikan diri menciup pucuk kepala Luhan "Aku memelukmu Lu."

Dan jika dua insan di luar sana sedang saling menenangkan, maka seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka harus melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu. Awalnya dia ingin mengejar Luhan, setidaknya hanya memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja. Namun saat dirinya melihat hal menyakitkan itu maka Sehun seolah sedang dibuat menikmati hasil kerjanya. Hasil kerja membuat Luhan menangis lalu berakhir di pelukan pria lain.

Empat tahun sudah berlalu, namun setiap kali Luhan bersama orang lain adalah hal yang sangat mengusiknya. Katakanlah Sehun cemburu-…Tapi pertanyaannya _apakah pantas dia marah pada seseorang yang sedang menenangkan pria yang baru saja ia sakiti._ Ingin rasanya dia merebut Luhan dari pelukan pria yang ia ketahui adalah Myungsoo. Tapi pertanyaannya _apakah pantas seseorang yang akan segera menikah masih memikirkan cinta pertamanya._

Dan seolah termakan rasa tak berdayanya Sehun mundur-….Mundur menyatakan dia menyerah walau matanya masih menatap marah saat Myungsoo memeluk Luhan namun dia sadar tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat hubungannya dan Luhan kembali menjadi hubungan Sehun dan Luhan yang seperti dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **finally….tobecontinued**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _njirr... 20 komen terakhir di MFC berkaitan dengan kata "rabu"... bikin gue deg2an elah wkwkw..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _niweeyyyyyyy...I FEEL YOU GAISSSSS!_

 _._

 _Gue tau kalian lagi maki2 gue kan :"_

 _Kalian beLike:_

 _Bener kan irene apa gue bilang / triplet oncom napa bener Irene sih / duh kok irene / tuh kan bener irene! Setaaaaaaaaaan!_

 _,_

 _Iyaak setan….huksss…tapi bukan gue si syetaaan_

 _._

 _Btwe suka atau tidak. Tidak atau suka…cewenya emang Irene. Empat jempol buat yang nebak saat gue Cuma kasih klu "Irene kecelakaan satu tahun lalu" dan "Sehun memiliki kekasih satu tahun lalu"_

 _Gue rada cengo dan "yah…udah pada tau si ireng" tapi justru karena tebakan kalian dari chap 20 yang keren! Gue clueless loh soal irene, tapi pembaca yang baik adalah kalian yang mengambil semua keseluruhan narasi #keren #ngehibur biar ga dimaki #tambah cintak!_

 _._

 _Nnnn…. Disaat bilang gue pindah jadi L-Luhan shipper gara2 tuh dua leader soswiit abis. Maka gue triplet menyatakan dengan ini gue_ _ **tetep dan akan selalu menjadi HHS GARIS KERAS!**_

 _Walau gue akuin… alesan gue masukin L di cerita ini karena gue lagi tergilong-gilong ama doi dari Chapter empat klo gasalah…Tapi jiwa HHS gue lebih mendominasi dari tergilong-gilongnya gue ke L.._

 _._

 _So easssyy…ini cerita HH dan akan berakhir dengan HH. Entah sebagai couple atau temen kecil ini akan tetep dan selalu menjadi HH…dealyaak!_

 _._

 _Sungkem buat yang nungguin dari pagi…kalau kalian apal kebiasaan gue. Harusnya udah tau klo gue itu TRILONG *TRIPLET KALONG!_

 _Jadi apdetnya musti malem…mapp/ sungkem_

 _._

 _Dan lagi-….ini note terbanyak gue kayanya…gue Cuma mau kasih kabar baik. Chapter depan mudah2an chapter "Pemulihan" dan gue suka kalo udah "pemulihan." Kaya lagi masang puzzle. Bongkar pasang…berantakan…putus asa…nyoba lgi..sampai akhirnya jadi gambar. Klo ga ngerti diabaikan aja ya gaiss._

 _._

 _Dan FYI aja…chap inni jauh lebih panjang dari dugaan makanya klosingnya susah :( maklumin lagi yaaa..gue sukanya yang panjang2 pffttt…._

 _._

 _Oke bay! UTANG BERES!_

 _._

 _Ketemu lagi di entangled…baca dokter kece yang abis maki2 dokter disini kkk :v_

 _._

 _Seeyousoon..happy reading review,,,_

 _/sungkem/_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Previous_**

 _"Kemari-…Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam."_

 _Setidaknya Luhan bisa bersandar setelah dua belas jam menyiksa didalam. Setidaknya Luhan memiliki tempat berlindung saat semua pertahanannya telah hancur. Dan terimakasih untuk Myungsoo karena membuat dirinya lebih baik, membuat air mata yang awalnya terlalu lelah untuk keluar kembali harus menetes seiring dengan isakan Luhan yang merasa nyaman di pelukan Myungsoo._

 _"_ _hkssss…."_

 _Myungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan si pria arogan namun terlalu rapuh ini menangis disana. Bukan hal mudah jika dirimu dibutuhkan sebagai penenang. Apalagi jika kau harus menenangkan seseorang yang jelas kau cintai. Rasanya setiap isakan yang dikeluarkan juga ikut menghancurkan hatimu._

 _Dan inilah yang sedang Myungsoo rasakan, hancur bersamaan dengan isakan Luhan namun harus terlihat baik-baik saja karena sedang menjadi penenang "_ _hksssss…."_

 _Myungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, menghapus air mata yang nyaris keluar sebelum memberanikan diri menciup pucuk kepala Luhan "Aku memelukmu Lu."_

 _Dan jika dua insan di luar sana sedang saling menenangkan, maka seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka harus melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu. Awalnya dia ingin mengejar Luhan, setidaknya hanya memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja. Namun saat dirinya melihat hal menyakitkan itu maka Sehun seolah sedang dibuat menikmati hasil kerjanya. Hasil kerja membuat Luhan menangis lalu berakhir di pelukan pria lain._

 _Empat tahun sudah berlalu, namun setiap kali Luhan bersama orang lain adalah hal yang sangat mengusiknya. Katakanlah Sehun cemburu-…Tapi pertanyaannya_ _apakah pantas dia marah pada seseorang yang sedang menenangkan pria yang baru saja ia sakiti._ _Ingin rasanya dia merebut Luhan dari pelukan pria yang ia ketahui adalah Myungsoo. Tapi pertanyaannya_ _apakah pantas seseorang yang akan segera menikah masih memikirkan cinta pertamanya._

 _Dan seolah termakan rasa tak berdayanya Sehun mundur-….Mundur menyatakan dia menyerah walau matanya masih menatap marah saat Myungsoo memeluk Luhan namun dia sadar tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat hubungannya dan Luhan kembali menjadi hubungan Sehun dan Luhan yang seperti dulu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 ** _My Forever Crush_**

 _Main Pair : Sehun-Luhan_

 _Support pair : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun_

 _Genre : Romance, Friendship_

 _Rate : T & M_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Brrrmmmm...!

Brrrmmmm...!

Brrm!

"Berapa waktuku?"

Yang ditanya terdengar mendengus kesal melalui earphonenya. Berniat tidak menjawab si pria cantik jika tidak memikirkan kemungkinan leadernya akan marah setelah ini adalah seratus persen mengingat si rusa gila sedang patah hati kelas berat.

"Baek!"

"Ish aku dengar! Waktumu 59 detik."

"Sial!"

"Sial? Kau bahkan sudah memecahkan rekormu sendiri Lu! Ayo kita pulang."

" _Ani_! Satu putaran lagi."

Dan setelahnya Luhan kembali menginjak kuat gas mobilnya. Melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi tidak menghiraukan suara jengah Baekhyun yang secara sepihak ia tunjuk sebagai asisten pribadinya malam ini.

"L! Lakukan sesuatu. Dia bisa mati jika seperti itu terus!"

Baekhyun berteriak memberitahu leadernya yang lain. Namun yang dipanggil hanya bersandar di mobilnya. Tidak menjawab tidak pula merespon, hanya berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan mata tak berkedip menatap mobil warna merah melaju kencang di depannya.

"Biarkan saja."

"Biarkan kau bilang? Ini sudah enam putaran dan kecepatannya semakin menggila di setiap putaran!"

Myungsoo sekilas menatap Baekhyun. Sedikit tersenyum penuh keyakinan sebelum kembali memperhatikan si pengemudi mobil merah yang semakin menggila di setiap putarannya. "Aku mengawasinya."

"Lihat dirimu! Seperti seorang suami yang mengawasi istrinya bermain."

"Benarkah?"

Diluar dugaan Myungsoo merona sangat hebat saat ini. Membuat Baekhyun nyaris memuntahkan isi perutnya mengingat ucapannya itu untuk menyindiri bukan memuji. Namun sang leader kedua menyalah artikan ucapannya. Dan daripada marah, Myungsoo terlihat semakin menggilai Luhan malam ini.

"Idiot! Aku sedang menyindirmu!"

Senyum bodoh Myungsoo sempat memudar, digantikan tatapan kesal sebelum kembali melihat arloji karena sebentar lagi Luhan akan kembali mencapai garis finish.

"Aku bersedia mendengar sindiranmu kali ini Baek. Aku bahkan mengijinkan kau untuk menyindirku sebagai suami Luhan. Terasa sangat menyenangkan." Katanya meracau tak jelas membuat Baekhyun benar-benar jengah saat ini.

" _ck!_ Menyedihkan sekali dirimu."

Myungsoo kembali menatap Baekhyun… _agak kesal ini._ Membenarkan posisi bersandarnya dan mulai membuat serangan balik untuk orang nomor empat _NFS "_ Setidaknya aku mencintai seseorang. Tidak sepertimu yang terlihat menyedihkan karena tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta."

"Aku pernah jatuh cinta sialan!"

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Kyungsoo? Luhan? Taec-…"

" _y-_ YAAAK!"

 _Blam…!_

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Baekhyun. Terlihat sebuah mobil _biru magenta_ terparkir tak jauh dari mobil hitam legam milik Myungsoo. Menampilkan si pria bermata besar yang kini mengenakan jaket hitam lengkap dengan sarung tangan andalannya jika berada di lapangan.

"Kalian bertengkar? lagi?"

Adalah Do Kyungsoo yang akan turun mengikuti turnament malam ini. Menyindir sahabatnya dan sang leader yang masih berperang tatapan saat ini. "Tunggu sampai Luhan lihat kalian bertengkar lagi."

Kyungsoo berkata santai memberitahu Myungsoo dan Baekhyun, membuat keduanya mendengus bersamaan dan mulai berdamai mengingat Kyungsoo merupakan tipe pengadu kelas juara jika menyangkut pertengkaran mereka. Membuat Myungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan menatap bertanya pada Kyungsoo

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Sangat. Ini pertandingan pertamaku di Seoul setelah empat tahun."

"Ini turnament kecil. Kita tidak mendapatkan uang banyak nantinya."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya, merasa sangat tak peduli dengan jumlah uang yang ditawarkan mengingat dia sangat rindu turun di lapangan Seoul. Lagipula mereka terlalu lama menganggur dan lupa jika banyak kebutuhan yang harus di penuhi.

Membuat Kyungsoo menjadi satu-satunya yang mencari tahu tentang semua turnament dan membiarkan seluruh teman-temannya terutama Luhan tidak perlu mengetahui bahwa keuangan mereka semakin menipis saat ini.

"Ini hanya pemanasan L. Aku ingin mereka tahun bahwa _NFS_ dan _BTR_ telah kembali." Katanya mengerling sang leader yang terlihat menyetujui kali ini.

"Baiklah. Semoga beruntung. Bawa partnermu pergi sekarang."

Myungsoo mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo agar membawa Baekhyun pergi, membuat Baekhyun menggeram kecil dan berniat membalas ucapan Myungsoo sebelum Myungsoo kembali menyela ucapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin Luhan tahu kalian memiliki balapan malam ini." Timpal Myungsoo tak membiarkan Baekhyun bersuara karena mereka pasti akan bertengkar lagi.

"Kau belum memberitahunya?"

"Aku tidak memberitahu jadwal turnament pada Luhan. Kalian tahu kan? Mood nya sangat berantakan tiga hari ini, Aku tidak ingin Luhan melampiaskannya di pertandingan. Aku ingin dia tenang dan setelahnya-…Kita akan memberitahu jadwal turnament padanya."

Menyadari bahwa apapun yang dilakukan dan dikatakan Myungsoo semuanya selalu tentang Luhan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Diapun berjalan mendekati Myungsoo dan mulai mengerling sang leader "Dan tugasmu menemani Luhan sampai dia merasa lebih baik."

"Dengan atau tanpa permintaan dari kalian aku memang akan terus menemani Luhan." Timpal Myungsoo mengangguk tanpa ragu, sedikit tertawa sebelum menyadari mobil Luhan semakin mendekat "Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang. Si rusa sudah kembali."

Kyungsoo buru-buru kembai berjalan menuju mobilnya diikuti Baekhyun yang sibuk melepas _earphone_ sebelum keduanya masuk kedalam mobil dan

 _Brrmmmm…!_

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM…!_

Luhan menghentikan mobilnya tepat di samping mobil Myungsoo saat ini. Tangannya sudah cukup keram dan memutuskan untuk berhenti "melampiaskan" kegundahannya. Dia bahkan sudah merasa begitu lelah karena melakukan enam putaran dalam waktu satu jam. Membuat si pria cantik menghentikan mobilnya. Awalnya dia berniat mengajak ketiga temannya untuk bergabung dan menemani dirinya malam ini. Namun sayang, bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu Kyungsoo sudah kembali pergi dan membawa Baekhyun kali ini "Apa mereka menghindariku?"

"Siapa?"

"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tentu saja."

" _ah-…"_

Myungsoo sedang mati-matian agar tidak terlihat gugup, bersikap seolah tidak ada yang mencurigakan walau berakhir harus dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari Luhan "Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?"

"Aku tidak-.."

"Benarkah? Lalu ini apa?"

Luhan mengambil brosur kecil di sakunya. Membukanya lebar-lebar sebelum membacakan kencang untuk Myungsoo " _ROAD TO ROAD EVENT. GANGNAM PARK-.. THURSDAY 28_ _TH_ _December at midnight."_

Myungsoo membulatkan matanya sempurna. Kehilangan langkah untuk mengelak dan hanya menikmati tatapan menyindir dari Luhan"Jadi siapa yangturun? Baek _or_ Soo?" katanya bertanya menyelidik membuat Myungsoo salah tingkah dengan peluh keringat membasahinya saat ini.

"Lu…"

"Jawab aku _Leader-ssi…"_

Myungsoo terlihat tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menghela dalam nafasnya dan menatap Luhan untuk menjawab pertanyaan si pria cantik "Soo.." katanya memberitahu Luhan yang seketika mengeluarkan tawa mengerikan khas miliknya. " _ha ha ha … DO Kyungsoo Kau-...ck!_ Pantas saja si mata besar itu jarang terlihat! Dasar penghianat."

Myungsoo berusaha ikut tertawa sebelum mata rusa Luhan membelot menatap mengerikan untuknya. "Kau juga penghianat Leader- _ssi."_

" _Hey-…_ Aku bukan penghianat aku pria tampan."

"Baiklah. Lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan pada "kekasih" si pria tampan _huh!_ "

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?"

Berniat memukul "kekasih" sang leader adalah hal yang sangat menggoda untuk Luhan. Dia bahkan sudah mengambil balok kayu bersiap membuat cedera mobil hitam legam milik sang leader sebelum Myungsoo memekik memberikan tawaran yang sangat menarik untuknya.

"AKU TRAKTIR KAU MINUM MALAM INI!"

Tangan Luhan yang nyaris membuat lecet mobil kesayangan Myungsoo berhenti di posisinya. Matanya tiba-tiba menatap Myungsoo penuh harap mendengar kata _MINUM dan TRAKTIR._ Ah-..Tentu saja bukan karena Luhan tidak mampu hingga menatap Myungsoo penuh harap seperti ini.

Tapi Myungsoo sendirilah yang selalu melarang Luhan untuk minum di saat dirinya sedih. Dia beralasan jika seseorang mabuk saat dirinya sedang hancur berkeping maka hanya akan ada penyesalan yang mereka rasakan keesokan paginya.

Tentu saja itu hanya alasan Myungsoo melarang Luhan untuk minum. Luhan bahkan sangat mengetahui jika sang leader selalu menemaninya di keadaan tersulit, memperhatikannya disaat dia dibuang dan terus menyukainya walau seribu penolakan telah ia lakukan. Jadi wajar, jika Myungsoo mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Dan untuk itu pula Luhan selalu mendengarkan semua yang Myungsoo katakan untuk menghargai sang leader, tidak sekalipun dia mengelak atau membantah jika Myungsoo sudah melarangnya melakukan banyak hal.

Namun saat Myungsoo sendiri yang mengatakan akan memberikannya minuman. Maka tak ada yang bisa membuat Luhan sangat bahagia selain bisa melupakan pernikahan Sehun dan Irene bulan depan untuk sesaat.

"Minum?" katanya memastikan masih dengan posisinya memegang kayu untuk melukai "kekasih" Myungsoo saat ini " _y-_ YA! MINUM!"

"Kau yang bayar?"

"Aku yang bayar."

Luhan tersenyum puas sebelum membuang asal kayu yang bisa mencederai "Kekasih" Myungsoo. Menatap bahagia pada Myungsoo sebelum bergegas kembali memasuki mobilnya "Ayo kita minum!." Katanya memberitahu Myungsoo dan

 _Brrrmm…!_

Selepas kepergian Luhan, Myungsoo berlari mendekati "kekasihnya". Menciumi si hitam secara berulang sebelum menatap kesal pada mobil Luhan "Aku akan menyakiti kekasihmu lebih dulu rusa kecil!" katanya bersungguh-sungguh sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Myungsoo menjadi orang terakhir yag meninggalkan arena yang dulu dipakai _NFS_ untuk berlatih. Dia bahkan tersenyum layaknya pria gila yang tak sabar untuk kembali menemui pujaan hatinya dan melihat si pria cantik mabuk dengan menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat terlihat sepasang kekasih yang akan segera menikah menghentikan mobil mereka tepat di depan rumah mewah yang mereka ketahui adalah tempat tinggal Luhan bersama ketiga temannya beberapa tahun lalu.

Keduanya terlihat diam beberapa saat sebelum si pria bergerak resah tidak yakin dan sangat tidak menyutujui permintaan konyol yang diinginkan calon istrinya "Sayang.."

 _"Mmmhh..."_

"Apa kau yakin tentang ini? Maksudku bagaimana jika Luhan tahu dan dia marah?"

Yang wanita tersenyum sangat khas. Meyakinkan calon ayah dari anak-anaknya kelak dengan menggenggam kedua tangan yang terasa sangat dingin saat ini "Aku hanya mengundang mereka ke pernikahan kita. Bukan memberitahu tentang siapa wanita yang akan dinikahinya sayang."

"Tapi..."

 _"Taec..."_

Dan saat nama kecilnya dipanggil, maka saat itu pula Taecyeon _-si calon suami-_ jelas tidak memiliki alasan untuk menentang keinginan calon ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak. Kedua mata kekasihnya bahkan terlihat sangat memohon hingga tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Taecyeon selain mengangguk menyetujui "Baiklah.. Tapi kau yakin mereka akan datang?"

Jiyeon _-si wanita-_ tersenyum sangat cantik, membuat jantung Taecyeon berdegup kencang dan benar tak sabar untuk melaksanakan pernikahan mereka minggu depan "Aku yakin dia datang. Walaupun dia keberatan, aku hanya ingin dia datang ke pernikahan kita. Sehun juga temanku. Aku akan menyesal jika tidak mengundangnya ke pernikahan kita.

Menyadari suara calon istrinya berubah sendu membuat si pria tersenyum mengerti. Berjanji tidak akan bertanya lagi dan hanya menguatkan apapun yang diinginkan Jiyeonnya hari ini "Kau benar. Aku harusnya berterimakasih secara langsung pada Sehun. Mau bagaimanapun dia sangat menjagamu disaat kita belum bertemu. Dia bahkan sering bertengkar dengan Luhan hanya karena mengantar kau ke rumah sakit kan?"

Jiyeon tertawa membenarkan. Sedikit merindukan saat itu sampai kedua tanganny membalas genggaman Taecyeon begitu erat "Tapi aku lebih menyukai saat ini. Saat dimana hanya kau yang menjagaku tanpa harus merasakan kebencian Luhan. Kau tahu kan? Luhan sangat mengerikan jika marah."

Kali ini Taecyeon yang tertawa. Membawa sang gadis ke pelukannya sebelum mengecup sayang kening calon istrinya "Luhan tidak akan marah lagi padamu. Sebaliknya-... Dia akan membantuku menjaga dirimu dan bayi kita." Katanya memberitahu Jiyeon yang terlihat memgangguk sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan mencoba membantunya."

 _"Huh?"_

Taecyeon bergumam bingung meliha tingkah kekasihnya. Jiyeon melepas cepat seatbeltnya sebelum membuka pintu dengan wajah menggebu. "Sayang... Kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kan?"

Taecyeon membuka kaca jendela mobilnya, membuat Jiyeon bersandar di jendela mobil dan mengerling sang kekasih "Tergantung keadaan di dalam sana."

"Apa maksudmu?" Katanya bertanya panik sebelum memperingatkan kekasihnya "Sayang jangan berbuat hal yang ceroboh. Luhan tidak menyukainya."

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya akan sedikit memancing. Sampai nanti sayang, aku akan segera kembali."

"Memancing? Jiyeonna jangan berbuat hal yang bodoh sayang. Kau dengar?"

Jiyeon berhenti melangkah. Memberi kerlingan pada Taecyeon sebagai jawaban sebelum kembali melangkah "Jiyeonna kau dengar aku kan? Park Jiyeon!"

Jiyeon kembali berhenti melangkah. Kali ini terlihat kesal karena Taecyeon belum pernah sekalipun memanggil dirinya menggunakan marga Ok. Bahkan disaat pernikahan mereka tinggal satu minggu sang calon suaminya tetap memanggil dirinya menggunakan marga milik keluarganya sendiri. Membuat si wanita terlihat kesal dan memandang tak suka pada calon ayah dari bayinya. "Aku dengar Ok Taecyeon."

Dan setelahnya Jiyeon berjalan tergesa menuju pintu rumah Sehun. Berharap Sehun dan kedua temannya masih tinggal disana agar dirinya tidak perlu mencari lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

 _Ting..Tong..!_

 _Ting...Tong..!_

Jiyeon menekan tak sabar bel rumahnya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan tiga orang pria di rumah sebesar ini. Atau apakah mereka tidak pernah memiliki tamu hingga membuka pintu saja mereka malas? Membuatnya terus bertanya dan semakin menekan bel rumah mewah yang pernah menjadi tempat tinggal Luhan sebelumnya.

 _Ting... Tong...!_

"Ayolah buka. Diluar sangat dingin." Katanya menggerutu menekan bel sebelum

 _Cklek..._

Jiyeon memekik senang saat pintu rumah Sehun terbuka. Kakinya mundur beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya bertatapan langsunh dengan pria berlesung pipi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Siapa-.."

"Hey yeol..."

Yang dipanggil hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi. Mencoba mengingat siapa gadis di depannya dengan mata memicing. Rambut ikal hitam sebahu yang tertutup sebagaian syalnya. Matanya yang terlihat seperti mata kucing dan tubuh yang teelihat lebih gemuk dari gadis kebanyakan di usianya adalah ciri-ciri wanita yang terasa familiar untuknya _tapi siapa?_

Membuat Chanyeol terus berusaha mengingat sampai matanya kembali melihat sang gadis menandakan bahwa dia mulai mengenali wanita yang dulu menjadi alasan Sehun dan Luhan selalu bertengkar hebat "Jiyeon?"

" _Eoh._..Ini aku!"

Jiyeon menjawab bersemangat. Masih terlihat kedinginan sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berbaik hati mengijinkannya masuk "Masuklah." Katanya bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis yang kini hidup bersama Luhan datang ke rumahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit menyadari bahwa setelah empat tahun berlalu, dia masih mengharapkan jika bel di rumah mereka berbunyi Luhanlah yang akan berada di depan rumah mereka. Tertawa seperti bocah dan mengatakan _**aku pulang**_ seperti biasa. Namun tentu saja itu hanya harapan menyedihkan yang bisa membuatnya sedikit bertahan hingga sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Katanya menyadari Jiyeon tengah menatapnya saat ini. Berniat bertanya namun seolah takut mengganggu dirinya yang sedang diam memikirkan Luhan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun."

"Sehun? Untuk apa?"

Jiyeon merasa tersinggung dengan nada Chanyeol yang seolah mencurigainya. Membuatnya sedikit tertawa namun kemarahan masih terlihat jelas dimatanya "Apa sekarang kau menjadi pengasuh Sehun? Kenapa kau harus tahu urusanku dengan Sehun?!"

Chanyeol mendesis tak sabar, tertawa menyeramkan dengan mata yang jelas menatap tak suka pada Jiyeon "Karena jika Luhan memintamu datang untuk menghancurkan pernikahan Sehun maka aku disini untuk-..."

"Yeol siapa yang datang?"

Terdengar suara yang dicari Jiyeon bertanya, membuat Jiyeon segera menoleh hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun.

"Jiyeon?"

Jiyeon melambai senang melihat Sehun. Namun seolah tak bisa melupakan ucapan Chanyeol dia kembali melihat Chanyeol. Menyampaikan rasa marahnya untuk tuduhan tak beralasan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya "Jangan pernah sekalipun membawa nama Luhan dalam

hal ini! Kau dengar? Luhan sudah terlau banyak terluka karena kalian. Setidaknya aku rasa kita impas jika kali ini kalian yang terluka dengan pernikahan Sehun!"

Jiyeon terdengar sangat marah. Membuat Chanyeol sangat bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jiyeon beberapa menit yang lalu " _apa maksudnya?"_

.

"Duduklah."

Dan tak lama Jiyeon duduk di sofa nyaman yang ditunjukkan untuknya. Mengagumi rumah Luhan dan ketiga temannya yang terasa begitu nyaman. Mungkin rumah ini benar masih menjadi milik Luhan jika Luhan tidak pergi malam itu, membuatnya tersenyum lirih kembali merasa iba karena kebahagiaan yang seolah jauh untuk Luhan.

"Kau mau cokelat panas."

"Tentu jika tidak merepotkan."

Sehun pun berjalan ke arah dapur. Membuatkan secangkir secangkir cokelat panas sementara Jiyeon sudah duduk manis di sofa. Matanya terus menatap rumah Sehun dan tak sengaja sesuatu begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Sehunna…"

"Ada apa?"

Sehun menoleh saat Jiyeon memanggilnya. Memperhatikan kemana arah tangan Jiyeon menunjuk sampai akhirnya dia tahu apa yang membuat Jiyeon kelihatan tertarik "Itu foto keluarga pemilik rumah ini." Katanya memberitahu foto mereka berempat sewaktu pertama kali pindah. Membuat Jiyeon mau tak mau tersenyum karena setelah empat tahun mereka belum melepas foto keluarga yang selalu dibicarakan Luhan.

"Apa Luhan masih pemilik rumah ini?"

Gerakan mengaduk Sehun terhenti sesaat. Meresapi rasa kehilangan begitu besar saat nama Luhan dan status Luhan di rumah ini kembali ditanyakan. Dia pun menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum tersenyum begitu pahit "Tentu saja dia masih pemilik rumah ini. _Dia akan selalu menjadi pemilik rumah ini."_

Jiyeon merasakan perubahan suara Sehun. Membuatnya tak lagi bertanya dan hanya memperhatikan Sehun yang kini berjalan ke arahnya "Minumlah dulu. Kau kedinginan."

Tanpa ragu Jiyeon mengambil cokelat panas untuknya. Hanya menempelkan tangannya dan mencari kehangatan dari uap cokelat sebelum kembali meletakkan cangkir cokelatnya " _Gomawo_ Sehunna."

Sementara Sehun tidak merespon ucapan Jiyeon. Hanya diam dan sedikit bertanya-tanya dengan kedatangan Jiyeon. Memperhatikan gadis yang sudah menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa saat ini. Dan apapun yang telah Jiyeon lalui bersama Luhan, dia yakin itu membuatnya menjadi lebih dewasa, hingga akhinya hanya senyum lirih yang Sehun keluarkan menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya Jiyeonlah yang bisa terus bersama dengan Luhan. _Kenapa?_ Karena sebanyak apapun Sehun mengancam Jiyeon sewaktu dulu untuk tidak menyatakan cinta pada Luhan maka sebanyak itu pula kehilangan yang dia rasakan karena ulahnya.

"Sehun…"

"Aku pulang."

Dilain sisi, Jiyeon mendapati pria berkulit tan yang tak lain adalah Kai saat ini. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama dalam diam. Membuat Jiyeon menyadari bahwa satu-satunya yang tidak tinggal di rumah ini hanya Luhan. Karena ketiga teman Luhan nyatanya masih tetap tinggal bersama hingga saat ini.

"Park Jiyeon? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dan saat nada Kai terdengar marah melihatnya. Maka saat itu pula Jiyeon berani bertaruh apapun yang ada di pikiran Kai saat ini pastilah tidak berbeda dengan tuduhan Chanyeol untuknya. " _brengsek."_ Katanya menggumam marah tak tahan menyadari Luhan benar-benar sudah menjadi orang jahat untuk tiga orang yang paling dia rindukan selama empat tahun ini.

"Sehunna.."

Jiyeon sengaja memanggil Sehun dengan suara kencang. Membuat Chanyeol yang sedang berada di dapur dan Kai yang masih menatapnya di pintu masuk bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang akan dia katakan saat ini " _mmh…"_

Dan saat Sehun meresponnya. Jiyeon mengeluarkan kertas kecil yang sedari tadi harusnya dia keluarkan. Mengambilnya dengan cepat sebelum menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Ini untuk kalian bertiga. Untukmu terutama."

Sehun menatap bingung untuk sesaat. Belum berniat melihat kertas yang terlihat seperti undangan itu dan kembali bertanya pada Sehun "Apa itu?"

"Undangan pernikahan."

"…. / _uhuk! / MWO?"_

Berbagai macam ekspresi ditujukan oleh Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Sehun seperti kehilangan nafasnya, Chanyeol tersedak minumnya sementara Kai hanya membulatkan lebar matanya. Sungguh-… Jiyeon tahu pemandangan ini. Pemandangan dimana ketiga pria idiotnya kembali dikuasai pikiran masing-masing mengira itu adalah undangan pernikahan Luhan tanpa bertanya terlebih dulu. Pemandangan yang sama dimalam saat mereka meminta Luhan memilih tanpa terlebih dulu mendengarkan penjelasan satu kalimat pun dari Luhan.

Membuat Jiyeon tertawa getir nyaris sedikit menyeringai begitu puas mendapati bahwa ketiga teman kecil Luhan setidaknya bisa terluka hanya dengan kabar pernikahan Luhan. "Itu pernikahanku."

Warna muka Sehun kembali berubah menjadi normal. Tak lagi memucat hanya dengan kalimat _undangan pernikahan_ yang diucapkan Jiyeon beberapa saat lalu. " _ah-…_ Kau yang akan menikah?"

Rasanya begitu lega mendengar bukan nama Luhan yang terdengar malam ini. Terlalu lega hingga rasanya Sehun tanpa rasa tahu malu bisa tersenyum begitu bahagia. Katakanlah dia adalah mahluk paling keji yang mengatakan akan menikah dengan mudah pada mantan kekasihnya. Entah apa yang Luhan rasakan itu, karena saat Sehun mengira Luhan yang akan menikah saja rasanya sudah sangat hancur. Bagaimana jika berada di posisi Luhan saat dia memberitahunya tanpa rasa bersalah hari itu. Membuatnya tersenyum miris namun tetap membuka undangan yang tertulis nama Park Jiyeon dan…

"Ok Taecyeon?"

" _mhh.._ Ok Taecyeon. Aku akan menikah dengannya."

"Benarkah?"

Jiyeon tersenyum membenarkan. Kali ini menatap perutnya dan mengusap sayang sang calon bayi "Aku bahkan sedang mengandung anaknya."

"Astaga Jiyeonna. Aku-…"

Sehun beralih mendekati Jiyeon. Memeluk teman kecilnya begitu tulus dan menyampaikan rasa bahagianya untuk Jiyeon "Aku turut bahagia untukmu dan Taecyeon. Selama untuk pernikahan kalian dan kehadiran calon bayi kalian." Katanya memeluk Jiyeon sesaat sebelum melepas pelukannya dan bertanya bingung pada Jiyeon "Tapi bagaimana bisa kalian-…"

"Bisa apa?"

" _mmh…_ Maksudku…Aku kira kalian menyukai…"

"Luhan?"

"Luhan." Timpal Sehun begitu pelan saat menyebut nama Luhan. Sedikit merasa canggung sebelum mendengarkan jawaban Jiyeon "Ya sampai sekarang kami masih menyukai Luhan. Namun bukan sebagai seorang pria atau wanita. Kami sangat menyukai Luhan sebagai keluarga. Hanya Myungsoo yang bertahan menyukai Luhan sebagai pria."

Mata Sehun terlihat marah dan sendu. Tiga hari yang lalu saat dia melihat Myungsoo menenangkan Luhan di pelukannya adalah hal yang membuatnya terus mengalami mimpi buruk. Dan saat Jiyeon mengatakan tanpa ragu Myungsoo menyukai Luhan sebagai pria. Maka tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada undangan yang dia remat begitu kuat.

Begitupula Chanyeol dan Kai yang mendengarnya. Chanyeol sengaja melemparkan gelas ke _wastafel_ dengan kasar sementara suara Kai terdengar memaki kedua anjingnya tanpa alasan. Membuat diam-diam Jiyeon kembali menyeringai menyadari bahwa apapun yang Luhan lakukan masih sangat mempengaruhi ketiga prianya.

"Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?"

Jiyeon mengangkat bahunya. Merasa pertanyaan Sehun sudah terlalu jauh tentang kehidupan pribadi Luhan "Entahlah. Mereka memiliki hubungan yang rumit. Aku sendiri tidak tahu jenis hubungan apa yang mereka jalani. Jika kau ingin tahu lebih baik kau tanya pada Luhan secara langsung." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang terlihat resah di tempatnya. Sehun bahkan menjaga jarak dari Jiyeon. Takut jika wajah tak sukanya terlalu terbaca hingga membuat Jiyeon salah mengira.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Aku tidak akan mencari tahu."

Jiyeon mengepalkan erat tangannya. Merasa Sehun begitu naif baik cara pikir dan caranya merasakan, dia jelas tidak menyukai hubungan Luhan dan Myungsoo tapi tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencoba mencari tahu "Kau benar! Jangan pernah mencari tahu apapun lagi tentang Luhan. Kau dengar? Jangan sekalipun mencari tahu lagi tentang Luhan! Dengan begitu aku bisa memberitahu Luhan untuk berhenti mengharapkanmu!-..UNTUK BERHENTI MENCINTAIMU!"

" _Jiyeon…"_

Jiyeon mengabaikan panggilan Sehun. Sedikit menunduk untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum menghapus cepat air matanya dan menatap bertanya pada Sehun "Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakan Luhan? Sudah tidak mencintai Luhan?"

" _huh?"_

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa jawabanmu? Apa kau-…"

"Jiyeon aku rasa kau membicarakan hal yang salah."

"Salah kau bilang? _Brengsek!-_ biar aku katakan satu hal padamu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Luhan melewati hari tanpa merindukanmu. Tanpa menyebut namamu. Dia selalu berharap bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk bersamamu lagi tanpa harus memilih antara kalian atau kami! Dia sangat menginginkan kalian kembali menjadi teman kecil yang begitu menyayanginya. Bukan menerima kebencian kalian hanya karena memilih kami!"

"….."

Ketiganya hanya diam saat kemarahan Jiyeon begitu terlihat. Antara marah dan menyesal juga mereka rasakan hingga membuat Luhan memilih untuk pergi begitu jauh dari mereka. Jika tidak ada satu hari pun yang dilewati Luhan tanpa memikirkan mereka. Maka mereka bertiga juga memiliki hari yang sulit selama empat tahun belakangan ini. Tidak ada lagi yang benar-benar harus mereka jaga. Tidak ada lagi yang merengek karena menginginkan sesuatu dan tak ada lagi tubuh mungil yang mereka peluk jika mereka mengalami hari yang sulit.

"Apa kalian benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya?"

"Apa pedulimu tentang bagaimana perasaan kami pada Luhan?"

"AKU PEDULI TENTU SAJA!"

Jiyeon kembali berteriak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ingin sekali dia menampar Chanyeol agar tidak terus bertanya sinis padanya. Matanya terus menunjukkan kemarahan yang mau tak mau menyulut Jiyeon untuk lebih marah lagi "Kalian lihat foto itu?" katanya menunjuk foto keluarga yang terpajang dengan bingkai besar di sudut ruang tamu.

"Aku sudah tidak pernah bisa melihat Luhan tertawa seperti itu lagi selama empat tahun. Dia tidak pernah sebahagia seperti di foto. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada kalian! _Tidak bisakah_ -…Tidak bisakah setidaknya kalian berteman lagi? Melupakan apa yang sudah berlalu mengingat kalian juga terluka? _Tidak bisakah?"_

"… _.."_

Jiyeon menangis tersedu di balik telapak tangannya. Merasa begitu marah tak mengerti terbuat dari apa mereka bertiga. Kenapa begitu sulit untuk memaafkan seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk mereka.

" _Jiyeonna.."_

Dan saat tangan Sehun memegang pundaknya. Maka saat itu pula Jiyeon menghempasnya dan segera berdiri menatap Sehun "Aku akan pergi, percuma aku bicara banyak hal pada kalian." Katanya menghapus air mata dan menatap ketiga teman Luhan bergantian "Aku dengar kau akan menikah di bulan yang sama denganku. Apa kau tahu siapa gadis yang akan kau nikahi?"

Sehun kembali mengernyit saat ini. bertanya-tanya mengapa sikap Luhan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Joohyun sama persis dengan kemarahan Jiyeon saat bertanya tentang calon istrinya. Joohyun pun seperti itu-…Semenjak menjalani masa pemulihan di rumah sakit yang dia tanyakan hanya Luhan. Entah _apa Luhan datang?_ Atau _apa Luhan membicarkan sesuatu padamu._ Entahlah…Semua hal itu membuatnya bingung dan sangat bertanya-tanya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakanlah. Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk membicarkan hal ini. Tapi jika pada akhirnya kebenaran terungkap. Aku mohon jangan terlalu terluka." Katanya memberitahu Sehun. Mengabaikan tatapan bertanya Sehun dan hanya melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku berharap kalian bertiga bisa datang ke pernikahanku. Selamat malam."

Ketiganya hanya diam mendengar permintaan Jiyeon. Menikmati rasa bersalah yang ditunjukkan mereka tanpa memberikan respon dan hanya tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

 _BLAM...!_

"Aku tidak percaya Jane masih membuka kafenya!"

Layaknya bocah lima tahun. Luhan memekik menunjukkan _club malam_ yang ramai pengunjung itu pada Myungsoo. Dan sang leader yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya terpaksa harus menundukkan wajahnya jika tidak mau menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang ia tebak adalah pembalap sedang beramai-ramai mengunjungi Jane's Club.

"MYUNGSOO AYOO!"

"Astagaa... Ini _club_ malam bukan kedai eskrim."

"Aku tahu." Timpal Luhan yang mulai tersinggung dengan ucapan leadernya.

"Jadi bisakah kau terlihat keren dan tidak seperti bocah lima tahun Lu?"

Luhan mendengus kesal menghampiri Myungsoo. Membuat sang leader menyiapkan kepalanya untuk Luhan pukul sebelum

 _Sret...!_

Alih-alih memukul kepala Myungsoo. Luhan lebih memilih merangkul lengan sang leader. Merangkul terlalu erat hingga hanya detak

"Ayo kita masuk. Aku gugup."

Myungsoo ingin sekali memaki Luhan. Mengatakan bagaimana bisa Luhan gugup jika kenyataaan Myungsoolah yang sangat gugup dengan tingkah Luhan. Si pria cantik bahkan merangkul erat lengannya membuat debaran jantungnya mulai tidak beraturan. "Ayoo kita masuk..."

Dan setelahnya Luhan semakin merangkul Myungsoo. Menyeret sang leader masuk ke dalam kafe tanpa rasa bersalah membuat wajah Myungsoo merona karena terlalu gugup saat ini.

"Lu... Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Diam dan jangan takut. Hanya ikuti aku masuk kedalam."

Myungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya. Membiarkan pegangan tangan di lengannya semakin kuat sementara Luhan sepertinya benar-benar gugup. Terlihat dari kebiasannya menggigit bibir hingga mencakar lengan yang dia pilih untuk membantunya bersandar sewaktu-waktu dia jatuh.

"Kau yang takut Lu."

Nampaknya percuma memberitahu Luhan apa yang dia katakan, karena setelah mereka masuk ke club milik Jane. Maka hanya ada kebisingan yang mendera. Membuat Myungsoo secara otomatis berjalan di belakang Luhan dengan memegang pinggang si pria cantik. Memastikan bahwa tak ada yang menyenggol atau menabraknya secara sengaja.

"Itu Jane!"

Luhan menoleh ke belakang. Berseru dengan senang sebelum berlari menghampiri meja bartender. "Janeeeeee.."

Yang dipanggil sedang tertawa dengan pelanggan yang lain. Mencoba tidak peduli dengan suara melengking yang memanggilnya sampai sesuatu membuat matanya tertarik untuk menoleh. Dia menatap Luhan beberapa saat tak berkedip. Sampai akhirnya kedua mata Jane melebar dan berlari ke sisi Luhan "Astaga! Luhan? Kau Luhan?"

"Eoh!-.. Lu-Han." Katanya berbangga membuat si wanita memajukan tubuhnya. Berniat memeluk Luhan sebelum Myungsoo tiba-tiba datang dan membawa Luhan menjauh "Hey Jane."

Wanita berambut merah itu kembali takjub tak berkedip. Sepertinya sungguh menyenangkan melihat dua orang yang selalu membuat club nya ramai datang bersamaan setelah pergi bertahun-tahun. "L?"

" _Mmhh.._.Ambilkan aku segelas _Martini_."

Jane mengangguk cepat. Memberikan pesanan Myungsoo yang terlihat sedang merangkul pinggang Luhan "Ini minumanmu."

Myungsoo mengambil minuman yang ia pesan, tanpa sadar tangannya semakin kuat merangkul pinggang Luhan hingga tak menyadari bahwa mata nakal Jane sedang menatap menggoda padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalian berdua sepasang kekasih?"

 _Uhuk…!_

Myungsoo tersedak minumannya sementara Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan keramaian _club_ terpaksa menatap Myungsoo yang sedang tersedak saat ini "Kau kenapa L?"

Myungsoo menggeleng cepat sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya. "Tunggu disini sebentar." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum menerobos keramaian dan hilang entah kemana dalam hitungan detik.

"Myungsoo kenapa?"

Kali ini Jane yang tersenyum menggoda. Menyadari bahwa hubungan Myungsoo dan Luhan adalah hubungan satu pihak. Dimana Myungsoo adalah pihak yang tergila-gila sementara Luhan tidak akan membawa hubungan mereka keluar dari _Friend Zone_ "Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya mencoba tertawa membuat Luhan tak begitu saja mempercayainya.

"Tapi dia terlihat gugup."

"Itu yang dinamakan salah tingkah."

" _huh?"_

"Lupakan Lu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku? _Ha ha ha_ Aku baik tentu saja."

"Caramu tertawa menunjukkan kau sangat menyedihkan."

Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya, menenggak _Martini_ milik Myungsoo sebelum bersandar di meja _bartender_ kembali teringat perpisahannya dengan Sehun "Apa sangat terlihat Jane?"

"Apa yang terlihat?"

"Aku? Apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan?"

Jane tertawa singkat mendengarnya. Mengambilkan Luhan sebotol alkohol dan menebak bahwa minum adalah hal yang sangat Luhan sukai disaat seperti ini "Kau selalu bisa menyembunyikannya dengan wajah cantikmu itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

" _ck!_ Lagi-lagi cantik. Sehun saja tidak pernah mengatakan aku-… _JANE!"_

Luhan tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya saat teringat sesuatu. Karena saat bibirnya menyebut nama Sehun maka disaat bersamaan wajah Joohyun - _tidak-_ Irene tiba-tiba menyeruak di kepalanya "Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?"

Luhan melihat sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati. Mencoba untuk tidak memancing kecurigaan walau sedari awal dia masuk ke dalam _club_ banyak mata yang memandang kedatangannya dan Myungsoo "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"The Palace."

" _huh?"_

"Apa The Palace masih sering datang ke tempatmu?"

" _The Palace?"_

" _mmh.._ Entah Ravi, Hayden atau Jason? Apa mereka masih sering datang kesini?"

"Banyak yang tidak kau ketahui tentang mereka Lu."

"Apa yang tidak aku ketahui? Kematian Joo - _maksudku-.._ Irene?"

Jane sedikit membelalak takut saat Luhan dengan santainya menyebut nama Irene. Membuatnya kali ini yang melihat ke sekeliling sebelum mendesis memberitahu Luhan dengan marah "Jaga bicaramu. Kau bisa mati jika menyebut asal nama wanita itu!"

" _wae?"_

"Terakhir kali ada pembalap yang memberitahu Ravi bahwa dia melihat Irene berjalan dengan seorang pria. Informan itu bersikeras mengatakan gadisnya masih hidup. Dan saat Ravi mencarinya dia tidak menemukan apapun, membuatnya begitu murka dan tak segan membunuh si _informan._ Ravi benar-benar berubah menjadi iblis sejak kematian Irene. Dia bahkan mengubah nama _The Palace_ menjadi _The Hell.."_

"Lalu apalagi yang informan itu katakan?"

"Entahlah Lu. Dia mengatakan dengan sangat yakin bahwa dia melihat Irene bersama dua orang pria lainnya. Mereka sedang berada di butik yang menyiapkan _dress_ pengantin. Wajar jika Ravi murka, mau bagaimanapun dia benci dikhianati bahkan oleh gadisnya sendiri jika Irene masih hidup."

Tangan Luhan mengepal kuat. Merasa tindakan Irene begitu ceroboh karena sampai terekspos dunia gelapnya. Dan yang membuat Luhan murka adalah kenyataan bahwa Irene tak hanya merebut Sehun namun juga Kai dan Chanyeol secara keseluruhan.

 _Sssshhh…!_

Awalnya dia berusaha merelakan, namun katakanlah sifat dasar Luhan adalah pemarah dan terlampau arogan yang tidak bisa berbagi miliknya. Jadi saat _informan_ itu mengatakan melihat Irene. Ingin rasanya Luhan berteriak YA BENAR ITU MEMANG IRENE. Namun kemarahannya hanya sampai di kerongkongan. Setelahnya-…Dia hanya bisa kembali menelan pahit menerima kenyataan sialan yang terus menggerogoti kebahagiannya selama hampir dua puluh lima tahun dia hidup.

 _Ssshh..!_

"Pelan-pelan Lu! Kau bisa mati hanya karena minum."

Luhan mengabaikannya. Terus menuang alkohol ke dalam gelasnya dan menenggaknya dalam sekali teguk " _ssshh…"_

Seluruh rasa panasnya dia abaikan. Tiba-tiba dia ingin sekali marah namun tak memiliki pelampiasan. Sampai tak sengaja matanya melihat kunci mobil Myungsoo dan saat itulah sang leader kembali menjadi korban kemarahnnya "Dimana idiot itu? Kenapa lama sekali!"

"Siapa yang idiot?"

Luhan menoleh ke asal suara, membuatnya mendengus kesal karena Myungsoo terlalu cepat kembali. Dia membutuhkan alasan agar bisa marah, tapi saat Myungsoo muncul di depan wajahnya maka hilang sudah alasan agar dirinya bisa berteriak "Kau yang idiot!"

"Aku? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

Myungsoo kembali duduk di samping Luhan. Bertanya-tanya mengapa si pria cantik terlihat marah dengan sebotol alkohol yang nyaris habis di tangnnya. Luhan bahkan akan kembali menenggaknya jika Myungsoo tidak merebut gelas kecil di tangan Luhan dan

 _Ssshh…_

"L!"

"Aku yang bayar. Jadi jangan habiskan sendiri." Katanya mengingatkan Luhan yang mulai mencibir tak jelas saat ini. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak emosi. Dituangnya alkohol kedalam gelas Myungsoo dan gelasnya. Dia yang mengangkat gelas pertama sebelum Myungsoo menempelkan gelasnya untuk membuat _tos_ kecil

 _Sssh…._

"Aku suka minum bersamamu."

Luhan masih menetralkan rasa pahitnya. Tersenyum mendengar ucapan Myungsoo sebelum menatap pria yang entah sejak kapan selalu ada di saat Luhan membutuhkannya. Membuatnya kembali mengangkat gelas kedua di susul Myungsoo yang kembali berniat melakukan _tos_ kecil "Kalau begitu terus minum bersamaku sampai kita tua nanti."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat!"

Myungsoo tertawa bahagia. Ditenggaknya langsung alkohol di gelas kecilnya sebelum kembali menatap Luhan "Aku pegang janjimu. Jika tidak-..Aku akan berpaling pada gadis disana. Dia sangat cantik dan sangat mirip denganmu Lu."

Luhan ikut menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Myungsoo. Namun sayang gadis yang dimaksud Myungsoo benar-benar tidak terlihat di antara kerumunan "Siapa gadis itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku melihatnya sekilas dan remaja itu terlihat sangat cantik." Katanya terpesona memberitahu Luhan sebelum si pria cantik menenggak kasar alkohonya

" _ish!_ Pergi saja dengannya. Cepat pergi. Aku membatalkan janji!"

Myungsoo menggeser kursinya mendekat pada Luhan dengan kepala yang sudah bersandar di bahu Luhan saat ini "Aku patah hati jika kau membatalkan janji untuk selalu minum denganku Luuuuu." Katanya merengek membuat Luhan menyadari kesalahannya karena membuat Myungsoo kembali berharap lagi padanya.

"Luuuuuuu."

Luhan terkekeh saat Myungsoo mengusak kepalanya semakin kencang. Membuatnya mencibir merasa mual karena sikap sang leader "Kau bilang gadis disana sangat cantik. Pergilah."

"Bagiku tidak ada yang mengalahkan kesempurnaan Xi Luhan."

" _ck-.._ Omong kosong!"

"Aku bersungguh-sung-…."

" _SIAL! KAU PASTI CURANG GADIS SIALAN!"_

Teriakan pria tua itu terdengar sampai ke meja Luhan. Membuat Myungsoo mengangkat wajahnya begitupula dengan Luhan yang segera menoleh berusaha melihat keributan yang terjadi "Mereka sudah biasa seperti itu. Berteriak dan terus berjudi."

Luhan beralih pada Jane yang sedang menjelaskan. Sedikit menaikkan dahinya tak mengerti mengapa _club_ milik Jane terlihat didatangi banyak orang selain dari mereka yang berada di lapangan. "Judi? Kau membiarkan kafemu menjadi tempat untuk berjudi juga?"

"Remaja disana secara tak langsung membawa keuntungan tersendiri untukku. Jadi aku membiarkannya."

"Remaja?"

Luhan berusaha kembali menoleh namun percuma. Jaraknya terlalu jauh dan kerumunan orang disana tak bisa membuatnya melihat dengan jelas " _mmh…_ Sama seperti waktu kau pertama kali datang kesini. Kau membawa banyak keuntungan untukku."

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. Membuatnya berniat membalas ucapan Jane sebelum teriakan di meja yang sedang berjudi kembali terdengar

"CEPAT MAIN LAGI!"

"Mereka membuat _moodku_ hilang."

Luhan berdiri dari kursinya. Membuat Myungsoo yang sedang melihat arah tempat judi itu teralihkan dan menatap bingung pada Luhan "Lu? Kau mau kemana?"

"Ayo pulang. Aku sudah mabuk." Katanya memakai jaket miliknya. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo yang sedang membayar diriingi suara dari meja judi yang mengalahkan suara musik.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR LICIK GADIS KECIL-…CEPAT MAIN!"

"PASANG LAGI KUBILANG!"

" _Aku lelah! Lagipula aku sudah menang banyak!"_

"AKU BILANG MAIN LAGI!"

Jelas saja Jane mengatakan gadis itu mirip Luhan disaat pertama kali dia datang ke _club._ Karena didengar dari suaranya saja dia masih memiliki pita suara peralihan, membuatnya terdengar seperti bocah namun dipaksakan terdengar seperti orang dewasa pula.

"KAU PIKIR KAU MAU PERGI KEMANA? DUDUK!"

"LEPASKAN! AKU MAU PULANG!"

Jika gadis itu terdengar meminta tolong mungkin Luhan akan berbaik hati berjalan ke arahnya dan membawanya pergi. Namun daripada meminta tolong tampaknya si gadis bersikap angkuh hingga membuat Luhan tak mau repot-repot menoleh sampai

"NONA XI!"

Luhan berhenti di langkahnya. Selalu saja seperti ini jika dia mendengar marga yang sama dengannya. Terakhir kali dia seperti ini saat bertemu Lana di rumah sakit. Dan menurutnya wajar jika perasaannya tidak enak di tempat seperti rumah sakit. _tapi kenapa sekarang dia juga berhenti melangkah? Kenapa sedari tadi rasanya dia begitu berat meninggalkan club? Dan kenapa saat nama marga gadis itu diteriakkan membuat langkahnya terhenti?_ Bodoh memang. Membuat Luhan tertawa kecil memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum

"OPPAAA!"

Luhan secara _refleks_ menoleh. Rasanya tidak asing saat suara itu memanggil entah siapa dengan sebutan _oppa._ Beberapa detik matanya mencari sampai

" _tidak.."_

Sampai akhirnya matanya dan mata gadis - _yang benar-_ adalah adiknya bertemu. "OPPAAAA!"

Luhan masih tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. Kakinya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan saat melihat adik kandungnya berada di tengah kerumunan pria dengan pakaian yang begitu terbuka dan kartu serta minuman keras di mejanya. Hatinya bahkan mencelos hebat menyadari untuk kedua kalinya bertemu dengan adiknya dengan cara seperti ini - _tidak-_ Ini sama sekali tidak bisa disamakan. Lana sakit dan bertemu di rumah sakit dengannya. Sementara Luna? Apa yang dilakukan Luna di tempat seperti ini? Membuatnya bertanya hingga terlalu marah sampai rasanya sulit untuk melangkah.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL OPPA?! TAHAN DIA DAN PAKSA DIA BERMAIN!"

" _brengsek!"_

" _HEY!"_

Luhan mengambil asal botol alkohol yang berada di meja pelanggan Jane. Mengabaikan teriakan si pelanggan dan hanya fokus berjalan ke arah kerumunan yang terlihat mengerikan untuknya.

"BIASANYA KAU AKAN BERMAIN SAMPAI PAGI SAYANG. KENAPA MALAM INI SANGAT TERBURU-BURU. TEMANI KAMI-…"

"MATI KALIAAAAAAAN!"

Luhan berlari cepat mendekati adiknya. Menggenggam erat botol alkohol yang dia genggam sebelum

 _PRAAAAANG….!_

Myungsoo yang sedang berpamitan pada Jane terpaksa menoleh. Berniat untuk tidak peduli sebelum pemandangan tak jauh di tempatnya begitu menakutkan untuk dilihat " _Luhan…!"_

Dia pun segera berlari menghampiri Luhan. Mengutuk siapapun yang berani menyentuh prianya sampai akhirnya dia menarik lengan Luhan - _membawa Luhan tepat di belakangnya-_

"Mundur-…" katanya memperingatkan namun yang pria yang terlihat memiliki usia sama dengannya tampak menggeram tak terima dengan perlakuan Luhan.

"SIAPA KAU! / L?"

Beberapa wajah lama tampak mengenali Myungsoo. Namun sialnya pria yang Luhan buat tak terkapar dilantai dan beberapa pria yang memaki dirinya tidak mengenali Myungsoo. Mereka bahkan terus mendekati Luhan dengan pecahan botol di tangan mereka, membuat tangan Myungsoo semakin menggenggam erat tangan Luhan sebelum berteriak penuh kemarahan.

"AKU BILANG MUNDUR!"

 _BUGH..!_

Sebelum orang itu memukulkan pecahan botol, Myungsoo menghindar. Mengambil gerakan cepat dan memukul telak perut pria yang sedari tadi menatap marah pada Luhan "JANGAN PERNAH MELUKAI LUHAN KAU DENGAR?"

 _BUGH…!_

Myungsoo fokus pada satu orang. Hingga tidak menyadari orang yang lain juga mengincarnya, nyaris memukul Myungsoo dengan pecahan botol membuat Luhan berteriak histeris melihatnya "MYUNGSOOO! / TUAN MUDAAA!"

Terdengar dua teriakan dengan panggilan berbeda di tujukan untuk Myungsoo. Membuat si pemilik panggilan menoleh dan secara _refleks_ menghindar. Myungsoo bahkan berniat memukuli dua pria yang berniat menyerangnya sebelum seluruh pria berjubah hitam menghentikan dirinya dan terlihat membungkuk menyapa Myungsoo.

"Tuan muda. Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Myungsoo menghempas kasar pegangan tangan _bodyguard_ yang entah mengapa terus mengikutinya. Fokus berjalan menuju Luhan yang kini menatapnya penuh pertanyaan "Kau baik-baik saja?" katanya mengusap luka di pelipis Luhan yang robek. Membuat Luhan meringis dan menghentikan tangan Myungsoo "Aku baik." Katanya memberitahu Myungsoo yang sedang menahan marah karena tak bisa menjaga Luhan bahkan saat Luhan berada di depan kedua matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa gadis itu sampai kau berbuat gila seperti tadi?"

Luhan menoleh ke sofa, memperhatikan Luna terisak disana dan terlihat sangat ketakutan. Dia pun melepas jaketnya dengan mata yang menatap Myungsoo "Dia adikku." Katanya memberitahu Myungsoo. Mengabaikan wajah terkejut sang leader dan terus berjalan mendekati adiknya.

"IKUT AKU!"

Luhan menarik paksa Luna. Diikuti Myungsoo yang kini memberi perintah entah pada pria berjubah hitam yang sedang menyelsaikan ulah yang Luhan buat.

"OPPA!"

Mereka berhenti di parkiran mobil. Luhan sengaja menghempas Luna ke sisi mobilnya sebelum mengusak kasar wajahnya. Antara ingin memukul dan berteriak adalah dua hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan pada gadis tujuh belas tahun di depannya " _ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Apa yang-…_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI LUN!"

"… _hkkss…."_

"XI LUNA!"

"AKU DATANG KESINI UNTUK BERTEMU DENGANMU KAU DENGAR? AKU MENCARI TAHU SEMUA TENTANGMU SEMENJAK KAU PERGI. DAN SAAT AKU SAMPAI DI KAFE JANE AKU BANYAK MENDENGAR TENTANGMU. AKU TERUS DATANG KESINI DAN BERHARAP BISA BERTEMU DENGANMU OPPA! _Hiikss…"_

Luna berjongkok menangis di depan Luhan. Membuat Luhan tak menyangka bahwa adiknya akan berbuat sejauh ini hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Kalimat caci Luhan bahkan tersangkut di kerongkongannya saat suara Luna kembali terdengar "Tapi itu dulu-…Dulu saat aku belum tahu aku memiliki bakat berjudi. Aku banyak mendengar betapa hebatnya kau di lapangan. Terlalu banyak hingga aku muak dan memutuskan untuk menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda."

"Berjudi maksudmu?"

"SETIDAKNYA ITU MEMBUATKU SENANG SAMA SEPERTI BALAPAN YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Kau tahu itu bukan alasan. Kau bahkan-…"

"AKU KESEPIAN!"

Lagi-..Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana berada di posisi adiknya _ _tidak-_ mungkin Luna mengalami masa yang lebih sulit darinya. Karena jika Luhan memiliki Myungsoo dan yang lain maka adiknya hanya berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri. Di tempat mengerikan seperti _club_ malam dan bisa dimanfaatkan oleh siapapun.

"Tapi kau seorang gadis dan tempat itu berbahaya Lun."

Luhan berusaha tenang namun selalu gagal mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan pada Luna di dalam sana. Membuat tangannya mengepal erat sebelum suara Luna kembali terdengar "Aku sengaja membuat mereka marah karena melihatmu datang. Aku ingin kau melihat bahwa aku baik-baik saja saat kau pergi. Tapi sial! Mereka sangat mengerikan. Mereka bahkan _hksss.._ bahkan nyaris menyentuhku."

Luhan tertawa jengah mendengar kemarahan Luna untuk membalasnya. Rasanya dia bahkan tidak ingin mendengar suara tangis Luna yang tidak akan mengubah kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu _"Kau tidak pantas menangis jika sudah berada disini."_ Katanya memakaikan jaketnya pada Luna menarik _zipper_ nya sampai ke leher Luna dan sengaja berkata sinis pada adiknya. Dia bahkan berniat kembali berteriak jika tidak merasa sedikit iba melihat adiknya menangis tersedu seperti ini.

"Oppa antar kau pulang."

Luna menggeleng menjawab Luhan. Tidak berniat menatap Luhan tidak pula menerima uluran tangan kakaknya. Dia hanya diam dan terus menggeleng tidak ingin pulang saat ini. "Kenapa menolak?"

"Aku ingin ikut pulang denganmu."

"Denganku?"

"Aku harus tahu dimana kau tinggal. Agar aku bisa memastikan kau tidak akan pergi lagi."

"Tapi kau membenciku."

"ITU DULU! _Maksudku-…_ Aku tetap membencimu hanya saja berkurang sedikit saat ini."

Myungsoo diam-diam tertawa mendengar seluruh tingkah kakak-beradik di depannya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menahan lebih lama pertengakaran keduanya. Membuat keputusan bahwa dia kembali membiarkan Luhan membuka mulutnya-.. _itu artinya adalah kesalaha._

"Tapi kau tahu-…"

"Hey…"

Myungsoo menyeruak di tengah-tengah mereka. Ikut berjongkok memandang Luna yang seperti terhipnotis melihatnya "Namamu Luna?"

Luna mengangguk membenarkan. Masih tak berkedip melihat pria tampan yang kini tersenyum padanya "Aku L."

"L oppa?"

" _eoh..!_ Terdengar bagus untukku."

"Kim Myung-soo. Apa yang kau laku-kan?"

Myungsoo mengabaikan desisan Luhan. Hanya fokus pada Luna agar Luhan tidak terus berteriak marah "Kau mau ikut ke rumah Lu oppa?"

Luna mengangguk tanpa ragu. Membuat Myungsoo tertawa gemas dan mulai mengusak asal rambut adik Luhan "Rumah Luhan rumahku juga. Jadi kau tid _ak_ keberatan melihatku lagi?"

"Tidak keberatan sama sekali."

"Baguslah! Kalau begitu ikut aku. Abaikan teriakan oppamu jika dia memarahi kita. Kau mengerti?"

Luna kembali mengangguk. Menerima uluran tangan Myungsoo yang kini membawa Luna ke dalam mobilnya. "Kim Myungsoo.

"Sampai bertemu di _basecamp._ Aku yang akan membawamu adikmu."

"Kim Myung-/…"

 _Brrrmm….!_

Mobil Myungsoo bahkan sudah melesat jauh sebelum Luhan selesai berbicara,. Dan sang kakak hanya bisa mendongakan wajahnya. Tertawa sangat getir tak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat saat ini " _astaga-…L kau bena-benar-…._ KIM MYUNGSOOOO!"

Dan setelahnya Luhan bergegas masuk kedalam mobil merahnya. Menyalakan kasar mobilnya sebelum

 _Brrrmm..!_

Dia melaju pesat mengikuti mobil Myungsoo. Menahan rasa sakit karena memar di wajahnya dan hanya mengikuti kemana Myungsoo membawa adiknya.

Dan sialnya-… Baik Luhan maupun L tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Kedua pasang mata itu bahkan terlihat menyeringai dengan tangan yang memegang ponsel tanda dia menghubungi seseorang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak salah hyung. Pria yang aku lihat memang Luhan dan L. Mereka kembali."

Pria yang berada di sebrang telepon juga terlihat menyeringai. Setidaknya jika memang benar Luhan dan timnya telah kembali maka tak ada alasan untuknya merasa bosan mengingat seluruh lawannya adalah pengecut yang terluka di setengah putaran.

Wajah tampannya kini terdapat luka yang membekas akibat kecelakaan hebat satu tahun yang lalu. Kehilangan gadisnya juga menjadi salah alasan yang membuat seorang "Raja" seperti Ravi menjadi keji bahkan saat dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk bersikap keji.

Bibirnya tersenyum puas sebelum

 _Pip…!_

Dia mematikan ponselnya. Tertawa puas merasa tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Luhan dan timnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MWO? SATU TAHUN? KAU SUDAH BERJUDI SELAMA SATU TAHUN?"

Terdengar suara Kyungsoo bertanya tak percaya. Setelah memberikan baju Jiyeon pada adik Luhan. Dia kemudian memberikan cokelat panas pada si remaja. Menginterograsi Luhan versi wanita di depannya sementara Myungsoo tak jauh dari mereka sedang mengobati memar di wajah Luhan.

"Dia terdengar seperti Luhan." Timpal Baekhyun terkekeh. Luhan yang sedang menahan sakit karena ulah tangan Myungsoo pun sedikit mendelik sebelum dipaksa Myungsoo untuk kembali menatapnya "Jangan berteriak lagi. Memarmu akan semakin buruk." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang mulai mendengus membiarkan Myungsoo menempelkan antiseptik di wajahnya.

" _ck._ Baik tuan muda. Aku dengar."

"Jangan mulai Lu."

"Aku bahkan tidak menyangka pria yang menyukaiku ternyata seorang tuan muda."

"Kalau begitu cepat jadikan aku kekasihmu dan aku akan menjadikanmu nyonya besar."

" _ish!—ah."_

Myungsoo terkekeh melihat Luhan menahan sakitnya. Antara marah karena terlambat menolong Luhan dan bahagia karena setidaknya memiliki alasan untuk menyentuh wajah halus dan mulus milik si rusa cantik "Rasakan! Aku bilang diam."

Luhan baru ingin membalas sebelum suara Luna kembali terdengar heboh bercerita. " _mmh…_ Aku memiliki keberuntungan dan keahlian memilih kartu. Mereka bahkan memanggilku The Queen."

"Dan kau senang dengan panggilan itu?"

"Tentu saja. I'm The Queen!"

Luhan tersenyum melihat Luna terlihat seperti Luna malam ini. Luna yang memang dia ketahui suka tertawa dan memiliki rasa percaya diri tinggi kini benar-benar terlihat di depan kedua matanya. sang adik bahkan tanpa rasa canggung bisa membaur dengan keluarganya. Membuat mau tak mau dirinya begitu senang walau harusnya dia marah karena Luna benar-benar seperti dirinya di waktu lalu.

" _arrhhh…"_

Luhan menoleh ke arah Myungsoo. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Myungsoo terlihat kesakitan sambil memegang kuat dadanya "L? kau kenapa?"

"Jantungku Lu-…Jantungku sakit."

Luhan panik melihat Myungsoo terlihat kesakitan. Dia pun buru-buru menghampiri Myungsoo dan memegang tengkuk Myungsoo membantunya duduk "Kenapa tiba-tiba sakit seperti ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku rasa aku terkena serangan jantung _arrhh.."_

"Kenapa kau - _astaga-_ kenapa kau bisa terkena serangan jantung?"

"Karena aku tidak kuat melihat kau tersenyum begitu cantik."

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga..

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Mengepalkan erat kedua tangan mulusnya sebelum

" _Akan terjadi perang."_

" _huh?"_

Luna bergumam bingung sebelum benar-benar melihat dengan kedua matanya kalau sang kakak memang adalah seorang pria jika sedang marah seperti saat ini.

"MATI KAU KIM MYUNGSOO!"

Luhan berteriak duduk di atas Myungsoo. Memukuli tanpa ampun wajah Myungsoo yang terlihat sudah sangat memerah saat ini "Lu..Ampuni akuuu!"

"SEKALI LAGI KAU BILANG AKU CANTIK AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMUU!"

Pemandangan kedua leader yang bertengkar itu pun mau tak mau menyita perhatian seluruh mata pada mereka. Membuat beberapa lain terkekeh sementara yang lain hanya bisa menatap jengah tidak menyangka akan memiliki leader dengan kelakuan minus seperti keduanya.

"Myungsoo benar-benar menjijikan."

Taehyung berbisik pada Jungkook. Diikuti suara kekehan sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga menatap jijik pada Myungsoo "Apa benar dia leader kita?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang hanya memandang keduanya dengan tatapan mematikan sampai Luna menepuk bahunya "Ada apa?"

"Oppa…Apa oppa tampan itu menyukai oppaku?"

"Oppa idiot yang kau bilang tampan itu sangat tergila-gila pada Oppamu."

" _ish!_ Lu oppa selalu menang banyak!"

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

"Dari dulu semua pria tampan menyukainya. Lalu dimana pria tampan yang menjadi jatahku?"

" _ah-…"_

"Hyung…Aku sudah memeriksa mobilmu. Semuanya oke."

" _Itu pria tampanku."_

Kyungsoo mendengar gumaman Luna. Membuatnya memastikan bahwa Luna sedang terpana menatap Jaehyun sebelum benar-benar yakin memang Luna sedang tergila-gila pada Jaehyun

"Jaehyun maksudmu?"

"Jadi namanya Jaehyun? Jaehyun oppa-… _aku rasa kami berjodoh."_

Luna menatap lapar pada sosok berlesung pipi yang ia tebak memiliki usia sama dengannya. Tersenyum menggoda membuat Myungsoo benar-benar terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan dan adiknya benar tidak berbeda.

"Hey Jae..Aku rasa ada yang ingin berkenalan denganmu."

" _huh?_ Siapa?"

"Halo Jaehyun oppa. Aku-.. Aku adik Luhan oppa. Xi Luna."

Jaehyun agak risih melihat Luna mengerling padanya. Sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya sampai matanya tak sengaja menatap Kyungsoo yang memintanya untuk menjabat tangan Luna "Hey aku Jung-…"

Belum selesai Jaehyun mengenalkan diri, lengannya ditarik kuat oleh seseorang. Tak perlu bertanya siapa yang menariknya karena tubuh Luhan sudah berdiri membelakanginya saat ini "Namanya Jung Jaehyun. Kau tidak perlu memanggilnya oppa karena kalian tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini."

"Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Jaehyun oppa?"

"Karena aku benci dan menentang cinta lokasi disini. Oke?"

"Benci? Menentang apa? Cinta lokasi? Ayolah Lu! Lalu aku dan Taecyeon apa?"

"Eonni!"

Luna menghambur memeluk Jiyeon. Dia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Jiyeon sewaktu kecil. Dan secara kebetulan pula _style_ yang menjadi fashion Jiyeon diam-diam dia ikuti. Membuatnya begitu mengidolakan Jiyeon yang masih bingung membedakan mana Luna dan mana Lana.

"Pasti kau Luna."

" _mmh…_ Aku Luna."

Luhan memutar malas melihat tingkah keduanya. Membuat rasa kantuk begitu ia rasakan dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi tidur "Taec…Malam ini kau tidur bersama Myungsoo."

"MWO?"

Dua suara itu terdengar dari Taecyeon dan Myungsoo. Membuat Luhan mendengus kesal tak ingin mengulang ucapannya "kalian tidur berdua malam ini. Dengar?"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena adikku akan tidur dengan Jiyeon. Selamat malam semuanya."

" _yey…!"_

Luna bersorak senang sementara Jiyeon hanya tertawa melihat wajah kesal Taecyeon yang tak terima karena posisinya direbut. Membuat Jiyeon mengerling sang calon suami sebelum merangkul lengan Luna "Baiklah kita tidur malam ini." katanya membawa Luna ke kamarnya meninggalkan Myungsoo dan Taecyeon yang masih kesal dengan keputusan Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau kau tidur dikamarku. Dengar?"

"Aku juga tidak sudi. Jadi lebih baik kau tidur di sofa dan aku akan tidur di kamarmu!"

"Dalam mimpi!"

Myungsoo pun melenggang masuk kedalam kamarnya diikuti Kyungso, Baekhyun dan Vkook yang menertawakannya diam-diam. "Malam Taec.."

"Hyung…"

Taecyeon menoleh saat Jaehyun memanggilnya. Berharap Jaehyun berbaik hati berbagi kamar sebelum selimut tebal diberikan padanya "Di sofa sangat dingin. Jadi gunakan selimut ini. selamat malam hyung."

Jaehyun pun segera berlari menghindari kemarahan Taecyeon. Masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan cepat sebelum

" _YAK!"_

Suara Taecyeon menggema di ruang tengah. Membuat beberapa yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa dan memutuskan untuk menarik selimut mengabaikan teriakan Taecyeon di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dan pagi harinya…_

.

.

.

"Aku bertaruh Mama akan memarahimu karena tidak pulang."

Yang ditakuti hanya tertawa mengejek. Mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum kembali melihat ke jendela bis.

 _Bis?_

Ya bis! Sang kakak menghancurkan fantasinya mengantar pulang menggunakan mobil balap. Dan alih-alih membawa mobil balap audi merahnya dia lebih memilih membuat dirinya kelelahan karena jarak dari basecamp menuju halte bisa terdekat hampir memakan waktu tiga puluh menit.

" _Ck!_ Jika aku diantar pulang menggunakan mobil balap merah mungkin aku akan dimarahi! Tapi siapa peduli jika kau diantar pulang hanya menggunakan bis panas yang memakan waktu lama?!"

Luhan mau tak mau tertawa. Bukan karena makian Luna untuknya, tapi karena sulung dari si kembar ini benar-benar ribut memilih mobil mana yang akan ia naiki sebelum berakhir mengenaskan di bis yang akan membawanya ke rumah mereka.

"Terlalu mencolok jika aku menggunakan mobilku di pagi hari. Kau tahu kan? Semua mobil di basecamp ilegal. Hanya beberapa yang memiliki surat lengkap. Milik Baekhyun misalnya, tapi dia tidak akan berbaik hati meminjamkannya padaku."

"Alasan!"

"Aku tidak-... Mungkin jika kau bersikap lebih baik aku akan mengajakmu touring menggunakan audi merahku. Bagaimana?"

Kali ini Luna sangat tertarik. Diliriknya Luhan begitu berharap sebelum melihat sang kakak yang terlihat sangat cantik bahkan disaat dia hanya mencuci mukanya pagi tadi "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi nanti setelah kau dan Lana lulus ujian dan masuk ke perguruan tinggi."

"Ha ha ha... Ini sangat menjengkelkan!"

Luhan versi wanita itu terlihat kembali mendengus. Menarik nafasnya banyak-banyak sebelum

"Arrrhhh!"

Dia menginjak kencang kaki kakaknya dan menyeruak keluar menekan tombol bis

"Lunaaa kau mau kemana?"

"Sekolahku hanya tiga ratus meter darisini. Jadi pulanglah."

"Bagaimana dengan seragam?"

"Aku memiliki seragam di loker sekolahku!"

"Ah-..."

Luhan buru-buru mengejar adiknya. Masih sangat meringis mengingat sepatu yang digunakan Luna memiliki heels kecil yang begitu panas saat diinjakan di kakinya.

"Ish! Berhenti mengikutiku atau aku akan berteriak kau penguntit!"

"Tidak ada penguntit sepertiku. Aku terlalu tampan untuk-..."

Luna tiba-tiba berbalik. Melipat tangannya di dada membuat Luhan tersenyum canggung merasakan keringat dingin karena tingkah adiknya "A-ada apa?"

"Apa kau memiliki cermin?"

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Jika kau punya cepat keluarkan cermin dan bandingkan diri kita."

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Aku gadis tujuh belas tahun yang menghabiskan satu jam untuk membersihkan tubuh dan merias wajah masih kalah cantik dengan pria dua puluh lima tahun yang hanya mencuci muka asal dan menggosok gigi! Jadi katakan padaku darimana kau tampan? Dasar pembohong!" Katanya mencibir kesal. Membuat Luhan merasa sangat terhina karena kali ini kalimat cantik keluar dari bibir adiknya.

"Whoaa..."

"Whoaa apa?!"

"Kau melakukan pelanggaran gadis nakal. Aku tidak cantik. Aku-..."

Blam...!

Luhan baru saja ingin menangkap adiknya. Memukul kencang kepala si sulung sebelum sebuah mobil silver keluaran terbaru berhenti tak jauh dari mereka. Awalnya Luhan tidak peduli sampai sosok tampan yang selalu mengganggu malam harinya terlihat.

Dia menggunakan kemeja hitam yang membuatnya berkali-kali lebih tampan dengan dada bidang dan bahu tegak yang entah darimana asalnya.

Kasarnya adalah seperti ini. Kenyataan yang harusnya terjadi adalah Luhan yang harus memiliki semua kesempurnaan fisik pria yang hingga kini masih membuatnya berdebar. Dia melakukan fitness rutin yang mengharuskannya tampil prima di lapangan balap. Dia juga rutin lari pagi untuk menemani Myungsoo yang mudah lelah dan selalu terlihat kelelahan. Namun semua itu nyaris tidak menghasilkan apapun pada tubuhnya.

Dia bahkan harus kembali menahan rasa iri saat tak hanya Taecyeon dan Myungsoo yang mengalami perubahan pada tubuh mereka. Karena perubahan itu dialami juga oleh Sehun dan kedua temannya. Membuatnya nyaris mengumpat jika suara berisik Luna tidak terdengar.

"Oppa!"

Luna memekik melihat Sehun. Berlari mendekati pria yang dia anggap sebagai kakak lelakinya dengan wajah dibuat menderita "Syukurlah oppa segera datang. Kakiku sudah mau putus karena terus berjalan."

Terlihat Sehun tertawa, menepuk kecil kepala Luna berniat untuk memarahi adik perempuannya "Jadi pesan yang mengatakan _oppa cepat jemput aku. Aku mau mati rasanya_ i hanya karena berjalan dari halte ke sekolahmu?"

Luna menunjukkan sederetan giginya. Mengangguk tanpa ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah "Aku kira seseorang akan mengantarku menggunakan mobilnya yang begitu keren. Tapi ternyata aku diantar menggunakan bis. Tidak keren…Sama sekali tidak keren sekali! Makanya aku kirim pesan padamu oppa." Katanya mengerling Sehun membuat Luhan mendesis tak percaya bahwa dia dikhianati hanya karena mobil.

"Xi Luna kau-..."

"Oppa ayo antar aku!"

Luna mengabaikan sindiran Luhan, berlari cepat mendekati mobil Sehun dan

 _Blam...!_

Dia sudah duduk manis di kursi belakang. Menyalakan musik di ponselnya sementara Sehun dan Luhan masih menatap canggung diluar sana.

"Kalau begitu aku titip adikku padamu. Aku akan kembali ke halte."

Luhan berniat melangkah pergi. Tak ingin kejadian tiga hari lalu di rumah sakit kembali teringat. Kejadian dimana Sehun menciumnya marah dan mengatakan jangan terlalu sering muncul di hadapannya adalah kalimat yang masih membuat Luhan sakit hati hingga sat ini.

Berusaha tersenyum biasa dan mengerling adiknya adalah hal terakhir yang Luhan lakukan sebelum

"Luhan.."

Sebelum suara berat Sehun memanggilnya. Membuat Luhan menoleh dan sedikit ketakutan menyadari tatapan Sehun tak seperti biasa.

Biasanya Sehun akan menatap tak peduli, marah dan merendahkan pada dirinya. Bukan terlihat sendu seolah ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu pria tampannya. Membuat Luhan sedikit canggung menerima tatapan lembut Sehun yang sudah tak pernah ia dapatkan hampir lima tahun lamanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Masuklah. Setelah mengantar Luna kita pergi menjenguk Lana. Aku tahu kau selalu berkunjung diam-diam di pagi hari. Biarkan aku mengantarmu kali ini."

"Aku akan melakukannya diam-diam lagi kali ini."

Sehun tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Memberanikan diri mendekati Luhan sebelum

 _Sret...!_

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya diam-diam lagi mulai hari ini." Katanya menggengam erat tangan Luhan. Membuat sekali lagi-... Luhan dan sikapnya hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

 _"Kau membuatku bingung Sehunna."_

Sehun mendengarnya. Dia tahu tindakannya adalah hal paling kekanakan yang selalu dia lakukan pada Luhan. Terkadang dia membuang Luhan ke dasar jurang lalu sedetik kemudian dia menangkap tangan Luhan dan membawanya kembali dasar jurang.

Sehun tahu selamanya Luhan akan memiliki tempat di hatinya. Karena sebesar apapun rasa marahnya pada Luhan tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan rasa cinta yang dia miliki untuk pria yang kini berada di genggamannya. Membuatnya melirik Luhan yang hanya tertunduk pasrah di genggamannya.

 _"Aku tahu..."_

Dan setelahnya Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan. Memasangkan seatbelt untuknya sebelum berjalan memutari mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Melihat Luhan sesaat sebelum

 _Brrrmmm...!_

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dalam diam. Membuat Luna juga merasakan kecanggungan dua pria di depannya. Dia bukan bocah tiga belas tahun yang tidak mengetahui apapun diaaat dulu. Karena seiring berlalunya hari dia juga mengetahui bahwa dua pria di depannya memiliki kisah cinta yang begitu ia inginkan. Semua begitu Luna inginkan selain bagian perpisahan yang membuat keduanya canggung seperti ini.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun berhenti di depan sekolah Luna. Menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Luna sedang bersiap dengan tasnya. "Oppa akan menjemputmu siang nanti."

Luna menggeleng dan buru-buru membuka pintu mobil Sehun "Tidak perlu oppa. Aku harus membeli sesuatu untuk Lana siang nanti."

"Benar tidak apa?"

"Tentu saja-.. Aku masuk dulu. Oppa aku pergi!" Katanya menyapa Luhan yang hanya diam tak menjawab.

Dan setelah kepergian Luna-... Maka tinggalah dua orang yang pernah menjadi kekasih namun menjadi sangat asing saat ini. Tak ada yang bersuara. Mata mereka menatap rindu pada gedung sekolah yang dulunya juga merupakan tempat mereka belajar. Memperhatikan bagaimana siswa siswi berlarian karena bel berbunyi adalah hal yang sering dialami mereka berempat saat dulu.

Luhan masih diam tak bersuara. Mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri sampai akhirnya suara Sehunlah yang terdengar "Apa kau sudah makan?"

Luhan terpaksa melihat Sehun. Memandang mantan kekasih yang akan menjadi milik wanita lain dalam hitungan hari. Matanya tak kuat berlama-lama menatap Sehun hingga akhirnya melihat ke luar jendela adalah pilihan terbaiknya saat ini "Belum.." katanya menjawab. Membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyalakan mobilnya.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mampir ke tempat Nena."

"Nena? Bibi Nena?"

"Mmhhh... Bibi Nena."

"Astaga! Jadi kedai Nena belum tutup?"

"Belum sama sekali Lu-... Sebaliknya kedai Nena semakin ramai setiap tahunnya. Kau mau kesana?"

Nena adalah nama kedai kesukaan mereka saat bersekolah dulu. Nama kedai yang merupakan nama pemiliknya itu bahkan masih menjadi tempat favorit Sehun hingga saat ini. Dia bahkan memiliki alasan menemui bibi kesukaannya karena sesekali dalam satu minggu mengantar Luna atau Lana bersekolah. Jadi saat dia bersama Luhan maka dia berani bertaruh bahwa Luhan akan sangat menyukainya mengingat Luhanlah yang mengenalkan Nena padanya.

"Tentu saja aku mau kesana!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu Nena.."

Tak lama mereka sampai di kedai. Sehun membawa Luhan ke tempat duduk favorit mereka. Tempat yang berada di dekat dapur adalah tempat favorit Luhan dengan alasan bisa meminta porsi tambahan tanpa harus membayar lebih.

"Nena!"

"Sehun kau tidak perlu memanggilnya."

Luhan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi menu yang berada di tangannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat bodoh sampai sosok wanita paruh baya menghampriri meja mereka " _Omo!_ Lihat siapa yang datang." Katanya memekik senang mengenali Sehun. Membuat Sehun tertawa kecil dan mengerling bibi Lee yang biasa dipanggil Nena oleh seluruh pengunjung kedai.

"Kau bersama dengan teman?"

"Dia seseorang yang Nena kenal."

"Benarkah?"

" _mmh…_ Aku pesan bubur kacang merah dan teh hangat. Kau pesan apa Lu?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Sehun mengambil menu dari tangan Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit mencibir dan terpaksa menatap bibi baik hati yang selalu memberinya porsi tambahan. Nena sendiri bertanya-tanya siapa yang dimaksud Sehun. Memperhatikan pria yang terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang menu sebelum terkejut masih terlalu mengenali siapa yang sedang tertawa menunjukkan sederetan gigi putihnya saat ini.

"Astaga Lu-…"

"Nena- _ya anyyeong!"_

"Astaga dia benar-benar Luhan! Anak nakal ini-.. _YAK!_ kenapa kau baru terlihat? Kau membiarkan pria setampan Sehun datang sendiri ke tempat ini. Dia bahkan terus digoda oleh remaja genit di sekolah kalian."

"Aku sibuk. Jadi aku baru sempat datang Nena- _ya."_

" _Ish!_ Benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan lagi-..Kenapa kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan?"

"Aku tampan." Katanya mengoreksi membuat Nena tertawa sementara Sehun diam-diam tersenyum menyadari tidak ada perubahan berarti dari Luhan mengenai panggilan cantik dan menggemaskan untuknya. Dia akan selalu marah dan memasang wajah " _Manly"_ nya dalam hitungan detik.

"Terserahmu saja. Kau pesan apa?"

"Sama seperti Sehun"

"Baiklah _cutie.."_

"Astaga bibi ini! Aku _Manly."_

"Jika kau bukan kekasih Sehun mungkin kau akan terlihat _Manly_ di mataku. Tunggu sebentar."

Keduanya sangat terdiam dengan penuturan Nena saat ini. bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan Luhan sebagai kekasih Sehun tanpa memikirkan kecanggungan ini pasti terjadi. Membuat Luhan tertawa miris sementara Sehun mulai bergerak resah di tempatnya.

"Kau belum memberitahu Nena?"

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu memberitahu siapa kita sekarang padanya."

" _ah-…_ "

"Ini sarapan kalian."

Luhan yang terlihat kecewa sangat berterimakasih karena Nena membawa cepat makanannya. Dan saat bubur kacang merah kesukannya disajikan, maka Luhan memiliki alasan untuk tidak terlalu kecewa lagi pada apapun yang telah dan akan dikatakan Sehun padanya.

"Pelan-pelan Lu."

 _Slurpp…_

Luhan menyeruput kecil buburnya. Mengangguk mengerti dan terus menyesap lahap buburnya, berbeda dengan Sehun yang hanya mengaduk buburnya. Sesekali memperhatikan Luhan yang sepertinya sengaja menghindar menatapnya.

"Lu…"

" _mmhh.."_

Luhan menjawab tapi matanya tidak menatap dan bibirnya tidak mengeluarkan suara selain bergumam. Sehun pun memaklumi sikap Luhan dan terus mengutarakan apa yang ingin dia katakan saat ini. "Aku akan datang ke pernikahan Jiyeon."

 _Uhuk…!_

Seperti dugaan Sehun. Luhan akan tersedak, membuatnya dengan cepat menukar mangkuk Luhan dengan segelas air dan memperhatikan pria cantik di depannya yang masih terkejut " _ekhmm.._ Darimana kau-…"

"Jiyeon yang mengundangku secara langsung. Aku turut bahagia untuknya."

" _ah-…"_

Luhan mengelap sudut bibirnya menggunakan tisue, tidak memiliki pertanyaan lagi adalah hal yang paling dia benci disaat seperti ini. Membuat keduanya kembali diam sampai Sehun kembali bertanya "Jadi siapa lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Dari seluruh tim balapmu. Siapa lagi yang menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Luhan tidak mengerti kemana arah pertanyaan Sehun. Berusaha untuk mencerna namun tak bisa mendapatkan apapun sampai akhirnya dia menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sesuai dengan yang terjadi di timnya "Kau masih ingat Jungkook dan Taehyung? Mereka sempat satu kelas dengan kita sewaktu kuliah dulu."

"Aku ingat."

"Mereka sepasang kekasih."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Jika kau sudah tahu Jiyeon akan menikah maka Taecyeon dan Jiyeon adalah pasangan kekasih kedua di tim ku." Katanya menjawab Sehun masih tidak mengerti kemana arah pertanyaan Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada lagi."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?"

Sehun sedikit mengepalkan tangannya. Sebelum menyiapkan diri dengan apapun jawaban yang Luhan berikan nantinya "Kau dan Myungsoo? Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?"

Sekarang Luhan tahu kemana arah pertanyaan Sehun. Mantan kekasihnya ini bahkan terlalu berputar-putar hanya untuk pertanyaan _apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih_ atau _siapa kekasihmu sekarang?_ Membuat Luhan sedikit tersinggung karena sepertinya Sehun sudah terlalu jauh dengan pertanyaannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan."

"Memastikan apa? Memastikan bahwa satu-satunya yang terluka hanya aku dan bukan dirimu. _Ck!_ Kau bahkan lebih egois dan jahat daripada diriku Sehunna!"

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku. Aku-.."

"LALU APA MAKSUDMU?"

Luhan mengabaikan pandangan beberapa siswa yang menatapnya. Begitupula Sehun yang juga mengabaikan tatapan siswa di sekitar mereka dan hanya fokus melihat pada Luhan yang sedang menjadi Luhannya saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau bertemu dengan pria atau wanita baik. Sungguh."

Hati Luhan bahkan lebih pedih saat ini. Menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah merelakannya bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari harapan kosongnya untuk Sehun. Dia tidak tahu Sehun akan berbicara seperti Sehunnya dengan cara seperti ini. Membuat luka tak berdarah sangat perih untuk Luhan rasakan saat ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Sedetik lalu kau membuatku bingung lalu sekarang?-…Apa kau akan mencampakan aku lagi?"

"Aku tidak pernah mencampakanmu Lu. Aku-… _Luhan…_ Bisakah kita berhenti bertengkar? Aku lelah."

Luhan tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Hatinya semakin mencengkram kuat mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun setelahnya "Aku jauh lebih lelah Sehunna. Aku lelah mencintaimu."

" _ara-…"_

" _ani-…_ Kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentangku."

"Kau teman kecilku. Kau cinta pertamaku dan kau satu-satunya orang yang aku inginkan bersanding denganku di pelaminan. Tapi apa kau tahu? Kau adalah orang yang sama yang membuat semua itu menjadi impian. Jadi katakan padaku apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu?"

"….."

Luhan tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Hatinya benar-benar lelah merasakan sakit, dia tahu Sehun juga merasakan sakit. Membuatnya ingin menghentikan apapun yang bisa membuat cinta pertamanya kesakitan adalah hal yang sangat Luhan inginkan saat ini "Kau bilang kau masih mencintaiku? Pikirmu aku tidak? Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu Lu. Selalu aku yang memiliki perasaan cinta lebih besar untukmu. Bahkan setelah semua yang telah terjadi pada kita-..Aku tetap dan masih mencintaimu. Tapi semua itu harus aku relakan. Aku tidak bisa _-…Aku tidak bisa lagi mencintaimu."_

"Sehunna.."

Rasanya begitu bahagia bersamaan menyakitkan mendengar bagaimana perasaan Sehun untuknya. Rasanya Luhan rela menukar semua kenangan bahagianya hanya untuk mendengarkan kalimat cinta dari Sehun. Namun takdir memang mengharuskan dia menjauh dari kebahagiaan. Karena nyatanya Sehun tetap mengatakan tidak bisa lagi mencintainya. Membuat semua kepasrahan Sehun berkali-kali lebih menyakitkan dari kemarahannya.

"Mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda jika kau datang setahun lebih awal. Aku bahkan berharap kau datang lebih awal. Tapi kau semakin menjauh seiring berlalunya hari. Aku lelah menunggu. Dan disaat aku lelah aku bertemu dengannya. Aku rasa itu jawaban untukku, tapi kemudian kau datang lagi. aku hampir gila karena semua ini. Aku bahkan-…"

Sehun menolak menceritakan kesedihannya lebih jauh. Bukan ini rencananya. Rencana yang ia buat adalah berbicara baik pada Luhan. Dia tahu emosi macam apa yang bisa Luhan keluarkan, membuatnya mencoba mengerti dan kembali pada tujuan awalnya.

"Aku benar-benar benci mengatakan ini. Tapi maukah kau berteman denganku?"

" _huh?"_

Air mata Luhan jatuh bersamaan dengan ajakan Sehun yang memintanya untuk menjadi teman. Bukankah dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun setelah ini? _ya dia tahu-.._ Dan bukankah harusnya dia menyiapkan diri? - _tidak…dia tidak bisa-_ membuat hanya air mata yang keluar sementara seluruh suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan.

"Aku tahu aku adalah manusia paling egois yang pernah kau temui. Aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu milikku tapi bisakah kau menjadi temanku? Teman Kai dan juga Chanyeol?"

Luhan tertunduk menggigit kencang bibirnya. Rasanya tawaran Sehun adalah hal paling baik untuk mereka saat ini. Rasanya pula dia tergoda untuk mengatakan _ya._ Tapi tunggu-…Bagaimana bisa Sehun memintanya untuk berteman sementara mereka memang sudah berteman di awal. Teman yang bertemu pertama kali di klinik lalu kemudian tumbuh bersama. Membuat Luhan tersenyum sendu menyadari bahwa semua ini benar-benar keputusan terbaik untuk mereka.

"Tidak bisa jadi teman hidup?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan tertawa menghapus air matanya. Dia bahkan mengerling Sehun dan mulai menggoda pria yang akan menjadi temannya setelah semua ini berlalu.

"Aku bercanda." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang tersenyum lirih saat ini. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai Luhan kembali bersuara "Baiklah kita mulai semua dari awal seperti di klinik saat itu." Katanya mengerling Sehun dengan seribu jarum yang menusuk hatinya. Berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakitnya dengan mengangkat tangan berniat menjabat tangan Sehun. Dia tersenyum begitu cantik dengan tatapan sendu melihat Sehun sebagai pria yang sangat dia cintai untuk kali terakhir.

"Namaku Xi Luhan dan mulai hari ini aku temanmu."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya sesaat, rasanya begitu sesak saat persetujuan ini mereka buat. Hatinya menangis sakit namun bibirnya dia paksakan tersenyum. Dia bahkan menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum menjabat tangan Luhan

"Namaku Oh Sehun dan mulai hari ini aku-…"

Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Rasanya benar-benar sulit menjadikan pria yang masih sangat kau cintai menjadi teman. Persetan dengan semua ini, tapi Sehun benar-benar merindukan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya.

Mungkin dia akan terus diam tak meneruskan kalimat jika tangan Luhan tidak bergerak di genggamannya. Dan saat mata mereka kembali bertemu maka Sehun tahu itu adalah kali terakhir dia bisa mencintai Luhan sebagai seorang pria. " _Mulai hari ini aku temanmu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **tobencontinued..**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan pada akhirnya kembali kejudul ...Forever and only crush :"v apa mau diresmiin aja nih L-Luhan sama pasangan yang onoh? Gue si ogah! Meski potek2 paling ngga juru kuncen gue datengin. Siapa lagi klo bukan Ra-…..:p_

 _._

 _Jeng..jeng..nextchap ada dua pernikahan_

 _._

 _Doa kalian pasti "Cepetan end kek MFC. Meriang gue bacanya."_

 _Yang nulis kejang FYI. :"""_

 _._

 _._

 _Okeey seeyou lagi soon. Happy reading review_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Previous_**

" _Baiklah kita mulai semua dari awal." Katanya mengangkat tangan berniat menjabat tangan Sehun. Menatap sendu pria tampannya sebagai pria yang sangat dia cintai untuk kali terakhir._

" _Namaku Xi Luhan dan mulai hari ini aku temanmu."_

 _Sehun memalingkan wajahnya sesaat, rasanya begitu sesak saat persetujuan ini mereka buat. Hatinya menangis sakit namun bibirnya dia paksakan tersenyum. Dia bahkan menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum menjabat tangan Luhan_

" _Namaku Oh Sehun dan mulai hari ini aku-…"_

 _Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Rasanya benar-benar sulit menjadikan pria yang masih sangat kau cintai menjadi teman. Persetan dengan semua ini, tapi Sehun benar-benar merindukan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya._

 _Mungkin dia akan terus diam tak meneruskan kalimat jika tangan Luhan tidak bergerak di genggamannya. Dan saat mata mereka kembali bertemu maka Sehun tahu itu adalah kali terakhir dia bisa mencintai Luhan sebagai seorang pria "Mulai hari ini aku temanmu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 ** _My Forever Crush_**

 _Main Pair : Sehun-Luhan_

 _Support pair : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun_

 _Genre : Romance, Friendship_

 _Rate : T & M_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Apakah anda Ok Taecyeon-…Bersedia menerima Park Jiyeon sebagai istri anda yang sah? Dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit. Senang maupun susah. Kaya maupun miskin. Hingga maut memisahkan?'**_

" _ **Saya bersedia."**_

 _BLAM…!_

Bersamaan dengan janji yang diucapkan Taecyeon terlihat tiga mobil berhenti beriringan di depan _basecamp_ mereka. Sedikit mengagumi dekorasi pernikahan Jiyeon yang dibuat dengan tema _race_ dan terihat unik dari depan pintu masuk hingga ke belakang halaman tempat pesta sederhana itu dilaksanakan.

"Oppa…Aku rasa kita terlambat."

Luhan versi wanita memekik heboh. Merangkul tangan Sehun erat tanda bahwa dia tak sabar untuk melihat resepsi pernikahan _eonni_ favoritnya.

"Oppa tahu. Tapi setidaknya mereka baru mengikat janji. Ayo masuk."

Yang berdarah campuran memberitahu kedua teman dan adik perempuannya. Membalas rangkulan Luna yang sudah bersiap dengan kameranya.

Sementara Luna sibuk memotret apapun maka ketiga pria tampan harus rela menjadi _objek_ nya. Karena menurut Luna ketiganya terlihat sangat tampan menggunakan jas putih dipadu dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam yang membuat ketiganya berkali-kali terlihat seperti model profesional.

" _Selamat datang."_

"Jae Oppa!"

" _huh?"_

Jaehyun yang menyapa, tapi sungguh dia tidak mengenali Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. jika bukan karena Luna yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya. Membuatnya tersenyum canggung dan diam-diam melepas pegangan Luna yang terlihat kesal saat ini.

"Luna jaga sikapmu. Ayo kita masuk."

Sementara Sehun membawa Luna masuk. Maka Kai dan Chanyeol sudah berjalan terlebih dulu. Keduanya seolah terhipnotis oleh dekoran pernikahan Taecyeon dan Jiyeon "Aku harus akui mereka benar-benar luar biasa."

Chanyeol mengagumi seluruh dekorasi menuju altar yang dibuat seperti _race_ di arena lintas. Dan untuk tamu yang datang akan ada berbagai tanda seperti _warning_ yang berarti memasuki area altar dan _stop_ yang artinya mereka diharuskan berhenti karena sudah mencapai area terlarang.

Kai mau tak mau menyetujui. Matanya juga memandang kagum pada dekorasi unik ini sebelum tak sengaja bertatapan dengan pria bermata bulat yang dulu begitu ia sukai. Dia melihatnya-…Melihat pria yang mungkin masih ia sukai jika tidak membawa Luhan pergi malam itu. Dia bahkan berfikir perasaannya sudah hilang untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo. Namun sial-…Semakin dia memperhatikan Kyungsoo maka semakin berdebar pula jantungnya.

" _cantik."_

" _Huh?"_ "

Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut memperhatikan kemana arah Kai melihat. Awalnya dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan _cantik_ oleh Kai. Dia bahkan berniat bertanya pada Kai sebelum seseorang menggeser tubuhnya dan terlihatlah seorang pria yang begitu cantik tengah tertawa lepas saat ini. kecantikannya bahkan bertambah berkali-kali lipat dari terakhir mereka bertemu malam itu. " _Baekhyun?"_

Dia pernah melihat Baekhyun di arena balap. Dan menurutnya Baekhyun sangat _cute_ saat itu. Chanyeol juga memberitahu Sehun bahwa malam dimana mereka melihat Luhan di arena balap untuk kali pertamanya. Dia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sangat sempurna. Dia bahkan bertaruh dari semua kesempurnaan Baekhyun selama dia mengenal Baekhyun maka malam itu adalah malam yang membuatnya terlihat begitu menawan.

Dan jika bukan karena Baekhyun dan tim nya membawa Luhan pergi. Mungkin dia sudah memuji Baekhyun dan keduanya bahkan sudah berteman dekat sejak malam itu. Membuat dua lesung pipi itu terlihat dengan mata yang menatap tak berkedip Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping altar.

" _mmhh.. cantik."_

Sehun mendengar kedua temannya bergumam tidak jelas. Melirik keduanya dan memberitahukan bahwa mereka duduk di kursi yang berada paling depan."Kita duduk disini." Katanya membawa Luna sebelum mendengar racauan gila kedua temannya

"Aku bisa melihat pengantinnya dengan jelas."

"Aku juga." Timpal Kai. Membuat Sehun mendengus kesal mengetahui keduanya terlihat senang bukan karena sang pengantin. Tapi karena masing-masing pria yang mereka sukai berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri dari altar.

"Oppa! Aku mau kesana."

"LUNA-… _ish_ anak itu!"

Sehun sedikit kewalahan datang ke pesta bersama Luna dan kedua temannya. Karena bukan menikmati dia lebih merasa seperti seorang ayah yang menjaga tiga anaknya. Sehun masih memperhatikan kemana Luna pergi sebelum Kai menyenggol lengannya

"Sehunna-…Jiyeon sangat cantik."

" _ara."_

Katanya tak fokus menjawab racauan Kai. Karena jujur saja dia sedang mencari keberadaan Luhan. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan tak terlihat dan menoleh ke segala arah sampai sosok yang sudah kembali menjadi "teman" nya itu terlihat.

Luhan sedang berbincang entah dengan siapa. Terlihat sangat sempurna dengan kemeja _blazer_ putih dan rambut yang dipakaikan _gel_ dengan gaya rambut dibuat naik membuatnya terlihat semakin sempurna karenanya. Sehun bahkan berniat memanggil Luhan sebelum melihat Luhan memeluk pria yang membuatnya tertawa.

Dan saat keduanya selesai berpelukan, maka rasa iri begitu Sehun rasakan saat ini. Seingatnya Luhan paling tidak suka dipeluk kecuali olehnya, Kai atau Chanyeol. Namun saat kedua matanya "lagi-lagi" melihat Luhan begitu nyaman di pelukan Myungsoo maka tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain tersenyum pahit mengakui bahwa Luhan dan Myungsoo terlihat seperti pasangan sempurna.

" _ **Dan apakah anda Park Jiyeon-… Menerima Ok Taecyeon sebagai suami anda yang sah? Dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit. Senang maupun susah. Kaya maupun miskin. Hingga maut memisahkan?"**_

Sehun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengalihkan fokusnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana Jiyeon terlihat sangat gugup. Dia juga merasa sangat gugup mengingat pernikahannya akan digelar dua minggu setelah pernikahan Jiyeon.

Entahlah-…Sehun tidak terlalu berniat membicarakan pernikahannya. Yang membuatnya tertarik adalah _apa yang sedang Luhan dan Myungsoo lakukan di tempat sepi itu?_ Membuatnya begitu penasaran dan terkadang matanya melirik ke arah Luhan dan Myungsoo.

Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas kedua tangan Sehun mengepal erat saat melihat Luhan dan Myungsoo masih tertawa senang dan kali ini saling menyuapi makanan. Membuat entah bagian mana dihatinya terasa sangat panas namun sedikit terobati saat Jiyeon tanpa ragu menjawab

" _ **Saya bersedia."**_

 _Prok….Prok…_

Seluruh hadirin pun bertepuk riuh menjadi saksi dari janji suci yang dibuat Jiyeon dan Taecyeon. Keduanya bahkan sedang berciuman lembut membuat suasana haru semakin terasa dan keadaan semakin menyenangkan setelahnya.

Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol juga secara _refleks_ bertepuk tangan. Memberikan rasa bahagia dan doa mereka untuk pasangan yang baru saja resmi menjadi suami istri. Ketiganya bahkan terus tersenyum sampai terdengar suara _backsound_ musik dengan volume besar.

Membuat perhatian mereka dan seluruh tamu teralihkan saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo naik ke atas panggung "Kami tidak bermaksud merusak suasana. Tapi ini permintaan dari si pengantin wanita. Silahkan menikmati suara merdu kami yang bisa membuat kalian semua mencari toilet setelahnya."

Semua tamu tertawa mendengar lelucon Baekhyun. Dan saat semua tertawa maka wajah Kai dan Chanyeol seperti terbakar karena terlalu malu untuk melihat kedua pria yang mereka sukai dari jarak sedekat ini "Abaikan ucapan Baekhyun. Kami akan menyanyikan lagu favorit dari pengantin." Timpal Kyungsoo dan tak lama _suara backsound_ musik semakin terdengar.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap sesaat sebelum kembali melihat para tamu untuk memberitahu judul lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan " _Can't Help Falling In Love- Elvis Presley."_ Keduanya kembali merasa tak percaya diri mengingat lagu yang begitu tua mereka nyanyikan.

" _Old But Gold."_ Timpal Baekhyun untuk mencairkan suasana sebelum dia menyanyikan bait pertama.

 _ **Wise men say**_

Baekhyun mengerling Kyungsoo menyanyikan bait kedua

 _ **Only fools rush in**_

Dan saat bait kedua dinyanyikan Kyungsoo. Keduanya berdiam cukup lama sampai suara _leader_ mereka terdengar memenuhi seluruh tempat pesta saat ini.

 _ **But I can't help falling in love with you**_

" _Luhan!"_

Membuat Jiyeon memekik mengingat Luhan sangat menolak bernanyi di pestanya. Namun ternyata dia adalah penampil yang membuatnya sangat bahagia saat ini. Luhan sendiri hanya terus menatap Jiyeon penuh arti dan mendekati kedua temannya yang baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri "Selamat untukmu." Katanya memeluk Jiyeon sebelum beralih pada Taecyeon "Kau sudah menjadi suami dan akan segera menjadi ayah. Selamat untukmu _Taec.."_

" _Gomawo Lu.."_

Taecyeon memeluk Luhan sekilas sebelum membiarkan _"trio diva"_ itu kembali menghibur seluruh tamu undangannya. Luhan sendiri bergabung bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di depan. Membiarkan Baekhyun menyelesaikan baitnya sementara dirinya menatap begitu iri pada suasana dan semua tentang pernikahan.

 _ **Shall I stay?**_

 _ **Would it be a sin**_

Chanyeol sendiri terpana mendengar suara Baekhyun yang begitu merdu. Begitu menikmatinya sampai tak sengaja mata mereka bertatapan bersamaan dengan lirik

 _ **If I can't help falling in love with you?**_

Baekhyun tersenyum menyapa Chanyeol. karena pada akhirnya dia akan terus berdebar jika bertemu dengan teman _leader_ nya. Terus bertatapan membiarkan Kyungsoo kali ini yang menyelesaikan bait lagunya _ **.**_

 _ **Like a river flows**_

 _ **Surely to the sea**_

 _ **Darling, so it goes**_

Kyungsoo masih menyanyikan dengan lancar bagiannya. Sampai Baekhyun menyenggol lengannya keduanya bertatapan. Kyungsoo bertanya mengapa namun Baekhyun hanya mengerling menunjuk ke arah kursi depan. Dan saat itulah Kyungsoo juga menyanyikan lirik yang tepat sesuai dengan keadaan mereka saat ini

 _ **Some things are meant to be**_

 _ **For I Can't help falling in love with you.**_

Mengingat cerita Luhan bahwa Luhan dan ketiga temannya sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi teman. Maka Kyungsoo tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk bersikap dingin pada teman _leader_ nya. Lagipula secara diam-diam hal pertama yang ingin Kyungsoo temui saat kembali ke Seoul adalah Kai. Jadi saat Kai datang dan duduk tepat di depannya. Maka hanya senyum yang begitu berdebar yang bisa ia berikan untuk membalas tatapan lembut Kai padanya.

Musik terus dimainkan sesuai lirik.

Dan jika Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun sudah mengetahui keberadaan Kai dan Chanyeol. Maka begitu pula dengan Luhan-…Dia sudah mendapati mantan kekasih yang berstatus "teman" didepannya. Sedang tersenyum dan terlihat sangat tampan, membuat Luhan nyaris menangis mengingat pertemuan menyakitkan mereka satu minggu yang lalu.

Dan jika bukan karena ini hari pernikahan Jiyeon, mungkin Luhan benar akan terlihat kacau saat ini. Tapi sepertinya Jiyeon tidak perlu khawati karena Luhan cukup berbaik hati untuk tidak merusak suasana kebahagiaan milik Jiyeon dan Taecyeon.

Dia sebisa mungkin membalas tatapan Sehun. Hingga akhirnya Luhan kembali membuka suara untuk menyelesaikan bagiannya.

 _ **Like a river flows**_

 _ **Surely to the sea**_

 _ **Darling, so it goes**_

 _ **Some things are meant to be**_

Dia tertunduk sesaat. Meminta waktu untuk menyelesaikan liriknya. Luhan mengambil dalam nafasnya sebelum kembali mengangkat wajah dan menatap pria yang hanya menjadi "teman" nya di masa depan. Begitu tertohok dengan lirik selanjutnya yang seolah menggambarkan betapa Luhan terlihat menyedihkan dengan kisah cintanya sendiri.

 _ **Take my hand,**_

 _ **Take my whole life, too**_

 _ **For I can't help falling in love with you**_

Luhan menatap Sehun di bagian akhir lagunya. Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama. Entah apa yang mereka coba katakan. Tapi saat Luhan tersenyum, maka dia sudah mengakhiri lagu sekaligus menyampaikan rasa terimakasih pada Sehun. _Terimakasih karena pernah menjadi bagian dari kisah cintanya yang begitu indah._

 _ **For I can't help falling in love with you**_

Jiyeon bertepuk haru mendengar Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membawakan lagu favoritnya dengan sempurna. Seolah mereka mengalami sendiri apa yang coba disampaikan lagu favoritnya. Membuatnya berlari ke arah LuBaekSoo dan memeluk ketiganya bersamaan begitu erat " _Gomawo…"_

Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol seolah tak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Ketiganya juga berdiri untuk naik ke altar, memberi selamat pada Jiyeon yang masih sibuk menangis di pelukan Luhan dan kedua temannya.

"Jiyeonna."

Barulah saat Sehun memanggil-…Jiyeon mengangkat wajahnya. Membuat Luhan mau tak mau ikut mengusap haru air matanya sebelum bertatapan dengan ketiga pria tampan yang pernah begitu menyayanginya.

"Sehun? Kalian datang?"

"EONNI AKU JUGA DATANG!"

Luna tiba-tiba menyeruak ke atas altar. Berlari memeluk Luhan yang terlihat mencibir saat ini "Kau terus datang? Sudah menyukai tempat ini?"

"Lana yang menyukainya bukan aku. Jadi selama Lana belum diijinkan pulang. Aku yang akan terus main kesini. Eonni _chukae!"_

Luna merebut sebuket bunga di tangan Sehun menyerahkannya pada Jiyeon yang terihat sangat senang mendapatkan sebuket bunga cantik dari teman lamanya " _Gomawo_ Luna."

" _mmhh…_ Bukan masalah besar! Itu uang Sehun oppa." Katanya memberitahu Jiyeon yang tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oia…Kenapa kalian datang terlambat?"

"Tempat ini sedikit sulit ditemukan."

"Jangankan kalian. Aku sendiri masih belum bisa menemukan jalan menuju _basecamp_ dengan benar."

" _Yang benar saja."_

Terdengar Baekhyun mencibir membuat Jiyeon menatap kesal sebelum kembali fokus pada Sehun dan kedua teman Luhan "Aku rasa kalian benar-benar kesulitan untuk sampai disini. _Gomawo sudah datang."_ Katanya tersenyum bahagia memeluk satu persatu teman kecil Luhan.

"Sayang…"

Jiyeon memanggil suaminya yang sedang berbincang dengan teman mereka yang lain. Membuat Taecyeon menoleh dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Sehun dan yang lain benar-benar datang ke pernikahannya.

"Hey. Kalian datang?" katanya mendekati Sehun dan menjabat sekilas tangan pria yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi cinta Luhan. Sehun pun tersenyum tanpa ragu membalas jabatan Taecyeon "Selamat untukmu Taec."

Sehun memeluk Taecyeon diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Keduanya bahkan tidak berminat untuk menyapa pengantin karena sibuk mencari perhatian pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. "Lu. Kami kesana."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menunjuk _spot_ makanan kecil. Keduanya juga mengajak Kai dan Chanyeol yang terlihat tertarik dengan _basecamp_ mereka. Membuat Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyum menyadari kemungkinan mereka berempat masih memiliki perasaan satu sama lain sangatlah kuat.

"Kenapa tersenyum?"

" _ah-…"_

Luhan salah tingkah saat Sehun bertanya. Membuatnya menggeleng cepat dan berniat meminta Sehun untuk menikmati hidangan "Bukan apa-apa. Ayo kita turun. Banyak makanan disana." Katanya mengerling Sehun yang secara _refleks_ mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi saat ini.

"Oppa aku mau memotret banyak hal. Aku kesana."

"Jangan tersesat Lun."

Luhan berteriak cemas namun yang diteriaki hanya mengerling sambil memotret wajah cemasnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit mencibir diikuti tawa Sehun yang terdengar " _Anak itu benar-benar nakal!"_

"Dia benar-benar mirip kakaknya." Gumam Sehun membuat Luhan salah tingkah. Dan karena hal itu pula dia mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan lain namun sepertinya dia salah bertanya

"Kau tidak bersama Ire-..Joohyun?"

Luhan tersenyum pahit dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Berjalan di depan Sehun sudah mempersiapkan diri mendengar jawaban Sehun sebelum suara Sehun terdengar enggan menjawabnya.

"Entahlah..."

Luhan memberikan segelas cola pada Sehun. Bersandar disana sambil memperhatikan teman kecilnya yang terlihat bingung "Ada apa?" Katanya bertanya sedikit melihat ada keraguan di mata Sehun.

Sehun pun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat. Menatap Luhan cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali menjadikan Luhan satu-satunya tempat untuknya mengadu. _Mereka teman kan?_ Jadi Sehun merasa bukan masalah besar jika dia sedikit menceritakan kegundahannya pada Luhan.

"Aku merasa Joohyun bersikap aneh belakangan ini?"

"Aneh?"

" _Hmmmh.._. Awalnya dia sangat bersemangat untuk ikut denganku. Tapi wajahnya berubah pucat saat aku mengatakan akan menghadiri pernikahan Jiyeon dan Taecyeon. Wajahnya benar-benar cemas dan tak lama mengatakan harus melakukan _check up_ di rumah sakit. Dan untuk alasa konyol, aku rasa Joohyun seperti mengenalmu dan seluruh teman-temanmu. Dia selalu bersikap aneh jika itu berkaitan denganmu atau ketika aku menyebut nama teman-temanmu."

Rasanya semua kecurigaan Sehun beralasan mengingat Irene memang selalu bertingkah cemas jika melihat dirinya. Membuat Luhan tertawa canggung mencari jawaban untuk menghindari kecurigaan Sehun padanya.

"Jika aku Joohyun. Aku akan memiliki kecemasan yang sama dengannya."

 _"Huh?"_

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun. Menenggak cola nya dengan cepat sebelum kembali menatap mantan kekasihnya "Aku akan merasa takut jika calon suamiku bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Jadi wajar jika Joohyun merasa cemas-.. Mau bagaimanapun aku mantan kekasihmu kan? Dan mengingat pernikahan kalian hanya menghitung hari jadi aku rasa semua yang dicemaskan Joohyun adalah wajar."

"Begitukah?"

" _Mmhh_.. Seperti itu-" katanya bergumam lirih sebelum matanya melihat sang adik yang sedang menghentakan kesal kakinya. Dia bahkan mengikuti kemana arah Luna melihat sampai matanya membulat melihat adegan menyebalkan di depan kedua matanya " _Astaga apa-apaaan mereka?_ "

Sehun mengikuti kemana mata Luhan melihat. Sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan terlihat marah sebelum mendapati dua remaja pria yang berada tak jauh dari mereka terlihat bersembunyi dan sedang berciuman

 _"Luhan?_ "

"Tunggu sebentar Sehunna." Katanya memberitahu Sehun. Berjalan lurus menuju dua remaja yang membuatnya kesal sebelum

"Y-YAAAK!"

"Astaga / hyung..."

Dua remaja yang selesai memagut itu pun tersentak. Menatap horor pada hyung mereka sebelum mulut tipis Luhan kembali berteriak

"Jangan katakan kalian memiliki hubungan?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam?"

"..."

"Astaga-... Jawab aku Jung Jaehyun-Lee Taeyong!"

 _"He he he..."_

"Apa maksud dari he he he? HAH!"

"Hyung kau salah paham. Kami tidak-.."

"Kami memiliki hubungan. Dan kami sepasang kekasih saat ini."

"Jungjae kau benar-benar...!"

Taeyong memukul pelan kepala kekasihnya, sedikit mencibir sebelum

"MWO?"

Kedua remaja itu kembali tersentak. Yang satu benar-benar dibuat terkejut sementara yang memiliki lesung pipi hanya memutar malas kedua bola matanya. Dia mengenal Luhan hampir enam tahun. Dan selama enam tahun itu pula Luhan selalu bereaksi secara berlebihan.

Bahkan masih teringat jelas saat Luhan berteriak kesal karena Jiyeon dan Taecyeon mengatakan mereka memiliki hubungan. Layaknya rusa yang buntutnya terbakar-..Hyungnya menjerit seharian dengan volume suara yang sama sekali tidak diturunkan. Taecyeon dan Jiyeon bahkan harus rela tidak pulang selama tiga hari untuk menghidari ceramah Luhan mengenai larangan penambahan jumlah pasangan di tim.

"Hyuuuung.."

"Jangan merengek. Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?"

Taeyong tampak ragu namun Jaehyun kembali tertawa jahat. Membuat Luhan ikut tertawa namun tertawa mengerikan menatap Jaehyun sangat kesal "ha ha ha...Masih berani tertawa? Yakin? Ah-.. aku ingat. Mobil yang Kyungsoo dapatkan tidak jadi diberikan kepada-..."

"SATU TAHUN..."

"Apa yang satu tahun?"

"Aku dan Taeyong sudah berpacaran satu tahun lamanya. Kami bahkan sudah melakukan hal-hal dewasa seperti-..."

"JUNG JAEHYUNG KAU-!"

Luhan bahkan berniat memukuli habis wajah tampan berlesung pipi milik adiknya. Tangannya sudah mengepal erat berniat memberi pukulan pertama sebelum Taeyong menarik lengan Jaehyun dan menyembunyikan sang kekasih di belakangnya.

"Hyung...Jangan merusak pesta. Jiyeon noona lebih mengerikan darimu jika marah."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KALIAN BERDUA HARUS DIHUKUM!"

"Dihukum karena apa hyung? Karena kami berpacaran? Ayolah hyuuung..."

Taeyong sedikit merengek memohon pada Luhan. Membuat Jaehyun terkekeh melihat tingkah dua visual di NFS yang begitu menggemaskan untuknya "Baby.. Wajar jika Lu hyung kepanasan. Kau harus mengerti hidup sebagai single tidaklah mudah. Aku yakin dia iri pada kita _babyku_."

"BABY? Astaga-... Kalian benar-benar menjijikan! Kemari kau JungJae!"

"Omo! Hyung...! Jangan pukul Jaehyun." Taeyong berusaha sekuat tenaga menghalangi Luhan. Tidak mempedulikan bagaimana sang leader berteriak marah dan hanya melindungi kekasihnya.

"Ish! Kau jugaaa! Bisa-bisanya kau jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun!"

"Dia menggodaku hyung."

"Aku tidak-.."

Taeyong menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Jaehyun luar biasa kesal karena tidak mengakui bagaimana mulanya hubungan mereka.

"Hyungg.."

"APA?"

Taeyong terkekeh menggeser tubuhnya. Membuat baik Luhan maupun Jaehyun bertatapan langsung tanpa penghalang di antara mereka "Kau boleh melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada kekasihku. Silahkan hyung."

"Baby Tae tega sekali kau menghianatiku."

Taeyong tersenyum jahil. Melipat kedua tangannya bersiap untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkan "Rasakan."

Dan setelahnya Luhan benar-benar memukuli Jaehyun tanpa ampun. Dia bahkan tanpa ragu menarik telinga adiknya hingga berwarna merah kebiruan. "Berapa kali aku harus bilang tidak boleh ada cinta lokasi lagi! Dan kau malah sesuka hati mencumbu Taeyong didepan kedua mataku! Dasar penghianat!"

"Hyuuuung ampunnn..."

Jika disana sedang terjadi perang dunia. Maka tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berada terlihat Sehun tertawa kecil. Merasa Luhan begitu menggemaskan adalah hal yang membuatnya terus tersenyum. Sehun bahkan menikmati cara Luhan berteriak. Sedikit merindukan keributan kecil seperti yang Luhan lakukan saat ini.

"Semenjak berpisah darimu. Luhan sedikit sensitif dengan orang-orang yang menjalin kasih. Apalagi jika mereka sering berada di lokasi yang sama. Luhan sangat membencinya-...Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Senyum di wajah Sehun seketika hilang. Raut wajah senangnya berganti dengan wajah dingin hanya dalam hitungan detik. Dan saat Myungsoo _-pria yang berbicara dengannya-_ mengangkat tangan untuk berjabat, Sehun seolah enggan membalasnya jika tidak mengingat Myungsoolah pria yang selalu berada untuk Luhan selama ini.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Myungsoo tersenyum tulus mendengarnya. Segera melepas jabatan tangan Sehun dengan menenggak habis cola yang ia bawa "Jika aku berada di tempat yang sama denganmu-..Maka kabarku tidak baik." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang jelas tak mengerti racauan yang dia berikan.

"Dan maksudmu adalah?"

"Luhan akan terus melihatmu jika kau berada di tempat yang sama denganku. Dan jujur aku akan mengatakan ini tapi aku sangat tidak menyukai kehadiranmu disini."

Sehun tertawa meremehkan. Sedikit mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum menatap Myungsoo

"Wae? Kau merasa diabaikan Luhan?"

"Kau salah besar _dude_.. Luhan tidak pernah mengabaikan aku lagi."

"Jangan terlalu yakin." Timpal Sehun yang merasa jengah dengan kepercayaan diri Myungsoo. Takut jika yang dikatakan Myungsoo adalah benar membuatnya sedikit benar-benar menjadi asing di situasi seperti ini.

"Aku yakin. Luhanku tidak akan pernah mengabaikan aku lagi."

"Siapa yang kau sebut Lu-Han-Ku?"

Myungsoo bahkan nyaris memukul wajah _stoic_ di depannya. Benar-benar akan memukul mengingat semua arogansi Sehun yang berhubungan dengan Luhan masih terlihat dengan jelas. Tangannya mengepal erat berniat memberi pelajaran sebelum kedatangan seseorang -tidak- tiga orang membuat kemarahan Myungsoo semakin bertambah menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

"Kau-...! Urusan kita belum selesai. Tunggu disini! Kau dengar?!"

Sehun memperhatikan perubahan wajah Myungsoo. Karena saat menatapnya Myungsoo tidak terlihat begitu marah berbanding terbalik dengan kedatangan tiga pria yang kini sedang membuat kekacauan di pesta Jiyeon.

"KAU!"

"Halo Leader- _ssi._ Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sehun seperti pernah melihat tiga pria yang sedang menyapa Myungsoo. Terlalu familiar sampai matanya tak mau berpaling dari pemandangan di depannya. Dia bahkan diam-diam berjalan mendekat berniat melihat lebih jelas namun tetap berada pada jaraknya.

" _Wae?_ Jadi aku tidak boleh datang ke pesta pernikahan Taecyeon? _Ayolah!"_

"Aku tidak bercanda. CEPAT PERGI!"

Myungsoo bahkan sudah berteriak memperingatkan. Namun rupanya ketiga orang itu tidak datang sendiri. Sehun melihat dengan jelas bahwa ketiga orang itu membawa sekelompok orang yang terlihat seperti anak buahnya. Mereka datang sepertinya bukan untuk tujuan baik mengingat seluruh anak buahnya membawa balok dan kayu di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Jika sekali lagi kau mengusirku. Aku tidak segan menghancurkan pesta! Kau dengar? Sekarang minggir!"

Myungsoo mengepalkan erat tangannya. Begitu tergoda untuk membuat keributan jika tidak mengingat banyak tamu dan teman-teman Jiyeon-Taecyeon yang masih berdatangan

"Itu Ravi?"

Myungsoo yang masih menahan amarah mengangguk. Menatap kedua temannya yang sama terlihat marah sebelum memberi perintah pada V dan Kook yang berada di sampingnya "Perhatikan dia dan seluruh anak buahnya."

"Baiklah."

Jika Myungsoo merasa terusik, maka Ravi diikuti kedua adiknya sedang berjalan penuh kepercayaan diri. Senyum di wajah mereka begitu penuh kemenangan dan meremehkan semua yang berada di pesta malam ini.

"Mana si bajingan cantik itu? Aku tidak melihatnya."

Dan bajingan cantik yang dimaksud Ravi adalah Luhan. Membuat Hayden dan Jason secara _refleks_ mencari dimana Luhan berada. Keduanya mencari dengan terus berjalan, hampir melewati Sehun yang masih menatap mereka tanpa rasa takut.

Hayden masih melihat ke samping kanan dan kiri mencari Luhan. Tak sabar ingin menggertak leader _NFS_ itu, sampai matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun. Dan sama seperti Sehun-…Hayden merasa familiar dengan sosok Sehun. Mencoba mengingat sampai

" _hyung!"_

"Ada apa? Kau menemukan bajingan itu?"

Hayden menggeleng cepat. Tak sabar membisikan apa yang dilihat dengan menoleh ke belakang memastikan Sehun masih berada disana "Tepat dibelakang kita-…Aku melihat pria yang berada di foto bersama Noona. Pria yang pernah kita temui delapan bulan yang lalu."

.

" _Mereka?!"_

Dilain tempat Sehun juga mengingat siapa tiga pria di depannya. Ketiganya adalah orang yang sama yang membuatnya harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Mereka terus bertanya dan berteriak nama seorang wanita yang sangat asing untuknya. Dan saat dia mengatakan tidak tahu mereka terus memukuli dirinya.

Sehun bisa saja membalas kala itu, tapi kondisinya sedang buruk dan dia kalah jumlah. Membuatnya harus rela tersungkur di jalanan dengan kondisi hujan deras. Sehun tertawa kencang menyadari bahwa pertemuan sialan ini begitu membuatnya ingin membalas apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

.

"Kau yakin?"

Ravi bertanya pada Hayden. Sang adik pun mengangguk cepat melirik sekilas Sehun yang kini terlihat marah. Merasa penasaran pun Ravi membalikan tubuhnya dan sedetik kemudian matanya dan mata Sehun bertemu.

Keduanya menyeringai entah untuk apa. Tatapan Sehun untuk Ravi tidak berbeda jauh dengan tatapan Luhan untuk Ravi. Membuat Ravi merasa jengah dan sangat tergoda untuk kembali membuat pria tolol yang sama sekali tak memberikannya jawaban malam itu.

"Kau rupanya…"

Ravi terkekeh. Berjalan perlahan mendekati Sehun dengan tatapannya yang seolah ingin kembali bertanya apa dia mengenal wanitanya atau tidak.

.

"ASTAGA HYUNG SAKIT! BERHENTI MEMUKULKU!"

"INI HUKUMAN KARENA MEMBUAT ADIKKU PATAH HATI!"

"HYUUUUNGGGG!"

Dan beberapa meter dari tempat Sehun dan Ravi-… Taeyong menikmati pekerjaan Luhan yang masih memukuli Jaehyun tanpa ampun. Dia bahkan bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk melihat kejadian menyenangkan ini jika matanya tak sengaja melihat Ravi yang kini berjalan mendekati Sehun. Jantung Taeyong berdebar cepat sebelum

"HYUNG!"

"ADA APA? KAU JUGA INGIN DIPUKUL?"

"HYUNG LIHAT KESANA!"

Luhan secara _refleks_ melihat ke arah yang dimaksud Taeyong. Mencari apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasih Jaehyun itu sebelum nafasnya tercekat hebat melihat bajingan sialan yang merupakan musuhya kini berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"RAVIIII!"

Luhan melupakan kemarahannya pada Jaehyun, berlari cepat mendekati Sehun sebelum

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Luhan berdiri di depan Sehun. Membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan Ravi yang semakin menyeringai melihat Luhan saat ini " _Wae?_ Kau mengenalnya?"

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak segera pergi darisini!"

" _ah-…_ Kau benar mengenalnya. Baiklah biar aku bertanya satu hal padanya. Jadi sebaiknya kau jawab aku kali ini." katanya fokus bertanya pada Sehun. Terdengar begitu menakutkan hingga membuat Luhan secara _refleks_ memegang tangan Sehun yang berada di belakangnya.

"Katakan padaku apa kau mengenal Irene? APA KAU MENGENAL WANITAKU?"

"IRENE SUDAH MATI DAN SEHUN TIDAK MENGENALNYA! KAU DENGAR?!"

Ravi terpancing ucapan Luhan. Berniat memukul pria di depannya karena dengan mudah mengatakan tentang kematian wanitanya. Tangannya bahkan sudah mengepal sebelum

 _BUGH…!_

Myungsoo yang lebih dulu bertindak. Memukul wajah Sang Raja tepat di depan kedua adiknya dan seluruh anak buahnya. Myungsoo bahkan berniat kembali mengulanginya lagi sebelum tangan Luhan menahan lengannya "Cukup L. Kau bisa terluka."

Myungsoo masih tergoda menyakiti bajingan di depannya. Namun saat mata Luhan menatap cemas padanya maka hanya ucapan kasar yang bisa ia lontarkan "KELUAR KAU! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!"

Hayden dan Jason masing-masing menatap marah pada Myungsoo. Berniat membalas sebelum Ravi memegang tangan kedua adiknya "Tidak disini. Kita akan membalasnya nanti! Dan kau-…Urusan kita belum selesai!"

Ravi menatap marah pada Sehun. Mengancam pria asing itu sebelum menginstrusikan seluruh anak buahnya untuk pergi. "SETELAH INI NFS DAN BTR MENJADI TARGET KITA! KALIAN DENGAR?!"

Ravi berteriak memberitahu seluruh tim nya. Berjalan pergi penuh rasa malu dengan kemarahan yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan pada Luhan, L ataupun semua tim mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi siapa pria itu?"

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan berada di sebuah kafe kecil. Tidak bisa melupakan kejadia sore tadi yang membuat rasa penasaran Sehun semakin menjadi, dia bahkan harus berdebat dengan Myungsoo yang bersikeras melarang Luhan pergi sebelum dialah yang memenangkan perdebatan dan berhasil membawa Luhan ke kafe kecil untuk sekedar berbicara.

"Dia musuhku."

"Musuh?"

" _hmm…_ Musuh di arena balap. Dia juga merupakan penjual obat-obatan dan senjata gelap."

Luhan bergerak resah di tempatnya. Merasa nada suara Sehun meninggi entah karena apa dan untuk Sehun-… Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir hidup seperti apa yang Luhan jalani. Bukankah balapan saja sudah cukup membahayakan? Lalu sekarang Luhan juga harus berhadapan dengan bajingan yang terlihat sangat keji dan membenci Luhan.

"Jadi alasan kenapa kau berada di kantor polisi malam itu karena dia?"

"Ya."

"Luhan kau benar-benar…!"

"… _.."_

Luhan hanya tertunduk di tempatnya. Tak berani menatap Sehun sampai suara berat milik mantan kekasihnya kembali terdengar "Lalu siapa Irene? Kenapa dia terus bertanya nama itu padaku? Dia bahkan nyaris membunuhku delapan bulan yang lalu."

Dengan segera Luhan menatap Sehun. Memastikan bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja walau kenyatannya ini bukan pertemuan pertama Sehun dengan Ravi "Apa kau bilang? Ravi hampir membunuhmu?"

"Ya. Dia terus bertanya tentang satu nama yang sepertinya adalah Irene. Jadi siapa Irene yang dia maksud? Aku tidak pernah kenal dekat dengan seorang wanita kecuali-….."

"Irene adalah kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal Sehunna. Dia hanya belum menerima kenyataan itu!"

Luhan memotong cepat pemikiran Sehun. Suaranya jelas bergetar namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang agar Sehun tidak berfikir bahwa wanitanya adalah wanita yang sama dengan yang Ravi cari.

Sehun menatap Luhan sedikit curiga. Berniat kembali bertanya sebelum

 _Drrt…drrt…_

Luhan tak sengaja menatap nama Joohyun di layar ponsel Sehun. Rasanya begitu lega dan sesak di waktu bersamaan. Lega karena setidaknya perhatian Sehun akan teralihkan sementara sesak mengingat waktunya bersama Sehun akan segera berakhir setelah ini.

" _Joohyunna.."_

" _Mmmhh… Aku sudah mencoba jasnya. Semua terlihat pas untukku."_

" _Araseo. Aku akan segera pulang. Sampai nanti."_

Luhan bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apa pembicaraan mereka. Dia bahkan bisa menebak bahwa Sehun dan Irene sedang membicarakan pakaian pernikahan mereka yang akan diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi.

"Apa kau akan pergi?"

Luhan bertanya lirih. Berharap Sehun mengatakan _tidak_ sebelum tangan si pria tampan menggenggamnya erat " _hmm.._ Aku harus pergi."

"Tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

Luhan mengangguk maklum dengan senyum canggung _khas_ seorang Luhan yang sedang ditolak. Membuat Sehun merasa ingin tinggal namun tetap harus pada keputusannya melakukan sesuatu "Aku akan mengantarmu ke _basecamp._ "

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan meminta L menjemputku."

"Kenapa harus meminta pria itu?"

"Hanya dia yang aku ingat."

Sehun tersenyum sinis. Melepas genggamannya pada Luhan terlihat kentara sekali bahwa dia sedang cemburu "Apa kau akan datang bersama dia ke pernikahanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Mendengarnya hati Sehun sedikit lebih tenang. Mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum dan kembali menatap Luhan "Kenapa?"

Kali ini Luhan yang tersenyum, mengangkat wajahnya dan sangat berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja "Karena aku tidak mau Myungsoo melihatku menangis. Aku tidak mau membuatnya bersedih karena melihatku bersedih. Hanya itu."

Rasanya hati Sehun terbakar. Antara marah dan tak rela dia rasakan bersamaan. Dia tidak tahu rasanya dicampakkan akan seperti ini. harusnya dia berbahagia jika Luhan memperhatikan pria yang mencintainya dengan tulus, bukan merasa panas hanya karena mendengar alasan Luhan yang terdengar mengkhwatirkan Myungsoo.

Dan karena alasan itu pula Sehun mencoba tenang dan berusaha memberitahu Luhan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja "Kau tidak perlu datang ke pernikahanku jika pernikahan itu membuatmu terluka."

" _ani-…_ Aku harus datang. Lagipula kita teman dan aku sudah memiliki janji pada Mommy."

Sehun merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Dia kehabisan waktu, didorongnya kursi tempatnya duduk sebelum berdiri menatap Luhan "Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu menahan rasa sakitnya selama sepuluh menit. Setelahnya kau akan mudah melupakan aku."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. Tersenyum membenarkan dengan rasa sakit di hatinya mendengar ucapan Sehun "Kau benar…Aku akan melupakanmu."

Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata. Menikmati rasa sakitnya sampai Sehun menepuk pelan pundak Luhan "Kalau begitu aku pergi."

" _mmmmhhh.."_

"Sampai nanti Lu."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Dan setelah memastikan Sehun pergi dia menempelkan dahinya di meja. Menikmati kesendiriannya yang terasa begitu membunuh " _hmmh…_ Sampai nanti Sehunna. _Sampai bertemu di pernikahanmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **BRAK…!**_

" _BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH L DAN LUHANNN! MEREKA MEMBUATKU SANGAT MALU DI PESTA MURAHAN ITU!"_

Entah sudah berapa mobil yang dihancurkan "Sang Raja". Karena sudah dua mobil dihancurkan tak bersisa, dia tetap memukulkan tongkat _baseball_ ke semua kaca mobil yang terlihat. Kemarahannya tidak main-main kali ini.

Fakta bahwa dia kembali bertemu dengan pria yang mungkin mengenal wanitanya membuatnya sangat gusar. Ditambah dengan Luhan dan Myungsoo yang membuatnya malu di depan umum menambah berkali-kali lipat kemarahan "Sang Raja."

"BAJINGAAAN.."

"HYUNG!"

Ravi nyaris merusak _benz sport_ yang baru mereka dapatkan. Namun tampaknya mobil itu harus berterimakasih pada Hayden karena pria berambut _blonde_ itu tengah berlari menghampiri Ravi dengan membawa ponsel kakaknya.

"KENAPA BERTERIAK MENGGANGGUKU?!"

" _hyung_ tenanglah. Seseorang menghubungimu."

"SIAPA?"

"Entahlah hyung tapi dia menyebut nama Noona."

Mengetahui Noona yang dimaksud adalah Irene membuat Ravi mengambil kasar ponselnya sebelum berbicara dengan seseorang yang dimaksud oleh adiknya.

"DENGAN SIAPA AKU BERBICARA?"

"….."

"SIAPA KAU?"

"…."

"KENAPA HANYA DIAM? APA KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP?"

"…."

"HALO….!"

"….."

"JIKA KAU TETAP DIAM AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENCARI TAHU NOMORMU DAN MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN-…"

"Jika kau merasa wanitamu terlihat bersamaku. Datanglah dua minggu setelah malam ini ke alamat yang akan aku berikan. Pastikan sendiri bahwa wanita yang kau maksud bukanlah wanita yang sama yang akan aku nikahi dalam dua minggu."

" _brengsek! SIAPA KAU?"_

Si pria disebrang telepon sengaja tidak berbicara. Berniat memancing kemarahan pria dengan julukan "Sang Raja" sebelum

"Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I don't know how my story will end._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan setelah melewati hari yang begitu sulit untuk dilalui. Akhirnya Luhan sampai pada hari ini. Hari dimana dia harus menghadiri pernikahan Sehun dan Irene. Hari dimana dia harus menjadi saksi atas janji suci yang diucapkan keduanya. Dan hari dimana dia secara resmi kehilangan Sehun sebagai seorang pria yang begitu ia cintai.

Luhan sudah berada di rumah Sehun sejak pagi tadi. Memperhatikan bagaimana semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan yang akan dimulai pukul sembilan nanti adalah hal yang membuatnya mau tak mau berdebar sekaligus merasa begitu iri dengan kesempurnaan pernikahan satu-satunya putra dari aktor ternama dan model terkenal.

Luhan bahkan sempat membantu mendekorasi altar beberapa saat. Sampai hatinya kembali berulah maka dia memutuskan untuk menyendiri di tempat favoritnya. Tempat dimana dia selalu berada disana jika tidang ingin berada di keramaian pesta. Tempat itu bahkan masih sama persis. Yang membedakan hanya dekorasi kamar si pemilik yang terlihat tidak berwarna dan terasa begitu kosong karena selalu ditinggal pemiliknya.

 _Cklek…!_

Luhan yang sedang bersandar di balkon kamar Sehun menoleh. Tersenyum mendapati si ibu calon pengantin pria terlihat begitu sempurna dengan gaunnya. "Lihat siapa bidadari ini."

"Jangan menggodaku anak nakal."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sedikit bertanya mengapa Miranda berlari ke arahnya sebelum

 _Grep…_

Ibu Sehun itu pun melompat memeluk Luhan. Terlalu erat hingga Luhan merasakan kepedihan yang sama yang sedang dirasakan sang model. " _Mom?"_

" _Hksss…"_

Miranda menangis kuat di pelukan Luhan. Rasanya terlalu berat merestui hubungan Sehun dan Joohyun jika nyatanya satu-satunya kebahagiaan sang putra sedang berada di pelukannya saat ini.

Nyatanya Miranda adalah seorang ibu, dia bisa merasakan bahwa putranya tidak bahagia. Entah apa yang coba dilakukan Sehun saat ini, tapi Miranda yakin putranya tidak bahagia. Tatapan Sehun sangat berbeda saat membicarakan Joohyun padanya. _Terlihat datar dan hanya terpaksa untuk tersenyum_ berbeda saat Sehun menceritakan tentang Luhan ketika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih _Selalu bersemangat dan penuh cinta di kedua matanya._

Membuat hati kecilnya semakin berat merestui hari ini-..Hari dimana seharusnya dia berbahagia namun harus berakhir di pelukan pria cantik yang ia harapkan menjadi menantunya kelak.

" _Mom…_ Kenapa menangis?"

Luhan melepas pelukan Miranda. Mengusap air mata ibunya dengan perasaan sama hancur dengan apa yang Miranda rasakan saat ini "Tidak bisakah - _hkss-_ tidak bisakah kalian bersama? Tidak bisakah kau yang berdiri di altar nak?"

" _Mom…"_

"Mommy tahu kalian masih saling mencintai. Mommy tahu-…"

"Mom cukup…."

Luhan kembali memeluk Miranda. Sedikit erat kali ini, menciumi kepala ibunya berulang berusaha untuk membenarkan keadaan yang semakin rumit "Sehun sudah memilih untuk bahagia. Jadi jangan membuatnya sedih karena melihat _Mommy_ seperti ini."

"Tapi Sehun tidak bahagian naak _hksssss…."_

Tangisan Miranda membuat hati Luhan yang sedikit membaik harus kembali merasa perih. Dia begitu tidak tega melihat wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya terluka hanya karena kisah cinta miliknya dan Sehun. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan ini dan Miranda membuatnya semakin sulit dengan menangis dan memohon agar semua dihentikan disaat janji suci segera diucapkan kurang dari lima belas menit lagi.

"Mom dengarkan aku-…"

Luhan kembali menatap ibunya. Meyakinkan Miranda untuk merelakan Sehun dan Joohyun adalah hal yang paling benar yang bisa dilakukan Luhan saat ini. hatinya mungkin akan kembali menangis, tapi setidaknya pernikahan akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Sehun bahagia Mom. Aku yakin dia bahagia bersama Joohyun. Jadi yang perlu Mommy lakukan hanya berada di samping Sehun dan memberikan restu pada mereka _hmm…"_

Miranda menggeleng kuat. Kembali memeluk Luhan masih tidak merelakan pernikahan putra tunggalnya "Mommy tidak bisa."

"Mom aku mohon."

"Mommy menginginkanmu yang menjadi pendamping Sehun."

"Kabar baiknya aku dan Sehun sudah berteman lagi. Jadi aku janji kita akan bertemu setiap hari. Bagaimana?"

Dan saat Luhan menjanjikan bahwa mereka akan bertemu setiap hari. Miranda sedikit lebih tenang, dia bahkan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luhan untuk memastikan "Kau tidak akan pergi lagi?"

"Tidak akan pergi lagi."

"Kau janji?"

"Aku-…"

 _Cklek…_

"Nyonya Oh. Anda harus bersiap."

Luhan tersenyum menatap bibi Han. Kembali melihat Miranda untuk melanjutkan ucapannya "Aku janji Mom. Baiknya kau turun sekarang. Semua tamu undangan sudah menunggu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu nak?"

Luhan tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Kembali berjalan mendekati Balkon sebelum menunjukkan pemandangan sempurna dari lantai tiga rumah Sehun "Aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas dari sini."

"Tidak melihat dari dekat?"

"Aku tidak sekuat itu _Mom."_ Katanya tertawa namun hanya kepedihan yang bisa dilihat Miranda. Membuat ibu kandung Sehun itu kembali berjalan mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya erat "Tahanlah nak. Rasa sakitnya akan cepat menghilang."

"Aku tahu Mom."

Luhan tercekat menjawabnya. Membiarkan Miranda memeluknya erat sebelum keduanya kembali bertatapan "Mommy akan segera kembali."

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui. Membiarkan Miranda pergi dan hanya menikmati kesendiriannya saat ini.

Percuma jika dia mengambil nafas sedalam mungkin. Karena bukan merasa lebih baik, Luhan merasa begitu sesak. Ucapan Miranda yang mengatakan _rasa sakitnya akan cepat menghilang_ seolah hanya omong kosong untuknya. Membuat Luhan tertawa getir dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat sisi balkon di kamar mantan kekasihnya.

" _Rasa sakitnya tidak akan pernah menghilang Mom."_

Dan bersamaan dengan gumaman Luhan. Terlihat Sehun memasuki ruangan. Berjalan menuju altar dengan Ayah Luhan yang menemani. Jujur harusnya Luhan turun dari sana dan menghancurkan pernikahan yang dibangun dengan kebohongan oleh Irene. Jujur pula dia harusnya menangis hebat karena dalam hitungan menit Sehun akan menjadi wanita yang memiliki masa lalu begitu gelap di dunianya.

Namun semua niat buruk yang ingin ia lakukan seolah dibuat hilang saat matanya dan mata Sehun bertemu. Karena entah apa yang dilakukan Sehun-…Dia mendongak ke arah balkon. Berhenti melangkah beberapa saat hanya untuk melihat Luhan. Seolah dia masih mengingat _spot_ favorit Luhan disaat dia merasa marah atau sedih. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama, memandang penuh arti sebelum Sehun tersenyum begitu sendu menandakan bahwa baru saja ia mengakhiri salam perpisahannya dengan sang mantan kekasih.

Luhan sendiri hanya bisa membalas seperlunya. Karena rasanya percuma dia tersenyum jika hatinya sedang memberontak marah di dalam sana. Dan saat Sehun kembali melangkah, maka berakhirlah sudah semua impian mereka untuk bisa bersanding di tempat suci itu.

" _Berbahagialah Sehunna. Berbahagialah-.."_

Luhan mendoakan. Namun jauh didasar hatinya dia sedang menjerit. Meminta tolong pada siapapun untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini. Dia terjatuh di celah balkon. Menjerit pilu entah untuk apa. Memohon entah pada siapa. " _L…_ Tolong aku. Datang _hkss-…_ Datanglah."

Tanpa sadar Luhan memanggil nama Myungsoo. Begitu menyesal karena melarang siapapun dari tim nya untuk datang. Dia mengira bisa melewati hari ini dengan cepat, namun nyatanya waktu berjalan sangat lambat membuatnya begitu sesak.

 _Pengantin wanita sedang berjalan menuju altar._

Luhan sedikit terdiam mendengarnya. Sedang menenangkan dirinya saat mendengar bahwa Irene sedang menuju altar " _haaah-…"_ Mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya kembali ia lakukan. Walau rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi, Luhan mencoba mengontrol diri. Dia tak lagi terisak hanya sedang mencoba untuk menyaksikan pernikahan yang akan menghancurkan hidupnya setelah ini.

" _Tenang Lu. Ingat janjimu pada L…Pada Kyungsoo…Pada Baekhyun bahkan pada Jaehyun… Kau berjanji untuk tidak pulang dalam keadaan hancur. Kau akan mendongakan wajah dan mengatakan "aku berhasil melewatinya. Aku sudah merelakan Sehun" kau berjanji Lu. Kau suah berjanji."_

Mengingat janjinya dengan L dan yang lain membuat Luhan memiliki sedikit kekuatan. Digapainya celah balkon kuat-kuat. Dan tak lama dia kembali bersandar disana-…Memperhatikan bagaimana Ayah Sehun menemani Irene berjalan menuju altar. Sehun bahkan sedang menunggunya disana.

Dan saat Joongki menyerahkan Irene pada Sehun. Maka berakhir sudah harapan Luhan untuk bersanding bersama Sehun disana " _Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi-…Tidak akan pernah."_

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya. Mencengkram kuat sisi balkon sementara pendeta sudah mulai membacakan isi janji pernikahan Sehun dan Irene.

" _ **Apakah anda Oh Sehun-…Bersedia menerima Bae Joohyun sebagai istri anda yang sah? Dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit. Senang maupun susah. Kaya maupun miskin. Hingga maut memisahkan?"**_

Luhan berusaha tegar. Didengarkannya baik-baik pertanyaan pendeta, bersiap untuk mendengar jawaban Sehun yang masih diam tidak menjawab.

" _Saudara Oh Sehun?"_

Sehun masih mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Wajah Luhan masih memenuhi isi kepalanya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelah janji pernikahan ini selesai diucapkan. _Apakah mereka masih berteman atau kembai menjadi orang asing._ Entahlah-..Yang jelas Sehun ingin sekali mengatakan dia belum bersedia. Dia bahkan berharap seseorang datang untuk menariknya keluar dari situasi sulit ini.

Namun saat mendengar isakan ibunya. Saat matanya memandang Joohyun yang terlihat terluka. Maka tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain mempercayai bahwa semua yang ia lakukan adalah hal terbaik yang bisa direlakan untuk kisah cintanya dengan Luhan.

"Apakah bapak bisa mengulangi?"

"Tentu saja." Timpal pendeta Kim. Kembali memberkati Sehun dan Joohyun, sebelum kembali membacakan sumpah.

" _ **Apakah anda Oh Sehun-…Bersedia menerima Bae Joohyun sebagai istri anda yang sah? Dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit. Senang maupun susah. Kaya maupun miskin. Hingga maut memisahkan?"**_

Kali ini Luhan tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Sehun. Hatinya memukul kuat seolah mencabik seluruh di dalamnya. Dia berusaha kuat namun berakhir terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Sehun sudah membuka mulutnya, memberikan jawaban atas sumpah yang dibacakan untuknya. Luhan semakin menyiapkan diri mendengarnya sebelum seseorang menekan kedua telinganya begitu kuat

"Jangan dengarkan jawaban Sehun."

Dan saat Sehun mengucapkan kalimat _**Aku-…**_ Semua terdengar samar untuk Luhan

 _Samar?_

Ya-…Luhan tidak bisa mendengar apa jawaban Sehun. Seseorang sedang menekan kuat telinganya saat ini. Dan saat Luhan mencoba menoleh, tangan itu melepaskan dekapannya di telinga Luhan. Berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri Luhan adalah hal yang keduanya biasa lakukan untuk menghibur si pria cantik di waktu dulu.

"Kai? Yeol?"

"Sehun sudah mengatakan bersedia."

Harusnya Luhan berterimakasih pada Kai dan Chanyeol. Menyadari sebanyak apapun mereka saling membenci dan menjadi orang asing. Mereka akan tetap mempedulikan satu sama lain, akan tetap menjadi seseorang yang datang menghibur di waktu yang tepat.

Karena sekuat apapun Luhan mencoba bertahan. Dia tidak akan tahan mendengar Sehun mengatakan dia bersedia. Namun terimakasih pada si pria berlesung pipi karena dirinya Luhan tidak harus mendengar jawaban Sehun. Meski Sehun sudah mengatakan bersedia satu menit yang lalu.

"Aku tahu." Katanya bergumam lirih. Kembali memperhatikan pendeta yang kini bersiap bertanya pada Irene.

"Alasan mengapa aku memberitahukan tentang Sehun dan Joohyun adalah agar kau tak datang ke pernikahan ini!. Aku tidak tahan melihat kau hancur seperti ini."

" _Kaiyaaa.."_

Suara Kai yang berat bahkan terdengar semakin berat. Dia tahu pria _tan_ nya sedang mencemaskan dirinya. Dan sungguh-…tidak ada hal yang membuat Luhan sedikit bahagia selain mengetahui bahwa mungkin memang dia telah kehilangan Sehun. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah kehilangan Kai dan Chanyeol _kan?_ Membuatnya sedikit tertawa walau hati pedihnya semakin mencabik kuat saat ini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kai dan Chanyeol bertanya hampir bersamaan sementara Luhan memejamkan matanya, berniat untuk mengatakan _aku baik_ dengan lantang. Sebelum suaranya menghilang entah kemana. Matanya terus menatap ke bawah. Menyaksikan kembali pertanyaan pendeta yang kali ini ditujukan untuk Irene

"Tentu saja aku-…"

Luhan tertawa sangat bahagia beberapa detik. Terlalu bahagia sebelum tawanya berubah menjadi tangisan histeris yang menyatakan dia jauh dari kata baik "Sesuatu terus memukul dan mencabik jantungku. Aku tidak tahu itu apa? Tapi rasanya sakit-… _sangat sakit."_

Dia berusaha tertawa kecil, namun sebanyak apapun dia mencoba, Luhan hanya akan berakhir tertunduk mengasihani dirinya sendiri "Berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk merelakan kebahagian Sehun. Bolehkah?"

Kai menarik kuat lengan Luhan. Memeluknya erat dan mengucapkan kalimat kesukaan Luhan. Kalimat palsu penuh kebohongan yang berbunyi _-Kau akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja-_ adalah kalimat favorit Luhan disaat dia hancur seperti ini."Kami memberikan waktu sebanyak yang kau butuhkan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Hanya angkat wajahmu dan tunjukkan ini semua tidak mempengaruhimu."

" _Aku tidak bisa."_

Kali ini tangan Chanyeol menarik Luhan dari pelukan Kai. Si pria berlesung pipi bahkan berdiri di belakang Luhan dan memaksa Luhan untuk melihat keseluruhan prosesi pernikahan Sehun. Membuat Luhan sedikit meronta namun Chanyeol mendekapnya terlalu kuat hingga ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mendengarkan sumpah yang kini dibacakan untuk Irene

" _ **Apakah anda Bae Joohyun-…"**_

"Yeol…"

Luhan masih berusaha melepas dekapan Chanyeol. Namun rasanya semakin sulit karena Chanyeol bahkan menekan dagunya di atas kepala Luhan saat ini. Pria yang memiliki kebiasaan memaksakan semua hal pada Luhan itu pun dengan sengaja melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan memastikan bahwa Luhan mendengar apapun yang sedang berlangsung dibawah sana "Jika kau bisa melewati ini. Aku janji akan terus berada di sampingmu hingga nanti kau yang akan berada disana bersama pasanganmu kelak. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi dan memintamu memilih. Aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

" _Yeol…"_

"Maafkan aku Lu."

Nyatanya semua janji Chanyeol membuat Luhan sedikit lebih tenang. Nyatanya permintaan maaf Chanyeol seolah menggantikan kehilangan yang Luhan rasakan. Dan nyatanya pula walau seribu jarum sedang menusuknya saat ini kedatangan kedua teman kecilnya mampu menolong dirinya yang terpuruk.

Membuat hati Luhan kembali berdenyut - _bukan sakit kali ini-_ melainkan penderitaan yang seolah disudahkan dengan pernyataan bahwa _dia tidak diharuskan memilih_ dan _dia bebas melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan dengan kedua teman kecil yang akan selalu menemaninya._ Senyum pun tak bisa lagi disembunyikan di wajah cantik Luhan - _tulus kali ini-_ dan menghela dalam nafasnya adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan sebelum menggapai tangan Kai dan membalas dekapan Chanyeol di tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku rasa aku kuat selama kalian disini." Katanya tersenyum pilu. Berusaha fokus kembali melihat punggung Sehun yang begitu kokoh dan mendengarkan janji pernikahan samh mantan kekasih dengan wanita yang menjadi pilihannya.

" _ **Bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suami anda yang sah? Dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit. Senang maupun susah. Kaya maupun miskin. Hingga maut memisahkan?"**_

Luhan mencengkram kuat tangan Kai dan Chanyeol, bersiap menerima kehilangan utuhnya saat Irene terlihat tersenyum dan menjawab sumpah yang dibacakan untuknya. " _ **Aku-…"**_

" _HENTIKAAAAAN!"_

Mata Luhan yang terpejam itu pun membuka. Hatinya yang sudah disiapkan untuk merasa sakit kini harus bertanya-tanya mengapa suana dibawah sana menjadi tegang.

" _sial! Ada apa ini?!"_

Luhan mendengar Kai dan Chanyeol menggeram. Keduanya pun secara _refleks_ berlari kebawah untuk melihat keadaan. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan Luhan _siapa yang berteriak begitu marah menghentikan pernikahan Sehun._ Luhan melihat dengan jelas wajah Irene begitu ketakutan. Dan sementara Irene memucat maka disampingnya-…Sehun terlihat diam _._ Dia bahkan sempat melihat ke arah kamarnya untuk menatap Luhan. Seolah memberi isyarat agar Luhan tetap disana sebelum

 _BUGH….!_

" _bajingan!_ BERANI SEKALI KAU MENIKAHI ISTRIKU!"

Luhan melihat Sehun sedikit tersungkur di atas altar. Dia juga melihat tangan Irene dibawa pergi secara paksa sementara semua orang masih diam tak menyangka. Dan saat Irene menjerit meminta tolong maka Luhan bisa melihat jelas siapa pria yang membawa pergi pengantin Sehun

" _T_ idak-… Ini tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin- _….Ravi?"_

"SEHUNNAA TOLONG AKUUUU!"

" _brengsek!"_

Buru-buru Luhan berlari keluar kamar Sehun. Menuruni tangga dengan cepat menuju halaman belakang dan bertemu dengan pria yang benar adalah musuhnya hanya dalam hitungan detik

"Kami adalah pasangan yang menikah! Dengan kata lain dia istriku dan teman sialanmu berani menikahinya? APA DIA GILA?"

"Bajingan! Apa maksudmu dengan istri? JOOHYUN!"

Luhan melihat Kai berteriak marah. Menginterograsi Irene yang hanya terisak meminta tolong namun tak berani menjelaskan. Membuat Luhan menyeruak di antara Kai dan Chanyeol sebelum berhadapan langsung dengan Ravi

"KAU-!"

Luhan masih terengah karena berlari. Matanya begitu marah menatap musuhnya yang terlihat sama marah dengannya. Luhan bahkan berniat memegang tangan Irene sebelum Hayden dan Jason datang melindungi kakak mereka "Kau melakukan kesalahan besar Luhan-…Kau benar-benar membuat hyungku murka! KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUA KEBOHONGANMU KARENA MENYEMBUNYIKAN NOONA DARI KAMI!"

Jason mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan. Membiarkan Ravi membawa Irene dengan jeritan Irene yang terlihat semakin putus asa "LUHAN AKU MOHON TOLONG AKU!"

Yang membuat Luhan bingung adalah kenyataan bahwa Sehun hanya diam disana. Dia bahkan membalikan punggungnya seolah tahu kejadian ini akan terjadi. "Aku bersumpah akan membalasmu."

Ravi mengancam Luhan begitu jelas.

Setelahnya Ravi pergi membawa Irene dari pernikahan yang hampir menjadikannya dan Sehun sebagai pasangan hidup.

 _Tidak-…_

Luhan tidak peduli saat Ravi mengancamnya.

 _Sangat tidak peduli_

Dia sudah mendengarkan ancaman dari Ravi hampir lima tahun terhitung saat kali pertama dirinya bergabung di _NFS._

Yang membuatnya begitu tertohok bukanlah karena kedatangan Ravi, tapi karena Sehun yang masih berdiri disana - _di depan altar seorang diri-_ tanpa melihat ke belakang.

 _Bukankah…._

Bukankah harusnya Sehun mengejar wanitanya?

Mempertahankan pernikahannya?

Bukan merelakan Irene dibawa pergi begitu saja oleh pria yang mengaku sebagai "suami" nya.

 _Ada apa dengan Sehun?_

 _Kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini?_

 _Apa diamnya akan mengembalikan Irene?_

 _Tidak-…Ini keterlaluan!_

Semakin Luhan mencoba berfikiran baik, maka rasa marah dan kecewanya semakin besar pula untuk Sehun. Dia terlalu mencemaskan Sehun hingga rasanya ingin memaki si pria tampan yang terlihat menyedihkan walau hanya dari punggungnya.

Luhan mengutuk bagaimana cara Sehun bersikap. - _terus diam dan tidak melakukan apapun-_ Sikapnya bahkan terlalu tenang untuk seorang pria yang pernikahannya baru saja dihancurkan. Membuat Luhan tertawa menyindir namun di dalam hatinya dia merasa begitu sakit

" _Oh Sehun kau benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan "_

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya. Menatap antara cemas dan marah punggung kokoh yang masih berdiri di depan altar entah untuk apa.

Luhan tahu Sehun terluka. Dia juga tahu Sehun kesulitan mengekspresikan kesedihannya. Tapi Satu-satunya hal yang tidak Luhan ketahui adalah Sehunnya masih sama seperti dulu. Masih menjadi pria dengan harga diri yang begitu tinggi hingga enggan terluka di depan banyak orang.

Jika ini bukan acara pernikahan, Luhan mungkin bisa memakluminya. Namun sial-…Ini adalah acara pernikahan putra tunggal dari aktor terkenal dan model ternama di Seoul. Pernikahan yang mengundang banyak rekan selebriti dan wartawan itu bahkan harus rela dibicarakan selama berhari-hari setelah kejadian memalukan ini.

Jadi bukan ini sikap yang harus ditunjukkan Sehun. Dia harusnya marah dan berteriak. Bukan diam di depan altar seperti anak kucing yang tersesat dan sedang terluka. Ingin rasanya Luhan berlari kesana. Memeluk _"little cat"_ nya dengan erat. Namun untuk saat ini sungguh-..Daripada memeluk Sehunnya. Luhan lebih memilih berteriak. Memaki teman kecilnya agar bisa sedikit menunjukkan rasa sakitnya.

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam? LAKUKAN SESUATU KAI..YEOL!"

Sama seperti Sehun-…Keduanya hanya diam disana. Seolah mengetahui sesuatu dan tidak berniat mencegah Ravi tidak pula mengejar Irene atau berbicara pada Sehun. Membuat Luhan menatap murka pada tiga orang teman kecilnya.

Entah dengan cara apa mereka dibesarkan, tapi ketiganya cenderung menganggap enteng semua hal. Membuat Luhan begitu frustasi hingga menangis hebat namun tetap tak mengubah apapun.

" _sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun!"_

Luhan pun berjalan mendekati altar dengan gontai. Diabaikannya tangisan ibu Sehun yang terdengar begitu pilu. Yang dia inginkan hanya berbicara dengan Sehun. Dan saat jaraknya hanya berada tiga meter-…Maka saat itu pula Luhan mengepalkan erat tangannya begitu sedih dan marah sebelum berteriak memanggil mantan kekasihnya.

"OH SEHUN!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **tobecontinued..**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Karena dari awal dan mau bagaimanapun_

 _Sehun sendiri yang bikin ancur pernikahannya._

 _*MANSEE!_

 _._

 _Ini buat kalian yang sabar... ga nyangka kan MFC yang UP *samaaaaa dong sama akuhh!_

 _dan chapter depan kalian udah bisa napas karena percayalah MFC hanya tinggal menghitung hari *MANSE EGEEN!_

 _._

 _Okey ketemu di next.._

 _._

 _Happy reading review…_

 _._

 _Btewe Manse is hooray ya! *iya plet udehan tau...#sungkem :p_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Previous**_

 _"_ _Oh Sehun kau benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan "_

 _Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya. Menatap antara cemas dan marah punggung kokoh yang masih berdiri di depan altar entah untuk apa._

 _Luhan tahu Sehun terluka. Dia juga tahu Sehun kesulitan mengekspresikan kesedihannya. Tapi Satu-satunya hal yang tidak Luhan ketahui adalah Sehunnya masih sama seperti dulu. Masih menjadi pria dengan harga diri yang begitu tinggi hingga enggan terluka di depan banyak orang._

 _Jika ini bukan acara pernikahan, Luhan mungkin bisa memakluminya. Namun sial-…Ini adalah acara pernikahan putra tunggal dari aktor terkenal dan model ternama di Seoul. Pernikahan yang mengundang banyak rekan selebriti dan wartawan itu bahkan harus rela dibicarakan selama berhari-hari setelah kejadian memalukan ini._

 _Jadi bukan ini sikap yang harus ditunjukkan Sehun. Dia harusnya marah dan berteriak. Bukan diam di depan altar seperti anak kucing yang tersesat dan sedang terluka. Ingin rasanya Luhan berlari kesana. Memeluk_ _"little cat"_ _nya dengan erat. Namun untuk saat ini sungguh-..Daripada memeluk Sehunnya. Luhan lebih memilih berteriak. Memaki teman kecilnya agar bisa sedikit menunjukkan rasa sakitnya._

 _"Kenapa kalian hanya diam? LAKUKAN SESUATU KAI..YEOL!"_

 _Sama seperti Sehun-…Keduanya hanya diam disana. Seolah mengetahui sesuatu dan tidak berniat mencegah Ravi tidak pula mengejar Irene atau berbicara pada Sehun. Membuat Luhan menatap murka pada tiga orang teman kecilnya._

 _Entah dengan cara apa mereka dibesarkan, tapi ketiganya cenderung menganggap enteng semua hal. Membuat Luhan begitu frustasi hingga menangis hebat namun tetap tak mengubah apapun._

 _"_ _sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun!"_

 _Luhan pun berjalan mendekati altar dengan gontai. Diabaikannya tangisan ibu Sehun yang terdengar begitu pilu. Yang dia inginkan hanya berbicara dengan Sehun. Dan saat jaraknya hanya berada tiga meter-…Maka saat itu pula Luhan mengepalkan erat tangannya begitu sedih dan marah sebelum berteriak memanggil mantan kekasihnya._

 _"OH SEHUN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 _ **My Forever Crush**_

 _Main Pair : Sehun-Luhan_

 _Support pair : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun_

 _Rate : T & M_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tiga hari sudah berlalu-….

Dan selama tiga hari itu pula luka keluarga Oh masih sangat membekas. Luka yang diakibatkan karena gagalnya pernikahan putra tunggal keluarga Oh cukup ramai dibicarakan. Kejadian yang paling banyak menyita perhatian adalah saat pengantin wanita dibawa pergi oleh pria asing yang belum lama diketahui adalah suami dari mantan calon istri putra keluarga Oh.

 _Yeah-._.. Wajar saja jika kegagalan pernikahan putra tunggal dari aktor terkenal dan model ternama itu menjadi pembicaraan masyarakat banyak. Karena selain disiarkan langsung, mereka harus dibuat terkejut mengenai identitas si pengantin wanita yang ternyata masih resmi menjadi istri dari pria lain.

Dan hal itu pula yang membuat seluruh keluarga Oh lebih memilih tinggal di Villa pribadi milik mereka. Kediaman yang terletak jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota Seoul untuk melewati hari dengan tenang sementara putra mereka terus mengurung diri tidak berniat untuk keluar kamar dan menolak untuk ditemui siapapun. Siapapun kecuali-...

 _Ting tong..._

 _Ting tong.._

Sang nyonya rumah pun melompat senang mendengar suara bel di tekan. Bisa dikatakan dari semua duka yang dirasakan keluarga Oh-…. Miranda- _lah_ yang bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat.

Entah beradaptasi macam apa yang dilakukan oleh satu-satunya wanita di keluarga Oh. Karena daripada beradaptasi-... Sang model sangat terlihat bahagia dan begitu bersemangat.

 _Ting Tong..._

 _Ting Tong.._

"Omo! Itu pasti Luhan!"

Miranda melepas apron yang digunakannya. Buru-buru berlari menuju pintu sebelum suara sang suami terdengar

 _"Yeobo..."_

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Tunjukkan ekspresi sedihmu."

 _"Huh?"_

"Putra kita baru saja batal menikah. Dan diluar sana ada calon menantu idamanmu yang datang berkunjung. Jadi buat penampilanmu terlihat menyedihkan agar Luhan merasa iba."

" _Ah-_... Apa aku belum terlihat menyedihkan?"

Joongki menggeleng cepat. Menurunkan surat kabar yang sedang ia baca sebelum mencibir menatap istrinya "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Omo! Apa sangat terlihat?" Katanya buru-buru berlari ke cermin. Terkekeh menyadari dirinya terus tersenyum sebelum berakting menampilkan wajah sedihnya.

 _"Yeobo..."_

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Apa aku sudah terlihat menyedihkan?"

Joongki tertawa melihat usaha konyol istrinya. Kali ini dia mengangguk dengan mengangkat ibu jari. "Sempurna."

 _"Yey!"_

Miranda memekik senang. Berlari mencium suaminya sebelum bersiap membukakan pintu "Tidak percuma memiliki suami seorang aktor. Aku sangaaat bahagia." Katanya memuji Joongki. Kembali berlari menuju pintu utama sebelum langkahnya berhenti

 _"Yeobo..."_

 _"Mmhh.."_

"Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Aku benar-benar bersedih karena putra kita batal menikah. Sangat sedih. Sungguh."

Joongki hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan sang istri yang penuh kepalsuan. Mengangkat bahunya sekilas sebelum kembali membaca koran sore harinya "Ya ya ya…Kau terlihat sangat sedih sayang."

"Begitu baru benar!"

Miranda kembali bertingkah kekanakan. Sedetik yang lalu dia bilang dia sedih maka di detik kemudian dia kembali bersorak hanya karena suaminya mengalah dan mengatakan dia sedih.

Membuat Joongki sama sekali tak fokus membaca koran dan terkekeh mengingat tingkah sang istri _"Bagaimana bisa kau bersedih jika yang kau lakukan seharian ini hanya bernyanyi dan memasak sayang."_ Katanya bergumam kecil. Menatap pintu kamar putranya dengan tatapan sendu, berharap kedatangan Luhan sedikit banyak bisa membuat putranya keluar dari kamar.

 _Ting tong!_

 _Cklek...!_

"Luhan!"

Miranda melompat memeluk pria cantik kesukaannya. Pria cantik yang diam-diam selalu ia doakan agar menjadi bagian keluarga Oh. "Terimakasih kau datang nak. Sehun benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia bahkan meminta Mommy untuk menghubungimu agar kau datang."

Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu sang ibu menggunakan segala kebohongan untuk membuatnya datang. Mengatakan bahwa Sehun memintamu datang adalah kebohongan manis yang kemungkinan terjadinya sangatlah mustahil. Membuat Luhan hanya terus tersenyum tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi saat ini.

"Maaf terlambat _Mom."_

" _Ani-…_ Kau sama sekali tak terlambat. Ayo masuk nak."

Tapi terimakasih pada sang ibu. Karena setidaknya Luhan memiliki alasan untuk datang ke vila yang berjarak tiga jam dari Seoul "Aku senang mommy menghubungiku."

Miranda menggeleng sebelum melepas pelukannya "Sehun yang meminta Mommy menghubungimu nak."

Seolah tak ingin berdebat. Luhan mengangguk percaya, membiarkan sang model membawanya masuk sementara tak lama matanya bertatapan dengan mata sang aktor yang tengah menatapnya "Hey nak. Kau sudah datang?" Katanya menghampiri Luhan. Memeluknya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap pria mungilnya yang benar-benar telah menjelma seperti seorang dewa dan dewi di waktu bersamaan.

" _Hey dad..."_

Luhan membalas menyapa. Tersenyum penuh arti sebelum Joongki memberitahu dimana Sehun berada "Segeralah masuk. Dia mungkin senang kau datang."

Luhan mengangguk ragu. Tidak yakin kedatangannya akan membuat keadaan semakin baik mengingat mau bagaimanapun dia merupakan salah satu dari beberapa orang yang menyembunyikan identitas Irene.

"Masuklah nak."

Sedikit paksaan Miranda dan Joongki membuat Luhan tak memilili pilhan lain. Dia pun berjalan menuju kamar Sehun di vila milik keluarga Oh. Tidak bertanya dimana kamar Sehun karena mau bagaimana pun Luhan sering ikut berlibur ke vila ketika liburan musim panas. Lagipula-..Kamar Sehun adalah kamarnya juga saat mereka berlibur. Jadi wajar jika Luhan mengetahui segala sudut baik di rumah pribadi maupun di Vila milik keluarga Oh. Membuat Miranda tersenyum gemas menyadari tak ada perubahan sama sekali dari Luhan.

"Yeobo…"

"Kau terus memanggilku seharian ini Nyonya Oh. Ada apa sayangku."

"Doakan aku."

" _huh?_ Doa? Untuk apa?"

"Saat ini aku sedang berdoa pada dewa agar pria cantik yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar putraku kelak menjadi bagian keluarga kita."

"Amin…."

Miranda melirik suaminya sekilas. Sedikit mencibir sebelum memeluk pria yang sudah menemani hidupnya hampir dua puluh lima tahun "Kau juga menyukai Luhan ya?"

"Sangat."

"Kalau begitu ayo jadikan dia menantu kita."

"Kau tahu peraturannya sayang. Tidak ada paksaan jika itu menyangkut kebahagiaan Sehun kita."

Miranda tersenyum malu seraya memeluk pria tampannya " _Araseo…_ Aku berharap Luhan pengecualian untuk janji kita."

"Sayangnya tidak ada pengecualian. Kebahagiaan putraku adalah hal mutlak untukku." katanya memberitahu sang istri yang terdengar merengek "Tapi aku ingin Luhan menjadi keluarga kita sayang."

Joongki mencium kepala istrinya. Sedikit terkekeh dengan mata yang terus menatap Luhan. Berharap jika kelak si pria cantik benar-benar menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecilnya "Aku juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek..._

 _Gelap..._

Hal pertama yang Luhan lihat saat masuk kedalam kamar Sehun adalah gelap.

 _Dingin..._

Dan hal pertama yang Luhan rasakan di kamar Sehun adalah dingin

Dan seolah mengabaikan penglihatan dan perasaan dinginnya. Luhan terus mencari keberadaan Sehun. Sedikit bertanya mengapa tempat tidurnya terlihat rapih dan tak ada tandan TV menyala di ruang kecil yang disediakan di kamar teman kecilnya.

" _Kau dimana Sehunna…"_

 _Guk...Guk!_

Kebingungan Luhan seolah terjawab saat ini. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum menyadari bahwa suara gongonggan yang terdengar di halaman belakang kamar Sehun adalah milik satu-satunya peliharaan kesayangan milik mantak kekasihnya.

 _"Vivi?"_

Luhan bergumam kecil. Mempercepat langkahnya menuju asal suara sebelum menemukan sang majikan sedang duduk termenung memperhatikan anjing kecilnya bermain. " _Benar disitu kau rupanya."_

Dilihat dari punggungnya Sehun terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia hanya terlalu diam memandang Vivi berlarian di halaman belakang. Entah sudah berapa lama Sehun disana, yang jelas dia kedinginan karena hanya memakai kaos putih namun terus memakasakan diri duduk lantai tanpa jaket dengan pintu halaman yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka.

 _"Kebiasaanmu belum berubah ya?"_

Luhan tersenyum kecil melepas jaketnya. Dengan langkah diam dia menghampiri Sehun sebelum

 _Sret...!_

Sehun menoleh melihat siapa yang memakaikan jaketnya. Tertegun menyadari siapa yang kini datang dengan mata terus memandang si pria cantik yang kini duduk tepat disampingnya _-tidak berbicara dan hanya melihat Vivi bermain di halaman belakang-_

Jika Luhan melihat ke Vivi, maka Sehun menatap Luhan. Memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang berwarna merah menandakan bahwa si pria cantik masih kedinginan karena menempuh perjalanan jauh dari Seoul ke Vila nya.

Sesaat Sehun masih terus memperhatikan Luhan. Memuji betapa sempurna wajah Luhan sebelum matanya kembali melihat Vivi. – _tersenyum-…sangat senang sebenarnya-_

"Kau datang?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Sekilas menoleh lalu kemudian lebih memilih melihat anjing kecil yang pernah sangat menyukainya bermain di halaman.

"Mommy bilang kau memintaku datang. Tapi aku tahu itu hanya alasan Mommy agar aku datang."

" _huh?"_

"Dan karena alasan itu pula aku tidak ingin kau mengusirku. Diluar sangat dingin asal kau tahu."

Dan entah untuk alasan apa, Sehun merasa tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat. Entah karena jaket atau keberadaan Luhan-... Yang jelas hatinya merasa begitu hangat karena setidaknya dia memiliki teman saat ini. _Tidak-…_ Kenyataan sebenarnya dia merasa hangat adalah karena pria yang kini duduk di sampingnya adalah pria yang sama yang selalu ia rindukan selama empat tahun ini.

"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu." Katanya tersenyum memberitahu Luhan. Membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan sedikit menyenggol bahu Sehun " _aigoo…_ Sehunnie manis sekali _…_ Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berkata seperti itu."

Luhan berniat menggoda Sehun dengan jawabannya. Namun sial-…Bukan Sehun yang merona melainkan dirinya saat Sehun mengatakan

"Aku yang menginginkan kau datang."

 _"Huh?"_

Sehun tersenyum dipaksakan. Mengusak rambut Luhan sebelum memberitahu mantan kekasihnya "Mommy tidak berbohong." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya

"Aku meminta Mommy menghubungimu. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku mengusirmu jika aku yang memintamu untuk datang."

"Tapi kenapa? Aku berfikir kau akan menjauhiku."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya sebelum tersenyum begitu tampan melihat Luhan "Entahlah. Hanya wajahmu yang terbayang." Katanya tersenyum tulus mengusak rambut Luhan. Berniat terus mengusapnya sampai tak sengaja melihat kedua pasang mata Luhan yang terlihat begitu sendu dan penuh luka.

 _"Mianhae..."_

Gerakan mengusap tangan Sehun terhenti. Semakin memberanikan diri menatap Luhan yang terlihat sedih entah untuk alasan apa.

"Untuk apa? Karena pernikahanku?"

Luhan mengangguk. Tak berani menatap Sehun menyadari bahwa dia kembali menutupi sesuatu yang pada akhirnya membuat Sehun begitu terluka "Tidak seharusnya aku menyembunyikan siapa Irene padamu."

"Jadi namanya benar Irene?"

Tangan Luhan mencengkram kuat. Takut jika kesalahannya berbicara hanya akan membuat Sehun marah. Dia pun mengangguk perlahan membenarkan pertanyaan Sehun "Irene namanya di dunia balap."

"Oh.."

Jawaban singkat mantan kekasihnya pun membuat Luhan bergerak resah di tempatnya. Dia bahkan ragu kembali menatap Sehun sebelum suara berat itu kembali terdengar "Jadi dia orangnya?"

 _"Huh?"_

"Yang nyaris menabrak Kyungsoo dan membuat Kai sekarat? Yang membuat remaja itu kecanduan hingga kau pergi dariku? Yang-..."

"Sehunna."

Nyatanya Sehun diam berbicara saat Luhan memanggilnya. Nyatanya dia kembali merasakan sakit meski ia sudah mengetahui segalanya tentang wanita yang hampir dia nikahi. Namun meski begitu rasanya sangat berbeda saat Luhan yang memberitahu.

Dari awal pertemuan Luhan dengan Joohyun-…Sehun sudah bisa menebak ada sesuatu diantara keduanya. Bukan karena Joohyun-…Tapi saat itu Luhan berteriak marah melihat Joohyun maka ada hal tak wajar yang dalam satu kedipan mata bisa Sehun ketahui. Sehun tahu sikap macam yang selalu membuat Luhan terusik. Dan karena malam itu pula Sehun menyewa seseorang untuk mencari tahu tentang wanita yang berstatus sebagai calon istrinya.

 _Nona Bae Joohyun memiliki nama lain yang banyak dikenal sebagai Irene tuan muda._

 _Irene?_

 _Ya…Banyak orang mengenalinya sebagai Irene "Sang ratu"_

 _Kenapa dia dijuluki Sang ratu?_

 _Menurut laporan dari anak buahku. Nona Bae memiliki catatan kriminal serius bersama seorang bernama Ravi_

 _Ravi?_

 _Ya tuan muda…Dia dikenal sebagai "Sang Raja" sementara wanita bernama Irene dikenal sebagai "Sang ratu.'_

Sehun tertawa miris mengingat bagaimana Detektif Park menemukan kebenaran tentang Irene. Kebenaran tentang wanita yang nyaris ia nikahi beberapa saat lalu. Sehun bahkan berniat mengakhiri segala hubungannya dengan Irene sebelum wanita itu memutuskan membantu Lana. Dan seolah tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Sehun berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun dengan mempertahankan wanita itu sekali lagi. Setidaknya sampai dia selesai membantu Lana dan kondisinya membaik. Maka saat itu pula Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya dengan gadis yang selama satu tahun ini mengisi hidupnya.

Ya-….Mungkin Sehun benar akan mengakhiri segalanya jika Luhan tidak datang ke kamar rawat Irene malam itu. Pria cantik itu menghampirinya dengan wajah putus asa dan tanpa ragu mengatakan cinta padanya.

Malam itu adalah kali pertamanya Sehun sangat membenci ucapan cinta, karena daripada bahagia dirinya merasa sungguh tersiksa malam itu. Nyaris membungkam bibir Luhan agar tidak mengatakan kalimat yang jelas bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya.

 _Luhan bilang dia mencintainya tapi dia memilih meninggalkannya malam itu_

 _Luhan bilang dia mencintainya tapi dia memilih pergi sejauh mungkin ke tempat yang tak bisa dijangkaunya._

 _Dan Luhan bilang dia mencintainya tapi yang dia lakukan hanya terus bersembunyi dan tak pernah menunjukkan ketulusannya._

 _Jadi apakah itu bisa disebut cinta? Omong kosong!_

Sehun begitu marah malam itu. Begitu terluka dengan pernyataan cinta Luhan hingga membuatnya berkata kasar. Dan karena hal itu pula dia terpaksa mengubur dalam semua rencananya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Irene. Sehun lebih memilih menyiksa dirinya sendiri jika ternyata gadis yang akan dia nikahi adalah benar seseorang yang memiliki masa lalu mengerikan di hidupnya.

 _Dia tidak mempedulikannya lagi malam itu-…Yang dia inginkan hanya membalas Luhan tanpa sadar dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

Sehun bahkan mengabaikan peringatan Detektif Park yang membawa berita baru bahwa seorang pria sedang mencari keberadaan Irene. Sehun memiliki nomor pria itu namun ia tidak mempedulikannya. Egois memang-...Karena saat itu yang Sehun inginkan hanya menyakiti Luhan hingga tanpa sadar dia mengabaikan banyak hal tentang wanita itu. Banyak hal termasuk kenyataan bahwa wanita yang nyaris dinikahinya adalah wanita mengerikan yang akan menyingkirkan segala hal jika hal itu mengusiknya.

Dan kenyataan yang paling menohok adalah wanita itu adalah musuh Luhan. Dia beberapa kali bahkan mengancam Luhan menggunakan tim nya. Lalu kenyataan lain adalah dia dan pria bernama Ravi itu menjalani bisnis gelap. Bisnis obat-obatan terlarang dan senjata gelap. Dan seolah tak sampai situ-... Keterkejutan begitu dialami Sehun saat mengetahui bahwa Irene lah yang hampir membunuh Kai.

Membuat Sehun begitu marah namun masih bisa menahannya. Tapi saat Luhan yang memberitahu rasanya sangat berbeda. Entah mengapa Sehun ingin mencekik wanita itu. Merasa begitu jijik pernah bertemu dan hampir menikahi wanita yang salah adalah hal yang membuatnya begitu marah hingga tak bisa mengucapkan satu kalimat pun.

"Sudahlah. Nasibku memang malang."

Nada suara Sehun berangsur normal. Kembali memperhatikan Vivi hingga menyisakan keheningan yang begitu membuat keduanya kembali diam tak berniat untuk bersuara.

"Sehun..."

Yang dipanggil bersyukur karena keheningan ini berakhir, menatap si pria cantik dan menyadari bahwa wajah Luhan terlihat sangat sendu "Ada apa?"

"Seberapa besar rasa sakitnya?"

Tanpa ragu Luhan bertanya, membuat si pria tampan harus kembali dibuat mengernyit tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka "Rasa sakit?"

"Mmmh... Alasan mengapa kita berpisah adalah karena aku membohongimu. Lalu tiba-tiba kebohongan juga menjadi alasan batalnya pernikahanmu dengan Irene. Jadi katakan seberapa besar rasa sakitnya? Katakan seberapa banyak rasa kecewa yang kau rasakan? Katakan padaku. Aku harus-... _hkssss_ "

Sehun hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Membenarkan seberapa parah luka di hatinya saat ini, jika dipikir pikir dia memang merasakan sakit tapi entah mengapa rasa sakit karena pernikahannya yang gagal tidak sesakit saat Luhan meninggalkannya dulu.

" _Mianhae_ Sehunna... _Mianhae._."

Sehun tersenyum kecil memperhatikan wajah sendu pria cantiknya. Menatap Luhan cukup lama sampai

 _Sret...!_

Sehun menarik pundak Luhan. Menyandarkan kepala Luhan di dadanya sebelum kembali menatap kosong ke depan "Aku yang batal menikah kenapa kau yang menangis." Katanya terkekeh menggoda Luhan.

" _hkssss…"_

Dan alih-alih tertawa-…Isakan Luhan terdengar semakin hebat. Dia terus menangis dengan Sehun yang terus menenangkannya "Sejujurnya aku baik-baik saja Lu."

"Bo-.. _hkss-…_ Bohong!"

"Sungguh."

Luhan mendengar kesungguhan dari ucapan Sehun. Membuatnya melepas pelukan Sehun dan beralih menatap pria tampan yang daripada terluka memang terlihat tenang walau sedikit tertekan "Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya."

" _Sehun…"_

Sehun tersenyum getir dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sedikit menatap Luhan sebelum kembali mengusap sayang surai cantik disampingnya " _Atau aku memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Entahlah."_

" _Sehunna…"_

"Awalnya hanya karena rasa iba. Lalu kemudian menjadi rasa nyaman berbicara. Kami belum sampai tahap saling menyukai sampai aku dengar kau kembali ke Seoul."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melamar Joohyun tepat tiga bulan sebelum kematian nenek. Aku dengar kau kembali tapi kau tak pernah datang menemuiku. Aku terlalu marah saat itu dan bersumpah untuk melupakanmu. Dan setelahnya aku hanya berbicara asal tentang _maukah kau menikah denganku._ Diluar dugaan dia begitu senang. Dan karena alasan itu pula aku tidak tega menghancurkan kebahagiannya sampai akhirnya nenek meninggal dan kau benar-benar kembali."

" _Aku tetap tidak mengerti."_

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat wajah Luhan berubah menjadi merah. Dia tahu Luhan mengerti ucapannya. Dia bahkan tahu jika Luhan ingin berteriak marah dengan alasannya. Tapi karena situasi sedang menguntungkan untuk Sehun maka yang dilakukan Luhan hanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti namun tangannya terkepal begitu erat.

" _aigooo…_ Lulu marah."

Sehun mencoba kembali merangkul pundak Luhan namun kali ini Luhan menolaknya dan menatap kesal padanya " _ish_ lepas."

"Kemari sebentar. Kau ingat kan? Aku sedang sedih."

Menggunakan wajah memelasnya, Sehun berhasil meluluhkan Luhan. Membuat Luhan tak lagi mengelak dan hanya bersandar di dadanya "Bagaimana bisa kau bermain-main dengan pernikahan!"

"Aku tidak-…"

"Lalu apa namanya jika bukan bermain-main dengan pernikahan? Bagaimana jika Ravi tidak pernah datang? Kau sudah menikah dengannya dan tak mungkin ada disini bersamaku. Kau bahkan-…"

"Aku tahu Ravi akan datang."

" _huh?_ Kenapa kau menyebut namanya seolah kalian berteman dekat?"

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Mendekap Luhan semakin erat ia lakukan sebelum kembali memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan "Aku bertemu dengannya sehari sebelum pernikahanku."

"MWO? APA KAU GILA?"

" _Hmmh…_ Aku gila karena terlalu putus asa. Tepat dua puluh jam sebelum pernikahanku. Aku mengetahui siapa wanita yang akan aku nikahi. Wanita yang nyatanya masih resmi menjadi istri dari pria lain. Nyatanya Irene dan Ravi telah menikah."

Mata Luhan membulat lebar. Dia begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dia mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Irene-…Segala sesuatunya. Tapi fakta bahwa Irena dan Ravi telah menikah adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui saat ini.

"Menikah? Ravi dan Irene menikah?"

" _mmhh…_ Mereka menikah selama dua tahun sebelum keduanya bertengkar dan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kau terkejut kan?"

Luhan bergerak resah di tempatnya. Rasanya ingin sekali menangis karena tak menyangka bahwa kesalahan yang nyaris Sehun lakukan sangat fatal dan mengerikan "Sehunna. Sungguh aku tidak tahu jika dia sudah-…"

"Aku tahu-…Tidak perlu panik seperti itu."

"Jika kau tahu mereka menikah aku tidak akan menyetujui perjanjian itu!"

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Menyerahkanmu padanya karena dia menolong Lana."

"Astaga…Jadi kau menjualku?"

Luhan menyadari kesalahannya berbicara. Segera memeluk erat lengan Sehun dengan wajah pucat yang terlihat sangat cemas "Sehun aku tidak bermaksud menjualmu. Lagipula aku mengira kalian benar-benar saling mencintai. Jadi tidak ada salahnya mengambil keuntungan dari hal itu kan? Maksudku Lana sakit. Aku-…."

 _Hmphhhh.._

Ucapan gugup Luhan terpotong saat tengkuknya ditarik lembut oleh Sehun. Nafasnya seolah berhenti dengan jantung berdebar hebat tatkala bibirnya dan bibir Sehun menyatu kali ini. kedua matanya bahkan masih membuka lebar saat bibir Sehun mulai bergerak menghisap bibir bawahnya. Terus melumat lembut sampai Luhan merasa benar-benar _relax_ dan tanpa sadar menutup kedua matanya menyambut kecupan Sehun.

 _Nghhh…_

Luhan menggeliat resah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Tidak berniat membalas ciuman Sehun dan hanya diam mengikuti sejauh mana Sehun akan membawanya.

Jika Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah, maka Sehun terus memagut lembut bibir mantan kekasihnya. Melakukannya dengan lembut kali ini dan tidak kasar seperti malam itu.

Diam-diam keduanya bahkan tersenyum menyadari bahwa setidaknya ciuman kali ini terasa lembut dan penuh rasa sayang berbeda dengan ciuman mereka malam itu yang dipenuhi emosi, kemarahan dan rasa putus asa. Membuat keduanya nyaris melakukan lebih jauh jika Luhan tidak mendorong lembut dada Sehun seolah meminta agar Sehun memberinya jeda untuk bernafas.

" _hhaah-.._ Sehun…"

Luhan tak berani menatap Sehun. Dinetralkan nafasnya sejenak sebelum Sehun mengangkat dagunya hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu saat ini.

"Maaf."

" _huh?"_

Luhan yang masih terengah pun terpaksa kembali dibuat bertanya. Menatap kedua mata elang yang sedang terluka itu dengan tatapan seperti bertanya _kenapa?_ Pada pria tampan yang baru saja mengecupnya.

Sehun sendiri tak bisa meyembunyikan kekagumannya pada Luhan. Kedua mata rusa yang bersinar sangat cantik, wajah halus tanpa celas miliknya serta bibir ranum yang selalu terasa manis jika dikecupnya. Membuat Sehun terus mengakui kehebatan Luhan menyita pikirannya hingga senyum lirih terlihat di wajah Sehun "Maaf terus membuatmu bingung dan bertanya. Tapi aku sudah memutuksan sesuatu hari ini."

"Memutuskan sesuatu?"

" _hmmm._ Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mendapatkanmu kembali-…Bukan sebagai temanku tapi sebagai kekasihku."

" _Sehunna.."_

"Aku tahu kau butuh waktu dan aku bersedia menerima hukumanku-…Apapun itu asal bisa mendapatkan kau kembali di hidupku. Hanya biarkan aku berusaha mengejarmu seperti dulu lagi. Bisakah?"

"….."

"Aku mohon."

Kali pertama yang terbayang di benak Luhan adalah bagaimana perasaan Myungsoo jika mengetahui ini. Bagaimana reaksi seluruh keluarga balapnya saat mengetahui bahwa Luhan sangat tergoda untuk mengatakan _Kau tidak perlu berusaha karena aku mengatakan YA-…YA SEHUNNA. AKU INGIN KEMBALI PADAMU!_

Andai semua semudah itu-…Mungkin mereka bisa bersama saat ini. tapi Luhan menyadari bahwa selalu ada hal yang membuat mereka sulit bersatu. Entah karena Luhan memiliki dua kehidupan atau karena Sehun tidak bisa menerima hidupnya di dunia balap adalah hal-hal yang selalu membuat keduanya bertengkar dan berpisah secara berulang. Selalu seperti itu hingga berpisah selama empat tahun adalah hukuman yang harus mereka terima.

"Lu…"

Luhan menatap kedua mata sendu di depannya. Menatapnya begitu dalam hingga hanya senyum lirih yang bisa Luhan tunjukkan "Kau akan menderita lagi Sehunna."

"Aku tidak peduli karena aku benar-benar menginginkan kau kembali padaku lagi. Berikan aku kesempatan itu. aku mohon."

"Kau akan-…"

"Aku mohon Lu."

Luhan mempertimbangkan permohonan Sehun. Merasa begitu senang dan putus asa di waktu yang sama. Senang karena mau bagaimanapun dia masih begitu mencintai Sehun dan putus asa karena semua akan kembali merasakan sakit. Entah dirinya, entah Sehun bahkan Myungsoo sekalipun-…Semua akan kembali merasakan sakit dengan kisah cinta mereka.

Membuat Luhan tersenyum ragu namun disaat bersamaan dia mengangguk tanda menyetujui permohonan Sehun untuknya "Kau mendapatkan kesempatanmu."

 _Grep…!_

" _Gomawo_ Lu. _Gomawo…."_

Sehun mendekap Luhan begitu erat. Menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya sementara Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil medengar Sehun begitu berterimakasih padanya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau kembali menjadi kekasihku. Aku akan menunggu selama apapun itu sampai kau mengatakan kembali bersedia menjadi kekasihku seperti dulu. Hanya tunggu dan lihatlah aku berusaha."

" _araseo…."_

"Aku benar-benar akan melakukan apapun dan akan menunggumu Lu…"

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun dan mulai menatap menyindir pada mantan kekasihnya "Aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat membicarakan tentang kau dan aku."

" _Wae?"_

"Karena diluar sana Mommy dan Daddy sedang merasa begitu sedih karena batalnya pernikahanmu."

Sehun diam sejenak. Berpikir kesedihan apa yang dirasakan kedua orang tuanya sampai hanya suara kekehan yang terdengar dari bibir tipisnya "Mereka berakting dengan baik kalau begitu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Percaya atau tidak. Diluar sana-…Kedua orang tuaku terutama Mommy. Mereka tidak pernah bersedih karena batalnya pernikahanku. Sebaliknya-…Mereka sangat senang karena setidaknya aku tidak menikah dengan wanita yang tidak mereka inginkan."

"Tetap tidak mengerti." Gumam Luhan bersungguh-sungguh sebelum Sehun menarik lengan Luhan mendekatnya "Kedua orang tuaku hanya menginginkan-… _**Dan**_ akan selalu mengingkan satu orang sebagai menantu mereka."

"Siapa?"

Sehun mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menunjuk Luhan tanpa ragu "Kau!" katanya memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Aku?"

"Ya! Kau!"

" _ck…_ Omong kosong."

Luhan mencoba mengelak namun wajahnya begitu merona karena malu saat ini. tangannya bahkan mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Sehun kembali menarik tubuh Luhan dan membuatnya bersandar di dadanya saat ini "Percaya atau tidak memang selalu kau yang diinginkan kedua orang tuaku."

Sehun mengecup sayang kepala Luhan. memberitahu yang sesungguhnya hingga hanya keheningan menyenangkan yang terjadi di semua kesedihan yang harusnya dirasakan.

" _ah-…_ Aku lupa ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu."

"Memberikan apa?"

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Terlihat sangat serius sampai tiga kertas kecil yang ia tebak adalah tiket berada di tangan mulus mantan kekasihnya.

"Ini…"

"Apa ini?"

Sehun mengambil tiga tiket di tangannya. Membacanya seksama sebelum

" _Ayolah! Pasti kau bercanda."_ Katanya bergumam kecil disambut respon Luhan yang menggeleng sangat cepat.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Sehun berhenti tertawa. Memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang serius sebelum menarik dalam nafasnya dan menyerahkan kembali tiket tersebut "Kalau begitu batalkan. Aku tidak akan datang."

"Sehunna…Ini hanya tiket menonton. Kau hanya perlu duduk manis."

"Duduk manis sementara kau berada di lapangan dan membahayakan nyawamu?"

Luhan tersenyum sangat gemas merasa Sehun masih terlalu egois jika itu menyangkut dunia balapnya. Sedikit menatap lama teman kecilnya sebelum menyenggol bahu Sehun dan mulai membujuk mantan kekasihnya "Ayolah! Kau mendapatkan tiga kursi eksklusif dariku. Kau bisa melihat mobil-mobil bekecepatan tinggi dari jarak dekat….. _brrrmm! brrrrrmmm!..._ "

Luhan memperagakan mobil-mobil yang berkecepatang tinggi saat melaju sebelum tak sengaja matanya melihat mata Sehun yang sedang menatap dingin padanya _"_ Seperti itu kurang lebih _he he he_ " katanya tertawa canggung dibalas ejekan dari si pria berwajah dingin.

" _yang benar saja…"_

" _Ish!_ Begini caramu mendekati aku lagi? Sama sekali tidak menarik dan tidak membuatku luluh Oh Sehun!"

"hey…"

Sehun bergerak resah di tangannya. Menyadari wajah Luhan yang berubah kesal adalah hal yang menakutkan untuk Sehun saat ini "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menonton. Aku akan membuangnya sepulang dari rumah-…"

 _Sret…!_

Luhan terkejut saat tiketnya berpindah tangan dengan cepat. Tidak menyangka Sehun akan "segampang" ini ditaklukan hanya dengan bermodal sedikit keluhan dan sindiran yang sama sekali tak bermaksud menyindir.

"Aku tentu akan datang."

Diam-diam Luhan menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sedikit berdeham sebelum menatap wajah Sehun yang jelas masih kesal namun suaranya dipaksakan tertawa. "Kau yakin?"

"Jika itu membuatmu tertarik dan luluh tentu saja aku akan datang."

"Kalau begitu ajak Kai dan Chanyeol. Akan menjadi nilai tambah untukmu jika kau bisa membawa mereka."

" _ish!_ Pintar sekali mengancam _hmm…"_

Sehun mau tak mau tertawa mendengar bagaimana Luhan mengancam terlihat seperti Luhannya. Walau nyatanya Luhan mengancam untuk hal yang sangat ia benci dan takutkan. Setidaknya dia tetap terlihat seperti Luhannya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menemanimu di tribun saat turnament berlangsung."

" _huh?_ Kau tidak menjadi peserta?"

Luhan menggeleng menjawabnya. Kembali tertawa sebelum menyenggol pelan lengan Sehun "Aku sedang menggodamu tadi. Lagipula aku tidak seberani itu mengundangmu jika aku yang turun."

"Lalu kita akan menonton siapa?"

"Taecyeon dan Myungsoo! Mereka akan turun malam ini untuk membawa tim kami ke babak selanjutnya. _Uuuu-…_ Mereka pasti sangat keren mengingat setelah empat tahun ini turnament resmi pertama yang kami lakukan."

"Lalu kapan giliranmu turun?"

"Aku akan turun selama dua pekan berturut-turut. Jika Taecyeon dan Myungsoo _all clean_ pada putaran pertama. Kami dipastikan maju ke Semifinal. Lalu di semifinal aku, Myungsoo dan Taecyeon akan turun sebagai tim inti sementara yang lain bersiap di putaran kedua. Setelahnya-…Jika kami sampai di final. Aku rasa aku akan menurunkan keseluruhan formasi tim dan kami akan memenangkan sepuluh juta won-….SEPULUH JUTA SEHUNNA-" katanya memekik tanpa malu namun mengabaikan tatapan Sehun yang masih diam tak menatapnya

" _ah…_ Maaf aku berlebihan lagi. aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan uang sebanyak itu dalam satu _event._ Maksudku-…Kami bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk banyak hal seperti membeli mobil baru. Merenovasi _basecamp_ sampai uang tabungan untuk kelahiran anak Jiyeon dan Taecyeon. Aku bahkan tidak sabar menunggu giliranku turun."

Tangan Sehun bahkan mengepal erat menahan untuk tidak memukul dirinya sendiri. Pikiran seperti Luhan menggunakan seluruh hadiah yang ia dapatkan untuk mabuk, membeli obat dan bermain judi adalah hal-hal yang sangat keterlaluan hingga membuat dirinya merasa sangat malu bahkan untuk meminta maaf pada Luhan.

Sehun juga menyadari perubahan wajah Luhan yang begitu bahagia. Si pria cantik bahkan tanpa beban menceritakan bagaimana timnya akan tampi di turnament nanti. Menceritakan uang yang mereka dapatkan untuk berbagai hal adalah sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat menyenangkan untuk Luhan. Membuatnya tersenyum iri menebak Luhan pastilah sangat bahagia selama empat tahun ini.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai balapan?"

" _mmhh…"_ Luhan tampak berfikir sementara pundaknya kembali dirangkul Sehun hingga membuatnya kembali bersandar di dada bidang itu "Sudah menjadi bagian hidupku."

"Sampai menjadi bagian hidup?"

" _eoh…._ Kenapa? kau tidak suka."

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain?" katanya terkekeh memberitahu Luhan yang menggeleng di pelukannya.

"Kau sudah pernah melihatku di lapangan sebelumnya."

"Dan aku begitu ketakutan saat itu."

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

" _ara-…._ Aku hanya terlalu marah karena satu hal-…"

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. Bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Sehun begitu marah malam itu hingga membuat keduanya terpisah selama bertahun-tahun "Apa?"

Sehun tersenyum menatap kedua mata rusa favoritnya. Menatapnya cukup lama dan kembali membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya "Hal yang kau suka-…Hal yang tidak kau suka-..Hal yang kau inginkan-…Hal yang tidak kau inginkan-…Aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang itu dan sungguh-…Itu membuatku sangat marah."

" _Sehunna…"_

"Aku malu menyebut diriku sebagai teman kecil dan mantan kekasih jika nyatanya aku hanya orang asing yang mencoba masuk dan mengganggu hidupmu."

"Kau tidak seperti itu dan berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh yang membuatku marah."

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar ancaman Luhan. Semua caci maki yang ingin ia katakan bahkan harus kembali tertahan jika tidak ingin memancing kemarahan Luhan. Kembali kalah karena satu-satunya hal untuk memenangkan hati Luhan adalah tidak membuat menangis.

Walau sungguh-…Jauh di lubuk hatinya Sehun menangis. Menangisi dirinya yang membuang pria berharga seperti Luhan begitu saja tanpa mengetahui apapun tentang pria cantiknya. Memakinya tanpa alasan dengan kemarahan yang sama sekali tak wajar.

Tangannya bahkan mendekap erat Luhan menigingat semua ucapan dan perbuatan keji yang telah ia lontarkan. Membuat air matanya jatuh namun ia hapus secepat mungkin agar Luhan tidak mengetahui betapa rendah dan memalukan dirinya.

Sehun terus mendekap Luhan begitu erat. Sesekali mencium kepala Luhan dengan sayang sebelum suara seraknya kembali terdengar mengucapkan satu kalimat yang harusnya ia katakan lebih awal. Kalimat yang tak akan membuat harga dirinya hancur hanya dengan mengatakannya. Kalimat yang jika Sehun katakan lebih awal mungkin perpisahan akan jauh dari keduanya.

" _Mianhae Lu…."_

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

"Yeobo…Apa menurutmu tidak masalah jika aku masuk kedalam kamar Sehun?"

Kepala keluarga yang masih setia dengan surat kabarnya itu tampak bergeming. Menurunkan surat kabar yang menutupi wajahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang istri "Kenapa kau ingin memanggil mereka?"

"Ini sudah jam makan malam. Tapi kamar Sehun tetap seperti tak ada kehidupan. Aku takut mereka bertengkar atau-…" katanya tertawa malu membuat Joongki benar-benar tak mengerti isi kepala istrinya.

"Atau apa?"

"Atau mungkin mereka sedang "Saling menghangatkan" di dalam sana."

"Kau ini! Berhenti berpikiran mesum dan segera panggil kedua putramu!"

Miranda melipat kesal kedua tangannya. Menatap sang suami sedikit kesal sebelum melepas apron yang sedari tadi ia gunakan " _ck!_ Bagaimana bisa aku mesum? Aku hanya bicara yang sebenarnya."

"Sayang.."

" _Araseo!_ Aku akan membangunkan mereka!"

Dan setelah melempar apron tak berdosanya ke lantai. Sang model cantik berjalan menghampiri kamar putranya dan

 _Cklek…_

"Sehun….Luhan…Ayo kita makan nak. Mommy sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian."

"….."

"Sehunnaa..Lulu sayang."

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari satu pun kedua putranya membuat Miranda masuk semakin dalam. Berniat mencari kedua putranya sebelum

" _omo…!"_

Sang model memekik tertahan. Hatinya begitu berdegup melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Pandangan yang bisa membuat semua orang tua tahu bahwa putranya benar-benar mencintai seseorang begitu tulus dengan penuh cinta. " _uuuu…._ Manisnya." katanya memekik bahagia sebelum suara Joongki teredengar bertanya di belakangnya

"Yeobo…Ada apa?"

Miranda tertawa merona melihat suaminya. Sedikit menyenggol lengan Joongki sebelum berbisik pada suaminya "Aku rasa kau harus bersiap kembali menyiapkan pesta pernikahan sayang."

" _huh?"_

"Lihat putra kita."

Mata sang aktor mengikuti kemana arah sang istri menunjuk. Sedikit memicingkan matanya karena kamar putranya yang begitu gelap sebelum matanya fokus dan tersenyum melihat bagaimana putra kesayangannya terlelap begitu tenang memeluk pria cantik yang selalu ia cintai sejak kecil.

"Mereka sangat manis."

Bukan putranya yang menarik perhatian Joongki-…Tapi kenyataan bahwa Luhan selalu menjadi pria yang bisa menenangkan putranya adalah hal yang begitu Joongki cari pada seseorang yang bisa ia jadikan pendamping putranya.

Dan saat Luhan selalu menjadi dan akan terus menjadi satu-satunya pria yang bisa memenangkan hati putranya. Maka kebahagiannya sebagai seorang ayah seolah lengkap karena putra tersayangnya benar-benar bahagia dengan pilihannya.

" _hmmm…_ Mereka sangat manis." Timpalnya memeluk Miranda dari belakang. Keduanya bahkan tersenyum begitu lega karena setelah tiga hari berlalu-…Ini kali pertama mereka bisa melihat Sehun terlelap begitu damai. Wajah putra mereka bahkan tersenyum di dalam tidurnya. Terlelap begitu bahagia mendekap pria favoritnya sejak kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- _siang harinya-_

 _._

 _._

Blam...!

"Hyung!"

Baru selesai membuka pintu-…Luhan disuguhi pemandangan menyebalkan dari pria yang membuat adiknya patah hati. Sedikit bergumam malas sebelum si remaja berlesung pipi bergelayutan di lengannya "hyuuung...Jangan marah lagi padaku." Rengeknya mengganggu Luhan namun tetap diabaikan sang leader.

"Ish! Apa perlu aku ke dalam sana dan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Taeyong?"

"Lakukan jika berani."

Mendengar tantangan Luhan menbuat Jaehyun - _remaja berlesung pipi_ \- itu merasa tertantang. Dan seolah tidak berfikir dua kali dia mengangguk tanpa ragu sedikit mendengus sebelum menjawab tantangan Luhan "Baiklah! Aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Taeyong! Tapi jangan menangis jika mendengar berita seorang remaja lompat bunuh diri dari sungai Han karena pastilah aku orangnya." Katanya mengancam Luhan sebelum

 _Pletak!_

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong!"

Jaehyun memegang kepalanya refleks saat ini sedikit meringis sebelum menatap Luhan sangat berbinar "Jadi kau merestui hubunganku dengan Taeyong?"

"Tergantung."

"Tergantung apa hyung?"

"Jika Luna masih merengek kesal aku tidak akan merestui kalian."

" _Ish_! Jangan salahkan wajah tampanku hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuatnya patah hati."

"Kau ini-...!"

Luhan kembali mencibir kesal. Berniat memukul Jaehyun sebelum

"Luhaaaannn.."

Kali ini suara melengking Jiyeon yang memanggilnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit jengah karena belum setengah jam dia kembali ke basecamp, dua orang sudah memanggilnya dengan kencang seperti melihat hantu.

"Kenapa berteriak? Dan astaga Jiyeonna-..! Berhenti berlari. Kau bisa jatuh dan bayimu bisa terluka."

Jiyeon hanya mengangguk asal. Kembali menatap Luhan panik sebelum memegang kencang tangan Luhan "Lu..."

"Ada apa?"

"Cepat masuk kedalam. Myungsoo menggila."

 _"Huh?"_

"Itu yang ingin aku katakan hyung. Myungsoo terus berteriak."

 _Pletak!_

"Hyung! Kenapa dipukul lagi?"

"Berapa usiamu memanggil Myungsoo tanpa hyung? Hormati dia anak nakal!"

Jaehyun masih mengusap lembut kepalanya. Sedikit mencibir menatap hyungnya _"ck!_ Kalian benar-benar seperti pasangan kekasih!"

"Bicara lagi dan mobilmu aku ambil."

Jaehyun buru-buru membuat gerakan mengunci mulut. Memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan mengeluarkan suara sampai Luhan bertanya lagi pada Jiyeon

"Kenapa dia berteriak marah?"

"Karena kau!"

"Aku?"

" _Mmmh_... Dia menggila karena kau pergi tanpa kabar. Kau bahkan tidak pulang semalam"

"Lalu kenapa dia marah?"

"Ayolah hyung kau tidak peka sama sekali."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa aku tidak peka?"

"Pria mana yang tidak marah jika pria yang dia sukai menghilang seharian tanpa kabar dan tidak menghubungi siapapun? Jika itu Taeyong aku akan sangat murka."

"Dan jika itu Taecyeon aku sudah membunuhnya."

Jaehyun dan Jiyeon membuat tos ringan. Sedikit bersorak ria sebelum kembali melihat pada Luhan "Sudah mengerti hyung?"

"Ah-... Jadi dia marah karena aku tidak pulang? Tapi kenapa? Aku sudah beberapa kali tidak pulang ke basecamp."

 _"Haaaah..."_

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas?"

Luhan kembali bertanya menyelidik pada Jaehyun. Membuat si pemuda berlesung pipi benar-benar menyerah berbicara dengan leader sekaligus pria tercantik di basecampnya.

"Hyung kau benar-benar tidak mengerti?"

"Apa?"

"Didalam sana-...Alasan mengapa Myungsoo hyung berteriak tanpa henti adalah karena dia sedang mencemaskanmu. Dia takut kau merasa bersalah karena kejadian yang terjadi pada teman priamu hyung."

"Sehun maksudmu?"

" _Mmmh_... Malam tadi Myungsoo bersikeras menunggumu di depan pintu dan mengatakan seperti orang tidak warah bahwa _Luhan akan kembali_ secara berulang."

"Myungsoo melalukan hal bodoh itu?"

" _eoh…_ Jika Baekhyun tidak mengatakan kau sedang berada di rumah Sehun mungkin dia akan berdiri disana sepanjang malam."

Kali ini Luhan mendengarkan Jiyeon. Sedikit mempelajari keadaan sebelum kedua matanya membulat menyadari satu hal "Astaga-...Baekhyun memberitahu Myungsoo aku bermalam di rumah Sehun?"

"Dia memberitahunya."

"Astaga Byun Baek-…Mulutnya benar-benar pedas!"

Dan kali ini semua keluhan Jiyeon dan Jaehyun terasa masuk akal untuknya. Alasan mengapa Myungsoo berteriak marah di dalam sana juga hal wajar mengingat dia sama sekali tak memberitahu sang leader tentang kunjungannya ke rumah Sehun.

 _Ayolah!_ Bagaimana bisa Luhan mengatakan tentang tujuannya menemui Sehun jika yang akan Myungsoo lakukan adalah mengikutinya sepanjang waktu, membuatnya begitu kesal pada Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak bisa menjaga ucapannya.

"Lu…Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun."

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyalahkan primadona gosip itu?! _"_ katanya bertanya galak pada Jiyeon. Terus berjalan masuk dengan Jiyeon yang entah sejak kapan terus membela ketiga temannya.

"Salahmu sendiri menangis memilukan hari itu. Kau bahkan memohon pada Myungsoo agar tidak bertemu lagi dengan Sehun. Jadi wajar jika Myungsoo merasa begitu cemas dan marah."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini. Sehun butuh teman bicara!"

"Tetap saja Lu. Kau tidak bisa-…"

"AKU BILANG CEPAT BERSIAP!"

Jiyeon, Jaehyun dan Luhan berhenti di langkahnya melihat kemarahan Myungsoo. Si wanita hamil dan remaja tampan itu bahkan bersembunyi di belakang Luhan berjaga-jaga jika Myungsoo mencoba memukul mereka tanpa alasan.

Luhan bahkan bisa melihat Taecyeon yang emosinya terpancing. Berjalan mendekati sang leader dan mencengkram kuat jaket hitam yang digunakan Myungsoo "Kenapa kau terus berteriak _HAH?!_ Pikirmu kami tuli? Kami mendengar semua teriakanmu sialan!"

Myungsoo hanya diam mendengar gertakan Taecyeon. Tidak berbuat apapun saat cengkraman di lehernya semakin kuat dan membuat sesak nafasnya. Dia juga tidak melakukan apapun untuk membela diri saat tinju ditangan Taecyeon nyaris mengenai wajahnya sebelum

"OK TAECYEON!"

Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara. Untuk Myungsoo-…Mendengar suara yang semalaman ia cari sungguh sangat melegakan. Dia bahkan tak bisa berhenti bersyukur mengingat tiga hari yang lalu Luhan terlihat sangat terpukul dan merasa bersalah namun sudah jauh lebih baik saat ini.

Walau kenyataan wajah Luhan terlihat jauh lebih baik setelah menemui mantan kekasihnya-…Myungsoo tetap bersyukur lega. Setidaknya Luhan mencoba untuk menjaga perasaannya dengan meminta mereka semua untuk tidak memberitahu apapun tentang kepergiannya malam tadi.

Ya-…Walau rasa sakitnya menjadi dua kali lebih terasa. Setidaknya Luhannya sudah kembali dan berada di depan kedua matanya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau gila? Kenapa kau memukul Myungsoo?!"

Luhan memarahi habis suami Jiyeon itu. Membuat sang istri tidak terima dan mulai berdiri di depan Taecyeon untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan "Apa kau tidak lihat? Myungsoo yang mulai mengganggunya lebih dulu! Kau tidak bisa memarahi suamiku!"

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai memukulnya!"

"Luhan kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali HAH!"

"Sayang tenanglah.."

Taecyeon berusaha menenangkan istrinya, mendengus menatap Luhan dan Myungsoo sebelum pria yang berada di belakangnya menyeruak dan menyenggol kencang punggungnya " _brengsek…!"_

Taecyeon mengumpat tertahan. Berniat memaki Myungsoo jika si pria idiot tidak begitu saja pergi mengambil asal kuncinya.

"L…Kita harus bicara."

Luhan berlari menyamai Myungsoo. Memegang paksa lengan Myungsoo dan menghentikan langkah kaki sang leader yang nyaris tak bisa disamai "L!"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bilang kita harus bicara."

Myungsoo menatap cukup lama wajah Luhan. Menyadari bahwa Luhan benar-benar jauh lebih baik setelah bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Dan entah untuk alasan apa dia merasa sangat bahagia dan marah dalam waktu bersamaan. Bahagia karena Luhan sudah jauh lebih baik-…Marah karena entah untuk kesekian kalinya hanya pria sialan itu yang bisa membuat Luhan selalu merasa lebih baik.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Suaranya begitu datar. Membuat Luhan ragu ini saat yang tepat untuk bicara namun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjelaskan maksudnya "Aku minta maaf karena pergi tanpa memberitahumu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud-…"

"Tidak perlu!" katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Dengan kasar Myungsoo melepas pegangan Luhan. Sama sekali tidak berminat mendengar penjelasan Luhan dan lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan latihannya untuk _turnament_ minggu depan "Aku pergi latihan. Lebih baik kau istirahat."

"Tapi L-…"

"KIM TAEHYUNG….NAM WOOHYUN! CEPAT BERSIAP DAN IKUT DENGANKU!"

Kedua nama yang dipanggil itupun bergegas mengambil peralatan mereka. Dan setelah menatap Luhan sekilas mereka bergegas mengikuti kemana _leader_ mereka pergi. Semua anggota tersisa hanya diam di tempat. Kembali melakukan kegiatan masing-masing berusaha untuk memaklumi bahwa _leader_ tim gabungan NFS dan BTR-… _jelas sedang patah hati._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-malam harinya-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Baek…Soo…"

Yang dipanggil mencari asal suara. Menebak pastilah Luhan yang memanggil mereka sebelum sedikit terperangah melihat si pria cantik memakai lengkap atribut balapnya seakan ingin mengikuti turnament malam ini.

"Lu? Kenapa dengan pakaianmu?"

Kali ini giliran Luhan mengangkat bahunya. Menuruni tangga dengan mengancingkan jaketnya sebelum benar-benar mendekati kedua Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo "Aku akan ke lapangan."

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak memiliki jadwal."

"L tentu saja! Dia membuat V dan Namu ingin bunuh diri karena teriakannya."

"Mereka menghubungimu?"

" _mmh…_ Mereka kelelahan menemani L latihan. Jadi aku berniat menggantikan posisi mereka."

" _Poor V_ dan Woohyun!"

Kyungsoo tertawa sekilas saat ini. Mengerling Baekhyun yang mengangguk setuju sebelum Baekhyun kembali bersuara " _ah-…._ Patah hati memang bisa menyebabkan serangan jantung untuk teman-temannya. Iya kan _soo?"_

"Kau benar! Wajah L benar-benar pucat saat kau memberitahu tentang Luhan yang mengunjungi Sehun. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti L lima tahun yang lalu. Sangat menjengkelkan dan sangat mengerikan. Dia bahkan-…"

 _Pletak / Pletak_

" _y-YAK!"_

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memekik bersamaan. Bertanya-tanya mengapa kepala mereka menjadi sasaran si pria cantik yang terlihat sedikit Manly malam ini-… _sedikit Manly_

"Apa yang kau lakukan _huh?"_

"Telingaku sakit mendengar kalian mengejek Myungsoo. Jadi hentikan." Katanya memberitahu asal Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sedikit bergegas mengambil kunci mobil sebelum berpamitan pada kedua temannya "Aku pergi." Katanya melenggang pergi begitu saja dan

 _Brrmmmm….!_

Suara mobil Luhan terdengar sampai ke dalam _basecamp._ Membuat sepasang suami istrinya yang mendengar keluar dari kamar terlihat bertanya pada dua pria cantik yang entah sedang melakukan apa "Baek…Soo…Siapa yang pergi?"

"Luhan."

Kyungsoo menjawab asal pertanyaan Jiyeon sebelum

"Jiyeonna!"

" _huh?_ Ada apa?"

"Kim atau Oh?"

"Apa yang kau tanyakan?"

"Jawab saja si Kim atau si Oh yang pada akhirnya Luhan pilih?"

"Kau membicarakan Myungsoo dan Sehun?"

" _eoh!_ Jadi kau pilih siapa? Kim atau Oh?"

"Aku?" Jiyeon berfikir sejenak sebelum

"Oh tentu saja!"

" _Ish_ penghianat! Aku Kim."

"Kim juga." Timpal Baekhyun membuat Jiyeon mendadak kesal dan mengangkat paksa tangan suaminya "Kalau begitu dua Kim dan dua Oh." katanya memaksa Taecyeon yang terlihat sangat tak rela tangannya dipaksa diangkat untuk memilih pria yang pernah menjadi saingannya "Sayang…Aku memilih Kim!" ujarnya berbisik sebelum

" _arh…!"_

Taecyeon terpaksa meringis sementara Jiyeon menyeringai menang karena kedudukan Myungsoo dan Sehun sama di tempat tinggalnya saat ini "Aku yakin Oh akan menjadi pemenang hati Luhanku."

"Kau salah. Entah mengapa aku merasa Myungsoo akan menyelak dan mendapatkan posisi itu."

"Kalian yang salah! Aku mengenal Luhan lebih lama dari kalian. Jadi aku berani bertaruh bahwa Sehun adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir Luhanku."

"Ayolah!"

Taecyeon menutup paksa bibir istrinya yang hampir kembali bersuara. Mendekapnya pelan namun memastikan tak akan ada suara lagi yang keluar dari bibir yang terkadang berbisa miik istrinya "Sayang…Aku lebih suka mendengar kau bernyanyi daripada berdebat. Jadi hentikan _hmm…_ Kasihan adik bayi."

Taecyeon mencium pipi Jiyeon bergantian sebelum mengambil dan memakai jaket hitamnya "Sayang kau mau kemana?"

Taecyeon kembali mendekati Jiyeon. Menciumnya sekilas dengan tangan yang menaikkan _zipper_ jaketnya. "Aku juga harus latihan."

"Tapi kau bilang tidak perlu."

"Awalnya memang tidak perlu. Tapi kedua _leaderku_ berada di lapangan saat ini. Jadi aku rasa aku harus bergabung dengan mereka."

"Taec…"

"Tidak mengeluh dan mengkhawatirkan aku secara berlebihan. Itu janjimu-…Kau ingat kan?"

"….."

Entah kenapa perasaan Jiyeon buruk tentang turnament kali ini. Dia sama sekali tak menyetujui keikutsertaan Taecyeon untuk turnamnent minggu depan. Walaupun ini hanya turnament kecil seperti yang Luhan katakan tapi perasaan buruk selalu mengganggunya. Membuat Jiyeon sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan _Iya_ namun tak memiliki pilihan lain karena takut membuat suaminya kecewa.

"Sayang…"

" _huh?"_

"Kau janji kan?"

Dengan berat hati Jiyeon membalas senyum Taecyeon. Membuang perasaan buruknya dan hanya percaya pada kemampuan Taecyeon yang selalu baik-baik saja selama lima tahun mereka saling mengenal. Dan oleh karena itu pula-…Jiyeon tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjawab

"Aku janji."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM….!_

Luhan menghentikan mobilnya di lapangan tempat NFS berlatih sebelum mengikuti _event._ Memperhatikan sekitar lapangan yang begitu sepi sampai bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tak menyangka bahwa NFS telah berbagi tempat latihan dengan mantan rival mereka.

 _Brrmmmmm!_

Dan saat dua mobil berkejaran di depan kedua matanya. Maka tebakan Luhan si pengemudi mobil berwarna _silver_ tengah menggerutu marah tak tahan mengikuti si mobil hitam yang melaju pesat nyaris tak terkejar saat ini.

"V KAU TERLALU LAMBAT DAN WOOHYUN-….BERAPA WAKTUKU?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu waktumu L."

"AKU INGIN MENDENGARNYA LAGI!"

Mantan pembalap yang kini menjadi teknisi di BTR itu pun terlihat jengah. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melihat _stopwatch_ dan memperhitungkan jarak tempuh sang leader dalam satu menit. Yang jelas semua yang ia lakukan terasa sia-sia karena sang leader benar-benar ingin catatan _detail_ perdetik tanpa alasan.

"NAM WOOHYUN!"

"ASTAGA L SABARLAH-..!"

"Namu…."

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh. Wajahnya bahkan berbinar hebat melihat leadernya yang lain memanggil. "Luhaaan!"

Woohyun pun memekik melihat kedatangan Luhan. melepas _earphone_ nya dan mengabaikan teriakan Myungsoo adalah hal yang tidak ia pedulikan lagi mengingat _moodboster_ Myungsoo sudah berada tepat di depan kedua matanya.

"Dia masih gila?"

"Semakin gila Lu….Aku tidak tahan!"

Luhan tertawa kecil merasa bersalah. Mengambil alih _earphone_ Woohyun dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada mantan pembalap BTR yang tak bisa lagi berada di lapangan karena kecelakaan yang dia terima bersamaan dengan Kai beberapa tahun lalu.

"Bawa mobilku dan istirahatlah di _basecamp._ Aku akan mengurus leadermu."

"Astaga Luhan! Terimakasih banyak!"

Tanpa ragu Woohyun mengambil kunci mobil Luhan segera berlari menuju " _si merah"_ sebelum kembali berteriak memanggil Luhan "LU!"

"Ada apa?"

"Jika aku bawa mobilmu kau bagaimana?"

"Aku dengan Myungsoo tentu saja."

"Bagaimana jika dia mengabaikanmu?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. Sedikit tertawa seperti mendengar lelucon sebelum memakai kedua _earphone_ Woohyun di telinganya "Dia tidak akan bisa."

Woohyun mempertimbangkan ucapan Luhan. sedikit mengerti maksud sang leader sebelum bergumam pelan "Kau benar-…L tidak akan bisa marah padamu." Katanya tertawa kecil sebelum

 _Brrrmmmm!_

Dengan tak sabar Woohyun meninggalkan lapangan diikuti mobil _silver_ yang tiba-tiba berhenti disampingnya.

 _BLAM….!_

" _LUHAAAAN..SYUKURLAH KAU DATANG…TERIMAKASIH KAU DATANG…AKU PERGI DULU! SAMPAI NANTI LUHAN…AKU MENCINTAIMU!"_

Dan tak lama Woohyun pergi. Giliran Taehyung yang melarikan diri. Membuat Luhan benar-benar tercengang tak membayangkan neraka macam apa yang dirasakan kedua temannya hampir seharian ini. " _whoaa.._ Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada kalian." Katanya terkekeh sebelum

" _TAEHYUNG JAWAB AKU? KEMANA KAU PERGI? Y-YAK! NAM WOOHYUN-KIM TAEHYUNG!"_

Luhan mejauhkan _earphone_ nya. Merasa begitu pengan dengan teriakan Myungsoo sebelum kembali memasang _earphone_ milik Woohyun di telinganya.

"JAWAB AKU ATAU KALIAN-…."

"Mereka pergi L…"

" _huh?_ Siapa ini?"

" _ck!_ Kau tidak mengenali suaraku."

Luhan mendengar suara leadernya tertahan. Dia bahkan terdiam cukup lama sebelum Myungsoo menghela dalam nafasnya dan kembali membuka suara.

"Luhan…"

.

.

 _BLAM…!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Luhan melepas _earphone_ milik Woohyun saat Myungsoo dengan cepat turun dari mobil setelah mengetahui kedatangannya. Sang leader bahkan menunjukkan raut cemas dan kesal dalam satu waktu membuat Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain selai mengeluarkan dua kaleng bir yang telah ia siapkan.

"Ayo kita minum."

Myungsoo berhenti di tempatnya. Memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang terlihat kedinginan dengan dua tangan gemetar memegang kaleng bir di masing-masing tangannya. "Kemana jaketmu?"

" _huh? Ah-…._ Ada di mobil dan Woohyun sudah membawa pergi mobilku."

"Kau tidak berharap aku memberikan jaketku kan?"

" _aigoooo-…_ Leader- _ssi._ Tentu saja tidak-…Tapi bisakah aku meminjamnya sepuluh menit? Aku kedinginan."

Tanpa tahu malu Luhan meminta jaket Myungsoo. Membuat sang leader tertawa jengah sebelum melepas jaketnya dan memakaikan cepat ke tubuh Luhan "Jika kau sakit-…Aku akan sangat murka. Kau dengar?"

"Hey…Jangan terus berlebihan."

Luhan membiarkan Myungsoo memakaikan jaketnya. Merasa sedikit hangat sebelum memberikan satu kaleng bir untuk sang leader "Ayo kita minum."

Myungsoo tanpa ragu mengambil kaleng birnya. Berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya dan bersandar di _kap_ mobilnya "Aku tidak berlebihan." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dan

 _Sssshh…._

Myungsoo menenggak sekaligus bibirnya. Membuat rasa panas di kerongkongannya turun dengan cepat hingga perut dan tubuhnya mulai merasakan hangat saat ini.

Luhan memperhatikan Myungsoo yang menatap kosong ke depan. Merasa bersalah karena membohongi Myungsoo sebelum mendekatinya dan ikut bersandar di _kap_ mobil kebanggan sang leader "Myungsoo- _ya…"_

"Aku tidak biasa mendengar kau memanggil nama kecilku."

"Biasakan kalau begitu.."

" _Araseo…"_

Myungsoo mengusak asal kepala Luhan. sedikt tertawa sebelum kembali menatap kosong ke depan. Keduanya bahkan menikmati pemandangan gelap dalam diam sebelum Luhan kembali membuka suaranya.

" _Mianhae_ L…"

Myungsoo tahu akan mendengar ucapan maaf dari Luhan. Dia juga bisa menebak penyesalan yang akan Luhan sampaikan setelahnya. Membuatnya sengaja menghindar hampir satu hari ini namun berakhir berdua dengan pria yang semakin hari semakin ia kagumi dan sayangi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu mengenai kunjunganku ke rumah Sehun."

" _ah-…_ Untuk itu. Aku rasa tidak perlu. Wajar jika kau menghibur pria yang kau cintai kan? Aku juga melakukan hal sama jika kau berada di posisinya."

"L…"

Ucapan Myungsoo terdengar menyindir. Namun jika didengar lebih teliti lagi-…Sang leader terdengar sangat terluka. Membuat Luhan begitu menyesal karena selalu menjadi alasan mengapa pria di sampingnya terus merasa kecewa dan ditinggalkan.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

" _Huh?"_

Dan saat Myungsoo kembali bertanya. Maka seluruh kecanggungan mulai dirasakan keduanya saat ini "Apa yang bagaimana?"

"Kau dan dia-…Apa kalian kembali bersama?"

Luhan mendesah tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Myungsoo. Dia bahkan membuka kasar kaleng bir nya sebelum

 _Ssshhh…._

" _y-_ YAK!"

Dan Myungsoo pun tersentak karena teriakan Luhan. Entah setan apa yang merasuki pria cantiknya. Yang jelas Luhan terlihat sangat mengerikan dan begitu mengerikan saat ini " _L-_ Lu. Kau kenapa?"

"Aku kenapa?-… _astaga aku tidak percaya ini!-…_ KAU YANG KENAPA BRENGSEK!? KENAPA KAU BERTANYA SEOLAH AKU INI PRIA MURAHAN YANG AKAN SEGERA MENGAMBIL TEMPAT DAN KEMBALI MENJADI KEKASIH DARI MANTAN KEKASIHNYA SENDIRI!"

" _huh?_ Jadi kau belum kembali padanya?"

"BELUM DAN BERHENTI BERTANYA! KAU MEMBUATKU MARAH!"

" _ah-….Jadi belum…Syukurlah!"_

Tanpa alasan yang jelas Myungsoo tersenyum senang. Merasa kesempatannya terbuka lebar sementara Luhan terus menggerutu marah di sampingnya " _whoaaa…_ Kenapa disini sangat panas!"

Buru-buru Myungsoo menghentikan Luhan saat Luhan berniat melepas jaketnya. Memastikan bahwa _zipper_ jaketnya tidak turun dan mulai berbicara pada Luhan " _araseo…_ Aku minta maaf jangan marah lagi padaku."

"KAU YANG MARAH PADAKU!"

"Aku minta maaf."

" _ck…!_ Minta maaf dan menyindirku. Kau benar-benar kekanakan Kim Myungsoo. Kau bahkan-…"

"JELAS AKU MARAH! PRIA MANA YANG TIDAK MARAH JIKA PRIA YANG DIA SUKAI KEMBALI KE RUMAH MANTAN KEKASIHNYA. DIA BAHKAN TIDAK PULANG SEMALAMAN. MEMBUAT RASANYA HATIKU PANAS DAN INGIN BERTERIAK SEPANJANG HARI! AKU KESAL LUHAN! SANGAT KESAL!"

Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan mendengar teriakan Luhan yang begitu panjang dan sangat keras, membuatnya sedikit tercengang sebelum

" _wow..daebak!"_

Mulut Myungsoo yang terbuka kembali tertutup. Menyadari kesalahannya dan mengambil paksa kaleng bir Luhan sebelum menenggaknya habis

" _Sssshh…._ Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang." Katanya membuang asal kaleng bir yang ia minum. Menggenggam tangan Luhan sebelum Luhan menariknya dan berujar lirih

"Dia bilang dia akan berusaha kembali mendapatkan aku."

Jantung Myungsoo dibuat berdenyut sakit untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Fakta bahwa Luhan masih mencintai Sehun sudah sangat menyakitinya. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa Sehun tidak akan melepas tangan pria yang sedang ia genggam membuat hatinya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum - _kecil-…namun terasa sangat menyakitkan-_. Membuat Myungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum pilu sebelum kembali menatap Luhan.

"Dia bahkan mendapatkan kesempatan keduanya sementara kau sama sekali tidak memberikan aku kesempatan."

"Myungsoo aku benar-benar-…"

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan berusaha mendapatkanmu."

"Kau tahu selamanya aku hanya akan menganggapmu seperti saudara L…Jadi bisakah kau berhenti-…"

"Percuma memintaku berhenti. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Hanya biarkan aku berusaha mendapatkanmu. Jika hasilnya sia-sia-…Setidaknya aku tidak menyesal karena pernah berusaha." Katanya memberitahu Luhan begitu memelas sebelum

"Ayo kita pulang."

Myungsoo semakin menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa mengucapkan satu kalimat apapun.

 _BLAM…_

Dan setelah memakaikan _seatbelt_ pada Luhan-…Myungsoo berjalan memutar mobilnya dan

 _BLAM…!_

"Aku mengundang Sehun datang untuk melihatmu bertanding minggu ini. Kau tidak marah kan?"

Myungsoo menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sedikit menatap Luhan sebelum tersenyum percaya diri "Aku suka bersaing." Katanya mengerling Luhan dan

 _BRRRMM…!_

Malam itu Luhan juga merasa kembali didorong masuk kedalam jurang. Memikirkan betapa Myungsoo menyukainya sejak lima tahun ini membuat hatinya sedikit tergerak. Namun kenyataan bahwa Sehun berjanji akan berusaha mendapatkannya lagi adalah hal yang membuat Luhan begitu bahagia.

Dan entah tangan siapa yang akan Luhan genggam nantinya. Dia berharap tidak melukai siapapun.. Dia berharap tidak ada yang terluka karena kisah cinta menyedihkan yang mereka rasakan - _tidak Sehun, tidak Myungsoo dan tidak dirinya….-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

- _ **tobecontinued-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Dilanjut hari selasa / rabu *ini beneran_

 _Alesannya?_

 _._

 _Karena dua hari besok gue ga dirumah. Jadi daripada telat apdet mending dibagi dua …key? * ga berani bilang senin takut masih cape soalnya…_

 _._

 _Niway…nantikan Sehun dkk di tribun nextchap kkkkk…#AkutimOH_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Previous**_

 _Malam itu Luhan juga merasa kembali didorong masuk kedalam jurang. Memikirkan betapa Myungsoo menyukainya sejak lima tahun ini membuat hatinya sedikit tergerak. Namun kenyataan bahwa Sehun berjanji akan berusaha mendapatkannya lagi adalah hal yang membuat Luhan begitu bahagia._

 _Dan entah tangan siapa yang akan Luhan genggam nantinya. Dia berharap tidak melukai siapapun.. Dia berharap tidak ada yang terluka karena kisah cinta menyedihkan yang mereka rasakan -tidak Sehun, tidak Myungsoo dan tidak dirinya.-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 _ **My Forever Crush**_

 _Main Pair : Sehun-Luhan_

 _Support pair : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun_

 _Rate : T & M_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Satu minggu kemudian-..Gwangju Field_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM….!_

"Sehunnaa…"

Seperti perkiraan Luhan-…Sehun akan datang tepat waktu. Dan tepat seperti perkiraannya pula Sehun akan membawa kedua pria tampannya malam ini. Dan entah karena alasan apa dia begitu merasa bahagia melihat ketiga pria tampan itu beriringan keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa kami terlambat?"

Kai yang bertanya-…Terlihat paling bersemangat di antara kedua prianya yang lain "Tentu saja tidak-…Timku baru mulai sepuluh menit lagi. ayo kita tribun. Kalian bebas memilih dimanapun kalian ingin duduk termasuk menonton dari balik _pit_ tim ku."

" _Pit?_ Seperti tempat pemberhentian dan tempat teknisi menunggu?"

Luhan yang sedang memimpin jalan menoleh. Membenarkan tebakan Kai yang masih terlihat bersemangat "Kau benar. Disana seluruh tim ku berada. Tapi aku akan menunjukkan spot yang bagus"

"Sehunna…"

Belum sempat Luhan selesai berbicara, terdengar suara yang memanggil Sehun. membuat mereka berempat terutama Sehun menoleh. Mencari asal suara sebelum raut wajahnya berubah sangat dingin melihat wanita yang nyaris menjadi kesalahan dalam hidupnya berdiri tak jauh di depannya "Kau…!"

Kai dan Chanyeol bahkan hampir tak mengenali wanita yang mereka kira polos pada awalnya. Penampilan Joohyun sangat berbeda dengan Joohyun yang mereka kenal. Rambutnya berwarna merah, pakaiannya begitu terbuka hingga membuatnya berkali-kali terlihat seperti " _Sang ratu"_ seperti julukan yang Sehun beritahukan pada mereka.

"Sehun…Aku perlu bicara denganmu sayang. Aku mohon."

Sehun tertawa getir merasa sangat jijik dengan panggilang sayang yang diucapkan wanita di depannya. Dan sementara Sehun merasa begitu muak maka Luhan hanya mematung di tempatnya. Mau bagaimanapun dia memiliki perjanjian dengan Irene. Perjanjian dimana saat dia menjadi donor untuk Lana-…Maka Luhan bersedia melepas Sehun.

Luhan bahkan berniat mengabaikan janji itu. Hingga matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata merah Irene. Mata yang seolah menggertaknya dan mengingatkan Luhan bahwa dirinya memiliki hutang pada Irene. Membuat Luhan memutus kontak matanya dengan Irene dan bergerak salah tingkah di saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kalian bicara. Kami akan menunggu disana."

Luhan berujar gugup mengerling Kai dan Chanyeol. Berniat memberi ruang untuk Sehun dan Irene sebelum

 _Grep…!_

"Sehunna…"

Sehun dengan sengaja menggenggam erat jemari Luhan. Menggenggamnya terlampau erat membuat Luhan terpaksa menahan rasa sakitnya "Kai…Yeol…Tunggu aku ditempat lain."

Seolah tak ingin membantah-…Kedua teman kecilnya segera memberi waktu untuk Sehun dan mantan calon istrinya. Tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun menahan Luhan dan hanya mempercayakan semua masalah pribadi Sehun pada pemiliknya.

"Sehunna aku-…"

"Tetap disini dan pastikan kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi."

Ucapan Sehun sontak membuat Irene terkejut. Rasanya bahkan begitu panas saat Sehun dengan jelas meminta Luhan untuk tinggal sementara dia terus mengabaikannya, membuat kedua mata berlensa merah itu menyalang menatap Luhan sebelum suara Sehun kembali terdengar

"Dan kau-…Aku rasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan."

Sehun mencoba membawa Luhan pergi. Mengabaikan wanita yang memiliki kehidupan malam sama dengan Luhan sebelum

"LUHAN KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGINGKARINYA!"

Luhan terdiam di langkah. Membalas genggaman Sehun dengan cemas dan tak berani mengatakan apapun "KAU TAHU SIAPA AKU XI LUHAAN-…KAU BERHUTANG NYAWA ADIKMU PADAKU. KAU BERJANJI MELEPASKAN SEHUN UNTUK ADIKMU! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGINGKARINYA!"

Sehun menyadari perubahan tangan Luhan yang sangat dingin di genggamannya. Dia bahkan muak melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri siapa wanita keji yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng polosnya. Persetan dengan janji yang Luhan buat yang jelas Sehun terlalu marah mendengar celootehan wanita di belakangnya "KAU TIDAK BISA MENGELAK LU-….KAU HARUS MELEPASKAN SEHUN!"

Sehun secara _refleks_ melepas pegangan Luhan. Berjalan tak sabar menghampiri Irene dan nyaris menampar wanita di depannya sebelum akal sehat kembali datang padanya "Kau-..! Apapun perjanjian yang kalian buat. Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku! KAU DENGAR? AKU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN PERJANJIAN YANG KAU MINTA IRENE- _ssi._ JADI ENYAHLAH!"

"Tapi Luhan berjanji padaku."

"Dia berjanji karena mengira kau benar-benar mencintaiku-… _cih!_ Aku bahkan tak sudi mengatakannya tapi aku senang suamimu datang di saat yang tepat! Jadi jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku atau kau menyesal!" katanya memperingatkan Irene sebelum

 _Sret…!_

" _Sehun…"_

Luhan kembali harus rela tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Sehun. Mereka bahkan mengabaikan teriakan Irene yang terdengar sangat marah dan hanya berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana Kai dan Chanyeol berada.

"Sehun!"

Merasa cara ini salah, Luhan menahan tangan Sehun. Sedikit menggenggamnya hingga membuat pemilik tangan menoleh sedikit emosi padanya "APA?"

Luhan tersentak karena teriakan Sehun. Warna merah wajahnya pun terlihat sangat jelas. Bukan karena merona atau bahagia tapi lebih karena marah mengingat Sehun dan emosinya masih tak berubah sedikit pun.

Luhan bahkan dengan kesal menghempas genggaman Sehun sebelum berbicara penuh rasa kecewa "Jika kau masih terlalu marah padanya. Pergi dan bicaralah! Hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu marah tanpa tahu alasan."

Sehun tahu Luhan sedang menyindirnya. Suara Luhan bahkan bergetar hebat seolah dialah yang merasakan sakit dari sikap Sehun untuk Irene. Membuat Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah karena selalu memakai kemarahannya untuk menyakiti semua orang yang ia kenal termasuk Luhan.

"CEPAT PERGI DAN BICARA DENGANNYA!"

"Lu…."

"Mungkin kau akan mengerti jika dia menjelaskan. Mungkin kau akan…"

 _Grep…!_

Sehun menarik cepat lengan Luhan. Mendekapnya begitu erat bermaksud membuat tenang pria cantiknya " _Mianhae Lu…._ Tenanglah _…"_

Sehun berbisik pilu menenangkan Luhan. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan terlihat begitu terluka daripada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat menyesal karena begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Membuat hanya kata maaf yang bisa dilontarkan Sehun untuk menenangkan pria mungilnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

"Aku tidak tahu apa rasanya menjadi dirimu. Aku tahu kau terluka. Aku tahu kau-…. _hkssss…Sehunna_ Maafkan aku."

Luhan menangis sejadinya di pelukan Sehun. Tidak menyangka Irene akan kembali menjadi _sang ratu_ dalam waktu singkat. Dia bahkan tidak memperhitungkan pertemuan antara Sehun dan Irene di dunia malamnya. Sungguh dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Sehun dan saat pertemuan itu benar terjadi maka hanya penyesalan dan rasa takut yang seketika Luhan rasakan.

" _ssst…_ Kenapa terus meminta maaf. Kau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun. Aku baik Lu."

Sehun terus mengusap lembut punggung Luhan. Mendekapnya semakin erat sebelum kedua mata mereka kembali bertatapan "Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar baik. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu _hmm…"_

Luhan menenangkan dirinya. Mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin sementara Sehun menghapus air matanya "Aku merasa sangat jahat padamu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalian akan bertemu. Maafkan aku."

" _aigooo.._ Anak manis jangan menangis lagi _hmmm…"_

"Sehun!"

Sehun bahkan harus berterimakasih pada kedua temannya datang di saat yang tepat. Sedikit tersenyum senang meminta kedua temannya mendekat "Bagaimana? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lu. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan masih berdiri membelakangi Kai dan Chanyeol. Kedua pria itu sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan tidak menoleh sampai Sehun memberi isyarat pada mereka _untuk diam dan jangan bertanya._

" _Ah-…._ Kalau begitu ayo segera cari tempat duduk. Sepertinya mereka akan segera mulai."

Keduanya dengan sengaja berjalan di depan. Meninggalkan kedua temannya sementara Luhan masih membersihkan sisa air mata di wajahnya "Kau sudah siap?"

Dan saat Sehun bertanya, maka senyum manis itu pun terlihat di wajah Luhan. Dia mengangguk yakin sebelum

"Aku akan memberikan pemandangan bagus untuk kalian. Ayo ikuti aku."

Kali ini Luhan menyeruak mendului Kai dan Chanyeol. membuat dua pria tampan yang sedang berjalan harus kembali terkekeh sedikit bersyukur karena setidaknya Luhan sudah terlihat lebih baik saat ini.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Ayo ikuti Luhan."

Sehun ikut menyeruak kedua temannya. Memamerkan kedekatannya pada Luhan membuat baik Kai maupun Chanyeol sedikit mencibir melihat tingkah kekanakan seorang Oh Sehun " _ck…._ Apa dia sedang pamer."

Chanyeol yang sedang mencibir terpaksa tertawa. Melirik Kai sekilas sebelum ikut berjalan membuntuti Sehun dan Luhan "Dia sedang pamer." Timpalnya terkekeh diikuti Kai yang masih mencibir kesal. Pria berkulit tan itu bahkan berniat pergi dari arena sebelum matanya menatap pria bermata besar yang sedang bersiap di bawah sana.

Memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo tertawa adalah hal yang selalu membuatnya secara _refleks_ tertawa. Dia begitu suka melihat wajah dingin Kyungsoo. Menyukai wajahnya yang kesal namun selalu terpesona saat Kyungsoo tersenyum. " _Kyungsoo…"_

Membuat semangat tiba-tiba ia rasakan sebelum menyenggol kencang bahu Chanyeol. membuat si pria berlesung pipi kesal bukan main. " _y-YAK!"_

Chanyeol berteriak marah sampai Kai menunjuk bersemangat ke bawah tribun.

"Lihat kebawah!"

"APA? KENAPA AKU HARUS-…. _Baekhyun?"_

Kedua pria tampan itu kembali bertingkah konyol. Karena disaat yang satu merona merah maka yang lain akan ikut merona mengingat mereka sama-sama terpesona pada dua sahabat yang nyaris tak terpisahkan. " _Kau memang sahabatku Kai."_ Katanya terkekeh dan tak lama ikut berlari menyeruak Luhan yang bertanya kebingungan.

"Mereka kenapa?"

Sehun tertawa kecil mengangkat bahunya. "Kedua temanmu membuat mereka gila."

" _ah….Baek dan Soo."_

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana rasanya dilupakan sayang? Kau pasti sangat marah."

" _Bajingan!"_

"Benar _babyku._ Benar seperti itu sayangku. Kau harus marah. Kau harus membenci semua orang kecuali diriku sayang. Hanya aku yang mencintaimu."

Irene membiarkan Ravi menjilat pipinya. Membisikan kalimat sialan yang begitu memancing kemarahannya. Tangannya bahkan mengepal erat bersumpah tidak menerima apapun yang Luhan dan Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita akan membalas mereka malam ini?"

 _Sang ratu_ bahkan terlihat seperti _Sang ratu_ seperti setahun yang lalu - _keji dan tak berperasaan."_

Dan dengan sedikit bisikan iblis dari pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya. Amarahnya terpancing dengan kemarahan luar biasa tanpa alasan yang membuatnya ingin menyakiti _**siapapun**_

"Hancurkan mereka."

.

.

.

.

"Lu...Kau bilang kami bebas duduk dimanapun kami mau kan?"

" _Eoh..._ Tentu saja. Tiket eksklusif ini setara dengan tiket peserta. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin duduk di pit mu saja."

 _"Huh?"_

"Sampai nanti Lu."

"Aku juga. Dah Lu."

"Kai...Yeol! Kalian mau kemana?"

Nyatanya percuma Luhan berteriak memanggil kedua prianya jika mereka terus berlari menuruni tribun dan dalam sekejap sudah berada di pit timnya. Membuatnya sedikit terkekeh karena masing-masing dari Kai maupun Chanyeol tengah mencari perhatian baik dari Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun _"eh?"_

Luhan bergumam bingung. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Kai dan Chanyeol bertindak konyol di depan kedua sahabathya. Diapun sedikit menatap Sehun yang sedang menutupi wajahnya saat ini "Sehunna...Mereka masih menyukai teman-temanku?"

Sehun menutupi wajahnya saat ini. Merasa begitu malu dengan tingkah Kai dan Chanyeol sebelum tertawa polos menjawab pertanyaan Luhan "Terpesona lebih tepatnya."

" _Aigooo.._..Ketiga pria ku benar-benar menggemaskan. Ini hukuman untuk kalian karena bersikap dingin pada kami." Katanya menyenggol lengan kekar Sehun yang terasa begitu berisi.

 _"Bahkan kau memiliki lengan yang sempurna."_

" _Huh?_ Kau bicara apa Lu?"

" _Ani-..._! Aku tidak bicara apapun!"

Dan tanpa alasan Luhan merasa sangat kesal. Myungsoo, Taecyeon, Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol bahkan Jaehyun sekalipun-...Mereka semua tumbuh secara sempurna menjadi lelaki sejatinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang selalu berakhir menggemaskan atau sialnya terlihat cute melalukan sesuatu yang ia yakini dan ia pikir bisa membuatnya terlihat Manly.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal Lu?"

"Aku tidak!"

"Tapi kau-..."

"Sehunnnnnn..."

 _"Astaga apa yang dia lakukan disini."_

Kekesalan Luhan bahkan semakin bertambah saat melihat istri Taecyeon berlari ke tribun. Wanita hamil itu pun bahkan menyeruak duduk di tengah-tengah antara dirinya dan Sehun.

"Jiyeonna..."

"Hey Sehun... Saat Luhan bilang kau akan datang malam ini aku kira dia mabuk. Tapi melihatmu benar-benar ada disini. Aku rasa aku yang mabuk." Katanya tertawa bersama Sehun. Mengabaikan Luhan yang masih mencibir tidak jelas dan mulai menyenggol lengan Jiyeon

"Park Jiyeon..."

"Ok Jiyeon bukan Park." Katanya mengoreksi Luhan sebelum menatap calon paman untuk bayinya "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku? Tentu saja menonton suamiku bertanding."

"Tapi kenapa harus disini."

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Aku ingin berdua dengan Sehun."

"Aku tahu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini?"

Luhan masih berbisik gemas pada Jiyeon. Namun alih-alih mengerti Jiyeon lebih terlihat menggodanya dan sengaja merangkul erat lengan Sehun "Karena adik bayi ingin meihat Samchoon tampan. Dia bosan melihat Samchoon cantik."

"Park Jiyeon kau benar-benar...!"

"Ok Jiyeon bukan Park Jiyeon." Katanya kembali mengoreksi membuat Luhan mengipas kesal wajahnya sebelum Jiyeon kembali berteriak

"Itu L dan suamiku! Mereka sudah bersiap!"

Sehun dan Luhan mengikuti kemana arah Jiyeon melihat. Dan diiringi tepukan beberapa orang yang mengenal mereka Luhan melihat kedua partnernya begitu sempurna. Senyum bahkan ditunjukkan oleh dua pria yang memiliki fans wanita dalam jumlah banyak.

" _Ish!_ Apa Taecyeon tidak melihatku? Berani sekali dia tebar pesona seperti itu!"

Luhan mengambil serangan balik menggoda Jiyeon. Kembali mendekatkan dirinya sebelum berbisik menggoda pada Jiyeon "Informasi untukmu nyonya Ok. Diantara semua anggota resmi NFS. Taecyeon yang paling banyak memiliki penggemar. Tak jarang ada satu dua wanita yang mengaku hamil anaknya. Jadi tabahkan hatimu jika adik bayi memiliki saudara sedarah diluar sana-...Ah ya Sehunna-... Aku titip Jiyeon-... Sebentar lagi dia pasti berteriak."

Luhan bergegas pergi dari tribun. Menuruni tangga tribun dengan cepat sebelum

"KEMBALI KESINI XI LUHAN!"

Sehun menutup satu telinganya. Sedikit tertawa kecil dan tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan Luhan-Jiyeon akan menjadi sedekat ini. Luhan bahkan terlihat lebih dekat dengan Jiyeon dibanding dirinya. Membuat Sehun diam-diam tersenyum dan menyadari apapun yang telah mereka lewati bersama pastilah membuat keduanya menjadi sedekat saat ini

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sedekat ini dengan Luhan."

 _"Huh?"_

Jiyeon sedikit salah tingkah karena sikapnya. Menyadari bahwa dia sedikit berlebihan berteriak di depan teman kecilnya yang terlihat sangat tampan walau tidak seseksi suaminya.

"Kau dan Luhan dulu hampir tidak bisa berada di satu tempat. Tapi sekarang kalian terlihat seperti Luna dan Luhan."

"Terlau dekat hingga kadang aku ingin mencakarnya. Kau tahu _Hun?_ -...Terkadang Luhan bisa sangat cantik dan sangat cerewet. Dan meskipun aku satu-satunya wanita di basecamp tapi aku selalu kalah mempesona dari Luhan."

"Dia memang mempesona." Gumamnya mengulang. Memperhatikan Luhan yang dalam sekejap sudah berada di _pit_ dan sedang mendekati tim nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taec!"

"Hey Lu..."

"Bagaimana? Kau siap?"

Taecyeon mengangkat tangannya. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak sabar untuk segera memulai balapan pertamanya di Seoul setelah empat tahun.

"Lebih dari siap."

Luhan tersenyum senang sebelum

 _Grep...!_

"Semoga beruntung."

"Ini hanya pertandingan kecil Lu. Kau yang harusnya berhati-hati minggu depan."

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan tertawa mendengar ucapan Taecyeon. Sedikit mencibir dan membenarkan jaket yang dikenakan Taecyeon "Tetap saja kau bukan single lagi. Ada istri dan calon bayimu yang menunggu."

"Mengenai hal itu…" katanya dengan nada serius mencoba memberitahu satu hal.

"Ada apa Taec?"

"Luhan... Setelah malam ini aku rasa aku tidak bisa turun sementara waktu"

" _Wae?"_

"Entahlah Lu...Belakangan ini Jiyeon selalu memintaku tidak ke lapangan. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya tenang sampai bayi kami lahir nanti. Dan setelah jagoanku lahir. Aku akan kembali menjadi partnermu. Bagaimana?"

"Jagoan?"

"Ummhhh...Bayiku lelaki Lu...Pagi tadi Jiyeon melakukan _usg_ dan dokter bilang itu lelaki. Aku tidak sabar melihat putra kami. Sungguh"

Mata Luhan membulat hebat. Berusaha mencari kebenaran dari ucapan Taecyeon sebelum

"Astaga Taec!"

Luhan melompat memeluk Taecyeon begitu erat. Kenyataan bahwa anggota keluarga mereka yang baru adalah seorang jagoan kecil membuat Luhan begitu bersemangat. Dia bahkan nyaris menangis bahagia sebelum mengangguk mengijinkan keputusan Taecyeon untuk vakum sampai Jiyeon melahirkan nanti.

"Tentu saja. Kau harus membuat Jiyeon merasa tenang agar tidak berpengaruh buruk pada bayimu. Kau diizinkan tidak mengikuti serangkaian _event_ taec. Lagipula kemampuan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah hampir sama denganmu. Jadi yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menemani istirmu dan jangan khwatirkan tim kita karena kita memiliki banyak cadangan."

Luhan berujar haru memberitahu _partner_ nya. Tersenyum begitu bahagia sebelum matanya tanpa sengaja melihat Myungsoo yang sedang memberi arahan pada Jaehyun dan Woohyun.

"Aku ingin kalian _standby_ dan laporkan keadaan. Kita akan terhubung sampai putaran kedua. Setelahnya kalian bisa meninggalkan pit."

"Taec…Aku kesana sebentar."

Beralih dari Taecyeon. Luhan mendekati Myungsoo dan tidak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan dua teknisi di tim gabungannya "Tapi hyung-... Aku ada di arena sebelah. Taeyong, Yuta dan yang lain sedang melakukan event gabungan _under twenty_ dengan semua pembalap muda."

"Taecyeon tidak memiliki teknisi jika kau pergi"

"Aku sudah memastikan mesin mobil Taec hyung sempurna. Kalian akan menang dalam hitungan detik hyung!"

"Sudahlah kau boleh pergi. Aku bisa menangani dua pembalap _pro_ sekaligus."

Woohyun menyela perdebatan Myungsoo dan Jaehyun. Bertanya-tanya mengapa leadernya terlihat sangat cemas hanya untuk event kecil seperti ini. "Aku benar-benar boleh pergi hyung?"

"Umm pergilah sebelum Myungsoo menggila." Katanya mencibir sang leader. Membuat Myungsoo sedikit kesal ingin berteriak marah sebelum

" _Aigooo uri_ Jaehyun benar-benar sedang kasmaran. Iya kan L?"

Keinginan Myungsoo untuk memukul dua teknisinya dibatalkan dengan segera menyadari kedatangan si pria cantik. Sang leader bahkan tersenyum sangat bodoh melihat tangan Luhan merangkul pundaknya sebelum tangannya secara refleks melingkar erat di pinggang pria cantiknya "Aku juga sedang kasmaran."

"JUNGJAE AYO KITA PERGI!"

"AYO HYUNG!"

"Hey kalian mau kemana?"

Luhan merasa Woohyun dan Jaehyun kesal tanpa alasan yang jelas. Keduanya bahkan pergi tanpa berpamitan pada dua leader mereka.

"L... Kenapa mereka pergi?"

"Mungkin mereka muak melihatku ditolak olehmu. Jadi kapan kita resmi?"

Luhan memukul pelan perut Myungsoo. Segera melepas pelukan sang leader sebelum menatap Myungsoo penuh arti "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus baik-baik saja dan selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

"Ayolah Lu-..."

"Aku tahu ini hanya event kecil. Tapi Ravi dan timnya menguasai posisi. Jadi pastikan kau kembali padaku tanpa kekurangan satu apapun."

Myungsoo menyadari perubahan suara Luhan. Dia bahkan tahu jika Luhan sedang menghkwatirkannya. Membuat senyum simpul ia tunjukkan sementara Luhan masih terus melihat situasi lapangan.

"Hey Lu..."

"Ada apa-..."

 _Chu...!_

Myungsoo mencium sekilas pipi Luhan. Menunjukkan wajah bodohnya dan membuat mata Luhan membulat sempurna "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

 _"Kiss my Crush..."_

 _"God!"_

" _He he he.._. Cepat peluk aku. Aku harus segera bersiap."

Luhan menatap sekelilingnya memastikan tidak ada yang melihat tindakan konyol Myungsoo sebelum mendesis memarahi sang leader "Jangan berbuat konyol lagi di depan umum!"

" _Wae?_ Aku hanya gemas padamu Lulu Manly!"

Myungsoo menarik gemas kedua pipi Luhan. Membuat Luhan lagi-lagi meronta dan benar-benar jengah menghadapi Myungsoo "Cepat bersiap."

"Tidak sebelum kau memelukku."

"L!"

"Lu!"

"Astaga Kim Myungsoo..."

"Astaga Xi Luhan..."

"Aku serius."

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda."

 _Peserta diharapkan bersiap dengan posisi mesin mobil menyala. Dalam tiga menit kami akan menghitung mundur jalannya perlombaan_

"Kau dengar kan? Cepat peluk aku atau aku akan terus berada disini!"

Luhan mendelik tajam melihat tingkah konyol leadernya. Berniat kembali berteriak mencaci maki sebelum berakhir tertawa mendekati Myungsoo. "Baiklah kemari..."

Luhan mengalah. Membiarkan Myungsoo berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluk pria yang sudah sangat bersabar padanya untuk waktu yang lama. Tak ada yang berbicara saat pelukan singkat itu terasa hangat. Hanya saling memeluk dan tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang terus melihat mereka tak berkedip.

Pria tampan itu bahkan harus merasakan sakit dengan wajah memelas melihat mantan kekasihnya begitu nyaman bersama pria lain.

"Sehun...Sehun...SEHUN!"

Barulah saat Jiyeon memanggilnya, Sehun kembali pada realita bahwa tempatnya sudah perlahan digantikan oleh pria berleseung pipi yang selalu bersama Luhan hampir lima tahun ini. Membuatnya tersenyum canggung sebelum menatap Jiyeon sedikit memelas

 _"Hmmmh?"_

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam dan tak menjawab?"

"Apa mereka sedekat itu saat ini?"

Mata Sehun tidak berkedip memandang Luhan. Memperhatikan bagaimana mereka berpelukan dengan hati yang terus memukul sakit di dadanya.

Jiyeon pun mengikuti kemana Sehun memandang. Menyadari kesedihan Sehun adalah hal wajar mengingat keduanya tak pernah bisa benar-benar saling melupakan " _Ah-_...L dan Luhan?"

 _"Hmmmh..."_

"Entahlah Sehunna…."

"Kenapa?" katanya menoleh sekilas pada Jiyeon sebelum kembali memperhatikan Luhan dan kedua temannya yang sedang melakukan _tos_ kecil bersama.

"Luhan membutuhkan seseorang untuk bertengkar dan menerima kemarahannya. Dan disaat yang sama Myungsoo datang menyesuaikan diri untuk semua yang dibutuhkan Luhan." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang diam mendengarkan seksama

"Mereka bertengkar, saling memukul dan terus berteriak kasar hingga pada akhirnya mereka saling mencari dan tanpa sadar keduanya saling bergantung satu sama lain."

Jiyeon menepuk pelan pundak Sehun. Memberi semangat pada teman kecilnya yang terlihat sangat terluka "Tapi dari semua kemungkinan-... Aku rasa Luhan hanya menganggap Myungsoo sebagai teman berbaginya. Dia tak pernah bisa menganggap Myungsoo lebih dari temannya. Bersemangatlah."

Sehun tersenyum memelas. Menyadari bahwa ucapan dari orang terdekat Luhan bisa membuatnya sedikit bersemangat. Diapun menngangguk setuju dan tersenyum kecil menatap teman kecilnya " _Gomawo Jiyeonna._." katanya berterimakasih sebelum

"Heyyyyyyy... Mereka sudah mulai!"

Luhan tiba-tiba menyeruak di tengah Sehun dan Jiyeon. Menunjuk beberapa mobil yang melaju pesat dengan _earphone_ yang terlihat menggantung di telinga Luhan.

"Kau mengawasi mereka?"

" _Huh?-... ah-..._ Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Kau tenang saja ini tidak mengganggu." Katanya memberitahu Sehun dan mulai fokus memperhatikan laju semua mobil terutama mobil hitam milik Myungsoo dan mobil _dongker_ milik Taecyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _YEY…..!"_

Selang lima belas menit kemudian Jiyeon melonjak senang di tempatnya. Menyadari bahwa Myungsoo menyelesaikan putaran pertama tanpa hambatan sungguh membuatnya senang. Setidaknya Taecyeon akan segera kembali padanya jika perlombaan ini segera berakhir.

"L…Satu putaran lagi. _all clean!"_

Diam-diam Luhan berbicara melalui _earphone_ nya. Memastikan bahwa mereka menang secara penuh tanpa menyadari bahwa Sehun terus melihat dan memperhatikan geraknya. "Jarakmu dengan yang lain jauh. Pastikan Taecyeon mengikutimu di belakang."

Dan setelah memberi instruksi-..Luhan menekan tombol di antara kabel _earphone_ nya. Membenarkan cara duduknya sebelum " _WUHUUU….L-TAECYEON!"_

Sehun bahkan harus terkekeh mendengar teriakan Luhan. Berniat untuk tidak menggaggu dan hanya mencoba menikmati kehidupan malam yang sudah menjadi bagian hidup Luhan selama lima tahun ini.

"Sehunna… Itu dinamakan _fast tracking._ Kau hanya perlu bergerak lurus dengan kecepatan stabil."

Luhan begitu bersemangat memberitahu Sehun. Nyaris melonjak sebelum matanya menyadari ada yang aneh dari kecepatan Taecyeon yang sama sekali tidak berkurang di tikungan tajam. Membuatnya kembali menekan tombol _earphone_ nya dan mencoba berbicara pada Taecyeon

"Ada apa Lu?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum menjawab Sehun. Mencoba terhubung dengan Taecyeon sebelum

"Taec! Kau terlalu jauh dari Myungsoo. Samakan kecepatan dengannya."

" _Aku tahu. Aku tutup hmm…"_

 _Pip!_

Terdengar Taecyeon memutuskan sambungannya. Membuat Luhan kembali melihat mobil Taecyeon dan menyadari ada yang salah dari cara mengemudi Taecyeon malam ini. " _ck!_ Kau meragukan suamiku? Dia bahkan sudah melewati enam mobil dan segera menuju final!"

"Aku tahu."

Luhan membalas asal celotehan Jiyeon. Karena daripada menanggapi Jiyeon-…Luhan lebih memilih fokus memperhatikan kedua pembalapnya di lapangan.

" _Sedikit lagi L-…_ Sedikit lagi kau pasti bisa!"

Dan untuk Sehun pertandingan dibawah sana tidaklah menarik. Yang membuatnya menarik dan sangat tertarik adalah bagaimana cara Luhan mengontrol timnya.

Pria cantik yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu bahkan terlihat _profesional_ memberi arahan untuk kedua pembalapnya. Entah masalah kecepatan atau strategi-…Luhan terlihat sangat memukau bahkan disaat dirinya hanya menjadi penonton balapan malam ini.

" _L…Jawab aku!"_

Saat Luhan terus menerus mencari dan memanggil nama Myungsoo. Maka Sehun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Tangannya mengepal begitu kuat berharap dialah pria yang akan selalu dicari Luhan entah dalam keadaan apapun. Dan menyadari posisinya tak mungkin menyaingi Myungsoo membuat dirinya tersenyum marah dan berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan entah apa yang Luhan dan L bicarakan disampingnya.

" _Ada apa Lu?"_

"Berapa kecepatanmu?"

" _Lintas pendek ini aku stabil berada di 120 km/h."_

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan Taecyeon? Dia sepertinya berada jauh dari kecepatanmu. Kita melanggar peraturan jika dia terus seperti ini."

" _Benarkah? Aku akan memeriksanya."_

"Oke…"

 _Pip!_

Luhan mematikan _earphone_ nya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Taecyeon keluar dari rencana sebelum tak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan Sehun "Hey…Kau bosan ya?"

Luhan mencoba tenang. Kembali berbicara pada mantan kekasihnya yang melihat dengan wajah super bosan _khas_ milik seorang Oh Sehun " _huh?_ Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tidak mengerti teknis nya jadi sedikit bingung."

Luhan melirik sekilas pada wanita disampingnya. Tersenyum menyadari bahwa Jiyeon sangat fokus melihat suaminya bertanding sebelum mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun "Apa yang tidak kau ketahui? Aku bisa memberitahumu."

" _umhh.._ Seperti kenapa Taecyeon harus berada di bawah kecepatan rata-rata Myungsoo?"

" _ah-…_ Itu peraturan di balapan ini. Jika kau turun sebagai individu kau bebas berada pada kecepatan berapapun. Tapi jika turun sebagai tim kau harus memiliki urutan sampai di garis _finish."_

"Urutan?"

" _hmmh…_ Sebagai contoh L dan Taecyeon saat ini. Tim kami sepakat bahwa L yang akan mencapai garis _finish._ Dengan begitu Taecyeon harus secara otomatis berada di urutan dua. Karena jika dia berada di urutan tiga tim kami kalah dan jika dia berada mendului Myungsoo kami secara otomatis di diskualifikasi karena menyalahi aturan tim."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi jika kalian di _diskualifikasi?"_

"Kami secara otomatis kalah dan diwajibkan membayar denda."

"Lalu tidak ada semifinal atau final?"

"Tentu saja tetap bisa. Hanya saja kami diharuskan mengikuti _turnament_ tambahan dengan biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk mengejar _semifinal._ Tapi kau tenang saja, kami selalu berhasil tanpa cacat di setiap turnament. Kami bahkan-…."

"Lu…"

Luhan merasa lengannya ditarik begitu kuat. Dan tak perlu bertanya siapa pelakunya karena pastilah Jiyeon yang melakukannya. Membuat Luhan sedikit menoleh sebelum menyadari bahwa wajah Jiyeon berubah sangat pucat saat ini.

"Jiyeonna? Kau baik-baik saja."

"Lu-…"

"Apa? Ada apa?"

Luhan mengikuti kemana arah Jiyeon menunjuk. Tangan istri Taecyeon itu bahkan bergetar saat menunjuk layar besar yang berada di lapangan "Perasaanku saja atau Taecyeon semakin cepat? Ini sudah putaran kedua dan suamiku terus melewati Myungsoo. Bukankah kita sudah resmi di diskualifikasi?"

Luhan menoleh cepat ke lapangan. Mencari dimana posisi Taecyeon lalu beralih ke posisi Myungsoo. Beberapa pembalap bahkan sudah berada di _pit_ masing-masing membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa sesuatu memang telah terjadi di lapangan " _sial!-…_ L / Taec!"

Luhan berdiri dari kursinya. Membelakangi Sehun dan Jiyeon sementara dirinya terus memanggil kedua pembalapnya dibawah sana. " _hksss…_ Dia tidak bisa menghubungi suamiku."

Awalnya Sehun terus menoleh ke belakang memperhatikan Luhan. namun saat suara tangisan Jiyeon terdengar maka perhatiannya kini beralih pada wanita yang dulu pernah menjadi alasan dirinya dan Luhan terus bertengkar hebat "Jiyeonna…"

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu sedang terjadi…Aku tahu sesuatu terjadi disana. Aku-…"

 _Grep…!_

Secara naluriah Sehun membawa Jiyeon ke pelukannya. Memeluknya berniat menenangkan sebelum akhirnya berakhir memperhatikan mobil Taecyeon yang memang tidak berhenti sama sekali "Jiyeon tenanglah. Suamimu akan baik-baik saja. Luhan sedang menghubungi mereka."

" _Baek…_ Kau bisa menghubungi mereka?"

" _Tidak satupun dari L dan Taecyeon Lu!"_

Diam-diam Sehun mencuri dengar percakapan Luhan dan teman-temannya. Berharap tak ada hal buruk terjadi walau seluruh ekspresi wajah Luhan mengatakan _Sesuatu jelas sedang terjadi._

" _Brengsek!-…KIM MYUNGSOO / OK TAECYEON!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Taec jawab aku!"

"….."

"TAECYEON!"

Sementara Luhan terus mencoba menghubungi salah satu dari kedua pembalapnya di lapangan. Maka tepat di dalam lapangan-…Myungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan marah mengingat _partnernya_ malam ini tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. Myungsoo terus mencoba menghubungi Taecyeon namun sialnya Taecyeon mematikan _intercom_ mereka hingga _lost contact_ pun benar-benar terjadi dari jaraknya dan Taecyeon saat ini.

"OK TAECYEON JAWAB AKU!"

Myungsoo kembali berteriak marah sebelum

 _Pip!_

"L…"

" _brengsek!_ Apa yang kau lakukan HAH? KAU MEMBUAT KITA DI DISKUALIFIKASI."

"…."

"TAECYEON!"

" _huh?_ Ah-….Mianhae L….Aku sedang mencoba untuk tetap bertahan hidup."

Myungsoo yang sudah berada di garis _finish_ bergerak cemas. Menyadari bahwa nada suara Taecyeon terlalu tenang mengingat dirinya penyebab mereka di _diskualifikasi_ kali ini "Apa maksudmu dengan mencoba bertahan hidup?"

"…"

"Taec…."

"Menyesal harus memberitahumu hal mengerikan ini L-…Tapi aku rasa mobilku di _sabotase."_

"Apa-…Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merasakannya di putaran pertama. Setiap kali aku menginjak rem kecepatanku tidak berkurang-…Sebaliknya kecepatannya bertambah tiap kali aku menginjak rem. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain terus berjalan pada kecepatan ini."

"Lepas gas sialan!"

"Aku sudah mencobanya. Tapi jika kecepatanku kurang dari 140 km/h. Mesinku panas dan ban belakang berputar tak tentu arah. Aku bisa mati kapan saja di depan kedua mata istriku jika seperti ini!"

"Tapi kau-…."

"L!"

Myungsoo mendengar suara Baekhyun di sela _personal_ nya dengan Taecyeon, membuatnya beralih sebelum memperingatkan pada Taecyeon "Tetap _on._ Jika kau mematikannya lagi aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kematianmu malam ini." katanya mengancam Taecyeon sebelum beralih pada sambungan _intercom_

"Ada apa?"

"Katakan pada Taecyeon untuk berhenti! Jika sekali lagi dia melewatimu di garis _finish_ mobilnya akan berakhir masuk ke dalam jurang persis sekitar tiga ratus meter dari garis _finish."_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Woohyun sudah mendeteksi mesin mobil Taecyeon dan hasilnya semua mesin di layar berwarna merah. Mobilnya mengalami kerusakan parah dan tebakan kami seseorang melakukan-…"

"Sabotase."

"Kau benar L-…Darimana kau tahu?"

"Taecyeon mengetahuinya."

 _Pip!_

Dan setelah mendapat peringatan dari Baekhyun. Myungsoo kembali beralih pada Taecyeon

"TAEC!"

"Aku disini…"

" _brengsek!_ KAU TERLALU TENANG SIALAN!"

" _ck!_ Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Rasanya aku ingin melompat dan memeluk Jiyeon-…Aku tahu dia sedang menangis khawatir saat ini."

"Kalau begitu lakukan."

" _huh?"_

"LOMPAT DARI MOBIL SIALAN ITU! SEKARANG!"

Taecyeon diam mempelajari perintah Myungsoo. Berusaha untuk tenang sebelum senyum miris terlihat di wajah tampannya "Apa sesuatu buruk akan terjadi?"

"Jika kau mendengarkan aku semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Mendengarkanmu? Bagaimana caranya? Aku nyaris tidak bisa melepaskan kemudi mobil. Setiap kali aku mencobanya mesin akan terasa sangat panas seolah akan meledak dalam hitungan detik."

"….."

"L….Katakan padaku apa yang akan terjadi?"

"….."

"Aku harus menyiapkan diri L."

Myungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk memutar otak dengan suara Taecyeon yang terus mengganggu fokusnya.

"Aku rasa aku akan mati kan? Aku rasa aku-.."

"DIAAAAAM!"

" _Ah-…_ Berarti dugaanku benar. Sesuatu terjadi."

"Jika sekali lagi kau melewatiku di garis _finish._ Kau tamat!"

" _huh?"_

"Seluruh mesin mobilmu berwarna merah di layar Woohyun. Kau mengalami kerusakan parah dan tak akan bertahan hanya dengan _menstabilkan_ kecepatan. Percaya atau tidak-…Bukan kau yang mengendalikan mobilmu tapi mobilmu yang mengendalikanmu. Kau tidak akan bisa bertahan jika terus berada di dalamnya."

"…"

"Taec?"

"….."

"Taecyeon…"

Myungsoo bersumpah mendengar suara isakan. Membuatnya begitu panik sebelum suara Taecyeon kembali terdengar.

"Berapa jarak dari garis _finish_ ke tepi jurang yang kau maksud L?"

"tiga ratus meter."

" _ah-…_ Kalau begitu waktuku hanya sekitar lima belas menit untuk bertahan hidup kan?"

"….."

"L….Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu bolehkah?"

"Jangan menggangguku aku sedang berfikir."

"Katakan pada Luhan dan teman-teman kita aku menyayangi mereka. Katakan pada Jiyeon aku mencintainya dan katakan pada putraku kelak aku akan terus mencintainya-…."

"OK TAECYEON!"

"Aku mohon sampaikan semua rasa cinta dan terimakasihku pada mereka."

"LAKUKAN SENDIRI!"

"Jika aku bisa, aku tidak sudi memohon padamu L-….Setidaknya aku butuh benturan keras agar mobil ini berhenti."

" _benturan?"_

Myungsoo berfikir sejenak sebelum menyalakan jaringan _intercom_ nya

"L?"

"Sambungkan pada Woohyun."

"Oke.."

Baekhyun merespon permintaan sang leader sebelum memberikan _earphone_ nya pada Woohyun "Ada apa L?"

"Jika aku membiarkan Taecyeon menabrak mobilku. Apa kemungkinannya besar untuk menghentikan mobilnya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"HANYA JAWAB AKU!"

"Sebentar.."

Woohyun terlihat sibuk dengan komputernya sebelum kembali berbicara dengan Myungsoo

"Mobil yang ditabrak dalam keadaan diam hanya akan memicu gesekan yang semakin kuat. Dan mengingat kecepatan Taecyeon hanya bisa berada di 140-160 km/h-…Aku rasa itu bunuh diri."

"LALU APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN? APA KITA HANYA AKAN DIAM?"

"Satu-satunya cara menghentikan kecepatan Taecyeon hanyalah benturan yang lebih keras dari kecepatannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika dia menabrak mobil yang tidak bergerak hasilnya bunuh diri-…Berbeda jika dia menabrak mobil dengan kecepatan di atas kecepatannya."

"Berapa kecepatan Taecyeon?"

"Kali ini dia stabil di 160 km/h."

"Jadi maksudmu jika sebuah mobil menabraknya dengan kecepatan 200 km/h, kemungkinan Taecyeon akan selamat lebih besar?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang mereka selamat L. Itu satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa menghentikan kecepatan mobil Taecyeon. Lagipula siapa orang bodoh yang akan melakukan tabrak maut itu."

Keduanya sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum Myungsoo kembali membuka suaranya "Aku."

Ketikan jari Woohyun di layar komputernya terhenti. Dirinya bergerak gelisah diliputi rasa cemas luar biasa saat mendengar jawaban leadernya " _huh?"_ Katanya bergumam bingung berharap Myungsoo tidak mengatakan hal gila padanya malam ini.

"Kau mendengarnya. Aku yang akan melakukan hal yang kau sebut tabrak maut itu Woohyun- _na…"_

" _brengsek-…_ APA KAU GILA L? KAU BISA MATI DISANA!"

Myungsoo sudah mantap pada keputusannya. Dinyalakannya mesin mobil sebelum

 _Ckitt….!_

Dia membalikan arah mobilnya. Bersiap menelusuri jalan lawan arah dan menyambut kedatangan Taecyeon lima menit dari sekarang. "KIM MYUNGSOOO!"

"Aku tidak tahan membayangkan wajah Luhan dan Jiyeon saat ini. Lebih baik aku mati daripada diam dan mendengar tangisan mereka."

"Dengarkan aku sialan-….Kita akan mencari cara lain. Kau dengar? Jangan berbuat gila Kim Myungsoo!"

"Tidak ada cara lain. Aku sudah memutuskan."

"MEMUTUSKAN APA?"

"Jika Taecyeon hidup aku hidup. Tapi jika sesuatu buruk terjadi-…Setidaknya aku menemani Taecyeon malam ini."

 _BRRMM…!_

Myungsoo memanaskan mobilnya. Bersiap menginjak gas sebelum suara Woohyun kembali terdengar "L…Aku mohon cari jalan lain! INI SANGAT BERBAHAYA!"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku akan menemani Taecyeon apapun yang akan terjadi setelah-…"

"KIM MYUNGSOO!"

Myungsoo selalu menyukai suara yang kini memanggilnya. Suara yang terus membuatnya berdebar dan begitu membuat hatinya nyaman. Suara yang diam-diam selalu menjadi pengantar tidurnya hanya dengan sebuah rekaman yang dia ambil diam-diam saat si pria cantik bernyanyi asal di pagi hari.

Namun berbeda dari hari sebelumnya. Suara pria yang sangat ia cintai itu terdengar berbeda. Dia bisa menebak suara itu berteriak penuh rasa cemas saat ini. Membuat air matanya menetes tanpa alasan hingga suara tercekat yang bisa ia keluarkan "Lu…."

" _Apa yang-…._ APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB PANGGILANKU!"

Untuk sesaat tak ada suara, hanya da suara bertanya dari seluruh pendukung dan tim sampai akhirnya suara lirih Myungsoo terdengar di telinga Luhan " _Maaf.."_

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Karena tidak melibatkanmu pada keputusanku kali ini."

"Apa maksudmu-….KAU MEMBUATKU TAKUT L!"

"Hey Lu….Jika kali ini aku selamat. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

" _aniya-…_ Aku hanya bercanda. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Lu. Sungguh."

" _sebenarnya ada apa-…._ KENAPA KAU TERUS BERBICARA MENAKUTKAN SEPERTI ITU?!"

"Aku mencintaimu bukan kalimat menakutkan Lu." Katanya terkekeh mencoba untuk menggoda Luhan. Namun kenyataan yang terjadi rasa tak relanya berpisah dari Luhan semakin kuat seiring dengan keputusannya malam ini.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi."

" _Jangan berani-berani kau menutup panggilanku lagi."_

"Sampai nanti Lu."

"L-…aku serius. Jangan-…KIM MYUNGSOO!"

 _Pip…!_

Tubuh Luhan berbalik cepat. Matanya melihat ke layar besar untuk menemukan Myungsoo sebelum

 _Brrrmmmm….!_

Mobil hitam itu melesat jauh melawan arah. Membuat pegangan Luhan di _earphone_ nya terjatuh menebak semua hal mengerikan ini jelas terjadi di depan kedua matanya " _Apa yang kau-….APA YANG COBA KAU LAKUKAN L!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Taec…"_

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang sangat kau inginkan saat ini?"

Myungsoo menjalankan mobilnya dalam keadaan normal. Umumnya Taecyeon akan berada di depan sekitar tiga menit lagi. Dan untuk itu pula dia mencoba mengecoh Taecyeon dengan seluruh pertanyaannya "Kenapa kau bertanya? Sebentar lagi aku mencapai _finish."_

"Katakan padaku."

Taecyeon benar-benar tak bisa lagi menguasai mobilnya. Seluruh mesinnya panas dengan kemudi yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Dia tahu Myungsoo hanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dan karena itu pula dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk terdengar menyedihkan di saat terakhirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencintai Jiyeon lebih lama dan melihat putraku tumbuh besar. Tapi aku tahu itu hanya ucapan saat ini."

"Tidak-…Itu bukan hanya ucapan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kau kembali pada istri dan calon malaikat kecilmu."

"L-…Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Hanya percaya padaku." Katanya memberitahu Taecyeon sebelum

 _Brrrmm….!_

Myungsoo menginjak penuh gas nya. Berjalan lurus dengan kecepatan tinggi menyambut Taecyeon yang kini juga berjalan ke arahnya.

" _L?-….brengsek!"_

 _Ckit….!_

Ketenangan Taecyeon seketika hilang menyadari mobil Myungsoo berjalan ke arahnya. Dia bahkan mencoba kuat menginjak rem walau harus berakhir dengan kecepatan yang semakin menggila di setiap usahanya.

" _sial….sial….sial!"_

Taecyeon menggeram murka saat ini. Dia tahu Myungsoo sedang mengorbankan nyawanya. Tapi apa yang coba Myungsoo lakukan sungguh membuatnya sangat marah dan mengutuk segala hal yang coba dilakukan oleh sang leader. " _L apa yang-….MYUNGSOO_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Kedua mata itu sempat berpandangan untuk sesaat. Dimana yang satu terus berusaha menginjak rem sementara yang satu menginjak kuat gas mobilnya. "Aku melakukan yang harus aku lakukan Taec." Ujarnya memberitahu Taecyeon sebelum tabrakan maut itu terjadi.

Dan satu detik setelahnya semua menjadi gelap….

Rasanya begitu dingin…

Taecyeon dan Myungsoo sedang merasakan nyawa mereka dicabut paksa dari tubuh mereka. Keduanya tak lagi merespon, hanya ada rasa anyir darah dan rasa panas di sekujur tubuh mereka. Rasanya begitu sakit sampai

"TAECYEOOONNNNN!"

Sampai suara jeritan istrinya terdengar. Dan untuk Taecyeon jerit memilukan sang istri adalah hal terakhir yang dia dengar sebelum tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

" _tidak…."_

Jika jerit pilu Jiyeon terdengar hingga seluruh _tribun._ Maka keheningan begitu Luhan rasakan. Kedua matanya melihat sendiri bagaimana mobil Myungsoo mencoba menghentikan mobil Taecyeon. Efek benturan dari kecepatan yang sama rupanya membuat mobil mereka saling mendorong dengan mengerikan.

Luhan mengingat bagaimana suara mengerikan dari tabrakan dua mobil milik pembalapnya. Semua hancur dalam hitungan detik dengan posisi mobil terbalik dan terbakar. Entah apa yang sedang Myungsoo dan Taecyeon rasakan saat ini yang Luhan inginkan hanya melihat dan memastikan keduanya baik dan bertahan hidup disana.

" _tidak…"_

Luhan melihat mereka membawa tubuh Taecyeon yang berlumuran darah. Meninggalkan tubuh Myungsoo yang terjepit mobil hingga kedua mata Luhan melihat bagaimana mengenaskan kondisi pria yang sudah mencintainya begitu lama

" _L…"_

Luhan memekik tertahan. Tubuhnya terjatuh di dekat dua mobil terbakar itu dan memperhatikan bagaimana mereka mencoba mengeluarkan Myungsoo dari mobilnya. " _ani-…_ Itu bukan Myungsoo." Katanya membekap mulutnya kencang. Berusaha menolak kenyataan hingga wajah tampan Myungsoo yang berlumur darah benar-benar terlihat jelas untuknya.

" _Myungsoo?-…ani-…_ Itu bukan Myungsoo-"

Luhan memekik tertahan melihat tubuh Myungsoo berlumur darah tak sadarkan diri. Bibir yang biasa menggodanya itu bahkan terlihat memucat tak seperti biasa. Kedua mata yang selalu menatapnya lembut itu bahkan terpejam erat seolah tak akan membuka lagi. membuat Luhan kehilangan akal sehat dengan degup jantung ketakutan yang membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

"Itu bukan _Myungsoo_ -….itu bukan-…"

Berkali-kali Luhan mencoba mengelak keadaan. Terus bergumam bahwa pria itu bukan Myungsoo yang ia kenal. Berkali-kali ia mencoba melihat ke berbagai arah namun nyatanya mereka terus menggumamkan nama " _L"_ seolah menampar Luhan bahwa pria yang sedang coba dikeluarkan oleh petugas adalah pria yang sama yang selalu menderita karena mencintainya

" _andwae…"_

Luhan menutup kencang mulutnya. Terisak begitu pilu sementara Myungsoo terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Entah pria itu akan selamat atau tidak-…Yang Luhan inginkan hanya kedua mata yang selalu menatapnya lembut itu segera membuka tanpa harus menanggung rasa sakit karena mengorbankan dirinya.

"L-… _hkss.."_

Luhan terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencengkram kuat dadanya dengan isakan yang semakin membunuhnya perlahan. Dia bahkan harus melihat tubuh Jiyeon ikut tak sadarkan diri. Merasa kepalanya akan meledak pecah dengan ketakutan yang terus berlarian menghantuinya. " _Bangun L….Cepat bangun!"_

Luhan begitu terluka melihat tubuh Myungsoo kini dibawa ke dalam _ambulance._ Dia bahkan mendengar beberapa petugas kesehatan mengatakan _kondisi pasien kritis._ Membuat kedua tangannya mengepal erat sebelum berteriak marah pada sang leader

"KIM MYUNGSOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tik tok..._

 _Tik tok..._

Bunyi detak jam terasa mengerikan saat ini. Karena setiap detik yang mereka lalui terasa begitu membunuh mengingat dua orang keluarga mereka masih tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam sana.

Untuk Luhan dia sama sekali tak menampilkan ekspresi. Air matanya sudah habis. Suaranya pun tercekat tak mau keluar. Begitu ketakutan dan marah namun entah harus menyalahkan pada siapa. Satu hal yang terus ia lakukan hanya diam menjerit tertahan serta berdoa penuh harapan agar tak ada satu hal buruk pun yang terjadi pada Myungsoo dan Taecyeon

 _Hey Lu...Jika kali ini aku selamat. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?_

"L..."

Kepalanya tertunduk dengan bibir membuka mencari udara. Nafasnya terlalu sesak tiap kali mendengar permintaan pria yang selalu terluka karena dirinya. Air matanya yang mengering bahkan harus kembali menetes menikmati penyesalan yang begitu menghimpit dadanya.

 _Luhan... Setelah malam ini aku rasa aku tidak bisa turun sementara waktu_

 _Wae_

 _Entahlah Lu...Belakangan ini Jiyeon selalu memintaku tidak ke lapangan. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya tenang sampai bayi kami lahir nanti. Dan setelah jagoanku lahir. Aku akan kembali menjadi partnermu. Bagaimana?_

 _Jagoan?_

 _Ummhhh...Bayiku lelaki Lu...Pagi tadi Jiyeon melakukan usg dan dokter bilang itu lelaki. Aku tidak sabar melihat putra kami. Sungguh_

"Taec bangunlah..."

Isakan pilu itu kembali tertahan. Luhan menutupi seluruh wajahnya begitu kencang. Rasanya sungguh sulit. Sangat sulit bahkan untuk berteriakpun dia tidak mampu. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menangis ketakutan membayangkan hal buruk bisa terjadi pada kedua temannya.

Wajah Myungsoo dan Taecyeon yang terlihat sangat bersemangat beberapa jam lalu terus berputar ulang di ingatannya. Suara teriakan kemenangan Myungsoo pada putaran pertama juga masih terekam dengan jelas untuk Luhan. Myungsoo dan Taecyeon bahkan sempat berteriak bersama merayakan kemenangan mereka. Sampai akhirnya semua yang disembunyikan Taecyeon tak lagi bisa membuatnya tertawa senang.

"Taec bangunlah... Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Jiyeon. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Taec. Apa yang-..."

"TAECYEOOONNN!"

Tatkala jeri memilukan itu terdengar, maka yang bisa kembali Luhan lakukan adalah memejamkan mata. Menangis menjerit pilu tanpa suara sementara Jiyeon yang baru sadarkan diri terlihat berteriak histeris dengan wajah pucatnya.

"TAECYEOOOOON!"

"Jiyeon..."

Baekhyun mencoba mengambil alih keadaan. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Jiyeon meronta hebat dengan teriakan semakin kuat yang terdengar memenuhi ruang rumah sakit

"DIMANA SUAMIKU BAEK?! DIMANA TAECYEON.."

Luhan terisak pilu mendengar teriakan Jiyeon. Ketidaberdayaannya bahkan membuat kepalanya terus tertunduk tak berani menatap betapa murkanya Jiyeon karena kejadian mengerikan yang dialami suaminya.

"TAECYEON!"

"Jiyeon tenanglah! Kau baru sadarkan diri!"

"LEPAS! OK TAECYEON JAWAB AKU! TAEC-..."

Jiyeon masih terhuyung di pegangan Kyungsoo. Namun saat matanya melihat Luhan duduk diam tertunduk tak jauh darinya. Maka ada sedikit rasa cemas dan perasaan menyalahkan pada pria cantik yang juga terluka malam ini.

Dihempasnya tangan Kyungsoo sebelum dirinya berlari gontai mendekati Luhan "Lu..."

"...:"

Salahnya memilih Taecyeon turun malam ini. Harusnya dia yang berada di lapangan bersama Myungsoo beberapa saat lalu. Namun karena dia secara khusus mengundang ketiga temannya. Maka posisinya secara otomatis digantikan Taecyeon

"Luhan.."

"..."

Luhan tetap pada posisinya semula. Hanya diam dan tak menjawab apapun. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah mencari alasan untuk membela diri. Yang dia inginkan seseorang berteriak marah mengingatkan kesalahannya. Dan jika Jiyeon berteriak memakinya dia akan merasa lebih baik kali ini.

"LUHAN!"

Rasanya begitu tersayat melihat wajah Jiyeon. Wajah yang selama setahun ini selalu tertawa kini terlihat pucat dan begitu ketakutan. Dan mungkin Luhan akan terus diam jika tidak mengingat kemungkinan Jiyeon untuk kembali merasakan sakit di jantungnya sangat besar mengingat kondisinya yang begitu terpukul saat ini "Jiyeonna...

Jiyeon buru-buru berjongkok di depan Luhan. Mencengkram tangannya erat sebelum memaksa Luhan melakukan sesuatu "Lu...Katakan padaku Taecyeon baik-baik saja. Katakan padaku dia tidak dalam kondisi kritis. Katakan-...KATAKAN SESUATU LUHAN! DIMANA SUAMIKU?"

"..."

Luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat Jiyeon begitu marah sebelum

PLAK...!

"Jiyeon..."

Masing-masing dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali menjauhkan Jiyeon yang baru saja menampar Luhan telak di wajahnya. Dan alih-alih merasa lebih baik Jiyeon semakin meronta menyalahkan Luhan kali ini

"HARUSNYA KAU YANG TERBARING DI DALAM SANA! HARUSNYA KAU YANG MERASAKAN SAKIT...HARUSNYA KAU DAN BUKAN SUAMIKU LUHAN! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB SIALAN!"

Rasa sakit di pipi Luhan menjalar sampai ke hatinya. Dia sangat pantas-...Tidak-... Tamparan Jiyeon terlalu lemah. Karena daripada merasa sakit di wajah-...Hatinya jauh lebih sakit saat ini. Dan mendengar caci maki Jiyeon nyatanya menyadarkan Luhan betapa mengerikan dunia yang sudah mereka jalani bersama selama lima tahun ini.

Dan untuk Sehun-... Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia terjebak di situasi yang begitu emosional seperti malam ini. Situasi dimana Jiyeon membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan Luhan yang terus menunggu caci hina dari seseorang.

Sehun hanya berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan. Memperhatikan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang begitu terlihat dari wajah cantik mantan kekasihnya adalah hal yang begitu khas yang selalu Luhan tunjukkan jika dia merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab pada sesuatu. Berniat untuk menghampiri Luhan sebelum suara teriakan Jiyeon kembali terdengar

"JIKA HAL BURUK TERJADI PADA SUAMIKU AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU LU-...AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKAN-... _argghhh!_ "

"Jiyeon..."

Secara refleks Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Jiyeon. Raut wajah keduanya terlihat sangat cemas menyadari Jiyeon kesakitan mencengkram kuat dadanya "Jiyeon tenanglah. Taecyeon sudah ditangani dan dia akan baik-baik saja. Kasihani bayimu Ok Jiyeon!"

 _"Arghhh..."_

Jiyeon terus meronta kesakitan sementara Luhan hanya menatapnya cemas namun tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia tahu kesalahan terbesarnya adalah membuat posisi Taecyeon kritis seperti saat ini. Tapi melihat Jiyeon dan bayinya kesakitan adalah hal yang membuatnya begitu murka entah pada siapa.

"Baek...soo... Bayiku akan memiliki ayah kan? Bayiku-... _arghhh!_ "

Kali ini Jiyeon merintih hebat memegang perutnya terus bertanya pada kedua temannya dengan wajah dipenuhi peluh terlihat begitu pucat. "Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang ibu tanpa Taecyeon. Aku tidak mau melahirkan anak ini jika Taecyeon pergi-... Aku lebih memilih mati daripada harus hidup tanpa suamiku. Aku benar-.."

Luhan tidak tahan mendengar racauan Jiyeon, membuat tangannya mengepal begitu erat sebelum

"ARGGGHHH!"

Jiyeon sempat tersentak mendengar teriakan. Teriakan yang berasal dari pria cantik yang baru saja ia tampar itu sangat menyakitkan untuk di dengar. Dilihatnya Luhan sedang mengusap kasar wajahnya. Matanya berkilat begitu marah dengan tangan terkepal begitu erat. Dan gerakan selanjutnya Luhan terlihat bangun dari kursinya sebelum pergi entah kemana "Luhan!"

"LUHAAN!"

Luhan mengabaikan teriakan mantan kekasihnya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun masih berada di sekitarnya mengingat dua orang yang berada dalam kondisi kritis adalah dua orang yang kehadirannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat Sehun benci.

"Lu!"

Setidaknya Sehun berhasil menggapai tangan Luhan. Namun sial-…Luhan terlihat sangat berantakan dan jelas tak bisa mengontrol diri. Dia bahkan tanpa ragu menatap tajam pada Sehun sebelum

"Lepas."

Suaranya begitu tenang. Dan ketenangan itu pula yang membuat Sehun yakin bahwa sesuatu sedang Luhan rencanakan saat ini "Tenangkan dirimu dan aku akan melepasnya."

"Aku bilang lepas Oh Se-Hun." Katanya mendesis marah sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Luhan menghempas kasar tangan Sehun. Berniat untuk kembali mengabaikan teman kecilnya dan berjalan mencari siapa yang bertanggung jawab untuk kecelakaan mengerikan ini "Luhan!"

"DIAM!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Luhan. Terlihat Kai dan Chanyeol datang dari arah berlawanan. Keduanya membawa beberapa makanan dan pakaian hangat yang sengaja mereka bawa untuk diberikan pada teman-teman Luhan.

Namun baru beberapa langkah dari _lift_ mereka melihat Luhan sedang berteriak marah sementara Sehun berada di belakangnya. Mereka sempat bertanya-tanya sebelum Sehun mengerling mereka seolah mengatakan _Jangan biarkan Luhan pergi,_

Ini adalah perkara mudah untuk Kai dan Chanyeol. Karena setiap Luhan begitu emosi dan tak bisa mengontrol diri maka hal yang selalu mereka lakukan semenjak kecil hanya tidak bersuara namun tetap berjalan mendekati Luhan. Dan karena hal itu pula mereka menjatuhkan seluruh barang yang mereka bawa. Terus berjalan mendekatu Luhan namun tidak mengusik si pria cantik. Hanya diam dengan masing-masing tangan yang kini memegang kedua lengan Luhan.

Luhan pun mengingat dengan jelas _trik_ lama yang selalu dilakukan Kai dan Chanyeol. Dan jika situasinya tidak seperti ini mungkin dia akan tertawa bahagia. Namun nyatanya hanya rasa sesak yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. Membuat bukan rasa senang yang ia rasakan namun rasa marah merasa ketiga teman kecilnya benar-benar menjadi penghalang untuk semua hal yang ingin ia lakukan "Lepas Kai…Yeol.."

"Jangan gunakan nada setenang itu jika berbicara dengan kami. Itu menakutkan"

Kai memulainya lebih dulu. Menggunakan _trik_ kedua jika Luhan sudah benar-benar tak bisa dibujuk dengan memancing balik rasa murkanya "Kau tahu kami tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau bisa berfikir jernih Lu."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang berbicara. Berusaha untuk tidak memancing kemarahan Luhan dengan menggunakan bagiannya sebagai si " _pengalah"_ semenjak mereka kecil.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kalian tahu apa yang kami rasakan-..AKU RASAKAN!"

"KAMI TAHU!"

Kesalahan Kai adalah ikut terpancing emosi Luhan. Membuat Luhan menatapnya semakin marah dan mulai meronta di dua genggaman yang semakin mencengkram lengannya kuat "Lepas-…Aku tidak mau mengulangnya lagi."

"…"

"AKU BILANG LEPAS KAI-…YEOL! APA KALIAN TULI? KENAPA KALIAN TERUS-…"

 _Grep….!_

Tertahan sudah semua teriakan dan caci maki Luhan untuk kedua teman kecilnya. Seluruh rasa marahnya sesaat hilang saat dekapan Sehun membuatnya merasa begitu tenang " _sstt…_ Tenanglah Lu. Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan melepas kepalan tangannya. Kali ini kedua tangannya mencengkram erat punggung Sehun. Menangis terisak seolah ingin rasa sakitnya berpindah pada Sehun "Aku takut Sehunna….Aku takut.."

"Aku tahu dan kami disini Lu."

" _Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka….argghhhh….ARGGHHHH!"_

Dan setelahnya Luhan menghabiskan malam untuk menenangkan diri bersama tiga prianya. Tiga pria yang dulu selalu menenangkannya kini kembali datang dan melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik. Membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa sebaik apapun keadaan dirinya-…Dia akan selalu bergantung pada ketiga prianya.

" _Luhan…Tenanglah."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TAECYEOOON!_

 _BRAAAK..!_

 _CKIT!_

" _haaaaah~…"_

Selalu seperti itu hampir lima hari berlalu. Luhan terus mengalami mimpi yang sama secara berulang. Mimpi dimana teriakan Jiyeon diiringi suara dua mobil Taecyeon dan Myungsoo saling menghantam begitu keras.

Dahi Luhan terlihat sangat berkeringat. Nafasnya selalu tercekat tiap kali kejadian mengerikan itu terulang dalam mimpinya. Dan oleh karena alasan itu pula tak pernah sekalipun Luhan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dia selalu berada di satu ruangan yang terasa sangat dingin dengan tangan yang terus menggenggam tangan pria yang selalu mencintainya dengan tulus.

" _Bangunlah L-….Aku lelah menunggu ketakutan seperti ini."_

Dan entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Luhan menggumamkan doanya. Berharap tangan yang ia genggam akan bergerak membalasnya atau kedua mata yang masih terpejam rapat itu sedikit membuka untuk menyapanya dengan senyum _khas_ yang biasa Myungsoo berikan untuknya.

Luhan menatap Myungsoo cukup lama. Mengingat ucapan dokter yang mengatakan mereka membutuhkan keajaiban adalah hal yang membuatnya marah. Karena berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Taecyeon yang mengalami kemajuan. Maka Myungsoo hanya terus berada pada kondisinya sekarang. Tidak pulih tidak pula hanya terus mengatakan _berdoalah agar ada keajaiban_ adalah kalimat yang sangat ia benci saat ini.

"Aku butuh kau untuk membuat keajaibanmu sendiri L. Aku mohon buka matamu."

Luhan bergumam lirih. Diam-diam melepas genggaman tangan Myungsoo sebelum mengusap lembut wajah pucat yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri "Aku mulai merindukanmu." Katanya tercekat pilu. Terus memandangi wajah tampan Myungsoo sebelum

" _haaah~…"_

Luhan menarik dalam nafasnya. Membenarkan selimut Myungsoo dan kembali menatap sang leader seolah meminta izin padanya "Aku harus makan sesuatu agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan. Tunggu aku disini _hmmm?_ Dan usahakan buka matamu agar aku tidak perlu menangis lagi." katanya mencium kening Myungsoo sekilas. Kembali memperhatikan pria yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk Taecyeon sebelum perlahan meninggalkan Myungsoo seorang diri.

 _Cklek…!_

Niat awal Luhan adalah mencari udara segar. Namun baru saja ia membuka pintu kamar Myungsoo dia sudah disuguhi wajah Taeyong yang terlihat pucat dengan nafas tersengal "Tae?"

"Hyung! _Haah-…haaah!"_

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ada disini? Ini sudah sangat larut?"

"Hyung pulanglah. Aku mohon."

" _huh?_ Ada apa?"

Luhan menyadari raut cemas dari kekasih Jaehyun di depannya. Mempelajari bahwa sang rermaja sedang ketakutan adalah hal yang sedikit mengusiknya mengingat sudah lima hari dia tidak pulang kemanapun. Tidak ke rumah kakek tidak pula ke _basecamp_ nya

"Lee Taeyong bicara yang jelas dan jangan membuatku marah."

"Di basecamp-…Mereka bertengkar."

"Siapa yang bertengkar?"

Taeyong meracau semakin tak jelas, tangannya kini mencengkram kuat lengan Luhan seolah ingin menarik hyungnya agar segera kembali ke _Basecamp_ "Mereka hyung. Mereka-…"

"TAE!"

Taeyong menyadari perubahan suara Luhan. membuatnya mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin sebelum menatap Luhan dan mulai kembali bersuara.

"BaekSoo hyung dan VKook hyung-…Mereka bertengkar dengan Woohyun hyung dan Jaehyun."

Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi yang dibicarakan Taeyong. Membuat dahinya berkerut sementara rasa ingin tahu terus memaksanya mendengarkan Taeyong "Kenapa mereka bertengkar?"

"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung bersikeras turun di putaran tambahan menuju _semifinal._ Namun Jaehyun juga bersikeras menentangnya! Dia tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan Baek dan Soo hyung mengingat dia gagal menjaga keselamatan Taec hyung."

Taeyong berbicara cepat memberitahu Luhan. Membuat Luhan terus mencerna ucapan adiknya sebelum menyadari bahwa semua kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa Taecyeon sedikit banyak mempengaruhi mental Jaehyun "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Lalu mereka bertengkar hebat. Saling berteriak sampai Woohyun hyung membela Jaehyun. Dia mengatakan bahwa ucapan kekasihku adalah benar hyung. Kita belum tahu dengan siapa kita berhadapan. Karena dilihat dari cara mereka men- _sabotase_ mobil Taec hyung pastilah mereka seorang _pro-…_ Hyung pulanglah dulu ini berbahaya. Kau harus mencegah BaekSoo dan Vkook hyung turun!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kita kehabisan uang dan harus membayar pengobatan Taecyeon dan Myungsoo. Biarkan mereka-…."

"HYUNG!-…RAVI DISANA MALAM INI!"

" _Huh?"_

"Aku sudah mengkonfirmasi kedatangannya hyung. Dia akan ada disana karena mendengar kita turun! Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi aku yakin dia ada kaitan dengan kecelakaan mengerikan Taec dan L hyung! Karena sama seperti malam itu-..Mereka disana hanya untuk mengawasi."

"Pukul berapa mereka mulai?"

"Satu jam dari sekarang hyung. Jika kita membatalkan rencana turun dengan formasi _pro_ -…Kemungkinan mereka akan pergi sangat besar dan kita bisa memanfaatkan keadaan mengikuti putaran tambahan dengan orang-orang _newbie_ seperti aku atau Yuta dan Mark sekalipun hyung!"

"Pikirmu aku akan membiarkan kalian turun?"

"Tapi hyung…"

"Selama bajingan itu berkeliaran. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun turun-….KITA PERGI!"

Taeyong pun buru-buru mengikuti kemana hyungnya pergi. Keduanya pergi dengan tergesa hingga tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi seseorang mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Pria tampan berwajah dingin itu membawa sebuket bunga untuk diberikan pada teman mantan kekasihnya.

Namun kenyataan baru yang harus ia ketahui adalah bahwa pria yang cintanya sedang berusaha ia dapatkan kembali adalah pria yang begitu dibutukan di dunia malamnya. Membuat sedikit perasaan tak suka kembali ia rasakan sebelum bunga yang ia bwa dijatuhkan begitu saja disertai dengan senyum lirih yang begitu mencemaskan pria cantiknya.

" _Sebenarnya hidup apa yang kau jalani Lu?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM….!_

"SETIDAKNYA TANYA PADA LUHAN HYUNG! DIA LEADER KITA DAN DIA YANG BERHAK MEMUTUSKAN!"

"BRENGSEK!-…. PIKIRMU AKU TEGA MEMBUAT LUHAN SEMAKIN TERDESAK! AKU ORANG NOMOR TIGA DI TIM INI JADI AKU BISA MEMUTUSKAN APAPUN!"

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan dari garasi _basecamp_ menuju ke dalam _basecamp_ dipenuhi dengan teriakan. Dan suara Jaehyun-Woohyun serta Baekhyun-Taehyung adalah yang paling mendominasi. Membuat entah kekesalan macam apa yang tiba-tiba Luhan rasakan tak menyangka bahwa semua tim nya adalah sekumpulan orang egois yang begitu membuatnya murka.

"APAPUN KAU BILANG BAEK? KAU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU BAHAYA MACAM APA YANG AKAN KAU TERIMA DISANA? KAU INGIN BERAKHIR SAMA DENGAN TAECYEON?"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DAN JANGAN-…"

 _BRAK…!_

Woohyun dan Baekhyun menutup rapat mulut mereka. Nyatanya kehadiran sosok yang selalu memimpin di _basecamp_ sedikit banyak merubah _atmosfer_ menegangkan yang sudah mereka rasakan hampir satu jam ini.

Keduanya bahkan seluruh penghuni _basecamp_ mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa _sang leader_ terlihat sangat marah. Dilihat dari mata rusanya yang berkilat serta tangan mengepal erat sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Luhan terlalu murka malam ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Taeyong kau memanggilnya?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan dan beralih menatap marah pada Taeyong "Kau benar-benar tidak berguna Lee Tae-…"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN JAWAB AKU!"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan Luhan. Kepalanya yang sakit terasa semakin sakit menebak bahwa setelah ini dirinya dan Luhan akan bertengkar hebat.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan? _Ah-…_ Kau bertanya tentang putaran tambahan? Ya kami akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kembali berada di _semifinal_ dan sampai pada _final._ Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kau marah? Kau-…."

"Darimana kalian mendapatkan uang denda dan pendaftaran empat pembalap?"

Nyatanya pula Luhan bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui teknis dari _diskualifikasi_ tim mereka. Dia sangat tahu betapa mahal biaya denda yang harus mereka bayar di tambah dengan pendaftaran empat pembalap yang akan memakan biaya hampi lima juta won.

Luhan tidak akan bertanya tentang biaya jika Taecyeon dan Myungsoo tidak mengalami kecelakaan. Namun situasi berbeda kali ini. Sebagian besar uang mereka sudah habis untuk biaya operasi Taecyeon dan Myungsoo. Ditambah dengan perawatan mereka-….Maka habislah seluruh pendapatan tim dalam lima hari. Jadi bagaimana bisa Baeksoo dan Vkook bersikeras pada putaran tambahan jika sepeser pun uang tidak mereka miliki saat ini.

Awalnya Luhan berfikir mereka menjual mobil. Namun saat sampai di _basecamp_ Luhan menghitung jumlah mobil dan semua sesuai. Membuat Luhan menebak satu-satunya alasan keempat pembalap _pro_ di tim nya begitu percaya diri untuk mengikuti putaran tambahan adalah karena mereka melakukan hal yang sangat Luhan benci.

"Apa kalian berhutang lagi?"

"…"

"Kenapa diam?"

"…"

"Bukankah kalian menghabiskan waktu untuk berteriak? Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang menjawabku?"

"….."

"JAWAB AKU ATAU AKU-..!"

" _Oppa…"_

Luhan mengenali suara gadis di belakangnya. Terlalu mengenali hingga membuatnya berbalik menoleh sebelum menatap tak mengerti mengapa adiknya ada di _basecamp._ Mengapa si bungsu dari si kembar berada di tempatnya dengan menggunakan pakaian sama persis saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di _Jane's café._

"Luna?"

"Oppa jangan marah pada mereka. Aku mohon."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan ada apa-…..ADA APA DENGAN PAKAIANMU HAH?!"

" _Oppa…."_

"XI LUNA KAU BENAR-BENAR-…!"

Luhan mendekati adiknya. Mencengkram kuat lengan Luna sebelum menatap marah pada adiknya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oppa…"

"JAWAB!"

"Luna memberikan uangnya pada kami."

" _huh?"_

Cengkraman Luhan sedikit mengendur di tangan adiknya. Kembali menoleh mencari siapa yang menjawab sebelum suara Jungkook lah yang terdengar mengatakan hal gila padanya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Luna memenangkan judi sebesar dua puluh juta won malam ini. Dan secara mengejutkan dia memberikan semua uangnya pada kita. Kita bisa menggunakan uang ini untuk-…"

" _brengsek…"_

Luhan melepas cengkraman di lengan adiknya. Berjalan cepat menghampiri Jungkook sebelum

 _BUGH!_

" _LUHAN!"_

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMANFAATKAN ADIKKU-…KEMBALIKAN SELURUH UANGNYA ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!"

"SEBELUM KAU MELAKUKANNYA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU LEBIH DULU!"

Taehyung terlihat menyelak di tengah Luhan dan Jungkook. Nyaris memukul wajah Luhan sebelum Luhan berlari dan memeluk erat lutut kakaknya.

"Oppa _mianhae…_ Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Sungguh-… _hkss.."_

"Luna menyingkir."

Luna menggeleng cepat. Semakin memeluk erat kaki Luhan mencegah kakanya bertengkar dengan tim nya yang juga sedang terluka "Oppa aku bisa jelaskan. Malam ini aku berniat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jane. Tapi tidak sengaja aku aku mendengar tentang kecelakaan Myungsoo dan Taec oppa. Dan aku dengar kalian membutuhkan uang jadi aku memutuskan untuk bermain judi untuk terakhir kali. Maafkan aku oppa. _Huwaaaaa MAAFKAN AKU OPPAAA!"_

Luna meraung histeris memeluk kaki Luhan. Membuat kekesalan Luhan semakin berada di puncak tatkala melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai memakai atribut lengkapnya

"KEMANA KALIAN AKAN PERGI?"

Kyungsoo memakai cepat _handband_ di pergelangan tangannya. Menatap Luhan sekilas sebelum mengambil kunci mobilnya "Suka atau tidak aku akan mencari tahu siapa bajingan sialan itu. Dan hanya _final_ satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa mencari tahu."

Satu persatu dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jungkook dan Taehyung meninggalkan ruangan. Berjalan melewati Luhan yang terlihat begitu marah dan mengutuk keputusan sepihak dari keempat pembalapnya.

"Berhenti…"

Luhan mencoba memperingatkan. Namun nyatanya mereka terus berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing tanpa menghiraukan sedikit pun ucapan Luhan " _arghhh-…arghhhh!-…_ AKU BILANG BERHENTI!"

Luhan melepas paksa tangan adiknya. Mengambil cepat tongkat besinya sebelum berlari mendahului keempat temannya. "Kalian ingin pergi?" katanya terengah menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat takut melihat tongkat besi di tangan Luhan.

"KALAU BEGITU PERGILAH!"

Luhan berlari mendekati mobil Baekhyun sebelum

 _PRANG….!_

"LUHAAAAN / OPPA!"

Tak mempedulikan suara teriakan siapapun Luhan menggila. Dihancurkannya seluruh kaca mobil Baekhyun sebelum beralih ke mobil Kyungsoo "AKU BILANG PERGI!"

 _PRANG…!_

Hal sama dilakukan pada mobil Kyungsoo. Luhan menghancurkan seluruh mobil yang akan digunakan hingga sampai pada mobil VKook yang juga dihancurkan dengan cara yang sama.

"Kalian boleh pergi."

Luhan merasa benar-benar lega setelah puas menghancurkan empat mobil. Leader kedua di tim gabungan itu pun bahkan tersenyum menyeringai seolah mengejek keempat pembalap yang dipastikan tidak bisa turun malam ini "Kenapa hanya diam? kalian boleh pergi-…CEPAT PERGI DAN MATI DITANGAN RAVI! CEPAAAT!"

"BAJINGAN KAU XI LUHAN!"

Baik Baekhyun maupun Taehyung berlari mendekati leader mereka. _Persetan_ dengan sebuta leader. Karena daripada pemimpin-…Luhan terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Membuat kedua orang itu tidak bisa menahan emosi mengingat mobil mereka telah hancur berkeping saat ini.

"KAMI MELAKUKAN INI UNTUK L DAN TAECYEON!"

" _Cih!_ Jangan membawa nama mereka untuk keegoisan kalian! JIKA MYUNGSOO BERADA DISINI DIA PASTI SUDAH MEMBUNUH KALIAN! DIA PASTI-…"

"XI LUHAAAAAN-…!"

Masing-masing tangan Baekhyun dan Taehyun sudah terkepal erat. Mereka bahkan bersiap memukul wajah Luhan sebelum

 _Ckit…_

 _Ckit.._

 _Ckit…_

 _Sebelum_ perhatian V, Baekhyun, Luhan dan seluruh penghuni _basecamp_ teralihkan pada tiga mobil _sport_ yang memasuki halaman _basecamp_ dan terlihat menghentikan berjejer mobil mereka.

 _Blam…!_

" _What the…"_

Kyungsoo membelalak melihat siapa yang keluar pertama dari mobil. Entah apa yang sedang dan akan dilakukan pria berkulit _tan_ itu di markasnya tengah malam seperti ini.

 _Blam…!_

" _Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?"_

Kepalan tangan Baekhyun terbuka begitu saja tatkala melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil _sport_ seperti miliknya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang teman kecil Luhan lakukan di markasnya sebelum terlihat mobil terakhir terbuka dan menampilkan mantan kekasih Luhan saat ini

 _Blam..!_

" _Oppa…"_

Luna memekik bahagia melihat kehadiran Sehun. Membuat bibirnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar sampai terlihat sang kakak kembali memasang wajah marahnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan ketiga teman kecilnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut menatap Luhan. Tidak ingin memancing kemarahan mantan kekasihnya dan hanya terus bertindak polos agar tak disalahkan lagi kali ini.

"Selamat malam Leader- _ssi-…_ Oh Sehun. _Newbie"_

"Kim Kai." Timpal Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bereaksi sebelum Chanyeol menjadi orang terakhir yang membuat kemarahan Luhan benar-benar berada pada puncaknya "Park Chanyeol- _2_ _nd_ _newbie."_

" _Newbie?_ Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Sehun kembali tersenyum lembut. Berhati-hati dalam mengutarakan maksudnya sebelum menunjukkan tiga mobil yang masing-masing dibawa olehnya, Kai dan juga Chanyeol "Dengan mobil ini-…Aku rasa kami bisa membantu kalian."

"Apa yang bisa kalian bantu? Dan kenapa kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian?"

"Karena kalian berlima seorang _pro."_

Sehun mengerling masing-masing BaekSoo, Vkook dan Luhan sebelum beralih pada Jaehyun, Mark, Yuta dan Taeyong "Sementara kalian _newbie_ yang sudah cukup dikenal," katanya mengerling keempat remaja yang juga bertanya-tanya maksud dari ucapan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Untuk mengkuti putaran tambahan tanpa pengawasan pria bernama Ravi-…Kalian membutuhkan pendatang baru yang benar-benar tidak mengetahui apapun tentang mobil, kecepatan dan lapangan-….Dan kami adalah orang yang tepat yang kalian butuhkan."

Kasarnya Sehun mengatakan _kami yang akan turun di putaran tambahan-…_ Dan sialnya Luhan sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mantan kekasihnya. Membuat sesuatu menggelitik hatinya kuat sebelum menatap meremehkan pada Sehun "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan Oh Sehun- _ssi?"_

Jika Luhan mengetahui segala ekspresi Sehun-…Maka bertaruhlah bahwa Sehun juga mengetahui segala ekspresi dari pria favoritnya. Dan saat Luhan sedang meremehkannya maka hanya kepercayaan diri satu-satunya hal yang Sehun milik untuk menaklukan pria keras kepala di depannya.

Sehun tersenyum lembut sekali lagi. Mengambil nafasnya banyak sebelum memegang lembut bahu Luhan "Aku, Kai dan Chanyeol-….Kami bisa mewakili kalian di putaran tambahan."

" _ha ha ha…_ "

Luhan mencoba tertawa berharap Sehun ikut tertawa dan tidak terpancing omong kosong mantan kekasihnya "Ayolah jangan bercanda seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak lucu _ha ha ha.."_

Luhan masih terus tertawa. Menunggu kapan Sehun ikut tertawa sampai kemudian mulutnya tertutup menyadari bahwa tak ada gurauan di setiap kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan. "Sehunna ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius."

"Kau serius?"

" _eoh-…_ Kami bisa melakukannya seperti kalian."

" _whoa daebak!"_

Luhan kembali tertawa meremehkan-…. Terlihat marah dan cemas kali ini. Membuatnya mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum kembali menatap marah pada Sehun "Pergi!"

"….."

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Tak ada satupun dari Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang begeming. Ketiganya hanya berada di tempatnya menikmati suara teriakan Luhan yang diam-diam sangat mereka rindukan "Kalian dengar-…Kami tidak membutuhkan bantuan apapun. Jadi cepat pergi sebelum-…"

"Aku rasa mereka berguna Lu-.."

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Belum sempat V menjelaskan maksudnya Luhan sudah berteriak marah, wajahnya bahkan memerah menatap Taehyung yang ingin menjelaskan namun tak bisa bersuara karena tatapan Luhan.

"Percaya atau tidak-…Aku berpihak pada V kali ini." timpal Woohyun membuat kemurkaan Luhan semakin terlihat menakutkan. "Berhenti memanfaatkan keluargaku!" katanya memperingatkan Woohyun yang menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Dengar Lu-….Aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi di lapangan jika tim kita turun dengan formasi _pro._. Tapi jika tiga _newbie_ yang benar-benar asing mewakili kita-…Aku bisa mengatakan ini adalah sebuah keuntungan. Mereka hanya akan sibuk meremehkan _newbie_ tanpa tahu mereka mewakili kita dan aku bisa mengawasi mereka tanpa masalah."

"Diam dan jangan bicara!"

"Kau harus mempertimbangkan Jiyeon Lu-….Dia bahkan harus mengganti _ring_ jantungnya dalam tiga minggu. Kita membutuhkan uang jika kau-…"

"DIAM!"

"Kalian jelas membutuhkan bantuan."

"Diam Kim Kai."

"Kenapa kau terus meminta kami diam? aku tahu kau tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Jadi biarkan temanmu yang membuat keputusan."

"AKU BILANG-…"

"hyung…"

Luhan menoleh saat Jaehyun memanggilnya. Mempelajari raut wajah Jaehyun yang selalu terlihat pucat setelah hari kecelakaan Taecyeon. Jaehyun selalu mengatakan kecelakaan Taecyeon terjadi karena kelalaiannya memeriksa mesin mobil Taecyeon. Membuatnya terus bermimpi buruk dan takut sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi pada hyungnya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menemukan bajingan itu _hyung-…_ Aku ingin menemukan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Taec dan L hyung. Aku benar-benar marah _hyung_ "

" _Jae…"_

"Aku mohon biarkan mereka melakukan putaran tambahan. Setidaknya kemungkinan kita untuk terus berada di _semifinal_ menjadi besar jika tidak terlalu mencolok perhatian _hyung."_

"Jaehyun benar." Timpal Woohyun sebelum kembali menatap Luhan "Aku bisa menjamin keselamatan mereka jika kita tidak terlalu menarik perhatian." Katanya meyakinkan Luhan yang masih terlihat diam memikirkan.

"Luhan buat keputusanmu. Kami membutuhkan arahan."

Jungkook terlihat mengingatkan Luhan. menekankan kalimat _membutuhkan arahan_ terdengar seperti pemaksaan yang mengharuskan dia mengatakan _ya._ Membuat hanya senyum lirih yang Luhan keluarkan sebelum suara Sehun kembali terdengar "Kami benar-benar ingin membantumu Lu."

"Kalian tidak tahu hal mengerikan apa yang bisa terjadi disana."

"Kalau begitu biarkan kami tahu. Biarkan kami merasakan hal yang begitu kau cintai. Kau bahkan mengatakan balapan sudah menjadi bagian hidupmu Lu. Jadi biarkan kami tahu seberapa besar "lapangan" layak menerima cintamu."

"Sehun itu tidak lucu."

"Aku tahu." Katanya masih mencoba meyakinkan Luhan namun rasanya sulit karena Luhan tak kunjung memberikan keputusan. "Bagaimana? Bolehkah?"

"Entahlah Sehunna. Aku takut."

"Kami bisa Lu. Hanya butuh fokus dan kecepatan kami akan menjadi yang kalian butuhkan." Timpal Chanyeol membuat Luhan semakin ragu. "Entahlah _yeol._ Aku-…"

" _ekhem!"_

Terdengar suara Luna berdeham. Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu bahkan berjalan mendekati keempat kakak prianya sebelum berdiri di tengah-tengah seluruh penghuni _basecamp_

"Luna apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam."

Luna meniru cara Luhan meminta mereka semua diam malam ini. membuat suara kekehan terdengar sebelum adik kandung dari Luhan kembali membuka suara "Sebagai adik kandung dari leader kalian maka aku yang akan memutuskan apakah ketiga kakak tampanku akan mewakili tim gabungan ini atau tidak…."

"Lunaa…"

"Tenanglah oppa. Ini tidak akan gegabah." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum memanggil Kyungsoo tiba-tiba "Kyungsoo Oppa!"

"Kau memanggilku?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya disambut anggukan antusias dari Luna "Ayo kita melakukan _vote."_

" _Vote?"_

" _Mmhh…_ Ya atau tidak jika Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol oppa mewakili tim mu?"

Kyungsoo cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luna. Berniat menolak bantuan Kai dan teman-temannya sampai tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Kai yang terlihat memohon "Aku-…." Kyungsoo bergumam bingung sebelum "Ya."

"Satu dari lima pembalap _pro_ memilih Ya-" gumam Luna menghitung sebelum beralih pada Baekhyun "Selanjutnya-…Baek Oppa! Ya atau tidak."

Rasanya akan menyenangkan jika tiga orang di masa lalu yang begitu membenci dunia malamnya tiba-tiba bergabung dna menjadi tim cadangan untuk _BTR dan NFS._ Membuat Baekhyun mengerling Chanyeol sekilas sebelum tanpa ragu menjawab

"Ya."

"Dua dari-…"

"Tambahkan kami berdua." Timpal VKook membuat Luna sebagai juri mengangguk bersemangat.

"Empat dari lima pembalap _pro_ mengatakan Ya. Jadi jika saudara Xi Luhan mengatakan tidak. Kau tetap kalah _vote."_ Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum beralih pada Woohyun dan Jaehyun.

"Dan kalian dua teknisi tampan. Ya atau tidak jika mereka bergabung?"

"Tidak perlu dijawab kan?" timpal Woohyun sebelum Jaehyun mengangkat jari telunjuknya "Aku ya."

Luna kembali membuat _vote_ untuk teknisi sebelum menatap kakaknya " _oppa mianhae…_ Tapi kau kalah!" katanya memberitahu Luhan dengan menyesal namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Jadi bagaimana Lu?-… Ya atau tidak?"

Kai sengaja berdiri di depan Luhan. Memaksa teman kecilnya memberi jawaban walau hanya diam yang terus Luhan lakukan.

"Lu…"

Luhan mengambil dalam nafasnya. Merasa ragu namun dia tahu dia membutuhkan bantuan dn dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Matanya terus menatap Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian sampai senyum akhirnya terlihat di wajah Luhan yang sedari tadi terus berteriak

" _haaah~…_ Aku akan menyesal mengatakan ini. Tapi-…..Selamat bergabung dengan kami." Katanya mengangkat tangan. Berniat menjabat tangan Kai sebelum

 _Grep….!_

Kai menarik tangannya dan memeluknya begitu erat "Aku tidak percaya kau akan mengatakan hal ini Lu." Katanya melepas pelukan sebelum mencium sayang kening Luhan " _gomawo."_

"Kau membuat keputusan yang tepat Lu." Timpal Chanyeol memeluk Luhan. mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum kembali berbisik menguatkan "Tenanglah sedikit Lu. Kau sangat kelelahan." Katanya mengusap sayang pipi Luhan sebelum bergabung dengan Kai untuk menjabat seluruh teman baru mereka saat ini.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

Luhan beralih pada Sehun. Memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang terlihat begitu percaya diri namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya "Entahlah Lu. Aku hanya merasa gugup." Katanya memberitahu Luhan. Membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil sebelum menyenggol pundak Sehun "Tunggu sebentar disini."

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Mengambil sesuatu dari mobilnya sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Luhan memakaikan topi kesayangannya. Topi yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang di setiap pertandingan kini ia kembalikan lagi kepada pemiliknya

"Apa ini?" gumam Sehun melepas topi yang dipakaikan Luhan. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan memberikannya topi sebelum matanya membulat mengenali dengan jelas topi yang menjadi awal pertemanan dia dan Luhan "Kau masih memiliki topi ini?" katanya memandang takjub pada topi merah yang sepertinya sangat dijaga oleh Luhan.

"Aku menyimpannya untuk diberikan pada anakku kelak. Tapi aku rasa mengembalikan pada pemiliknya adalah hal yang paling benar."

Sehun tersenyum kecil sebelum memakai kembali topinya "Setelah malam ini aku akan mengembalikan topimu."

"Tapi topi itu milikmu."

Sehun tertawa kecil dengan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya. Memeluknya erat sebagai ucapan terimakasih sebelum membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan "Aku memberikan topi ini sewaktu kita kecil bukan tanpa maksud padamu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia."

"Rahasia?"

Sehun kembali tersenyum sebelum memberitahukan rahasianya pada Luhan "Percaya atau tidak aku sudah mengikatmu sejak dulu dengan topi ini."

" _huh?"_

"Aku memberikanmu topi ini agar bisa terus bertemu denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

Sehun membenarkan letak topinya sebelum menatap dalam ke mata Luhan "Karena aku menyukaimu lebih dulu.

" _Sehun.."_

"Aku menyukaimu untuk waktu yang lama. Karena dua puluh tahun telah berlalu tapi aku tetap berakhir menyukaimu."" Katanya mengerling Luhan sebelum menyusul Kai dan Chanyeol untuk bersiap memulai balapan pertamanya.

Dan untuk Luhan-….Dia seperti mendapatkan pengakuan. Pengakuan bahwa selama ini dia tidak pernah benar-benar dibiarkan sendiri. Karena benar sewaktu dulu saat mereka beranjak dewasa Sehun akan menjadi satu-satunya pria yang diam-diam akan selalu mengikutinya, yang selalu menjaganya dalam diam. dan selalu bersikap dingin namun selalu tersenyum hangat untuknya disaat semua orang berteriak padanya.

" _sehunna.."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Yang pernah nebak Sehun gabung NFS *cung!_

 _Ga gabung si Sehun CS jadi cadangan wkwkwk_

 _._

 _Finally… bersatu kita teguh bercerai kawin lagi mudah2an ga ada di MFC…_

 _Abang el masih bikin gue goyah dang kadang sualnya wkwkwk:""_

 _._

 _._

 _Ennn...Mumpung masih hari rabu di jakarta jadi gue aman :v_

 _Happy readings gengsss!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Previous**_

"Sehun.."

"Aku menyukaimu untuk waktu yang lama. Dan dua puluh tahun telah berlalu tapi aku tetap berakhir menyukaimu."" Katanya mengerling Luhan sebelum menyusul Kai dan Chanyeol untuk bersiap memulai balapan pertamanya.

Dan untuk Luhan-….Dia seperti mendapatkan pengakuan. Pengakuan bahwa selama ini dia tidak pernah benar-benar dibiarkan sendiri. Karena benar sewaktu dulu saat mereka beranjak dewasa Sehun akan menjadi satu-satunya pria yang diam-diam akan selalu mengikutinya, yang selalu menjaganya dalam diam. dan selalu bersikap dingin namun selalu tersenyum hangat untuknya disaat semua orang berteriak padanya.

"sehunna.."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 _ **My Forever Crush**_

 _Main Pair : Sehun-Luhan_

 _Support pair : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun_

 _Rate : T & M_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Jadi bagaimana teknisnya?"_

Waktu mereka adalah dua puluh menit sebelum putaran tambahan. Dan karena keterbatasan tempat yang mereka miliki maka Woohyun yang bertindak sebagai play maker dengan Jaehyun sebagai asistennya terlihat meminta seluruh anggotanya berkumpul.

Mereka mengelilingi satu meja bundar dengan Luhan yang mendengarkan seluruh rencana yang dibuat Woohyun tak jauh dari mereka. Sementara Woohyun menjelaskan banyak hal maka Luhan hanya terus memandangi ketiga prianya. Memandang satu persatu ketiga prianya yang benar tulus membantu tim nya yang sedang kesulitan.

"Diantara kalian bertiga. Siapa yang akan mencapai finish di urutan pertama?"

Woohyun terlihat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Membuat ketiga pembalap newbie itu saling bertatapan untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan di urutan pertama sementara Luhan dengan yakin menebak "Kai."

"Kai / Kai"

Dan tepat seperti tebakan Luhan maka Sehun dan Chanyeol menjawab Kai. Dibenarkan oleh Kai yang mengangguk sebelum Woohyun kembali bersuara "Peraturannya sama dengan babak penyisihan beberapa hari lalu." Katanya mengambil pena lalu mulai mencoretkan dimana posisi Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol seharusnya berada di lapangan nanti.

"Diskualifikasi berlaku juga untuk putaran tambahan. Jadi kalian harus ingat posisi ini. Kai yang akan mencapai urutan pertama diikuti Chayeol di urutan kedua dengan Sehun mengekori di urutan tiga. Jadi pastikan tak ada lawan yang mengambil jalan pintas yang akan membuat kalian tergeser dari posisi seharusnya."

"Bukankah kami hanya fokus pada urutan finish?"

"Kalian benar. Aku dan Jaehyun yang akan memastikan tak ada sisipan dari lawan. Yang perlu kalian lakukan hanya tidak menyalahi aturan dan tidak pula terlalu mengikuti aturan."

"huh?"

Kai bergumam bingung disambut jawaban oleh Woohyun "Posisi urutanmu adalah pertama. Jadi kau harus tetap finish di pertama. Apapun alasannya kau tidak boleh berada di posisi dua atau tiga. Jika kau finish di urutan selain satu. Kita kalah." Katanya memberitahu Kai sebelum beralih pada Sehun dan Chanyeol

"Dan sebaliknya untuk kalian. Kalian harus berada di posisi dua dan tiga. Jika salah satu dari kalian tidak finish di posisi dua dan tiga. Kita kalah-..Tapi jika Chanyeol finish di urutan pertama atau Sehun di urutan kedua . Kita secara resmi kembali di diskualifikasi. Kalian mengerti?"

Teknis permainan dijelaskan secara profesional oleh Woohyun. Membuat ketiga newbie yang masih mencerna jalannya pertandingan di lapangan dengan mudah mengerti. Ketiganya bahkan mengangguk tanpa ragu sebelum "Kami mengerti."

Ketiganya menjawab tanpa ragu membuat Woohyun mendesah lega menatap ketiga newbie nya "Baguslah. Aku rasa teknis yang lain akan aku jelaskan secara otodidak. Kita harus segera sampai di lapangan." Katanya melihat arloji sebelum kembali bertatapan dengan Luhan.

"Aku akan membawa mereka."

Luhan tampak kembali ragu, bergerak resah di tempatnya sebelum berjalan mendekati kerumunan tim nya "Tinggalkan kami sebentar."

Woohyun pun memberi aba-aba agar meninggalkan Luhan bersama ketiga temannya. Membuat seluruh penghuni basecamp mengangguk mengerti sebelum satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kami akan memeriksa mesin mobil kalian."

Woohyun memberitahu Luhan yang disambut anggukan mengerti oleh Luhan "Pastikan tidak ada yang salah." Ujarnya bersungguh-sungguh sebelum berdiri di tengah-tengah ketiga pria nya.

" _hahh_ ~"

"Kenapa menghela nafas?"

 _"haaaah~_ "

Luhan terus menghela nafas sementara Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol terlihat bingung menatapnya "Lu?"

"Waktu kalian lima menit untuk membatalkan rencana gila kali ini."

"ayolah!"

"SEKALI KALIAN TERLIBAT TAK AKAN MUDAH UNTUK KALIAN KELUAR BEGITU SAJA!"

"Kalaupun itu terjadi kami tidak peduli."

"KIM JONGIN!"

Kai terlihat mendengus kecewa. Si pria berkulit tan itu bahkan harus melipat tangannya di dada sebelum kembali melihat Luhan "Bukankah sudah jelas? Kami akan membantu kalian."

Luhan berusaha menahan kecemasan luar biasanya. Menarik nafas dan berfikir dengan kepala dingin adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum menjawab ucapan sahabatnya. "Setelah aku pikirkan lagi. Aku rasa kami tidak membutuhkan kalian."

"Kau yang tidak membutuhkan kami. Tapi tim yang kau pimpin membutuhkan kami." Timpal Chanyeol membuat Luhan diam karena kehabisan alasan. Dan seolah tak ingin perdebatan ini berakhir dengan kekelahannya. Luhan terus mencari cara berusaha mengelak adalah hal yang akan dia lakukan jika Sehun tidak tiba-tiba memotongnya dan terlihat memohon saat ini .

"Hanya malam ini Lu."

"huh?"

Luhan yang sudah siap membuka mulutnya pun terdiam. Memperhatikan Sehun yang terlihat tulus sedikit banyak membuat hatinya tergerak untuk mengatakan ya namun selalu berakhir ragu mengingat seluruh kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika dia tetap membiarkan teman-temannya berada disana.

"Sekali saja-…Biarkan kami membantu Lu." Katanya masih memohon pada Luhan. memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya sebelum berjalan mendekati sang leader "Aku mohon."

Luhan bertatapan cukup lama dengan Sehun. Menimbang apakah keputusan tepat membiarkan ketiga teman kecilnya menggantikan posisi mereka disaat terdesak seperti ini. Luhan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tapi saat Sehun terus memohon padanya maka hanya anggukan pasrah yang Luhan keluarkan sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah…"

"Begitu baru benar. Sampai bertemu di lapangan."

Kai memeluk Luhan sekilas. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesenangan tak wajar yang membuat Luhan mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu Kai…" katanya berujar lirih sebelum Chanyeol yang kali ini menghampirinya.

"Kami sangat mengerti kecemasan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mempercayai kami hingga putaran tambahan ini selesai. Setuju?"

Chanyeol memegang kedua pipi Luhan. Berusaha meyakinkan Luhan agar tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka dengan menatapnya penuh keyakinan "Lu…"

"Setuju."

Chanyeol tersenyum lega. Kedua lesung pipinya bahkan terlihat sangat jelas menandakan bahwa dia sangat bahagia. Membuat Luhan kembali dibuat tersenyum sementara Chanyeol memeluknya erat saat ini "Gomawo Lu…Aku sangat bersemangat." Katanya kembali menatap Luhan sebelum mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak "Sampai bertemu disana." Katanya mengerling Sehun dan Luhan sebelum pergi meninggalkan basecamp tempat Luhan dan tim nya menetap.

Dan setelah kepergian Chanyeol maka hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan yang tinggal di ruangan hening itu. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara sampai Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan menggenggam erat tangannya

"Sehun…"

"Aku rasa kita terlambat."

Luhan tak lagi menolak saat Sehun membawanya ke dalam mobil. Hatinya kini berdebar untuk dua alasan bodoh. Pertama karena dia menyukai cara Sehun menggenggam erat tangannya kedua karena sesaat lagi dia harus berada di posisi mengawasi sementara pria yang masih sangat ia cintai di depannya akan segera memulai sesuatu yang ia benci sebelumnya.

"Aku senang bisa terlibat."

"huh?"

Luhan membiarkan Sehun memakaikan seatbelt sementara bibirnya terus bergumam canggung dan bingung hingga tak bisa mengeluarkan sedikit pun suaranya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun menambahkan kalimatnya. Tersenyum simpul menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan

Brrmmm…!

Apapun yang akan terjadi malam ini tak lagi Sehun pedulikan. Yang dia tahu dia sudah membuat keputusan. Keputusan yang sulit dan terdengar seperti lelucon mengingat alasan mereka berpisah untuk waktu yang lama adalah hal yang sebentar lagi akan dia lakukan.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana peluang kita?"

Woohyun menoleh saat mendengar Luhan bertanya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa sang leader lebih memilih mengawasi di ruang teknisi daripada melihat langsung di pit.

"Kau disini?"

"Aku terlalu mencolok berada di luar sana."

"…"

Woohyun menyadari alasan Luhan tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa dirinya terlihat mencolok berada di _pit_ jika _pit_ mereka kali ini berada jauh dari keramaian pembalap. Woohyun sengaja memilih tempat _BTS dan NFS_ jauh dari keramaian. Berniat untuk mengecoh tim lawan adalah hal yang selalu coba ia lakukan di setiap pertandingan. Namun saat Luhan mengatakan dirinya terlihat mencolok maka Woohyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil menyadari raut cemas dari wajah leadernya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan tiga pria itu?"

Luhan melirik Woohyun salah tingkah. Kembali bergerak cemas di tempat duduknya sebelum tersenyum canggung menatap teknisinya "Apa sangat terlihat?"

Woohyun kembali fokus pada layar komputernya sebelum mengarahkan beberapa kamera yang bisa memantau pertandingan "Jika L melihatnya mungkin dia akan patah hati melihat wajahmu."

Luhan hanya diam mendengar penuturan Woohyun. Jelas terdengar bahwa teknisi dari _BTR_ ini menyindir halus dirinya. Dan mengingat keadaan Myungsoo masih tak sadarkan diri maka yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanya diam dan mencoba untuk tidak memancing kemarahan apapun dari Woohyun, Taehyung maupun Jungkook.

"Aku rasa peluang kita bagus."

" _huh?"_

Luhan mencoba fokus pada layar yang ditunjukkan Woohyun, sedikit menebak apa yang ditunjukkan Woohyun sampai bibirnya ikut tersenyum menyadari bahwa _pit_ The Palace tak berpenghuni adalah sebuah keuntungan tersendiri untuk mereka "Apa mereka tidak datang?"

"Kemungkinan besar tidak."

"Lalu mereka tidak mengecek kemungkinan kita ikut putaran tambahan?"

"Sedari awal Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendaftarkan diri sebagai _unknown player._ Mereka tidak membawa nama tim kita jadi mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa mereka tidak datang."

"Apa mereka sebodoh itu? Maksudku-…Jika aku mereka. Aku benar-benar akan memastikan sendiri hingga pertandingan dimulai."

"Dan jika aku adalah mereka. Aku akan segera pergi menyadari bahwa rival terberatku tidak terdaftar. Aku terus menunggu namun mereka tidak datang sampai lima menit _event_ dimulai. Bagaimana menurutmu Lu?"

Luhan mencerna ucapan Woohyun sampai bibir tipisnya kembali tersenyum "Jadi maksudmu mereka pergi karena kita menurukan _newbie?"_

"Kita mendaftar sebagai _unknown player_ dengan mobil berbeda. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir jika mereka mengenali ketiga temanmu. Sekalipun mereka tahu ketiga temanmu yang turun mereka akan terlambat mengetahuinya. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka selalu menganggap remeh _newbie._ Kau mengerti kan?"

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat. Mencoba untuk mempercayai ucapan Woohyun sampai matanya tak sengaja menatap ketiga mobil prianya sudah berada di posisi masing-masing "Itu mereka."

Woohyun buru-buru memasang _earphone_ nya diikuti Luhan yang juga memasang alat komunikasi tersebut. Keduanya terus melihat layar sampai suara Luhan terdengar di seluruh alat komunikasi yang digunakan tim nya.

"Sehunna.."

" _huh?"_

"Pakai _earphone_ mu _."_

Yang dipanggil tampak canggung. Ini adalah kali pertama dia menggunakan alat bantu selain ponsel untuk berbicara dengan seseorang. Membuatnya memakai cepat _earphone_ yang ia biarkan menggantung di lehernya sebelum menjawab panggilan Luhan

"Lu?"

" _mmhh…_ Ini aku. Jangan pernah lepaskan _earphone_ mu. Kau dengar?"

"Lu…Ini kali pertamanya untuk mereka. Jangan terlalu mengerikan."

Terdengar Kyungsoo yang memantau dari _pit_ menimpali ucapan Luhan membuat sang leader menggerutu kesal sebelum suara Kai ikut terdengar "Suara siapa itu? Kenapa merdu sekali?"

"Kai…Rayuanmu menjijikan."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang berbicara membuat Baekhyun tak sabar menimpali percakapan konyol menjelang dua menit pertandingan dimulai "Setidaknya dia merayu. Tidak seperti seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Chanyeol terdengar ingin tahu. Namun rupanya Baekhyun sengaja menggantungkan maksudnya mengetahui bahwa mereka sudah harus bersiap. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit menggeram penasaran hingga suara Luhan kembali terdengar.

"Sehun, Kai, Yeol…Yang perlu kalian lakukan-.."

"Cepat dan fokus. Kami ingat Lu."

Sehun terdengar menyela kecemasan Luhan. Dia hanya terlihat sedikit gugup karena pertama kali berada di dalam kerumunan mobil-mobil _sport_ dan tak menyangka rasanya akan seperti ini – _berdebar dan sedikit tidak fokus-._

Diapun kemudian menekan tombol di bagian kiri _earphone_ nya. Tombol yang ia ketahui berfungsi untuk mematikan _multicom_ dan hanya terhubung pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang terhubung tak jauh darinya "Kai…Yeol…"

" _huh?"_

"Sehun kau mematikan _multicom?"_

Sehun tertawa sekilas mendengar tebakan Kai. Membuatnya menggaruk tengkuk sebelum terkekeh menjawab kedua sahabat sekaligus _partner_ nya malam ini "Aku tidak bisa fokus jika mendengar suara Luhan. Dia membuatku gugup."

"Cepat nyalakan. Dia mulai menyadari kau mematikan _multicom_."

"Sebentar lagi-…Aku hanya ingin bertanya pada kalian."

"Apa? / Apa?"

"Kalian gugup?"

Chanyeol yang pertama kali memberi respon. Dan dari suaranya jelas dia merasakan hal sama dengan Sehun. yang membedakan hanya dia bisa mengendalikan diri sementara Sehun mulai cemas. Membuat Chanyeol tertawa canggung sebelum menjawab Sehun "Sangat."

"Tapi seperti yang kau katakan. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Luhan. Maksudku tidak mudah mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan Luhan dan aku akan melakukan apapun agar Luhan kembali pada kita."

Mendengar penuturan Chanyeol seolah mengingatkan tujuan utama Sehun adalah membuat semua jarak dan kesalahpahaman selama lima tahun hilang diantara mereka. Sehun pernah membuat kesalahan dengan meminta Luhan memilih. Kesombongannya mengatakan bahwa Luhan akan tetap memilih mereka saat itu, namun diluar dugaan Luhan hanya berjalan ke arahnya untuk berpamitan. Karena setelahnya Luhan memilih dunia malamnya dan pergi untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kau benar." Katanya membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol sebelum suara Kai terdengar.

"Jadi sebaiknya kita bersiap karena mereka mulai menghitung mundur. Dan Sehun-…Cepat nyalakan _multicom_ milikmu. Luhan sudah berteriak marah saat ini."

" _ah kau benar.._."

Sehun pun kembali menekan tombol di samping _earphone_ nya. Berniat fokus pada hitungan mundur sebelum

"OH SEHUN!"

Tersentak adalah hal pertama yang secara _refleks_ Sehun lakukan saat suara Luhan terdengar berteriak. Membuatnya secara _refleks_ pula melepas _earphone_ sebelum kembali memakainya

"Lu…"

"Astaga. Kenapa kau mematikan _multicom_ denganku. Demi Tuhan jika kau melakukannya lagi aku akan sangat marah padamu."

" _Mianhae…_ Aku hanya gugup mendengar suaramu."

"ALASAN! KAU-…"

"Abaikan Luhan. Mulai panaskan mesin kalian."

Luhan mendelik saat Woohyun menyela ucapannya. Menyenggol kesal sang teknisi sebelum suara Jaehyun terdengar memasuki ruangan "Kita akan segera mulai hyung…cepat bersiap."

Dan tepat di samping Woohyun-…Jaehyun mulai mengambil tempat. Memakai cepat kedua _earphone_ nya dengan mata yang fokus pada layar komputer "Posisi _start_ kita bagus. Aku harap mereka bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini." katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum sang leader kembali memanggil ketiga prianya.

"Sehunna..Kai..Yeol."

" _hmmh?"_

Ketiganya menyahut secara bersamaan. Semakin bersiap pada hitungan sebelum suara Luhan kembali terdengar "Cepat selesaikan ini tanpa kekurangan satu apapun. Kalian mengerti?"

" _got it…"_

 _BRMMM….!_

Bersamaan dengan jawaban ketiga prianya, terlihat semua mobil sudah melaju cepat di _track_ lurus. Semua-…Tak terkecuali Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Ketiganya bahkan tertinggal di posisi belakang sementara Luhan hanya menatap diam ke layar komputer Woohyun.

"Baek…Posisi mereka?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya. Mereka ada di posisi tiga terbelakang."

Terdengar Baekhyun melaporkan keadaan di susul suara Kyungsoo yang sepertinya juga memantau posisi ketiganya "Aku rasa mereka hanya menyesuaikan diri. Lihat Kai-…Dia sudah mulai menyusul diikuti Chanyeol."

Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum melihat bagaimana Kai mulai menunjukkan sisi liarnya pada kecepatan. Hatinya bahkan terus memuji kemampuan Kai sebelum suara Woohyun bertanya padanya "Kau yakin?"

" _huh?_ Apa?"

"Mereka bisa berada _finish_ sesuai urutan?"

"Kau tahu kan pepatah yang mengatakan jika kau meremehkan seseorang terkadang mereka akan menunjukkan siapa diri mereka tanpa di duga?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Pepatah itu berlaku untuk tiga temanku."

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri?"

Luhan menoleh sekilas pada Woohyun sebelum tersenyum dan dengan bangga mengatakan "Karena mereka adalah alasan mengapa aku sangat menyukai kecepatan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukai cara mereka mengalahkan kecepatan. Kai terutama-…"

"Kai?"

" _mhh.._ Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun dan Chanyeol memilih Kai di urutan pertama. Mereka selalu memiliki alasan dan aku selalu menyukai alasan mereka."

"Apa?"

"Kai selalu melarikan diri saat ayahnya meminta untuk mengikuti rapat direksi di usia kami yang baru menginjak enam belas tahun. Dan untuk menghindari kejaran ayahnya dia akan selalu menyalahgunakan mobil yang diberikan padanya." Katanya sedikit mengenang kebiasaan Kai sebelum tersenyum memandangi layar komputer yang terus menunjukkan _progress_ posisi dari ketiga prianya.

"Kai selalu melarikan diri dengan kecepatan tinggi entah kemana. Dan kali pertama aku melihatnya-…Aku iri."

Luhan menambahkan kalimatnya. Membuat Woohyun sedikit banyak mengerti dan memutuskan untuk mempercayai Luhan dan ketiga temannya "Aku rasa aku tidak perlu khawatir. Begitu maksudmu Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. Kembali melihat Woohyun adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum menjawabnya tanpa ragu "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

.

.

.

" _Shit!_ Aku rasa Luhan membohongi kita."

Kai yang masih mencoba menyalip mobil-mobil di depannya tampak menggeram. Membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan terlihat bingung dengan geraman teman mereka "Kenapa Luhan berbohong?"

Sehun menyadari posisinya tertinggal jauh dari Kai dan Chanyeol, dia bahkan harus beberapa kali mengalami benturan dari samping kanan dan kirinya sebelum berhasil menstabilkan arah dan kembali berjalan lurus ke depan. " _Oh Sehun kau bisa…"_

Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum suara Kai kembali terdengar "Bagaimana bisa Luhan menyebut mereka amatir jika kemampuan mereka jauh di atas kita seperti ini?!"

 _BRAK…!_

" _Sial…!"_

"Kai? Kau tidak apa?"

"Aku benci melihat kekasihku tergores…. _rrhhhh!"_

Kai memutar sembilan puluh derajat kemudinya. Menginjak kuat gasnya dan berniat untuk membalas mobil yang membuat lecet "kekasihnya" sebelum

 _Brrmm….!_

Terimakasih pada siapapun yang telah menyenggol mobil kesayangan Kai. Karena hanya dengan cara itu dia terlihat marah dan terlihat sangat cepat.

" _ck…_ Kekanakan sekali."

Jauh dari keberadaan Kai. Seorang pria bermata besar tertawa melihat bagaimana seorang amatir seperti Kai berusaha untuk mengejar pelaku yang membuat mobilnya tergores adalah hal yang begitu kekanakan. Membuat raut wajah yang sedari tadi menatap cemas mau tak mau tersenyum lega karena posisi si pria berkulit tan itu sudah menyalip lima besar.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Soo?"

"Aku rasa mereka bukan amatir."

"Mereka?"

" _mmmh…_ Mereka." Katanya mengulang membuat Baekhyun mencoba mengerti. Diikutinya pandangan Kyungsoo sebelum bibirnya tersenyum jahil menyadari mereka yang dimaksud sahabatnya hanya pria berkulit tan yang kini sudah berada di posisi tiga. "Hanya Kai maksudmu?"

" _ish….!"_

Baekhyun mengelak dari pukulan Kyungsoo. Dan alih-alih menggoda sahabatnya dia lebih memilih menatap ke jalannya pertandingan. Hingga tanpa sengaja matanya melihat mobil Chanyeol yang terdesak namun si _newbie_ tidak memilik trik untuk menghindar dari kepungan mobil di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Secara naluriah dia berlari ke dekat layar monitor. Memakai cepat _earphone_ nya sebelum mengaktifkan komunikasi personal dengan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol?!"

" _huh?"_

Chanyeol sempat terkejut mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. Tidak berharap terlalu banyak bahwa dia sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun walau pada akhirnya dia menyadari memang Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara padanya "Baekhyun?"

" _eoh…_ Ini aku."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku akan membantumu."

 _Brak…!_

Sesekali mobil Chanyeol dibentur ke kiri lalu tak lama sisi sebelah kirinya membalas dengan membenturkan ke sebelah kanan. Terus seperti itu hingga rasanya tangan Chanyeol memar karena benturan "Aku rasa kau tidak bisa membantuku."

"Hanya dengarkan aku agar kau bisa menghindar dari dua mobil yang terus menghimpitmu."

"Baiklah. Aku mendengarkan."

Baekhyun memperbesar posisi Chanyeol. Sedikit mencari celah aman sebelum bibirnya tersenyum tipis "Injak kuat gas mobilmu."

"Mereka terus menabrakku bergantian. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari himpitan mereka."

"Aku bilang injak kuat gas mu Park!"

"Katakan padaku apa rencanamu Byun!"

"Lima ratus meter di depanmu kosong. Aku ingin kau menginjak kuat gas mobilmu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Tiga ratus meter mendekati jarak dengarkan aba-abaku. Sekarang!"

" _shit!"_

Chanyeol menggeram kesal mendengar perintah Baekhyun. Namun seperti tak memiliki pilihan lain dia mempercayai sahabat Luhan yang selalu membuatnya salah tingkah. Dia berusaha mengabaikan benturan dari kanan dan kirinya sebelum

 _Brmmm…!_

Mobil Chanyeol kini melesat jauh ke depan. Masih diikuti dua mobil yang terus menguntitnya hingga hanya benturan yang kembali ia dapatkan "LALU APA SEKARANG?"

"Tahan…Sedikit lagi.."

"Apa?"

"Sedikit lagi-…SEKARANG! INJAK KUAT REM MOBILMU!"

" _huh?"_

 _Ckit…!_

Chanyeol otomatis berhenti di tengah kecepatannya. Dan terimakasih pada Baekhyun karena arahannya Chanyeol bisa melihat dua mobil yang terus menyenggolnya kini bertabrakan karena dia tak ada lagi dirinya di tengah-tengan mereka.

"Sudah paham caranya menghindar?"

Lesung pipi Chanyeol terlihat sangat jelas. Menandakan bahwa dirinya sangat senang dan sangat berterimakasih untuk bantuan yang diberikan Baekhyun "Sangat paham. _Gomawo_ Baekhyunna.."

Mendengar nama kecilnya disebut membuat rona merah terlihat di wajah Baekhyun. Dia dibuat tak bisa berkata sementara Chanyeol kini kembali menginjak kuat gas nya dan perlahan menyalip satu persatu mobil yang berada jauh di depannya. " _whoa…_ Dia benar-benar belajar dengan cepat." Katanya masih dengan pipi merona sebelum

" _Yeah!_ Dia finish!"

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo memekik senang. Diikutinya kemana Kyungsoo memandang hingga matanya tak sengaja melihat layar monitor lebar di lapangan dan menyadari bahwa tanpa kesulitan Kai sudah menyelesaikan _finish_ dan tetap berada di posisinya seperti perintah Luhan.

"Kalian tidak bisa diremehkan." Katanya mengakui kemampuan ketiga teman Luhan yang belajar dan menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat. Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat Chanyeol mendekati garis _finish_ dan tak lama

 _Brrmmmm!_

" _Yeah!"_ katanya menggeram senang tertahan melihat mobil Chanyeol kini bersejajar dengan mobil Kai.

.

.

.

.

"Kai dan Chanyeol hyung benar-benar luar biasa!"

Jaehyun memekik senang di tempatnya. Setelah Kai menyelesaikan tanpa hambatan mencapai garis _finish,_ tak lama Chanyeol mengikutinya. Keduanya kini masih berada di lapangan berharap orang ketiga yang muncul adalah Sehun dan bukan tim lain.

" _Sehunna..Sehun…._ Kau pasti bisa."

Luhan mengabaikan pekikan senang dari Jaehyun. Karena seperti tebakannya Kai dan Chanyeol akan menyelesaikan tanpa masalah dengan Sehun yang harus tertinggal di belakang dan kesulitan mencapai _finish._

" _Sehun…Sehun…"_

Luhan terus menggumamkan nama mantan kekasihnya. Berharap tak perlu menghubungi Sehun sebelum

 _Pip…!_

"Sehunna…"

Dia tidak tahan lagi menahan diri. Dinyalakan komunikasi personalnya dengan Sehun sementara dirinya membelakangi layar dan tak ingin melihat kesulitan Sehun lebih lama lagi.

"Lu.."

"Hey dengarkan aku. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, jangan merasa membebani Kai dan Chanyeol."

"Aku? Kenapa aku harus memaksakan diri?"

"Aku melihatnya Sehunna. Aku tahu kau kesulitan."

"Kesulitan?"

"Jarakmu adalah mustahil untuk mencapai _finish._ Jangan paksakan-…"

"Tapi aku sudah mencapai _finish_ Lu."

" _huh?"_

" _YEAAH!_ ALL CLEAN HYUNGG!"

Luhan kembali membalikan tubuhnya. Mencoba mencari tahu mengapa Jaehyun dan Woohyun berpelukan sampai secara _refleks_ dia melepas _earphone_ nya dan memekik menutup kencang mulutnya " _Sehun!"_

Luhan berlari dari ruang teknisi menuju lokasi _pit_ nya. Tak menyangka bahwa ketiga temannya akan membantu sampai sejauh ini dan memberikan kemenangan sempurna untuk mereka. Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya dan hanya terus mencari satu nama yang sedari tadi selalu bibirnya sebut secara berulang " _Sehun…"_

Sementara terdengar suara tepuk riuh dari penonton maka mata Luhan terus mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui. Terus berlari sampai langkah kakinya berhenti tatkala mata rusanya sudah menemukan mata elang yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Aku cukup keren untuk-…"

 _Grep….!_

Tubuh Sehun sedikit terdorong menahan tubuh mungil Luhan saat si pria cantik melompat ke pelukannya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan terisak kecil dan memeluknya terlalu erat seolah enggan melepaskan pelukannya "Lu.."

"Aku takut kau terluka…"

Luhan terus memeluk erat mantan kekasihnya. Sedikit terisak sementara Sehun tersenyum simpul dan mulai mengusap tengkuk Luhan untuk menenangkan pria cantiknya "Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kan?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mencari tahu maksud Sehun sampai si pria tampan mengusap air matanya dan kembali berbicara "Aku merasakan takut yang sama saat kau berada di lapangan sementara aku hanya duduk melihat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Aku juga takut kau terluka." Katanya mengusap lembut wajah Luhan dan kembali membawa si pria mungil ke pelukannya.

"Tapi sekarang kita baik-baik saja. Kau, Kai, Chanyeol dan aku-…Kita semua baik-baik saja."

Sementara Sehun dan Luhan berpelukan di depan kedua mata mereka. Maka Kai dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya, menikmati bagaimana kedua mantan kekasih itu masih saling membutuhkan adalah hal yang begitu membuat hati keduanya merasakan hangat di tengah dinginnya malam ini.

"Aku rasa kalian bisa masuk kedalam tim mulai malam ini."

Kai menoleh saat suara berat yang terkesan seksi di telinganya terdengar. Membuat bibirnya scara otomatis tersenyum sementara kakinya berjalan mendekati si mata besar yang selalu terlihat serius dan jarang tersenyum "Jika kau tersenyum mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan menjadi _partner_ mu."

"Omong kosong." Katanya mencibir sebelum memberikan secangkir cokelat panas untuk Kai "Ini minumlah…."

"Apa ini?"

"Cokelat panas."

"Hanya cokelat panas?"

" _mmh…_ Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada ramuan cinta didalamnya?"

" _ish…"_

Kai tertawa melihat Kyungsoo kesal namun salah tingkah. Membuat ekspresi Kyungsoo rasanya lebih hangat dibanding cokelat panas yang berada di tangannya. Kai bahkan terus memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo sampai tak menyadari bahwa kedua jantung mereka sedang berdebar saat ini.

"Kembalikan jika kau tidak suka."

" _hey.._ Tentu saja aku suka."

Kai meniupnya perlahan sebelum menyesap cokelat panas pemberian Kyungsoo. "Hangat" katanya menggumam kecil membuat Kyungsoo sedikit penasaran "Bagaimana? Apa hangat?"

Kai tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo "Hangat. Walau tidak sehangat senyumanmu."

"Kim Jongin kau benar-benar-….!"

Jika Kai sedang memberikan rayuan gombal pada Kyungsoo. Maka Chanyeol merasa dirinya dikhianati saat ini. Bagaimana dia tidak merasa dikhianati jika di sebelah kanannya Sehun dan Luhan sedang berpelukan sementara Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang bermesraan di samping kirinya. Membuat perasaan kesal dan diabaikan sangat dia rasakan namun tak mau mengaku iri melihatnya

" _ck…_ Aku bisa muntah disini." Katanya menggerutu sebelum tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang masih berada di _pit_ dan sedang memberi arahan pada Jaehyun. "Ah-…Pemandangan disana lebih indah." Katanya tersenyum simpul dan berjalan mendekati kemana Baekhyun berada.

"Kau harus pulang Jae-…Besok kau ada ujian."

" _Araseo_ Hyung! Kau sudah memberitahuku berulang kali."

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi atau-…"

"Baekhyun- _ssi."_

Baekhyun yang sedang memarahi Jaehyun pun menoleh. Tak menyangka Chanyeol akan menghampirinya dan terlihat berbicara formal padanya "Chanyeol?"

"Baiklah aku permisi dulu Baekhyun- _ssi."_

" _Ish anak ini!"_

Baekhyun mencibir saat Jaehyun menirukan cara Chanyeol memanggilnya. Membuat rasa canggung tak bisa ia tutupi namun bibirnya tersenyum sangat cantik "Maafkan Jaehyun. Dia selalu seperti itu padaku."

Chanyeol pun berjalan semakin mendekat pada Baekhyun dengan mata tak berkedip memandang pria yang belum lama membantunya di lapangan "Apa aku terlalu formal?"

" _y-_ Ya sedikit."

Baekhyun menjawab salah tingkah. Wajahnya bahkan merona merah menambah kesan cantiknya semakin bertambah untuk Chanyeol "Kalau begitu Baekhyun _na._ Bolehkah?"

"Ya apapun. Tapi ada apa? Kenapa kau?"

 _Brak…!_

Tanpa sadar seseorang tiba-tiba menyenggol kencang bahu Baekhyun. Membuat si pria ber- _eyeliner_ nyaris terjatuh jika tangan kekar Chanyeol tak menopangnya dan membantunya untuk berdiri "Kau tidak apa?"

Chanyeol masih nyaman dengan posisi ini. Ditatapnya mata Baekhyun hingga sesuatu dalam diri mereka terbakar hebat sampai ke ujung kaki "Aku-…Aku baik."

Baekhyun buru-buru meminjam lengan Chanyeol agar tubuhnya bisa berdiri sempurna. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau datang mendekatiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu."

"Untuk apa? Ah-…Karena pertandinganmu?"

"Ya."

"Tidak perlu. Itu yang dilakukan tim." Katanya memberitahu Chanyeol diiringi dengan senyum berlesung dari pria tampan di depannya "Tetap saja aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Kau tidak sama sekali berhutang apapun padaku."

"Ayolah Baek-…Biarkan aku membayarnya."

"Membayar dengan apa?"

"Makan malam."

" _huh?"_

"Makan malam denganku Baek…Kau mau kan?"

Secara tidak langsung Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkencan. Dan sialnya pula Baekhyun mengetahui maksud Chanyeol. membuat rona merah di wajahnya kembali terlihat namun tetap tak menutupi kesempurnaan wajahnya. "Baek..Aku ingin makan malam denganmu. Bisakah?"

Rasanya percuma menolak ajakan Chanyeol yang terkesan memaksa. Lagipula ini tidak bisa disebut paksaan karena nyatanya Baekhyun pun menyukai bagaimana cara Chanyeol mengajaknya. Membuat senyum tak bisa disembunyikan Baekhyun disertai anggukan dari orang nomor empat di _NFS_ tersebut "Baiklah aku bisa."

" _yeah!"_

Chanyeol bersorak senang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Rasanya bahkan lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan kemenangannya malam ini. "Aku akan-…"

"LUHAN!"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat mendengar Woohyun berteriak. Begitu pula Baekhyun yang mulai mencari tahu kenapa Woohyun berteriak dengan wajah cemasnya. Semua keadaan menjadi tegang saat orang nomor empat di _BTR_ itu terlihat panik namun tak berhenti tersenyum

"Woohyun? Ada apa?"

"Taec-…Taecyeon sadarkan diri."

Luhan mencerna perlahan kabar baik ini. Satu minggu rasanya berjalan begitu lama hanya untuk menunggu salah satu dari Myungsoo atau Taecyeon sadarkan diri. Dan saat mendengar berita Taecyeon sadarkan diri. Maka tak ada kebahagiaan yang bisa Luhan jabarkan malam ini.

"Benarkah? Taecyeon-…"

"Jiyeon menghubungiku Lu. Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit."

"Baik-…Baiklah kita ke rumah sakit."

Woohyun berlari diikuti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membuat Luhan berniat menyusul ketiga temannyn sampai pergelangan tangannya di pegang kuat oleh Sehun "Ada apa? Aku ingin ke rumah sakit."

"Aku tahu-…Biarkan aku membawamu kesana."

Sehun memaksa Luhan sedikit mendekat padanya. Membuka pintu mobil sebelum

 _Blam…!_

"Temui aku di rumah sakit." Katanya mengerling Kai dan Chanyeol sebelum ikut masuk kedalam mobil dan segera membawa Luhan pada Taecyeon yang sadarkan diri setelah kejadian mengerikan terjadi padanya satu minggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan kau tidak perlu berlari!"

"Taec... aku harus menemui Taecyeon."

Semua teriakan mantan kekasihnya seolah tak di dengarkannya. Yang Luhan lakukan hanya berlari dan terus menerobos kerumunan pengunjung rumah sakit. Terkadang ia yang menabrak dan terkadang dia yang harus rela ditabrak pengunjung yang juga terburu-buru.

Membuat Sehun harus siaga menyamakan langkahnya jika tidak ingin melihat Luhan diteriaki atau meneriaki orang.

"Lu!"

Brak...!

"Y-YAK!"

Dan tepat seperti dugaan Sehun, Luhan berakhir menabrak seseorang bertubuh besar. Dilihat dari situasinya pun sepertinya pria itu sedang mengalami hal sulit dan tidak bagus. Maka wajar jika dia berteriak pada Luhan yang menabraknya tanpa mengatakan maaf sekalipun.

"Brengsek! APA KAU TIDAK MEMILIKI MATA?!"

"Taecyeon..."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Rasanya Luhan ingin kembali berlari menuju ruangan Taecyeon. Rasanya Luhan ingin segera bertemu dengan Taecyeon dan Jiyeon. Tapi saat tubuhnya bergerak maka orang itu terus mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat " _arhh_.."

"MAU KEMANA KAU TANPA MENGATAKAN MAAF?"

Tangan pria itu sudah terangkat. Siap memukul wajah Luhan sebelum

 _Sret...!_

Dalam sekejap tubuh Luhan berpindah tempat. Tak ada lagi tangan yang mencengkram erat lengannya. Yang ada hanya aroma parfum khas dari mantan kekasihnya yang tidak pernah diganti sekalipun saat dulu mereka masih bersama.

"Kau tidak perlu memukulnya hanya karena dia tak sengaja menabrakmu tuan."

"Sehun..."

Luhan pun secara refleks memeluk erat pinggang Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun sementara mantan kekasihnya menyelesaikan masalah yang ia buat.

"Siapa kau?"

Sehun berfikir sejenak menjawab siapa dirinya. Menyadari Luhan memeluknya sangat erat hanya menandakan bahwa Luhan sedang cemas dan ketakutan. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Sedikit mencium pucuk kepalanya bertubi dan tanpa ragu menjawab

"Aku suaminya."

 _"Huh / Huh?"_

"Suami? Kalian berdua menikah?"

"Ada masalah untukmu tuan?"

"Aniya-... Hanya saja-... Sudahlah! Lain kali jaga baik-baik istrimu!"

Sehun tersenyum berterimakasih sebelum kembali membungkuk meminta maaf "Tentu saja. Terimakasih tuan."

Dan setelahnya orang itu pergi begitu saja tanpa membalas ucapan Sehun. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang kini bergerak canggung di pelukan Sehun merasa bahwa mantan kekasihnya sudah berlebihan menyebut dirinya seorang suami.

"Sehun aku harus pergi."

Tanpa banyak berkata dan tak ingin termakan situasi canggung ini Luhan pun kembali berjalan. Berniat kembali menemui Taecyeon sebelum

 _Sret...!_

Lengannya kembali ditarik dan kali ini dia harus melihat wajah tampan Sehun yang terlihat tak ada yang salah sedikit pun.

"Sehun..."

"Jangan bersikap canggung hanya karena aku mengatakan aku suamimu."

"Aku tidak." Katanya berbohong dan segera berjalan sebelum tangan Sehun kembali menarik lengannya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memelukmu sampai kau bertemu Taecyeon."

Sehun tahu Luhan meronta tapi tak dipedulikan olehnya. Yang Sehun lakukan hanya memeluk erat pinggang rusanya yang sedang cemas hingga nanti kecemasannya hilang saat bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui sesaat lagi.

.

.

.

 _Ting...!_

Dan setelah lift terbuka, Luhan buru-buru berjalan menuju ruangan Taecyeon. Berniat untuk mendorong pintu Taecyeon yang sudah terbuka sebelum tak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan Taecyeon dengan tiga orang di tim nya.

"Jadi Myungsoo belum sadarkan diri?"

"Sayang kau harusnya bersyukur sudah lebih baik. Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu."

"Bagaimana bisa aku bersyukur jika nyawa seseorang kritis karena menolongku."

Baekhyun merasa Taecyeon berlebihan. Didekatinya suami Jiyeon sebelum berbicara cukup pelan untuk memberitahu Taecyeon "L melakukannya sebagai seorang leader yang melindungi anggotanya. Jadi aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tindakannya."

"Tapi dia kritis didalam sana Baek!"

Jiyeon berusaha menenangkan sang suami yang tampak tertekan. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa wajah Taecyeon merasa sangat bersalah dan begitu tertekan dengan kenyataan bahwa daripada dirinya Myungsoolah yang paling merasakan sakit dengan begitu banyak.

"Bagaimana kondisinya? Beritahu aku! Kenapa kalian hanya diam?"

"…."

Tak ada yang berbicara sedikit pun membuat Taecyeon putus asa dan mulai beralih pada satu-satunya anggota BTR yang berada di ruangannya "Nam Woohyun Bagaimana dengan Myung-… _Arhhh-._."

Kepalanya yang diperban tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Hatinya juga merasa sangat kosong entah karena alasan apa. Kenyataan bahwa Myungsoo memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama bersama istri dan calon buah hatinya semakin membuat perasaan Taecyeon semakin bersalah dan tak menyangka akan berhutang nyawa pada pria yang pernah menjadi rivalnya.

"Taec tenanglah aku mohon."

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawabku? Sayang bagaimana dengan Myungsoo?"

Jiyeon hanya terus menangis menenangkan suaminya. Tak banyak kata yang terucap, dia hanya terus memeluk tubuh sang suami yang bersandar di tepi ranjang namun masih terkulai lemas tak bisa banyak bergerak "Dimana Luhan? Aku harus bertanya padanya."

 _"Tidak..."_

Luhan secara refleks memundurkan langkahnya. Niat untuk menemui Taecyeon seolah menguap begitu saja kenyataan lain menampar telak di hatinya. Kenyataan bahwa tak jauh dari ruang Taecyeon dirawat. Ada seorang pria tangguh yang masih berjuang untuk membuka kedua matanya.

Rasanya memalukan jika Luhan menemui Taecyeon dalam keadaan tak bisa menjawab. Dia bahkan tak bisa memastikan apakah Myungsoo akan berhasil melewati masa kritisnya atau akan terus pada kondisinya saat ini.

"Taec benar...Bagaimana bisa aku bersyukur jika Myungsoo masih dalam kondisi kritis."

Membuat niatnya bertemu dengan Taecyeon hilang lalu berganti jalan menuju satu ruangan dimana pria yang selalu ia sakiti perasaannya masih terbaring lemah disana.

"Luhan..."

Sehun tidak tuli, dia memiliki dua telinga yang dengan jelas mendengar perbincangan menegangkan didalam sana. Kedua telinganya juga menangkap bahwa keadaan tidak menjadi lebih baik hanya karena Taecyeon sadarkan diri.

Sehun bertanya-tanya pertemanan macam apa yang mereka semua lakukan. Pertemanan yang terlihat begitu kuat dengan menjadikan beban mereka menjadi satu. Pertemanan yang rasanya tak pernah ia alami bahkan dengan Kai, Chanyeol ataupun Luhan sekalipun. Senyum simpul ditunjukkan Sehun dan dengan berat hati dia pun mengakui bahwa

 _Jenis pertemanan yang dirinya jalani sangat berbeda dengan yang dijalani Luhan dan seluruh teman-temannya di dunia malam._

 _"L..."_

"Lu!"

Sehun berlari menopang tubuh gontai yang nyaris saja terjatuh di depannya. Tangannya bahkan melingkar sempurna di pinggang si pria mungil sebelum mantan kekasihnya mencoba berdiri dan kali ini meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Sehunna..."

"Ada apa?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Sedikit menundukkan wajah sebelum menatap pria tampan yang selalu dan akan terus menjadi pria yang mempunyai tempat khusus di hatinya.

Ditatapnya wajah tampan itu cukup lama sebelum tangan mungilnya yang kedinginan memegang wajah hangat yang seolah siap untuk terus menjaganya "Gomawo untuk malam ini."

"Lu"

"Sekarang pulanglah. Aku tahu kau lelah."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

Luhan menggeleng cepat sebelum kembali menatap mantan kekasihnya "Aku akan tetap disini sampai dia membuka matanya."

Rasanya hati Sehun menggigil pilu menyadari bahwa ada pria lain yang dikhawatirkan Luhan. Dan entah untuk alasan apa Sehun merasa begitu kesal melihat Luhan secara berlebihan mengkhawatirkan Myungsoo. Tawa sinis itu bahkan terlihat di wajah tampannya dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat lengan Luhan

"Sehun?"

"Aku rasa kau yang harusnya beristirahat Lu. Dia baik-baik saja."

"Lepas."

Kembali tak mempedulikan bagaimana Luhan meronta seperti menjadi hobi tersendiri untuk Sehun. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan bagaimana perubahan nada suara Luhan hingga tanpa sengaja memancing amarah Luhan yang merasa Sehun masih selalu menjadi Sehunnya yang egois. "Oh Sehun."

"Lepas."

"..."

"OH SEHUN!"

Luhan berteriak marah sebelum dihempasnya lengan Sehun. Menatap berkilat teman kecilnya adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum berjalan gontai menuju kamar Myungsoo.

 _Blam..!_

"Brengsek! Kapan kau bangun? Pikirmu aku akan bersabar menunggu? Cepat bangun Kim Myungsoo! BUKA KEDUA MATAMU!"

"MYUNGSOO!"

Sekali lagi hati Sehun tergores perih melihat bagaimana Luhan menderita karena pria itu tak kunjung membuka matanya. Terlepas mereka hanya berteman atau Myungsoo sudah menempati hati Luhan _entahlah._ Yang jelas melihat Luhan begitu mencemaskan dan mempedulikan seseorang selain keluarganya, dirinya, Kai atau Chanyeol maka hal itu adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah terjadi selama dia mengenal Luhan.

.

.

" _haah…_ Perasaanku saja atau cuaca memang dingin."

Sehun sudah berada di luar gedung rumah sakit saat ini. Dia menyerah memaksa Luhan untuk pergi dari rumah sakit. Karena semakin ia memaksa maka semakin marah pula mantan kekasihnya yang sedang mengkhawatirkan pria lain saat ini.

"Baiklah….Kau harus datang lain waktu Sehunna." Katanya tertawa miris pada diri sendiri. Entah kapan lain waktu yang dimaksud Sehun karena nyatanya dia tidak berniat lagi datang dan melihat kondisi teman-teman Luhan. Bukan karena dia tidak ingin tapi karena dia tidak igin mengakui bahwa keadaan berbalik untuknya. "Aku seperti orang asing di tempat ini."

Dan keadaan berbalik yang dimaksud Sehun adalah bagaimana hubungannya dengan Luhan saat ini. Mereka sudah terlihat baik-baik saja namun tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan canggung satu sama lain yang membuat mereka terlihat seperti orang asing.

Kenyataan itu pula yang membuat Sehun sadar diri untuk tidak memaksakan kehendaknya seperti dulu. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan membiarkan Luhan bersama teman-temannya sebelum suara seorang wanita yang cukup familiar terdengar berteriak padanya.

"OH SEHUN!"

Tidak ada penerangan khusus di tempat Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya. Membuat penglihatannya sedikit samar sebelum kedua tangannya mengepal erat menyadari siapa wanita yang kini berjalan mendekatinya - _terlihat marah dan begitu murka-_

"Berani sekali kau memanggil namaku."

Sehun berujar sinis berniat untuk tidak membuang waktu dan berdebat dengan wanita yang nyaris ia nikahi beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"AKU MEMANGGILMU OH SEHUN!"

- _Irene-_ Nama wanita itu di dunia balap terlihat mencengkram kuat lengan Sehun. Membuat si pemilik lengan memejamkan mata merasa begitu jijik karena bersentuhan dengan wanita mengerikan di belakangnya "Lepas."

"Tidak sampai kita bicara."

"LEPAS!"

Sehun menghempas erat tangan wanita itu sebelum

 _PLAK….!_

Dengan gerakan cepat Irene membalas hempasan kasar Sehun dengan tamparan keras di wajah pria yang mungkin sudah menjadi suaminya jika Ravi atau Luhan tidak pernah datang mengganggu kehidupannya yang sempurna bersama Sehun.

Dan bukan tanpa alasan Irene terlihat marah dan murka dengan wajah kecewanya. Dia merasa sangat dikhianati mendapatkan laporan bahwa pembalap yang mewakili _NFS_ di putaran tambahan adalah Sehun serta dua orang sahabatnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGGANTIKAN LUHAN DAN TIM SIALANNYA DI PUTARAN TAMBAHAN?"

Untuk Sehun semuanya menjadi jelas. Kemarahan Irene dan tamparan yang dia terima seolah menjadi kemenangan tersendiri untuknya. Kemenangan karena sudah berhasil membalas seluruh perbuatan keji wanita di depannya pada Luhan dan teman-temannya.

" _Wae?_ Kau takut?"

"OH SEHUN!"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGIL NAMAKU SIALAN!"

Kemarahan terbesar Sehun pada wanita di depannya adalah karena wanita yang sedang mencaci maki dirinya adalah wanita yang sama yang membuat Luhannya pergi malam itu. Yang membuat Luhan harus memilih dan meninggalkan dirinya. Dan setiap kali Sehun mengingatnya maka hanya ada kebencian yang ia rasakan pada wanita di depannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menganggapku lagi?"

"Aku sangat menyesal pernah menganggapmu."

"Apa aku sangat tidak berharga untukmu? Kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku Oh Sehun."

"Kau sama sekali tak berharga untukku."

"TAPI KAU BILANG MENCINTAIKU!"

Sehun tertawa sangat kejam. Dikepal erat tangannya sebelum menatap tajam pada wanita keji di depannya "Aku tidak mengingat pernah mengatakan cinta padamu. Jikalaupun aku benar pernah mengatakan cinta padamu maka itu adalah kesalahan. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu karena cintaku hanya untuk Luhan."

Irene mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat berniat kembali menampar Sehun sebelum kali ini Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu _bitch."_

Kemarahan Irene mencapai puncaknya. Jika Sehun tak lagi mencintainya maka dia bersumpah akan memberikan penderitaan pada pria di depannya. Dia bersumpah tak akan lagi menggertak karena kali ini dia akan bertindak.

"Lepas!"

Dihempasnya kasar tangan Sehun sebelum kedua matanya menatap Sehun penuh kobaran api yang menyala dan merasa sangat terhina "Temui aku di putaran _final_ atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu Oh Sehun." Katanya memperingatkan Sehun sebelum berjinjit untuk membisikan ancaman terakhirnya pada Sehun.

"Aku yakin masih jelas teringat di kepalamu apa yang terjadi pada Taecyeon dan Myungsoo sayangku."

Sehun tak mengerti mengapa Irene membawa kecelakaan Taecyeon dan Myungsoo di percakapan mereka. Membuatnya sedikit bertanya-tanya sebelum wanita di depannya kembali berbisik dan terdengar semakin mengancamnya.

"Jadi jangan biarkan aku melakukan hal yang sama atau lebih mengerikan pada Luhan jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu di final Oh Sehun."

"BAE JOOHYUN!"

Irene secara tak langsung mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah penyebab kecelakaan mengerikan yang terjadi pada L dan Taecyeon membuat tubuh Sehun sedikit meremang takut sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa dirinya pernah berurusan dengan iblis seperti Irene.

"Pastikan kau turun di final _."_ Katanya memperingatkan Sehun sebelum berjalan meninggalkan pria yang kini menatapnya seperti sabar "Karena aku tidak sabar untuk menyakitimu Oh Sehun." Timpalnya dengan keji dan memutuskan untuk membalas menyakiti Sehun seperti yang dilakukan Sehun padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak Taecyeon sadarkan diri, dan selama tiga hari itu pula keadaan seolah tak menjadi lebih baik. Bukan karena mereka tidak bersyukur tapi karena salah satu anggota mereka masih terus memejamkan mata dan terbaring tak bergerak di tempatnya saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaannya hari ini?"

Pemandangan dibawah sana sedang menarik perhatian Luhan sejak satu jam yang lalu. Mungkin dia akan bertahan dengan posisinya saat ini jika suara Taecyeon tidak terdengar bertanya. Suami Jiyeon itu bahkan sangat berusaha mengunjungi Myungsoo terlihat dari bagaimana dia mendorong sendiri kursi rodanya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Hey Taec.."

Buru-buru Luhan menghampiri Taecyeon, mengambil alih kursi roda temannya sebelum mendorongnya perlahan hingga mereka sampai di depan tempat tidur Myungsoo "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Luhan menarik kursi di samping Taecyeon. Sesekali melihat Myungsoo sebelum bertanya pada Taecyeon yang masih memandang tanpa suara leader mreka "Aku baik Lu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tentu baik."

Taecyeon hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Semua yang memiliki mata tentu mengatakan Luhan baik. Semua-…Tak terkecuali si pemilik tubuh. Namun sayangnya Luhan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa daripada Taecyeon yang duduk di kursi roda dengan Myungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri. Dirinya jauh lebih menyedihkan dibanding keadaan dua rekannya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

Keduanya pun memilih diam dan tak bersuara. Menikmati memandang wajah pucat Myungsoo yang terlihat menyedihkan hingga suara Taecyeon kembali terdengar sangat lirih. "Dia harus bangun Lu. Aku tidak mau berhutang nyawa padanya."

"Dia akan marah mendengar ucapanmu Taec.."

"Kalau begitu dia harus marah. Dan jika dia ingin marah dia harus membuka matanya lebih dulu. Aku benar-benar ingin memukul wajahnya setiap kali mengingat bagaimana senyum sialannya sebelum tabrakan kami terjadi."

"Taec…"

"Dia harus bangun Lu. Harus."

Luhan pun memandang sekilas bagaimana Taecyeon merasa semua ini menjadi beban untuk kesadarannya. Ditepuknya punggung Taecyeon sekilas sebelum menggenggam jemari Myungsoo yang selalu terasa dingin di genggamannya "Dia akan bangun Taec. Dia harus."

Keduanya kembali melihat Myungsoo dalam diam. Tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya diam menikmati beban yang sangat berat untuk mereka rasakan. "Aku rasa kau harus kembali ke ruanganmu Taec."

"Kau benar aku akan kembali."

"Biar aku antar."

Luhan berniat melepas pegangan tangannya di tangan Myungsoo. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tangannya tak lepas dari tangan Myungsoo. Karena sebaliknya-…Kali ini tangan Myungsoo yang terasa menggenggam kuat tangannya.

Luhan bersumpah tak berani menoleh

Dia takut semua ini hanya perasaan berharapnya yang terlalu tinggi. Namun saat tangan yang menggenggamnya terasa nyata maka hati kecilnya tergoda untuk menoleh. Matanya tak berkedip beberapa saat sebelum

"L?"

Luhan begitu terkejut mendapati kedua bola mata yang hampir tiga minggu terus menutup kini perlahan membuka. Pria yang sedang menggenggam tangannya itu pun seolah mencari kesadarannya sendiri sampai tak sengaja matanya menatap pria favoritnya.

"Lu…"

Dan tak ada alasan jelas mengapa air mata Luhan menetes saat ini. Yang jelas dia begitu bahagia mendengar suara yang selalu bertengkar dengannya. Hatinya merasakan rindu mendengar suara yang selalu mengatakan _aku disini_ untuknya hampir lima tahun lamanya.

"Lu.."

Kedua mata mereka pada akhirnya bertemu. Walau Myungsoo terlihat masih berusaha mendapatkan kesadarannya tapi setidaknya Luhan tahu mantan rivalnya itu sudah berusaha dan berjuang untuk membuka mata. "Kenapa kalian tidak menjawabku?"

Suaranya terdengar sangat lirih, tersirat kecewa pula di dalam pertanyaannya. Namun saat dia mengatakan "Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada kalian setelah ini." maka tak ada yang bisa Taecyeon lakukan selain memalingkan wajahnya begitu lega sebelum membalas umpatan sialan di depannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau kembali menutup mata Leader- _ssi."_

Myungsoo berusaha untuk tertawa walau kerongkongannya sangat kering. Berniat membalas ucapan Taecyeon sebelum menyadari bahwa sedari tadi yang dilakukan Luhan hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang terlihat cemas.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengumpat?"

"…."

"Lu…"

Sekali lagi namanya dipanggil oleh Myungsoo. Maka tak ada alasan untuknya berfikir bahwa ini hanya bayangannya saja. Taecyeon bahkan tertawa mengumpat pada sang leader dan semua kehangatan ini benar terasa nyata untuk Luhan.

" _sial._ Brengsek. Bajingan. Keparat."

Luhan memulai umpatannya dengan nada bergetar. Menghapus air matanya adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan sebelum

 _Grep…!_

"Berani sekali kau membuatku menunggu lama. Keparat sialan!"

Sementara Taecyeon menekan _bel_ untuk memanggil dokter dan perawat maka yang Luhan lakukan hanya mengumpat dan menangis marah menyadari bahwa dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu Myungsoo sadarkan diri.

Membuat Myungsoo sedikit bertanya sudah berapa lama dia tidak sadarkan diri dan membiarkan Luhan mengumpat juga menangis sedikit memukul tubuhnya. Jika dalam kondisi sehat mungkin dia akan membalas pelukan Luhan. Namun seluruh tubuhnya masih sulit digerakkan hingga hanya suara yang bisa dia keluarkan untuk mengatakan betapa menyesal dirinya telah membuat Luhan menunggu dirinya membuka mata.

"Berani sekali kau membuat kami menunggu dirimu sialan! Berani sekali kau-…."

" _Mianhae Lu…"_

Bersamaan dengan jawaban lirih Myungsoo terlihat dokter dan beberapa perawat menangani Myungsoo. Taecyeon pun meminta Luhan untuk membiarkan dokter memeriksa keadaan Myungsoo, memastikan bahwa _leader_ mereka sudah baik-baik saja tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang mata elang sedang menatap terluka namun tersenyum melihat seluruh interaksi Luhan dengan dua orang terpenting di timnya.

" _Kau pasti senang Lu…"_

Bibirnya menyungging tersenyum tapi hatinya terus berdenyut sakit untuk kecemasan tak beralasannya. Kecemasan yang seolah membisikkan bahwa pada akhirnya Luhan akan membuka hati untuk pria itu dan benar-benar pergi darinya.

.

.

.

.

 _I'm not ready yet Lu.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar Myungsoo sudah sadarkan diri."

Malam berikutnya Sehun mengunjungi Luhan di rumah sakit. Dia tidak berani mendatangi langsung ruangan Myungsoo untuk beberapa alasan. Pertama dia tidak bisa melihat Luhan mempedulikan pria lain. Kedua dia belum siap menerima jika pada akhirnya dia benar-benar kalah dari saingan terberatnya dalam memperebutkan hati Luhan.

Dan karena alasan itu pula Sehun diam-diam menghubungi Luhan. Memintanya untuk datang ke kafe rumah sakit dan berbicara berdua dengannya. " _ummh…_ Tapi dia belum stabil. Terkadang dia terus tidur dan baru membuka mata beberapa jam kemudian."

"Setidaknya dia sadarkan diri."

"Kau benar."

Sehun menangkap kesenangan tanpa alasan dari jawaban Luhan. Membuatnya menebak bahwa Luhan sedang dalam kondisi terbaiknya mengingat _partner_ nya di arena balap sudah dalam kondisi baik dan sadarkan diri. "Apa kau senang?"

" _huh?"_

"Apa kau senang karena Myungsoo sadarkan diri?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menunggunya selama tiga minggu tanpa kepastian. Terkadang dokter mengatakan dia stabil lalu hari berikutnya dokter mengatakan Myungsoo kritis. Kepalaku cukup sakit melewati hari-hari itu."

"Aku bisa melihat kau senang." Katanya tersenyum lirih sebelum suara Luhan terdengar bertanya

"Kau tidak menjenguknya?"

" _aniya-…_ Kami tidak sedekat itu."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya aku rasa begitu."

Raut wajah Luhan terlihat begitu kecewa dengan jawaban Sehun. Dia bahkan diam tak lagi bicara menyadari bahwa sampai kapan pun menyatukan dua kehidupannya adalah hal mustahil yang bisa dilakukan.

Dan sekali lagi jangan katakan Sehun adalah teman kecil dan mantan kekasih Luhan jika Luhan kecewa saja dia tidak tahu. Tubuhnya bergerak cemas menyadari raut kecewa Luhan sebelum memberanikan diri bertanya "Apa kau marah?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku tidak menjenguk Myungsoo?"

"Entahlah Sehunna…Aku hanya berharap kalian bisa berteman."

"Kau tahu itu mustahil kan?"

Luhan menyesap kecil _americano_ nya. Tersenyum pahit sepahit kopinya sebelum menatap teman kecilnya sedikit kecewa "Aku tahu."

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelahnya. Keduanya hanya menikmati cuaca dingin yang begitu terasa sedingin hubungan mereka saat ini "Aku akan datang menjenguknya."

" _huh?"_

Luhan terlihat menatap Sehun. Menebak bahwa dirinya salah mendengar sampai Sehun tersenyum dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya "Aku akan datang menjenguk Myungsoo."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah pikiran?"

"Setidaknya aku harus menyapanya sebagai seorang leader kan?"

" _Leader?"_

"Ah-…Kau lupa? Mau bagaimanapun aku masih tim cadangan _NFS?"_

Mengingat betapa mengerikannya melihat Sehun di arena balap malam itu sontak membuat Luhan merasa cemas. Dia bahkan melepas genggaman Sehun dan menatap memperingatkan pada mantan kekasihnya "Kau hanya menjadi cadangan malam itu. Dan setelahnya kau tidak bisa lagi bergabung."

" _Wae?_ Bukankah aku memiliki _skill?"_

"Jika aku bilang tidak itu artinya tidak. Kau dengar?"

"Sekali kau terlibat kau tidak akan mudah keluar. Bukankah itu yang kau katakan padaku?"

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun mengalah untuk tidak membuat suasana semakin ricuh. Pupus sudah niat awalnya untuk meminta Luhan agar mengikutsertakan dirinya di final. Adalah sebuah kesalahan jika dia menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Irene pada Luhan. Membuatnya menyerah untuk berdebat dan memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Sehun aku belum selesai bicara."

Didorong kursi tempatnya duduk sebelum mengusak sayang rambut Luhan untuk berpamitan "Aku tidak mau bertengkar. Sampai nanti Lu

"Sehun aku bilang aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Jelas percakapan kita akan terus bertentangan. Aku sudah bilang tidak mau bertengkar."

Sehun mengambil mantelnya. Sekali lagi mengusak rambut dan pipi Luhan sebelum berjalan layaknya model meninggalkan Luhan yang masih cemas dengan pernyataan Sehun yang terdengar mengerikan.

"Oh Sehun…"

"….."

"OH SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Is our job to keep him safe. Right L?_

.

.

Dan setelah pertemuannya dengan Luhan satu minggu yang lalu. Sehun tidak pernah datang lagi ke rumah sakit. Dia terus menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga hari ini menjadi hari yang dia rasa tepat untuk berbicara pada seseorang.

 _Cklek….!_

"Kau?"

Belum sempat Sehun bersuara suara seseorang itu menyapa. Didengar dari sinisnya suara dan kaki yang berpijak sempurna di lantai maka sudah dipastikan keadaan pria yang merupakan saingannya sudah jauh lebih baik hari ini.

"Ya…Ini aku." Katanya membalas canggung sebelum meletakkan buket bunganya di samping kamar tidur Myungsoo - _his rival for Luhan's Love-_ "Kau membawakan aku bunga?"

"Aku berharap itu bunga pemakaman. Akan terasa pas diletakkan di kamarmu."

" _bajingan ini!"_

"Duduklah. Kau masih sakit kenapa terus berdiri disana?"

"Ada apa kau kesini?"

"Untuk mendengar ucapan terimakasih darimu."

" _huh?"_

Myungsoo terlihat bertanya-tanya sebelum menyadari apa yang diinginkan Sehun " _ah-…_ Luhan dan yang lain bilang kalian tidak buruk malam itu."

"Kami terlihat keren." Katanya berbicara asal sebelum Myungsoo kembali bersuara. _Terdengar tulus kali ini_

"Baiklah…Sebagai leader aku mengucapkan terimakasih atas bantuan kalian di putaran tambahan."

"Aku membantu Luhan…Tapi aku terima ucapan terimakasihmu." Katanya menjabat asal tangan Myungsoo sebelum kembali bertanya "Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Rasanya aku ingin membakar tempat ini agar bisa keluar." Katanya tanpa sengaja bercerita pada Sehun yang dijawab suara tawa terkesan mengejek dari pria di sampingnya.

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Apa sangat terlihat?"

"Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Aku perlu bicara dengan-…"

"Luhan tidak disini!"

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Lagipula bukan dengan Luhan aku ingin bicara."

"Lalu dengan siapa?"

"Denganmu."

Nada suara Sehun berubah serius. Dia juga menatap Myungsoo tak berkedip. Membuat Myungsoo sedikit bertanya dan mulai menarik kursi kosong di sampingnya untuk memastikan pria di depannya tidak salah berbicara "Denganku?"

" _hhmmhh.._ Denganmu."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kita perlu berbicara?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuanku?"

"Myungsoo aku tahu ini gila. Tapi aku harus turun di putaran _final_ yang akan kalian lakukan bulan depan."

Myungsoo diam tak berekspresi. Berharap saingan brengseknya ini segera tertawa dan memberitahu bahwa dia hanya mengatakan lelucon "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" katanya bertanya saat Sehun terus menunjukkan raut wajah seriusnya.

"Kau mendengarnya. Aku harus turun di _final."_

Myungsoo merasa begitu marah mendengar permintaan Sehun. Bagaimana bisa pria yang selalu mengejek dan menyakiti Luhan karena hidup yang mereka jalani kini meminta masuk dan bergabung sesuka hatinya. _Hell-…_ Sehun bahkan sudah berkali-kali membuat Luhan menangis hanya karena Luhan menjadi seorang pembalap. Dan setiap kali mengingat wajah terluka Luhan maka setiap kali itu pula dia merasa begitu marah.

"Hanya karena kau membantu di putaran tambahan bukan berarti kau bisa meminta bergabung sesukamu Oh Sehun."

"Aku juga tidak ingin tapi aku harus!"

"DAN KENAPA KAU HARUS?"

"KARENA IRENE!"

" _huh?_ Irene?"

Myungsoo benar-benar tak mengerti dengan yang Sehun coba katakan. Awalnya dia meminta turun di _final_ lalu sekarang dia membawa nama Irene sebagai alasan. Membuat sang leader bertanya-tanya berapa banyak hal yang dia lewatkan selama berada di rumah sakit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia murka dan mengancam akan menyakiti Luhan sama seperti dia menyakiti dirimu dan Taecyeon jika aku tidak turun di _final."_

"Mwo?"

"Alasan mengapa kau dan Taecyeon harus menjalani masa kritis beberapa hari lalu adalah karena perbuatan mereka."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Dia mengatakan sendiri padaku."

" _brengsek…!"_

Tangan Myungsoo mengepal erat penuh kemarahan. Dia tahu _sabotase_ yang dilakukan pada mobil Taecyeon adalah ulah mereka. Tapi dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa _sang ratu_ akan secara terbuka mengatakan tentang kejahatannya hanya karena sakit hati pada Sehun.

"Bantu aku agar aku bisa turun di final L."

"Jadi sekarang kami terlibat dendam sakit hati seorang wanita."

"L…Aku mohon biarkan aku turun. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan terluka disana. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya-…"

"Bunuh diri jika aku membawa amatir sepertimu."

Sehun merasa senang karena Myungsoo mempertimbangkan dirinya. Yang perlu dia lakukan hanya meyakinkan sang leader dan memastikan tidak membuatnya marah karena sikapnya "Aku tidak buruk dalam kecepatan."

"Ini bukan hanya soal kecepatan. Semua ini memerlukan teknik yang tidak kau ketahui!"

"Aku bisa mempelajarinya."

"Kau-….!"

"Lagipula ada satu hal yang tidak kau dan siapapun ketahui mengenai denah lapangan yang kalian gunakan untuk _final_ nanti."

"Apa yang tidak kami ketahui."

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya sebelum menghubungkan dengan gambar kasar letak dan posisi lapangan yang digunakan Taecyeon-L beberapa minggu lalu "Lapangan tempat terakhir kau dan Taecyeon turun akan menjadi lapangan _final_ diselenggarakan."

"Lalu."

Sehun memperbesar ponselnya lalu menunjukkan beberapa tanda merah di gambaran kasar yang ia terima pada Myungsoo "Lalu jika kalian menebak seseorang mensabotase mobil Taecyeon -…Maka kalian salah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lihat tanda merah ini?"

"Ya. Ada apa dengan tanda itu?"

"Itu Sensor."

"Sensor?"

"Alasan mengapa Taecyeon tidak bisa menurunkan kecepatannya adalah karena dia melewati sensor itu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!"

"Seseorang menyalakan sensornya tepat saat mobil Taecyeon melintas di sekitar area ini. Dan saat mobilmu melewati sensor ini maka dipastikan seluruh data dan fungsi dari mobilmu bisa dikendalikan dari jarak sekitar lima puluh sampai seratus meter. Mengerikan bukan?"

"Itu yang terjadi pada mobil Taecyeon?"

"Maaf harus mengatakan ini tapi itulah kenyataan yang terjadi."

"Jika Luhan turun malam itu. Maka-…"

"Maka kemungkinan Luhan yang akan berada di posisi Taecyeon-… _atau mungkin lebih mengerikan._ "

Kedua tangan pria tampan itu mengepal erat. Kenyataan bahwa dunia yang Luhan sukai sudah berubah menjadi berbahaya sungguh membuat keduanya sangat cemas dan takut. Tak banyak kata yang terucap, keduanya hanya diam sampai Myungsoo kembali membuka suaranya. "Apa rencanamu?"

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa dia "Aku tidak memiliki rencana. Aku hanya mencegah kemungkinan Luhan berada dalam bahaya adalah 0% dan aku tahu kau berada di pihakku jika ini menyangkut keselamatan Luhan."

"Kau benar. Aku di pihakmu." Katanya tanpa ragu menjawab Sehun. Keduanya saling berpandangan sependapat hingga membuat mereka terlihat seperti tim yang hebat saat ini.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya. Sedikit mengagumi cara Myungsoo berfikir sebelum sang leader kembali berbicara - _tersenyum begitu yakin-_

"Aku akan mengecoh Luhan di Semifinal nanti."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Hanya dengan cara ini kita bisa mengganti formasi pemain."

Sehun merasa lega karena setidaknya dia mendapat jawaban untuk semua kecemasannya satu minggu ini. Mengangkat kedua bahunya adalah hal yang Sehun lakukan sebagai tanda dia mempercayai seluruh rencana Myungsoo yang berkaitan dengan pria yang sama-sama mereka cintai

"Baiklah. Aku mempercayaimu."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Myungsoo sebelum meyakinkan calon _leader_ nya satu bulan lagi "Sebaiknya kau siapkan diri jika ingin menjadi _partner_ ku." Timpal Myungsoo menjabat tangan Sehun disertai anggukan cepat dari Sehun "Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin leader- _ssi."_

"Kau benar-benar harus-…"

"L…!"

Keduanya menoleh saat pria yang selalu membuat mereka berdebar terlihat. Sama-sama menyunggingkan senyum terbaik walau raut bingung jelas ditunjukkan Luhan saat ini "Sehunna.."

"Hay Lu.."

Myungsoo sedikit kecewa saat perhatian Luhan hanya tertuju pada mantan kekasihnya. Berniat untuk berbaring sebelum "Myungsoo jangan berbaring."

" _huh?_ Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Kita akan melakukan _CT Scan_ untuk memastikan memar di kepalamu sudah membaik."

"Aku sudah lebih baik Lu."

"Jangan berisik dan ikuti aku."

Kali ini Sehun yang tersenyum kecewa. Nyatanya kedatangan Luhan ke ruangan ini memang untuk menemui Myungsoo bukan dirinya. Dan saat Luhan memaksa Myungsoo melakukan pemeriksaannya maka yang bisa dilakukan Sehun hanya diam dan menikmati rasanya cemburu saat melihat pria yang kau cintai sangat mempedulikan pria lain.

"Sehunna aku akan segera membawa Myungsoo kembali. Kau tunggulah disini."

"Tidak perlu Lu. Aku akan segera-…"

Ucapan Sehun menggamang di udara. Nyatanya Luhan sama sekali tak mendengar jawabannya karena sudah pergi dengan Myungsoo. Membuatnya sekali lagi hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh sebelum berujar begitu lirih.

" _Aku akan segera pergi Lu…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Thankyou mom…._

.

.

.

"Hey nak….Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

Sudah lima belas menit Sehun mengaduk _cereal_ nya tanpa memakannya sedikit pun. Membuat sang ibu menyadari raut wajah sedih putranya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya "Sayang…"

"Aku tidak memiliki selera makan _mom."_

"Kenapa nak?"

Sehun terus mengaduknya asal sementara Mirana menatap cemas pada putra tunggal kesayangannya "Sehunna.."

"Mom…"

"Ada apa nak? Beritahu Mommy jika kau menginginkan sesuatu. Mommy akan-…"

"Aku ingin Luhan."

" _huh?"_

"….."

"Nak apa kau baru saja mengatakan kau ingin Luhan?"

" _hmm…_ Aku ingin Luhan."

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin dia kembali menjadi kekasihku. Tapi kenapa rasanya itu tidak mungkin."

"Apa maksudmu tidak mungkin nak? Bukankah hubungan kalian sudah lebih baik?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu. Terus memutar asal _cereal_ nya sebelum mengangkat putus asa kedua bahunya "Entahlah Mom…"

"Sehunna.."

"Hubungan kami memang sudah jauh lebih baik. Tapi untuk kembali mendapatkan hatinya aku rasa sulit Mom."

"Kenapa sulit?"

"Ada pria lain yang menyukai Luhan dan aku rasa Luhan akan membuka hati untuknya."

"Kalau begitu rebut Luhan dan jangan berdiam diri seperti ini."

"Bicara memang mudah Mom. Kenyataannya aku merasa seperti orang asing untuk Luhan. Aku-…"

 _Pletak…!_

" _rrhh….Mom!"_

Miranda bersungut kesal. Dilipat kedua tangannya di atas dada dengan mengabaikan bagaiamana Sehun kesal karena baru saja dia memukul kepala putranya "Jika kau ingin kembali mendapatkan mantan kekasihmu kau harus percaya diri anak bodoh!" katanya menarik gemas kedua pipi Sehun sebelum berbicara serius pada putranya.

"Mommy yakin pada akhirnya kalian akan bersama. Entah berapa lama dan berapa sulitnya kalian bisa bersama tapi Mommy yakin kalian akan bersama." Katanya penuh percaya diri sebelum menoleh cepat pada putranya "Tapi kau harus segera mendapatkan Luhan nak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Mommy tidak mau terlihat tua saat kalian menikah nanti. Jadi dapatkan Luhan dan segera nikahi pria cantik Mommy sebelum keriput di wajah Mommya terlihat. Mengerti?"

"Mom…"

"Oh Sehun…."

Seharusnya Sehun bersyukur memiliki ibu super konyol dan cenderung _innocent_ seperti ibunya. Karena disaat dirinya putus asa dan berfikir tak bisa tertawa maka sang ibu memastikan agar dia memiliki kepercayaan diri dan tertawa lepas tanpa harus merasa terbebani oleh seluruh masalahnya. " _Araseo Mom…_ Aku akan mendapatkan Luhan tak peduli bagaimana caranya dan berapa lama aku harus menunggu."

" _Aigoo…_ Begitu baru benar kesayangan Mommy." Timpal Miranda mencium pipi putranya sebelum

" _ah-…_ Mommy punya hadiah untukmu. Aku rasa ini bisa dijadikan peluang."

"Hadiah? Peluang?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Miranda berlari ke laci terdekat di ruang keluarga. Mengambil selembar kertas undangan sebelum kembali berjalan mendekati putranya "Ini bukalah."

"Apa ini Mom?"

Sehun bertanya sekilas. Tak mengerti surat macam apa yang diberikan ibunya sebelum nama sang nenek tertera di kertas undangan "Ini untuk nenek?"

" _mmh…_ Mereka mengundang almarhum nenekmu untuk acara amal di yayasan yang nenek dirikan di Sidney minggu depan _."_

"Lalu?"

"Lalu Mommy ingin kau datang mewakili undangan nenek."

"Mom aku tidak bisa-…"

"Dengan Luhan."

"Dengan siapa?"

Tersenyum dan menggoda putranya adalah hal yang Miranda lakukan saat menyadari perubahan wajah putranya. Membuat Sehun terlihat sangat penasaran namun sang ibu tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menggoda Sehun "Mom…" katanya menyenggol lengan Miranda sesekali terdengar merengek meminta ibunya bicara.

"….."

"Mommy…"

Rasanya ini adalah kali pertama mendengar putranya merengek penasaran. Sang model bahkan berniat menggoda putranya lebih lama sebelum berakhir tertawa karena terlalu gemas melihat tingkah putra tunggalnya.

"Mom dengan siapa aku-…"

"Dengan Luhan anak manja."

"Luhan?"

" _eoh…_ Luhan. Dia setuju mewakili Mommy dan Daddy ke _Sydney_ bersamamu."

"Dia sudah menyetujuinya?"

" _ck_ Anak ini? Lihat siapa yang membuat gerakan cepat mendekati Luhan?"

Sehun mengabaikan sindiran ibunya dan kembali bertanya penasaran pada Miranda "Mom…Luhan menyetujui untuk pergi denganku ke _Sydney?"_

"Tentu saja."

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga..

Sehun merasa ibunya begitu luar biasa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain bersyukur karena memiliki ibu seperti ibunya. Membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum sangat bahagia sebelum

"MOMMY AKU MENCINTAIMU…"

"OH SEHUN KAU MERUSAK MAKE UP MOMMY NAK!"

Seolah tak mempedulikan teriakan kesal sang ibu. Sehun terus menciumi wajah Miranda tanpa ampun. Membuat _Make up_ naturalnya hilang begitu saja digantikan wajah merah karena sang putra terus memeluk dan menciumi wajahnya.

"Baiklah baiklah-….Apa kau bahagia?"

Sehun memeluk ibunya erat kali ini. Bersandar cukup lama di pelukan hangat wanitanya sebelum menuturkan kalimat terimakasih pada ibunya "Sangat bahagia Mom… _Gomawo."_ Katanya bergumam pelan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana menyenangkan perjalanannya dengan Luhan minggu depan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued…_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Serius kirain ga bakal bisa apdet dua minggu ini. batukpilek nya aweet kaya jomblo :v_

 _ennnnn…._

 _MFC is up…_

 _._

 _._

 _Happy reading gengs_

 _._

 _Next : entangled final chap!_

 _._

 _C.U_

 _:*_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Previous**_

 _"Jika Luhan turun malam itu. Maka-…"_

 _"Maka kemungkinan Luhan yang akan berada di posisi Taecyeon-…_ _atau mungkin lebih mengerikan._ _"_

 _Kedua tangan pria tampan itu mengepal erat. Kenyataan bahwa dunia yang Luhan sukai sudah berubah menjadi berbahaya sungguh membuat keduanya sangat cemas dan takut. Tak banyak kata yang terucap, keduanya hanya diam sampai Myungsoo kembali membuka suaranya. "Apa rencanamu?"_

 _Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa dia "Aku tidak memiliki rencana. Aku hanya mencegah kemungkinan Luhan berada dalam bahaya adalah 0% dan aku tahu kau berada di pihakku jika ini menyangkut keselamatan Luhan."_

 _"Kau benar. Aku di pihakmu." Katanya tanpa ragu menjawab Sehun. Keduanya saling berpandangan sependapat hingga membuat mereka terlihat seperti tim yang hebat saat ini._

 _"Lalu apa rencanamu?"_

 _Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya. Sedikit mengagumi cara Myungsoo berfikir sebelum sang leader kembali berbicara -_ _tersenyum begitu yakin-_

 _"Aku akan mengecoh Luhan di Semifinal nanti."_

 _"Bagaimana caranya?"_

 _"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Hanya dengan cara ini kita bisa mengganti formasi pemain."_

 _Sehun merasa lega karena setidaknya dia mendapat jawaban untuk semua kecemasannya satu minggu ini. Mengangkat kedua bahunya adalah hal yang Sehun lakukan sebagai tanda dia mempercayai seluruh rencana Myungsoo yang berkaitan dengan pria yang sama-sama mereka cintai_

 _"Baiklah. Aku mempercayaimu."_

 _Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Myungsoo sebelum meyakinkan calon_ _leader_ _nya satu bulan lagi "Sebaiknya kau siapkan diri jika ingin menjadi_ _partner_ _ku." Timpal Myungsoo menjabat tangan Sehun disertai anggukan cepat dari Sehun "Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin leader-_ _ssi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 ** _My Forever Crush_**

 _Main Pair : Sehun-Luhan_

 _Support pair : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun_

 _Rate : T & M_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi bagaimana rencananya?"

Yang ditanya hanya mendelik sebal pada "rival" nya untuk memperebutkan Luhan. Mengabaikan pertanyaan pria berkulit kelewat pucat dan memutuskan menenggak _cola_ nya dengan kasar sebelum

" _Ssshhh..._ Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Mengingat kau yang turun di putaran tambahan aku belum mengetahui teknis dan urutan di semifinal. Jadi diam dan sabarlah."

Sehun _-yang dibentak-_ menatap sama tak sbaar "rival" nya. Diikutinya cara Myungsoo menenggak cola sebelum

 _"Sshhh..._ Jelas aku terus bertanya. Sudah satu jam kita di kafe ini tapi tidak membicarakan apapun!"

Keduanya kini bertatapan sengit. Yang satu merasa sangat jengkel sementara yang satu menatap tak sabar. Tangan keduanya terkepal, siap untuk memberi tinju sebelum

"L?"

Keduanya pun secara refleks menoleh. Dimana yang satu terlihat senang melihat teknisinya sementara Sehun harus kembali bertanya -tanya mengapa mantan pembalap yang kini menjadi teknisi gabungan NFS dan BTR itu berada di kafe yang sama dengan mereka.

"Kau bersama orang ini?"

Orang ini yang dimaksud Woohyun adalah Sehun. Dan merasa dirinya kembali diremehkan dua pria yang selama lima tahun ini bersama Luhan membuatnya geram. Ditatapnya tak suka L dan Woohyun bergantian sebelum

"Y-YAK!"

Layaknya bocah sepuluh tahun yang diolok temannya-... Sehun berteriak. Membuat Myungsoo secara refleks menutup telinga sementara pandangan mencibir diberikan Woohyun "Bocah tengik."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Sehun berniat mencengkram kaos yang digunakan Woohyun. Langkah selanjutnya adalah memberikan tinju terbaiknya sebelum berakhir dengan tangan Myungsoo yang menahannya untuk tidak berbuat bodoh

"Duduk."

"Lepas..."

"Aku akan melepasnya jika kau duduk."

" _Ish!_ Jangan sentuh aku!"

Sehun menghempas kasar tangan Myungsoo dan menarik cepat kursinya. Memandang tak sabar pada Woohyun yang juga menarik kursi disamping Myungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

Woohyun kembali mengabaikan Sehun dan fokus bertanya pada Myungsoo. Membuat si pemilik wajah tampan pucat di depannya bergerak tak suka namun sangat terlihat menahan diri.

Sementara Sehun masih harus menahan kesal maka Myungsoo tak memiliki waktu untuk meladeni sikap kekanakan dari pria yang pernah sangat beruntung menjadi kekasih Luhan.

Membuatnya fokus pada Woohyun sebelum bertanya

"Bagaimana urutan finish Luhan dan yang lain untuk semifinal?"

" _Huh?_ Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini? Kau bahkan baru keluar dari rumah sakit L."

"Jawab aku! Ini penting dan mendesak."

Seolah tak ingin ambil pusing, Woohyun mengangkat malas bahunya. Dikeluarkan ponsel yang selalu menjadi asistennya di setiap pertandingan sebelum membacakan urutan finish yang seharusnya.

"Kyungsoo seperti biasa akan berada di urutan satu mengingat di final tugasnya mendampingi Luhan. Diikuti Luhan di urutan dua dan Baekhyun seperti biasa akan membackup di urutan tiga. Taecyeon yang seharusnya finish di urutan satu, tapi mengingat Jiyeon tidak mengijinkannya maka urutan finish akan menjadi seperti yang aku sebutkan."

"Kau tidak menghitungku?"

"Kau dan Luhan tidak pernah masuk hitungan semifinal sebelumnya."

"Ah begitukah? Aku kira-..."

"Hey aku selalu ingin menanyakan hal ini pada kalian."

Sehun menyela ucapan leader dan teknisi di tim Luhan. Merasa tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan dan timnya selalu menggunakan urutan finish untuk memasuki babak selanjutnya.

"Ada apa?"

Woohyun yang merespon, membuat Sehun sedikit bersemangat menebak bahwa mood kedua orag didepannya sudah lebih baik saat ini

"Satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Kenapa kalian harus menggunakan urutan finish di setiap pertandingan? Maksudku bukankah ini pertandingan. Kenapa semua orang memiliki urutan finish?"

"Pertanyaan bagus."

Myungsoo kemudian memgambil paksa bolpoin Woohyun dan selembar tisue. Mulai menjelaskan teknis permainan pada Sehun mengingat kemungkinan besar Sehun akan menjadi partnernya di final.

"Jadi seperti ini." Katanya mulai menggambar urutan pertandingan dan kembali menjelaskan pada Sehun "Semua event yang kami ikuti memakai sistem "multiplayer". Dan kau tahu apa artinya?"

"Tidak tentu saja."

"Ah benar-... Kau kan bertanya." Katanya terkekeh sebelum menyenggol Woohyun meminta sang teknisi yang menjelaskan "Apa?"

"Jelaskan padanya."

"Ish! Sialan ini benar-benar tidak berguna!"

"Disebut multiplayer hanya sampai babak semifinal. _Kenapa?_ Karena penentuan berapa pemain yang bisa diturunkan di final tergantung pada kemenangan di putaran awal hingga putaran terakhir termasuk putaran tambahan yang kau ikuti."

Woohyun menjelaskan tak sabar sebelum kembali bersuara "Singkat kata kau bahkan bisa ikut dalam final karena namamu terdaftar mewakili NFS di putaran tambahan."

Sehun membuat gerakan O di bibirnya. Sedikit mengerti teknisi permainan yang terdengar membingungkan sebelum kembali bertanya

"Lalu fungsi urutan itu untuk apa?"

"Astaga! Kenapa otak kalian berdua dangkal sekali!"

"Hey L...Siapa yang dia bilang berotak dangkal?"

Sehun beralih pada Myungsoo yang sepertinya juga bingung dengan penjelasan Woohyun "Dia bilang kalian mungkin kau dan..."

"Kau." Timpal Sehun tak mau seorang diri dikatakan dangkal. Keduanya bahkan sempat beradu tatapan tajam sebelum

"Y-YAK! BERAPA LAMA LAGI AKU HARUS BERSAMA DUA IDIOT TOLOL YANG HANYA MEMILIKI WAJAH TAMPAN!"

"Nah begitu baru benar. Aku tampan."

"Aku juga."

Kali ini Myungsoo yang menimpali membuat tos ringan dengan Sehun sebelum

 _Sret...!_

"Aku bisa gila disini! Aku pergi dan jangan-..."

"Kau mau kemana? Cepat duduk aku belum selesai bicara."

"Aku rasa kalian berdua sudah cukup akrab untuk ditinggalkan. Aku pergi."

Dengan santai Woohyun meninggalkan kafe, membuat Sehun bergerak resah dan mulai mengerling Myungsoo "Lakukan sesuatu idiot!"

Myungsoo menatap kesal pada Sehun sebelum "Jika kau pergi aku akan memberikan wewenang teknisi pada Jaehyun di final nanti."

Woohyun berhenti melangkah. Sama sekali tak mempercayai pendengarannya sebelum menoleh kesal pada Myungsoo "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau mendengarnya." Timpal Myungsoo acuh membuat wajah Woohyun berubah menjadi merah dengan tangan terkepal "Tidak lucu sama sekali Kim Myungsoo!"

Myungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum kembali menatap teman kecilnya "Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Katanya balik mengancam sebelum

"Sial!"

Dengan langkah kesal Woohyun kembali mendekati tempat Myungsoo dan Sehun. Membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengakui kemampuam mengancam Myungsoo yang sialnya terdengar keren

"Kau hebat." Bisiknya memuji Myungsoo dijawab dengan senyuman sombong dari saingannya "Itu yang dinamakan _The Power of Leader._ " Katanya menyombong membuat bibir Sehun mencibir kesal.

 _Sret…!_

Woohyun kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan wajah luar biasa kesal saat ini "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Jika ingin memperebutkan hati Luhan kenapa harus menyeret aku kedalam masalah kalian."

"Ini bukan masalah hati Luhan. Ini tentang keselamatan Luhan."

" _huh?"_

"Dan keselamatan teman-temanmu mungkin."

Sehun menambahkan membuat Woohyun sedikit diam dan mulai memahami situasi mereka bertiga saat ini. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" katanya menatap Sehun sebelum suara Myungsoo yang terdengar menjawab

"Nam Woohyun aku berbicara denganmu sebagai leader. Jadi dengarkan aku."

 _"Huh?_ Apalagi kali ini? _"_

Mengabaikan raut kesal Woohyun, Myungsoo menatap Sehun. Mencoba mencari jawaban untuk memberitahu Woohyun sebelum Sehun mengangguk meminta agar mereka bertiga terbuka saat ini "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

Woohyun merasa bulu kuduknya meremang melihat tatapan tajam L-Sehun. Menyesal banyak bertanya sebelum suara Myungsoo terdengar memberitahunya

"Aku ingin kau membuat Luhan di diskualifikasi."

 _Oke aku pasti salah mendengar_

 _Apa dia bilang?_

 _Membuat Luhan di diskualifikasi._

 _L pasti suda gila_

"L apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin Luhan di diskualifikasi agar tidak masuk ke Final."

 _Aku rasa dia sudah gila….L benar-benar mengatakan hal gila_

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…_

"Hyung kau kemana saja? Lu hyung mencarimu."

"DIAM!"

"Hyung? Namu hyung kenapa?"

"Biarkan dia sendiri Jae. Aku rasa dia sedang gila."

" _Huh?"_

"Bagaiamana menurutmu? Apa dia akan membohongi Luhan?"

Jaehyun sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa Woohyun terlihat marah sementara Sehun-L terlihat sangat akrab. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar keduanya berbicara seolah mereka teman dekat dengan menyebut nama Luhan di percakapan mereka.

" _Aku benar-benar akan gila."_

Mengingat kejadian gila hari ini, Woohyun ikut menjadi gila. Kenyataan bahwa dia harus membohongi Luha mengenai urutan _finish_ di Semifinal nanti seolah menjadi mimpi buruk untuknya.

 _L KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA! AP AYANG KAU BICARAKAN? KITA MEMBUTUHKAN LUHAN DI FINAL!_

 _JIKA RAVI DAN IRENE HANYA AKAN MENGICARNYA. MAKA AKU DENGAN TEGAS TIDAK AKAN INGIN LUHAN MASUK KEDALAM FINAL_

 _APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN?_

 _IRENE MENGINGINKAN SEHUN DI FINAL_

 _CKlek…!_

"Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Dia mengumpat kecil saat Luhan dan lainnya berada di ruang tengah. Ketiganya melipat tangan di atas dada seolah menyalahkan keterlambatannya datang hari ini.

"Darimana saja kau? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau harus membacakan urutan _semifinal_ pagi ini?"

" _umhh…"_

Woohyun menggaruk asal tengkuknya mencari alasan "Aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Terserahmu saja. Cepat bacakan urutan pada kami."

"Oke."

Dengan langkah berat Woohyun mendekati Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Suara nafasnya juga terdengar pendek menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak siap dengan kebohongan gila yang akan dia sampaikan.

 _APA MAKSUDMU IRENE MENGINGNKAN SEHUN?_

 _Jika aku tidak turun di final. Irene akan melampiaskannya pada Luhan dan seluruh tim mu. Cobalah mengerti Nam Woohyun-ssi,_

" _Sial…sial…sial!"_

Woohyun mengambil nafas dalam. Mencoba untuk tenang sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Dia menarik kursi diikuti Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang melingkarinya "Jadi aku akan berada di urutan tiga seperti biasa kan?"

Baekhyun bertanya spontan, merasa begitu bersemangat dengan pertandingan kali ini hingga rasanya tak sabar menunggu minggu depan "Namu?"

" _huh?-…_ Ah-…Aku rasa kalian mengalami perubahan posisi."

Dan inilah Nam Woohyun, menyerah untuk berada pada hal yang benar dan memutuskan untuk membantu apapun rencana L-Sehun di final nanti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Woohyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, sedetik kemudian dia juga mengeluarkan laptop sebelum menghubungkan data di laptopnya "Mengingat peringkatmu stabil di sepanjang tahun ini. Kau akan berada di urutan satu."

"Aku?"

Woohyun tak berani lama menatap Baekhyun. Hanya memandangnya sekilas sebelum sibuk dengan laptopnya. "Kyungsoo akan berada di urutan dua sementara Luhan akan _finish_ di urutan tiga. Jelas?"

Ketiganya diam sejenak, merasa formasi kali ini begitu unik mengingat Kyungsoolah yang akan menyelesaikan pertandingan di urutan satu jika mereka bertiga yang turun.

Dan melihat ketiga temannya diam bertanya pun membuat Woohyun bergerak resah di tempatnya, tangannya mengetik asal di _keyboard_ dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Dia takut jika Luhan mencari tahu tentang dimana posisi harusnya dia berada, bergumam kecil di dalam hati sebelum Kyungsoo bersuara

"Baiklah! Aku rasa ini hal baru untuk Baekhyun. Kau pasti bisa Baekie sayang."

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin Soo."

"Ada kami yang _memback up._ Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mencapai urutan satu. _Deal?"_

Ini adalah kali pertama untuk seorang Baekhyun dituntut mencapai _finish_ urutan satu. Biasanya dia hanya akan berada di posisi tiga atau urutan terakhir jika mereka turun sebagai _full team._ Berbeda saat Woohyun mengatakan dirinyalah yang akan finish di urutan pertama, membuat sedikit rasa takut dan senang bercampur menjadi satu.

Baekhyun pun melihat kedua temannya. Mencari semangat dan dukungan yang diberikan sebelum bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat cantik " _Deal.."_

" _Syukurlah."_

Woohyun bergumam kecil namun terdengar oleh Luhan "Kau bersyukur untuk apa?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku mendengar kau mengatakan _syukurlah."_

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun Lu."

"Tapi aku yakin-…"

 _Cklek…!_

"Wow…Ada apa ramai-ramai seperti ini?"

Perhatian Luhan teralihkan mengenali suara yang sudah ia cari sejak pagi tadi. matanya melotot sempurna membuat si "pelaku" terkekeh menyadari kesalahannya menghilang sementara dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Aku hanya mencari udara segar Lu. Kau tidak perlu-…."

" _Y-YAK!"_

"Astaga Luhan! berhenti berteriak!"

" _aku harus segera pergi."_

Tidak membuang banyak waktu, Woohyun menutup laptopnya. Merasa ini kesempatan emas untuk melarikan diri agar tidak salah bicara dan hanya melarikan diri dari kejadian gila hari ini "Woohyun kau mau kemana lagi?"

"Jangan ganggu aku."

Menjawab asal Kyungsoo adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum

 _BLAM….!_

"Rasanya aku sangat kesal pada seluruh anggota BTR _Baek…"_

"Sudahlah Soo. Ada yang jauh lebih kesal saat ini."

"KEMANA SAJA KAU BRENGSEK! APA KAU PIKIR KAU SUDAH BOLEH BERKELIARAN?"

Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan, merasa kekesalannya pada Myungsoo akan menjadi hal menarik untuk disantap siang ini.

"Aku membawa obatku dan aku sudah makan. Lihat ini Lu."

Buru-buru Myungsoo mengeluarkan obatnya, berniat untuk mengecoh Luhan namun sepertinya percuma karena mata rusa itu terus berkilat marah.

"Dasar bajingan sialan. Harusnya kau beritahu aku kemana kau akan pergi. Aku bisa-…"

 _Cklek….!_

Suara pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini menampilkan pria yang tingginya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Myungsoo. Pria yang memiliki kaki jenjang ini hanya menggunakan _shirt_ hitam dipadu _jeans_ yang memiliki robekan di bagian lutut.

Mungkin benar darah model mengalir deras di dalam tubuh pria ini, karena nyatanya setiap kali dia berada di sekitar Luhan-…Luhan kesulitan bernafas. Entah kejahatan apa yang pria ini lakukan hingga bisa membuat Luhan diam tanpa kata seperti saat ini.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

" _cih..!"_

Ejekan Myungsoo berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Luhan. karena saat Myungsoo menatap kesal pada "buntut" yang sedari pagi mengikutinya maka Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini Sehunna?"

Sehun - _si pria berdarah model-_ itu terlihat gugup dengan pertanyaan Luhan. mencoba mengerling Myungsoo untuk meminta bantuan, namun "rival" sialannya itu hanya tertawa mengejek membuat Sehun benar-benar harus mencari jawaban.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Lu. Bisakah?"

"Bicara denganku?"

" _eoh…_ Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengganti baju sebentar."

"Tidak perlu keluar dengannya Lu. Kau bisa bicara dengannya disini."

"Kita bisa keluar Lu."

Lagi-lagi Luhan harus menghadapi dua pria kekanakan di depannya. Jika Myungsoo mengatakan jangan pergi maka Sehun akan berada di ucapan yang berlawanan. Selalu seperti itu hingga rasanya kepala Luhan ingin meledak tiap kali dua pria tampan berotak kecil ini selalu terlihat bermusuhan.

"Lu jangan keluar."

"Jangan bertingkah kekanakan, Aku hanya pergi sebentar."

Luhan memperingatkan Myungsoo, membuat Sehun menyeringai senang sebelum tatapan tajam beralih pada Sehun kali ini "Kita hanya pergi dua puluh menit. Setelahnya aku akan pulang. Kau dengar?"

Setelah memberi peringatan baik pada Sehun dan Myungsoo, Luhan berjalan ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan dua orang pria yang sampai detik ini masih terus mencibir seperti akan saling mencakar.

"Dasar bocah."

Cibiran pun tak terelakan lagi dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya sengaja menyeruak ke tengah-tengah Sehun dan Myungsoo untuk pergi latihan siang ini "Luhan tidak akan mau memilih dua bayi besar idiot."

 _BLAM…!_

"Kenapa seluruh teman-temanmu terus mengatakan kita idiot?"

"Karena kau memang idiot."

" _Ish!_ Sialan ini. Aku bisa-…"

"Sehunna ayo pergi."

Sehun memasang wajah bahagia sementara Myungsoo menekuk wajahnya. Dan saat Luhan melewatinya keluar di pintu masuk, maka tangan Myungsoo kini mencengkram kuat lengan Sehun "Ada apa?"

"Jangan buat dia menangis atau aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu kali ini."

 _Sret…!_

Dengan kasar Sehun menghempas tangan Myungsoo. Dilihatnya tanpa ragu sang "rival" sebelum dengan yakin mengatakan "Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri jika kembali membuatnya menangis!"

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Keduanya sudah berada di kafe terdekat dari _basecamp_ Luhan saat ini. Memesan minuman dan _snack_ masing-masing sampai Luhan menjadi orang pertama yang membuka suara "Sehunna."

Rasanya Sehun tidak ingin waktunya cepat berlalu dengan Luhan, tapi dia juga tahu jika terus mengulur waktu maka Luhan hanya akan kesal dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sehunna?"

"Aku ingin memastikan hal ini. Tapi apa benar kau bersedia ikut ke Sydney denganku?"

" _huh?"_

"Mommy yang memberitahuku. Mommy bilang kau sudah bersedia berangkat ke Sydney bersamaku?"

Luhan diam sesaat, memang benar dia menyetujui pergi ke Sydney. Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika Sehun yang akan mewakili keluarga Oh, awalnya dia pikir itu Miranda, namun saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia yang akan berangkat ke _Sydney_ maka tak mungkin bagi Luhan untuk mengingkarinya.

"Ya. Aku bersedia pergi ke Sydney…Bersamamu."

Wajah Sehun terlihat sangat senang, bibirnya bahkan tersenyum sangat tampan. Membuat Luhan kembali memalingkan wajahnya karena lagi-lagi "Demam Sehun" yang ia derita tak kunjung hilang.

"Gomawo Lu. Nenek pasti senang."

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, merasa begitu merindukan nenek yang sudah ia anggap seperti neneknya sendiri sebelum memberanikan diri menatap Sehun "Nenek lebih senang melihat cucunya datang." Timpal Luhan mengingat cerita nenek yang mengatakan bahwa semenjak kepergiannya, Sehun nyaris tak pernah datang berkunjung dalam kurun waktu lima tahun.

Dan mendengar Luhan mengatakan hal yang singkat namun menohok, hanya menunjukkan betapa Sehun jahat tak hanya padanya namun juga pada sang nenek.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu satu-satunya kata yang bisa Sehun ucapkan. Dia bahkan tak berani menatap Luhan sampai mantan kekasihnya itu memegang kedua sisi wajahnya dan memaksa untuk menatap mata rusa cantik miliknya "Sampaikan permintaan maafmu di Sydney. Dan katakan itu pada nenek bukan padaku."

"Aku juga bersalah padamu Lu."

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Mencium sekilas kedua pipi Sehun sebelum beranjak pergi "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sampai nanti Sehunna."

Itu hanya ciuman di pipi, namun untuk Sehun seperti lampu hijau. Dan saat Luhan sudah memaafkan dirinya bukankah secara tak langsung Luhan menyampaikan " _sekarang dapatkan lagi hatiku"_ padanya? Membuat perasaan hangat sangat dirasakan Sehun namun tak lama wajahnya kembali terlihat sendu mengingat rencana gila yang ia buat bersama Myungsoo.

" _Aku harus bagaimana Lu. Aku rasa tidak akan mudah mendapatkan hatimu lagi ."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _The Day._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan setelah melewati hari-harinya membohongi Luhan. Sampailah Myungsoo pada hari ini-..Hari dimana Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan turun di semifinal tanpa mengetahui rencana keji yang diam-diam ia siapkan bersama Sehun dan Woohyun.

Katakanlah ini bunuh diri, karena disaat mereka mengalami banyak kerugian-…Mereka harusnya menang di final. Dan Myungsoo tahu satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat mereka menang hanya menurunkan tim terbaik mereka.

Rencana awal adalah tujuh dari mereka akan turun secara bersamaan di final. Membentuk koalisi di lapangan yang bisa menuntun Luhan atau dirinya mencapai garis _finish._

Namun kecelakaan mengerikan terjadi padanya dan Taecyeon di perempat final. Membuat Jiyeon bersumpah akan menceraikan Taecyeon atau menyakiti bayi mereka jika orang nomor dua di NFS itu tetap kembali turun di Final

 _Taecyeon out…!_

Lalu selama mereka dirawat mereka menghabiskan banyak uang. Membuat Vkook termasuk Mark dan Ten terpaksa menerima kembali tawaran di Sydney dan pergi mengikuti beberapa _event_ untuk pemasukan tambahan mereka. Terhitung hari ini memasuki hari hari ke tujuh belas Taehyung dan Jungkook pergi dan sampai saat ini belum ada kabar kapan mereka akan kembali.

 _Vkook Out…!_

Tersisa hanya dirinya, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Harusnya itu formasi lebih dari cukup untuk menyelesaikan final. Tapi kemudian "rival" nya untuk cinta Luhan datang mengunjunginya. Mengatakan dia harus turun di final mengingat ancaman Irene yang mengatakan akan melampiaskannya pada Luhan jika tidak melihat bajingan dingin itu.

Membuat dilema dirasakannya sebagai leader dan seorang pria.

Leader yang menyadari bahwa ini bunuh diri mengijinkan orang asing mengikuti final mereka namun hatinya sebagai seorang pria tergerak untuk melindungi pria cantik yang ia cintai agar tidak terluka,

Dia merasakan dilema itu cukup lama di rumah sakit, namun disaat yang sama dia memutuskan untuk melindungi Luhannya. Melindungi dengan cara yang tidak biasa dimana dia harus mengelabui Luhan malam ini.

Dia tahu resikonya.

Dia juga tahu konsekuensinya.

Tapi selama itu membuat Luhan baik-baik saja.

Maka dia akan melakukan apapun dan menerima kemarahan Luhan malam ini.

Ya-…Myungsoo sudah memutuskan sebagai seorang pria dan Leader bahwa mengelabui tiga pembalap terbaiknya adalah satu-satunya cara agar Ravi dan Irene tidak bisa menyentuh mereka bertiga-…terutama Luhan.

Myungsoo juga secara tidak langsung memutuskan bahwa

 _Dia akan menyambut kedatangan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sebagai pengganti Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun._

 _Cklek….!_

"Kau tidak ke lapangan?"

Sang teknisi menatap sinis pada leadernya. Menatap Myungsoo sekilas sebelum menarik kursi di samping sang leader "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" katanya bertanya balik pada Myungsoo. Membuat leader utama di timnya itu tertawa pasrah dengan mata yang tak lepas menatap monitor "Aku tidak punya cukup nyali berada di pinggir lapangan. Setidaknya jika Luhan ingin memukulku dia tidak akan melakukannya di depan banyak orang, sangat memalukan untukku."

Woohyun tanpa ragu menjawab

"Aku juga."

.

.

"HYUNG!"

Luhan menoleh mengenali suara familiar yang memanggilnya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Jaehyun terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Dia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi hanya Jaehyun yang terlihat, tidak mendapati Myungsoo tidak pula dengan Woohyun.

"Jae?"

"Hyung…Aku sudah memeriksa mesin mobil Baekyun dan Kyungsoo hyung. Aku juga sudah selesai memeriksa mobilmu. Semua aman hyung."

"Kau melakukannya sendiri?"

Si pria berlesung pipi mengggulung lengan baju dengan cepat. Menunjukkan otot kekarnya sebelum tertawa bodoh melihat pada Luhan " _I'm a pro hyung."_

" _huh?"_

Jaehyun kembali menggulung lengan bajunya sebelum berbisik pada Luhan - _terdengar serius kali ini-_

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menggeser posisi teknisi utama. Jadi kau tenang saja, L hyung tidak akan bisa membantahmu."

"L memang tidak bisa membantahku."

" _ish…_ Maksudku bukan karena dia menyukaimu. Tapi karena NFS memegang banyak peran di tim."

" _ah…."_

"Kau mengerti hyung?"

Luhan menatap polos Jaehyun, mengedipkan mata rusa menggemaskannya yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan "Manly" nya malam ini. Diam beberapa saat adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan sebelum menjawab

"Tidak."

Jaehyun terperangah beberapa detik. Matanya memelas dengan tatapan kosong tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Dia sama sekali - _sangat tidak mempercayai-_ bahwa pria menggemaskan di depannya memiliki usia terpaut empat tahun di atasnya.

"Sudahlah hyung…Lebih baik kau bersiap." Ujarnya lesu seraya memberikan topi merah Luhan "Ini jimatmu."

Kali ini Luhan yang terperangah. Diambilnya cepat topi miliknya dan Sehun sebelum matanya melihat ke seluruh stadium "Aku memberikan ini pada Sehun. Lalu bagaimana bisa kau memberikannya padaku Jae?" katanya bergumam bingun namun matanya terus melihat ke _tribun._

"Kau mendapatkan topi ini dari Sehun kan? Jae jawab-…"

"Sehun hyung memberikan ini padaku."

Luhan diam sesaat mencerna ucapan Jaehyun. Hatinya bahkan berkali-kali lebih gugup menyadari bahwa Sehun berada disini untuk menyaksikan pertandingannya "Kapan dia memberikannya padamu?"

"Sepuluh menit lalu hyung."

"Sehunna…"

Mata Luhan mengitari tribun. Memastikan melihat posisi dimana Sehun berada sebelum Jaehyun kembali bersuara "Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan Sehun hyung."

" _huh?"_

Jaehyun mengambil topi di tangan Luhan. Memakaikan cepat dengan posisi terbalik sebelum menatap bangga pada hyungnya "Sehun memastikan agar fokusmu tidak terganggu hyung. Jadi dia duduk di tempat yang sulit kau jangkau."

"Tapi dia dimana? Aku harus-…"

 _Pembalap bersiap…._

"Hyung bersiaplah. _Fighting!"_

Jaehyun menepuk bahu pria yang memiliki tinggi sebatas dagunya. Dipeluknya sekilas Luhan sebelum kembali meyakinkan hyungnya "Aku yang akan memberikan arahan malam ini. Jadi bersiaplah hyung."

" _huh?_ Dimana Woohyun dan L?"

"Mereka sedikit sibuk _hyung._ Sampai nanti."

Jaehyun berlari ke pinggir lapangan. Memastikan semua berjalan sesuai rencana dengan mengawasi ketiga hyungnya.

 _Wuhuuu….._

Sorak penonton sontak mencuri perhatian Luhan. Dilihatnya seluruh penonton yang datang ke tribun dalam diam. memperhatikan bagaimana wajah mereka terlihat bersemangat hingga tanpa sadar senyum cantik itu pun Luhan sunggingkan. Hatinya bersorak bahagia merasa semua penonton itu terlalu berharga karena pastilah mereka membayar mahal untuk datang melihat pertandingan malam ini.

" _baiklah….Sekarang giliranmu Lu."_

Luhan membenarkan posisi topi merah milik Sehun. Berjalan mendekati dua rekannya yang sedang bersiap dan terlihat sama bersemangatnya dengan dirinya "Semoga beruntung malam ini Baek…Soo.."

Keduanya menoleh mendengar suara Luhan sedikit mengerling leader mereka sebelum membuka pintu mobil masing-masing secara bersamaan "Kau juga Lu. Semoga beruntung." Timpal Kyungsoo dan

 _BRRM….!_

Kyungsoo menjadi orang pertama yang menempati posisi diikuti Baekhyun yang juga mengambil posisinya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih melihat sekitar tribun penonton. Berharap menemukan dimana Sehun melihatnya sebelum

 _BLAM….!_

Mengingat waktunya yang terbatas membuat Luhan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Bersiap dengan _seatbelt_ yang sebelum menginjak perlahan gas mobilnya untuk menempati posisi di lapangan.

" _Semoga beruntung Lu / Semoga beruntung Lu."_

Sementara itu di tempat yang berbeda dua orang pria yang sedang bersaing untuk hati Luhan menggumamkan kalimat yang sama. Kalimat tulus mendoakan agar Luhan selalu dalam keadaan baik di lapangan tanpa kekurangan satu apapun.

Jika Myungsoo berada di dalam pit mereka. Maka Sehun dan dua temannya berada tepat dibelakang _tribun._ Mata mereka tak pernah lepas dari sosok Luhan, Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo. Dan untuk Sehun-….Dia sudah siap menerima segala kemarahan Luhan malam ini. Kemarahan karena mereka mengelabuinya adalah hal yang cukup mengerikan untuk Sehun bayangkan saat ini.

Setidaknya Sehun memang berniat melupakan tentang bagaimana reaksi Luhan jika tahu dirinya di diskualifikasi malam ini. Tidak ingin menebak semarah apa mantan kekasihnya sampai Kai dan Chanyeol mengingatkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Jika Luhan pergi lagi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam kali ini."

Ucapan Kai cukup menyita konsentrasi Sehun. Kemungkinan terburuk dari semua kebohongan ini jelas adalah kemarahan Luhan yang akan berujung meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Setidaknya jangan pancing kemarahannya terlalu jauh. Jika dia sedikit menerima-…Kita aman."

Berbeda dengan Kai yang terdengar putus asa, maka ucapan Chanyeol terdengar lebih percaya diri dan masuk akal. Membuat Sehun menyetujui bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini, tergantung dari cara mereka menjelaskan dan memberi peringatan pada Luhan.

 _Brrrmmm….!_

Tak lama Sehun ingin membuka suara, maka mobil-mobil di lapangan melaju dengan cepat. Membuat Sehun harus kembali menyeka keringatnya karena masih sangat dan belum terbiasa melihat Luhan membahayakan diri seperti saat ini.

"Luhan mulai."

Tak berbeda dengan Sehun yang menunjukkan wajah pucatnya. Maka Kai dan Chanyeol lebih ketakutan karena dua hal. - _pertama karena Luhan berada disana dan kedua karena pria yang mereka sukai juga berada disana-_ membuat ketakutan Kai dan Chanyeol terlihat lebih banyak mengingat dibawah sana-…tepatnya dilapangan, Luhan dan masing-masing pria yang mereka sukai tengah memperebutkan posisi sesuai urutan _finish_ saat ini.

.

.

"Noona sebenarnya kenapa kita ada disini? Final akan digelar satu bulan dari sekarang bukan hari ini."

Merasa pria disampingnya terlalu berisik membuat "sang ratu" menoleh cepat. Menatap pria yang mungkin bisa disebut "adik ipar" dengan mengerikan hingga hanya suara bisikan yang terdengar " _ada apa sebenarnya…"_

Irene - _sang ratu-_ memperhatikan dari mobilnya dengan seksama. Mencari beberapa mobil dan cara mengemudi yang cukup familiar hingga sosok yang ia yakini Luhan baru saja melintas di depannya.

Senyum keji itu pun tak bisa disembunyikan oleh wanita yang pernah menjadi bagian hidup dari mantan kekasih Luhan. Tangannya mengepal penuh kemarahan sebelum bergumam

"Aku tidak sabar melihat siapa yang akan bertemu denganku di final. Kau atau Sehun." Katanya bergumam pelan sebelum rasa marah menyadari bahwa Luhan merupakan alasan terbesar Sehun membatalkan pernikahannya hari itu.

"Kau atau Sehun-….Aku akan bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada kalian."

"Noona! Bukankah itu-…."

Hayden menunjuk cemas mengenali mobil Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit gusar namun diabaikan oleh kakak iparnya "Noona!"

"Kita pergi."

" _huh?_ Apa kau gila? NFS ada di arena saat ini. Bagaimana bisa kita tidak mengetahuinya?"

Hanya seringai yang terlihat di wajah kakak iparnya. Membuat jujur saja Hayden merasa sedikit takut sebelum suara "sang ratu" terdengar seperti iblis ditelinganya - _menakutkan tapi sangat membuatnya senang."_

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat menghancurkan mereka. Kita akan melakukannya di _final."_

Bak _troll_ bodoh. Hayden membuka lebar mulutnya. Mendapat perintah untuk menghancrkan rival terberatnya adalah hal yang sangat membuat Hayden bahagia. Senyum bodoh itu pun tak lama terlihat membuat Irene menahan rasa jijiknya menyadari kesenangan Hayden terlihat sangat menjijikan untuknya.

"Apa kita akan membiarkan mereka malam ini?"

Irene mengangguk dalam diam. matanya kini sedang menatap sosok pria yang hampir menjadi suaminya tengah duduk di belakan _tribun._ Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa tatapan Sehun sama sekali tak lepas dari mobil berwarna merah dengan angka 7 menghiasi bagian samping mobil.

Membuat sang ratu terpaksa merasakan kobaran api cemburu yang secara tak langsung terus mendorongnya untuk membalas semua hal memalukan yang telah dilakukan Sehun padanya.

"Noona?"

Dengan berat hati dia melepas tatapannya pada sosok tampan Sehun. Kembali melihat Hayden dengan tangan yang mengepal erat di dua sisi pahanya. "Kita biarkan mereka malam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek ambil posisimu!"

Baekhyun membenarkan _earphone_ nya. Sedikit menginjak kuat gas mobilnya sebelum terburu-buru menjawab Luhan "Dimana posisi kalian?"

"Aku di depan."

Kyungsoo menjawab ditimpali Luhan yang mengatakan "Aku juga tepat di depanmu."

" _ah-…_ "

Baekhyun melepas satu _earphone_ kirinya sebelum memutuksan untuk fokus. "Baiklah ini giliranku."

Jika Woohyun mengatakan urutan _finish_ nya harus di posisi dua. Maka yang perlu dilakukan Kyungsoo hanya menjaga kestabilan posisi di urutan kedua, sementara Luhan mengambil jarak pendek untuk berada di belakangnya.

Dan karena strategi ini pula Baekhyun berani bertaruh bahwa Luhan mengerti dan memutuskan untuk mulai mengejar posisi satu dengan bantuan teman-temannya.

"Baek hyung…Sisi kanan tepat di belakangmu. _Block_ dia sekarang."

"Jae…Baekhyun harus fokus pada urutan. Dia pemain inti saat ini."

Terdengar Luhan memprotes Jaehyun. Membuat suara kekehan terdengar dari si pria berlesung pipi yang tak biasa memberi arahan untuk mengecoh lawan selain pada Baekhyun "Kau benar hyung. Aku lupa jika kau yang akan berad di urutan tiga."

"Berapa jarak Baekhyun denganku?"

"Sebentar hyung."

Terdengar suara ketikan di komputer Jaehyun hingga teknisi nomor dua di tim mereka kembali berbicara "Sekitar tiga ratus meter jarak kalian."

"Oke…"

Luhan kembali membenarkan _earphone_ nya dan mulai memberi instruksi pada Baekhyun "Baek jalan terus aku akan mengurus sisanya."

"Oke"

Mengikuti instruksi Luhan, Baekhyun pun mengangguk dalam diam. Dibenarkan posisi menyetirnya sebelum

 _Brrmmm!_

Baekhyun menginjak kuat gas mobilnya. Membuat lawan dibelakangnya sedikit terkejut nyaris mengumpat melihatnya "Sial! Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Minhyuk - _rival yang bertugas mengikuti Baekhyun-_ mau tak mau ikut menginjak kuat gasnya. Tak mengerti apa rencana Baekhyun mengingat saingannya itu akan selalu berada di posisi bertahan membantu teman-temannya.

Berbeda dengan malam ini terlihat orang nomor empat di NFS itu sangat terburu-buru dengan posisinya. Baekhyun bahkan mendului Luhan hingga kini posisinya menjadi di urutan dua NFS. "Apa sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan?"

Minhyuk masih terus mengikuti Baekhyun, berniat ikut menyalip Luhan sebelum suara _leadernya_ terdengar menyela "Lee Minhyuk!"

" _huh?_ Ada apa Hyun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembali ke posisimu!"

"Tapi Baekhyun-…"

"Aku rasa NFS menyalahi aturan. Mereka akan didiskualifikasi setelah ini. Mundur dan jangan sampai kau mendului Luhan."

Mengerti ucapan sang leader. Orang nomor dua di Monsta Speed itu pun mengerti. Kecepatannya secara berangsur pindah pada posisi semula membuat Luhan yang kini berada tepat di depannya dibuat bingung dengan gerakan dari lawan.

"Kenapa Minhyuk kembali pada posisi semula?"

Luhan sempat bergumam kecil. Bertanya-tanya mengenai gerakan Kihyun dan tim nya sebelum suara Jaehyun terdengar di _multicom_ yang ia gunakan.

"Baek hyung sedikit lagi!"

"Baekhyun sudah berada di depan?"

"Sedikit lagi Lu." Timpal Kyungsoo sampai suara

 _Tiitt….._

Terdengar dari ujung lapangan menandakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah mencapai targetnya.

" _yeah_ Hyung! Kau berhasil."

"Soo kita selesaikan ini!"

Kyungsoo yang mau tak mau harus mengakui kemampuan Baekhyun pun tersenyum senang. Memutuskan untuk fokus pada posisi dan mendengarkan perintah Luhan

"Tidak masalah."

Setidaknya ada tiga pembalap yang harus mencapai posisi dua untuk memenuhi target _final._ Dan Kyungsoo berada di urutan dua menyadari bahwa di depannya ada Kihyun yang biasa menjadi saingan Luhan sementara dua orang di belakangnya juga terlihat mengejar.

Bukan masalah bagaimana mereka akan mencapai urutan dua, tapi bagaimana mengejar seluruh pembalap yang harus _finish_ di urutan dua lah yang paling sulit.

Katakanlah posisi Baekhyun stabil dari tahun ke tahun. Hingga hanya dirinya yang harus mencapai urutan satu tanpa ada saingan. Begitu pula Luhan di urutan tiga yang tidak memiliki saingan, membuat tekanan berada pada Kyungsoo mengingat hanya dia satu-satunya yang memiliki lawan memperebutkan posisi dua.

"Aku rasa ini terlalu berat untuk Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau tidak membuat Luhan tetap berada di posisi dua?"

Yang diprotes mendelik marah pada leadernya. Menatap Myungsoo sedikit kesal sebelum menyindir teman kecil yang tumbuh besar bersamanya "Idiot! Jika Luhan tetap pada posisi dua maka yang akan didiskualifikasi hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

" _ah-…"_

"Aku bisa memberitahu Luhan jika itu yang kau ingin-.."

"ANDWAE!-…Maksudku aku rasa mereka hanya masalah kecil untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kita kenal sangat hebat kan?"

" _cih…_ Sialan ini!"

"Apa kau? Dasar tidak-.."

"KYUNGSOO!"

" _huh?_ Ada apa?"

Keduanya menoleh ke layar depan mereka. Mencari tahu mengapa Jaehyun berteriak sampai terlihat mobil Kyungsoo berputar tak tentu arah di sisi lapangan. Kedua leader dan teknisi itu pun bereaksi mulai memberi arahan pada Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun!"

"Hyung apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Katakan pada Kyungsoo untuk melepas remnya."

"MWO?"

"HANYA KATAKAN PADANYA! DIA AKAN MENGERTI-…LUHAN!"

Myungsoo beralih pada pria yang ia sukai. Memastikan Luhan tidak berbuat sesuatu yang mengerikan mengingat kecepatannya bertambah sangat cepat saat ini "LUHAN!"

"KENAPA BERTERIAK?"

"DENGARKAN AKU! DIAM DI POSISIMU DAN BIARKAN KYUNGSOO MELAKUKANNYA SENDIRI!"

"APA KAU GILA? DIA TIDAK BERHENTI BERPUTAR KARENA TABRAKAN HEBAT DI SISI KANAN MOBILNYA."

"AKU TAHU. TAPI KAU HARUS-…."

" _Hyung!_ Aku rasa sudah stabil."

Luhan menoleh ke sisi kiri layar. Dipastikannya mobil Kyungsoo stabil sampai terdengar suara helaan nafas dari Myungsoo "Lihat? Kau hanya akan menyinggung Kyungsoo jika terus membantunya hanya karena mobilnya terus berputar. _Remember he's pro like you."_

Luhan mulai mengerti maksud Myungsoo. Kecepatannya kembali pada kecepatan semula. Dia tidak lagi berniat menyusul Kyungsoo dan hanya finish di urutan tiga, membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah dan harus mengakui bahwa Myungsoo lebih mengenal teman-temannya daripada dirinya sendiri "Aku tahu."

.

.

 _Sementara itu….._

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana?"

Kai terlihat gusar sementara Sehun menatapnya sekilas. Memaklumi apa yang membuat Kai gusar dan tetap fokus di lapangan "Aku rasa mereka sudah mengatasinya."

"Apapun itu pastikan rencanamu berhasil Sehunna."

Kali ini Sehun menoleh Chanyeol, mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol "Kita sudah berhasil." Katanya berujar yakin sebelum

 _Wuhuuuuu…!_

Ketiganya kembali melihat ke lapangan, sedikit fokus pada layar sebelum tersenyum menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mencapai final membuat rencana Sehun mendekati sempurna jika Luhan benar _finish_ pada urutan tiga.

 _Drrtt….drttt…_

Sementara Sehun menikmati rencana yang dibuat Myungsoo, maka si pembuat rencana langsung menghubunginya tepat pada selebrasi kedua yang dirayakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. " _hmmh_ Ada apa?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Di tribun."

"Pastikan kau tidak ikut campur saat Luhan tahu apa rencanaku."

" _huh?_ Kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Semuanya akan lebih buruk jika kau datang. Hanya pergi dan kita bertemu saat aku menghubungimu. Dengar?"

"Hey kenapa kau terus memintaku-…"

 _Pip…._

" _Sial!"_

"Sehunna ada apa?"

Kai dan Chanyeol otomatis bertanya saat Sehun menuruni tribun. Membuat Sehun menoleh cepat sebelum memberitahu kedua teman-temannya. "Turun sekarang!"

 _Wuhuuu…..!_

Bersamaan dengan perintah Sehun, maka Luhan sampai di urutan tiga tanpa memakan banyak waktu. Membuat Sehun sedikit cemas melihat mobil Luhan mulai mendekati mobil kedua temannya

" _Jangan sekarang jangan sekarang…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM….!_

"Baek aku tidak tahu kau sudah sangat mengalami kemajuan dengan _skill_ mu. Aku rasa kau sudah bisa menggantikan posisi Taecyeon."

Luhan sekilas melihat ke arah tribun, menikmati suara sorakan penonton sampai matanya kembali fokus pada BaekSoo dan berjalan mendekati kedua temannya.

"Tidak perlu Taecyeon-…Aku juga bisa menggantikan posisimu dan L."

" _uuuhh…."_

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menggoda Baekhyun bersamaan. Ketiganya berpelukan saling memberikan selamat untuk pencapaian mereka dan untuk kemajuan yang jelas ditunjukkan Baekhyun malam ini.

Karena Baekhyun yang mereka kenal mempunyai trauma mendalam tentang kecepatan. Adiknya meninggal di arena balap yang merupakan hobi keduanya. Dan sejak saat itu pula Baekhyun selalu menjadi tim bertahan di timnya.

Dia akan ikut kualifikasi namun akan absen di _final_ mengingat orang nomor empat di NFS itu memiliki trauma yang bisa membuatnya hilang kesadaran tiap kali seseorang memaksakan kecepatan tinggi padanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun tahu Luhan mengkhawatirkannya, dan juju saja Baekhyun merasa sangat gugup. Dirinya tak percaya bisa menyelesaikan _semifinal_ tanpa harus merasakan traumanya. Diam sejenak adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum mengangguk memberi jawaban pada Luhan.

"Sedikit gugup. Tapi aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja Lu."

"Tidak perlu cemas. Setelah ini kita-…."

 _MONSTA SPEED WIN!_

"Mereka mengumumkan statik posisi kita."

Kyungsoo memberitahu Luhan dan Baekhyun. Membuat ketiganya fokus pada layar besar yang akan mengumumkan tim mana saja yang lolos ke final. Jujur saja mereka bertiga adalah orang pertama yang sampai di garis _finish._

Dan saat nama Monsta Speed yang pertama kali tertera di layar lebar, jujur hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit emosi namun harus mengakui pencapaian sempurna dari Kihyun dan tim nya

"Kihyun melakukannya dengan sempurna."

"Kita juga melakukannya dengan sempurna Lu." Timpal Kyungsoo mengingatkan sebelum

 _NFS WIN!_

"See? Mereka mengumumkan kita."

Luhan diam-diam bersorak senang, berniat memeluk kedua partnernya malam ini sebelum layar besar itu kembali menampilkan pengumuman dengan menuliskan judul yang sangat mengganggu.

 _DISQUALIFICATION PLAYERS"_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

"MWO?"

Kyungsoo memekik begitu terkejut melihat namanya muncul di layar, entah kesalahan apa yang dia buat hingga namanya muncul sebagai peserta diskualifikasi sebelum

 _Byun Baekhyun_

Kali ini nama Baekhyun yang muncul di layar, membuat si pemilik nama sangat geram terlihat dari tangannya yang mengepal.

 _Xi Luhan._

Seolah tak sampai situ, layar besar di depan mereka terus menghianati mereka bertiga. Karena tak lama setelah nama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tertera di layar, maka nama Luhan pun seolah melengkapi kegagalan NFS mencapai urutan sempurna malam ini.

Dan jika Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, maka Luhan yang berada di posisi leader jelas tahu harus melakukan apa. Hatinya mencelos sakit tak terima dengan tulisan di layar sialan itu.

Dia bahkan sudah berlari menuju tempat _staff_ yang berwenang sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Seseorang menarik kuat lengannya. Membuat kemarahan Luhan semakin menjadi mengingat timnya dipermalukan seperti ini.

"Lepas."

"Lu kau tidak bisa mengganggu keputusan mereka."

Myungsoo tahu hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana dia harus kembali membuat Luhan murka karena keputusannya sendiri. Dan ya-….Malam ini ketakutannya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

"Apa yang kau katakan L? mereka jelas melakukan hal licik pada tim kita."

"Mereka tidak melakukan apapun Lu."

"TAPI AKU DIDISKUALIFIKASI! LEPAS SIALAN!"

Buru-buru Myungsoo berlari mengejar Luhan. harus kembali mengakui kecepatan Luhan tak hanya saat menggunakan mobil namun juga saat berlari seperti ini.

"LUHAN!"

Dan saat ini tepat di depan Luhan, Myungsoo kembali mem _block_ jalan Luhan. Direntangkannya kedua tangan berharap Luhan mengerti saat ini "Lu dengarkan aku, bukan mereka yang melakukan kesalahan."

"JIKA BUKAN MEREKA LALU SIAPA?"

"AKU YANG MEMBUATMU MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN!"

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Katakan sekali lagi L."

"Kau sudah mendengarnya Lu. Kau-…."

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!"

Disaat penonton mulai meninggalkan tribun satu persatu, pembalap yang lain juga sudah berada di _basecamp_ masing-masing. Maka suasana tegang kini sangat terlihat di satu _pit_ tempat dimana tim itu menamakan diri sebagai _NFS_ atau sesekali dikenal dengan _BTR_

"Lu…"

Nyatanya Myungsoo sudah memberitahukan kenyataan pada Luhan. kenyataan yang sukses membuat _leader_ NFS itu murka dan begitu membencinya. Kenyataan pahit lain dia juga harus menerima tatapan benci dari dua partnernya yang lain. Membuat rasa bersalahnya sebagai seorang _leader_ benar-benar membunuhnya.

"Aku bilang katakan sekali lagi L."

Myungsoo melihat Luhan menggertakan giginya. Tangannya juga terkepal erat menandakan kemarahan yang tidak main-main. Membuatnya mengalah dan sekali lagi hanya bisa mengatakan hal memalukan yang telah ia lakukan sebagai seorang leader.

"Aku yang meminta Woohyun untuk merubah posisi urutan _finish_ kalian. Aku yang meminta kalian bertiga agar didiskualifikasi. Aku yang-…."

" _brengsek…"_

Luhan bergerak cepat dari tempatnya sebelum

 _BUGH..!_

Dia memukul kencang wajah Myungsoo, membuat sang leader sedikit terhuyung namun tentu saja tenaga Luhan sama sekali tak sebanding dengan tubuhnya.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU PADA KAMI!"

" _Mianhae Lu…._ Aku harus melakukannya."

"DAN KENAPA KAU HARUS?"

"Karena aku yang meminta agar kau tidak bisa sampai ke final Lu."

Suara lain terdengar dari belakang Luhan. Entah apa yang dilakukan suara familiar itu di belakangnya, yang jelas Luhan mengetahui bahwa itu adalah suara

"Sehun?"

" _brengsek….aku sudah bilang jangan ikut campur."_

" _Kau akan mati jika aku tidak datang."_

Baik Sehun maupun L saling melontarkan tatapan tajam. Keduanya merasa terjebak dengan kemarahan Luhan sementara kebenaran lain harus mereka katakan pada si pria cantik.

Melihat ada yang salah dari interaksi Sehun dan Myungsoo membuat Luhan tahu bahwa sesuatu jelas mereka sembunyikan saat ini

"Sehunna."

"…."

Yang dipanggil hanya terus berjalan mendekati kerumunan tim yang asing untuknya. Diikuti kedua temannya, kini mereka seolah menjadi bagian dari tim yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi salah satu prioritas mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terusik melihat kedatangan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. amarahnya yang belum kunjung reda seolah disulut lebih berkobar melihat tiga pria yang begitu ia benci tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan omong kosong pada Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf membuat kalian dikeluarkan di final nanti."

"Sehun apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Luhan mendekati mantan kekasihnya. Dilihatnya Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian sebelum merasa ada sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui,

"Alasan mengapa Myungsoo merubah urutan _finish_ kalian karena aku yang memintanya."

" _huh?"_

Luhan tertawa getir, merasa telinganya sakit mendengar ucapan Sehun sebelum matanya kembali melihat Sehun - _cukup marah kali ini-_

"Kau yang memintanya?"

"Ya aku."

" _ha ha._ Lucu sekali."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Lu. Aku-…"

"LALU KENAPA KAU MEMINTANYA SIALAN?"

"Karena aku harus turun di _final."_

"KAU APA?"

Sehun mengambil cukup banyak nafasnya. Mencoba menjelaskan pada Luhan namun percuma karena hanya ada kemarahan yang Luhan lakukan "Aku harus turun di _final?"_

" _Ck!_ Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kau hanya membantu tim sialan ini satu kali. Dan meminta turun di _final?_ Dimana harga dirimu Oh Sehun? Dulu kau sangat membenci semua teman-temanku."

"…."

"Batalkan. Kita akan membayar mahal agar kembali pada posisi. JAEHYUN KATAKAN PADA MEREKA KITA AKAN MEMBAYAR MAHAL. KATAKAN PADA-…"

"Lu-…"

"LEPAS SIALAN!"

Emosi Luhan benar-benar tak bisa ditahannya lagi, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dua orang yang membuatnya malu adalah dua orang yang mengatakan akan menjaganya. Membuat seluruh ucapan L-Sehun terdengar omong kosong hingga hanya rasa marah yang ia rasakan.

"Biarkan aku turun di final. Sekali lagi dan aku akan menjauhi tim ini."

"Baek…Soo…Kita pulang."

Ketiganya sudah bergegas meninggalkan _pit._ Berniat untuk menjauhi penghianat di timnya sendiri sebelum

"IRENE MENGINGINKAN AKU TURUN DI FINAL."

Katakanlah saat nama Irene disebut seluruh perhatian Luhan teralihkan. Luhan bahkan berhenti melangkah dan kembali menatap mantan kekasihnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Entah apa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan Irene menginginkannya di final, yang jelas dia memiliki perasaan yang sangat buruk.

"Dia marah karena aku memenangkan putaran tambahan untuk kalian. Wanita gila itu mengancamku akan membuatmu celaka jika tidak menemukan aku di final. Jadi aku meminta bantuan Myungsoo agar membuatmu kalah di Semifinal hingga NFS tidak memiliki cadangan lain selain kami. Aku-…"

"Oh Sehun kau-…"

Buru-buru Luhan mendatangi Sehun dan

 _PLAK…!_

Tak berbeda jauh dengan yang dilakukannya pada Myungsoo, Luhan juga melakukannya pada Sehun - _menamparnya kali ini-_

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBUAT KEPUTUSAN SEPERTI ITU!"

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah sialan ini dengan wanita gila itu."

"LAKUKAN DENGAN CARA YANG LAIN!"

"Aku rasa hanya ini satu-satunya cara."

Luhan bergerak tak sabar dan

 _Sret….!_

Dia mencengkram pakaian Sehun dan menatapnya marah begitu berkilat "Dengarkan aku Oh Sehun-…Jika sekelas Myungsoo saja bisa berakhir di rumah sakit. Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian yang tak mengerti apapun tentang dunia balap ini? APA KALIAN SUDAH GILA?"

"Kalian bisa melatih kami."

"KAU!"

"Luhan dengarkan aku-…Kau tahu benar kami tidak buruk soal kecepatan. Kami juga bisa belajar dengan cepat jika kalian melatih kami. Aku yakin kau bisa-…."

"DIAAAAAM!"

Luhan terus berteriak marah. Diusap kencang wajahnya sebelum menatap murka pada Myungsoo maupun Sehun "Aku tidak akan menyetujui rencana gila ini. KALIAN DENGAR?"

"Lu aku mohon…."

Luhan mengabaikan ucapan Sehun maupun Myungsoo. Terus berjalan mendekati kedua temannya yang sudah menunggu.

"Abaikan mereka. Kita pergi."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk tanpa ragu. Mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan ke mobilnya sebelum

 _BRMM…!_

 _BRMM…!_

 _BRRM…!_

Ketiga mobil itu sengaja melakukan _drift_ di lapangan. Membuat debu mengenai seluruh wajah tim mereka sebelum benar-benar pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aku sudah bilang ini bunuh diri."

Myungsoo bersuara memberitahu Sehun. Membuat Sehun semakin mengusap kasar wajahnya diliputi rasa cemas yang tak berkesudahan "Apa yang harus kita lakukan."

Myungsoo memasang wajah cemas dan bersalah yang sama. Menatap menyesal pada Sehun dan dengan tidak rela mengatakan

" _Entahlah…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fight me Oh Sehun!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _huh?_ Ada apa ini? Mommy rasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Luhan. Dia tidak kunjung datang dan mematikan ponselnya. Apa perlu kita datang ke tempatnya tinggal?"

Jika sang model terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan satu-satunya pria yang ingin ia jadikan menantu. Maka senyum lirih ditunjukkan oleh tiga pria lain yang merupakan teman kecil pria cantiknya.

Ketiganya bisa memaklumi kemarahan Luhan mengingat malam tadi secara tidak langsung mereka sudah mempermalukan Luhan di tempat yang begitu ia sukai selama lima tahun ini.

"Aku pamit."

Sehun pasrah menyadari bahwa kali ini Luhan benar-benar marah padanya. Ditariknya koper kecil yang sudah disiapkan Miranda sebelum memeluk satu persatu temannya "Apa perlu kami menemanimu?"

Sehun menggeleng mendengar tawaran Chanyeol. Merasa hatinya begitu kosong mengingat harusnya dia bersenang-senang dengan Luhan selama lima hari "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati disana."

Kali ini Kai yang merespon membuat senyum kecil ditunjukkan Sehun yang terlihat memelas saat ini "Aku akan hati-hati."

"Sebentar lagi kalian harus _take off._ Bagaimana ini? Dimana Luhan?"

" _Mom…"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan nak? Tunggu sebentar….Luhan akan segera datang."

"Mom.."

"Oh Sehun jangan berpamitan sekarang! Kau harus menunggu Luhan, dia akan segera-…"

"Luhan tidak akan datang Mom."

" _huh?_ Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Luhan tidak akan datang."

Merasa nada suara putranya terdengar sedih, maka Miranda tahu bahwa Luhan benar-benar tidak akan datang. Membuatnya sedikit kecewa namun tak bisa menyalahkan Luhan karena pastilah putranya melakukan sesuatu.

"Tapi kenapa nak?"

"Aku sudah membuatnya marah. Jadi aku rasa dia tidak akan datang."

"Apa kau sudah meminta maaf? Mungkin jika Mommy yang melakukannya dia akan memaafkanmu nak."

Sehun memeluk ibunya sekilas. Mencium kening sang model untuk menghentikan celotehan ibunya "Aku pamit Mom. Sampai nanti."

Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu Sehun mulai berjalan untuk melakukan _check in._ Punggung kokohnya itu bahkan terlihat menjauh mengiringi kekosongan hatinya karena ketidakhadiran Luhan yang menemani.

"Nak…Apa kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu? Sehunku terlihat sangat sedih."

Baik Kai dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lirih. Keduanya mendekati Miranda dan merangkul pundak ibu mereka bersamaan. Mencium sekilas kepala sang model sebelum memaksanya berjalan meninggalkan bandara.

"Kami juga sangat sedih Mom."

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

"LUHAAAN….!"

"LU…"

Myungsoo berteriak meneriaki seluruh _basecamp_ saat ini. faktanya tidak menemukan Luhan di setiap sudut _basecamp_ membuatnya cemas. Dia bahkan membayangkan hal mengerikan seperti Luhan datang ke tempat Ravi atau yang paling buruk Luhan meninggalkannya.

Membuat hanya teriakan yang biasa ia lakukan berharap Luhan membalasnya.

"LUHAAAN!"

" _hyung?_ Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"TAE! APA KAU MELIHAT LUHAN? LUHAN TIDAK ADA DI KAMARNYA!"

"Lu hyung?"

"YA LUHAN!"

" _ah-…_ Pagi tadi dia berpamitan padaku dan yang lain. Aku rasa dia akan pergi selama lima hari."

" _huh?_ Pergi? Apa dia mengatakan pergi kemana?"

"Ya dia mengatakannya hyung."

"Kemana dia pergi?"

" _Sydney."_

Myungsoo diam. terlalu diam mencerna ucapan Taeyong, sedetik dia tidak bisa bernafas. Namun saat kekasih Jaehyun mengatakan Luhan berada di Sydney maka hanya kelegaan yang terasa pahit yang ia rasakan.

" _syukurlah._ "

Myungsoo tahu perjalanan Luhan ke Sydney. Myungsoo juga tahu dengan siapa Luhan akan pergi. Harusnya dia tidak perlu terkejut bahwa Luhannya akan menjadi Luhan si malaikat baik hati yang akan terus menepati janjinya.

Karena disaat malam tadi dia menampar dirinya dan Sehun-….Maka hari ini Luhan tetap menepati janjinya untuk pergi menemani Sehun ke Sydney. Membuat hanya senyum lirih ditunjukkan Myungsoo namun tetap merasa lega karena Luhan bersama seseorang yang akan selalu menjaganya.

" _Setidaknya dia bersama si brengsek itu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Silakan pasang _seatbelt_ anda tuan."

Sedari tadi yang Sehun lakukan hanya memandang kursi kosong disampingnya. Membayangkan harusnya Luhan berada disana dan bercerita banyak hal sebelum suara pramugari mengingatkan dirinya.

"Oke."

Dan saat pramugari itu tersenyum ramah pada Sehun maka perhatiannya tertuju pada penumpang lain yang sepertinya terlambat untuk penerbangan mereka.

"Tuan apa anda terlambat? Biar saya bantu mencari kursi anda."

"Tidak perlu aku sudah menemukannya."

Sehun sedikit kesulitan memasangkan _seatbeltnya_ terus mencoba memasanganya sampai tangan seseorang memaksa untuk memasang _seatbelt_ nya.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa sendiri-….. _Luhan?"_

Sehun luar biasa terkejut menyadari tangan yang baru saja membantunya memasang _seatbelt_ adalah tangan yang selalu ingin ia gengam. Bertanya-tanya apa Luhan yang berdiri di depannya hanya halusinasi saja atau benar Luhannya yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Bisa permisi sebentar? Aku mau duduk."

" _huh?"_

"Tuan kita akan segera _take off._ Harap segera duduk dan gunakan _seatbelt_ anda."

Dan kini perhatian Sehun tidak tertuju pada seseorang yang ia anggap Luhan. melainkan pada pramugari yang sedang berbicara pada Luhan, memastikan bahwa Luhan yang kini sedang menatapnya bukanlah halusinasi sampai

"Tuan…Apa anda bisa sedikit bergeser? Teman sebangku anda harus segera duduk."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Tak menyangka bahwa Luhan yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya benar-benar Luhan sampai dirinya salah tingkah memberi _space_ agar Luhan bisa lewat "Ah ya-… Tentu saja. Duduklah Lu."

Luhan pun segera menyeruak ke dekat jendela pesawat. Memasang cepat _seatbelt_ nya dan fokus pada pandangan di luar jendela pesawat. Tidak berniat sama sekali berbicara pada Sehun

"Lu… "

"Jangan bicara padaku!"

Sehun tahu Luhan masih marah. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Luhan tetap datang dan menemaninya sungguh membuat hatinya hangat. Dia bahkan tidak berani mengeluarkan suara apapun lagi dan hanya terus memandang Luhan dalam diam.

" _gomawo Lu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cklek…!_

"Selamat malam tuan muda."

Yang disapa sedang menatap kosong ke jendela kamar. Merasa begitu lelah karena banyak hal, pertama karena sikap mantan kekasihnya kedua karena kamar ini menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan dengan sang nenek hingga hanya rasa sesak dan rindu yang begitu hebat yang bisa ia rasakan.

"Paman? Apa Luhan beristirahat dengan baik di kamarnya?"

"Ya tentu saja tuan muda. Luhan sudah nyaman dengan kamar barunya. Maaf karena tidak menyiapkan kamar Luhan sebelumnya tuan muda."

"Tidak apa paman. Kalian pasti mengira kami akan tidur satu kamar kan?"

"Seperti itulah pemikiran kami tuan muda."

"Luhan dan aku sedang dalam hubungan yang sulit paman."

Pelayan yang sudah bekerja puluhan tahun untuk keluarga Oh itu tampak salah tingkah. Tidak mengerti harus mengatakan apa dan hanya bisa menunduk mendengarkan "Maaf karena tidak mengetahuinya tuan muda."

"Tidak apa paman. Berhenti meminta maaf karena aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah tuan muda saya hanya ingin mengingatkan jadwal perayaan hari ulang tahun yayasang adalah lusa nanti."

"Aku tahu paman."

"Kalau begitu selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat tuan muda."

"Paman juga. Selamat malam dan-…"

 _Cklek….!_

Belum selesai Sehun berbicara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Membuat pelayan Kim dan Sehun tentu saja menoleh. Bertanya-tanya siapa yang membuka kamar sebelum sosok mungil Luhan terlihat

"Lu? Ada apa?"

Luhan memundurkan kakinya saat Sehun berjalan mendekat, membuat Sehun mengerti dan hanya terus menjaga jarak dengan pria yang entah mengapa sangat ia cintai belakangan ini. Sehun bahkan berani bertaruh rasa cintanya untuk Luhan sudah berkali-kali lipat tumbuh dan lebih besar entah sejak kapan.

Dan saat melihat Luhan ketakutan karena dirinya, maka hanya ada goresan yang begitu menyayat hati Sehun ini.

"Apa kau sudah ingin tidur?"

Luhan bertanya sangat dingin. Terlalu dingin hingga suaranya mampu mengalahkan dinginnya udara malam di Sydney saat ini. Membuat Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum lirih dan tak berniat menakuti Luhannya.

"Jika kau ingin aku tetap membuka mata. Aku akan melakukannya."

Luhan menatap cukup lama pada Sehun sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara

"Kalau begitu segera kenakan jaketmu dan ikuti aku."

"Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Ya"

"Di tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

" _huh?_ Bukan seperti itu-…Tentu saja ayo kita pergi."

Sehun bergegas memakai asal jaketnya. Berjalan mendekati Luhan sebelum tatapan Luhan beralih pada paman Kim "Paman apa aku bisa menggunakan mobil yang berada di garasi?"

"Tentu saja tuan muda."

"Baiklah. kalau begitu segera tidur dan jangan tunggu kami. Aku dan Sehun akan pulang larut malam nanti." Katanya mengabaikan Sehun dan hanya meninggalkan paman Kim yang terlihat bingung saat ini.

"Tuan muda."

"Ada apa paman?"

"Kenapa Luhan terlihat - _urh-_ agak mengerikan?"

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum mencari _syal_ untuk bisa Luhan kenakan "Karena dia sedang marah padaku. Selamat malam paman."

" _Cinta anak muda memang yang paling mengerikan."_

Begitulah kira-kira definisi pelayan Kim melihat kondisi Luhan dan Sehun saat ini. membuatnya sedikit terkekeh dan diam-diam ikut meninggalkan kamar Sehun untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu? Biar aku yang menyetir. Ini sudah malam."

Luhan hanya diam mengabaikan Sehun yang mengetuk jendela mobil. Membuat cucu kandung si pemilik mobil hanya menghela pasrah menyadari apapun yang diucapkannya akan diabaikan pria cantiknya entah sampai kapan

 _BLAM…!_

Dengan berat hati Sehun menuju kursi di samping pengemudi. Menatap Luhan yang sudah bersiap di posisinya masih terlihat sangat marah padanya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

"Oke."

Tanpa banyak membantah Sehun memakai _seatbelt_ nya. Kembali ingin bertanya pada Luhan sebelum

 _RRM…BRRRM!_

Luhan kembali melakukan _drift_ nya di halaman rumah sang nenek. Membuat suara bisingnya jelas mengganggu namun tentu diabaikan si pengemudi.

"Lu…"

Sehun bahkan dibuat menggigit kuat bibirnya. Tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Luhan karena si pria cantik terus diam dengan wajah menakutkannya saat ini. "Lu kita bisa mengganggu-…"

 _BRRM!_

Kembali tidak menghiraukan Sehun adalah hal yang Luhan sebelum benar-benar melajukan cepat mobilnya. Berniat untuk membawa Sehun ke suatu tempat yang mungkin bisa membuatnya merubah pikiran gilanya mengenai _final_ atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan Irene.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ckit….!_

Luhan memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah arena yang terletak satu jam dari rumah neneknya. Membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan terlihat sangat familiar dengan Sydney dan seluruh tempat indah yang dimiliki negara ini.

"Lu? Kita ada dimana?"

"Turun. Kau akan tahu."

Buru-buru Sehun melepas _seatbelt_ nya. Menebak dengan yakin bahwa tempat ini adalah arena balap _tapi untuk apa Luhan membawanya kesini._

Membuat hanya raut bingung yang bisa ia tunjukkan sebelum suara seseorang terdengar menyapa Luhan.

"Hyung? Kau sudah sampai?"

Luhan yang sedang mencari keberadaan seseorang pun tersenyum melihat adiknya. Merasa begitu bangga dengan kemenangannya bersama VKook di kelas internasional seperti _Sydney_

"Mark."

Keduanya pun berpelukan erat. Melepas rindu karena lama tak bertemu sampai Mark melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan "Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?"

"Aku baik. Bagaimana dengan adikku yang super hebat ini?"

"Biasa saja hyung."

Mark tersipu malu mendengar pujian Luhan. bertaya-tanya mengapa hyungnya mendadak minta bertemu dan menyiapkan dua mobil dengan jenis, merk dan kualifikasi yang sama.

"Tapi hyung. Untuk apa dua mobil yang kau minta aku siapkan?"

"Untuk menguji seseorang."

" _huh?"_

Disaat Mark sedang bertanya bingung maka sosok Sehun terlihat jelas di kedua matanya, membuatnya menatap Sehun cukup lama sebelum memekik terkejut mengetahui rencana Luhan "Hyung jangan bilang kau-…"

"Berikan kuncinya."

"Tapi hyung."

"Cepat."

Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Mark. Tersenyum puas sebelum menatap Sehun yang masih menunggunya berbicara.

"Sehunna tangkap ini."

Luhan melempar asal satu kunci sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Setidaknya dia bisa menangkap cepat benda yang Luhan lemparkan padanya. Memperhatikan dengan teliti benda yang kini berada di tangannya sebelum menebak bahwa itu adalah kunci mobil.

"Lu apa ini?"

"Kunci mobil."

"Aku tahu. Tapi untuk apa?"

Luhan menatap Sehun cukup lama. Merasa sangat keterlaluan pada mantan kekasihnya sebelum lagi-lagi bayangan keputusan Sehun yang berbuat sesukanya kembali membuatnya marah.

Merasa Sehun perlu diberi "pelajaran" maka Luhan dengan sombong menantang teman kecil yang kini akan menjadi "rival" nya sesaat lagi.

" _Fight me Oh Sehun!"_

" _Huh?"_

"Mark jelaskan cara bermain padanya."

Mengabaikan raut terkejut Sehun dan Mark-…Luhan berjalan angkuh menuju mobil _Hyundai_ kesayangan Taehyung. Sedikit menyeringai sebelum

 _BLAM….!_

Hal yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya adalah menunggu Sehun memasuki mobil yang kini tepat berada di depan mobilnya.

.

.

"Mark apa yang Luhan inginkan?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau membuat hyung marah?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil menatap benda kecil di depannya. Mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Mark sebelum menatap bocah yang ia tebak memiliki usia sama dengan si kembar "Aku membuatnya murka."

" _ck._ Apa kau yakin akan melawannya?"

"Jika itu yang Luhan inginkan. Maka aku akan melakukannya."

"Ini akan menjadi sangat mengerikan kalau begitu."

"Hanya jelaskan cara bermainnya padaku."

"Baiklah."

Mark menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum menunjuk mobil kosong yang berada tepat di depan mobil Luhan. "Kau lihat itu mobilmu."

"Ya."

"Dan tepat di depan mobilmu ada mobil hyungku."

"Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Cara bermainnya kalian akan mengitari lapangan dengan arah berlawanan."

"Jadi maksdumu aku akan _finish_ di tempat Luhan berada saat ini."

"Tepat."

"Kalian juga akan berpapasan di tengah lapangan. Tapi itu tidak akan masuk hitungan karena ang mencapai garis _start_ lebih dulu yang dinyatakan menang."

" _start dan finish_ adalah garis yang sama di tempat kami memarkirkan mobil saat ini."

"Tepat lagi. jadi yang perlu kau lakukan hanya sampai di tempat awal dan kalahkan waktu Lu hyung. Jika kau bisa tentu saja."

"Itu saja?"

"Itu saja." Timpal Mark merasa iba pada Sehun karena pastilah Luhan akan sangat mempermalukannya malam ini.

"Baiklah aku rasa aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Semoga beruntung kalau begitu."

Sehun mengangkat ibu jarinya. Berjalan lurus menuju mobil yang kosong sebelum

 _BLAM….!_

Dia juga sudah siap pada posisinya saat ini. matanya dan mata Luhan bertatapan cukup lama seolah ingin saling membuktikan.

Jika Luhan ingin membuktikan bahwa Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apapun di _final_

Maka Sehun ingin membuktikan pada Luhan bahwa dia patut untuk diperhitungkan.

" _BERSIAP…!"_

Mark memulai hitungannya sementara Sehun dan Luhan bersiap di mobil mereka.

 _Tiga…._

 _Dua.._

"Kau akan menyesal Oh Sehun."

"Aku akan membuktikannya padamu Xi Luhan."

 _Satu!_

 _GO!_

 _Brrrm / Brrm….!_

Keduanya sempat berpapasan sesaat. Berniat mencapai garis awal dengan menyusuri lintasan panjang malam ini.

Katakanlah Luhan bermain curang karena mengetahui bagaimana posisi arena balap yang mereka gunakan untuk bertanding malam ini. karena hampir setiap tahun dia mengunjungi Nenek Oh, maka Luhan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berlatih di tempat mewah seperti yang _sydney_ miliki.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang baru kali pertama berada disini, selain itu lawannya adalah seorang _profesional_ yang namanya selalu membuat bergetar lawan saat disebutkan. Membuat rasa percaya diri ia rasakan sebelum akhirnya bulat pada tekad untuk melakukan apapun agar Luhan mengakuinya.

 _BRRM…._

Luhan mengira dia sudah mencapai tengah lapangan terlebih dulu. Namun saat mobilnya berpapasan dengan Sehun, maka hanya rasa kesal tak menyangka bahwa Sehun bisa secepat saat ini.

" _sial!"_

 _BRRM / BRRMM!_

Mereka pun kembali berpapasan untuk kedua kalinya. Jika Luhan memasang raut murkanya maka Sehun terus bersikap tenang agar fokusnya tidak terganggu.

"Jika aku terus seperti ini dia akan mencapai garis _start_ lebih dulu."

Layaknya menghadapi lawan yang tangguh. Luhan kembali resah, kepalanya bahkan mendadak berdenyut sakit menyadari Sehun tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Karena saat Luhan menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya di lapangan, maka Sehun mengalahkannya dengan ketenangan.

Dan benar saja-….

" _brengsek….brengsek….ARHHHH!"_

Tepat di garis mereka mulai. Sehun sudah sampai terlebih dulu. Mobilnya terlihat dimatikan sementara mobil Luhan - _masih dengan kecepatan tinggi-_ menuju tempat dimana Sehun berada.

"OH SEHUN!"

Luhan berteriak frustasi di dalam mobilnya.

Matanya dipenuhi kebencian karena jelas Sehun mengalahkannya malam ini.

Dan karena alasan itu pula dia tidak berniat berhenti.

Karena sebaliknya-…Luhan terus menginjak kuat gas mobilnya berniat untuk menabrak mobil Sehun yang seolah sedang mengejeknya saat ini.

"Lu / hyung."

Baik Sehun maupun Mark menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak berniat menghentikan mobilnya.

"HYUNG BERHENTI!"

Membuat Mark berteriak memperingatkan sementara Sehun tetap tenang berada di mobilnya. Tidak berniat keluar dari mobil meskipun tahu mobil Luhan tengah bergerak cepat ke arahnya.

"Lakukanlah Lu…Lakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

Sehun hanya duduk diam menunggu di mobilnya. Menunggu apapun yang akan Luhan lakukan padanya. Apapun-…Termasuk jika Luhan benar-benar akan menghabisinya malam ini.

"ARRHHH…..!"

Luhan terus menginjak kuat gas mobilnya. Pikirannya kosong entah kemana. Yang dia inginkan hanya menabrak mobil yang seolah mengejeknya sebelum tak sengaja matanya bertataoan dengan mata Sehun.

Tatapan Sehun begitu lembut dan tulus didalam sana. Pria itu bahkan tersenyum sangat lembut mengimbangi kemarahannya. Membuat rasa tamparan keras ia rasakan karena berfikiran gila untuk menyakiti prianya.

Tatapan lembut Sehun seolah menampar keras dirinya. Entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Mengapa dia begitu tega nyaris menyakiti pria yang selalu ia cintai.

Membuatnya segera tersadar sebelum

"SEHUN!"

 _Ckit…._

Jarak lima puluh meter Luhan mengerem kuat mobilnya. Tak lupa dia juga membanting _stir_ mobil hingga kini mobilnya berputar tak tentu arah.

Sontak melihat kejadian itu membuat Sehun segera keluar dari mobil. Berniat untuk mengeluarkan Luhannya sebelum tangan Mark mencengkram kuat lengannya.

"LEPAS!"

"KAU BISA TERLUKA!"

"LUHAN YANG AKAN TERLUKA!"

"DIAM DAN LIHATLAH!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Mark, maka putaran di mobil Luhan berhenti. Membuat Sehun menghempas kasar tangan Mark untuk berlari menuju tempat Luhan sebelum

 _Grep…!_

"SEHUN!"

Entah gerakan siapa yang lebih cepat. Yang jelas Sehun memang melihat Luhan berlari ke arahnya. Si pria mungil bahkan melompat ke pelukannya dan memeluknya erat seperti saat ini.

"Lu…"

" _Mianhae Sehunna. Hkss.."_

Luhan menangis di perpotongan leher Sehun. Membuat leher jenjang milik Sehun seketika basah karena Luhan terus menggitnya dan menagis kuat disana.

"Lu…."

"MAAFKAN AKU SEHUNNA!"

" _araseo_ Lu….Aku-…entah untuk apa kau meminta maaf. Tapi aku memaafkanmu."

Mendengar Sehun memaafkannya membuat Luhan sedikit lebih tenang. Dia tak lagi menangis hanya terus memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

Dan setelahnya tak ada yang bersuara sampai Luhan sendiri yang melepaskan pelukan Sehun "Aku rasa aku sudah gila."

"Kenapa kau bisa gila? Aku yang gila karena menggilaimu."

Sehun menghapus cepat air mata Luhan. dan masih dengan tatapannya yang lembut dia mulai menarik dagu Luhan "Apa aku sudah dimaafkan?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena mengelabuimu di semifinal."

"Sehun aku tidak pernah marah. Aku hanya tidak ingin Irene menyakitimu."

Sehun menatap kegusaran di mata Luhan. alasan kuat Luhan menentangnya turun di _final_ sudah jelas karena wanita gila itu. Membuat Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil namun terus berujar tenang untuk meyakinkan Luhan.

"Dia tidak akan menyakiti aku. Dia juga tidak akan menyakiti dirimu. Karena sebaliknya Lu-…Kita yang akan menyakiti mereka."

" _huh?"_

"Percayalah padaku. Aku memiliki rencana untuk wanita gila itu."

"Tapi kau bisa terluka."

"Aku lebih terluka jika kau terus bersikap dingin padaku."

" _ck."_

"Sungguh."

Luhan menatap salah tingkah pria di depannya. Sedikit tidak mengerti harus mengatakan apa sebelum bertanya pelan pada Sehun.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kau bertanya padaku?"

"Sehun kau-…"

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum membawa Luhan ke pelukannya. Mengusap lembut punggung pria mungilnya dan kembali bersuara "Aku membutuhkanmu Lu."

" _huh?"_

"Aku butuh kau melatihku dan memberitahuku banyak hal tentang _final_ nanti."

"Kau bahkan bisa mengalahkan aku malam ini. Lalu untuk apa aku membantumu?"

"Itu hanya keberuntungan karena kau sedang emosi. Aku mohon bantu aku Lu."

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya. merasa begitu jahat karena hampir mencelakai Sehun karena rasa tak terima dikalahkan oleh mantan kekasihnya. Membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit namun secara _refleks_ melingkarkan kuat pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Benarkah?"

Anggap Luhan gila menyetujui untuk membantu Sehun tapi semua ini sudah terjadi dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya mengingat L-Sehun sama keras kepalanya masalah _final_ bulan depan. Membuat Luhan hanya bisa membantu sebanyak mungkin dan berharap semua teman-temannya bisa menyelesaikan apa yang sudah mereka rencakan tanpa melibatkan dirinya.

Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun, namun Sehun enggan melepas pelukannya di pinggang Luhan, membuat jarak mereka terlampau dekat namun tak mengubah apapun keputusan Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun cukup lama sampai senyum cantiknya terlihat disana. Dan tanpa ragu dia kembali mengatakan "Aku akan membantumu." Pada Sehunnya.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…!_

 _._

Kali ini Sehun yang mengemudi di perjalanan pulang mereka. Luhan juga sudah tidak bersikap marah namun terkadang masih menjaga emosinya. Dan saat Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya maka dia segera bergegas memasuki rumah yang sudah ia anggap seperti rumahnya sendiri.

 _Cklek…!_

Menyusul Luhan yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah, Sehun pun ikut masuk kedalam rumah. Melihat ke sekeliling rumah neneknya yang sudah sepi sebelum matanya tertuju pada kamar Luhan yang berada di lantai dasar.

" _haah-…._ Jika ada nenek mungkin dia akan tetap tidur bersamaku." Katanya terkekeh sebelum membiarkan Luhan beristriahat.

Memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga ke kamarnya di lantai dua sebelum

 _Cklek…!_

Sehun membiarkan kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap. _toh_ dia juga akan segera tidur. Maka tak perlu repot-repot menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Dimulai dari melepas syal dan jaket-…Sehun kini beralih membuka bajunya. Membuangnya asal ke lantai sebelum membuka asal celana panjangnya yang juga berakhir di lantai.

" _haah-…_ Lelah sekali."

Merenggangkan otot-ototnya adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum membuka _boxer_ nya. Berniat untuk tidur _naked_ sebelum

"Jika kau tidur _naked_ aku bersumpah akan menendang bokongmu."

" _Omo!"_

Sehun berjengit takut. Buru-buru dia menyalakan lampu kamar sebelum

 _Klik…!_

Dia melihat seseorang sudah berbaring lucu dengan piyama rusanya. Dan tak perlu bertanya siapa pelakunya karena pastilah Luhan - _si pemilik kamar yang lain-_ yang kini berbaring menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut. _tebakan Sehun karena dia malu._

"Kau tidur disini?"

"Ini kamarku juga! Kau bisa tidur di kamar bawah jika tidak suka melihatku."

" _yang benar saja!"_

"Cepat matikan lampunya. Aku mau tidur."

Sehun tertawa kecil tak tahan menyadari sikap Luhan yang sudah menjadi Luhannya saat ini. hampir menerkam rusa kecilnya jika tidak mengingat siapa mereka saat ini.

"Baiklah aku akan tidur dibawah dan mematikan lampunya. Selamat malam Lu-…."

"SEHUN!"

Luhan membuka cepat selimutnya. Memanggil Sehun berteriak sebelum matanya membulat melihat Sehun yang ternyata memang hanya ingin menggodanya "Kau!"

" _he he he…"_

Sehun tentu saja berpura-pura pergi. Mana mungkin dia melewatkan kesempatan untuk tidur bersama kecintannya malam ini. Dengan niat menggoda Luhan. Maka Sehun dengan penampilan seksinya malam ini sukses menodai mata Luhan - _ingat! Sehun hanya memakai boxer hitam ketat. Yang benar-benar menunjukkan sesuatu yang menonjol di dalam sana."_

"PAKAI PIYAMA TIDURMU DAN MATIKAN LAMPU LALU CEPAT BERBARING DISAMPINGKU?!"

" _ah-…_ Jadi aku boleh tidur disampingmu?"

"OH SEHUN"

 _Klik…_

Sehun mematikan lampu kamarnya begitu saja. Membuat suara teriakan Luhan berhenti sementara dirinya mencari piyama tidur yang ada di lemari pakaiannya "Sehun…"

"Sebentar aku akan memelukmu setelah memakai piyama tidurku."

Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum mendengar Sehun menjawabnya. Dia kira Sehun akan tetap tidur dibawah dan meninggalkannya, namun saat suara menyebalkan itu kembali menggodanya maka Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum senang namun enggan menujukkannya.

" _ish!_ Siapa yang meminta kau memelukku. Aku hanya bilang cepat berbaring di sampingku. Apa kau-…"

 _Sret…!_

Sedetik kemudian Luhan sudah berpindah ke pelukan Sehun. Rasanya begitu nyaman saat dada bidang itu yang menjadi tempatmu bersandar, membuatnya terlampau nyaman sampai tak sadar tangannya ikut melingkar di pinggang Sehun.

"Selamat malam Lu."

Luhan hanya mencibir sesaat melihat Sehun begitu tenang memeluknya. Pria tampan itu bahkan bernafas beraturan seolah tak merasakan degupan yang ia rasakan. Membuatnya hanya bisa mencibir namun berakhir dengan berbaring sepenuhnya di dada Sehun. Mengusapnya perlahan sebelum

"Selamat malam Sehun."

Yang tidak Luhan ketahui Sehun sedang mati-matian menahan nafasnya saat ini. Menunggu dengan cemas kapan Luhan benar-benar tidur sampai suara dengkuran terdengar dari pria mungil yang nyaris menabraknya beberapa saat lalu.

Membuat Sehun bergumam lega sebelum

" _haah-…"_

Dia mencari udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dengan tangan yang tetap melingkar di pinggang Luhan, jantung Sehun berdegup tak beraturan. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan satu hal, dan karena hal itu pula dia menyalakan lampu temaram di meja kecil tempat tidurnya.

 _Klik.._

Cahaya lampu temaram itu menyinari raut cantik wajah Luhan. membuat Sehun harus kembali terperangah karena untuk kali pertamanya setelah lima tahun. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk melihat Luhan tidur dengan sangat cantik.

Membuatnya tak bosan memperhatikan wajah Luhan dengan tangan yang terus mengusap pinggang Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kecil sebelum diam-diam mencuri ciuman di bibir Luhan.

Ciuman singkat namun membuat hatinya hangat karena merasa sangat merindukan Luhannya. Disingkirkannya anak rambut yang mengganggu wajah cantik Luhannya dan kembali mencium kening Luhan - _agak lama kali ini-_

Menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya yang berkecamuk antara rindu dan putus asa karena untuk mendapatkan Luhan kali ini tak akan semudah mendapatkan Luhan kali pertama.

"Selamat malam Lu. Aku tahu aku gila mengatakan ini-…Tapi aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Naloh naloh…dibalas ga cintanya ama Luhan, Hun kkkk *iseng_

 _._

 _Happy reading review :*_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Previous**_

 _"Selamat malam Sehun."_

 _Yang tidak Luhan ketahui Sehun sedang mati-matian menahan nafasnya saat ini. Menunggu dengan cemas kapan Luhan benar-benar tidur sampai suara dengkuran terdengar dari pria mungil yang nyaris menabraknya beberapa saat lalu._

 _Membuat Sehun bergumam lega sebelum_

 _"_ _haah-…"_

 _Dia mencari udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dengan tangan yang tetap melingkar di pinggang Luhan, jantung Sehun berdegup tak beraturan. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan satu hal, dan karena hal itu pula dia menyalakan lampu temaram di meja kecil tempat tidurnya._

 _Klik.._

 _Cahaya lampu temaram itu menyinari raut cantik wajah Luhan. membuat Sehun harus kembali terperangah karena untuk kali pertamanya setelah lima tahun. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk melihat Luhan tidur dengan sangat cantik._

 _Membuatnya tak bosan memperhatikan wajah Luhan dengan tangan yang terus mengusap pinggang Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kecil sebelum diam-diam mencuri ciuman di bibir Luhan._

 _Ciuman singkat namun membuat hatinya hangat karena merasa sangat merindukan Luhannya. Disingkirkannya anak rambut yang mengganggu wajah cantik Luhannya dan kembali mencium kening Luhan -_ _agak lama kali ini-_

 _Menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya yang berkecamuk antara rindu dan putus asa karena untuk mendapatkan Luhan kali ini tak akan semudah mendapatkan Luhan kali pertama._

 _"Selamat malam Lu. Aku tahu aku gila mengatakan ini-…Tapi aku mencintaimu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 _ **My Forever Crush**_

 _Main Pair : Sehun-Luhan_

 _Support pair : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun_

 _Rate : T & M_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku mencintaimu.."_

 _"Haaaah-..."_

Tak ada yang lebih membingungkan saat kau mendengar suara yang terdengar begitu nyata namun ternyata itu hanya mimpi.

Luhan saat ini mengalaminya. Disaat dia mengira bahwa itu suara Sehun yang mengatakan cinta maka bibir tipisnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Hatinya tertohok memelas menyadari bahwa mimpi mendengar Sehun mengatakan cinta hanyalah omong kosong sesaat.

Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengatakan cinta padanya jika pria dengan seluruh ketampanan di wajahnya itu bahkan sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Sisi sebelah kanan sudah rapih tak berantakan menandakan bahwa Sehun sudah bangun lebih awal.

 _"Haaah-..."_

Tersenyum kecil adalah hal yang Luhan sebelum menyingkap selimutnya. Mencari sandal tidur miliknya sebelum berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari Sehun.

 _Cklek...!_

Rumah besar ini benar-benar terasa berbeda saat ditinggalkan nenek. Terasa kosong dan untuk alasan tertentu ada bagian besar yang hilang dari suasana di rumah ini.

Luhan bisa merasakannya, ada bagian-bagian dimana kehadiran nenek menjadi satu-satunya pelengkap dirumah asing ini. Dan saat sang pemilik meninggal dunia maka hanya ada rasa kosong dan kesedihan teramat untuk yang ditinggalkan.

"Selamat pagi Lu."

Luhan sampai pada pijakan terakhirnya di tangga. Menyambut sapaan Paman Kim dengan senyum sebelum secara naluriah bertanya dimana teman kecilnya. "Paman…Dimana Sehun?"

"Duduklah Lu. Sebentar lagi sarapanmu siap."

"Mmh... Tapi dimana Sehun?"

"Aku disini Lu."

Luhan menoleh cepat, mencari asal suara sebelum dahinya mengerut bertanya-tanya darimana Sehun. Mengapa wajahnya berkeringat ditambah baju tidurnya yang penuh dengan tanah "Kau darimana? Dan kenapa bajumu berkeringat. Tanganmu kotor dan-...Astaga Sehun tanganmu terluka!"

Luhan memekik heboh sementara yang memiliki luka hanya tertawa kecil merasa goresan di tangannya sama sekali tidak sakit. Karena untuk alasan gila rasa sakitnya hilang melihat Luhan masih seperti Luhannya jika melihat dirinya terluka.

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Aku akan segera membilasnya Lu."

Berjalan menuju wastafel adalah hal yang Sehun lakukan sebelum

 _Sret...!_

Luhan menarik lengannya. Membawanya entah kemana hingga mereka berakhir di taman belakang tempat keduanya biasa menghabiskan sepanjang hari dirumah nenek.

"Duduk dan tunggu aku."

Selesai mendudukan Sehun di lantai berkayu di taman belakang. Luhan kembali berlari kedalam rumah, mencari kotak kecil obat untuk mengurus entah goresan apa yang membuat tangan Sehun berdarah.

"Ini sudah mengering jadi percuma... _arhhh!_ "

Luhan menekan kencang goresan luka di telapak tangan Sehun. Sedikit mendelik sebelum mengusap perlahan kali ini "Darahmu terus keluar dan kau bilang ini sudah kering? Mau aku pukul?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan, dibiarkannya si pria cantik meniup goresan dalam di tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain dengan cekatan bergerak membersihkan luka di telapak tangan Sehun.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan luka ini?"

"Ah-... Kau ingat Pepo?"

"Anjing kecil seperti Vivi?"

"Dia sudah besar dan memiliki anak sekarang."

"Benarkah?"

Dengan perlahan Luhan mengoleskan antiseptik, membuat sesekali Sehun meringis namun ditahannya karena tatapan dingin Luhan lebih menyakitkan "Y-ya dia sudah memiliki dua anak sekarang."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan lukamu?"

"Aku berniat membuatkan rumah untuk mereka, tapi karena terlalu bersemangat tanganku tak sengaja terkena pukulan palu dan pakunya menancap di tanganku."

Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Luhan meringis apalagi menjadi Sehun yang beberapa saat lalu terkena paku dan mencabut paksa pakunya. Membuat Luhan mendelik kesal benar-benar tidak menyukai kecerobohan Sehun.

"Lalu kau mencabut paksa pakunya?"

"Begitulah."

"Benar-benar idiot!"

Luhan menggeram marah saat memasangkan perban di tangan Sehun. Mencoba untuk tenang namun terus merasa kesal karena kecerobohan Sehun tidak pernah hilang darinya.

"Kau kesal lagi?"

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu darahnya akan sebanyak ini— _aarhhh_!"

Lagi-... Luhan sengaja menekan luka Sehun. _Agak kencang kali ini_ , membuat Sehun meringis sakit namun diabaikan oleh Luhan.

"Lu kau mau kemana? Aku masih sakit?-...Luhan!"

Sehun hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat ini, kenyataan bahwa Luhan selalu membenci kecerobohannya adalah satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Luhan. Karena tiap kali Luhan marah pada kecerobohannya maka bisa dipastikan bahwa rasa peduli Luhan masih tersisa untuknya.

Ya-... Walau tak banyak setidaknya Sehun masih memiliki sedikit dari hati Luhan sampai saat ini. _-itu harapannya-_

.

.

.

 _Malam harinya….._

.

 _BLAM….!_

"Kita sampai Tuan muda."

Sehun secara _refleks_ menoleh ke tempat yang disebut yayasan oleh neneknya. Sedikit menaikkan kedua alisnya mengira tempat yang akan ia datangi ini sangat mewah dan mengundang banyak tamu ternama. Bukan tempat yang terlihat seperti gereja kecil dengan pemandangan sederhana seperti yang dilihat kedua matanya saat ini."

"Paman apa kau yakin kita tidak salah tempat?"

" _huh?_ Apa maksud anda tuan muda?"

"Maksudku tempat ini terlalu kecil untuk selera nenek. Aku bahkan-…"

"Sehun."

Luhan menginterupsi semua celotehan Sehun. Jelas terdengar jika mantan kekasihnya ini terlihat sangat gugup. Terus mencari alasan dimana dia bisa melarikan diri hingga hal itu membuat Luhan selaku _partner_ nya malam ini mulai jengah melihat teman kecilnya.

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Tidak bisakah kita turun sekarang? Aku mulai kepanasan."

"Ya tentu saja. Tapi aku rasa kita salah tempat."

Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun. menatapnya galak sebelum membuka pintu mobil "Jangan banyak alasan. Cepat turun atau aku akan sangat marah padamu." Katanya mengancam Sehun sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Luhan sudah lebih dulu keluar dari mobil. Meninggalkan Sehun yang semakin gugup namun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyusul Luhan yang kini sedang menyapa beberapa _suster_ kepala dengan akrab.

"Paman…"

"Ya tuan muda?"

"Kenapa Luhan terlihat akrab dengan mereka?"

Paman Kim tersenyum kecil, menyadari raut bingung cucu dari majikannya adalah hal yang lucu. Niatnya tidak akan memberitahu apapun mengenai yayasan ini dan Luhan. Tapi mengingat dia akan memberikan ucapan sambutan dan terimakasih mewakili neneknya maka hanya beberapa informasi saja yang bisa diberikan kepala rumah tangga yang telah bekerja untuk nenek Oh hampir seumur hidupnya.

"Alasan mengapa Luhan berada disini adalah karena wasiat dari nenek anda Tuan muda."

" _huh?_ Apa maksudmu?"

"Anda akan tahu setelah masuk dan melihat ke dalam. Silahkan turun tuan muda."

"Tidak…aku akan tetap disini. Keringatku banyak sekali."

Paman Kim hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menggoda Sehun dengan menghela dalam nafasnya "Kalau begitu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Luhan berteriak."

Sehun mengernyit saat mata paman Kim menoleh ke suatu tempat. Membuatnya ikut melihat ke arah yang sama dan benar saja-….Luhan sedang menatap menyeramkan ke arahnya. Tatapannya sama sekali tidak mengerikan namun penuh kekesalan disana. Dan saat kedua mata mereka bertemu maka Luhan seperti mengatakan "CEPAT TURUN ATAU AKU AKAN MARAH." dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Baiklah baiklah aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain." ujarnya terkekeh sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Sehun mengancingkan jas hitamnya. Setelah memastikan tampilannya sempurna dia pun bergegas mendekati Luhan yang masih menatap dingin padanya "Kau membuatku berdebar dengan tatapanmu."

"Omong kosong!"

Luhan mencibir asal, diraihnya lengan Sehun sebelum tangannya melingkar sempurna disana "Kita masuk sekarang."

"Lu. Aku tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya, aku sangat gugup dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

"Anggap saja itu gunanya aku menemanimu."

" _huh?"_

Luhan tersenyum penuh percaya diri sebelum mengerling Sehun sedikit menggoda "Aku sudah beberapa kali ke sini."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Tuan Oh."

Dan saat Sehun masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan, maka Luhan lebih memilih menyapa beberapa suster dan penjaga di yayasan neneknya. Mereka bahkan beberapa kali tertawa sebelum akhirnya dipersilahkan duduk di tempat yang telah disiapkan.

Sehun bergerak resah di tempatnya. Beberapa kali mencoba untuk melarikan diri namun tangan Luhan terus melingkar sempurna di lengannya. Membuatnya sedikit kesulitan bergerak dan tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dari tempat yang keberadaannya saja tak pernah ia ketahui.

"Lu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Duduk dan tunggu giliranmu memberikan satu dua patah kata untuk nenek."

"Tapi aku belum mempersiapkan apapun." Katanya panik sebelum

"Oh Sehun silakan kedepan dan memberi kata sambutan."

"Astaga mereka memanggilku. Aku harus ke depan Lu."

Luhan terus memegang lengan Sehun. rasanya ingin sekali tertawa namun harus ia tahan tak mau membuat Sehun malu saat ini "Lu mereka memanggilku."

"Bukan Oh Sehun dirimu. Tapi Oh Sehun kecil."

Luhan menunjuk ke arah panggung. Memperlihatkan pada Sehun siapa Oh Sehun yang dimaksud kepala yayasan "Nenek yang memberikan nama Oh Sehun untuknya."

" _huh?"_

Dan benar saja saat Sehun melihat ke atas panggung maka dia bisa melihat seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar enam tahun disana. Terlihat sangat gugup seperti dirinya namun Oh Sehun kecil mengatasinya dengan senyum, membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya mengapa sang nenek memberikan namanya pada anak itu sebelum suara Luhan kembali berbisik di telinganya

"Bukan tanpa alasan nenek memberikan namamu padanya."

Sehun kembali melihat pria cantiknya. Kali ini harus kembali terpesona saat melihat Luhan tersenyum menceritakan Sehun kecil padanya, membuat mau tak mau Sehun merasa sedikit ingin tahu dan bertanya pada mantan kekasihnya "Apa yang kau ketahui Lu?"

Kali ini Luhan yang menoleh. Menatap sekilas pria tampan disampingnya sebelum tersenyum berujar dengan bangga "Cukup banyak salah satunya tentang Sehun kecil."

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Sehun kecil."

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Benar-benar mirip."

"Benarkah?"

" _mmh…_ Beberapa kali aku berbicara pada Sehunnie dan aku merasa berbicara pada Sehun teman kecilku. Kalian akan berwajah dingin dan bernada datar pada banyak orang. Tapi saat dia melihatku atau nenek sikapnya persis seperti kau memperlakukan aku dan nenek."

"Apa kau senang?"

Tawa Luhan terhenti sesaat. Rasanya jika mengingat hari dimana dia memaksa Sehun kecil menjadi Sehunnya adalah hari yang sangat kejam untuk Oh Sehun kecil. Karena tiap kali dia mengunjugi nenek di _Sydney_ dia akan meminta Sehun kecil bertingkah seperti Sehunnya. Jahat memang-…Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar Luhan berhenti merindukan Sehun saat keduanya berpisah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Luhan terus melihat Sehun kecil berbicara. Memperhatikannya cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Sehun. "Setelah aku berbicara dengannya aku tidak lagi merindukanmu. Jadi ya-….Aku senang."

"Lu-…"

" _Terimakasih untuk Nenek Oh. terimakasih karena Nenek Oh sudah memberikan hidup yang baik untuk Sehun dan teman-teman Sehun. Nenek Oh juga bilang jika dia tidak datang dalam dua bulan itu artinya nenek sedang dalam perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Perjalanan untuk bertemu Tuhan. Iya kan suster kepala?"_

Perhatian Sehun dan Luhan tertuju pada Sehun kecil. Karena saat bocah kecil itu bertanya polos tentan dimana neneknya, maka hati keduanya – _Sehun terutama-_ tertohok sangat perih. Matanya bahkan memanas dengan hati tersayat rindu mendengar Sehun kecil berbicara.

"Nenek bilang Sehun hyung akan datang mewakilinya. Dan aku dengar bahwa Sehun hyung memang sudah datang. Teman-teman ayo beri salam untuk Sehun hyung."

Sehun kecil menunjuk dimana tempat Sehun dan Luhan duduk. Membuat seluruh teman-teman yayasannya berdiri sejenak untuk membungkuk menyapa Sehun.

Sehun pun membalas sapaan anak-anak pintar di depannya, meminta mereka untuk kembali duduk dengan hati yang begitu sakit tak menyangka neneknya akan membesarkan banyak Sehun kecil yang lebih pintar, lebih dewasa dan lebih menyayanginya tentu saja. Hal itu membuat Sehun merasa malu sebagai Sehun tentu saja.

" _Gomawo adik-adikku."_

Sehun mengklaim mereka sebagai adik-adiknya. Membuat seluruh anak kecil yang dibesarkan di yayasan neneknya tersenyum senang dan kembali menempati tempat masing-masing. Susana sedikit tenang beberapa saat sampai Sehun kecil kembali berbicara dan menyapa padanya.

"Sehun hyung _anyyeong._ Namaku juga Sehun."

Sehun meresponnya dengan senyum, kembali berdiri dan mulai melambai ke arah Sehun kecil "Anyyeong Sehunnie."

" _eoh…_ Lu hyung juga suka memanggilku Sehunnie. Katanya agar dia tidak merindukan Sehunnya lagi."

Sehun menoleh cepat melihat Luhan. sedikit tersenyum sebelum mengusap lembut kepala Luhan "Sehunnya sudah ada disini. Jadi Lu hyung tidak akan merindukan Sehunnya lagi." Katanya menjawab Sehun kecil sebelum kembali terdengar dari bocah enam tahun yang sangat pandai berbicara.

"Nenek Oh juga sering melihatku saat dia merindukan Sehun cucunya."

" _huh?'_

Sehun tidak menyangka reaksinya akan seperti ini, tapi setiap kali neneknya disebut dan bagaimana wanita tua cantiknya sangat menderita. Maka hatinya benar-benar hancur karena tak menjadi cucu yang baik untuk neneknya.

"Alasan mengapa nenek memberikanku nama Sehun karena saat aku ditemukan di depan rumahnya aku mirip dengan Sehunnya. Jadi nenek memutuskan untuk memberikan nama marga dan nama cucunya padaku. tidak apa kan _hyung?"_

Sehun mendongak cepat, mencegah air matanya turun sebelum mengangguk dan mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya "Aku lebih menyukaimu daripada diriku. Nenek pasti bangga padamu Sehunna."

Sehun tercekat dengan ucapannya sendiri. Mengatakan _Nenek pasti bangga padamu Sehunna_ seolah mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berharap bisa mendengar neneknya mengatakan hal itu lagi. Mendengar saat nenek memarahinya, mendengar semua yang dirindukan pada nenek. Namun menyadari semua itu tinggal kenangan maka Sehun melemparnya pada Sehun kecil. Berharap bisa membagi perasaan rindunya agar mereka berdua bisa saling menghibur sebagai "Sehun" nenek Oh.

"Hyungnim…"

" _Ya?"_

"Lalu dimana Nenek? Kenapa nenek pergi lama sekali hyung?"

" _huh?"_

"Kami merindukan nenek."

Luhan melihat wajah Sehun memucat. Dengan menggigit kencang bibirnya Sehun terlihat kebingungan. Matanya sudah terus berkedip seolah mencegah air mata turun di depan seluruh adik-adik yang dibesarkan neneknya.

Membuat Luhan secara naluriah berdiri tepat di depan Sehun untuk berbicara dengan Sehun kecil "Sehunna."

"Ya Lu hyung?"

"Bukankah kita memiliki janji?"

"Janji?"

"Akan terus menjadi anak baik dengan atau tanpa kehadiran nenek. Kau ingat? Kalian semua ingat?"

Seluruh anak dengan usia enam-dua belas tahun itu diam sejenak. Mencoba mendengarkan Luhan sebelum dengan serempak menjawab "Ya hyuuuung."

"Bagus. Sekarang nyanyikan lagu yang biasa kita nyanyikan dengan nenek bersama-sama. Kalian semua bisa naik ke atas panggung."

Tampak suster kepala menoleh pada Luhan, menatap berterimakasih karena setidaknya Luhan berhasil membuat anak-anak tenang tanpa keresahan lagi. Jujur saja Kepala Jang sudah beberapa kali memberitahukan tentang kepergian nenek Oh namun percuma karena mereka berfikir nenek Oh akan tetap kembali.

Dan terimakasih pada Luhan karena setidaknya dia bisa membuat anak-anaknya tenang tanpa harus menyisakan keresahan tentang fakta bahwa Nenek Oh memang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

 _Amazing Grace how sweet the sound_

Dan saat suara merdu itu bersahutan menyanyi. Maka Sehun hanya bisa kembali bersandar di kursinya. Suaranya tercekat sama sekali tak bisa keluar, tangannya berkeringat sangat banyak dengan wajah pucat yang sangat terlihat di wajahnya.

" _Aku juga merindukan nenekku."_

"Sehun?"

" _hmhh?"_

Sehun berusaha untuk baik-baik saja. Dia kemudian mendongak menatap mata rusa Luhan yang masih berdiri dan menatap cemas di depannya "Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _I once was lost but now I'm found._

Mencoba fokus pada lagu adalah hal yang Sehun lakukan sebelum mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan "Ya Lu. Aku baik." Katanya mencoba tersenyum namun terlihat sangat gagal di mata Luhan.

Membuat Luhan hanya bisa mencoba menghargai keputusan Sehun untuk bersikap baik-baik saja walau dia tahu - _terlalu tahu-_ bahwa jauh di dalam sana-….Hati Sehunnya sedang hancur berkeping.

"Aku baik-baik saja Lu."

Seolah tak ingin Luhan meragukannya. Sehun kembali mengulang jawaban yang tak perlu. Membuat lagi-lagi Luhan tak memiliki pilihan selain ikut duduk menemani Sehun disampingnya tanpa bisa membuat cucu kandung nenek tersayangnya merasa lebih baik.

Diambilnya tangan kanan Sehun lalu digenggamnya erat tangan yang dulu selalu menjaganya. Luhan memakai cara lama untuk menenangkan Sehun tanpa menyinggung perasaannya. Memberikan kecupan sekilas tanpa pandangan iba adalah hal yang selalu mereka lakukan sejak kecil, saat mereka bersama hingga saat hubungan mereka terasa jauh seperti saat ini. tujuannya hanya satu - _menenangkan tanpa harus menunjukkan rasa iba secara berlebihan-_ Luhan pun terus menatap kedepan. Tersenyum menggenggam erat tangan Sehun sebelum berujar

"Aku tahu kau baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam mereka baru sampai dirumah. Tak seperti saat mereka berangkat ke yayasan, Sehun cenderung diam selama perjalanan pulang. Membuat sekali lagi Luhan mencoba mengerti dengan tidak mengusiknya dan menanyakan apa Sehun baik-baik saja padanya.

Dan karena hal itu pula Luhan berada sendiri di kamar mereka saat ini. sudah satu jam mereka pulang dari asrama tapi Sehun tak kunjung masuk kedalam kamar. Membuat pria bermata cantik itu sedikit resah dan ragu.

Resah karena takut membiarkan Sehun bersedih seorang diri serta ragu apakah harus menemui Sehun atau terus membiarkannya memiliki waktu sendiri. Entahlah rasanya serba salah saat kau seorang teman tapi disaat seperti ini kau ingin menjadi lebih dari teman.

 _Sret…!_

Membuat Luhan menyingkap kasar selimutnya dan

 _Cklek…!_

Entah ini keputusan tepat atau tidak. Tapi Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk menemani Sehun malam ini.

"Dimana dia?"

Dilihatnya ruang santai gelap dan sunyi. "Tidak mungkin Sehun disana."

Tempat selanjutnya adalah dapur. Dan tak berbeda jauh dengan ruang santai, dapur juga terlihat kosong dan sunyi namun lemari es sedikit terbuka menandakan seseorang baru saja mengambi minuman dari dalam.

Dan tak perlu bertanya siapa yang membukanya karena saat ini di taman belakang atau tepatnya di rumah baru anjing peliharaan sang nenek. Sehun sedang duduk termenung memeluk lututnya. Membuat Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya merasa sangat tak tega melihat Sehun bersedih untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sehunna."

Sehun menoleh cepat mencari asal suara Luhan. dan Luhan bersumpah sebelum Sehun melihatnya dia juga melihat Sehun mengusap kasar pipinya. Tebakannya itu air mata, membuat entah karena alasan apa Luhan tiba-tiba ingin menangis karenanya.

"Hey Lu. Kau belum tidur?"

Luhan dengan piyama selututnya menggeleng. Disingkirkannya empat kaleng soda yang kosong sebelum duduk tepat di samping Sehun "Aku menunggumu tapi kau tak kunjung masuk kedalam kamar."

"Ah-… _Mianhae._ Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita masuk."

Sehun menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan berdiri, tapi yang dilakukan Luhan adalah hal sebaliknya. Dia kembali menarik tangan Sehun -memaksa mantan kekasihnya untuk kembali duduk-

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Duduklah sebentar."

"Disini dingin Lu. Kau hanya memakai piyama tipis itu lagi."

"Kau bisa memakaikan aku jas milikmu."

Buru-buru Sehun melepas jasnya. Segera memakaikannya pada Luhan sebelum kembali duduk disamping pria yang begitu ia sukai sejak kecil "Sekarang apa?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan. membuat si pria cantik sedikit salah tingkah sebelum menyeringai melihat dua kaleng soda yang masih utuh.

"Sekarang kita minum." Katanya membuka kaleng soda sebelum

 _Sshh…._

Sodanya membasahi tangan Luhan namun ia hiraukan karena ingin mencari cara bisa duduk lebih lama dengan Sehun "Ayo minum."

Sehun tahu Luhan hanya ingin menghiburnya. Dia bahkan tidak menyukai soda dengan kadar alkohol tinggitapi memaksa untuk minum. Membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil ingin tahu sejauh mana Luhan akan bertahan dengan minumannya. " _ssh…."_

"Segar bukan?"

"Aku sudah meminum empat kaleng. Lima dengan ini Lu. Tentu saja segar" Katanya mengoreksi Luhan yang tertawa kecil saat ini.

"Kalau begitu temani aku."

"Aku juga sedang melakukannya Lulu."

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar Sehun memanggil Lulu dan saat mantan kekasihnya memanggilnya Lulu lagi, maka hanya senyum pahit yang terlihat di wajah Luhan "Kau tidak pernah memanggilku Lulu lagi selama lima tahun. Apa rasanya canggung?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena aku selalu memanggil Lulu sebelum tidur sejak lima tahun terakhir. Entah dengan alasan apa aku memanggilmu. Tapi aku selalu melakukannya agar merasa tenang."

"Begitukah?"

"Begitulah."

Kali ini keduanya diam. Tak ingin membahas masa lalu mereka lebih jauh lagi karena hanya akan ada kekosongan dan entah perasaan sakit apa yang selalu keduanya rasakan ketika masa lalu mereka tak sengaja dibicarakan.

Kesunyian ini terus berlanjut hingga dua menit sampai akhirnya Luhan kembali menenggak sodanya dan memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sehun

"Sekarang aku benar-benar akan bertanya padamu."

Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas sebelum ikut memandang taman belakang yang didekorasi nenek dengan sempurna. Ditambah suara gemericik air dari kolam ikan membuat suasananya benar-benar seperti di rumah mereka.

"Aku juga akan menjawabnya kali ini." timpal Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit bersemangat. "Sehunna."

" _hmmh?"_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun diam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. sedetik kemudia dia tertawa lalu detik kemudian dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut. Sedari tadi dia tidak menginginkan pertanyaan apa dia baik-baik saja. Namun saat Luhan terus bertanya maka yang bisa dilakukannya hanya tertawa namun berakhir diam tak mengerti harus melakukan apa.

"Sehunna."

"Entahlah Lu. Entahlah."

"Sehun"

"Hatiku terus merasa kosong. Tapi aku tak mengerti karena apa."

Sehun mengusak kasar kepalanya. Berharap menemukan jawaban namun hanya rasa kosong tanpa tahu apa jawabannya. Dia terus diam sampai merasakan tangan Luhan menarik pundaknya. Sedetik kemudian Sehun tahu Luhan sedang memeluknya, Luhan bahkan bersikap seperti Luhan saat menjadi kekasihnya. Mengusapnya dalam diam namun tak membiarkan jarak mengisi kekosongan mereka.

"Mianhae. Harusnya aku tidak bertanya hal mengerikan padamu. Mianhae Sehunna."

Luhan mencium berulang kepala Sehun. Memeluknya erat hingga keduanya merasa lebih baik. Tak ada lagi yang bertanya dan menjawab, keduanya hanya memilih diam berharap rasa sakit mereka sedikit berkurang "Lu."

" _hmmhh…"_

Masih memeluk erat tubuh mantan kekasihnya, Luhan menjawab panggilan Sehun. Tidak berniat melepas pelukannya sebelum suara Sehun kembali terdengar "Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa aku merasa begitu kosong dan kesepian."

"Katakan padaku Sehunna."

Sehun melingkarkan erat tangannya di pinggang Luhan. menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Luhan sebelum mengatakan apa yang mereka rasakan "Aku merindukan nenek."

"Aku juga Sehunna. Aku juga merindukan nenek."

"Tapi bukan itu yang membuat hatiku kosong."

Mengetahui Sehun mulai meracau. Luhan memeluknya semakin erat, membiarkan Sehun bersandar sampai suaranya kembali terdengar "Kau yang membuat hatiku kosong Lu."

" _huh?"_

Merasa menjadi penyebab kekosongan hati Sehun, Luhan merasa sedikit bersalah. Namun secara tidak sengaja Sehun memang menyalahkannya. Membuat Luhan begitu tak mengerti harus merespon dengan cara apa lagi ucapan mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu daripada nenek."

"Sehunna apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku disini memelukmu."

Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan, memaksa Luhan duduk menatapnya dengan tangan yang mengusap sedikit memaksa wajah cantik prianya "Aku merindukanmu sebagai kekasihku Lu. Tidak bisakah?"

"Sehunna."

Sehun menyadari raut bingung di wajah Luhan. Sedikit tersenyum dipaksakan sampai pikiran gila memaksanya mengatakan hal gila pula "Aku mencintaimu Lu. Masih sangat mencintaimu"

Harusnya Luhan memekik senang saat mimpinya menjadi nyata. Harusnya dia melompat ke pelukan Sehun dan membalas apapun perasaan yang Sehun ucapkan. Harusnya dia bahagia karena pada akhirnya dia dan Sehun memiliki jalan untuk kembali bersama.

Namun seolah memiliki trauma hebat dengan mantan kekasihnya-….Luhan diam. Terlalu diam bahkan terkesan bungkam, dia tak merespon apapun yang Sehun katakan. Hanya menatap kosong ke depan sampai Sehun memegang tangannya "Lu. Aku mohon."

Luhan secara _refleks_ menjauhkan tangannya. Dan entah untuk alasan apa dia merasakan patah hati untuk kedua kalinya. Kali pertama saat Sehun memintanya pergi lalu saat ini Sehun mengatakan kembali mencintainya. _Apa dirinya begitu mudah ditarik kemudian dilepaskan. Apa Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya malam itu._ Membuat Luhan segera berdiri dan menjauh dari topik yang begitu sensitif untuknya.

"Aku akan pergi tidur lebih dulu."

Hanya itu yang Luhan katakan, setelahnya dia berjalan tergesa menuju kamar sebelum

 _Sret….!_

"Lu…Jangan menghindariku lagi."

Kali kedua malam ini Sehun memegang lengannya. Membuat Luhan merasa tersinggung dan bahkan ingin menangis "Bisa kau lepaskan?"

"Aku akan melepaskannya jika kau merasa lebih baik. Maaf aku mengatakannya terlalu cepat, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi Lu. Aku benar-benar mencitaimu. Tidak bisakah?"

Luhan menatap frustasi, tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk melepas tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya. "Entahlah Sehunna. Aku terlalu bingung saat ini." katanya bergerak pergi sebelum

"AKU MENCINTAIMU LUHAN."

Luhan berhenti dilangkahnya. Sejauh ini dia mencoba bersabar pada Sehun, tapi saat mantan kekasihnya itu berteriak mengatakan cinta. Maka hanya goresan luka yang bisa Luhan rasakan. Tangannya terkepal begitu kuat sebelum menatap pria yang kini sedang memohon cinta setelah memaksanya pergi.

"Cinta? Kau bilang cinta padaku? Jika kau tidak mengusirku pergi malam itu mungkin kita sudah menikah saat ini. Kau adalah pria yang membuat kata cinta terdengar seperti omong kosong untukku Sehunna-….KAU!"

Luhan menunjuk marah pada diri Sehun. Setelah lima tahun akhirnya Luhan memiliki kesempatan untuk memaki Sehun, dan saat dia melakukannya maka hanya dua hal yang membuat Luhan menangis karena hal ini.

Pertama dia takut Sehun kembali mengusirnya. Kedua dia takut pada akhirnya Sehun tak akan mengatakan cinta lagi padanya.

"Karena kau, aku bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menerima cinta yang lain. Siapapun termasuk Myungsoo! Karena Kau OH SEHUN!"

Entah emosi macam apa yang sedang dirasakan dua pria dewasa malam ini. dimana yang satu terus menyalahkan sementara yang satu hanya bisa menangkap bibir Luhan menyebutkan nama pria lain, membuatnya tersenyum kecil sebelum melangkah mendekati Luhan

"Jadi ini karena Myungsoo? Jadi kau menyukainya?"

"Oh Sehun kau benar-benar…."

"JADI KAU BERENCANA MEMBALAS PERASAAN MYUNGSOO. KAU AKAN-…"

 _Hmphhhh…._

Teriakan Sehun tertahan saat Luhan menarik kemejanya. Entah apa yang dilakukan pria mungilnya tapi Luhan sedang berjinjit dan melumat agak kasar bibirnya. Membuat Sehun diam sejenak sebelum menyadari bahwa Luhan seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa keraguannya bukan karena Myungsoo.

Dan untuk Luhan dia tahu dia bertindak sangat murahan. Karena saat dia meminta Sehun menyimpan ucapan cintanya maka disinilah dia, sedang berusaha melumat bibir mantan kekasihnya berharap ada balasan disana.

Hal gila ini Luhan lakukan karena pikirannya kosong, hatinya terlalu takut saat nama Myungsoo seolah ditekankan menjadi hal yang membuatnya ragu. Luhan tidak ingin kesalahpahaman ini semakin jauh hingga akhirnya memberanikan diri melakukan hal gila ini.

" _Sehun balas aku…ngngghh.."_

Luhan menggumam frustasi, dia sudah melakukan semua yang dia bisa tentang berciuman namun tak kunjung mendapatkan respon. Dia bahkan sudah memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Sehun dan menghisap seluruh yang bisa dia hisap di mulut mantan kekasihnya. Maka tak heran jika setelah beberapa lama benang saliva pun terlihat di tautan mereka.

Namun karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan Luhan berniat menyudahi lumatannya. Berniat meminta maaf pada Sehun sebelum

 _Nghhh…_

Sehun berbalik memaksa masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Tangan kekarnya bahkan sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang Luhan. Dia tahu Luhan sudah akan menyudahi lumatannya, maka jangan salahkan Sehun jika dia belum jika keintiman ini segera berakkhir.

"Sehun!-.. _nhhh…"_

Berhasil menyusuri rongga mulut Luhan tak membuat Sehun puas. Dia segera beralih mengecupi leher menggoda mantan kekasihnya dengan kasar. Menghisap, menjilat lalu membuat beberapa tanda disana adalah hal yang dia lakukan agar Luhan sepenuhnya jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

" _rrhhh…."_

Dan benar saja tebakan Sehun, tak perlu menunggu lama untuk Luhan menyerahkan dirinya. Karena saat dia mulai melucuti piyama kebesarannya-… _Luhan hanya diam dan pasrah._ Membuat Sehun semakin leluasa menjamah tubuh polos berbalut _boxer_ sexy yang masih dikenakan Luhan.

" _Luhan…"_

Suara Sehun semakin berat karena nafsunya, dia benar-benar tidak akan melewatkan malam ini. hal yang dia lakukan kemudian adalah menggendong tubuh Luhan, membuat Luhan secara _refleks_ melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun sementara Sehun berjalan menuju kamar dengan tangan yang meremat bokong Luhan dan bibir yang menghisap kuat di leher pria cantiknya.

" _Sehun….Sehuunnaaa..nghh.."_

Sehun terus menjamah tubuh Luhan tanpa jeda sedikit pun. Merasa begitu bersemangat sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

Dengan cepat dia menindih Luhan dan mulai membuka kemeja lalu membuangnya asal ke lantai. "Sehun aku rasa kita-… _arrhh.."_

Mengabaikan ucapan Luhan, kini Sehun kembali melumat bibirnya. lembut namun menuntut sebelum perlahan turun ke leher hingga akhirnya sampai ke dua tonjolan kecil milik Luhannya.

"Sehun— _nggh!"_

Luhan menggelinjang merasakan Sehun menyesap kuat nipplenya. Tubuhnya terangkat dengan tangan Sehun yang terus bermain di paha bagian dalamnya "Luhan..Luhan…"

Seolah hanya bisa memuja Luhan, maka Sehun terus memanngil nama Luhan berharap Luhan akan membalas apapun yang dia lakukan.

Mencium dan menjamah seluruh tubuh Luhan adalah hal yang terus Sehun lakukan agar membuat Luhan sedikit "bersemangat". Dijilatnya seluruh tubuh Luhan sampai akhirnya dia sampai tepat di depan boxer hitam ketat yang masih digunakan Luhan. menjilatnya menggoda sebelum

"Sehun— _aah-_ apa yang kau lakukan?"

 _Sret…!_

Tentu saja Sehun menurunkan boxer hitam yang mengganggu kesenangannya. Dibuangnya asal satu-satunya kain yang melekat pada tubuh Luhan hingga terlihatlah kejantanan Luhan yang jelas sudah terangsang karena _foreplay_ yang mereka lakukan.

"Sehun jangan mengulum— _aah!"_

Lagi-…Sehun mengabaikan peringatan Luhan. dikulumnya penis yang dulu sering ia jamah dan kulum sewaktu mereka bersama. Penis yang ukurannya sama sekali tak bisa dibandingkan dengan miliknya itu selalu berkedut manja inging dijamah dan dikulum.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sehun memimpikan ini yang jelas dia sangat merindukan semua tentang Luhan - _wajahnya, hati dan tubuhnya-_ Sehun merindukannya. Membuatnya tanpa sabar mengulum kuat milik Luhan dengan tangan yang mulai keluar masuk kedalam lubang sempit yang terasa sama saat kali pertama mereka bercinta.

" _hunnn—ngh.."_

Sementara Sehun terus menjamahnya dengan lihai maka yang Luhan lakukan hanya menggeliat sesekali menjambak resah rambut Sehun. Mengingnkan lebih walau hatinya memberontak bahwa ini salah. Setidaknya jangan malam ini disaat mereka bahkan tak tahu jenis hubungan apa yang mereka miliki.

Setelah merasa cukup mempersiapkan Luhan, Sehun membuka celananya sebatas lutut. Tak lupa melebarkan paha Luhan untuk mencari posisi yang pas saat mereka bercinta sesaat lagi.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Suara Sehun sepenuhnya bernafsu, sangat berat tak seperti biasa. Membuat Luhan tahu bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan benar-benar menyatukan diri seperti dulu. " _nghh…"_

Luhan meringis saat penis besar Sehun mencoba menerobos masuk lubangnya. Rasanya begitu perih sama perihnya saat kali pertama mereka melakukannya saat itu. bedanya jika dulu Luhan pasrah maka setidaknya rasa sakit ini memberi kesadaran untuk Luhan.

Dia bisa merasakan kepala penis Sehun berhasil masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Namun detik kemudian Luhan meronta - _langsung mengambil posisi duduk-_ hingga dengan tak rela Sehun harus mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah setengah masuk kedalam lubang Luhan.

" _hah-…hah…"_

Luhan mengambil cepat selimutnya. Menutupi tubuhnya dengan maksud agar nafsu Sehun sedikit berkurang. Rasanya dia ingin menangis dengan keputusannya tapi Luhan meyakini bahwa ini adalah hal terbaik untuk mereka berdua

"Lu? Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa Sehunna."

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut. Banyak yang pikiran yang sialan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Salah satunya adalah tindakannya dan Sehun yang sudah terlalu jauh beberapa saat lalu.

Luhan sering bercinta dengan Sehun. Tapi itu lima tahun lalu saat mereka memiliki hubungan. Sekalipun mereka belum menjadi kekasih saat itu, setidaknya mereka tahu mereka saling mencintai hingga rasanya tak ada yang salah saat bercinta malam itu.

Berbeda dengan malam ini. keduanya bahkan tak tahu jenis hubungan apa yang mereka miliki. Munafik memang-.. _untuk Luhan setidaknya._ Luhan jelas masih mencintai Sehun dan Sehun sudah mengatakan mencintainya. Lalu apa yang mengganjal dirinya menolak Sehun? - _Entahlah..-_ Apapun itu pastilah sesuatu yang memberatkan Luhan.

Bisa jadi karena trauma yang ia katakan, atau mungkin Myungsoo sekalipun. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah jika mereka secara gila melakukan hal egois itu. membuat hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar dari Luhan sementara Sehun mencoba mengerti namun terus gagal untuk tidak merasa sakit hati.

" _Mianhae_ Sehunna. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal ini padamu. Aku hanya-…Pikiranku kosong dan aku ketakutan."

Luhan berbicara diiringi isakannya. Dia tak lagi berani menatap Sehun yang mungkin memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa saat ini. membuatnya sangat bingung tak mengerti mengapa dia setega itu pada Sehun.

Melihat punggung Luhan bergetar hebat membuat Sehun sedikit mengerti. Awalnya dia enggan untuk memastikan ini, tapi dia rasa hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat Luhan menolaknya malam ini. membuatnya merangkak mendekati Luhan sebelum bertanya padanya "Apa kau memikirkan Myungsoo?"

"Banyak hal yang menggangguku Sehunna."

"Dan Myungsoo adalah salah satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Luhan tak memungkiri bahwa Myungsoo adalah salah satu alasan mengapa dia menolak Sehun malam ini. membuatnya mengangguk membenarkan tebakan Sehun "Myungsoo salah satunya."

Sehun bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Myungsoo mengambil tempat terlalu banyak di hati Luhan. Sehun juga berani bertaruh bahwa tempat Myungsoo mungkin sedikit lebih banyak di hati Luhan daripada dirinya. Membuat senyum lirih ia tunjukkan dengan ribuan jarum terasa menusuk hatinya.

"Araseo…Aku mengerti." Katanya membawa Luhan ke pelukannya dan mulai berbagi selimut yang sama dengannya.

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa."

Sehun hanya diam sesaat. Membenarkan posisi bersandar Luhan sebelum mencium dahinya sekilas "Wajar jika dia mengganggu pikiranmu Lu. Mau bagaimanapun selama lima tahun ini aku membiarkan tempat kosong milikku diisi oleh Myungsoo. Dan saat aku kembali aku hanya berhasil memiliki setengah dari tempatku, dan setengah yang lain dari milikku sudah berhasil dimiliki Myungsoo."

"Sehun kau tidak mengerti, bukan Myungsoo yang-…."

"Aku mengerti Lu. Sungguh."

Perlahan Sehun mengubah posisinya memunggungi Luhan. Dia berusaha untuk tenang namun tak bisa, hatinya terus berdenyut sakit menyadari kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan Luhan tidaklah sebesar egonya. Dia bahkan memaksakan nafsunya pada Luhan beberapa saat tadi.

Membuat sedikit perasaan malu bercampur menyesal ia rasakan. Dan untuk kali terakhir dia mengambil banyak nafasnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sebelum menyampaikan sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Sekarang tidurlah Lu. Aku akan lebih menghormati dan menghargaimu lain waktu. Aku janji."

Setelah menghapus cepat air mata sialan miliknya, Sehun memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk melupakan malam ini walau nyatanya kejadian malam ini akan menjadi kenangan buruk tak terlupakan untuknya "Selamat malam Lu."

Luhan menutup kencang mulutnya. Mencoba untuk tidak terdengar menangis menyesali keputusan yang ia buat beberapa saat lalu. Dia tahu dia sudah mempermalukan harga diri Sehun dikamarnya sendiri - _di tempat tidur miliknya sendiri-_ namun sungguh bukan itu maksud Luhan. Dia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk memulai semua ini dari awal.

Dan untuk itu dia membutuhkan Sehun membantunya. Membantunya untuk menghapus segala keraguan dan kekosongan yang terus berputar menghantuinya. Dia membutuhkan Sehun untuk melaluinya.

Mungkin benar dia memikirkan Myungsoo. Tapi satu yang tidak Sehun ketahui. Bahwa sampai kapan pun tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambil tempat Sehun di hatinya-…Tidak siapapun bahkan Myungsoo sekalipun. Jikalaupun benar Myungsoo memiliki tempat di hatinya. Maka Luhan bisa memastikan dia tak pernah menempati tempat Sehun.

 _Kenapa?_

Karena teman pertama Luhan adalah Sehun.

Karena cinta pertama Luhan adalah Sehun

Dan Karena Sehunlah lelaki pertama yang selalu ia doakan menjadi lelaki terakhir di hidupnya

 _Hanya Sehun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mom…Kau harus selalu mengingatkan aku…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah lima hari akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan sampai kembali ke Seoul. Keduanya baru saja turun dari pesawat dan baru selesai melakukan segala pemeriksaan untuk bisa keluar dari bandara.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Luhan mengangguk sebagai respon. Membiarkan Sehun membawa barang-barangnya dengan _troley_ sementara dia hanya terus berjalan diam di sampingnya. "Baiklah."

Setelah malam itu tak banyak hal yang berubah dari keduanya. Sehun menerima dengan lapang dada penolakan Luhan sementara Luhan hanya terus berharap agar apapun yang dia lakukan tidak menyakiti siapapun.

Tak ada kecanggungan berarti yang mengganggu Sehun. Dia tetap tidur bersama Luhan di sisa hari mereka di Sydney. Tetap mengajak Luhan membeli beberapa oleh-oleh untuk timnya atau bahkan si kembar.

Sehun juga tak mengungkit apapun tentang malam panas mereka. Hanya mengingat _point_ bahwa Luhan meminta waktu padanya. Setidaknya itu menunjukkan bahwa Luhan masih mempertimbangkannya. Membuat Sehun sedikit bersemangat dan berjanji akan bersaing sehat dengan Myungsoo untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

"Sehun."

" _hmm?"_

"Lihat siapa yang datang."

Luhan menunjukan pada Sehun siapa yang datang menjemput mereka. Antara ingin tertawa dan gemas dia rasakan saat melihat si model cantik yang merupakan ibu kandung Sehun berdiri tepat di tempat penyambutan bandara.

Dan entah apa yang Miranda lakukan dengan _banner_ mengerikan itu. Yang jelas banner bertuliskan " _Selamat telah menyelesaikan bulan madu"_ terlihat mengerikan untuk keduanya.

Sehun bahkan menurunkan topinya semakin ke bawah agar orang-orang di bandara tidak mengetahui bahwa wanita heboh di depan sana adalah ibunya.

"Mom…."

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang merasa sangat malu. Maka Luhan tanpa ragu berlari mendekati ibunya. Memeluk erat Miranda seolah menyampaikan rasa maafnya karena pergi dengan cara yang tak sopan "Lulu sayangku. Kau semakin cantik saja."

"Jangan mulai Mom."

Luhan berusaha menghindari cubitan gemas dari ibu Sehun sementara si anak kandung mengendap berjalan menjauhi dua kecintaannya yang selalu terlihat berlebihan jika bersama "Mommy tidak mulai nak. Kau memang-…Y-YAK!"

"Astaga…"

Luhan berjengit kaget sementara Sehun menggumamkan mantranya. Berharap sang ibu tidak memanggilnya sebelum

 _Sret…!_

" _Mom sakitt…."_

"Mau kemana kau anak nakal? Setelah puas berbulan madu kau mau pergi begitu saja."

" _ish!_ Berbulan madu darimana. _Menyentuhnya saja tidak."_

Kalimat terakhir Sehun gumamkan sangat pelan. Mengingat bagaiamana dirinya dan Luhan hanya nyaris bercinta adalah hal yang sangat menohok untuknya. Jujur saja Sehun selalu mencoba dengan keras melupakan hari itu. namun semakin dia mencobanya maka rasanya semakin miris untuk dilupakan.

"Mom sakit…."

Kedua anak dan ibu itu masih bertingkah konyol di depan umum dengan tawa Luhan yang sangat terdengar. Si pria cantik baru saja akan melerai keduanya sebelum terdengar suara lain yang memanggilnya.

"LUHAN!"

Detik selanjutnya Luhan sudah berada di dalam pelukan seseorang, pelukannya terlampau erat sampai rasanya sulit untuk Luhan bernafas. Namun saat pria yang memeluknya terdengar sangat putus asa maka rasa sesak yang ia rasakan seolah tak ada artinya saat ini "Aku merindukanmu. Aku mohon jangan marah padaku."

 _Ah-…_ Ini Myungsoo. Luhan mengenali suaranya - _tidak-_ Luhan juga mengenali cara Myungsoo mendekapnya. Karena tiap kali Myungsoo memeluknya, Luhan bisa merasakan kesepian yang dirasakan _leader_ nya. Membuat Luhan secara _refleks_ pula mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mulai membalas pelukan pria yang selalu bersamanya lima tahun ini.

"L…"

" _Mom…"_

Sehun melihat adegan yang cukup membuat dadanya sesak. Adegan dimana Luhan memeluk pria yang jelas juga mencintainya. Rasanya sangat ingin Sehun berada di tengah-tengan mereka dan mengambil tubuh mungil Luhan ke dekapannya.

Namun ketika dia menyadari bahwa kini posisinya dan Myungsoo sama di hati Luhan-…Maka Sehun hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh menikmati rasa perih di hatinya.

"Sayang siapa lelaki yang memeluk Luhan?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum lirih. Bukan tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Miranda, tapi dia tidak bisa. Suaranya tercekat sementara hatinya terasa panas namun perih saat ini. sangat perih sampai terkadang nafasnya sulit untuk dia rasakan. "Dia lelaki yang hatinya juga dijaga Luhan Mom."

" _huh?"_

"Aku tahu aku bersalah. Tapi jangan marah padaku. Aku sangat merindukanmu Lu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Secara refleks _leader_ BTR itu melepas pelukan Luhan. Menatap dalam mata cantik Luhan untuk mencari kebenaran disana "Benarkah?"

" _hmmmh…"_

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil sebelum menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Aku hanya terkejut malam itu."

"Gomawo Lu."

Di depan Sehun dan ibunya, Myungsoo kembali mencium kening Luhan. membuat Miranda sedikit terkejut sementara Sehun membuang wajahnya. Luhan sendiri bergerak salah tingkah dengan tingkah Myungsoo sedikit melirik Sehun yang kini membuang muka sementara tatapan Miranda juga menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat bingung melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang denganku."

"L…Aku dengan-…"

"Sudah cukup kau bersamanya. Kau denganku sekarang!"

" _ah persaingan anak muda."_

Miranda mengerti dimana posisi Sehun dan pria itu untuk Luhan saat ini. keduanya jelas sama-sama mencintai Luhan. Dan Luhan juga sepertinya sulit memilih. YA-…Tentu saja Luhan sulit memilih, lima tahun yang lalu si bodoh putranya yang memutuskan hubungan dengan Luhan. Jadi wajar jika Luhan didekati banyak pria atau wanita sekalipun.

Bahkan Sehun harusnya bersyukur karena Luhan masih mempertimbangkannya, karena jika dia adalah Luhan. Miranda tidak akan pernah memberi kesempatan kedua untuk mantan kekasih idiot yang membuatnya.

"Mom aku-…"

"Pergilah Lu. Sehun dengan Mommy."

Sehun masih membuang wajahnya sementara Luhan menatap tak enak hati pada Miranda. Namun saat ibunya mengijinkannya. Maka Luhan hanya membiarkan Myungsoo membawanya pergi saat ini.

Saat keduanya terlihat semakin jauh, barulah Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan. Menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum bergumam lirih "Bajingan itu bahkan tidak membiarkan Luhan membawa tasnya." Katanya menggeram kecil dengan rasa panas di hatinya tak kunjung reda.

"Nak…Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak perlu-…"

"Mom…"

" _huh?_ Ada apa?"

Sehun tersenyum sangat dipaksakan. Membenarkan posisinya mendorong _troley_ sebelum menatap ibunya sedikit terluka.

"Nak? Ada apa?"

"Pastikan Mommy selalu mengingatkan aku untuk mendapatkan Luhan." katanya terdengar sangat bingung sebelum berjalan mendului ibunya. Membuat sang model menatap iba putra tunggalnya dan bersedia untuk menjadi satu-satunya penyemangat putranya untuk mendapatkan Luhan - _cintanya-_

"Pasti nak. Pasti Mommy akan selalu mengingatkanmu."

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang tak memiliki kepercayaan diri. Maka Miranda berani bertaruh bahwa Luhan pada akhirnya akan tetap memilih Sehun sebagai cintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Darimana kau tahu aku pulang malam ini."

Yang ditanya hanya menatap sekilas pria cantiknya. Sedikit termenung sebelum tertawa kecil dan fokus menyetir "Mereka memberitahuku."

"Mereka?"

"Kau akan segera tahu."

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak-…."

 _Ckit…._

"Astaga L. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku perlu menanyakan ini padamu. Aku tidak bisa menundanya lagi Lu."

Katakanlah seluruh tindakan Sehun dan Myungsoo selalu membuat Luhan was-was. Kedua pria yang dengan jelas menyatakan cinta padanya cenderung memiliki sikap arogan dan selalu sesuka mereka. Membuat Luhan menjaga jarak berjaga-jaga agar kejadian Sehun tidak terulang pada Myungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Setelah semua ini selesai. Setelah final sialan ini berakhir. Maukah kau-…Maukah ikut pergi jauh denganku?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku tahu seluruh keluarga dan teman-temanmu disini. Mantan kekasihmu bahkan tinggal disini, tapi bisakah kau ikut denganku seperti lima tahun lalu?"

"L apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku akan kehilanganmu jika kita terus berada disini Lu! AKU AKAN KEHILANGAN DIRIMU!"

Myungsoo memukulkan kepalanya di kemudi mobil. Terus memukulnya berulang merasa hanya tinggal menghitung hari sampai dia benar-benar kehilangan Luhan.

"Hey tenanglah. Kenapa kau harus kehilangan aku? Aku dan Sehun tidak-…"

"Bukan Sehun yang menggangguku. Sungguh bukan dia yang menggaguku."

"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini L?"

"Entahlah Lu. Aku hanya perlu kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku mohon."

Sesuatu jelas sedang mengusik Myungsoo. Leadernya itu terlihat ketakutan karena sesuatu, dan entah apapun yang membuatnya ketakutan pastilah itu mengusiknya. Membuat Luhan merasa harus menenangkan Myungsoo dengan menarik dan membawa Myungsoo ke pelukannya.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

Rasanya begitu tenang setiap kali Luhan memeluknya. Seluruh ketakutannya seolah jauh dibawa pergi dan hanya tenang yang Myungsoo rasakan. Dan karena alasan itu pula Myungsoo semakin takut kehilangan Luhan hingga rasanya rela akan melakukan banyak hal agar Luhan tetap dengannya "Lu…Aku butuh jawabanmu. Maukah kau pergi jauh denganku?"

Selalu seperti ini untuk Luhan, jika dia ingin fokus pada satu pria maka pria yang lain akan muncul di pikirannya. Ini lebih seperti saat dia bersama L maka Sehun akan terus memenuhi pikirannya. Berbeda jika dia bersama Sehun-…L hanya akan ada di pikirannya jika Sehun mulai bersikap kasar padanya.

Sebenarnya Luhan sudah bisa menyimpulkan siapa Sehun untuknya dan siapa Myungsoo untuknya. Tapi dia enggan untuk mengakuinya, alasan yang dia miliki bahkan terlalu klise takut membuat Sehun dan Myungsoo merasa terluka. Karena jauh di dasar hatinya, Luhan sendirilah yang enggan untuk merasakan sakit. Membuatnya tanpa sadar terus menarik Sehun-Myungsoo untuk merasakan sakit yang tak pernah bisa dijelaskan entah karena apa.

"Lu…."

"Beri aku waktu dan aku akan menjawabmu L. Aku janji."

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **tobecontinued**_

.

* * *

.

 _Dilanjut minggu kalo gaujan *mulaigesreknya wkwkw_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eh _**a/n**_ sedikit ya gue…boleh ya?

.

.

1\. Ga nyangka ih ini udah 5K. Makasi banyak buat cintanya kalian sama MFC bikin semangat bener-…TAPI-…. Gue marah bgt loh klo ada yang bilang gue ngejar review di MFC. Ada yang bilang MFC ga di end-end in karena ini-itu. Eh kamu yang tugsnya Cuma baca tapi komplen selangit ini gue juga gemes bgt pengen END in tapi ga kena2 timingnya. Bisa aja gue besok end in. tapi terus gue nyesel karena ga sesuai sama yang gue mau *ICY contohnya. Itu FF gue paksa END sebenernya makanya gantung dan gue benci banget sama yg gantung2* jadi gue kapok dan memutuskan untuk membaca nyir2an dan tetep biarin MFC sesuai jalurnya.

2 . Tapi banyak juga yang bikin gue seneng. Kaya yang ga pernah nanya kapan end misalnya wkkwk… Yang ga pernah nanya kapan end tipe gue waktu jadi reader. Terima jadi apa yang ditulis kan ya wkwkw. Karena mikirin ending mau dibawa kemana mumetloh asli. Belum lagi ada yang rq married, m-preg segala hunhan jadi kakeknenek juga ada .

3\. Gue janji ff next gue ga akan sebanyak ini. klopun ujung2nya begini lagi yaaaa mapin hidup triplet yang penuh drama wkwkwkw. Perasaan per chapter udah kisaran 6K-13K tetep aja ga kelar maap ya gengs…

4\. Eh btw ini udah mau end kok. Gausa tegang gitu ah. Biar cepet gue usahain dua kali seminggu. Minggu depan END target ;p

5\. Udah deh selesai.

6\. Ngaku deh baca **a/n** apa curcolan gue :v

7\. Sabar ya

8\. Happy reading review

9\. See u di minggu * **diusahain**

10\. \/ * _ **visss**_

.

.

.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Previous_**

 _"Lu…."_

 _"Beri aku waktu dan aku akan menjawabmu L. Aku janji."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 ** _My Forever Crush_**

 _Main Pair : Sehun-Luhan_

 _Support pair : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun_

 _Rate : T & M_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang benar saja hyung! Ini bahkan masih pagi!_

 _Bocah idiot diam saja. Toh kau juga sering melakukannya dengan Taeyong._

 _Tapi aku tahu tempat Hyung! Dasar pasangan mesum. Tunggu sampai Luhan hyung lihat!_

 _Ish anak ini!_

"Nghhh.."

Baiklah ini masih pagi dan Luhan cukup terganggu dengan dua sampai tiga suara bersahutan di lantai bawah. Tangannya pun secara refleks mengambil ponsel di nakas meja kecilnya sebelum menggeser _slide_ dengan mata setengah terbuka

" _Ish!_ Ini baru jam sembilan dan mereka sudah ribut."

Luhan bergumam kesal. Kembali menarik selimut dan menutupi wajahnya sebelum lagi-lagi suara ribut terdengar dibawah.

 _Kau juga hyung! Kenapa harus melakukannya di mobil? Kau tahu pasti akan sulit menghilangkan noda putih menjijikan milik kalian_

 _Jung Jaehyun!_

Baiklah Luhan sudah mengetahui siapa pembuat masalah di pagi hari seperti ini. Jelas itu adalah Jaehyun yang terus mengganggu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Tapi untuk apa? Jaehyun sendiri tidak pernah ingin berurusan dengan dua diva NFS selama mereka bersama.

Adiknya cenderung mendengarkan dan melakukan apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengingat dua hyungnya sangat tidak bisa dibantah. Namun saat Kyungsoo memekik kesal memanggil Jaehyun, maka Luhan bisa menebak bahwa apapun yang terjadi dibawah sana pastilah sesuatu yang serius.

 _KUPUKUL KAU!_

 _HYUNG JANGAN PUKUL AKU!_

"Astaga mereka benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

Buru-buru Luhan menyingkap selimutnya, memakai cepat sandal rumah untuk memaki siapapun mereka yang berani mengganggu tidurnya.

 _Cklek...!_

 _HYUNG BERHENTI_

"Y-YAK!"

Suasana pun hening seketika. Ketiga orang yang membuat keributan itu mendongak melihat leader mereka yang terlihat sangat marah.

Untuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mereka sedikit salah tingkah melihat Luhan menuruni tangga. Berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang kini berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk hyungnya erat.

"Hyung tolong aku... Mereka berdua penghianat."

"Jaga mulutmu bocah!" Timpal Kyungsoo menunjukkan tinjunya pada Jaehyun

"Hyuuunggg..."

Dan alih-alih melepas pelukan Luhan, Jaehyun kini berdiri di belakang hyungnya. Menyandarkan dagu di pundak Luhan sementara tangannya tetap melingkar di pinggang hyungnya.

"Jaehyun kau membuat masalah apa dengan hyungmu?"

"Bukan aku yang membuat masalah. Tapi mereka hyung!"

"Astaga mulut bocah ini!"

Luhan benar-benar jengah dengan keadaan pagi hari di basecampnya. Entah siapa yang salah disini, tapi saat Jaehyun untuk kali pertama melawan hyungnya maka sudah bisa dipastikan kalau salah satu dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang melakukan hal yang sedikit mencurigakan untuknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Astaga Lu.. sekarang kau mencurigai kami ?"

Baekhyun memprotes Luhan namun nada suaranya bergetar cemas. Membuat Luhan menangkap kecemasan itu hingga akhirnya vonis bersalah memang jatuh pada kedua temannya dan bukan pada Jaehyun.

"Ya aku mencurigai kalian. Kalian bertingkah sangat-..."

"Makanan datang maaf membuat kalian menunggu-..."

Bukan hanya Luhan yang membulatkan matanya, Tapi dua pria tampan _bak_ model itu juga berhenti di langkah mereka. Masing-masing tangan membawa banyak makanan namun mata mereka jelas terkunci pada Luhan.

Tak tahu harus melakukan apa sampai suara Luhan terdengar shock dan kini bersandar pada tubuh Jaehyun.

"Kai? Yeol?"

"Hey Lu / Pagi Lu."

Baiklah ini mencurigakan. Sangat mencurigakan. Entah apa yang dilakukan dua temannya di basecamp sepagi ini. Keduanya bahkan memakai sandal rumah basecampnya seperti baru bermalam disini.

 _Bermalam?_

Otak Luhan bekerja dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja sindiran Jaehyun untuk kedua hyungnya berputar sangat jelas di pikiran Luhan. Kalimat seperti _Yang benar saja hyung! Ini bahkan masih pagi!_ Dan _Tapi aku tahu tempat Hyung! Dasar pasangan mesum. Tunggu sampai Luhan hyung lihat!_ seperti terasa benar dengan kehadiran Kai Chanyeol di basecampnya.

"Kenapa kalian disini?"

"Lu biar aku jelaskan."

Baekhyun mulai cemas dengan nada suara dingin Luhan. Berniat menjelaskan sebelum suara menyebalkan Jaehyun lebih dulu terdengar

"Baek dan Soo hyung-...Mereka resmi menjadi kekasih dua temanmu hyung."

"MEREKA APA?"

Jaehyun tertawa senang mendengar teriakan Luhan. Berbeda dengan empat orang tersangka yang wajahnya kini memucat sudah menebak beginilah reaksi Luhan.

Luhan sendiri merasa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapan Jaehyun yang terdengar konyol di telinganya. Namun saat keempat temannya menunjukkan wajah cemas mereka, maka Luhan berani bertaruh hal yang terdengar konyol untuknya benar menjadi kenyataan saat ini.

"Mereka berempat berpacaran hyung."

" _Whoa.."_

"JungJae kau benar-benar si mulut besar!"

Kyungsoo memberikan _death glare_ nya pada sang adik. Meminta Jaehyun untuk diam walau nyatanya Jaehyun tidak akan pernah bisa diam.

"Benar hyung. Tanya saja pada mereka."

Luhan kembali mengikuti saran Jaehyun. Dilihatnya kini Kai, Chanyeol yang terlihat salah tingkah dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat cemas.

Membuat Luhan bisa menebak seluruh pikiran di kepala masing-masing temannya yang jelas mengira bahwa dia akan marah. Tapi nyatanya daripada marah Luhan terlihat lebih ingin tahu mengenai kebenaran hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Apa benar kalian berkencan?" Katanya melihat Kai-Soo sebelum beralih pada Chan-Baek "Hey jawab aku." Sedikit menuntut adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan sebelum Baek-Soo terlihat benar-benar cemas saat ini.

"Lu kami bisa jelaskan padamu sungguh."

"Baek benar Lu. Ayo kita bicara."

"Aku sedang bertanya bukan ingin bicara."

"Lu berhenti memasang wajah mengerikan."

"Kalau begitu cepat jawab aku. Aku-..."

"Lu-..."

Kali ini suara Kai terdengar membuat Luhan menoleh sedikit tak menyangka kalau dua pria tampan itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya saat ini

"Kami yang mengejar kedua temanmu. Jika ingin marah lakukan pada kami dan jangan salahkan mereka." Timpal Chanyeol membuat Luhan mengerti bahwa benar dua pasangan di basecamp ini kembali menemukan setengah hidup mereka.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau-..."

"Ya kami sudah menjadi kekasih dua temanmu Lu." Timpal Kai dan Chanyeol yang kini berdiri tepat di depan Luhan.

Tapi sungguh daripada merasa kesal Luhan lebih merasa terkejut tak menyangka bahwa empat orang temannya yang dulu sempat saling menyukai juga harus mengalami banyak hal untuk sampai pada hari ini.

Terlebih saat Kai-Chanyeol tahu tentang siapa mereka dan apa yang mereka lakukan. Keempat temannya harus terpaksa saling membenci lalu kemudian berpisah untuk waktu yang sama dengan waktu dirinya dan Sehun berpisah.

Hal itu kerap kali membuat Luhan merasa bersalah, karena sama seperti dirinya. Maka Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Kedua temannya cenderung memilih untuk mengikuti balapan daripada harus berada di satu _club_ dimana akan banyak pria dan wanita menghampiri mereka.

"Lu…"

"Sejak kapan?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Mencoba mencari tahu lebih banyak dengan menatap dua pria yang terlihat cemas melihatnya "Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan?"

Kai dan Chanyeol tampak saling berpandangan sebelum mengangguk menyetujui untuk memberitahukan semua pada Luhan.

"Aku memulainya setelah pernikahan Taecyeon dan Jiyeon. Malam harinya aku menghubungi Baekhyun dan memintanya berbicara, setelahnya kami menjadi dekat sampai tiga hari kemudian aku mengatakan ingin bersamanya."

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Baekhyunnya. Berusaha memberitahu apapun tidak akan membuat mereka berpisah sekalipun Luhan menginginkannya. Baekhyun sendiri hanya menatap cemas pada kekasihnya. Dan mengangguk adalah hal yang dia lakukan menyetujui agar dia mengatakan semuanya pada Luhan.

"Dan diluar dugaan. Dia mengatakan Ya." Ujarnya kembali menatap Luhan. berusaha membuat kontak mata dengan mata cantik Luhan yang terlihat kosong namun jelas mendengarkan. "Aku mencintainya Lu. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun mulai hari dimana aku menyatakan cintanya padaku."

Luhan menangkap kesungguhan itu, mata Chanyeol, kesungguhannya berbicara seolah memperlihatkan sisi dewasa pria yang selalu berperan sebagai penengah jika dirinya dan Kai atau Sehun bertengkar. Hal itu seolah membuat Luhan tak memiliki pilihan untuk tidak mempercayai Chanyeolnya.

Berusaha tetap tenang adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum beralih pada Kai "Lalu kau?"

Kai tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo akhirnya mengatakan Ya. Sedikit melihat Kyungsoo - _menatapnya penuh sayang-_ sebelum beralih lagi pada Luhan "Kyungsoo sedikit lebih sulit." Timpalnya mengenang sebelum kembali berbicara "Aku kira dia sangat tidak menyukaiku. Aku kira juga tidak mungkin dia akan menerimaku. Tapi nyatanya tepat di hari keberangkatanmu ke Sydney. Dia mengatakan bersedia menjadi kekasihku. Dia bahkan berlari tengah malam hanya ke pelukanku saat itu Lu."

Kai bergetar haru disetiap ucapannya. Mengingat bagaimana sulitnya hari itu, mengingat bagaimana marahnya Kyungsoo karena dirinya terlibat dalam kebohongan di semifinal seolah menjadi pelengkap untuk Kyungsoo mengatakan tidak.

Tapi pepatah yang mengatakan _cinta akan selalu datang di waktu yang tepat_ seolah benar untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo. Karena disaat Kai merasa begitu bersalah dengan kebohongannya maka Kyungsoo datang memeluknya. Pria bermata besar itu bahkan mengatakan akan membantunya melalui final mengerikan itu.

Membuat Kai tak membuang waktu untuk sekali lagi memohon agar cintanya diterima. Kyungsoo dengan segala pertimbangan beratnya akhirnya terseret hanyut dengan ketulusan Kai. Tidak ingin mengungkiri bagaimana Kai sudah menunjukkan perubahan dirinya yang tak lagi menghina keluarganya dan berbalik mendukung dan membantu kesulitan timnya,

Karena tepat di hari yang sama - _satu minggu lalu-_ Kyungsoo mengatakan Ya dan menerima resiko untuk apapun yang akan terjadi karena hubungan mereka.

"Kumohon Lu. Mengertilah."

Luhan hanya menunduk. Pikirannya berkecamuk akan banyak hal. Hatinya terus berdegup kencang seolah bisa merasakan betapa sulitnya menjadi Kai-Soo dan Chan-Baek. Sungguh dia tidak marah-…Dia hanya terlalu bahagia dan merasa bersalah di waktu yang sama. Bahagia karena pada akhirnya mereka menemukan cinta mereka. Bersalah karena secara tidak langsung dirinya juga yang membuat kesulitan untuk keempat pria yang begitu ia cintai.

"Lu aku tahu kau marah. Harusnya kami mengatakannya lebih dulu padamu. Tapi sungguh kami mencintai kedua temanmu. Kami benar-benar akan menjaga mereka."

" _ara…."_

Suaranya serak. Terlalu serak nyaris tak terdengar. Membuat Kai dan Chanyeol gugup berharap tidak salah mendengar bahwa Luhan seperti akan memberikan jawaban untuk mereka.

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya. mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin sebelum menatap dua pria yang perhatiannya dulu hanya tertuju untuknya dan kini harus melakukan hal sama pada kekasih mereka.

"Aku bisa merasakannya-….Aku tahu kalian akan menjaga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama baiknya saat kalian menjagaku dulu."

" _Luhan…."_

"Lagipula aku tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang kisah cinta kalian kan? Milikku saja sudah sangat membingungkan. Aku tidak akan melakukannya pada kalian tenang saja. Aku sangat bahagia Kai….Yeol"

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya. mencoba untuk tertawa namun gagal karena rasanya dia begitu bahagia. "Aku benar-benar bahagia. Sungguh, aku-…"

 _Grep…..!_

"Luhan….Luhannie…Luhanku…Terimakasih _baby."_

Chanyeol mendekap tubuh gemetar Luhan begitu kuat. Menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya karena diluar dugaan Luhan akan merestui mereka hingga menangis seperti ini "Gomawo Lu."

" _yeol….._ Jaga Baeki- _ku_ , dia sudah sangat kesulitan denganku selama ini."

Baekhyun tertawa lirih mendengarnya. Dihapus air mata haru miliknya sebelum merasa Luhan benar-benar menggemaskan karena banyak hal yang dia lakukan.

Jika Baekhyun saja merasa begitu bahagia. Maka kebahagiaan sepenuhnya sangat dirasakan Chanyeol. dia kemudia melepas pelukannya pada Luhan dan mencium sayang kening yang selama bertahun-tahun selalu dikecupnya "Aku akan menjaga Baekimu Lu. Aku janji."

Luhan mengangguk percaya. Ditatapnya Kai yang juga berkaca-kaca sebelum pria yang sangat selalu bertengkar dengannya kini memiliki teman bertengkar baru yang akan selalu membuatnya bahagia. "Kai…"

"Kemari bayi besar…"

Luhan beralih pada Kai. Dipeluknya erat pria yang entah sejak kapan memiliki dada bidang seperti Sehun dengan nyaman. Keduanya hanya saling memeluk dengan Kai yang berkata menggoda pada Luhan "Aku bisa menjadikanmu kekasih gelap jika kau mau Lu."

"Hanya kekasih gelap? aku ingin jadi kekasih utama."

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan Sehun dan Myungsoo. Lalu kita menikah? Bagaimana?"

" _ish….!"_

Luhan meronta di pelukan Kai hingga tawa Kai terdengar senang karena berhasil menggoda Luhannya " _araseo_ aku hanya bercanda. Terimakasih sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa Lulu sayang."

"Selama ini aku bukan pria dewasa?"

"Selalu seperti anak lima tahun untukku."

"Kim Jongin kau benar-benar….!"

"Benar-benar tampan." Katanya menyela membuat wajah Luhan merah karena kesal sebelum

"DO KYUNGSOO CEPAT PUTUS DENGAN JONG-…."

" _aigooo_ Luluku sayang sensitif sekali."

Buru-buru Kai membekap mulut Luhan. segera melihat Kyungsoonya sebelum memberi _flying kiss_ pada kekasihnya "Aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa sebagai jawaban. Sementara Luhan memberontak di bekapan Kai sampai berhasil melepasnya.

"Awas jika kau menggoda pria atau wanita lain di depan Kyungsoo. Aku akan-…."

"Kau tenang saja Lu. Aku yang akan membunuhnya."

" _aigoo_ Pororo lebih menggemaskan."

Mendengar ancaman sang kekasih membuat Kai benar-benar gemas. Didekatinya Kyungsoo sebelum melumat paksa bibir yang selama lima hari ini selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

" _Kai—ngh…"_

Membuat Luhan - _si single sejati-_ terpaksa mengalihkan pemandangan mengingat tak ada bibir yang bisa dikecupnya bebas seperti Kai-Soo saat ini.

" _oh sial…"_

Ya-…Dan sialnya saat Luhan menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri. Dua pasangan lainnya seperti Chan-Baek dan Jae-Yong juga saling melumat. Membuat tangannya terkepal begitu erat sebelum

" _Y-YAAAK!"_

Ketiga pasang itu sontak melepas lumatan mereka. Tak menyangka telah melakukan kesalahan hingga membuat Luhan terlihat sangat murka " _he he he…."_

"CEPAT PERGI DARI BASECAMPKU! SEKARANG!"

" _hyung…."_

"SEKARANG!"

Jika Kai dan Chanyeol membawa Baek dan Soo benar-benar pergi dari _basecamp._ Maka Jaehyun hanya bisa membawa Taeyong ke ruang peralatan bengkel karena sialnya dia sedang membantu Myungsoo mereparasi mobil Luhan.

" _Baby ikut denganku. Kita berciuman di ruang peralatan saja. Disana tidak akan ada yang mengganggu-…"_

"JUNG JAEHYUN!"

 _BLAM….!_

Jaehyun segera membawa Taeyong pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang mengeluarkan "tanduk" nya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _huh_ _tidak seru….Aku kira Lu hyung akan berteriak marah. Kenapa dia malah memberikan selamat."_

Taeyong memutar malas gerutuan kekasihnya. Didekati Jaehyun yang sedang mengambil peralatan bengkel mobil sebelum berucap pelan memberitahu prianya

"Sayang mulutmu seperti perempuan jika terus mengomel seperti itu."

"Biarkan… aku sedang kesal."

"ish idiot ini! Jika Lu hyung melarang mereka, kemungkinan dia kembali melarang kita juga sangat besar."

"Lu hyung mana tega denganku."

"Aku tega jika kau terus menggerutu seperti itu."

Jaehyun buru-buru menarik lengan Taeyong. Memeluknya erat untuk menghadapi penentang terbesar mereka "he he he hyung. Siapa yang menggerutu. Aku juga senang kok mereka bersama. Sungguh. Iya kan sayang?"

Rasanya ingin Taeyong mencibir kekasihnya. Pria berlesung pipi di belakangnya jelas tak menyukai hubungan dua hyung mereka. Tapi saat hyung favoritnya mengancam dan terlihat merestui maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukan kekasihnya selain berpura-pura menyukai hubungan Baekhyun-Chanyeol dan Kai-Kyungsoo.

"Ya hyung tentu saja. Kami menyukai Kai dan Chanyeol hyung. Kau tenang saja." Timpal Taeyong meyakinkan Luhan walau dibalas cibiran kecil dari hyung mereka.

"Aku percaya padamu Tae. Tapi tidak bocah idiot dibelakangmu." Katanya menyindir Jaehyun yang kini memutar malas bola matanya "Kau akan menangis jika aku benar menjadi idiot hyung."

"Anak ini benar-benar….!"

"Aku harus segera memberikan peralatan ke L hyung. Dah hyung."

"L?"

Luhan bergumam kecil sebelum

"JAE!"

Yang diteriaki memejamkan erat matanya. Tak mengerti mengapa Luhan kembali meneriakinya dan terlihat berjalan mendekatinya dengan tergesa "Ada apa lagi hyung?"

"Dimana L?"

"Di garasi sedang memeriksa mobilmu."

"Mobilku? Lagi?"

"Teknisi untuk semua mobil disini adalah aku dan Namu hyung. Tapi pengecualian hanya pada mobilmu. Karena L hyung sendiri memberi perintah bahwa yang boleh memeriksa, mereparasi dan memastikan bahwa mobilmu aman dan layak digunakan hanya dirinya. Jadi jangan bertanya hal bodoh hyung, kau bahkan sudah hafal dengan sifatnya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi mobilku baik-baik saja."

"Entahlah. Dia mulai bertingkah aneh saat mengetahui hubungan BaekSoo hyung dengan dua prianya."

Luhan menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dari ucapan Jaehyun. Kenyataan bahwa adiknya ini bermulut besar terkadang membawa manfaat sendiri untuknya. Karena disaat Jaehyun mengatakan hal sesungguhnya dengan polos maka Luhan bisa menyimpulkan kebenaran dari ucapan adiknya.

Sebelumnya Jaehyun berhasil membuatnya menyadari hubungan dua teman kecilnya dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sekarang Jaehyun pula yang membuat Luhan mengerti bahwa sikap ketakutan Myungsoo malam tadi adalah karena dia merasa cemas dengan semua masa lalu Luhan.

Membuat Luhan mengerti dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba bisa merasakan ketakutan dan kecemasan yang mungkin dirasakan Myungsoo untuk waktu yang lama.

"ah-…Jadi karena hal itu."

"Hyung? Ada apa?"

"Baiklah aku sudah membuat keputusan."

"Keputusan apa hyung?"

Mengabaikan seluruh pertanyaan Jaehyun adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan sebelum

Sret….!

Dia mengambil peralatan yang dibawa Jaehyun dan memberitahu adiknya "Biar aku yang menemui L. Kalian boleh pergi berkencan, tapi ingat! Pukul sepuluh malam kalian harus kembali. Dengar?" katanya memberitahu Jaehyun dan Taeyong sebelum bergegas menemui Myungsoo.

"Baby…Tadi Lu hyung bilang apa?"

"Kita boleh berkencan." Timpal Taeyong sedikit tak sadar.

Keduanya masih berdiam mencerna izin Luhan sebelum saling bertatapan dan

"KITA BERKENCAN!"

Tak berbeda dengan dua hyung mereka yang baru meresmikan hubungan mereka, maka Jaehyun-Taeyong pun menjadi pasangan ketiga di NFS yang pergi berkencan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bocah itu lama sekali."

Posisi Myungsoo saat ini berada tepat di kolong mobil Luhan. Membenarkan dan sedikit menambahkan kemanan ekstra untuk mobil Luhan sebelum melihat sepasang _kaki yang kini berdiri tepat di depan mobil Luhan._

 _"Kenapa kau lama sekali Jae."_

 _"….."_

Masih sibuk mengutak atik mobil Luhan membuat Myungsoo tak mempedulikan adik kesayangan Luhannya itu. Diulurkan tangannya dari kolong mobil untuk mengambil beberapa alat yang dia inginkan

"Terserahmu saja. Berikan gps terbaru yang aku beli." Katanya mengulurkan tangan dari kolong mobil sebelum pria yang ia kira Jaehyun itu memberikan alat terbaru yang sengaja ia beli untuk mobil Luhan.

"Dengan begini Luhan akan mudah terpantau."

Tangan Myungsoo kembali sibuk bekerja di kolong mobil. Bekerja tanpa suara sebelum membutuhkan peralatan dari Jaehyun lagi "Berikan kunci pas."

Lagi-…asisten yang dia kira Jaehyun itu memberikan kunci pas pada Myungsoo. Membuat Myungsoo sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Jaehyun tidak terdengar seperti Jaehyun si mulut besar seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan di dalam? Aku tidak mendengar suara umpatan lagi. Apa mereka sudah pergi?"

Myungsoo bertanya dengan wajah dan tangan di penuhi oli. Namun seolah terbiasa membuatnya tak peduli dan terus menekuni hobi barunya menjadi teknisi dadakan untuk mobil Luhan.

"mmhhh…"

Sedikit memperhatikan kaki yang berada diluar kolong mobil adalah hal yang Myungsoo lakukan sebelum mengangkat bahu menyadari Jaehyun terlalu pendiam pagi ini.

"Luhan sudah bangun?"

"hmm.."

"Malang sekali Luluku. Pasti dia sangat terganggu dengan suara ribut teman-temannya."

"….."

Myungsoo sibuk memutar kunci pas nya sebelum melempar kunci besar itu keluar dari kolong mobil "Berikan pengait." Katanya kembali menjulurkan tangan keluar kolong mobi; untuk meminta pengaitnya "Jae…"

Tangannya dengan setia menunggu pengait yang dia minta. Sampai akhirnya pria yang dia kira Jaehyun memberikannya namun kali ini

Sret…!

"Astaga JAEHYUN!"

Myungsoo memekik saat tangannya ditarik keluar dari kolong mobil. Berniat untuk memaki pria jangkung itu sebelum matanya membulat tak menyangka bahwa yang sedari tadi ia kira Jaehyun adalah

" _Luhan?"_

 _"eoh…Ini aku."_

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak berikan GPS padaku."

"Astaga! NFS benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya." Katanya terkekeh namun membuat Luhan kesal karena secara tidak langsung Myungsoo menghinanya juga "Dan kenapa NFS tidak bisa dipercaya."

Menyadari Luhan kesal lantas membuat Leader BTR itu salah tingkah. Dibersihkannya tangan yang penuh oli sebelum berjalan mendekati Luhan untuk meminta maaf "Lu kau salah paham lagi. Aku hanya-…"

"Lupakan. Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

"huh? Bicara apa?"

Luhan mengambil lap bersih dari meja di garasi. Berjalan mendekati sang leader sebelum membersihkan tangan Myungsoo yang dipenuhi oli.

"Lu aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri."

Tak mempedulikan oli yang kini juga mengotori tangannya, Luhan pun membersihkan tangan Myungsoo. Sedikit memikirkan cara untuk menyampaikan maksudnya agar tak ada lagi kesalahpahaman dalam jawabannya nanti.

"Kau ingin bicara apa Lu?"

"Aku akan memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu malam tadi."

Deg…!

Rasanya Myungsoo seperti ikut bermain lotere. Jantungnya dua kali memicu cepat karena secara gambling tak bisa menebak apa yang akan Luhan katakan. Entah jawaban apa yang akan Luhan berikan-…Yang jelas Myungsoo tak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan meresponnya pagi ini.

"Secepat ini Lu?"

"Ya. Aku rasa aku tidak akan berlama-lama membuatmu resah."

Myungsoo menunduk cukup lama, mempersiapkan diri untuk jawaban yang Luhan berikan sebelum memberanikan diri menatap cinta pertamanya "Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Jawabanku…"

Luhan membawa tangan Myungsoo di genggamannya. Meyakinkan pria yang selalu menemaninya untuk tenang dan tidak memikirkan hal yang belum tentu terjadi sesuai dengan pikirannya. Menatapnya cukup lama adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan sebelum memberi jawaban.

"Jawabanku tidak."

Myungsoo harusnya sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan jawaban yang paling mungkin diberikan Luhan. Sakit memang tapi setidaknya Luhan menjawab tegas hingga hanya senyum lirih yang bisa ia tunjukkan pada Luhannya.

"Baiklah aku-…."

"Aku tidak akan pergi denganmu karena kau yang akan tetap disini bersamaku."

" _huh_?"

"L…."

Luhan memeluk sekilas Myungsoo untuk mengatakan maksudnya sungguh-sungguh kali ini "Hanya karena Baekhyun-Chanyeol dan Kai-Kyungsoo menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bukan berarti mereka meninggalkanmu. Itu kan yang kau pikirkan? Kau takut pada akhirnya aku juga akan menerima Sehun dan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Benar?"

Myungsoo selalu dibuat takjub dengan cara Luhan menebak isi pikiran seseorang. Karena disaat dia tidak bisa mengutarakan maksudnya maka disinilah Luhan-…Pria cantik yang selama lima tahun ini selalu berhasil menguasai isi pikirannya kembali membuatnya tenang.

Sungguh memang nyatanya kemungkinan Luhan menerima Sehun dan meninggalkannya adalah hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Namun saat Luhan mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa itu hanya pikiran bodohnya maka yang dilakukan Myungsoo hanya tertawa kecil merasa begitu malu karena lagi-lagi Luhan menebaknya dengan tepat.

"Ya. Benar."

Luhan pun tersenyum kecil. Dipeluknya lagi tubuh pria yang selalu menjadi sandaran untuknya selama lima tahun sebelum mengatakan hal yang akan ia katakan pada Sehun juga nantinya.

"Entah bagaimana nantinya hubunganku dengan Sehun atau hubunganku denganmu aku masih belum bisa memberi kepastian. Tapi untuk saat ini hanya satu yang pasti untukku." Katanya memberitahu Myungsoo dengan tegas sebelum kembali berbicara

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Sehun lagi. Aku juga tidak akan bisa jika kau pergi atau teman-teman kita, atau kedua temanku-…Aku tidak bisa lagi. Jadi pastikan kau tetap dalam jangkauanku L. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak pergi meninggalkan aku?"

Rasanya sulit membuat janji untuk bertahan sementara kau tahu pada siapa hati pria yang kau cintai akhirnya berlabuh. Rasanya sulit mengatakan iya pada Luhan sementara hatinya tahu akan kembali merasa sakit jika tetap bertahan di sekitar Luhan dan masa lalunya.

Namun saat mata rusa itu memohon seluru keegoisan Myungsoo dibuat hanyut seketika. Karena entah sejak kapan melihat Luhan memhohon atau terlihat sedih menjadi kelemahannya. Membuat Myungsoo tersenyum -sangat dipaksakan- sebelum memeluk Luhan dan mendekapnya erat "Aku janji akan tetap berada di jangkauanmu Lu. Aku janji."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Sedikit berterimakasih karena Myungsoo selalu menuruti keinginannya walau Luhan tahu pastilah sulit untuknya "Terimakasih L-…..Terimakasih banyak."

Luhan membalas pelukan Myungsoo sementara Myungsoo terus mendekap erat Luhan. keduanya tetap berada di posisi saling menenangkan sebelum

 _Drtt…drrtt…_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar di sakunya. Membuat Myungsoo secara refleks melepas pelukan Luhan dan menyadari bahwa Luhan tersenyum melihat siapapun yang sedang memanggilnya saat ini.

"Araseo…Sampai nanti."

Sesaat hanya itu yang Myungsoo dengar. Membuatnya sedikit cemas sampai suara Luhan kembali menebak isi pikirannya "Bukan Sehun, kau tenang saja."

"Aku tidak cemas."

"Tapi dahimu berkerut."

Myungsoo berusaha membenarkan ekspresi wajahnya hingga hanya suara Luhan yang terdengar "Aku harus bergegas pergi L. Sampai nanti." Katanya mengerling Myungsoo sebelum kembali berlari kedalam basecamp "Aku akan naik bis."

"AKU BISA MENGANTARMU LU-…. _hah sudahlah."_

Setidaknya Luhan tertawa -hanya itu yang penting untuk L- jadi siapapun yang akan ia temui pastilah seseorang yang akan membuat Luhannya senang. Membuatnya berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan Luhan dan kembali masuk kedalam kolong mobil.

"Jika aku tidak mendapatkan pemiliknya, setidaknya kau harus menjadi kekasihku red." Katanya bergumam gila pada mobil merah milik Luhan. sedikit membayangkan mobil itu adalah Luhan sampai hatinya ingin meledak karena terlalu marah pada perasaannya saat ini

" _haaah-…..Luhan Luhan Luhan…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan setelah itu…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tring..._

"Ah itu oppa-...Sehun oppa disini!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh dua remaja cantik. Membuat CEO dari perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang otomotif dan jasa pelayanan itu tersenyum. Dibalasnya lambaian tangan si kembar dengan kaki jenjang berjalan _bak catwalk_ hanya untuk menghampiri dua adik kembarnya.

"Oppa."

Jujur saja semenjak Lana perlahan pulih dia mulai bingung membedakan si kembar. Karena saat Lana menjalani kemoterapi, tubuhnya sangat kurus dengan rambut yang rontok secara berlebihan hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya terpaksa memangkas habis rambut putri bungsu mereka. Berbeda dengan hari ini, entah yang mana Lana yang jelas si kembar terlihat sama-sama cantik dengan rambut hitam pendek sedagu yang membuat mereka terlihat sangat feminim senada dengan pita dan seragam sekolah yang mereka kenakan saat ini.

"Yang mana Luna?"

Tanpa basa basi Sehun bertanya. Membuat keduanya terkikik sementara Sehun sudah duduk di depan si kembar mencoba untuk menebak dengan benar namun tetap merasa kesulitan.

"Coba tebak siapa aku dan siapa dia?" Tanya yang lebih centil membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Baiklah beri oppa beberapa detik." Katanya mencoba berfikir sebelum melihat si kembar dengan teliti. Memperhatikan dengan seksama sebelum

 _"Ah-..."_

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada sebelum dengan bangga menunjuk tanpa ragu "Kau Luna." Katanya menunjuk pada remaja yang memakai pita biru setelahnya dia beralih pada remaja berpita merah "Dan kau Lana."

Yang berbaju merah tertawa sementara yang berbaju biru mendengus. Membuat Sehun semakin yakin jika tebakannya memang benar mengingat sifat Luna persis seperti Luhan jika kalah bermain game. "Oppa benar?"

"Tepat sekali."

Sehun mengusak gemas dua adiknya. Sedikit tertawa sebelum mengeluarkan oleh-oleh yang dia belikan di Sydney.

"Ini masing-masing untuk kalian."

"Whoaaa..."

Keduanya berbinar senang. Segera membuka bingkisan cantik dari Sehun sebelum mengabsen satu persatu hadiah yang diberikan Sehun

"Luna lihat.. Sepatunya cantik sekali."

"Ani-...Tas nya lebih cantik."

Disaat kedua kakak-adik itu berdebat tak penting maka Sehun hanya tersenyum memandangnya. Menebak jika Luhan berada disini maka lengkap sudah tiga bersaudara Xi yang memiliki kesamaan dalam _feature_ wajah mereka.

"Luhan oppa yang memilihnya untuk kalian."

Keduanya berhenti mengabsen barang-barang hadiah dari Sehun. Merasa berdebar mendengar ucapan Sehun sebelum mengulang bertanya hati-hati takut jika mereka salah mendengar.

"Luhan oppa?"

" _Mmmh._.. Oppa pergi dengan Lu Oppa selama lima hari. Jadi semua hadiah ini dia khusus pilihkan untuk kalian."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Astaga! Lana cepat rapikan kembali hadiahnya."

 _"Eoh...!"_

Keduanya pun segera merapikan hadiah dari Sehun yang dipilihkan Luhan dengan tergesa. Membuat Sehun tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan si kembar.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Oppa apapun yang nanti Lu oppa tanyakan. Kau harus mengatakan kami menyukai semua hadiahnya. Mengerti kan oppa?"

"Ya tentu saja. Tapi kenapa Lu oppa harus bertanya? Luhan bahkan tidak ada di-.."

"Aku kira si kembar sedang di goda om-om mesum dari jauh."

 _"Huh?"_

"LU OPPA!"

Si kembar memekik heboh dan berlari memeluk Luhan. Membuat Sehun yang sedang bingung semakin dibuat bingung saat melihat Luhan juga berada disini.

Bukan dia tidak senang _-sungguh-_ hanya saja bertemu dengan Luhan saat mengenakan tampilan kantornya membuat rasa percaya dirinya hilang begitu saja. "Luhan?"

"Jadi kalian memanggil Sehun oppa juga?"

Si kembar yang disalahkan pun bergerak salah tingkah. Niat mereka untuk mengetahui bagaimana hubungan Luhan dan Sehun sepertinya berbalik membuat oppa mereka kesal.

"Oppa Mian... Kami pikir kau tidak akan datang. Jadi kami meminta Sehun oppa untuk menjemput kami di sekolah. _He he he._."

Luna yang menjawab sementara Lana mengangguk membenarkan. Membuat Luhan tertawa kecil dan memaklumi semua yang dilakukan si kembar hanya untuk memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana mungkin oppa tidak datang menjemput kalian." Katanya sedikit tersinggung sebelum

 _Sret...!_

Luhan menarik kursi disamping Sehun. Membuat si pria tampan salah tingkah dan berusaha melepas jas hitamnya. "Ini kali pertama aku melihatmu menggunakan jas hitam. Apa kau bekerja?"

Sementara Sehun sibuk mencoba melepas jasnya. Maka Luhan diam-diam kembali harus mengagumi ketampanan Sehun yang semakin terlihat dengan jas hitamnya. Membuat Sehun menyerah melepasnya sebelum menjawab pasrah pertanyaan Luhan.

"Begitulah Lu."

"Oppa kau tidak tahu?"

Luna mencoba berbisik pada Luhan yang terlihat penasaran saat ini "Tahu apa?"

"Sehun oppa itu direktur dari perusahaan otomotif."

" _huh?_ Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Papa bahkan sering memuji cara kerja dan berbisnis Sehun oppa. Dia sangat keren."

"Lu jangan dengarkan adikmu. Aku hanya mengurus yang bisa aku tangani. Lagipula itu perusahaan kakekku."

Luhan diam sejenak. Merasa iri dengan keberhasilan Sehun sebelum menyenggol lengan Sehun sedikit menggodanya.

" _aigooo_ Pasti banyak wanita yang mengincarmu Presdir Oh."

"Tentu saja oppa. Setiap hari banyak wanita yang akan mencari Sehun oppa."

"Benarkah?"

Jika _benarkah_ pertama yang Luhan tanyakan terdengar bangga. Maka _benarkah_ kedua kali ini terdengar tak suka. Membuat Lana diam-diam tersenyum menyadari bahwa kakak pria nya sedang cemburu saat ini "Lalu siapa wanita beruntung yang akan kau nikahi lagi kali ini Presdir Oh?"'

Mendengar sindiran Luhan membuat Sehun memutar malas bola matanya. Ditariknya kursi Luhan agar mendekat sebelum berbisik agak kencang di telinga mantan kekasihnya "Kau tahu aku hanya ingin menikahimu. Jadi berhenti bertanya dan cepat pesan makananmu."

" _uuuu…._ Mereka manis sekali Lun."

"Iya aku lihat. Aku rasa akan ada pernikahan sebentar lagi Lan."

Mendengar bisikan Sehun dan kalimat menggoda dari dua adiknya membuat wajah Luhan merona merah. Membuatnya mengambil cepat menu sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik menu " _astaga_ apa yang mereka katakan. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya."

Sehun sendiri mendengar racauan Luhan. Dia bahkan dengan sengaja melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan hingga tak ada jarak antara mereka saat ini "Jadi bagaimana? Kami sudah cocok menikah kan?"

"Sangat oppa."

Luhan mendelik sekilas sebelum akhirnya tertawa kesal mencubit pinggang Sehun "Oh Sehun kau benar-benar…!" katanya bergumam kesal namun diabaikan Sehun yang semakin merangkul erat pinggangnya saat ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Blam….!_

 _"_ Oppa terimakasih untuk hari ini. Makan siang dan makan malamnya sangat enak."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar si kembar yang terdengar sangat senang. Membuka jendela kaca mobilnya adalah hal yang dia lakukan untuk mengagguk menerima ucapan terimakasih kedua adiknya "Kalian harus segera tidur setelah sampai di dalam."

" _eoh_ … Kami akan segera tidur." Timpal Lana begitu senang sebelum melihat oppanya yang hanya diam disamping Sehun "Lu oppa."

 _"hmmh?_ "

"Oppa yakin tidak ingin masuk ke rumah kita?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Sedikit menatap Lana yang berharap sebelum menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Oppa akan pulang, tapi tidak malam ini. Jadi selagi kalian menunggu oppa. Kalian harus menjadi anak baik untuk Mama dan Papa. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah oppa. Kau juga harus menjaga diri dengan baik. Kami menyayangimu."

Luhan kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. Sedikit merindukan rumahnya namun sama sekali belum bisa untuk masuk kedalamnya "Oppa juga menyayangi kalian. Cepat masuk."

Si kembar pun berlari cepat memasuki rumah. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih berada di dalam mobil dan tak mengucapkan apapun saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan termenung memperhatikan rumahnya agak lama. Sedikit menikmati pemandangan di depannya sebelum mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun "Aku baik Sehunna."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera mengantarmu pulang." Katanya memakaikan seatbelt Luhan sebelum

Brrmmm…!

Sehun meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Luhan dengan cepat. Membuat si pemilik harus kembali memalingkan wajahnya sesekali menikmati suasana malam yang ia rindukan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kita sampai."

Luhan melepas cepat seatbelt nya. Kembali melihat Sehun dan tersenyum sangat berterimakasih untuk hari ini "Gomawo untuk hari ini Sehunna."

"Kita harusnya berterimakasih pada si kembar. Karena mereka aku memiliki hari yang panjang bersamamu." Katanya terkekeh dibalas suara tawa Luhan saat ini "Kau benar." Katanya membalas singkat sebelum suara Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Hey Lu…Perasaanku saja atau basecamp mu terlihat sepi?"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Membenarkan pertanyaan mantan kekasihnya sebelum menjawabnya asal "Mungkin mereka masih berkencan."

"Siapa yang berkencan?"

"Baek-….Sehunna apa kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu kalau Kai dan Chanyeol berkencan dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun?"

"ah-…."

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan "Ya aku tahu."

"Dan kau tidak marah?"

"Marah? Untuk apa?"

"Karena mereka berkencan tentu saja. Maksudku kau membenci teman-temanku lalu aku dan kini Kai juga Chanyeol berkencan dengan dua Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan bertanya serius namun tentu saja itu hanya terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sehun. Membuat Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum memberitahu Luhan kebenarannya "Bagaimana bisa aku marah jika aku sendiri sedang mengejar leader NFS untuk menjadi kekasihku. Aku rasa itu tidak masuk akal Lu."

"Kau mulai lagi…"

Luhan bergumam kecil. Antara malu dan kesal karena Sehun terus berbicara frontal di depannya sebelum wajahnya dipaksa bertatapan dengan wajah Sehun. "Aku serius. Aku memang sedang mengejar seseorang bernama Luhan untuk kembali menjadi kekasihku."

"Sehun…."

Luhan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya namun tangan Sehun mengunci pergerakannya dengan memojokkan Luhan ke jendela mobil -tidak menekan karena tangan Sehun sudah berada di belakang untuk Luhan bersandar-

"Jadi aku mohon dengan sangat Lu. Pertimbangkan pemuda bernama Oh Sehun untuk kembali menjadi kekasihmu. Bisakah?"

Luhan bisa mencium aroma Sehun dari jarak sedekat ini. membuat jantung keduanya terdengar bersahutan namun milik Sehun terdengar lebih cepat. "Kau mau kan Lu?"

"y-Ya tentu saja. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya asal pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu berhenti menekan tubuhku. Aku kesakitan."

Luhan berbohong tentu saja. Namun cukup membuat Sehun salah tingkah. Dilepaskannya Luhan dari kungkungannya sebelum tertawa sedikit merasa bersalah "Maaf Lu. Aku terlalu bersemangat." Katanya menyesal disambut tawa oleh Luhan.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk lebih dulu. Tidak apa kan?"

"Ya tentu saja. Tidurlah dengan nyaman Lu."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Dibukanya pintu mobil Sehun sebelum kembali menatap mantan kekasihnya "Jangan lupa besok kau harus latihan. Aku sendiri yang akan mengawasimu."

Sehun tertawa gemas melihat mata rusa Luhan jika sedang memperingatkan. Membuatnya tertawa kecil sebelum mengusak kasar rambut Luhan "araseo….Mimpi indah coach-nim" katanya sedikit menarik lengan Luhan sebelum mencium sayang kepala pria cantiknya "Sampai besok."

"Sampai besok Sehunna." Timpal Luhan dan tak lama

BLAM….!

Tak lagi menoleh Luhan segera bergegas masuk ke dalam basecamp. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya sendu berharap segera bisa membawa Luhan pulang ke rumah yang lebih layak dari tempat ini. "Lu…." Katanya menggumamkan nama Luhan sebelum

Drrt….drtt….

Perhatian Sehun teralihkan pada ponselnya. Dilihat nama kaki tangannya Kim Junho terpampang di layar membuatnya tersenyum. Dengan cekatan Sehun menggeser slide nya sebelum

"Bagaimana?"

"Seperti dugaan anda Presdir Oh. Mereka akan kembali menyelundupkan barang gelap di selatan Gwangju."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal tak sabar menyingkirkan Irene dan kekasih atau mungkin suaminya segera ke penjara. "Bagus." Katanya memberi respon sebelum

 _Drrt…drttt._

Ada panggilan masuk lainnya. Dan kali ini nama Luna terpampang di layar. Membuat Sehun sedikit bertanya sebelum

 _Sret…_

"Oppa…."

"Luna? Ada apa?"

"Oppa…Eonni ada dirumahku sekarang."

"eonni?"

"eoh….Eonni yang membantu Lana dan mengancam Lu oppa. Dia sedang bicara dengan Mama."

Sehun mencerna ucapan Luna. Suara si sulung dari si kembar jelas terdengar takut, membuatnya terus berfikir sebelum

 _"sial!_ Luna-….Oppa segera kesana."

Tidak perlu lagi ditebak siapa eonni yang dimaksud Luna. Karena saat suara Luna terdengar ketakutan maka hanya ada satu eonni yang mengerikan dan itu adalah

"Irene sialan!"

Sehun segera menyalakan mobilnya. Memutar cepat mobilnya sebelum

 _Brmmm…!_

Dia segera menuju ke rumah Luhan. Berharap wanita iblis itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan pada Luhan dan keluarganya.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…!_

Buru-buru Sehun keluar dari mobilnya sebelum berteriak dengan cemas

"MAMA!"

Dan benar saja Jihyo yang sedang mengantar Irene ke depan pintu sedikit tersentak. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun berteriak sementara Irene hanya menyeringai melihat kecemasan di wajah pria yang hampir menikahinya.

"Sehunna? Ada apa malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Ma? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Sehun bertanya panik,memastikan sendiri mamanya tak terluka sementara Jihyo terus memasang wajah bingungnya "Tentu saja nak. Tentu Mama baik. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ma cepat masuk."

"Tapi Joohyun."

"Aku akan mengurusnya."

Sehun segera mendorong Jihyo masuk kedalam rumah sebelum

 _BLAM….!_

Sehun menutup dari luar pintu rumah Luhan. menatap marah pada wanita keji didepannya sebelum

 _SRET….!_

"Ikut aku sialan." Katanya mencengkram kuat tangan Irene dan membawanya keluar dari pagar rumah Luhan.

"LEPAS!"

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Begitu tak menyangka Irene akan sejauh ini sebelum mendekati Irene dan nyaris mencekiknya namun tak ia lakukan.

"KAU!- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Aku hanya ingin memastikan gadis kecil yang aku tolong baik-baik saja. Dan aku hanya ingin mengingatkan keluarga sialan itu, bahwa tanpa diriku mungkin putri kecil mereka sudah mati."

"BAE JOOHYUN!"

Irene tersenyum sangat senang melihat kemarahan Sehun. Disingkirkannya tangan Sehun sebelum berjalan mendekati mobilnya "Aku dengar kau yang akan turun di final." Katanya bertanya pada Sehun sebelum kembali berbicara "Baguslah. Aku tidak sabar melihatmu masuk ke dalam neraka di arena nanti. Sampai nanti amatir Oh." katanya mengejek Sehun sebelum

BRRMM….

Dengan sombong Irene melajukan cepat mobilnya. Seolah menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa amatir seperti dirinya bukanlah tandingan untuk ratu sepertinya. Membuat tangan Sehun terkepal begitu erat sebelum

" _ARHHHH! SIAL-…SIAL….IBLIS MACAM APA YANG AKU HADAPI"_

Sehun memukul tembok rumah Luhan hingga memar jelas terlihat di tangannya. Memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membalas wanita itu tanpa harus masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.

Sehun terus memikirkan cara sampai tangannya dengan cepat mengambil ponsel. Menghubungi kaki tangannya sebelum

"Junho…."

"Ya bos ada apa?"

 _"Ganti rencana kita."_

 _"huh?"_

"Bukan kita yang akan mengikuti permainan mereka. Tapi mereka yang akan mengikuti permainan kita."

"Apa maksudmu Presdir Oh?"

Sehun mengambil banyak nafasnya. Mencoba untuk tenang sebelum memastikan Junho mendengarnya kali ini.

"Aku sendiri yang akan datang ke markas mereka."

"Bos kau tahu itu berbahaya. Kau bisa-…"

 _Pip….!_

Sehun mematikan sambungannya. Merasa mendatangi Irene secara langsung adalah rencana terbaik daripada menemuinya di final. Karena jika mereka bertemu di final maka sudah bisa dipastikan siapa yang akan terluka. Tapi jika Sehun mendatangi langsung maka peluang mereka untuk selamat dan terluka akan menjadi sama besar.

Sehun sendiri tidak yakin dengan rencananya. Namun mengingat Irene sudah sampai sejauh ini mendatangi keluarga Luhan, maka sudah dipastikan bahwa iblis itu benar-benar serius dengan kalimat menghancurkan dirinya. Membuat Sehun harus berada satu langkah di depannya tanpa harus sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam rencana wanita gila tersebut.

"Ya kau benar Irene-ssi. Aku hanya amatir. Tapi amatir inilah yang akan menghancurkan hidupmu sebentar lagi. Kau hanya perlu menunggu Bae Joohyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mommy?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga…Apa yang mereka lakukan disana? Kenapa mereka terus melihatku? _Ish!_ Aku bahkan sudah cukup tua untuk diganggu?"

Model cantik yang sudah memasuki usia kepala empat itu pun terlihat kesal karena sedari tadi diikuti oleh beberapa pria yang entah berasal darimana. Niatnya hanya memberikan makanan yang sengaja ia buatkan untuk Sehun dan kedua putranya yang lain.

Tapi yang terjadi dia harus terjebak di swalayan dan berpura-pura mencari minuman karena terus diikuti beberapa pria yang sialnya sudah berumur. "Aku harus bagaimana ini."

"Aku yakin dia si model Miranda Oh. lihat saja bentuk tubuhnya yang seksi, dia tetap terlihat cantik."

"brengsek! Aku bukan model. Aku sudah pensiun dan hanya menjadi ibu untuk putraku." Katanya menggerutu kesal dan masih sempat menanggapi omong kosong pria di belakangnya.

"Ayo kita dekati dia. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan wanita cantik berkeliaran sendiri di malam hari kan?"

"astaga…Bagaimana ini?"

Miranda beralih ke section cemilan. Wajahnya sudah panik menyadari empat pria itu terus mengikutinya "Bagaimana ini-…ah Sehun! Hubungi Sehunnie."

Dengan tangan gemetar dia menghubungi putranya. Berharap Sehun mengangkat namun sial Sehun sama sekali tak menjawab panggilannya "Sehunnie kau dimana nak….Kai atau Chanyeol."

Tidak kehabisan akal Miranda bergantian menghubungi Kai dan Chanyeol, namun sama seperti putra dan suaminya-…Kedua teman kecil Sehun itu juga tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

"Sebenarnya kemana kalian? Kenapa tidak ada yang mengangkat panggilan Mommy. Yeobo-…Kau juga dimana." Katanya berujar takut hingga tanpa sadar empat pria itu sudah melingkari mantan model yang memutuskan berhenti lima tahun yang lalu.

"Permisi nyonya cantik."

" _astaga!_ "

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau model Miranda Oh."

"Aku bukan model. Kalian salah orang."

"hmmh..Benarkah? Tapi kami yakin kau orangnya."

Sementara kaki Miranda terus mundur menjauhi pria yang mengganggunya maka keempat pria yang sedang menggodanya terus mendekatkan diri nyaris memojokkannya ke etalase sebelum

 _Sret….!_

"Menjauh dari ibuku atau kita akan berurusan diluar."

"YAK! Bocah tengik siapa kau?!"

Entah siapa yang sedang memakaikan jaket di kepalanya. Yang jelas suaranya terdengar asing untuk Miranda. Namun saat dia mengaku adalah putranya entah mengapa Miranda yakin bahwa pemuda yang sedang menolongnya adalah pemuda yang baik.

"Aku?"

Pemuda yang sedari awal risih melihat Miranda diganggu itu pun segera menyeringai. Mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari sakunya sebelum memainkan pisau itu di wajahnya "Aku tentu saja putranya. Jadi cepat pergi atau akan ada yang harus menginap di rumah sakit malam ini."

"Kau pikir kami takut? Kami-…"

"CEPAT PERGI!"

"hey ayo kita pergi. Banyak yang melihat."

Berkat teriakan pemuda itu perhatian seluruh pengunjung ada pada mereka. Dan saat keempat pria yang memakai jas itu lari meninggalkan swalayan. Maka pemuda itu tak lantas melepas jaket yang menutupi kepala wanita itu. Karena sebaliknya-…Dia mendekap pundak wanita yang mungkin seumuran dengan ibunya jika masih hidup "Banyak yang memperhatikan kita. Hanya ikuti aku dan aku akan membawamu ke tempat aman. Oke?"

Memberi persetujuan Miranda pun mengangguk. Jujur saja ini adalah kali pertama setelah lima tahun dirinya diganggu oleh orang-orang banyak. Membuatnya sangat gugup dan memutuskan mempercayai entah siapa pemuda yang ia tebak seumuran dengan Sehunnya.

.

.

.

 _Sret…!_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"ah-…"

Miranda mengusap matanya sekilas. Antara membiasakan diri dengan cahaya atau mengusap air matanya yang sempat menetes. Dia melihat ke sekitarnya dan mendapati bahwa pemuda yang menolongnya kembali membawanya ke swalayan terdekat lainnya.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih nak."

Miranda menatap pemuda yang menolongnya. Melihatnya cukup lama sebelum merasa familiar dengan pemuda yang memiliki dagu panjang di depannya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu air. Sebentar."

Seperginya pemuda itu kedalam swalayan. Miranda terus memperhatikannya. Mengingat-ingat dimana mereka pernah bertemu sebelum

" _Luhan_ …Ah benar! Dia yang membawa Luhan pergi dari bandara."

"Ini minumlah."

Miranda mengambil cepat air mineral yang diberikan padanya. Menenggaknya cukup banyak sebelum kembali melihat pada pemuda yang setelah ia cermati adalah benar pemuda yang membawa Luhan pergi kemarin malam dari bandara.

"Gomawo nak."

"Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Lebih baik hubungi putra atau suamimu untuk menjemput. Sampai nanti." Katanya membungkuk berpamitan Miranda. Berniat untuk pergi sebelum

"TUNGGU DULU NAK!"

Teriakan Miranda berhasil membuat pemuda itu kembali menoleh. Berbalik menatap Miranda dengan bertanya adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum menjawab teriakan Miranda

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Tentu saja. Kemarin malam kita bertemu. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Kim Myungsoo -pemuda yang baru saja menolong ibu kandung Sehun- itu terlihat berfikir. Mengingat dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan Miranda sebelum matanya sedikit membulat menyadari bahwa wanita di depannya adalah wanita yang sama yang sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun di bandara kemarin malam.

"ah-…."

"Apa kau ingat?"

Myungsoo kembali berjalan mendekati wanita yang ia tebak adalah ibu kandung Sehun, sedikit membungkuk sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo eomonim. Kim Myungsoo imnida._ "

"a _igoo_ sopannya anak tampan ini. Duduk dulu denganku nak."

Miranda berdiri dari kursinya untuk menarik lengan Myungsoo. Membawa pria yang memang benar seumuran dengan putranya untuk berbincang sejenak. "Nah apa kau sudah mengingatku sekarang?" katanya kembali duduk di depan Myungsoo dan bertanya pada "rival" putranya.

Myungsoo sendiri bergerak resah di tempat duduknya. Tak mengerti harus melakukan apa selain menjawab pertanyaan wanita cantik di depannya "Kau ibu Sehun."

"Tepat sekali."

Miranda bersorak senang. Hal berikut yang ia lakukan adalah memegang tangan Myungsoo yang entah mengapa terasa sangat dingin "Aigoo…Apa kau kedinginan nak? Pakai ini nak." Katanya melepas syal yang dia kenakan sebelum memakaikannya di leher Myungsoo.

"Tidak perlu eomonim."

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak boleh sakit di cuaca dingin seperti ini."

Myungsoo kembali diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak berbicara dengan wanita yang terlihat seperti ibunya. Membuat bibirnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil merindukan sosok ibu cantiknya karena Miranda.

Myungsoo masih enggan menatap Miranda. Tak memiliki keberanian melihat ibu dari rivalnya mengingat hal buruk yang pernah ia lakukan dan ia katakan pada Sehun. Dia terus diam sampai tangan Miranda kembali menggenggamnya -terasa sangat hangat- untuk Myungsoo.

" _Soo-ya…"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Ah-_ …Apa kau tidak suka aku memanggilmu menggunakan nama kecilmu?"

"ani-…Hanya saja aku sudah lama tidak mendengar seseorang memanggil nama kecilku untuk waktu yang lama."

"Benarkah?"

Myungsoo mengangguk ragu sebelum membenarkan ucapan ibu Sehun "Sejak ibuku meninggal. Mereka biasa memanggilku L."

Miranda menangkap nada itu. nada merindukan yang sama seperti saat Sehunnya merindukan nenek. Dia tahu itu dengan jelas, membuatnya sedikit tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk berbicara sebagai seorang ibu pada Myungsoo.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil nama kecilmu bagaiamana?"

Myungsoo tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Hanya diam sebelum memberitahu Miranda siapa dan Sehun sebenarnya "Aku bukan teman Sehun. Aku-…"

"Kau rival Sehunku untuk cinta Luhan. Benar kan?"

Tertegun dan sedikit terkejut adalah dua ekspresi Myungsoo saat hal baik apa yang Sehun lakukan hingga mendapatkan ibu seperti ibunya. Miranda bukan hanya cantik dan hangat tapi dia juga berbicara dengan musuh putranya seperti dia berbicara dengan anaknya sendiri. Membuat Myungsoo tersenyum kecil dengan hati yang sedikit sakit entah untuk alasan apa.

"Benar. Kami bermusuhan."

"Kalian tidak bermusuhan nak. Kalian hanya mencoba memperjuangkan cinta kalian."

Saat tangan Miranda kembali mengusap tangannya-…Myungsoo merasa sangat nyaman. Karena untuk kali pertama selain Luhan dan mendiang ibunya, dia bisa merasakan seseorang memberikan rasa hangat untuk hatinya.

"Dan kau tidak membenciku?"

"Membencimu? Untuk apa? Karena menjadi saingan Sehunku?"

"Ya."

"Astaga Soo-ya. Daripada membencimu aku justru sangat senang karena kau berhasil menjadi saingan putraku. Setidaknya Sehunku harus belajar memperjuangkan agar tak lagi melepaskan dengan mudah. Putraku sedikit egois asal kau tahu." Katanya terkekeh membuat Myungsoo semakin tertegun.

Sedari awal pertemuannya dengan Miranda. Sang model hanya terus tertawa. Tak menyalahkan dan menghina namun terus menggenggam erat tangannya seolah mereka telah mengenal untuk waktu yang lama. Bahkan untuk sesaat Myungsoo betah memandang lama ibu kandung rivalnya sebelum Miranda kembali bertanya padanya.

"Apa kau mencintai putra cantikku?"

"huh?"

"Luhan….Apa kau mencintai Luhan?"

Ada nada sedih disana. Myungsoo menyadarinya. Tapi saat Miranda menatapnya maka yang terus dia lakukan adalah mengusap tangan Myungsoo membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah namun dengan tegas mengatakan

"Ya. Aku sangat mencintai Luhan."

" _haah-_ ….Padahal aku sangat ingin menjadikan Luhan menantuku. Tapi jika pada akhirnya Luhan memilihmu aku rasa dia akan tetap menjadi menantuku."

Merasa tersinggung, Myungsoo sedikit menjauhkan tangan Miranda sebelum bertanya memastikan "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hey…Aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Tenanglah Soo- _ya_." Katanya kembali memegang tangan Myungsoo yang terasa sangat tegang saat ini.

"Maksudku….Jika pada akhirnya Luhan memilihmu. Lulu tetap akan menjadi menantuku. Kenapa? Karena aku rasa aku menyukaimu dan akan menjadikan dirimu kakak Sehun. Bagaiamana?"

" _huh?_ "

"Jika seperti itu Lulu tetap menantu Mommy kan?"

"Mommy?"

Miranda menangkap semua nada kebingungan Myungsoo. Kembali tertawa sebelum menatap Myungsoo yang entah mengapa berhasil mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di bandara "Akan sangat menyenangkan memiliki dua putra."

" _ani-_ ….Putraku ada empat dengan Luhan. Dan aku tidak keberatan menambah satu lagi untuk benar-benar dijadikan putra. Kau tahu kan? Kai, Chanyeol dan Luhan masih memiliki orang tua. Jadi aku benar-benar suka jika kau menjadi kakak Sehunku."

Myungsoo hanya diam tak mengerti ucapan Miranda. Tapi dia terus mendengar kalimat tidak keberatan menambah satu putra atau aku ingin kau menjadi kakak Sehun. Bukankah itu artinya tanpa sengaja Miranda mengatakan dia putranya juga?

Gila memang. Mereka bahkan baru pertama kali berbicara langsung seperti ini tapi ikatan emosional di antara mereka cukup kuat. Membuat baik Miranda maupun Myungsoo merasa sama-sama menyukai percakapan konyol ini.

"ha ha ha…Lupakan racauanku nak. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku Mommy." Katanya tertawa namun nada suara Miranda terdengar sangat berharap jika suatu saat nanti bisa mendengar Myungsoo memanggil Mommy padanya.

Sementara Miranda terus meracau maka Myungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan. Sampai tak ada suara dan keduanya diam untuk beberapa saat

"haah-….Beruntung sekali Lulu memiliki dua pria yang begitu mencintainya."

Miranda kembali berbicara namun kali ini diberikan respon oleh Myungsoo "Rasanya aku akan gila mengejar cinta Luhan."

" _huh?_ Kenapa nak?"

"Sehunmu terlalu banyak menempati ruang di hatinya. Aku hanya bertahan sampai aku benar-benar kalah pada akhirnya."

" _eyy…_ Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Tapi memang seperti itu keadaannya." Timpalnya tersenyum pahit memberitahu wanita cantik di depannya. Myungsoo bahkan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Sisi yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun termasuk pada Luhan kini ia perlihatkan pada ibu dari rivalnya.

Dan sama ketika melihat Sehunnya patah hati, maka hati Miranda juga sedikit sakit melihat betapa lelahnya Myungsoo saat ini. Membuatnya memikirkan cara untuk menghibur Myungsoo sebelum

"Myungsoo-ya…"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Makan?"

"Pasti kau belum makan. Kalau begitu ayo makan bersama Mommy." Katanya membuka makanan yang awalnya ditujukan untuk putra nakalnya. Membuat Myungsoo sedikit bingung melihat Miranda dengan cekatan mengeluarkan banyak tupperware dari dalam tas kecilnya.

"Nah…Ayo kita makan. Mommy memasaknya sendiri. Awalnya untuk Sehun-…Tapi sudahlah. Ketiga anak nakal itu mungkin sedang sibuk. Jadi makan dengan Myungsoo pasti akan menyenangkan." Katanya memberikan sup kesukaan Sehun pada Myungsoo. Membuat Myungsoo sangat tertarik untuk mencicipinya sebelum menahan diri dan kembali melihat Miranda.

"Tapi eomonim. Bagaimana jika Sehun menunggu makanan ini?"

"Tidak akan. Sehunku pasti sudah tidur saat ini. ayo makan."

Tangannya dipaksa memegang sendok oleh Miranda. Mantan model itu juga terlihat menatap lembut padanya. Membuat Myungsoo tak memiliki pilihan lain selain

 _Slurpp…_

"Bagaimana? Apa enak?"

Myungsoo tak menjawab hanya terus menyendokan sup dan makanan lain ke mulutnya dalam jumlah banyak. Dia hanya berusaha memakan semua masakan rumah yang selama dua puluh tahun tak pernah lagi ia cicipi membuatnya hampir menangis karena semua makanan ini terasa sangat nikmat untuknya.

"Pelan-pelan sedikit nak. Kau bisa-…."

 _Uhuk….!_

"Lihat kau tersedak kan?"

Buru-buru Miranda membuka air mineralnya. Memberikan pada Myungsoo sebelum ikut menepuk bahu Myungsoo perlahan "Pelan-pelan saja nak. Semua makanan ini untukmu."

Myungsoo menenggak cepat air mineralnya sebelum mengelap kasar sudut bibirnya "Untukku?" katanya bertanya sangat berharap pada Miranda.

Miranda pun menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuat Myungsoo sedih. Dan tak ingin menyinggung pemuda di sampingnya, dia hanya mengangguk lalu membantu Myungsoo untuk menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang ia buat. "Untukmu nak."

Myungsoo tertegun beberapa saat sebelum suara Miranda kembali terdengar "Makanlah nak."

 _"huh?"_

"Habiskan semua makanan ini."

Myungsoo memalingkan wajahnya sesaat dari Miranda. Menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum mengangguk dengan semangat "Gomawo eomonim." Katanya tersenyum senang dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan buatan ibu dari rivalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk beberapa alasan leader gabungan NFS dan BTR itu terlihat sangat bahagia malam ini. Karena setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan ibu Sehun, memakan semua masakan rumah dia juga mengantar ibu cantik itu sampai ke rumahnya. Selalu tersenyum saat mengingat ucapan Miranda yang mengatakan

 _Lain kali kau harus bermalam di rumah Mommy_

Adalah hal yang terus membuat Myungsoo senang. "Mommy?" katanya tersenyum malu mengulang seperti orang bodoh. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa alasan dia pergi ke swalayan malam ini adalah untuk menghilangkan rasa gusarnya karena Luhan tak kunjung memberinya kabar.

 _"Luhan?"_

Dan mengingat bahwa dilantai dua sana si pria cantik sedang tidur membuatnya sangat bersemangat. Diam-diam Myungsoo bahkan berlari mendekati kamar Luhan sebelum

 _Cklek….!_

Pemandangan yang selalu ia sukai saat membuka kamar tidur Luhan adalah si pemilik kamar sendiri. Karena tiap kali Myungsoo membuka kamar Luhan, pria cantiknya pasti sudah terlelap dengan seperti putri tidur. Membuatnya secara perlahan menutup pintu kamar Luhan sebelum berjalan mengendap mendekati Luhan.

 _Kriet….!_

Myungsoo bahkan memberanikan diri berbaring disamping Luhan sebelum

 _Grep…_

Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan. Kepalanya sengaja ia sandarkan di punggung Luhan yang kini berbaring memunggunginya. Membuat Luhan bergerak resah menyadari ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Secara perlahan Luhan membuka matanya, menoleh sedikit ke belakang sebelum mendapati Myungsoo tengah berbaring di belakangnya. "L?"

"Kau terbangun?" katanya bertanya namun semakin memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Tersenyum sangat senang di punggung Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia bahkan terlalu mengantuk untuk menyingkirkan tangan Myungsoo hingga pada akhirnya membiarkan sang leader memeluknya dengan kepala yang terus mengusak punggungnya "Kau baru pulang?" katanya bertanya dengan mata terpejam disambut anggukan dari kepala Myungsoo saat ini.

"eoh…Aku baru selesai berkencan."

"Kencan dengan siapa?"

"Dengan wanita cantik. Kau pasti cemburu jika melihatnya."

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Membiarkan Myungsoo meracau sementara matanya enggan membuka "Kalau begitu teruslah berkencan dengannya."

Kali ini Luhan merasa Myungsoo menggeleng di punggungnya. Semakin memeluknya erat sementara bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum "Selain denganmu aku tidak akan berkencan."

"ck…Terserahmu saja. Jika sudah selesai memelukku segera kembali ke kamarmu."

"Lu aku ingin tidur denganmu malam ini. Boleh ya?"

"Kau berat. Tidak mau."

"Ayolah Lu…Semalam saja. Ya ya ya?"

Merasa Myungsoo sangat cerewet membuat Luhan menebak bahwa apapun yang terjadi malam ini pastilah hal menyenangkan untuk Myungsoo. "Apa kau sedang bahagia?"

"Sangat Lu. Aku sangat bahagia." Katanya kembali menciumi punggung Luhan denga tangan yang semakin melingkar di pinggang Luhan "Jadi aku boleh ya tidur bersamamu malam ini?"

Luhan menyerah dengan kantuknya. Lagipula Myungsoo terlalu keras kepala untuk ditolak malam ini. Membuatnya hanya diam sebelum mengangguk menyetujui apapun yang diinginkan Myungsoo saat ini "Terserahmu saja. Tapi jangan memelukku terlalu erat." Katanya memperingatkan Myungsoo namun tentu saja diabaikan oleh leadernya "Araseo…Aku hanya akan memelukmu sebentar. Tidurlah Lu. Selamat malam."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku hanya akan memelukmu sebentar_ sepertinya hanya omong kosong Myungsoo saja. Karena sampai matahari dari jendela kamar Luhan menyapa maka tangan pria tampan itu masih setia melingkar di pinggang Luhan.

Dan alih-alih melepas pelukannya. Myungsoo bahkan semakin erat memeluknya membuat si pemilik pinggang menggeliat tak nyaman karena Myungsoo bahkan tak membiarkannya bergeser sedikitpun.

"L ini sudah pagi. Bangunlah."

Luhan berusaha mengangkat lengan kekar Myungsoo. Mencoba menjauhkannya namun gagal karena si pria tampan justru semakin erat memeluknya dengan kepala yang terus mengusak punggungnya "nghhh….Sebentar lagi Lu."

 _"ish_ cepat bangun. Kita harus latihan pagi ini."

"Sebentar lag Lu." Katanya masih memeluk Luhan. membuat Luhan ingin ikut kembali berbaring sebelum beberapa suara terdengar di lantai bawah.

 _Kalian sudah datang hyung?_

 _Hmm…kami datang lebih pagi. Luhan sudah bangun?_

 _Lu hyung masih tidur di kamarnya._

Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum mendengar suara Sehun dibawah sana. Dan karena hal itu pula tenaganya tiba-tiba terasa full hingga lengan Myungsoo berhasil dilepas dari pinggangnya "Mereka sudah datang." Katanya bergumam senang mendengar Sehun dan kedua temannya sudah sampai. Segera memakai sandal rumahnya sebelum

 _Cklek….!_

Luhan bersandar di balkon tangga. Tersenyum melihat Sehun yang terlihat sangat tampan dan sedang membagikan sarapan untuk adik-adiknya "Sehunna."

Yang dipanggil mendongak ke lantai dua. Sedikit tersenyum gemas mendapati Luhan dengan apple hair dan piyama rusanya terlihat sangat cantik walau baru saja bangun dari tidur. Sehun bahkan berniat naik menghampiri Luhan sebelum melambai menyapa pria cantiknya.

"Hay Lu….Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Tentu saja-…. _tidur?_ "

Luhan melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting. Di dalam sana-….Tepatnya di dalam kamarnya Myungsoo masih tidur di tempat tidurnya. Membuat Luhan menoleh dengan cepat ke arah kamar berharap Myungsoo tidak keluar kamar saat ini _"jangan bangun sekarang L…Tidurlah lebih lama."_ Katanya bergumam panik. Membuat Sehun menyadari raut cemas di wajah Luhan sebelum bertanya pada mantan kekasihnya.

"Lu ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat-…."

 _Grep….!_

"Lu…Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku. Aku masih ingin tidur bersamamu."

Tak hanya tubuh Luhan yang menegang. Tapi wajah Sehun tak kalah tegang saat ini. Ucapannya bahkan tertelan seutuhnya di kerongkongan. Dia tidak menyangka akan melihat pemandangan sialan di depan kedua matanya. Pemandangan dimana Myungsoo yang keluar dari kamar Luhan dan kini sedang memeluknya erat tanpa rasa bersalah.

 _Tidak-….tidak mungkin mereka_

Luhan menyadari perubahan warna wajah Sehun. Luhan juga melihat tangan mantan kekasihnya terkepal erat. Membuatnya sangat ketakutan tak tahan dengan pikiran buruk yang pastilah sedang memenuhi kepala Sehun saat ini.

"L lepas…"

" _nghh_ …Sebentar lagi Lu. Aku masih-…."

"KIM MYUNGSOOO!"

Si pemilik nama sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari lantai bawah. Berusaha mencari asal suara sebelum

 _BUGH….!_

"SEHUN!"

Nyatanya kesadaran Myungsoo kalah cepat dengan amarah Sehun. Karena disaat dia mencoba mencari suara yang berteriak maka pukulan kencang sudah dirasakan wajahnya. Tak ayal hal itu membuat tubuh Myungsoo tersungkur di lantai.

Sedikit menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya sebelum menyadari bahwa Sehunlah yang melakukan hal sialan ini padanya "Bajingan! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI DALAM KAMAR LUHAN ARRHHHH!"

Sehun secara membabi buta memukuli Myungsoo. Membuat Myungsoo yang sepenuhnya belum sadar hanya pasrah menerima pukulan Sehun sebelum

 _BUGH…!_

Dia berhasil membalas Sehun sekali. Membuat emosi Sehun semakin tersulut saat tak sengaja melihat tempat tidur Luhan yang terlihat berantakan "APA KAU MENYENTUH LUHAN?"

Sehun mencengkram erat kemeja Myungsoo. Memojokkannya ke dinding dengan posisi mencekik yang sempurna "JAWAB AKU BAJINGAN?"

"YA-…AKU MENYENTUHNYA. MALAM TADI KAMI BERCINTA HINGGA LUHAN-…."

"KIM MYUNGSOO!"

Luhan menjerit tak tahan mendengar racauan Myungsoo. Karena saat Myungsoo meracau tak jelas maka Sehun pun akan semakin tersulut. Membuat dirinya dan semua yang berusaha melerai hanya bisa berakhir tak melakukan apapun saat kemarahan Sehun terlihat membabi buta.

Didekatinya kedua pria sialan yang mengaku mencintai dirinya dengan murka. Sedikit berjalan terhuyung sebelum

 _PLAK…_

Luhan menampar Myungsoo lebih dulu. Membuat cekikan di tangan Sehun terlepas sementara Myungsoo hanya bisa menikmati rasa panas dan sakit di hatinya. "JAGA BICARAMU DAN KAU-…"

Luhan beralih pada Sehun. Menyimpan kemarahan sedikit lebih banyak pada mantan kekasihnya sebelum

 _BUGH….!_

Luhan meninju telak wajah Sehun. Membuat goresan di sudut bibir Sehun semakin terlihat sementara dia menangis begitu sakit dengan cinta yang diberikan Sehun maupun Myungsoo "Kenapa kau selalu melihatku seperti pria murahan? Apa aku akan selalu tidur dengan pria yang mengatakan cintanya padaku? KENAPA KAU SEPERTI SEHUNNA!"

Luhan meraung marah pada keduanya. Membuat baik Myungsoo maupun Sehun hanya diam karena tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dan saat tangisan Luhan mulai sedikit mereda maka yang dilakukan pria cantik itu adalah kembali ke kamar lalu memasukkan asal beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam tas.

 _Sret….!_

Luhan segera menutup tas setelah merasa cukup dengan barang bawaannya. Menatap murka pada dua pria yang masih diam di depan kamarnya sebelum menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

 _"sial! / Lu!"_

Kedua pria tampan itu secara refleks berlomba menuruni tangga. Sangat ketakutan melihat kemarahan Luhan sebelum masing-masing dari mereka memegang lengan Luhan

"Lu maafkan kami."

"Lepas."

"Luhan aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku mohon Lu."

Luhan memandang benci kedua pria di depannya. Sedikit mengumpulkan tenaga sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Dia menghempas kasar tangan Sehun dan Myungsoo. Menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum kembali berkata menyampaikan kekecewaan pada kedua prianya "Kalian berdua-…" katanya begitu tenang namun terdengar menakutkan untuk Sehun dan Myungsoo. Luhan sendiri memejamkan erat matanya sebelum

"ENYAH DARI HIDUPKU!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _tobecontinued…_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Naloh naloh anak rusa marah T_T_

 _._

 _Happy reading gengs :*_

 _._

 _tadi ga sengaja liat TL ada yang ucapin HBD L oppa...jadi saingannya Thehun ulang tahun?_

 _._

 _ejieeeee abang ellllll pybesdey ya...cepet Moveon dari Lulu di MFC kkkkkk...makin makin ya bang elllll cinta pertamakuh yang tergantikan *eyaaa :* #happy L's day!_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Previous_**

 _Dia menghempas kasar tangan Sehun dan Myungsoo. Menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum kembali berkata menyampaikan kekecewaan pada kedua prianya "Kalian berdua-…" katanya begitu tenang namun terdengar menakutkan untuk Sehun dan Myungsoo. Luhan sendiri memejamkan erat matanya sebelum_

 _"ENYAH DARI HIDUPKU!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 ** _My Forever Crush_**

 _Main Pair : Sehun-Luhan_

 _Support pair : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun_

 _Rate : T & M_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM..! / BLAM…!_

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menemukannya?"

Kurang dari satu jam yang lalu, kedua pria tampan ini baru saja saling memukul. Mereka juga terus berteriak melontarkan omong kosong yang membuat Luhan murka hingga hanya raut cemas yang terlihat di dua wajah tampan mereka saat ini.

Dan saat Luhan pergi entah kemana. Maka disinilah mereka. Bekerja sama mencari Luhan sampai akhirnya menyerah karena sama sekali tak bisa menemukan dimana Luhan saat ini.

"Tidak. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga tidak."

Hari bahkan menjelang malam. Namun kenyataan Luhan belum ditemukan membuat kedua pria itu terlihat putus asa. Masing-masing dari mereka terus memegang ponsel untuk menghubungi nomor yang sama. Namun hasilnya nihil karena tak hanya mengabaikan panggilan mereka, Luhan kini mematikan ponselnya.

" _Sial!_ Sebenarnya dimana Luhan.."

Sehun menjambak kencang rambutnya. Menyadari kesalahannya membuat masalah sampai suara ejekan terdengar dari Myungsoo

"Lain kali gunakan otakmu jika ingin bersuara. Kau lihat karena perbuatanmu kita kehilangan Lu-..."

"Brengsek!"

Kedua pria itu kembali bertengkar. Dimana yang satu terlihat marah sementara yang satu terus menantang. Mungkin jika Luhan berada di tengah-tengah mereka keduanya akan menahan diri. Namun menyadari bahwa pertengkaran mereka kembali karena Luhan membuat kedua pria itu mengambil kesempatan untuk saling memukul.

"Jaga bicaramu sialan! Jika bukan karena kau-...!"

"HANYA KARENA AKU TIDUR DI KAMAR LUHAN BUKAN BERARTI AKU BERCINTA DENGANNYA! KENAPA KAU BEGITU BODOH OH!"

Cengkraman Sehun di leher Myungsoo sedikit mengendur. Menyadari kecemburuannya benar tanpa alasan adalah hal yang membuat bencana ini terjadi. Sehun mengerti ucapan Myungsoo kali ini benar. Dia ingin mengakui kebodohannya namun tetap enggan meminta maaf pada Myungsoo. Membuat jarak kembali terjadi dan kali ini Sehun lebih memilih bungkam tak bicara.

" _haah_ Sudahlah-….Tidak ada gunanya bertengkar denganmu! Kita masuk dan berdoalah agar mereka mengetahui dimana Luhan."

Myungsoo mencibir marah pada Sehun. Diremehkannya sang rival sebelum dengan hati yang kacau dan pikiran kosongnya. Dia melangkah lebih dulu ke dalam _basecamp._ Berharap Luhan sudah kembali atau salah satu dari mereka mengetahui dimana Luhan berada.

" _Luhan…..Luhan…LUHAN!"_

Sementara Myungsoo mencoba untuk lebih fokus maka Sehun dengan segala penyesalannya hanya bisa berteriak marah. Entah apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, tapi kembali kehilangan Luhan atau tidak mengetahui keberadaan pria yang dia cintai bukanlah hal menyenangkan untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…!_

Myungsoo menutup kencang pintu masuk _basecamp._ Membuat seluruh penghuni melihat ke arahnya - _terlihat sangat berharap-._ Dan menyadari tatapan cemas dari seluruh teman dan adik-adiknya pun membuat Myungsoo tahu bahwa tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tahu kemana Luhan pergi.

"Aku akan terus mencari Luhan. Kalian pergilah untuk-…."

"L! sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Luhan pergi? Aku bahkan hanya pergi selama dua minggu dan kau membuat kacau segalanya!"

Sangat mengenali suara siapa yang memakinya membuat Myungsoo sedikit terpejam. Berharap disaat keadaaan kacau seperti ini Taecyeon - _orang nomor dua NFS-_ tidak segera datang. Karena sama seperti dirinya atau Sehun sekalipun-…Luhan adalah topik yang sangat sensitif untuk Taecyeon.

"Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan siapapun Taec. Aku akan mencari Luhan dan membawanya-…."

" _BRENGSEK!"_

Lagi-…Sepanjang hari ini sepertinya semua sangat menyukai untuk mencekik dan mencengkram lehernya. Karena saat Sehun sudah melakukannya dua kali hari ini maka yang ketiga berasal dari pria yang dulu pernah menyukai Luhan sepertinya.

"JANGAN MENGANGGAP REMEH KEMARAHAN LUHAN! JIKA KAU TIDAK SEGERA MENEMUKANNYA DIA MUNGKIN AKAN PERGI JAUH ENTAH KEMANA!"

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum di cekikan Taecyeon, berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh dan membiarkan Taecyeon melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya sampai kemarahan Taecyeon kembali terlihat karena Myungsoo hanya terus tersenyum menatapnya.

"JAWAB AKU!"

" _ara…._ Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak segera menemukan Luhan. Hanya beri aku sedikit waktu _Taec."_

"Omong kosong! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jika-…."

 _Cklek…!_

" _SEHUN!"_

Dan saat suara pintu kembali terbuka, maka giliran Jiyeon yang menyambut kedatangan pria lain yang menjadi penyebab kepergian Luhan. Wanita yang dalam dua minggu akan segera melahirkan seorang anak perempuan itu pun terlihat gusar dan sedikit marah menatap Sehun - _teman kecilnya-_

"Jiyeon.."

Tak berbeda dengan Myungsoo. Maka Sehun juga tak memiliki lagi gairah. Yang dia lakukan hanya tersenyum miris sementara Jiyeon terus memandangnya tak sabar "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Luhan pergi? Dimana Luhan?"

Sehun hanya diam. Terlalu diam hingga rasanya Jiyeon ingin berteriak memaki pria yang selalu merebut Luhan darinya. Jiyeon bahkan sudah menangis tak menyangka keadaan di "rumah" keduanya akan sehancur ini hanya karena dua pria bodoh yang sama-sama tidak bisa menahan emosi mereka.

Jiyeon sengaja mencengkram kuat lengan Sehun. Berharap Sehun menjawabnya walau nyatanya sama-..Dia dan Myungsoo sepertinya sangat kelelahan dengan pertanyaan _Dimana Luhan_ atau _Kenapa Luhan pergi._ Membuatnya terus diam membuat kesabaran Jiyeon hilang entah kemana

"SEHUN!"

Kali ini Sehun merespon. Digenggamnya tangan Jiyeon sebelum tersenyum lirih sebagai jawab " _Mianhae…."_

"Mianhae? OH SEHUN KAU-….!"

" _Noona / Hyung!"_

Teriakan Jiyeon tertahan karena Jaehyun. Semua ketegangan itu bahkan diselamatkan oleh si remaja berlesung pipi yang kini memegang ponsel di tangannya.

"Berhenti bertengkar! Lu hyung memberi kabar padaku."

" _huh? / Apa maksudmu?"_

Baik Myungsoo maupun Sehun secara _refleks_ mendekati Jaehyun. Membuat remaja berlesung pipi otomatis memundurkan langkahnya dengan ponsel yang tersembunyi di belakang tangannya "Hyung jangan mendekat."

Jaehyun berusaha memperingatkan baik Sehun maupun Myungsoo. Namun dua pria yang membuat hyungnya pergi justru semakin mendekatinya. Membuat rasa kesalnya bercampur menjadi marah dengan menggertak ulang dua pria sialan di depannya

"JIKA KALIAN TERUS MENDEKAT…. AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERITAHUKAN DIMANA LU HYUNG!"

Kedua pria tampan itu kembali berhenti bersamaan. Merasa lelucon Jaehyun tak lucu namun sepertinya Jaehyun memang terlihat serius. Membuat keduanya cukup panik mengingat satu-satunya jawaban mengenai keberadaan Luhan hanya diketahui oleh remaja di depan mereka.

"Oke…"

"Kami tidak akan mendekat." Timpal Sehun menyetujui Myungsoo berusaha untuk membujuk Jaehyun. Keduanya bahkan terlihat pucat karena si remaja terus berjalan menjauh terlihat marah pada mereka.

"Jae…Beritahu kami dimana Luhan."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu dimana Luhan hyung berada. Hanya satu yang perlu kalian tahu. Lu hyung akan hadir di final. Tapi sampai hari itu dia tidak akan datang menemui kita."

" _huh?"_

"Jaehyun jangan main-main denganku."

"Jika aku bermain dengan kalian apa kalian akan menyakitiku? Atau membuatku marah seperti yang kalian lakukan pada Lu hyung? _I DON'T CARE!"_

Jaehyun segera bergegas pergi dengan Taeyong berada di genggamannya "Hanya itu yang Lu hyung beritahu padaku. Jadi nikmati waktu kalian karena aku juga tidak tahan berada disini!" katanya berjalan keluar dari _basecamp_ sebelum

 _BLAM….!_

"JAEHYUN!"

" _ARHHHHHH!"_

Sementara Myungsoo memekik terkejut karena keberanian Jaehyun, maka Sehun hanya bisa dibuat menggeram marah. Kenyataan bahwa Luhan hanya akan berada di final sungguh mengusiknya.

Karena bukan ini rencana Sehun-….Rencananya bukan seperti ini. Dia harus melibatkan setidaknya L dan Luhan. Tapi kesalahannya, kemarahan Luhan dan seluruh keadaan ini membuat kepalanya terasa ingin meledak mengingat dia membutuhkan Luhan untuk rencananya menghadapi Irene dan Ravi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sssh….._ Jane tambah satu gelas lagi."

Wanita berambut merah yang Luhan panggil segera menoleh. Menatap si pria cantik dengan kesal sebelum - _dengan sangat terpaksa_ \- membawakan minuman kadar alkohol ringan untuk Luhan yang terlihat hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kafe semenjak pagi tadi.

"Ini…"

Luhan tersenyum senang. Diambilnya cepat botol hijau itu sebelum menuangnya kedalam gelas kecil " _Gomawo cantik."_

"Jaga mulutmu! Kau bahkan lebih cantik dariku!"

" _sshh…."_

Luhan mengabaikan celotehan Jane. Yang dia lakukan hanya terus minum namun tak berniat untuk mabuk " _cantik?_ Aku sudah muak mendengarnya." Katanya berceloteh asal dan kembali menenggak minumannya sedikit kasar kali ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau sudah tidak pernah datang lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ada disini? Kau bahkan datang sebelum _club_ buka."

Luhan mengangkat bahunya kali ini. pikirannya kosong pagi tadi, dan sialnya-…Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia kunjungi hanya tempat Jane. Karena hanya tempat ini yang akan membiarkannya masuk meski jam buka _club_ ini dimulai pukul delapan malam.

"Aku akan segera pergi."

Merasa Luhan kembali mengabaikan pertanyaannya membuat wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu mendengus kesal. Dikibasnya rambut merah menyala miliknya ke wajah Luhan sebelum berbicara sedikit memperingatkan pada pria cantik yang ia ketahui adalah _leader_ dari NFS "Kalau begitu segera pergi DAN INGAT! Jangan sampai mabuk!"

Luhan tertawa mendengar perempuan itu memperingatkan dirinya. Nyaris tidak peduli dan hanya mengangkat bahu untuk menenggak minumannya " _sshh…._ Aku juga tidak boleh mabuk. Aku tidak mau dua sialan itu menemukanku-… _tidak sekarang."_ Katanya bergumam kecil sebelum

" _Aku dengar The Palace akan kembali menyelundupkan senjata dan obat-obatan untuk dijual ke Hongkong dan Beijing."_

" _ck! Semenjak sang ratu kembali, mereka semakin keji dan berbahaya! Kapan mereka akan melakukan transaksi?"_

" _Di hari yang sama saat final turnament bebas dimulai."_

" _Lalu dimana mereka akan melakukan transaksi?"_

" _Di sekitar Gwangju. Aku rasa mereka akan mengurus barang mereka terlebih dulu sebelum menggila di final. Aku berani bertaruh Irene dan Ravi akan bermain licik di lapangan nanti."_

Luhan sedikit terganggu dengan percakapan dua pria disampignya. Ingin rasanya dia menegur dan meminta dua pria itu berhenti bicara dengan nada tinggi sebelum nama Irene dan Ravi mencuri perhatiannya. Karena saat nama kedua musuhnya disebut maka secara otomatis pula Luhan mencengkram kuat gelas minumannya.

" _Mereka selalu licik."_

" _Tapi aku dengar mereka memasang banyak perangkap di final untuk mencelakai seseorang."_

" _huh? Siapa?"_

" _Entahlah. Tapi kau sudah dengar kan? NFS dan BTR sudah kembali. Jadi apapun yang terjadi pastilah menyenangkan melihat seseorang terluka atau bahkan mati di sana. Aku tidak sabar turun di final dan-…"_

 _PRANG….!_

Dengan sengaja Luhan membanting botol minumannya. Membuat pecahan botol itu berserakan dan seluruh perhatian sesaat tertuju padanya. Tangannya sudah terkepal dan sangat tergoda untuk membuat keributan, namun saat Jane menatapnya seolah memberi peringatan maka yang dilakukan Luhan hanya kembali memanggul tas nya sebelum merangkul pundak dua pria yang duduk di sampingnya "Sampai bertemu di final." Katanya berbisik - _setengah mengancam-_ lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kafe.

"HEY JANE APA PRIA BARUSAN ADALAH LUHAN?!"

Satu dari pria itu berteriak memanggil Jane. Membuat wanita berambut merah itu harus memiliki kesabaran tinggi sebelum menoleh dan tersenyum - _sangat dipaksakan-_

" _Ya….Dia Luhan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ck!_ Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku berada disini? Baiknya aku pergi."

Kakinya sudah melangkah pergi namun kembali berhenti saat hatinya mengatakan ini adalah hal paling benar untuknya

"Apa aku harus kembali? Atau aku harus pergi?"

Dan disinilah Luhan-… Di depan rumahnya sendiri dan sedang merasa bimbang. Katakanlah sudah lima tahun lebih dia tak pernah lagi menginjakan kaki di tempat dia dibesarkan.

Bermula dari kelahiran si kembar yang ia kira merebut perhatian kedua orang tuanya hingga pada akhirnya dia menyesal karena kedua adiknya tidak tumbuh menjadi apa yang dia takutkan.

Luhan terus memandangi rumah berwarna _peach_ pilihan Mamanya. Rumah yang kini bertambah luas seiring bertambahnya jumlah keluarga mereka cukup membuat Luhan tergoda untuk masuk kedalam

 _Kriet…_

 _Ya-…_ Dan pada akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk membuka pagar besar di rumahnya. Perlahan berjalan memasuki rumah tempat dia di besarkan sesekali menatap rindu pada taman yang biasa digunakan papa dan dirinya bermain.

" _Rasanya baru kemarin."_ Katanya berujar lirih sambil membenarkan tas di bahunya. Sedikit menatap rindu dan kembali tersenyum melihat kolam ikan favoritnya masih dirawat dengan baik.

" _Aku pulang…."_

 _Ting tong…._

 _Ting tong…_

Dan bersamaan dengan gumaman rindunya-….Luhan menekan bel rumah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tangannya berkeringat dan berharap seseorang segera membuka pintunya sampai

 _Cklek…._

"Maaf menunggu lama-….. _Luhan?"_

Jika mata wanita cantik itu membulat sempurna maka mata rusa menyapanya dengan sayu. Berusaha tersenyum walau hatinya terus merasa sakit entah karena alasan apa. " _Mungkin rindu"_ pikir Luhan sebelum

"Hey Ma…."

" _anakku…"_

Jihyo - _wanita yang dipanggil Mama-_ secara refleks menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Seluruh tubuh terutama kakinya terasa lemas. Dia mungkin sudah terjatuh ke lantai jika tangan putranya tidak menjaga tubuhnya untuk tidak terjatuh.

Dan saat sengatan hangat sentuhan Luhan ia rasakan-….Maka Jihyo tahu dan sangat mengenali bahwa pria cantik yang sedang memeluknya adalah putranya-…. _Luhannya._

" _yeobo…"_

Suaranya serak nyaris tak terdengar. Berusaha memanggil pria yang ia sapa _yeobo_ namun gagal karena suaranya tercekat. " _yeobo…."_

"Ma…."

"YEOBOOO!"

Dan usaha terakhir Jihyo setidaknya membuahkan hasil. Terbukti dari suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke pintu masuk sampai akhirnya benar-benar terdengar suara lain yang juga Luhan rindukan.

"Sayang ada apa? Kenapa kau ber-…."

Sama seperti reaksi istrinya maka sang suami juga terdiam bisu melihat siapa yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu memeluk istrinya. Antara haru, marah dan rindu ia rasakan saat melihat bagaiamana satu-satunya putra yang ia miliki akhirnya kembali ke rumah mereka.

Membuat Garry terus melihat, tak berniat memalingkan pandangannya takut jika Luhannya tiba-tiba menghilang dan kembali pergi. Sesekali Jihyo menatap suaminya, berharap Garry mengatakan sesuatu sampai suara Luhan terdengar menyapa ayahnya.

"Papa…Aku pulang"

 _Itu Luhan-….Ya itu Luhannya._

 _Kali ini bena-benar Luhan. bukan Luhan yang datang hanya karena seribu rindu yang ia rasakan._

Garry terus memperhatikan wajah Luhan kecilnya yang kini menjelma menjadi tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan. Memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Luhannya sampai dia yakin bahwa memang benar itu Luhannya "Nak…Anakku."

Garry menghapus cepat air mata rindunya, berlari cepat menghampiri Luhan dan

 _Sret…!_

Agak kasar dia menarik lengan buah hatinya. Memeluknya erat dan bersumpah bahwa dia rela menukarkan apapun hanya untuk malam ini. "Anakku….Lulu papa…"

Nyatanya Garry selalu memiliki rasa cinta yang lebih besar pada Luhan daripada Jihyo. Nyatanya daripada si kembar Garry selalu merasa Luhanlah yang bisa memenuhi ruang kosong dihatinya.

Dia bukan Garry yang sama saat Luhan pergi. Namun malam ini-….Saat ini juga dia merasa begitu bahagia karena bisa memeluk putranya lagi.. Kali ini Luhan benar-benar menjadi Luhannya. Berbeda dengan Luhan saat Lana di rumah sakit, membuatnya begitu bahagia dan enggan melepas pelukannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali nak….Kenapa lama sekali sampai akhirnya kau memutuskan kembali ke rumah."

Rasanya hangat-….Terlalu hangat sampai Luhan secara tak sadar juga memeluk erat ayahnya. Karena saat pikirannya mengatakan bahwa pelukan orang tuanya tak akan sehangat dulu, maka disinilah Luhan-….Sedang menangis menyesali pemikiran bodohnya.

"Pa… _Mianhae pa….mian-….hkss…"_

"Papa mencintaimu nak."

Sudah banyak pelukan yang ia terima selama lima tahun ini. Sudah banyak cinta pula yang ia dengar selama lima tahun ini. Tapi entah mengapa semua pelukan dan ungkapan cinta dari mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan pelukan dan ucapan cinta dari sang papa.

"Jangan pergi lagi _hmmm?_ Jangan lagi nak…"

Luhan mengangguk di pelukan ayahnya. Memberi persetujuan bahwa dia sudah kedinginan di luar sana dan hanya ingin mencari kehangatan di dalam sini-… _dirumahnya._

" _mianhae pa…mianhae…"_

Dan saat putranya yang selalu terlihat kuat itu menangis, maka Jihyo memutuskan untuk bergabung di pelukan kedua prianya.

Memaksa baik Luhan maupun Garry melepas pelukan mereka sebelum ikut berpelukan di tengah kedua prianya "Terimakasih sudah kembali kerumah nak."

Luhan mencium sayang kening Jihyo sebelum kembali merangkul kedua orang tuanya - _memeluknya erat kali ini-_ sedikit tidak memberikan jarak sebelum bergumam sangat bahagia karena kedua orang tuanya masih terus menunggu dirinya untuk pulang.

"Terimakasih juga sudah menerimaku kembali Ma….Pa…"

"Ini rumahmu nak."

" _ara…."_

Dan saat kedua orang tua mereka serta kakak lelaki mereka terlihat bahagia, maka tangis haru pun tak bisa disembunyikan si kembar. Keduanya terlihat bersembunyi namun melihat dengan jelas bagaimana keluarga mereka berkumpul setelah lima tahun lamanya.

Keduanya bahkan enggan mengeluarkan suara sampai yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan bergumam sangat haru pada setengah hidupnya "Luna…Lu oppa kembali pada kita kan?"

Si sulung dari si kembar menghapus cepat air matanya. Sedikit menarik lengan Lana untuk kembali ke kamar sebelum tersenyum sangat bahagia "Ya…Lu oppa kembali dan tidak akan pernah lagi."

"Rasanya tak sabar menunggu pagi datang."

"Aku juga."

Keduanya berani bertaruh kepulangan Luhan malam ini akan membuat keluarga mereka lebih bahagia karena setelah lima tahun ini kali pertama mereka bisa berkumpul secara lengkap sebagai keluarga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Merasa begitu bahagia tak elak membuat nyonya rumah yang merupakan ibu dari tiga anak tak bisa memejamkan mata. Wanita yang sudah memasuki kepala empat di usianya itu terlihat sibuk menyiapkan bahan makanan yang akan ia sajikan unuk esok. Berlebihan memang-…Tapi mengingat di lantai dua kamar putranya sedang berbaring disana, maka semua tindakan berlebihan ini dirasa perlu dilakukannya.

"Luluku akan sarapan nasi goreng. Lalu dia akan mendapatkan _yoghurt_ kesukaannya di jam sepuluh. Mama akan menyiapkan _pasta_ untuk makan siangmu lalu makan malam-…. _ah_ rasanya menyenangkan sekali."

Jihyo - _ibu dari satu orang putra dan si kembar-_ terlihat sangat bersemangat. Meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi namun rasa kantuk sama sekali tak ia rasakan. Yang membuatnya terus bersemangat adalah kenyataan bahwa didalam rumah ini - _saat ini juga-_ seluruh keluarganya baik suami, putra pertama dan kedua putri kembarnya tengah terlelap menjemput mimpi indah mereka masing-masing.

" _haah-…._ Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bahagia." Katanya bergumam sebelum

 _Cklek…!_

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka di lantai dua membuat wanita cantik itu menoleh. Bertanya-tanya siapa yang terbangun sampai sosok cantik putranya terlihat melamun menuruni tangga.

Luhan belum menyadari jika diperhatikan, membuatnya beberapa kali terlihat menghela nafas dan sesekali mengusak wajahnya terlihat sangat resah.

"Luhan?"

" _huh?"_

Bersamaan dengan gerakan mengusap wajahnya, Luhan tersentak. Sedikit tidak menyangka mamanya belum tidur bahkan disaat waktu menunjukkan pukul satu pagi "Mama belum tidur?"

Senyum lembut Jihyo menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ibu dari tiga anak itu bahkan dengan cepat melepas _apron_ nya sebelum berjalan mendekati sang putra "Harusnya mama yang bertanya. Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Jihyo membawa Luhan duduk di lantai yang berhadapan dengan taman belakang. Tempat putranya menghabiskan waktu jika sedang tidak bisa tidur atau memiliki masalah lain. Dan menyadari sang mama belum melupakan kebiasaannya membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil merasa semua pikiran buruk tentang Mamanya adalah hal gila.

"Mama akan buatkan coklat panas untukmu."

Luhan membiarkan ibunya melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Toh nyatanya dia memang membutuhkan sang mama untuk teman berbicaranya saat ini. "Ma aku ingin _cake."_

"Cake? Ah-….Luna dan papa baru membeli _cake_ sore tadi. _untung saja adiknya gemar cake."_

Mendengar gumaman Jihyo membuat Luhan tertawa kecil. Dan alasan mengapa dia meminta _cake_ karena tak ingin bersikap canggung di depan ibunya. Ya-…Jihyo ibunya dan ini rumahnya, jadi tak ada alasan lagi untuk bersikap canggung hanya karena sepotong _cake_ bukan? Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Luhan sampai Jihyo kembali datang dan ikut duduk menemaninya.

"Nah… _cake_ dan cokelat panasmu datang Lulu sayang."

Luhan membantu ibunya meletakkan cokelat dan _cake_ di lantai sebelum memprotes panggilan untuknya "Ma…Luhan bukan Lulu."

"Tetap Lulu untuk Mama."

"Ma…"

Keduanya kini saling bertatapan. Dimana yang satu meminta dipanggil sedikit "Manly" sementara yang satu bersikeras akan tetap memanggil "Lulu" pada putra pertamanya. Luhan sempat mencibir sekilas sebelum

" _ha haha…_ Terserah Mama aku kalah."

"Nah begitu baru benar." Timpal Jihyo bersemangat sebelum mengambil _cake_ yang dia bawa dan "Bilang _aaaa_ nak…"

Awalnya Luhan enggan namun saat mata Mamanya memperingatkan maka tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain kembali kalah dan mengalah untuk membuat Mamanya senang " _aaa…"_

" _aigoo…._ Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihatmu makan nak."

Luhan hanya mengunyah seperlunya. Sisanya dia nikmati untuk mendegarkan keluhan rindu yang sama besar dirasakan Jihyo sepertinya "Sudah lama rasanya tidak disuapi Mama."

Keduanya menikmati rasa canggung karena kerinduan mereka. Ibu dan anak itu sama-sama menatap kosong ke taman belakang menikmati suara air pancur dari kolam ikan peliharaan si kembar.

Jika itu Luhan lima tahun yang lalu. Maka keheningan ini akan bertahan lama, tapi beruntung Luhan yang sekarang adalah Luhan yang lebih menghargai keberadaan seseorang di sekitarnya. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk mendekat sebelum merangkul pundak ibunya "Maaf tdak segera pulang Ma." Ujarnya berbisik disambut tatapan sendu ibunya.

"Maafkan mama tidak mencarimu juga nak. Saat itu adikmu-…."

" _ara…._ Aku tahu semuanya sekarang Ma. Aku tahu."

Luhan mendekap erat ibunya. Dikecupnya kepala Jihyo dan menikmati rindu yang seolah terbayar saat ini. "Aku rasa aku bisa tidur sekarang Ma." Ujarnya sekilas membuat Jihyo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap cemas pada Luhan.

"Ada apa nak? Apa sesuatu mengganggumu?"

"Banyak hal menggaguku ma."

"Ceritakan pada Mama."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, nyatanya dia sudah menyesali tindakan kasarnya pada Sehun dan Myungsoo saat ini. Nyatanya pula dia sudah merindukan kedua pria yang memiliki cinta untuknya, membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan dengan sengaja berbaring nyaman di paha ibunya. Mencari ketenangan yang sepanjang hari ini sulit ia dapatkan.

"Lu…Ceritakan masalahmu nak."

Jihyo tersenyum saat Luhan berbaring di pahanya. Jihyo pun secara _refleks_ mengusap wajah bayi kecilnya yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Kadang terlihat cantik terkadang sangat tampan lalu akan tertawa dan kemudian berteriak marah seperti kebiasannya. Membuat wanita cantik itu tersenyum rindu berharap Luhan menceritakan semua masalahnya.

"Nak…"

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku ceritakan Ma. Semuanya terasa sulit dan-…."

"Apa ini soal Sehun dan pria bernama Myungsoo?"

Mata rusa itu membulat sempurna. Mencari dimana mata mamanya sebelum kedua mata itu bertemu dan si mata rusa menatap bingung pada mamanya "Ma kenapa kau tahu tentang-…"

"Tentang Myungsoo? _Ah-…_ Mommy Oh yang bercerita. Kau tahu kan dia sangat terobsesi menjadikanmu menantunya? Tapi dia bilang saat bertemu dan berbicara pada Myungsoo dia tahu pria itu juga sangat mencintaimu. Terlihat dari ucapan dan matanya Mommy bilang."

"Mommy bertemu Myungsoo? Dimana?"

"Sekitar dua hari lalu nak. Dan untuk kali pertama dia mengatakan pada Mama bahwa selain Sehunnya hanya pria bernama Myungsoo itu yang boleh mendekatimu."

Kerutan di kening Luhan perlahan menghilang. Rasanya seperti _therapy_ saat berbicara dengan mamanya - _tenang dan nyaman-_ membuatnya mencoba untuk memejamkan mata sebelum tertawa kecil mengingat cerita mamanya tentang Mommynya.

" _ck_ Mommy selalu tahu mana pria tampan." Ujarnya terkekeh namun tak lama diam menkmati usapan di dahinya.

"Jadi benar karena dua pria itu nak?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Membuat Jihyo tersenyum senang menyadari Luhan benar-benar terbuka padanya "Apa mereka menyakitimu."

"Sebaliknya Ma. Mereka berdua sangat menjagaku. Rasanya sangat sesak karena keduanya sama-sama mencekikku dengan perhatian mereka."

"Lalu sekarang kau merindukan mereka?"

Luhan kembali membuka matanya. menatap langit-langit di rumahnya sebellum kembali menatap ibunya "Aku berbuat kasar pada mereka dan aku menyesal."

"Lalu pergilah meminta maaf Lu."

"Dan mereka akan kembali bertengkar lagi. Aku bahkan lelah melihat mereka terus bertengkar."

Jihyo mencium sayang kening putranya sebelum kembali berbicara sebagai ibu untuk putranya "Mereka bertengkar karena mencintaimu nak."

"Ya dan sekarang aku tenggelam tak mengerti cinta siapa yang benar untukku. Aku-…..Ma?"

"Ada apa nak?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku melupakan mereka dan mencoba mendekati wanita. Apa oke menurutmu?"

" _anak ini!"_

" _Arhh-…"_

Luhan meringis saat Jihyo memukul pelan dahinya. Luhan kira ibunya akan segera tertawa tapi saat mata sang mama mendelik tak suka maka sudah pasti dirinya salah bicara "Ma ada apa?"

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk mengencani wanita. Oke?"

"Wae? Aku juga pria ma."

"Tapi Lulu mama bukan tipe pria yang bisa menjaga wanita."

"Teori macam apa itu?"

"Baiklah Mama akan meninggalkanmu dua hari bersama si kembar. Bagaimana?"

"JANGAN! Mereka pasti sangat merepotkan Ma."

Reaksi Luhan jelas membuat Jihyo tertawa. Ditariknya kencang hidung Luhan sebelum menegaskan satu hal pada Luhan "Nah karena menurutmu wanita merepotkan makanya kau tidak akan bisa menjaga wanita Lu."

"Tapi aku belum mencobanya."

"Tak perlu mencoba. Lagipula mama sangat keberatan jika kau menjaga seseorang. Yang mama inginkan putra mamalah yang dijaga oleh seseorang."

" _huh?"_

"Seperti Sehun misalnya. Mama yakin kekasihmu itu bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

"Sehun bukan kekasihku lagi Ma. Kami sudah-…"

"Atau mungkin Myungsoo yang diceritakan Luna dan Mommy Oh. Mama jadi penasaran siapa si Myungsoo itu."

"Ma…"

"Luna memilih Myungsoo dan Lana tetap pada Sehun. Jadi menurutmu mama harus memihak pada siapa?"

"Astaga Ma…"

Luhan memprotes celotehan Jihyo membuat wanita cantik itu kembali tertawa menyadari raut kesal _khas_ milik Luhannya " _araseo araseo…_ Mama tidak akan membicarakan dua pria itu lagi."

"Begitu lebih baik Ma."

Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya sementara Jihyo terus mengusap sayang dahi putranya. "Tapi siapapun yang kelak memenangkan hatimu. Mama berharap dia orang terbaik untuk menjaga Lulu mama."

"Entahlah Ma."

Jihyo menyadari keputusasaan di suara putranya. Membuatnya terus menatap wajah cantik sang putra saat memejamkan mata sebelum menundukkan badan dan mencium lama kening putranya "Jika mereka terus membuatmu gusar. Biar mama yang terus menjagamu nak."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mamanya. Membuatnya meraih tangan Jihyo dan mengecupnya sayang dengan mata terpejam "Ya…Mama yang akan menjagaku - _menjaga Lulu-"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I found him_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Kai 01:39.11_

 _Park Chanyeol 02:28.33_

 _Oh Sehun 04:08.00_

Berikut adalah catatan waktu yang tertera di layar tempat NFS berlatih. Untuk jarak delapan ratus meter setidaknya Kai mencapai waktu terbaik diikuti Chanyeol di posisi kedua. Lain hal nya dengan Sehun yang membutuhkan waktu terlama untuk mencapai finish. Membuat Baekhyun - _pelatih ketiga trio newbie-_ hari ini terpaksa menahan kesal karena sudah dua kali putaran dan catatan latihan Sehun sangat buruk.

 _BLAM…._

 _BLAM…_

 _BLAM…_

Sehun adalah orang pertama yang keluar dari mobil. Diikuti Kai lalu kekasih Baekhyun mengekori di belakang kedua temannya. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana wajah Baekhyun saat ini karena hanya seram yang bisa digambarkan.

"Yeol urus kekasihmu sebelum dia memakan Sehun."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar bisikan Kai. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang terus berjalan menuju _pit_ dengan tatapan kosongnya "Pikiranku sedang kosong jadi jangan marahi aku."

Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menegurnya Sehun sudah menyela apa yang akan dikatakan pelatihnya hari ini. Membuat tangan si pria ber- _eyeliner_ itu terkepal dan nyaris memukul Sehun jika wajah idiot kekasihnya tidak muncul persis di depan wajahnya.

"Hay cantik."

"Minggir."

"Kau tahu kan Sehun sedang kehilangan Luhan. Jadi wajar jika catatan waktunya sangat buruk."

"Wajar kau bilang? Dia harus profesional di setiap _event_ yang diikuti. Jika dia terus seperti ini dia hanya akan merugikan tim."

"Sudahlah Baekie sayang. Aku akan bicara pada monster es itu. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memarahinya."

"Aku ingin memukulnya bukan memarahi."

" _astaga…_ Cantikku tidak boleh terlihat galak seperti ini. Kau terlihat-…"

" _y-_ YAK! SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG CAN-….YEOL TURUNKAN AKU!"

Yang melihat adegan sepasang kekasih idiot itu hanya bisa tertawa memelas. Tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol memanggul Baekhyun di pundaknya sementara si pria cerewet yang digendongnya terus meronta. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada pasangan idiot itu yang jelas Sehun terus berjalan masuk kedalam _pit_ sementara Kai lebih memilih mengganggu sang kekasih yang sedang serius berbicara dengan Jaehyun.

" _Lu / Lu…"_

Dua suara bersahutan itu terdengar di dalam ruang tunggu NFS. Kedua pria yang menggumamkan nama Luhan itu bahkan saling menatap sebelum akhirnya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Awalnya Sehun enggan mendekati Myungsoo yang sedang duduk termenung. Berniat untuk menghindar sebelum mengingat ucapan ibunya untuk berterimakasih pada Myungsoo karena telah menolong Miranda.

" _haah-…._ Kenapa juga kau bertemu Mommy." Ujarnya kesal sebelum mengambil dua botol kaleng soda dan berjalan menghampiri Myungsoo.

"Hey…"

Yang disapa mendelik tak percaya menatap Sehun. Sedikit melihatnya sebelum mencibir menatap Sehun. "Kau menyapaku?"

" _ani-…._ Baru saja aku mengatakan idiot padamu!" katanya menyerang balik sebelum memberikan satu kaleng soda pada Myungsoo "Minumlah."

Enggan mengambil soda pemberian Sehun membuat si pria berwajah pucat itu sedikit tersinggung dan memutar malas bola matanya "Ayolah! Tidak ada racun didalam soda ini!"

"Hanya berjaga-jaga."

Myungsoo menjawab asal dan mengambil cepat soda dari tangan Sehun. Sehun pun harus banyak-banyak menganmbil nafas agar tidak emosi sebelum duduk disamping Rivalnya "Sudah ada kabar dari Luhan?"

Myungsoo membuka cepat kaleng sodanya sebelum

" _sshh…._ Belum. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sehun merespon dengan cara sama. Menenggak sekilas sodanya sebelum mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda belum menemukan apapun tentang Luhan "Nihil."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Sehun sedikit ragu menjawab ini. Tapi selama Luhan di Seoul dia yakin kemanapun Luhan pergi pastilah dia mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang aman untuk dikunjungi "Ya dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Dan setelahnya kedua pria itu diam menikmati soda mereka. Tak ada yang berbicara sampai Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka suara lebih dulu " _Gomawo."_

" _huh?"_

"Mommy bilang kau menolongnya dua hari yang lalu. _Gomawo."_

" _Ah-…._ Mommy."

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perut Myungsoo saat menyebut Mommy. Membuatnya tersenyum malu dengan Sehun yang menghela dalam nafasnya tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini "Jika kau menganggap serius ucapan Mommyku tentang mengangkatmu sebagai anak maka kau salah. Aku tidak akan mau mempunyai kakak sepertimu!"

Senyum idiot di wajah Myungsoo digantikan wajah horor. Begitu kesal mendengar penuturan Sehun sebelum membuat gerakan memukul udara tepat di wajah saingannya " _ish sialan ini!_ Aku juga tidak sudi memiliki adik yang menyukai priaku."

"Sekali lagi kau bilang priaku bersiap untuk masuk rumah sakit idiot!"

"Kau yang idiot! Bahkan catatan latihanmu seperti seseorang yang baru belajar mengemudi. Priaku pasti malu pernah menjadi kekasih idiot sepertimu!"

" _y-_ YAK…! AKU BILANG BERHENTI-…"

 _Drrt.. / Drrt…_

Kedua ponsel Sehun dan Myungsoo bergetar bersamaan. Membuat pertengkaran mereka secara ajaib berhenti saat Sehun melihat Lana memanggilnya sementara nomor tak dikenal memanggil Myungsoo saat ini.

 _Sret…_

 _Sret…_

Keduanya menggeser slide bersamaan dan menjawab panggilan masing-masing.

"Lana? / _yeboseyo?"_

Keduanya tampak mendengarkan dengan seksama sampai

"BENARKAH? / BENARKAH?"

Sekarang keduanya terkejut secara bersamaan pula. Membuat Taecyeon yang memasuki ruang tunggu sedikit mengernyit menyadari tingkah bodoh dua pria idiot yang membuat Luhan pergi

"Oppa akan segera kesana / Gomawo."

Dan secara bersamaan pula keduanya menutup ponsel. Dilihat dari wajah senang mereka jelas sesuatu yang baik terjadi membuat Taecyeon sedikit penasaran dan bertanya pada dua pria di depannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu dimana Luhan / Aku tahu dimana Luhan…"

" _huh? / huh?"_

Dua rival itu kembali mendelik tak suka. Sama-sama merasa lebih dulu menemukan Luhan namun nyatanya saingan masing-masing juga mengetahui dimana Luhan. Melihat tingkah kekanakan di depannya membuat Taecyeon tak habis pikir, didekatinya dua mahluk bodoh itu sebelum kembali bertanya sesuatu yang mereka ketahui tentang Luhan.

"Kalian tahu dimana Luhan?"

"YA / TENTU SAJA!"

"Lalu dimana Luhan saat ini?"

"Di rumahnya / Dirumah kedua orang tuanya."

Sehun dan Myungsoo kembali saling mendelik sampai suara Taecyeon lagi-lagi terdengar bertanya "Lalu dari siapa kalian tahu."

Keduanya menatap Taecyeon bersamaan sebelum menjawab dengan mantap

"Luna / Lana."

" _ah_ si kembar."

Menyadari Luna menghianatinya membuat Sehun sedikit mendengus. Mengusap kasar wajahnya adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum bergumam sangat pelan " _Luna kau benar-benar….!"_

Sementara Sehun bergumam kesal maka bibir Myungsoo tersenyum lebar saat ini. setidaknya ada satu dari anggota keluarga Luhan yang memperhitungkannya dan membuat posisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun.

Dan karena hal itu pula dia bergegas mengambil kunci mobil sebelum memanggil Sehun yang masih bergumam kesal "Hey Oh…Terserah kau ikut atau tidak, yang jelas aku akan menemui Luhan." katanya memberitahu Sehun sebelum

"JELAS AKU IKUT IDIOT!"

Meninggalkan Taecyeon sendirian adalah hal yang mereka lakukan sebelum tanpa sengaja menjadi kompak jika itu menyangkut Luhan. Menyadari dua idiot itu sebenarnya cukup dekat membuat Taecyeon terkekeh. Dia bahkan tertawa konyol saat melihat Myungsoo untuk kali pertama bersedia menjadi supir Sehun sementara rivalnya itu duduk manis di bangku kemudi.

"Siapapun idiot yang akan mendapatkan Luhan pada akhirnya, aku berharap kalian akan terus kompak seperti ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ckit….!_

Myungsoo sendiri memberhentikan mobilnya di sekitar minimarket di dekat rumah Luhan. mencoba mencuri pandang ke dalam minimarket sebelum melihat Sehun yang juga mencari keberadaan Luhan didalam sana. "Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"Ya tentu saja. Lagipula si kembar mengatakan mereka sedang berbelanja disini kan?"

"Ya kau benar." Timpal Myungsoo dan kembali memperhatikan Luhan sampai

"Itu Luhan!"

Dia bergegas turun dari mobil diikuti Sehun yang juga melihat Luhan dan memutuskan mengikuti Myungsoo yang kini berlari untuk bertemu dengan Luhan.

Jika Sehun tidak melihat Luhan sedang tertawa bersama kedua adik dan Mamanya mungkin dia akan terus menyetujui rencana Myungsoo untuk menemui Luhan sekarang juga. Tapi yang terjadi saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa Luhan begitu menikmati waktu bersama keluarganya. Membuat Sehun dengan cepat berlari sebelum menghalangi jalan Myungsoo

"L kita harus pergi."

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau menghalangiku?"

"Aku bilang kita harus pergi. Temui Luhan lain kali."

"Apa kau gila? Ini kesempatan kita bertemu dengan Luhan. Minggir!"

Myungsoo berusaha melewati Sehun namun Sehun tetap bersikeras berdiri di tempatnya menghalangi Myungsoo

"Apa kau buta? Dia terlihat bahagia bersama keluarganya!"

" _huh?"_

Myungsoo kembali mencuri pandang kedalam minimarket. Dan persis seperti ucapan Sehun, Luhan memang sedang merangkul kedua adik kembarnya. Sesekali dia bahkan tertawa menggoda wanita yang ia tebak adalah ibunya. Membuat Myungsoo kembali menatap Sehun dan mencoba mengerti dengan hal yang Sehun lakukan saat ini.

"Apa kita tidak bisa bertemu dengannya sebentar saja?"

"Tidak bisa kita hanya akan merusak kesenangan Luhan dan keluarganya."

"Begitukah?"

" _hmmh…_ Luhan jelas masih marah pada kita, jadi sebaiknya kita pergi. Lagipula dia baru saja berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Kau tahu kan? Sudah lima tahun mereka berpisah dan baru dua hari mereka bersama! Apa kau tega merusaknya dengan kehadiran kita?"

"Luhan beberapa kali mengatakan rindu pada keluarganya."

"Bagus kalau mengerti. Jadi sebaiknya kita pergi. Okay?"

Merasa ucapan Sehun tak memiliki cacat membuat Myungsoo mencoba mengerti. Dia pun mengangguk sebelum dengan berat hati kembali melangkah ke dalam mobil

 _BLAM…!_

Myungsoo sudah berada di dalam mobilnya menunggu kedatangan Sehun sementara Sehun hanya terus memandang Luhan dari jauh. Berharap tawa itu tak segera menghilang dan terus terlihat di wajah cantik Luhannya "Pada akhirnya kau memang harus memilih keluargamu sendiri Lu." Ujarnya lirih sebelum menyusul Myungsoo kedalam mobil dan menatap Myungsoo disampingnya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

"Apa?"

"Hanya pergi darisini lebih dulu. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku jika terus menatap Luhan."

Myungsoo menyetujui ucapan Sehun. Dinyalakannya mesin mobil sebelum bergumam lirih mengatakan hal sama pada Sehun "Aku juga." Timpalnya lirih dan

 _Brrmmm…!_

Myungsoo bergegas menginjak gasnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama menatap Luhan karena takut tak bisa menahan diri. Setidaknya keduanya merasa tenang mengetahui Luhan bersama keluarganya. Walau tidak bisa bertemu tapi mereka yakin Luhan akan baik-baik saja dengan keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Sehun menutup pelan pintu mobilnya. Menikmati pemandangan universitas tempat dirinya dan Myungsoo pertama kali bertemu. Sesekali memejamkan matanya untuk menikmari udara sore hari "Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak kesini."

"Cih! Ini hanya tempat membuang-buang uang!"

"Aku menghasilkan banyak uang setelah lulus dari sini." Katanya enteng menatap Myungsoo. Membuat sang _leader_ bergerak resah tanda tak menyukai percakapan ini.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Cepat katakan kalau begitu. Aku sudah muak berada disini!"

Sehun mencibir sikap Myungsoo. Rasanya ingin ia meneruskan pertengkaran mereka jika tidak ingat dia hanya akan membuang waktunya jika terus bertengkar dengan Myungsoo.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku sudah-…"

"Aku mundur dari _final."_

" _huh?"_

Sehun ikut bersandar dari kap mobil. Bersiap menerima kemarahan Myungsoo sebelum kembali mengatakan rencananya "Aku mundur dari _final."_

" _brengsek! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?"_

Myungsoo mencengkram kuat kemeja Sehun. Menghimpitnya ke _kap_ mobil dengan pandangan murka yang tak bisa dijelaskan sementara Sehun hanya menatap sendu pada Myungsoo yang k "Kau mendengarnya L…Aku mundur dari-…."

"OH SEHUN!"

Keduanya kini saling menatap bertatapan. Tergoda untuk memukul Sehun adalah hal yang nyaris Myungsoo lakukan sebelum menghempas kasar tubuh Sehun dan berteriak begitu marah "IRENE MENGINGINKANMU OH SEHUN!"

"Aku tahu."

"JIKA KAU TAHU LALU KENAPA KAU MUNDUR? APA KAU INGIN MEMBUAT DUA TEMANMU TERLUKA HAH?!"

"Tidak tentu saja."

"LALU APA YANG KAU KATAKAN SIALAN!"

"Aku mengatakan mundur dari final."

"BAJINGAN KAU OH-…."

Saat Myungsoo mencekik Sehun maka udara nyaris tak bisa Sehun hembuskan dari hidungnya. Wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah namun tetap tersenyum sambil mengatakan

"Karena wanita itu juga tidak akan berada di _final."_

" _huh?"_

Merasa ucapan Sehun terdengar bodoh membuat Myungsoo bertambah marah. Namun saat mata Sehun seolah meyakinkannya maka perlahan Myungsoo melepas cekikannya hingga membuat Sehun terbatuk mencari udara

" _haaah-….uhuk!"_

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa Irene tidak akan di _final."_

Sehun meminta waktu mencari nafas. Beberapa kali batuk sampai nafasnya terasa normal barulah dia kembali menatap Myungsoo "Karena dia tetap akan berhadapan denganku. Tapi bukan di _final._ Melainkan di tempatnya melakukan transaksi di malam yang sama dengan diselenggarakannya _final."_

Myungsoo mencoba memahami maksud Sehun. Dipandangya pria idiot itu cukup lama sampai tiba-tiba semua ucapan Sehun terdengar konyol untuknya "Apa kau gila? Jangan bilang kau akan-…."

"Ya. Aku akan mengacaukan transaksinya kali ini. Dan aku bisa pastikan Ravi juga tidak akan datang ke _final."_

"Lalu kau pikir kau bisa menghadapi mereka sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku berniat memberitahu Luhan sebelum perbuatan konyol yang aku lakukan. Aku membutuhkanmu dan Luhan tapi ternyata semua tidak sesuai dengan rencanaku."

"Dan kau melibatkan Luhan didalam rencana sialan ini? APA KAU SUDAH GILA?"

"Lebih berbahaya jika membiarkan Luhan bertemu dengan Irene di _final._ Kau tahu kenapa? Karena di _final_ nanti aku rasa kita hanya memberikan nyawa kita secara Cuma-Cuma pada iblis itu. Jadi setidaknya kita harus mempunyai rencana _B_ dan itulah rencanaku."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya akan memancing mereka."

Myungsoo merasa rencana ini gila. Terlalu gila sampai rasanya dia ingin memukul Sehun karena membuat semua terasa sulit seperti ini "Lalu kau ingin aku membantumu?"

"Awalnya iya. Tapi aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya sendiri."

Sehun tertawa mendengar kalimat meremehkan dari rivalnya. Membuatnya segera berdiri sebelum kembali bersandar di _kap_ mobil, terlihat masih menetralkan nafasnya saat ini "Mau bagaimanapun aku seorang Presdir di tempatku bekerja. Dengan kata lain aku memiliki banyak koneksi yang akan membantuku, kau tenang saja."

Nyatanya hanya Kim Junho - _kaki tangan Sehun-_ yang mungkin akan Sehun ikutsertakan. Dan koneksi yang dia bicarakan hanya beberapa perusahaan yang terlibat dalam bisnis Irene dan Ravi. Selebihnya dia bergerak sendiri tanpa bantuan. Karena dia tahu semakin banyak yang terlibat maka semakin terbaca pula rencananya. Membuatnya terus berfikir dan memutuskan bahwa satu-satunya cara hanya memberitahu Myungsoo tanpa melibatkannya.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menahan dua adiknya di _final._ Dua aku masih bisa hadapi tapi empat?-….Aku rasa kau tahu jawabannya." Katanya terkekeh namun Myungsoo terus diam di tempatnya.

"Kau tahu ini bunuh diri."

"Bunuh diri jika aku memaksakan diri bertemu dengannya di _final._ Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah dia siapkan untuk membalasku? Menyakiti kita? _haah-…_ Jika kau tahu kau akan bergedik takut L."

"Mereka selalu keji."

"Kali ini terlalu keji."

Keduanya kembali terdiam sampai Sehun menawarkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Myungsoo "Jadi bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu untuk tetap berada di _final_ dan mengatakan aku hanya mengundurkan diri saat hari itu datang?"

"Kau akan dibenci oleh tim."

"Setidaknya aku tidak oleh leader tim."

"Kau tahu aku membencimu."

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi kau selalu menolongku disaat aku terpojok."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Katakan hal yang sama padanya. Katakan bahwa aku mengundurkan diri dan bertindak merugikan untuk tim _."_

Myungsoo merasa tawaran ini sedikit menguntungkan untuknya namun terlihat sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Membuatnya ragu untuk menjabat tangan Sehun sebelum si pemilik rencana kembali membuka suara.

"Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyakiti Luhan setelah final."

Myungsoo mengangkat wajahnya karena dari sekian banyak omong kosong Sehun, kalimat terakhir adalah hal yang begitu membuatnya tenang dan karena hal itu pula dia menjabat tangan Sehun secara mantap sebelum tanpa sadar memberi semangat pada Sehun dengan nada _khas_ nya jika sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Pastikan kau kembali tanpa satu kekurangan apapun. Karena setelah malam itu kita akan kembali bersaing mendapatkan Luhan. _deal?_ "

Sehun tersenyum mendengar persetujuan Myungsoo secara tak langsung. Membuatnya menjabat erat tangan saingannya sebelum dengan mantap berkata

" _deal!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _tobecontinued…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Next up: Rabu_

 _._

 _niway ini 3 chaps left loh. *pujakerangajaibyuhuuuu_

 _rencana apdet rabu sama minggu ...jadi minggu depan udah lastchap *huraaay_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Previous_**

" _Pastikan kau kembali tanpa satu kekurangan apapun. Karena setelah malam itu kita akan kembali bersaing mendapatkan Luhan. deal?"_

 _Sehun tersenyum mendengar persetujuan Myungsoo secara tak langsung. Membuatnya menjabat erat tangan saingannya sebelum dengan mantap berkata_

" _deal!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 ** _My Forever Crush_**

 _Main Pair : Sehun-Luhan_

 _Support pair : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun_

 _Rate : T & M_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Final Match_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM….!_

"Hyung! Kau sudah datang?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil mendapati Jaehyun menyapanya. Menyerahkan kunci mobil miliknya adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum bertanya pada teknisi kedua di timnya "Bagaimana persiapan kita?"

"Semua sudah bersiap tapi hyung…"

"Ada apa?"

Menyadari bahwa raut Jaehyun terlihat cemas maka Luhan tahu ada sesuatu yang yang mengusik adiknya "Jae?"

"Sehun hyung belum juga datang. Tidak satupun dari kami yang bisa menghubunginya."

" _huh?"_

"Tapi kau tenang saja hyung. Kita masih memiliki tiga puluh menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Lagipula baru Hayden dan Jason yang datang. Dua kakak mereka sepertinya akan muncul di akhir waktu."

Luhan melihat waktu yang berjalan di layar besar. Menatap layar itu cukup lama sampai hatinya merasa resah namun terus ia abaikan "Lalu dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka berada di _pit_ hyung. Temuilah mereka, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

Luhan mengangguk setuju. Dibiarkannya Jaehyun pergi sementara dirinya berjalan mendekati _pit NFS._ Bohong jika dia tidak memikirkan kemana Sehun karena terlepas dari rasa kesalnya pada Sehun dia tahu siapa mantan kekasihnya. Sehun tidak pernah datang terlambat ke suatu acara penting dan rasanya janggal mengetahui sampai tiga puluh menit pertandingan akan dimulai dia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda sampai di arena.

Dan berusaha mengabaikan rasa cemasnya Luhan terus berjalan masuk kedalam _pit_ nya. Sedikit menyadari keriuhan didalam _pit_ sebelum matanya melihat bagaimana Kai dan Chanyeol terlihat sempurna dengan pakaian serba hitam yang Luhan tebak adalah pilihan kekasih mereka.

"Luhan?"

Chanyeol yang pertama kali menyapa membuat Kai, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun segera menoleh sebelum mendesah lega karena setelah satu minggu akhirnya mereka bisa melihat Luhan lagi "Hay…"

" _astaga-…_ Akhirnya aku melihatmu Lu."

Baik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian memeluk Luhan. menyambut kedatangannya sementara mata Luhan terus mencari keberadaan Myungsoo yang sepertinya juga tidak terlihat di dalam _pit._

"Aku hanya pergi satu minggu Baek…"

"Pergi lagi dan akan kuhancurkan kamarmu!"

Satu hal yang tidak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ketahui. Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya dan saat mendengar celotehan Baekhyun dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sebelum memandang kedua temannya "Kita akan bicara setelah _final_ ini selesai."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Kalian akan tahu nanti." Katanya memberitahu Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo sebelum berjalan mendekati Kai dan Chanyeol. Memeluk mereka sekilas sebelum berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua teman kecilnya. "Kalian lebih terlihat seperti model daripada pembalap."

Kai merangkul manja lengan Luhan. Memastikan si rusa menatapnya sebelum bertanya sedikit memaksa pada Luhan "Singkatnya kami tampan. Benar kan?"

" _eoh…_ Kalian tampan." Timpalnya membuat Kai senang sementara Chanyeol masih menatapnya lembut saat ini "Bagaimana dengan rumah? Apa terasa nyaman untukmu?"

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. Sedikit mengecilkan suaranya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan si pria berlesung pipi di depannya "Sangat yeol…"

Chanyeol tertawa gemas. Diusaknya rambut Luhan sebelum sedikit berbisik pada si cantik "Kalau begitu segera pulang ke rumah."

"Aku sedang memikirkannya." Katanya menjawab sebelum sosok selain Sehun yang dia cari terlihat di depan matanya. Luhan bertanya-tanya mengapa Myungsoo terlihat pucat, tidak-….Daripada pucat Myungsoo terlihat mencemaskan sesuatu. Dan Luhan tahu bahwa tatapannya kosong sampai dia sama sekali tak melihat padanya.

"Sebentar…."

Luhan berpamitan pada Kai dan Chanyeol lalu mendekati Myungsoo yang sedang bersiap dengan perlengkapan balapnya. Dia terus membelakangi Luhan dan memberi perintah pada timnya "Kalian bersiaplah. Lima belas menit lagi kita akan mulai."

"Tapi Sehun belum datang."

Myungsoo memakai cepat sarung tangannya. Sedikit memakainya kasar sebelum dengan gusar menjawab "Sehun tidak akan datang!"

"Dan kenapa Sehun tidak datang?"

Myungsoo mengenali suara itu. Suara yang sudah satu minggu tak ia dengar kini sedang bertanya padanya. Harusnya dia sudah siap menjawab saat Luhan bertanya alasan absennya Sehun malam ini. Tapi dia menyadari seberapa banyak dia berlatih untuk bicara maka sebanyak itu pula dia hanya akan diam jika itu menyangkut Sehun malam ini.

"L…"

Myungsoo membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap rindu pada sosok mungil di depannya dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh melihat Luhan berdiri di depannya "Lu aku merindukanmu…"

Dan sialnya saat dia berjalan mendekat maka Luhan memundurkan langkahnya menjauh, membuat hanya senyum lirih yang bisa ia tunjukkan mengingat ucapan Sehun tentang kemarahan Luhan adalah benar untuk waktu yang lama "Kenapa Sehun tidak datang?"

Myungsoo hanya diam. Berniat untuk tidak menjawab namun gagal karena tatapan Luhan akan semakin mengintimidasinya jika tak segera jawab "Sehun-….Dia mundur malam ini."

"MWO?"

"Brengsek itu mengatakannya beberapa menit lalu. Dia bilang dia merubah keputusan untuk tampil malam ini."

" _tidak-….."_

Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil ponselnya. Berniat menghubungi Sehun sebelum suara Myungsoo kembali terdengar "Percuma. Dia mematikan ponselnya."

Dan benar saja ucapan Myungsoo. Sehun sama sekali tak mengangkat ponselnya, membuat raut marah benar-benar terlihat di wajah Luhan sebelum

"LUPAKAN DIA DAN CEPAT BERSIAP!"

Luhan berteriak dan meninggalkan _pit_ dengan cepat. Nyatanya kehilangan satu orang di moment seperti ini adalah kerugian. Dan Sehun melakukannya-…Dia membuat timnya mengalami kerugian dan kemungkinan mereka untuk bisa melawan Irene dan Ravi semakin kecil mengingat mereka kalah jumlah malam ini.

"L apa maksudmu?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekyhyun, Myungsoo menatap raut terkejut Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian. Dia tahu kedua pria itu tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri tanpa kehadiran Sehun. Membuatnya hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum mendekati baik Kai maupun Chanyeol "Kalian pasti bisa." Katanya memberi semangat sebagai _leader_ sebelum meninggalkan keempat orang tim nya sebagai pecundang.

Kenyataan lain dia tahu dimana Sehun, dia bahkan harusnya berada disana dan membantu namun yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berkata bohong sementara Sehun mungkin sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya disana.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

 _._

"Kenapa _truck_ sialan itu belum juga datang. Kita sudah terlambat ke _final!"_

Jika yang wanita terlihat gusar dan marah maka si pria hanya bisa tersenyum keji menyadari kegusaran wanitanya karena takut tak bisa membalas dendam pada pria yang mempermainkannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dan seolah tak ingin berdebat banyak hal dengan wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Ravi pun berperan sebagai seorang suami saat ini. mencoba menenangkan si wanita iblis sementara tangannya terus bermain bebas di tubuh istrinya.

"Tenang sayang. Kau akan tetap menghabisi bajingan itu." katanya menciumi leher Irene sementara si wanita bergedik jijik dan berniat untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya jika dia tidak ingat membutuhkan Ravi untuk mencelakai Sehun malam ini.

"Kau sudah tahu apa bagianmu kan?"

"Tentu saja. Setelah aku menghabisi bajingan itu, tubuhmu menjadi milikku. Kau dengar?"

Irene tersenyum keji mendengar tawaran Ravi selalu tentang tubuhnya. Membuatnya sebagai wanita tertawa puas menyadari kecantikannya akan selalu dipuja banyak pria. Ya banyak pria menginginkan dirinya-….Kecuali bajingan Oh Sehun yang bukan hanya mempermainkannya tapi selalu menolak untuk menyentuh wanita secantik dirinya.

Keduanya bahkan bercumbu saat ini, saling melumat bibir masing-masing sampai

 _Tin…._

 _Tin…_

Truk yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Membuat kedua pemiliknya menyeringai menyadari kekayaan semakin mendekati mereka mengingat didalam truk itu ada berbagai macam obat terlarang yang akan mereka pasarkan.

Keduanya memperhatikan _truk_ itu berhenti di depan mereka dan Ravi mulai berbisik pada wanitanya "Kau akan menjadi ratu sesunnguhnya malam ini." katanya mencium kasar bibir Irene sebelum beralih ke belakan _truk_ untuk mengecek "barang" yang ia pesan dalam jumlah besar.

"Luar biasa aku tidak sabar untuk menjadi kaya." Katanya berceloteh senang sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Ravi membuka pengait di _truk_ belakang. Begitu berbinar melihat banyak obat yang sudah dibungkus dengan rapih sampai mengambil satu untuk ia periksa.

" _hmhh…_ Aku selalu menyukai aroma ini." katanya mencoba menghirup _heroin_ yang dia pesan. Berharap menemukan wangi yang ia sukai sebelum

" _tidak….."_

"Ravi ada apa?"

"Tidak-…Ini bukan Heroin."

" _huh?"_

Nyatanya Ravi sudah bertahun-tahun menjual barang laknat itu. jadi bukanlah hal sulit untuknya mengetahui mana "barang" nya dan mana barang yang hanya digunakan untuk mengelabui polisi. Dan menyadari bahwa tak ada aroma _khas_ dari Heroinnya maka tak heran jika wajah Ravi panik seperti ini.

 _Sret…!_

Dia merobek paksa bungkusan Heroin miliknya. Menjatuhkan bubuk putih itu ketangan sebelum menyesapi aromanya "Ini bukan." Katanya membuang bungkusan pertama lalu mengambil bungkusan kedua

 _Sret…!_

Berharap tak seperti bungkusan pertama, Ravi menyesap bubuk itu dan hasilnya sama-… _itu bukan Heroin._

" _SIAL!"_

Tak menyerah dia mengambil bungkusan ketiga. Kembali merobeknya sebelum suara Irene terdengar panik melihat Ravi menghamburkan barang yang akan menjadi uang mereka.

"RAVI ADA APA?"

"BRENGSEK! ARRRHHHH!

Sudah bungkusan kesepuluh dan hasilnya sama-….Semua bubuk putih itu bukanlah Heroin membuatnya berteriak marah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan wanitanya "Seseorang menukar barang kita."

"MWO? APA MAKSUDMU?"

"SEMUA BARANG INI HANYA TEPUNG. SESEORANG TELAH-….. _brengsek!"_

Ravi teringat pada supir yang membawa _truck_ nya. Segera berlari memutari _truck_ sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topi yang diturunkan sampai bawah, pengemudi _truk_ itu sudah turun bahkan sebelum Ravi memintanya. Membuat Ravi diam di tempatnya menyadari bentuk tubuh supirnya kali ini terlalu sempurna untuk dikategorikan sebagai "supir bayaran"

"SIAPA KAU DAN DIMANA BARANGKU?"

Pria yang mempunyai tubuh tinggi semampai itu terlihat tersenyum menyeringai. Masih tak bergeming di tempatnya sampai dia mengangkat topi dan menunjukkan wajahnya pada dua pria dan wanita keji yang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

" _tidak…"_

Jika Irene mengenali pria itu dalam hitungan detik. Maka butuh beberapa lama untuk Ravi agar bisa mengenali siapa pria bajingan yang berani menukar barangnya. Dan saat kedua mata mereka bertemu maka Ravi mengenali pria di depannya sebagai

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun menyeringai menang menyadari situasinya cukup bagus membuat dua orang di depannya gusar. Menatap baik Irene maupun Ravi dengan polos sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada - _sedikit meremehkan saat ini-_

" _wae?_ Ah-….Heroin kalian ya? Sayang sekali aku sudah membawanya ke kantor polisi."

"BAJINGAAAN!"

Gerakan Sehun cukup bagus untuk menghindar dari pukulan Ravi, namun saat pria keji itu mengeluarkan pistol maka hal ini sungguh diluar dugaan Sehun.

" _brengsek…"_

Dan saat Sehun mencoba menghindar maka si wanita jelas tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menghubungi seluruh anak buahnya "DATANG KE MARKAS SEKARANG!"

"KELUAR KAU OH SEHUN!"

 _DOR!_

Sehun berjengit saat pistol itu ditembak ke sembarang tempat. Membuatnya terus bersembunyi sebelum menghubungi satu-satunya rekan yang ia miliki saat ini

"KIM JUNHO SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

.

"Kalian tidak perlu cemas... L bersama kalian."

Jika Kai dan Chanyeol masih menunjukkan wajah tegang mereka maka Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada disana untuk menenangkan kekasih masing-masing. Mereka sudah berada di persiapan terakhir sebelum menuju lapangan sementara Luhan berada di samping Woohyun untuk memantau pertandingan.

Jelas Luhan gusar mengingat Sehun benar-benar tidak menunjukkan dirinya membuat Myungsoo yang juga berada diantara dua pasang kekasih itu hanya tersenyum lirih menyesal tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kami tidak cemas karena pertandingan ini. Tapi kami mencemaskan Sehun."

Barulah saat Kai mengatakan mencemaskan Sehun sesuatu dalam diri Myungsoo memberontak, tangan leader itu bahkan terkepal erat menyadari tak seharusnya dia menyetujui rencana gila yang dibuat Sehun.

"Sehun? Kenapa kalian mencemaskan-…."

"Baek…Soo…"

Orang nomor tiga dan empat di NFS itu menoleh. Memperhatikan Myungsoo yang terlihat sangat berantakan entah karena alasan apa. Sang leader bahkan terlihat muram sementara bibirnya terus tersenyum seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa L?"

"Salah satu dari kalian-….Bisakah aku meminjam kunci mobil?"

Kyungsoo yang memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Myungsoo. Tidak memiliki pikiran buruk sama sekali sampai Myungsoo juga menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Kyungsoo.

"L ada apa? Kenapa kau memberikan kuncimu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga kekasih kalian. _Mian."_

" _huh?"_

"Aku harus pergi, jadi kalian bisa menjaga kekasih kalian di lapangan untuk menggantikan posisiku dan Sehun."

"L apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Baekhyun sudah mendesis marah namun nyatanya Myungsoo terus mengambil barangnya terburu-buru "Aku kehabisan waktu."

"Kami didiskualifikasi karena ulahmu sialan! Lalu bagaimana bisa kami menggantikan dirimu dan Sehun!"

"Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk penangguhan diskualifikasi kalian. Kalian menjadi tim inti sekarang, jadi semoga beruntung dan cepat bersiap. Aku pergi." Katanya meninggalkan dua pasang kekasih di depannya sebelum

"KIM MYUNGSOO!"

.

.

.

.

 _Ckit…_

" _PRESDIR CEPAT MASUK!"_

Sehun buru-buru mencapai mobil Junho. Segera menutup mobilnya sebelum

 _BRRM…!_

Irene dan Ravi pun tersenyum menyeringai menyadari nyali Sehun yang begitu besar. Keduanya bertatapan seolah mengatakan " _salah kau menggunakan kecepatan di daerah kekuasaan The Palace Oh Sehun!'_ pada mobil Junho yang kini melesat jauh. Nyatanya untuk menuju markas mereka di butuhkan setengah jam untuk menyusuri hutan gelap dan berkelok. Dan mengingat Sehun sama sekali tak mengusai tempat ini maka hanya senyum mengerikan yang ditunjukkan oleh sang raja dan ratu.

"Mereka menuju selatan. Pastikan kalian tidak kehilangan mereka atau aku sendiri yang akan membunuh kalian."

Ravi memberi perintah pada anak buahnya. Sedikit menyeringai sebelum mengerling wanitanya "Ini saatnya kau membalas dendam sayang."

Irene berjalan mendekati mobilnya sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

"Pastikan kau menghabisi bajingan itu malam ini!" katanya memberi perintah dan

 _Brrm….!_

Bukan perkara besar untuk seorang Bae Joohyun mengejar Sehun dan anak buahnya. Karena nyatanya banyak lubang besar di sepanjang perjalanan menuju The Palace yang akan membuat mereka sedikit kesulitan.

"Presdir kau baik-baik saja? Aku mendengar suara tembakan?"

Sehun hanya fokus melihat ke belakang. Merasa ini terlalu mudah untuk mereka melarikan diri hingga akhirnya beberapa mobil terlihat mengerumuni mereka

"Sial!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Bos?"

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya sebelum memberi perintah pada Junho "Bawa aku ke mobilku."

"Baik."

Tanpa menunggu lama Junho pun membawa Sehun ke tempat awal mereka. Sedikit menepikan mobilnya sementara Sehun terburu keluar dari mobil untuk menuju mobilnya "Cepat pergi!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu bos?"

"Aku akan mengecoh bos mereka. Segera pergi dan pastikan anak buah mereka mengikutimu. Setelahnya kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

" _huh?"_

"CEPAT!"

Mengikuti perintah Sehun-…Junho segera pergi mengalihkan beberapa mobil yang mulai berdatangan. Mengalihkan perhatian mereka adalah hal yang dia lakukan sesuai perintah Sehun.

Sementara mobil-mobil yang Sehun tebak anak buah Ravi mengejar Junho, maka Sehun mulai bergegas masuk kedalam mobilnya. "Lakukan yang terbaik dan sisanya biar keberuntunganku yang menentukan." Katanya memakai cepat _seatbelt_ sebelum

 _BRRM….!_

Mobil Sehun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sedikit kesulitan menyusul Junho mengingat gelapnya malam dan jalan berlubang adalah hal sulit untuk bisa ia lalui dengan cepat.

Sehun segera melajukan cepat mobilnya sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

" _rrrrhhh!"_

Putaran pertama mobilnya ditabrak kencang dari belakang. Membuatnya meringis dan berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

Kali ini dari depan tabrakan yang sama keras dilakukan. Dalam sekejap wajah Sehun memar dengan darah segar mengucur di dahinya. Kepalanya terlalu sakit karena membentur kuat _stir_ mobil. Namun yang terus ia lakukan hanya terus bertahan dan tidak memejamkan mata sementara

" _ssshhhh…"_

Sinar lampu yang mengenai wajahnya begitu menyilaukan membuatnya berusaha untuk menghindar sebelum matanya tak sengaja melihat wanita keji yang menabraknya sedang menyeringai dengan raut murka di wajahnya.

"MATI KAU OH SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Line up The Palace_

" _Jason."_

" _Hayden"_

 _Line up NFS_

 _Kim Kai_

 _Park Chanyeol_

"Woohyun! Mataku salah melihat atau memang The Palace hanya menurunkan Hayden dan Jason?"

Tak jauh dari ekspresi Luhan, sang teknisi kini memeriksa cepat data _line up_ seluruh pemain. Segera menekan _enter_ sebelum kembali melihat pada Luhan "Hanya Hayden dan Jason." Timpalnya memberitahu Luhan yang kembali terlihat cemas tanpa alasan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi."

Nyatanya adalah hal yang hampir mustahil jika Sehun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan _final_ ini. Lalu disaat yang bersamaan pula Irene dan Ravi juga dinyatakan mundur dari _final._ Membuat Luhan mengusap kasar wajahnya bertanya-tanya apakah ini semua hanya kebetulan atau memang Sehun kembali melakukan hal bodoh yang tidak ia ketahui.

Luhan masih bertanya-tanya tentang kemungkinan konyol ini sampai suara Woohyun terdengar menggeram "SIAL!" membuat Luhan menatapnya tak mengerti hal gila apa lagi yang kembali terjadi "Ada apa?"

"L juga mengundurkan diri."

"MWO?!"

Saat mata Luhan melihat ke layar besar maka nama

 _Byun Baekhyun_ dan

 _Do Kyungsoo_

Tertera sebagau _line up_ terbaru dari NFS. Membuat tubuh Luhan mati rasa menyadari bahwa ini semua bukan kebetulan tapi sesuatu memang telah terjadi. Dan Luhan berani menebak bahwa Sehun memang merencanakan sesuatu.

" _sial…sial….SIAAAL!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _MATI KAU OH SEHUN!"_

Melihat Irene kembali memundurkan mobil untuk menabraknya kembali membuat Sehun membuka mata. Dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia juga memundurkan mobilnya sebelum

 _BRRMM….!_

Walau rasanya mustahil untuk melarikan diri-….Sehun tetap melakukannya. Dia menginjak kuat gasnya untuk menyusuri malam dan jalan berlubang. Dan mengingat dua tabrakan itu cukup membuat kesadarannya menghilang, Sehun tidak mempedulikannya. Yang dia inginkan membuat dua orang itu mengikutinya ke perangkap yang sudah ia buat, bukan dirinya yang terjebak di permainan dua pasangan gila yang kini sedang mengejarnya.

" _oh sial!"_

 _BRAK…!_

Dan katakanlah Sehun masuk kedalam perangkap Irene-Ravi. Karena disaat dia mengira sudah terbebas dari kejaran dua sialan itu, maka disinilah mobil Sehun. Terjebak dilubang besar dan mustahil untuk bisa kembali digunakan.

 _BRRMMMM!_

Sehun menekan _full_ gas mobilnya, namun yang terjadi ban belakangnya hanya berputar di lubang tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Membuatnya tahu ini adalah sebuah kesialan mengingat jarak Ravi dan Irene hanya beberapa meter darinya.

Dia pun segera membuka _seatbelt_ nya. Diikuti membuka pintu mobil dan berniat untuk lari sebelum

" _Arghh…"_

Pundak dan kakinya jelas mengalami cidera hebat. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya namun ia abaikan. Yang terus Sehun lakukan hanya mencoba berdiri dan lari sejauh mungkin sementara mobil Irene dan Ravi mulai terlihat.

"Baiklah Oh Sehun. Fokuskan dirimu atau kau mati konyol malam ini."

Sehun berlari gontai menjauhi mobil Irene dan Ravi. Sesekali melihat ke belakang dan sialnya mereka semakin mendekatinya. "Ayolah!" katanya menggeram frustasi sebelum

 _Ckit…._

 _Ckit…._

Terpojok sudah posisi Sehun. Dia berada di pohon besar dengan jalan buntu mengelilinginya. Dan saat nafasnya tersengal kelelahan maka dua mobil itu terus membuat matanya silau dengan sinar lampu yang sengaja mereka arahkan padanya.

Keringat Sehun bahkan semakin membanjiri wajahnya. Antara sakit dan panas sangat ia rasakan dengan ejekan dari dua mobil itu yang terkadang mematikan lampu mobil lalu kemudian kembali menyalakannya. Membuat tangan Sehun secara _refleks_ melindungi matanya sebelum berteriak begitu marah.

"KELUAR KAU BAJINGAN!"

 _BLAM…!_

Sesuai permintaan Sehun, maka keluarlah Ravi dari mobilnya. Membuat mata Sehun memicing hebat berusaha membiasakan cahaya silau dengan kedatangan Ravi yang kini mendekatinya.

Sesekali mata Sehun terus berkedip tak beraturan, mencoba melihat dimana Ravi sebelum tersenyum getir menydari bajingan itu turun membawa benda panjang yang Sehun tebak adalah tongkat pukul. Membuatnya tertawa geram menyadari selain licik pria di depannya adalah seorang pengecut gila.

"KAU BAWA KEMANA BARANGKU?"

Sehun masih melindungi matanya dengan tangan. Segera tertawa mendengar kemarahan Ravi hingga hanya celotehan gila yang ia lontarkan "Kau mau barangmu?" katanya terdengar mengejek Ravi yang kini menggeram marah di melihat Sehun.

"KATAKAN DIMANA KAU MEMBAWA BARANGKU?!"

"Aku lupa."

" _bajingan…"_

Ravi berjalan mendekati Sehun sebelum

" _ah aku ingat-…"_

Dia kemudian berhenti di tempatnya berharap pria gila di depannya tak lagi bermain-main. "Katakan dimana?"

" _mmhh…_ Di kantor polisi. Aku meletakannya disana."

"BAJINGAN!"

Bersamaan dengan racauan Sehun maka habis sudah kesabaran Ravi. Dia bahkan berlari mendekati Sehun sebelum

 _BUGH…!_

Pukulan pertama berhasil Sehun sendiri, mantan kekasih Luhan itu bahkan sudah bisa berlari untuk menghindar. Namun mengingat keadaannya yang setengah sadar maka percuma untuk berlari jauh karena itu jalan buntu.

"PIKIRMU KAU BISA LARI? KAU AKAN MATI MALAM INI"

 _BUGH!_

" _Argh!"_

Kali ini pundak cidera Sehun dihajar telak oleh Ravi, membuat si pemilik pundak lebar itu terhuyung jatuh dan meraung kesakitan saat ini. Ravi pun menikmati pemandangan di depannya hingga tanpa belas kasih dia memukuli Sehun membabi buta.

"MATI KAU!"

Sehun yang mencoba berdiri kembali harus merasakan hantaman keras di tubuhnya. Kali ini telak di dada hingga rasa sesak tak bisa bernafas sangat ia rasakan

 _Uhuk…!_

Darah segar itu keluar dari bibir Sehun, dia membuka lebar mulutnya untuk mencari udara namun Ravi terus memukulinya. Karena setiap Sehun ingin bernafas maka pukulan di daerah _vital_ terus ia rasakan. Membuatnya hampir menyerah namun enggan untuk kalah secepat ini

"KATAKAN DIMANA BARANGKU?"

Ravi menjambak kuat rambut Sehun. Menikmati darah segar yang keluar dari mulut Sehun hingga senyum keji pun terlihat di wajahnya. Dan tak berbeda dari senyum keji Ravi maka Sehun juga memperlihatkan senyum terkeji yang ia miliki. Menghiraukan rasa sesaknya untuk menatap Ravi dan tanpa takut menjawab

"Po-Li-Si!"

" _brengsek!"_

Kali ini Ravi memaksa Sehun berdiri. Sengaja membuat Sehun bersandar di pohon dengan mata yang mengerling wanitanya "Habisi dia _baby."_

Irene dengan segala kesabaran yang ia miliki untuk menunggu akhirnya menyeringai. Dia pun mengangguk bersemangat dengan tangan yang menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

 _BRRMM!_

Dia bahkan sengaja menakuti Sehun dengan suara mobilnya. Memberi tatapan mematikan pada pria yang telah mempermalukannya dengan kemarahan yang selalu ia rasakan.

Namun saat mata Sehun melihat matanya bukan rasa takut yang Irene lihat. Melainkan tatapan mengejek yang membuatnya semakin geram. Dikepalkannya erat tangan ke kemudi mobil sebelum menginjak kuat gasnya dan

 _BRRMMM!_

"MATI KAU OH SEHUUUUN!"

 _BRAK….!_

0,05 detik-….Jika orang itu terlambat 0,05 detik mungkin tubuh Sehun sudah terpental jauh saat ini, namun beruntung orang itu datang entah darimana, menabrak kencang mobil Irene dari samping hingga membuat mobil wanita itu terdorong cukup jauh dan membuat Irene dalam sekejap tak sadarakan diri.

Sementara kejadian itu berlalu dengan cepat maka Ravi - _lelaki si wanita-_ dibuat terkejut dan menggeram sangat marah. Berniat untuk membunuh siapapun yang telah menyakiti wanitanya sebelum

" _bajingan!"_

Adalah Kim Myungsoo - _pria yang menabrak Irene dengan keji-_ Terlihat berjalan terhuyung akibat goncangan yang sama setelah menabrak Irene. Kakinya juga terpincang karena tabrakan itu dan dengan sedikit kesadaran yang ia miliki Myungsoo berjalan keluar dari mobil. Fokusnya ada pada Sehun yang setengah sadarkan diri, namun saat melihat Ravi berdiri tanpa cacat sedikit pun membuatnya begitu marah dan berjalan lurus mendekati bajingan itu sebelum

 _BUGH….!_

Beruntung fokus Ravi masih pada wanitanya. Hingga saat pukulan Myungsoo terkena di wajahnya maka Ravi hanya bisa terhuyung jatuh di tanah. Dan saat dia mengumpulkan kesadarannya maka hal berikut yang dilakukan Myungsoo adalah mengambil tongkat pemukul Ravi sebelum

 _BUGH….!_

 _BUGH…!_

Sama seperti saat Ravi memukuli Sehun membabi buta. Maka Myungsoo melakukan hal sama pada Ravi saat ini. Memukulnya secara membabi buta karena telah memukuli Sehun dengan keji.

"MATI KAU-…KAU YANG MATI!"

Pukulan terakhir mungkin akan membuat Ravi sama tersungkurnya seperti Sehun, namun sial saat tongkat itu akan mengenai kepalanya beberapa suara mobil terdengar mendekat. Membuat mata Myungsoo mencari keberadaan mobil tersebut sebelum melempar cepat tongkat pemukul Ravi

" _sial…"_

Myungsoo begitu tak tega melihat keadaan Sehun. Dia bahkan hampir menjerit pilu kalau saja Sehun tak membuka matanya. Dan saat keduanya bertatapan maka Sehun hanya bisa menggumam kecil melihat siapa yang menolongnya "L kenapa kau - _uhuk-_ apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanpa berpikir lama Myungsoo berjongkok di dekat Sehun sedikit menopang tubuhnya agar Sehun bisa bernafas lebih baik "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" katanya panik namun dibalas gelengan kepala dari Sehun "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana dengan final?"

"Persetan dengan _final!_ Kita harus ke rumah sakit."

Dan tanpa menunggu lama Myungsoo memapah tubuh Sehun. Tertatih membawanya ke mobil sebelum

 _Cklek…_

"Bertahan sebentar lagi." katanya memberitahu Sehun sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Dan saat Myungsoo menutup pintu mobil maka hal berikut yang akan dia lakukan adalah menuju bangku kemudi sebelum

 _BUGH..!_

Ravi melakukannya lagi. Entahlah tapi rumor yang mengatakan Ravi seorang iblis seperti benar untuk Myungsoo. Karena disaat dia mengira Ravi sudah tidak memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk melawan maka disinilah bajingan itu, sedang memukulnya cukup kuat tapi tak cukup untuk membuat kesadaran Myungsoo hilang.

"MATI KAU L!"

Beruntung di pukulan kedua Myungsoo sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya. Karena saat tongkat itu diayunkan untuk memukulnya maka yang dilakukan Myungsoo adalah

 _Sret…_

Menarik kuat kaki Ravi hingga _leader_ The Palace itu terjatuh kencang ke lantai. Myungsoo pun tak membuang kesempatan. Ditendangnya jauh tongkat pemukul Ravi sebelum berlari terhuyung menuju mobil dan

 _BRRMM…!_

Bersamaan dengan kepergian Myungsoo maka dua anak buah Ravi terlihat datang, masing-masing dari mereka membantu Ravi dan memastikan Irene baik-baik saja. Namun katakanlah Ravi dalam keadaan marah dan murka. Karena daripada memerintahkan membawa Irene ke rumah sakit dia lebih memilih untuk mendapatkan dua pria yang kini melarikan diri darinya.

"KEJAR MEREKA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BRRMM.._

 _BRRMM.._

Jika keadaan di tempat Sehun berada cukup pelik, maka tempat dimana Luhan berada juga menunjukkan ketegangan yang sama. Terlihat seluruh mobil melaju kencang di lapangan. Membuat pikiran kosong Luhan semakin terasa sesak tak tahan membayangkan apa yang sedang di rencanakan Sehun.

Jika dilapangan keempat temannya memulai dengan stabil maka di ruang _monitoring_ Luhan terus menyembunyikan wajahnya. Terus memikirkan cara sampai tangannya mengambil alih komputer Woohyun.

"Lu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"L pasti menggunakan salah satu mobil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Aku ingin melacaknya melalui _gps."_ Katanya berkonsentarasi mencari _gps location_ Myungsoo sebelum

 _Enter!_

"Dapat! Dia menggunakan mobil Kyungsoo."

Luhan segera memakai jaket lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya. Menatap Woohyun cukup menyesal sebelum menyerahkan posisi yang seharusnya dia miliki jika Woohyun masih menjadi pembalap.

"Kau _leader_ malam ini. Semoga beruntung untukmu dan tim kita ." Katanya memberitahu Woohyun sebelum

"LUHAN KEMANA KAU PERGI?"

Woohyun berteriak gusar melihat kepergian Luhan. tangannya bahkan sudah mengepal erat sebelum

 _BRAK….!_

Bunyi tabrakan terdengar kencang di _earphone_ nya. Membuat pria yang sepuluh detik lalu ditunjuk sebagai _leader_ segera melihat ke monitor.

Dia melihat Hayden mendesak Baekhyun ke pinggir lapangan. Mobil Baekhyun bahkan berputar kencang membuat kekesalan terlihat di wajahnya. "KAI! CHANYEOL! KALIAN-…."

"Kami tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan."

Chanyeol membalas ucapan Woohyun sebelum teknisi mereka selesai berbicara. Matanya sudah menyalang marah melihat cara Haydeng menyerang Baekhyun sebelum kali ini terdengar teriakan dari Kai.

"JANGAN PRIAKU!"

Mata Chanyeol melihat kemana maksud teriakan Kai. Karena saat ini Jason mulai menabrak kencang dan berulang mobil Kyungsoo bersama dengan _team mate_ nya. Membuat mobil Kai secara menakjubkan melesak jauh ke depan dan mulai membantu Kyungsoonya menyingkirkan bajingan yang mengganggu.

" _Ck…_ Jangan ganggu priaku juga sialan!"

Tak berbeda dengan sahabatnya maka fokus Chanyeol ada Baekhyun. Karena saat Hayden masih terus menyerangnya maka dia dengan sengaja menabrak mobil Hayden, membuat mobil mewah itu berputar sementara dia tak bisa menghindari putaran tak beraturan dari mobil Hayden

"BAEK PERGI!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN YEOL?!"

Chanyeol melakukan _drift_ yang sama dengan Hayden. Membuat debu bertebaran di lapangan sementara

 _BRRM…_

 _BRRM.._

Dia bisa melihat Kai melaju tepat di belakang Kyungsoo dengan Jason mengikuti, membuat Chanyeol mengerti posisi sebelum suara Woohyun kembali terdengar.

"BAEK CEPAT JALAN DAN ALIHKAN PERHATIAN JASON!"

" _huh?"_

"CEPAT!"

"Tapi Chanyeol…"

"Aku akan segera menyusul sayang. Cepat desak Jason dan selesaikan _finish_ di urutan satu."

Tergoda dengan ucapan kekasihnya membuat Baekhyun bersemangat. Dia pun mengangguk sebelum memberikan suara pada kekasihnya "Kau harus berhati-hati sayang!" katanya berpesan pada Chanyeol sebelum

 _BRRMM…!_

"Aku akan berhati-hati sayang." Timpalnya membalas Baekhyun sebelum melakukan _drift_ lebih lama. Debu pun bertebaran semakin tebal hingga membuat tak hanya Hayden namun jga beberapa pembalap lain sulit untuk melewatinya.

" _good job yeol!"_

Baik Kai maupun Woohyun memuji cara kerja Chanyeol malam ini. Sedikit berharap memiliki keajaiban mengingat tiga pembalap utama tim gabungan _NFS dan BTR -Luhan, L dan Taecyeon-_ sama sekali tak hadir malam ini.

.

.

.

.

" _brengsek!_ Mereka terus mengikuti kita."

Sehun hanya membuka matanya sekilas berusaha untuk membantu namun tubuhnya kembali menghianati. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berusaha untuk menunjukkan jalan namun tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali.

" _hey hey…_ Kau harus tetap sadar atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini!"

Dengan mata terpejam Sehun mengangguk, sedikit tertawa menahan sakit sebelum memaksakan diri membuka mata "Aku masih bisa mendengarmu." Katanya lirih namun tertawa membuat Myungsoo benar-benar mencemaskan keadaan Sehun saat ini.

"Hey aku serius! Jangan membuat keadaan semakin sulit untukku!"

" _ara…"_

Myungsoo melihat pria disampingnya sekilas. Dia tahu Sehun kesakitan, terlihat dari caranya bernafas menggunakan mulut sementara tangannya terus memegang lengan dan perutnya bergantian - _keram tebakan Myungsoo-_ membuat _leader_ NFS itu berinisiatif membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

Lagi-…Kepala Sehun kembali membentur _dashboard_ cukup kencang. Membuatnya kembali meringis dengan Myungsoo segera mengecek keadaannya. Dia pun menepikan mobil sebelum memeriksa keadaan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun…"

"…."

" _Hey Oh…"_

Tangan Myungsoo berkeringat menyadari Sehun tak merespon, hal lain yang ia lakukan adalah menepuk kencang pipi rivalnya sesekali menghentak kuat tubuhnya "Sehun ini tidak lucu! Cepat bangun!"

 _BLAM…!_

Myungsoo melihat dua mobil anak buah Ravi turun dari mobil. Membuat rasa panik dan marahnya melebur jadi satu mengingat dua keadaan sulit menghimpitnya saat ini "Sehun buka matamu. Sehun-…OH SEHUN!"

" _sial!"_

Myungsoo bergegas keluar dari mobil saat empat orang itu mendekat. Tak ingin mereka mendekati Sehun adalah alasan utama mengapa dirinya berdiri menantang empat orang bertubuh besar saat ini.

"Minggir."

Myungsoo mengusak kencang telinganya berniat tak mengindahkan apapun yang dilontarkan empat idiot di depannya dan hanya sibuk memainkan jari telunjuknya di telinga "Kenapa aku harus minggir."

"Karena yang kami inginkan adalah temanmu!"

"Teman? _Eyy…_ Kalian salah paham. Dia bukan temanku." Ujarnya dengan suara pelan terdengar seperti menggoda empat anak buah Ravi "Dia musuhku."

"KALAU BEGITU MINGGIR!"

Lagi-…Myungsoo menekan kencang telinganya menunjukkan senyum meremehkan sebelum menatap mantap pada empat pria didepannya. "Hadapi aku dulu." Katanya menantang sebelum

 _BUGH…!_

Myungsoo mengambil gerakan lebih dulu. Dipukulnya satu pria yang memiliki badan paling besar lalu kemudian beralih ke pria dua. Awalnya dia mengira dengan strateginya bisa menjatuhkan setidaknya dua orang, namun sial nyatanya tubuh besar mereka bukan hanya pajangan karena saat Myungsoo memukul mereka maka dua orang itu hanya terhuyung tak sampai jatuh tersungkur.

" _Setelah ini aku juga akan membesarkan tubuh."_ Katanya menggeram kecil dengan posisi dikepung empat pria besar di lingkaran. Kakinya terus mundur sampai akhirnya dia terpojok, tak ada lagi ruang untuknya. Dan hal selanjutnya yang bisa dia lakukan hanya tersenyum bodoh berharap tak dipukuli setelah ini.

"Aku bisa jelaskan. Kalian boleh membawa musuhku lagipula-…"

 _BUGH…!_

Baiklah dia sudah tersungkur. Darah di sudut bibirnya juga mulai keluar secara berlebihan. Niat awalnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dengan membawa nama Sehun hilang entah kemana. Yang Myungsoo rasakan hanya rasa marah terlalu banyak di benaknya. Membuatnya berniat membalas namun terlambat karena yang terjadi tubuhnya kembali dipukul hingga rasanya dia mendengar suara patahan dari pundaknya.

" _arghh…_ BRENGSEK!"

 _BUGH…!_

Bukan Myungsoo yang memukul tapi kerumunan sialan tak hanya memukul tapi juga menendang kali ini. Posisinya tersungkur di tanah dengan empat orang yang bergantian menendangnya membuat Myungsoo hanya bisa melindungi kepalanya sementara keempat kaki besar itu terus menendang perut dan dadanya bergantian.

" _arghh…."_

 _Uhuk…!_

Sempat tak sadar beberapa menit membuat Sehun terbatuk mencari udara. Dia bersumpah mendengar suara erangan dan saat matanya yang setengah tertutup itu mencari dimana Myungsoo maka terlihatlah adegan dimana Myungsoo dipukuli dengan keji sementara Rivalnya itu hanya diam dan melindungi kepala.

" _rhhh…"_

Sehun berusaha membuka pintu mobil namun gagal karena pundaknya benar-benar sulit digerakkan membuat hanya bisa menggeram marah sementara Myungsoo dipukuli didepan kedua matanya "L _apa yang harus aku-…_ Itu saja!"

" _aarrhhh…."_

Sehun berteriak kesakitan saat berpindah dari bangku samping kemudi ke bangku kemudi. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan saat ini, yang jelas matanya berbinar saat melihat kunci menggantu. Membuatnya tersenyum kecil menyadari mobil ini l adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menolong Myungsoo.

 _BUGH…!_

"Cepat menyala."

Dengan susah payah dan kesakitan di sekujur tubuh Sehun mencoba menyalakan mesin mobil, dan karena kondisi mobil yang setengah hancur membuat Sehun kesulitan menyalakan mobil sampai dua kali. Terus mencoba sampai akhirnya

 _Brrmm…!_

"Berhasil."

Buru-buru Sehun memasukkan _persneling_ mobilnya. Menginjak perlahan gas mobil sebelum dengan satu tangan memutar kemudi mobil Myungsoo.

 _Tin…Tin_

Dengan sengaja pula Sehun menekan _klakson_ mobil. Berharap mereka mundur namun nyatanya empat pria berbadan besar itu cukup tuli untuk sekedar menyingkir dari lingkaran memukuli Myungsoo.

"L minggir darisana."

 _TIN TIN…_

Dalam hitungan detik kesabarannya habis. Diinjaknya kuat gas mobil berharap Myungsoo menyingkir darisana

 _TIN…TIN…_

" _MINGGIR L!"_

Myungsoo mengambil kesempatan saat perhatian empat raksasa itu teralihkan pada mobilnya. Setengah berlari gontai untuk menghindar sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

Setidaknya tiga raksasa itu berhasil ditabrak oleh seseorang. Membuat matanya mencari tahu siapa yang menjalankan mobil sebelum tertawa menahan sakit melihat Sehunlah yang tengah mengerlingnya melalui jendela mobil.

Keduanya masih sempat tertawa sebelum satu dari raksasa itu berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

" _C'mon giant! Play with papa."_

Sekali lagi Sehun menggeram marah, kembali memasukkan _persnelling_ mobil Myungsoo sebelum menginjak kuat gas mobilnya. Beberapa kali satu pria tersisa itu menghindar namun dengan fokusnya Sehun bisa mengejar sang target sebelum

"MATI KAU!"

Gas mobilnya bahkan menyentuh dasar mobil, tanda Sehun menekannya begitu kuat hingga mobil itu melaju menggila. Dan nasib sial kali ini sepertinya terjadi pada si raksasa terakhir, karena dengan satu injakan kuat Sehun di gas mobilnya-…Maka tubuh besar itu terpental cukup jauh.

" _yeah!"_

Myungsoo bersorak senang melihatnya. Berusaha mendekati Sehun sampai kali ini mobil Ravi terlihat melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi " _brengsek!_ SEHUN!"

"Ravi kau benar-benar…!"

Jika Myungsoo kesulitan berlari maka Sehun kesulitan memutar mobilnya. Jujur saja pandangannya juga mulai kabur bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di pundak dan kakinya. Tapi saat melihat Ravi terus mengejarnya seperti jamur maka jatuh tak sadarkan diri bukanlah pilihan terbaik Sehun saat ini.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Sehun memutar mobil, berjalan mendekati Myungsoo sebelum

"CEPAT MASUK!"

 _BLAM…!_

"Biar aku yang bawa!"

Jarak lima ratu meter mobil Sehun dan Ravi saling berhadapan. Saling bermain dengan gas mobil hingga suara mesin terdengar bersahutan. Dan saat Myungsoo memaksa untuk menukar posisi maka yang Sehun lakukan hanya melihat sekilas sebelum menggeleng dengan wajah pucatnya "Ini pertandinganku." Katanya memberitahu Myungsoo sebelum

 _BRRMM….!_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN IDIOT!"

Kembali mengabaikan Myungsoo adalah hal yang Sehun lakukan. Karena saat ini dengan kecepatan yang sama dirinya dan Ravi sedang berjalan saling mendekati. Keduanya bahkan tidak berniat berhenti dan semakin menginjak kuat gas mobil mereka.

"Sehun jangan bilang kau akan-…"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku hanya meniru cara Luhan."

Sehun mengatakannya dengan wajah bermandi keringat. Myungsoo bahkan bisa melihat keringat di tangan Sehun yang memegang kemudi, namun saat rivalnya mengatakan hal idiot dengan begitu tenang maka tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain berpegangan bersiap jika tabrakan itu memang akan terjadi.

 _BRRMMM / BRRMMM!_

Kedua mobil itu masih melaju cepat. Berharap salah satu menghentikan namun nyatanya tak ada yang berniat berhenti. Dan saat jarak hanya berada pada lima puluh meter maka yang Sehun lakukan hanya memperingatkan Myungsoo untuk

"Bersiaplah. Kau akan mual sesaat lagi." katanya memberitahu Myungsoo sebelum

" _ARHHH…."_

Memaksakan tangannya yang cedera untuk membanting _stir_ maka tangan kanannya terasa patah seutuhnya. Sehun bahkan mengalami _kram_ untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya menghindari tabrakan dengan Ravi di jarak dua puluh meter.

" _haaah…."_

" _hueek!"_

Jika Sehun menetralkan rasa sakit di bahunya maka benar pula mual kini Myungsoo rasakan, karena jika kau berada sebagai penumpang dan pengemudi melakukan hal gila maka bersiaplah untuk merasa sangat mual dan kejang untuk beberapa saat.

Ya-…Myungsoo mengalaminya saat ini. tangannya gemetar dengan rasa mual di perutnya. Tapi saat dia melirik ke samping maka wajah pucat Sehun dan keringat di dahinya menandakan bahwa pria disampingnya sedang menahan kesakitan luar biasa saat ini.

"Sehun! Tukar posisi denganku."

Sehun hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di kemudi mobil. Berharap rasa sakitnya hilang walau nyatanya semakin terasa. Dia pun ingin menjawab Myungsoo namun hanya berakhir diam karena rasa sakitnya.

"SEHUN!"

" _arh.."_

Tak sengaja Myungsoo memengan bahu Sehun yang cedera. Membuat si pemilik bahu meringis sementara Myungsoo bergerak salah tingkah "Kau harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Sehun mengangguk setuju dengan menggigit kencang bibirnya " _ara…"_

"Kalau begitu cepat tukar posisi."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tidak perlu kau bilang? Ravi sudah mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi."

Sehun hanya terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di kemudi mobil. Menggeleng sebagai jawaban sebelum menoleh ke samping menatap Myungsoo "Ini sudah berakhir."

" _huh?"_

"Mereka datang."

"Siapa yang datang?"

Kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya adalah hal yang Sehun lakukan sebelum menyeringai mendengar _sirine_ polisi mendekat ke arahnya "Polisi L-….Mereka datang."

Bersamaan dengan racauan Sehun, maka benar tiga mobil polisi dan tiga _ambulance_ datang ke tempat mereka sekarang. Dua diantaranya bahkan sudah mengepung Ravi dan memaksa Ravi keluar dari mobil.

Myungsoo bisa melihat Ravi memberontak, namun dengan sigap dua polisi yang mengepungnya segera menangkap Ravi dan mulai memakaikan borgol di tangannya "OH SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum menang mendengar teriakan murka Ravi. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi setelah ini setidaknya Ravi dan Irene tidak akan bisa lagi menyentuh Luhannya.

 _BLAM..!_

"SEHUN!"

Bicara tentang Luhan? _ah-.._ Ternyata dia juga sudah ada disini. Dan entah bagaiamana Luhan sampai di tempat yang ini yang jelas Sehun merasa sangat tenang. Suara teriakan Luhan sudah menjadi hal favoritnya dan saat Sehun mendengar suara Luhannya maka seolah rasa sakit dihilangkan dari tubuhnya digantikan dengan perasaan luar biasa tenang untuknya.

" _Luhan?"_

Awalnya Myungsoo masih memperhatikan polisi yang tak hanya membawa Ravi tapi mulai mengawal ketat Irene yang kini dibawa dengan tandu. Dia juga bisa melihat tangan Irene di borgol sampai suara Luhan terdengar di telinganya.

Bertanya-tanya darimana Luhan bisa sampai ke tempat ini sebelum keluar dan berniat mendekati pria cantiknya "Lu…"

"Sehun…!"

Dan saat Myungsoo tersenyum lirih menyapanya. Maka yang dilakukan Luhan hanya fokus pada Sehun. Dia bahkan berlari melewati Myungsoo untuk segera melihat keadaan Sehun.

 _Cklek…!_

" _Astaga Sehunna."_

Luhan menutup kencang mulutnya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sehun yang jelas tubuh mantan kekasihnya ini terlalu dingin dan berkeringat. Wajah Sehun bahkan sangat pucat dengan nafas tersengal.

"Sehunna… _hey..hey_ ini aku Luhan."

" _Lu…"_

Rasanya Luhan akan menangis mendengar suara berat Sehun terdengar kesakitan. Dia pun segera menarik keluar tubuh Sehun secara perlahan sampai suara ringisan Sehun kembali terdengar saat merasakan sakitnya. Dan saat Luhan berhasil membawa Sehun keluar dari mobil maka tubuh besar itu segera dipeluknya. Berharap Sehun merasa hangat walau sekujur tubuhnya dingin seperti es

"Sehun kau baik. Kau akan _hks-…_ Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Hal yang tak pernah bisa Luhan terima sejak kecil adalah melihat Sehunnya sakit. Karena jika Sehun sakit maka Luhan bisa berkali-kali merasakan sakitnya, dan saat tubuh besar Sehunnya terkulai lemas di pelukannya. Maka setengah nyawa Luhan terasa ikut hilang bersama ketidaksadaran Sehun.

"Sehunna… _tolong."_

Suaranya tercekat. Luhan begitu panik melihat darah dan memar di tubuh Sehun, dan saat dahinya menyatu di dahi Sehun maka hanya rasa dingin yang ia rasakan. Membuat pikirannya begitu kosong hingga tak bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Lu…"

Melihat bagaimana Luhan kehilangan akal sehatnya adalah hal baru untuk Myungsoo. Selama lima tahun mereka bersama, dia mengenal Luhan sebagai sosok yang tenang dan tegas. Walau nyatanya dia rapuh dan patah hati Luhan masih bisa mengatasinya.

Berbeda dengan saat ini, saat dimana Sehun hanya jatuh pingsan membuat Luhan seperti kehilangan semua akal sehatnya. Dia terus menangis ketakutan, wajahnya bahkan mengalahkan wajah pucat Sehun. Membuat entah goresan macam apa yang menyayat hati Myungsoo saat melihat Luhan begitu menghkawatirkan Sehun.

" _Tolong Sehun…Siapapun-…"_

" _Lu…"_

Dan saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Maka pandangan putus asa setengah marah Luhan berikan pada Myungsoo. Dia menagis tersedu menatap rekannya sebelum memeluk Sehun begitu erat - _menatap memohon-_ pada Myungsoo sebelum

"LAKUKAN SESUATU L!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa begini akhirnya?..._

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di rumah sakit terdekat tempat Luhan membawa Sehun untuk ditangani. Sudah satu jam mereka disini dengan Sehun yang sudah berhasil ditangani. Tapi selama satu jam itu pula Luhan enggan keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Yang dia lakukan hanya terus berada disamping Sehun dan menggenggam kuat tangan Sehun sementara kepalanya bersandar di celah kosong tempat Sehun dirawat.

Membuat seorang pria kembali tersenyum miris melihat bagaimana pria yang ia cintai seperti telah memilih kisah cintanya sendiri.

Kim Myungsoo - _orang ketiga-_ yang menderita karena kisah cinta ini sedang mengintip dari luar ruangan. Tak berani mengganggu Luhan tak berani pula menunjukkan wajah memarnya. Yang dia lakukan hanya memperhatikan raut cemas Luhan berharap Luhan akan memberikan raut cemas yang sama jika dirinya terluka.

" _Lu-…Aku juga terluka. Tubuhku juga memar. Kenapa kau hanya melihat idiot itu?"_

Dengan kepala disandarkan di pintu, Myungsoo menggumam gila. Berharap Luhan melihatnya namun nyatanya perhatian Luhan hanya sepenuhnya untuk Sehun.

" _haaah…._ Rasanya sakit…. _tanganku…"_

Myungsoo bergumam tangannya sakit, tapi yang terus dicengkramnya adalah dada yang begitu sesak dan sakit tanpa alasan. Dan saat menyadari kemana tangannya mengusap maka tawa bodoh itu segera terlihat "Kau lihat Lu? Aku sudah gila sekarang." Katanya menatap tubuh mungil Luhan yang mungkin sudah terlelap. Sampai akhirnya dia menutup perlahan pintunya.

"Apa begini akhirnya? Sehun dengan Luhan lalu Myungsoo dengan-… _ah sudahlah._ Aku lelah."

Setengah berjalan gontai Myungsoo meninggalkan ruangan Sehun. Beberapa kali dia menabrak perawat atau pasien lain namun dia hiraukan.

" _Tuan anda terluka. Apa anda baik-baik saja."_

"Aku baik. Hatiku yang tidak baik." Katanya meracau tak jelas dan terus berjalan tanpa arah.

Yang Myungsoo lakukan adalah pergi sejauh mungkin agar tidak merasa sakit lagi di tangannya - _tidak-_ di dadanya mungkin. Setidaknya agar dia bisa bernafas lebih baik karena saat ini rasanya sangat-….. _sesak._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kita jalani dan putuskan nanti. Kajja!_

.

.

.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi Luhan cenderung selalu bersama Sehun. Bahkan dalam satu minggu sudah terhitung tiga kali Luhan bermalam di rumah Sehun.

 _Aku hanya ingin memastikan Sehun baik-baik saja._

Setidaknya itu adalah alasan yang dilontarkan Luhan pada Myungsoo dan teman-temannya. Beberapa dari mereka mengerti namun beberapa dari mereka menebak bahwa Luhan sudah menentukan pilihannya kembali pada Sehun _-Myungsoo salah satunya-_

Membuat pria berlesung pipi itu dengan lapang dada mengaku kalah namun tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depan timnya maupun Luhan.

Dan karena alasan itu pula maka disinilah Myungsoo-... Di bandara Incheon sedang menunggu keberangkatannya ke Beijing.

Bukan tanpa alasan pula dia memilih Beijing sebagai tempatnya menetap setelah Seoul. Dia sangat mengingat ucapan Luhan yang mengatakan sangat menyukai Beijing. Dan karena alasan itu pula maka Myungsoo memutuskan untuk menetap sementara disana.

"Haah-...Aku rasa ini sudah waktunya."

Setelah melihat arlojinya Myungsoo pun bergegas masuk untuk bersiap pergi. Tanpa kesulitan menarik koper yang ia bawa sebelum seseorang dengan langkah kaki yang sama berjalan di sampingnya.

Awalnya Myungsoo tidak mempedulikan siapa laki-laki yang berjalan beriringan disampingnya. Tidak pula berniat menoleh sampai bayangan yang memantul di lantai terasa familiar untuknya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." Katanya terkekeh

Dan entah untuk ke berapa kali dia merasa gila karena melihat Luhan walau hanya dari bayangan seseorang. Membuatnya terkekeh sebelum membenarkan kacamata hitam yang ia gunakan. Berniat untuk terus berjalan sampai

" _astaga dimana Passportku."_

 _TAP!_

Myungsoo berhenti berjalan karena terlalu mengenali suara itu, bayangan mungkin bisa hanya mirip dengan Luhan tapi saat suara dan nada bicara yang sama persis ia dengar maka sudah dipastikan itu adalah Luhan.

" _Luhan?"_

Dan sementara dia berhenti di tempatnya maka tak jauh darinya pria itu jika ikut berhenti berjalan. Mencari entah apa di dalam tasnya hingga membuat Myungsoo terdiam cukup lama. Dibuka kacamata hitam miliknya untuk memastikan t jika pria yang berdiri di depannya adalah

"Luhan?"

" _huh?_ Seseorang memanggilku?" katanya berpura-pura mencari suara sampai mata rusa itu menangkap mata sayu milik Myungsoo.

"Myungsoo?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku? Aku kehilangan tiket dan-… _ah aku menemukannya-.._ Tiket dan Passportku." Katanya menunjukkan tiket dan Passport hingga membuat Myungsoo diam di tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" katanya bertanya tak sabar sebelum Luhan juga menjawab tak sabar

"BEIJING!"

"MWO?"

Sesaat rasanya Myungsoo begitu marah. Jelas ini bukan kebetulan karena Luhan berada disini. Pria cantik itu bahkan memiliki jadwal dan tujuan penerbangan yang sama dengannya, membuat rasanya Myungsoo ingin memaki Luhan jika suara Luhan tidak lebih dulu terdengar - _dingin kali ini-_

" _Wae?_ Kenapa berteriak? Kau terkejut? Kenapa? _ah-…_ Apa karena aku memergokimu melarikan diri? Meninggalkan aku? Meninggalkan tim, HAH?"

Myungsoo menghela nafas putus asa. Bukan ini maksud dan tujuannya, dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri sesaat lalu kembali lagi, bukan pergi melarikan diri seperti yang Luhan katakan. Membuatnya benar-benar salah tingkah dan berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Kau sudah janji untuk tidak pergi lalu kau mengingkarinya. Bajingan kau L!"

"Lu!"

Buru-buru Myungsoo menarik lengan Luhan, mendekapnya erat sebelum bergumam sangat menyesal " _Mianhae…_ " katanya mengalah sebelum menatap wajah Luhan "Tapi aku harus pergi, kau tenang saja aku akan kembali."

Luhan menghapus kasar airmatanya, tertawa sedikit mengerikan sebelum menunjukkan Passport dan tiketnya pada Myungsoo "Aku juga harus pergi." Katanya keras kepala membuat Myungsoo terkekeh.

"Kau yakin?"

"YA!"

"Baiklah aku mungkin akan membiarkanmu ikut. Tapi apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan dia ikut?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Myungsoo. Membuatnya mengikuti kemana tangan Myungsoo menunjuk sebelum

" _omo!_ Sehun apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Memakai kaos putih dipadu dengan mantel panjang selutut membuat Sehun terlihat sangat tampan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Luhan dan Myungsoo berada. _Oh ya_ jangan lupakan topi putih bertuliskan _IZRO_ yang ia gunakan membuat penampilannya sangat sempurna - _kecuali bibirnya yang sedang menyinyir saat ini-_

"Aku?"

Dan tak berbeda dengan Luhan, maka Sehun mengeluarkan tiket dan _passport_ nya dengan cara yan sama. - _sombong dan terdengar menyindir-_ " _Ah-…_ Aku memiliki perjalanan bisnis."

"Perjalanan bisnis? Kemana?"

"Ke BEIJING tentu saja!"

" _ah-…"_

Jika Luhan tahu Sehun sedang menyindirnya maka yang dilakukan Myungsoo adalah melipat kedua tangannya sebelum balik menyindir pria tinggi semampai di depannya.

"Perjalanan bisnis?"

"Ya tentu saja!"

"Perjalanan bisnis kepalamu! Bahumu bahkan masih memakai _gips!"_

"Memangnya cedera tidak bisa membuatmu melakukan perjalanan bisnis?"

"Tidak untuk idiot sepertimu. Aku-…"

" _whoa daebak!_ Kalian baru bertemu dan sekarang bertengkar? Kalian benar-benar luar biasa!"

Kedua pria tampan itu saling menatap sebelum mengangkat kedua bahu mereka untuk bertanya pada Luhan "Itu sindiran atau pujian?"

" _whoa-…"_ Luhan memijat kasar kepalanya sebelum "Sudahlah! Pesawat akan segera _take off._ Aku mau bersiap!"

Luhan adalah orang pertama yang mendorong kopernya. Meninggalkan baik Sehun maupun Myungsoo yang terus memandang tak berkedip si pemilik koper bercorak pelangi. Keduanya bahkan menahan tawa geli sebelum tak sengaja bertatapan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Si pria berlesung pipi bertanya pada si pria tampan. Membuat Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum mendorong koper siap untuk menyusul Luhan "Entahlah kita jalani dan putuskan nanti. _Kajja!"_

Setelahnya Sehun adalah orang pertama yang menyusul Luhan, berniat untuk menggoda si "manly" dengan merangkul gemas pundak Luhan. "Lepas! Dasar penguntit!"

"Siapa penguntit?"

"Kau tentu saja!"

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Ditariknya paksa pinggang Luhan hingga kini keduanya berjalan seperti berpelukan di depan umum. Mengabaikan tangan kirinya yang masih di _gips_ maka Sehun berbisik tanpa ragu di telinga Luhan.

"Pikirmu aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku? Lagi? Tidak akan Xi Luhan-… _tidak lagi."_

Bersamaan dengan penuturan Sehun maka Luhan membiarkan Sehun memeluk pinggangnya sepanjang perjalanan mereka melakukan _check in._ Membuat satu pria tertinggal di belakang kembali merasa sedikit sakit lalu menutupinya dengan tawa. Dia juga memutar malas bola matanya melihat bagaimana secara halus Luhan menolaknya dan kini bemesraan bersama pilihannya.

" _haah-…_ Aku bosan menjadi orang ketiga ."

Myungsoo berujar lirih namun tertawa kecil. Rasanya begitu menggelikan membayangkan mereka hidup bersama di tempat asing dan tanpa orang-orang yang mengenali mereka. Membuat entah perasaan senang macam apa yang dia rasakan sebelum dengan semangat menarik koper dan memutuskan untuk menikmati waktu bersama dua orang yang "mungkin" sudah menjadi kekasih saat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Minggu diusahakan up *lagi_

 _._


	33. Chapter 33

_**Previous**_

 _"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"_

 _Si pria berlesung pipi bertanya pada si pria tampan. Membuat Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum mendorong koper siap untuk menyusul Luhan "Entahlah kita jalani dan putuskan nanti._ _Kajja!"_

 _Setelahnya Sehun adalah orang pertama yang menyusul Luhan, berniat untuk menggoda si "manly" dengan merangkul gemas pundak Luhan. "Lepas! Dasar penguntit!"_

 _"Siapa penguntit?"_

 _"Kau tentu saja!"_

 _Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Ditariknya paksa pinggang Luhan hingga kini keduanya berjalan seperti berpelukan di depan umum. Mengabaikan tangan kirinya yang masih di_ _gips_ _maka Sehun berbisik tanpa ragu di telinga Luhan._

 _"Pikirmu aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku? Lagi? Tidak akan Xi Luhan-…_ _tidak lagi."_

 _Bersamaan dengan penuturan Sehun maka Luhan membiarkan Sehun memeluk pinggangnya sepanjang perjalanan mereka melakukan_ _check in._ _Membuat satu pria tertinggal di belakang kembali merasa sedikit sakit lalu menutupinya dengan tawa. Dia juga memutar malas bola matanya melihat bagaimana secara halus Luhan menolaknya dan kini bemesraan bersama pilihannya._

 _"_ _haah-…_ _Aku bosan menjadi orang ketiga ."_

 _Myungsoo berujar lirih namun tertawa kecil. Rasanya begitu menggelikan membayangkan mereka hidup bersama di tempat asing dan tanpa orang-orang yang mengenali mereka. Membuat entah perasaan senang macam apa yang dia rasakan sebelum dengan semangat menarik koper dan memutuskan untuk menikmati waktu bersama dua orang yang "mungkin" sudah menjadi kekasih saat ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 _ **My Forever Crush**_

 _Main Pair : Sehun-Luhan_

 _Support pair : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun_

 _Rate : T & M_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Beijing...**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau bilang ada perjalanan bisnis. Lalu untuk apa kau ikut sampai kemari?"

Yang disindir hanya menulikan telinganya. Tak dipedulikannya celotehan Myungsoo dan hanya berdiri manis menunggu Luhan yang sedang menyewa entah semacam apartement atau rumah sewa untuk mereka bertiga.

"Cih! Dasar tuli!"

"Bicara lagi akan kurobek mulutmu!"

"Mengancam lagi akan kupatahkan bahumu yang lain!"

Entah siapa kucing dan siapa anjing diantara dua pria tampan ini. Yang jelas jika satu menggonggong maka yang lain akan menyahuti. Dan lagi pertengkaran mereka seperti tak memiliki akhir sampai Luhan datang membawa kunci motel yang dia sewa

"Masih bertengkar?"

Keduanya menyadari nada dingin Luhan. Membuat masing-masing Sehun dan Myungsoo menggeleng kompak seraya merangkul bahu masing-masing "Kami sudah cukup kompak Lu. Iya kan Oh?"

Myungsoo bahkan dengan sengaja menekan bahu Sehun yang cedera. Membuat si pemilik bahu sedikit meringis namun harus tetap tertawa agar Luhan tak lagi kesal pada mereka.

"Tentu saja Kim!" Katanya menginjak kaki Myungsoo dengan sengaja namun tetap tersenyum melihat Luhan.

Luhan sendiri bukan bocah lima tahun yang tidak mengetahui kalau dua pria dewasa di depannya sedang berpura-pura akrab. Memutar malas bola matanya adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum meninggalkan dua pria didepannya.

"Terserah!"

"LU / LU!"

"Ish! Ini semua karena kau!"

Myungsoo menyerang Sehun lagi. Membuat si tampan benar-benar jengah karena ditinggalkan dengan tiga koper milik rival dan rusanya "Apa mereka tidak ingat aku cedera?" Katanya bergumam kesal namun tetap mendorong tiga koper milik Luhan, Myungsoo dan miliknya dengan unik. Karena jika dia mendorong koper miliknya dan Luhan menggunakan tangan. Maka milik Myungsoo harus rela terseok di lantai karena Sehun dengan santai menendangnya.

"Baiklah rumah sewa ini hanya memiliki dua kamar. Jadi-..."

"Jadi kau tidur denganku dan si albino tidur di kamar satunya."

BRAK..!

Membawa tiga koper saja sudah membuat Sehun mual. Lantas saat mendengar pembagian kamar yang menurutnya sangat tak adil membuatnya geram setengah mati. Ditendangnya kasar koper Myungsoo dengan sengaja sebelum menyuarakan keberatannya.

"Lucu sekali! Luhan jelas tidur denganku. Dan daripada tidur di kamar satunya kau lebih cocok tidur di sofa!" Katanya sarkas membuat kekesalan Myungsoo terpancing.

"Kau-...!"

Gerutuan Myungsoo terpotong saat bahunya ditabrak sengaja oleh Luhan. Tidak sakit memang, tapi menyadari Luhan memilih untuk menabraknya sementara banyak ruang untuknya lewat, maka sudah dipastikan bahwa Luhan sedang kembali marah pada mereka.

"Sehunna berikan koper milikku."

" _Eoh._.. ini kopermu Lu."

Luhan mengambilnya tak sabar bersamaan dengan menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Sehun

 _"huh?_ Ini apa Lu?"

"Kunci kamar."

"Tapi bukankah kita..."

"Aku tidur di kamar satu dan kalian berdua tidur bersama di kamar kosong yang lain. Dengar?"

"Lu / Lu!"

Keduanya protes tak terima diminta untuk satu kamar. Namun saat mata rusa Luhan mendelik kesal maka keduanya mulai saling merangkul dan terpaksa mengatakan

"Y-ya tentu saja. Kami akan tidur bersama." Ujar Myungsoo sedikit canggung disambut anggukan Sehun yang terlihat sama terpaksanya dengan Myungsoo.

"Jangan khawatirkan kami Lu. Kami akan senang tidur satu kamar." Timpalnya membuat Luhan tersenyum senang dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Baguslah! Selamat malam untuk kalian." Katanya berpamitan sebelum

 _BLAM!_

Suara pintunya sengaja ditutup kencang sementara Sehun buru-buru melepas rangkulan Myungsoo "Kau tidur disofa dan aku dikamar. Selamat malam L!" Katanya bergerak cepat sebelum

 _BLAM!_

 _"Y-YAK OH SEHUN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan paginya…_

 _._

 _Cklek…!_

Terlihat Myungsoo menguap dengan mata setengah terpejam keluar dari kamarnya. " _rrhh…_ Giliranku yang akan menendang bokongmu sampai jatuh ke bawah saat kau sembuh nanti Oh!"

Nyatanya "malam pertama" bersama Sehun berjalan sangat buruk dan merugikan untuknya. Karena disaat dirinya tertidur pulas maka Sehun akan terus memukul dan menendang tubuhnya. Tendangan terakhir bahkan membuat bokongnya mencium lantai. Membuat si pria berlesung pipi sangat kesal namun terus menahan diri mengingat Sehun masih memakai _gips_ di bahu kirinya.

"L? Kau sudah bangun?"

Myungsoo mengubah raut wajahnya dengan cepat, jika lima detik lalu wajahnya menggeram kesal karena Sehun, maka saat Luhan menyapa dia berusaha tersenyum dan menampilkan wajah paling tampannya untuk menatap Luhan.

" _eoh_ aku sudah bangun. Bagaimana tidurmu Lu? Apa kau tidur dengan nyaman?"

Yang ditanya entah sedang melakukan apa di dapur. Yang jelas dia hanya menatap Myungsoo sekilas sebelum mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Sangat. Bagaimana denganmu?"

" _ha – ha – ha_ Aku juga."

Terpaksa dia berbohong karena tak ingin membuat Luhan kesal dengan penuturannya, namun jangan katakan Luhan mengenal Sehun sejak kecil jika tidak tahu kebiasaan Sehun.

Sehun cenderung tidak bisa diam jika tidur bersama orang asing. Dan melihat wajah kesal Myungsoo pastilah dia sudah menjadi korban tendangan Sehun. Membuatnya terkekeh mengingat kali pertama Kai dan Chanyeol tidur dengan Sehun bokong keduanya juga sukses mencium lantai hingga membuat baik Kai dan Chanyeol nyaris memukuli Sehun di pagi hari jika dirinya tidak melerai.

"Sehun menendangmu?"

Merasa tebakan Luhan sangat tepat membuat Myungsoo terdiam. Detik kemudian dia tertawa sebelum menghampiri Luhan yang sepertinya sedang memasak "Ya dan tendangannya sangat kuat."

"Itu kebiasaan Sehun jika tidur dengan orang asing." Timpal Luhan dengan tangan mencuci beras sebelum meletakkannya di _rice cooker_ "Kau akan terbiasa di hari ketiga." Katanya menambahkan membuat Myungsoo terkekeh.

"Kau juga pernah ditendang olehnya?"

"Aku tidak-…Kai dan Chanyeol korbannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak?"

"Sehun menyebutnya sebagai orang-orang pilihan."

" _huh?"_

"Selain aku dan Mommy. Semua yang tidur dengannya pasti akan merasa sangat mendertita."

"Aku menyesal bertanya."

Luhan bahkan harus tertawa mendengar gerutuan Myungsoo. Diambilnya _yoghurt_ yang belum lama ia beli di supermarket untuk diberikan pada Myungsoo "Minum ini dulu dan tunggu disana. Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian."

"Baiklah. Aku harap albino itu tetap tidur agar kita bisa sarapan berdua." Katanya berbisik pada Luhan sebelum mengambil senang yoghurtnya. Myungsoo bahkan berjalan pelan menuju sofa berharap Sehun benar-benar bangun terlambat pagi ini.

"Oia Lu. Aku akan ke bengkel NFS hari ini. Kau mau ikut?"

Myungsoo menyalakan TV sebelum menoleh ke belakang bertanya pada Luhan. membuat Luhan sedikit berfikir menebak bengkel yang dimaksud Myungsoo adalah bengkel yang mereka sewa tahun lalu saat _final match_ di Beijing " _ah-…_ Apa masih milik kita?"

"Tentu saja! Aku dan Taecyeon membelinya."

"Benarkah?"

" _eoh!_ Kau bilang menyukainya. Jadi kami membelinya untukmu."

"Astaga L. Apa kalian-…."

"Sudah terlambat untuk marah. Bengkel itu sudah menjadi milik kita. Jadi ikut atau tidak?"

Irisan wortel itu terdengar sangat mengerikan saat ini. Luhan bahkan harus menahan kesal karena borosnya L-Taecyeon namun harus tetap menahan diri "Lu."

 _Tap..tap.._

Dengan sengaja Luhan memotong kasar wortelnya. Sedikit merasa kesal sebelum dengan ketus menjawab "Aku harus membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit. _Gips_ nya bisa dilepas hari ini."

" _ah…._ "

Myungsoo bergedik takut menyadari perubahan suara Luhan. Dia tahu Luhan marah dan memutuskan diam agar kekesalan Luhan tidak semakin menjadi di pagi hari seperti ini "Baiklah. Selesai dari bengkel aku akan menyusul ke rumah sakit."

"Terserah."

 _Cklek…!_

Bersamaan dengan jawaban ketus Luhan dan suara terkekeh Myungsoo, maka terlihat pria tampan satu lagi yang membuka pintu kamar. Dilihat dari wajahnya jelas dia memiliki malam yang baik. Membuat teman sekamarnya tergoda untuk melempar bantal sofa jika tidak ingat Luhan sedang kesal masalah bengkel yang ia beli bersama Taecyeon.

" _haah-…Tahan Myungsoo. Tahan dirimu."_ Katanya bergumam dan dengan sengaja menyalakan TV dengan _volume_ yang tinggi.

" _ish_ kekanakan sekali!"

Sehun tahu jika Myungsoo sengaja menaikkan volume TV. Membuatnya sedikit mencibir sebelum beralih pada Luhan yang terlihat sibuk di dapur.

"Lu…"

" _hmmhh…_ Kau sudah bangun?"

" _eoh..._ Aku lapar." Katanya sedikit merengek sebelum dihadiahi cibiran oleh Myungsoo "Dasar

"Tunggulah disana. Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian."

Menyadari Luhan melihat mereka membuat dua pria itu tertawa canggung. Sehun bahkan dengan patuh menunggu dan kini berjalan mendekati Myungsoo "Geser sedikit. Aku juga mau lihat TV."

"Di lantai kosong. Kau bisa duduk disana."

"Astaga L…"

"Apa? Mau berkelahi lagi denganku?"

"Bajingan ini benar-benar-..!"

" _EKHEM!"_

"Cepat duduk disampingku."

Berbeda dengan tiga detik lalu maka saat Luhan berdeham keduanya pun kembali seperti pasangan gila. Myungsoo tanpa ragu menarik lengan Sehun dan merangkulnya mesra saat ini. Membuat Sehun luar biasa risih sementara Myungsoo dengan sengaja memeluk serta mendekapnya berlebihan.

" _aigoo_ Sehunnie. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak pasti. Kau bahkan menendang bokongku sampai aku terjatuh."

"Aku melakukannya?"

" _eoh_ tentu saja. Rasanya aku ingin membalasmu tapi sudahlah….Kau terlihat tampan pagi ini."

Sehun menampilkan wajah jijiknya. Dilepasnya paksa rangkulan Myungsoo sebelum dengan galak menatap kesal pada rivalnya "Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku? Maaf harus mengatakan ini L. Tapi cintaku hanya untuk Luhan."

"Bajingan gila."

"Kau yang gila. Kau memeluk dan mendesah di telingaku. Itu menjijikan."

Myungsoo sadar Luhan memperhatikan mereka, membuatnya kembali tersenyum sebelum memberi kode SOS pada Sehun " _ish…Luhan…"_

" _huh?"_

"Luhan memperhatikan kita!"

Sehun memastikan sendiri dengan menoleh belakang. Sedikit tidak percaya sebelum mata Luhan memang mengawasi mereka dengan tangan yang entah sedang memotong sayuran apa disana " _ah-…_ Myungie tentu saja aku baik. Tidurku juga nyenyak berbeda denganmu." Timpalnya kembali duduk di sofa dengan kaki yang saling menginjak satu sama lain.

"Angkat kakimu dari kakiku."

"Kau dulu."

"Aku akan lepas jika kau-…"

.

 _ **Headline news**_

 _ **.**_

 _Beberapa nama ikut terseret setelah kasus penjualan senjata gelap dan heroin di Seoul terungkap. Pejabat pemerintah Seoul-Beijing dikabarkan adalah pemberi dana terbesar untuk para pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama The Palace. Sampai kabar ini diturunkan belum ada konfirmasi dari pejabat terkait. Selamat siang._

 _._

"Whoa…Tidak heran jika Ravi selalu memiliki banyak uang. Ternyata ada penyokongnya."

Kedua pria tampan itu masih dalam posisi menginjak kaki masing-masing, namun saat berita tentan Ravi dan Irene bahkan sampai ke negara lain, maka sudah dipastikan mereka memang melakukan hal serius dan mengerikan selama ini.

" _whoaa…"_

Sehun juga memberikan reaksi yang sama. Dia bahkan secara _refleks_ melepas injakan kakinya pada Myungsoo sebelum bertanya polos pada Myungsoo "Tapi L-…."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang berita itu sampaikan?"

" _huh?"_

"Maksudku mereka membawakannya dalam bahasa mandarin. Apa kau mengerti?"

" _umh…_ Tidak banyak sih. Tapi aku tahu tentu saja." Katanya mantap membuat Sehun tertawa tak percaya "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja aku-…"

 _BRAK…!_

"Hanya aku yang menguasai mandarin disini. Jadi habiskan makanan kalian jika tidak ingin mendapat masalah."

Luhan tiba-tiba menyeruak di antara mereka. Dia juga dengan cepat membagikan mangkuk berisi sup beserta nasi serta _omelete_ yang ia letakkan di piring untuk dua pria besar di depannya. "Cepat makan."

"Tentu saja aku lapar."

Sehun orang pertama yang mengambil sendok dan mangkuk nasi. Berniat untuk memakannya sebelum

 _Uhuk…!_

"Kenapa?"

Wajahnya bahkan memerah karena masakan Luhan. Rasanya begitu mengerikan namun untuk mengatakannya tentu saja dia tidak punya nyali "Aku akan mengambilkan air."

"Kenapa kau tersedak di depan Luhan? Benar-benar tidak sopan-… _uhuk!"_

Leader dua tim gabungan ini kini merasakan apa yang Sehun rasakan. Membuat rona merah juga terlihat di wajahnya sebelum menatap horor Sehun yang masih tersiksa dengan makanan di mulutnya. "Sangat asin / asin." Ujar keduanya bergumam tak tahan dengan rasa asinnya.

Myungsoo bahkan ingin mengeluarkan kembali sup nya sebelum suara Luhan terdengar "Kenapa kalian tersedak? Apa masakanku tidak enak?" katanya menyeringai diam sebelum memberikan masing-masing air pada Sehun dan Myungsoo.

 _Glup / Glup._

Keduanya menelan paksa sup asin itu dengan Myungsoo yang lebih dulu memberikan respon "Ini enak Lu."

"Sangat enak."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya untuk tertawa sebelum menatap seram dua pria di depannya "Kalau begitu habiskan."

"Tentu saja / Tidak masalah."

Baik Sehun maupun Myungsoo menghabiskan sup asin itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lidah mereka mungkin sudah mati rasa karena rasanya begitu asin. Namun saat mata Luhan terus memperhatikan mereka maka tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menghabiskan secara terpaksa makanan mengerikan yang Luhan berikan pagi ini.

"Apa enak?"

"Sangat / Sa- _uhuk-…_ Sangat."

Luhan kembali menunduk untuk tertawa dan menunjuk _omelete_ yang tak disentuh sama sekali oleh keduanya "Makan juga omelete nya."

" _huh?"_

Sehun yang paling banyak tersedak, dan saat Luhan memberikan pilihan _omelete_ wajahnya sedikit berbinar berharap rasa asin di mulutnya segera hilang. Dia pun mengambil cepat telur gulung itu sebelum

 _Uhuk…!_

" _Rasanya bahkan lebih asin dari sup."_

Begitulah kira-kira gerutuan Sehun sebelum menyenggol Myungsoo meminta bantuan "Wae?"

"Makan telurnya."

Myungsoo menggeleng cepat dan menatap Sehun sedikit horor. "Tidak. Aku baik dengan sup. Sungguh."

"L…Kau tidak suka telur? Sejak kapan?"

" _ah_ bukan begitu Lu."

"Cepat habiskan atau aku-…"

"Aku makan."

Melihat Sehun tersedak sudah bisa dipastikan pasti telurnya juga asin. Namun yang tak bisa dipercaya Myungsoo adalah rasa telurnya seperti garam yang digoreng daripada telur gulung. Membuatnya kembali menelan cepat lalu meminum air dan mengulangnya sampai masakan Luhan habis di mangkuknya.

" _haaah-…_ Senang sekali melihat kalian makan."

Daripada sarapan Sehun dan Myungsoo lebih merasa ini seperti lomba Maraton. Karena selain bekeringat mereka juga harus tersengal mencari udara. Membuat keduanya terduduk lemas bersandar di sofa hanya karena sup dan telur gulung "Aku bisa mati."

"Aku sudah mati." Timpal Sehun masih terengah sebelum suara Luhan kembali terdengar.

"Sehunna kita harus ke rumah sakit. Cepat bersiap."

Sehun menoleh ke arah dapur, melihat Luhan menikmati buah yang ia makan namun merasa aneh karena Luhan sama sekali tak menyentuh sarapan yang ia buat " _araseo…_ Tapi Lu, kenapa kau tidak sarapan?"

"Aku?"

" _eoh…"_

" _Shirheo!"_

" _Wae?"_

Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum menunjukkan bungkus garam yang kosong karena ulahnya "Karena makanannya sangat asin. _Haah-…_ Baiklah aku akan membersihkan diri. Lalu setelah itu kita ke rumah sakit."

 _BLAM…!_

"Whoaa…Kau mendengarnya L?"

Yang ditanya masih menengguk kasar airnya sebelum mengangguk merespon Sehun "Luhan benar-benar-….Untung aku menyukainya."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Myungsoo. Sedikit mengambil paksa gelas Myungsoo sebelum

 _Glup…!_

"Kau benar. Untung aku menyukainya."

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…!_

Jika bukan untuk menjemput Luhannya mungkin dia tidak akan mau bermandi keringat di siang terik seperti ini. Tapi mengingat janjinya pagi tadi untuk menyusul ke rumah sakit maka disinilah Myungsoo, sedang mencari dimana Sehun dan Luhan berada sampai ponselnya bergetar

 _Drrt…drrtt.._

Buru-buru dia membuka ponsel dan membaca pesan dari Sehun

" _Kau dimana? Kami di kafe kecil di dalam rumah sakit."_

Merasa tak perlu mencari Myungsoo pun bergegas masuk ke rumah sakit. Tanpa kesulitan menemukan kafe yang dimaksud Sehun sebelum

 _Tring…_

Matanya mencari sosok Luhan, namun sepanjang matanya mencari hanya Sehun yang terlihat. Membuatnya mengernyit sebelum menghampiri pria yang sudah melepas _gips_ dari bahunya.

"Hey.."

" _eoh_ Kau sudah datang?"

"Bagaimana bahumu?"

Sehun menggerakan sedikit bahunya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo "Sudah lebih baik."

"Lalu dimana Luhan? Kenapa kau sendiri?"

"Jangan tanya. Kau tidak akan mau melihatnya."

" _wae?"_

"Dia sedang bertemu dengan temannya."

"Teman?"

"Lihat disana."

Tepat saat Sehun menunjukkan dimana Luhan maka terlihatlah Luhan yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Dilihat dari caranya tertawa sepertinya Luhan mengenalnya dengan baik namun tidak begitu dengan Myungsoo maupun Sehun yang tidak mengenal siapa pria yang sedang berbicara dengan Luhan.

"Dia siapa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau bilang Luhan tidak memiliki teman di Beijing. Tapi siapa pria itu?"

" _whoaa_ Rasanya semakin panas."

Kiasan arti panas disini adalah karena hatinya. Tapi Myungsoo mengartikannya dengan rasa haus membuatnya mengambil asal minum Sehun dan menenggaknya kasar "Kau tidak disana?"

"Sudah dan aku diabaikan."

" _Wae?"_

"Mereka berbicara mandarin. Kepalaku pusing mendengarnya."

" _ah-…_ Tapi kenapa pria itu tidak asing untukku."

" _huh?_ Kau juga merasa mengenalnya?"

" _eoh…_ Kau juga?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak berhasil mengingatnya dimana."

Myungsoo menatap pria bertubuh tinggi itu cukup lama. Matanya juga tidak berkedip fokus pada pria tinggi di depannya. Berusaha mengingat namun gagal untuk menebak dengan tepat.

"Rasanya familiar dengan cara dia tertawa."

"Setuju. Lihat dua tonjolan gigi depannya. Terlihat seperti naga."

" _Naga?"_

" _Eoh…Naga-_ ….Astaga bukankah dia-…"

"Wu Yifan. Sunbae yang menghukum Luhan di hari pertama kuliah."

" _Benar!"_

Keduanya pun berlari mendekati Luhan sebelum

"SUNBAE!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh bingung sementara Luhan tertawa karena akhirnya Sehun mengenali siapa pria yang sedari tadi bicara dengannya "Kau ingat sekarang?" katanya menyindir Sehun yang tertawa bodoh melihat Luhan.

"Jadi mereka adalah."

"Sehun dan Myungsoo. Mereka temanku dan adik tingkatmu hyung. Kau juga tidak ingat?"

Yifan tertawa kecil sebelum mengangguk melihat Luhan "Rasanya wajah mereka juga familiar untukku. Tapi waktu berlalu dengan cepat hingga rasanya sulit mengingat satu persatu."

" _ck_ alasan! Bilang saja kau hanya mengingat pria cantik."

"Dia hanya mengingat Luhan."

"Dia bahkan-…"

"Bisa berhenti menggerutu atau kita akan menjadikan panjang hal ini?"

Keduanya pun secara kompak terdiam. Lebih memilih kembali ke meja daripada harus melihat Luhan bersama Sunbae yang selalu menghukum mereka saat dulu menjadi mahasiswa "Kami tunggu disana Lu."

"Jangan bicara terlalu lama Lu. Bahuku masih sakit."

Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya dengan senyum gemas melihat tingkah kekanakan dua pria yang kini tinggal bersamanya "Araseo Sehunnie. Tunggu sebentar _hmm."_ Ujarnya gemas sebelum kembali melihat pada Yifan.

"Jadi kapan aku boleh mulai bekerja hyung?"

"Besok tidak masalah Lu. Tapi apa kau yakin dua pria itu mengijinkanmu kerja di kafe kecil milikku?"

"Kau tenang saja mereka tidak akan mengganggu."

.

.

.

.

.

"MWO? BEKERJA?"

"Eoh... Yifan hyung memiliki sebuah kafe kecil milik kekasihnya. Karena kita butuh uang, aku akan berada disana untuk membantu."

"Tapi Lu kami -tidak- aku bisa mencari uang untukmu!"

Jika Myungsoo menyuarakan keberatannya dengan menyuarakan protes maka Sehun lebih memilih diam mendengarkan. Entah kenapa banyak hal yang terus mengganggunya tentang Luhan. Kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak berubah menyangkut sikap keras kepala Luhan jika memutuskan sesuatu. Membuatnya sedikit jengah dan hanya memijat kasar keningnya.

"L sudahlah... Kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik. Aku-..."

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti Lu?"

 _"Huh?_ "

Dan saat suara berat Sehun terdengar maka Luhan tahu dirinya dan sang mantan kekasih akan segera bertengkar setelahnya. Jika Sehun merasa Luhan sama sekali tak berubah dengan sifat keras kepalanya, maka Luhan menebak dengan tegas bahwa sifat dominant Sehun masih terlalu melekat dalam dirinya. Terlepas mereka hanya teman atau mantan kekasih, Sehun akan terus meminta dirinya untuk berhenti melakukan hal yang ia sukai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum dengan tegas mengatakan "Bisakah kau membuang pikiranmu untuk terus hidup seolah tak memiliki apapun?"

Luhan tertegun mendengarnya sedikit meresapi kalimat Sehun sebelum tangan mulusnya juga mengusap kasar wajahnya _-tertawa tidak percaya-_

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kau-..." katanya sedikit tak sabar sebelum Myungsoo berdiri di depan Luhan dan menghalanginya untuk bicara kasar pada Luhan "Jaga bicaramu." Katanya memperingatkan namun diabaikan oleh Sehun yang lebih memilih bicara tegas pada Luhan.

"Kau hidup bersama dua pria mapan _-tidak-_ aku pria mapan yang bisa memenuhi apapun yang kau butuhkan. Apapun Luhan! Jadi bisakah kau hanya diam dan tidak terlalu banyak berhubungan dengan orang asing."

"Lantas apa yang salah dengan keputusanku?"

"Berhenti bertingkah seolah kau tidak memiliki apapun!"

Entah hal gila apa yang Sehun bicarakan, rasanya dia marah tanpa alasan. Dia tahu setelah ini hubungannya dan Luhan akan semakin memburuk, tapi nyatanya keputusan Luhan untuk selalu mencari uang tanpa persetujuan darinya membuat Sehun merasa tersinggung entah karena alasan apa.

Tidak-... Sebenarnya ini adalah kemarahan Sehun lima tahun lalu. Kemarahan saat Luhan memilih temannya dan pergi begitu saja. Alasannya hanya karena uang, uang dan uang. Membuat Sehun begitu muak dan rasanya seluruh uangnya tak berguna bahkan disaat mereka berada di tempat asing.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau mendengarkan aku Lu? Bisakah kau menjadi Luhanku yang dulu? Yang bergantung padaku?"

"Oh Sehun jaga ucapanmu."

Myungsoo bahkan sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Namun sepanjang dia melerai Sehun maka hanya terlihat raut putus asa dari rivalnya. Dan saat matanya mencoba untuk mengerti Sehun, maka disini pula Sehun berubah menyerangnya dengan menyalahkan Myungsoo sebagai pelampiasan "Lepas…! Ini semua karena dirimu! Jika kalian tidak pernah datang pada Luhan mungkin kami sudah menikah saat ini! Ini semua karena kalian!"

Myungsoo bahkan berfikir hubungannya dan Sehun sudah lebih baik beberapa hari ini. Tapi saat Sehun menyalahkannya tanpa alasan maka hanya ada sebersit rasa marah bercampur dengan rasa sakit di hatinya yang jauh lebih besar saat ini.

Myungsoo yang biasa mungkin akan memukul telak wajah Sehun, bukan hanya diam mendengarkan omong kosong pria di depannya. Tapi entah mengapa saat ada suara kehilangan yang Sehun lontarkan dia lebih memilih diam dan menikmati rasa bersalah yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kalian adalah kesalahan dalam hidup Luhan. Kalian adalah hal yang harusnya tak Luhan temui. Kalian adalah-…"

 _Sret…!_

Myungsoo merasa tangannya ditarik kencang oleh Luhan, dan saat dia menoleh Luhan sudah berada di depan Sehun dengan tangan terkepalnya yang siap untuk memukul Sehun.

 _PLAK…_

 _Ya-…_ Luhan benar memukul Sehun. Dia menghentikan omong kosong Sehun dengan pukulan telak di wajahnya. Membuat suasana begitu tegang dan sesak untuk ketiganya sampai suara bergetar marah _khas_ milik Luhan terdengar menyakitkan untuk pria yang pernah ia tinggalkan dan mungkin-…. _Akan Luhan tinggalkan lagi._ Menatapnya penuh kekecewaan dan tak mengerti mengapa kebersamaan mereka yang belum genap dua puluh empat jam menjadi kacau dan seperti ini.

"Satu-satunya kesalahan dalam hidupku adalah KAU. _satu-satunya-.._ SATU-SATUNYA PRIA YANG HARUSNYA TAK PERNAH AKU TEMUI ADALAH KAU! BUKAN MYUNGSOO JUGA BUKAN TEMAN-TEMANKU KAU DENGAR?"

" _huh?"_

Masih panas rasa tamparan Luhan di pipinya. Dan kali ini Luhan menambah rasa panasnya di hati. Rasanya jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dan sesak. Tak ada yang berubah dengan pilihan Luhan, Karena lima tahun yang terlah berlalu dan Luhan maih tetap memilih Myungsoo dan teman-temannya. Membuat rasa kosong itu kembali Sehun rasakan _**persis**_ seperti Lima tahun lalu pula.

"Benarkah aku hanya kesalahan dalam hidupmu?"

Luhan tahu kesalahannya berbicara. Luhan tahu seberapa mengerikan egonya telah membuat keadaan semakin kacau saat ini. Dan saat meliha kaki Sehun mundur menjauh maka rasanya sulit untuk kembali menggapainya. Membuatnya ingin menggenggam namun rasanya terlalu jauh karena jarak kembali terjadi di antara mereka.

"Sehunna."

" _ah-…_ Araseo! Kau sudah memilih kan? Kau memilih Myungsoo pada akhirnya. Kau-…"

"OH SEHUN!"

Myungsoo pun jengah di jadikan kambing hitam dalam pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan. Hatinya marah pada dua pria yang pernah menjadi pasangan dan terlihat masih mencintai satu sama lain. Namun saat mereka terus bertengkar dan mengaitkan dirinya maka hanya kemarahan dan sakit hati yang dirasakan olehnya.

"Baiklah….Baiklah kau menang L! _aku akan-…_ Aku akan pergi dan membiarkan kalian bersama."

"Bajingan kau benar-benar-…"

Bersamaan dengan gerutuan Myungsoo maka berakhir pula suasana tegang ini. Sehun mengakhirinya dengan berlari pergi sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

" _SEHUN!"_

Pintu rumah yang mereka sewa dihempas begitu kencang. Tak ada lagi teriakan Sehun, yang ada hanya keheningan yang begitu menusuk antara Myungsoo dan Luhan saat ini.

" _ha – ha – ha …_ Dia pergi lagi. Sehun pergi lagi."

Luhan berjalan terhuyung melewati Myungsoo. Hatinya kosong sementara kepalanya tak bisa berfikir jernih. Harusnya dia mengejar Sehun mengatakan pada teman kecilnya bahwa dia menyesal bicara sekasar itu. Harusnya Luhan mencegah kejadian lima tahun lalu itu terulang bukan berada disini dan hanya membiarkan Sehun pergi lagi.

"Aku membiarkannya pergi lagi dan dia-…"

 _Grep…!_

Dalam sekejap Luhan sudah berada di pelukan Myungsoo. Rasanya salah saat kau membuat yang satu sakit hati sementara di waktu yang sama kau memeluk pria lainnya. Rasanya salah membiarkan dirinya tenang sementara pria yang pernah memiliki hatinya - _hingga saat ini-_ mungkin sedang terluka di luar sana.

Ingin rasanya Luhan meminta Myungsoo untuk mencari Sehun, tapi dia tahu permintannya hanya akan menyakiti dua pria yang selalu menjaga hatinya dengan baik.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Tenanglah Lu dia tidak akan pergi lagi."

Luhan hanya diam di pelukan Myungsoo. Berusaha untuk tenang namun nyatanya ketulusan Myungsoo membuat hatinya semakin resah dan tak pantas menerima kebaikan mantan rivalnya di lapangan.

"Kau akan mencari Sehun?"

"Ya. Jika perlu aku akan menyeretnya pulang untukmu. Kau hanya perlu menunggu disini _hmm."_

"Bagaimana jika dia menolak pulag L? Bagaimana jika Sehun pergi lagi?"

Ketakutan tak bisa melihat Sehun untuk waktu yang lama kembali mempermainkan perasaan Luhan. Rasanya Luhan pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya dan saat hal ini kembali terjadi maka hanya ada rasa takut yang begitu membuatnya sesak.

" _hey..hey…_ Aku akan membawanya pulang. Kau dengar? Itu janjiku."

Disaat Sehun mengatakan Luhan memilihnya. Maka detik ini tepat di depannya Luhan sudah memberikan jawaban pada siapa hatinya bergantung. Itu Sehun-…Jelas Sehun yang Luhan pilih. Siapapun yang melihat bagaimana kacaunya Luhan saat ini pasti tahu siapa yang Luhan inginkan untuk bersamanya.

Membuat rasa sakit hati di hati Myungsoo semakin nyata dan terpaksa ia simpan sendiri. Karena disaat dia berjanji akan membawa Sehun pulang maka janjinya adalah mutlak untuk Luhan.

"Aku akan mencarinya sekarang. Dia tidak mungkin pergi jauh."

Jahat memang melakukan ini pada Myungsoo. Tapi satu-satunya pria yang bisa ia percaya menemukan Sehun hanya Myungsoo. Membuatnya mengangguk tanpa ragu dan menatap memohon pada pria yang juga memiliki perasaan untuknya.

"Aku mohon bawa Sehun padaku L. Bawa dia kembali padaku."

Myungsoo mencium sekilas kening Luhan sebelum mengangguk tanpa ragu, tatapannya bahkan dipenuhi rasa sakit namun dia menyembunyikannya dengan senyum yang menunjukkan lesung di pipinya "Aku janji akan membawanya kembali padamu." Timpal Myungsoo sebelum meninggalkan Luhan untuk mencari dimana si brengsek itu berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kemana kau pergi sialan!"_

Sudah empat puluh menit Myungsoo menyusuri jalan di malamnya kota Beijing. Sedikit kesulitan karena tempat ini selalu ramai hingga rasanya sulit menemukan Sehun yang entah berada dimana saat ini

" _dia pasti belum jauh. Angkat…Angkat idiot!"_

Berbagai umpatan sudah ia keluarkan untuk memaki Sehun dan saat Myungsoo berniat menepikan mobilnya maka disitu pula Sehun berada. Terlihat sedang melihat sungai di bawah jembatan dengan ponsel yang sengaja tak ia angkat namun berada di genggaman tangannya.

" _brengsek!_ Kau benar-benar akan mati Oh Sehun."

Buru-buru Myungsoo menepikan mobilnya, melepas cepat _seatbelt_ nya sebelum

 _BLAM…_

"OH SEHUN!"

Berteriak marah adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum

 _BUGH…!_

Myungsoo memukul telak wajah Sehun. Dan tak perlu banyak tenaga pria yang terlihat sama kacaunya itu tersungkur dengan mudahnya. Sehun bahkan hanya menatap sayu seperti rela jika tubuhnya dipukuli dan itu membuat Myungsoo sangat marah - _sangat…sangat marah-_

" _Bajingan…"_

Myungsoo duduk di atas tubuh Sehun. Dicengkramnya kuat kerah Sehun sebelum

 _BUGH…_

 _BUGH.._

Habis sudah kesabarannya untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Yang dia lakukan hanya terus memukuli Sehun berharap otak idiotnya bekerja dan berhenti menyakiti Luhan. Namun saat Sehun begitu pasrah dengan pukulan di wajahnya maka pukulan ketiga Myungsoo hanya meninju udara kosong sebelu.

" _arghhhh!"_

Dia menghempas kasar tubuh Sehun. Berdiri bersandar pada jembatan jalan untuk menetralkan nafas dan amarahnya.

Sementara Myungsoo terlihat menenangkan diri maka Sehun hanya terus berbaring di tanah dengan wajahnya yang memar. Rasanya sangat lega saat seseorang memukulnya kencang, seolah mengingatkan hal jahat apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga membuat Luhannya menangis

Sehun bahkan menutupi wajah memarnya dengan lengan tangan sebelum terisak begitu miris untuk di dengar "Aku membuat Luhan marah L. Aku melakukannya lagi-…Kau pasti senang _hksss…_ brengsek! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh!"

Sehun terus menutupi wajahnya. Membuat Myungsoo melihatnya sekilas lalu tertawa bodoh menyadari bahwa dua pria yang kini tinggal bersamanya memiliki cinta yang begitu kuat satu sama lain.

" _apa yang aku lakukan selama ini."_ katanya meracau hampa sesekali tertawa bodoh menyadari bahwa tempatnya di hati Luhan hanya sebagai keluarga bukan sebagai pria.

Dia pun berjalan mendekati Sehun, ikut duduk bersandar di tanah sementara Sehun masih berbaring gila di depannya "Lu…Kenapa kau sulit sekali Lu."

"Kau ini bocah lima tahun? Kenapa menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis sialan. _Hkss…"_

Myungsoo tertawa kecil sebelum memaksa Sehun duduk bersandar di sampingnya "Kau terlihat gila jika berbaring disana. Cepat bangun!"

" _ish_ Lepas!"

Sehun membuang wajahnya sesaat. Menghapus air matanya meski harus meringis menyadari pukulan Myungsoo benar-benar menyakitkan di wajahnya.

" _aigoo uri Sehunnie_ babak belur. Apa sakit?"

Myungsoo mengusap kasar rambut Sehun sebelum tertawa puas melihat hasil karyanya di wajah Sehun "Harusnya aku memukulmu lebih keras."

" _bajingan."_

"Dengan begitu Luhan akan berpaling dari karena wajah mengerikan yang kau miliki!"

Sehun tertawa pahit mendengar penuturan Myungsoo. Disembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut sebelum berujar hampa memberitahu Myungsoo "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjadikan wajahku mengerikan. Nyatanya Luhan sudah berpaling dariku tanpa perlu melihat wajah mengerikan yang aku miliki."

Myungsoo kembali mengusak kepala Sehun sebelum tertawa pahit mengatakan kebenarannya pada Sehun "Dia masih menunggumu"

" _huh?"_

Menatap Sehun dengan perasaan iri adalah hal yang Myungsoo lakukan sebelum kembali tertawa walau hatinya menjerit pilu ingin menangis "Dia selalu menunggumu." Katanya memberitahu Sehun sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Nyatanya Luhan memiliki waktu yang sulit selama lima tahun hidup tanpamu. Dia selalu bermimpi buruk setiap malam. Dan setiap malam pula dia selalu mengkonsumi obat tidur, terkadang secara berlebihan hingga kami terpaksa membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Keadaan Luhan tak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya, jika Luhan harus mengalami mimpi buruk di setiap malamnya. Maka selama lima tahun Sehun hidup dia harus merasa begitu kosong bingung membedakan mana dunianya tanpa Luhan dan mana dunia imajinasinya bersama Luhan. Membuat bibirnya tersenyum tipis karena bisa merasakan betapa sulit waktu yang harus Luhan lalui saat mereka berpisah.

"Dan cara dia mengatasi mimpi buruk itu hanya dengan kecepatan. Dia sangat menyukainya, walau nyatanya dia lebih menyukaimu. Dia selalu bersemangat jika kami memiliki _event_ di Sydney. Karena disana pula dia bisa memiliki waktu bersama nenek untuk bercerita banyak hal tentang dirimu-… _selalu tentangmu."_

Tiupan angin menerpa wajah tampan kedua pria tampan yang mencintai pria yang sama. Jika rasanya sejuk untuk Sehun maka Myungsoo merasakan sesak bersamaan dengan semilir angin yang ia rasakan. Ingin rasanya Myungsoo mengentikan omong kosong yang dia ucapkan namun saat melihat wajah Sehun sedikit lebih baik maka hatinya pun seolah ikut merasakan tenang entah karena alasan apa.

Keduanya diam untuk waktu yang lama. Menikmati udara malam di kota kelahiran Luhan sebelum Sehun mengajukan pertanyaannya pada Myungsoo.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku?"

Myungsoo tertawa tulus sebelum menatap Sehun sekilas "Karena nyatanya hatiku sakit melihat kalian bertengkar. Mungkin benar aku masih mengharapkan Luhan, tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku juga tahu bahwa Luhan hanya akan bahagia dengan satu pria." Katanya berujar tulus sebelum kembali mengusak kepala Sehun "Dan itu kau."

"Aku? Benarkah?"

Myungsoo mengangguk sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya duduk bersama Sehun. Diulurkan tangannya sebelum menjawab Sehun dengan tulus "Tentu saja! Jadi cepat pulang bersamaku. Luhan menunggu."

"Tapi kami baru saja bertengkar dan aku tetap tidak menyetujui rencananya untuk bekerja."

"Aku tidak meminta kau untuk meminta maaf. Aku hanya meminta kau untuk pulang."

Sehun hanya diam melihat uluran tangan Myungsoo. Rasanya ingin dia menolak namun saat Myungsoo mengatakan

"Pulang denganku atau aku akan membawa Luhan pergi lagi _."_

Maka Sehun dengan cepat menyambut uluran tangan Myungsoo. Membuat Myungsoo tertawa sebelum membantu Sehun berdiri dan kembali menggoda pria yang entah mengapa sudah menjadi penting untuknya "Jadi aku boleh membawa Luhan pergi?"

"Dalam mimpimu - _arh…_ "

Sehun mengabaikan rasa sakit memar di wajahnya. Yang dia lakukan hanya memperingatkan Myungsoo dan berjalan gontai menuju mobil.

" _haah-…._ "

Tanpa bisa dijelaskan rasanya begitu hampa untuk Myungsoo. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan patah hati dengan tulus. Karena disaat harusnya dia marah dan berteriak gila maka hanya senyum bodoh yang ia tunjukkan pada si pemenang dari persaingan mereka.

 _BLAM….!_

"L cepat!"

Myungsoo mendongakan wajahnya sesaat. Menghapus air mata dari sudut matanya dengan cepat sebelum mencibir Sehun yang terlihat tak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah mereka.

" _Araseo…._ aku datang _daepyo-nim."_ Katanya menyindir Sehun menggunakan jabatannya sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

" _Wae?_ Kenapa melihatku?"

"Jadi kau mengakuiku sebagai CEO?"

" _ck!_ Sangat tidak penting." Katanya mengelak pernyataan gila Sehun sebelum

 _BRRM…!_

Myungsoo berhasil menepati janjinya pada Luhan. Janji akan membawa Sehun pulang karena nyatanya Sehun memang pulang dengannya " _Kau pasti senang Lu."_ Ujarnya pelan memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang membersihkan asal memar di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"L!"

Keesokan paginya Luhan sudah berdiri di depan kamar Sehun dan Myungsoo. Terhitung sudah satu jam dia berjalan mondar mandir di depan kamar dua prianya. Tak berani mengetuk apalagi sampai masuk. Dan mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Sehun dia berani menebak bahwa Sehun masih menghindarinya.

"Lu? Apa yang kau lakukan didepan kamarku?"

"Sehun-… Aku melihat sepatunya di depan pintu. Apa dia pulang?"

Harusnya Myungsoo sudah biasa jika Luhan terus bertanya tentang Sehun, namun entah mengapa rasanya sulit untuk terbiasa jika mahluk menggemaskan di depannya terus terlihat sangat menggemaskan di setiap hal yang dia rasakan.

Entah marah, menangis, cemas atau takut-…Luhan selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat seseorang terpesona pada dirinya. Semua orang bahkan bisa dengan mudah menyukainya. Semua-…termasuk dirinya.

"L …"

"Aku berhasil membawanya pulang, kau tenang saja." Katanya mengerling Luhan sebelum

 _Grep…!_

" _Gomawo L!"_

Dia dihadiahi pelukan erat karena berhasil membawa Sehun pulang. Membuat Myungsoo tertawa membalas pelukan Luhan sebelum

 _Cklek…!_

Sialnya pintu kamar Myungsoo terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sedari tadi Luhan cari tengah memandang terlampau dingin pada kedua pria yang tengah berpelukan tepat di depan kamarnya.

"Hey albino selamat pagi."

Myungsoo dengan sengaja memeluk erat Luhan hingga hanya tatapan dingin yang terus diberikan Sehun untuknya dan Luhan "Kenapa disini panas sekali." Katanya meracau tak jelas sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

Dia dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Myungsoo hingga Luhan yang berada di pelukan Myungsoo ikut terdorong. "Idiot." Katanya menggerutu dengan tangan yang terus mendekap Luhan begitu erat.

" _Sehun…"_

Dan anggap Luhan terlalu senang hingga lupa posisinya masih berada dalam pelukan Myungsoo saat ini. Dan saat Sehun sengaja menabrak punggung Myungsoo barulah Luhan tahu bahwa posisinya dan Myungsoo hanya membuat Sehun semakin kesal dan salah paham.

"L…!"

Buru-buru dia melepas pelukan Myungsoo membuat Myungsoo tertawa maklum sebelum melihat Luhan mendekati Sehun yang sedang menenggak kasar minumannya "Sehun kita harus bicara."

 _Glup…!_

Sehun mengabaikan Luhan, yang dia lakukan hanya menenggak kasar air minumnya sebelum

" _haah-….!"_

Sehun mengelap kasar sudut bibirnya. Mengacuhkan pria cantik didepannya sebelum kembali berjalan menuju kamar untuk berhadapan dengan Myungsoo "Jangan menusukku lagi sialan!"

"Kau yang minta ditusuk. Aku dengan senang hati melakukannya."

Keduanya berbisik saling mengancam dan mengabaikan Luhan yang hampir menangis karena sikap dingin Sehun " _sialan ini-…"_

"Sehun kita perlu bicara."

Menghela dalam nafasnya adalah hal yang Sehun lakukan sebelum membalikan tubuh untuk menatap Luhan "Kau akan tetap bekerja?"

" _y-_ Ya tentu saja." Katanya takut namun dipaksakan berani menjawab Sehun.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum menatap Myungsoo sangat kesal "Jika dia kelelahan dan paling buruk diganggu pelanggannya. Aku akan mematahkan tanganmu."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau mendukungnya idiot."

Sehun berujar gusar sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Dia dengan sengaja menutup kencang pintu kamarnya membuat Luhan benar-benar kesal melihat tingkah mantan kekasihnya.

" _hey..hey Lu._ Tidak perlu menangis. Aku rasa otaknya sedang bermasalah."

Luhan berusaha keras agar tidak menangis seperti yang diminta Myungsoo, namun melihat sikap dingin dan cara berbicara Sehun membuatnya begitu kesal dan hampir berteriak jika Myungsoo tidak datang padanya.

"Dia selalu seperti itu padaku. Sejak kecil aku harus mengikuti apa yang dia inginkan. Aku tidak tahan L!"

"Kalau begitu kita biarkan dia pergi. Bagaimana?"

"ANDWAE! Idiot itu tidak boleh pergi L! Dia tidak boleh pergi." Katanya mengulang dengan tangan yang menghapus air matanya " _araseo…_ Araseo. Kalau begitu kita yang pergi."

" _huh?"_

"Aku ada pekerjaan di bengkel dan kau akan memulai hari pertamamu bekerja. Jadi bukankah kita harus pergi?"

" _ah-…_ Kau benar. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Biarkan dia tidur."

"Tapi dia belum makan."

"Dia akan makan jika lapar. Kita sudah terlambat Lu. Ayo pergi."

Sementara mata Luhan hanya menatap kamar Myungsoo dan Sehun, maka Myungsoo dengan sangat terpaksa membawa Luhan pergi. Tangannya bahkan menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. berjaga-jaga agar Luhan tidak nekat dan membuat keributan baru dengan Sehun.

 _BRRM…!_

Seseorang melihat Myungsoo membawa Luhan pergi dari jendela kamarnya. Dihiasi senyum pahitnya pria itu hanya bisa begumam pasrah mengetahui bahwa Luhan bukanlah Luhannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

" _Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarkan aku Lu."_

Hal yang paling tidak disukai Sehun sejak kecil adalah melihat seseorang memberi perintah atau membuat Luhan kelelahan. Dia cenderung memberi pelajaran pada kakak kelas atau guru olahraga yang membuat nafas Lulunya tersengal. Dan jika Sehun membalasnya Luhan sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Berbeda dengan Luhannya saat ini. Karena setiap kali Luhan membuat keputusan, pastilah membuat Sehun cemas. Bukan hanya karena bagaimana Luhan memutuskan tapi semua keputusan Luhan cenderung memberikan hal merugikan untuk dirinya sendiri dan Sehun membencinya.

.

.

.

 _Drrt... drrtt_

 _"_ Berisik! _"_

 _Drrt...drrrt_

Mungkin sudah puluhan kali ponsel mewah itu bergetar di atas meja. Namun berkali-kali pula si pemilik mengabaikannya. Ah-...Tak hanya mengabaikan si pemilik juga menggerutu karena berisik suara ponsel membuat tidurnya terganggu.

 _Drrrt...drrrt._

 _"Ish!"_

Dengan satu mata tertutup Sehun _-si pemilik ponsel-_ mengambil cepat ponselnya berniat mematikan ponsel sebelum nama L terlihat di layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa dia menghubungiku?" Ujarnya bertanya bingung sebelum

 _Sret..!_

 _"Kau dimana?"_

"Huh?"

 _"Ish jangan bilang kau masih berada di tempat tidur?"_

Sehun menggeliat nyaman di tempat tidurnya sebelum berdeham malas menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo _"hmm.."_

 _"Bocah ini! Cepat bangun lalu makan dan minum obatmu!"_

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

 _"Karena jika kau tidak makan kau akan mati. Dan jika kau mati maka-...ah. Tidak masalah jika kau mati. Matilah! Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah untukku agar-..."_

"Apa sandwich di dapur untukku?"

" _Kau sudah di dapur?"_

"Sudah dan aku sudah menghabiskan satu piring nasi goreng di meja. Whoa-...Aku merasa sangat jantan saat ini!"

Myungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia bahkan berniat menggoda Sehun lebih jauh dengan jika tidak merasa lega karena idiot yang sedang berbicara di telepon setidaknya mengisi perut.

" _eoh_ itu milikmu. Habiskan semua makanan sesukamu."

"Aku akan melakukannya." Timpal Sehun sebelum melihat secarik kertas dan sebuah kunci yang ia tebak adalah kunci mobil tergeletak di meja makan "Hey L."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau meninggalkan mobilmu?"

" _Tidak. Mobil itu milikmu. Itu mobil bekas jadi jangan terlalu senang."_

"Lalu kertas apa yang ada di atas meja?"

" _Itu alamat tempat Luhan bekerja. Datang dan pastikan Luhan baik-baik saja di tempat kerjanya."_

Sehun mencengkram kesal kertas kecil itu. Dirematnya kuat sebelum membuangnya keji ke tempat sampah "Aku sudah bilang kau yang bertanggung jawab. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan aku hanya perlu menghabisimu!"

" _Aku tahu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi hal mengerikan padanya. Hanya datang dan-…"_

"Aku tidak ada waktu!"

 _Pip!_

Sehun mematikan cepat ponselnya. Membuat Myungsoo benar-benar jengah dan berniat menghajar Sehun jika mereka bertemu nanti "Astaga Oh Sehun kau-…."

Myungsoo menendang mobil rongsokan di bengkelnya. Merasa begitu kesal dan mulai bertingkah gila di bengkelnya " _Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memiliki waktu jika yang kau lakukan hanya tidur sepanjang hari! Rrhhh! Brengsek!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _cih!_ Lihat apa yang dia lakukan dengan apron menjijikan itu! Dia bahkan lebih cocok memakai pakaian balapnya!"

Jika Sehun mengatakan tidak memiliki waktu untuk melihat Luhan, maka disinilah dia-…Menggenggam secarik kertas yang belum lama ia pungut dari tempat sampah hanya untuk melihat bagaimana Luhan bekerja.

Awalnya dia berniat untuk menenangkan diri tapi saat melihat Luhan dipanggil banyak orang yang memesan makanan, melihat Luhan membawa minuman berat dan melihat mantan kekasihnya dihina pelanggan membuat ketenangannya hilang entah kemana.

Sehun bahkan sedang meremat kertas kecil di tangannya. Berniat untuk turun tangan namun harus terpaksa menahan diri melihat bagaimana Luhan sangat kelelahan bahkan di hari pertamanya bekerja.

" _ck!_ Kenapa kau suka sekali menyiksa dirimu sendiri Lu! Kenapa kau-… _hah!_ Sudahlah! Aku bisa gila disini!"

Dan tanpa berlama-lama Sehun menyalakan mesin mobilnya, segera memasukkan _persneling_ mobilnya sebelum

 _BRRMM…!_

Di area kafe yang terbilang sepi dia menjalankan mobil dengan cepat, membuat Luhan yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya sedikit tertegun dan bersumpah melihat Sehun di dalam mobil itu.

" _Sehun…"_ ujarnya berkata bingung sebelum melihat Yifan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Lu…Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil sebelum menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Ini menyenangkan hyung. Sungguh."

"Syukrlah jika kau suka Lu. Pelangganku juga terlihat senang karena memiliki pengurus kafe yang mempesona sepertimu." Katanya memuji disambut tawa kecil oleh Luhan.

"Semua pelangganmu sangat pengertian hyung. Tapi-…."

" _huh?_ Ada apa Lu?"

Luhan bergerak resah di tempatnya sebelum menatap Yifan tak enak hati "Aku rasa ini hari pertama dan terakhirku membantu di kafe milik kekasihmu hyung."

"Kenapa begitu Lu? Ada apa? Apa pelangganku berbuat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan?"

" _aniya-…_ Bukan itu hyung."

Buru-buru Luhan menyangkal tebakan Yifan agar tidak timbul masalah baru setelahnya "Mereka semua baik padaku. Hanya saja-…."

"Hanya saja?"

Luhan menggigit cemas bibirnya sebelum menatap Yifan tak enak hati "Hanya saja seseorang melarangku untuk bekerja."

"Siapa? Kekasihmu?"

Menggeleng lagi adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan sebelum bergumam sangat pelan "Mantan kekasihku."

" _ah-…._ Aku baru tahu jika permintaan mantan kekasih harus diikuti."

"Bukan begitu hyung. Dia teman kecil dan-…."

" _araseo_ Lu. Araseo…"

Yifan tertawa kecil sebelum memegang pundak Luhan untuk meyakinkan adik kelas yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat di mereka berada di _Sydney._ Membuat Yifan tersenyum yakin siapapun yang bisa membuat seorang Xi Luhan merubah keputusannya. Maka sudah dipastikan orang itu penting untuk Luhan.

"Aku mengerti."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu pasti tidak mudah menghadapi sikap dingin Oh Sehun."

" _huh?"_

"Jadi benar kan? Pria yang sedari tadi kau bicarakan adalah Oh Sehun?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Yifan tertawa gemas sebelum menyentil pelan dahi Luhan "Tertulis di wajahmu _aku adalah tawanan cinta Oh Sehun"_ katanya bergurau membuat Luhan kesal bukan main

" _ck!_ Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi tawanan cintanya?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang-….Sangat tertulis di wajahmu."

Buru-buru Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan _camera_ depan sebelum memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan wajahnya "Wajahku bersih lalu apa yang tertulis di wajahku?"

" _ck!_ Itu kiasan! Sudahlah-….Cepat kembali bekerja. Aku akan membayarmu _full_ hari ini."

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat sebelum mengerling Yifan berterimakasih " _ne…_ Terimakasih hyung! Aku akan menyelesaikan hari ini untuk membantumu." Katanya memberitahu Yifan sebelum menyapa tamu yang lain.

"Selamat datang…"

Yifan memperhatikan cara Luhan menyapa tamu. Dan dilihat dari banyak tamu yang merasa senang maka bisa dikatakan _mood_ Luhan kali ini lebih baik dari saat pertama dia datang ke kafe "Lihatlah Lu! Wajahmu bahkan lebih bersemangat dari enam jam yang lalu." Katanya terkekeh sebelum menyiapkan amplop untuk diberikan pada Luhan setelah dia selesai bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek…!_

"Aku pulang."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Dan setelah dua belas jam meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri akhirnya Luhan pulang ke rumah. Awalnya dia menebak Sehun sudah tertidur pulas, namun saat melihat TV dinyalakan dengan kaki panjang seseorang menyandar di sofa maka bisa dipastikan itu adalah Sehun.

"Sehunna.."

 _Pip…!_

Yang disapa mematikan TV nya buru-buru. Dilihat dari caranya berjalan gontai jelas dia tidak mengurus diri, tampilannya sangat berantakan dengan celana _training_ dan kaos putih yang menunjukkan betapa kekar lengannya yang berotot.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

" _nggh.."_

Sehun menjawab asal menuju lemari es. Menenggak sedikit air minum sebelum berjalan melewati Luhan menuju kamarnya.

" _dia pasti belum makan. Pikirkan sesuatu sebelum dia masuk kedalam kamar. Berfikir Lu-…ah itu saja!-…_ SEHUN!"

Sehun sudah memegang gagang pintu kamarnya. Namun saat Luhan berteriak membuatnya hanya diam di tempat sekilas menoleh Luhan "Ada apa?"

"Dimana Myungsoo?"

" _hah-…_ Kau memiliki ponsel dan kau bisa menghubunginya sendiri." Katanya jengkel membuat Luhan semakin salah tingkah menyadari kesalahannya bertanya.

" _ani-…_ Maksudku L ingin makan daging panggang malam ini."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kita tidak memiliki daging."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu antar aku membeli daging ke swalayan."

Sehun diam sejenak sebelum menghela dalam nafasnya "Bukankah kau biasa melakukan segalanya sendiri? Ah benar-….Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku ingin tidur." Katanya menyindir Luhan sebelum suara Luhan kembali terdengar - _mengancam kali ini-_

"Diluar sudah gelap dan banyak orang mabuk disana. Jadi kenapa kau tega sekali membiarkan aku jalan seorang diri?"

"….."

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan mengantarku?"

"….."

"TERSERAHMU! AKU PERGI DAN JANGAN MENANGIS JIKA AKU DICULIK-…."

"Tidak akan ada yang menculik pria cerewet sepertimu. Tunggu sebentar aku mengambil jaket."

Bibir Luhan yang sedang menggerutu tiba-tiba tersenyum malu. Dia bahkan mengangguk patuh seperti anak anjing saat Sehun mengatakan akan mengambil jaketnya.

 _BLAM…!_

Dan disinilah Sehun. Si tampan berlengan kekar yang sudah memakai jaketnya siap untuk pergi. Namun berbeda dengan Sehun yang sudah siap untuk pergi, Luhan hanya diam mematung menatap malu mantan kekasihnya. Membuat Sehun mengernyit dan memandang Luhan dari atas sampai bawah sebelum melewati mantan kekasihnya "Swalayannya ada di luar bukan di depan kamarku. Ayo pergi!"

" _ish!_ Jual mahal sekali kau OH!"

"Aku mendengarmu Lu."

" _ah-…Mianhae Sehunna!-…_ Mulut bodoh mulut bodoh." Katanya memukul berulang mulutnya sebelum menyusul Sehun yang sudah pergi ke luar rumah.

 _BLAM…!_

Dan saat Luhan menutup pintu rumah maka mobil Sehun tetap berada pada tempatnya. Membuatnya kebingungan dengan mata yang mencari Sehun " _ish!_ Kenapa jalan kaki? Apa dia tidak tahu aku sangat kelelahan?" katanya menggerutu sebelum mengejar Sehun yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"SEHUNNA-… _hah hah…"_

Sehun memandang sekilas Luhan disampingnya. Merasa bersalah karena membuat si cantik terlihat sangat kelelahan namun tetap merasa kesal karena Luhan sendiri yang membuat keputusan untuk membuat dirinya lelah.

"Kenapa tersengal? Lelah?"

Luhan menetralkan nafasnya susah payah sebelum menggeleng menjawab Sehun "Aniya-…Hanya saja kupikir kita naik mobil."

"Untuk apa? Itu swalayannya."

Keduanya berhenti di depan Swalayan yang bertuliskan Seoul Market didepannya. Membuat Luhan mengerjap untuk beberapa saat sebelum menggumam seperti orang bodoh - _lagi-lagi itu adalah hal menggemaskan untuk Sehun-_

" _Whoa daebak!"_

Luhan memekik senang sebelum dengan susah payah menunjukkan wajah "Manly" nya. "Kau tahu swalayan ini darimana?"

"Aku lebih sering mengunjungi Beijing dari yang kau tahu."

"Terserahlah. Aku akan membeli daging yang banyak." Katanya berlari masuk kedalam sebelum menoleh lagi pada Sehun "Apa bibi yang menjual berasal dari Seoul?"

" _eoh.."_

" _yeah!"_

Setelah bersorak senang Luhan pun bergegas mengambil _troley_ makanan. Memilah semua makanan kesukaan Myungsoo lalu beralih memilih makanan favorit Sehun. Troleynya penuh dalam hitungan detik. Membuatnya kesulitan mendorong sebelum

 _Sret…!_

"Biar aku saja."

Seseorang berlengan kekar itu kembali membantunya. Membuat Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum malu sebelum mendengar sindiran dari pria tampan di sampingnya "Daging di sebelah sana. Kenapa kau terus mengambil banyak cemilan?"

"Aku-…."

"Sudahlah kita ke tempat daging dan segera pulang."

Ingin rasanya Luhan menendang bokong montok milik mantan kekasihnya. Tapi mengingat Sehun dalam _mode_ kesalnya maka yang bisa dilakukan hanya banyak-banyak bersabar jika tak ingin ditinggal pergi.

"Berapa banyak daging yang kau butuhkan?"

"Dua kilogram."

Sehun mengambil daging segar di depannya sebanyak jumlah yang Luhan inginkan. Dan setelahnya dia berjalan menuju kasir dan membiarkan Luhan mengantri kali ini "Aku menunggu disana."

"Oke."

Luhan pun mendorong sendiri _troley_ nya yang penuh. Mengantri untuk membayar sementara Sehun memasang _earphone_ nya dan menunggu Luhan di dekat pintu keluar. " _Ck!_ Apa-apaan ini? Dia tidak pernah membiarkan aku mengeluarkan uang sebelumnya." Katanya mencibir Sehun sebelum

"Silahkan nak."

" _eoh…"_

Luhan membantu mengeluarkan belanjannya sementara bibi cantik di depannya menghitung seluruh total belanja yang ia beli "Totalnya 800 Yuan nak."

Luhan membuka dompetnya dengan cepat. Sedikit berterimakasih pada Yifan karena memberikan uang hasil kerjanya dalam jumlah banyak sebelum menatap Sehun yang kini terlarut dengan lagu di ponselnya.

"Sebentar bi." Katanya meninggalkan makanan miliknya sebelum

 _Sret…!_

"Astaga Lu! Ada apa?"

Dengan kesal Luhan menurunkan _earphone_ Sehun hingga kedua benda kecil itu kini menggantung di lehernya "Ikut aku."

" _huh?"_

"Bibi berapa total semua makanan yang aku beli?"

"800 yuan."

Luhan menyenggol kencang lengan Sehun memintanya untuk membayar namun dihadiahi tatapan dingin oleh mantan kekasihnya "Kenapa harus aku?"

" _huh?"_

"Bukankah kau memiliki uang sendiri? Kenapa aku yang bayar?" katanya kembali melewati Luhan dan berniat menunggunya di tempat awal.

" _Sehunna…"_

Luhan bahkan sangat malu saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu di depan bibi penjual. Wajahnya terasa panas namun berusaha ia sembunyikan agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan di depan bibi penjual.

" _ah-…_ Aku hanya membiayai hidup Luhan yang bergantung padaku. Bukan Luhan yang memiliki penghasilan sindiran." Katanya sarkas dan sedikit tegas menjelaskan pada si pria cantik bahwa untuk alasan apapun dirinyalah yang bertugas mencari nafkah dan Luhan hanya bertugas menghabiskannya.

Luhan membuang wajahnya saat ucapan Sehun terdengar begitu keji untuknya. Diambilnya cepat dompet yang berada di sakunya sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Luhan membuang seluruh uang yang berada di dompetnya tepat ke punggung Sehun. Membuat si pria tampan menoleh dan tak mengerti lagi dengan apa yang diinginkan Luhan padanya "Kau lihat? Aku tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun lagi. JADI CEPAT BAYAR MAKANAN YANG AKU BELI!"

" _Lu apa yang kau-…."_

"AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI UANG SEPESER PUN. CEPAT BAYAR SEMUA KEBUTUHANKU!"

Jika tidak menangkap ketakutan di suara Luhan mungkin Sehun akan membalas teriakannya. Namun saat wajah cantik itu terlihat lelah dan suara itu terdengar serak maka Sehun tak cukup tega menyakiti lebih banyak pria mungilnya. Membuatnya hanya menghela nafas sebelum mengalah pada hal gila yang sedang Luhan lakukan.

" _araseo…araseo…"_

Sehun kembali mendekati kasir dan membayar seluruh total belanja Luhan. Mengabaikan raut bertanya bibi di depannya "Aku ambil barangku." Katanya mengambil dua kantung belanja Luhan sebelum kembali mendekati Luhan "Sudah selesai. Kita pergi sekarang."

Luhan hanya tertunduk mengikuti Sehun. Tak lagi berminat mengambil uang yang dia buang dan hanya mengikuti kemana Sehun berjalan tepat di belakangnya.

Sehun sesekali melirik Luhan, ingin bertanya namun terus enggan ia lakukan karena pasti Luhan akan berteriak lagi. Namun saat jalanan cukup sepi maka habis sudah rasa sabar Sehun untuk Luhan.

Pria berlengan kekar itu tahu Luhan mengikutinya di belakang tanpa melihat kedepan. Membuatnya dengan sengaja berhenti berjalan dan berbalik tiba-tiba sebelum

 _Bugh…!_

Dahi Luhan tepat menabrak dada bidang Sehun. Membuat si pria cantik yang sedang merenung sedikit kesakitan dan terpaksa mengusap kasar dahinya yang berdenyut, dia masih tertunduk mengusap sampai suara Sehun terdengar sangat berat dan - _marah-_ mungkin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di swalayan tadi? Kenapa kau membuang uangmu?"

" _jangan jawab Lu…kau hanya akan bertengkar dengannya. Jadi diam dan nikmati saja kemarahannya."_

Luhan mati-matian memberitahu dirinya dua hal. Pertama diam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Kedua menerima semua sindiran Sehun yang pastilah keji dan tak berperiperasaan.

"Sekarang tidak mau menjawab?"

"…"

Sehun tersenyum sangat dipaksakan sebelum kembali menyerah berbicara dengan Luhan si kepala batu "Terserahmu saja Lu! Aku lelah dengan sikapmu! Sebentar kau ingin mencari uang dan sebentar kau membuang uangmu. _Haah-…._ Sudahlah! Ayo pulang!"

Dan tepat seperti dugaan Luhan, Sehun akan bertingkah tak beperiperasaan padanya. Dia bahkan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di tengah malam seperti ini. Membuat hati Luhan bergemuruh panas namun dia menahannya. Yang dia lakukan hanya menggigit kencang bibirnya sampai suara lirih itu lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aku sedang bergantung padamu."

 _Tap!_

Langkah kaki Sehun berhenti bersamaan dengan ucapan Luhan. Rasanya dia seperti mendengar kalimat penyerahan diri yang ditujukan untuknya, namun tak ingin banyak berharap dia terus diam di tempatnya sampai Luhan kembali berbicara.

"Kau bilang aku harus bergantung padamu? Aku sedang melakukannya Sehunna."

Suara Luhan berubah serak total. Rasanya dia sedang menjatuhkan harga diri di depan pria yang dia cinta, namun saat penyerahan diri dia lakukan hatinya merasa lega tanpa alasan namun matanya memanas menyadari Sehun tak merespon apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku tidak mau bekerja lagi. Itu melelahkan! Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan uangmu dan bergantung hidup padamu. Kau bilang aku boleh - _tidak-_ kau bilang aku harus menggantungkan hidupku padamu."

Luhan bergerak cemas karena Sehun sama sekali tak merespon. Punggungnya bahkan terlihat sangat dingin seolah menjawab semua ucapan yang dia keluarkan. Membuat Luhan hanya tertunduk dan kembali meracau gila begitu ketakutan. "Kenapa kau hanya diam Sehunna? Apa kau berubah pikiran? Apa kau membuangku lagi? Kenapa kau-…. _hkss_ "

" _sial!"_

Dan secara _refleks_ pula Sehun menjatuhkan dua kantung belanja di masing-masing tangannya. Jujur otaknya berhenti bekerja saat mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Dia senang - _tidak-_ dia terlalu senang sampai lupa merespon. Membuatnya terus menikmati ucapan Luhan tanpa tahu bahwa diamnya akan membuat Luhan mengatakan hal gila yang jelas tidak akan pernah Sehun lakukan lagi-… _tidak lagi!_

"Kenapa kau hanya diam Sehunna? Kenapa kau-…."

 _Sret…!_

Sedetik kemudian Luhan merasa lengannya ditarik kuat dan detik berikutnya dia sudah merasakan hangat di bibir yang menjalar sampai ke ujung kakinya.

" _apa ini mimpi?"_

Begitu awal pemikiran Luhan. namun saat tangan kekar itu melingkar di pinggangnya maka Luhan tahu itu bukan mimpi.

Itu Sehunnya sedang mengecup bibirnya yang terus meracau gila sepanjang hari.

Itu Sehunnya sedang melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Luhan takut kalau dia terjatuh karena lemas.

Dan saat menyadari semua ini begitu familiar, begitu ia rindukan-…Luhan pun membalasnya. Dilingkarkannya lengan miliknya yang begitu kecil ke tengkuk pria yang hingga saat ini masih memenuhi hatinya.

Membalas kecupan hangat itu hingga tak hanya tubuhnya yang lemas tapi tubuh pria kekar yang sedang memeluknya.

Luhan menikmati semua sensasi kerinduan ini. Begitupula dengan Sehun-….Karena setelah berpisah lima tahun. Pria tampan berkulit pucat itu akhirnya bisa merasakan bibir yang biasa ia kecup sejak usianya enam belas tahun. Merasa begitu bahagia hingga tanpa sadar dia melumat terlalu kasar - _tak bisa mengontrol diri-_

Dan saat Luhan menutup sejenak mulutnya maka Sehun tahu dia harus lebih lembut. Sehun pun mengangguk menyetujui. Tangannya diam-diam menggendong Luhan seperti koala. Membuat Luhan secara mutlak memenangkan keadaan karena posisinya menjadi lebih tinggi dari Sehun.

Dia pun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun. Menguasai lidah Sehun yang ingin bermain di dalam bibirnya. Dia sedikit menggoda namun pada akhirnya membuka mulut memberikan akses seluruhnya pada Sehun - _pria yang akhirnya dia pilih menjadi tempatnya bergantung sepanjang hidupnya.-_

Ya-…Luhan memilih Sehun pada akhirnya - _tidak-_ dia memilihnya dari awal. Ketulusan Myungsoo sesaat membuatnya ragu, namun hatinya tahu pada siapa dia bergantung, pada siapa dia menangis dan pada siapa dia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup.

Luhan membiarkan hatinya memilih dan pilihannya akan selalu jatuh pada Sehun - _prianya-_

Bibir mereka masih saling berpagutan mesra dan nyaris tanpa jarak. Jika Sehun ingin masuk kedalam rongga mulut Luhan maka Luhan memberikannya akses masuk. Jika Sehun ingin menggigit bibir bawah Luhan maka Luhan membalasnya dengan mengecup gemas bibir atas Sehun. Dan saat ciuman panas itu berubah bergairah-… _keduanya memutuskan untuk berhenti._

Tersengal mencari udara dengan Luhan yang masih berada di gendongan Sehun. Keduanya saling menatap membuat Luhan tersenyum malu dengan tatapan Sehun "Jadi aku?"

" _huh?"_

"Katakan kau memilihku Lu."

" _mhh…_ Tergantung seberapa banyak kau bisa membelikan barang mewah untukku."

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Diturunkannya Luhan dari gendongannya sebelum menjawab Luhan tanpa ragu "Aku bahkan bisa membeli sebuah planet dan memberikan namamu untuk planet itu."

"Itu berlebihan!"

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa agar kau percaya?"

" _mmmh…_ Karena aku suka balapan maka aku ingin tiga mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru."

"Tiga?"

" _eoh!_ Untukku, L dan Taecyeon."

" _ck!_ Kau bahkan belum menerimaku tapi meminta begitu banyak."

"Kau sedang dalam penilaian Oh Sehun! Terserah jika-…."

"Baiklah…Baiklah…"

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah dengan keinginan Luhan dan berniat hanya memberikan segala yang Luhan inginkan. Dia pun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya untuk permintaan Luhan "Tiga mobil untukmu."

Namun mendengar Sehun memenuhi permintaannya sama sekali tidak membuat Luhan senang. Sebaliknya dia kembali tertunduk entah karena alasan apa lagi kali ini. membuat Sehun sangat cemas takut menebak Luhan ragu pada pilihannya "Hey ada apa?" katanya mengangkat dagu Luhan dan memaksa si mata rusa untuk menatapnya.

" _Mianhae…"_

" _huh?"_

"Aku tidak bermaksud berkata kasar padamu malam itu."

"Apa yang aku bicara-… _ah-….Aku adalah kesalahan dalam hidupmu dan jika kau bisa memilih kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Bukan teman-temanmu?"_

Luhan menutup kencang telinganya. Tak mau lagi mendengar dan hanya menggeleng bersamaan dengan tebakan Sehun. Membuat Sehun tertawa gemas sebelum kembali menarik Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Dari awal kau mengatakannya aku hanya menganggap ucapan itu omong kosong!"

Luhan menyesap aroma Sehun dalam-dalam sebelum mengingat pertengkaran malam itu "Tapi kau pergi."

"Aku pergi karena kesal kau bekerja. Bukan karena kau meracau gila malam itu."

"Aku sudah berhenti bekerja."

"Benarkah? Hanya dalam satu hari? _Argh-…"_

Luhan memukul kencang dada Sehun sedikit menginjak kakinya sebelum bertanya menghardik "Salahkan dirimu yang terus bersikap dingin padaku. Kau kira aku suka kau abaikan?"

" _awww Kiyowo…"_

" _OH SEHUN!"_

"Araseo aku salah. Aku hanya-…. _hey-…_ Apa kau benar-benar Luhannya Oh Sehun?"

" _cih_ pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Mau tiga mobil kan? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Apa kau Luhannya Oh Sehun?"

Luhan menarik lengan Sehun sebelum bersembunyi di dada Sehun. _ah-…_ Itu adalah kebiasaan lama saat Luhan merasa malu karena Sehun menggodanya. Dan saat Luhan melakukannya maka Sehun tahu sedikit-banyak Luhan benar-benar menjadi Luhannya lagi saat ini.

" _eoh…_ Aku Luhannya Oh Sehun."

Mendengarnya saja membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Apalagi saat Luhan menjawabnya persis seperti Luhannya dulu. Membuat air mata haru terlihat di matanya namun dia hapus dengan cepat.

Sehun membawa kedua tangannya mendekap Luhan. Tersenyum senang menciumi pucuk kepala yang tersembunyi di dadanya. "Luhannya Oh Sehun." katanya mengulang merasa benar-benar sedang memeluk Luhannya.

"Lu aku hanya perlu meyakinkan ini. Katakan kau memilihku. Aku mohon."

Luhan diam untuk sesaat sebelum mengangguk di pelukan Sehun "Aku memilihmu tapi bagaimana dengan Myungsoo? Kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah memikirkan Myungsoo. Dia terlalu baik untuk orang sepertiku."

"Orang sepertimu? Kau bahkan terlalu berharga untuk kami berdua. Dan Myungsoo-…Biar aku yang berbicara padanya. Aku yang akan bicara padanya."

"Jangan sakiti dia."

"Percaya atau tidak-….Aku sudah menyukai Myungsoo seperti saudaraku sendiri. Jadi tentu aku akan menjaga perasaannya. Sekarang kita pulang _hmm?_ " katanya menggenggam erat jemari Luhan untuk membawa prianya pulang dan beristirahat.

Hanya ada perasaan bahagia bercampur cemas yang mereka rasakan. Tenggelam dalam dinginnya malam dengan tangan bertautan saling menghangatkan. Keduanya memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memberitahu Myungsoo tanpa menyakiti hatinya atau membuatnya pergi dari hidup mereka.

Ya-…Mereka terus memikirkannya tanpa mengetahui bahwa Myungsoo juga berada disana.

Dia berada disana dari awal. Memperhatikan di dalam mobil bagaimana Luhan akhirnya menentukan siapa yang dia pilih. Dia melihat bagaimana keduanya bertengkar hingga tangan keduanya bertautan erat.

Jangan tanya bagaimana hatinya karena hancur adalah jawabannya.

Tangannya bahkan begitu lemas hanya untuk membuka pintu mobil.

Dan saat punggung kedua pria yang diam-diam memiliki tempat di hatinya menjauh maka disinilah Myungsoo-….Menyembunyikan kepalanya di kemudi mobil dan menikmati dinginnya malam - _tidak-_ menikmati bagaimana hatinya terus memukul sakit di dalam tubuhnya.

" _haah-…"_

Berkali-kali Myungsoo menghela nafasnya maka berkali-kali pula rasa sakitnya terus datang. Membuatnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk diam lebih lama di mobilnya.

" _Bagaimana aku menatap kalian setelah ini?"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Jangan kasihanin L…Jangan-….Karena dia akan bahagia dengan caranya sendiri #eyaa #maapinguebangelll_

 _Jangan suka bikin gue galau bilang jahat bgt sama L. karena namanya cinta segitiga ya pasti satu nyesss sampe belubang itu ati.. #bukanpengalaman_

 _._

 _But GOD_

 _._

 _Finally Luhannya Sehun milih Sehunnya! *uyeee_

 _._

 _Oke seeyousoon egen deh ya…_

 _banyak yang protes klo dikasih hari wkwkw..Maaf ya ga masuk php loh ini._

 _kemaren coba nulis new story tapi belum ready publish taunya :"""_

 _._

 _happy reading gengs_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Previous**_

 _Hanya ada perasaan bahagia bercampur cemas yang mereka rasakan. Tenggelam dalam dinginnya malam dengan tangan bertautan saling menghangatkan. Keduanya memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memberitahu Myungsoo tanpa menyakiti hatinya atau membuatnya pergi dari hidup mereka._

 _Ya-…Mereka terus memikirkannya tanpa mengetahui bahwa Myungsoo juga berada disana._

 _Dia berada disana dari awal. Memperhatikan di dalam mobil bagaimana Luhan akhirnya menentukan siapa yang dia pilih. Dia melihat bagaimana keduanya bertengkar hingga tangan keduanya bertautan erat._

 _Jangan tanya bagaimana hatinya karena hancur adalah jawabannya._

 _Tangannya bahkan begitu lemas hanya untuk membuka pintu mobil._

 _Dan saat punggung kedua pria yang diam-diam memiliki tempat di hatinya menjauh maka disinilah Myungsoo-….Menyembunyikan kepalanya di kemudi mobil dan menikmati dinginnya malam -tidak- menikmati bagaimana hatinya terus memukul sakit di dalam tubuhnya._

" _haah-…"_

 _Berkali-kali Myungsoo menghela nafasnya maka berkali-kali pula rasa sakitnya terus datang. Membuatnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk diam lebih lama di mobilnya._

" _Bagaimana aku menatap kalian setelah ini?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 _ **My Forever Crush**_

 _Main Pair : Sehun-Luhan_

 _Support pair : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun_

 _Rate : T & M_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cklek…!_

Sehun terbangun karena tak kunjung mendapati Myungsoo di sampingnya. Hal itu pula yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar untuk mencari dimana rivalnya berada sampai sosok mungilnya terlihat.

Tersenyum adalah hal yang dilakukan pria dewasa berpostur tampan ini saat melihat si mungil terlelap di sofa dengan selimut bergambar Avengers yang terlalu mencolok digunakannya.

" _haah-…._ Kenapa lucu sekali."

Hal lain yang tak pernah berubah dari cara Luhan - _si mungil Oh Sehun-_ adalah dia selalu terlelap dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Dan kali pertama Sehun tidur bersama Luhan dia selalu merasa cemas Luhan memiliki sesak saat tidur, dia bahka berteriak heboh membangunkan Jihyo dan Garry saat usianya tujuh tahun.

Membuat sang mama tertawa tapi tidak dengan si Papa botak yang selalu membencinya. Garry nyaris mengurungnya di gudang dan tidur bersama kucing gempal jelek jika Jihyo tak memarahi suami jeleknya.

Sang calon mama mertua - _begitulah Sehun menyebut Jihyo-_ juga memberitahu bahwa Luhannya baik-baik saja.

 _Tapi Ma…Mulut Lulu terbuka._

Begitulah ucapan heboh Sehun saat itu. Membuat Jihyo lagi-lagi tertawa dan mencubit gemas pipinya.

 _Jika Lulu tidur dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Itu artinya Lulu benar-benar tidur dengan nyaman Sehunnie._

 _Huh? Kenapa begitu?_

 _Karena itu kebiasaannya sejak kecil._

 _Benarkah?_

 _Umhh.._

 _Jadi Lulu tidak sesak seperti Daddy Hunnie?_

 _Tentu saja tidak. Sekarang cepat kembali tidur karena Lulu akan menangis jika Sehunnya tidak ada disampingnya._

Begitulah kira-kira percakapan lima belas tahun lalu dengan Jihyo. Dan saat sang mama mertua mengatakan "Sehunnya" untuk kali pertama, maka senyum bodoh Sehun tak berubah hingga saat ini.

" _Kalau begitu dia Luhanku."_ Timpalnya seperti orang bodoh dan berjalan mendekati _Prince(ss)_ nya terlelap tampan - _ah-_ terlelap sangat cantik di depan matanya saat ini.

"Lu…."

Sehun sama sekali tak menyentuh wajah Luhan, dia hanya memanggil kecil dengan mata yang mengagumi betapa sempurnanya Luhan saat ini. Matanya yang terpejam bahkan masih memancarkan aura cantik yang sama sekali tak bisa Sehun jelaskan. Dan saat nafas terdengar dari bibirnya yang terbuka maka Sehun tidak membuang-buang kesempatan dan

 _Mhhhmm…_

Dia melumat - _agak-_ kasar bibir terbuka Luhan. Mengulum gemas bibir bawah Luhan hingga si pemilik bibir melenguh resah sebagai respon manisnya dalam tidur - _mungkin mimpi-_ pikirnya sampai bibir hangat itu terus mengulum bibir bawahnya. Membuat keresahannya semakin menjadi dan terbukalah dua mata rusa nan cantik miliknya.

Sampai beberapa detik dia mengerjapkan lucu matanya.

 _Apa aku bertemu pangeran?_

Dia berfikir gila

 _Tidak tidak…pria yang menciumku bukan pangeran. Dia lebih tampan dari pangeran_

Mata rusanya berhenti mengerjap. Dan setelah penglihatannya sempurna ia dapatkan, maka hanya senyum manis yang ditujukan untuk pria tampan yang juga tersenyum paanya.

 _Itu Sehunnya….apa kubilang dia lebih tampan dari pangeran._

"Kenapa tidur disini?"

Dan saat suara berat Sehun menyapa maka jantung Luhan mulai berdebar gila seperti beberapa jam lalu.

 _Benar itu Sehun_

"Kau sedang menatap siapa? Pangeran tampan? Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Sehun mulai menggodanya lagi membuat kekehan terdengar dari bibirnya yang lembab akibat lumatan _-agak-_ kasar sang mantan kekasih - _tidak-_ atau mungkin sudah menjadi kekasihnya lagi? _entahlah._

"Lu."

Luhan menaikkan selimut avengersnya sebatas bibir. Berjaga-jaga jika Sehun kembali melumat namun hanya tarikan protes yang diterima saat Sehun menyingkap selimut _avengersnya_ "Jangan menutupi apapun dariku dan _whoa…._ Kenapa kau hanya memakai atasan piyama? Kemana celana piyamamu?"

Buru-buru Luhan menyingkap lagi selimut tebalnya. Selain merasa kedinginan dia juga merasa malu karena pahanya tersingkap di depan mata lapar sang mantan kekasih.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menggunakan celana piyama saat tidur."

" _huh?"_

"Itu kebiasaanku."

Sehun kembali menyingkap lagi selimut Luhan dan mulai menatap lapar paha putih yang sedikit mengangkang karena posisi tidurnya " _Kau benar-benar gila."_

" _Wae?_ Aku salah apa lagi?"

Sehun menatapnya cepat. Memicingkan dua mata rubah itu untuk memperingatkan si rusa "Kau hidup dengan dua pria yang menggilaimu dan hanya menggunakan atasan piyama? Apa maksudmu? Menggoda kami?"

Kali ini Luhan yang merespon kesal. Ditariknya kembali selimut yang berada di tangan Sehun sebelum kembali berbaring untuk terpejam "Aku tidak menggoda siapa-siapa." Katanya kesal sampai dia merasakan tubuhnya menerima beban yang cukup berat.

"Tapi aku tergoda."

" _Astaga…"_

 _Itu Sehun yang kini berada di atasnya._

 _Mengukungnya kuat hingga Luhan terlihat seperti rusa yang siap dimangsa._

" _Se-_ Sehun apa yang kau lakukan."

Luhan menggeliat resah saat tangan Sehun menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Meraba paha dalamnya dan mulai bermain-main terlalu _to the point_ dibagian "Private" nya.

"Aku bilang aku tergoda."

"Sehun jangan sekarang. Bagaimana jika-… _ahhh—"_

Luhan menggeliat liar saat ini. Tangan panas Sehun menyentuh penis - _setengah tegang-_ nya dengan kuat. Yang membuat takjub Sehun sama sekali tak terganggu dengan celana dalamnya dan hanya membuka lewat samping celana dalam ketat yang digunakan Luhan saat ini.

Dia kemudian menarik keluar penis Luhan dari sisi berlawanan dan mulai bermain di ujung _tip_ nya saat ini "Jangan— _aah._ Sehun bagaimana jika Myung— _nghh_ Myungsoo kembali?"

Pertanyaan Luhan bergemang di telinga Sehun, dia tidak berniat berhenti tidak pula mendengarkan. Yang dia lakukan hanya menyesap rakus leher Luhan sementara tangannya mengocok penis mungilnya dengan tempo menggoda untuk membuatnya lemas dan tak banyak meronta.

" _nghh—faster hun—haaah.."_

 _Berhasil!_

Sehun menggeram senang saat ini. Luhannya sudah menyerah dan hanya mengikuti gairah cinta mereka saat ini.

Membuat Sehun mengangguk sebagai respon sebelum

 _Sret..!_

Sehun menyingkap selimut yang mengganggu ke lantai. Ditariknya tubuh Luhan untuk duduk diantara selangkangannya hingga posisi mereka terlihat sangat erotis saat ini - _Luhan duduk di pangkuan Sehun sementara di antara selankangan Sehun sudah ada penis yang lebih besar tak sabar untuk segera dikeluarkan-_

" _uuhh…_ Betapa rindunya aku pada Lulu kecil."

Sehun meletakkan dagunya di pundak Luhan. Membuat Luhan mau tak mau juga ikut melihat tangan besar Sehun sedang menggenggam penisnya yang terus mengeluarkan _precum_ nya.

" _nghh—"_

Dan saat Sehun mengusap ujung penisnya, maka hanya geliatan erotis yang Luhan keluarkan sebagai responnya. Bokongnya bahkan menggesek kuat di antara selangkangan Sehun. Membuat penis yang masih terkurung di _boxer_ ketat itu terasa semakin membesar untuk bokong Luhan.

"Aku merindukan tubuhmu Lu." Katanya berbisik menjilat di telinga Luhan dengan tangan yang menarik paksa celana dalam Luhan. Hingga hanya piyama Luhan yang tersisa sementara tangannya menggenggam gemas penis kecil yang terus mengeluarkan _precum_ nya.

"Sehun ini memalukan. Aku bisa melihat tangan besarmu menggenggam milikku."

Luhan pun menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari mata Sehun. Berharap Sehun berbaik hati untuk melakukannya dalam posisi berbaring namun nyatanya hanya seringaian yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban.

"Kali pertama aku membuatmu mendesah juga dengan posisi ini. Kau ingat?"

"Sehun jangan coba kau membahasnya. Jangan— _ahhh."_

Sehun sengaja menekan _tip_ Luhan dan mengocoknya cepat. Membuat Luhan mendongak serta bersandar di antara pundak Sehun sementara Sehun terus meracau memancing birahinya.

"Di _Sydney._ Pertama kali aku menjadikanmu dewasa kau sedang _horny_ seorang diri. Kemudian tangan besarku membantu sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari penis kecilmu. Kau ingat?"

Sehun terus mengingatkan Luhan bagaimana kali pertama tubuh mereka menyatu. Pikiran mereka melebur bersama gairah yang tertahan selama mereka saling mengenal. Membuatnya ikut terperangkap dengan jebakan gairahnya sendiri hingga rasanya sesuatu ingin meledak dari tubuhnya.

"Kau ingat Lu saat aku pertama kali memasukimu. Aku-…"

"Aku ing— _mmhh…_ Aku ingat jangan dibahas lagi atau aku akan menjadi gila."

Luhan meredakan gairahnya dengan menggigit apapun yang bisa digigit dari Sehun yang berada di belakangnya. Terkadang leher lalu berpindah ke telinga dan saat ini dia lebih menikmati bagaimana tangan panas itu mengocok penis laparnya yang sudah lama tak pernah dijamah. " _nghh—Hun…"_

Tangannya perlahan melingkar di leher Sehun menyerahkan diri sementara tangan bebas milik Sehun yang lain kini menyusup ke piyama dan sudah bermain dengan _nipple_ nya saat ini.

Sesekali Sehun menariknya kuat lalu memelintir dan tak lama mengusap kasar hingga sengatan-sengatan itu bisa dirasakan Luhan terlalu banyak "Mendesahlah sayang. Sebut namaku." Katanya gemas dengan bibir yang memberi cupang di leher pria cantiknya, tangan kiri yang bermain bebas di dua nipple Luhan serta tangan kanan yang terus mengocok kuat penis mungil yang berada di genggamannya.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk membiarkan gairah mengusai sampai

 _Drtt…drtt…_

Ponsel Luhan berdering di atas meja. Awalnya tak ia pedulikan namun suaranya cukup mengganggu hingga menyita perhatian Luhan

 _Drrrt….drrtt.._

" _ngghh—ponsel-…_ Ponselku."

Mengalihkan perhatian Luhan, Sehun pun semakin mengocok cepat penisnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit melupakan getaran ponsel sampai matanya menangkap nama _Myungsoo_ disana.

"Sehunna itu Myungsoo."

" _huh?'_

" _aah—Myungsoo-…_ Myungsoo menghubungiku."

" _ah-…"_

Dan saat tangan mungil Luhan mencoba mengambil ponselnya. Maka buru-buru Sehun mengeluarkan tangan kirinya sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Dia lebih dulu mengambil ponsel Luhan. Mengerling si pemilik ponsel sebelum menggeser _slide_ panggilan Myungsoo

"Aku saja." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum

" _Lu…Maaf baru menghubungimu. Aku tidak pulang malam ini. Kau tidurlah dan jangan lupa kunci pintu kamar."_

"Kenapa harus mengunci pintu kamar."

" _Luhan? ah-…Sudah kuduga pasti bajingan ini yang mengangkat."_

Luhan mencoba mencuri dengar percakapan dua pria tampan yang tinggal bersamanya. Namun nyatanya Sehun tidak berbaik hati membiarkan Luhan berbicara dengan Myungsoo dan sengaja mengocok cepat penis Luhan di tangannya.

" _ahh—hnggh."_

" _Luhan?"_

Buru-buru Luhan menutup mulutnya yang mendesah. Tangan Sehun benar-benar mengerjainya seolah tak memberi kesempatan sementara Sehun masih fokus berbicara dengan Myungsoo.

" _Luhan?!"_

"Luhan sedang tidur. Kau tidak bisa berbicara dengannya."

Sehun menyeringai melihat Luhan mendesah dengan tangan tertutupnya sementara peluh mulai terlihat membasahi lehernya. - _seksi-_ hanya satu kata itu yang bisa Sehun pikirkan saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"…"

"L?"

" _Aku memiliki urusan disini. Kalau begitu aku tutup ponselnya. Kau juga beristirahatlah."_

"Jika kau tidak pulang aku mungkin akan mengganggu Luhan."

" _ara.."_

" _huh?_ Apa maksudmu? _"_

" _Hanya jangan terlalu menyakitinya."_

"Apa yang kau-…"

 _Pip…!_

"Bajingan ini!"

Dan saat Myungsoo mematikan ponselnya maka hati Sehun merasa bersalah entah untuk alasan apa. Dan entah rasa bersalah apa yang dia rasakan untuk Myungsoo-.. _Sehun mengabaikannya_ lebih dulu.

Karena saat ini di dekapannya si rusa cantik masih menggeliat liar dan terlihat sangat seksi untuk matanya.

" _mmhh—_ apa yang dikatakan L?"

Sehun menghentikan kocokannya. Dihapusnya peluh keringat yang membasahi Luhan sebelum berbisik menggoda di telinga mantan kekasihnya "Dia tidak pulang malam ini."

" _wae?"_

"Dia memiliki urusan. Jadi bisakah kita juga menyelesaikan "urusan' kita?"

Tangannya mulai menelusuri nakal tubuh seksi Luhan sementara bibirnya seperti racun memabukkan di telinga Luhan.

"Lulu… Bisakah aku memasukimu utuh malam ini?"

Luhan mengerti kalimat "utuh" yang Sehun katakan artinya benar-benar bercinta melenyapkan gairah bersama. Tidak seperti malam itu saat keduanya hampir melebur menjadi satu-…Luhan menghentikannya.

Dia merasa bersalah pada Sehun karena menjatuhkan harga dirinya malam itu. Dan untuk membalas penyesalannya malam itu. Luhan sengaja membalikan tubuhnya untuk bertatapan dengan Sehun.

Menduduki penis besar yang masih "terkurung" sementara bokongnya terus bergerak menggoda menduduki kejantanan yang akan membobol lubangnya dalam hitungan menit.

" _sssh…"_

Melihat Sehun begitu menderita karena ulahnya-… _Luhan menyeringai._

Diapun sengaja menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang melingkar di leher Sehun sebelum berbisik

" _eat me."_

.

.

" _nghh—Lu."_

Setelah Luhan memberikan izin nya untuk bercinta maka Sehun tak lagi membuang waktu.

Dilumatnya bibir mungil itu dengan rakus sementara tangannya mulai membuka paksa piyama Luhan.

 _Beautiful_

Begitulah geraman tertahan Sehun saat tubuh telanjang Luhan sepenuhnya milik matanya. Keduanya pun kembali berpagutan liar tak berniat mencari udara sedikit pun

" _nghh—hun…"_

Luhan mendesahkan nama Sehun saat Sehun menjelajah ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Kedua tangan Sehun meremas bokong sintal Luhan dan menikmati bagaimana sensasi penis Luhan menyodok ke perutnya.

" _Kamarku—hun_ kamarku _nggh…"_

Sehun menyeringai kecil mendengar permintaan Luhan.

Dan tanpa melepas pagutannya Sehun menggendong Luhan terus mencium bibir Luhan hingga beberapa kali menabrak meja dan kursi karena hal gila yang akan mereka lakukan.

Sehun mencoba untuk fokus pada jalan menuju kamar Luhan sebelum

 _BRAK..!_

Ditendangnya tak sabar pintu kamar Luhan hingga tebuka. Sehun membawa Luhan menuju tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya

 _BLAM…_

Menendang kembali pintu kamar hingga tertutup.

Tangannya sesekali membenarkan posisi gendongan Luhan sementara Luhan membantu dengan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun. membuat Sehun lebih leluasa meremas bokong seksi Luhannya sebelum meletakkan perlahan Luhan di tempat tidur.

" _haah-…."_

Nafas keduanya tersengal dengan Sehun mengukung Luhan dibawahnya.

Dan saat dahi mereka bersentuhan. Maka Sehun tersenyum untuk memastikan sekali lagi

"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku lagi Lu."

Luhan membalas senyumnya. Sedikit bangun dari tidurnya untuk mengecup Sehun sebelum berbaring pasrah di bawah pria kekarnya.

"Lakukan."

Sehun mengangguk bersemangat diberinya noda keunguan di tubuh Luhan dengan kecupannya.

Luhan pun hanya pasrah saat Sehun menyerangnya dengan kecupan dan gigitan

Niatnya untuk mencakar Sehun terganggu karena Sehun masih menggunakan kaos hitamnya. Perlahan tangannya mencari ujung kaos hitam itu sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Sehun pun membantu Luhan melepas kaos hitamnya.

Membuat wajah Luhan merona malu menyadari perbedaan kontras dirinya dan Sehun.

Karena jika tubuh Sehun dipenuhi otot-otot kekar

Maka tubuhnya hanya datar layaknya _porselen_ keramik tanpa cacat.

Membuatnya sedikit tidak terlima namun harus kembali pasrah menyadari

 _Itulah takdirnya._

" _aah—!"_

Terlalu larut dengan rasa irinya, Luhan tak menyadari jika Sehun sudah mengecup sampai perutnya. Turun sampai ke selangkangan sebelum akhirnya mengulum penis tegangnya.

Rasanya begitu hangat saat kejantanannya berada di mulut Sehun.

Namun lagi-lagi Sehun tidak berbaik hati hanya memasukkan kedalam mulut karena saat ini penisnya dihisap kuat oleh bibir yang terus membuatnya mabuk gila dengan sentuhan.

 _Ssspp…_

"SEHUN— _anhhh!"_

Sensasinya terlalu menggelitik. Membuat Luhan menyerah untuk menikmati dan terus meminta Sehun untuk berhenti menghisapnya.

" _sehun…sehun cukup—SEH…"_

Luhan berhasil menjambak rambut Sehun dibawahnya. Membuat mata keduanya bertatapan dimana yang satu terlihat kelelahan sementara yang satu menggunakan mata _innocent_ nya.

Luhan berusaha mengabaikan mata polos Sehun namun sial-….Sehun sangat menggoda dengan bibir yang penuh dengan penisnya.

" _wae?_ Hunnie ingin susu Lulu. Tidak bolehkah?— _mmph…"_

Luhan bahkan meremang saat Sehun menggunakan _aegyo_ dengan mulut yang keluar masuk menghisap penisnya. Membuat tangan Luhan menyerah menjambah Sehun dan kembali berbaring pasrah.

"Hunnie boleh mendapatkan susu Lulu. _Tentu saja boleh."_ Katanya berbaring lemas sebelum

" _nghh—aah!"_

Sehun berbuat jahil lagi di bawah sana. Sesekali menghisap lalu mengocok kemudian menggigit kecil membuat Luhan hanya bisa meremat selimut di tempat tidurnya yang kini menjadi saksi malam panas dirinya dan Sehun.

Sehun terus menghisap kencang penis Luhan. Membiarkan kedua paha Luhan menghimpit kepalanya sampai dia merasa kedutan penis Luhan di mulutnya. Dia tahu Luhan akan segera datang dan karena itu pula dia menyedot semakin kencang hingga Luhan menggelinjang liar diatasnya.

" _aku datang-…_ Sehun aku— _ahh…hah haaaah."_

Luhan menaikkan tubuhnya saat klimaksnya datang.

Merasa begitu kelelahan namun luar biasa nikmat karena sensasi yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

Dan saat dirinya masih mengatur nafas maka tubuh Sehun merangkan naik ke tubuhnya untuk

 _Nghmpphh…_

Rasanya asin saat Sehun membagi cairannya sendiri. Membuat Luhan terpaksa menikmatinya karena ciuman Sehun begitu tak bisa ditolak dengan tangannya mulai memompa lagi penisnya yang baru mendapatkan klimaks.

Luhan merasa akan semakin gila jika Sehun terus mengerjai tubuhnya.

Dan untuk menghentikannya dia harus bertindak

Maka saat Sehun ingin menciumnya lagi Luhan menoleh ke samping dengan mata kesal menatap pria di atasnya.

"Kenapa Lulu kesal?"

"Lulu juga ingin susu Hunnie."

" _huh?"_

"Susu-…Lulu ingin susu." Katanya sengaja meremat kejantanan Sehun yang masih tertutup boxer membuat Sehun meringis tertahan karena rematan tangan Luhan di penisnya.

"Hunnie…"

" _araseo…"_

Sehun berbaring di samping Luhan. membuat Luhan memekik senang dan mulai menindih Sehun di bawahnya. "Aku _on top."_ Katanya menciumi bibir Sehun yang tersiksa karena pijatan di penisnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau _on top_ hanya untuk ditunggangi. Bukan menunggangi." Katanya mengoreksi membuat bibir Luhan mengerucut kesal " _ish…!"_

"Cepat hisap milikku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Luhan melupakan kekesalannya dia pun beralih turun untuk membuka sesuatu yang sedang memberontak di dalam boxer Sehun sebelum Sehun menarik lengannya "Ada apa?"

"Lakukan 69."

" _huh?"_

"Kau tahu maksudku."

Sehun pun memaksa Luhan untuk berbalik pada posisi yang diinginkannya. Membuat Luhan kembali bergerak resah karena bagian bawah tubuhnya kini terlihat jelas di kedua mata Sehun.

" _hmhh…_ Sudah lama tak melihatnya."

Sementara Luhan mencoba fokus pada "monster besar" di boxer Sehun maka Sehun tak berniat menunjukkan kelemahannya. Dibukanya lebar bokong yang akan ia masuki hinga terlihatlah lubang kecil yang terlihat sangat sempit nyaris tak mau membuka untuknya.

" _nghh—hmm.."_

Luhan menahan kuat desahannya. Diam-diam dia membuka boxer Sehun hingga terlihatlah "kebanggan" Sehun yang berdiri tegak menantang wajahnya.

Luhan bahkan harus mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memegang kejantanan Sehun yang tak bisa ia raup seluruhnya.

" _sshhh…."_

Mendengar erangan Sehun membuat si pria cantik menyeringai menang. Dia bahkan sengaja melepas lalu memegangnya lagi sebelum Sehun sengaja menampar wajah Luhan menggunakan penisnya. " _whoa…"_ Luhan menggumam lucu namun tertawa karena erangan Sehun terdengar mengerikan saat ini.

"Baiklah Lulu akan memakannya." Katanya membuka mulut bersiap untuk melahap penis besar itu. Namun selang beberapa centi Luhan kembali menutup mulutnya. Membuat Sehun harus kembali mengerang sementara Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sangat tidak penting.

"Sehunna!"

" _ayolah_ Lu!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur." Katanya menatap memperingatkan membuat nyali Sehun menghilang sesaat. "Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Lima tahun kita berpisah. Apa kau pernah menggunakan penismu untuk bersenang-senang dengan wanita atau pria lain?"

Sehun tertawa kencang namun tidak dengan Luhan. Dia kemudian sengaja mencengkram kasar kejantanan Sehun membuat si pemilik mengerang kesakitan " _araseo-…araseo._ Tidak pernah! Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan siapapun! Sungguh."

Luhan melepasnya lalu kembali menoleh mencari mata Sehun "Kau yakin?"

"Iya sayangku. Sangat yakin."

"Bagaimana dengan Irene?"

"Apalagi dengan iblis betina itu, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya wanita. Dia hanya kesialan yang cukup manis untukku."

"Cukup manis?"

Menyadari kekesalan di suara Luhan, si pria tampan harus kembali terkekeh. Memikirkan cara untuk membuat _mood_ Luhan kembali sebelum mengganti kalimatnya "Dia manis seperti racun. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau sangat manis seperti madu - _ani-_ tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan manismu karena kau memang sangat manis."

Walaupun tahu Sehun sedang membual nyatanya Luhan tetap tersipu. Dia pun diam-diam tersenyum sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya untuk melahap penis Sehun.

" _nghh—_ rasanya sudah lama sekali Lu."

Sehun menggeliat bergairah dengan lumatan Luhan pada penisnya. Sengaja membiarkan Luhan bergerak dibawahnya hingga beberapa kali bokong Luhan mengenai wajahnya.

Tak mau membuang kesempatan ini pun Sehun membalas Luhan.

Kembali membuka bokong Luhan adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum menusuk-nusuk lubang yang akan segera ia masuki.

" _nghhh.."_

Luhan memejamkan mata merasakan tusukan jari Sehun. membuat kulumannya terlepas namun tetap pada posisinya sekarang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lubang kecil milikku. Selama lima tahun kita berpisah apa pernah seseorang memasukinya?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat menjawab Sehun. Dan dengan mulut penuh penis Sehun dia menjawab

"Tida- _nghmpp—tidak pernah."_

Sehun membasahi jari telunjuknya sebelum mencoba membuka lubang sempit Luhan. Menerobos masuk membuat tubuh Luhan sedikit mengejang "Kau yakin?"

"Aku menjaga - _nghh-_ menjaga diriku dengan baik Sehunna."

"Termasuk dengan L?"

"Termasuk L." timpalnya tanpa keraguan membuat senyum puas terlihat jelas di wajah Sehun.

"Baguslah. Aku tidak suka ada yang menyentuh bagian yang hanya menjadi milik Oh Sehun." katanya membuka lebar-lebar lubang kecil itu sebelu,

 _Slurppp…_

Lidah Sehun sudah menerobos masuk disana. Sesekali menyesapnya membuat Luhan mengejang hebat "Sehun-… _Sehun jangan disana—aaah "_

"Ini milikku. Fokuslah pada milikmu."

Sehun kembali mengacungkan penisnya yang terlepas ke wajah Luhan. Membuat Luhan yang sedang menggeliat resah karena hisapan Sehun di lubangnya kembali membuka mulut menahan desahan-desahan tertahan dari sensasi yang diberikan Sehun.

Keduanya kini fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

Jika Luhan menghisap penis dan _twinsball_ Sehun maka Sehun sesekali menghisap lubangnya lalu berpindah menghisap lagi penisnya yang tegang.

Membuat Luhan mulai terbiasa sampai

" _AAAH—!"_

Jari tengah Sehun benar-benar mengoyak lubangnya. Sehun memastikan Luhan terbiasa sampai akhirnya tiga jarinya dihisap kuat lubang kecil itu.

" _Sehun aku keluar—aku akan…!"_

Membuat bibirnya mengerang tak sabar lalu menghisap kuat sejenak sebelum

 _Sret….!_

Dia kembali menarik lengan Luhan. Dibaringkannya si mungil dibawah kungkugannya sebelum menatap penuh nafsu pria cantiknya "Aku akan menggagahimu sekarang."

Sehun membuka lebar paha Luhan sementara Luhan mengangguk memberi persetujuannya. Dia tahu rasa sakitnya akan sama seperti saat kali pertama mereka bercinta namun dia tidak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya hanya dirinya dan Sehun kembali menyatu setelah perpisahan sialan ini membuat mereka begitu merindukan-…. _begitu mendamba._

Dan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Luhan, Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan - _lembut kali ini-_ meminta Luhan dengan tatapannya agar tidak takut dan menyerahkan semua padanya.

Luhan pun mengangguk setuju. Dia berencana untuk menyerahkan diri pada Sehun seutuhnya sampai

" _SEHUN—AAAARH!"_

Sampai Sehun benar-benar memasukinya saat ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama _foreplay_ yang mereka lakukan

Entah sudah berapa banyak pengalihan yang Sehun lakukan

Rasanya sakit

Sangat sakit

Membuat air mata terlihat di sudut mata Luhan saat ini.

" _sstt…_ Tenanglah Luhan. Kau kuat dan akan segera terbiasa sayang."

Jika yang membujuknya bukan Sehun mungkin Luhan akan meronta.

Jika yang membujuknya bukan Sehun mungkin dia akan berteriak marah.

Tapi saat dia menyadari Sehunnya yang sedang menyatu dengan tubuhnya berbicara

Maka hanya anggukan penuh kesakitan yang dibiarkan Luhan saat ini.

"Aku akan bergerak."

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya. Memohon pada Sehun agar melakukannya dengan

" _Pelan-.._ Lakukan dengan pelan sayang. Aku— _aah!"_

Sehun menghujamnya lagi-…Lebih kuat kali ini.

Hingga tusukan kedua dia berhasil berada sepenuhnya menyatu dengan Luhan.

Bibirnya tersenyum puas sebelum kembali bergerak pelan namun terlihat mantap di setiap hentakannya.

" _ahh—nghh._ Sehun— _ahhh..!"_

Luhan terus meracaukan nama pria yang menggagahinya. Tangannya bahkan terus mencakar dan menyakiti punggung pria yang kini sedang mengeluar masukkan keperkasaannya di bawah sana.

Awalnya sakit-…

Tapi saat Sehun melakukannya dengan hentakan beraturan maka hanya rasa sakit lenyap digantikan nafsu untuk "memakan" seluruh penis pria yang sedang bergerak diatasnya.

Luhan masih belum melepaskan cakaran di punggung Sehun. Namun saat pria itu bergerak tepat mengenai

" _arhh—there_ Sehunna. There— _aah.."_

Mengenai sesuatu yang sangat ia rindukan jauh di dalam tubuhnya maka cakaran itu terlepas begitu saja.

Sehun terus menghentak di tempat yang sama hingga kedua tubuh mereka memanas karena gairah.

Buru-buru Sehun merubah posisi. Meminta Luhan yang sudah terbiasa untuk menungging sementara dia berada tepat di belakangnya,

" _haah—~"_

Sensasi berbeda dirasakan Luhan saat Sehun melakukan penetrasi di belakang. Rasanya seluruh penis Sehun menumbuk berbagai _sweet spot_ nya di dalam sana. Dan sementara Sehun terus mengeluar masukkan penisnya maka Luhan secara naluriah menggerakan ke belakang bokongnya hingga penis Sehun bertubrukan dengan lubangnya.

" _aah—ngghh!"_

Keduanya menggeram menikmati sensasinya. Sehun bahkan menghentikan gerakannya untuk bertumpu pada pundak Luhan. diciumnya gemas pipi Luhan sebelum berbisik begitu senang

"Kau menggairahkan Lu."

Luhan membalasnya. Diarahaknnya tangan Sehun yang lain untuk mengocok penisnya sementara dia menoleh untuk mencium bibir Sehun yang sedang memujinya "Cepat bergerak. Aku tidak sabar untuk— _rggghh…"_

Sehun memulainya dengan kocokan di penis Luhan. kembali menghentak adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum Luhan meminta bibirnya untuk dicium.

" _nghh—Sehun.._ Sehunna— _hmphh…"_

"Seperti itu _baby."_ Katanya kembali meraup kasar bibir Luhan sampai dia merasa penisnya di remat kuat oleh dinding rektum Luhan "Kau akan klimaks?"

Luhan fokus pada rasa nikmatnya. Dia kembali mendesah hebat dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat _seprai_ tempat tidurnya sampai tusukan Sehun terasa semakin lambat namun sangat tepat mengenai _spot_ didalam rektumnya.

" _arhh—Sehunn.."_

Sehun merubah posisinya lagi.

Kali ini dia membiarkan Luhan berbaring menghadap samping sementara dia berada di belakang Luhan.

Mengangkat tinggi paha kanan Luhan sebelum

 _SLEB…!_

" _rrhhh—aaah."_

Keduanya sudah akan menggila dengan sensasinya. Luhan kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Meminta Sehun untuk mendekat dan mencium bibirnya sementara kedua tangan Sehun bermain di nipple dan penisnya.

"Aku— _nggh.._ Aku akan datang."

Sehun merasa penisnya benar-benar diremat kuat kali ini.

Membuat kedua matanya terpejam dengan hentakan yang sesuai dengan temponya.

"Bersama Lu-…Bersama— _arhhhh.."_

" _aarh—Sehuuuun~"_

Setelah lebih dulu mencapai klimaks di tangan Sehun. maka selang beberapa detik Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya tepat di lubang Luhan. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Luhan sementara dia menikmati bagaimana nikmat klimaksnya kali ini.

"Sehunna cium aku."

Luhan mengganggu ritual Sehun yang sedang menikmati rasa hangat saat mencapai klimaksnya.

Namun saat Luhan memintanya tentu saja Sehun akan dengan senang hati memberikan tidak hanya ciuman tapi seluruh cintanya untuk Luhan.

" _mphhh…"_

Keduanya mulai berpagutan lembut. Kali ini tak ada nafsu melainkan rasa cinta tulus yang coba disampaikan keduanya. Sehun membantu Luhan merubah posisi untuk duduk di pangkuannya dengan tautan di tubuh mereka yang sengaja tak dilepaskan Sehun.

Luhan pun secara refleks melingkarkan tangannya sementara bibirnya terus memagut lembut bibir Sehun sampai dia pula yang mengakhiri ciuman dengan pria yang baru selesai menggagahinya.

Keduanya saling berpandangan sampai Luhan mengusap peluh di wajah Sehun "Kau tampan." Katanya bergumam membuat Sehun menatapnya gemas "Dan kau cantik." Timpal Sehun menggigit gemas bibir Luhan sebelum memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang kini berada di pangkuannya.

Luhan pun membalas pelukan Sehun seraya menciumi berulang tengkuk Sehun yang terasa begitu jenjang untuknya "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Jangan pernah." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang melepas cepat pelukannya. kedua mata itu kembali bertemu. Kali ini Sehun yang menghapus peluh Luhan seraya menjawab dengan tegas

"Tidak akan lagi. Percayalah."

Luhan menciumnya sekilas sebelum kembali memeluk erat prianya "Aku percaya."

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Luhan. diusapnya lembut punggung yang bermandikan keringat milik si mungil sebelum dengan jahil kembali meremat kuat bokong Luhan.

"Sehun!"

"Hey Lu…Kau mau posisi _on top?"_

" _eoh.._ tentu saja. Lain kali aku akan berada di atasmu."

"Lain kali?"

"Ya. Lain kali jika kita bercinta lagi."

"Kenapa tida malam ini?"

" _huh?_ Tapi kita baru saja-….Sehun jangan bilang kau-…"

Buru-buru Luhan berniat turun dari pangkuan Sehun.

Namun sial-…Sehun mulai memegang erat pinggangnya sementara didalam tubuhnya "milik" Sehun kembali mengeras.

Luhan bahkan masih meronta untuk turun sebelum

" _aahh—Sehun!"_

Dia menyerah untuk melawan.

Entah berapa jam lagi yang mereka butuhkan untuk saling memuaskan

Luhan tidak peduli….

Nyatanya dia menyukai saat tangan Sehun bermain di bagian privatenya

Saat bibir Sehun mencium panas bibir dan lehernya.

Dia hanya perlu melayani Sehun sekali lagi karena faktanya.

Luhan menyukai saat Sehun berada di "dalam" nya.

" _nghhh—!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek…!_

"Sehun bangun-…SEHUNNA!"

Yang diteriaki menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Merasa suara teriakan si cantik sangat menggangu di pagi harinya yang indah.

Dan menarik selimut adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Luhan lebih dulu membuang selimutnya.

Membuat mata terpejam Sehun sedikit membuka sebelum tertawa menyadari betapa cantiknya Luhan jika bibirnya sedang mengerucut kesal "Ada apa Lu?"

" _ish!_ buka kedua matamu baru bertanya padaku."

"Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku jika belum dicium."

Luhan memutar malas bola matanya. Awalnya dia enggan menuruti kemauan Sehun. Tapi saat si tampan benar-benar terlihat tampan untuknya maka dia tergoda untuk menciumnya.

Luhan pun naik ke atas tubuh Sehun.

Menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melumat bibir tipis yang selalu berhasil membuatnya mendesah.

Sehun membalas gerakan di bibirnya. Tangannya sengaja menekan tengkuk Luhan hingga ciuman mereka berubah panas saat ini.

Mengetahui ini bukan ide bagus membuat Luhan menekan dada Sehun untuk melepas ciumannya. Sedikit terengah namun enggan turun menduduki pria yang memiliki tinggi jauh darinya.

"Aku selesai menciummu. Sekarang buka matamu."

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum perlahan membuka matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali hingga bayangan Luhan terpantul jelas di matanya "Aku juga sudah membuka mataku tuan putri. Ada apa?"

" _ish!_ Berhenti memanggilku-…Sudahlah tidak penting!"

Sehun sedikit bangun untuk bersandar di tepi ranjanganya. Kedua tangannya juga secara _refleks_ memegang pinggang Luhan agar si cantik tidak jatuh atau merasa terganggu dengan gerakannya.

Sedikit mengusap wajahnya sebelum mencubit gemas kedua pipi Luhan "Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"L belum juga pulang."

"Lalu?"

"Ini sudah dua hari Sehunna!"

"Biarkan saja! Dia sudah besar-… _arhh!—_ Kenapa memukulku."

"Karena kau pantas dipukul." Katanya bergumam kesal dan beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun. Membuat Sehun terkekeh namun terlihat cemas saat Luhan memakai jaketnya.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?"

"Hanya aku yang peduli pada L. Tentu aku akan mencarinya." Katanya mengambil cepat kunci mobil. Membuat Sehun berlari cepat dari tempat tidur sebelum

 _BLAM..!_

Pintu kamar yang dibuka Luhan kembali ditutup cepat oleh Sehun. Posisi Sehun menghimpit Luhan di pintu kamar membuat Luhan tak bisa bergerak karena Sehun terus mengukungnya "Lepas aku mau mencari L."

"Kau hanya akan diam di rumah."

"Aku akan mencari L-… _nghhpmmh.."_

Sehun menciumnya agak kasar kali ini, karena setiap kali Luhan bersikeras melakukan sesuatu maka satu-satunya cara agar racauannya berhenti hanya mengunci bibirnya.

Sehun terus mengecupi bibir Luhan sementara tangannya diam-diam turun sampai ke tangan Luhan dan

 _Sret..!_

Kunci mobilnya berpindah tangan saat ini. Sehun pun melepas ciumannya sebelum mengangkat kunci mobil tepat di wajah Luhan "Aku yang akan mencarinya. Jadi diam di rumah dan siapkan makan siang." Katanya memberitahu Luhan lalu bergegas mengambil jaketnya.

"Apa benar kau akan mencarinya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kau bilang tidak peduli padanya."

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan kembali berjalan mendekati Luhan. Memeluknya sekilas sesekali mencium gemas bibir Luhan.

"Sejujurnya rasa khawatirku lebih besar dari milikmu."

" _huh?"_

"Aku juga merindukan bajingan itu." katanya menggigit bibir Luhan sebelum tertawa melihat ekpresi Luhan "Aku pergi."

Dan setelah berpamitan pada Luhan maka terdengar suara pintu ditutup disusul suara mobil yang dibawa Sehun untuk mencari Myungsoo.

Membuat Luhan hanya terus diam di tempatnya sampai senyum cantik itu terlihat di wajahnya.

" _haah-…_.Aku rasa aku tidak perlu khawatir pada kalian berdua." katanya bersyukur karena hubungan Sehun-Myungsoo jauh lebih dekat dari yang diharapkan Luhan selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…!_

Sehun berhenti di bengkel tempat Myungsoo menghabiskan waktunya selama dua hari. Melihat bagiamana mobil rongsokan itu berjejer maka sudah dipastikan saingannya memang memiliki pekerjaa saat ini.

Membuat senyumnya terlihat sampai matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari sedang membka _kap_ mobil dan terlihat serius dengan mesin-mesinnya.

Sehun pun bergegas menghampiri Myungsoo namun yang ingin disapa sepertinya sudah menyadari kedatangannya.

"Untuk apa kau disini?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sehun menjawab _to the point._ Dia pun bersandar di tempat yang lebih bersih berbanding terbalik dengan tangan Myungsoo yang dipenuhi oli.

" _ck_ omong kosong! Pergilah!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan omong kosong. Aku memang merindukanmu. Luhan juga."

Mendengar nama Luhan sontak membuat hatinya yang masih tak stabil kembali bergejolak marah. Ingin sekali dia melempar peralatan mobilnya untuk membuat Sehun diam jika tidak menyadari bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya-…. _dia juga merindukan Sehun dan Luhan._

Menyadari perubahan wajah Myungsoo menjadi pucat membuat sesuatu mengganggu Sehun. Dia pun mencoba mendekati Myungsoo sebelum suara Myungsoo terdengar memperingatkannya.

"Diam dan Jangan mendekat."

Sontak Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Diapun kembali bersandar sebelum memberanikan diri bertanya mengenai sesuatu yang mungkin sangat sensitif untuk mereka berdua saat ini

"L. Apa kau tahu aku dan Luhan sudah memutuskan-…"

"Apa perlu kau mengatakannya dengan jelas?"

 _Jadi benar dia tahu._

 _Dan itu alasan dia tidak pulang ke rumah._

Sehun pun memperhatikan tangan Myungsoo yang tidak fokus dengan peralatannya saat ini. Dia bahkan beberapa kali salah memasang alatnya membuat senyum lirih terlihat di wajah Sehun saat ini.

"Bagus jika kau tahu. Karena aku akan mengatakan hal ini padamu."

Dengan keji Sehun menyerang Myungsoo bertubi-tubi, membuat si pria berlesung pipi hanya diam memejamkan mata untuk menikmati bagaimana menyakitkan kekalahan yang harus dia terima.

Dulu dia selalu merasa sakit jika Luhan mengalahkannya di lapangan

Sekarang rasanya bahkan lebih menyakitkan saat Sehun mengalahkannya untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

Membuatnya hanya berusaha fokus pada mobilnya dan berusaha untuk mengabaikan racauan Sehun sebelum Sehun mengatakah hal gila yang membuat hidupnya terasa berakhir hari ini.

"Aku akan melamar Luhan malam ini."

 _DEG!_

Rasanya dunia Myungsoo benar-benar direnggut oleh Sehun.

Rasanya semua tentang Luhan juga hanya mimpi untuknya

Dia tahu Luhan telah memilih Sehun

Tapi dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan bergerak secepat ini untuk menjauhkan Luhan dari jangkauannya.

Membuat tangannya terasa lemas sampai

 _Trang…!_

Kunci _pass_ yang ia genggam terjatuh begitu saja.

Membuat hati Sehun hancur melihat bagaimana Myungsoo merespon rencana gilanya malam ini.

Karena bukan ini yang Sehun harapkan, dia berharap Myungso memberikan izin padanya agar bisa menikahi Luhan. Bukan menunjukkan wajah menderitanya seolah semua ini begitu tak adil untuknya.

Luhan miliknya dari awal

Dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya pada akhirnya.

Namun saat dia tahu dia menghancurkan hati ketiga maka hatinya ikut hancur dan dengan terpaksa terus mengatakan kalimat kejinya pada Myungsoo.

"Tapi Luhan tidak akan menerimaku jika kau tidak merestui hubungan kami. Jadi bisakah kau mengalah dan membiarkan aku memiliki Luhan seutuhnya."

" _bajingan…"_

"Aku tahu aku sangat menjijikan. Tapi aku takut Luhan merubah pikirannya lagi, merubah hatinya lagi. Aku takut Luhan pergi meninggalkan aku lagi. Jadi bisakah kau mengalah dan memberikan jawaban untukku L. Aku mohon, aku membutuhkan-….."

"DIAM!"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu L. Aku butuh jawaban darimu."

 _TRANG…!_

Kali ini Myungsoo sengaja membanting peralatan mobilnya. Menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu sebelum menatap murka pada Sehun "Kau ingin jawabanku."

Myungsoo juga melihat ketidakpercayaan diri di mata Sehun. Membuatnya sedikit bersorak senang karena setidaknya Luhan memang tidak akan menerima bajingan ini jika dia tidak mengatakan Ya untuk merestui hubungan mereka.

"Ya aku membutuhkan jawabanmu."

Myungsoo pun tergoda untuk berbuat keji seperti yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Dibersihkannya asal tangannya yang penuh oli sebelum berjalan cepat mendekati Sehun.

"Kalau begitu ini jawabanku." Katanya menggeram marah sebelum

 _BUGH…!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ini. Tapi tak ada satupun tanda dari Sehun maupun Myungsoo yang kembali kerumah.

Keduanya pun sama-sama mematikan ponsel, membuat raut cemas di wajah Luhan begitu terlihat sampai

 _Cklek…!_

Pintu rumah terbuka.

Buru-buru Luhan mendekati pintu itu berharap Sehun pulang bersama dengan Myungsoo.

"Hey Lu…"

"L?"

Ya…Itu memang Myungsoo yang pulang. Tapi Sehun tidak berada bersamanya. Membuat kecemasan Luhan semakin menjadi sementara Myungsoo mendekatinya dan

 _Grep…!_

Myungsoo memeluk Luhan erat. Terlampau erat sementara Luhan bertanya-tanya mengapa pelukan Myungsoo terasa menyedihkan untuknya. Sejenak dia pun melupakan Sehun untuk membalas pelukan Myungsoo yang entah mengapa terisak saat ini.

"Lu aku merindukanmu. Benar-benar— _hkss.._ Merindukanmu."

"L ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

" _aniya-…_ Aku tidak menagis. Aku hanya sangat bahagia."

Kenyataannya ucapan Myungsoo berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilihat Luhan saat ini. karena saat Myungsoo mengatakan dia baik maka yang bisa dilihat di mata Luhan hanya kesedihan di mata pria yang selalu menjaganya dengan baik.

Luhan pun tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali memeluk Myungsoo - _mencoba membuat tenang leadernya kali ini-_

"Aku juga merindukanmu L. Sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"Karena kau tidak memintaku untuk pulang. Apa kau akan meninggalkan aku?"

" _huh?_ Kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu?"

Myungsoo melepas pelukan Luhan sebelum menghapus cepat air matanya yang begitu pilu. Antara ingin merelakan namun tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang begitu ia kagumi selama lima tahun hingga saat ini. "Entahlah Lu. Aku merasa kau akan pergi sangat jauh."

Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum merangkul erat lengan Myungsoo "Pikiranmu terlalu jauh Kim Myungsoo- _ssi._ Jadi segera duduk dan katakan kau ingin makan apa?" katanya memaksa Myungsoo duduk di meja makan sementara matanya menatap pintu rumah berharap pintunya kembali terbuka dan menampilkan Sehun disana.

"Kau mencari Sehun?"

" _huh?_ ah-…Tidak aku tidak mencarinya. Hanya saja aku kira kalian bersama."

"Pagi tadi kami bersama. Tapi setelahnya aku memintanya pergi."

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau tidak tahu kemana dia pergi?"

"Tidak."

Dan untuk alasan yang tidak pasti-…Luhan merasa cemas.

Dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sehun.

Membuatnya mengambil cepat ponsel sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Myungsoo mengambil cepat ponselnya. Menatap Luhan memohon namun memaksa untuk tidak membuat panggilan.

"L berikan padaku."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku hanya harus memastikannya."

"Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkan kekasihmu?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku tahu kau sudah memilihnya. Aku-….AKU TAHU KAU SUDAH MEMILIH BAJINGAN ITU."

Luhan diam mendengarkan teriakan Myungsoo yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

Salahnya tak bisa memilih dengan cepat hingga dua hati itu terluka.

Salahnya terus menggantungkan perasaan mereka hingga salah satu dari mereka sangat menderita.

Luhan pun hanya tertunduk menyadari kesalahannya sebelum terisak pilu bersama Myungsoo. " _Mianhae L….._ Maafkan aku."

Luhan terisak sangat ketakutan. Takut setelah ini Myungsoo pergi atau lebih buruknya Myungsoo melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Sehun.

"Jadi kau benar memilih Sehun?"

Dengan terpaksa Luhan mengangguk sebelum menjawab "Aku memilih Sehun." katanya lirih takut jika Myungsoo akan berteriak lagi padanya.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Kali ini Luhan menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengangguk tanpa ragu "Aku masih sangat mencintainya."

Rasanya sudah dua kali Myungsoo merasakan sakit hati. Dan dua kali pula dia harus merasa marah. Dia hanya terus menahan diri sampai akhirnya tersenyum begitu dipaksakan mendekati Luhan yang terlihat mundur karena takut padanya.

"Lu…"

"Dimana Sehun? Aku harus tahu dia dimana?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia-…"

"DIMANA SEHUN?"

Luhan meronta saat Myungsoo memeluknya. Dia pun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Myungsoo sampai suara lembut Myungsoonya kembali terdengar - _sangat menenangkan untuknya-_

"Aku akan membawamu pada Sehun. Jadi tenanglah Luhan. Tenanglah."

" _huh?"_

"Maaf aku berteriak. Maafkan aku Lu." Katanya menciumi tengkuk Luhan sebelum Luhan memaksa untuk menatap matanya "Kau akan membawaku pada Sehun."

Dengan hati hancur namun memaksakan bibir untuk tersenyum Myungsoo pun menjawab

"Aku akan membawamu pada Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"L..Kau bilang akan membawaku pada Sehun. Lalu apa yang kita lakukan disini?"

Disini yang dimaksud Luhan adalah lapangan tempat terakhir mereka mengikuti _event_ di Beijing. Tempat yang menjadi sejarah bahwa tak hanya L-Luhan-Taecyeon-Baekhyun-Kyungsoo yang bisa meraih kemenangan tapi juga Jaehyun dan adik-adiknya yang lain.

Lapangan ini termasuk yang paling Luhan sukai selama lima tahun terakhir. Tapi yang membuat Luhan bertanya _untuk apa mereka disini? Bukankah mereka mencari Sehun?_

Begitulah hal yang mengganggunya sampai suara Myungsoo terdengar bertanya.

"Kau masih ingat lapangan ini?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi untuk apa kita disini? Kau bilang akan membawaku pada Sehun."

" _ish!_ Rusa ini kenapa cerewet sekali." Katanya terkekeh mengusap rambut Luhan sebelum

 _Ckit…!_

Myungsoo menghentikan mobilnya di tengah-tengah lapangan luas dan gelap malam ini. membuat Luhan bergerak resah tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Myungsoo dengan membawanya ke sini.

"Dan kenapa kita berhenti disini?"

"Karena Sehunmu disana."

" _huh?"_

Luhan mengikuti kemana arah Myungsoo menunjuk sampai

 _Klik…_

Matanya silau karena lampu mobil yang menyala yang berada berlawanan dengan mobil Myungsoo. Membuat Luhan memperhatikan dengan seksama sampai benar-….Terlihat Sehun keluar dari dalam mobil dan berdiri disana-… _seperti menunggunya._

"L apa yang dilakukan Sehun?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya membawamu kesini." Katanya tersenyum kecil sebelum membantu Luhan melepas _seatbelt_ nya.

"Cepat keluar dan temui dia."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku harus tetap disini."

" _huh?"_

Luhan berguman bingung saat Myungsoo membuka pintu mobilnya. Pria berlesung pipi itu juga mengitari mobil untuk membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Itu janjiku pada Sehun." katanya mengulurkan tangan pada Luhan sementara Luhan menyambut gugup uluran tangan Myungsoo.

"L apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hanya berjalan lurus dan temui Sehunmu." Katanya mencelos dan sedikit memaksa Luhan untuk berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kan?"

"Aku akan tetap disini." Katanya bersandar di _kap_ mobil sementara matanya bertatapan dengan Sehun yang kini berada disana tengah tersenyum padanya.

 _Baiklah aku membiarkanmu menikahi Luhan. Kau bisa menikahinya jika aku sudah pergi dari hidup kalian._

 _Pikirmu Luhan akan menerimaku? Dia terikat pada dua pria di hidupnya. KAU DAN AKU-…tapi dia hanya bisa memilih satu. Walaupun dia memilihku bukan berarti dia akan meninggalkan dan mengabaikanmu L!_

 _Omong kosong!_

 _AKU DAN LUHAN MEMBUTUHKANMU!_

Myungsoo terdiam mengenag pertengkarannya dengan Luhan. Rasanya bodoh membiarkan Luhan berjalan lurus menuju pelukan pria lain sementara dirinya hanya bisa diam menyaksikan entah apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun malam ini.

 _Jangan pergi L….Aku mohon. Aku mungkin lebih membutuhkanmu daripada Luhan membutuhkanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk membantuku menjaga Luhan. AKU MOHON!_

Myungsoo hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang terus menoleh ke belakang takut jika dirinya pergi. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum memberi persetujuan " _Aku juga akan menjaga Luhan. Menjaga leaderku."_ Katanya bergumam yakin sebelum berteriak memberitahu Luhan.

"Jalan lurus Lu. Kau bisa terjatuh."

" _sial_ kenapa aku gugup sekali." Katanya bergumam kecil sebelum menyadari bahwa didepannya-….Sehun mengenakan kaosh hitam yang dipadu _blazer_ hitam. Dia juga merapikan rambutnya ke atas hingga terlihat sempurna malam ini.

Membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Sehun sampai tak sengaja suaranya lolos memanggil Sehun

"Sehunna."

" _hmhh…._ Ada apa cantik?"

"Mobilmu silau." Katanya sedikit protes hingga hanya suara tawa terdengar dari Sehun.

"Jika aku matikan aku tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu."

"Aku menghkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

" _mianhae…"_

" _ish!_ Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin melamarmu."

Rasanya telinga Luhan bermasalah. Karena saat dia bertanya apa yang dilakukan Sehun disini, maka Sehun menjawabnya lantang dengan kalimat _aku ingin melamarmu_

" _Aku pasti salah dengar."_ Katanya berjalan semakin mendekati Sehun sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Kau ingin apa?"

"AKU INGIN MELAMARMU XI LUHAN!"

 _Gila…._

 _Sehun pasti sudah gila…._

 _Dia bilang ingin melamarku-…tunggu dia bilang apa_

" _huh?"_

Rasanya tubuh Luhan lemas tak bisa merespon. Dan saat itu pula dia pasti akan terjatuh jika tangan Sehun tak segera menariknya dan memeluknya erat.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat saat ini. Luhan bahkan bisa mencium aroma Sehun sampai matanya mengerjap lucu dan berusaha berdiri dengan tangan Sehun yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku ingin melamarmu."

 _Klik_

 _Klik_

 _Klik_

 _Klik_

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Sehun maka terlihat sinar lampu dari empat mobil yang membuat lingkaran di tengah saat ini. Dua berada di sisi kanan sementara dua berada di sisi kiri, menjadi lingkaran dengan mobil L di belakangnya sementara mobil Sehun berada tepat di depannya

" _sebenarnya ada apa ini?"_

Membuat pikiran kosong Luhan semakin kosong sementara matanya mendadak harus membiasakan silau lampu dari empat mobil yang entah milik siapa sedang berlomba-lomba menyinari matanya.

Dia juga mendengar suara pintu mobil ditutup bersahutan sampai terdengar suara yang begitu familiar untuk Luhan.

"Lulu."

" _Mom?"_

Luhan mengenali suara Miranda dengan mudah. Dan saat matanya membiasakan diri dengan silaunya maka terlihat Miranda dan Joongki kini berdiri di _kap_ mobil sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Oppa!"

Matanya kembali mencari asal suara. Kali ini terlihat si kembar dengan sang papa yang sedang menagis di pelukan mamanya "Lana? Luna? Ma…Kenapa papa menagis?"

"Abaikan papamu nak. Dia tidak rela jika putranya dinikahi oleh rivalnya."

"Siapa yang akan menikah?"

"Kau tentu saja."

"Aku?"

"HEY LU-…AKU KESAL MENGATAKAN INI. TAPI AKU SENANG MELIHATMU."

Dua suara bersahutan itu jelas milik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Dan benar saja saat Luhan melihat ke sisi kanan maka Kyungsoo sedang berada di pelukan Kai sementara Baekhyun berada disampingnya dengan Chanyeol yang juga memeluknya di belakang.

Baiklah ini semua terlalu mendadak untuk Luhan terima. _Bukankah mereka sedang melarikan diri? Jadi untuk apa semua keluarganya dan keluarga Sehun datang? Bukankah ini terasa janggal._

"Sehun yang meminta kami datang. Jangan terlalu memaksakan berfikir dengan otak mungilmu Lu!"

Kai yang menyahut. Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Luhan hingga rona malu terlihat jelas di wajah Luhan " _aigoo_ Lu. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Timpal Chanyeol membuat senyuman sangat cantik membalas teman kecilnya "Aku juga merindukanmu yeol. Tapi untuk apa kau disini?"

"Tanya pada Sehun."

 _Sehun? ah benar-….Sehun yang membawa mereka semua kesini. Tapi untuk apa?_

"Kau membawa keluarga kita dan teman-teman kita kesini?"

" _mmmh…"_

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang akan melamarmu Lu."

" _huh?"_

Sehun mencium gemas hidung Luhan sebelum menatap - _agak gugup-_ kedua mata rusa itu saat ini. Membenarkan posisinya berdiri sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari _blazer_ hitamnya. "Ini cincin yang Myungsoo pilihkan untuk kita."

Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Myungsoo tersenyum padanya. Membalas senyum Myungsoo sebelum kembali fokus pada Sehun "Lalu?"

Sehun menarik dalam nafasnya sebelum mengambil mantap kedua tangan Luhan untuk digenggamnya.

"Lalu di lapangan balap favoritmu. Di depan mobil-mobil yang bisa membuatmu terlihat bahagia. Dilihat oleh pria lain yang akan selalu mencintai dan menjagamu serta dikelilingi oleh keluargaku, keluargamu. Teman-temanku. Teman-temanmu. Teman kita. Aku-…." Katanya berujar gugup sebelum mengambil dalam nafasnya dan menatap Luhan sangat yakin.

"Aku Oh Sehun ingin melamarmu Xi Luhan sebagai istriku.

"Sehunna."

"Jadi maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Lagi-lagi tubuh Luhan merespon berlebihan karena tak bisa berdiri dengan benar. Dan lagi-lagi pula tangan kekar Sehun menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena semua begitu cepat untuknya-…. _begitu tiba-tiba_

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku benar ingin memilikimu seutuhnya Lu."

Luhan menutup kencang mulutnya. Dia bahkan sudah bisa berdiri tanpa tangan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mencari kebenaran di mata Sehun hingga hanya ketulusan yang dia dapatkan dari pria selalu mengisi hatinya.

"Ini terlalu cepat Sehunna."

"Aku tahu-….Tapi seperti yang kau katakan Lu. Jika kita tidak berpisah lima tahun lalu mungkin kita sudah menikah saat ini Dan aku tidak cukup bodoh menundanya lebih lama, aku ingin segera menikahimu dan menjadikanmu pemilik hidupku. Jadi maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Luhan bisa saja mengatakan Ya tanpa ragu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Myungsoo?

Dia pun menoleh cepat mencari mata Myungsoo. Memandangnya cukup lama sampai Myungsoo mengangguk - _tersenyum sangat tulus-_ seolah merelakan dirinya untuk benar-benar hidup bersama Sehun.

"Myungsoo merestui kita."

" _huh?"_

"Dia juga berjanji akan terus hidup bersama kita."

"Benarkah?"

Terdengar dari suaranya Luhan pasti sedang menangis saat ini. Entah karena perasaan haru atau bersalah pada Myungsoo-…Sehun belum bisa memastikannya.

Yang dia lakukan hanya membiarkan Luhan terisak tertunduk sebelum tangannya mengangkat dagu Luhan agar kedua mata mereka bertatapan saat ini "Lu….Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sesaat Luhan menoleh ke samping kiri. Dan melihat kedua orang tuanya mengaangguk dia merasa begitu lega. Lalu kemudia pandangannya beralih pada kedua temannya sebelum lagi-lagi kedua pasangan itu mengangguk seolah meyakinkan dirinya untuk yakin menjalani hidup bersama Sehun.

"Aku mohon menikahlah denganku Lu."

Kali ini Luhan kembali tertunduk.

Menenangkan dirinya sejenak sebelum menjawab

" _aku mau."_

Suaranya terlampau serak saat ini. Namun dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk lamaran yang Sehun lakukan saat ini.

" _huh?_ Katakan sekali lagi Lu."

"Aku mau."

Sehun merasa rela dunianya ditukar dengan apapun saat Luhan menjawab _aku mau._ Telinganya bahkan tak bosan mendengar jawaban Luhan hingga tak sadar air mata haru itu keluar sebagai bukti ketulusannya meminang putra sulung dari tiga bersaudara ini.

Dia pun mengangkat dagu Luhan sekali lagi sebelum menatap berharap kedua mata rusa di depannya "Katakan sekali lagi."

"Aku mau."

"Aku mau."

"AKU MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU OH SEHUN!"

Mengakhiri jawabannya. Luhan melompat ke pelukan Sehun, memeluk teman kecilnya yang kini resmi menjadi calon suaminya dengan erat.

Keduanya terisak bahagia menyadari semua kesulitan mereka berakhir di malam ini.

Perjuangan cinta mereka berakhir dengan jawaban singkat Luhan yang mengubah status keduanya saat ini.

Sehun memeluk Luhannya - _pria mungilnya. rusanya. hidupnya-_ begitu erat. Memberi Luhan kecupan sayang diiringi rasa terimakasihnya pada Luhan.

"Terimakasih sudah memberi kesempatan ini padaku Lu. Terimakasih sayangku"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Membuat Sehun memeluknya semakin erat sebelum matanya tak sengaja menatap Myungsoo saat ini.

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai Myungsoo tersenyum dan mengangkat ibu jarinya tanda memberikan selamat untuk Sehun.

" _gomawo L"_

Dengan jarak sejauh ini Myungsoo bisa mendengar Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih. Dia pun menikmati kekalahannya dengan terhormat saat kedua pasang calon pengantin itu terlihat berciuman saat ini.

Myungsoo juga melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bahagia dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Menikmati kesendiriannya sampai seseorang berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"GOMAWO _SOO-ya…"_

Dia tahu satu-satunya wanita yang akan memanggil nama kecilnya adalah ibu Sehun. Dan saat sang model melepaskan pelukannya maka terlihat air mata memenuhi wajah cantiknya.

" _eomonin_ kenapa kau menangis?"

"Panggil aku Mommy."

Myungsoo menggapus cepat air matanya sebelum tertawa menjawab Myungsoo " _araseo_ Mommy. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Seperti anak kecil Miranda menunjuk pada Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berpelukan dengan teman-temannya. Kembali terisak sebelum

" _huwaaa…_ Rasanya sesak melihat bagaimana Sehunku akhirnya mendapatkan Luhan."

"Aku juga sesak melihatnya." timpal Myungsoo namun tertawa setelahnya "Tapi aku bahagia. Sungguh." Katanya menghapus air mata Miranda dan mulai tersenyum kosong menjawab wanita di depannya.

" _aigoo.._ Mommy tahu tidak mudah mengalah untuk adik. Tapi saudara ada untuk saling melengkapi dan mencintai. Seperti kau dan Sehun."

"Adik? Saudara? _Ck!_ Sehunmu saja sangat membenciku!"

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak keberatan memiliki _hyung_ sepertimu."

Dan saat suara Sehun terdengar maka disinilah Myungsoo-….Melihat dua calon pengantin di depannya yang terlihat bahagia sampai Luhan menghambur ke pelukannya.

"L… _."_

Myungsoo terdiam cukup lama saat Luhan memeluknya. Sedikit tersenyum kecil sebelum membalas pelukan Luhan yang sedang terisak dipelukannya "Kenapa menangis?" katanya mencium kepala Luhan sebelum mendekapnya erat untuk terakhir kali.

"Gomawo."

"Aku tidak menyerahkanmu secara cuma-cuma Lu. Nanti jika dia menyakitimu aku akan langsung membawamu pergi dan tak ada penolakan kali ini. Setuju?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban membuat Sehun tertawa sementara Miranda menangis haru melihatnya "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik Lu. Apa kau bahagia?"

"Aku sangat bahagia."

"Syukurlah." Katanya melepas pelukan Luhan sebelum mengusap air mata dari wajah cantiknya "Berbahagialah Lu."

"Kau juga."

"Aku akan bahagia." katanya meyakinkan Luhan sebelum Luhan beralih pada Miranda

"Mommyy…"

" _astaga_ Akhirnya Lulu menjadi keluarga Oh sesungguhnya. Ini seperti mimpi untuk _Mommy._ Kau putra Mommy sekarang nak." Katanya menciumi wajah Luhan sementara suara lain terdengar protes saat ini.

"Dia tetap putraku Miranda. Tetap kesayangan Mama dan tetap Lulunya Mama."

"Ma…."

Luhan mendekati ibunya dan mencium sayang wajah sang ibu. Membuat Miranda cukup cemburu sampai akhirnya Luhan berbaik hati memeluk dua wanitanya sekaligus "Kalian ibu terbaik untukku."

" _LULUKUUU….."_

Sementara Luhan sedang berbagi kebahagiannya dengan Miranda dan Jihyo maka tak jauh disana terlihat Garry sedang meraung hebat dan menangis tersedu di pelukan Joongki. Joongki bahkan meminta bantuan si kembar yang hanya tertawa menakuti Papa mereka.

"Lu oppa akan melupakan papa."

" _eoh…_ Lu oppa hanya akan mencintai Sehun oppa."

" _huwaaa_ Lulu!"

Joongki bahkan harus memeluk erat calon besan nya jika tak ingin terjadi perang dunia. Sedikit terkekeh karena menjadi pemenang atas Luhan sebelum memaklumi bagaimana perasaan Garry saat ini.

" _sst…_ Tenanglah. Luhan memang sudah menjadi putraku. Tapi aku akan mengijikannya mengunjungimu."

" _gomawo_ Joongki- _ya..huwaa.."_

"Aku akan mengijinkan Luhan mengunjungimu setahun sekali."

" _y-YAK!"_

Pertengkaran konyol ayahnya dan calon ayah mertuanya membuat Sehun tertawa. Dia juga mendekati Myungsoo yang juga tertawa melihat betapa konyolnya ayah Luhan saat ini.

"Aku rasa ada yang lebih patah hati daripa diriku." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang mengangguk membenarkan "Jika kita tiga bulan menjadi rival. Aku dan Papa Luhan sudah menjadi saingan seumur hidup. Dia sudah menandaiku sebagai saingannya sejak kecil, jadi wajar jika dia patah hati." Katanya terkekeh memberitahu Myungsoo yang jauh terlihat lebih baik saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku bilang aku baik. Kau tenang saja. Walau sesak sedikit aku rasa aku bisa mengatasinya." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Keduanya kembali diam memandang Luhan yang kini menenangkan papanya. Menikmati semilir angin sampai suara Sehun kembali terdengar.

"Gomawo hyung."

" _huh?"_

"Mau bagaimana pun kau lebih tua dariku dua tahun. Jadi jika kau diangkat anak oleh Mommy berarti kau hyungku."

" _ck._ Omong kosong!"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh _hyung!"_

Myungsoo melirik Sehun sekilas sebelum memastikannya sekali lagi "Jadi aku _hyungmu?"_

" _eoh…_ Hyung!"

" _araseo…hyung."_ Katanya mengulang sebelum

 _PLETAK!_

" _YAK!_ KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?"

" _Hyung_ sedang memukul kepalamu adik kecil. _Wae?_ Tidak terima?"

"Bajingan ini! Sini kupukul juga kepalamu!"

" _y-YAK_ OH SEHUN!"

Jika dijarak dua meter Garry masih menangis seperti bocah lima tahun. Maka pemandangan kekanakan juga terlihat pada dua pria yang merubah status dari rival menjadi saudara saat ini.

Keduanya terlihat senang dengan status baru mereka hingga saling memukul kepala adalah cara menyampaikan rasa senang mereka.

Baik Myungsoo maupun Sehun tidak ada yang mengalah sampai akhirnya mereka kelelahan. Memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan dan membiarkan Luhan melepas rindu dengan keluarganya.

"Ini minumlah."

Sehun memberikan cola pada Myungsoo. Ikut duduk disampingnya untuk menikmati gelapnya malam di lapangan yang menjadi saksi pengakuan cinta Sehun pada Luhan.

Keduanya kembali diam cukup lama sampai Myungsoo bertanya pada Sehun "Jadi kapan kau akan menikahi Luhan?"

"Minggu depan."

"Secepat itu?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan menunda lagi."

" _ck!"_

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Myungsoo. Ditenggaknya cola miliknya sebelum bertanya hal penting pada Myungsoo "Kau akan datang kan?"

" _huh?"_

"Pernikahanku. Kau akan datang kan?"

Myungsoo membuka cepat kaleng cola nya sebelum

 _Sshhh.._

Menenggaknya cepat sebelum melihat Sehun dan menjawab

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

* * *

.

 ** _satulagibaruend_**

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Genepin di tigalima aja ya…biar vlong wkwkwk_

 _._

 _Gilaaaak Luhaaan akhirnya dilamar kewooong…T_T_

 _Gemes bin gereget gue juga nulisnya_

 _Ga berasa aja besok udah finalchap nya MFC wkwkw_

 _._

 _Elah nano2 ini gue rasaanya. :""_

 _._

 _Ketemu di finalchapnya soon ya_

 _._

 _Happy reading gengs!_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Previous**_

" _Jadi kapan kau akan menikahi Luhan?"_

" _Minggu depan."_

" _Secepat itu?"_

" _Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan menunda lagi."_

" _ck!"_

 _Sehun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Myungsoo. Ditenggaknya cola miliknya sebelum bertanya hal penting pada Myungsoo "Kau akan datang kan?"_

" _huh?"_

" _Pernikahanku. Kau akan datang kan?"_

 _Myungsoo membuka cepat kaleng cola nya sebelum_

 _Sshhh.._

 _Menenggaknya cepat sebelum melihat Sehun dan menjawab_

" _Tentu saja."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Final chap_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Triplet794 Present new story :_

 _ **My Forever Crush**_

 _Main Pair : Sehun-Luhan_

 _Support pair : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun_

 _Rate : T & M_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan disinilah mereka….

Di Basecamp kecil yang disulap menjadi mewah akibat campur tangan lima wanita terdekat calon pengantin yang akan segera menikah beberapa menit lagi.

Keuntungan dari basecamp NFS dan BTR adalah letaknya yang berada di dalam hutan, membuat dua wanita yang akan segera menjadi " _besan"_ itu dengan mudah menyulap tempat yang terkesan dingin dan seram itu menjadi begitu hangat dan penuh cinta.

 _Ah-…._ Pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan diselenggarakan di _basecamp_ bukan karena keinginan mereka. Melainkan keinginan Luhan yang bersikeras mengadakan pernikahan mereka di Seoul-…Tepatnya di _basecamp_ yang terletak di dalam hutan.

Lima hari sebelum pernikahan sang model yang merupakan ibu dari pihak priameminta beberapa orang untuk menyingkirkan batu besar yang berada di sepanjang perjalanan hutan menuju _basecamp._ Miranda menomorsatukan kenyamanan para tamu undangan yang merupakan kerabat dekat.

Hari ketiga sebelum pernikahan giliran Jihyo - _ibu dari pihak pria cantik-_ yang mengatur bagaimana posisi altar untuk putra sulung dan calon menantunya mengikat janji suci. Memastikan bahwa _altar_ diposisikan di tempat yang paling tepat agar terlihat oleh seluruh tamu undangan nantinya.

Dan untuk si kembar, maka percayalah mereka memang baru berusia delapan belas tahun tapi jiwa seni mereka untuk mendekorasi begitu sempurna dibantu oleh Jiyeon-…Satu-satunya wanita yang hidup bersama NFS dan baru saja melahirkan putri kecilnya dengan Taecyeon yang diberi nama Ok Julia _._

"Eonni..Pita biru atau merah."

Jiyeon tampak berfikir sebelum menjawab

"Merah saja."

Ketiga wanita itu pun bekerja sama mendekorasi _basecamp_ sesuai dengan keinginan Luhan tentunya.

 _Manly but soft._

Itulah tema yang diusung Jiyeon. Dia sangat mengetahui bahwa mempelai pria yang berparas cantik selalu menyukai sesuatu yang berbau "Manly". Pria yang pernah ia sukai itu bahkan membuat ulah di dua puluh tiga jam sebelum pernikahannya.

" _Aku yang akan menunggu di altar sementara Sehun berjalan menuju altar."_

Begitulah hal gila yang disampaikan Luhan pagi kemarin. Membuat dua keluarga Oh dan Xi termasuk Sehun sendiri harus banyak bersabar jika tidak ingin mendengar kalimat

 _Batalkan! Aku tidak mau menikah_

Dari bibir si cantik yang terkadang sangat egois memutuskan segala hal. Sehun bahkan nyaris mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan Luhan agar dirinya yang berjalan menuju altar sementara dia menuggu di altar.

Menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai pria sejati hanya untuk menikahi pria "Manly" nya sebelum kedatangan Myungsoo merubah semua hal gila yang ada di kepala Luhan.

Ya-…Beruntung Sehun memiliki Myungsoo

Beruntung pula Luhan cenderung mendengarkan Myungsoo karena saat Myungsoo mengatakan

 _Sehun akan menjadi kepala keluarga di keluarga kecilmu. Jadi bagaimana bisa dia berjalan menuju altar Lu._

 _Aku tetap tidak mau berjalan menuju altar. Itu sangat tidak Manly L!_

 _Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menghadiri pernikahanmu_

 _L!_

 _Aku serius_

 _ARASEO! AKU AKAN BERJALAN MENUJU ALTAR_

Begitulah kegilaan di kepala Luhan akhirnya berakhir. Karena dengan sedikit ancaman Myungsoo maka berakhir pula kesengsaraan Sehun yang nyaris terlihat _girly_ jika sampai dia yang berjalan menuju altar.

Ya-….Setidaknya semua ketegangan dan kecemasan itu akan memiliki akhir hari ini.

Mengingat semua persiapan sudah dilakukan secara maksimal maka hanya kelancaran yang diharapkan seluruh keluarga hari ini.

Sehun bahkan sudah menunggu di depan altar

 _Itu artinya…._

Hanya tinggal menunggu si Manly yang masih berada di dalam _basecamp_ untuk menyambut tangannya.

 _Cklek…!_

"Lu kau siap?"

"L ini gila! Aku bisa gila. Kenapa yang datang banyak sekali?"

Yang diprotes hanya terkekeh. Awalnya dia mengagumi kecantikan Luhan yang terlihat sempurna hari ini.

Dengan memakai kemeja putih dipadu _blazer_ hitam yang ia kenakan Luhan terlihat sangat elegan dan terkean cantik untuk pernikahannya. Membuat Myungsoo tergoda untuk menculiknya jika tidak mengingat dibawah sana sang calon pengantin pria - _tampan-_ sedang menunggu pria - _cantik-_ nya.

"Ingin menikah atau meracau seharian di kamar?"

"Tentu saja menikah."

"Kalau begitu sambut lenganku. Ayahmu sedang menunggu untuk mengantarmu ke depan altar."

"Tapi di bawah banyak sekali tamu!"

"Kau menikahi putra tunggal dari model dan aktor terkenal. Jadi aku rasa wajar jika banyak yang datang."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya!" katanya panik dan terus berjalan kesana kemari sampai

 _Sret…!_

Myungsoo menarik lengan Luhan dan mendekapnya erat. Mencoba menenangkan pria yang sudah ia relakan kebahagiannya bersama Sehun agar tenang dan hanya fokus pada janji suci yang akan segera ia ucapkan nanti.

"L…"

"Berhenti panik dan hanya genggam tangan ayahmu."

"Tapi aku gugup."

"Jika kau terus seperti ini aku akan membawamu pergi Lu."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Aku ingin menikah dengannya."

Myungsoo pun kembali terkekeh. Dilepasnya pelukan untuk Luhan sebelum menarik gemas hidung calon pengantin di depannya "Kalau begitu cepat turun. Dia sudah menunggu sepuluh menit hanya untuk menggenggam tanganmu."

"Tapi aku sangat gugup."

"Sehun juga gugup sepertimu." Katanya menambahkan membuat kecemasan Luhan sedikit berkurang "Benarkah?"

" _hmm…_ Dia lebih gugup darimu."

" _Sehunna."_

"Jadi sebaiknya kau cepat turun atau Sehun akan berbuat gila selagi menunggumu." Katanya menawarkan lengannya kepada Luhan. "Lu cepatlah. Aku bisa berubah pikiran jika kau terus menunda." Tambahnya mengancam Luhan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Buru-buru Luhan merangkul lengan Myungsoo sebelum dengan mantap mengatakan.

"Aku akan menikah hari ini." katanya mantap dengan tangan yang merangkul erat lengan Myungsoo. Membuat mau tak mau Myungsoo tersenyum kecil walau rasanya tak rela melepas Luhan secepat ini "Kau siap?"

"Sangat."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pada ayahmu."

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak ada yang bicara setelahnya, hanya saling menatap seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat ini.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi Luhan _leader_ NFS kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Myungsoo kembali tersenyum kecil sebelum memegang tangan Luhan yang merangkul lengannya "Kalau begitu selamat untuk pernikahanmu _leader-ssi."_

Mendengar ucapan selamat dari Myungsoo membuat hati Luhan berdebar begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin Myungsoo menjaganya. Tapi hari ini Sehun yang akan mengambil alih semua hal yang dilakukan Myungsoo selama lima tahun ini padanya.

Membuat hati kecil Luhan merasa bersalah namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. "Aku berharap kau akan segera menemukan cintamu yang lain L."

Myungsoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya, perlahan membawa Luhan keluar dari kamar sebelum menjawab keinginan Luhan "Aku akan menemukan cintaku Lu. Kau tenang saja." Katanya bergumam asal dengan tangan yang menggenggam Luhan. Membantu pria cantiknya menuruni tangga sampai terlihat sang ayah sedang menunggu di bawah siap untuk menyerahkan Luhannya pada sang rival.

"L…"

Luhan hanya terus mencengkram kuat lengan _leader_ nya. Membuat Myungsoo mengerti dan ikut menggenggam erat tangan Luhan agar dia merasa lebih baik "Semua akan berjalan lancar Lu. Tenanglah."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Myungsoo maka disinilah Luhan. Berada tepat di luar basecamp dan bersiap untuk menghampiri Sehun yang berada di depan altar. Kedua calon pengantin itu saling menatap meski dari kejauhan. Saling memberikan kekuatan sampai Luhan merasa lengan Myungsoo terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Tuan Xi…"

Myungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk diserahkan pada Garry. Membuat Garry yang masih tertunduk terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat tangan mungil putranya yang sebentar lagi akan digenggam erat oleh pria lain.

Dia tak rela-….Sama sekali tak rela. Namun saat dia melihat putra sulungnya menatapnya penuh harap maka tak ada alasan bagi seorang ayah untuk membuat putra sulungnya menunggu lebih lama untuk memulai kebahagiannya.

"Apa kau yakin nak?"

Luhan menatap lembut sang ayah beralih pada Myungsoo lalu menatap Sehunnya yang terlihat sangat tampan di depan sana. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum mengangguk tanpa ragu "Aku yakin pa."

"Haah….Baiklah. Papa akan mengantarmu kesana nak."

Dengan segala ketidak relaan mereka, baik Myungsoo maupun Garry terpaksa membiarkan Luhan memilih pilihannya. Dan saat tangan Luhan merangkul lengan ayahnya maka berakhirlah sudah keraguan yang dimiliki hatinya selama ini.

Ya-…Hari ini Luhan menetapkan pilihannya pada Sehun

Hari ini pula dua orang yang pernah bersama itu kembali memantapkan hati mereka untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

 _Mengikat janji…._

 _Dan bersumpah untuk saling mencintai sampai maut memisahkan…_

Dan jika Luhan sudah memantapkan hatinya pada Sehun, maka Myungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum merelakan dari tempatnya saat ini.

Dia tidak duduk di tempat yang disediakan untuknya dan hanya memilih berdiri mengantar Luhan dengan matanya sampai ke pelukan Sehun.

Myungsoo juga melihat bagaimana langkah kaki Luhan terdengar mantap mendekati Sehun. Didampingi sang ayah maka lengkap pula semua kebahagiaan pria yang mungkin sampai saat ini masih memiliki tempat di hatinya.

 _Apakah kau Oh Sehun bersedia menerima Xi Luhan sebagai-…_

Dan tangan Luhan menyambut tangan Sehun, maka hanya terdengar suara pendeta yang membacakan janji suci untuk keduanya.

Myungsoo menikmati bagaimana janji sakral itu dibacakan dan saat Sehun dan Luhan bergantian mengatakan

 _ **Aku bersedia**_

Maka secara resmi pula Luhan menyandang status sebagai istri sah Oh Sehun.

Selanjutnya terdengar tepuk riuh yang mengiringi ciuman lembut pengantin baru. Semua terlihat begitu bahagia dan bersemangat memberi restu untuk kedua mempelai.

Dan bagi yang tahu betapa sulit perjalanan cinta Sehun-Luhan maka mereka akan menitikkan air mata haru sebagai rasa syukur atas kebahagiaan teman mereka, _kakak mereka dan juga putra mereka._

" _Luhaaaan-hkssss…"_

Suara isakan Jiyeon yang paling terdengar, membuat Julie - _putri kecilnya-_ menangis kencang hingga membuat Myungsoo terkekeh melihat Taecyeon kesulitan menenangkan dua wanitanya.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada dua teman kecil Luhan yang lain. Kai dan Chanyeol jelas terisak bahagia saat ini. Beruntung mereka memiliki Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo disamping mereka hingga mereka tak perlu merasakan kosong dan kesepian.

 _Tidak seperti dirinya…_

Myungsoo merasa begitu sangat kesepian dan kosong. Bibirnya terus tersenyum namun nyatanya pikirannya kosong. Hatinya tidak lagi merasakan sakit, hanya rasanya begitu sepi. Menikmatinya adalah hal yang dia lakukan sampai seseorang mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri sekarang."

Myungsoo mengenali suara familiar itu. Dilihatnya sekilas pria yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil. Satu-satunya pria yang rela meninggalkan hidup mewah mereka hanya untuk menjalani kehidupan acak dan tak jelas seperti yang mereka jalani saat ini.

Membuat Myungsoo sedikit bersyukur karena setiap kali dia merasa ditinggalkan maka Woohyun selalu menjadi orang yang bertahan untuknya. Dia pun tersenyum menyadari ucapan Woohyun sebelum menjawab

" _hmm.._ Aku tahu."

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sejujurnya sakit. Tapi kau tenang saja Namu- _ya…_ Aku pandai menyembuhkan diri."

Keduanya kini hanya diam memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan. Bagaimana mereka tertawa bahagia sampai tak sengaja Woohyun melihat senyum palsu teman kecilnya.

Hatinya selalu sakit melihat Myungsoo selalu berpura-pura untuk terlihat baik. Dia juga marah karena kebodohan Myungsoo merelakan cintanya. "Harusnya kau mempertahankan Luhan. Bukan merelakannya seperti orang bodoh!"

"Lalu dia yang akan merasa sakit. Aku tidak bisa _hyun.."_

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku paling sakit?"

" _huh?"_

Nada suara Woohyun berubah menjadi serius membuat Myungsoo melihatnya dan menyadari bahwa sesuatu sedang mengganggu teman kecilnya "Apa?"

Menghela dalam nafasnya adalah hal yang Woohyun lakukan sebelum menatap sendu Myungsoo dan menjawab

"Melihat pria yang aku cintai terluka dan terus berpura-berpura baik walau hatinya hancur berkeping-…Itu yang membuatku sakit."

 _Deg…!_

Untuk beberapa detik Myungsoo tidak menyadari apa yang diucapkan Woohyun, namun detik berikutnya semua terasa jelas untuknya. _Tatapan Woohyun, caranya berbicara dan semua kesedihan itu_ seolah mengikutinya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Namu apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Memastikan kau bahagia adalah alasan mengapa aku selalu mengikutimu selama ini. Dan untuk cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Luhan-….Aku tahu seberapa sakit rasanya." Katanya menjawab asal sebelum pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo seorang diri.

"Woohyun- _na-…_ NAM WOOHYUN!"

Hatinya berdesir pilu menyadari kenyataan baru. Kenyataan dimana ada seseorang yang menunggunya untuk waktu yang lama. Kenyataan bahwa dia tidak pernah ditinggalkan karena orang itu memang selalu berada di sampingnya.

" _haaah-…."_

Myungsoo meremat kuat dadanya. Nyatanya lebih menyakitkan saat mengetahui perasaan Woohyun daripada saat merelakan Luhan. Dia takut setelah ini Woohyun pergi meninggalkannya, membuat pikirannya kosong sampai suara Sehun terdengar memanggilnya

"MYUNGSOO!"

" _huh?"_

"AYO FOTO BERSAMA SEBAGAI KELUARGA!"

Dia bisa melihat Sehun melambaikan tangan padanya, memintanya untuk datang dengan seluruh keluarga keduanya berada disana. Matanya melihat pada Luhan sekilas sebelum menemukan Woohyun berdiri di antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Pria yang secara tak langsung baru saja menyatakan perasaannya itu bahkan tersenyum sangat lembut padanya. Membuatnya tersenyum lega menyadari jika sampai kapan pun Woohyun memang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya-… _tidak akan pernah._

"CEPAT!"

Dia pun mengusak cepat air matanya sebelum berlari menuju teman-temannya - _keluarganya-._ Buru-buru menggeser Jaehyun yang berada di samping Luhan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Di depan semua teman-temannya Myungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Woohyun. Luhan pun menyadarinya, membuatnya tersenyum kecil berharap bahwa tebakannya benar kali ini.

"Selamat untukmu Lu." Katanya berbisik di telinga Luhan dengan tangan yang terus menggenggam erat tangan Woohyun. Luhan pun mengangguk menerima ucapan selamat Myungsoo sebelum balik berbisik pada pria yang selalu menjaganya dengan baik.

"Selamat untukmu juga _leader-ssi."_ Katanya mengerling tangan Myungsoo penuh arti hingga hanya tawa malu yang dikeluarkan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo pun merangkul Woohyun sebelum berbisik

"Terimakasih sudah terus menungguku."

Dan tanpa ragu Woohyun menjawab

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Setidaknya ada dua kebahagiaan malam ini. jika Luhan berhasil menjadikan Sehun miliknya maka Myungsoo juga menemukan cintanya. Membuat semua yang berada di atas panggung terlihat sangat bahagia lengkap dengan putri kecil Jiyeon yang kini tertidur di pelukan ayahnya.

"SEMUA LIHAT KE KAMERA!"

Sehun mencium sekilas kepala Luhan sebelum menghadap kamera. "Aku mencintaimu sayang."

Luhan memeluk erat pria yang kini menjadi suaminya.

Begitu bersyukur bisa menikah dengan pria sombong yang ia temui saat kecil yang kini menjelma menjadi pria yang akan selalu mencintainya mulai hari ini. Membuatnya tersenyum sangat bahagia sebelum mengecup sekilas pipi Sehun dan membalas ucapan cinta suaminya

"Aku mencintaimu Sehunna."

Begitupula semua pasangan yang berada satu _frame_ dengan pengantin yang terlihat memuja pasangannya masing-masing. Dan saat mereka semua bersiap, tombol kamera siap ditekan maka disaat yang sama pula bayi kecil Jiyeon dan Taecyeon menangis kencang hingga

 _HUWEEEEE…_

 _Klik…!_

Gambar yang didapat adalah seluruh orang dewasa melihat Baby Jul yang menangis. Terlihat Taecyeon memekik kaget sementara yang lain tertawa melihatnya dan fokus pada Julie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari semua foto pernikahanmu kenapa harus memajang foto saat baby Jul menangis Lu."

Yang diprotes sedang sibuk memasang _frame_ besar foto pernikahannya di _Basecamp._ Sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesulitan Taecyon menenangkan putrinya sementara yang lain tertawa dan fokus pada _Baby Jul._

"Sempurna!" katanya bergumam puas sebelum menatap Taecyeon yang terlihat baru datang dari suatu tempat.

"Oh hay Taec…Mana Julie dan Jiyeon?"

"Mereka sedang pergi bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo." Katanya menghampiri Luhan sebelum memeluk sang pengantin yang baru saja pulang dari bulan madunya di Sydney "Bagaimana bulan madumu? Berjalan lancar?"

"Sangat. Sehun akan kesini malam nanti." Katanya memberitahu sebelum melihat Myungsoo memasuki ruangan dan terlihat sedang berdebat dengan Woohyun.

"L! NAMU!"

" _astaga…"_

Woohyun sedikit memekik terkejut sementara Myungsoo seperti melihat bidadarinya. Membuat Woohyun yang baru resmi menjadi kekasihnya dua bulan lalu terpaksa menggeram kesal dan terkekeh melihat Myungsoo berlari memeluk Luhan.

 _Grep…!_

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau pergi sangat lama!"

"L..Namu melihat."

"Dia bahkan sudah tahu aku sangat merindukanmu. Jadi aku rasa tidak masalah, ya kan sayang?" katanya menoleh dan mendapati Woohyun kembali sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Ya terserahmu saja. Malam nanti jangan masuk ke dalam kamarku L!"

 _Sret…!_

Pelukannya otomatis terlepas membuat Luhan tertawa sementara Woohyun kembali mencibir. Yang membuat Luhan takjub adalah bagaiamana cara Woohyun mengotrol Myungsoo hanya dalam dua bulan dan saat Myungsoo terlihat gugup maka Taecyeon disana untuk menyindirnya.

"Dia sangat lengket dan nyaris tak melepaskan Namu walau satu detik pun."

"Wajar idiot! Dia kekasihku."

" _ani-…!_ Aku melihatnya seperti bayi besar dan Nanny nya."

"Ok Taecyeon kau-…!"

"Sudahlah…Sudahlah… Aku punya banyak hadiah untuk kalian."

"Kami juga sering ke _sydney."_

"Bukan hadiah bulan madu kok."

"Lalu apa?"

Luhan mendekati Woohyun dan memeluknya sekilas. "Namu kau sehat?"

"Sangat." Katanya menjawab cepat dan Menarik cepat kursi agar Luhan bisa duduk disampingnya sementara Myungsoo dan Taecyeon mengikutinya di belakang "Apa hadiahmu Lu?"

"Bukan dariku tapi Sehun."

"Bajingan itu bisa memberikan hadiah?"

Luhan mendelik kesal pada Myungsoo saat berkata kasar tentang suaminya. Membuat Taecyeon menyenggol leader idiotnya sementara Woohyun mencibir kesal kekasihnya "Wae?"

"Aku akan sangat marah jika kau terus berkata kasar pada suamiku L!"

" _ah_ Mian. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi Lu. Aku janji."

"Sebaiknya begitu." Katanya memperingatkan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

"Ini hadiah untuk kalian dari Sehun."

" _whoa…/ apa ini?"_

Masing-masing dari Taecyeon dan Myungsoo mengambil satu kunci mobil yang diletakkan Luhan. Meninggalkan satu kunci mobil tersisa yang jelas merupakan milik Luhan "Ini mobil keluaran terbaru. Kalian pasti akan menyukai _spesifikasinya."_

" _Whoa…!_ Sehun benar-benar membelikan tiga mobil?"

" _Ani-…_ Sehun membelikan lima mobil baru untuk kita?"

" _daebak!-…._ Lima mobil apa?"

Bersamaan dengan respon Taecyeon terdengar suara yang baru memasuki _basecamp_ bertanya. Membuat Luhan menoleh dan secara _refleks_ berlari saat melihat Putri kecil Jiyeon dan Taecyeon berada di _stroller_ dengan Baekhyun yang mendorongnya.

" _omo..omo..baby Juliee…_ "

Luhan mengambil Julie begitu saja. Menggendongnya cepat dan menciumi asal bayi perempuan Jiyeon dan Taecyeon "Aigoo… _Julie_ kenal Lulu? Kenal Samchon?"

" _hihiihiii…"_

" _aah…._ Lucu sekali." Katanya menciumi gemas Baby Julie sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendekati meja Woohyun berada.

"Bagaimana bulan madumu Lu?"

"Sangat menyenangkan." Timpal Luhan mencium pipi Jiyeon sekilas sebelum fokus pada bayinya. "Jiyeonna..Dia tidak menangis lagi."

"Julie baru bangun tidur. Jadi kau masuk fase aman karena _mood_ nya sedang bagus."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tinggal dengan Lulu ya sayang. _Sehun samchon_ akan membelikan banyak mainan untukmu." Katanya berbicara pada si bayi yang terus tertawa menanggapi celotehan Luhan.

Dan sementara Luhan sibuk dengan putri kecil Jiyeon-Taecyeon. Maka di belakangnya, tepatnya di meja Woohyun. Kelima pembalap senior itu tampak berdiskusi serius. Awalnya Luhan tidak mendengar sampai nalurinya sebagai _leader_ mengatakan ada yang disembunyikan maka disinilah Luhan-…Menyerahkan Julie pada ibunya sebelum mencuri dengan percakapan timnya.

"Aku rasa masalah kita selesai. Setidaknya ada mobil yang bisa kita gunakan untuk menggantikan mobil Kyungsoo."

"Baek benar. Lagipula akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita mulai dengan mobil mewah. Mereka akan semakin yakin memberikan sponsor untuk kita." timpal Kyungsoo terkekeh sebelum

 _EKHEM!_

Kelima orang itu berhenti berbicara. Membiarkan Luhan duduk di tengah-tengah mereka sementara tatapannya menatap kesal pada mereka "Apa ada yang disembunyikan dariku?"

"Kami tidak menyembunyikan apapun."

Kyungsoo yang menjawab. Membuat dengusan kesal _khas_ seorang Luhan semakin terdengar dan sedikit menyebalkan sejujurnya "Lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan _mereka akan memberikan sponsor pada kita_?"

" _ah-…_ Minggu depan kami berempat akan melakukan uji coba untuk menarik perhatian sposnsor. Jadi untuk -… _akh!"_

Saat Myungsoo menginjak kaki Taecyeon maka bisa dipastikan pula bahwa dia salah bicara. Dan benar saja-…Dia memang salah bicara melihat ekspresi Luhan luar biasa senang kali ini.

"Sudah kuduga! Baiklah aku juga turun!"

"Namamu tidak ada dalam daftar Lu."

"Daftarkan kalau begitu!"

"Sehun tidak akan mengijinkanmu."

Dan saat Myungsoo menyuarakan hal terpenting dalam situasi ini-…Luhan diam. Membenarkan bahwa suaminya tidak akan mudah mengijinkan namun tentu saja dia akan melakukan segala cara agar Sehun mengijinkan dirinya ikut.

"Serahkan Sehun padaku! Yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah mendaftarkan namaku. Kalian dengar?" katanya mengambil kunci mobil sebelum mencium gemas Julie yang sudah tertidur kali ini "Sampai nanti baby Julie." Katanya berpamitan dan kembali melihat teman-temannya.

"Daftarkan namaku!"

Luhan kembali mengingatkan teman-temannya sebelum

 _BRRM….!_

Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Sehun, yang jelas Myungsoo bertaruh bahwa Sehun tidak akan berbaik hati mengijinkan Luhan untuk ikut kembali melakukan balapnya kali ini.

"Aku bertaruh mereka akan bertengkar." katanya terkekeh sebelum ditimpali teman-temannya

"Aku juga / Pasti / Luhan tidak akan menang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek…!_

"Aku pulang."

Biasanya dia hanya akan melihat sang ibu saat pulang bekerja. Entah ibunya akan bersiul manja sambil memasak, bermain dengan Vivi atau mengobrol dengan ayahnya adalah pemandangan yang selalu menyapanya sepulang kerja. Pria tampan yang kini berstatus sebagai seorang suami pun cenderung langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan beristirahat.

Berbeda dengan malam ini.

Karena saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Maka terlihat dua kecintaannya sedang sibuk di dapur. Terlalu larut sampai suaranya mungkin tidak bisa terdengar oleh keduanya.

"Astaga Lu. Garamnya terlalu banyak."

"Bagaimana ini Mom…Pasti sangat asin."

"Tambahkan air nak."

Yang memakai apron _pink_ terlihat gugup sementara yang menggunakan apron kuning dengan sabar mengarahkan. Membuat si pria tampan menatap gemas pada sosok mungilnya yang jelas sedang belajar memasak karena statusnya sudah berubah dari seorang _single_ menjadi seorang istri-.. _istrinya._

"Mom, apa ini sudah matang?"

" _eoh…_ Kau bisa mematikannya Lu."

Dia pun tersenyum gemas melihat interaksi ibu dan istrinya. Membuatnya sengaja berjalan dalam diam sebelum

 _Chu…!_

"Malam Mom."

"Astaga Sehunna!"

Sang model cukup terkejut saat pipinya dicium oleh sang putra. Membuat Luhan yang sedang memindahkan tumis dari wajan ke piring tersenyum senang sebelum menyambut suaminya.

"Sayang."

"Hey cantik. Sedang belajar memasak?"

Sehun beralih pada istrinya. Mencium pipinya sekilas sebelum berdiri di belakang Luhan. Meletakkan dagu di pundaknya dengan tangan yang tentu saja langsung menjamah tubuh mulus istrinya. " _eoh…_ Aku memasak banyak makanan kesukaanmu. Benarkan mom?"

"Luhan sudah melakukannya sejak sore tadi. Cepat ganti baju dan kita bisa makan bersama."

" _araseo…"_

Sehun menjawab asal saat ini. satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya lapar adalah tubuh sang istri, jadi jangan salahkan dirinya saat bau sedap benar-benar menempel di tubuh Luhan yang membuatnya sangat bersemangat.

"Oh Sehun! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menjamah istrimu? Kalian bahkan baru pulang dari bulan madu. Apa masih kurang menjamah tubuh Luhan?"

"Sangat kurang Mom."

"Anak ini benar-benar…!"

"Mom.. Aku akan membantu Sehun membersihkan tubuh. Setelahnya kita makan malam bersama."

"Mommy yakin kalian hanya akan berakhir di tempat tidur."

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya. Sedikit membenarkan namun berjanji untuk makan malam bersama "Hanya sebentar mom." Katanya memastikan sebelum merangkul paksa lengan suaminya.

"Lu kau menggangguku."

Luhan mencubit asal lengan Sehun sebelum berbisik memberitahu suaminya "Kita lanjutkan di kamar."

" _ah-…_ Kamar. Araseo! Kita lanjutkan di kamar."

Dan tanpa tahu malu diapun merangkul mesra pinggang istrinya. Tak sabar melanjutkan kegiatan mesra bersama istrinya sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Sehun menendang tak sabar pintu kamarnya. Segera menarik lengan sang istri ke dinding kamar dan mulai memojokkan tubuh mungil Luhan untuk segera bisa ia cium. Keduanya bertatapan sejenak sebelum seringai terlihat di wajah pria yang lebih tampan "Aku selalu ingin menyentuhmu sayang. Bolehkah?"

Luhan menyusuri wajah tampan suaminya dengan jari telunjuk. Terus menelusuri sampai bawah hingga dengan nakal melepas kancing kemeja suaminya "Tentu saja boleh. Aku selalu menyukai sentuhanmu." Katanya mengerling nakal sesekali mengusap dada Sehun yang dipenuhi otot sempurna.

Sehun pun terpaksa memejamkan mata sebelum mengerang tertahan karena sentuhan istrinya "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi sayang."

"Aku juga."

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Luhan, maka menyatulah dua bibir yang terengah akan nafsu. Sehun menciumnya agak kasar dengan kecupan Luhan yang membalasnya. Dua bibir itu terus berbenturan di mana yang satu terus menghisap sementara yang satu terus membuka bibir memberikan akses.

" _nghh—_ Sehunna.. _ahh.."_

Tangan yang memiliki otot kekar itu pun tak tinggal diam. Dilepasnya kasar apron _pink_ yang mengganggu, lalu kemudian melepas kontak bibir mereka untuk membuka kaos kebesaran sang istri.

Keduanya cukup terengah karena ciuman mereka, untuk Sehun-…Melihat bibir Luhan membuka untuk mencari nafas adalah hal yang sangat seksi untuknya, membuatnya semakin ganas mencumbu bibir mungil itu sebelum perlahan turun mengecupi leher sang istri yang masih dipenuhi tanda kebiruan yang belum memudar.

" _sayang..ngghh.."_

Luhan secara _refleks_ mendongakan leher saat Sehun menciumi lehernya. Memberikan akses sebanyak mungkin agar tanda biru yang baru kembali dibuat sang suami di lehernya.

" _rrhh—_ Sayang!"

Tangannya yang bebas pun memiliki pekerjaan untuk menelusup ke celana tidur sang istri. Digenggamnya gemas penis kecil yang sudah mengeluarkan _precum_ nya sebelum

 _Grep..!_

" _Akh—!"_

Sehun sengaja meremat kuat penis Luhan. Membuat tubuh Luhan mengejang antara sakit dan nikmat saat seluruh penisnya berada di genggaman sang suami " _relax_ sayang." Sehun berbisik menengangkan sang istri sementara bibirnya mulai mengecupi bertubi bibir Luhan yang terengah.

Membuat Luhan terbiasa dengan sensasinya adalah hal yang dia lakukan untuk membuat sang istri semakin bergairah. Dan setelah puas meremat penis Luhan, tangan besarnya kini mengusap lembut penis yang masih berbalut celana tidur tipis yang digunakan sang istri.

Membuat gerakan menggoda hingga Luhan tak kuasa berdiri dan merangkul erat lehernya meminta bantuan agar tidak jatuh lemas ke lantai "Sayang— _mhhh!"_

"Apa sayang? Kau menyukainya?"

" _y-ya!_ Sangat suka." Katanya mengigit telinga Sehun hingga menimbulkan gairah baru untuk sang suami.

Sehun pun ingin segera melepaskan gairahnya. Di cengkramnya kuat pinggang sang istri sementara bibirnya mulai melumati lagi bibir mungil Luhan. Lidahnya bergerak kasar menyusuri rongga mulut sesekali menghisap kuat bibir bawah.

Membuat ingin rasanya Luhan mengeluarkan gairahnya jika tidak mengingat ada hal yang harus dia dapatkan dari sang suami.

" _sayang…_!"

Di sela-sela ciuman suaminya, Luhan meronta. Memaksa dua tubuh bergairah itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam gairah keduanya.

"Ada apa? Aku sudah tidak tahan."

Sehun mencoba mencium bibirnya lagi namun Luhan menolaknya. Membuat si pria tampan mulai terganggu tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan istrinya "Aku akan segera melayanimu sungguh. Tapi janji satu hal padaku."

" _huh?"_

"Setelah ini kau akan mengabulkan apapun yang kuinginkan." Katanya menggoda sang suami dengan usapan nakal di dadanya. " _nghh—Lu!"_

Membuat suara erangan Sehun terdengar saat tangan mungil Luhan menelusup masuk kedalam celana kerjanya dan mengusap nakal sesuatu dibawah sana hingga membuatnya benar-benar tegang sempurna.

"Hanya itu sayang. Bolehkah?"

Luhan mengigit sengaja bibirnya. Membuat kesan seksi menggoda tak terelakan hingga sang harimau tak kuasa lagi menahan gairahnya pada si rusa.

"Terserahmu saja! Aku akan bermain sedikit kasar saat ini." katanya membalikan paksa tubuh Luhan dengan tangan yang membuka kasar celana tidur Luhan hingga kini tubuh polos dan mulus Luhan menjadi santapan matanya.

"Aku rasa kita perlu menambah waktu bulan madu kita sayang."

" _huh?_ Kenapa begitu?'

Luhan yang sudah pasrah hanya ikut menanggapi asal racauan sang suami. Dia bahkan diam saat jari tengah Sehun mulai mengoyak lubangnya _-sudah terbiasa-_ itulah alasan Luhan tidak memekik sakit karena dua bulan bersama Sehun. Jari dan penis sang suami adalah makanan sehari-hari untuknya.

" _nghhh…"_

"Karena aku masih belum puas menjamah tubuhmu. Aku kira dua bulan cukup, tapi ternyata aku semakin menggilai tubuhmu."

"Hanya tubuhku?" ujarnya kesal sebelum Sehun mengecup sayang dahinya "Seluruh dirimu sayang. Tapi untuk saat ini bolehkah aku mengatakan hanya tubuhmu." Katanya jujur sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Sehun menurunkan celana kerjanya sampai lutut. Mengocok asal penisnya sebelum menusuk sekilas penis tegangnya ke celah bokong Luhan.

Membuat mata si pria _bottom_ terpejam erat sementara tangannya hanya mencengkram pasrah dinding kamar sang suami.

"Aku akan langsung. Menungginglah sayang."

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Menunggingkan sedikit bokongnya dengan gigi yang menggigit erat bibirnya adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum

 _SLEB…!_

" _AKH—Sakit-.._ Sayang sakit."

" _ssh…_ Sebentar lagi terbiasa sayangku. Rasakan lubangmu bahkan sudah menerima penisku sayang. Sabar _hmm…"_

Sehun membantu mengurangi rasa sakit Luhan dengan ciuman. Merasa nafas Luhan belum stabil dia pun mengocok pelan penis sang istri hingga nafas Luhan terdengar stabil.

Luhan pun menyambut ciuman Sehun. meminta rasa sakitnya dihilangkan dengan menggigit bibir sang suami sebagai pelampiasan.

Dan saat rasa sakitnya berkurang, dia mulai kembali mencengkram dinding dan mengangguk mengijinkan Sehun mulai mengoyak lubangnya "Sekarang sayang."

Luhan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Membuat penis Sehun yang berada di dalam lubangnya sedikit keluar sebelum kembali masuk lagi secara sempurna.

Dan untuk Sehun-….Dia benar-benar bergairah saat ini. Melihat Luhan menggerakan pinggulnya saja membuatnya bersemangat. Apalagi saat dia menggunakan tenaganya sendiri untuk keluar-masuk di dalam sana - _pasti sangat nikmat-_ begitulah pikiran Sehun.

Memegang pinggang sang istri adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum

 _Sleb…!_

Sehun mengulangi gerakannya. Semakin lama tusukannya pun semaki dalam. Penisnya juga semakin tertelan sempurna di lubang sang istri. Membuat dua insan yang baru menikah itu semakin bersemangat meleburkan gairah mereka.

Nyatanya Luhan sudah mulai menemukan ritmenya. Jika Sehun mulai mengeluarkan setengah penisnya maka yang dilakukan Luhan adalah memundurkan pinggulnya hingga

 _Sleb…!_

" _ahh—bighhh—baby soo deep!"_

Mata Sehun terpejam erat menikmatinya sementara racauan Luhan semakin membuatnya menggila.

Dia pun kembali mengubah posisi, ditariknya lengan Luhan untuk bertatapan dengannya. Diciumnya sekilas bibir yang terengah itu sebelum mengangkat pahan kanan Luhan dan

 _Sleb…!_

" _nghh—Sehunna!"_

Keuntungan posisi ini adalah Luhan bisa memeluk suaminya. Walau tubuhnya bagian bawahnya terus bekerja melayani sang suami setidaknya wajahnya bisa bersembunyi di perpotongan leher Sehun.

Dia membiarkan tusukan Sehun semakin kuat sementara dirinya menciumi tengkuk Sehun. membuat tubuh mereka semakin menyatu dengan bayangan mereka yang terpantul dinding ikut bergerak sesuai dengan yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

" _Lu.._ Sempit sayang— _aku suka—nggh-!"_

Sehun bahkan masih sempat mengucapkan bualannya. Membuat tubuh Luhan semakin meremang saat tubuh atletis suaminya semakin menekannya ke dinding.

" _akh-..!"_

Sehun merubah posisinya lagi. Kali ini dia menggendong Luhan. Memojokkan tubuh Luhan ke dinding sementara penisnya masih keluar masuk di lubang Luhan.

Membuat cakaran terlihat di punggung Sehun mengingat dengan posisi ini Luhan semakin tersiksa karena ukuran Sehun akan terasa semakin besar di setiap hentakannya.

" _nghh…"_

Bersamaan dengan Sehun yang membenarkan gendongannya maka semakin dalam pula penis Sehun masuk kedalam lubangnya. Membuat kaki Luhan melingkar sempurna di pinggang suaminya sementara bibirnya menggigit kencang pundak Sehun.

"Aku datang— _ngh-.._ Sayang aku— _AAKH….ahhhhhh!"_

Perut Sehun dipenuhi cairan Luhan yang baru saja mendapatkan klimaks. Dan seperti bayi koala yang lemas. Luhan mulai terkulai di gendongannya. Namun jangan katakan suaminya adalah seorang Oh Sehun jika memberikan jeda _klimaks_ saja dia rela.

Karena saat Luhan masih menikmati klimasknya maka hentakan Sehun semakin cepat membuat tubuhnya bergerak naik turun di gendongan suaminya.

Luhan pun secara _refleks_ kembali melingkarkan kuat kakinya. Dia juga mengetatkan lubangnya agar Sehun merasakan nikmat di bawah sana.

Dan benar saja tak perlu waktu lama Luhan merasakan kedutan di dalam lubangnya. Gerakan Sehun juga semakin cepat hingga tak lama suaminya mengerang mengatakan

"Aku datang sayang— _ngghh…"_

Penuhlah sudah lubang Luhan dengan sperma sang suami. Keduanya menikmati sensasi _klimaks_ mereka. Jika Sehun sedang menikmati klimaks sempurna yang ia dapatkan, maka Luhan menikmati sensasi hangat sperma Sehun saat membasahi lubangnya. Membuatnya rela untuk berada di dalam posisi ini lebih lama Sampai ia tak tahan dan menggigit gemas hidung suaminya "Sudah puas."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. diciumnya bibir sang istri sebelum mencari kursi rias Luhan untuk menopang dua tubuh yang kelelahan setelah bercinta "Ini hanya akan bertahan tiga puluh menit."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun memangku Luhan dengan keadaan mereka yang belum terlepas. Mencium sayang tengkuk istrinya yang basah karena peluh sebelum beralih mengecup bibir mungilnya yang terengah. "Karena setelah tiga puluh menit aku akan kembali bergairah lagi." katanya frontal membuat Luhan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku akan melayanimu lagi kalau begitu."

"Benarkah?"

" _eoh…_ Tentu saja!"

Luhan yang biasanya akan mengeluh jika diminta melayaninya dalam waktu berdekatan. Bukan mengiyakan dengan cepat dan bahkan terlihat bersemangat. Luhan bahkan tak merengek lelah seperti biasanya membuat Sehun sedikit curiga sebelum mencium gemas bibir istrinya "Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak."

" _eyy.._ Kau selalu bersangka buruk padaku."

"Setelah tiga jam edisi terbatas dan lima mobil keluaran terbaru. Kau tidak berniat merampokku lagi kan?"

"Jadi kau menganggapku sebagai pencuri?"

"Iya…Pencuri hatiku."

" _ish!_ Cepat mandi dan bersihkan tubuhmu. Mommy bisa memarahi kita berdua karena terlalu lama di kamar."

"Aku ingin memelukmu saja."

Luhan menggelinjang kecil saat Sehun mengulum dua nipplenya bergantian. Nyaris terbawa gairah lagi jika suara yang cukup familiar tidak berteriak memanggilnya

"LUHAAN CEPAT KELUAR ATAU KUDOBRAK PINTU KAMARMU!"

" _huh?"_

Fokus Luhan terbagi antara sang suami yang sedang "menyusu" padanya dan suara pria yang baru saja ia temui siang tadi. membuatnya dengan mudah menebak itu suara Myungsoo sebelum Sehun mendengus sangat kesal

"Apa itu L?"

"LUHAAAN!"

Luhan terkekeh saat ini. Mencium cepat bibir cemberut milik suaminya sebelum membenarkan tebakan Sehun "Itu L."

" _ish!"_

Secara refleks Sehun membantu Luhan bangun dari pangkuannya. Berjalan menuju pintu kamar sebelum

 _Klik…!_

"Sayang kenapa dikunci?"

"Kau boleh keluar setelah aku selesai mandi. Sebelum aku selesai kau hanya akan menunggu di kamar kita!" ujarnya ketus dengan membawa kunci kamar. Membuat Luhan tertawa geli menyadari bahwa sebanyak apapun dia memberitahu Sehun bahwa Myungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih maka sebanyak itu pula Sehun hanya akan mencibir kesal padanya.

"Sayang…Myungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu dia tidak akan menggodaku lagi!"

"Bahkan mahluk astral sekalipun pasti akan tergoda melihatmu."

"Mahluk astral?"

"YA…Jin, Vampire bahkan semua yang tak terlihat pasti memujamu!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Myungsoo?"

"Karena dia adalah mahluk astral dari segala mahluk astral! Dia bahkan bisa menusukku dari belakang dan merebutmu begitu saja!"

Sehun berjalan ke lemari pakaian mencari handuk bersih namun tak menemukan satu pun. Membuatnya rasa kesalnya semakin bertambah sampai terpaksa Luhan yang harus tangan menghadapi kekesalan suaminya "Ini handukmu dan berhenti menggerutu." Katanya mulai memperingatkan Sehun yang bertingkah sangat kekanakan.

"Dia bisa saja merebutmu dariku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan lari ke pelukanmu lagi."

" _huh?"_

Luhan berjinjit untuk mengecup suaminya. Memasangkan handuk di bagian _private_ sang suami sebelum memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi "Aku hanya akan hidup bersama satu orang pria dan itu adalah kau-….Suamiku! Jadi berhenti menggerutu dan cepat bersihkan tubuhmu."

Wajah Sehun merona merah saat ini. Ingin rasanya dia ikut menarik tubuh istrinya ke kamar mandi jika tidak mengingat resiko akan bercinta lagi didalam sana. Membuatnya mati-matian menahan diri sebelum mencium sekilas bibir istrinya.

"Aku tenang sekarang!"

"Aku sudah bilang jangan-…."

"LUHAN CEPAT KELUAR!"

Sehun kembali mendengus kesal mendengar teriakan Myungsoo. Ditatapnya penuh kemarahan si pintu kamar sebelum "BERISIK! LUHAN SEDANG MELAYANIKU!"

"LIMA MENIT ATAU KUDOBRAK PINTU KAMARMU ALBINO!"

"LAKUKAN DAN AKAN KUCINCANG TANGANMU!"

"AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MELAKUKANNYA"

"AKU JUGA!"

Keduanya bersahutan seperti anjing dan kucing dari luar kamar. Membuat bola mata Luhan memutar jengah sebelum memperingatkan sang suami "Ce-pat man-di"

" _hehehe…"_

Sehun menyadari kekesalan Luhan. membuatnya berlari cepat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Dia membersihkan diri sementara Myungsoo masih betah berteriak "LUHAN CEPAT-…"

"KIM MYUNGSOO!"

Suasana hening seketika, yang diluar mungkin bisa mengetahui kemarahan si rusa cantik. Membuatnya berhenti berteriak dan hanya memutuskan menunggu Luhan dan suami gilanya di ruang makan.

Ya setidaknya itu yang Myungsoo lakukan sementara Luhan mendengus sangat kesal "Bagaimana bisa mereka masih menjadi rival hingga saat ini!" katanya mengambil piyama tidur sebelum memakainya cepat. Berusaha untuk tidak emosi sementara harus menunggu suaminya selesai membersihan diri. " _haah-…_ Myungsoo menggagalkan rencanaku." Katanya menggerutu dan masih memkirkan cara untuk meminta izin pada suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek…!_

Tak lama setelah pintu kamar terbuka maka terlihatlah dua orang penghuninya yang keluar dengan raut wajah berbeda. Jika yang lebih tampan terlihat sangat segar dan jantan. Maka yang seperti malaikat terlihat lelah namun tetap sangat cantik untuk Myungsoo.

Membuat gerutuannya sekilas menghilang digantikan dengan cibiran saat kedua pengantin itu berjalan mendekati meja makan.

" _haah-…_ Akhirnya Belle bisa selamat dari beast."

"Belle kepalamu!"

Luhan membuat gerakan memukul kepala Myungsoo saat ini. Sedikit memarahi leadernya sebelum menarik kursi di samping suaminya.

"Kau memang Belle untukku Lu."

 _TRANG…TING…_

Seseorang dengan sengaja mengasah pisau dan garpu makannya secara berlebihan. Membuat Myungsoo tertawa menyadari peringatan Sehun untuknya "Hey Beast…Kau lapar?"

"L!"

Luhan mendesis memperingatkan Myungsoo namun diabaikan-…Membuat pria disampingnya bereaksi berlebihan dan semakin mengasah pisau dan garpunya secara mengerikan "Kau juga lapar _Piggy?"_

"Sayang…"

Kali ini dia memperingatkan Sehun dan juga diabaikan tentunya.

Membuatnya sangat jengah sebelum tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan keduanya "Terserah kalian melakukan apa. Aku makan!" katanya jengah sebelum suara ayah mertuanya terdengar.

"Ada apa ini? kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak abonim."

Myungsoo langsung bersikap manis menyapa ayahnya. Membuat Sehun merasa mual sementara dirinya memprotes sang ibu "Mom! Kenapa ada dia disini?"

Miranda yang sedang meletakkan nasi untuk mereka mendelik pada putranya. Merasa kesal sebelum dengan santai menjawab "Dua bulan ini Mommy selalu makan malam bersama hyungmu! Jadi suka atau tidak kau juga akan makan bersama Myungie hyung!"

" _hyung?_ Myungie hyung? Yang benar saja!"

"Sehunnie….. cepat makan adikku sayang. Makanan istrimu sangat enak. Atau mau kuhabiskan?"

Sehun mengambil cepat ayam goreng dan masakan yang dibuat Luhan sebelum

 _Nyam…!_

"Jangan harap!" katanya sengit hingga hanya kekehan Myungsoo yang terdengar. "Bocah!" ujarnya menyindir sebelum Sehun membalasnya "Idiot."

"Terus saja bertengkar sebelum semua makanan ini kuberikan pada Vivi."

Awalnya dia ingin membalas, namun saat suara Luhan terdengar mengancam. Maka secara _refleks_ pula mulut Myungsoo tertutup. Membuat Sehun terkekeh sementara memberikan isyarat agar mereka berhenti bertengkar karena Luhan terlihat mulai kesal.

"Malam ini kita damai." Ujarnya berbisik di sambut anggukan setuju oleh Myungsoo "Oke."

Keduanya pun dengan cepat berbaikan. Kembali melanjutkan makan dengan tenang sampai tawa meremehkan terdengar dari satu-satunya pria cantik yang berada di meja makan " _ck!"_ ujarnya bergumam sebelum mencari dimana Miranda berada.

"Mom kau tidak makan?"

"Kalian makanlah dulu, Mommy sedang membuatkan puding untuk makanan penutup." Katanya menjawab sang menantu sebelum kembali sibuk dengan pudingnya "Aku bisa menunggumu Mom."

"Tidak perlu nak. Mommy menunggu ayahmu."

" _ah-…_ Araseo."

Luhan pun menjawab sekilas. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan saat ini, pertama tak ada lagi pertengkaran dua orang di meja makan kedua-….Semua masakan ini dia yang memasak dan dimakan lahap oleh sang suami. Membuatnya tersenyum malu sebelum suara Myungsoo kembali terdengar menyapa Sehun.

"Omong-omong terimakasih untuk mobil barunya. Taec baru selesai melakukan test drive dan _wow-_...Apapun jenis mobil yang kau berikan pada kami itu sangat luar biasa."

"Aku membelikannya untuk istriku bukan untukmu!" ujarnya santai namun penuh kesombongan membuat Myungsoo yang sedang mengunyah makanannya terkekeh menyadari bahwa pria di depannya jelas sedang menyombongkan diri.

"Kau memang membelikan mobil hanya untuk Luhan. Tapi Belle dengan baik hati memberikannya padaku juga. Ya kan cantik?" katanya membalas kesombongan Sehun namun hanya protes yang didapatkannya dari Luhan.

"L kenapa kau terus memanggilku Belle? Siapa Belle? Selingkuhanmu!?"

" _Ani_ -... Aku tergila-gila pada Belle di depanku." Katanya mengusap gemas dagu Luhan. Membuat pria si pemilik Luhan bergerak kesal menyadari rasa panas yang mulai mengganggunya saat miliknya disentuh oleh mantan rivalnya.

"Berhenti mengusap dagunya atau piring ini berpindah tempat ke wajahmu!"

" _Uuuu_...Sehunnie mengerikan sekali! Ya kan Belle?"

"Aku dengan senang hati memindahkan piring Sehun ke wajahmu jika kau terus memanggilku Belle!"

" _Ish_ tidak seru sekali!" Katanya mencibir kesal pasangan yang baru saja menikah didepannya. Memutuskan untuk menyerah dan melanjutkan makan sebelum

"Kau sudah siap untuk uji coba minggu depan Lu?"

 _Uhuk...!_

Yang ditanya tersedak makanan sementara suaminya berhenti mengunyah. Memperhatikan bergantian dua pria yang memiliki hobi sama sampai Myungsoo kembali berbicara

"Kita berkumpul di basecamp pukul sebelas malam. Uji cobanya dimulai tepat pukul dua belas malam. Apa kau-..."

Barulah saat matanya melihat ekspresi dingin Sehun disertai kekesalan di mata bulat Luhan dia berhenti berbicara.

Menyadari kesalahannya dengan cepat sebelum

" _Oo-ow_..Apa aku salah bicara?"

"L apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Luhan berbisik sangat pelan dan kesal disahuti Myungsoo yang memang tidak mengetahui apapun "Kau belum memberitahu Sehun?"

"Tentu saja belum-..."

 _"Ekhem!"_

Keduanya kembali pada posisi masing-masing. Berhenti berbisik sementara Sehun melihat mereka dengan tangan terlipat dan tatapan menyeramkan.

Sehun terus melihat ke arah Luhan lalu beralih ke Myungsoo sampai suara nafasnya terdengar berat menyadari bahwa dua orang di dekatnya jelas sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Diapun melipat tangannya semakin dalam di dada sebelum menatap dengan tatapan menyelidik pada istrinya "Ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganku?"

 _"Huh?"_

"Dan uji coba apa yang kau maksud?"

"Ah-...Hanya uji coba kecil. Kau tenang saja aku menjamin itu tidak berbahaya dan Luhan-..."

"Kim Myung-Soo!"

Luhan mendesis memberi peringatan _SOS_ pada leadernya. Antara ingin menangis dan membekap mulut tukang gosip milik Myungsoo adalah hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan karena sang leader terus meracaukan hal gila pada suaminya.

"Biarkan dia bicara! Lanjutkan L!"

Myungsoo melirik Luhan sebelum mendapati si cantik menggeleng, membuatnya mengerti kode dari Luhan hingga memutuskan untuk diam dan melanjutkan makan.

"Haah-... Masakanmu enak sekali Lu!" Katanya berusaha mengecoh Sehun namun gagal karena si albino benar-benar terlihat kesal saat ini.

"Kau tidak akan bicara lagi?"

Myungsoo membuat gerakan mengunci mulut dengan satu tangannya. Menggeleng sebagai jawaban sebelum menjawab dengan yakin "No!" Ujarnya singkat membuat tatapan Sehun beralih pada Luhan.

"Dan kau? Apa kau akan terus diam tak menjelaskan?"

"Sehun…" katanya bergerak resah di tempatnya. Berharap Sehun melupakan ucapan Myungsoo namun rasanya tak mungkin menyadari tatapan suaminya semakin terlihat mengerikan.

"Aku menunggu."

Luhan mendelik kesal pada Myungsoo. Namun si pembuat masalah hanya sibuk makan seolah tak bertanggung jawab dengan kekesalan Sehun saat ini. membuat kaki Luhan dihentakkan bergantian sebelum menarik kursinya mendekat pada Sehun.

"Sayang… _Sayangku.."_

"Ya _?"_

" _umhh…_ Sebenarnya aku akan mengatakan ini saat kita tidur nanti. Tapi si mulut besar di depanmu mengacaukan rencanaku."

Sehun mendelik Myungsoo sekilas sebelum menatap mata istrinya yang sedang menatapnya dalam _mode_ membujuk "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin meminta izin darimu."

"Untuk?"

" _umh…"_

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya. Rasanya ingin dia berteriak meminta bantuan Myungsoo namun si pembuat ulah sengaja menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam mangkuk dan dengan rakus menghabiskan seluruh makanan. "Untuk apa? Jawab aku."

"Seperti yang Myungsoo katakan-…Kami akan melakukan uji coba dengan sponsor. Jika mereka menyukai _perform_ kami kemungkinan kami akan mendapatkan jaminan di setiap pertandingan yang kami lakukan."

"Jaminan?"

" _umh…_ Jika memiliki sponsor dan kami mengalami kecelakaan. Mereka akan menanggung semua biaya untuk kami."

" _hah-…_ Kecelakaan ya?" katanya sangsi membuat Luhan semakin salah tingkah. "Itu hanya perumpamaan sayang."

"Tetap saja kecelakaan." Timpal Sehun tak mau kalah membuat Luhan sedikit terpancing emosinya.

"Aku akan berhati-hati. Lagipula ini hanya uji coba, aku akan-…"

"Tidak."

" _huh?"_

Myungsoo menyadari situasi panas dari pasangan di depannya yang baru menikah. Membuatnya meletakkan mangkuk yang sedari tadi menutup wajahnya untuk berjaga-jaga agar Sehun dan Luhan tidak berdebat secara gila.

"Apa maksdumu?"

"Kau dengar-…Jawabannya tidak."

Luhan melirik Myungsoo sekilas. Dari tatapannya saja Myungsoo sudah tahu bahwa yang sedang berada di depannya adalah Luhan si egois. Membuat dirinya was-was takut jika salah satu dari mereka melontarkan hal gila yang bisa menyakiti hati masing-masing.

"Hey sudahlah jangan bertengkar. Kalian bisa-…."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Luhan mulai pada _mode_ egoisnya. Sama sekali tidak mendengarkan dan hanya sibuk memikirkan keinginannya sendiri.

"Karena aku melarangnya."

"Dan kenapa kau melarangku untuk turun?"

"Karena aku melarangnya. Kau dengar itu Lu? Sebagai suamimu aku melarang kau melakukan hal gila yang bisa membuatmu terluka."

" _whoa-…."_

Luhan berdiri dari kursinya nyaris berteriak kencang jika tidak melihat Miranda di dapur. Dia pun kembali duduk namun kali ini melawan pada sang suami "Berani sekali kau mengingkari janjimu Oh Sehun!"

"Janji?"

"Sebelum menikah kau berjanji untuk tidak melarangku-…"

"Yang aku janjikan kau akan tetap hidup bersama dan bertemu keluarga keduamu. Myungsoo, Taecyeon, Baek dan Soo bahkan Jiyeon sekalipun. Bukan kembali ke arena balap dan satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui-…. Kau mengatakan Ya dalam keadaan sadar saat itu Lu!"

Baiklah situasinya benar-benar memanas. Myungsoo bahkan harus mendekati Sehun dan memperingatkan Sehun untuk tidak meladeni racauan Luhan. Sehun pun sadar saat tangan Myungsoo memegang bahunya, - _dia tidak boleh berteriak dan tidak boleh membentak Luhan-_ Ya-…Dia sangat paham hal itu. Sehun bisa saja dia mengalah saat ini, namun entah mengapa rasanya begitu sulit setiap kali harus berhadapan dengan Luhan yang egois.

Membuatnya mengabaikan peringatan Myungsoo dan hanya terus meladeni racauan emosi istrinya "Egois sekali kau Sehunna!"

"Egois kau bilang? Kau bahkan lebih egois dengan semua keinginanmu!"

"Itu hanya uji coba! Lagipula hanya kami berlima yang turun. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Mengerti apa? Mengerti jika ada saatnya kau akan meminta turun di sebuah turnament? Kau tidak bisa dipercaya Lu. Kau benar-benar-….!"

"KENAPA KAU SANGAT EGOIS OH SEHUN!"

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU DAN TAK MAU KAU TERLUKA!"

"Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan mengalah namun tidak dengan Sehun-…Matanya masih penuh kekesalan dan nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan. Membuat Luhan terus berusaha bicara lembut pada sang suami sebelum menggeleng tetap menjadi jawaban Sehun "Tidak."

"Aku akan baik-baik-….."

"AKU BILANG TIDAK!"

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK MELARANGKU?"

 _Skak!_

Hati Sehun cukup sakit mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dia berfikir sudah bisa mengimbangi emosi Luhan namun nyatanya belum. Dia bahkan berniat terus menjawab racauan Luhan namun diam saat kalimat terakhir.

Membuat tak hanya Sehun dan Luhan yang membeku namun Myungsoo pun merasakan aura mengerikan karena pertengkaran ini. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi saat ini. Semua hanya diam menikmati keegoisan masing-masing.

Luhan yang paling merasa bersalah, dia tidak menyangka mulut kecilnya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat sekeji itu pada sang suami. Membuat ekspresi dingin Sehun menurutnya adalah hal wajar mengingat dia sudah tidak menghargainya sebagai seorang suami.

 _Sret….!_

Sehun membuyarkan rasa canggung dengan mendorong perlahan kursinya. Matanya terus menatap Luhan sampai suara berat itu terdengar sangat terluka "Jawabanku tetap tidak dan aku rasa ini akhir dari pembicaraan kita." Katanya menghempas tangan Myungsoo sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Pintu kamarnya ditendang sangat kencang. Membuat Myungsoo berjengit kaget sementara Luhan tetap diam di tempatnya.

Rasanya ingin dia menyusul suaminya. Tapi keadaannya belum stabil.

Dan anggap saja ini penyakit karena nyatanya dia masih Luhan yang sama seperti saat kecil – _egois dan suka berkata kasar-_ dia sendiri tak menyangka bahwa kalimat kejinya akan dilontarkan sendiri untuk Sehunnya. Membuat dirinya sangat marah namun terlambat karena Sehunnya lebih marah.

"Lu kau baik-baik saja?"

"…."

"Lu-…"

"Nak ada apa? Kenapa mommy mendengar suara teriakan?"

Buru-buru Myungsoo menjawab teriakan Miranda agar sang ibu tak merasa khawatir "Tidak ada apa-apa Mom! Kami sedang makan."

"Baiklah! Jangan bertengkar. Oke?"

"OKE!"

Dan saat Myungsoo fokus pada Luhan maka Luhan sudah berlari ke luar dengan kunci mobil miliknya di tangan. Membuat matanya membulat dan secara refleks mengejar Luhan sebelum

 _Cklek…!_

 _BLAM..!_

Pintu mobil yang sudah dibuka Luhan ditutup tepat waktu oleh Myungsoo. Membuat Myungsoo secara kasar mengambil kunci mobilnya sebelum mengunci pergerakan Luhan di antara mobil "Mau kemana kau?"

"…..-.. _hkss_ "

Luhan hanya diam namun jelas terisak. Membuat dirinya yang sudah terbawa emosi terpaksa harus bersabar dan mengambil dalam nafasnya "Menyesal?"

Mengangguk cepat adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia bahkan tak berani menatap Myungsoo karena begitu sedih memikirkan perasaan Sehun saat ini. "Aku sudah keterlaluan."

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk dan minta maaf padanya."

"Dia sangat marah padaku."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu mungkin – _hks—mungkin_ dia akan meninggalkan aku lagi."

Myungsoo tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Memeluk Luhan sekilas adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum memukul kepala penuh drama pria yang sudah dikenalnya cukup lama "Kau mungkin akan meninggalkan Sehun. Tapi aku berani bertaruh Sehun tidak akan pernah berpikiran untuk meninggalkanmu."

" _huh?"_

Luhan menghapus air matanya sebelum menatap Myungsoo. Mencari kebenaran dari ucapan sang leader sebelum kembali bertanya "Apa maksudmu?"

" _haah-…_ Aku sudah bilang kalian akan bertengkar. Dan disinilah kalian-….Saling berteriak dan kau bahkan sangat keterlaluan. Benar?"

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum mengangguk membenarkan " _hmmh…"_

"Tapi hanya kau yang berkata keji? Sejauh yang aku dengar Sehun hanya mengatakan tidak dan kau tiba-tiba mengatakan-…. _sudahlah_ kau tahu maksudku." Katanya tak jadi berbicara melihat Luhan kembali tertunduk.

Dia pun memegang bahu Luhan dan memaksa istri dari mantan rivalnya itu untuk melihat matanya. Memberikan saran sebagai keluarga adalah hal yang dia lakukan agar setidaknya dua orang yang sangat ia sukai ini berhenti bertengkar "Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Janji akan menjawabnya dengan jujur?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai persetujuannya untuk menjawab jujur. Membuat Myungsoo sedikit tersenyum sebelum kembali bertanya "Apa alasanmu mengatakan Ya dan bersedia menikah dengan Sehun?"

"Aku mencintainya."

"Selesai."

" _huh?"_

"Kau bahkan tidak berfikir untuk menjawabnya. Jadi selama kau yakin kau mencintainya, maka mengalah bukanlah hal sulit."

"Tapi aku menyukai mobil dan kecepatan."

" _ara-…._ Tapi siapa yang paling kau sukai? Mobil atau Sehun?"

"Sehun tentu saja."

"Selesai lagi-…Kau langsung menjawab Sehun tanpa ragu."

"Karena memang aku mencintainya."

"Hanya itu jawaban yang kau butuhkan Lu. Akan ada saatnya Sehun mengijinkanmu turun dengan mobil dan membuatmu merasakan kecepatan lagi. Untuk sementara biarkanlah dia bertindak sesuai instingnya sebagai seorang suami."

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya."

Myungsoo diam sejenak menatap Luhan. Membiarkan kebingungan dirasakan oleh sang leader sebelum tangannya mengusak kasar rambut Luhan. "Sehun khawatir dan dia mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu itu jawaban yang kau cari karena sikapnya."

Luhan menyadari ucapan Myungsoo. Membuat sesuatu menusuk dalam di hatinya hingga tak sadar satu kalimat pendek dari Myungsoo bisa membuatnya sadar bahwa apapun yang dilakukan Sehun semata-mata hanya karena dia cemas dan Sehun mencintai dirinya.

"L…"

"Sudah paham sekarang?"

" _idiot-…_ Bodoh sekali kau Luhan. Kau istri paling buruk."

Dan saat tangannya memukuli kasar kepalanya maka tangan Myungsoo ada untuk menghentikannya. Dia pun sempat menahan beberapa detik tangan Luhan agar tak lagi memukul sampai terkekeh menyadari bahwa pria yang dinikahi Sehun dalah pria berusia sepuluh tahun dan masih sangat kekanakan.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam dan minta maaf."

"Tapi-…."

"Aku mungkin akan mencarikannya istri baru jika kau tetap keras kepala!"

"Kau-…."

"Cepat masuk. Woohyun menungguku di _basecamp."_ Katanya mendorong Luhan masuk kedalam rumah sementara dirinya

 _BLAM…!_

Berlari masuk kedalam mobil. Membuat Luhan sedikit bingung sementara dirinya hanya menurunkan kaca mobil "Oh Luhan _fighting."_

"L kau mau kemana?"

"Bertemu priaku tentu saja. Sampai nanti." Katanya menutup jendela mobil sebelum menyisakan celah sedikit "Ah ya Lu-…Jika kau tidak minta maaf pada Sehun malam ini. Aku dan semua penghuni _basecamp_ akan marah padamu. Kau dengar?"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti sebelum menjawab dengan ragu " _araseoo…_ Aku dengar."

" _fighting_ Leader- _ssi!"_

Dan setelah memberikan semangat pada Luhan maka terdengar suara mobil modifikasi terbarunya memecah keheningan. Membuat Luhan diam-diam merindukan mobilnya sendiri sampai suara kecewa Sehun terputar jelas di pendengarannya. " _ayolah Lu!"_ katanya bergumam kesal sebelum memukul cepat kepalanya "Lupakan balapan sialmu jika tak ingin Sehun bersikap dingin." Katanya meracau gugup sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dengan ragu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…!_

Dia membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya. Membiasakan mata dengan gelapnya kamar sebelum mencari sosok favoritnya berada. "Dia bahkan sengaja mematikan lampu." Katanya bergumam sedih sebelum perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sehun…"

"…"

" _bodoh!_ Tentu saja dia tidak akan membalas. Sehun sedang marah padamu!" katanya menggerutu sendiri sampai sosok tampannya terlihat berbaring di tempat tidur mereka. Menutupi tubuhnya dengan sebagian selimut sampai hanya terlihat lengan yang terlipat didada serta wajah punggung dingin yang menyapanya.

Luhan yang biasanya akan melompat dan menciumi tengkuk menggoda sang suami. Berbanding terbalik dengan saat ini-…Seluruh tangannya keringat dingin dengan degupan jantung yang luar biasa mengganggu. "Lakukan sekarang atau kau akan menyesal." Dia terus merutuki kesal dirinya. Mencoba untuk berperang dengan akal sehatnya namun kalah-….Dia merasa terlalu takut dan belum siap jika harus kembali bertengkar dengan Sehun.

Membuatnya hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri dan memandangi punggung kekar yang biasanya digunakan untuk menggendongnya setiap di kelelahan. Luhan bahkan rela hanya berdiri memandangi tubuh jenjang suaminya sampai suara serak kesukannya terdengar di ruang gelap ini

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana? Cepat berbaring."

 _Deg…!_

Jantungnya terasa ingin lompat keluar saat suara berat Sehun terdengar. Nafasnya bahkan terasa berat mengetahui nada itu menyapanya dengan lembut. Membuat Luhan kembali menundukan kepalanya sementara Sehun masih tetap dalam posisinya berbaring. " _Mian-…hks…_ Mianhae Sehunna."

"….."

"Mianhae."

Ucapannya semakin lirih saat Sehun kembali diam. Harusnya dia tidak berharap banyak saat Sehun menyapanya. Harusnya dia belajar tahu diri dan tidak melunjak meminta lebih saat diberi hati. Membuatnya tetap berdiri di tempat sampai kalimat yang sama terdengar dari bibir suaminya.

"Cepat berbaring. Kau bisa kelelahan jika terus berdiri."

Kenyataan lain Sehun menghindari topik yang sedang dibicarakan Luhan.

Luhan bahkan sangat mengetahuinya.

Suaminya terus berkata lembut walau jauh di dalam hatinya dia sedang terluka karena ucapannya.

Dan saat kata maaf digantikan rasa cemas sang suami. Maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Luhan selain mengambil tempat di samping Sehun.

Dia perlahan menyingkap selimut yang digunakan Sehun sebelum ikut berbaring dalam diam di sampingnya. Posisinya menghadap punggung Sehun hingga matanya bisa melihat betapa sempurna pria yang rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya untuk menikah dengan pria egois seperti dirinya.

Air mata Luhan menetes membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya hati Sehun karena ucapannya. Tangannya bahkan sudah membuat gerakan mengusap namun tak berani menyentuh di punggung Sehun. Berharap Sehun melupakan ucapan kejinya dan hanya tidur dengan nyaman.

" _Mianhae…hks.."_ Katanya semakin pilu terisak dalam dam dan terus membuat gerakan mengusap punggung Sehun.

Ingin sekali Luhan menyentuhnya namun dia tahu hanya rasa sakit dan kecewa yang dirasakan Sehun. Membuatnya memilih diam sementara tangannya terus bergerak menyapu udara yang ditujukan untuk punggung suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang. Maafkan-…."

 _Sret…!_

Nyatanya posisi Luhan tak lagi menatap punggung suaminya.

Dan entah sejak kapan mata elang itu menatapnya, yang jelas wajah tampan Sehun sudah terlihat jelas di matanya.

Suaminya tak bergerak tak pula bersuara.

Hanya membalikan tubuhnya dengan cepat sampai kedua mata mereka bertatapan penuh arti. Dimana yang satu menatap sangat menyesal sementara yang satu menatap namun terlihat kosong. Membuat Luhan hanya diam dan mulai membawa matanya agar tak menatap mata Sehun yang terlihat kecewa.

"Tatap aku."

Sialnya Sehun kesal saat mata Luhan tak menatapnya. Karena disaat Luhan memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah lain, maka Sehun dengan cepat mengangkat dagunya. Membuat mata mereka kembali bertatapan namun kali ini disertai air mata Luhan.

" _hks…Sehun"_

Air mata itu pun terjatuh melewati matanya yang satu. Membuat bantal yang digunakannya basah seketika namun diabaikan oleh Sehun. Yang menjadi prioritasnya hanya Luhan dan saat Luhan menangis dia kemudian hanya diam memperhatikan.

Sejujurnya dia merasa jengah melihat entah dengan alasan apa Luhan berani mengeluarkan air matanya. Membuatnya sedikit kesal dan hanya memutuskan diam melihat bagaimana cara Luhan menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Terus diam sampai Sehun kalah-….Hatinya sakit melihat Luhan menangis. Membuat matanya sekilas terpejam sebelum membawa tangan hangatnya mengusap air mata yang dikeluarkan sang istri. Memastikan air mata itu tak lagi menetes hingga hanya dua mata rusa yang menatap penuh harap padanya.

" _wae?"_

"Kau masih marah padaku. _Hks…"_

Menyadari cara menjawab Sehun masih terdengar dingin membuat Luhan kembali menangis. Dia bahkan mengubah "tatapan mata rusa berharap" menjadi "tatapan mata rusa yang patut dikasihani" dengan sangat cepat. Membuat antara gemas dan kesal Sehun rasakan namun berakhir mengalah dengan terus mengusap wajah cantik istrinya.

"Araseo berhenti menangis! Aku tidak marah lagi."

"Tapi aku keterlaluan. Mulutku sangat keterlaluan berbicara kasar padamu."

"Ya kau benar. Kau sangat keterlaluan! Kau dan mulut kecilmu sangat-…"

" _huwaa…_ Maafkan aku sayang. AKU SANGAT JAHAT-…"

" _astaga!"_

Buru-buru Sehun menarik Luhan ke pelukannya. Dipeluknya erat sang istri agar suara tangisannya tak semakin kencang. " _sst_ Lu…Kau bisa membuat Mommy mendengar tangisanmu."

" _hks…."_

Ancamannya adalah Luhan dipulangkan kerumah orang tuanya jika Sehun membuatnya menangis. Dan karena alasan itu pula Sehun mulai panik dan meminta Luhan untuk diam dengan segala cara.

 _Ah-…._ dan jangan katakan namanya Luhan jika mengambil kesempatan dalam keadaan terdesak bukan keahliannya. Karena saat suaminya panik dengan tangisannya maka dengan tak tahu diri Luhan meminta.

"Kalau - _hks..-_ kalau begitu cium aku."

" _huh?"_

"Ma— _hkss-_ MA…"

 _nghhphmmh…_

Buru-buru pula Sehun menarik tengkuk si rusa licik di pelukannya. Diciumnya lembut bibir yang sudah bengkak karena Luhan terus menggigitnya kasar. Membuat Sehun berniat membuatnya semakin bengkak dengan mengulum kuat bibir bawah istrinya

" _aakh—hnghh."_

 _Sret…!_

Bukannya bergairah Sehun malah dibuat kesal. Nyatanya dia memang masih kesal pada Luhan. Namun saat desahan Luhan terdengar tak berdosa membuatnya dengan cepat melepas ciuman mereka dan mendengus tak percaya " _whoa…._ Aku tidak tahu kau semakin licik Oh Luhan!"

"Aku banyak belajar darimu Oh Sehun!"

"Menyalahkanku lagi sekarang?"

Dan kembali pada kebiasaan lama-…Luhan melompat ke pelukan Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang berbalut kaos putih yang seksi di tubuh suaminya. Luhan kembali bertindak _innocent_ seperti tak ada kesalahan yang baru dibuatnya.

Membuat Sehun terkekeh dan berusaha tegas namun Luhan enggan melepas pelukannya " _mianhae..mianhae.._ Aku tahu aku salah. Jangan marahi aku lagi. _mianhae…_ Mian."

" _haah-…._ Kenapa kepala keras seperti batu? Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti Luhan kecilku?"

"Maaf."

Tangan Luhan bermain di dada Sehun. Berharap hati suaminya tak lagi sakit dan hanya memaafkan kebodohannya "Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Sehun bahkan mengerti gerakan tangan Luhan di dadanya. Itu gerakan menenangkan seseorang, membuatnya tersenyum lirih dan seketika lupa dengan rasa sakit karena ucapan Luhan yang sempat membuatnya _down_ sebagai seorang suami.

"Maaf."

"Maaf."

"Maafkan aku."

 _Grep…!_

Lagi-….Sehun mendekapnya erat. Menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan sebagai tanda bahwa dia memaafkan. Tak bersuara memang, tapi Luhan tahu Sehun akan selalu memaafkannya dengan cara terduga. Seperti malam ini misalnya-…Sehun kembali mengalah untuk pria egois sepertinya. Membuatnya hampir kembali menangis jika Sehun tak lagi bersuara.

"Omong-omong kapan uji coba itu dilaksanakan?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku hanya bertanya jangan terlalu berharap."

" _ah…_ mhhh.. Selasa minggu depan."

" _Kau bahkan lupa ada apa di hari rabu."_ Katanya bergumam kesal sebelum Luhan menyela racauannya "Rabu ulang tahunmu. Istri macam apa yang tidak ingat ulang tahun suaminya sendiri."

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Membuat pelukannya semakin erat sebelum bertanya pada Luhan "Jadi kau tahu apa jawabanku kan?"

" _hmm.."_

"Katakan kalau begitu?"

" _tidak…"_

"Aku tidak dengar."

Luhan diam sejenak sebelum menghela dalam nafasnya. Merelakan uji coba dengan sponsor sebelum "Aku tidak boleh ikut."

"Anak pintar."

"Tapi aku boleh datang kesana?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga akan berada disana kalau begitu."

" _araseo…."_

"Hey apa kau marah?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat sebelum mendongak menatap suaminya "Aku tidak."

"Bagus."

Sehun mencium gemas bibir Luhan dan tersenyum puas saat ini. Memeluk erat sang istri sementara hati Luhan mencelos kalah.

Dia rindu dunia malamnya.

Dia rindu kecepatan

Rindu lapangan

Dan rindu mobil.

Tapi dibanding semua itu-….Dia akan lebih merindukan Sehun jika prianya marah.

Membuat Luhan mencoba berlapang dada dan meyakini suatu saat nanti Sehun pasti akan mengatakan Ya dan mengijinkannya turun.

Ya-…Dia ingat apa yang dikatakan Myungsoo, dia juga yakin suatu saat nanti Sehun mengijinkannya. Dan karena hal itu pula dia hanya merelakan apa yang tidak disukai Sehun malam ini.

Jikalaupun Sehun tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya turun lagi-….Maka itu resiko Luhan sebagai seorang istri-…. _sebagai pendamping hidup suaminya._ Dan dia berjanji untuk tidak terlalu kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tuesday, Apr 11_ _th_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Brrmm…..!_

" _Whoaa…"_

Mulutnya membuka lucu saat melihat Jaehyun melakukan _test drive_ pada mobil yang harusnya menjadi miliknya malam ini. Membuat dua pria tinggi yang melihat reaksi teman kecil mereka terkekeh gemas sebelum membekap paksa bibir lucu yang selalu terbuka saat mengagumi sesuatu.

 _Hap…_

" _ish!_ Kai!"

"Mau sampai kapan kau membuka mulut seperti ini." katanya memperagakan yang Luhan lakukan.

Bediri dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan mata mengedip lucu. Yang membedakan hanya Luhan terlihat sangat imut sementara _Kai? Ah-…_ Jangan ditanya karena dia terlihat sangat menjijikan saat memperagakan yang Luhan lakukan.

"Dasar buruk rupa." Racau Chanyeol disambut anggukan mantap dari Luhan "Aku Belle."

" _huh?"_

"Myungsoo bilang aku Belle."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh gemas melihat Luhan. Ditariknya kencang pipi Luhan hingga warna merah terlihat di kulit _flawless_ miliknya " _rrhh-.._ Sakit yeol!"

"Makanya jangan bicara sembarangan."

"Aku bicara apa?"

"Kau bilang kau Belle? Kau yakin?"

"Selama itu bukan si _beast_ tidak masalah untukku."

" _ha ha ha…._ Lebih baik _beast._ Setidaknya dia akan berubah menjadi pangeran tampan."

" _huh?_ Memangnya Belle tidak menjadi pangeran?"

Chanyeol melirik Kai canggung sebaliknya pun begitu.

Keduanya bertatapan antara gemas dan kesal.

Gemas karena Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Belle

Dan kesal karena cerita sebagus itu pun tidak ia ketahui sama sekali,

Membuat Kai sebagai _fans_ fanatiknya mendengus marah sebelum dengan jelas mengatakan "Belle adalah kekasih _beast._ Namanya Beauty. Bagaimana? Cocok denganmu kan? _My Belle?"_

"Jadi Belle bukan pangeran?"

"Bukan. Dia putri cantik. Walau lebih menggemaskan Baekhyun-…. dan Lulu tentunya." Gumam Chanyeol memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan mulai menciumi tengkuk si rusa. "Jadi maksudmu Belle adalah seorang wanita?" katanya mendongak menatap Chanyeol. membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas melihat mata rusa itu sedang berkedip lucu menyapanya.

"Yap!"

" _oh_ astaga!-…. _omo!_ "

Luhan bergumam horor sebelum wajah Kai berada hanya satu centimeter dari wajahnya. Meniadakan jarak diantara mereka dengan tangan terulur siap menggenggam tangannya "K-Kai apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jadi Belle? Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Dua hal yang membuat Luhan mual. Pertama wajah jelek Kai dan kedua kenyataan bahwa Belle yang disebutkan Myungsoo kali pertama adalah seorang putri. Membuat matanya membulat siap memuntahkan isi perut sebelum

"HEY LU!"

" _huh?"_

"Tangkap ini!"

Itu Myungsoo yang memanggil. Membuat Luhan siap berteriak melampiaskan kekesalannya jika Myungsoo tak lebih dulu melemparkan sesuatu padanya. "HATI-HATI IDIOT!"

Kai yang menangkap benda seperti kunci yang dilemparkan Myungsoo. Membuat Luhan melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan beralih mendekati Kai "Itu kunci?"

" _hmmh…_ Sepertinya kunci mobil."

Luhan pun menatap Myungsoo dengan cepat. Bertanya-tanya mengapa dia diberikan kunci mobil sebelum Myungsoo lagi-lagi menyela pertanyannya.

"Lakukan test _drive._ Kami akan mulai lima menit lagi."

" _tidak tidak tidak…_ Jika Sehun datang tamat sudah riwayatku."

"Hanya _test drive!_ Cepat lakukan! Aku tunggu di _pit."_

" _whoa-…"_

Matanya kembali berbinar saat melihat kunci mobil ditangannya. Tergoda untuk membawa mobil yang diberikan padanya sebelum si rusa mendengus frustasi menyadari satu hal "Aku belum bisa membawanya."

Dan kedua temannya mendengar. Membuat kali ini Kai yang memeluk Luhan dengan dagu yang ditempelkan di kepala si rusa "Kenapa belum bisa membawanya?"

Luhan mendongan si pria tan. Sedikit mendengus frustasi dengan tangan yang meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menyerahkan kunci mobil pada si pria berlesung pipi "Kau saja Yeol. Aku takut."

"Takut karena apa? Sehun?"

"Tentu saja." Ujarnya sedih membuat baik Kai dan Chanyeol memeluknya erat di tengah-tengah "Aigoo…Lama sekali tidak memeluk Lulu sayang. Rindu rasanya."

"Lepas atau aku akan teriak."

Keduanya semakin mengunci Luhan di tengah-tengah, memeluk si rusa terlampau erat hingga warna muka Luhan berubah menjadi merah "Kai…Yeol…"

"Boleh culik tidak?"

"Aku mau membawanya ke kamar." Timpal keduanya gila tak menghiraukan bagaimana Luhan sulit bernafas karena kungkungan dua bayi besarnya.

" _Satu…."_

" _uuh…_ Gemasnya."

Kali ini mereka menciumi berulang kepala Luhan. membuat Luhan bersumpah akan menendang keduanya jika tak segera melepas pelukannya.

"Dua…"

"Ti-…"

" _araseo!_ Sudah dilepas."

 _Uhuk….!_

Luhan mencari nafasnya sebelum menunjuk murka dua teman kecilnya "KALIAN-….!"

"Kau boleh melakukan _test drive."_

" _Huh?"_

" _he he he…._ Kau dengar ucapan Kai?"

" _y-ya._ Tapi bagaimana bisa kalian yang memberikan izin untukku."

"Karena kami juga berhak atas dirimu. _Mhh…_ setidaknya satu persen dirimu adalah milik kami."

" _itu artinya 0,5%_ bodoh!" timpal Kai membuat cibiran terdengar dari Chanyeol. membuat keduanya nyaris bertengkar jika Luhan tak bersuara penuh harap "Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Iya lalu apa?"

" _ah-…."_

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Luhan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Dia memberikan kunci mobil pada Luhan saat ini. membuat Luhan semakin bingung jika Chanyeol tak kembali bersuara "Kami yang bertanggung jawab."

"Untuk?"

" _haah-…._ Kapan kau pintar Lu?" gumam Kai frustasi sebelum memberitahu Luhan "Jika Sehun marah padamu. Kami yang bertanggung jawab."

" _whoa…_ "

" _whoa lagi…."_

"Ah-…Maksudku. Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi cepat lakukan _test drive._ Kami juga harus memastikan Baek dan Soo bersiap agar-…."

 _Grep…!_

Luhan melompat memeluk Chanyeol erat. Menyadari Chanyeol masih berfungsi sebagai Chanyeolnya adalah hal yang luar biasa. Dia pun terus memeluknya erat sebelum bergumam "Terimakasih yeol…"

"Aku tidak dipeluk?"

Luhan melepas Chanyeol sebelum kali ini lompat ke pelukan Kai. Ikut berterimakasih pada si _trouble maker_ dan tak lupa juga mengatakan

"Gomawo Kai. Kau yang terbaik." Katanya melepas pelukan Kai sebelum

" _yey!"_

Dia bergumam senang dengan kunci mobilnya. Membuat kedua temannya terkekeh saat melihatnya berlari menuju mobil sebelum berteriak

"HANYA TEST DRIVE LU!"

"OKE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Whoa…_ Ini keren sekali. Mobil Myungsoo sempurna."

 _Klik….!_

Luhan bahkan tak berhenti mengagumi modifikasi sempurna mobil Myungsoo. Berniat untuk segera melakukan _test drive_ sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

" _Omo!"_

Dia memekik terkejut saat seseorang masuk kedalam mobil.

Dan tak hanya terkejut Luhan dibuat lemas melihat siapa yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Pria tampan itu hanya menggunakan _shirt casual hitam_ miliknya. Menatap lurus kedepan tak berbicara sampai Luhan menyapa pria yang merupakan-….. _suaminya._

"Se- _Sehunna?_ Aku bisa jelaskan. Aku hanya-…."

"Hanya sedang berbohong padaku."

" _ani!_ Aku hanya melakukan test drive. Sungguh."

"Test drive untuk siapa?"

Merasa tak memiliki kesalahaan pun membuat Luhan dengan percaya diri menjawab "L tentu saja."

" _ckckckck…_ Pandai sekali berbohong."

" _huh?"_

"Jika test _drive_ ini untuk Myungsoo. Lalu siapa yang ada di mobil depan?"

 _BRRMM..!_

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Sehun maka terlihatlah Myungsoo membawakan mobilnya yang lain. Membuat Luhan luar biasa cemas merasa dijebak oleh sang leader " _brengsek!_ Dia menipuku. Dia bilang-…"

Buru-buru Luhan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Melepas cepat _seatbelt_ nya dan berniat memukul telak wajah Myungsoo. Dia bahkan sudah membuka pintu mobil sebelum

 _Grep…!_

Tangan Sehun mencengkram kuat lengannya. Membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Sehun menutup kembali pintu mobilnya. Membiarkan Luhan bertanya-tanya sementara tangannya kembali memasangkan _seatbelt_ pada Luhan. "Sudah aman. Kau bisa menjalankan mobilnya."

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? _Ah-…._ Aku sedang mengijinkan istriku melakukan uji coba-….Dalam pengawasanku tentu saja."

Luhan terus menatap suaminya sampai meyakinkan satu hal yang terus mengganggunya "Jadi L tidak menjebakku?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

" _whoa daebak…_ Jadi aku diijinkan ikut uji coba?"

"Kalau kau tidak jalan mungkin kau akan berakhir _finish_ di urutan terakhir sayang. Lihat teman-temanmu-….Mereka mencuri _start."_

"Mereka bukan masalah besar. Kau masalahku. Apa aku benar-benar boleh membawa mobil ini?"

Kali ini Sehun menoleh. Prianya bahkan tersenyum sangat tampan sebelum mencium sayang dahinya. Menatapnya sangat lucu sebelum mengangguk mengijinkan "Kau boleh membawanya."

Jika tidak ingat empat mobil licik milik teman-temannya sudah melesat jauh mungkin Luhan akan melompat ke pelukan suaminya. Mengucapkan terimakasih dan memberinya ciuman.

Namun posisi Luhan terdesak. Membuatnya dengan cepat menyalakan mobil sebelum melihat arloji sekilas.

"Sayang."

" _hmhh…"_

Luhan menoleh melihat Sehun. Tersenyum sekilas sebelum perlahan menginjak gas mobilnya dan mengucapkan

"Selamat ulang tahun-… _suamiku."_

 _BRRMM….!_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.05. Itu artinya tanggal 12 April sudah lima menit berlalu. Membuat Luhan tak membuang kesempatan lebih banyak lagi untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada sang suami.

Sehun sendiri bahkan harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang istrinya. Menyadari seluruh hal tentang Luhan adalah hal menggemaskan yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya.

Luhan benar kekanakan…

Tapi terkadang dia sangat dewasa

Terkadang pula Sehun merasa cintanya lebih besar untuk Luhan

Namun di waktu yang berbeda Luhan akan menunjukkan cintanyalah yang lebih besar.

Membuat si pria tampan hanya tersenyum bangga dan menyempatkan diri mengusak lembut kepala sang istri yang sedang fokus mengejar teman-temannya "Gomawo istriku."

"Jangan membuatku terbuai."

" _huh?"_

"Aku harus fokus dan tidak boleh lemas."

" _ck!_ Aku bahkan tak menyentuhmu. Kenapa kau harus-….LUHAN AWAS!"

 _Ckit….!_

" _Byun Baek berani sekali kau!"_

Fokus Luhan memang terbagi karena ada pria tampan di sampingnya. Tapi menyadari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membuat koalisi sungguh membuatnya jengah. Dia pun menoleh tak sabar pada Sehun sebelum tertawa - _sangat mengerikan-_

"Sayang pegangan yang erat."

"Apa yang akan kau-…. _y-YAK!"_

Ibarat perempuan-….Sehun sedang memekik saat ini. Merasa diriya sedang meregang nyawa karena ulah istrinya sendiri.

Luhan sendiri cukup menikmati ekspresi Sehun. Membuatnya tertawa sebelu "KENA KALIAN!" katanya menargetkan Baek Soo sebelum

 _BRRMM….!_

Luhan berhasil menyela di tengah-tengah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan sempat mengerling kedua penghianat di sampingnya sebelum

 _BRRM….!_

Mobilnya lebih dulu melaju ke depan beberapa saat lalu kemudian

 _Ckit…!_

" _LUUU…."_

Mengabaikan teriakan sang suami-…Luhan berada sedikit di depan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Menyeringai saat kedua temannya mendekat sebelum memperingatkan sang suami "Sayang lebih kuat kali ini."

" _tidak tidak tidak…"_

Bersamaan dengan peringatan Luhan maka tubuh Sehun seperti dibawa naik _roller coaster_ saat ini. Bagaimana dia tidak merasa mual jika yang dilakukan Luhan memutarkan mobilnya secara berulang.

 _Drift…_

Dia sedang melakukan _drift_ untuk memaksa kedua temannya mundur. Berada di tengah lapangan lalu berputar cepat agar debu mengganggu penglihatan Baek-Soo adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum terdengar

 _Ckit….!_

 _Ckit…!_

"Ow yeah…Berhasil!"

Saat kedua temannya berada di sisi pinggir lapangan maka Luhan memekik senang. Diapun kembali menginjak kuat remnya hingga wajah Sehun benar-benar terlihat pucat saat ini

"Sebentar lagi ya. _He he he…"_ katanya memberitahu Sehun sebelum

 _BRRMM…._

Sampai jarak lima ratus meter tak ada yang terlihat baik Taecyeon maupun Myungsoo. Membuat Luhan sedikit kesal sebelum sampai di jarak enam ratus meter dan

" _binggo!_ I see you Taec!" katanya berseru senang melihat targetnya. Membuat pria disampingnya mau tak mau ikut memekik saat sang istri benar-benar bahagia melakukan hal yang disukainya.

Nyatanya ini kali pertama Sehun berada satu mobil dengan Luhan di lapangan. Nyatanya pula ini reaksi pertama Luhan yang Sehun lihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Senang. Kesal. Marah sampai terkesan licik menjadi satu di setiap _event_ membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum dan mulai membiasakan diri dengan rasa mualnya.

 _Ckit…!_

Dengan sengaja Taecyeon menggunakan cara lama. Dia berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu mengerem mendadak. Jika itu lawannya yang lain mungkin mereka akan terkena jebakan Taecyeon. Tapi sayangnya ini Luhan-… _sang leader NFS._ Jadi bagaimana bisa Luhan tertipu.

Membuat Taecyeon salah perhitungan dan tak lama

 _BRAK….!_

Mobilnya tak stabil saat Luhan menabrak dari samping. Dia bahkan harus beberapa detik berputar sebelum akhirnya berada di pinggir lapangan

"Mianhae Julie appa." Gumam Luhan menyesal namun ada nada kepuasaan disana. "Sebenarnya uji coba macam apa ini?"

Dan saat suaminya bertanya maka mengangkat bahu adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan sebelum memutar mobilnya ke arah yang benar "Entahlah sayang. Tapi aku rasa ini ide bagus untuk mengetahui seberapa besar kami berkembang." Katanya memasukkan persnelling mobil sebelum

 _BRRMM….!_

"Bersiap untuk _last target!."_ Katanya memberitahu sebelum kembali memasukkan _persnelling_ mobilnya "Yang ini sedikit sulit." Katanya menambahkan sebelum

 _BRRMM…!_

" _GOT YOU L!"_

" _Sial! Sial!_ Bagaimana bisa rusa itu di belakangku."

Yang hampir disusul memekik marah. Dia bahkan bisa melihat Luhan dengan jelas di _spion_ mobil dan berniat untuk menghindarinya. "Sayang aku rasa mustahil mengejar L."

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Dia selalu memiliki kebiasaan buruk jika terdesak."

" _huh?"_

"Aku hanya perlu menjaga jarak sekitar 100M darinya. Sebelum-…."

"Sebelum apa?"

"Sebelum tikungan-…Myungsoo selalu buruk mengendalikan mobilnya di tikungan. Dan _Got it!-…_ Dia belum merubah kebiasaan buruknya." Ujar Luhan sedikit cemas namun tetap mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati Myungsoo.

 _BRRM…!_

Di track lurus mobil keduanya berdampingan. Menggunakan kecepatan yang sama sebelum

 _BRRM…!_

 _BRRM..!_

Keduanya berhasil melewati _finish._ Berdebar-debar nama siapa yang keluar sebelum nama

 _Lu-Han_

Muncul di layar besar.

" _YEAH-…KITA BERHASIL SAYANG!"_

Membuat Luhan memekik heboh sementara Sehun

 _BLAM…!_

Membuka cepat pintu mobilnya dan

 _HUWEEK…._

Dia memuntahkan isi perutnya. Membuat wajah Luhan berubah cemas sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

"Sayang kau tidak apa-apa."

"Aku baik. Kau tenang saja. Aku hanya-… _Huwekk!"_

"Sayang minum ini dulu. Kau pasti-…."

" _Y-YAK!"_

Luhan berjengit terkejut saat Myungsoo berteriak. Dilihat dari wajahnya jelas sang leader tak suka kekalahan. Namun nyatanya mereka hanya bertatapan sebelum Myungsoo bertindak gila

" _Huwaaaaa…_ Bagaimana caramu bisa menang? Beritahu aku Lu."

Dia memeluk paksa Luhan sementara Luha bergerak risih mengingat suaminya masih mual "L lepas!"

" _HUWAA….!"_

Merasa lebih baik Sehun mengelap sudut bibirnya. Menenggak cepat air yang diberikan Luhan sebelum

 _PLUK…!_

" _rrhhh!"_

Dia melempar botol mineral tepat mengenai kepala Myungsoo. Membuat si pemilik kepala memekik kesal sebelum menatap marah pada Sehun "Oh Sehun kau benar-benar….!"

"SEHUNNA SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Dan saat makian Myungsoo kalah oleh teriakan Jiyeon-….Maka dirinya hanya bisa terkekeh. Myungsoo pun membiarkan Sehun kali ini mengingat mantan rivalnya sedang berulang tahun.

Sehun sendiri tersenyum senang melihat teman-teman Luhan yang juga merupakan teman-temannya membawakan kue berukuran kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Sedikit mengerling sang istri sebelum suara Jiyeon terdengar menghampiri Sehun.

"Selamat ulang tahun Oh Sehun. _make a wish_ dan tiup lilinnya." Gumam Jiyeon mengerling Sehun dan membawakan kue sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Kue kecilnya berpindah tangan ke "Nyonya" Oh. membuat semua yang melihat terkekeh geli menyadari bahwa selamanya Park Jiyeon adalah ancaman untuk Luhan. "Aku saja." Katanya ketus sebelum berjalan mendekati suaminya.

"Sayang…Maaf hanya membawa kue kecil."

"Aku suka kuenya."

"Jika tidak enak salahkan Kai-….Kyungsoo yang membuatnya."

" _ish!'_

Luhan tertawa sedikit menyesal melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai. Sedikit melupakan kebiasaan mulutnya berbicara asal sebelum "Make a wish."

Sehun memejamkan matanya berniat untuk membuat harapan sebelum suara Luhan kembali mengganggunya "Harus ada namaku di dalam doa mu."

"Kau selalu menjadi yang aku sebut dalam doaku."

"Bagus. Sekarang tutup matamu."

Sehun memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati ulang tahun pertamanya sebagai seorang suami sebelum wajah Luhan yang terlihat setelah mengucapkan doanya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum sebelum mencium sayang kening Luhan "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau harus meniup lilin dulu baru mengatakan cinta."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Itu urutannya."

"Urutan?"

"Aku membacanya di majalah. Jadi cepat tiup lilin dan katakan kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Sehuuuunn.."

" _araseo…araseo…"_

Sehun satu langkah maju ke depan Luhan. Berdiri sangat dekat sang istri untuk meniup lilin. Dia bahkan sudah menunduk sampai Luhan kembali berulah dan berteriak

"YEOL! AMBIL FOTOKU DAN SEHUN!"

" _huh?_ Kenapa harus aku?"

"CEPAT!"

Sialnya dari banyak orang Chanyeol lah yang terpilih sebagai _fotografer_ membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berjaln mendekati sepasang suami istri di depannya.

Membuat Sehun terkekeh sebelum menatap gemas istrinya "Sudah?"

"Sudah. Cepat tiup lilinnya."

Sehun kembali mengangguk sebelum kali ini suara Chanyeol yang mengganggu "Dalam hitunganku Sehunna."

Sehun mengangkat ibu jarinya tanda mengerti. Bersiap untuk meniup lilin sebelum

"Satu…."

Sehun menatap sayang istrinya "Bersiap."

"Baiklah."

"Dua…"

Dia membungkukan badannya untuk meniup lilin sebelum

"Tiga."

 _Klik…!_

 _Chu…~_

Daripada meniup lilin-…Sehun lebih suka mencium bibir istrinya.

Membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya sementara Sehun tersenyum gemas mencium bibir istrinya.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu pula maka gambar yang berada di ponsel Luhan adalah ekpresi terkejut Luhan karena Sehun menciumnya dan ekpresi jahil Sehun saat mencium istrinya.

Membuat Luhan selalu kalah satu langkah dari Sehun selama mereka saling megenal.

 _Ya-…._ Sehun yang berulang tahun, tapi rasanya Luhan yang terus mendapatkan kejutan. Membuat Luhan tersenyum sangat bahagia sebelum menarik paksa suaminya mendekat.

"Tiup lilinnya." Katanya memaksa Sehun untuk meniup lilin sebelum

 _Fuh…!_

Sehun akhirnya meniup lilin yang sedari tadi diinginkan Luhan. Membuat Luhan tersenyum puas sebelum menyerahkan cepat kuenya pada Chanyeol dan berlari mendekati suaminya.

Matanya tak lepas dari mata Sehun sampai

 _Grep..!_

Luhan pun melompat ke pelukan Sehun. Membuat Sehun mengangkat tubuh ringan sang istri sebelum mengucapkan uruatan ulang tahun yang diinginkan Luhan.

"Sekarang katakan kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Katanya membalas Sehun sebelum membisikan kalimat pertama yang selalu ingin ia ucapkan sebagai teman, sebagai seorang kekasih dan kini sebagai seorang istri. Membuatnya sedikit gugup namun memberanikan diri menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mengucapkan

.

 _Happy birthday My Man_

 _._

 _My other half_

 _._

 _My Husband_

 _._

 _Happy birthday My Forever Crush-…Oh Sehun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _eeennnnn…_

 _._

 _My Forever Crush is officially_

 _._

 _ **E**_

 _._

 _ **N**_

 _._

 _ **D**_

 _ **.**_

 _Uyeeyyy….._

 _._

Tadinya ga niatan sama sekali apdet tanggal 12. Tapi pas ada yang review genepin biar setahun yoweess aku nurut 😝.. Orang gue aja ga engeh ini dipublish tangal 12 Apr kkkk

.

Njir butuh setahun 35 chap… **uedann**!

 _ **Tapi….**_

.

Terimakasih terbanyak untuk yang sudah _*dan selalu_ ngikutin cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir.

Makasihnya banyak2 loh soalnya sussah kan nge- _imagine_ bias lu b22 an bareng sementara mereka pisah. Kita hebat loh btw wkwkwk…ibarat tinggal di RSJ mah kita yang kelas kakap * _canda ini_ kwkwk…

.

Oia skip…Sampe lupa yang paling penting

.

.

 **Happy bday berondongnya LUHAAAN!**

 _Yuhuuu…._

Sukses karir di EXO nya. Semoga album solonya beneran rilis ga wacana doang *ga ngeledek sumpah. Ini serius ngarep gue :""kkkwwkw

.

Semoga **GAK** tambah ganteng. Pusing sama BIM elu del…ngebuat gue pengen jadi tukang gado2 biar bisa cocol mulut ngasal mereka pake syambel :"""

.

.

 _LAST…dan ini yang selalu diharapin HHS._

Jaga baik2 hubungannya sama bini. Jangan kecentilan. Sabar aja klo bini lu HEDON. Namanya juga **BELLE** * _bukan_ / **INCES** _*bukan juga_ / **MANLY** ELAH!

 _Sabar ya del…kkk_

 _._

 _Okelah waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12;14 AM._

 _._

 _Makasi sekali lagi ya…_

 _._

 _Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca. Udah geregetan bahkan kadang nangis selama di MFC_

 _._

Semoga yang lagi UNBK sukses-sukses biar _fangirling-an_ nya lancar jaya.

.

Yang jomblo dapet hidayah biar ga suka nge-BIM-in bias.. :v

.

 _Haaah-….*mulai deh mellownya_

 _._

 _Makasimakasimakasimakasimakasi daaaan…_

 _._

Dah….

.

# _HAPPYSEHUNDAY!_


End file.
